


The Apple Tree (Яблоня)

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Multi, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 232,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen
Summary: Седьмой год учебы. Гарри возвращается в Хогвартс с твердым намерением изменить свой статус кво. Длинная сага о любви и измене, предприимчивости и безрассудстве. Начата в 2003 и неминуемо оказалась AU.





	1. Неожиданная встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Apple Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241040) by [Philo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philo/pseuds/Philo). 



Гарри проскользнул в «Дырявый котел» и прислонился к стене, как только дверь с тихим стуком притворилась за его спиной. Пока глаза привыкали к полумраку, встретившему Гарри облаком знакомых запахов, он смаковал богатый теплый дым магического табака, острые кисловатые ноты давно пролитого эля, естественные ароматы тел волшебников, не приглушенные химическими средствами гигиены, но подчеркнутые травами и специями. Гарри небрежно оперся ногой о стену и, поправив на плече спортивную сумку, магически просканировал публику. Этот навык он приобрел совсем недавно и старался использовать любую возможность применить его. Во-первых, ему нравилось им обладать, а во-вторых, осторожность требовала удостовериться в безобидности находящихся в помещении людей.

Он неторопливо прощупал магический потенциал каждого из присутствующих: у большинства тот был низким. Несколько человек имели средний. Глаза Гарри уже приспособились к освещению; отметив, что у Блейза Забини вполне приличный уровень магии, юноша перешел к проверке кабинок у задней стены, методично продвигаясь слева направо.

Постойте-ка.

Он скользнул обратно – и взглядом, и чувствами. Занятно. Заклинание неприметности на третьей кабинке, из которой отлично видно дверь. Гарри отлепился от стены и начал невозмутимо пробираться к стойке бара. Он терпеливо дождался, пока его обслужат, – персонал с ног сбивался, но не терял бодрости духа, что было нелегко при таком количестве заказов. Гарри прислонился бедром к деревянной стойке и обернулся к кабинке, пытаясь проникнуть за заклинание. Внутри находился всего один человек. С чарами отвода глаз! И невероятно мощным магическим потенциалом довольно пикантного оттенка, надо сказать. Смутное предчувствие кольнуло сердце Гарри, адреналин брызнул в кровь.

\- Мистер Джонсон! – бармен Том широко улыбнулся ему, протирая стакан, чтобы наполнить выпивкой. – Простите, что заставил вас ждать.

\- Да все нормально, Том, - улыбнулся в ответ Гарри. – Я смотрю, у вас тут запарка.

\- Ну, завтра детишки возвращаются в Хогвартс. Многие семьи оставляют покупки школьных принадлежностей на последний день. Целое событие из этого делают, в самом-то деле.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Я хотел бы попросить вас об одолжении, - скорчил извиняющуюся гримасу Том.

Гарри приподнял бровь, изображая готовность слушать.

Том кивнул в сторону пожилой пары, сидящей за маленьким столиком рядом со стойкой, – они как раз заканчивали ужин. 

\- Бернард и Матильда Фрэнкс. Уж с тех пор, как они сами ходили в Хогвартс, сто лет минуло, вот им и в голову не пришло, что мы тут можем быть немного заняты, - фыркнул он.

\- Нет свободных комнат, что ли? – прошептал Гарри.

\- Ну… на самом деле есть, но дело в том, что миссис Фрэнкс и на один-то лестничный пролет с трудом поднимается…

\- Помочь вам с чарами левитации? – попробовал угадать Гарри.

\- Нет, нет. Я предлагал, у меня самого с ними нет проблем, но она утверждает, что от них ее мутит, да и сердце на старости лет уже не то.

\- Вам нужна моя комната.

\- На третьем этаже есть одна свободная. Вы бы могли ей воспользоваться, - поторопился добавить Том. – Вы молодой и сильный. Она дешевле…

\- Мне подходит, - улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Это одноместный номер, а ванная общая, - виновато договорил Том.

\- Том, все в порядке, - успокоил его Гарри, - хотите, я с ними поговорю?

\- Пожалуйста. Я сказал им, что сначала надо у вас спросить и нет никакой гарантии…

\- Не вопрос. Вы мне только скажите, кто монополизировал третью кабинку.

\- Что? – Том обернулся к задней стене паба. – О, Северус Снейп! Я и забыл, что он там. Заклинание незаметности применил, верно? Какой нахал! В моем-то заведении! Целую кабинку для себя одного захапал, а у нас такой наплыв! И ведь почти ничего не заказал за весь вечер…

Гарри довольно улыбнулся. Теперь, когда он узнал имя, он увидел и человека. Снейп сидел там, уткнувшись в книгу. Перед ним стояла пустая кружка. 

\- Я к нему через пару минут подсяду. Что он пьет?

\- Лучший эль.

\- Две кружки тогда, Том. Он уже поел?

\- Вы же не собираетесь угостить его ужином? – возмущенно спросил Том.

\- Терпеть не могу есть, когда собеседник только смотрит. А миссис Том приготовила сегодня свой знаменитый стейк и пирог с сыром? – с надеждой поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Они всегда в меню, когда вы здесь останавливаетесь, - заверил Том. – Так что? Две порции?

\- Будьте так добры.

Гарри подошел к пожилой паре. Матильда Фрэнкс оказалась самой маленькой и сморщенной старушенцией из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. У нее были седые волосы, собранные в тугой пучок на затылке, темные, внимательные глаза и поджатые губы, которые она аккуратно промокнула салфеткой. Гарри присел рядом с ней на корточки и оказался как раз на уровне ее глаз.

\- Миссис Фрэнкс? Я Алекс Джонсон, - он приветливо улыбнулся и протянул руку.

Она внимательно посмотрела на него своими глазами-пуговками.

\- Мистер Джонсон? – с одышкой проговорил Бернард. 

«Возможно, ему трудней одолеть ступеньки, чем жене. Очевидно, потому она и нервничает», - подумал Гарри.

\- Речь пойлдет о вашей комнате?

\- Нет, о вашей, - Гарри улыбнулся, вставая, и повернулся к весьма упитанному коротышке-волшебнику с водянистыми глазками и в довольно симпатичной полосатой шляпе. «Дамблдору бы такая понравилась», - с усмешкой подумал Гарри.

\- Вы точно не против? – обеспокоено поинтересовался Бернард.

\- Точно. Вы мне еще и услугу окажете. Том сдаст мне номер подешевле. Я и не знал, что у него есть более дешевые комнаты. В следующий раз попрошу такую. Вот уж не думал, что он меня грабит все это время! – Гарри стрельнул глазами в сторону стойки и ухмыльнулся, убедившись, что Том все слышит.

\- А я третий этаж открываю, только если у нас очень много посетителей, мистер Джонсон, - отверг он обвинение.

Гарри послал ему широкую улыбку. Том выставил на стойку две большие кружки.

\- Ужина придется немного подождать. У нас полно заказов, - проворчал он.

Гарри засмеялся.

Том сдался и вернул улыбку.

\- Святая правда!

Гарри кивнул и снова повернулся к миссис Фрэнкс, которая до сих пор не промолвила ни слова.

\- Если я могу сделать для вас еще что-нибудь... – любезно начал он, но старушка прервала его:

\- Все будет хорошо, - уверенно сказала она, словно только что приняла исключительно важное решение.

\- Простите, что? – смущенно уточнил Гарри.

Миссис Фрэнкс строго посмотрела на него и твердо ответила:

\- Спасибо за комнату, молодой человек.

Некоторое время Гарри просто глядел на нее.

\- Не за что, - наконец отозвался он и встал. С ним явно прощались.

Поудобнее перекинув через плечо спортивную сумку, Гарри прихватил с бара кружки и осторожно понес их к столику Снейпа.

\- Не будете против, если я к вам присоединюсь? – весело спросил он. – Других мест нет. Тут сегодня битком набито, - чуть присев, чтобы сумка не свалилась с плеча, он поставил пиво на стол.

Снейп поднял глаза от книги и смерил его давно знакомым яростным взглядом, но Гарри видел, что мужчину одолевает любопытство: что за человек, не считая заклинание незаметности преградой, смеет нарушить его уединение? Зельевар осмотрел помещение, убеждаясь в том, что остальные столики и вправду заняты.

\- Я здесь не хозяин, - кратко ответил он. – Можете садиться где угодно, - и снова уткнулся в книгу.

Гарри отпихнул сумку к стенке и уселся рядом с ней на скамейку. Вытащив палочку, он коснулся кружки, чтобы охладить пиво и, сделав долгожданный глоток, удовлетворенно вздохнул. Разумеется, сливочное пиво прекрасно согревало, но в жаркий вечер нет ничего лучше прохладного эля. Да, это противоречило британским традициям, но пиво было идеальной температуры, дозревшее, горьковатое, и приятно освежало, попав в рот. Он знал, что Снейп наблюдает за ним с той самой секунды, когда он достал палочку, – больше того, его собственная сейчас покоилась в скрытой книгой руке, но надобности в ней не было. Гарри двигался нарочито медленно, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

Он взглянул в глаза сидящему напротив мужчине.

\- Хотите, и вашу охлажу? – предложил он, двигая вторую кружку поближе к Снейпу.

Темные глаза на бледном лице прищурились.

\- Я не принимаю напитки от незнакомцев, - тихо, но решительно ответил зельевар.

\- Но ведь вы именно этот эль и пили – я спросил у Тома, - объяснил Гарри.

\- Зачем, интересно? – медовым голосом полюбопытствовал Снейп.

Гарри пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы утаить дрожь, которую пустили по его позвоночнику звуки этого голоса.

\- Потому, что я вас потревожил!

Снейп глядел на него так, будто Гарри был содержимым одной из банок в его лаборатории. Юноша все же вздрогнул под этим вызывающим озноб взглядом. Откинув голову, он отпил еще пива и снова вздрогнул, когда холодная жидкость скользнула в горло, надеясь, что Снейп спишет его реакцию на температуру напитка. Отняв кружку от губ, он заметил, что Снейп не сводит глаз с его кадыка, движущегося с каждым глотком, и вздрогнул еще раз.

\- В такой вечер холодное вкуснее, - заметил Гарри. – Уверены, что не хотите попробовать?

Снейп вновь уставился в книгу.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что при вашей-то расторопности вы и со второй порцией справитесь без особого труда, - с легким укором сказал он.

Гарри пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ. Сам того не зная, Снейп оказался прав: Гарри уже успел выпить несколько бутылок пива с приятелями по работе, прежде чем покинуть Брайтон и аппарировать на Диагон Аллею, и пора было притормозить. Здешнее пиво ведь гораздо крепче маггловского. Он провел по запотевшей кружке указательным пальцем и сунул его в рот. На стекле осталась чистая полоса. Снейп снова посмотрел на него; Гарри решил впредь внимательнее следить за своими манерами, и зельевар в тот же миг опустил голову.

Интересно, почему он отказался от эля? К тому времени его собственная кружка давно опустела, да и кто его угощает, Снейп не знал. Большинство людей ни за что не упустили бы шанса выпить за чужой счет.

Внезапно Гарри все понял.

Посмотрев на Снейпа, он отвел глаза, рассеянно оглядывая тонущий в дымном сумраке бар. Конечно, Снейп не возьмет эль из чужих рук! Он ведь мастер своего дела и знает все о наркотиках и зельях, которые может скрыть алкоголь – особенно пиво, чья горечь легко скроет привкус множества трав и ядов. К тому же, его многие ненавидят: представители обоих политических лагерей, да и кое-кто из бывших учеников наверняка не откажется от шанса опозорить его на публике, подсыпав что-нибудь – пусть и не смертоносный яд – ему в питье. Снейп ни за что не примет подношения от чужака – просто не сможет этого сделать, и неважно, кто победит в этой войне: всегда найдется кто-то, готовый прикончить его из мести. Мысль об этом привела Гарри в смятение: последние пару лет он свободно разгуливал по пабам с друзьями и никогда не помышлял об ограничениях и одиночестве, которыми была наполнена жизнь Снейпа. Неожиданный вывод обрушился на него, словно ополоумевший бладжер.

Он вновь повернулся к Снейпу, впервые в жизни разглядев в профессоре человека. Знакомая бледная кожа, впалые щеки, темная щетина на подбородке. Прямые волосы зельевара действительно не мешало бы вымыть – почему он так небрежно к себе относится? Их ведь можно стянуть резинкой или вовсе отрезать; что угодно выглядело бы лучше теперешней прически.

\- И случайных связей я тоже не ищу, - сообщил Снейп, не поднимая глаз от книги.

Гарри поперхнулся, вследствие чего стол оказался основательно забрызган элем.

\- Вы нарочно это сделали! – выдохнул он, едва смог говорить.

\- Уведомил вас, что не стану легкой добычей? – хмуро уточнил Снейп.

\- Выбрали момент, чтобы добиться наибольшего эффекта! – прохрипел Гарри, лишь сейчас понимая, что Снейп решил, будто с ним флиртуют.

\- Это своего рода искусство, - самодовольно отозвался мужчина.

Гарри вытаращился на него. Что это – чувство юмора? У Снейпа? Который считает, что Гарри его клеит! Неужели он привык к подобным знакам внимания? Юноша продолжил осмотр, отметив, как длинные, тонкие руки листают страницы. Скользнул взглядом по фигуре, пытаясь вспомнить ее очертания. В голову приходило лишь, как Снейп стремительно поворачивался и шагал по коридору или влетал в класс, а полы мантии, взметнувшись, неслись за ним. В его осанке чувствовалась властность. Но сама фигура – что ж, он был высок и строен, а ничего больше Гарри не замечал. Теперь он внимательней оглядел плечи и грудь зельевара.

\- Ответ по-прежнему отрицательный, - проворчал тот, не отрываясь от чтения.

Гарри залился краской. Он так увлекся, размышляя о Снейпе в качестве потенциального полового партнера, что перестал себя контролировать и теперь довольно невежливо глазел на мужчину. Неужели Снейп – гомосексуалист?

\- Извините, - благоразумно попросил он, добавив: - Если вас это успокоит, я тоже не кадрю мужчин, с которыми не знаком. Предпочитаю знать, в чьем употреблении они бывали раньше.

При этих словах Снейп поднял глаза. Значит, он просто хотел нагрубить и не понял, что Гарри – гей.

Тогда, к искреннему замешательству юноши, Снейп принялся его рассматривать.

Весьма недвусмысленным образом. 

Покраснев еще сильнее, Гарри попытался дрожащими руками поднять кружку. Что угодно, лишь бы не отвечать на этот внимательный взгляд. Снейп! Его! Разглядывает! Черт побери!

\- Не поздно уже стесняться? – спросил зельевар. Еще и поддразнивает!

Гарри опустил кружку и взглянул мужчине в лицо. Черные глаза смотрели оценивающе. Сердце юноши бешено билось, по телу прокатывались жаркие волны. Снейп отвел взгляд и снова равнодушно зарылся носом в книгу. Гарри трясущимися пальцами вытащил из бокового кармана сумки пару журналов и, обливаясь потом, решил, что сейчас самое время раздеться. Он попытался встать, но встроенная в стенку кабинки скамья располагалась слишком близко к столику и не позволяла выпрямить ноги, поэтому он устроился спиной к стене, уперся коленом в скамейку и потянул края свитера кверху. Он знал, что Снейп, в случае чего, сможет его прикрыть, но поклялся никогда больше не покупать свитеров - а также прочей одежды, которую нужно надевать через голову - до тех пор, пока не закончится война. Слишком рискованно было даже на минуту лишиться обзора и очутиться перед врагом беззащитным.

К несчастью, свитер, словно банный лист, пристал к футболке, и Гарри невольно потащил вверх и то и другое. С закутанной головой и животом, выставленным на всеобщее обозрение, он чувствовал себя преглупо. Глубоко вдохнув, он выпятил грудь и попытался стянуть идиотский свитер, когда почувствовал, как великоватые по размеру джинсы сползают с бедер. Гарри с ругательством сдернул с себя свитер вместе с футболкой, отодрал их друг от друга и поспешно напялил футболку на себя. Снейп без тени смущения наблюдал за процессом, и юноша покраснел пуще прежнего. Он подтянул джинсы, жалея, что утром не надел ремень. И трусы заодно. 

\- И снова мой ответ – «нет», - прокомментировал это представление Снейп. – Худший стриптиз на моей памяти.

\- А вы их много повидали? – красный, как свекла, рявкнул Гарри.

\- Ни одного на таком дилетантском уровне, это уж точно.

\- Больше я флисовых свитеров не покупаю, - смущенно пробурчал Гарри. Надо же было выставить себя таким идиотом!

Снейп рассмеялся. Выпучив глаза, Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

\- А вот татуировка у вас славная, - заметил зельевар, наклоняясь, чтобы взглянуть на нее еще раз.

Неужели джинсы сползли так низко? Черт побери!

\- Спасибо, - выдавил Гарри, пытаясь принять беспечный вид. Подняв журнал о квиддиче, купленный на входе в бар, он углубился в одну из статей. Второй журнал выпал случайно, и юноша запихнул его назад в карман сумки. Это было издание о зельях, приобретенное ради статьи, которую Гермионе наконец удалось опубликовать. Хоть и под псевдонимом – она считала, что идеи магглорожденной школьницы не вызовут большого интереса; они здорово веселились вечерами, придумывая ей nom de plume в гостиной Гриффиндора, и Гарри неимоверно гордился «Гербертом Грейстоком», выбранным среди множества отвергнутых вариантов, потому что это имя повторяло инициалы Гермионы и было по-стариковски скучным и почтенным. Он очень обрадовался, что понимает кое-что из содержания статьи, пусть даже благодаря подруге, которая зачитывала им отрывки из своих исследований и много месяцев подряд только об этом и говорила. Гарри с интересом обнаружил, что в «Ежемесячных практических зельях» был и труд Снейпа, но тот оказался сложной обработкой предыдущей статьи зельевара с вереницей предшествующих ей заметок и ссылок. Остальные публикации выглядели либо чересчур витиеватыми, либо излишне дотошными, и Гарри беспокоился, что четкая, внятная статья Гермионы покажется читателям не глотком свежего воздуха, а неудачей в достижении нужной степени занудливости.

\- Мистер Джонсон! – это была жена Тома. Гарри всегда звал ее «миссис Том», так как никогда не слыхал ни ее имени, ни фамилии ее мужа. Тот обыкновенно называл ее «женой» или «шефом». Обращаясь к ней «миссис Том», Гарри всегда надеялся, что его поправят, но супругам это понравилось, и они не спешили его просветить. – Как вы, птенчики мои? – весело спросила она, ставя перед мужчинами исходящие аппетитным парком тарелки.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, миссис Том, а вы как? – вежливо привстав, ответил Гарри.

\- Ах, милый, садись и принимайся за ужин! Не знала, что вы с профессором Снейпом знакомы, - добавила она, переводя взгляд с одного посетителя на другого.

\- Мы просто сели за один столик. У вас сегодня людно, - улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Начало учебы в Хогвартсе на носу, - согласилась женщина. – Поэтому вы здесь, профессор?

\- Дела в городе, - уклончиво отозвался Снейп. – Боюсь, что произошла ошибка, мадам. Я не заказывал ужина.

\- Знаю, дорогуша; Том сказал, что мистер Джонсон заказал ужин для профессора Снейпа, представляете? Это мое фирменное блюдо, уж он-то знает, как оно хорошо, - заговорщическим тоном сообщила Снейпу хозяйка, кивая на Гарри. – Ты у него учился, милый? – спросила она юношу. – Решил отплатить добром бывшему преподавателю, а? Какой славный, - женщина улыбнулась и покинула их, не дожидаясь ответа.

Гарри поглядел на Снейпа.

\- Не ешьте, если не хотите, - тихо сказал он. – Хотя ее бифштекс с сырным пирогом восхитительны. Кроме того, я не отходил от стола и никак не мог отравить еду.

\- С чего вы решили, что меня можно захотеть отравить? – с опаской спросил Снейп.

Ох, скользкая тема.

\- Ну, вы же зельевар; подозреваю, что вы всегда начеку. Так мне показалось после пива, - уточнил Гарри.

\- Откуда вам известно, что я - зельевар? – не прикасаясь, в отличие от Гарри, к своим приборам, поинтересовался Снейп. – Я уверен, что вы не из числа моих бывших учеников – у меня прекрасная память на лица.

Что ж, он и в самом деле не был «бывшим» учеником.

\- В «Практических зельях» есть ваша фотография, - нашелся Гарри, указывая на журнал в кармане сумки.

Снейп с удивлением посмотрел на издание.

\- Вы интересуетесь зельями? – со смесью подозрения и любопытства в голосе спросил он.

\- Признаюсь, большей части статей мне не понять, - покаялся Гарри. – Ваша основана на таком количестве ранее опубликованных догм, что я в ней совершенно запутался.

Фыркнув, Снейп снова внимательно взглянул на Гарри, пометил недочитанную страницу и, опустив книгу на стол, взялся за нож и вилку.

Гарри почувствовал себя по-дурацки счастливым.

\- Боже, как вкусно, - простонал он несколько минут спустя. Блюдо миссис Том было выше всяких похвал. Густой соус, расплавленный сыр с островатым привкусом и хрустящая корочка пирога буквально таяли на языке. 

Глядя на него, Снейп улыбнулся.

\- Должен согласиться. Никогда раньше подобного здесь не заказывал и не знаю, как мог пропустить такое.

Гарри был на седьмом небе. Снейп! Улыбнулся! Снова! За шесть лет он ни разу не видел на лице мужчины улыбки. Подумав, он пришел к выводу, что это ужасно. Дамблдор улыбался. Профессор Флитвик вечно хихикал за обеденным столом, хоть студенты и не знали почему. Мадам Хуч во время квиддичных тренировок частенько одаривала ребят довольной ухмылкой и хохотала над их грубыми шутками. Даже мадам Помфри любила посмеяться, когда не кудахтала над своими пациентами. Но Снейп ... У Снейпа всегда было кислое выражение лица. Еще бы - в его жизни не так уж много поводов для веселья. Гарри часто спрашивал себя, как тот справляется с кошмарами шпионажа; сам он ни за что не смог бы обречь себя на подобную участь. Жить в постоянном страхе разоблачения; никогда не знать, вернешься ли невредимым после очередного вызова. Выполнять любую мерзость по приказу Волдеморта...

Нет, видеть улыбку Снейпа было действительно приятно. Интересно, куда подевалась ненависть, которую Гарри некогда питал к зельевару? Говоря по правде, она улетучилась еще в прошлом году, но сейчас, проводя время с человеком, а не с жестоким мучителем былых дней, он был готов начать знакомство с чистого листа; здесь он не был ненавистным Гарри Поттером и жутко хотел посмотреть, как Снейп отреагирует на ухаживания незнакомца. Пока что происходящее было для Гарри приятным сюрпризом.

Снейп съел все и, насытившись, откинулся на спинку скамьи. Гарри собрал последние остатки соуса кусочком хлеба, не желая упускать ни одной божественной капли.

\- Спасибо вам, - пробормотал Снейп.

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Рад, что вам пришлось по вкусу. Терпеть не могу быть единственным едоком в компании. Слишком застенчив.

Снейп взглянул на него, но ничего не сказал. Отодвинув тарелку, он вернулся к чтению. Появившаяся рядом официантка убрала тарелки и тихонько шепнула:

\- Миссис Том велит передать, что испекла карамельный пудинг.

\- О боже! Да! С мороженым, - он посмотрел на Снейпа, который терпеливо ждал конца беседы. – Вы тоже должны попробовать. Такая вкуснятина – просто оргазм!

Девушка прыснула, а Снейп надменно поднял бровь:

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Это вы меня простите. Издержки жизни с магглами. Это их выражение, - пояснил Гарри, прежде чем добавить: - Очень меткое, кстати.

\- Да уж, - кивнул Снейп. – Как бы то ни было, я воздержусь.

\- Значит, вы не сторонник прилюдных оргазмов? – выпалил Гарри, не в силах удержать опрометчивые слова. Неужели он действительно только что ляпнул такое в беседе со Снейпом?

Девушка опять захихикала; Гарри в очередной раз извинился, и она ушла.

\- Извините, - обратился он к Снейпу. – Вы действительно лишаете себя райского наслаждения.

\- Может, я предпочитаю сохранять форму для наслаждений иного рода, - таким ровным тоном предположил Снейп, опять углубляясь в чтение, что Гарри едва не пропустил скрытый в его замечании смысл. Поняв, он поразился, с каким интересом к этому заявлению отнесся его член. Что ж, с таким голосом, как у Снейпа, впору склонять к грехопадению. Нельзя было не обратить на него внимания за годы учебы, и уж тем более сейчас, когда он говорит такие вещи!

\- Не верю, будто вы на диете: вы такой стройный, - возразил Гарри; он был уверен, что ответил тактично, пока не смекнул, как можно истолковать его слова. По сути, он только что ясно дал Снейпу понять, что рассмотрел его во всех деталях. Но ведь ничего такого он не делал? Снейп всегда был тощим и долговязым, как жердь. Впрочем, теперь, когда на виду находился лишь его торс, Гарри с удивлением заметил, что плечи зельевара гораздо шире, чем ему казалось раньше.

Снейп поднялся, и юноша решил, что тот обиделся и уходит.

\- Закажу еще выпивки. Предложил бы и вам – в благодарность за купленный ужин – но вы пока свой эль не допили, - пояснил зельевар, указывая на по-прежнему полную кружку на столе. - Или предпочтете огневиски?

\- Нет, спасибо, - пробормотал Гарри, придвигая к себе пиво. – Ваше здоровье, - он отпил немного. Снейп отошел к бару; Гарри проводил его взглядом, но тотчас отвернулся, ловя себя на том, что пытается разглядеть скрытую мантией фигуру мужчины. Посмотрев на книгу, которую зельевар оставил на столе, он едва не поперхнулся от смеха: это был один из наиболее нудных текстов, которые Гермиона цитировала в своей статье. Вот бы ей рассказать!

Принесли горячий пудинг, политый сверкающей карамелью. Несколько шариков мороженого таяли в шоколадном соусе. Гарри наклонился к тарелке и глубоко вдохнул. Аромат был великолепен – у него даже слюнки потекли.

У барной стойки, ожидая, пока ему нальют эль, Снейп обернулся – понаблюдать за своим собеседником. Зельевар увидел, как тот втягивает носом воздух, заметил одобрение на юном лице, проследил, как его новый знакомый аккуратно зачерпывает лакомство ложечкой и подносит ее ко рту. Не беря ложку в рот, молодой человек почти всосал ее содержимое, скользнув по нему губами, а потом откинул голову, полузакрыв глаза и наслаждаясь сладостью. Он словно выпал из окружающего мира, оставшись наедине с десертом и утопая в наслаждении, и Снейп, к собственному изумлению, почувствовал, что возбужден. Его сосед был истинным сластолюбцем и дорожил своим вкусом, зрением и обонянием. Как человек, в чьей работе пять чувств играют немаловажную роль – легчайшее изменение в оттенке зелья могло означать разницу между триумфом и агонией, - как мастер, узнающий компоненты по виду, запаху и структуре, Снейп знал, насколько редка подобная восприимчивость. Слишком многие видели мир в черно-белых красках – или, на худой конец, в пастельных тонах вместо полной гаммы лиловых и алых цветов, индиго и бирюзы. Он вернулся к столу и сел на прежнее место.

\- Я это ни на что не променяю, - простонал Гарри. – Читайте и не обращайте на меня внимания. Все равно мне сейчас и двух слов не связать, - он медленно проглотил содержимое очередной ложки, зажмурившись, чтобы полностью насладиться его вкусом.

Снейп наблюдал за ним. Действия молодого человека были несомненно чувственными, если не эротичными, и в то же время не являлись рассчитанной провокацией.

\- Я будто смотрю, как вы мастурбируете, - заметил Снейп, резкостью маскируя интерес в голосе.

\- О господи. Ни слова больше, иначе я за себя не отвечаю, - Гарри переполняли ощущения: влажный, рассыпчатый пудинг, контраст горячего соуса с ледяным мороженым, мягкая карамель, насыщенный, сладкий аромат десерта. И голос Снейпа, мурлычащий ему на ухо.

\- Стоѝт? – полюбопытствовал Снейп. Может ли у кого-нибудь встать на пудинг?

\- Теперь – да, - ловя губами воздух, отозвался Гарри. Вопрос зельевара эхом откликнулся у него в паху. Он открыл глаза, вытягивая изо рта ложку и почти чувствуя, как расширяются зрачки. - Уверены, что не хотите попробовать?

Снейп глядел на него, приоткрыв рот; глаза его потемнели, по щекам разлился румянец. Он подавил желание сменить позу, чтобы не выдать, насколько неудобно ему вдруг стало сидеть.

\- Я ведь уже отказался, - напомнил он, не сводя взгляда с губ собеседника.

Вновь зажмурившись, Гарри смекнул, что неосознанно вложил в свой вопрос чуть больше смысла, чем планировал.

\- Я говорил о пудинге, - покраснел он.

Снейп посмотрел на полупустую тарелку с бело-коричневыми разводами – мороженое потекло.

\- Я не сладкоежка, - ответил он. – Предпочитаю солоноватые, острые блюда.

Он флиртует! У Гарри тотчас возникла эрекция. Мысли о Снейпе, пробующем его на вкус, хлынули в голову, шокируя – и потому, что речь шла о нем, Снейпе, обнаженной плоти, соленой коже и сперме, и потому, что он был невероятно возбужден и не испытывал по этому поводу никакого ужаса.

Неожиданно он понял, что не в силах проглотить ни крошки, и со стуком опустил ложку, а потом аккуратно разместил ее на тарелке, не глядя на Снейпа. Жаркое напряжение меж ними было соблазнительным, странным, неправильным и прекрасным.

Поерзав, Гарри оперся спиной на стенку кабинки, снова достал журнал и, торопливо прошептав заклинание для чистки обуви, положил ногу на скамью. Он не знал, что думать. Проводить со Снейпом ночь он не собирался, да и тот ясно дал понять, что не испытывает к нему интереса. Но этот вопрос... интонация, с которой оно было произнесено...

\- Прошу прощения, - тихо произнес Снейп, и Гарри поднял голову. – Мои слова были неуместны, - продолжил тот. – Извините, если поставил вас в неловкое положение. Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы ели с таким удовольствием, и последний вопрос сорвался с языка.

Гарри снова глубоко вдохнул. Не думать о языке Снейпа!

\- Вы тоже простите. Не нужно было упоминать об оргазмах. Забудем? По-моему, если речь идет о статье Герберта Грейстока, не стоит цитировать Нобля. Мне кажется, Хадсон имеет к ней более прямое отношение.

У Снейпа загорелись глаза и, к вящему удивлению Гарри, следующие полчаса протекли в приятном, увлекательном обсуждении статьи и ее источников. Молодой человек чувствовал себя уверенно и с удовольствием поддерживал беседу. На уроках зелий ученики редко задавали вопросы и никогда не дискутировали; тем занимательнее было слушать доводы Снейпа и следить за ходом его мыслей. В конечном итоге зельевар перешел к другой статье, которую Гарри считал абсолютно бездарной. Так он и сказал. Снейп рассмеялся, соглашаясь. Они выпили кофе и вскоре были вынуждены с неохотой признать, что час поздний, паб уже почти опустел, и пришла пора расстаться. 

Снейп поднялся на ноги.

\- Я прекрасно провел вечер, мистер Джонсон. Спасибо вам за ужин, - с легким оттенком удивления признал он.

\- Алекс, - ответил Гарри. – Меня зовут Алекс. И я тоже неплохо провел время. Поразительно, - хмыкнул он, - до недавних пор я не знал, что разговоры о зельях могут оказаться настолько интересными.

Снейп снова рассмеялся.

\- Возможно, вам стоило уделять им больше внимания во время учебы, Алекс.

\- Возможно, - улыбнулся Гарри.

Он тоже встал и направился к стойке.

\- Мне нужно взять у Тома ключ. Я поменялся комнатами с одной пожилой парой, и Том поселил меня на третьем этаже. Даже не подозревал, что тут есть третий этаж.

\- В таком случае, я постараюсь поскорее освободить ванную, - пообещал Снейп.

Гарри изумленно поднял бровь.

\- Мне тоже отвели комнату наверху – не хотелось делить помещение со школьниками. Ванная там только одна.

\- Ага, понятно, - кивнул Гарри, отчаянно пытаясь не думать о Снейпе в ванной. В той самой, которую после займет он сам. Об обнаженном Снейпе под душем ... Он торопливо отвернулся, и Снейп, недоумевая, отправился наверх.

 

Комната оказалась простенькой, но удобной – узкая кровать в тесном пространстве под самой крышей. Лежа на постели, Гарри ждал, пока Снейп закончит водные процедуры. Когда тишина затянулась, он поднялся и, прихватив полотенце, выглянул в коридор – как раз в этот момент Снейп открыл дверь и вышел из ванной.

Не сдержавшись, Гарри разинул рот. Клубы пара вырвались на свободу; волосы Снейпа были чисто вымыты, от кожи исходил приятнейший аромат – лимонный бальзам и что-то еще. На зельеваре были черные шелковые брюки из пижамного комплекта, плечи скрывал наброшенный банный халат. Напряжение вернулось, жаркое и сладострастное, вспыхнув быстрее, чем проклятие на собрании Пожирателей. Время тянулось вечностью, но уже через мгновение Снейп обошел Гарри, бормоча:

\- Простите, что задержался, - и двинулся к своей комнате, не получив ответа.

Запершись в ванной, Гарри оперся на раковину и постарался выровнять дыхание.

 

Гарри вскочил с постели с колотящимся сердцем и принял оборонительную позицию; палочка оказалась в его руке раньше, чем он понял, что его разбудило. Оценив ситуацию, он заключил, что опасность находится снаружи, а не внутри, а разбудил его шум – и прегромкий – раздающийся этажом ниже. Маггловские наручные часы показывали два часа ночи. Натянув джинсы, Гарри босиком прошлепал к двери и тихонько отворил ее. Выглянув наружу, он убедился, что коридор пуст, и выскользнул из комнаты, напоследок заперев ее защитными чарами. Добравшись до лестницы, он вздрогнул, когда поодаль распахнулась дверь комнаты Снейпа. Мужчина тоже был наготове и сжимал в руке палочку, хотя пижамная куртка его была расстегнута, а ноги босы. Черные волосы аккуратной косичкой лежали на спине. Секунду мужчины смотрели друг на друга, а потом Гарри двинулся вперед. Снейп шел следом, прикрывая его; чувствовать его поддержку… нравилось. Они беззвучно прокрались к лестнице и на цыпочках преодолели лестничный пролет.

Внизу говорили на повышенных тонах, голоса заглушала тяжелая сосновая дверь у подножия лестницы. Гарри бесшумно подобрался к ней и осторожно повернул ручку. Ладонь Снейпа опустилась ему на плечо, предостерегая. Он с трудом сдержал дрожь от прикосновения к голой коже. Чувствовалось, как сильны эти тонкие, костлявые пальцы. Гарри стоял тихо, охваченный жаром тела стоящего ступенькой выше зельевара, и вслушивался в звуки, доносящиеся в приоткрытую дверь.

Очень скоро его плечи затряслись от сдерживаемого хохота. Повернув голову, чтобы взглянуть на Снейпа, Гарри увидел, что и тот находит ситуацию забавной. 

Похоже, Блейз Забини забрался в комнату какой-то девицы; от их упражнений развалилась кровать, а грохот разбудил родителей... Разразился страшный скандал: родители вопили, девица пискляво оправдывалась, голоса Блейза почти не было слышно, а Том недовольным тоном выкрикивал заклинания, пытаясь починить кровать.

Плавно прикрыв дверь и ухмыляясь во весь рот, Гарри обернулся и едва не зарылся лицом в растительность на груди Северуса Снейпа.

Он резко втянул в себя воздух.

От Снейпа исходил потрясающий запах.

Он чувствовал, как тот тоже набирает в грудь воздуха – та выпятилась навстречу Гарри, и желание вновь вспыхнуло в нем. Хотелось потереться о грудь щекой, ощутить эти волоски на губах, коснуться языком...

Он повернул голову, неосторожно задевая носом тугой сосок, и Снейп отпрянул, словно лишь сейчас понял, что происходит. Зельевар поднялся на ступеньку выше. Гарри, упирающемуся спиной в дверь, идти было некуда. Он поднял глаза, но в полумраке лестничного пролета на лице Снейпа ничего не удалось прочитать.

Развернувшись, зельевар стал подниматься по лестнице. Не в силах оторваться, Гарри смотрел ему вслед, но даже в расстегнутом виде пижамная куртка больше прятала, чем открывала. Наверху Снейп замер и посмотрел на него. Юноша не знал, как понимать этот взгляд.

Миг спустя Снейп уже скрылся.

Тяжело дыша, Гарри машинально сунул руку в джинсы и поправил напряженный член. Вздохнув, юноша признал, что Снейп произвел на него весьма сильное впечатление. Он не помнил, чтобы кто-то иной вызывал у него такую очевидную реакцию.

Медленно взойдя наверх, он повернул за угол. Перед ним протянулся коридор.

Снейп оставил свою дверь приоткрытой.


	2. Волшебная ночь

Гарри едва не споткнулся, осознав, что дверь в конце коридора, которая была заперта, когда он отправился узнать об источнике разбудившего его шума, теперь слегка приоткрыта. Снейп намеренно не закрыл ее – в качестве приглашения, которое при желании можно было бы проигнорировать.

А есть у него такое желание?

Член подсказал ответ на этот вопрос; вся кровь устремилась в пах, во рту пересохло. Не обращая внимания на предостережения рассудка, Гарри вдруг оказался у двери. Вдох – и он уже внутри.

Дверь тут же захлопнулась, а Северус Снейп припечатал его к стене умопомрачительным поцелуем. Гарри не осознавал ничего, кроме деревянных панелей за спиной, нагой кожи, запаха шампуня, языка у себя во рту и Снейпа повсюду. А еще был жар.

Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, но Снейп не сдвинулся с места. Лишь одна свеча горела у кровати, и в ее свете тени на лице Снейпа казались глубже, а линии острее. Зеркало на стене отражало трепетный огонек, но его было достаточно, чтобы придать манящей бездне темных глаз мужчины загадочный блеск. 

Сердце Гарри колотилось.

Ему показалось сущим пустяком, что это – Снейп, его учитель, отношения с которым, мягко говоря, совершенно не складывались. Это был самый крышесносный поцелуй в его жизни.

Гарри взглянул на рот Снейпа; неосознанно скользнул языком по своим губам и слегка подался бедрами вперед.

\- Я не трахаюсь с незнакомцами, - напомнил Снейп.

\- Ладно, - рассеянно согласился Гарри. Его взгляд метнулся к глазам мужчины и снова спустился ко рту. Мысли путались.

Снейп усмехнулся и медленно провел рукой по груди Гарри; тот задержал дыхание - растопыренные пальцы одним движением задели оба соска, потом двинулись к втянувшемуся животу и зацепились за пояс готовых сползти джинсов.

\- Полагаю, вы не против других вариантов, - шепнул мужчина.

Низкий, искушающий голос будоражил. Гарри чувствовал себя как никогда во власти партнера, и был готов принять любые его предложения. Неловкость, которую принесла эта мысль, побудила его выразить согласие, чтобы и Снейп мог ощутить, каково это – лишиться контроля над собой. 

\- Ммм, - подтвердил он и, слегка наклонившись – разница в росте давала возможность легко дотянуться до соска Снейпа, - с наслаждением сильно сомкнул на нем зубы. Снейп напрягся, но Гарри не отпустил его. Одной рукой он пробрался вдоль бока Снейпа под ткань пижамной куртки и огладил второй сосок большим пальцем, после чего переместил ладонь на спину, на секунду задерживаясь на выступающих позвонках, и опустился к пояснице. Гарри крепко держал Снейпа, пока языком и губами успокаивал боль от укуса.

С гортанным умопомрачительно эротичным стоном Снейп скользнул руками по бокам Гарри, оторвал его, дрожащего, от стены и, ухватив за задницу, прижал к себе бедрами. От ощущения твердого члена Снейпа Гарри тоже застонал и, оставив его сосок, начал целовать шею, зарываясь в нее лицом. 

Руки Снейпа снова легли на пояс джинсов юноши, забираясь под него пальцами. Мужчина отстранился, расстегнул пуговицу, не сводя глаз со своего партнера. Сладко свело живот; Гарри потянулся губами ко рту Снейпа. Тот дернул вниз молнию и, проникнув в распахнутую ширинку, обвил прохладными пальцами член Гарри. Юноша уцепился за плечи Снейпа, и застонав, толкнулся в его руку. Снейп засмеялся и выпустил член, чтобы продвинуться ниже и приласкать яички.

От этого едва державшиеся на бедрах джинсы сползли. Гарри попытался вытащить из них ногу, запутался и со смущенной улыбкой оттолкнул Снейпа. В тесных объятиях он не мог выбраться из штанов. Снейп отступил и сложил на груди руки. Гарри справился со своей задачей, отпихнув джинсы в сторону, и замер. Обнаженный и возбужденный, он словно заявлял застенчиво и в то же время дерзко: «Вот он я. Выбор за вами»

\- Хорош, - прокомментировал Снейп.

\- Что? – в шоке переспросил Гарри.

\- Пóлно, - Снейп шагнул ближе. – Едва ли я первым воздаю должное вашим прелестям. 

Гарри зарделся: получить похвалу от этого обычно столь угрюмого человека было необычайно приятно. Но опять же, этот Снейп не имел ничего общего с тем, которого он знал раньше. Это был сексуальный, чувственный, хищный Снейп.

Гарри попытался избавить его от пижамной куртки.

\- Оставьте, - мужчина отстранился, снова удивляя Гарри своей реакцией. Впрочем, юноша быстро отвлекся, потому что шелковые штаны Снейпа соскользнули на пол. 

Устоять было невозможно. Гарри судорожно сглотнул и, приоткрыв губы, опустился на колени. 

Он не умел говорить красиво, но надеялся другим способом донести до Снейпа все свое восхищение. Испросив разрешения взглядом, Гарри сжал основание члена и потянулся, чтобы насладиться вкусом. Снейп молчал.

\- Можно? - юноша решил повторить вопрос вслух.

Гарри не мог разгадать выражения темных глаз мужчины.

\- Едва ли я первым воздаю должное вашим прелестям, - повторил он слова Снейпа.

Тот засмеялся и качнул бедрами. Гарри не мог упустить такую возможность и высунул язык, чтобы коснуться напряженной плоти мужчины.

На следующие несколько минут Гарри оказался потерян для мира, мысли спутались, пересиленные ощущениями. Челюсть побаливала, но почти божественное удовольствие, вкус, еле заметные движения Снейпа, которые подсказывали, что он не зря старается, стоили усилий.

\- В постель, - хрипло скомандовал Снейп после очередного толчка.

Гарри, не расслабляя губ, отстранился, напоследок с наслаждением приласкав языком головку. Кайф.

\- Челюсть, должно быть, болит, и колени, - пояснил Снейп.

Гарри усмехнулся, удивившись, что мужчина подумал об этом.

\- Ничего, - он снова улыбнулся, вставая, но коленки хрустнули. Снейп снова засмеялся и протянул ему руку.

Словно блюдо на праздничном пиру, Гарри раскинулся на кровати рядом со Снейпом. Тот не сводил с него глаз, и юноша чувствовал, что действительно хорош собой, хотя раньше сомневался в своей привлекательности. Снейп заставил его чувствовать каждым нервом. Гарри трепетал от возбуждения и малейшее колебание воздуха воспринимал, как утонченнейшую из ласк. Снейп потратил следующий час на то, чтобы подарить Гарри такие ощущения, которых он никогда не испытывал. Мужчина дразнил его нежнейшими прикосновениями, влажным горячим дыханием, потом проводил по коже ногтями, сжимал, ласкал кончиком языка… пока Гарри не завелся до предела. Он был настолько переполнен страстью, настолько возбужден, что знал наверняка: он не только никогда больше не сможет воспринимать Снейпа по-прежнему, но и к себе станет относиться иначе. 

Снейп понял, насколько это важно для Гарри и дал ему возможность всласть прикасаться к себе. Юноша кинулся в это удовольствие безоглядно, с неменьшим наслаждением, чем его партнер. 

После сокрушительного оргазма оба заснули, обойдя неловкий вопрос о том, стоит ли провести остаток ночи в одной кровати, который всегда так портит впечатление.   
Проснувшись, они тут же потянулись друг к другу, медлительные, разморенные теплом постели, сном и запахами страсти. И, насытившись удовольствием, снова погрузились в сон.

Когда Гари проснулся в следующий раз, свет проникал сквозь тонкие выцветшие занавески на окне. Снейп приник грудью к его спине; он накрыл Гарри полой своей шелковой пижамной куртки, когда забросил на него руку. Дыхание мужчины согревало шею юноши и было ровным - тот все еще спал. Чувство полной безопасности в уютных объятиях Снейпа было немного странным, но на диво приятным. Гарри с улыбкой предался воспоминаниям о чудесно проведенной ночи. Он теснее прижался к партнеру и дремал, пока естественные потребности организма не напомнили о себе. Гарри выбрался из-под обнимающей его руки и пошел в ванную.

Проходя мимо своего номера на обратном пути, юноша задумался: ожидает ли Снейп, что проснется в одиночестве? Ведь они не давали друг другу никаких обещаний. 

Нет, так нельзя. 

Гарри миновал коридор и проскользнул в комнату. Снейп лежал на спине, закинув одну руку за голову. Бедра и вторую руку скрывала простыня. Расстегнутая пижамная куртка позволяла видеть его грудь и поджарый живот. Желание вспыхнуло с такой скоростью, что закружилась голова.

Снейп не сводил с Гарри глаз; он был неподвижен, лишь правая рука поднималась и опускалась весьма недвусмысленным образом.

Юноша решительно скинул джинсы и в тот же миг улегся рядом со Снейпом.

\- У нас мало времени, - предупредил тот. 

\- Да, - согласился Гарри, но медленно погладил живот мужчины, наслаждаясь рисунком мускулатуры под пальцами. – Ты сейчас выглядишь чертовски сексуально, - прошептал он со всей серьезностью. Он наклонился и поцеловал Снейпа в живот, скользя губами по чувствительной коже.

\- Ты меня всего исколол своей щетиной, - фыркнул Снейп.

\- Жалуешься? – поинтересовался Гарри и нарочно сильней потерся подбородком о живот мужчины. Ночуя в своей брайтонской квартире, он всегда делал выбор в пользу маггловской бритвы, а не чар, хоть последние держались дольше.

По тому, как Снейп невольно сжал себя сильнее, Гарри понял, что тому нравится. Он повторил маневр и откинул простыню. Юноша задохнулся: пальцы Снейпа на собственном члене являли собой невероятно эротичное зрелище.

Снейп двинул рукой еще раз и убрал ее. Гарри с радостью потратил бы пару часов на обстоятельные ласки, но время поджимало, льющийся сквозь занавески свет стал ярче, и, признаться, после ночных удовольствий побаливала челюсть. Не то чтобы это юношу останавливало. Просто придется обойтись без игр и прелюдий. Он втянул восхитительно твердую плоть в рот, насколько смог, и принялся яростно сосать, вырвав у Снейпа стон удовольствия и удивления. Мужчина даже дернулся от такой неожиданно прямолинейной тактики. 

Не останавливаясь ни на миг, Гарри гладил удивительно сильные бедра Снейпа. У него тоже встало, когда мужчина раздвинул ноги. Это недвусмысленное приглашение вскружило Гарри голову, и, увлажнив слюной пальцы, он провел ими по тугой мошонке Снейпа.

Юноша судил об удовольствии партнера по вскинутым бедрам, по напряжению в каждой мышце мужчины, и делал все, чтобы тот запомнил происходящее, запомнил его.  
Несколько минут спустя Снейп в поцелуе разделил с Гарри вкус собственного семени, ровными ритмичными движениями руки доводя юношу до разрядки. Черный шелк щекотал кожу Гарри, он вцепился в плечи мужчины, и был вынужден оторваться от рта Снейпа, задыхаясь и вздрагивая на пике оргазма.

Они полежали, пока Гарри не отдышался. Неожиданно подал голос волшебный будильник Снейпа. Мужчина перегнулся через Гарри, ткнул палочкой в назойливое устройство, чтобы утихомирить трезвон, и одним взмахом послал щекотку очищающих чар по телам обоих. Гарри знал, что это было сделано ради экономии времени, но он не имел ничего против спермы на груди, по крайней мере, пока она не начнет чесаться.

Юноша вздохнул и перекатился на спину. 

\- Тебе пора, - констатировал он.

\- Да, - Снейп посмотрел на него и встал с кровати. – Ты не против, если я первым воспользуюсь ванной?

\- Едешь Хогвартс-Экспрессом?

\- С чего ты взял? – спросил Снейп, пытаясь небрежностью тона замаскировать исходящее от него неожиданное напряжение.

\- Да тут полно детишек, которые его ждут, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Твой черед сопровождать учеников, да? – хохотнул он.

\- Что-то вроде, - кивнул Снейп. Он надел штаны от пижамы и взглянул на Гарри.

\- Ой, извини, - юноша поднялся и натянул джинсы, осторожно застегнул молнию. Мысли лихорадочно крутились в голове.

\- Я хотел бы снова тебя увидеть, - твердо сказал он, расправив плечи.

Снейп посмотрел на него безо всякого выражения. 

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - ответил он после длинной паузы.

Гарри искоса посмотрел на мужчину. Конечно, секс мог не произвести на Снейпа впечатления. Хотя… если честно, верилось в это с трудом. Им обоим понравилось – более чем. Это было… что-то особенное, упоительное… У Гарри в прошлом уже были приключения на одну ночь и один довольно продолжительный роман. Но ничего из перечисленного не могло сравниться с тем, что произошло между ними.

А ведь Дерек ему очень нравился. Гарри не был влюблен, но все же… 

Сдаваться без боя он не собирался.

Они удивительно подходили друг другу. Снейп был невероятно чувственным, щедрым и открытым в удовольствии. Нельзя относиться к такому как к ничего не значащему эпизоду. 

Гарри попытался взглянуть на ситуацию с точки зрения Снейпа. 

Дурак! Как можно быть таким идиотом?! Он посмотрел на Снейпа; все еще одетый в шелковую пижаму, мужчина выглядел восхитительно аппетитно. Гарри знал, что спину зельевара бороздили шрамы – ночью он их нащупал, но дело-то не в них. Снейпу есть что скрывать помимо них, и это куда хуже - темная метка на руке.

\- Я слишком занят для романов, - мягко продолжил Снейп. – Как вы уже знаете, я занимаюсь преподавательским и научным трудом…

Гарри шагнул к нему. 

\- Я понимаю, что преподавание требует времени, - сказал он тихо. - Год назад я приобрел домик в Хогсмиде, - глаза Северуса расширились, – ничего особенного, но там нам никто не помешает. Мы могли бы встречаться в тиши и спокойствии. Я и сам часто бываю в отъезде. Но эта ночь кажется мне особенной - мы слишком хорошо провели время, чтобы просто разойтись по своим делам. Это было охренительно, Северус, ну хоть это ты должен признать!

Выражение глаз Снейпа было невозможно прочесть. Губы мужчины дрогнули в ухмылке.

\- Неплохо.

\- Ублюдок, - рассмеялся Гарри. – Ну, может, мне понравилось больше, чем тебе. Честно готов это признать. Но я бы хотел продолжить. Вечером каждой пятницы в течение трех недель я буду во «Вспугнутой Утке» в Хогсмиде с 7 до 9.30. Если хочешь снова меня увидеть, приходи.

Снейп ничего не ответил.

Пытаясь удержать осанку, Гарри пошел к двери. Он обернулся, чтобы сказать:

\- Спасибо. Ты… бесподобный, - и вышел.


	3. Старые долги

После ужина Гарри отправился в кабинет директора – на очную ставку.

Он так давно ждал этого, так часто нервничал, возвращаясь с очередных каникул, столько раз перекраивал в голове нужные слова, что теперь, когда пришло время действовать, юноше с трудом удалось взять себя в руки. Гарри сбавил скорость и зашагал в одном ритме с биением сердца, прислушиваясь к его размеренному «тук-тук» в качестве медитации. Так учил Энди: стараться дышать медленно и ровно. Тишину коридоров нарушало лишь эхо шагов – его гулкие раскаты умиротворяли. Гарри вдохнул неповторимые ароматы замка – запахи старых камней, политуры, масляных полотен – и почувствовал себя уютнее. Он был дома.

Немного успокоившись, юноша сосредоточился на темах, которые планировал поднять в разговоре, на том, что хотел высказать. «И не забывай слушать, - велел он себе. – Делай выводы и принимай решения, лишь ознакомившись со всеми доступными фактами. Задавай правильные вопросы».

У входа Гарри произнес пароль, полученный от Макгонагалл после пира, и спокойно шагнул на лестницу, что вела в кабинет директора. Он ничуть не удивился при виде сидящей у огня с чашкой чая профессора Макгонагалл; Дамблдор передавал такую же опирающемуся о стену Снейпу.

\- Гарри! Хочешь чаю? С молоком и сахаром? – улыбнулся Дамблдор, указывая на чайник.

\- С молоком, но без сахара. Спасибо, сэр, - согласился Гарри и, сев на предложенный ему стул, принял от директора напиток.

Откинувшись на спинку, Гарри положил ногу на ногу, справедливо рассудив, что расслабленная, исполненная уверенности поза скажется на его поведении, равно как и на поведении других в отношении к нему. Юноша отметил, что это не ускользнуло от внимания преподавателей и ощутил прилив уверенности. Сделав глоток, он стал ждать начала беседы.

\- Думаю, ты уже догадался, что у нас к тебе несколько вопросов, Гарри, - ласково начал Дамблдор. 

\- Разумеется, сэр. Я и сам хотел бы задать вам парочку, - вежливо ответил Гарри.

Дамблдор удивленно прищурился.

\- Я расскажу все, что смогу, конечно, - с улыбкой пообещал он. – Хочешь начать, Гарри?

\- Нет, сэр, после вас, - отклонил предложение молодой человек.

\- Хорошо. Быть может, ты поведаешь нам, где провел прошлую неделю? – Дамблдор явно не собирался ходить вокруг да около.

Отпив еще чаю, Гарри поднял на директора глаза.

\- Могу я узнать, почему вас так интересует именно прошлая неделя? – безмятежно полюбопытствовал он.

\- Вас не оказалось у родственников, - раздраженно пояснил Снейп. – В доме, на защиту которого мы – как видимо, зря – потратили немалое количество времени и сил.

Гарри взглянул на него. Подумать только, ведь... Нет, не сейчас!

Он сделал очередной глоток. Пауза затягивалась. Наконец к нему повернулась профессор Макгонагалл.

\- Поттер, мы допускаем, что порой жизнь на Тисовой аллее представляется вам скучной, но...

\- В самом деле, профессор? – тихо переспросил Гарри, чуть наклонившись к преподавательнице трансфигурации. – Как... занятно. Что вам известно о моей жизни на Тисовой аллее?

\- Простите, Поттер, я вас не понимаю, - растерялась Макгонагалл.

\- Я просто хочу услышать, сколько вы знаете о моей жизни у Дурслей.

Минерва сконфуженно переглянулась с коллегами и столкнулась с таким же недоумением.

\- Насколько я помню, ни один взрослый волшебник не посещал Тисовую аллею с ночи, когда меня оставили там после смерти родителей – до того, как мистер Уизли забрал меня летом перед началом четвертого курса. Я не ошибся? – спросил Гарри.

\- Ваши родственники не слишком жалуют магов... – начала Макгонагалл, но Гарри перебил ее.

\- Это вы верно подметили, - мягко, но с опасными нотками в голосе, согласился он.

Снова наступила тишина.

Обуздав гнев, Гарри негромко продолжил:

\- Видите ли, я не в силах этого понять. То, что меня отвезли туда, когда погибли мои родители, это логично. Но почему никто... никогда... не счел нужным проверить, все ли со мной в порядке, особенно принимая во внимание отношение Дурслей к магии – это просто уму непостижимо.

\- Миссис Фигг... – вмешался Дамблдор.

\- Ни разу не вошла в дом, - откликнулся Гарри.

\- Собираетесь поведать нам слезливую историю о том, как нелегко вам пришлось в жизни, Поттер? – насмешливо осведомился Снейп.

Гарри посмотрел на мужчину, с которым еще сегодня утром делил постель. Что за странное у судьбы чувство юмора! Ему захотелось рассмеяться.

\- Вообще-то, своей жизнью я вполне доволен, если не считать Волдеморта, - ответил он, - но меня беспокоит вероятность дурного отношения к другим.

\- Как это по-гриффиндорски, - буркнул Снейп, и тотчас заработал укоризненный взгляд от Макгонагалл.

\- Господин директор, сколько сирот среди нынешних учеников Хогвартса? – немного сменил тактику Гарри.

\- Вам-то до этого какое дело? – рявкнул Снейп.

Гарри усилием воли сдержался, чтобы не ответить тем же.

\- Меня интересуют не имена, а приблизительное количество. Наверняка ведь Волдеморт оставил без родителей множество детей.

\- Волнуетесь за детишек мучеников, Поттер?

\- Думаю, и на вашем факультете найдутся те, чьи родители-Пожиратели не угодили Волдеморту, - глядя Снейпу в глаза, предположил Гарри. – За них я тоже волнуюсь. Мне просто хотелось бы понять, обычное ли это положение вещей, когда дело касается сирот, потому что, если так, то оно возмутительно.

Снова переглянувшись, преподаватели посмотрели на Гарри с выражением, которым удостаивают ничего не смыслящего в жизни младенца.

\- Поттер, большинство осиротевших волшебников воспитываются у родственников. Нет никакой надобности устанавливать за ними наздор... – снисходительно проговорила Макгонагалл.

\- Профессор, предполагается, что я рискну за магический мир жизнью. Даже если я выиграю войну, победа будет куплена ценой огромных страданий, если учитывать, с каким одобрением Волдеморт относится к Круциатусу. Я хотел бы верить, что за этот мир стоит бороться. 

\- Поттер, ваше желание стать всеобщим героем просто ошеломляет! Сперва сетуете, что магический мир вас не балует, а потом пренебрегаете его попытками оградить вас от опасности, - оперевшись о свободный стул, Снейп переплел пальцы на его спинке. Глаза его полнились презрением.

\- Попытки «оградить меня от опасности» были жалкими, - огрызнулся Гарри, - и годились лишь как подтверждение, что человек, названный спасителем магического мира, не откинул копыта раньше времени. Скажите, ваши охранные чары подтвердили, что я нахожусь на Тисовой аллее, когда туда явился Ремус Люпин?

Снейп и Макгонагалл обернулись к профессору Дамблдору.

\- Да, Гарри, - ответил тот, недоумевая, куда клонит юноша.

\- Тогда почему Люпин не попросил увидеться со мной?

\- Мы предположили, что родственники отправили тебя в свою комнату за плохое поведение, запретив выходить к гостям.

\- Вот как. Разумеется, от меня только и ждут, что плохого поведения. Значит, волноваться вы начали лишь тогда, когда увидели, что моя жизнь угасает, - он заглянул в лица всем троим, пока те безуспешно старались принять невозмутимый вид. – А если бы я находился под угрозой уже пару дней, вас бы это не касалось? 

\- Поттер, вы несете чушь! – глумливо заявил Снейп. – Ну что за мелодрама! С какой стати нам думать, будто в собственном доме вас ждет смертельная опасность?

\- Действительно, с какой стати! – выкрикнул Гарри.

Тишина.

\- Мистер Поттер, - тихо проговорила Минерва Макгонагалл, и дрожь в ее голосе не укрылась от внимания юноши, - уж не намекаете ли вы, что родственники вас били?

Преподаватели вперили в него свои напряженные взгляды.

\- Я всего лишь говорю, что у вас не было способа это проверить, да вы его, откровенно говоря, и не искали.

Тишина.

Чтобы успокоиться, Гарри сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Моя задача – не допустить, чтобы другие ученики оказались в подобном положении. Я знаю, забота о детях до их поступления в Хогвартс не входит в сферу ваших полномочий, но магический мир обязан проследить за ними. Да и в школьные годы нужно контролировать, как они проводят каникулы.

\- То есть вы утверждаете, что с вами жестоко обращались, - в голосе Снейпа больше не было насмешки, но истинного смысла слов Гарри он все равно не улавливал, и это злило.

\- Нет, профессор Снейп, ничего подобного я не утверждаю. То, как относились ко мне, роли не играет...

Зельевар фыркнул. Гарри сердито уставился на него.

\- Хорошо, расскажу, раз вы настаиваете. Меня не избивали. Пожалуй, я чаще прочих получал подзатыльники и никогда не ел досыта. Возможно, условия, в которых я жил, покажутся кое-кому неприемлемыми, но речь не об этом...

\- Дом выглядел вполне респектабельным, Гарри, а твои родственники – люди небедные, - озадаченно промолвил Дамблдор.

Гарри вздохнул. Похоже, оставлять эту тему они не собирались.

\- Вы когда-нибудь заходили внутрь маггловского дома, сэр? – спросил он директора.

Дамблдор опешил.

\- Кажется, нет, - с расстановкой ответил он.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Маггловские дома сильно отличаются от волшебных. Комнаты не растягиваются, чтобы вместить лишнюю пару-тройку обитателей. Неужели вам ни на миг не показалось странным, сэр, что мое приглашение в Хогвартс было адресовано в каморку под лестницей? 

Трое преподавателей обменялись взглядами, прежде чем снова повернуться к нему.

Гарри мельком осмотрел кабинет, а потом указал палочкой на стену у камина. Небольшая дверь – фута четыре в высоту и два в ширину* - появилась из ниоткуда. Снаружи к ней была привинчена щеколда.

\- Моя комната, - пояснил Гарри, - до прибытия письма из школы. Загляните.

Преподаватили столпились около дверцы. 

\- Вам придется заходить по очереди, - добавил Гарри с улыбкой в голосе. Поднявшись, он открыл дверцу для профессора Макгонагал и та, нагнувшись, первой ступила внутрь. Гарри притворил дверцу за ней.

\- Здесь темно! – раздался ее приглушенный голос.

\- Да.

\- Ай! Я обо что-то стукнулась!

\- Извините, мэм, это лестница. В полный рост можно стоять только у двери.

\- Но я ее не вижу!

\- Поищите на полу полоску света – это щель под дверью.

\- Но где же выключатель? У магглов ведь есть электричество!

\- Мне обычно не давали лампочек, - тихо отозвался Гарри. – Электричество стоит денег.

Снейп и Дамблдор уставились на него. Юноша застенчиво потупился и сделал шаг вперед, чтобы открыть дверь. Макгонагалл снова огляделась и только потом выбралась наружу. Не поднимая глаз на своего ученика, она потрепала его по руке и вернулась в свое кресло. Гарри был тронут до глубины души.

Дамблдор лишь наклонился и заглянул внутрь, затем подергал щеколду.

\- Дверь запиралась только снаружи, Гарри? – проницательно спросил он.

Юноша кивнул.

Снейпу пришлось скрючиться в три погибели, чтобы пробраться в крохотный дверной проем. Гарри что есть силы старался не смотреть зельевару пониже спины – при такой-то провокационной позе! Закрыв дверцу, он услышал, как под весом мужчины скрипнула раскладушка, и ощутил странную близость со Снейпом, сидящим на его детской кровати. Гарри знал, что чуткий нос алхимика сейчас улавливает запахи тесного пространства – нестиранного постельного белья, пота, грязных носков и мочи, и приятный – крема для чистки обуви, который хранили в сетке на двери.

Снейп стукнул изнутри, и Гарри выпустил его. Поразмыслив, он снова взмахнул палочкой, и теперь в стене появилась дверь побольше.

\- Здесь я спал после того, как получил письмо из школы. Оно напугало Дурслей, и меня переселили сюда.

Он снова открыл дверь, впуская преподавателей, и сам вошел следом, отметив, что Снейп успел пересчитать все замки, нацепленные на нее снаружи. Четверым здесь было тесно. Гарри видел, как остальные разглядывают его скудную мебель и решетку на окне. Опустившись на колено, он приподнял одну из половиц:

\- Тут я прятал свою палочку и другие ценные вещи. Остальное было заперто в сундук до конца каникул.

\- По крайней мере ваше одиночество скрашивала кошка, - с напускной веселостью предположила профессор Макгонагалл, указывая на прямоугольное отверстие в двери. 

\- Нет, сюда просовывали хлеб и воду. Меня часто запирали на несколько недель кряду, хотя и выпускали ненадолго – поработать по дому.

Тишина на этот раз показалась такой вязкой, что ее можно было потрогать. Гарри первым вышел наружу и вновь сел на свой стул.

Не говоря ни слова, Дамблдор наколдовал еще чаю и разлил его по чашкам.

\- Вы, должно быть, ненавидите их. И нас заодно, - прошептала Макгонагалл.

\- Я ненавидел их, - согласился Гарри, - пока летом прошлого года, сразу после гибели Сириуса, не поговорил по душам со своей тетушкой. Тогда-то я и понял, как несправедливо с ними поступили, - ему не удалось скрыть упрек в голосе.

\- Вы их жалеете? – изумление профессора Снейпа было очевидным.

\- Да, - кивнул Гарри, поворачиваясь к Дамблдору. – Сэр, обещайте мне... 

\- Обещать? Что же? – удивился Дамблдор.

\- Обещайте, что продолжите оплачивать обучение Дадли. Ему остался всего год школы.

Дамблдор серьезно посмотрел на сидящего перед ним молодого человека. Привычные устои его мира рушились на глазах, и сохранить их казалось непосильной задачей. Стараясь не выдать своего потрясения, он ответил:

\- Конечно, Гарри.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - с облегчением выдохнул Гарри. Одной из поставленных себе целей он уже достиг.

\- Вы, наверное, любите кузена, мистер Поттер, - тепло заметила Макгонагалл.

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, профессор, но я его терпеть не могу. А вот с его матерью у меня, в некотором роде, взаимовыгодная сделка. 

\- Не соблаговолите ли объясниться? – вмешался Снейп.

Гарри посмотрел на него. Снейп сидел неестественно прямо и держал чашку с наигранной небрежностью. «Он и в самом деле потрясающе выглядит», - подумал молодой человек, ощущая не вовремя разливающееся в паху напряжение. - Успокойся! Держи себя в руках!» Отведя глаза, он снова обратился к Дамблдору:

\- Сперва мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов, сэр.

\- Попробуй, – улыбнулся старик, для поднятия духа сделав большой глоток крепкого, сладкого чая.

\- Первый – личный, - извиняющимся тоном сообщил Гарри.

\- Я отвечу, если смогу, - тряхнул бородой директор.

\- Спасибо, сэр. Есть ли у вас дети?

На лицах троих преподавателей отразилось недоумение.

\- Нет, и никогда не было, но тебе известно, что большую часть своей жизни я посвятил именно детям.

\- Да, сэр. И все-таки ученики и собственные дети – не одно и то же, не так ли?

Дамблдор вопросительно взглянул на него. Гарри вздохнул.

\- Я даже немного рад, что ваши поступки - результат незнания, а не злого умысла. 

Гарри видел, насколько шокируют остальных его слова, но ведь именно к этому он и стремился.

\- Злого умысла? По отношению к тебе? Почему ты считаешь, будто я затевал против тебя недоброе? – удивленно спросил Дамблдор.

\- Понятия не имею, сэр. Я пытаюсь рассмотреть все возможные причины ваших действий.

\- Нам казалось, что с родственниками тебе будет лучше всего. Подальше от поклонения, которым наверняка окружил бы тебя магический мир...

\- И вам не пришло в голову, что, живя с магглами, которые называют волшебников уродами, ненавидят магию и считают своей обязанностью выбить все мысли о ней из моей головы, я отнесусь к идеям Волдеморта с пониманием?

Воздух сгустился настолько, что его, казалось, можно было резать ножом. «А чего они ожидали?» - подумал Гарри.

\- И какие же выводы вы сделали, мистер Поттер? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Снейп.

\- До приезда в Хогвартс в моей жизни с магглами не было ни одного счастливого дня, - отозвался Гарри. – С другой стороны, некоторых из известных мне магов тоже не назовешь белыми и пушистыми, - добавил он с легкой улыбкой. – К счастью, я познакомился с Хагридом и чередой Уизли – боюсь, не случись этого, я и по сей день не имел бы понятия о настоящей доброте и том, что такое семья. А около года тому назад, опять-таки к счастью, я встретил замечательных магглов, так что теперь у меня более гармоничное восприятие мира.

\- Вот видишь, Гарри, что ни делается, все к лучшему! – Дамблдор взял себе кусочек торта с низкого столика неподалеку.

\- Возможно, вам стоит сказать об этом моей тетке, сэр, - с еле уловимой угрозой заметил Гарри.

\- Прости, что? – с полным ртом глазури переспросил Дамблдор.

\- Возможно, вам стоит сказать это моей тетке, сэр.

\- Я тебя не понимаю, Гарри.

\- Вижу. Как я уже говорил, изначальная причина вашего решения мне ясна – в спешке и шоке после смерти родителей меня следовало отнести к ближайшей кровной родственнице. Но ведь вы наверняка знали, что в ее семье мне не обрадуются! Иначе постучали бы в дверь и сообщили тетке, что ее сестра погибла. Что за человек оставляет ребенка на пороге дома и уходит, черкнув в объяснение трусливое письмо?

Снейп издал сдавленное шипение. Поттер только что обозвал Дамблдора трусом! Профессор Макгонагалл же оцепенела: той ночью она сопровождала директора, и содеянное отчасти было на ее совести.

\- Я не могу поверить, что впоследствии вы не навели справки о них – да и обо мне. Скажите, вы знали, что Дурсли не хотели иметь детей?

Ответом снова было удивленное молчание.

\- Как насчет того, что после появления Дадли моя тетка страдала от послеродовой депрессии? В то время она только-только пришла в норму и начала баловать Дадли, чтобы наверстать упущенное. Вы представляете себе, как тяжело приходится с двумя мальчиками, которые едва начали ходить? У моих друзей есть такие малыши – от возни с ними устаешь уже через несколько часов! Неужели вам не пришло в голову обратиться за советом к миссис Уизли? Представьте себе Фреда и Джорджа, которые еще не понимают сделанных им замечаний!

По ужасу, написанному на лицах преподавателей, Гарри догадался, что своими словами добился нужного эффекта.

\- Петуния не могла справиться с навязанной ей обузой. Да и не хотела – и ее можно понять. Разве вы предложили ей помощь? Позволили время от времени делать передышку? На них оставили нежеланного ребенка, от которого нельзя было избавиться: я мешал им, вечно путался под ногами и до смерти пугал спонтанными выбросами магии. Могли они поговорить обо мне с кем-нибудь? Спросить, как меня контролировать? Я представлял серьезную угрозу и вполне мог подвергнуть их опасности! Они лишились шанса пожить собственной семьей; пусть я должен был расти у них, но вы вполне могли обеспечить тетке возможность отдохнуть. Не сомневаюсь, кто-нибудь да смог бы взять меня раз в пару месяцев на выходные, а то и на недельку. Неудивительно, что они так ненавидят магов!

Поставив чашку на столик, Гарри запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы. Они должны узнать, что натворили!

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем профессор Макгонагалл подняла глаза.

\- Вы говорили, что заключили договор со своей теткой, мистер Поттер?

\- Да, - с мимолетной улыбкой кивнул Гарри.

\- И в чем он заключался? Вы стали помогать ей по дому?

Молодой человек невесело рассмеялся.

\- Наоборот, от этого ей было труднее всего отказаться! Примириться с моим существованием можно было, либо извлекая из него пользу, либо забыв о нем. Готовить и убирать я научился очень рано, и не жалею: теперь для меня навести порядок - пара пустяков. А когда работы не находилось, мне велели проваливать с глаз долой: гулять на улице или сидеть в каморке, в зависимости от их настроения. Я не хочу сказать, что все их поступки были скверными. Просто подобной жизни я никому не пожелаю. Особенно если могу чем-то помочь.

\- И ты просишь нас о помощи? Но ведь остались только рождество и пасха, а их ты волен провести в Хогвартсе... – начал Дамблдор.

\- Нет, спасибо! – усмехнулся Гарри. – Раньше я был рад возможности остаться здесь на праздники, сэр, но мне это больше не нужно.

\- Значит, ты согласен провести каникулы у Дурслей? Ведь прошлогодние праздники ты встретил именно там? – недоуменно спросил Дамблдор.

\- Нет, к Дурслям я не заглядывал, - улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Что?!

\- Я покинул дом Дурслей сразу же после разговора с тетей Петунией.

\- Что вы несете, Поттер? – нахмурился Снейп.

\- Я ведь уже говорил, что ваша защита ни к черту не годится – извините, но это действительно так!

\- В самом деле, Поттер... – разозлился Снейп.

\- Профессор Дамблдор, что говорят сейчас ваши детекторы? Те, которые следят за моим пребыванием у Дурслей?

Взгляд Дамблдора стал жестче, и старик поднялся, чтобы посмотреть на небольшую стеклянную сферу, стоящую высоко на полке.

Палочка Снейпа уткнулась в сердце Гарри еще до того, как директор повернулся к ним спиной.

Там она и оставалась, пока профессор Макгонагалл медленно водила собственной палочкой над головой юноши.

Гарри сел поудобнее и принялся ждать.

\- Regresso! – произнесла Макгонагалл, взмахнув рукой.

Ничего не случилось.

\- Я – Гарри Поттер, - молодой человек улыбнулся еле сдерживающей волнение женщине.

\- Оборотным зельем детектор не обманешь, - уверенно заявил Снейп.

\- Да, я в курсе, сэр, - Гарри и его одарил улыбкой. Расположившись на стуле с еще большим удобством, он снова закинул ногу на ногу и помассировал затекшую щиколотку. – Заполучив мои ногти и волосы, в дом никто не проникнет. Это существенное препятствие, но вполне преодолимое. Достаточно лишь, чтобы живая часть меня находилась в доме.

Снова воцарилась напряженная, полная ожидания тишина.

\- Объяснить не хотите? – мучительное любопытство в исполнении Снейпа сильно напоминало скуку. 

\- Если поддерживать правильную температуру, сперма может сохранить жизнеспособность в течение нескольких суток, - заметил Гарри таким тоном, будто говорил о погоде.

Снейп вытаращил глаза.

Гарри захотелось рассмеяться.

\- Мистер Поттер, - морщинистые щеки вытянувшейся в струнку профессора Макгонагалл залил румянец, - вы пытаетесь сказать, что отсылали тетке образцы собственного семени?

\- Точно, мэм! – похвалил ее Гарри.

К тайному его восторгу, Снейп разинул рот, но тотчас поджал губы и бросил на Гарри внимательный взгляд, прежде чем отойти к камину и пнуть в огонь вывалившееся из него полено.

\- Вы посылали тете свою… свою… э-э... – однажды произнеся ужасное слово вслух, Макгонагалл, похоже, не находила сил сделать это снова.

\- Она не знала, что получает, - мягко ответил Гарри. – Если, конечно, не вскрывала упаковку. Конечно, она вольна была так поступать, но я за это уже не отвечаю.

Нагнувшись, Гарри взял со столика чайник.

\- Вы позволите? – спросил он у Дамблдора, и с его разрешения долил себе чаю и молока.

Снейп развернулся к мальчишке, что сидел, широко расставив ноги и примостив на животе чашку. К ужасу зельевара, в голове его вдруг возникла картинка – Поттер, но не вальяжно рассевшийся с чаем, а нагой, чрезвычайно соблазнительный Поттер, сжимающий пальцами собственный член и прямо в кабинете директора производящий упомянутый образец. Шокированный реакцией своего организма на этот образ, Снейп крутанулся прочь и уставился в огонь. Никогда раньше он не думал о своих учениках в эротическом контексте. Никогда! Это же отвратительно! Возможно, события проведенной с Алексом ночи (и утра... неужели все это происходило только сегодня утром?) повлияли на него сильнее, чем казалось сперва. Поначалу Снейп не собирался принять предложение Алекса о дальнейших встречах, но теперь был готов передумать. Все лучше, чем предаваться неподобающим фантазиям об ученике! О Гарри Поттере! Мерлин, он сошел с ума. Мальчишка уже несколько лет является одним из главных объектов его ненависти. Вот только теперь, сидя перед зельеваром, он выглядит вполне зрелым и даже весьма... Черт побери!

Дамблдор кашлянул.

\- Стало быть, ты... отослал тетке образец сегодня утром? – осведомился он.

\- Да. Я подумал, что речь об этом может зайти в нашей беседе, - подтвердил Гарри.

\- И ты расскажешь нам, где проводил каникулы? Начиная с лета прошлого года? – Дамблдор попытался уточнить, как давно Гарри вышел из-под его надзора.

\- Я жил в Брайтоне, - откликнулся Гарри.

Снейп оглянулся через плечо.

\- Работали над загаром, как я погляжу, - с издевкой бросил он. 

\- Просто работал, - вполголоса поправил его Гарри.

\- Работал? – переспросил Дамблдор. – Но где? И зачем?

\- На стройке. Отсюда и загар. Хотя море этим летом было прекрасно, благодарю, что заметили, профессор Снейп. Зачем – разумеется, чтобы заработать деньги на квартплату.

\- Неужели вы не понимаете, какой опасности подвергались? – вернулась к любимой теме Макгонагалл. - Поттер...

\- Со мной все в порядке, не правда ли? Да к тому же я стал сильнее и здоровее, чем был когда-либо, живя у Дурслей, - резко ответил он. – Ну и, разумеется, все это время я был под чужой личиной, - пояснил юноша, надеясь, что сказанное поумерит пыл женщины, а заодно пробудит интерес к другому вопросу.

\- Под личиной? Не могли же вы поддерживать иллюзию все лето!

Увидев, как смотрит на нее Гарри, профессор Макгонагалл умолкла.

\- Это ведь невероятно истощает магическую силу, - словно в оправдание своим словам заметила она. – Значит, дома вы ее снимали?

\- Нет, - терпеливо отозвался Гарри. – Я жил с магглами, один из которых был моим начальником. Верно, прошлым летом это немного утомляло, но я ведь от физической работы тоже уставал... так что тут не разберешь. А этим летом привык. Это даже полезно – научиться жить с постоянным расходом магических сил. И потом, я менял только лицо, - объяснил он. – Тело оставалось моим.

\- Покажи нам, Гарри, - попросил Дамблдор.

Гарри покачал головой. После событий этой ночи он ни за что не раскроет свое инкогнито. Но на это была и другая причина. Унаследовав состояние Сириуса, прошлой осенью он приобрел небольшой дом в Хогсмиде. Побывать там за год удалось лишь несколько раз, но юноша купил его в личине Алекса и не собирался доводить до сведения общественности, что у Гарри Поттера теперь есть недвижимость в магической деревне. Дом был его тайным прибежищем. А теперь, если ему удастся убедить Северуса продолжать отношения, он станет приходить туда намного чаще.

\- Не сейчас, если позволите, сэр. Я уже больше года живу с чужим лицом и именем. За это время я многому научился, и ни разу не подвергся опасности.

\- И весь этот год ты жил в мире магглов?

Гарри снова качнул головой.

\- Нет, только бóльшую его часть. Но проблем не возникло ни на Диагон Аллее, ни в Хогсмиде, а ведь и там я бывал неоднократно... 

\- Вы что, не знаете, как легко опытному магу распознать личину, Поттер? – перебил Снейп. – Поверить не могу, что вы поступили столь необдуманно! Впрочем, чего еще ожидать от человека, пренебрегающего любыми правилами...

Пока он говорил, Гарри лишь внимательно смотрел на него, а потом медленно провел перед собой ладонью.

Снейп замер, не договорив: едва рука Поттера опустилась, зельевару открылось его собственное лицо. Идеально воспроизведенное.

Профессор Макгонагалл ахнула.

\- Проверьте, можно ли распознать в этом фальшивку? - пригласил Гарри. Странно было видеть Снейпа, говорящего голосом Поттера. И Дамблдор, и Макгонагалл переводили взгляд с одного Северуса на другого, а потом все три преподавателя обрушили на юношу шквал разоблачающих чар.

\- Ну как, держится? – поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Как вам это, черт побери, удалось? – прорычал Снейп, когда заклинания не подействовали. И добавил: - И откуда мы знаем, что физиономия Поттера – не личина вроде этой?

Гарри взглянул на Дамблдора:

\- Сэр, карта мародеров сейчас у вас?

Директор резко обернулся к нему, но все же открыл один из шкафов у стены, порылся в нем и вытащил знакомый пергамент. Юноша не удивился, понимая, что Дамблдор знает, как оживить карту. На пергаменте четко виднелись имена всех присутствующих, включая и точку, обозначенную крохотным флажком «Гарри».

Гарри немного разочаровало то, что возможности карты никого не поразили.

Как преподаватель трансфигурации, Макгонагалл была чрезвычайно заинтересована личиной молодого человека.

\- Как вы это делаете, мистер Поттер? – спросила она. В отличие от интонаций Снейпа, в ее голосе было больше профессионального любопытства, чем строгости. – Вы не произнесли ни слова и не воспользовались палочкой! – осознала женщина.

\- Магии тела – если хочешь изменить самого себя – палочка не нужна, - тихо пояснил Гарри. – Речь идет о простом изменении внешнего вида: чары убеждают смотрящих на тебя людей в достоверности увиденного и требуют множества усилий, потому что воздействие на окружающих нужно постоянно поддерживать. Сначала я так и делал, но, подумав, пришел к выводу, что мой способ проще. Необходимо лишь сосредоточиться на желании выглядеть иначе. На ощупь тоже вполне правдоподобно, - добавил он, кивком позволяя преподавательнице погладить свою щеку.

Снейпа странно встревожил тот факт, что Макгонагалл, по сути, прикасается к его лицу. Что же до лица мальчишки... ему пришлось подавить желание и самому оценить сходство. 

\- Хотите удостовериться, сэр? Проверьте, похоже ли это на то лицо, которое вы бреете по утрам? – поддразнил его Гарри.

Снейп поднялся на ноги.

\- Разумеется, исключительно ради научного интереса, - приободрил его Гарри. 

Снейп не смог устоять. Откуда мальчишке известно, какова на ощупь его кожа? Ноги сами поднесли его ближе и остановились меж широко расставленных колен Поттера. Тот встал, и зельевар торопливо отшатнулся, рассердившись сильнее. Впрочем, мальчишка по-прежнему едва доходил ему до подбородка, и это немного успокаивало. Решившись, Снейп провел по своей щеке на чужом лице. К вечеру у него всегда появлялась щетина, если под рукой вовремя не оказывалось собственноручно приготовленного зелья для бритья. Коснувшись собственного лица, он был вынужден признать удивительное сходство. Потрясающе! Впрочем, говорить об этом мальчишке он не собирался. Но даже запах его тела был воспроизведен в точности! Северус был в шоке.

Гарри вздрогнул, когда пальцы Снейпа легли на его лицо, и едва удержался, чтобы не прильнуть, зажмурившись, к этой ладони. Когда Снейп принялся сравнивать копию с оригиналом, он и сам коснулся лица зельевара – будто желал убедиться, что создал верную маску. Так, по крайней мере, это должно было выглядеть.

Снейп отстранился, вздрогнув, и контакт прервался. Лишь годы привычки скрывать свою реакцию не позволили его резкому вдоху и отчаянно забившемуся сердцу показаться чем-либо помимо отвращения.

\- Как подделка сойдет, пожалуй, - протянул он.

\- Северус! Да он - вылитый ты! – воскликнула Макгонагалл. – Право, любопытнейшее новаторство в магии! Скорее трансфигурация, чем чары, не так ли, мистер Поттер? – оживленно спросила она, явно предвосхищая открытие новой отрасли своего предмета.

\- Именно, - с улыбкой согласился Гарри. Вновь проведя ладонью по лицу, он вернул собственный облик.

\- И палочка для этого не нужна! – восхитился Дамблдор.

\- Вообще-то об этом я узнал случайно, - покраснев, Гарри сел на прежнее место.

Дамблдор с усмешкой склонил голову.

\- Не хотел, чтобы министерство пронюхало, а, Гарри?

\- Сначала не хотел, - кивнул Гарри, - я ведь тогда еще был несовершеннолетним. Забавно, как, разыскивая ответ на один вопрос, находишь решение к другому, - улыбнулся он.

\- Как же вы поняли, что владеете беспалочковой магией и вас не уличат? - поинтересовалась профессор Макгонагалл.

\- Вообще-то в то время меня больше интересовала магия тела, - отозвался Гарри.

Снейп выгнул бровь. Гарри ответил ему ухмылкой.

\- Ничего такого, профессор! Просто я тогда размышлял о девочках.

\- Магия тела обычно это и подразумевает, - со смешком уронил Снейп. 

\- Северус! – пожурила коллегу Макгонагалл, хотя уголки ее губ тянулись кверху.

\- Возможно, но не в моем случае, - как бы походя обронил Гарри. – Я имею в виду чары для ухода за волосами, которыми они обычно пользуются – ну, чтобы создать прическу или поменять их цвет. Вот я и подумал: почему такое делается только по праздникам, а это уже навело на мысли о магии тела. И о том, что собственное тело можно изменить как угодно, и никто не засечет. С палочкой или без – неважно. Изменить самого себя нетрудно и без палочки, стоит только сосредоточиться. Большинство волшебников этого просто не знают, а палочками пользуются по привычке.

Преподаватели ошеломленно смотрели на него. Даже Снейп удивился глубине понимания, с которым мальчишка относился к новым познаниям в магии, похоже, приобретенным совершенно случайно. Поттеру, как всегда, везло.

\- Все это очень интересно, - весело провозгласил Дамблдор, - но теперь, думаю, мы получили ответы на все свои вопросы. Не стану притворяться, будто рад, что ты сменил место жительства без нашего ведома, да еще и лгал об этом, Гарри, - продолжил он, бросив взгляд на беззаботно поблескивающий на полке детектор. Один взмах палочки – и устройство превратилось в тусклый стеклянный шар, которым Дамблдор придавил стопку пергамента на столе. – Понимаешь ли ты, что твои... образцы... могли попасть не в те руки? Что любой приверженец Темных Искусств способен воспользоваться ими в... скажем так, дурных целях? – он грозно взглянул на Гарри, который напрягся еще при обвинении в обмане.

\- Я решил, что это оправданный риск, - ответил юноша, делая ударение на первые слова. – Свертки доставляла Хедвиг, и с ней же тетя возвращала предыдущий образец, чтобы я мог его уничтожить. Ей не нравилось прикасаться к сове, но раз в день обменять пакеты – небольшая цена за то, чтобы избавиться от меня и сохранить плату за учебу Дадли. Поначалу я беспокоился, что мое затворничество покажется странным, и даже думал попросить тетю Петунию класть пакет в сумку, когда она шла за покупками.

Профессор Макгонагалл поперхнулась.

Гарри улыбнулся ей.

\- Да, мне тоже было неловко, - согласился он, - и потом, дом – в теории – охраняли защитные чары. Там мой образец не бросился бы в глаза – особенно если толком не знаешь, что именно искать. На исходе дня стало ясно: вы так и не заметили, что я ни разу не покинул дом Дурслей. И впоследствии не замечали, - добавил Гарри, не в силах изгнать из голоса горькие нотки. Совладав с собой, он взглянул на Дамблдора. – Теперь вы знаете все, чем интересовались, хотя, наверное, уже успели пожалеть об этом. А я хочу получить гарантию, что уровень заботы о волшебниках-сиротах изменится к лучшему. Вы сами обратитесь в министерство, или это придется сделать мне?

Снейп смотрел на молодого человека и глазам своим не верил. Похоже, мальчишкой Поттера больше не назовешь. Да и юношей он стал весьма неординарным. От него так и веяло уверенностью и силой, и сомнений в том, что он знает, как ею управлять, не оставалось. Видимо, это понимал даже Дамблдор.

\- Я рад, что ты привлек наше внимание к этой проблеме, Гарри, и хочу попросить у тебя прощения за все, на что мы тебя обрекли. Понимаю, это лишь слова и их недостаточно. Я поговорю с представителями министерства.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Я хотел бы знать, как развиваются события, - попросил он, будто это было в порядке вещей – заставлять самого могущественного в мире волшебника отчитываться о своих действиях, желчно подумал Снейп. Еще неприятнее он удивился, когда Дамблдор с энтузиазмом согласился.

\- Как только что-нибудь услышу.

\- Благодарю вас. И, если позволите, - Гарри поднялся и подошел к столу директора, - я хотел бы обсудить с вами еще один вопрос. Не могли бы вы принять меня в четверг вечером?

\- Мы можем поговорить сейчас, - заинтересованно предложил директор, взглядом отпуская обоих преподавателей.

\- Спасибо, сэр, но сначала я должен подготовиться, - твердо ответил Гарри.

Дамблдор пристально взглянул на молодого человека.

\- Тогда в четверг, к девяти? – спросил он.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул Гарри.

Он обернулся к преподавателям. Снейп заметил, как молодой человек окидывает комнату внимательным взглядом, прежде чем посмотреть в глаза ему и Макгонагалл:

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- Доброй ночи, мистер Поттер, - тепло откликнулась декан Гриффиндора.

Снейп не ответил.

Уже коснувшись дверной ручки, Гарри оглянулся и посмотрел прямо на Северуса.

\- Профессор Снейп? Мне жаль, что вы потратили часть отпуска, разыскивая меня.

Не дожидаясь ответа, юноша покинул кабинет.

Трое преподавателей переглянулись в давящей тишине. Нарушил ее Дамблдор:

\- Огневиски? – предложил он, вынимая бутылку из стоящего позади буфета.

 

* в футе 30.48 см


	4. Дамблдор удивительно удивлен

Спустя несколько дней поисков Гарри собрал почти всю нужную информацию и принял необходимые решения. Решения эти были спорными, но он тщательно обдумал каждое.

Теперь, стоя в чем мать родила перед шкафом – каждому семикурснику полагалась отдельная комната, - он в кои-то веки раздумывал, что надеть. Обычная школьная мантия казалась чересчур простой; наконец он выбрал темно-зеленую шерстяную, купленную летом. Нейтральная и элегантная, мантия придавала ему уверенный вид. По крайней мере, хотелось на это надеяться.

Глубоко вдохнув, Гарри хорошенько представил себе уголок в кабинете Дамблдора – место, которое взял на заметку во время встречи с тремя преподавателями. Уголок был тесным и не мог оказаться занят Дамблдором, а потому вполне годился: расщепив директора пополам, вряд ли он произведет на него намеченное впечатление.

Приноровившись к тусклому освещению кабинета, юноша порадовался, что проник сюда без препятствий, и тихо произнес:

\- Добрый вечер, профессор. 

Дамблдор уже поднялся с кресла, заметив, что охранные чары вокруг его покоев нарушены. По его лицу скользнуло неприкрытое изумление.

\- Гарри. Ты вовремя. Садись, пожалуйста.

Гарри выбрался из угла и сел перед директорским столом. Интересно, упомянет ли Дамблдор о его способе прибытия, спросил себя юноша, закусив губу. Старик вполне способен на такое! Тут он почувствовал, как директор проверяет заклинания защиты кабинета, и улыбнулся.

\- Они невредимы, сэр.

Дамблдор строго посмотрел на него.

\- И, тем не менее, ты только что преодолел прочнейшие барьеры в замке, где в принципе невозможно аппарировать.

\- Вы уж простите меня, сэр, - смело заявил Гарри, - но хотелось продемонстрировать серьезность моих намерений.

\- Вот как. Могу я узнать, относительно чего?

\- Я здесь, чтобы договориться с вами о введении дополнительного курса лекций, сэр.

\- Хочешь взять еще один курс? Не вижу затруднений... – не понял Дамблдор.

\- Нет, сэр. Я хотел бы вести этот курс. Не преподавать, строго говоря – каждый из посещающих получит шанс поделиться своими знаниями. Студентов будет немного – точнее, шесть.

\- Значит, это не очередная Армия Дамблдора?

\- Нет, но столь же важно в победе над Волдемортом. С которым я планирую расправиться в этом году, - не меняя интонации, сообщил Гарри.

Дамблдор выглядел растерянным.

\- Думаю, будет лучше, если ты объяснишь, - попросил он, переплетая пальцы на животе.

\- Благодарю вас, сэр. Что именно: про победу над Волдемортом или дополнительные занятия?

Рассмеявшись, Дамблдор с явным облегчением откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Как тебе угодно, Гарри.

Гарри скромно улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Начну с занятий. Уверен, вы заметили, что мои успехи в учебе не назовешь блестящими, - юноша вопросительно взглянул на директора. 

\- Большую часть времени ты был занят другим, - подмигнул ему старик.

Губы Гарри дрогнули.

\- Что да, то да. Но, с другой стороны, мне показалось странным, что средненький маг вроде меня столько раз выжил после встреч с Волдемортом. О, я знаю, что мне всячески помогали, - быстро сказал Гарри, и с чувством добавил: - И слава богу!

Дамблдор посмотрел на него с одобрением.

\- Прошлым летом я много размышлял о том, как мне это удалось - даже при наличии поддержки. И решил, что суть не только в везении. Так я сделал некоторые выводы, обдумал принцип, по которому пришел к ним, и уверен, что прав.

\- И что же?

\- Хогвартский подход к обучению магии мне не очень подходит, сэр. Разумеется, кое-что я усвоил, но, когда припекало... Моя магия, так сказать, познается в беде, - тихо молвил Гарри. – Она просыпается при необходимости. Мне стало интересно, отчего такое возможно, и на уроках в прошлом году я в основном думал о том, как колдовать так, чтобы людям вроде меня стало проще, - ударив себя кулаком в грудь, подытожил он.

\- Добился ли ты успехов в своей... методике? – поинтересовался Дамблдор.

\- Да. Магию здесь усложняют, мне кажется. Все эти палочки, учебники, заклинания и жесты... но ведь магия, сэр, - сверкая глазами, Гарри наклонился к старику, - она везде. Вокруг нас и внутри тоже. Она просто ждет, когда ею воспользуются! И это – счастье. Не обязательно легко достижимое – нужно просто приноровиться, а потом не побояться расстаться этим чувством, и... – он пристально взглянул на Дамблдора, - да вы сами знаете, потому что чувство это знакомо и вам.

Губы директора тронула слабая, хоть и вполне дружелюбная улыбка. Похоже, он был здорово удивлен и с трудом верил в происходящее.

\- Знакомо, - согласился он, - хотя, вероятно, несколько иначе, чем тебе, Гарри, и ощутил я его, будучи гораздо старше. Скажи, как тебе удалось аппарировать сюда?

\- Вообще-то я уже год как аппарирую в замок, да и внутри замка тоже...

\- Как же ты этому научился?

\- Прошлым летом я усвоил принцип аппарации, а когда вернулся в школу, спросил себя, отчего она невозможна в Хогвартсе. Мне захотелось прощупать его защиту. Я поискал ее, и она отозвалась. Конечно, зная, каковы эти заклинания на ощупь, легко проникнуть сквозь...

\- Как? – резко прервал его Дамблдор. – Ты обнаружил слабые места? 

\- Нет, я все тщательно осмотрел – защита безупречна, - просто ответил Гарри, снова удивив Дамблдора. Проверка защиты осуществлялась ежегодно, требовала объединенных усилий Минервы, Филиуса, Помоны, Северуса и его самого, и занимала весь день до глубокого вечера, к наступлению которого каждый из них едва двигался от усталости.

\- Тогда как же? – подавив дрожь в голосе, повторил старик.

Гарри растерянно взглянул на него.

\- Трудно объяснить. Я просто чувствую защиту, и все. А она чувствует мою магию, когда я заявляю о своих намерениях – ведь я не желаю замку зла...

\- И защита это понимает? - ошеломленно уточнил Дамблдор.

\- Да, - поднял брови Гарри. – Разве вы этого не знали?

\- Я никогда не считал ее... одушевленной, - покачал головой Альбус.

\- Но она и в самом деле такая! Столько разной магии, накопленной за годы, переплетенной! Это потрясающе. У защиты нет разума, но есть энергия – ведь мы говорим, что замок живет своей жизнью, - и ее больше, чем, например, в песке или камне. В нее вдохнули душу, как в картину. Ведь даже маггловские полотна – живые. Холст и краски сами по себе ничего не значат. Но вот работа закончена – теперь она приобретает смысл, а с ним и жизнь. Каждый, глядя на нее, увидит что-то свое: для каждого зрителя она выглядит иначе, и теперь это уже не просто сочетание цветных красок. Так и Хогвартс – почти одушевленное творение, ведь люди годами вкладывали в него свои надежды, свою любовь и участие. И магию – именно она делает Хогвартс более персонифицированным, чем, скажем, лондонский Тауэр. Замок платит нам тем же, пусть и самую малость. Я говорю не только о лестницах, что движутся, когда Хогвартсу вздумается пошалить, или окнах, сквозь которые видишь противоположную сторону замка, - Гарри взглянул на Дамблдора, надеясь, что тот его понимает. Должен же он понимать! – Я люблю его, и он это знает – знает, я никогда не допущу беды, буду биться за него до последней капли крови... защита не ослабевает, а лишь позволяет мне проникнуть внутрь. Нельзя ли мне чашечку чаю, сэр? Пересохло в горле, - чуть покраснев, закончил он.

\- Может, наколдуешь ее сам? – шутливо предложил Дамблдор.

\- Я и думать не смею о том, чтобы узурпировать ваши права в этом кабинете, сэр, - тихо отозвался Гарри.

Рассмеявшись, директор взмахнул палочкой. Из ниоткуда возник поднос со всем необходимым для чаепития.

Налив им обоим чаю, Дамблдор сделал несколько глотков и предложил:

\- А теперь расскажи о дополнительных занятиях.

\- Спасибо, сэр. Как я уже говорил, я не слишком хорошо поддаюсь здешнему обучению, но ваша методика вполне подходит девяноста пяти процентам студентов, и ее достоинства неоспоримы. Не сочтите за критику, - искренне уточнил Гарри, - но мы не можем позволить себе небрежно относиться к растрате магического потенциала. И, э-э... вот еще что... – добавил он, опустив глаза и снова отпивая чаю.

\- Да?

\- Я вижу уровень магической силы волшебника.

\- Ты говоришь об аурах? – полюбопытствовал Дамблдор.

\- Нет, те красивые. Я ничего подобного разглядеть не могу, а просто чувствую, если этот потенциал не используют сполна. Проверив всех в школе, я заметил, что некоторые понятия не имеют, какой силой наделены, и подумал – а вдруг они тоже неважные ученики, но не виноваты в этом? Тогда я и решил ввести добавочный урок магии.

\- Магия для отстающих? – губы директора дрогнули, когда он представил себе, как волшебник с огромным магическим потенциалом отреагирует на эпитет «отстающий».

\- Да, сэр, - засмеялся Гарри. – Разумеется, вы можете назвать курс, как хотите. Кандидатов много, но, несмотря на опыт в АД, я не гожусь в учителя, а поэтому решил, что начну с малого и подберу учеников среди ровесников.

\- Очень благоразумно. Кто же попал в твой список?

\- Некоторые кандидатуры могут показаться неподходящими; мне понадобится ваш совет, - взволнованно предупредил Гарри.

\- Конечно! Зачитывай! Думаю, нет нужды упоминать, что этот разговор должен остаться между нами, - виновато добавил Дамблдор.

Улыбнувшись, Гарри кивнул.

\- Понимаю, - он вытер ладони о бедра и начал: - Значит, так. Первым будет Невилл Лонгботтом.

\- Что ж, я не удивлен, - вздохнул Дамблдор. – Признаться, я всегда считал, что он способен на большее.

Гарри фыркнул.

\- Во всей школе только три волшебника обладают большим могуществом, чем он, сэр. Включая преподавателей.

\- Прости, что?

\- Он невероятно мощный маг, - объяснил Гарри, - но расходует лишь ту часть сил, что применима в Гербологии. Мы – я... я должен ему помочь.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да.

\- Значит, ты в состоянии классифицировать магию по рангам? 

\- Да.

\- Нельзя ли уточнить?

\- По уровню магии Невилл равен профессору Макгонагалл, профессору Флитвику и Гермионе.

\- Надо же! И мисс Грейнджер – вторая в твоем списке?

\- Нет. Здешний метод преподавания вполне подходит Гермионе, и занятия со мной ей ни к чему. Впрочем, когда они начнутся, я хотел бы пригласить ее сотрудничать в одном групповом проекте.

Дамблдор не мог поверить, что сидящий перед ним юноша еще два года назад был первым бунтарем в школе. Теперь казалось, будто это совсем другой человек.

\- Кто еще у тебя на примете?

\- Расскажите мне об Элоизе Миджен. У нее очень высокий уровень почти нереализованной магии, но о ее оценках я ничего не знаю. Считается ли она исключительной в чем-нибудь?

\- Нет, она весьма посредственная ученица.

\- Значит, она должна присутствовать. Как насчет Падмы Патил и Эрни Макмиллана?

\- Тоже ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

\- Стало быть, их я тоже беру, если согласятся. Драко Малфой?

Дамблдор откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Драко Малфой – отличник, - напомнил он.

\- Он может достичь большего. По могуществу он на одном уровне с Невиллом.

\- Он учится едва ли хуже Гермионы.

\- Я чувствую, что ему это необходимо!

\- Тебе известно, кто его отец, - взглянул на Гарри Дамблдор.

\- Да, и я долго думал об этом. Драко можно обойти стороной. Он никогда не узнает о том, что потерял, да и быть моим учеником ему вряд ли понравится. Но ведь он еще не стал Пожирателем Смерти. Если взялся учить, никого нельзя лишать возможности открыть для себя что-то новое. Всем нужно дать равный шанс. Только в этом случае делается правильный выбор.

Дамблдор с гордостью посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Я совершенно с тобой согласен, Гарри, но риск...

\- Я сам позабочусь о безопасности. Никто из присутствующих на уроках вне классной комнаты не сможет рассказать о том, кого еще я учу. Полученными знаниями они будут распоряжаться сами, но я приложу все силы, чтобы нежелательные варианты показались им лишенными всякой привлекательности.

Некоторые время оба молчали.

\- Хорошо, Гарри.

Юноша тяжело вздохнул. Он понятия не имел, как отреагирует на его предложение Дамблдор. Малфоя учить не хотелось, но его желания здесь роли не играли. Гарри набрался храбрости:

\- Последний в моем списке – профессор Снейп.

Дамблдор вздрогнул так сильно, что чай пролился ему на руку.

\- Простите, - виновато пробормотал Гарри.

\- Профессор Снейп?!

\- Да. В могуществе он вам ровня, - ответил Гарри.

Воцарилась тишина.

\- Гарри, ты уверен? Твои умозаключения...

\- Я не ошибаюсь, - покачал головой Гарри, - а если вы думаете, что я добровольно выбрал бы Драко Малфоя или Снейпа в ученики, то наверняка уже давно считаете меня сумасшедшим!

Дамблдор расхохотался.

\- Гарри, я не могу представить, чтобы профессор Снейп когда-либо согласился заниматься у тебя. Он зельевар высшего ранга, да и...

\- Он пользуется лишь частью своей силы, - заявил Гарри. – Остальная клубится вокруг него, пыльная и затхлая. На это больно смотреть.

\- Ты не шутишь.

\- Нет. Заставьте его прийти на первый урок, а я беру на себя остальное. Выбор за ним, но я надеюсь, что он захочет его сделать.

\- Только не огорчайся, если...

\- Я огорчусь. И не только из-за его незаменимости в наших рядах, но и бессмысленной траты его способностей. Впрочем, он сам должен принять решение, я могу лишь представить ситуацию в достаточно выгодном свете, чтобы он одолел ненависть, которую испытывает ко мне.

\- Он вовсе не ненави...

\- Не нужно, сэр! – засмеялся Гарри. – Я не забываю, что он множество раз спасал мне жизнь, но не стоит утверждать, будто это делалось с радостью!

Подмигнув Гарри, Дамблдор снова откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Значит, учеников мы обсудили. Теперь поговорим об учебном плане – его я тоже обязан одобрить. И одобрил бы - исключительного ради возможности взглянуть на выражение лица профессора Снейпа... Как бы то ни было, ты уже составил программу своего курса?

\- Начал составлять. Я собираюсь научить их колдовать без палочки. Помимо этого будет много индивидуальных занятий – нужно помочь Элоизе, Падме и Эрни найти свое призвание; остальное придет после. В случае с Невиллом и Снейпом все наоборот: они должны расширить свой кругозор, чтобы убедиться, что способны на большее в других отраслях магии.

\- Ты против специализации? – с любопытством спросил Дамблдор.

\- О, в конечном итоге она неизбежна. Но и у Невилла, и у Снейпа интересы крайне узки. Я уже не говорю о том, как это важно – смотреть на волшебство с разных точек зрения; думаю, новые возможности выгодно отразятся и на их любимых занятиях.

\- Профессор Снейп умеет гораздо больше, нежели просто варить зелья, Гарри.

Об этом он знал и сам! Впрочем, Дамблдор наверняка имел в виду совсем иное.

\- Я ценю его мастерство, сэр. Снейп прекрасно разбирается в темных искусствах – возможно, именно поэтому он и не реализует все свои способности. Он отведал Темной Магии и не хочет пристраститься к ней. Не знаю. Мне кажется, он не осознает собственный потенциал. Кроме того, к той части колдовства, которую он считает «бесцельным размахиванием палочкой», не мешает относиться с бóльшим уважением. Возможно, пользуясь ею реже, он перестанет высказываться так пренебрежительно. Ведь тогда он узнает, в чем разница между колдовством с палочкой и без нее.

Слушая Гарри, Дамблдор снова почувствовал, как меняется его восприятие мира. Он уже понял, что сегодняшний вечер обещает стать одним из важнейших в его долгой жизни. Люди нечасто приходили к нему обсудить столь глубокие идеи, и уж тем более не делали этого с такой небрежностью, как если бы речь шла о квиддичной стратегии.

\- Пожалуй, пора и мне взглянуть, на что ты способен, - наконец сказал старик.

Гарри только этого и ждал.

\- Что я должен сделать?

\- Как насчет магической дуэли? – поднял бровь Дамблдор.

\- Идет! – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Дамблдор опешил. Ни один из ныне живущих магов – если не считать Волдеморта – не согласился бы сойтись с ним в поединке. Понимает ли этот мальчик, что его ждет?

\- Никаких ограничений, кроме Непростительных Проклятий?

\- Не сомневаюсь, что вы победите, сэр, но я все равно рад попробовать. Куда мы можем пойти? Не хочется снова крушить ваш кабинет, - робко заметил Гарри. 

Дамблдор попытался припомнить все свободные помещения замка.

\- На четвертом этаже есть большая комната, которая сейчас пустует...

\- Можете представить себе, какова она изнутри? – попросил Гарри.

\- Конечно, - кивнул директор, недоумевая о причине вопроса.

Гарри обошел его стол.

\- Если позволите, я аппарирую нас обоих.

Вновь пытаясь совладать с потрясением, Дамблдор улыбнулся и ответил:

\- Прекрасная идея.

Гарри взял его за руку, и спустя миг оба оказались в классе на четвертом этаже.

\- Сработало! – обрадовался Гарри.

\- Тебя это удивляет? – Дамблдор и сам был в изумлении.

\- Вообще-то я ни разу не пробовал аппарировать с кем-то за компанию, да еще и не имея представления, куда, но ведь замок пропускает вас сквозь защиту, а стало быть, повода для беспокойства не было.

\- Мерлин! Как легко верить тебе, мальчик мой!

\- Вот и славно, - рассмеялся Гарри.

 

Три часа семнадцать минут спустя Дамблдор признал поражение. Подтверждая это, Гарри на миг взял протянутую ему палочку и тут же с улыбкой вернул ее директору.

\- Здóрово! – воскликнул он, подавая старику руку и поднимая того с пола. – Ай! – директор ненароком задел нарыв на его ладони. – Потрясающий сглаз! Кто бы мог подумать, что фурункулы так отвлекают внимание! Стоит пошевелиться – и они тут же дают о себе знать!

\- Похоже, нам обоим не помешает обратиться к мадам Помфри, - с улыбкой заметил Дамблдор.

\- Может, лучше прямиком в лазарет? – полным тревоги голосом предложил Гарри.

Дамблдор покачал головой.

\- Ко мне, если не сложно. Свяжемся с Поппи через камин. Узнав, что директор школы нуждается в медицинской помощи, люди могут начать волноваться.

\- Который из сглазов причиняет вам боль? – продолжал беспокоиться Гарри. – Простите, что пришлось...

\- Чепуха, мой дорогой! Ты все сделал правильно. Я даже удивлен, что ты отважился применить эти заклятия.

\- Вы не оставили мне выбора, когда сломали руку, - пробурчал Гарри.

\- Совершенно верно!

Обняв директора здоровой рукой, Гарри аппарировал в его кабинет. Юноша усадил старика в кресло перед камином и вызвал лазарет на связь. Через несколько минут в пламени показалась одетая в ночную рубашку мадам Помфри.

\- Простите за беспокойство, Поппи! – обратился к ней Дамблдор. – Не подлатаете нас немножко?

\- Альбус! – Поппи тотчас шагнула в камин. – Что с вами стряслось? – ахнула она, глядя на усеянное лопнувшими нарывами лицо Гарри, его безвольно повисшую руку и бледное лицо директора.

\- Небольшая и очень веселая дуэль! – улыбнулся Альбус. – Но от помощи мы не откажемся.

\- Веселая дуэль? Сейчас два часа ночи, Альбус!

\- Мы немного увлеклись, милая Поппи, - извиняющимся тоном признал тот.

Поппи уже водила над ним палочкой.

\- Это еще что такое? Ваш сердечный ритм кошмарно...

\- Э-э... думаю, это из-за проклятия тахикардии, - робко сообщил Гарри.

\- Ты наслал на директора тахикардию? Гарри, мне за тебя стыдно! – разозлилась колдомедик. – А здесь что? Альбус, да у вас сломана голень!

\- Ах, это... ударился о край парты, - бодро отрапортовал директор. – И не вините Гарри, Поппи! Он отделался поломанной рукой и тройной дозой проклятия Furunculus! 

Охая и возмущаясь, Поппи принялась осматривать Гарри.

\- И проклятием несварения желудка, если не ошибаюсь, - поджала губы женщина.

\- Э-э... я думаю, это просто болевой шок, - возразил Гарри. – От тех чар я увернулся.

\- Я вернусь через минуту, и лекарства принесу. Сядь, Гарри. Не вздумайте двигаться!

Пригрозив обоим, она исчезла в камине.

\- Спасибо вам, сэр, - тихо сказал Гарри.

\- Это тебе спасибо, милый мальчик. Не помню, когда я в последний раз так веселился! Но под конец ты, кажется, стал поддаваться?

\- Я не поддавался, сэр, - закусил губу Гарри. – Просто... наблюдал. Вы придумывали такие интересные штуки! Я не слыхал и половины заклинаний, которыми вы в меня запустили!

Рассмеявшись, Дамблдор осторожно, стараясь не сжимать, потряс руку юноши.

Возвратившись, Поппи отряхнулась от пепла.

\- Я же велела тебе сесть, Гарри, - сердито напомнила она.

Молодой человек покраснел.

\- Не могу, Поппи, - ответил он.

Колдомедик подняла бровь, передавая директору небольшой флакончик.

\- Нарывы, - сообщил Гарри, как будто этим все объяснялось.

\- Везде? – догадалась женщина.

Молодой человек кивнул.

\- И давно?

Гарри поглядел на Дамблдора.

\- Тот сглаз был одним из первых? – спросил он, и в ответ получил кивок. – Значит, почти три часа прошло.

\- Ну и ну! Что ж, выбор невелик, Гарри. Пожалуй, слишком поздно пытаться растворить их – может возникнуть абсцесс; впрочем, если хочешь, я могу попробовать. Но лучше воспользоваться прогрессирующим заклятием: нарывы созреют и лопнут в течение часа. Процедура болезненная и малоприятная, но обезболивающее поможет, а кожа уже к завтрашнему вечеру станет как новенькая. Избавишься от всех дефектов.

\- Значит, так и сделаем, - простонал Гарри. – Господи, что станет с моей новой мантией!

\- Одно очищающее заклятие... – рассмеялась Поппи.

\- Да, но я-то буду знать, что вымазал ее гноем, - поморщился Гарри.

\- Почему бы тебе не зайти в лазарет? Я дам тебе халат – переодеться.

\- Вряд ли я смогу лечь, Поппи.

Женщина усмехнулась.

\- Я этого и не жду, но бродить взад-вперед все же лучше по лазарету. Директору придется лечь в постель, а я должна буду остаться здесь, чтобы присматривать за ним.

\- Я и сам могу за ним присмотреть!

\- Как только получишь колдомедицинское образование – лет так через семь – милости прошу, - строго заявила Поппи. – А теперь давай залечим тебе руку.

Несколькими минутами позже все сломанные кости были вылечены. Поппи отправилась подготовить для директора спальню, а сам Дамблдор пристально посмотрел на молодого человека.

\- Гарри, я думаю, тебе стоит заглянуть к Олливандеру насчет новой палочки, - словно между прочим заметил он.

Гарри вскинул голову.

\- Я уже был у него.

Дамблдор быстро взглянул на палочку Гарри, и юноша заметил, как плечи старика поникли.

\- Я пользуюсь второй палочкой, когда ношу личину другого человека, - тихо пояснил он. – У него дом в Хогсмиде, - Гарри все-таки решил упомянуть об этом.

\- Какая она – твоя другая палочка?

Гарри внимательно взглянул в глаза Дамблдору.

\- На рождество Фокс дал мне еще одно перо, - извиняющимся тоном сказал он.

\- Сам?

\- По моей просьбе, - признался Гарри. – Я понимал, что должен буду приобрести еще одну палочку, чтобы не оставлять следов, колдуя с чужим лицом. Тогда-то мне и захотелось сделать ее самому.

Он видел, что директор с трудом сдерживает любопытство.

\- И что же? – поторопил его старик.

\- Ничего не вышло, - отозвался Гарри. – В саду моего хогсмидского дома есть яблоня – ее веточкой я и воспользовался. Все без толку. Потом пробились весенние побеги – они были замечательно гибкими и упругими, но я все равно не добился результатов. В конце концов я принес несколько веток и перо мистеру Олливандеру и попросил его сделать для меня палочку.

\- Вот как.

Гарри медлил с продолжением, желая подразнить старика. Он знал, чего ждет Дамблдор, хотя и не понимал всей значимости своего недавнего открытия.

\- Он пригласил меня попробовать самому.

Было слышно, как Дамблдор шумно вздыхает.

\- И у тебя получилось?

\- Да.

Директор сидел перед ним, тяжело дыша.

\- Значит, еще с пасхальных каникул?

\- Да.

\- Ты знал, и не сказал ни слова?

\- Но ведь это ничего не значит. Магия – это вечный круговорот. От магглов к сквибам, от знахарок к кому-нибудь еще. Она - случайный дар...

Но Дамблдор уже встал с кресла и теперь с трудом опускался на одно колено.

\- НЕТ! – вскрикнул Гарри.

В кабинет вбежала Поппи.

\- Альбус! Что случилось?

Не обращая на нее внимания, Альбус поклонился Гарри и, сжав руки в кулаки, скрестил их на груди.

Поппи изумленно переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Гарри? – голос ее дрогнул.

\- Пожалуйста, встаньте, профессор! – взмолился Гарри. – Я не хочу этого! Так неправильно!

Альбус поднял голову, но остался неподвижен.

\- Волхв, не отказывай мне в такой радости. Я уж и не чаял дожить до встречи с истинным волхвом.

Поппи ахнула, и вслед за директором опустилась на колени.

\- Пожалуйста! Встаньте! – выдавил Гарри. – Я этого не хочу! Смысл магии не в этом!

Но они лишь смотрели на него, и Гарри поискал в сердце правильные слова.

Добавив в интонации нотку властности, он обратился к Альбусу и Поппи:

\- Как волхв, прошу вас подняться, - и они, широко раскрыв глаза, повиновались. Сердце Гарри глухо забилось. Он еще не привык думать о себе, как о Волхве - высшем маге, и не освоился с мыслью, что в магическом мире этот статус имеет значение, хотя несколько месяцев назад мистер Олливандер воздал ему те же почести. Он даже не смел читать об этом, словно сам процесс поиска информации мог привлечь внимание окружающих.

\- Как волхв, - уже мягче продолжил юноша, - прошу вас довериться моему мнению о магии, а оно таково: я ничем не лучше других, просто в круговороте волшебства получил немного больше силы. Я не хочу, чтобы передо мной стояли на коленях, - в отчаянии сказал он.

\- Разве мы не вправе признать твое положение в обществе? Отметить его положенным торжеством? Поклясться тебе в верности?

Гарри вытаращил глаза.

\- Я не требую верности, - робко ответил он, - но, если позволите, я хотел бы попросить вас о двух вещах.

Альбус смотрел на него с любопытством, Поппи – с благоговением.

\- Прошу вас верить, что я кое-что знаю о магии, и принимать мои слова к сведению, насколько странными они бы не казались. А еще - будьте моими наставниками, потому что я молод, неопытен и нуждаюсь в советах людей, которым доверяю. Я говорю о вас обоих, - добавил он, глядя на Поппи.

Колдомедик кивнула, вытирая глаза; Гарри вспыхнул и погладил ее по руке.

\- Обязательно, Гарри, - отозвался Дамблдор.

\- Спасибо. Конечно, я не всегда буду поступать по-вашему, - улыбнулся Гарри.

Дамблдор ухмыльнулся в ответ, но тут же принял серьезный вид.

\- Ты хочешь скрыть свой статус от людей? Но почему?

\- Не вижу, каким образом их это касается, - твердо заявил Гарри.

\- Как насчет Ордена? – настаивал Дамблдор.

\- Мне кажется, вы придаете этому слишком много значения, - ответил Гарри. – Пойдут слухи, а я не хочу, чтобы они добрались до Волдеморта. Элемент неожиданности дает нам преимущество. Подозреваю, что он захочет убить меня здесь, в Хогвартсе, пока я все еще считаюсь «ребенком». Нужно покончить с ним в этом году. И я это сделаю.

Дамблдору казалось, будто с его плеч упала тяжелейшая ноша. Гарри Поттер на их стороне! Несмотря на чуть не разгоревшуюся несколькими днями раньше ссору и его разочарование в том, как сложилась его судьба, несмотря на жестокость и произвол магглов, Гарри Поттер на их стороне. И к тому же он оказался волхвом. Первым британским волхвом за последние двести лет. Мерлин, у них снова есть надежда!


	5. Идея подана

Гарри сидел на краешке парты в заброшенном классе на четвертом этаже и упражнялся в медитации. 

Остаток ночи он провел, бодрствуя – мерил шагами спальню Дамблдора и беседовал с ним, пока нарывы не прорвались, заляпав жирным гноем вовремя натянутый больничный халат. Принятый вслед за этим душ был одним из самых приятных в его жизни. Гарри насквозь пропах гнилостной вонью фурункулов, смешавшейся с запахом пóта, которым он не однажды облился во время дуэли с директором. Волосы слиплись, и отмывать их было до тошноты противно. К счастью, поспав немного, он обнаружил, что кожа действительно очистилась, да как – ни пятнышка не осталось! Это бесконечно радовало – ведь даже Мальчик-Который-Выжил может позволить себе немного тщеславия, верно?

Дамблдор решил, что во время завтрака к каждому из потенциальных учеников Гарри прилетит сова с посланием, в котором будет упоминаться лишь о том, что к пяти вечера адресату надлежит явиться в класс на четвертом этаже.

Юноша провел день, обдумывая, как себя вести. Он мог и отложить первый урок, но хотелось начать занятия как можно скорее – к тому же, при сжатых сроках он лучше работал.

Невилл Лонгботтом толкнул дверь и удивленно ему улыбнулся. 

\- Привет, Гарри! Ты тоже получил письмо? Что-нибудь понял? Кто еще придет?

Гарри ответил ему лишь улыбкой; в это время появились Эрни Макмиллан и Элоиза Миджен.

Ребята поздоровались.

\- Никто не знает, что происходит? – сконфуженно спросила Элоиза.

\- Мы не знаем, - ответил Невилл, не советуясь с Гарри.

Заглянула Падма Патил.

\- Извините, что опоздала! Забежала отдать Парвати книгу. Что у нас тут? Неужели уже отработка? – спросила она, бросив сумку у парты.

\- Здесь Поттер, так что это вполне вероятно, - протянул Драко Малфой, привалившись к двери и разглядывая находившихся в комнате ребят.

\- Другими словами, ты тоже не знаешь, - проницательно заметила Падма.

Драко сузил глаза, но вошел и оперся на учительский стол.

\- Думаю, я получил приглашение по ошибке, - миг спустя произнес он. – Не вижу иной причины, по которой вынужден присутствовать на этом сборище недоумков.

Ответом на это стала неизбежная череда грубостей, и только Гарри едва заметно улыбнулся. Драко это заметил.

\- Надо мной смеешься, Поттер? – грозно поинтересовался он.

\- И в мыслях не было, Малфой, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Драко снова прищурился.

\- Ты знаешь, зачем мы здесь, - догадался он.

\- Верно, - ответил Гарри. Остальные обернулись к нему.

\- Гарри! – воскликнул Невилл. – Колись!

\- Одну минутку. Еще не все в сборе.

Ребята сразу же оглянулись на дверь, в которую как раз входил Снейп.

\- Профессор Снейп! – с улыбкой обратился к нему Драко. – Хотите основать какой-то клуб? – спросил он, подчеркнуто не обращая внимания на Гарри.

Снейп осмотрел комнату; на лице его появилось несвойственное тому растерянное выражение.

\- Я понятия не имею, почему меня вызвали сюда, Драко, - безразличным тоном отозвался он. – За завтраком я получил письмо. Уверен, директор не преминет рассказать нам, что ему понадобилось.

\- Вообще-то, - в тишине подал голос Гарри, - здесь будут проходить занятия по магии для отстающих.

\- Простите, что? – выпрямился Снейп. – Директор не просил меня вести эти занятия, хотя, Мерлин свидетель, большинству из вас они не помешают, - обведя взглядом присутствующих, съязвил он.

Гарри тихонько кашлянул. Дверь комнаты захлопнулась.

\- Мы с профессором Дамблдором вчера все обсудили, и он согласился, что преподавателем в этом классе стану я.

Воцарилась давящая тишина.

Снейп еще сильнее напрягся, развернулся – полы его мантии взметнулись, - и зашагал к выходу.

Позволить Северусу опозориться, будучи не в силах открыть дверь, Гарри не мог. В мгновение ока он аппарировал и преградил зельевару путь.

Все ахнули.

\- Ага, я могу аппарировать внутри Хогвартса. А еще я запер дверь. Никто не сможет выйти отсюда, пока мы не поговорим. Если, выслушав меня, вы решите отказаться от занятий, я не стану препятствовать.

Драко выхватил из рукава палочку.

\- Планируешь взять нас в заложники, Поттер? – направив оружие на Гарри, осведомился он.

В следующую же секунду его палочка очутилась у Гарри в руке; за ней последовали и те, что принадлежали остальным.

Ребята заволновались. Ни от кого не укрылось, что Гарри обезоружил их, не сказав ни слова и почти не двигаясь. К тому же, он умеет аппарировать – в Хогварсте! Стало очень тихо. Гарри поудобнее перехватил палочки, демонстративно прибавил к ним свою и левитировал всю коллекцию к потолку.

Снейп поставил стул, вытащенный из-за учительского стола, на пустое место между доской и партами и сел, грациозно прикрыв колени мантией.

\- Когда закончите пускать пыль в глаза, мистер Поттер, потрудитесь объясниться, - кисло приказал он, полностью контролируя себя даже несмотря на потерю палочки.

Гарри кивнул. Он не собирался нервничать. Хладнокровие Снейпа произвело на него немалое впечатление – наверняка ведь тот сейчас в бешенстве!

\- Палочки останутся там до конца урока, - тихо начал он, - чтобы избежать... недоразумений. Вы собрались здесь потому, что являетесь потрясающе могущественными волшебниками...

\- Кто – Лонгботтом? Ха! – фыркнул Малфой в попытке отвлечь от себя внимание и скрыть замешательство.

Мучительно покраснев, Невилл опустил голову.

\- А также потому, что система обучения в этой школе не позволяет вам реализовать свои способности, - продолжил Гарри.

\- Говори за себя, Поттер, - огрызнулся Драко. – С моими оценками все в порядке.

\- Одним из вас удается только определенный предмет, - Гарри глянул на тотчас встрепенувшегося Невилла, а потом – пристально – на Снейпа, - в то время как другим кажется, что они ни на что не годятся. Уверяю вас, будь это так, вас не пригласили бы сюда.

\- И вы сочли себя достаточно сведущим, чтобы делать подобные выводы, профессор Поттер? – шелковым голосом полюбопытствовал Снейп.

Малфой прыснул.

\- Вы наверняка знаете, что я и сам – ученик не из лучших, - Гарри пропустил громкие смешки Малфоя и Снейпа мимо ушей, - и все-таки как-то умудрился выжить после нескольких встреч с опаснейшим магом современности.

Воцарилось молчание.

\- Это заставило меня задуматься. Оказалось, к магии есть иной подход, и я буду рад поделиться своим опытом. Думаю, он пойдет на пользу каждому из вас.

\- В самом деле? Ты считаешь, что можешь нас чему-то выучить, Поттер? – с издевкой фыркнул Малфой.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы, Драко, умели колдовать без палочки и никогда больше не чувствовали себя беспомощными, как сейчас. Ведь из переплета нередко можно выбраться с помощью самообладания и концентрации.

Юноша знал, что завладел вниманием своих студентов. Безпалочковая магия считалась недоступной большинству волшебников, а Гарри явно справлялся с ней без малейшего усилия.

\- Ты и вправду обучишь нас, Гарри? – робко попросил Невилл.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, здесь любой на это способен, - улыбнувшись ему, кивнул Гарри, - нужно лишь взглянуть на магию немного иначе.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Падма.

Гарри сел так, чтобы видеть каждого из присутствующих.

\- Видишь ли, источником магии служит окружающий нас мир, а палочка – просто-напросто проводник. Колдуя без палочки, мы используем внутренние резервы, поэтому только сильнейшие волшебники считают это стоящим делом: для большинства прочих это слишком изнурительно, если возможно вообще.

Теперь даже Малфой выразил любопытство. Лицо Снейпа было непроницаемо, но он не сводил с Гарри глаз, и это воодушевило юношу.

\- Чему еще ты надеешься нас научить? – заговорил Эрни Макмиллан.

\- Каждого – разному, - сообщил Гарри. – Уроки будут состоять в основном из практики – я не планирую задавать сочинений без лишней необходимости. Собираться станем раз в неделю, но исключения вероятны. Задачи будут индивидуальными. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы взглянули на волшебство с иной точки зрения. Это не значит, что прочие ваши способности не достойны уважения – кое-кто здесь уже понимает, в чем он ас. Но мне кажется, новые знания окажутся полезными и в сфере любимой деятельности. 

\- А профессор Снейп поможет тебе с зельями, да? – уточнила Элоиза.

Гарри глубоко вдохнул, надеясь, что обойдется без скандала.

\- Я планирую научиться чему-нибудь у всех вас. Это ведь не обычный урок – я тоже хочу узнать как можно больше нового, и жду вашей помощи. Но в этом классе Северус – ученик, так что теперь у него появится двусторонний опыт.

Ребята в шоке молчали. Гарри не мог понять, оттого ли, что он назвал преподавателя по имени, или из-за понижения Снейпа до статуса ученика. Ссора, казалось, неминуема.

Первым тишину прервал Драко.

\- Поттер, ты вообще в курсе, что профессор Снейп – опытнейший зельевар? – пошел он в наступление.

\- Я прекрасно знаю, что профессор Снейп в пятерке лучших алхимиков мира, - кивнул Гарри, чем явно удивил и однокурсников, и самого Снейпа, - но на сегодняшний день он пользуется лишь частью своей силы. Остальная пропадает зря.

Студенты взглянули на зельевара.

\- Сомневаюсь, что вы разбираетесь в том, сколько сил требуется на приготовление зелий, Поттер, - ядовито заметил Снейп.

\- Наверное, много, - предположил Гарри. - Впрочем, насколько мне известно, ваш магический потенциал равен уровню силы второго по могуществу волшебника в мире, но вы его не расходуете.

Услыхав это заявление, ребята в панике переглянулись.

\- Вы окончательно спятили, Поттер, или это какая-то извращенная попытка снискать мое...

\- Вы – ровня Дамблдору, - решительно перебил его Гарри.

\- Чушь!

\- Я вижу магическую силу, - пояснил юноша. – Вот почему я пригласил всех вас сюда.

\- Поттер, какая тебе выгода в том, чтобы учить меня? – с искренним недоумением спросил Драко Малфой. – Мы друг друга уже шесть лет ненавидим.

\- Верно, - кивнул Гарри. – Но при чем здесь это?

Вид у Драко был ошеломленный.

\- Поттер, я бы на тебя и минуты не потратил! А ты предлагаешь мне помощь!

\- Хорошо, что мы такие разные, правда? – весело отозвался Гарри. Оглядев присутствующих, он добавил: - Ладно. Выложу все начистоту.

Малфой заметно расслабился; если ему проще согласиться, зная о корыстных планах Гарри, пожалуйста – таковые имелись.

\- Вы же знаете, я ненавижу Волдеморта, - он проигнорировал ворчание по поводу произнесенного вслух имени. – По-моему, чем больше у него противников и чем они могущественнее, тем лучше. Мне тоже нужно подтянуть хвосты, и с вашей помощью я справлюсь. Разумеется, - заглянув каждому в глаза, подчеркнул юноша, - не все разделяют мои политические взгляды. Есть и те, кто вовсе не хочет воевать. Я долго размышлял об этом; глупо дарить врагу такое оружие, - Гарри умышленно избегал смотреть на Малфоя и Снейпа - потенциального оппонента и тайного шпиона, - но каждый имеет право на образование, и не мне решать, у кого его отнять. Я также надеюсь, - добавил он, - что, узнав цену собственному потенциалу, вы хорошенько подумаете, прежде чем пасть к ногам волшебника, у которого сил меньше. 

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? – изумленно повернулся к нему Малфой.

\- Могущества у Волдеморта - кот наплакал, - ровно сообщил Гарри. – Он получает магию через Темные Метки и очень успешно доит своих слуг, когда пожелает. Лично я не собираюсь позволить тому, кого презираю, выкачать из себя все силы, но, если веришь его обещаниям, возможно, такая жертва и покажется стоящей.

Пусть он пошевелит мозгами! Гарри молил небо, чтобы пресловутая гордость Малфоев заставила Драко отвернуться от Темного Лорда. Придется рискнуть.

\- Кстати, - словно лишь сейчас вспомнив об этом, воскликнул он, - я тут кое-что придумал в целях безопасности. Никто из вас без согласия одноклассников не сможет ни рассказать, ни написать, что и с кем вы здесь изучаете. Единственными, с кем удастся обсудить занятия, будем я и профессор Дамблдор.

Эту новость встретили с воодушевлением, хоть и по разным причинам.

\- Что-то ты, Поттер, мычишь, да не телишься, - непринужденно заявил Малфой. – Я пока не вижу, ради чего стóит посещать твои уроки.

\- Гарри, а домашней работы будет много? – подхватила Элоиза, пытаясь отвлечь внимание остальных от грубости Малфоя.

\- Ну-у... без труда не обойдется, - улыбнулся ей Гарри, - но работать мы будем здесь. Повторяю, я стану задавать на дом только в исключительных случаях – времени проверять сочинения у меня нет, да и особой пользы от них, честно говоря, не вижу, - он мельком взглянул на Малфоя. – А теперь покажу, чему вам предстоит научиться, а заодно и опробую себя в роли учителя. Пожалуйста, станьте в круг, - твердо попросил юноша, - и коснитесь тех, кто находится рядом. Только кожи, а не одежды. За руки держаться не обязательно; можно просто прижаться тыльными сторонами ладоней.

Гарри с улыбкой наблюдал, как ребята торопливо меняются местами, чтобы очутиться подальше от некоторых. Невилл втиснулся между ним и Падмой, Малфой замер около нее, по другую руку выбрав Снейпа.

\- Хорошо, а теперь закройте глаза и попытайтесь очистить сознание.

Эрни Макмиллан поглядел на Гарри с восхищением и опаской.

\- Хочешь аппарировать нас отсюда, Гарри? Прямо из Хогвартса?

Теперь на него смотрели все, даже Северус, хотя в его прищуренных глазах было не прочитать эмоций. Сегодня Гарри уже совершил невозможное – аппарировал внутри замка. Неужели он сделает это снова, да еще и прихватит с собой шестерых человек? Даже аппарация вдвоем считалась нелегким делом.

\- Честное слово, Эрни, я вас не расщеплю, - пообещал Гарри.

\- Но я никогда раньше не аппарировала! – вскричала Элоиза. Другие закивали.

\- Ничего не нужно делать. Я сам обо всем позабочусь, - вполголоса сказал Гарри. – Так даже проще.

\- А я не знаю, как очищать сознание, - прошептала Падма.

\- Вот оно что! Это проще простого. Для начала, - принялся объяснять Гарри, - закройте глаза, - он подождал, пока все выполнят его просьбу; наконец и Снейп опустил веки. – Молодцы. Теперь представьте себе лист пергамента, - юноша сделал паузу. – Представили? – ребята кивнули. – Пергамент зеленый, - мягко продолжил Гарри, - глубокого, бархатистого, темно-зеленого цвета. Видите? – снова кивки. – Хорошо, - он омыл их волной магии.

\- Откройте глаза.

Гарри с удовлетворением выслушал удивленные крики, с которыми его ученики разглядывали густую листву и тусклый свет, пробивающийся сквозь кроны окружающих их деревьев.

\- Ни хрена себе! – пробормотал Эрни.

\- Где мы? – спросила у Гарри Падма.

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, побледневшего сильнее обычного.

\- Ты притащил нас в Лютый Лес? – прохрипел тот.

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Сейчас же забери нас отсюда! – заорал Малфой. – Ты совсем рехнулся? Здесь же опасно!

\- Малфой! Не грубить! Это и к вам относится, мистер Макмиллан, - рявкнул Снейп.

\- Ну, в классе увидимся, - сказал Гарри и исчез.

\- Сукин сын! – прорычал Малфой, позабыв о только что сделанном ему замечании. – Он аппарировал и бросил нас!

\- Без палочек! – пискнул Эрни.

Умолкнув, ребята сгрудились теснее.

\- Ты знаешь эту часть леса, Драко? – уточнил Снейп.

Малфой кивнул.

\- На первом курсе Хагрид приволок нас с Поттером сюда для отработку, - он невольно сглотнул комок, застрявший в горле при одном воспоминании об испытанном тогда ужасе.

\- Не помнишь ли, как отсюда выйти? – сухо осведомился преподаватель.

Падма с воплем подскочила и ухватилась за Невилла, когда из-под корня выпрыгнуло какое-то существо, задев хвостом ее мантию.

\- Крыса? Не может быть! Она же громадная! – выдавила она.

Невилл обвил ее талию дрожащей рукой.

\- Этот лес не зря зовут Лютым, мисс Патил, - желчно напомнил Снейп.

\- Так что чертова крыса – последний пункт в списке наших проблем, - добавил Драко.

\- Твои манеры продолжают огорчать, Драко, - ровно заметил Снейп. – Я предпочел бы не снимать баллы с собственного факультета. Быть может, ты соблаговолишь ответить на мой вопрос о том, как отсюда выбраться?

Гарри, который не аппарировал, а наблюдал за ними, укрывшись чарами невидимости, восхитился, видя, как простое упоминание Снейпа о баллах заставило студентов притихнуть. 

\- Боюсь, я понятия не имею, куда идти, сэр, - оглядевшись, буркнул Малфой.

Неподалеку обнаружилась тропинка – по ней и двинулись.

Несколько минут тишину прерывали только лесные шорохи, да странное рычание неопознанного существа, явно следящего за ними, оставаясь вне поля зрения.

\- Откуда вы знаете, что нам в эту сторону, сэр? – спросила Элоиза.

\- Я этого не знаю.

\- Что?! То есть... простите, что, сэр?

\- Я не представляю, в какой части леса мы находимся, мисс Миджен, но тропинка имеет обыкновение куда-нибудь вести.

\- Но она может завести нас глубже в Лес!

\- Безусловно. Впрочем, столь же вероятно и то, что она выведет нас на опушку.

Девушка в отчаянии посмотрела на него, теряя последнюю надежду.

Снейп сдался:

\- Мы движемся на восток, мисс Миджен. Лес расположен западнее замка. Отсюда вывод: шансов, что мы на правильном пути, больше.

\- Можно было так и сказать, - проворчал себе под нос Невилл, наклоняясь, чтобы взглянуть на траву у обочины. 

\- Хотите что-то добавить, мистер Лонгботтом? – сладким голосом поинтересовался Снейп.

Невилл поднял голову.

\- Странный вид левкофои здесь растет, - отметил он.

\- Как это занимательно, - с сарказмом отозвался Снейп, непринужденно-вежливо отводя низко висящую ветку с пути Элоизы и Падмы. – В Лютом Лесу встречаются разновидности флоры, неизвестные даже самым опытным гербологам, - продолжил он, отказываясь признать наличие у Невилла каких-либо познаний и с такой резкостью выпуская ветвь, что та хлестнула юношу поперек живота.

Они шли, пока внезапный хрип неизвестного хищника не сотряс воздух, заставив ребят сбиться в кучу. Гарри видел, как Снейп инстинктивно тянется за палочкой. Несмотря на прежнюю неучтивость в обращении к Невиллу, зельевар заслонил собой всех учеников.

Ничего не случилось. Выждав с минуту, маленькая группа снова побрела по тропинке.

Невилл, заметил Гарри, продолжал изучать кусты и травы. Должно быть, его слова все-таки заставили Снейпа задуматься, потому что алхимик неожиданно сообщил:

\- Воздух здесь влажный и пахнет плесенью. Дайте знать, если увидите в траве грибы. Не вздумайте прикасаться к ним, пока я не установлю, что это безопасно. Здесь могут расти редкие подвиды, незаменимые в некоторых зельях. Нередко последствия их контакта с кожей... плачевны, так что будьте бдительны.

\- Только Снейп может углядеть в этом кошмаре что-то положительное, - шепнул Эрни Элоизе.

Гарри улыбнулся.

Прошло еще несколько минут.

\- А насколько он велик, этот Лес? – захныкала Падма.

Никто ей не ответил.

\- Темнеет, - прошептал Эрни, сделав пару сотен шагов.

И снова ответом стала тишина.

Услыхав крик совы, что пролетела над их головами, раскинув крылья, схватила бегущую мышь и вновь взмыла в небо, ребята громко охнули.

\- Я этого чертова Поттера прикончу! - взревел Малфой, проталкиваясь вперед. Он отпихнул локтем Невилла; тот споткнулся о корень и повалился в траву. Подняв голову, гриффиндорец понюхал один из цветков, на которые упал, и скользнул ладонью по его стеблю, чтобы получше рассмотреть бледно-зеленые лепестки.

\- Такой же сумасшедший, как и Снейп, - пробурчала Элоиза, и Эрни ухмыльнулся ей в ответ.

Внезапно Невилл поднялся на колени, раздвигая стебли и ковыряясь в земле.

\- Чем ты, Гадес тебя побери, занимаешься, Лонгботтом? – прорычал Малфой.

Невилл и ухом не повел, продолжая разрыхлять грунт.

\- Ну и свинья ты, - с отвращением сказал Малфой. – Даже представить страшно, что у тебя под ногтями творится.

\- Да не трясись так, чистоплюй, - огрызнулся Невилл. – Я к тебе прикасаться не собираюсь!

Остальные изумленно замолчали.

\- Как ты меня назвал, жирная задница? – прошипел Малфой; он не мог поверить, что это безобидное посмешище только что посмело ему ответить, но на всякий случай решил добавить еще одно оскорбление.

К неудовольствию Малфоя, Невилл его проигнорировал.

\- Ага! – воскликнул он, одной рукой придерживая луковицу и корни, а другой бережно вытаскивая растение из земли.

Радость его сменилось удивлением, когда рядом на колени опустился Снейп.

\- Что у нас здесь?

Невилл осторожно отряхнул корни и внимательно осмотрел их. Наконец он поднял глаза на Снейпа.

\- Мы не в Лютом Лесу, сэр, - радостно провозгласил он.

\- Что?! – возмутился Эрни.

Гарри с большим трудом подавил торжествующую улыбку, хотя ее и нельзя было увидеть.

Невилл поднялся, вытягивая из кармана носовой платок – тот выглядел не слишком свежим, но сгодился, чтобы обмотать корни. Сунув цветок подмышку, гриффиндорец отряхнул руки.

\- Лонгботтом! – крикнул Малфой.

Невилл ухмыльнулся.

\- Та левкофоя сразу показалась мне неправильной. Вот я и стал приглядываться к растениям. Для такого древнего леса тут маловато разнообразия. Деревья все время одни и те же повторяются. Да и странные они... и земля неподходящая для того, что в ней растет...

\- О, ради всего святого... – перебил его Малфой.

\- Даже профессор Снейп это заметил, - обиженно возразил Невилл. – Пахнет здесь не так, как должны пахнуть вот эти...

\- Конкретнее нельзя? Что с этим цветком? – настаивал Малфой.

\- Конкретнее, Малфой, - с достоинством проговорил Невилл, - можно: Fritillaria pontica цветет весной, а не в сентябре. И пробивается она из луковиц. А эта, - он поднял свою находку повыше, - только что распустилась. И корни у нее тоже есть. Она создана кем-то, кто видел такой цветок, но ничего о нем не знает. Кем-то вроде Гарри.

В тот же миг Лес вокруг них растаял.

Гарри сидел на парте, болтая ногами, и улыбался.

\- Молодчина, Невилл! – восхитился он.

\- Это что, черт возьми, было? – изумленно разглядывая классную комнату, спросил Эрни.

\- Это была... э-э... модель, - пояснил Гарри.

\- Но ты же нас аппарировал, - пискнула Падма.

\- Нет, ты решила, что я вас аппарировал, - ласково поправил ее Гарри.

\- Но ты ведь обещал, что нас не расщепит! – настаивала она.

\- И ведь не расщепило! – рассмеялся Гарри.

\- А как же... Лес? – вмешалась Элоиза.

\- Все это время вы находились в классе, - ответил на незаданный вопрос Гарри.

\- Но он был таким реальным. Мы трогали растения, вдыхали их запахи. Там пробегали животные...

\- Ты вскрыл нашу память? – гневно воскликнул Малфой. – Мерзавец! Воспользовался моим воспоминанием о той отработке...

\- Я воспользовался СВОИМ воспоминанием о той отработке, чтобы выстроить модель, - согласился Гарри, - и надеялся, что ты ее узнаешь. Но ваши мысли я не читал – и не собираюсь этого делать без разрешения.

\- Но все казалось настоящим, - повторила Падма.

\- В каком-то смысле все и было настоящим, - кивнул Гарри. – Физически лес присутствовал – Невилл, у тебя ведь остался цветок? – обернулся к другу он. 

Невилл помахал цветком, и поникшие колокольчики закачались из стороны в сторону.

\- Лес был настоящим, но неправильным – как уже говорил Невилл, я слишком мало знаю о растениях, чтобы верно воссоздать их. И все-таки вы поверили, хоть и ненадолго.

\- А как тебе это удалось? – поинтересовалась Элоиза. – Вряд ли можно все трансфигурировать...

\- А в этом мне помогла жизнь среди магглов, - с улыбкой сообщил Гарри шокированным студентам. – Присаживайтесь, я попытаюсь объяснить поподробнее... кстати, если хотите пить, вот сок, - добавил он, указывая на расположенный поблизости поднос с фруктовым соком и горкой пирожных.

Ребята бросились подкрепляться, и только Северус ждал, не двигаясь с места. Гарри видел, что зельевар сгорает от любопытства.

\- Я узнал о том, что родился волшебником, в одиннадцать лет, - поведал Гарри, отмечая удивление на лицах у всех, кроме Невилла. – Мне открылся совершенно новый мир. Магия на самом деле существует! Это казалось невероятным, и в то же время я был готов поверить. Для магглов волшебство – это шанс жить вне общепринятых правил: верить в него значит допускать, что невозможное возможно. Представьте, какой шок я испытал, поняв, что магическое общество ограничивает себя едва ли не бóльшим количеством законов, чем магглы! Каждому необходима палочка – даже несмотря на то, что первые выбросы магии у детей спонтанны; нужно назубок знать заклинания, правильно взмахивать рукой при колдовстве и так далее. Обыкновенно с этим просто миришься. Только я больше не хочу, - он отпил ананасового сока, который специально заказал у Добби взамен традиционного тыквенного, желая хорошенько встряхнуть шкалу ценностей студентов.

\- Вы, значит, возомнили, будто можете делать все, что заблагорассудится? – ехидно спросил Снейп.

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Гарри, к удивлению ровесников. – Думаю, сперва надо поверить, чтомногое в пределах наших возможностей, а границы определятся по ходу дела. Тогда и стремление приложить максимум усилий появится. Я не утверждаю, что это будет просто, - сев поудобнее, признал он, - и не уверен, что сработает для каждого, если у них нет необходимых знаний, которые, например, сегодня продемонстрировал Невилл...

\- По-вашему, я могу сунуть в зелье все, что угодно, и ожидать положительного результата? – грозно перебил его Снейп.

\- Нет, но я готов поспорить, что частица вашей магии, добавленная во время приготовления, увеличивает возможности его применения, потому что изменения качеств ингредиентов вам удаются проще, чем прочим. Именно поэтому зелья, расписанные в учебниках, у каждого выходят по-своему, а ваши всегда оказываются лучше – вы не только сильный маг, но и любите свое дело. Скорее всего, вам нелегко патентовать собственные изобретения, ведь они не всегда срабатывают у других, хотя удачные результаты наверняка повышают вашу репутацию. А вот нахождение правильных компонентов в нужных количествах позволяет без усилий повторять процесс и расходует меньше энергии, чем создание новых снадобий, верно? – обратился к зельевару за подтверждением юноша, и в ответ получил короткий кивок.

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- У тебя, должно быть, много сил ушло на колдовство, - робко заметила Падма. – А наши палочки по-прежнему на потолке; значит, ты использовал внутреннюю магию? Свою собственную?

Лицо юноши стало серьезным.

\- Это я сглупил, - виновато признался он. – Скольких ошибок в модели удалось бы избежать, используй я магию окружающей среды – она-то точно знает, что и как должно быть на самом деле. Так что и для меня урок оказался важным: знай, когда нужно пользоваться палочкой.

Мальчишка, заметил Снейп, не отрицал, что иллюзия – модель, как назвал ее Поттер – была целиком создана его собственной магией, но, как и раньше, его ответ заставлял думать, будто вопрос исчерпан, а сам в это время уводя их к другой теме. События этой недели доказали, что чертов Мальчик-Который-Выжил не такой уж простачок, как казалось зельевару. Возможно, он просто вырос. Снейп взглянул на Поттера, отмечая, что тот, хоть был по-прежнему коротковат, стал шире в плечах и развил недурную мускулатуру – джинсы натягивались, очерчивая сильные бедра, когда он болтал ногами... Да что же такое творится?! Ведь он никогда прежде не думал об учениках в сексуальном аспекте! Может, все-таки встретиться с Алексом? Только чтобы сообщить ему, что дальнейшая связь между ними невозможна. Но сначала он проверит, не иссяк ли еще огонь, разгоревшийся вчера в его сердце. В памяти возник извивающийся рядом Алекс, отблески свечи на посеребренной пóтом коже, и его собственная рука, ласкающая... Северус силой заставил себя вернуться к настоящему и скрестил ноги, стремясь укрыть отзыв тела на воспоминание. Мерлин! Всего одна неделя, а его жизнь... грудь свело ожиданием завтрашней встречи, и это тоже было незнакомым чувством: ему так редко приходилось предвкушать и надеяться. Сосредоточившись на продолжающейся беседе, он заметил темную щетину на подбородке Поттера. Да... мальчиком его теперь точно не назовешь. И это – его учитель! Несмотря на всю свою неприязнь к Поттеру, Северусу хотелось учиться. То, что показал ему мальчиш... молодой человек, выглядело весьма заманчиво. Он не верил чепухе, которую Поттер наплел о его, Северуса, магическом потенциале, но если это правда... Зельевар и теперь считался могущественным волшебником: глупо было бы предположить, что завоевать его расположение удастся обещанием силы, и все же...

\- ...так что обдумайте все это на выходных, - говорил между тем Поттер, и Северус прислушался. – Если хотите продолжать, занятия назначены на вторники в восемь вечера. Просто приходите. Не придете – я пойму, что вам неинтересно, и ни в чем не упрекну. С вопросами обращайтесь ко мне или профессору Дамблдору – в любое время между уроками. И последний момент, который я хотел бы прояснить: в этой комнате все называют друг друга по имени. Я тоже собираюсь учиться, и обращение «профессор» мне не подходит. Мы станем тесно сотрудничать, а в таких условиях фамилии не способствуют товариществу. На уроках профессор Снейп будет Северусом, но там, снаружи, вы, разумеется, вернетесь к официальному обращению. Больше ничего обязательного на наших встречах не предвидится. Если вам на каком-либо этапе не понравится то, что я попрошу сделать, не делайте этого. Но, пожалуйста, обсудите со мной проблему после занятия, потому что я планирую ничего не задавать без повода. С другой стороны, у вас могут найтись идеи поинтереснее моих, и это здорово! Постарайтесь не пропускать занятий – разве что найдется уважительная причина для отсутствия. На этом все; увидимся здесь на следующей неделе!

Он вытянул руку, и лениво кружащиеся под потолком палочки спикировали в нее. Поймав их, Гарри раскрыл ладонь. Вновь поднявшись в воздух, палочки вернулись к своим хозяевам. Со щелчком отворилась дверь. На миг показалось, будто ребятам не хочется уходить, но потом Эрни сказал:

\- Спасибо, Гарри, - и направился к выходу, а Падма и Элоиза, в свою очередь выразив благодарность, последовали за ним. Постукивая палочкой по руке, Малфой лениво подошел к двери, мельком оглянулся на Гарри, храня непроницаемый вид, и удалился.

\- Подождать тебя, Гарри? – спросил Невилл, с тревогой глядя на профессора Снейпа.

Гарри посмотрел на Северуса. Мужчина поднялся со стула; лицо его, как и у Малфоя, ничего не выражало.

\- Поттер, - склонив голову, он покинул комнату.

Гарри улыбнулся про себя. Снейп излучал невероятную силу.

\- Идем? – ухмыльнулся он Невиллу, подбирая сумку и вместе с другом выходя из класса.

 

Глубоко задумавшись, Северус шел по коридору к своим комнатам. В душе его вихрем бушевали соблазн, раздражение и возбуждение. Как много бы он сейчас отдал, чтобы предложенное исходило от кого угодно, кроме Поттера! Да и поверишь ли в то, что ему предлагалось? Слова Поттера невозможно было не взять под сомнение, и в то же время Северус оказался свидетелем удивительному волшебству, сотворенному семнадцатилетним сопляком, не видевшим нужды в использовании палочки. Мальчишкой, пробудившим в нем весьма недвусмысленные желания. Было в нем что-то, заставляющее острее воспринимать реальность. Вот и сейчас зельевар весь горел – кожу покалывало, сердце взволнованно билось. А ведь он должен задыхаться от ярости. Откуда у мальчишки такое могущество? Столько знаний и способностей? Чертов Гарри Поттер!

С другой стороны, Северус любил постигать новое. Познание было одним из главных наслаждений в его жизни, копил ли он информацию, шпионя, или учился на собственных ошибках, создавая зелья. Поттер посмел предложить ему увеличить базу знаний, расширить сферу деятельности, заодно намекнув, что в зельеварении от этого тоже будет польза. Ловко придумал, не поспоришь. Но чего стоило возмутительное утверждение, будто по силе магии он – ровня Альбусу? Мерзавец! Как этот старикашка посмел отправить Северуса в ученики к чертовому Гарри Поттеру, ни словом не обмолвившись с ним об этом? И при чем здесь тот факт, что, зная детали, он никогда бы не появился на уроке, и хитрюга Альбус прекрасно это знает? Разве так поступают по отношению к уважаемому коллеге? К другу?

На портрете, охраняющем вход в его покои, был изображен Эрик Подмухой – вне всякого сомнения, один из самых бесполезных магов за историю человечества. Бестолковый мужичок за свою жизнь отличился лишь однажды - своей необыкновенной преданностью: в 1492 году он погиб, так и не рассказав напавшим на родовой замок волшебникам, где спрятались его сестры. Снейп ценил его верность и не имел повода для жалоб, когда Эрик стоял на страже. Попытки последнего завязать с ним разговор – другое дело: такой человек стал бы Лонгботтому идеальным другом. Северус пробормотал пароль, не обращая внимания на попытки сэра Подмухой разведать, отчего он сегодня так поздно, и влетел в гостиную.

Свернув в пристроенную сбоку кухоньку, он зажег огонь и поставил котелок в раковину. Когда тот наполнился водой, Северус повесил его над пламенем в печи. Магия, конечно, замечательная штука, но хорошо заваренный чай – произведение искусства, и не терпит поспешности. Вытащив коричневый чайничек для заварки, чашку и блюдце голубого фарфора – от Споуда, – а также молочник из охлажденного заклинанием буфета, он собрал все это на поднос. Гнев на проделку Альбуса не утихал. С одной стороны, хотелось устроить старику скандал, высказать все, что Снейп думал о его манипуляцях. Спросить, где была голова Альбуса, когда он позволил студенту взять на себя роль преподавателя, не говоря уже о понижении настоящего преподавателя до статуса ученика. Вот только в глубине души он уже принял решение посещать занятия – хоть иногда, чтобы выяснить, что затевает Поттер, а директор, несомненно, не станет ходить вокруг да около и сразу спросит, согласился ли он ходить на уроки. Получив ответ, Дамблдор наверняка скажет, что это к лучшему. Старик слишком хорошо его знает! Лучше, пожалуй, приберечь воинственный пыл на черный день. Северус ухмыльнулся, взмахом палочки окатывая чайничек кипящей водой. Он готов был поспорить, что Альбус изрядно растеряется, если зельевар не поспешит к нему в приступе ярости. Так ему и надо!


	6. Еще одна неожиданная встреча

Положив на стол книгу, Гарри со стаканом в руке сидел во «Вспугнутой утке» - ресторане, год назад открытом старшим братом Джастина Финч-Флетчли. Место славилось своей атмосферой, и бизнес шел неплохо. К этому часу – в 7:35 вечера – публика только начала собираться. У Гарри хватило времени выучить меню назубок. Оно пестрело торговыми марками: тут подавали как традиционные для магов напитки, так и маггловский алкоголь. Цены немного кусались, а разносмешение наименований привлекало в основном экстравагантную молодежь, хотя Гарри заметил и несколько пар постарше, наслаждающихся ужином. Идея создать для ранних пташек меню, расценки в котором были значительно урезаны по сравнению с вечерним тарифом, оказалась удачной и явно способствовала прибыли. К тому же, ароматы и оформление блюд, что здесь подавали, заслуживали восхищения.

Гарри гадал, появится ли Северус. К счастью, он был не единственным одиночкой в заведении – невдалеке ужинала пожилая ведьма, рядом с которой никто не сидел, а чуть подальше целый столик занял какой-то волшебник. У бара несколько человек тоже стояли сами по себе.

Он опять порадовался, что пригласил Снейпа именно в этот ресторан: лишь однажды побывав здесь – в день открытия, по приглашению Джастина, Гарри сразу решил, что место идеально для знакомств. Удобное, не забитое школьниками – что наверняка оценит Северус, если только придет.

Встретиться с зельеваром еще раз хотелось до отчаяния, но теперь, когда Гарри вновь увидал, каков Снейп в роли преподавателя, к нетерпеливости прибавилась неловкость. Вряд ли тот с пониманием отнесется к обману, но рассказать правду не было никакой возможности. С другой стороны, Гарри пообещал проводить в ресторане вечера трех ближайших пятниц, и намеревался выполнить обязательство.

Следующие двадцать минут он читал и потягивал вино, чувствуя, как напряжение постепенно спадает, хотя грудь сводило от разочарования. Удивительно, отрешенно подумалось ему, насколько сильно тело реагирует на состояние души: бурные эмоции причиняли настоящую, физическую боль. Обдумывая эти странные наблюдения, Гарри заметил, что Снейп пробирается к нему между столиками, и сердце тотчас забилось сильнее. Значит, зельевару и в самом деле с ним понравилось! Юноша невольно улыбнулся.

\- Прости, что опоздал, - произнес Снейп, усаживаясь напротив.

\- Я собирался просидеть здесь еще часок, так что ты даже рано, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Позволишь заказать тебе выпить?

Он вернулся от стойки и как раз ставил принесенные напитки на стол, когда знакомый голос заставил его насторожиться.

\- Северус! Какой сюрприз! – протянул Люциус Малфой, подходя к их столику и останавливаясь позади Гарри. – Не знал, что ты сюда заглядываешь.

Снейп откинулся на спинку стула и сделал глоток пива, глядя на Малфоя поверх шапки пены.

Люциус поднял бровь и изогнул губы. Взгляд его упал на спутника зельевара.

\- Меня пригласили, - пояснил Снейп и слизнул пену с верхней губы, глядя на Гарри. – Знакомить вас не собираюсь, - грубо добавил он.

Люциус оглядел Гарри с головы до пят, и молодой человек изумленно вытаращился: осмотр был почти похотливым.

Люциус Малфой – гей?! Или по меньшей мере бисексуал! Его пожирает глазами отец Драко Малфоя! Лихорадочно размышляя, Гарри все же не сдержался, и губы его расползлись в улыбке.

\- Он – мой, Люциус, - непреклонно объявил Северус, накрыв лежащую на столе руку Гарри своей. Юноша почти машинально ответил на пожатие, наслаждаясь теплом длинных сухих пальцев, и ухмыльнулся Снейпу.

Малфой вытащил из-за соседнего столика стул, развернул и грациозно уселся на него верхом, расставив ноги и сложив руки на деревянной спинке. Шелковая мантия натянулась поверх напрягшихся мышц на его бедрах. Он все еще не отрывал взгляда от Гарри.

\- Да ты собственник, Северус! Могу понять: он превосходен, - восхищенно промурлыкал Люциус. – Собираетесь ужинать? Пожалуй, я к вам присоединюсь, - твердо добавил он.

Гарри видел, как Северус сжал губы. Он действительно хотел поесть здесь, но, похоже, Малфой собирался им помешать. Что ж, ничего нового...

\- Увы, мы всего лишь зашли выпить, - легко отозвался юноша. – Ужин для Северуса я готовлю дома.

Оба – и Северус, и Малфой – уставились на него.

\- Я люблю готовить, - просто объяснил Гарри.

\- У вас нет домовых эльфов?

Яд в вопросе Малфоя слышался отчетливо несмотря на все попытки скрыть его.

\- Уверен, мой домовой эльф охотно стряпал бы для нас, но насколько приятнее самому... удовлетворять нужды партнера, - многозначительно заявил Гарри, неторопливо поднимая руку Снейпа, сжимающую его ладонь, ко рту. Он легко потерся щекой о кончик указательного пальца Северуса, глядя лишь на своего любовника и якобы игнорируя Малфоя. Глаза зельевара потемнели; он вытянул палец, и Гарри тотчас высунул язык, словно кот, и лизнул подушечку, прежде чем втянуть верхнюю фалангу в рот, куснуть, чувственно сжать губами, и лишь тогда выпустить.

Казалось, самый воздух вокруг был напоен возбуждением.

\- Что же ты мне предложишь? – охрипшим голосом спросил Снейп.

\- Себя, например, - прошептал Гарри, касаясь его колена своим. 

Малфой кашлянул. Подняв глаза, Гарри залился краской.

\- И жареное мясо. А на десерт – мороженое с орехами, - виновато улыбнувшись Люциусу, он вновь повернулся к Северусу.

\- Звучит заманчиво, - жадно разглядывая Гарри, заметил Малфой и поднялся. – В другой раз, пожалуй, - он слегка поклонился Гарри, а потом резко взглянул на Снейпа. В голову ему явно пришла какая-то идея.

\- Я собираюсь устроить вечер карточных игр. Обязательно приводи... – он подождал, пока Гарри представится.

Юноша быстро принял решение.

\- Алекс. Алекс Джонсон, - он протянул руку, и Малфой пожал ее. Знакомство обещало стать интересным.

\- Люциус Малфой. Рад буду снова увидеться с вами, Алекс, - Малфой с удовлетворенной улыбкой кивнул Снейпу и ретировался.

\- Он красив, но заводить с ним дружбу не рекомендую, - холодно посоветовал Снейп.

Гарри увидел, что губы зельевара плотно сжаты.

\- Бывший любовник? – спросил он, не понимая, как осмелился на такое.

Снейп фыркнул. Вопрос остался без ответа.

\- Никогда не слыхал, чтобы ему нравились мужчины, - не настаивая, продолжил Гарри. – У него жена – красавица.

\- Да, они привлекательная пара, - согласился Снейп.

\- Но?..

\- Думаешь, есть «но»?

\- Он пытается подцепить чужого партнера, - напомнил ему Гарри. – У всех на виду. Разумеется, «но» существует.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Снейп вернулся к своему пиву.

\- Заинтересовался, значит?

\- Им? – изумленно уточнил Гарри.

\- Ты не слишком стремился от него избавиться. Полагаю, он был возбужден не меньше моего. Кому предназначалось твое выступление – мне или ему? – резко осведомился Северус.

Допив пиво, Гарри поднялся на ноги.

\- Я собираюсь домой. Поджарю мясо и съем мороженое. Потом надеюсь отведать и тебя. Так что - ты со мной?

Не сводя с него глаз, Северус поднес стакан ко рту и опорожнил его. От одного зрелища его ходящего ходуном кадыка у Гарри немедленно встало.

\- Ведите, и отведаете, - шутливо провозгласил Снейп, следуя за ним из ресторана.

 

К удивлению Северуса, Алекс потянул его на рынок. Темнело, и большинство лавок уже закрывались на ночь. Гарри, весело поболтав с мясником, выторговал у того немного вырезки, потом, добродушно подшучивая, купил у зеленщика хороших овощей.

Улыбаясь, он повернулся к Северусу.

\- Не скучаешь? Я собирался заказать ужин в «Утке», но не хотелось делить тебя с Малфоем. Дома у меня шаром покати, но из этого получится неплохое блюдо. Мясо попалось сносное – я уж боялся, что под вечер в продаже ничего, кроме жил и хрящей, не останется.

Северус настоял на том, чтобы заглянуть к виноторговцу, и купил бутылку отличного красного вина.

Прогулка по деревне вышла на диво приятной.

Вскоре они уже были внутри маленького коттеджа Гарри; Северус откупорил вино, чтобы дать ему подышать, в то время как юноша нарезал овощи.

Северус увлеченно наблюдал за ним. Алекс умело обращался с ножом – пусть нарезанные им кубики и ломтики не всегда получались идеальной формы, как у зельевара, он явно знал, что делает.

Следуя указаниям Алекса, он нашел тарелки и серебро, и накрыл стоящий посреди кухни стол.

\- И часто ты принимаешь гостей? – поинтересовался он.

\- Сейчас – нет, - отозвался Гарри. – А что?

\- Стол великоват для одного, - заметил Снейп.

\- Верно, но здесь нет столовой, а я люблю видеть на кухне толпу, пока готовится обед. Приятно совмещать работу с беседой. У моих друзей, когда я там останавливался, именно так все и было; мне очень нравилось, - объяснил Гарри, вспоминая кухню в доме Уизли.

\- Значит, ты живешь здесь недавно? – спросил Северус.

\- Около года, но я частенько очень занят. Как там вино – готово к употреблению? – сменил тему молодой человек.

\- Не совсем, но сойдет, - Снейп налил ему бокал.

\- Когда торчишь у плиты, глоток вина не помешает, - застенчиво улыбнулся Гарри. У Дурслей он готовил исключительно по рецептам Петунии – мясо, картофель, все проще простого, - и делать тоскливо, и на результат смотреть скучно, хотя в те дни мальчик радовался, если удавалось поесть и этого. Позднее, въехав в квартиру Дерека, Гарри обнаружил, что стряпня может быть расслабляющим, интересным занятием. Даже миссис Уизли обычно выглядела измученной, варя на всю семью и одновременно делая сотню других вещей. Дерек, а также присоединившийся к ним Энди, обожали блюда, приправленные карри, китайскую и тайскую кухню, и весьма непринужденно познакомили Гарри с радостями кулинарии, не говоря уже о целом мире иных, менее возвышенных удовольствий.

Ужин благоухал – толика имбиря, без излишеств, и запах лимонного сорго идеально смешивались с ароматами говядины и ямса. У Снейпа было немало колебаний насчет сегодняшнего вечера, но он и не подозревал, что сможет чувствовать себя настолько хорошо.

Прошло совсем немного времени, а Алекс уже наполнил тарелки и отнес их к столу. Северус положил в корзинку купленный ими хлеб и отыскал в холодильнике свежее масло.

Усевшись, они принялись за удивительно легкую и нежную на вкус еду. То, что нужно после сытных трапез в Хогвартсе.

Снейп вытер губы салфеткой.

\- Было очень вкусно, - улыбнулся он Алексу. – Прекрасный ужин. Спасибо.

Гарри ответил ему ухмылкой, любуясь этим новым, раскрепощенным Снейпом. Снейпом, которому понравилась его стряпня – ближайшее в своем роде занятие, напоминающее варку зелий.

\- Я рад, - Гарри поднялся, собирая тарелки. Снейп тоже встал, чтобы отнести хлебную корзинку на место. Вместе они быстро справились с уборкой.

\- Хочешь мороженого, или уже нет? – Гарри оглянулся на Северуса, припоминая, как тот говорил, будто любит соленые блюда, и обнаружил, что зельевар стоит гораздо ближе, чем раньше. Взгляд его скользнул по рту Снейпа, проследил, как тот слизывает упавшую на губу крошку. Внезапно стало жарко и трудно дышать.

\- М-м-м. Попробуем, - отозвался Снейп.

Гарри трясущимися руками достал из морозилки пачку мороженого и наполнил две пиалы, потом повернулся к зельевару.

Мгновеньем позже он попал в крепкие объятия, а язык Снейпа хозяйничал у него во рту. Гарри раскинул руки, с трудом удерживая на весу посуду. Северус отстранился, и они оба рассмеялись. Отняв у молодого человека пиалы, Снейп поставил их подальше и с улыбкой потянулся к нему. Гарри бросился навстречу. Активно пользуясь обретшими свободу ладонями, он исследовал мускулистую спину зельевара, ласкал губами его горло, наслаждаясь гладкостью и ароматом чисто выбритой кожи.

Снейп вытащил рубашку Гарри из брюк и принялся расстегивать на ней пуговицы. Сердце юноши бешено забилось.

Потянувшись к столу за его спиной, Снейп зачерпнул ложечку мороженого. Пронеся ее перед глазами любовника, он проглотил содержимое.

\- Эй! Так нечестно! – с улыбкой возмутился Гарри, но тут же застонал, когда Северус, нагнувшись, обхватил его сосок холодными губами.

\- Боже!

Не в силах совладать с собой, Гарри отчаянно потерся о Снейпа бедрами. Ощутил твердую выпуклость у своего живота, и прижался к ней.

Скользнув ладонями к ягодицам юноши, Снейп приподнял его. Тот машинально обхватил ногами талию мужчины. Пройдя два шага, Снейп шлепнул Гарри на крепкий кухонный стол и с силой провел по его животу. Молодой человек откинулся на столешницу, покорно разведя руки и колени.

\- Мерлин, я мог бы взять тебя на этом самом столе, - пробормотал Снейп.

Гарри хотел этого. Хотел бешено, до боли... но он уже дал себе слово, что не позволит Снейпу овладеть им – или наоборот – до тех пор, пока тот не узнает его настоящее имя. В пылу желания разница казалась незначительной, но выбор был сделан, и Гарри помнил о нем.

Нащупав молнию своих брюк, он потянул ее вниз.

Громкий вдох Снейпа заставил его сердце забиться еще сильнее.

Гарри поднял лицо и взглянул на мужчину.

\- Отсоси мне, - прошептал он. – Впусти меня в свой ледяной рот и...

В тот же миг он потерял способность говорить. Сверкнув глазами, Снейп стянул с ягодиц Гарри джинсы, наклонился, чтобы сдернуть его ботинки и носки, и стащил штаны полностью. Юноша остался лежать в одной лишь распахнутой рубашке, чувствуя себя чертовски сексуальным.

Снейп проглотил еще одну ложку мороженого, и Гарри застонал. Зачерпнув немного лакомства рукой, Снейп сунул пальцы в рот партнера, одновременно смыкая губы на его члене. Гарри был так возбужден, что знал – долго ему не продержаться. Ощущения – и во рту, и в паху – были ошеломляющими... Северус знал, как доставить ему удовольствие, и умело использовал эти знания. Гарри извивался и постанывал, наслаждался каждым мигом, пока не взорвался оргазмом, выгнувшись дугой и цепляясь за волосы Северуса.

Когда Северус уселся рядом, он возблагодарил Мерлина, что сообразил купить такой устойчивый стол. Гарри с улыбкой повернулся к зельевару и тотчас был вовлечен в жаркий поцелуй, приправленный вкусом собственной спермы. Отзываясь, он скользнул ладонью ниже и обхватил горячий, вздыбленный член любовника. Снейп толкнулся в его кулак, углубив поцелуй; другой рукой Гарри пощипывал его соски. Ему бесконечно нравилось ловить ртом вздохи мужчины, видеть, как его тело натягивается тугой струной перед тем, как достичь оргазма, ощущать, как выплескивается на его кожу семя Северуса.

Пока мужчина приходил в себя, Гарри ласкал его грудь, потом нежно опустил руку на затылок; поднеся другую ладонь к лицу, он слизнул с нее белую жидкость и, потянувшись через Северуса за ложкой, закусил подтаявшим мороженым. Снейп рассмеялся. Гарри ответил ему улыбкой.

\- Кофе?

Снейп снова усмехнулся и кивнул. Звук его смеха был настолько непривычным, что Гарри почувствовал себя польщенным.

Он спрыгнул со стола и натянул брюки на голое тело. Рубашка его осталась расстегнутой, и юноша, босой, веселый и удовлетворенный, завозился с кофеваркой. 

Северус тоже поднялся. Он застегнул брюки на все пуговицы, за исключением верхней, и не запахнул рубашку.

\- Хорош, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, относя кофе к дивану возле камина.

\- Я должен ответить на это любезностью?

\- Ублюдок, - дружелюбно заявил Гарри.

Губы Северуса тронула улыбка. Сидя на диване, они пили кофе, наслаждаясь спуском с вершины блаженства и в то же время размышляя, что за этим последует.

\- Ты останешься, или должен вернуться? – наконец спросил Гарри, когда они допили вторую горьковатую порцию кофе.

На лицу Снейпа промелькнула обычно несвойственная ему череда эмоций, и юноша внутренне съежился. Время откровений наступило.

Снейп наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями о колени.

\- Алекс. Прежде чем к нам прицепился чертов Люциус Малфой, я планировал встретиться с тобой лишь затем, чтобы сказать, что все это – не лучшая идея. Мне не хотелось заставлять тебя ждать еще три недели.

\- Не лги, - ответил Гарри, глядя на него; он говорил тихо, но собеседник все равно вздрогнул и вопросительно поднял бровь. – Ты собирался проверить, не захочешь ли перепихнуться еще разок, и лишь тогда порвать со мной.

В его голосе не было упрека, и Снейп чуть помедлил, прежде чем кивнуть.

\- Ты прав. Увы, боюсь, я действительно не смогу вступить с тобой в серьезные отношения, Алекс. У меня мало свободного времени, и это было бы несправедливо...

Алекс вытащил из кармана палочку и аккуратно положил ее на кофейный столик; Снейп резко умолк и взглянул молодому человеку в глаза.

\- И потом, сколько раз можно трахнуть кого-то, не снимая рубашки, - вполголоса добавил Гарри.

\- Прошу прощения? – убийственным тоном произнес Снейп.

\- На твоей руке Темная Метка, - продолжил Гарри. – Ты не ляжешь в постель Пожирателя, потому что не хочешь связываться со сторонником подобных идей. Но и с приверженцем Дамблдора тебе не показаться на людях, потому что ты – шпион у Волдеморта, и у него тебе перестанут доверять...

Палочка Снейпа нацелилась на его горло.

\- Кто ты, черт возьми? Кто тебя подослал? – взревел зельевар, нависая над юношей.

Гарри не шелохнулся.

\- Никто меня не посылал...

Тычок палочкой заставил его умолкнуть. Впрочем, Снейп тут же взял себя в руки.

\- Хочешь сказать, что та жалкая попытка соблазнить меня в «Дырявом Котле» не была запланирована?

\- Да! Нет!

\- Определись, пожалуйста. Твой ответ не слишком информативен, - нахмурился Снейп, усаживаясь на кофейный столик так, чтобы пойманный меж его длинными ногами Гарри оказался как можно дальше от своей палочки. Все это время палочка алхимика указывала на горло юноши.

Гарри осторожно сглотнул.

\- Да – я хочу сказать, что никаких планов у меня тогда не было. И вовсе я не пытался тебя соблазнить...

\- Ты устроил стриптиз за столом через пять минут после знакомства со мной!

\- Я запутался в свитере!

\- Думаешь, я в это поверю? 

\- Ты же сам все видел!

\- Еще как видел. Мастерская демонстрация товара.

\- Но ведь мы сидели у всех на виду! Что за глупости! Простая случайность...

\- Я не верю в случайности. Кто подослал тебя?

\- Что за черт! Неужели ты никогда раньше не знакомился в пабах? Нельзя все на свете воспринимать как тайный заговор...

\- Утверждает человек, столько обо мне слыхавший, - язвительно заметил Снейп. – Не вздумай отрицать: в тот день ты знал, кто я такой.

\- Разумеется, знал, и тебе это известно! В проклятом журнале о зельях была твоя статья! Мы ее обсуждали!

\- Статья здесь ни при чем. Довольно испытывать мое терпение. Отрицаешь ли ты, что знаешь меня не только благодаря чтению журнала?

Гарри вздохнул, машинально поднимая ладонь, чтобы потереть лицо; кончик палочки безжалостно впился в шею, и юноша уронил руку. Он слишком плохо продумал последствия подобной ситуации. Надо же быть таким идиотом!

\- Да, я тебя знаю, - наконец сознался он, поднимая глаза на Северуса. – Я тоже работаю у Дамблдора. Но я вовсе не ожидал, что встречу тебя в «Дырявом котле». Или что проведенная с тобой ночь окажется лучшей в моей жизни! И, черт возьми, я не желаю тебе зла! Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы мы продолжали видеться.

Наступила тишина.

\- Конкретнее о «работе у Дамблдора», - проигнорировал Снейп остаток его речи.

\- Я состою в Ордене Феникса, - пояснил Гарри.

\- Я мог бы отвести тебя к Волдеморту прямо сейчас, - угрожающе заметил Снейп.

\- Мог бы, - согласился Гарри.

\- Или к Дамблдору.

\- Верно.

\- Обувайся! - рявкнул Северус.

Гарри принялся одеваться, видя, что зельевар занимается тем же. Он по-прежнему не знал, чем закончится сегодняшний день. Из-за него Северус попал в едва ли не безвыходное положение. 

Сунув обе палочки в карман, Снейп довел его до Хогвартса. Казалось, они шли целую вечность; на улице похолодало, воздух стал влажным. Войдя в замок, Гарри испытал огромное облегчение, хоть и не мог представить, как отреагирует на все это Дамблдор.

Молодой человек заметил, что зельевар пропустил его вперед, словно желая проверить, знает ли он дорогу к кабинету директора. Дойдя до горгульи, Гарри шепнул ей пароль. Удивление Снейпа, когда та посторонилась, было очевидным.

\- Северус! Входи! Хочешь горячего шоколада? – спросил директор, едва они переступили порог. На старике был велюровый халат горчичного цвета с лиловыми звездами, от которых кошмарно рябило в глазах. – Да ты не один? Познакомишь меня с другом? – Дамблдор переводил взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.

Снейп снова нацелил на Гарри палочку.

\- Этот человек утверждает, что знаком с вами, а также входит в состав Ордена Феникса, - прорычал зельевар. – Все еще надеешься избежать расправы? – обратился он к Алексу.

\- Отдай ему мою палочку, - попросил Гарри.

Снейп в замешательстве взглянул на него, но передал палочку Дамблдору. Старый волшебник повертел ее в руках, понюхал и резко развернулся к Гарри.

\- Яблоня, - тихо произнес он. – Из чего ее сердцевина?

Фокс залился мелодичной трелью и опустился Гарри на плечо. К удивлению Снейпа тот приласкал феникса.

\- Одно из перьев Фокса, - указал на палочку молодой человек.

\- Этот человек действительно член Ордена, - заверил Снейпа Дамблдор.

Снейп опустил оружие.

\- Вы его не узнали. Я и сам никогда раньше его не видел, - недоверчиво напомнил он.

\- Обыкновенно я выгляжу иначе. И ношу другое имя, - добавил Гарри. – Если честно, я от всей души надеюсь, что у Альбуса есть еще десятки – сотни! – людей вроде меня, работающих на Орден, потому что иначе нам крышка.

\- К сожалению, о сотнях и речи нет, - ответил Дамблдор, усаживаясь в кресло. Потянувшись, он вернул Гарри палочку. – Садитесь, - приказал он обоим, наколдовывая сервиз, и передал Северусу чашку с его любимым, судя по аромату, чаем.

Директор тянул время и пил медленно, разглядывая сидящих перед ним мужчин Так и не поняв, что происходит, он, наконец, сказал:

\- Я могу поручиться за него, - старик кивнул в сторону Алекса, - хоть и не представляю, каким образом ваши пути пересеклись.

\- Мы встречаемся, - твердо ответил Гарри.

\- Пару раз встретились, вот и все, - поправил его Снейп. 

Глядя на них, Дамблдор помрачнел.

\- Зачем ему рассказывать тебе о своей роли в Ордене, если между вами нет ничего серьезного? – хмуро спросил он у Северуса.

\- Да ведь он не может снять рубашку! – выкрикнул Гарри.

\- Прошу прощения? – не понял Дамблдор.

\- Он не может вступить в серьезные отношения с меткой на руке, не так ли? Сегодня он собирался порвать со мной, потому что такое не очень-то покажешь незнакомому человеку. По отношению к нему это несправедливо!

\- А то, что делаешь ты, справедливо? – парировал Дамблдор.

Гарри поморщился.

\- Я не хочу его терять, - прошептал он. – Очень надеюсь, что Северус тоже не откажется от шанса узнать, во что это может превратиться. Я позабочусь о его безопасности.

\- О безопасности! – прогремел Дамблдор. – Мне кажется, это ужасная затея! Установление твоей личности...

\- ...пока вполне может подождать, - перебил его Гарри.

\- Ты мне не доверяешь? – искренне удивился Снейп.

\- Полностью, но открыться сейчас означает поставить под угрозу не только наши отношения, а я не могу этого допустить. При первой же возможности я все тебе объясню, - умоляюще произнес юноша.

Дамблдор продолжал пить чай, глядя на них.

\- Альбус, - обратился к нему Снейп, - Алекс прав. Говоря откровенно, то, что я приглянусь кому-либо еще, маловероятно, а секс с ним выше всяких похвал. Вы будете рады услышать, что активная половая жизнь весьма благотворно влияет на мой характер. Если он не опасен, почему вы возражаете?

\- Я уверен, ты вскоре отыщешь себе другого партнера, Северус. Прости, иногда я забываю, что ты молод и полон энергии...

Гарри фыркнул и тут же пожалел об этом. Черт возьми!

\- Это еще мягко сказано, - буркнул он, припоминая их ночь вдвоем.

Северус вздрогнул.

\- Я предпочитаю использовать то, что под рукою...

\- Вот уж спасибо! – шутливо возмутился Гарри.

\- И потом, потенциально я смогу насладиться не только сексом. Хотелось бы выяснить, возможно ли такое, - ровно продолжил Снейп. 

Гарри не смог скрыть сияющей улыбки.

\- Мне тоже, - кивнул он, прежде чем обернуться к Дамблдору. - Сэр, я понимаю и ценю ваше участие. Поверьте, я сделаю все, чтобы не причинить ему боли, и расскажу правду, как только смогу.

Дамблдор отлично видел пыл, с которым эти двое реагировали друг на друга, их манеру говорить оживленно, с интересом и отвечать с плохо сдерживаемым удовольствием. Но когда Северус узнает истину... каким обманутым он себя почувствует!

\- Я не могу одобрить, - тихо промолвил он. – Разочарование неминуемо для каждого из вас, а я этого не желаю, мальчики мои.

Северус пристально взглянул на директора.

\- Скомпрометирует ли эта связь меня как шпиона?

\- Нет.

\- В таком случае я достаточно зрел, чтобы принимать самостоятельные решения, Альбус. Благодарю вас за заботу, и простите, что разбудили.

Он встал, и Гарри последовал его примеру.

Дамблдор тоже поднялся на ноги.

\- Желаю вам удачи, дети мои. Будьте добры и рассудительны – вот все, что я могу сказать.

Гарри кивнул, чувствуя, как сильно беспокоится старик.

 

Движущаяся лестница несла их вниз.

\- Он в самом деле очень тебя любит, - нежно заметил Гарри.

\- Долгие годы он был единственным, кто интересовался моим благополучием, - отозвался Снейп.

\- Может быть... – начал Гарри.

Они уже достигли площадки. Толкнув Гарри к стене, Северус поцеловал его, да так, что захватило дух.

\- А ты, я вижу, храбрец, - проговорил зельевар.

\- Что? – Гарри едва шевелил припухшими губами.

\- Исполняешь задания Ордена, оставаясь неизвестным. Отчего же сейчас ты так оробел? Неужели наша игра не стоит свеч? – чуть приподняв молодого человека, зельевар прижался теснее, чувствуя ответное возбуждение.

Гарри мог лишь порадоваться, что Снейп пригвоздил его к стене своим весом. Ноги были как ватные; он застонал, подаваясь вперед и приникая к широкой груди любовника.

\- Для меня-то стоит, - выдохнул он, - я о тебе волнуюсь.

\- Я в состоянии о себе позаботиться, - Снейп провел губами по шее Гарри и, добравшись до впадинки у горла, резко прикусил кожу.

Отстранившись, зельевар мягко погладил тотчас проступивший след зубов.

\- Слишком поздно, чтобы отправиться с тобой, - с сожалением решил он. – Мне пора вернуться к своему факультету.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Ты свободен на следующей неделе? Я пришлю тебе письмо с совой.

\- Давай, - согласился Снейп и вновь жадно поцеловал его, прежде чем потянуться к дверной ручке и выйти в коридор. Молодой человек остался стоять, изнемогая от желания и пытаясь придумать, каким образом Гарри Поттер может завоевать расположение Снейпа, чтобы у них все получилось.


	7. Друзья

Следующие несколько недель Гарри был занят, как никогда в жизни. К обычным занятиям теперь прибавились обязанности преподавателя, зарядка, к которой он пристрастился за каникулы, а также утренний кросс.

Вдобавок, встречи с Северусом теперь занимали его пятницы или субботы и половину следующего дня, не считая вечеров сред. Секс был потрясающим. Гарри пришел к выводу, что Снейп, без сомнения, лучший любовник магического мира: чувственный, властный, ненасытный. С одной стороны ему отчаянно хотелось отдаться зельевару и наконец получить желаемое; с другой он просто млел от умопомрачительных оргазмов, до которых Снейп доводил его губами, языком и руками...

Ко всему этому неожиданно обнаружилось, что мужчины не только наслаждаются присутствием друг друга, но также имеют общие интересы. В Брайтоне Гарри открыл для себя кинематограф. Ребенком он никогда не бывал в кино, а просмотр телевизионных передач у Дурслей обычно прерывался требованиями заварить чай, сделать уборку и прочим в том же духе. Гигантский экран кинотеатра вызывал бурный восторг. Спустя две недели свиданий Гарри услыхал, что фильм, которого он ждал все лето, показывают в Эдинбурге. С трепетом в душе он пригласил Северуса на сеанс. Так, по крайней мере, казалось, что они встречаются не только ради секса.

Хоть Снейп и был полукровкой, рос он преимущественно среди магов и никогда не ходил в кино. В шоке и восхищении он забросал Гарри вопросами, пытаясь определить, что из увиденного являлось реальностью, а что – вымыслом, и как людям удается летать без метел. На все Гарри ответить не смог, но вечер внес в их отношения недостающую им гармонию. С тех пор каждую среду они смотрели новый фильм – ради стоящих картин юноша аппарировал их по всей стране. Впрочем, в обществе Северуса любая картина оказывалась достойной просмотра, ведь чем хуже оказывалось кино, тем острее высмеивал его зельевар, а Гарри хохотал до колик. Да и секс после этого всегда был потрясающим и, хотя среди недели Северусу приходилось возвращаться в Хогвартс, это вполне устраивало юношу.

К его удивлению, утренние пробежки вокруг замка приобрели популярность у нескольких учеников; по мере распространения слухов их число возросло, затем снизилось, когда шумиха поутихла. С Гарри остались наиболее активные юноши и девушки, влекомые желанием улучшить свое физическое состояние. Молодой человек предложил Дамблдору создать тренажерный зал и получил согласие. Большинство учеников его класса, а также ребята, с которыми он делил спальню, опробовали и то, и другое. Невилл, оказавшийся самым неуклюжим бегуном в истории человечества, прекрасно управлялся с гирями.

\- Это все из-за работы лопатой, - объяснил он со смущенной улыбкой, - руки и ноги сильные, понимаешь?

Даже Снейп заглядывал в тренажерный зал, хотя никогда не участвовал в пробежках. Гарри приходилось отворачиваться, чтобы скрыть восторг.

 

Когда начались занятия по «магии для отстающих», Гарри пришлось побеседовать с Роном и Гермионой по душам. Разговор, который так сложно было завести , прошла гораздо лучше ожидаемого. Произошел он потому, что однажды утром Гермиона увидела новый урок, заглянув через плечо Гарри в его расписание.

\- Магия для отстающих? Не слишком подходящее название, если тебе нужны дополнительные занятия со Снейпом, - тихо отметила она. – Никто не поверит, что ты слабый маг.

Гарри сжал руку, которую она опустила на его плечо.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой и Роном, - сказал он. – Встретимся на перерыве? 

\- Ну конечно. Рон, у тебя перерыв свободен? Не нужно заканчивать оставленную на последний момент работу? – серьезно спросила Гермиона. Рон частенько до последнего откладывал домашнее задание.

\- Не-а, у меня после перерыва нет урока, тогда Чары и доделаю. Где увидимся?

Гермиона закатила глаза, хоть и понимала, что изменить привычки Рона уже не в ее силах.

\- У тебя? – глядя на Рона, предложил Гарри. Он знал, что тот предпочитает делать уроки, валяясь на кровати, а не в библиотеке.

Поэтому в перерыв он присоединился к друзьям, уже расположившимся на кровати Рона и жующим фруктовый пирог, присланный миссис Уизли. Рон протянул Гарри коробку, и тот выбрал себе кусочек угощения.

\- Твоя мама обалденно готовит, - жуя, пробормотал он.

Через несколько минут Гарри удалось собраться с духом.

\- Насчет занятий по магии для отстающих... – начал он.

\- Вот дурацкое название, - с полным ртом сообщил Рон. – О чем Дамблдор только думал, - ухмыльнулся он.

\- Фу, Рон, у тебя кишмиш на зубах, - скривилась Гермиона.

Пока Рон ковырялся во рту, Гарри продолжил:

\- Вообще-то дурацкое название придумал я. Я веду этот предмет.

\- Ух ты, здорово! – воскликнул Рон. – Когда нам приходить?

\- Не нужно приходить, - ответил Гарри. – Вам эти занятия ни к чему. Туда всего шесть человек ходят.

\- Подумаешь, я бы все равно заглянул, - не унимался Рон. – Здорово же!

Гермиона молчала.

\- А кто туда ходит, Гарри?

\- Пока не могу рассказать, - смущенно признался юноша. – Мы договорились не упоминать имен вне классной комнаты.

На лице Рона появилось оскорбленное выражение, и Гарри стал придумывать, как предотвратить грядущую ссору.

\- Да, но ты же учитель, можешь и рассказать. Или ты нам не доверяешь?

\- Ты знаешь, что доверяю, - вздохнул Гарри, - но я дал слово, Рон.

Товарищ обиженно умолк.

\- Что же ты преподаешь, Гарри, если неизвестным лицам это нужно, а нам – нет? – спросила Гермиона.

И Гарри объяснил им – так же, как прежде Дамблдору – о том, как методы преподавания в Хогвартсе некоторым не подходят, и им нужна помощь.

Посидев молча, Рон проницательно заметил:

\- Гермионе все это не нужно, потому что она гений и любит читать, а мне – потому, что я посредственность. Учеба бесполезна. Горбатого могила исправит. 

У Гарри заныло сердце.

\- Рон...

Но юноша уже поднялся, чтобы уйти.

\- Не волнуйся, дружище. Думаешь, я и сам этого не знаю?

Гарри поймал его за руку.

\- Ты прав, - согласился он. – У тебя средний уровень магии...

Рон попытался вырваться, но Гарри держал крепко.

\- Магия – это не самое главное. В победе, да и во всем остальном, необходима не только она.

Рон выпятил подбородок, ожидая продолжения.

\- Ты отличный стратег, дружище. У тебя врожденный дар! Разве ты не видишь, каким полезным он окажется? Наша военная стратегия и выеденного яйца не стоит. Мы так заняты ответной реакцией, что совершенно не проявляем инициативы. Я еще кое-как гожусь в делах, где нужна настойчивость, но я слишком импульсивен и признаю это. Бывало ведь – я и тебя сбивал с толку. Но теперь ты должен дать мне отпор. Хорошенько все осмыслить и составить план действий – такой, где все ходы просчитаны. И уровень твоей магической силы не играет роли – мне чертовски повезло, что ты на нашей стороне, ведь я буду уверен, что в правильное время нахожусь в правильном месте, что мы готовы к битве и рядом со мной человек, которому я доверяю. Вот что важнее всего на свете, Рон.

Долгое время Рон просто смотрел на него, а потом кивнул. Но глаза его уже потеплели; он застенчиво похлопал Гарри по спине.

Гарри ответил ему тычком в плечо и повернулся к улыбающейся им Гермионе.

\- У магглов есть задачки, улучшающие стратегические навыки, - поделилась она. – Я попрошу маму прислать. Потренируешься, Рон. Они такие интересные! Когда Гарри решит, что время пришло, ты будешь в силах ему помочь.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул Рон, вновь усаживаясь на кровать – на этот раз, чтобы вытащить из-под нее пакет всевкусных орешков Берти Боттс. – Я пока загляну в учебники по истории – почитаю, как велась эта война до сих пор. Может, чего полезного найду, - добавил он.

Притянув парня к себе, Гермиона крепко поцеловала его.

\- Рональд Уизли, сегодня ты заслужил право залезть ко мне под юбку, - усмехнулась она. – Не верю своим ушам! Ты только что добровольно собрался прочесть учебник!

\- А награда будет оптом или за каждый учебник отдельно? – рассмеялся Рон, густо покраснев. Гарри заметил, что приятель ерзает, с фальшивой непринужденностью пытаясь прикрыть пах согнутой ногой.

\- Похоже, настала пора покинуть эту обитель греха, - весело объявил он, направляясь к двери.

\- Тебе вовсе не обязательно уходить... – начала Гермиона.

Рон издал тихий стон, и Гарри расхохотался.

\- У Рона нет урока, зато есть эрекция. При всей моей любви к мужчинам, протягивать руку помощи я не собираюсь. И спасибо, - тихо обратился он к зарывшемуся под покрывало Рону. – Можно, я потом еще кое-о-чем тебя попрошу, Миона?

\- Только если просьба не будет схожа с той, которую сейчас готовится высказать Рон. При всей моей любви к тебе, - хихикнула Гермиона.

Гарри вскинул руки, словно защищаясь:

\- Кыш, женщина, меня интересует исключительно твой ум!

Гермиона запустила в него подушкой.

Рон, наконец, силой стряхнувший приятные фантазии, поднял голову.

\- Эй! Ты в самом деле только что сказал, будто...

Гарри уже выскользнул за дверь, но сунул голову обратно.

\- ...предпочитаю мужчин? О, да! – он захлопнул дверь, слыша, как Гермиона бранит своего рыжеволосого парня:

\- Право слово, Рон! Неужели ты до сих пор этого не понял?

***

Близился Хэллоуин. Гарри припомнил начальное занятие по «магии для отстающих». Во вторник после первой их встречи он беспокойно ожидал в классе, размышляя о том, кто же все-таки появится. В Невилле и Падме он не сомневался, Эрни и Элоиза тоже наверняка должны были прийти, а вот из-за слизеринцев он изрядно переживал. Когда в комнату вошел Малфой, а немного погодя – и Снейп, он почувствовал огромное облегчение.

Гарри расставил парты квадратом, чтобы все сидели лицом к лицу. Посередине лежала горка бумажных полосок и пачка шариковых ручек. Как только ученики расселись, он приступил к уроку.

\- Порядок? Добрый вечер. Спасибо, что пришли.

Он увидел, как поджал губы Малфой, но спокойно продолжил ровным тоном:

\- Сегодня урок будет поделен на две части: сначала займемся сбором информации, а потом попрактикуемся в беспалочковой магии.

Он видел, что второе задание было встречено с любопытством, а первое – с сомнениями.

\- Прежде всего я должен сказать – не ждите, что все получится сразу, и не расстраивайтесь, если кто-то другой раньше достигнет цели. Звучит глупо, но соревнования здесь не устраиваются. Кто-то будет первым, а кто-то – последним, но я уверен: в конечном итоге каждый из вас добьется намеченного!

В ответ на это Элоиза робко кивнула, Эрни усмехнулся, а Падма недоверчиво посмотрела на него.

\- Итак, задание первое. Возьмите ручку и три полоски бумаги каждый. Я хочу, чтобы на первой полоске вы записали то, что, по вашему мнению, умеете лучше других – что угодно, необязательно школьный предмет. Квиддич, кулинария, способность выслушать... пишите все, что в голову придет. На второй бумажке запишите то, в чем ни черта не смыслите... – здесь Падма хихикнула, а Невилл фыркнул, - и на третьей – то, чем хотели бы заниматься через семьдесят лет. У вас три минуты.

Все растерянно уставились на Гарри.

\- Ну же! Сто восемьдесят секунд, время пошло!

Ученики торопливо потянулись за ручками.

\- Это еще что за штуковины? – окрысился Малфой, крутя ручку пальцами.

\- Сто шестьдесят секунд. Пиши, Драко, я потом объясню.

\- Но это же не пергамент!

\- Верно. Сто сорок пять секунд.

Когда время подошло к концу, все закончили и сложили перед собой бумажки.

\- Молодцы, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Порядок? Помните, что поговорить о том, что вы здесь узнали, с другими у вас не получится?

Получив утвердительные кивки, он продолжил:

\- Хорошо. Сложите полоски в общую стопку посередине.

\- Что вы собираетесь с ними делать, мистер Поттер? – крепко держа свои бумажки, осведомился Снейп. Гарри отметил, что свое задание зельевар выполнил без малейшей заминки. 

\- Сейчас мы их прочитаем...

\- Но это же личное! – воскликнула Падма.

\- Падма, ты когда-нибудь замечала за мной склонность умышленно причинять боль? – спросил Гарри. Та вытаращила на него глаза, но тут же покачала головой. – Доверься мне. Если к концу урока ты решишь сохранить обсуждение своих ответов в тайне, я попрошу Северуса почистить нам память. Такая возможность есть у каждого, - оглядев учеников, добавил он. – Все по-честному?

Не похоже, что это прибавило ребятам уверенности.

\- Подозреваю, некоторые предпочтут, чтобы и я позабыл написанное ими, - скучающим тоном заметил Северус.

Гарри понимал, что он хочет сказать.

\- Дело в том, - отозвался он, - что Северус – один из лучших легилименторов в стране, вот я и подумал, пусть лучше он стирает воспоминания. Учитывая, что он в любой момент может заглянуть в чужую голову, секретничать нет смысла.

На лицах у всех, кроме Драко, появились такое испуганное выражение, что Гарри захотелось рассмеяться. Хотя... Невилл тоже остался спокойным. Надо же!

\- Рассказывай, зачем заставил нас пользоваться этой дрянной бумагой и... теми штуками, - потребовал Драко.

\- Штуки называются шариковыми ручками, по принципу их устройства. Или просто ручками.

\- Маггловские изделия! Здесь у нас школа чародейства и волшебства. Почему мы пишем этой гадостью?

\- Как они работают? Неплохо?

\- Ну и что с того?

\- А то, что магглы когда-то пользовались перьями, но потом изобрели приспособления получше. Они постоянно так делают. Эти ручки настолько дешевые, что благотворительные организации рассылают их бесплатно, как поощрение за выписанный чек. Используя технологию, открытую во время полета на луну, магглы изобрели ручки, пишущие вверх тормашками. Есть и такие, что работают под водой. Я хочу сказать, что магглы все время улучшают свой быт. Почему маги, у которых гораздо больше возможностей, полагаются на старье? Если на то есть уважительная причина, которой я, магглорожденный волшебник, не знаю, это еще понятно, но я хочу ее услышать. А если ее нет, отчего не воспользоваться маггловскими достижениями наряду с привычными магическими средствами? Ведь это лишь пошло бы нам на пользу!

Воцарилась тишина.

\- Продолжим, - произнес Гарри, глядя на Снейпа. – Сдашь свои записи, Северус?

Сжав губы, Снейп сунул бумажки в общую стопку и откинулся на спинку стула.

Гарри провел рукой над полосками и те, поднявшись в воздух, закрутились вихрем, а потом опустились на парту.

\- Ух ты! – вскричал Эрни. - Почерк изменился!

\- Я сделал буквы печатными, чтобы не было отличий, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Эрни, прочитай нам верхнюю бумажку.

\- Тут написано: «Управлять собственной специализированной гербологической фирмой».

\- Сидящий слева – да, ты, Элоиза – должен отгадать, кто это написал, и к какой категории относится написанное. Последнее, по-моему, очевидно, - усмехнулся молодой человек.

Элоиза задумалась.

\- Это же Невилл, правда? Его планы на будущее?

Залившись румянцем, Невилл потупился, но тотчас высоко поднял голову.

\- Это – цель всей твоей жизни? – фыркнул Малфой.

\- Между прочим, лучшие гербологические фирмы имеют баснословный доход, - ровно заметил Снейп. – Если вы сможете предоставить редкие растения, необходимые в зельеварении, и найдете общий язык с покупателями, карьера вам обеспечена.

Ребята в шоке уставились на него.

\- Б-благодарю вас, сэр, - запинаясь, пробормотал Невилл.

\- Это была обычная констатация факта, - резко ответил Снейп.

\- И потом, здесь мы говорим «Северус», - мягко напомнил Невиллу Гарри. – Теперь Элоиза.

\- «Зелья», - прочла Элоиза на следующей полоске бумаги.

Все поглядели на Снейпа.

\- Это не я, - сообщил зельевар.

\- Вы считаете, что зелья – не главное ваше дарование? – удивился Драко.

\- Смею заметить, по ходу этой глупой игры вы узнаете, что я считаю своей лучшей способностью, - так, словно ему надоело все на свете, произнес Снейп. – Подозреваю, автором этого является Лонг... Невилл.

\- Невиновен! – отозвался Невилл, задирая подбородок с яростным взглядом, несмотря на порозовевшие щеки.

\- Хотите сказать, что-то удается вам еще хуже зелий? – недоверчиво уточнил Снейп.

Гарри кашлянул.

\- Мое это, - пискнул Эрни.

\- Мистер Макмиллан... – взглянул на него Снейп.

\- Эрни, - перебил Гарри.

Снейп бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

\- Эрни. Хоть вам и не место в моем классе уровня ТРИТОНа, даже если вы этого искренне желаете, должен заметить, что, посети вы занятия у Гриффиндора со Слизерином, то сочли бы себя одним из преуспевающих учеников.

Теперь всеобщее внимание привлек уже не Снейп, а Эрни.

\- Я знаю, что худо-бедно, но справлялся, - еле выдавил он, испуганно сглотнув, - только, говоря по правде, никогда толком не понимал предмета. Инструкциями легко пользоваться, если умеешь читать, но когда нужно было сварить зелье самостоятельно, я всегда заваливал урок, - он с опаской поглядел на зельевара.

\- Подобное не каждому под силу. Оттого мастеров - единицы, - холодно произнес Снейп. – Лишь размышляя об этом, вы демонстрируете больше интеллекта, чем многие другие.

Эрни так шумно сглотнул, что даже Невилл сочувственно помассировал горло.

\- Спасибо вам, сэр, - прохрипел парень.

\- Это элементарный положительный отзыв, - пренебрежительно отозвался Снейп. – И постарайтесь использовать мое имя, не то Гарри снова начнет шипеть.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

\- Следующий!

\- «Секс!» - с хохотом прочитал Эрни и повернулся к сидящей рядом Падме. – Кто у нас тут герой-любовник номер один, Падма?

\- А может, кто-то думает, что ему это удается хуже всего, - протянул Малфой.

Все дружно захихикали; даже Снейп изогнул губы, пряча улыбку.

Падма оглядела соучеников.

\- Малфой... Драко? Я хочу сказать... его лучшее качество, - покраснев, она спрятала лицо в ладонях.

Ребята шумно расхохотались.

\- Ах, Падма, - улыбнулся Драко, - как я тронут. К несчастью, мне не пришло в голову написать нечто столь личное. Какая оплошность с моей стороны.

Подняв голову, Падма снова залилась краской.

\- Профес... Сев... Северус?

\- Лучшее или худшее из качеств, мисс... Падма? – шелковым голосом осведомился Снейп.

\- Л... лучшее...

Остальные продолжали смеяться.

\- Боюсь, вы снова ошиблись. Впрочем, выбор ваш я одобряю, - добавил зельевар, и ребята взвыли от смеха.

Впрочем, веселье быстро уступило место любопытству.

\- Ладно, сдаюсь, - махнул рукой Гарри. – Только качества здесь ни при чем. Это – то, что я надеюсь делать через семьдесят лет. И часто. Желательно со знойным мужчиной, к тому времени прожившим со мной вечность.

\- Поттер, ты – голубой? – переспросил Драко среди шокированной тишины.

\- Ага. Но не стоит беспокоиться, Драко, ты не в моем вкусе.

Падма захихикала.

\- Следующий вопрос, - предложил Гарри.

\- «Умение выживать», - прочел Невилл и взглянул на Драко.

\- Ну, это же наверняка П... Гарри, правда? Это – то, что он умеет лучше всего.

\- Или хуже всего? – проворчал Снейп.

\- Тоже верно, - заметил Невилл, улыбаясь Гарри. – Ты уж сколько раз находился на волосок от смерти.

\- Да, но выживал ведь, - подхватил Эрни, - а значит, лучше всего!

\- Рассуждаете вы верно, только это написал не я, - ответил Гарри.

Снова стало тихо.

\- Я считаю это своим лучшим навыком, - промолвил Снейп.

Так они продолжали, пока не обсудили каждую из бумажек.

\- Что ж, - подытожил Гарри, - с первой частью покончено. Возьмите еще по полоске. И без стонов! Это не затянется. У вас есть минута, чтобы записать все, что вы почерпнули из нашего упражнения. Принимаются любые отзывы.

Минутой позже Гарри снова смешал ответы и придал каждому почерку неузнаваемость.

\- Падма, бери стопку и прочти нам комментарии.

\- В первом говорится... – девушка умолкла.

\- Читай, Падма, не важно, что там – плохое или хорошее!

\- Тут говорится: «Я услышал, что Гарри Поттер – педик», - покраснев от стыда, Падма посмотрела на Гарри.

\- Неоспоримый факт, - спокойно откликнулся Гарри, - что там дальше?

\- В следующем написано: «Я узнала обо всех много нового», - она снова подняла глаза. Гарри сделал ей знак продолжать.

\- Дальше: «Удивительно, как трудно оказалось угадать, кто что о себе думает и о чем мечтает».

\- Хорошо сказано, - кивнул Гарри. – Не уверен, говорит ли это о том, как мало мы на самом деле знаем друг о друге, или насколько мы похожи между собой.

\- А тут написано: «Очень немного».

\- Вполне возможно, - заметил Гарри, надеясь, что последний отзыв был от Снейпа и ничего хуже уже не предвидится.

К счастью, так оно и оказалось.

Гарри наколдовал поднос, заставленный тыквенным соком, какао, кофе и печеньем.

\- Разбирайте, мы сможем есть и работать одновременно, - объяснил он и с огромным удовольствием проследил за тем, как Северус выбирает чашку кофе.

\- Порядок? Теперь то, чего все ждали. Беспалочковая магия. Пусть все достанут свои палочки и передадут их вправо, второму человеку от себя.

\- Еще чего, - холодно произнес Снейп.

\- Все палочки будут на виду. Никто не станет их красть. Но я хочу, чтобы каждый попробовал колдовать чужой палочкой.

\- Гарри, но ведь палочка сама выбирает себе хозяина, - напомнил Невилл.

\- Знаю, - ответил молодой человек, - но вам нужно научиться и вовсе обходиться без нее. Поначалу будет странно, но вы должны преодолеть это чувство, прежде чем добьетесь всего остального. Колдовство с палочкой, принадлежащей кому-то другому – шаг в правильном направлении. Вы знаете, как ею взмахивать, и заклинания тоже, держите в руке проводник. Ощущения – вот все, что изменится. Попробуйте!

Гарри придумал это упражнение, когда обзавелся второй палочкой. Та казалась столь непривычной, что ему пришлось долго тренироваться. Теперь стало намного лучше – новая палочка отзывалась лучше прежней, но на работу с ней Гарри потратил много сил. Именно поэтому он предпочитал колдовать без палочек.

Ученики нехотя обменялись.

\- Начнем со старого доброго wingardium leviosa, - улыбнулся Гарри.

В руке у него оказалась палочка Снейпа, и юноша почти бездумно провел по ней пальцами. Снейп сверкнул глазами так, будто Гарри попытался его раздеть.

\- Извините, - пробормотал юноша.

Он бросил на парту несколько перьев, и ученики с переменным успехом принялись за дело.

\- Поменяйтесь еще раз, - предложил Гарри. – И еще раз, - сказал он через несколько минут.

Было даже интересно. У Снейпа выходило неплохо, но девочкам чужие палочки без сомнения подчинялись лучше. Гарри подумал, уж не влияет ли на эту способность тот факт, что женщины обыкновенно более чутки.

Ему показалось, что эту мысль стоит обсудить с учениками. Хотя молодой человек и видел, что остальные не слишком привыкли к вопросам о том, почему выходит так, а не иначе, атмосфера на протяжении всей дискуссии оставалась благоприятной.

Прозвенел звонок, предупреждающий учеников помладше о позднем часе, и Гарри решил, что пора заканчивать.

\- На сегодня все. Небольшое домашнее задание....

\- Но ведь ты говорил, что домашних заданий не будет! – запротестовала Элоиза. – У меня и так куча работы!

\- Ничего страшного я не задам, - успокоил ее Гарри. – Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы попытались управляться без магии в течение двух дней.

Ребята охнули от ужаса.

\- Гарри...

\- Понимаю, она может понадобиться. Но приглядитесь, в каких случаях можно обойтись и так. А потом попытайтесь записать, когда пользуетесь ей среди недели. Деталей не нужно: уверен, все прибегают к магии по личным причинам, - улыбнулся он. – Но если вы просто составите категории – например, для учебы, в целях гигиены, безопасности, заживляющие чары и так далее... На следующей неделе мы все прочтем и снова сделаем это без имен, ладно? Тогда и увидимся: на том же месте, в тот же час. И спасибо, что пришли.

***

В конце первого семестра Северус впервые позвал Алекса к себе. Тогда-то Гарри и увидел письмо Малфоя.

Все это было довольно странно – Гарри твердо намеревался не совмещать свои роли, а потому аппарировал из Хогвартса домой, надел личину, облачился в темно-синюю рубашку и облегающие джинсы, прихватил мантию в тон и вернулся в школу.

Он постучал в дверь зельевара; замок был ему давно знаком, но, очутившись в гостиной Снейпа, он сполна почувствовал себя Алексом – ведь Гарри никогда раньше здесь не появлялся. Снейп улыбнулся ему и вместо приветственного поцелуя провел ладонью по руке юноши. Эта скованность наполнила сердце Гарри нежностью: он знал, каким непринужденным бывает Северус, знал, каким он еще может стать ближе к вечеру.

Северус пригласил его на ужин. Гарри очень беспокоился, не узнают ли его сквозь личину домовые эльфы, и долго думал, не предупредить ли их. Но, прокравшись на кухню прошлым вечером, он увидел такое количество эльфов, что решил не посвящать их в свою тайну. Есть ли у Северуса постоянный служитель, Гарри не знал, поэтому просто принял чашку горячего шоколада и ломтик пирога и поболтал с Винки. Он планировал расспросить Добби о магических способностях эльфов, но Винки сообщила, что Добби отбыл по особому заданию директора. Эльфийка выглядела намного веселее прежнего и, похоже, справилась с пристрастием к выпивке; Гарри с удовольствием провел время в ее обществе. У Винки оказались весьма твердые убеждения, но Гарри был рад выслушать ее идеи – взгляд на вещи с чужой точки зрения помогал ему сформировать собственную. Эта случайная встреча научила Гарри больше ценить вклад эльфов в жизнь волшебников, и он дал себе слово, что будет заглядывать почаще. Магия эльфов славилась могуществом – он чувствовал, как все вокруг пропитано ею, и спросил себя, захотят ли эльфы принять более активное участие в войне, или же предпочтут хранить нейтралитет. Стоило посоветоваться с Добби, Дамблдором и Роном.

Пока Северус наливал им выпить, Гарри разглядывал комнату. Та располагалась гораздо ниже, чем гриффиндорская гостиная, и не имела ни сводчатых потолков, ни каменных арок, окаймленных теплыми, золотистыми кирпичами. Здесь стены были заставлены книжными шкафами, придающими гостиной богатый вид. В одном углу стоял большой стол, заваленный бумагами и учебниками; рядом в корзинах лежали свитки пергамента. Гарри узнал в них студенческие работы.

Мерцающие факелы излучали мягкий свет, огонь весело трещал в камине. Тут же приютились небольшой диван и кресло; оба выглядели потертыми, но удобными. Над каминной полкой висел написанный маслом пейзаж: восходящее солнце озаряет светом снежную долину и роняет тени на горные хребты. Гарри подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть его, и заметил конверт, адресованный «Северусу и Алексу», засунутый за подсвечник.

Вытянув его, Гарри прочел приглашение и вопросительно взглянул на Снейпа.

\- Его доставили утром. Я отвечу отказом, - проговорил тот, поднося Гарри бокал красного вина.

\- Ты будешь занят? – удивился молодой человек, делая глоток.

Снейп заглянул ему в глаза.

\- Не связывайся с Малфоем. Неважно, что именно ты делаешь ради Ордена; то, что от него много неприятностей, известно каждому.

\- Вот именно! – воскликнул Гарри. – Чем плотнее за ним слежка, тем она эффективнее. И потом, на этой игре можно встретить и других полезных людей.

\- Ты не понимаешь, насколько опасно... – начал Снейп.

\- Нет. Это ты не понимаешь, что больше не должен сражаться в одиночку, - перебил Гарри.

Шумно вдохнув, Снейп в ярости посмотрел на него.

Гарри положил ладонь на грудь любовника.

\- Просто послушай меня. Чтобы победить в этой войне, нам нужно сплотиться. Каждый внесет свой вклад; не нужно взваливать всю ответственность на свои плечи. В этом суть создания Ордена, не так ли? А тут такой шанс...

\- Я и сам разберусь с Малфоем...

\- Не сомневаюсь. Но у него в гостях будут другие, и не только на этой игре, но и в будущем тоже, а две головы лучше одной, верно? Наверняка ведь не все приглашенные окажутся Пожирателями Смерти? – уводя беседу в другое русло, поинтересовался Гарри. Он опустил руку, но по-прежнему стоял вплотную к Снейпу. И тот не отстранился.

\- Нет. Весьма вероятно, что его гости поддерживают Темного Лорда, но Люциус знаком с множеством влиятельных лиц, которые не принимают сторон в войне. Слишком много можно потерять, вот они и проявляют осторожность. Малфой терпит их общество потому, что планирует укрыться за их спинами: разные люди в разных сферах смогут подтвердить, что все это время он вел себя безупречно.

\- Стало быть, особой опасности в том, чтобы пойти, нет?

Северус покачал бокал, вдохнул аромат вина и сделал глоток.

\- Что такое? – тихо спросил Гарри.

\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы наши отношения не касались всего этого, - так же шепотом ответил Снейп.

Жаркая волна чувств накрыла Гарри; сделав шаг вперед, он склонил голову на грудь Северусу. Тот не пошевелился, но и не отверг его.

Подняв лицо, молодой человек коснулся щеки зельевара губами.

\- М-м, свежевыбритая кожа, - пробормотал он, отвлекшись. Прижавшись к Снейпу теснее, он услыхал, как тот резко втягивает в себя воздух.

Северус отступил, но Гарри не успел посетовать на одиночество – мужчина поставил на стол свой бокал, сделал то же самое с вином юноши и, обняв того, жадно поцеловал.

У Гарри подогнулись колени. Он обнял было Северуса за шею, но вскоре изменил тактику – вытащил рубашку любовника из брюк и скользнул под нее руками. Хотелось коснуться обнаженной кожи... он провел ладонями по вздувшимся мускулам, выступающим позвонкам, острым лопаткам. Бездумно потерся о Северуса пахом.

Снейп прекратил исследовать рот Гарри языком и прикусил его нижнюю губу. Боль, привкус крови и крепкие объятия распалили уже и без того возбужденного молодого человека.

\- О боже!

Северус грубовато слизнул кровь, провел губами по шее Гарри и куснул нежный участок, где шея переходит в плечо.

Если бы у Гарри двадцать минут назад спросили, нравятся ли ему эротические укусы, он бы равнодушно кивнул. Теперь же все, что он смог выдавить, было:

\- Господи, Северус, перестань! Я сейчас кончу! – возбуждение было диким, неистовым.

Зарычав, Снейп отстранился. Гарри и опомниться не успел, как зельевар уже задрал его рубашку, рванул у ворота – так, что пуговицы оказались вырваны с мясом, наклонился и впился зубами в сосок Гарри, в это же время сжимая второй.

Гарри вскрикнул – и кончил в штаны, извиваясь, пока Северус продолжал терзать его соски, зализывая укусы.

Из глаз юноши брызнули слезы. Он был потрясен, чувствовал одновременно позорную слабость и удовлетворение.

Поддерживая любовника, Снейп вернулся к его губам и нежно поцеловал их.

\- Что это было, черт возьми? – хрипло прошептал Гарри.

\- Обыкновенно это зовется оргазмом, мистер Джонсон, - лаская его слух бархатистым голосом, пояснил Снейп. К вящему изумлению юноши, его член снова заинтересованно вздрогнул во влажных трусах. – В качестве синонимов используются такие слова и выражения, как «кончить», «le petit mort», «эяку...»

\- Да, да, - фыркнул Гарри, заглядывая мужчине в глаза. – Боже, мне нужно сесть! Ноги не держат!

Рассмеявшись, Снейп довел Гарри до диванчика.

Юноша поглядел на выпуклость в штанах Снейпа и облизнул губы. Зельевар снова усмехнулся.

\- Позже, - все еще смеясь, постановил он.

\- Почему не сейчас? – скользнув ладонью по его бедру, буркнул Гарри.

Снейп накрыл его руку своей.

\- Если не желаешь заполучить зрителя, советую подождать. Домовые эльфы вот-вот принесут ужин и, боюсь, Альбус попросил разрешения присоединиться к нам.

\- Альбус? Но зачем?

\- Он мне не сказал. Когда я упомянул, что пропускаю трапезу в Большом Зале, потому что жду тебя, он выразил желание зайти. Надеюсь, ты не очень огорчен?

\- Что ты, я в восторге, - угрюмо отозвался Гарри.

\- Вот и славно! – провозгласил Дамблдор, выходя из камина.

Гарри с рекордной скоростью выпалил очищающие чары и, краснея, встал, чтобы протянуть директору руку.

Северус уже успел подняться и накинуть висящую на спинке стула мантию. Приводя себя в порядок, он ненадолго повернулся к гостю спиной, и губы Гарри дрогнули в улыбке.

\- Как мило с твоей стороны пригласить меня, Северус, - сияя, Альбус сунул в руки зельевара бутылку.

\- Благодарю вас, Альбус, - удивленно ответил тот.

Директор нагнулся, и Гарри встретился с веселым взглядом Северуса поверх головы старика. Впрочем, веселье тут же сменилось тревогой: Дамблдор протянул Гарри пуговицу. Юноша в ужасе сообразил, что его рубашка все еще расстегнута, а кое-где и разорвана.

Быстрое заклинание – и все встало на свои места, только лицо Гарри цветом уподобилось шевелюре Рона.

В столовой раздался шум – это засуетились домовые эльфы и, к огромному облегчению Гарри, Снейп позвал гостей ужинать, не дав Дамблдору вымолвить ни слова.

Первая перемена блюд сопровождалась светской беседой. Гарри почти не чувствовал вкуса еды, но, увидев десерт, приободрился и облизнул губы. Только он проглотил первую ложку шоколадного мусса, как Дамблдор спросил:

\- И как у вас, дети мои, складываются отношения?

Лакомство попало не в то горло и Гарри судорожно закашлялся, но отклонил предложение Альбуса похлопать его по спине. Он взглянул на Северуса – тот как раз отвечал:

\- Он хочет отправиться со мной на суаре у Люциуса Малфоя.

Занятный способ сменить тему разговора.

\- Зачем тебе туда идти? – повернулся к Гарри Альбус. – Красóты Малфой Мэнор, безусловно, стоят внимания, но есть ли у тебя другие причины?

\- Уверен, - фыркнул Гарри, - что вполне в состоянии обойтись без развлечений, которыми славится Мэнор, но это шанс добыть важную информацию; к тому же Северус считает, что вечер не закончится слетом Пожирателей Смерти.

Интересно, что думает об этом Дамблдор? Гарри не планировал рассказывать директору о вечере у Люциуса – по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не побывает там. Дамблдор знает, кто он, а Северус – нет. На нескольких уровнях. Положим, директор против того, чтобы позволить Юноше, Который Выжил, войти в логово Пожирателей, но неужели старик считает, что волхв не способен о себе позаботиться?

\- И какую же информацию ты надеешься получить? – полюбопытствовал Дамблдор.

Гарри посмотрел на него.

\- Вот что мне посоветовали... - начал он, вспомнив, сколько усилий прилагает в последнее время Рон, чтобы оказаться полезным, и как ему это нравится. Молодой человек кратко пересказал предложенную юным стратегом идею.

И на Дамблдора, и на Снейпа она произвела должное впечатление. Они согласились, что попробовать имеет смысл.

Позднее директор спросил, нравится ли Алексу Хогсмид; оттуда перешли на разговор о его доме и непомерно разросшемся саде. Когда Гарри шутливо заметил, что ему придется нанять садовника, Снейп – Снейп! – порекомендовал обратиться к Невиллу Лонгботтому, поскольку мадам Спраут как раз сегодня восхваляла способности мальчишки. Привычно подмигивая, Дамблдор кивнул и объявил, что, если мистер Лонгботтом решит подыскать себе заработок вне школы, он не станет возражать.

Еще позже – после ухода директора, напоследок бросившего на Гарри многозначительный, но не слишком понятный взгляд (юноша истолковал его как совет не играть с чувствами Северуса), они снова уселись на диванчик перед камином. Гарри опустил голову на плечо зельевара, а тот приобнял его, опираясь локтем о спинку. До чего хорошо было так сидеть – легкое опьянение прекрасно сочеталось с удовольствием, которое сейчас наполняло его жизнь. Кстати об удовольствии... Гарри потянулся через Снейпа, чтобы поставить пустую кофейную чашку на столик неподалеку и вполоборота взглянул на мужчину. Тот заметно напрягся; поддерживающая спину Гарри рука дрогнула. В такой позе он почти лежал на Снейпе; лица их были настолько близки... Потянувшись, молодой человек провел ладонью по щеке зельевара. Снейп неотрывно смотрел на него, словно приглашая. Когда он чуть наклонился, напряжение вокруг них сгустилось, стало жарким, но в это время в дверь постучали.

\- Проклятье! – пробормотал Снейп.

Гарри сел.

\- Какой-нибудь ученик? Если не открывать, он уйдет?

Снейп обратил взгляд на зеркало у двери. Вернее, не зеркало, сообразил Гарри, поскольку теперь оно показывало часть коридора за дверью и стучавшего в нее молодого человека.

Драко Малфоя.

\- Я должен открыть, - вставая, произнес Снейп. – Мистер Малфой сегодня оставался за главного; он не стал бы беспокоить меня без уважительной причины.

Гарри кивнул и тоже поднялся.

\- Хочешь, я подожду на кухне?

Северус помедлил.

\- Если ты не возражаешь... мистер Малфой – сын Люциуса. Тому не помешает услышать, что Драко видел тебя здесь.

\- Дай знак – я уйду, если наметится личный разговор, - кивнул Гарри.

\- Спасибо. Извини, что...

\- Ничего, - Гарри коснулся руки Снейпа, и тот направился к двери, в которую Малфой уже приготовился стучать снова.

\- Профессор Снейп, извините за беспокойство...

\- Входите, мистер Малфой, - перебил его Снейп.

Драко и сам умолк, видя, что в комнате находится посторонний.

\- Я оставлю вас, если беседа личного плана, - предложил Гарри еще раз.

\- Я... нет! – вздрогнул Драко, растеряв обычное хладнокровие, когда его взору предстали приглушенный свет, пара чашек и бокалов, свободный стиль одежды декана. Даже мантия Снейпа была распахнута, а рубашка расстегнута у ворота – на целых две пуговицы! На груди мужчины темнела курчавая поросль. До чего странно.

\- Ничего личного и... мне действительно очень неловко, - повторил Драко, переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого и постепенно заливаясь румянцем. – Просто Давентри угораздило пораниться. Я отвел его в лазарет, но мадам Помфри настаивает, что нужно связаться с его родителями и...

\- Ты правильно поступил, что пришел сюда, Драко, - одобрил Снейп и взглянул на Гарри.

\- Я пойду, - молодой человек направился к двери. – Встретимся на выходных?

\- Разумеется, - тепло отозвался Снейп. Драко никогда не слышал, чтобы декан говорил таким глубоким, нежным голосом. От него по спине бежали мурашки.

Гарри протянул Драко руку.

\- Рад встрече, мистер Малфой. Не так давно я познакомился и с вашим отцом.

Снейп представил его, и Драко ответил на рукопожатие. Улыбнувшись, Гарри удалился.

Выслушав детали происшествия, Снейп поблагодарил Драко и заглянул в лазарет к пострадавшему, прежде чем связаться с его родителями. Повреждения были серьезными, но неопасными для жизни. Вечер обещал стать хлопотным.

 

Драко вернулся в гостиную, чувствуя, как затихает бушующий в крови адреналин. Он справился с опасной ситуацией, успокоил ребят и получил подтверждение слухам, что его декан – гей. Строго говоря, встреча Снейпа могла носить и дружеский характер, но мужчины слишком уж внимательно смотрели друг на друга, слишком непринужденно выглядели, и это удивило Драко. Хоть он и слыхал от отца, что Снейп предпочитает собственный пол, но никогда не видел зельевара с партнером. К тому же декан был очень строг к себе – когда он говорил со своим факультетом, перемежая речь язвительными замечаниями, в его позе и поведении сквозили сдержанность и отстраненность. Даже на занятиях у Поттера, когда он считался студентом наравне с остальными, Снейп был холоден, как рыба. Видеть его расслабленным, на свидании... впрочем, учителям ведь не запрещено иметь личную жизнь, как еще они появляются на свет, если не плодя себе подобных – но Драко никогда не замечал за Снейпом и намека на такое поведение. Новость была из тех, которые не терпится передать дальше, но молодой человек тотчас понял две вещи: на ум не приходил никто, с кем по-настоящему хотелось поделиться, и потом, ради сохранности добрых отношений с деканом лучше держать язык за зубами.

Вот только он не знал, что и думать о Северусе Снейпе.

Да и о Гарри Поттере, если уж на то пошло.

Поттер шесть лет был его главным соперником, а сейчас предложил помощь. Почему? И Снейпу заодно. Неужели он не в курсе, что Снейп – Пожиратель Смерти? Даже если сейчас эта часть его карьеры в прошлом – Драко и сам не располагал всеми фактами – наверняка ведь Поттер знает, что раньше зельевар служил Волдеморту. И до сих пор носит Темную Метку, а это значит, Лорд в любой момент может его призвать; он не раз видел, как спешит на вызов отец. Снейп вздрагивал точно так же, когда Метка оживала и горела, словно огнем.

На что надеется Поттер? Неужели он настолько наивен, чтобы поверить в их неспособность оценить собственное могущество?

А верит ли он, Драко, что может стать сильнее? То, что он рожден для большего, чем другие волшебники, он уже и так знает, плюс имеет деньги, статус и влияние в обществе.

И несмотря на все это, чудеса, продемонстрированные Поттером в первый день занятий, были не под силу не только ему, но и всем, кого он знал лично или понаслышке; только глупец не пожелал бы узнать истинные границы своих способностей. А Драко Малфой глупцом себя не считал.

Приходилось признать, что он увлекся занятиями. Кто бы мог подумать, что Невилл Лонгботтом не во всем полный тупица? Разумеется, не секрет, что он любимец профессора Спраут, но Драко никогда не видел пользы в садоводстве. Для этого в поместье нанимали рабочих. Невилл же, к его изумлению, использовал свои знания, чтобы решить сложную задачку. Пока сам Драко пытался преодолеть страх перед пребыванием в Лютом Лесу, Лонгботтом сделал правильные выводы и вытащил их оттуда. Разумеется, учитывая, как давно толстяк знается с Поттером, за компанию они вполне могли спланировать урок заранее, чтобы унизить и его, и Снейпа. Впрочем, Драко не слишком в это верил, просто предположил, что такое возможно, не будь Поттер настолько гриффиндорцем.

А если студенты в этом классе и вправду обладали невероятным могуществом, в близком общении с ними несомненно нашлась бы своя выгода.

И потом, уроки были интересными. Поттеру здорово удавалось заставить присутствующих задаться вопросами вроде почему, как и зачем.

Немаловажную роль играло то, что у Драко многое получалось лучше других – не считая гербологии и, конечно, зелий. Странно, но Поттер попросил его объяснить ему самому, а также Макмиллану – Эрни – несколько основных принципов зельеварения. Отметя смущенные возражения Драко по поводу беседы о зельях в присутствии Снейпа, Поттер задал зельевару обменяться с Падмой палочками и потренироваться в заклинаниях. Удивительно, насколько трудно оказалось излагать словами истины, понятные чуть ли не с рождения. Впрочем, хоть Драко и ворчал, что не приобретает новых знаний, а подтягивать других может и в свободное от учебы время, он получил море удовольствия.

Беспалочковая магия ему пока не давалась. Говоря откровенно, если бы Поттер не пользовался ею постоянно, даже не замечая, что делает это, Драко сдался бы и перестал верить. Но Поттер был живым доказательством того, что такое волшебство существует, а если даже нищий полукровка его освоил, Малфой не мог бросить учебу на полпути.

 

Гарри провел престранное собеседование с Невиллом. Одетый в костюм одноклассник появился в его доме после того, как Алекс Джонсон написал ему с просьбой за скромную плату привести его сад в порядок.

Стоя на крыльце, Невилл безмолвно разглядывал Гарри. Получив приглашение войти, он попросил, чтобы хозяин показал ему сад, и проследовал через дом к задней двери. Гарри наконец-то увидел свои запущенные владения чужими глазами. Оказалось, около дома когда-то разбивали грядки с лекарственными растениями, но те, как и все остальное, зачахли под настырным дерном, вьюнком и прочими сорняками. Гарри достаточно ковырялся в огороде у Дурслей, чтобы понимать, сколько труда потребует расчистка сада. Больше всего его занимали фруктовые деревья в самом конце участка – именно там он нашел дерево, из которого сделал свою новую палочку.

Невилл спросил, чего он желает добиться. Гарри об этом не задумывался. Сада вроде дурслевского – аккуратно-чопорного до тошноты – ему не хотелось. 

\- Мне бы удобное местечко для отдыха, - в итоге ответил он. – Чтобы обедать или сидеть по вечерам с бокалом вина. Среди растений, которые приятно видеть и нюхать. Немного трав, используемых в кулинарии. Ничего строго разделенного – пусть у сада будет аккуратный, но естественный вид, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду, - завершил Гарри, глядя на притихшего друга. Как же неудобно его обманывать – но под истинным обличьем он никогда бы не смог попросить о таком одолжении. Нев наверняка согласился бы из чувства долга – ради их дружбы или из-за дополнительных занятий, а Гарри этого не хотел.

Невилл кивнул.

\- Яблони пусть остаются, как есть, - поразмыслив, торопливо решил Гарри. – Весной под ними распускаются полевые цветы. В них есть своя магия, - виновато пояснил он.

\- Как скажете, - отозвался Невилл. – Могу я посадить что-нибудь свое? Когда сорняки уйдут, останется много пустого места. Что вы предпочтете?

\- Я... не знаю, - растерялся Гарри. – Может, оставим это на твое усмотрение? Только не сажай ничего дорогостоящего, не поговорив со мной. Хочешь задаток на покупки?

Невилл рассмеялся.

\- Я посажу здесь свои семена и черенки, так что не беспокойтесь о расходах. Вы ведь не возражаете?

\- Конечно, нет, спасибо. Но за потраченное время и усилия я непременно заплачу – и за твою работу, и за тот период, пока рассада примется, - смущенно добавил Гарри. За этим последовало краткое обсуждение оплаты, и сделка завершилась.

С тех пор Невилл появлялся два раза в неделю, и результаты его трудов не замедлили проявиться. Однажды в среду Снейп пришел пораньше и застал юношу в саду.

\- Мистер Лонгботтом, - учтиво поздоровался он.

Невилл, выпутывающий придавленный бурьяном розовый куст, уколол палец и подпрыгнул от боли и изумления.

\- Профессор Снейп! – торопливо слизнув кровь, он быстро овладел собой. – Вы за мной, сэр? Что-нибудь случилось?

Зельевар фыркнул.

Невилл разинул рот: улыбающийся Снейп представлял собой странное зрелище.

В это время Гарри отворил дверь.

\- Сев! – просиял он.

\- Добрый вечер, Алекс, - негромко и нежно произнес Снейп. – Вижу, мистер Лонгботтом обнаружил признаки жизни под покровом плевел.

Невилл продолжал смотреть на них во все глаза.

\- Будьте любезны закрыть рот, мистер Лонгботтом, - протянул Снейп. – У вас язык фиолетовый. Полагаю, благодаря той ерунде, которой торгуют Уизли.

Невилл сжал губы, но все же смог ответить:

\- Это жевательная резинка с черной смородиной и мятой из «Сладкого Королевства».

\- Спасибо, что уточнили, - с шутливым сарказмом поклонился Снейп. – Результат, впрочем, остается тем же.

Гарри засмеялся и шлепнул его по руке.

\- Не будь злюкой, Северус! Ведь ты сам мне его порекомендовал.

Глаза Невилла едва не вылезли на лоб – сперва при виде шлепка, за который, похоже, не намечалось возмездия, потом от замечания.

\- Вы меня порекомендовали? – пискнул он.

\- Профессор Спраут упоминала, что вы сносно знаете гербологию, - сухо ответствовал Снейп, смахивая с рукава пылинку. – Я решил, что здесь практически ничего нельзя испортить, - добавил он.

\- Эй! Сад будет потрясающим! – улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Мистер Лонгботтом, вам предстоит немало работы. Не будем мешать.

С этими словам зельевар направился в дом.

\- Мы скоро уходим, - обратился Гарри к Невиллу. – Я изменю чары защиты, чтобы ты смог войти; сливочное пиво в холодильнике, не стесняйся. 

\- Спасибо, - Невилл набрался храбрости. – А вы с ним... ох, простите, это не мое дело, - покраснев, он вернулся к розам.

\- Ты угадал, - согласился Гарри, надеясь, что Северус не станет возражать, если Невилл узнает о его предпочтениях. Или станет?

\- Ладно, - промямлил Невилл. Подняв глаза, он тут же опустил их. – Ж-желаю вам хорошо провести время. Собираетесь где-нибудь поужинать?

Его попытки сохранить присутствие духа чрезвычайно смешили Гарри.

\- Нет, пойдем в кино. Мы любим кинематограф.

\- Алекс, - в дверях появился Снейп.

Быстро улыбнувшись Невиллу, Гарри последовал за зельеваром.

Дверь затворилась со щелчком, и в тот же миг Снейп, протащив юношу по кухне, толкнул к столу и навис над ним.

Когда первый поцелуй прервался, Северус прорычал ему на ухо:

\- Хочешь его? – и прикусил нежную мочку.

\- Ч-что? – непонимающе переспросил Гарри. В его венах бурлила кровь, явно собираясь переселиться ниже пояса. Он чувствовал благоухание одеколона, который любил Снейп, запахи шалфея и сорго, и аромат тела Северуса. Тот плотно прижимался к нему, опаляя шею дыханием. Гарри охватила дрожь.

\- Твоего садовника. Ты считаешь его привлекательным? Разгоряченный работой, кожа блестит от пота...

\- Невилл? – выдавил Гарри, наконец понимая, о чем говорит Северус. – Нравится ли мне Невилл? Ты что, с ума сошел? Постой-ка... А тебе он нравится?

\- Этот ребенок? Разумеется, нет! – язвительно отозвался Снейп и провел языком по горлу Гарри. – Но ты задержался, общаясь с ним. И я вижу - он не лишен...

\- Ни за что! – засмеялся Гарри. Подумать только – чтобы ему понравился Невилл! Прожив шесть лет в одной комнате, он никогда не испытывал ничего, похожего на интерес. На миг Гарри с ужасом подумал, что неразделенное чувство могло оказаться причиной давнишней неприязни меж этими двумя. Он отстранился от Снейпа, тяжело опираясь на стол и опустив ладони на грудь зельевара. Такие мысли отнюдь не радовали.

\- Погоди. Ты считаешь его привлекательным?

\- У меня есть глаза, Алекс. Он хорошо сложен, силен, миловиден...

\- И это тебе нравится?

\- Я говорю, что потенциал в нем присутствует. Лично на меня он впечатления не производит. Он мой ученик...

\- Это не может помешать тебе чувствовать... 

\- Может. Я никогда не думаю о студентах в эротическом контексте. Это недопустимо.

\- Только что ты именно так о нем и подумал, - взволнованно заметил Гарри.

Снейп взглянул ему в глаза.

\- Ревнуешь?

Гарри раскрыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, и замер.

\- Да. Есть ли у меня повод?

Снейп рассмеялся, а потом крепко обнял его и поцеловал так, что у юноши закружилась голова.

\- Нет, - прошептал он прямо в губы Гарри. – Тебя мне вполне достаточно. А если я и решу связаться с учеником – чего не произойдет – этим учеником будет не мистер Лонгботтом.

Снейп немедленно пожалел о том, что произнес последнее вслух. Откуда ни возьмись, в его мыслях возник Гарри Поттер, да в таком виде, что хоть плачь. Алекс был прав. Он действительно размышлял о Поттере в плане секса. Время от времени в движениях мальчишки проскальзывало что-то такое, что... нет! Не сметь даже думать об этом! Северус был рад, что в этом году Алекс с ним рядом. Если его желаниям суждено зашкалить, хорошо иметь поблизости добровольного партнера. Он прижался к любовнику поближе и потерся о его бедра.

Гарри застонал, толкаясь навстречу.

\- Нам пора, - с сожалением напомнил он.

\- М-м. Пожалуй, сегодня я смогу остаться подольше, - предложил Снейп, целуя его в щеку.

\- Слава Мерлину, - выдохнул Гарри. – Ты специально это делаешь, правда? Знаешь ведь, что у меня теперь пол-вечера стоять будет.

\- Только половину? Наверное, я теряю сноровку, - тягучим, словно черный шоколад, голосом протянул Снейп, лаская пальцами член Гарри.

\- Ублюдок! – потянулся к нему юноша.

Снейп опустил руку.

\- Именно, - усмехнулся он. – Идем?

 

Позднее, лежа в своей школьной постели, удовлетворенный, но так и не расслабившийся Гарри пытался не думать, что скажет Северус, узнав, что все же состоит в половой связи с одним из своих учеников.


	8. Вечер в Малфой Мэноре

Гарри вертел бокал, восхищаясь отблесками многочисленных свечей в хрустальных гранях. Проходя через вино, свет придавал напитку богатый рубиновый оттенок. Молодой человек окинул взглядом собравшееся общество: Люциус Малфой сидел во главе стола справа от него, некто Сметлвик слева, рядом тип, чьего имени Гарри не мог припомнить. С противоположной стороны разместился Арамис Пьюрфой, весьма привлекательный мужчина с гривой золотисто-русых волос и золотистыми же бликами в глазах. К несчастью, подумалось Гарри, усы и козлиная бородка придавали облику этого мужчины слегка комичное сходство со львом. 

Какая гадость эти усы! 

Рядом с Пьюрфоем и очень далеко от Гарри – дальше некуда – сидел Северус. Он выглядел шикарно в шелковом бархате бутылочного цвета. Роскошь ткани подчеркивал строгий крой его костюма. Феликс Катисмор находился в середине, по левую руку от Снейпа, а напротив Гарри – довольно тощий, чопорный волшебник в безукоризненно сшитой мантии. Этот Гайдн Фелл пытался привлечь к себе внимание Малфоя, но его предприятие не имело успеха, ведь Люциус весь ужин отчаянно флиртовал с Гарри. 

Еда была выше всяких похвал, все кругом сияло великолепием, так что казалось, будто он на экскурсии в одном из домов-музеев, фотографии которых он видел в воскресных газетных приложениях у Дурслей. По залу даже гуляло эхо. Позади каждого гостя стоял слуга и предугадывал любой его каприз. По мнению Гарри это было уж слишком, но остальные излучали довольство, и он решил, что для Малфоев в этом нет ничего из ряда вон выходящего. 

Вот бы сейчас в Нору! 

Фелл снова отвлек Люциуса, и Гарри вступил в беседу со Сметлвиком, но тут же поймал взгляд наблюдающего за ним поверх бокала Северуса. Ну не мог же Снейп и правда поверить, что Гарри нравятся ухаживания Малфоя! Мимолетный интерес Северуса к его игре с бокалом не только не укрылся от Гарри, Но и навел на одну мысль. Он выпустил немного магии и полюбопытствовал, каково мнение Сметлвика о последнем матче Паддлмер с Пушками, краем глаза следя за Северусом. Когда тот глотнул вина, Гарри начал действовать. Рубиновая жидкость плеснулась, но, к удивлению молодого человека, Снейп справился с собой, опустил емкость на стол и, не прерывая разговора с Катисмором, с напускной рассеянностью устремил взор на каждого из собравшихся по очереди.

Немного погодя Гарри повторил маневр. Северус вздрогнул и вперил взгляд в юношу. Тот медленно провел пальцами по ножке бокала, как ни в чем ни бывало подцепил ложкой немного бисквита со сливками и, отправив ее в рот, демонстративно пососал. 

\- Северус! – голос Люциуса вернул их с небес на землю. - Я не ставлю под сомнение привлекательность Алекса, но, сделай одолжение, держи себя в руках. Ты, должно быть, околдован! 

Послышались смешки. 

\- Так и есть, - хохотнул Алекс, – никаких метафор. Каюсь, я позволил себе маленькую шалость. Не корите его за невнимание. 

Северус откинулся на стуле, слегка нахмурившись, и Гарри начал жалеть о своей детской выходке, тем более что Люциус презрительно бросил: 

\- Право, Северус, я думал, только школьники заводятся от примитивных игр с бокалами. 

Гарри решил, что впредь следует соблюдать бóльшую осторожность с Малфоем: тот был гораздо проницательнее, чем юноша полагал. Однако то, что мужчина считает Алекса привлекательным, может оказаться полезным. Вероятно, из этого даже получится извлечь выгоду. 

\- Ну, - улыбнулся Гарри, - этим я не ограничился. 

\- Алекс, - предостерег его Северус. 

Гарри взглянул на любовника и, подняв брови, спросил: 

\- Ты думаешь, они не оценят, Северус? 

Поразмыслив, тот засмеялся. 

\- Поступай, как знаешь. 

\- Конечно, среди нас есть натуралы, которым шутка может не понравиться, - тихонько сказал Гарри. 

С минуту всеобщее любопытство боролось с осторожностью. 

\- Сомневаюсь, что за ужином вы сумеете провернуть фокус, который повлияет на чью-либо ориентацию, Алекс, - с усмешкой заметил Люциус. Его слова поддержали смехом. 

Гарри достал палочку и взглядом спросил разрешения у Малфоя. Ему показалось, что будет невежливо колдовать в чужом доме без позволения хозяина. 

Тот кивнул. 

Гарри устроил целое представление: обвел сидящих за столом взмахом палочки и пробормотал несколько неразборчивых слов. Правду сказать, в заклинании не было необходимости, но в его планы не входило доводить эту информацию до сведения окружающих. 

\- Я ничего не чувствую, - пожаловался Катисмор. 

\- Почувствуете, - заверил его Гарри. – Ешьте. 

Постепенно все вернулись к десерту, не скрывая, впрочем, своего разочарования. Гарри съел еще ложечку и дотронулся до бокала. Все так и подскочили на месте – он чуть не рассмеялся. Разумеется, не над Северусом – тот ведь знал, чего ожидать. Расправляясь со сладким, свободной рукой Гарри снова приласкал ножку бокала. 

Сметлвик ахнул. 

Юноша скользнул пальцами вверх по хрусталю. Он обратил внимание, что четверо уже разобрались в механике процесса и жадно следят за движениями, не отвлекаясь, и сильнее сжал ножку у основания. 

\- Мерлин и Моргана! – воскликнул Фелл, заерзав. 

Гарри доел десерт, не выпуская бокал из жесткого захвата. 

Напряжение нарастало. 

Ни крошки не оставив на ложке, молодой человек взглянул на Малфоя: 

\- Божественно! 

Хозяин вознамерился ответить, но Гарри медленно поднял бокал и мужчина сжал зубы; остальные гости с шумом втянули воздух – юноша едва не прыснул. Он посмотрел в темные глаза Северуса и с улыбкой усилил давление на хрустальный стержень. Атмосфера сгустилась еще заметнее; край бокала замер в сантиметре ото рта юноши, и тот, будто бы собираясь глотнуть вина, приоткрыл губы и увлажнил верхнюю кончиком языка. Когда напряжение стало почти осязаемым, Гарри опустил напиток на стол и промолвил: 

\- Хватит, пожалуй. 

\- Черт возьми! – вырвалось у Пьюрфоя. – Вот это ловкость рук! 

Гости стряхнули скованность и рассмеялись, торопливо поправляя одежду и ерзая в поисках более удобного положения на стульях. 

Гарри улыбнулся. 

\- И как долго вы вытерпели? – Пьюрфой обратился к Северусу. – Да у вас железные яйца! 

Северус выдал фирменную усмешку и протянул: 

\- Неплохо, знаете ли, иметь изобретательного любовника. 

Гарри взмахнул палочкой, словно снимая заклинание. 

Люциус повернулся к нему и на миг накрыл руку юноши своей: 

\- Чудесный фокус, Алекс. Позвольте мне как-нибудь воздать вам по заслугам. 

Гарри вытаращил глаза – это заявление выходило за рамки приличий. Пора было вернуть себе контроль над происходящим. 

\- Благодарю за щедрое предложение, сэр, - он сознательно использовал уважительное обращение, чтобы восстановить психологическую дистанцию. – Но это всего лишь шутка. К тому же, смею вас уверить, мне более чем достаточно Северуса. 

Малфой откинулся на спинку стула и глотнул вина. 

\- Я прекрасно осведомлен о его навыках. 

Сердце сбилось с ритма, но… чему удивляться? 

\- У всех есть прошлое, - тихо проговорил Гарри, надеясь, что эти отношения действительно закончились. При мысли о романе между Снейпом и Малфоем делалось больно в груди. Эта неожиданная реакция на известия вообще-то была вполне предсказуемой, ведь их с Северусом связывает не просто хороший трах. Открытие, к которому привели его размышления, заставило Гарри взглянуть на мужчину, сидящего по другую сторону стола: уродливый нос, бледная кожа, широкие плечи и невозможно узкие бедра… Ни капли жира, лишь мускулы и жилы, сухая и твердая плоть. Неужели он влюбился в Снейпа? Как? Когда успел? 

Северус не сводил с него внимательных глаз. Гарри выдавил улыбку и вернулся к разговору с Люциусом, который наблюдал за его безмолвной беседой с любовником. 

\- Ревнуете? 

Гарри нахмурился раньше, чем сумел совладать с выражением лица. 

Малфой рассмеялся. 

\- Не стоит, - проворковал он. – Мой вкус изменился в лучшую сторону. Постельные таланты не искупают его мерзкой внешности и характера. Можно ведь найти не менее одаренного партнера, но гораздо более приятного лицом, что немаловажно поутру, не так ли? Когда вы дойдете до этой мысли, дорогой Алекс, я, пожалуй, буду в силах протянуть вам руку помощи. 

Гарри сел поудобнее. 

\- Еще одно щедрое предложение, - мягко сказал он, - от одного из красивейших мужчин в мире. 

После этого комплимента Малфой самоуверенно усмехнулся, но юноша с улыбкой добавил: 

\- Но, Люциус, проснувшись, я люблю смотреть на лицо Северуса. 

На лице Малфоя промелькнуло раздражение, но он тут же рассмеялся: 

\- Что ж, Северус – мой старый друг, и я рад, что у него такой преданный партнер. 

Невероятно, и это говорит человек, который уже битых два часа пытается увести любовника у своего старого друга! 

Люциус поднялся и предложил всем переместиться в кабинет. 

В кабинете их ожидали портвейн и кофе, крохотные пирожные, в которых не было никакой нужды, а также карточный стол. 

Гарри заранее расспросил Северуса о ставках. Он имел некоторый опыт в карточных играх вроде покера – спасибо друзьям-магглам – и чувствовал себя довольно уверенно, но хотел бы знать, на какие суммы принято играть в элитарных кругах. К его немалому удивлению чистокровные волшебники считали денежные ставки унизительными для своего достоинства. Очкам, тем не менее, велся строгий учет. Их записывали в особые книги, которые являлись фамильным достоянием. 

И все же Гарри не был расположен демонстрировать свои умения и предпочел уклониться от игры, когда мужчина, имя которого постоянно ускользало из памяти юноши, расположился с чашкой кофе на диване у пылающего камина. Слуги оставили угощение на небольшом столике и удалились, повинуясь жесту хозяина. Гарри тоже взял себе кофе и, коротко пообещав игрокам присоединиться для следующей партии, сел рядом с ним. 

\- Простите, при знакомстве я не расслышал вашего имени. 

\- Себастьян Флайт, - с улыбкой представился собеседник. – А вас зовут Алекс. Не любите карты? 

\- Нет, что вы. Настроение, однако, не то. Может быть, позже. А вы почему не играете? 

\- Да, признаться, я их совсем не понимаю. Азартные игры с числами – мой хлеб, поэтому у меня нет ни малейшего желания тратить вечер на бесполезные вариации дневных занятий. Но сегодня мистер Малфой назначил мне встречу, а потом предложил остаться до вечера и, так как я давно не видел Катисмора, то решил принять приглашение. 

\- О каких играх с числами идет речь? – поинтересовался Гарри. – Вы бухгалтер? 

\- Фондовый брокер, - поморщился крепыш. – В этом месте обычно беседа обрывается. 

\- Не со мной, - заверил Гарри и повернулся лицом к собеседнику. Специалист по финансам может оказаться очень полезным. Мысли замелькали с бешеной скоростью. – Простите, я понимаю, что говорить о делах на званом вечере - дурной тон, но буду благодарен, если вы посоветуете сведущего человека. Мне бы хотелось расширить свои инвестиции. 

Себастьян Флайт взглянул на него с некоторым интересом. 

\- Большинство напрямик спрашивает, во что вкладывать капиталы. 

\- Будь вы доктором, вас бы тут же попросили обследовать геморрой, - усмехнулся Гарри. 

Флайт расхохотался. 

\- Забудем мой вопрос, - попросил Гарри. – Как по-вашему, Лонгсдейл – подходящий ловец для сборной Британии? 

Мистер Флайт глотнул кофе и сказал: 

\- Вы разбудили мое любопытство. Не стоит менять тему. Вам не нужны мои услуги, но рекомендации в пользу другого специалиста вы примете с благодарностью. Инвестиции в какой области кажутся вам перспективными? 

Гарри выпрямился и со всей серьезностью поспешил оправдаться: 

\- Простите. Я вовсе не хотел показаться грубым. Я не счел возможным просить вас рекомендовать что-либо конкретное или представлять мои интересы на бирже. Вы занимаетесь капиталом мистера Малфоя, а мне нужен человек, который согласится иметь дело с гораздо более скромными средствами. 

\- Хм, а куда вы уже вложили деньги? 

\- Да по мелочи, - скромно ответил Гарри. – Инвестировал кое-что в сферу развлечений, - а как иначе назвать деятельность близнецов, – немного в недвижимость и в маггловскую строительную компанию. Меня привлекают капиталовложения в магический бизнес, но, насколько я понимаю, влиться в него не так легко, как в маггловский.

\- Вы не прочь делать вклады в маггловские предприятия? – изумился мистер Флайт и бросил взгляд в сторону Люциуса Малфоя. 

\- Не понимаю, почему бы им не заработать для меня немного денег, - непринужденно согласился Гарри, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

Себастьян Флайт усмехнулся. 

\- Интересная позиция. Какую сумму вы хотите пустить в оборот?

\- Тут еще нужно подумать, - осторожно начал Гарри. – Не хотелось бы ставить все на одну карту, особенно если принять во внимание… э… сложившуюся политическую обстановку. Скажем, на текущий момент мне нужно пристроить сто тысяч галлеонов. Можно будет добавить больше, если Гринготтс окажется стабильным предприятием… 

Клюнет или нет? Гарри надеялся, что родители простят, если он растратит наследство, ведь деньги, работающие на победу над Волдемортом, нельзя назвать пущенными на ветер. 

\- Вряд ли это назовешь скромным вложением, - резонно заметил Флайт и, вынув из кармана визитную карточку, вручил ее Гарри. – И вы, определенно, благоразумный человек, – Обращайтесь, я буду рад помочь.

 

Гарри был доволен. Рон заметил, что во времена прошлых войн хорошо осведомленные магглы перемещали свои капиталы до того, как ситуация успевала накалиться: он надеялся, удачно вложив деньги, извлечь выгоду из подобной предусмотрительности. Конечно, его надули бы, не произведи молодой человек должное впечатление. Определенно, присутствие в Малфой Мэноре, готовность вложить в бизнес значительную сумму денег и неприкрытое внимание Люциуса к его персоне сослужили Гарри хорошую службу. От этого суаре он получил все, на что рассчитывал. 

Остаток вечера прошел мирно. Гарри сыграл партию в карты, Малфой продолжал флиртовать с ним, несмотря на то, как закончилась их беседа за ужином. Успех его маневров оставался сомнительным, но юноша нутром чуял, что Люциус опрокинет его на спину при малейшей возможности. Радость погони и жажда завоевания были написаны на лице мужчины. Следовало поддерживать к себе интерес и в то же время ясно дать понять, что Гарри не собирается бросать Снейпа. И, откровенно говоря, это словесное фехтование доставляло юноше удовольствие. Правда, внимание Люциуса удивляло его: Гарри казалось, что Алекс не отличается особой привлекательностью. В конце концов, он сознательно подбирал незапоминающуюся внешность для своего альтер-эго.

Позже, покрытый испариной после головокружительного секса, Гарри лежал на груди Северуса, прислушиваясь к тому, как сердце мужчины постепенно возвращается к спокойному ритму. Здесь его внешний вид не имел значения: Северус не раз доказывал – и весьма убедительно – насколько желанным он находит своего молодого любовника. 

\- Ты потрясающий, - шепотом озвучил он свои мысли, касаясь губами влажной от пота груди партнера. 

\- Я не красавец вроде Малфоя, - послышался голос Северуса, и Гарри почувствовал, что тот снова напрягся. 

Юноша приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть на Снейпа, и погладил его по волосам, соглашаясь: 

\- Это точно. 

Северус внимательно посмотрел на него и разбил смехом тяжелую тишину: 

\- Ублюдок. 

\- Ты бы не поверил, скажи я иначе, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Он один из самых красивых мужчин на свете. Но божественная внешность прикрывает гнилое нутро, - он передернул плечами от отвращения. 

Снейп погладил его по спине - прикосновение широкой горячей ладони к остывающей коже было волнующим. 

\- Это не мешало тебе флиртовать с ним весь вечер. 

\- Я сказал ему, что люблю просыпаться рядом с тобой. 

\- Так и сказал? 

\- Ну да, ведь это правда. Что уж говорить о твоей груди и руках, особенно если они меня обнимают, и о… 

\- И об этом ты ему сообщил? 

\- Нет. Он и сам это знал, а мне не хотелось пробудить в нем былой интерес. 

Снейп вывернулся из-под Гарри и лег так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу. 

\- Это было давно. 

\- Я рад. А ты сам никогда не испытывал желания вернуться? 

Северус фыркнул. 

\- Секс был отличный. Вот только настоящих чувств Малфою и днем с огнем не разглядеть. Исключениями, впрочем, являлись гордость и, возможно, гнев. А это совсем не то, чего хочется получить в постели. 

У Гарри потеплело на сердце. Он робко прикоснулся к руке Северуса и прошептал, не решаясь взглянуть на любовника: 

\- У нас все иначе, верно? 

Снейп приподнял подбородок юноши и заглянул ему в глаза. Он наклонился ближе, и у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Губы Северуса нежно коснулись его губ. 

\- Верно, - согласился мужчина и страстно поцеловал Гарри.


	9. Строгие меры

Близились рождественские каникулы. В спортзале Гарри наказывал себя серией изнурительных упражнений. Урок «магии для отстающих» окончился часом раньше; теперь пришло время нелегких решений.

После проверки знаний каждого ученика он сделал вывод, что, несмотря на кое-какие успехи, в целом затея с классом не удалась.

Заставляя себя вновь и вновь повторять одни и те же движения, Гарри пытался унять холод в груди и здраво оценить ситуацию. Наибольшую тревогу вызывало то, что ни один из студентов до сих пор не приобрел желаемых навыков. Нужно было выяснить, как это исправить. Морщась от жжения в натруженных мышцах, молодой человек постарался мыслить логически. Во-первых, нужно наметить конечную цель, во-вторых - оценить то, что уже достигнуто; затем обдумать, что еще необходимо сделать, и лишь тогда решить, как преодолеть оставшуюся дистанцию.

Он подошел к штанге и занялся подбором веса, на миг позволив себе не думать. Магия избавляла от необходимости в подстраховке. Гарри лег на скамью и стал методично поднимать и опускать штангу, отсчитывая упражнения в промежутках между размышлениями.

Значит, так: цель. В первую очередь он посулил своим ученикам беспалочковую магию.

Ни одному из них она не удавалось.

Некоторые – особенно девочки – уже неплохо управлялись с чужими палочками, но способность полагаться лишь на собственную магию ускользала и от них. Нужно... нет, к этому он вернется позже. Гарри снова плавно поднял штангу и медленно вдохнул, опуская вес на грудь. Единственное, что он пообещал им помимо колдовства без палочки – расширить пределы магических возможностей. Сдержал ли он слово?

По крайней мере занятия Драко с Эрни принесли плоды. Хоть Эрни и не попал в класс зельеварения уровня ТРИТОНов, Северус дал удовлетворительную оценку составам, приготовленным парнем под присмотром Драко. Впрочем, Эрни и до СОВ получал сносные оценки. Энтузиазма ему было не занимать. Если раньше он работал, придерживаясь инструкций, то сейчас стал действовать самостоятельно. Он даже сообщил Гарри, что впредь будет сам готовить несложные зелья, тогда как раньше - до того, как Драко помог ему - планировал покупать все необходимое. Тоже ценное достижение: Драко объяснил ему, как анализировать состав зелья и варьировать компоненты в соответствии с индивидуальными запросами. Эрни был очень доволен. Его способности в чарах тоже улучшились – оказалось, наблюдать за тем, как колдуют другие члены их небольшой группы, очень полезно. Гарри расстроился, услыхав, что Эрни совершенствует заклинания, глядя на то, как другие машут палочками. При беспалочковой – да и невербальной – магии жесты теряли всякую ценность; непонятно, почему Эрни они так помогают? Да и в жестах ли дело? Быть может, суть в повышенной сосредоточенности и внимании к произносимым заклинаниям? Это нужно хорошенько обдумать.

Драко понравилось учить других. Это позволяло осмыслить привычные догматы и потому дорожить ими вдвойне. Гарри знал, что Драко - способный студент, но, даже обвиняя себя в невольной трате его времени, юноша все же чувствовал мощь потенциала юного слизеринца. Их отношения оставляли желать лучшего, хотя Драко и вел себя гораздо менее агрессивно, и постепенно опасения Гарри сошли на нет. Неизменные появления блондина на уроках удивляли – казалось, он просто не в силах вытерпеть, что Гарри осилил магию, которая ему, Драко, неподвластна, и исполнен решимости переплюнуть учителя. Его настойчивость радовала. Раньше Гарри не обращал на нее внимания – разве что во время квиддича. Теперь он видел, что Драко и к другим предметам относится с тем же рвением, даже если усваивает их с легкостью. Малфой сознался, что тоже посещает спортзал, хотя явно предпочитал не пересекаться там с Гарри. На вид слизеринец был довольно тощим, и новость, что он хочет накачать мышцы, поражала. Блондин уделял внешности столько времени, что раньше Гарри не сомневался в намерениях того сохранить хрупкость и гибкие очертания фигуры. Выходило наоборот – Драко серьезно работал над наращиванием мускулов. Интересно, были причиной тому эстетические соображения или нежелание проиграть в какой-нибудь стычке? Гарри не задавал вопросов. Политических предпочтений он тоже не касался, и это заметно обескуражило Драко.

Интересные перемены происходили с Элоизой Миджен. В прошлом Гарри почти не разговаривал с девушкой: она казалась такой тихоней. При тесном же общении выяснилось, что у нее замечательное чувство юмора – даже Северус порой улыбался ее шуткам. Пожалуй, из всех учеников она демонстрировала наибольший прогресс. Одно внимание окружающих уже шло ей на пользу. Девушка поделилась с Гарри, что ее оценки стали выше и по другим предметам – настолько, что учителя дважды спросили, у кого она списывает, чем несказанно ее огорчили. Особого пристрастия к чему-то определенному она пока не проявляла: Элоизе просто нравилось работать в команде. Как и Падма, с чужими палочками она чувствовала себя как рыба в воде, и чуть ли не с первой попытки удачно выполняла заклинание. Гарри был поражен этими возможностями: в целях тренировки он попросил обеих девушек постараться вызвать в себе магию еще до того, как произнести заклинание – получись у них это, в экстренной ситуации им вполне подошла бы любая палочка, попавшаяся под руку. Пусть даже заклинание было необходимо произнести с палочкой в руке, для достижения результата они должны чувствовать поток магии. И хотя внутренняя им пока не давалась, видимо, магия извне стала более ощутима, а это немаловажно. В любом случае, положительный результат был налицо: нужно обдумать, как его использовать. Наверное, стоило устроить среди учеников мозговой штурм. Вдруг обсуждение пойдет впрок, и мужчины тоже смогут лучше понять эти способности?

Падма оказалась невероятно упрямой. Гарри постоянно приходилось бороться с ее нежеланием попробовать что-то новое, равно как и с полной уверенностью девушки в собственной бездарности. Это очень раздражало. Никакие убеждения не помогали. Даже колдовство чужой палочкой не поднимало настроения Падмы. Несмотря на то, что она ежедневно забегала проведать Парвати в гриффиндорскую гостиную, Гарри понял, что знает ее гораздо хуже остальных. Он даже предположил, что ошибся насчет уровня ее силы, хотя это, определенно, было не так. Возможно, для раскрытия талантов девушки нужно попробовать другую методику. Изредка волшебники имели склонность лишь к одной магической отрасли; не относилось ли это и к Падме?

О Невилле Гарри подумал с гордостью. Поднявшись со скамьи, он стал делать приседания. Похоже, первый триумф – разгадка созданной Гарри модели – повлиял на Невилла благотворно. Теперь юноша держался увереннее. Работа над садом Алекса только упрочила этот эффект. Гарри попросил его разбить отдельную грядку под лекарственные травы – в частности, чтобы вырастить образцы, которые пригодились бы в зельеварении, редкие и неуживчивые. Невилл охотно согласился. Он создавал микроклиматы, добывал растения, которых Гарри прежде и в глаза не видел, и в целом с головой окунулся в проект. Случайная беседа помогла Гарри обнаружить, что один из таких любопытных саженцев перекочевал под окно его спальни из самого Китая.

\- Как его сюда доставили? – поинтересовался молодой человек.

\- Ох, разве такое доверишь почте! – в ужасе вскричал Невилл. – Я сам его принес.

Оказалось, Невилл давным-давно аппарирует по всему миру в поисках редких растений, а также заводит весьма полезные знакомства. Его обаяние и энергия растапливали самые холодные сердца – юноша уже собрал невиданную коллекцию ростков и семян. Обо всем этом Невилл в классе умалчивал – лишь бросил вскользь, что пытается усовершенствовать заклинание перевода, которое учитывало бы интонации и мимику: ведь они оказывали огромное влияние на восприятие, а существующие чары не принимали их в расчет. О Невилле Гарри не беспокоился.

И напоследок – Северус. Гарри совершенно не понимал, отчего Северусу пока не дается беспалочковая магия. Зельевар нехотя пользовался чужими палочками, и результат обычно бывал плачевным. Казалось, он приходит на уроки лишь затем, чтобы понаблюдать за другими – из чисто научного интереса, а не ради повышения собственного уровня знаний. Гарри с трудом сдержал улыбку, когда на занятии у семикурсников Северус предложил устроить мозговой штурм и написать возможные варианты улучшения зелья, которое они тогда проходили.

Пора было что-то делать. Гарри вытер лицо полотенцем, пару раз напряг и расслабил усталые мышцы и отправился в душ.

Положа руку на сердце, он знал, как поступить. Просто все откладывал в надежде, что обойдется без жертв. Впрочем, вряд ли: его способности проснулись именно в тот момент, когда он испытывал сильный страх и отчаяние.

Придется выбрать именно такой путь.

Тем же вечером он изложил Дамблдору свой план; вдвоем они обсудили необходимые приготовления. 

\- Северус до сих пор ничего не знает? – спросил у Гарри директор. – Даже не догадывается?

\- Не думаю, - юноша поерзал на месте. Иногда Снейп смотрел на него – на Гарри – с непонятной задумчивостью. Но гриффиндорец был уверен, что ничем не выдал себя. – Нет, - твердо сказал он.

\- И когда же ты планируешь ему открыться? Он очень огорчится, Гарри. Я вовсе не рад участвовать в этом обмане.

\- Понимаю, сэр, - потерев ладонью лоб, кивнул Гарри. – Простите меня. Нельзя было поступить иначе. И потом, он ведь сейчас счастлив, не правда ли?

\- Не отрицаю, но тем сильнее он рассердится потом. На нас обоих.

\- Я не могу признаться, пока он не освоит беспалочковую магию. Риск, что он перестанет приходить на уроки, слишком велик. Может быть, тогда он поймет, отчего я молчал. Это послужит ему утешением.

\- Хм-м. Что ж, надеюсь, будет по-твоему. Я предупрежу, чтобы на выходные не задавали домашней работы, а контрольные Северуса проверю сам.

Гарри поблагодарил его и удалился, нервничая больше прежнего.

Он разослал своим ученикам записки, в которых просил вечером в пятницу заглянуть в класс для дополнительного урока.

Поскольку в среду Северус собирался в Лондон на симпозиум, они не договаривались о встрече. Гарри очень хотелось увидеть его. Почувствовать его объятия, прижаться к широкой груди. Страх сжимал сердце, но выбора не оставалось. Это необходимо было сделать.

Северус обещал навестить коттедж в пятницу после ужина: после симпозиума он считал своим долгом появиться в Большом Зале. Причинять ему боль было невыносимо, но Гарри знал, что недовольство от несостоявшегося свидания и невозможность предупредить Алекса поспособствует его замыслам.

 

Ученики явились без пяти минут пять.

\- Что станем делать, Гарри? – спросил Эрни, усевшись на краешек парты и болтая ногой.

\- Отправимся кое-куда, - отозвался Гарри. – В туалет все сходили?

Падма хихикнула; никто не сдвинулся с места.

\- Когда мы возвратимся? – резко осведомился Северус.

\- Зависит от каждого из вас, - взглянув на него, искренне ответил Гарри. – Порядок? А теперь вытяните руки в стороны и коснитесь друг друга кончиками пальцев.

\- Ты нас аппарируешь, или опять соврешь? – язвительно уточнил Драко, но все же сделал то, что от него требовалось.

\- Это уж вам решать, - заметил Гарри. – Закройте глаза, пожалуйста.

\- Это еще зачем?

\- Потому что я прошу?

\- Значит, мы очутимся на сцене посреди балета, или что-то в этом роде, - рассмеявшись, предположил Эрни, в свою очередь подчиняясь просьбе.

\- Или что-то в этом роде, - согласился Гарри и аппарировал их.

\- Какого черта!

\- Эй!

\- Гарри! Это совсем не смешно!

\- Мистер Поттер. Сию же секунду снимите с нас кандалы!

Отойдя от стены, Гарри встал посреди комнаты, глядя на своих учеников. Сердце колотилось, но он сохранял полную невозмутимость. Повинуясь взмаху руки, все шесть палочек слетелись к нему на ладонь. Гарри сунул их в карман, достал оттуда же бутылку воды и опустил ее на пол рядом с небольшим ключом. Подняв глаза, юноша осмотрел шестерых людей, прикованных к стенам подземелья. Цепи на кандалах достигали сантиметров тридцати в длину, так что пленники стояли, чуть раскинув руки. В мерцающем свете нескольких факелов на стены ложились неровные тени.

\- Не желаете ли объясниться? – ядовито осведомился Снейп.

\- Ваше сегодняшнее задание – освободиться, - спокойно ответил Гарри. – Ключ от наручников здесь, - указал он на пол. – И вода, если захотите пить, - тут он заметил, как Эрни облизнул губы, и понял, что одно упоминание о воде способно усилить жажду. – Директор уведомлен о вашем отсутствии...

\- Профессор Дамблдор знает, что ты приковал нас к стене? – взвизгнула Падма. – Вот уж сомневаюсь!

\- Верно, в детали я не вдавался, - согласился Гарри.

\- Мерлин, Поттер, тебе в Слизерине самое место! – фыркнул Драко.

\- Распределительная Шляпа тоже так думала, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, и блондин изумленно вытаращился на него. – Все эти годы мы могли быть друзьями, Драко!

\- Если ты всегда заковываешь своих друзей в цепи, я явно недооценивал Гриффиндор, - парировал тот.

\- Мистер Поттер, у некоторых из нас есть планы на вечер, - шелковым голосом промолвил Северус.

\- Гарри, - мягко напомнил ему молодой человек. – Боюсь, вам придётся извиниться перед теми, кто проведет это время в ожидании, - обратился Гарри ко всей группе. – Чем скорее выберетесь, тем раньше это произойдет. Теперь я вас оставлю, но, если понадоблюсь - зовите. Здесь включены следящие чары. Впрочем, они рассчитаны только на крайнюю необходимость, - добавил он.

\- Ты нас бросаешь? – пискнул Эрни.

\- Это хогвартские подземелья, сэр? – повернулся к Снейпу Невилл.

Снейп взглянул на мальчика – нет, мужчину – с зарождающимся уважением. Лонгботтом не паниковал и не ругался, он задал вполне разумный вопрос. Зельевар внимательно посмотрел по сторонам.

\- Я их не узнаю, - наконец отозвался он.

Гарри подошел к нему.

\- Прости, что поступаю так, Северус, - проговорил он, - но в противном случае ребятам будет слишком просто назначить тебя главным, - и, потянувшись вперед, осторожно завязал на губах мужчины шелковый шарф.

Снейп невольно втянул носом аромат мальчишки, чувствуя мимолетное прикосновение крепко сложенного тела. К своему ужасу, он обнаружил, что мягкое скольжение волос Поттера по его щеке, грудь, прижатая к груди, руки, аккуратно перехватывающие шарф у него на затылке - так, что приходится склонить голову на подставленное плечо – все это томит и будоражит. Зельевар силой заставил себя не шевелиться, не вдыхать запах открывшейся его взору шеи. Страх подхлестывает возбуждение, только и всего. К тому же, из-за поездки в Лондон он неделю не видел Алекса и уже настроился на то, что проведет этот вечер с любовником. Гнев на Гарри усилился, хотя логика в том, чтобы лишить его голоса, была понятна. Снейп уже открыл рот, чтобы разразиться потоком ругательств, когда ощутил на губах трепет выпущенного мальчишкой заклинания.

\- Чары молчания. Шарф – чтобы остальные не смогли читать по губам, - шепнул Поттер, обдав его лицо теплым дыханием.

Северус сердито сверкнул глазами.

\- Ну, порядок, я думаю, - отстранившись, юноша оглядел учеников.

\- Гарри! Это же глупо! Чего ты добиваешься? – крикнул Эрни.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на каждого.

\- Чтобы дотянуться до ключа, придется воспользоваться беспалочковой магией, - заметил он и с хлопком, напоминающим звук аппарации, окружил себя чарами невидимости и тишины, а потом уселся в углу.

Все говорило о том, что ночь затянется.

Несколько минут царила тишина.

\- Мерзавец! – в конце концов выпалил Эрни. – Вот ведь хрень какая! Сколько он способен нас тут продержать?

\- У меня уже руки разболелись, - заныла Падма.

\- А ты их расслабь, пусть повиснут, - предложила Элоиза.

\- Тогда наручники впиваются!

Грохот цепей озвучил попытки ребят устроиться поудобнее.

\- Я почти жалею, что он оставил там бутылку, - спустя несколько минут молчания заявил Эрни. – От одного взгляда на нее хочется пить.

Ответом послужили приглушенные смешки.

Снова загремели цепи.

\- Ты чего притих, Драко? – наконец поинтересовался Эрни.

Пауза.

\- Драко?

\- Мерлина ради! – рявкнул слизеринец. – Я пытаюсь сдвинуть ключ! Мог бы и сам попытаться, вместо того, чтобы болтать тут понапрасну!

Пауза.

\- Он ведь не оставит нас здесь надолго, правда? – спросила Падма. – Это же глупо! Он просто не подумал, что кандалы причиняют боль. Гарри всегда пытается спасти людей, а не наоборот. И потом, он ведь знает, что колдовать без палочек мы не умеем.

\- Как думаете, скоро он вернется? – весело полюбопытствовал Эрни. – Спорю, сперва он заставит нас хорошенько попотеть. Полтора часа, например.

 

Три часа спустя атмосфера заметно изменилась.

\- Вот сволочь! – взревел Эрни. – Это уже переходит всякие границы!

Ни ключ, ни бутылка не сдвинулись с места ни на миллиметр.

\- Холодно, - пожаловалась Элоиза. – Надо было брюки надеть.

\- Сплошные проблемы от красивых ног, - глядя на нее, проговорил Эрни.

\- Какие? – удивилась она.

\- Ну, будь у тебя толстые ноги, ты бы, наверное, вряд ли захотела выставлять их напоказ. А у тебя они красивые – и вот, пожалуйста: мерзнешь в короткой юбке.

В наступившей тишине все – даже Снейп, как отметил Гарри, – отдали должное ногам Элоизы.

\- Это самый отвратительный, предвзятый...

\- Комплимент? – перебила Падма.

\- Чего?

\- Он сказал, что у тебя красивые ноги. Так оно и есть, - бросив на нее оценивающий взгляд, объявила Падма.

\- Точно, - подтвердил Драко. – А теперь, если только ты не гуттаперчевая девочка и не можешь вывернуться из этих кандалов, может, мы посвятим себя более важным проблемам?

Еще через час раздался дрожащий голосок Падмы:

\- Свет тускнеет! Неужели мы останемся в темноте?

Остальные тоже обратили внимания, что факелы начали угасать. 

\- Черт! Да не может он так с нами поступить! – взорвался Эрни.

\- Может. Он ведь не боится темноты, - тихо заметил Невилл.

\- Ну и флаг ему в руки! – рявкнула Падма. – А я боюсь!

На миг все притихли.

\- Он не сможет, - взволнованно повторил Эрни.

Секунду спустя один из факелов погас.

Падма вскрикнула.

\- Тихо! – отрезал Драко. – Лучше сосредоточься на ключе! В темноте это не очень-то удастся сделать!

В напряженной тишине каждый сфокусировался на нелегкой задаче.

Зашипел и угас второй факел.

\- Нет... – на этот раз Падма уже не кричала, а тоненько всхлипывала.

Тьма была непроглядной, гнетущей, тяжко давила на плечи.

\- Пожалуйста... – прошептала Падма.

Гарри стиснул кулаки.

Вдруг Падма издала пронзительный вопль.

Остальные вздрогнули от неожиданности; их цепи загремели.

\- Это я! Это всего лишь я! – завопил Эрни.

\- Здесь что-то есть! Какой-то зверь! – задыхалась Падма.

\- Успокойся! Я прикоснулся к твоим пальцам. Думал, это поможет! – выкрикнул Эрни.

Снова стало тихо, лишь судорожное дыхание Падмы эхом разносилось по подземелью.

\- Я не могу! – просипела она. – Я этого не выдержу! Нужно позвать Гарри!

\- Послушай, Падма, мне тоже не нравится темнота... – начал Эрни.

\- Я не могу, - еле слышно проговорила девушка, - тяжело дышать... Я не могу!

\- Не давай этому ублюдку шанса признать за собой победу! – прошипел Драко.

\- Я не могу! – срывающимся голосом простонала Падма. – Гарри! – стон перешел в крик. – Гарри! Помоги!

Тишина была такая, что, казалось, можно услышать падение булавки. Гарри сжался, уронив голову на колени. Как больно. Как больно игнорировать ее!

\- Гарри!! – снова отчаянно закричала девушка.

Ответа не было.

\- Гарри!!!

\- Вот гад! Он ведь не придет, - с некоторым удивлением проговорил Драко.

\- Нет! Придет! Он должен! Гарри! – не унималась Падма.

Молчание.

Падма разрыдалась.

\- Невилл, - позвал Эрни. – Что происходит, черт возьми? Не может же он, в самом деле, бросить нас здесь, в темноте!

Невилл долго молчал, прежде чем ответить. Тишину нарушал плач Падмы.

\- Может, - наконец промолвил он отрешенно. – Он сделает то, что сочтет нужным. По-другому он не умеет.

\- Нужным? – переспросил Драко. – Это ему нужно – запереть нас тут с орущей психопаткой?

Падма заревела еще громче.

\- Я должна выйти наружу! Он прав, он прав, я схожу с ума!

\- Падма... – ласково начала Элоиза, как вдруг в подземелье неожиданно загорелся слабый свет.

Вслед за полной изумления паузой раздались торжествующие возгласы. Свет стал ярче.

\- Он нас не оставил!

Свет потускнел.

Невилл огляделся по сторонам.

\- Проф... Северус? Это ваша работа, не так ли?

Гарри перевел взгляд на Снейпа. Он и сам был порядком удивлен, и сначала решил, что включилась какая-то аварийная система.

Снейп прижался затылком к стене; неровный свет выхватил каплю пота, бегущую по его виску. Зельевар слабо кивнул.

\- Вы зажгли свет без палочки? – восхитился Драко.

Снейп кивнул еще раз. Источник света замигал.

\- Ни фига себе! – выдохнул Эрни.

\- Спасибо! Спасибо вам, сэр, - прошептала Падма.

\- А ключ достать вы сможете? – нетерпеливо спросил Драко.

Свет погас.

\- Нет! – застонала в темноте Падма.

Раздался тихий скрежет.

\- У него получается! – радостно завопил Эрни.

Прошло некоторое время. Скрежет прекратился.

\- Что происходит? – нерешительно подала голос Элоиза.

К огромному облегчению Падмы, свет загорелся снова.

Ключ сдвинулся лишь на несколько сантиметров.

Ребята разочарованно уставились на него.

Снейп качнул головой в сторону слабого огонька.

\- Что? А, да. Северус, если вы будете и дальше поддерживать свет, мы попытаемся все вместе, ладно?

Северус кивнул. Видно было, что это удается ему с трудом.

Прошло полтора часа; подбодренные успехом Снейпа, ребята двигали ключ туда-сюда, но тот по-прежнему находился неподалеку от бутылки.

\- Боги, как хочется пить! Пиво, конечно, подошло бы больше, но я и за глоток воды убить готов! – простонал Эрни.

Остальные удивленно посмотрели на него.

\- Что? Выражение такое!

\- Мне...

\- Что? – оглянувшись к Элоизе, спросил Невилл.

\- Ничего, - покачала головой она. – Постараюсь сдвинуть этот чертов ключ.

Сорок пять минут спустя бесконечный звон ее цепей исчерпал терпение остальных.

\- Элоиза! Ради всего святого, я в курсе, что ты замерзла, но нельзя ли угомониться хоть на минуту! Ты так шумишь, что я не могу сосредоточиться! – не выдержала Падма.

Элоиза притихла, но через несколько минут снова заерзала.

\- Эли!

\- Я не нарочно! – огрызнулась Элоиза.

\- Естественно. Только здесь всем холодно, - заметил Эрни.

\- Я... мне...

\- Что? – прорычал Драко.

\- Мне нужно в туалет, понятно?

Ребята в ужасе умолкли.

\- Приехали, - пробормотал Невилл. – Э-э... не сочти за бестактность, но... тебе по какому?

Никому не пришло в голову рассмеяться, что подчеркивало всеобщее смущение.

\- По-маленькому, - прошептала Элоиза. По одному звуку ее голоса можно было определить, что девушке мучительно стыдно.

\- Потерпеть сможешь? – спросил Эрни.

\- А чем я, по-твоему, последние три часа занимаюсь? – отрезала Элоиза.

\- Тебе уже три часа хочется в туалет? – скептически произнес Эрни.

Она кивнула.

\- Блин, я хочу всего полчаса, и то уже загибаюсь, - ахнул Эрни.

Элоиза невольно улыбнулась, и тут же сжала коленки.

\- Пожалуйста, не смешите меня, - взмолилась она.

\- По-моему, ничего смешного в этом давно нет, - отметила Падма.

 

Еще через пятьдесят минут ключ, как и прежде, лежал примерно в центре подземелья, а побледневшее личико Элоизы покрылось каплями пота.

\- Вот что: хватит терпеть, - неожиданно велел Невилл.

\- Не могу же я сходить под себя, - поморщилась девушка.

\- Ты заболеешь. Или повредишь себе что-нибудь. Я убью Гарри, - мрачно объявил Невилл, и ребята во все глаза уставились на него.

Сердце Гарри дрогнуло.

Не пора ли прекратить эту пытку? Искушение было огромным, но ведь именно отчаяние могло подействовать! Он надеялся, что так и случится.

Прошло десять минут. Элоиза, казалось, вот-вот потеряет сознание. Ключ звякал, но с места почти не двигался.

\- Элоиза, давай уже, - заговорил Эрни. – Подумаешь, делов-то. Мы отвернемся.

\- Не могу, - заплакала она.

В тишине, прерываемой только рыданиями, повисло невыносимое напряжение. Внезапно Эрни произнёс:

\- Слыхали о международном съезде пивоваров?

На него посмотрели так, будто у юноши выросла вторая голова.

Выпрямившись, он продолжил:

\- Ну, так вот. Собрались в день конференции в баре боссы разных маггловских пивоварных компаний. Брюс, австралиец, кричит бармену: «У нас в ‘стралии – лучшее чортово пиво в мире, так что налей-ка мне, чорт возьми, Фостерз!» - талантливо изобразив австралийский акцент, Эрни стал рассказывать дальше. – Боб, американец, за ним: «Самое крутое пиво – в Штатах, а я произвожу лучшее из лучших, наливай Бадвайзер, - юноша вновь соответственно изменил выговор. Ребята внимательно слушали. – Следом подходит Ганс: «Дас пиво изобретено в Германии, вердамт! Дай мне айн Бекс, он есть настоящий король пива, данке».

\- Родственник Крама, что ли? – встрял Драко, а остальные весело зафыркали.

\- Босс компании «Гиннесс», Пэдди, - подхватил Эрни, - выходит вперед: «Ба-армен, на-алей мне диетической колы со льдом и лимоном. Спа-асиб.» Остальные смотрят на него в шоке. В конце концов Брюс спрашивает: «А ты разве не собираешься заказать себе Гиннесс, Пэт?» Пэдди отвечает: «Раз вы, сопляки, ничего крепче водички не пьете, то и я не стану!»

Ребята расхохотались. Даже те, кто толком не поняли шутки. Сам факт, что в их состоянии кому-то захотелось рассказать анекдот, посмеяться над мучительной жаждой, забавное произношение... 

Когда смех утих, снова стали слышны тихие рыдания Элоизы.

Все повернули головы, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

И на лужицу под ее ногами.

Эрни потянулся, чтобы коснуться ее пальцев, но руки девушки безвольно повисли.

\- Тоже мне, конец света, - мягко сказал он. – Ерунда все это.

Но Элоиза продолжала плакать.

\- А, черт все дери, - заявил Эрни. – Отчего бы и мне не облегчиться?

Даже в полумраке можно было разглядеть расплывающееся спереди на его брюках, в разрезе мантии, мокрое пятно, и услышать журчание стекающей на пол мочи.

\- А-а, - произнес он наконец. – Так-то лучше. Да и теплей на минутку стало.

Элоиза фыркнула от смеха, не прекращая рыдать.

\- Так! Мне тут осточертело! – воскликнул Драко. Посмотрев на ключ, он сосредоточенно нахмурил брови. Тот заметно проехался по полу.

\- Эй! Сработало! Давай, действуй! – закричал Эрни.

К сожалению, через несколько минут ключ преодолел лишь метр пути.

\- Давайте мыслить логически, - тяжело дыша, предложил Драко. – У всех получилось хоть немного его сдвинуть?

Остальные закивали.

\- Хорошо. Если у нас не хватает сил сделать это по одиночке, может, вместе получится? Нужно четко спланировать задачу, чтобы все выполняли одно и то же действие. Произнести одно и то же заклинание. Заставить ключ двигаться в одном и том же направлении.

Двадцать минут спустя Падма уже держала ключ в руке. Осторожно повернув кисть, она щелкнула замком на запястье у Эрни. Тот перехватил ключ. Несколько мгновений – и все оказались на свободе.

Схватив бутылку, Эрни сделал глоток и передал ее Элоизе.

\- Господи, в жизни не пил ничего вкуснее!

Снейп снял шарф и с изумлением обнаружил, что может говорить. 

Это Гарри решил, что остальные больше не нуждаются в его руководстве, и убрал чары. Как хорошо! Теперь, когда цепи сняты, неспособность общаться поставила бы зельевара в неловкое положение. Юноша не ожидал, что результат будет достигнут совместными усилиями, и очень обрадовался. Он постарался не попасться под ноги разминающим затекшие мышцы ребятам.

Одна Элоиза села у стены, кутаясь в мантию, и уткнулась лицом в колени.

Гарри заметил, что Снейп наблюдает за ней. Похоже, тот о чем-то раздумывал. Мужчина сделал знак рукой, и Эрни, который тоже нерешительно глядел на девушку, подошел ближе. Глубоко вдохнув, Снейп шепнул несколько слов, и одежда Эрни и Элоизы тотчас высохла. Ровно льющийся свет едва дрогнул. Гарри улыбнулся. У Северуса все получалось!

Девушка подняла на преподавателя глаза.

\- Спасибо, - прошептала она и вновь опустила ресницы.

Снейп прислонился к стене рядом с ней. Остальные притихли.

\- Элоиза, я понимаю, вы волнуетесь, что о вас будут думать впредь. Вам кажется, такое пережить невозможно. Это не так, - твердо произнес он.

Элоиза лишь сильнее сжалась, пряча лицо.

\- Никому из нас не чужда гордыня, и страх унижения перед другими ненавистен любому. Тем не менее, порой мы не властны над обстоятельствами и можем лишь плыть по течению. Поверьте, человек способен вынести очень многое.

\- Вы не понимаете...

\- Понимаю, мисс Миджен, - подчеркнуто обращаясь к ней по фамилии, как к равной, перебил Снейп. Девушка подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом.

\- Мне доводилось выступать в качестве «гвоздя программы» у Темного Лорда. Валяться в луже собственной мочи, дерьма, рвоты, крича и умоляя, пока люди, которых я хорошо знал и уважал, смеялись над моим позором. Трудно поверить, что после такого можно вновь почувствовать себя человеком, но однажды мне напомнили, что все мы испражняемся, кричим и молим о пощаде; невыносимыми эти события делает лишь обстановка. Я был очень зол, услышав такое, но это правда. Уверен, каждый из нас опрометью кинется в уборную, едва мы выберемся наружу. Все мы сделаны из плоти и крови. В жизни есть множество вещей, которых стоит стыдиться: к примеру, если вы бросили в беде друга или намеренно причинили кому-то вред, но случившееся здесь не входит в их число, уверяю вас.

Элоиза смотрела на него во все глаза.

Ребята молча впитывали то, что сказал Снейп. Трудно было представить себе всегда сдержанного мужчину в подобной ситуации. Гарри не мог поверить, что зельевар открыл душу, пытаясь утешить Элоизу, но, приглядевшись, он увидел, что и на остальных его слова произвели глубочайшее впечатление. Драко и вовсе выглядел потрясенным.

Кстати, именно Драко первым предпринял решительные действия в безвыходном, казалось бы, положении.

Хотелось верить, что и другим сегодняшний урок пойдет на пользу.

Снейп поднялся и протянул Элоизе руку. Та робко приняла ее; мужчина помог ей встать.

Гарри также отметил, что все это время Снейп поддерживал свет в подземелье.

Приблизившись, Падма обняла подругу, а через миг Эрни и Невилл присоединились к ним. От такого проявления дружеских чувств Драко перекосило от ужаса; он ограничился тем, что кивнул девушке издалека.

\- Идемте-ка отсюда, - сказал он, направляясь к двери.

Остальные поспешили следом.

Юноша потянулся к замку, и все поняли, как глупо было ожидать, что ключ подойдет и к нему.

Замок поражал своими размерами.

Драко замер с ключом в руках, так и не донеся его до замочной скважины; осознание происходящего обрушилось на него со всей силой.

Они по-прежнему находились в западне.


	10. Строгие меры – часть 2

\- Не может быть! – простонал Эрни.

\- Давайте поищем – вдруг второй ключ где-то спрятан? - предложила Падма.

Других идей не нашлось, и все последовали ее совету, хотя толку от поисков было мало. Интерес представляли только потеки воды на одной из стен, крохотное сетчатое отверстие под потолком, да неподъемная металлическая решетка в углу.

Ее назначение вмиг стало понятным.

Спустя два часа попыток отворить дверь – опробовали и заклинания, и просто применение силы – они не продвинулись ни на йоту. Решеткой уже успели воспользоваться все – остальные отворачивались и заводили беседу, чтобы приглушить малоприятные звуки и побороть смущение. Облегчив нужду, пленники почувствовали себя естественнее, словно это каким-то образом сблизило их.

\- Я думаю, пора остановиться, - тихо сказал Невилл.

\- Что? – не понял Эрни.

\- Лучше поспать и продолжить утром, - пояснил тот. – Встанет солнце - Северус поможет с колдовством: он наверняка уже измучился, поддерживая свет.

Драко оглянулся на Северуса: даже в полутьме было видно, как обессилел зельевар. Юноша обругал себя за то, что сразу не обратил на это внимания.

\- Я - за, - твердо произнес он.

Остальные торопливо согласились, что план хорош.

\- Дозорных оставим? – спросила Элоиза. – Я с радостью возьму первую смену.

Остальные переглянулись.

Вряд ли сюда могли забраться, но они уже никому и ничему не доверяли.

\- Давайте разобьемся на пары и устроим три смены по два часа, - посоветовал Эрни. – Так будет легче не уснуть, а там и утро придет. Я составлю Эли компанию. Северус, вам нужно отдохнуть.

Падма тут же напросилась в пару к Невиллу: возможность остаться один на один с Драко или Снейпом явно пугала ее.

Они улеглись, где попало. Пол был холодным и жестким. Когда Северус стал устраиваться поудобнее, свет померк. Падма снова почувствовала надвигающуюся панику.

\- Северус, погодите еще минутку, - попросил Невилл. Снейп приподнялся, опираясь на локоть.

\- Кто-нибудь еще может включить свет? – поинтересовался юноша.

Несколько тщетных попыток убедили его в обратном.

\- Ясно. Предлагаю сгрудиться, - ровно проговорил Невилл. – Падма, я придвинусь к тебе, а Драко и Северус примостятся сзади. Это поможет сберечь тепло и подскажет дозорным, где мы, да и о свете заботиться не придется. Ладно?

Все подобрались поближе на удивление быстро и без возражений.

Невилл осторожно обнял повернувшуюся к нему спиной Падму и укрыл ее своей мантией.

\- Так хорошо? – шепнул он.

Она кивнула.

Свет погас.

 

Холод подземелья пробирал до костей.

Драко и подумать не мог, что так замерзнет. Он чувствовал, что лежащий позади него Северус уже спит. Жаль, под мантией на юноше не было ничего, кроме шелковой рубашки. Даже нижнее белье не оказалось бы лишним. Не говоря уже о теплых кальсонах под брюками и ватной телогрейке вроде той, что любил носить Гойл.

Его била неуемная дрожь. Даже зубы громко стучали.

В темноте послышался шорох; следом раздался голос Невилла:

\- Драко? Придвигайся поближе. Гораздо теплее, если прижаться друг к другу.

Драко только потому и последовал его совету, что замерз, как никогда.

 

Сидя в своем углу, Гарри наблюдал за ними с помощью чар, позволяющих видеть в темноте, и смущенно слушал негромкий разговор Эрни и Элоизы. Хотя беседа и не касалась личных тем, сумрак и приглушенные голоса придавали ей явственную интимность.

Когда их время уже истекало, Гарри, опустивший голову на руки, уловил тихий звук поцелуя.

Таких последствий своего урока он не ожидал.

Эрни потряс Невилла за плечо, прежде чем разбудить Падму.

Отогнав дрему, Невилл несколько мгновений наслаждался теплом прижатых к нему тел. Рука Драко покоилась на его бедре, а сам слизеринец во сне на удивление тесно приник со спины. Невилл подождал, пока Падма проснется и встанет, чтобы можно было откатиться в сторону, не потревожив блондина.

Раньше он никогда не спал ни с кем рядом.

Может быть, жесткость пола наделила тепло и податливость человеческих тел особой прелестью, но Невиллу очень захотелось узнать о том, насколько хороша такая близость в совсем иных обстоятельствах. Он подозревал, что подобная возможность представится еще не скоро.

От Гарри не ускользнуло, что Невилл и Падма так и не сдружились, хотя, конечно, вели себя вежливо. О романтике и речи не было! Сейчас они, сонные, не разговаривали вовсе. Два часа их дозора тянулись, как резина. Гарри отпил немного бодрящего зелья, которое заранее положил в карман. Он не мог позволить себе задремать.

Драко и Северус поднялись сразу, без единого протеста. По очереди воспользовавшись металлической решеткой, они уселись рядом в приятельской тишине.

Через некоторое время Драко тихо спросил:

\- Северус? Почему Темный Лорд издевался над вами?

Гарри затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа.

Снейп долго молчал, а потом непринужденно поинтересовался:

\- Когда именно?

Драко резко повернулся к нему, хотя вряд ли мог разглядеть что-нибудь в темноте, а потом уронил голову на руки.

\- Великий Гадес! Я слышал, что он жесток к магглам, но к магам?..

\- Друг или враг, маггл, маг или сквиб – разницы нет, - глухо рассмеялся Снейп.

\- Тогда я не понимаю, отчего у него столько последователей, - возразил Драко.

Снейп снова помолчал.

\- Страх – великая движущая сила, - наконец промолвил он.

\- Но вы-то почему к нему присоединились? – настаивал Драко.

\- Потому, что был мальчишкой, возомнившим себя умным не по годам, - вздохнул Снейп, - потому что тогда он обладал харизмой; потому что мне казалось, я понимаю его проповеди.

\- А сейчас?

Снейп ответил не сразу.

\- Зачем ты задаешь мне эти вопросы, Драко? – устало спросил он. – Хочешь узнать, стоит ли следовать за ним? Реши сперва, веришь ли в то, что он символизирует, а также в то, что цель оправдывает его средства. Тогда и разберешься. Ты достаточно умен, чтобы судить самостоятельно: выжить, совершая только те поступки, которых ожидают от тебя другие, невозможно. Оправдания же заслуживает лишь тот, кто верит в себя.

Теперь оба сидели, не произнося ни слова.

\- Что вы скажете о словах Поттера? – прошептал наконец Драко.

\- О каком из его бесценных высказываний на сей раз пойдет речь? – усмехнулся Снейп.

Гарри едва не прыснул. До чего же ему нравилось чувство юмора партнера! И когда это он успел привязаться к насмешкам Снейпа?

\- О том, что мы слишком могущественны, чтобы служить магу послабее.

Когда Снейп заговорил, Гарри показалось, что его голос полон горечи.

\- Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы присягнуть на верность более слабому магу, - к удивлению юноши, ответил он. – Он может обладать качествами, которыми ты не располагаешь. Настойчивостью, амбициозностью, инициативностью. С другой стороны в его словах есть резон – могущество дает тебе право выбора в том, как поступить.

\- Как вы думаете, он прав? Волдеморт действительно высасывает чужие силы посредством метки?

Гарри не шевелясь ожидал ответа.

\- Я следил за этим процессом с тех пор, как мистер Поттер упомянул о нем, - сообщил Северус. – Мне кажется, все действительно происходит именно так.

Даже в темноте Гарри разглядел ужас, написанный на лице Драко, хотя юноша не промолвил ни слова.

\- Хитроумнейшая идея, не правда ли? – добавил Снейп.

\- И вы не злитесь? – полюбопытствовал Драко. – Вас уведомили об этом до того, как поставить метку?

Снейп негромко фыркнул.

\- Я понятия не имел, пока Поттер не рассказал.

\- Но, даже невзирая на убеждения, - осторожно заметил Драко, - неужели это не считается профанацией? То, что у вас без спроса отнимают силу?

Снова стало тихо. Драко спросил себя, не слишком ли он навязчив. Признáется Снейп в своем отвращении к Волдеморту или нет?

\- Темный Лорд не раз преступал границы допустимого, - отозвался в конце концов Снейп. – Ты должен решить, стоит ли желание присоединиться к нему всего, чем это чревато.

Драко ахнул.

Кто-то из спящих заворочался, но вскоре затих.

\- Но... это же не магглы, а его собственные приверженцы!

\- Драко, одного из таких приверженцев он год заставлял таскать себя на затылке. Подумай сам!

\- Но... вы ведь и о сексуальных услугах говорите? Он насилует преданных ему женщин? – Драко зажмурился от отвращения. Он всегда удивлялся нежеланию матери принимать Волдеморта в Мэнор... не мог же он... не мог же...

\- Думаешь, он наказывает только женщин? – вполголоса усмехнулся Снейп. – Насилие есть способ утверждения власти, Драко. Большая часть его последователей – мужчины.

Драко задумался. Не может быть...

\- Не стоит задавать вопрос, готовый сорваться с твоих губ, - предостерег Снейп.

Драко судорожно сглотнул.

Сердце Гарри билось так, будто вот-вот собиралось разорваться.

На этот раз молчание длилось особенно долго. Затем Северус поднял глаза.

\- Светает, - объявил он тихо, посмотрев на сероватые отблески в окошке под потолком.

\- Разбудим остальных? – спросил Драко.

\- Еще полчаса. Тогда можно будет приняться за дело.

Они провели это время в безмолвии.

 

Вскоре ребята проснулись.

\- Вода еще осталась? – спросил Эрни. – У меня рот будто гнилой шерстью набит.

Падма подняла бутылку; жидкость в ней плескалась на самом дне.

\- По глотку на человека, - определила она.

Каждый старательно смочил горло, следя за тем, чтобы остальным тоже хватило. Отхожее место никому не понадобилось: сказывалось обезвоживание.

\- Мне холодно и мерзко, все болит, хочется пить и есть, - пожаловался Эрни. – Давайте уже свалим отсюда, чтобы я смог врезать этому ублюдку? Даже капли воды не осталось! Зуб даю, он всю ночь с кем-то трахался и забыл о нас!

\- С кем? – полюбопытствовала Падма.

Гарри тоже навострил уши.

\- С мадам Хуч, - весело отозвался Эрни. – Уж она его, как метлу, объездит. Не исключено, что прямо на метле!

Кое-кто рассмеялся.

\- Занятная мысль, но Поттер упоминал, что он гомик, - протянул Драко.

«Твой чертов папаша – тоже! – гневно подумал Гарри. – И Северус, как тебе хорошо известно!»

Словно сообразив то же самое, Драко виновато обернулся, но Северус еле заметно качнул головой. Пусть сыну давнишнего любовника и известны его предпочтения, прочим ни к чему поводы к злословью.

\- Не вижу смысла в том, чтобы продолжать этот разговор, - как можно строже заметил зельевар. – Личная жизнь мистера Поттера занимает меня гораздо меньше, чем желание лишить его таковой лет на пятьдесят вперед. 

Среди грянувшего хохота Гарри искренне понадеялся, что этому желанию не суждено исполниться.

\- Давайте-ка еще раз осмотрим дверь: здесь уже достаточно светло.

Прошел час, но ничего не изменилось, разве что в животах у ребят заурчало громче.

Невилл уже пять минут возился в углу.

\- Нев, что ты делаешь? – позвала его Падма. – Расхотел выбираться отсюда?

Остальные тоже обернулись, используя шанс передохнуть: дверь совершенно не поддавалась заклятиям.

Невилл еще поводил ладонями в воздухе, пошептал что-то, и выпрямился.

\- Тут грибница оплела угол, - пояснил он. – Вот я и решил попытаться ускорить процесс роста, чтобы мы смогли позавтракать.

Усмехнувшись, Драко открыл было рот – и захлопнул его. Он тоже хотел есть.

\- Знаю, грибы не слишком питательны, но голод ослабить могут, - виновато добавил юный герболог. 

\- Невилл, ты гений! – улыбнулась Элоиза. – А они не ядовитые? – добавила она.

Невилл рассмеялся.

\- Уж в грибах-то я разбираюсь, - отозвался он.

Вся группа наблюдала, как под ногами, будто на дрожжах, растут грибы. Вскоре каждый уже хрустел выделенной порцией, и настроение заметно улучшилось.

Невилл расцвел под ливнем похвал.

Перекусив, вернулись к двери.

\- Странные на ней чары, правда? – заметила Падма.

Снейп повернулся к ней.

\- Что значит, «странные»? Откуда вам это известно? Вы их видите, или... – Снейп жестом попросил ее объясниться.

\- Да, вижу, если сосредоточусь, - ответила девушка. – А вы разве не видите?

Воцарилась тишина.

\- Не видим, Падма, - произнес наконец Эрни.

\- Похоже, вы открыли, в чем заключается ваш дар, - тихо сказал Снейп.

\- Но я всегда их видела! – возразила Падма.

\- Это очень редкий талант, - сообщила Элоиза. – Поможешь нам выйти отсюда?

Падма внимательно осмотрела дверь.

\- Откровенно говоря, - в итоге объявила она, - тут такая защита, что легче будет выйти, пробив стену!

Остальные переглянулись.

\- Молодец, Падма! Неординарно мыслишь! – похвалил Невилл.

\- Что? Я же пошутила!

\- Да, но идеи лучше этой пока нет. Каким заклинанием воспользуемся? – взглянув на ребят, спросил он.

\- Everta? – повернулся к Северусу Драко. Тот кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Давайте наметим цель, чтобы не палить куда попало, - Драко ткнул пальцем в камень. – Когда протараним, можно будет повторить заклинание и выломать стену целиком.

Двумя минутами позже все уже отряхивались от пыли. Гарри улыбнулся. Отчаяние помогло: в стене зияла огромная дыра.

\- Черт подери! – воскликнул Эрни. – Могли бы еще вчера так поступить!

\- Хороший урок – не стоит доверять очевидному, - задумчиво подытожил Драко. – Пожалуй, я пойду первым. Предложил бы дамам, но тут небезопасно...

\- В другое время я бы возмутилась, но сейчас рада тебя пропустить, - усмехнулась Элоиза.

Поднявшись, Драко перелез через груду битых камней, оступаясь на шатких глыбах.

\- О, черт!

\- Что там? Все спокойно?

\- Насколько я могу судить, да. Вылезайте.

\- Проклятие! – через минуту выругался Эрни.

Когда каменная пыль осела, взору ребят представился коридор. По стенам тянулись ряды темных деревянных дверей. Запертых.

\- Почему у меня плохое предчувствие насчет этого места? – поинтересовался Эрни.

\- Потому что интуиция хорошая? – предположил Невилл, сунув руки в карманы.

\- Пойдем все вместе или разделимся? – подала голос Элоиза.

\- Рекомендую держаться поближе друг к другу, - ровно молвил Снейп. – По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не выясним, что находится за дверьми.

\- А это место кому-нибудь знакомо? – спросил Эрни

\- Похоже на министерство магии, - признал Невилл.

\- Ты бывал в министерстве магии? – удивилась Падма.

\- На пятом курсе. Вместе с Гарри, - ответил Невилл.

Драко пристально взглянул на него.

\- Думаешь, это очередная модель? Нет, быть не может! Мы здесь уже так давно, а ощущения у всех одинаковые...

\- Приглядывайтесь ко всему необычному. Двери пока не открывайте, - распорядился Невилл.

Вдвоем они обошли коридор, простукивая и внимательно рассматривая стены.

\- Это место кажется мне вполне реальным, - твердо сказала Падма.

\- Ты и в лесу так говорила, - отозвалась Элоиза.

\- Какая разница, модель это или нет? – протянул Драко.

\- В каком смысле? – уточнила Эли.

\- Даже если это правда, коридор не рассеялся, когда мы об этом догадались. Значит, мы здесь потому, что Поттер так хочет. Он нас не выпустит, пока мы не сделаем то, что ему нужно.

\- Попробуем аппарировать отсюда? - предложил Невилл.

\- Я еще не получила лицензию, - покачала головой Падма.

\- Лицензии, как я понимаю, нет ни у кого, кроме Северуса, - заметил Драко. – Вопрос был не в этом. Попробовать сможете?

Теперь головами покачали уже и Эрни с Элоизой.

\- Можно аппарировать бок о бок с ними, - обратился Невилл к Драко и Снейпу.

\- Как же! – фыркнул Драко. – Будто это так просто!

\- Одного я точно смогу взять, - решительно произнес Невилл.

\- Без палочки? Черта с два! Ты с ума сошел!

\- Уверен, что смогу, - спокойно продолжил Невилл, - но раз у других не выйдет, а я не знаю, как сюда вернуться, давайте поищем другой выход. Вполне вероятно, что свобода ожидает нас за одной из этих дверей.

Драко смотрел на Невилла так, будто видел его впервые. Пугливый крепыш куда-то исчез, и его место занял сдержанный, невозмутимый молодой человек. Хорошо сложенный молодой человек, отметил Драко, вспомнив, как всю ночь прижимался грудью и животом к мускулистой спине. Чересчур привлекательным Невилла не назовешь, но взгляд у него – Драко удивился собственным мыслям – волевой...

\- Идет, - кивнул он. – Открываем сперва ту, что напротив?

Остальные подошли, а сам Драко распахнул ближайшую к нему дверь.

Комната, находящаяся за ней, оказалась пуста.

Пыльные половицы. Ни окон, ни мебели, ни камина.

Ребята по очереди последовали за ним.

\- Не дайте двери захлопнуться! – скомандовал Драко.

Они ощупали стены, но скрытых панелей не нашли.

\- Давайте другую попробуем, - вызвалась Элоиза.

Вернулись в коридор.

Снейп вытащил из кармана мантии кусок мела и начертил на двери большой крест.

Группа приблизилась к следующей.

За ней была пустая комната, ничем не отличающаяся от первой.

За третьей дверью оказалось то же самое.

И с четвертой.

На каждой Снейп ставил пометку мелом.

Эрни распахнул следующую дверь...

...и завопил в голос, отшатнувшись.

Он упал на пол и пополз прочь от тотчас заполнивших тесное пространство черных существ. Их были сотни... нет, тысячи.

\- Летучие мыши! – вскричал Невилл.

Падма завизжала. Эрни съежился на полу, а остальные размахивали руками, пытаясь отогнать маленьких хищников. В коридоре деться было некуда, и мыши с шипением носились вокруг, разъяряясь все сильнее.

\- Sopor! – прозвенел голосок Элоизы. Мыши рухнули оземь с приглушенным стуком.

\- Мерлин! Здорово! – Невилл мимоходом приобнял Элоизу за плечи.

\- Эрни? – позвала она.

Эрни высунул нос из-под локтя, с отвращением спихнул с себя горку мышиных тушек и, опасливо озираясь, поднялся на ноги.

\- Извините, - пряча глаза, шепнул он. – У меня это... фобия...

\- Не волнуйся, - ответил Невилл.

\- Отличные чары; как долго они продержатся? – полюбопытствовала Падма, осторожно ступая между безвольными тельцами.

\- Этого еще не хватало... - в ужасе от кошмарной перспективы прошептал Эрни.

Снейп вынул из кармана носовой платок и превратил его в огромный ящик. Протянув руку к груде мышиных тел, усилием воли он поднял их в воздух и перенес в контейнер. Остальные безмолвно наблюдали за ним.

\- Некоторая поддержка с вашей стороны ускорит процесс, - с присущим ему сарказмом заметил зельевар.

Ребята бросились помогать. Даже Эрни принял посильное участие.

Гарри торжествующе отметил, что каждый поднимал по крайней мере несколько летучих мышей за раз. Еще вчера ни один из них не был в состоянии сдвинуть с места крохотный ключ.

Наконец, Снейп закрыл крышку.

\- Давайте заглянем в комнату. Они ведь как-то забрались сюда снаружи.

Это было бесспорно, но, к несчастью, отверстие оказалось всего лишь прямоугольной дырой от выпавшего под потолком кирпича.

\- Кто заглядывает в следующую комнату? – взволнованно осведомился Эрни.

\- Я, - вышел вперед Драко. Подождав, пока остальные выстроятся за его спиной, юноша толкнул дверь.

\- Пусто, - определил он, ступив внутрь, и вдруг крикнул: - Бегите!

Раздалось рычание, перед глазами мелькнуло что-то огромное, яркое. Драко попытался захлопнуть дверь, но не смог. В проем скользнула тигриная лапа; острые когти полоснули по руке юноши.

\- Черт! – отшатнулся он. – О, черт побери!

Остальные налегли на двери уже пройденных комнат.

Те не открывались. Ребята сгрудились у стены. Тигр мерил шагами противоположный конец коридора, не сводя с них глаз, и приближался с каждым движением.

\- Sopor! – повторила Элоиза. Тигр помотал головой, словно его донимала муха.

\- Хором! – прошептала девушка. Остальные подхватили заклинание.

Громадный кот пошатнулся и стал оседать на пол.

\- Работает!

\- О господи! – ахнул Эрни: в открытую дверь скользнул второй тигр.

Невилл полез в карман мантии и рассыпал перед собой горсть семян.

\- Тигры, между прочим, траву не едят! – прошипел Драко.

Но Невилл, не слушая его, упал на колени и распростер руки.

\- Обалдеть! – выдохнул Эрни.

Семена уже пустили ростки. Видно было, как они протыкают корешками паркетные плиты. Вскоре зазеленели первые побеги.

Тигры подбирались все ближе. К первым двум присоединился третий.

\- Задержите тигров! – бросил Драко. – Не прекращайте запускать в них Sopor!

Тигры замедлили шаг, сонно спотыкаясь.

Бамбук рос с невероятной скоростью. Дотянувшись до потолка, ростки проломили рыхлую штукатурку. За их стволами, толщиной с кулак, тигров почти не было видно.

Неожиданно Невилл покачнулся и ничком рухнул на пол.

Оставив других разбираться с хищниками, Драко упал рядом с ним на колени и перевернул юношу на спину.

Лицо гриффиндорца было мертвенно-белым, глаза закатились.

Снейп опустился рядом и приложил ухо к груди Невилла.

\- Сердце бьется ровно, - мигом позже констатировал он.

\- Что же с ним такое? – пролепетала Элоиза.

Побуждаемый инстинктом, Драко расстегнул рубашку Невилла и прижал ладони к его груди, а потом закрыл глаза и бросился за ощущениями.

Он не знал, что ищет, и лишь подсознательно представлял, что нужно делать.

Внутренним зрением Драко проник – ощущения были, словно он ныряет – внутрь тела Невилла. Он почувствовал пульсацию крови и услыхал что-то, похожее на стон. Сосредоточившись на звуке, Драко смог определить его источник и, не медля ни секунды, потянулся туда.

Несколько минут спустя юноша оторвался от своего занятия, уронил руки на колени и, тяжело дыша, опустил голову.

\- Он приходит в себя, - вполголоса сообщил Снейп.

Драко поднял на него глаза, потом посмотрел на Невилла. Темные ресницы того дрогнули.

Наконец гриффиндорец окончательно очнулся, увидел сначала Снейпа, потом Драко, и изумленно уставился на последнего.

\- Ты – целитель? – прошептал он.

Драко услышал, как ребята позади него ахнули.

\- Меня однажды водили к целительнице. Голову проверить. Думали, там что-то повредилось в ту ночь, когда моих родителей... – осекшись, Невилл продолжил: - Большой пользы от нее не было, но каково это, я запомнил. Ты сделал то же самое, Драко. Поздравляю, - гриффиндорец робко улыбнулся. – И спасибо.

Остальные присоединились к поздравлениям Невилла. Драко залился краской, чего с ним прежде никогда не случалось. Дар истинного целителя и вправду считался необычайно редким талантом. Он уже точно знал, что обладает им – с той самой минуты, когда нырнул в организм Невилла. Даже поделился с ним – добровольно – частицей своей магии: Невилл потерял слишком много сил, подгоняя рост бамбукового барьера.

\- Все! – рявкнула Элоиза. – Мне тут надоело! Драко, у тебя все еще идет кровь, - спохватилась девушка.

С трудом усевшись, Невилл взял Драко за руку.

\- Ну-ка, ляг, - заворчал на него Драко. – Ты что, не знаешь, как опасно расходовать столько магии за один раз! – но в груди что-то дрогнуло, когда Невилл перевернул его руку ладонью кверху, чтобы осмотреть рану. Не нравится же ему, в самом деле, Невилл Лонгботтом! Да его вообще не привлекают мужчины! Просто магический дисбаланс расшатал нервы, вот и все. Вполне вероятно, что исцеление требует одинакового сочувствия к пациентам обоих полов. Надо будет выяснить.

В это время Элоиза встала между двумя неотмеченными дверьми по правую стену коридора, прямо у бамбукового забора.

\- Гарри Поттер! – прокричала она. – Если за одной из этих дверей нет выхода, я собственноручно оторву тебе яйца! Сейчас же открывай, мерзавец!

В тишине пролетело несколько секунд.

Неожиданно замок на двери слева слабо щелкнул.

Снейп выступил вперед и осторожно отворил ее.

Гарри Поттер сидел возле накрытого стола. Тот был расположен в классе, где они обычно занимались.

\- Ужин? – пригласил он.

Драко помог Невиллу подняться, и ребята вместе с остальными вошли в класс.

Эрни подошел вплотную к Гарри.

И, размахнувшись, врезал ему кулаком по лицу.

Гарри свалился со стула.

\- Ну и ублюдок же ты! – прошипел Эрни.

Молодой человек поднялся, потирая щеку.

\- Расскажешь, что именно так тебя разозлило, Эрни? – полюбопытствовал он, обойдя стул, и оперся на деревянную спинку.

\- Что именно... Как насчет... ты только погляди на Невилла! И на руку Драко! Ты бросил нас ночевать в подземелье без воды и пищи! Не реагировал на следящие чары! Или их и вовсе не было? Скотина! Ноги моей здесь больше не будет!

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него, затем обвел взглядом остальных.

\- Сядьте. Подкрепитесь. В таком состоянии вы никуда не пойдете. Потом я отвечу на все вопросы.

Угощения благоухали неземными ароматами.

\- Очередной обман зрения? – съязвила Падма.

\- Никаких обманов, - покачал головой Гарри. – Урок закончен. Это просто планерка, а после нее вы сможете идти отсыпаться.

Затихнув, ученики расселись вокруг стола.

Убедившись, что каждый хоть немного подкрепился, Гарри заговорил:

\- Ваша реакция, даже столь бурная, исключительно ценна для меня.

Драко фыркнул.

\- Хотелось надеяться, что до такого не дойдет. Но учебный год на исходе, а я пообещал научить вас беспалочковой магии. За последние восемнадцать часов ее смогли продемонстрировать все, - подчеркнул Гарри, обводя ребят взглядом. – Результаты вышли разными, но это не важно. Теперь, когда ясна суть, расширить возможности не составит труда. Вам никогда больше не придется чувствовать себя беспомощными, - добавил юноша.

И правда: каким-то образом в попытках обрести свободу они упустили значимость этого достижения.

\- Кроме того, ваши успехи превзошли все мои ожидания. Северус и Невилл, насколько я понимаю, получили доступ к огромным ресурсам собственных магических сил.

\- Тигров мне остановить не удалось, - возразил Северус.

\- Я сделал их практически невосприимчивыми к магии. Уверяю вас, вы замечательно справились. Обычный хищник сразу заснул бы как убитый.

Гарри подождал, пока сидящие за столом впитают эту информацию.

\- Падма, ты обнаружила талант, которым владеешь, не ведая того, уже долгие годы; теперь его нужно развивать. И Драко - целитель! Поздравляю!

\- А я? – с вызовом спросил Эрни. – А Эли?

Гарри пристально взглянул на него.

\- То, что открылось вам, и вовсе неожиданно, - вполголоса заметил он. – Неужели ты жалеешь о переменах, которые произошли в вашей жизни со вчерашнего дня?

Эрни и Элоиза переглянулись. Юноша нерешительно потянулся к руке девушки.

\- Я – нет, - прошептала Элоиза. – Хотя в том, чтобы обмочиться на публике, особого кайфа не разглядела, - нахмурилась она.

\- Прости меня, - кивнул Гарри, - но ведь именно эта встряска заставила вас собраться с силами и выпустить беспалочковую магию наружу. Иногда ужаснейшие события приводят к наиболее значимым последствиям.

Драко посмотрел на него с неприязнью.

\- То же самое можно сказать и о Темном Лорде.

Гарри припомнил ночной разговор Драко с Северусом и выругался про себя, сообразив, что только что сболтнул.

\- Разница есть, - негромко заметил он. – Во-первых, я задумал все это без цели унизить. Во-вторых, результат пойдет на пользу прежде всего вам, а не кому-то другому.

\- Но ты признаешь, что хочешь заполучить нас на свою сторону.

\- Для меня было бы честью биться рядом с вами, - тихо ответил Гарри, - но это решение принимать не мне.

\- Ну и наглость! Ты бросил нас на произвол судьбы! И ждешь, чтобы мы присоединились к тебе – теперь, когда ты наврал нам и покинул в беде! – налетел на него Эрни.

\- Ничего такого он не делал, - вмешался Невилл.

\- Что?

\- Он не бросал нас и не лгал.

\- Он не явился, даже когда Падма стала кричать! – повысил голос Эрни.

\- Он был там. От начала и до конца, - отозвался Невилл.

\- Что?!

Все переводили взгляды с Гарри на Невилла и обратно, словно наблюдали за теннисным матчем.

\- Он сказал тебе, что находился там, и ты поверил?

\- Он мне не говорил. Я чувствовал его присутствие.

\- Ты умеешь различать магические подписи? – изумленно переспросил Гарри.

Невилл кивнул.

\- Никогда раньше не слыхал, чтобы кто-нибудь обладал такой способностью, - с любопытством глядя на Невилла, резюмировал Снейп.

\- Ты знал, что он там, и молчал? – повернулась к Невиллу Падма.

\- Если бы он хотел выдать себя, то сделал бы это. Я узнал о его присутствии случайно и не хотел нарушить ход проекта.

\- Черт возьми. Оба хороши, - буркнул Эрни, но агрессии в его голосе заметно поубавилось.

Северус поднялся на ноги.

\- Мистер Поттер, если совещание окончено, мне пора.

Гарри тоже встал, выудил из кармана и вернул отнятые ранее палочки, а затем вышел следом за зельеваром в коридор.

Тот осмотрелся, убеждаясь, что на самом деле находится в замке.

\- Северус, - тихо начал Гарри, - теперь, когда у вас прибавилось магических сил, Темный Лорд может почувствовать это. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он получил к ним доступ. Я мог бы попытаться блокировать связь, если вы знаете способ и дадите на это согласие.

\- Способ есть, - кивнул Северус, - я прочел о нем много лет назад. Волшебник, способный совершить обряд, должен обладать огромной властью. Буду благодарен за помощь.

Гарри кивнул с облегчением.

\- К понедельнику мы оба наберемся необходимых сил. Могу я заглянуть к вам тогда, ближе к вечеру?

\- Безопаснее всего пройти через камин. Я пришлю инструкции. Пароль меняется ежедневно, - пояснил Северус, кивнул ему и удалился.

Гарри смотрел ему вслед, и сердце его было исполнено радости.

Сидящие за столом ребята окончательно приободрились и заспорили о том, как попали в неизвестное подземелье - посредством аппарации или портключа, или же застряли в очередной модели.

\- Колись! – потребовал Драко, когда их преподаватель вернулся.

\- Вы никуда отсюда не выходили, - налив себе чаю, признался Гарри.

\- Из замка? – уточнила Падма. – Почему тогда Северус не узнал подземелья?

\- Из этой комнаты, - поправил ее Гарри. – Хотя я действительно аппарировал вас сантиметров так на шесть в сторону, чтобы сбить с толку.

\- Быть не может, - воскликнул Драко. – Мы едва могли зажечь свет! И то не сразу. Никто не сумел бы столько времени сохранять действующую модель.

Гарри намазал ломтик тоста маслом и щедро полил его вареньем.

\- Даже волхву такое не под силу! – усмехнулся Эрни.

Гарри продолжал жевать.

\- О господи, - прошептал Драко.

\- Что? – Элоиза встревоженно обернулась к неожиданно побелевшему слизеринцу. – Драко, тебе плохо?

\- Ты в самом деле... – выдавил Драко.

\- Кто? – откликнулся Гарри.

\- Волхв?

\- Ага, - кивнул Гарри, и сделал еще глоток чая.

\- Но ведь их уже сколько веков не рождалось! – ахнул Эрни.

Невилл соскользнул со стула и, скрестив руки на груди, опустился на одно колено. Падма и Драко последовали его примеру.

\- Нет! – завопил Гарри. – Нет, - повторил он тише.

Все трое не сдвинулись с места. Эрни и Элоиза глядели на них, разинув рты.

\- Послушайте, - твердо сказал Гарри. – Я знаю традиции. Только не во всем им следую. Впрочем, если вы хотите предложить мне союзничество или просто выказать уважение, я приму его с радостью. Но вы не обязаны! И устои тут ни при чем. Если вы искренне этого хотите, приходите ко мне, когда подскажет сердце. Но не сейчас, когда присутствие остальных может повлиять на ваше решение. Пожалуйста, встаньте.

Ребята повиновались, но остались стоять, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Спасибо вам, - вполголоса проговорил Гарри. – А теперь советую хорошенько выспаться. От домашних заданий на эти выходные вы освобождены. Скорее всего, усталость некоторое время продержится: так было у меня после первых экспериментов с беспалочковой магией. Она питается вашей энергией, так что побольше ешьте и спите, ладно?

Эрни и Элоиза тоже встали.

\- Почему ты никому не рассказываешь? – спросил Драко.

\- А зачем?

\- Потому что у тебя сразу прибавится последователей!

\- Драко, люди должны следовать за мной, поверив в то, за что я борюсь, а не из-за уровня моих магических способностей. Я не собираюсь это обнародовать, - решительно объявил Гарри.

Драко покачал головой, словно был не в силах поверить такому легкомыслию.

Улыбнувшись, Гарри похвалил ребят и аппарировал в свой коттедж.


	11. Присяги

Гарри связался с Дамблдором через каминную сеть и сообщил, что его студенты невредимы и сейчас, скорее всего, отдыхают, а также что урок удался. Подробности он расскажет директору завтра, а сейчас должен выспаться.

Дрожа от усталости, он выпил еще чашку чая и съел немного шоколада, а потом принял душ. Под горячей водой расслабились ноющие мышцы и ушло напряжение, исподволь сковавшее его тело. Он как раз успел выбраться из ванной, когда в дверь позвонили.

Обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, он надел личину и открыл дверь, за которой стоял совершенно изможденный на вид Северус.

Впрочем, зельевар впился глазами в бегущие по обнаженной груди Гарри капли воды еще до того, как переступить порог, и от юноши это не укрылось.

\- Прости, что не пришел вчера...

\- Извини, что меня не было...

Оба умолкли и одновременно улыбнулись.

Чуть наклонившись, Северус опустил голову на плечо любовника. Гарри обнял его.

Северус слизнул дразнящую каплю, и по спине Гарри пробежала дрожь.

\- Тебе нужно вытереться, - шепнул мужчина, уткнувшись носом в его шею. Гарри был бы на седьмом небе от счастья, не падай он от усталости.

\- Я только что вернулся. Пришлось работать сверх нормы. Измучился невероятно, - ответил он и потерся щекой о макушку Северуса. Удивительно, как тот еще на ногах держится. После первой удачной попытки воспользоваться беспалочковой магией Гарри вырубился на сутки.

Отстранившись, Снейп взглянул ему в глаза. 

\- Я и сам не в форме. Просто хотел сказать тебе, что пришел бы, появись такая возможность. Не буду мешать; отдыхай.

Гарри сразу сообразил, что Северус принял его слова за прощание. Он скользнул ладонью по щеке партнера.

\- Было бы неплохо хорошенько выспаться. Присоединишься? – спросил он.

\- Ты уверен? – глаза Северуса потеплели.

\- Еще бы. Но хочу предупредить, что уже через пять секунд я буду в отключке.

\- Это меня устраивает, - улыбнулся Северус.

Он помог Гарри обсушиться и через несколько минут оба лежали в постели; зельевар обнял прижавшегося спиной к его груди молодого человека.

\- Как хорошо, - прошептал Гарри, засыпая.

Северус теснее сомкнул руки.

Они уснули.

 

Драко проснулся поздним утром после того, как исчез для мира почти на восемнадцать часов. Лежа на спине, он разглядывал вышитый полог над кроватью. На нем сатиры резво гонялись за нимфами. Не слишком подходящий узор для школы, подумалось ему.

Сомневаться в том, что его жизнь за один день полностью изменилась, не приходилось.

Он – целитель! Он, Драко Малфой, оказался целителем, редчайшей в мире разновидностью мага. Даже не верится! И все же в душе он знал, что это правда. Нутром чуял; стоило вспомнить, каково нырнуть в чужое тело, почувствовать, что там происходит, понять его механизм, полностью погрузиться в чужую сущность. Невилл был пронизан магией с головы до пят. Даже несмотря на то, что ее запасов поубавилось и Драко видел образовавшуюся вследствие этой потери брешь, все равно магии в Невилле оставалось под завязку. Главной ее целью казалось создание нового, она стремилась развить и улучшить все вокруг. Интересно, каковы в этом смысле другие люди? Нужно будет поступить к кому-нибудь в ученики. Настоящих целителей было немного, и талантливым ученикам никто сознательно не отказывал. Сам он никогда не встречался с профессионалами – не болел так тяжело и не знал никого, кто нуждался в серьезной медицинской помощи.

Что подумают папа с мамой? Их сын будет почитаем в обществе – родителям это понравится. Мама наверняка обрадуется. А отец? Звание целителя у сына безусловно польстит ему. Все-таки он ужасный сноб, это Драко признавал. Но как он посмотрит на то, что его отпрыску придется лечить любого, как велит целительский долг? Даже магглокровок! Юноша и сам еще не знал, как к этому отнестись.

Он откинулся на подушку, сунул руки под голову и задумался. Будет по меньшей мере любопытно узнать, отличается ли магия полукровок от его собственной. Удивительно, но мысли об этом не казались гадкими. Ведь сам Гарри Поттер не был чистокровным волшебником, хотя и его отец, и мать владели магией.

Проклятый Гарри Поттер.

Потрясающий Гарри Поттер.

Чертов Гарри Поттер, который помог ему обрести силу. Напутствовал щедро и бескорыстно – и кого? Драко Малфоя, столько лет стоявшего ему поперек горла. Привел его к осознанию, что он - целитель и способен колдовать без палочки.

Ненормальный Гарри Поттер, который рассказал Драко о его могуществе.

А тот не поверил.

Неужели и в остальном Поттер тоже прав?

Волхв Гарри Поттер.

Который неизвестно почему не рассказал о себе ни одной живой душе и не стал искать признания и почестей, положенных ему по обычаю.

Гарри Поттер, который вместо этого предпочел показать другим, как отыскивать в себе скрытые резервы. Не угрожал им своим званием волхва. Пользовался исключительно поощрениями. А потом вдруг прибегнул к восхитительно коварным методам воздействия.

Невероятно!

Драко расхохотался.

Гриффиндорец Гарри Поттер запер их в подземелье.

Не удосужился снабдить пищей.

Натравил на них тигров!

С таким человеком и подружиться не стыдно.

Значит, так. Поттер говорил, что, когда они полностью овладеют силой собственной магии, придет время решить, угодно ли им подчиняться Темному Лорду. А Северус подтвердил, что силу эту Темный Лорд выкачивает для себя.

Готов ли Драко с ней расстаться? Ради чего? Чтобы задобрить отца? Северуса? Последний отнюдь не настаивал на подобном выборе; впрочем, возможно, он просто действует по-слизерински, украдкой. Верит ли он, когда Темный Лорд утверждает, будто чистокровные маги лучше грязнокровок? Родился же чертов Гарри Поттер волхвом! Это переворачивало теорию о превосходстве чистой крови с ног на голову. Грейнджер была лучшей ученицей школы, а магов среди ее предков не было вовсе. Если верить слухам, Волдеморт и сам полукровка, а этот факт выставляет его, положа руку на сердце, не в лучшем свете.

Что касается магглов – что ж, любому ясно, что с магами им не потягаться. Но ведь этого никто и не отрицает! Разногласия возникают только при попытках определить, в чем, собственно, меж ними разница. Кроме того, их миллионы, и размножаются они, как кролики. Нет смысла уничтожать: все равно не получится. Ну и что? Магглы никогда не мешали Драко делать то, что ему хотелось.

Так что же? Хочет ли он сложить свою магию к ногам Темного Лорда?

Да черта с два!

 

Гарри, обнаженный, сидел на коленях у Северуса, расположившегося на стуле посреди кухни. Позднее утреннее солнце лилось в окно и золотило его кожу.

\- Боже! – простонал он.

Северус – без рубашки, в расстегнутых брюках, – сжав ладонью их члены, неторопливо и уверенно ласкал и себя, и юношу.

Гарри приник ближе, выпятил грудь, напрашиваясь на прикосновения.

Усмехнувшись, мужчина нагнул голову и провел языком по его соскам. Те были невероятно чувствительны. 

Они уже дважды занимались любовью: прошлым вечером, когда проснулись перекусить и «пообщаться», и сегодня утром – стряхнув дрему, Гарри обнаружил, что Северус сжимает губами его член и грубо пощипывает соски – в точности так, как ему нравится.

Приняв душ, Гарри заглянул на кухню, почувствовав запах бекона и грибов, которые жарил Северус. Они запили приготовленные сандвичи чаем, а миг спустя Северус уже лишил его одежды – используя, заметил Гарри, свою палочку – и в считанные секунды довел до полной боевой готовности.

Мысль о том, что охранные чары нарушены, появилась, но сознания как-то не достигла.

Через минуту Невилл просунул голову в кухню.

\- Доброе утро, Алекс! Я тут... ой, блин! Извините!

Дверь захлопнулась.

\- Лонгботтом, - выдавил, не останавливаясь, Северус.

\- Наверное, пришел в саду повозиться, - с шипением отозвался Гарри. Он был уже на самой грани.

\- Кончи для меня, - прошептал Снейп, прикусывая кожу на его шее.

Застонав, Гарри так и сделал.

Снейп последовал за ним.

Чуть отдышавшись, Гарри заговорил:

\- Черт подери. Невиллу тут было на что посмотреть, - он виновато поднял глаза на Снейпа. – Прости, пожалуйста...

\- Защита дома его впускает?

\- Да, он забегает иногда в нерабочие часы - взглянуть на новые саженцы.

\- И ты впускаешь его в дом?

\- На кухню и в ванную. Так он может перекусить и помыться, если испачкается.

\- Жаль.

\- Мне тоже, очень...

\- Он и так знает, что мы встречаемся. Значит, жалеть станет только о том, что все это увидел воочию.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Он и для тебя кое-что выращивает.

\- Здесь? – удивился Северус, очищая их обоих взмахом палочки.

\- М-м. Я попросил его посадить стандартный набор лекарственных трав и кое-какие из тех, что встречаются пореже и могут тебя заинтересовать.

\- Я должен посмотреть, - снимая Гарри с колен, заявил Северус.

\- Хочешь, я сперва с ним поговорю? – предложил юноша. – Он мой работник, и потом, ему наверняка стыдно больше, чем тебе.

\- Нет. Я его преподаватель, и стыдно ему именно поэтому. Пойду к нему. Поставишь чай?

Пока Гарри оделся, закипел чайник; молодой человек налил три чашки и вынес их наружу. Северус и Невилл на корточках сидели перед грядкой с травами.

\- Алекс! Представляешь, мистер Лонгботтом культивирует fibrium nervatosina! В твоем саду! Я не знал, что они растут где-то, кроме Китая. А вон там, под кухонным окном, - spindificus aroratea. Я был уверен, что мне почудилось!

Радости Северуса не было предела. Он продолжал расспрашивать Невилла:

\- Непостижимо! Откуда у вас spindificus?

\- Из Китая, от знакомых приятеля моего дяди, - ровно отозвался Невилл.

\- И он просто прислал ее вам?

\- Нет, я отправился к нему поговорить, а он дал мне много полезных советов.

Северус осекся, пристально глядя на Невилла, и явно решил закругляться с беседой.

\- Пожалуй, мне стоит привести себя в порядок; скоро возвращаться в школу. Еще раз примите мои извинения, мистер Лонгботтом.

\- Ничего страшного, - вытащив секатор, Невилл отхватил у растения пару веток.

Северус коснулся губами щеки Гарри и вернулся в дом.

\- Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось увидеть лишнее, - тихо произнес Гарри.

\- Он не знает, верно? – гневно спросил Невилл.

\- О чем?

\- О том, кто ты такой на самом деле, Гарри. Как ты мог так поступить?

Гарри разинул рот – и захлопнул его, словно рыба на суше.

\- Ты догадался?

\- Я знал. С самого начала. Предположил, что у тебя есть причины не доверять мне, но обманывать профессора Снейпа... Он тебя убьет! Зачем все это, Гарри?

Юноша вздохнул.

\- Мы встретились еще до начала учебного года. Я целое лето проходил под этой личиной. И все было потрясающе. Он такой остроумный. И красивый, - Гарри залился краской.

Невилл тоже вспыхнул. 

\- Да, но вступать в серьезные отношения, не рассказав ему...

\- Мы в них тогда и вступили, - признался Гарри.

\- Ничего себе! Гуляка! – шутливо воскликнул Невилл.

\- Да ладно, - Гарри покраснел еще сильнее. – Просто, понимаешь, Нев, это было великолепно. Изумительно. Я не слишком раздумывал до той первой ночи. А потом уже не хотел его потерять.

\- Но если ему рассказать... ты же волхв... может, он...

Гарри покачал головой.

\- Я знаю, что он всегда презирал Гарри Поттера, хотя в последнее время на наших уроках вроде бы стало получше, правда? – с надеждой сказал он.

\- Конечно, так отчего...

\- Оттого, что сначала я этого не заметил. А Гарри Поттеру необходимо было добиться, чтобы профессор Снейп овладел полной магической силой. Я не мог рисковать. Если бы он узнал, что я... ввел его в заблуждение, он бросил бы занятия. Понимаешь?

Невилл поскреб затылок.

\- Ты прав, разумеется. Но... черт, Гарри, ты же влип по самые уши!

\- Сам вижу.

\- Но теперь-то ты ему скажешь? С магией он уже освоился.

\- Я собираюсь отрезать Волдеморту доступ к его метке в понедельник... завтра, - поправился молодой человек, сообразив, что проспал вторую половину субботы. – Сначала это, потом все остальное.

Невил понимающе тряхнул челкой. 

\- Не представляю, как ты ему откроешься, - сочувственно поглядел он на Гарри.

\- Я тоже, - уныло проворчал тот. Думать о предстоящем разговоре не хотелось; он уже давно гнал от себя эти мысли. Но через неделю в это же время Снейп все узнает. Гарри должен будет рассказать ему. Интересно, как он отреагирует? То есть, это-то как раз угадать несложно. Труднее придумать, как смягчить ситуацию и свести потери к минимуму.

\- Алекс? - Снейп выглянул из-за двери. - Боюсь, мне пора возвращаться.

Гарри взбежал по тропинке, миновал Снейпа, потянул его за собой и закрыл дверь. Потом сгреб мужчину в объятия и поцеловал так глубоко, словно хотел вложить всю свою нежность, все свои чувства в один-единственный поцелуй.

\- М-м, - прошептал Снейп, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. – Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить такое?

Гарри помотал головой, уткнувшись лицом в шею Снейпа и вдыхая его запах. 

\- Просто мне будет тебя не хватать, - пояснил он, не разнимая рук.

\- Мы не увидимся в среду? – догадался Снейп.

\- На выходных, - ответил Гарри. – В среду я не могу, - нужно сперва убедиться в том, что связь через метку находится под контролем. Вряд ли он сможет еще раз взглянуть Северусу в глаза, прикрываясь ложью. Теперь на это уже нет повода.

Снейп одарил его последним долгим, сладким поцелуем.

\- Я приду.

Гарри кивнул и позволил ему уйти.

 

На следующее утро Гарри как раз собирался выйти из своей комнаты в Хогвартсе, когда в дверь постучали. Завязывая галстук, он открыл ее. На пороге стоял Невилл.

\- Уделишь мне минутку, Гарри?

\- Конечно, заходи, - недоуменно посторонился юноша.

\- Надеюсь, в субботу ты понял, что я хочу все сделать по правилам, - опускаясь на колени, заявил Невилл.

Гарри растерянно заморгал.

\- Невилл...

\- Ты обещал. Ба будет приятно услышать, что я вел себя, как надлежит. Она спросит, когда все откроется, Гарри, а ведь когда-нибудь все откроется.

Глубоко вдохнув, Гарри кивнул.

Дверь распахнулась, и показалась голова Рона.

\- Готов, Гарри?.. Невилл? Ты что это делаешь? Только не говори «минет», - ужаснулся он.

Невилл одарил его холодным взглядом и опять повернулся к Гарри, словно желая сказать, что Рон и сам догадается. Гарри понял его без слов и кивнул.

Невилл скрестил руки на груди.

\- Волхв, окажи мне честь и награди мудрым советом, одари своей заботой...

\- Что за черт? Это шутка, Невилл? – сердито поинтересовался Рон.

И Гарри, и Невилл лишь посмотрели на него в ответ.

\- Ох, ни фига себе! Это правда? – выдохнул тот, выпучив глаза.

Гарри утвердительно склонил голову.

\- Вот гад. Ничего мне не сказал! – беззлобно пожурил юноша, и Гарри выдохнул с облегчением. Рон встал на колени рядом с Невиллом. – Ни за что не передумаю, хоть все метлы в «Качественных квиддичных товарах» мне посули!

Гарри улыбнулся и положил одну ладонь на плечо Рону, а другую – Невиллу.

Оба скрестили руки на груди и начали снова:

\- Волхв, окажи мне честь и награди мудрым советом, одари своей заботой; присягаю тебе на верность и клянусь выполнять твои приказы, - хором проговорили ребята; Рон несколько раз поглядывал на Невилла, освежая в памяти слова, известные чистокровным магам со времен волхва Арафина, о котором детям частенько рассказывали сказки.

\- Знаю, что обычай велит иначе, - заметил Гарри, - но я хочу, чтобы вы, памятуя о первой части сказанного, согласились изменить вторую.

Ребята недоуменно воззрились на него, проговаривая в уме первую половину присяги.

\- Ты о чем, Гарри? – тихо спросил Рон.

\- Не «выполнять мои приказы», а «принимать моё мнение к сведению, если оно покажется верным и справедливым», - пояснил Гарри. – Те, прежние слова – редкая чушь. Никто, даже волхв, не вправе ни ожидать слепого повиновения, ни просить о нем. Согласны?

\- Волхв, окажи мне честь и награди мудрым советом, одари своей заботой; присягаю тебе на верность и клянусь принимать твое мнение к сведению, если оно покажется мне верным и справедливым, - уже увереннее повторили парни.

У Гарри словно гора с плеч упала.

\- Спасибо вам, - ухмыльнувшись, сказал он.

Ребята как раз поднимались на ноги, когда дверь снова отворилась. На этот раз вошла Гермиона. Она тотчас смекнула, что дело нечисто.

\- Что происходит?

\- Гарри – волхв! – провозгласил Рон, улыбаясь до ушей.

\- Только это секрет, - добавил Гарри. – Не от тебя, конечно, Миона.

\- Что? Нельзя рассказать маме? А Чарли? Фреду с Джорджем? Они же обидятся!

\- Прости, Рон. Я не могу допустить, чтобы это стало известным. Секретное орудие против Волди!

\- Еще какое! – просиял Рон. – Ему крышка! Черт, с одной стороны не верится, а с другой – очень даже! Почему ты молчал? И где твоя вторая палочка?

\- Слишком много вопросов, слишком мало еды. Может, потом поговорим? Я умираю от голода, - пожаловался Гарри, - а время завтрака вот-вот закончится.

\- Нужно ли нам знать что-нибудь еще? Чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего? – уточнила Гермиона. – Кто еще поставлен в известность?

\- Дамблдор, мадам Помфри и мой класс – наверное, нужно все же упомянуть, кто в него входит. Придется включить вас в сферу охранного заклинания.

Друзья кивнули, и Гарри окружил их чарами секретности.

\- Нев, Падма, Эрни, Элоиза Миджен и Драко Малфой, а Северус... профессор Снейп еще не знает. Его уже не было, когда все открылось. Остальные и так не могут пересказывать, что происходит на уроках, но лучше вам видеть все карты.

\- Драко Малфой? Ты рассказал Малфою раньше, чем мне?! – возмутился Рон.

Невилл помотал головой, но не смог вымолвить ни слова.

Смекнув, в чем дело, Гарри быстренько снабдил его возможностью обсуждать занятия.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся тот. И добавил, видя любопытство на лицах остальных: - Как Гарри уже говорил, он сделал так, что никто из нас не может обсуждать занятия, чтобы уберечь друг друга он непредвиденных обстоятельств. Теперь я могу кое-что прибавить? – осведомился он.

\- Только поскорей, - Гарри прижал руку к урчащему животу. – Беспалочковая магия расходует кучу энергии, а я еще не успел заправиться.

\- Ладно. На выходных Гарри задал нам изрядную – огромную, я бы сказал – магическую встряску. В конце ее Драко и догадался, откуда он столько всего умеет. Гарри не подтверждал это, хотя и прежде показывал нам потрясающие вещи, но и отрицать не стал. Проболтаться никто из учеников не может, так что его инкогнито в безопасности.

\- Ну теперь-то мы можем пойти завтракать? – простонал Гарри.

Выйдя из комнаты, они зашагали вниз по лестнице.

\- У меня к тебе столько вопросов, дружище, - сообщил Рон.

\- Я список составляю. В уме, - торопливо поддакнула Гермиона.

\- Потом поговорим, ладно? – предложил Гарри, впуская их в Большой зал.

\- Обязательно, - согласился Рон.

 

Весь день Гарри крутился, как белка в колесе.

Занятия шли своим чередом. Обыкновенно он старался взглянуть на магию, которой обучали студентов, со стороны, представить ее целиком. Потом пытался уяснить суть каждого заклинания в отдельности. Придумывал как минимум три разных способа преподавания его ученикам: он быстро убедился на опыте, что одного варианта недостаточно. Вот только сегодня он устал. Все мысли были о том, что нужно сделать для Северуса. Хотелось поскорее ознакомиться с чарами, о которых упоминал зельевар. Возможно, прочитав о них сегодня, ритуал придется отложить, пока его смысл не станет доступнее, а Гарри не отдохнет как следует. Юноша пытался уговорить себя, что на самом деле не рвется банально отсрочить развязку. Откладывать нельзя, как ни ужасна мысль о том, что придется открыть Северусу свое настоящее имя. Его магию необходимо как можно быстрее укрыть от Волдеморта.

 

Утром, на перемене, к нему подошла Падма, попросила поговорить с глазу на глаз и присягнула ему на верность.

 

В обед появились Элоиза и Эрни и сделали то же самое.

 

После ужина Драко подкараулил его за дверью Большого зала. Гарри как раз собирался подняться наверх с Роном и Гермионой, а потом отправиться к Снейпу, но, взглянув на решительное лицо слизеринца, повернулся к друзьям:

\- Встретимся позже. У меня планы на вечер, но ближе к ночи мы увидимся в гостиной, ладно? Запасешься провиантом, Рон? Я все еще не наелся, - с ухмылкой признался он.

\- Без проблем, дружище, - кивнул Рон, пристально глядя на Драко.

Тот еле заметно кивнул ему и Гермионе, впервые отмечая их присутствие без традиционной колкости.

Рон картинно ахнул, а Гермиона лишь откликнулась:

\- Доброй ночи, Малфой, - тоже кивнула и удалилась, таща Рона за собой.

\- Пойдем в наш класс, - предложил Гарри, пряча удивленную улыбку.

На четвертый этаж взошли молча; войдя в комнату, Драко закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной.

\- Догадался, о чем речь пойдет? – тихо спросил он.

\- Я надеюсь, что знаю, но ты полон сюрпризов, Драко. Садись, рассказывай, - взмахом руки Гарри превратил две ближайшие парты в удобные кресла.

Драко покачал головой.

\- Сначала дела, - возразил он и опустился на колени.

Гарри подошел и встал перед ним, опустив голову.

Слизеринец принялся читать знакомые слова.

\- Драко, - перебил его Гарри. – Не прими мои слова за сомнения в твоих умственных способностях – напротив! – но ты действительно все хорошо обдумал? Учел все последствия?

Блондин остался стоять на коленях. 

\- Имеешь в виду тот факт, что я порчу отношения с отцом? Возможно, теряю шанс на получение наследства? Отрекаюсь от своего имени? Сопротивляюсь приказам Темного Лорда? Отдаляюсь от своего факультета? Да.

\- Надеюсь, в противовес этому у тебя и плюсы найдутся, - пробормотал Гарри, прекрасно понимая, во что все это может вылиться для Драко.

\- Ты дал мне – и неоднократно – нечто такое, что я и не надеялся получить. Даже несмотря на нашу вражду. Даже понимая, что я вполне могу и впредь оставаться твоим врагом. Ты оказался прав там, где не мог быть правым. Учитывая все это, как могу я не преклоняться перед твоей мудростью?

\- Я изменил последнюю часть присяги, - тихо сообщил Гарри. – Не желаю и никогда не попрошу слепого повиновения. Ты сам себе господин, Драко. Но я буду очень рад, если ты встанешь рядом со мной в борьбе против Волдеморта. И твоему обществу – в небольших дозах – тоже буду рад, - тут юноша ухмыльнулся, - в более приятных обстоятельствах.

\- Ты очень добр, - сглотнув, церемонно произнес Драко.

\- Нет. Я окажусь исключительно везучим, если мы найдем общий язык, Драко. Не передумал еще? Тогда вот мои исправления.

Он прочел блондину слова присяги, и тот поклялся ему в верности.

Когда обряд завершился, Гарри наколдовал пирожных и горячего шоколада.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Погибаешь от голода, как я? – жуя, спросил он.

\- Никогда раньше не хотел есть так сильно, - кивнул Драко. – Это все из-за беспалочковой магии?

\- Да, и целительство тоже наверняка процесс не из легких. Ты доволен этим открытием?

\- Еще как, - отозвался Драко. – Отец будет не в восторге...

\- В самом деле? Я думал, раз целители так редки, их статус в обществе очень высок. Впрочем, откуда мне знать, - добавил Гарри.

\- Так и есть. Правда и то, что они обязаны предоставлять помощь в любой ситуации и не отвергать никого из своих пациентов-магов.

\- Вот как, - понимая, на что именно намекает Драко, проговорил Гарри. – Сам-то ты как на это смотришь?

\- Мне, как ни странно, любопытно, - честно ответил Драко. – Хочется понять, есть ли разница в ощущениях от магии разных людей – играет ли тут роль происхождение или благоприобретенные навыки.

\- Действительно, интересно, - согласился Гарри. – Пожалуй, Гермиона захочет тебе помочь.

\- Может, ты забыл, но мы с ней не дружны, Поттер, - не сдержавшись, фыркнул Драко.

\- Я в курсе, но если ты изменишь свое отношение – а тебе придется, если ты в самом деле выберешь карьеру целителя – Гермиона простит, она такая. А еще она охоча до знаний, как никто иной, - пояснил Гарри. – Вообще-то у меня для вас на примете есть другой проект, если не возражаешь. Из отрасли зелий.

\- А почему ты не обратишься к Северусу? Ох...

Гарри встретился с ним взглядом.

\- Беспокоишься о реакции своего факультета на то, что перешел на мою сторону? И о его поведении тоже?

Драко отвел глаза.

\- Ты наверняка знаешь, что он носит метку, - прошептал он.

\- Знаю, - неожиданно Гарри на ум пришла интересная мысль.

\- Драко. Подождешь немного? Мне нужно поговорить с профессором Дамблдором.

\- Конечно.

Драко растерянно проследил, как Гарри исчез из комнаты. Желая проверить, выйдет ли у него теперь такой же номер, юноша попытался аппарировать в противоположный конец класса. Дудки.

\- Выпендривается, - ворчливо констатировал он.

***

Гарри аппарировал на лестницу перед дверью в кабинет директора и постучал. 

\- Гарри! Чем могу быть полезен? – пригласил его Дамблдор. 

\- Драко принес присягу, - не тратя слов даром, сообщил молодой человек. – И я, коль скоро он оказался целителем, хотел бы заручиться его помощью в процессе избавления Северуса от темной метки. 

\- Он поклялся в верности тебе, как волхву? Или светлой стороне? 

\- Мне лично, но поскольку он говорил непосредственно о борьбе с Волдемортом и признании моих идей... 

\- Ясно. Ты рассказал ему, что являешься волхвом? – поинтересовался старик. 

\- Он сам догадался, - покачал головой Гарри. – Еще в субботу. Разумеется, ему было нелегко принять такое решение. Драко думает, что собственный факультет наверняка устроит ему бойкот, а Северус их поддержит. Он предупредил меня о том, что его декан носит темную метку, - прыснул юноша. 

\- И ты хочешь рассказать ему, что Северус – с нами. Ты настолько ему веришь? 

\- Да. Он не стал бы переиначивать свою жизнь, не подумав как следует. 

\- Гарри, мне знакомо желание подарить человеку шанс начать все заново. Но сейчас главное не это. Готов ли ты доверить Драко жизнь Северуса? 

Гарри глубоко вдохнул. Что, если он ошибается? Что, если Драко предаст их? 

\- Думаю, нужно пригласить Северуса сюда, - предложил Дамблдор и вызвал зельевара через каминную сеть. 

\- Альбус? – в пламени появилась голова декана. 

\- Северус, Гарри заглянул ко мне с новостями, не терпящими отлагательств. Присоединись к нам, пожалуйста. 

Миг спустя мужчина грациозно вышел из камина, изящно отряхнул мантию и кивнул гриффиндорцу. 

\- Чем могу служить, господин директор? 

\- Напротив, это Гарри может тебе послужить. У него есть идея. 

\- Мы с профессором обсуждали, как бы половчей избавить вас от метки... – начал Гарри. 

Северус поднял бровь. 

\- О том, чтобы избавиться от нее, речи не было. Отсутствие метки лишит меня возможности шпионить, - твердо возразил он. – Насколько я понял, планировалось лишь научиться сдерживать расход магии. 

Гарри перевел взгляд с Дамблдора на Снейпа. 

\- Да, вы правы. Сможет ли упомянутый вами ритуал выполнить это? Сделать так, чтобы Волдеморт более не смог лишать вас сил, но был в состоянии связаться при необходимости? 

\- Думаю, благоразумнее оставить небольшую утечку. Во избежание подозрений. 

\- Да, это разумно, - согласился Дамблдор. – Как тебе кажется, появились ли в структуре твоей магии существенные перемены? Может Волдеморт их заметить? 

\- Ощущения вроде бы не изменились, - задумчиво проговорил Снейп. 

\- С этим сможет разобраться Невилл, - сразу же сообразил Гарри. 

Мужчины повернулись к нему. 

\- Он различает магические подписи. Даже сквозь личины. Так что заметит, если в вашей магии есть изменения. 

\- Полезный навык, - обронил Дамблдор. 

\- Эти выходные всем пошли на пользу, - кивнул Гарри. – Именно поэтому я и хочу поговорить о Драко. Он целитель, и мог бы побыть рядом, когда мы перекроем утечку. 

Северус посмотрел на Гарри так, как будто тот спятил. 

\- Зачем возиться, мистер Поттер? Просто попросите мистера Малфоя сообщить отцу, что я заодно с врагами, и покончим с этим, - язвительно посоветовал он. 

\- Он присягнул нам на верность, Северус, - мягко сообщил Дамблдор. 

\- Нам – это стороне Света? И вы ему поверили? Открылись ему? И когда же произошло это счастливое событие? – прорычал зельевар. 

Гарри захотелось надавать себе оплеух за глупость. Северус уже покинул класс, когда остальные сообразили, что их преподаватель – волхв. Нужно объяснить ему все по порядку. Боже, какой же он идиот! Как Снейп воспримет эту новость? 

\- Гарри? 

\- Не могли бы вы подождать минутку? Я оставил Драко в классе, а мы здесь задержимся; нужно его предупредить. 

\- Присаживайся, Северус, - пригласил Дамблдор. 

\- Добби! – тихо позвал Гарри, пока мужчины усаживались. 

Эльф появился с тихим хлопком. 

\- Гарри Поттер, сэр! – просиял он и низко поклонился. – Господин директор! Профессор Снейп! 

Остальные приветливо кивнули; видно было, что Дамблдор сдерживается, чтобы не втянуть эльфа в дружескую беседу. 

\- Добби, сделаешь мне одолжение? 

\- Гарри Поттер, сэр, все, что угодно, вы же знаете! 

\- Спасибо! Драко Малфой, должно быть, вызывает у тебя не лучшие воспоминания, но пожалуйста, отнеси ему весточку. Попроси его немного подождать и прихвати небольшой бифшекс и зеленых овощей – да, я в курсе, что он поужинал, но ему наверняка хочется добавки, – а также спроси, не хочет ли он пока почитать какую-нибудь книгу, ладно? Если хочешь, пошли к нему другого эльфа, Добби. 

Добби гордо выпрямил спину. 

\- Добби сам все сделает! Гарри Поттер может положиться на Добби, сэр! 

\- Спасибо, это большое утешение – знать, что на твою помощь можно рассчитывать. Я тебе очень благодарен. 

В огромных глазах Добби заблестели слезы. 

\- Вы так великодушны! Так... 

Наклонившись, Гарри ласково потрепал эльфа по плечу. 

\- Спасибо, Добби. Ах, вот еще что: Драко недавно узнал, что он – целитель... – глаза эльфа и вовсе вылезли на лоб, - ...подбери ему соответствующую литературу на свое усмотрение... 

\- Добби подберет! Гарри Поттер помогает мастеру Драко! И доверяет Добби, чтобы тот отыскал... о, да, сэр! Спасибо, Гарри Поттер, сэр! – и эльф исчез. 

Гарри вздохнул с облегчением и тоже сел. 

Северус усмехнулся. 

\- Сполна пользуетесь всеобщим преклонением, Поттер? – бросил он, но насупившийся было Гарри тотчас уловил, что словам зельевара не хватает яда. 

\- Не начинайте, - устало сказал он, откидываясь на спинку стула. Северуса удивило его явное нежелание спорить. – Добби... он – Добби. Но он хороший эльф, и мы с ним старые друзья. Я во многом ему доверяю. 

\- Вы называете эльфа другом? – вскинул бровь Северус. 

\- А вы что-то имеете против? – отрезал Гарри. 

\- Что значит – «во многом» доверяешь? Не во всем? – вмешался Дамблдор. 

Расслабившись, Гарри улыбнулся. 

\- Я сказал бы «во всем», но домовые эльфы, видимо, настолько иначе рассуждают, что иногда ведут себя не так, как хотелось бы нам. Посудите сами: когда мы познакомились, Добби вообразил, что спасает мне жизнь, втравливая в неприятности, и все затем, чтобы я не вернулся в школу – помешал сесть на поезд, натравил бешеный бладжер... 

Губы Снейпа изогнулись в улыбке. 

\- Надо же, какая изобретательность, - пробормотал Дамблдор. 

\- Спасибо, - кисло отозвался Гарри, а Снейп усмехнулся. Не сдержавшись, юноша ответил зельевару улыбкой. Снейп замер на месте. 

Гарри будто ледяной водой окатило. Вот она – реакция Северуса на улыбку Гарри Поттера. Он с такой легкостью перешел на поведение Алекса, разговаривая со Снейпом, но с чего бы тому терпеть подобное от нелюбимого ученика? 

Гарри постарался справиться с охватившим его волнением. Сперва нужно разобраться с насущными проблемами. 

\- Значит, так, - складывая руки на коленях, подытожил он. – Драко. После того, как вы, профессор Снейп, покинули нас в субботу, остальные на несколько минут задержались. Им хотелось узнать, что произошло на самом деле– модель это была или реальность, аппарировали они или нет, и так далее. 

\- Разумные вопросы, - кивнул Северус. – Вам удалось как минимум заставить людей задуматься. 

\- Спасибо, - сияя, проговорил Гарри. Что это – похвала? От Снейпа? Неужели у него все еще есть надежда?.. 

\- Северус! – с укором воскликнул Дамблдор. – Я еще не ознакомился с подробным докладом, но Гарри наверняка добился результатов позначительней! 

Снейп коротко взглянул на директора. 

\- Я ценю умение мыслить превыше других, - твердо ответил он. – Впрочем, вы правы. Метод обучения, к которому прибегнул наш Грандиозный Гриффиндорец, удивил меня, но эффективность его потрясающа. Я еще не поблагодарил вас, - зельевар обернулся к Гарри. 

Покраснев, Гарри покачал головой. 

\- Меня беспокоило, что у вас так долго ничего не выходило. Мне-то сила магии подвластна, вот и стало стыдно, что не помог никому раньше, а еще больше - потому, что пришлось опуститься до подобных средств обучения. 

\- Ты не сказал мне, что собирался сделать, - вспомнил Дамблдор и добавил строго, - вижу, мне стоило расспросить тебя поподробнее? 

Гарри и Снейп обменялись взглядами.

\- Ничего непозволительного не произошло, господин директор, - без запинки отозвался Снейп. 

Гарри видел, что Дамблдору не по душе такая уклончивость. 

\- Позднее я расскажу вам все, сэр, - пообещал он. 

\- Хорошо. Продолжай, Гарри. 

Легко сказать! Гарри набрал в легкие побольше воздуха: 

\- Эрни пошутил. Драко смекнул, что в его шутке есть доля правды, и спросил меня без обиняков. Ну, я и раскололся. 

Некоторое время в кабинете стояла тишина. 

\- Планируете объяснить, что значит весь этот бред, мистер Поттер? – шелковым голосом осведомился Снейп. 

Гарри задумался было, не спросить ли мнения Снейпа насчет того, каким образом шестерка учеников добилась результатов в субботу, но его ждал Драко, а значит, пришло время переставать увиливать. 

\- Я – волхв. 

Снова наступила тишина. 

Снейп сидел на своем стуле неподвижно, будто статуя. 

Внезапно он вскочил на ноги, взмахнув полами мантии. Гарри ужаснулся – не собирается ли зельевар присягнуть ему в верности? Раньше такое не приходило ему в голову, но сейчас, когда, казалось, подобного не миновать, он понял, что не хочет этого. Он не перенесет клятвы Снейпа, хотя вытерпел, когда сам Дамблдор преклонил перед ним колени. Единственным, ради чего Гарри позволил бы Снейпу встать на колени, было их совместное наслаждение. Пусть мысль об этом несвоевременна и неприлична, именно в ней таилась суть. Снейп его любовник и они - на равных. Меж ними не существует различий, а в их магии нет места пропорциям коэффициентов. И менять положение вещей юноше не хотелось. 

К счастью, Снейп просто повернулся к ним спиной и застыл, облокотившись о каминную полку. Перед ним весело горел огонь, и треск пламени зазвучал неожиданно громко во всеобщем безмолвии. 

\- Ну, конечно, - наконец вымолвил зельевар. 

По тону его голоса было не понять, что он чувствует. 

\- Северус... – начал Дамблдор. 

Мужчина резко поднял темноволосую голову, легкой походкой вернулся к своему стулу и сел. 

\- Драко официально присягнул на верность, - уточнил он. 

\- В субботу я отказался его выслушать. Сказал, что он должен как следует все обмозговать. Сегодня он подошел ко мне снова. Я изменил последние слова присяги. Не приму слепого повиновения. 

\- И вы считаете, что он честен в своем порыве? 

\- Считаю. Но профессор Дамблдор спросил, доверю ли я ему вашу жизнь. Это заставило меня призадуматься. 

\- Еще бы. И как быстро вы ему все рассказали? 

Слова хлестнули, будто пощечина. 

\- Я скорее умру сам, чем причиню вам какой-либо вред, профессор Снейп, - тихо, но откровенно произнес Гарри. Никогда прежде он не говорил с такой искренностью. Осознание, что Снейп может погибнуть – что придется жить без него – что его поступки причинят зельевару страдания, заворочалось в груди как огромное, ужасное чудище... но думать об этом сейчас было нельзя. Проглотив застрявший в горле ком, он проигнорировал недоверие в глазах Снейпа и веселый блеск – в дамблдоровых, и торопливо продолжил: - Увы, выбор не всегда представлен столь четко. Нужно решить, что делать. Вы знаете Драко дольше моего, сэр, и на кону именно ваша жизнь. Решать вам. Можно ничего ему не говорить. Поглядим, как он станет себя вести, общаясь с нами. Но сейчас он чувствует себя отрезанным от всего, что ему дорого и знакомо. Он даже напомнил мне, что вы носите метку и принимаете активное участие в собраниях Пожирателей смерти... 

\- Он сказал вам об этом?! 

Гарри кивнул, с сожалением думая о том, как Северус, должно быть, переживает предательство Драко. 

\- Это хороший знак, - отозвался Снейп, к вящему удивлению юноши. 

\- В самом деле? 

\- Думаю, да. Он ставит верность вам – а заодно и стороне Света, возможно – выше преданности своему факультету и старому другу его семьи. Вряд ли на такое можно решиться опрометчиво. 

\- Мне кажется, он изрядно напуган, - предположил Гарри. – Впрочем, с Малфоем не очень-то разберешь. Но он наверняка понимает, что отдаляется от сокурсников, а главное – от вас: ведь вы не просто декан его факультета, ваши отношения гораздо многограннее. Это, должно быть, безумно страшно. 

Снейп кивнул.

\- Между прочим, не все слизеринцы симпатизируют Волдеморту. 

\- Не сомневаюсь, что это так, - согласился Гарри, - но вряд ли они говорят об этом вслух. Равно как и те гриффиндорцы, которые считают Волдеморта мировым парнем – ведь и такие, вполне вероятно, тоже есть. 

Снейп покосился на него с некоторым скепсисом. 

\- Неужели комплект с новыми магическими способностями включает в себя работающий мозг? – осведомился он. 

Гарри расхохотался. 

Снейп пристально посмотрел на него. Гарри Поттер – волхв! Он сидит здесь и смеется, разговаривая с настоящим волхвом. С мужчиной – мальчишкой! – которого ненавидел большую часть его жизни. С мужчиной, несмотря на многолетнюю неприязнь пожелавшим научить его, как отыскать в себе удивительные таланты. Поттер закинул ногу на ногу, и зельевар невольно скользнул взглядом по его изящным бедрам. И тотчас вскинул голову. Не пора ли уже признать, что его привлекает власть? И не потому ли он в свое время присоединился к Волдеморту? Боготворил Дамблдора, который на самом-то деле – один из самых докучливых людей на свете? А теперь вот против воли тянется к сидящему перед ним юноше. Снейп не отрицал, что думает о молодом волшебнике – волхве, черт его подери! – гораздо чаще, чем в прошлом семестре; следит за тем или иным его жестом, обращает внимание на коротко остриженные волосы и хрупкое сложение. Сперва он решил, что нежеланное чувство вызвано активностью половой жизни, которую он вел благодаря Алексу – мол, регулярный секс способствует желанию заниматься им чаще, и поэтому он теперь заглядывается на других мужчин. Но никогда раньше ученики не представляли для него интереса. Разумеется, внешнюю привлекательность он отмечал и раньше, но предпринять что-либо не стремился. Ненависть к Поттеру прежде даже приносила облегчение: Северус ни за что бы не позволил себе приблизиться к сыну Джеймса. Ни за какие коврижки! И потом, несмотря на это абсурдное влечение, пересилить которое он не мог, зельевару нравился Алекс. С ним было спокойно, да и смеялся Северус в его компании больше, чем с кем-то еще. Секс тоже вполне устраивал. Раз уж на то пошло, Снейп даже мог бы признать, что питает к любовнику весьма определенные чувства. Интересно, что Алекс собирается делать во время школьных каникул? Пожалуй, недурно будет провести их в его коттедже. 

Сообразив, что отвлекся, Северус спохватился, поднял голову и увидел, что Поттер внимательно наблюдает за ним. До чего все-таки хороши эти потрясающе зеленые глазищи! 

\- Так что вы на это скажете? – поторопил его Гарри. Снейп выглядел так, будто мыслями находился в сотне миль отсюда. Гарри был почти уверен, что некоторое время тот разглядывал его ноги. Пришлось даже напрячься, чтобы не выдать зарождающегося возбуждения. 

\- Гм? 

\- Насчет Драко. Как я уже говорил, мы могли бы подождать. С другой стороны, он не помешает, когда мы будем ограничивать доступ к вашей магии через темную метку. Понимаю, что у него нет опыта, но с Невиллом ведь все получилось! Наверное, сработало шестое чувство. Если он узнает, что может положиться на вас, то почувствует себя увереннее, а наше доверие обеспечит еще большую поддержку. 

\- Хорошо, - Снейп поднялся на ноги. 

\- Вы уверены? – Гарри тоже встал. 

\- Да. 

\- А этот ритуал – он сложный? Можно заняться им сегодня, или лучше подождать, пока вы как следует отдохнете? 

\- Почему бы мне не принести книгу о нем сюда, а вы сами решите? – так просто, без обиняков Снейп одним предложением признал, что Гарри является волхвом. Юноша ограничился кивком: он был настолько счастлив, что потерял дар речи. 

\- Гарри, можешь пригласить Драко ко мне? – попросил Дамблдор. – Северус, сходи за своей книгой. Гарри почитает, пока мы с Драко поболтаем, а потом, если наш волхв велит продолжать, проведем ритуал сегодня же. Я тоже присоединюсь, если вклад моей магии поможет. Подождешь у себя, пока мы не позовем? 

 

Драко читал, раскинувшись в кресле, когда вернулся Гарри. На парте поблизости стояла тарелка, на которой остались лишь разводы соуса. 

Увидев, что он уже не один, юноша торопливо встал. 

\- Спасибо за ужин, волхв Поттер. И за книгу. 

\- Вот что, давай сразу договоримся, - тут же возразил гриффиндорец. – Зови меня Гарри. Титулы – это для других. 

\- Но тебе положено... 

\- Во-первых, однажды ты забудешь и обратишься ко мне так на людях. Я пока не хочу, чтобы об этом узнали. Во-вторых, титул звучит по-дурацки, да и воспринимается так же. В-третьих, мне нравится свое имя. 

Драко оценивающе взглянул на него. 

\- А на людях как тебя называть? 

\- «Гарри» вполне подойдет. Сможешь? Сначала все удивятся, но рано или поздно поймут, что мы уже не враги. Посмотрим, как отреагирует твой факультет. У нас ведь много общего. Скорее всего, окружающие решат, что мы выросли и поняли это. 

\- Или что я тебе нравлюсь, раз ты вокруг меня увиваешься, - порозовел Драко. 

\- А ты был бы против? Такое объяснение многим покажется рациональным – все-таки гормоны и прочее... 

\- Но мне нравятся женщины! 

\- Без проблем, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Ты тоже не в моем вкусе. 

\- Версия с дружбой мне более по душе, - медленно произнес Драко. – Отец наверняка об этом узнает, - добавил он. 

\- Тебе понадобится защита и убежище, - мягко заметил Гарри. – Прости, что меня так долго не было: я говорил с Дамблдором. Поднимешься к нему со мной? – он протянул юноше руку. 

\- Собираешься аппарировать, или снова выдумаешь какую-нибудь модель? 

Рассмеявшись, Гарри вместе с ним переместился в кабинет директора. 

\- Мистер Малфой! Рад видеть. Гарри говорит, вы решили присоединиться к нам в борьбе против Волдеморта. Присаживайтесь. Хотите чаю? Горячего шоколада? Гарри, книга, о которой мы говорили, на столе. Открыта на нужной странице. Почитай, а мы с мистером Малфоем побеседуем.

Гарри улыбнулся, видя, как сжимается хрупкий Драко под словесным натиском Дамблдора. 

Драко уселся напротив Дамблдора, а Гарри пересек комнату и взял в руки книгу. Ее страницы пожелтели и крошились, но чернила были прекрасно видны, а заклинание оказалось несложным. Его придумали, чтобы наделить связанного клятвой верности слугу определенной автономией – в качестве награды, или когда хозяин отсылал подневольного человека заниматься делами от своего имени. Для их затеи заклинание подходило идеально. Вступая в силу, оно ложилось поверх хозяйских чар, а значит, проводить ритуал должен маг с неменьшими способностями. Волдеморт считался невероятно могущественным волшебником, но Гарри знал, что слухи эти преувеличены: злодей крал силы своих слуг, а сам особенно ничем не блистал. Ритуал можно было провести уже давно. С другой стороны, все это время только Волдеморт оказывал на Северуса давление. А в успех ритуала можно поверить, лишь проведя его. Гарри подозревал, что его собственная связь с Волдемортом поможет добиться нужного результата. Стоит ли позволять Дамблдору вмешиваться, или лучше справиться самому? Гарри очень не хотелось давать Волдеморту понять, что происходит. На сегодняшний день тот не знал, какое могущество теперь в распоряжении Снейпа. Значит, утечка должна оставаться такой же – а может, заставить ее уменьшаться крохотными порциями изо дня в день, пока ублюдку не останется лишь незначительная часть силы Северуса? Для убийцы и этого было жалко. 

Внезапно он понял, что без Драко им не обойтись. 

Вернувшись к беседующим, он кашлянул. Директор и юноша с любопытством подняли на него глаза. 

\- Извините, что перебиваю... – начал Гарри. 

\- Ничего страшного, мы просто болтали, - приветливо отозвался Дамблдор. 

Гарри присел на корточки подле Драко. 

\- Драко, когда ты лечил Невилла, как он ощущался? Видел ли ты, как работает его магия? Думаешь, тебе удалось бы взять ее под свой контроль? 

\- Я чувствовал его магию – ее сразу заметишь. Наверное, удалось бы – целителям иногда приходится так поступать. Но не понимаю, как... 

\- Легилименцию знаешь? 

Мельком взглянув на Дамблдора, Драко кивнул. 

\- Вот и славно, - заключил Гарри. 

\- А что? 

\- Есть одно дело, в котором ты можешь помочь. Возможно, нам придется объединить мысли. Согласишься попробовать? 

\- По... Гарри, у меня ведь нет опыта... 

\- Я нутром чую – именно ты нам и нужен, - Гарри посмотрел на Дамблдора. – Они хорошо друг друга знают. Это очень важно, я точно знаю. 

\- Тогда зови его, - согласился Дамблдор. 

Драко взволнованно следил за ними. 

Гарри собрался было потрепать его по колену, но ощутил, как напряжен Драко, и тут же убрал руку. Черт возьми! Незачем принимать каждое прикосновение за флирт только потому, что он гей! 

\- Я хочу кое-что тебе предложить. Можешь смело отказаться. Только выслушай сначала. Никто не станет тебя принуждать. Если воспримешь мою идею с сомнением, я пойму. Скажешь «нет», и на этом все закончится. Понимаешь, Драко? Даю тебе слово, что так и будет. 

\- Не знаю, о чем ты, Гарри, но – да, понимаю. 

Гарри кивнул и отошел к камину. 

Через пару секунд через него в кабинете появился Северус. 

\- П-профессор Снейп! – Драко вскочил; едва ли не впервые его движениям не хватало изящества.

\- Драко, - склонил голову Северус. – Присаживайся, - и сам поступил так же. – Вы уже все ему рассказали? – спросил он у Гарри. 

\- Нет. Хотел подождать вас. Я считаю, что ритуал можно провернуть, но только с помощью Драко. 

\- Ясно. 

Северус внимательно поглядел на своего подопечного; побледневший и растерянный, тот сидел, вызывающе задрав подбородок. 

Зельевар поднялся на ноги и принялся методично расстегивать пуговицы своей мантии. 

Гарри понял, что выдержать этот невольный стриптиз будет не так уж просто. 

Мантия упала на спинку стула. В кабинете стояла тишина, прерываемая лишь шорохом ткани. Гарри любовался длинными ногами Северуса, его узкими бедрами, грациозностью его движений. 

Вновь сев на стул, мужчина расстегнул запонку и закатал рукав. 

Темная метка оказалась на виду. 

\- Много лет назад я, мало что понимая в жизни, принял это, - обратился он к Драко. – И почти столько же жалею о содеянном. 

Драко переводил взгляд с метки на лицо Северуса и обратно. Руки его, лежащие на коленях, были сжаты в кулаки. 

\- Северус шпионит для нас практически со дня вашего рождения, мистер Малфой, - ровно добавил Дамблдор. 

Драко лишь таращился на своего декана. 

\- Он поэтому вас пытал? – наконец выдавил он. 

Северус покачал головой. 

\- На меня его подозрения пока что не падали – по крайней мере, не более, чем на остальных. 

\- А ваша дружба с отцом? 

Гарри повернулся к Снейпу; тот, не отрываясь, смотрел в глаза Драко. 

\- Мы с твоим отцом сдружились до того, как я стал шпионом, - мягко проговорил он. 

«Ничего себе недоговорка», - подумал Гарри. 

\- Но вы ведь используете полученную от него информацию? – помолчав, спросил Драко. 

\- Да. 

Никаких увиливаний, никаких объяснений... ничего, кроме правды. У Гарри защемило сердце. 

К его изумлению, Драко кивнул. 

\- Глупо было бы не использовать. Он случайно не шпион вроде вас? – с надеждой добавил он. 

\- Хотелось бы мне, чтоб он был на нашей стороне, - ответил Северус. – Твой отец – соперник не из тех, кого не принимают всерьез. 

Драко кивнул, принимая комплимент, но тут же запустил дрожащую пятерню в волосы. 

\- Мы победим. Теперь, с помощью Поттера, мы точно победим. Он либо погибнет, либо получит Поцелуй, - тихо предположил он. 

«Мы». Драко сказал «мы». 

\- Драко, - успокаивающим тоном промолвил Северус, - ты не можешь взять на себя ответственность за его поступки. Он взрослый человек и способен решать за себя. 

\- Если он узнает, что Поттер – волхв, исход этих решений может поменяться. Наверняка поменяется. Отец - реалист. Оппортунист даже, - пылко сказал юноша. 

\- Я не могу сейчас пойти на такой риск, Драко. Слишком много жизней на кону. Прости, - отозвался Гарри. Ему действительно было жаль слизеринца. 

Взглянув на него, Драко кивнул. Похоже, он уже пришел в себя. 

\- Ты хотел о чем-то меня попросить? 

\- Есть заклинание, способное помешать Волдеморту высасывать из Северуса силы. Поначалу я хотел полностью оборвать связь – зачем ему знать, что происходит с Северусом? Но решено было снижать утечку магии до тех пор, пока та не станет совсем символической - просто чтобы он не смекнул о переменах. Подозреваю, что ты можешь в этом помочь. Если мы объединим мысли и вместе окунемся в Северуса, я обеспечу энергию, пока ты разбираешься и налаживаешь регулировку. Думаешь, такое возможно? 

Драко смотрел на него во все глаза. 

\- Я смотрю, на полпути ты не останавливаешься, Пот... Гарри! – рассмеялся он. 

\- Я не позволю Волдеморту отнять у Северуса силу. 

Некоторое время Драко сидел молча, обдумывая ситуацию. 

Остальные ждали. 

Наконец юноша нерешительно поднял голову. 

\- По-моему, это возможно, ты прав. Но... давайте мы начнем завтра? Я все еще не в форме и, честно говоря, должен поразмыслить. Боюсь все испортить и причинить профессору Снейпу вред. Не возражаете? И еще... те чары, что удерживали нас от разговоров о наших занятиях вне класса – не мог бы ты их продлить? Не хотелось бы проболтаться кому-нибудь о том, чем на самом деле занимается наш профессор. 

Он и вправду был бледен и выглядел усталым. 

\- Весьма благоразумная мысль, - согласился Дамблдор. – Гарри, расширишь пределы заклятия, или хочешь, чтобы этим занялся я? 

Гарри, обрадованный тем, что, что слизеринец поднял вопрос о чарах прежде, чем это сделали другие, взглянул на Драко и выполнил просьбу. 

\- Готово, - тихо сказал он. 

\- Что, вот так просто?

Гарри кивнул. Неожиданно он хлопнул себя по лбу. 

\- Мы действительно не в форме, Драко! – он перевел взгляд на Снейпа и Дамблдора. – Забыли попросить Невилла взглянуть на магическую подпись Снейпа! – юноша обернулся к молодому слизеринцу. – Драко, если завтра будешь не готов, дай мне знать. Всегда можно решить задачу другим способом, помни об этом, ладно? 

\- Спасибо, - Драко встал и вытер дрожащие, вспотевшие ладони о бедра. 

Северус тоже поднялся. 

\- Не хочешь пропустить со мной рюмочку перед сном, Драко? Или сразу спать? 

\- Р-рюмочка мне сейчас не помешает. Спасибо, сэр. 

Попрощавшись, слизеринцы удалились через камин. Гарри и сам не отказался бы посидеть с Северусом перед сном, но понимал, что им необходимо поговорить. 

\- Кажется, все прошло неплохо, - обратился он к Дамблдору. – Нам здорово повезло заполучить его на свою сторону. 

\- Верно. И все же, боюсь, ему придется нелегко. Нужно будет следить за тем, как поведут себя с ним другие слизеринцы. Защита замка помогает предотвратить серьезные повреждения, но... 

Гарри кивнул. 

\- Я хотел бы поручить ему и Гермионе один проект. Если Драко преодолеет собственные предубеждения – чем он уже, похоже, активно занимается, - думаю, они подружатся. 

\- Надо же, как интересно! Дела заметно улучшаются! А теперь – есть ли у тебя время рассказать мне о вашем субботнем занятии? 

 

Сорок пять минут спустя Гарри вместе с Роном, Гермионой и Невиллом сидел на своей постели, поглощая припасенную Роном пищу. 

\- Ну, рассказывай, дружище, - промычал Рон с набитым печеньем ртом. Зубы его, с налипшим на них шоколадом, выглядели отвратительно. 

\- Ты такой поросенок, Рон, - поморщился Гарри. 

\- Ну и что, все равно ты меня любишь. Платонически, - быстро добавил тот. 

Гарри ухмыльнулся. 

\- Что ты хочешь знать? 

\- Все! Когда ты узнал. Как именно. Что ты умеешь делать? Где твоя вторая палочка – та, которой пользуется волхв? 

\- Каково это, Гарри? – подхватила Гермиона. – Чувствуешь ли ты себя иначе? А магия твоя изменилась? 

\- Стиль магии остался прежним, но я ощущаю, что ее стало больше – точнее, что теперь я могу добиться, чего хочу. Нев, - позвал Гарри, - что там с моей подписью? Видишь какие-нибудь вариации? 

\- Не-а, ты все тот же старый добрый Гарри, - тут же отозвался Невилл. 

\- Значит, есть надежда, что перемен в магии Снейпа Волдеморт не заметит. Все равно стоило попросить Невилла проверить зельевара. 

Гермиона переводила взгляд с одного юноши на другого. 

\- Ты видишь магические подписи? – спросила она молодого герболога. 

\- Ага, - робко откликнулся Нев. 

\- И давно? Это Гарри помог тебе обнаружить такую способность? 

\- Я всегда их видел, - покачал головой Невилл. – Просто не знал, что это необычно, - пробурчал он. – С друзьями о таком не очень-то побеседуешь. 

\- Ну и ну, Нев! – присвистнул Рон. – А моя как выглядит?

\- Я не очень-то умею их описывать. Чувствую, и все. Они ведь не цветные. 

\- Скукотища! – притворно зевнул Рон. – Тогда вернемся к Гарри. Ты всегда был волхвом? 

\- Хороший вопрос, Рон, - улыбнулась ему Гермиона. 

Рон улыбнулся в ответ и притянул ее так, чтобы девушка уместилась меж его ног и могла откинуться на грудь парня, а сам оперся об изголовье. 

Теперь, когда он доел и слизнул остатки шоколада с зубов, она с радостью последовала приглашению. 

\- Только ответа у меня нет, - вздохнул Гарри. – Извини, от меня толку не больше, чем от Невилла, - он подмигнул приятелю, давая понять, что шутит. 

\- А как это произошло? – продолжала допытываться Гермиона. – Внезапно? Это было как озарение – ты вдруг понял, что владеешь огромной силой? 

\- Ничего такого не было. Вы же знаете, в плане волшебства от меня никогда не было толку, выезжал на одной удачливости. Вот я и задумался о том, можно ли колдовать иначе. Потом, чтобы выжить вне дома Дурслей, пришлось поддерживать личину. А когда я сообразил, что с новым лицом придется появляться как среди магов, так и среди магглов, то понял, что без палочки не обойтись. Тогда я решил сделать ее сам. Прямо приспичило! Я и стал пробовать. 

\- И где же она? – полюбопытствовал Рон. 

\- Там, где я живу другой жизнью, - ухмыльнулся Гарри. 

\- И ты обходишься без нее? – спросила Гермиона. 

\- Да. Предпочитаю колдовать самостоятельно. Так проще контролировать ситуацию. 

\- А без палочки у тебя все, что угодно, получается? – заинтересовался Рон. 

\- Пожалуй, что так. Конечно, это требует усилий, так что масштабные чары лучше проворачивать с помощью палочки, особенно если в них вовлечены природные элементы, потому что магия использует окружающую среду и в некотором смысле адаптируется под нее, восполняя то, о чем волшебник не знает. Я пользовался палочкой – вот этой, - он поднял свою обычную палочку, - на выходных, во время занятия. Это помогло придать реальности событиям. 

\- Еще как помогло, - фыркнул Невилл. 

\- А что? Что ты сделал? – нетерпеливо подбодрила друга Гермиона. 

\- Решил, что от отчаяния они быстрее найдут в себе беспалочковую магию, вот и все, - кротко ответствовал Гарри. 

\- Ха! – воскликнул Невилл. – Занятное решение проблемы он выбрал, уж поверьте! Запер нас в подвале и приковал цепями к стене! 

\- Не может быть! – выпучил глаза Рон. 

\- Драко... – выдохнула Гермиона. – Ты приковал Драко к стене? Цепями? 

\- И профессора Снейпа тоже, - с улыбкой добавил Невилл. 

\- Что? Постой-ка! Профессор Снейп числится в вашем классе учеником? Я думал, он тебе помогает, - глаза Рона вылезли из орбит. 

Узнай его друг, сколько раз член Снейпа побывал у Гарри во рту, а пальцы юноши – в заднице зельевара, наверняка скончался бы на месте, подумалось волхву. 

\- И он тебя не убил? – вскричала Гермиона. 

\- Сработало ведь, - пожал плечами Гарри. 

\- Ни фига себе, да ты крут! – объявил Рон. – Господи, поверить не могу! Как ты на такое решился?

\- Я же ничего им не сделал... 

\- Как там рука Драко, зажила уже? – перебил его Невилл. 

\- А что? Что случилось-то? – подпрыгнул Рон. 

\- В любом случае, я больше беспокоился о тебе. Ты был молодцом, Невилл. 

Остальные взглянули на разрумянившегося герболога. 

\- Честное слово! – подтвердил Гарри. – Нам так повезло, что Невилл с нами. Сейчас самое время поторопить события. Я был бы рад привлечь вас, если согласитесь – теперь, когда с их магией мы разобрались. Вы не против приходить на уроки и брать на себя дополнительные обязательства? 

\- Гарри, занятия, где ты приковываешь Снейпа к стене, я готов посещать ежедневно! – рассмеялся Рон. 

\- Так ведь при таком раскладе ты тоже будешь на цепи, - напомнил ему Невилл. 

\- О боже! – залилась краской Гермиона. 

\- Что такое? – все посмотрели на нее. 

\- Ничего! 

\- Нет, это мы так не оставим! О чем ты? 

\- Это неинтересно. Совсем неинтересно! 

\- Еще как! Колись! – настаивал Гарри. Если Гермионе было до такой степени стыдно, наверняка стоило заставить ее выговориться. 

\- Снейп. В наручниках! 

\- Ага, это мы уже слышали, - подбодрил ее Рон. – Идея неплоха – его бы еще связать по рукам и ногам, да... 

\- Именно! Снейп, в наручниках, целиком в моей власти – вот о чем я подумала, - лицо Гермионы было ярко-алым. 

\- Не знал, что ты такая мстительная, - печально удивился Гарри. – Я думал, он уже давно тебе по душе. Конечно, он ворчливый, но... 

\- Лично я – за пытки! – перебил его Рон. 

Гермиона спрятала лицо в ладонях. 

\- Ну, зачем мы начали об этом говорить? – простонала она. 

\- Пытаешься скрыть свои садисткие наклонности? – вздохнул Гарри. 

\- При чем тут садистские наклонности, дурачок? – ахнула девушка. – Вы себе только представьте! Снейп, прикованный к стене, готовый повиноваться... Неужели вас это не заводит? 

В наступившей тишине запросто можно было услышать, как в соседней комнате падает булавка. 

\- Тебе нравится Снейп? – Рон выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит.   
Невилл встретился с Гарри взглядом поверх их голов, и юноша увидел, что герболог с трудом сдерживает смех. 

\- Мне нравятся высокие мужчины! – возразила Гермиона, целуя ладонь Рона. 

Это его немного утешило. 

\- Не вздумай сравнивать меня с этим подонком, - все еще немного сердито предупредил он. 

Повернувшись, Гермиона прихватила губами мочку его уха: реакция Рона на это простое действие всегда оказывалась одинаковой.

\- Не вздумай говорить, что не замечаешь других девушек, - парировала она. – Я видела, как ты смотришь на Лизу Терпин. 

\- Ничего я не смотрю! 

\- Гарри, он ведь смотрит, правда? – обратилась к другу Гермиона. 

\- Эй, меня в этот разговор не втягивайте! 

\- Смотришь, смотришь, - объявила Гермиона. – И я не возражаю. Она хорошенькая и добрая. И потом, ты ей нравишься. 

\- Я? Ей? 

\- Да, она спрашивала, насколько у нас с тобой все серьезно. 

\- Что? Когда? 

\- Вот видишь, я же говорила, что тебе не все равно. 

\- Эй! С чего это ты взяла? 

\- Сдавайся, Рон, - расхохотался Невилл, - ты схвачен за... ну, сам знаешь, - покраснел он. Хотя молодой человек и принимал участие в напичканных непристойным юмором беседах семикурсников, он всегда робел перед дамами. Бабушка явно основательно вбила ему в голову понятия об уважении. 

\- В любом случае, - важно проговорил Рон, - ты моя девушка. 

\- А ты – мой мужчина, - улыбнулась Гермиона и поцеловала его в щеку. 

\- Палочка! Расскажи уже про свою чертову палочку, - пытаясь вернуть разговор в прежнее русло, Рон обернулся к Гарри. Он легко возбуждался и отнюдь не хотел красоваться эрекцией перед приятелями. Ладонь Гермионы лежала на его бедре; юноша разрывался между желанием придвинуться ей навстречу и долгом, напоминающим о пристойном поведении. 

\- Мы уже сменили тему, или тебя и вправду интересует размер моей палочки? – пошутил Гарри. 

Застонав, Рон бросил в него подушкой под всеобщий хохот. 

\- Я о палочке волхва! Ты и вправду сам ее выточил? 

Гарри кивнул. 

И припомнил тот день, когда отправился к Олливандеру.


	12. Таинства творения палочек

Попытки сделать палочку не приносили ничего, кроме разочарования. Гарри уже перепробовал несколько разных видов дерева, но с той минуты, когда он впервые вышел из коттеджа в сад, сердце указывало на сучковатую яблоню под самым забором. К несчастью, эксперименты с ней не удались, хоть результаты и были лучше предыдущих.

Он попросил у Фокса перо и получил желаемое. Тщательно выбирал веточки, придавал им нужную форму и шлифовал, крохотным лезвием выскребал сердцевину и просовывал туда перышко. Вырезав крохотные пробочки, Гарри затыкал отверстия, полировал и откладывал палочки на память.

Все они работали.

Правда, тарахтели – легчайшее на вес перо ощутимо болталось внутри, - но заклинаниями выстреливали. Что-то было не так, но чары срабатывали. И лишь случайно Гарри выяснил, что палочки здесь ни при чем: однажды, засыпая на диване в брайтонской квартире, он без очков потянулся за палочкой и, схватив последнюю из сделанных, призвал одеяло.

Юноша проснулся часом позже в тепле и уюте и понял, что до сих пор держит... не собственное изделие, а палочку, которой ел что-то китайское. Та была вымазана кисло-сладким соусом и на любимой футболке Гарри теперь красовались оранжевые пятна.

Тогда-то он и стал развивать навыки в беспалочковой магии, впервые пришедшей к нему у Дурслей, когда запертый в комнате мальчик проснулся, изнывая от жажды и не имея возможности напиться. Окно было зарешечено, а на улице стояла безумная жара. Проработав в саду весь день, Гарри вернулся к себе под надзором Вернона, который собирался провести вечер с супругой – поужинать в ресторане и сходить в кино. В их отсутствие ему запрещалось разгуливать по дому.

Гарри успел подремать, но пить хотелось так сильно, что, когда во входной двери повернулся ключ и раздались шаги Дадли, он позвал кузена.

Зря.

Дадли привел с собой Пирса Полкисса и еще одного приятеля, а те принесли наркотики.

Дадли отпер замки на его двери; трое мальчишек ввалились внутрь, загородив путь к выходу. Когда Гарри попросил воды один из них протянул ему бутылку водки. Он так измучился от жажды, что сделал большой глоток.

Дадли развалился на его подушке, парень по имени Эрик уселся в ногах постели, а Пирс опустился на пол у двери, лишив Гарри шанса уйти. Сам Гарри вытянулся у стола. Страх гнал по венам адреналин, но во рту у него по-прежнему было сухо, а от водки стало еще хуже. Перед глазами все плыло.

Пирс насыпал прихваченный белый порошок аккуратными полосочками и остальные накинулись на них; Гарри тоже заставили втянуть одну – Эрик силой пригнул его голову. Вскоре мальчик почувствовал себя совсем плохо. Похоже, магия не слишком совмещалась с наркотиками.

Эрик принялся обзывать Гарри девчонкой. Все засмеялись. Каждый из этих ребят был как минимум вдвое больше него. Пирс заявил, что он не девчонка, а пидор. Гарри, недавно выяснивший, что он и в самом деле «пидор», пришел в ни с чем не сравнимый ужас.

Ничем хорошим от ситуации не пахло.

Пирс разрешил Гарри отсосать ему.

Тот отказался.

Веселье обернулось агрессией. Поднявшись, Пирс выдернул из брюк Гарри ремень, толкнул мальчика на стол и связал его руки за спиной. Мешковатые штаны были сдернуты до колен. Эрик вовсю подзуживал приятеля. Гарри удалось повернуться к Дадли, который заметно полиловел лицом.

Он взмолился о помощи.

Дадли встал, и у Гарри мелькнула надежда, что кузен ему не откажет.

Дадли подкатился к двери.

\- Ты куда, друган? – крикнул Пирс. – Не хочешь занять очередь на педика?

\- Тошнит, - обернувшись, выдавил Дадли и вывалился из комнаты.

\- Дубина стоеросовая, - буркнул Пирс.

Он развернул Гарри лицом к себе и сдавил пальцами его шею:

\- Ну, теперь ты отсосешь у меня, гомик, или засунуть его в твою тощую задницу?

Он все сильнее сжимал руки, пытаясь заставить Гарри наклониться, и тогда мальчик сорвался.

Миг спустя незваные гости исчезли, словно их и не было. Гарри подтянул штаны и шаткой походкой выбрался из комнаты, задыхаясь и держась за горло. Дадли блевал в туалете. Гарри доковылял до раковины и напился воды из-под крана. Потом его тоже вырвало.

В таком состоянии он побоялся покидать дом, но и оставаться внутри было страшно.

Гарри посмотрел на обнимающегося с унитазом Дадли; живот толстяка ходил ходуном, извергая содержимое в жутких спазмах.

\- Я возвращаюсь к себе, - дождавшись небольшого антракта, сообщил он. – От твоих дружков я уже избавился. Посмей только подойти ко мне, сволочь, – убью.

Дадли кивнул и снова согнулся в приступе рвоты.

У себя Гарри забаррикадировал дверь столом и комодом и без чувств упал на постель.

Инцидент не предали огласке. Петуния позднее упоминала, в каком шоке была мать Пирса, обнаружив, что ее пьяный сын отыскался в Экзетере и не смог вспомнить, как туда попал. Дадли не проронил ни слова. От Гарри он шарахался, как от чумы. Изобилующие прежде оскорбления прекратились. Два дня спустя Гарри нашел у себя в комнате бутыль с водой. Он с сомнением понюхал горлышко, но вода оказалась самой обыкновенной. Возможно, в Дадли все же заговорила совесть.

К следующему лету Дадли обзавелся новыми друзьями. Петуния написала об этом Гарри. Вдобавок он занялся спортом, стал уделять особое внимание боксу и сильно похудел. Тетка сетовала, что от старых приятелей ее сын отказался, но возможно, оно и к лучшему: Пирса посадили за участие в пьяной драке.

Гарри никогда и никому не рассказывал о том, что с ним произошло.

Ни Рону, ни Гермионе, ни Дереку с Энди – своим первым сожителям в Брайтоне.

Вместо этого он занялся физической подготовкой и всерьез задумался о магии.

Он не собирался больше оказываться в подобной ситуации.

 

Мысли возвратились к попыткам создать волшебную палочку. Поработав за зиму над навыками в беспалочковой магии, Гарри снова почувствовал, как его притягивает яблоня. Ранние побеги на ней были упругими, гибкими, полными жизни. Вот оно – то, что он искал столько времени. Гарри ничуть в этом не сомневался. Отрезав приглянувшийся сучок, он отправился к Олливандеру.

 

Надев личину Алекса, Гарри зашел в магазин.

Тяжелый воздух был насыщен магией, в изломанных лучах, пробивающихся сквозь стекла, танцевали пылинки.

Наслаждающийся тишиной Гарри вздрогнул, когда появился Олливандер.

\- Мистер Поттер! Надо же... Да-да! Выросли, как я погляжу. Пришла пора обзавестись новой палочкой?

\- Да, сэр, - начал Гарри, изумившись, что старик узнал его, несмотря на личину; тот уже развернулся к своим стеллажам, бормоча под нос:

\- Что у нас тут? Может... нет, нет, не думаю...

Гарри громко кашлянул, потом еще, когда в первый раз на него не обратили внимания.

\- Это все пыль, - пояснил Олливандер, оборачиваясь. – Дышите носом, юноша, на то он вам и приставлен.

\- Э-э... дело не в этом, сэр, - растерялся Гарри. Он вынул перо и сучок из сумки и положил их на кафедру, служившую Олливандеру прилавком.

Волшебник взглянул на них и резко поднял голову.

\- Я хотел сделать ее сам, сэр, но ничего не получается. А теперь нашел вот это, - он поднял веточку, надеясь, что Олливандер не примет его за сумасшедшего, - и... это то, что мне нужно, сэр, и я не хочу ничего испортить. Вы ведь мастер своего дела, вот я и решился попросить о помощи. Я заплачу, разумеется, - добавил он на случай, если речи об одолжении идти не могло. Этикет магического мира по-прежнему оставался для него загадкой.

\- Говорите, хотели сделать сами? С чего это вдруг, молодой человек? – сверкнул глазами Олливандер поверх полукруглых очков.

\- Просто захотелось, - ответил Гарри, чувствуя себя преглупо, - наверное, есть какое-то заклинание, чтобы закрепить сердцевину, потому что она слегка болтается – не могли бы вы обучить меня ему?

\- М-м. И что же, эти палочки работали?

\- Ну... сперва я так думал, - покраснев, признал Гарри, - но оказалось, что у меня просто получалась... – он понизил голос, - э-э... беспалочковая магия, только я не сразу это понял, - было довольно стыдно просить совета у изготовителя палочек и в то же время утверждать, что не пользуешься его продукцией.

\- Вот как? Беспалочковая магия? Что же вы умеете, юноша? Продемонстрируйте!

\- Э-э... а что мне сделать? – смущенно спросил Гарри.

Острые глаза вновь цепко оглядели его.

\- Есть тут одна палочка – липа с волосом из хвоста единорога. Призовите ее.

Странная просьба, но не для этого магазина. Гарри мысленно прощупал стеллажи, пытаясь почувствовать отдельные составляющие. Значит, так: он ищет дерево. Пол и прилавок чуть ли не завопили в ответ. Вот дурак! Нет, волосок из хвоста единорога вряд ли встретишь так часто, а стало быть, его легче выделить. Он задумался о единорогах и повторил призыв. Девять футляров вылетели с полок и стопкой легли на прилавок.

Олливандер мельком взглянул на них и вопросительно – на Гарри.

\- Первая сортировка, - уточнил тот.

Посмотрев на футляры, он сосредоточился на породах деревьев, ощутил легкое притяжение и опустил ладонь на одну из коробочек.

\- Эта, - твердо произнес он.

Открыв футляр, Олливандер вынул палочку.

\- Очень, очень хорошо. Немногим такое удается. Вам подошла бы карьера изготовителя волшебных палочек, - пробормотал он.

\- Это, должно быть, очень занимательно, - отметил Гарри.

\- М-м. Что же, проходите, юноша, проходите! Время не ждет!

И он провел Гарри в рабочее помещение магазина.

Оно оказалось удивительно светлой комнатой со столом посередине; за ним сидели трое – девушка, мужчина средних лет и старуха с морщинистыми щеками.

Сидящие подняли головы, и Гарри слегка поклонился. Каждый работал над созданием волшебной палочки.

\- Джемайма, дорогая, займешься магазином? А вы, Лотти, Альфрик, можете взять перерыв! И не перебивай, пожалуйста, Джемайма! Я тебе полностью доверяю. Держи ухо востро!

\- Конечно. Хорошо, дядя, - заторопилась девушка, с любопытством поглядывая на Гарри. Проходя мимо него, она присела в реверансе.

Старуха тяжело поднялась и, бережно завернув незаконченную палочку в лоскут овчины, спрятала его в обычный олливандерский футляр и заперла в шкаф у стены. Покончив с этим, она подняла на Гарри глубоко посаженные глаза.

Наглядевшись, женщина кивнула Олливандеру.

\- Приготовлю на ужин жаркое. Оставлю в духовке, чтоб не остыло, - сообщила она, улыбнулась Гарри, тоже учтиво присела и ушла, двигаясь весьма проворно для своего возраста и внушительных размеров.

Мужчина тоже убрал работу, отряхнул свой сюртук, кивнул оставшимся и покинул комнату.

\- Наконец-то, тишина и покой! Прекрасно! – воскликнул Олливандер с таким чувством, будто его служащие обычно поднимали неслыханный шум.

\- Мне так жаль, что вам пришлось прервать работу...

\- Боже мой, да они вечно ноют, что я уже пятьдесят лет не даю им передышки! А Джемайма – она моя пра-пра-пра-правнучатая племяшка, знаете ли – обожает хозяйничать в магазине. Надеется унаследовать его, когда я, так сказать, отброшу коньки. И ведь унаследует, - добавил Олливандер. – Как вам такая идея? – серьезно поинтересовался он у Гарри.

\- Ну-у, сэр, я не знаю, хорошо ли она делает палочки, но она очень приятная, а это всегда большой плюс, не так ли?

\- Осторожный ответ - мне нравится. Хорошо сказано, хорошо! Что ж, кладите свое добро на стол! Поглядим!

Гарри опустил сверкающее перо и тонкую веточку бок о бок на огромный белый стол.

\- Фокс дал вам перо?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Альбус в курсе?

\- Э-э... нет, сэр.

\- Не беспокойтесь, милый мальчик, Фокс сам решает, как ему поступать. Вы его попросили или это была его идея?

\- Попросил, - откликнулся Гарри, надеясь, что это разрешено.

\- Да-да, и об этом не волнуйтесь. Знали, чего хотели? Вот и славно. В своих попытках вы все время пользовались именно этим пером?

\- Да, оно выходит помятым, но потом снова распушается, - признался Гарри, разглядывая необыкновенное перо. Потянувшись, он погладил его пальцами. Перышко заискрилось.

\- О, хорошо! Древняя магия создает равновесие с юным деревом. Чудесно, чудесно!

Гарри совсем оробел. Он, сам того не ведая, явно сделал правильный выбор, хотя и не считал, что заслуживает похвалы. Олливандер же увлеченно восклицал одно и то же. Это одновременно успокаивало и заражало радостью.

\- Покажите-ка мне свою палочку. Ну-ка, взмахните! Да, именно так! Самую чуточку длиннее положенного. Значит, расти вы уже закончили.

\- Правда? – приуныл Гарри. – А я-то надеялся на запоздалый рывок.

\- Увы, дорогой мой. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть невысоким. Лично мне не мешает. Все равно до верхних полок без стремянки не дотянешься – так какая разница, на сколько ступенек подниматься? На самый верх и великан не заберется без лестницы. Нет уж, ничего плохого в этом нет, совсем ничего.

Гарри улыбнулся. Пусть Олливандер – чудак, но чудак интересный.

\- Что ж, расскажите мне, как вы действовали раньше, и поглядим, над чем стоит поработать.

Гарри принялся объяснять, как проводил эксперименты, а Олливандер охал, кивал и ахал.

\- Попытки недурные, но оборудования вам не хватало. Сперва нужно вымочить дерево.

Он отвел Гарри в маленькую комнатку, где в узких продолговатых кадках уже мокли палочки.

Гарри поглядел на веточку, потом на раствор в кадках. Потом принюхался. Снова посмотрел на свою палочку.

\- Кладите, кладите. Дерево молодое, пары часов должно хватить.

\- Э-э... вы извините, сэр, но у меня предчувствие, - порозовел Гарри.

\- Вот как? И что же вам кажется, мистер Поттер?

\- Она туда не хочет, - ответил юноша, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

\- Не хочет?

\- Ага. Никаких примесей. Можно ведь обойтись без них? – спросил Гарри. Явился за советом и тут же от него отказывается! Сейчас его выставят за порог и сделают ручкой.

\- Хотите так? Что ж. Добавим и непорочность в общий котел. Как интересно! Какое редкостное явление! Работать с такой будет непросто, но раз уж именно этого она ждет, ваш долг – служить ей, мистер Поттер.

Гарри словно разговаривал с иностранцем, чей язык изучал всего год – слова были знакомыми, но их смысл все равно ускользал от понимания. Впрочем, теперь, ободренный реакцией Олливандера, он вздохнул с облегчением и почувствовал себя увереннее.

Ковыряясь в одной из кадок, Олливандер вытаскивал палочку за палочкой, напевая себе под нос.

Гарри терпеливо ждал.

Наконец старик выбрал кусочек дерева, вытер его и вместе с Гарри вернулся в рабочую комнату.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, мистер Поттер. Значит, сперва срезаем кору. Вот так, - показал он, усаживаясь подле Гарри и начиная работать над вытащенной из кадки веточкой. – Спешить некуда. Ради создания хорошей палочки никакого времени не жалко. Одну сделаешь за денек-второй, а другая займет месяц. Положитесь на чутье, мистер Поттер.

Через некоторое время веточка была очищена от коры. Палочка Гарри не отличалась идеальностью формы – в одном месте из сучка как раз собирался проклюнуться отросток. Гарри нравился торчащий черенок – в него удобно упирался большой палец.

\- Я смотрю, вы его оставляете. Как необычно! Разумеется, ничего неправильного в этом нет, - улыбнулся ему Олливандер.

\- Он на нужном месте, - отозвался Гарри, стараясь, чтобы его слова не прозвучали капризно.

\- Да-да, верьте своим инстинктам. Очень правильно, мальчик мой! Очень сложно понять в вашем возрасте! Прекрасно!

Гарри уже почти привык к изобилию комментариев.

\- Что дальше, сэр?

\- А-а, следующий шаг непрост. Сперва выпейте что-нибудь, мой дорогой. Хотите воды? Чаю? Начав дело, остановиться вы уже не сможете.

Гарри выпил стакан воды и вслед за Олливандером подошел к аппарату, напоминавшему небольшую буровую вышку, только сверло у него было меньше всех, которые он когда-либо видел. Водруженный на подставку, аппарат располагался на уровне глаз.

\- Вы должны сидеть тут, - пояснил Олливандер, подводя Гарри к табурету и нажимом на плечо заставляя его сесть. – Будете держать палочку. Ее нельзя закрепить. Вы ведь не просто сверлите по прямой, верно? Нет, вы ищете сердцевину – точнее, путь, который она выберет. Тот черенок, думаю, слегка собьет вас с толку. Не спешите! Только не спешите. Прочувствуйте, чего от вас хочет дерево.

Гарри кивнул, переваривая услышанное.

\- Подержите дерево перед машиной и прислушайтесь к ощущениям. Хорошенько прислушайтесь, прежде чем начать.

Гарри поднял свою будущую палочку перед аппаратом. Перспектива долго держать руки на весу отнюдь не радовала.

\- Обопритесь локтями на стол. Нельзя, чтобы веточка дрожала.

Юноша так и сделал; он скосил глаза вдоль сверла, как снайпер, смотрящий в прицел. Что-то по-прежнему было не так.

Гарри стянул очки, зажмурил один глаз и попробовал снова. Есть!

\- Хорошо. Вы молодец, юноша. Теперь потренируйтесь разок-другой, - предложил Олливандер, кладя перед ним несколько заранее приготовленных палочек.

Совет был резонным. Нужно как следует отработать движения. Гарри опустил свою палочку и, подняв одну из предоставленных веточек, взглянул на Олливандера.

\- Не бойтесь испортить эти, мальчик мой! Это просто дерево и немного времени!

Гарри подержал одну из веточек, положил ее и поднял свою палочку.

\- Они – может быть, сэр. Только не моя.

\- М-м? Что такое? Объяснитесь-ка, дорогой мой!

\- Видите ли, - гладя веточку, начал Гарри. – Это все – деревяшки. А у меня в руках волшебная палочка.

\- Что ж! – рассмеялся Олливандер. – Как же мы поступим? Скажите мне!

\- Извините, сэр, я знаю, что нужно бы потренироваться, но толку от этого не будет. Я этих палочек не чувствую. А моя, - он вновь провел пальцами по дереву, - только что не кричит мне в ухо.

\- Значит, один вариант отпадает, - непонятно ответил Олливандер. – Тогда начинайте. Не стоит откладывать.

\- Как управлять дрелью, сэр?

\- Ох! Да, да, что ж это я? С помощью ножной педали. Видите? Вот она. Нажмите пару раз. Да, вот так. Хорошо, хорошо.

Гарри еще слышал, как кудахчет над ним Олливандер, когда сверло зажужжало, принимаясь за работу, но скоро все, кроме машины, палочки и напряжения в поднятых руках исчезло.

Остальное отступило на задний план; остался лишь путь, который должно было пройти сверло, внимание, уделяемое ему, да необходимость правильно держать палочку.

Когда Гарри закончил, плечи ныли так, словно его пытали, спина отчаянно болела, а глаза никак не могли обрести фокус после прицельной слежки за сверлом.

Он осторожно опустил палочку, встал и потянулся, с изумлением замечая, что за окном стемнело, а в комнате ярко горят лампы. Гарри понятия не имел, кто и когда их зажег.

Вернулся Олливандер.

\- Готово? Блестяще. Вы, наверное, очень устали. Немногие понимают, как тяжел труд изготовителя палочек!

\- Простите, сэр, я так вас задержал... Совершенно потерял счет времени.

\- Задержали? Пфуй! Когда веселишься, какая разница, который час? Но вы наверняка проголодались. Пойдемте, попробуете жаркое моей Лотти.

\- Я в самом деле не хочу вас беспокоить, сэр. Можно мне вернуться завтра?

\- Вернуться завтра? Нет, нет! Нельзя останавливаться! Ее нужно закончить! Но сперва поешьте, следующая часть будет сложнее. Пойдемте!

Гарри позволил отвести себя наверх, заглянул в ванную и уселся за чисто выскобленным столом в уютной кухоньке, где перед ним поставили огромную тарелку жаркого и несколько ломтей душистого хлеба.

Лотти уже поужинала; поухаживав за мужчинами, она наконец села за стол с рюмочкой лиловой наливки и составила им компанию.

\- Вы еще учитесь, мистер Поттер? Какой урок предпочитаете больше всего? – ласково спросила она.

\- Да, мэм, - отозвался Гарри, не уверенный, является ли она женой Олливандера и как к ней обращаться.

\- Ох, долой формальности! Зовите меня Лотти! Остальные так и делают, - ободряюще попросила она.

\- Тогда зовите меня Гарри. Я не слишком разбираюсь в магическом этикете, - смущенно признался Гарри. – Никогда не знаю, что можно делать, а что – нет.

\- Хорошие манеры и без уставов приятны, - улыбнулась ему Лотти, - а твои меня устраивают, Гарри.

Гарри улыбнулся ей в ответ.

На десерт был рассыпчатый фруктовый пирог со взбитыми сливками.

Слизнув последнюю воздушную каплю с ложки, Гарри поднял к женщине сияющее лицо:

\- Это просто чудо как вкусно, Лотти! Я распробовал гвоздику и кардамон, но вы приправили пирог чем-то еще, верно?

\- Надо же! Молодой человек разбирается в готовке! Да вы полны сюрпризов! – следующие несколько минут они обменивались рецептами.

\- Боюсь, нас ждут дела, - поднимаясь, сказал Олливандер.

\- Может, я сперва помою посуду? – вскочил Гарри.

\- Ступайте-ка! – рассмеялась Лотти. – Я сама разберусь, у вас есть работа поважнее! Барни уж давно закусил удила.

Улыбнувшись, Гарри поддался порыву и поцеловал Лотти в щеку.

\- Спасибо вам, - шепнул он.

\- Ох, до чего же милый! Ступай, пока Барни ко мне не приревновал! – не скрывая удовольствия, захихикала она.

Гарри последовал за хозяином вниз, в рабочую комнату.

\- Пора вкладывать сердцевину, мистер Олливандер? – поинтересовался он.

\- Ну уж нет! Мою жену он зовет Лотти, а я, стало быть, мистер Олливандер?

\- Я не осмелился...

\- Поздновато уже для церемоний! Мое имя – Барни, и оно меня вполне устраивает!

\- Спасибо... Барни, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

\- Что ж, мистер Поттер...

\- Гарри.

\- Очень рад, мальчик мой. Хорошо, Гарри. Сперва то, что полегче, потом возьмемся за более сложное дело. Впрочем, возможно, тебе оно таковым не покажется. В любом случае... Пора вводить перо Фокса в палочку, Гарри!

Гарри поднял перо и бережно засунул его в отверстие. Он заметил, что Олливандер – Барни – ни разу не коснулся ни его палочки, ни пера, и смекнул, что это не зря. Палочка будет целиком принадлежать ему, и работает над ней только он. Гарри именно об этом и мечтал.

\- Видишь, как легко? С пером тебе повезло. Другие сердцевины занимают гораздо больше сил и времени, знаешь ли. Не все ведь прямые. Мудреное дело! Что же до... нет, нет! Отвлекаюсь. Теперь ее нужно запечатать.

\- Вот с этим у меня всегда проблема, - заметил Гарри. – Это делается чарами?

\- Вовсе нет.

Гарри приуныл.

\- Заклинания, по крайней мере, нет. Но ты, я заметил, силен и в невербальной, и в беспалочковой магии, так что все будет в порядке. Теперь вот что. Дерево должно зарасти. Оживи его – ровно настолько, чтобы внутри оно приросло к каждой пушинке пера, но не более того. Перо должно остаться невредимым, а ты заполни пустое место вокруг него – все до последней молекулы.

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на палочку. Задача казалась невыполнимой.

\- Как же я это сделаю? – пробормотал он.

\- Возьми палочку. Прочувствуй ее. Закрой глаза. Других напутствий у меня нет, Гарри.

Юноша так и сделал. Ощутил, как всегда, волшебное присутствие особенной веточки. Теперь, с пером внутри, она чувствовалась иначе. И все равно он не знал, что искать.

Открыв глаза, он посмотрел на Олливандера. Тот лишь ободряюще улыбнулся.

Гарри снова зажмурился.

Что б такое сделать, чтобы сработало? Как свести две непохожие субстанции воедино? Он стал размышлять о палочках. Те контролировали магию извне – магию земли (и не только земли!), а не его собственную, служили ей руслом. Гарри неловко поднялся на ноги. Ему нужно было очутиться поближе к стихиям.

\- У вас есть сад? – спросил он.

\- Прошу сюда, - улыбнулся Олливандер.

Он вывел Гарри в небольшой садик позади магазина. Положившись на интуицию, юноша стянул кроссовки и босиком забрался на мокрую, рыхлую после прополки клумбу. Ветерок приятно овевал тело. Гарри обернулся к Олливандеру и покраснел.

\- Делай, что тебе нужно, дорогой мой, не стесняйся.

Снова отвернувшись, Гарри стащил с себя одежду. Глупо было стоять вот так, нагишом на траве, но в то же время это невероятно будоражило. Стало холодно, но и это казалось правильным.

Чего не хватало? Огня и воды. Юноша огляделся. Под желобом нашлась наполненная цистерна.

\- Это все дождевая вода? – уточнил Гарри.

Олливандер кивнул. У Гарри отлегло от сердца – старик не счел его сумасшедшим!

Теперь дело было только за огнем.

У дома стояла жаровня, и Гарри призвал ее к себе. Внутри, под крышкой, лежали щепки и несколько веток. Гарри посмотрел на Олливандера.

\- Все, что нужно, - напомнил тот.

Гарри зажег огонь. Он чувствовал пламя кожей – тепло грело живот, в то время как спина, подставленная ветру, мерзла.

Взяв в руки палочку, он потянулся к силам стихий.

Впрочем, связь быстро оборвалась.

Что-то казалось неправильным.

Чего не доставало? Все было учтено!

Что же не так? Юноша весь дрожал.

Огонь в жаровне весело потрескивал.

На лицо Олливандера падали резкие тени.

\- Мне нужно солнце, - сообразил молодой человек.

\- Солнце? Точно? Что ж, одевайся тогда, Гарри, пока не замерз до смерти, - прагматично отозвался Олливандер.

Гарри натянул одежду. Он был немного разочарован, но знал, что принял верное решение.

\- Будет ли у вас время принять меня завтра? – с надеждой спросил он.

\- Боже упаси, мой мальчик, тебе нельзя сейчас возвращаться домой! Найдем кровать! Поспишь здесь! Утром продолжим!

\- Но ваш бизнес... я не хочу причинить Лотти излишние неудобства...

\- Ни слова больше! Лишняя постель у нас всегда готова. Внуки, племянники и племянницы всегда приезжают с ночевкой! Так удобнее закупаться в Косом переулке, понимаешь ли! – старик заговорщически наклонился к нему. – Лотти обожает суету! Не в палочках счастье, знаешь ли! Есть друзья. Семья. Вот в чем радость жизни. Нужно их ценить. Всякое полотно состоит из крохотных мазков, Гарри.

Так, выпив на ночь рюмочку огневиски, Гарри уснул в спаленке под крышей, усталый и довольный, в предвкушении завтрашнего дня.

 

Следующим утром Барни Олливандер взглянул в окно. Солнце только что выглянуло из-за увенчанной дымовой трубой крыши, по-весеннему ярко позолотив черепицу. День обещал быть чудесным.

Или хотя бы занятным.

Посреди его сада, стоя в чем мать родила, Гарри Поттер выискивал местечко, где солнечные лучи проникали сквозь тучи и касались земли. О, как хорошо! Как приятно наблюдать столь естественное восприятие природы! Надо же! Подошла Лотти, кутаясь в шаль поверх ночной рубашки.

\- Боже мой, - проговорила она. – Значит, он на самом деле...

\- Похоже на то. Какая честь, какая честь! – они привычным жестом, отработанным столетием совместной жизни, взялись за руки и стали смотреть.

Солнечный свет упал на соседскую стену и коснулся застывшего в ожидании молодого человека. Даже находясь за оконным стеклом, старики чувствовали его силу, знакомую им благодаря годам, проведенным за работой в магазине.

\- Ну и мощь! – ахнула Лотти.

\- Да уж!

Много времени это не заняло. Не было ни фанфар, ни труб. Минуту спустя Гарри Поттер бережно взмахнул палочкой, сунул ее в пламя жаровни, остудил в кадке с водой, а потом воткнул в землю. Вытащив, он положил палочку на согретую солнцем траву и спокойно принялся одеваться.

\- Поставлю чайник, - заявила Лотти. – Веди его наверх, милый, он наверняка голоден, как волк!

Олливандер пренебрег утренними процедурами и повел палочкой, приводя себя в порядок. Через миг он уже встречал возвращающегося к дому Гарри на лестнице.

\- Барни? – робко промолвил тот. – Мне нужно было поймать рассвет...

\- Да, да, ловко придумано! Подарил своей палочке свежесть и надежду! Очень образно. Мы смотрели в окно. Пойдем, самое время позавтракать. Не сомневаюсь, Лотти нас уже поджидает.

Гарри поднялся по ступенькам и, сев за стол, умял предложенные ему бекон, яйца, грибы, сосиски и тост до последней крошки.

\- Сегодня я настаиваю на мытье посуды, - улыбнулся он Лотти.

\- Что ж, милый, берись за дело, а Барни пока поговорит с Джемаймой и Альфриком. Я отойду поправить прическу.

Гарри вымыл тарелки и сковородки, наслаждаясь физическим трудом и теплом воды. Он ощущал необычайный заряд энергии, хотя ожидал, что процесс будет выматывающим.

Закончив, он спустился вниз.

\- Клади ее на стол, Гарри. Я отослал Альфрика принести сырье для новых палочек. В Африку. Ему нравится тамошний климат.

Гарри опустил палочку на стол и Олливандер склонился над ней, словно та была редкой антикварной вещицей.

\- Баланс у нее хороший?

Гарри взял палочку и взмахнул ею. Вихрь серебристых искр окружил весело засмеявшегося Олливандера и исчез с музыкальным звоном.

\- О, блестяще, блестяще! Да-да!

\- И ничего внутри не болтается, - улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Осталась только отделка, друг мой. Что предпочтешь? Покроем лаком? Отполируем? Выкрасим темнее? Светлее?

Гарри взглянул на палочку в своей руке. Столько вопросов!

\- Никаких красок добавлять не надо. Просто отполируем ее – пусть будет гладкой, но не скользкой.

\- Хорошо. Тогда нужна шлифовка, я думаю. Она и так уже гладкая.

Старик убежал и вскоре вернулся с тонким листком наждачной бумаги. Усевшись, Гарри аккуратно прошелся им по палочке; когда результат его удовлетворил, он покрыл дерево блестящим лаком из поставленной Олливандером на стол банки.

\- Мистер Олливандер? Барни? – нерешительно начал он, когда показалось, что лучше уже не сделаешь.

Олливандер, возившийся с какой-то коробкой в углу, обернулся.

\- Спасибо вам. Мне так понравилось! Есть ли у вас свободное место для ученика? Я сперва должен разобраться с Волдемортом, но если выживу...

Олливандер зашелся хохотом и присел рядом с Гарри. В глазах его стояли слезы.

\- Милый мальчик! Знаешь, сколько нужно времени, чтобы выучиться на изготовителя волшебных палочек?

Гарри покачал головой.

\- Альфрик у меня уже шестьдесят четыре года и до сих пор ни одной палочки не сделал самостоятельно.

\- Что? Но...

\- Он научится. Бедняжка! Однажды из него выйдет вполне компетентный работник. Впрочем, Джемайма его обставит. Это – искусство, Гарри.

\- Но...

\- Да, да. Я тоже остолбенел, когда увидел твои успехи. Обычно такие, как ты, начинают с посоха. Палочка нужна им много позже. Проходят годы, десятилетия! В общем... твоя просьба была необычной. И я решил – иногда инстинкты побеждают, не так ли? Способность сделать волшебную палочку во многом зависит от чутья. Ведь ты согласен?

\- Да, конечно, - снова смутился Гарри. – Но я не понимаю, Барни, вы уж простите...

\- Я о волхвах, мой милый. Обычно им присущ посох. И лишь долгие годы спустя они создают себе палочки. Но ты не похож на других, это сразу видно! – сияя, заключил старик.

\- Волхвы? – выдавил Гарри.

\- Не стоит беспокоиться? Это просто очень могущественные волшебники, Гарри!

\- Как Альбус Дамблдор? Или Волдеморт?

\- Нет, нет! Взять, например, Тома Риддла. Никакой силы! Зато ума предостаточно. Присмотрись к нему повнимательней. Увидишь сам – магии в нем кот наплакал. Альбус – да, этот очень силен. Но волхвы – нет, волхвы совсем другие. Этому не научишься. Это все равно, что сквибы среди волшебников. Все дело в генах.

Гарри опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки.

\- Это еще что? Что случилось? Не нужно волноваться, Гарри! Не переживай!

Гарри повернул голову и посмотрел на Олливандера.

\- По-моему, посох у меня уже есть, - пролепетал он.

\- Что? Что ты сказал? Объясни-ка!

\- Когда я стал поглядывать на яблоню, - покраснел Гарри, - то немного подрезал ей ветки. Сад был в полном беспорядке. Так я и нашел ветку, на которую было здорово опираться при ходьбе... она показалась мне такой удобной... ну, из остальных я соорудил костер, а эту сжечь не смог, вот и поставил у задней двери.

\- Да? А потом?

Гарри сел ровно, положил локти на стол и оперся подбородком о ладони.

\- Я... вы, наверное, не знаете... под Хогвартсом есть скрытые комнаты. На втором году учебы я встретился там с василиском. Потом, вернувшись туда при случае, я взял себе пару его зубов. Он, конечно, был уже мертв, - торопливо уточнил он. – Я три зуба взял.

\- Зубы василиска! Боже мой! Продолжай! – старик едва не подпрыгивал от возбуждения.

\- Вот, и я проткнул ими ветку. По одному зубу с каждого конца и еще один посередине. Насквозь, чтобы кончики торчали. Они уже не ядовитые, - быстро объяснил Гарри.

\- Гениально! И никаких связующих заклятий не надо! Дерево и так уже полностью соприкасается с зубами. Гениально!

Гарри залился краской.

\- Я чувствовал, что эта штука непростая, и часто брал ее в руки – глупо звучит, наверное, - со стоном добавил он.

\- Отнюдь! Ты ходил с посохом по саду? Опирался о землю?

Гарри кивнул, радуясь, что можно, наконец, рассказать кому-то обо всем и встретить понимание. Он-то считал себя сумасшедшим, возомнив, что о магии думается лучше на свежем воздухе, если держаться за воткнутую в землю ветку от яблони.

\- Он был ужасно удобным, но непрактичным. Вот я и решил сделать палочку. Остальное вам известно.

\- Для меня большая честь услышать твою историю, Гарри. А сейчас... время настало. Ты ведь не станешь возражать, если Лотти и Джемайма присоединятся к нам, правда?

\- Нет, конечно. А что мы будем делать? – полюбопытствовал молодой человек.

\- Волхвы сейчас очень редки. За всю свою жизнь... не важно. Могу лишь сказать, что сегодняшний день – величайшее событие всей моей карьеры.

\- Это для меня ваша помощь – честь, - запротестовал Гарри. – Без вас я бы никогда...

\- Нет, ты все сделал сам! Я только давал советы. Остальное – твоих рук дело, волхв.

Барни подошел к двери.

\- Лотти! Спустись-ка, дорогая! Джемайма! Покупатели есть? Нет? Закрой магазин. Да-да, и табличку повесь. Вот умница!

Женщины вошли в комнату; Лотти улыбалась, а Джемайма смотрела с любопытством.

\- Дорогая Джемайма, нам сегодня выпала великая честь. Тебе очень повезло в столь юном возрасте стать свидетельницей происходящему. Мистер Поттер только что закончил делать собственную палочку.

Джемайма вытаращилась на старика, перевела изумленный взгляд на Гарри, потом снова на дядю. Барни широко улыбался, непрестанно кивая.

\- Есть определенный порядок, мальчик мой. Традиция. Просто позволь нам следовать ей. Ты сам поймешь, что нужно сделать.

Все трое вдруг опустились на колени, скрестили руки на груди и произнесли те самые слова, услышать которые впоследствии Гарри довелось еще не раз.

Гарри чувствовал одновременно замешательство, радость и восхищение. Вопреки домыслам Барни, он понятия не имел, как себя вести. Зато он помнил, что призванием этих людей было изготовление волшебных палочек.

\- Спасибо вам, - прошептал он и робко добавил: – Хотите на нее посмотреть?

Как оказалось, он нашел правильные слова. Олливандер, до сих пор не прикоснувшийся к изделию волхва, теперь благоговейно взял палочку в руки.

Несколько минут хозяева обменивались неизвестным юноше профессиональным жаргоном, передавая палочку из рук в руки.

Наконец Джемайме пришлось вернуться в магазин – кто-то стучал в дверь.

\- Огромное вам спасибо, - обратился Гарри к Барни и Лотти. – Простите заранее, если скажу что-то неуместное, но... сколько я вам должен? Ваш магазин дважды закрывался, плюс вы меня накормили, дали переночевать и потратили столько времени... – смущенно пролепетал он.

\- Чепуха! – качнула головой Лотти. – Даже если бы ты не добился успеха, все равно я рада нашему знакомству. Придумал тоже – за еду платить! – впрочем, улыбка ее говорила о том, что женщина не сердится.

\- Что до меня, видеть плоды твоего труда – достаточная плата. Честное слово, Гарри. Если будешь проходить мимо...

\- Да? – подхватил Гарри.

\- Мне было бы интересно... разумеется, исключительно из профессионального любопытства... увидеть твой посох.

Гарри посмотрел на пожилую пару.

\- Я был бы счастлив отплатить за вашу доброту приглашением на ужин! Заодно на посох поглядите. И на мою яблоню, - добавил он.

Конечно, они приняли приглашение. И не единожды. С того памятного дня они заменили Гарри бабушку и дедушку, которых он был лишен в детстве.

 

Улыбаясь, Гарри взглянул на своих друзей.

\- Ты о чем задумался, приятель? – ухмыльнулся Рон. – Про палочку помнишь? Деревянная такая. Ты ее как-то сделал. Колись уже!

Гарри покачал головой.

\- Секрет производителя. Не могу выдать. Извини!

Рон запустил в него второй подушкой.


	13. Гарри серьезно нервничает

На следующий вечер – во вторник – Гарри пришел на занятие в сопровождении не только Невилла, но и Рона с Гермионой.

Остальные уже собрались и даже углубились в беседу. Гарри радостно отметил легкость, с которой теперь общались люди, по прихоти судьбы принадлежащие к разным факультетам. Увидев незваных гостей, ученики, как один, нахмурились.

\- Всем привет, - поздоровался Гарри.

Северус остался неподвижен. Остальные кивнули, словно хотели поклониться, но присутствие Рона и Гермионы заставило их сдержать порыв.

Гарри уселся за свой обычный стол.

\- К нам присоединятся Рон и Гермиона. Они связаны теми же чарами, что не позволяют вам говорить об этих уроках вне этой комнаты; теперь, когда каждый из вас исполнил гвоздь программы, настало время расширить репертуар. Никто не возражает?

\- Нет проблем, - откликнулся Эрни. – Салют, дружище, - улыбнулся он Рону. Иногда они играли в шахматы.

\- Порядок? – просияв, уточнил Гарри. – Я безумно горжусь вами и надеюсь, что когда-нибудь все же заслужу прощение. Знаю, что поступил очень жестоко.

Послышались приглушенные «Это еще мягко сказано!» Впрочем, в целом реакция ребят была терпимой - как бы то ни было, на урок явились все.

\- Теперь я хочу узнать вот что: самочувствие у вас в порядке? Побочные эффекты наблюдаются? Усталость есть? Можем поговорить об этом сейчас или позже, индивидуально, но если проблемы имеются, о них стоит упомянуть сейчас – на случай, если другие ощущают то же самое и смогут помочь советом.

Он внимательно обвел присутствующих взглядом.

\- Колдовать у всех получается?

\- Палочка теперь как будто чужая, - нерешительно начал Эрни. Остальные закивали.

\- Но она по-прежнему работает, верно? – уточнил Гарри.

\- Еще как! Теперь все делать стало намного легче, - улыбнулся Эрни.

\- Это все из-за знакомства с иным видом волшебства, - объяснил Гарри. – Магия земли снова начинает казаться новой и необычной. Через пару дней адаптируетесь. Еще что-нибудь?

\- Я очень устаю, - призналась Падма.

\- А ты достаточно ешь? – спросил Гарри. – Беспалочковая магия сжигает уйму калорий. Тебе никогда не придется садиться на диету! То есть и сейчас тебе это тоже не нужно, Падма, - торопливо исправился он.

\- Я ем, потому что постоянно голодна, но усталость все равно не проходит.

Гарри забеспокоился. Ему самому всегда помогало увеличить порции. И ведь уже несколько дней прошло! Этого должно было хватить, чтобы привыкнуть!

\- Может, ты слишком много тренируешься?

Падма покачала головой.

\- Сходи к мадам Помфри, - взволнованно предложил Гарри.

\- Лучше попросите эльфов приготовить на ужин бифштекс или печень, - вмешался Северус.

Все обернулись к нему. Гарри припомнил, что сам всегда набрасывался на углеводы, хотя обязательно включал в рацион и мясо.

\- Я не хочу ставить вас в неловкое положение, но в противном случае разговор грозит серьезно затянуться. Полагаю, ваша усталость усугублена менструацией, - бесстрастно добавил Снейп.

Залившись краской, Падма невольно потянулась к юбке – проверить, нет ли на ней пятен. 

Мальчики не знали, куда девать глаза, а Гермиона и Элоиза смотрели на нее с сочувствием.

\- О, ради всего святого! – рявкнул Северус. – За вычетом новоприбывших, каждый из нас стал свидетелем тому, как другие справляют нужду! В менструации нет ничего постыдного. Старые традиции велят почитать вступление женщины в период зрелости и славят его. Возможно, эти обычаи стоит восстановить, судя по тому, сколь щекотливо вы относитесь к сей теме.

\- Но откуда вы узнали? – пискнула Падма.

\- У меня, мисс... Падма, исключительно большой нос. Несмотря на сомнительную привлекательность, в зельеварении он весьма полезен.

\- Вы... по запаху? – в ужасе переспросила девушка, пока мальчики посмеивались над словесным автопортретом Северуса.

\- Что с того? Мое чутье развито достаточно, чтобы уловить критические дни каждой девушки в классе.

Он помолчал, с достоинством встречая шокированные взгляды девушек и повеселевшие – юношей.

\- То же верно и о каждом молодом человеке, на перемене забежавшем в туалет подрочить, - добавил зельевар.

Рон судорожно закашлялся, Невилл густо покраснел, Эрни хитро подмигнул, а Гарри вознес хвалу небесам, что вместе с личиной менял и марку шампуня и мыла, которыми пользовался.

\- Не стану вдаваться в подробности насчет кошмарных понятий подростков о личной гигиене, - подытожил Снейп.

\- Сердечное вам за это спасибо, - ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Видите, какая польза от обсуждения всей группой? Продолжим урок. Я хочу, чтобы вы пользовались беспалочковой магией постоянно. Попытайтесь с ее помощью добиться как можно большего. Определите, что получается лучше, а где стоит потренироваться.

\- Даже когда рядом есть люди? – уточнил Эрни.

\- Долго скрытничать все равно не удастся, - кивнул Гарри. – Если спросят, а ведь наверняка спросят, скажите, что только что открыли новый талант – так оно на самом деле и есть. Это повысит интерес. Другие начнут испытывать себя. Большинство вряд ли добьется успеха, а если что-то и получится, полученные результаты не будут стоить затраченных усилий. Впрочем, в Хогвартсе достаточно ребят, колдующих вполсилы; вас я собрал потому, что именно ваши способности вопили о помощи, - поддразнил он.

\- А почет! – напомнил Эрни! – Вы только подумайте, как нас зауважают!

\- Теперь уж никто не скажет, что я неумеха, - рассмеялась Эли.

\- Мы им покажем, - взял ее за руку Эрни.

\- Поработайте в паре, - тихо предложил Невилл. – У вас совместимая магия.

\- Как это?

Невилл покосился на Гарри; тот кивком пригласил его продолжать.

\- Я вижу магические подписи. Ваши похожи между собой. Совместное колдовство может дать интересные результаты.

\- Здорово! Прямо сейчас и попробуем, - бодро улыбнулся Гарри. – Но сперва несколько слов о важном. Всем известно, что я ненавижу Волдеморта. Каждый из вас согласился биться вместе со мной – или, по крайней мере, против него.

Он увидел, что ребята озираются по сторонам, умышленно избегая смотреть на Северуса.

\- Часть наших занятий неизбежно окажется посвящена предстоящей борьбе с ним, но и другой работы будет достаточно. Мне не хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь здесь чувствовал себя втянутым в войну против воли. Если вам что-то не нравится, дайте мне знать – либо сразу же, либо после урока. Если у вас есть идеи насчет индивидуальных проектов - это здорово, это можно устроить. Понятно? Никто никого ни к чему не принуждает.

Ученики забормотали что-то в знак согласия.

\- Хорошо. Вот что вас ожидает сегодня. Эрни и Эли – со своей задачей вы уже ознакомились. Драко, я бы хотел, чтобы ты вместе с Гермионой занялся зельями... да, я в курсе, что эксперт у нас - Северус, но иногда не мешает взглянуть на проблему в новом ракурсе. Северус сможет оценить ваши достижения, когда дело пойдет на лад. Детали будут через минуту. Северус, вы с Роном возьмете на себя стратегию. Сейчас мы подробно об этом поговорим. Падма, ты видишь очертания заклинаний, правильно?

Девушка ответила утвердительно.

\- Хорошо. Наблюдай за Эрни с Элоизой и анализируй их работу. Ладно?

Все разбились на группы и принялись устраиваться поудобнее.

Первым делом Гарри подошел к Гермионе и Драко.

\- Я хочу попросить, чтобы вы сварили одно зелье. Ну... – задумался он на миг, - или придумали заклинание, но зелье, наверное, больше подойдет. Нужно обеспечить продолжительность эффекта как минимум на несколько часов. Зелье должно увеличивать магическую силу в два-три раза. 

\- Почему ты считаешь, что заклинание не сработает? – уточнила Гермиона.

\- В битве нам понадобятся все маги, которые окажутся поблизости. Зелье легко выпить, не тратя чужого времени на произнесение чар.

\- А для кого оно предназначено? – поинтересовался Драко.

\- Для меня, - откликнулся Гарри так непринужденно, что Драко поперхнулся тыквенным соком. Домовые эльфы натащили в класс всякой снеди, чтобы изнуренные беспалочковой магией ученики смогли подкрепиться.

\- Да ты и так волхв! Неужели и этого мало?!- возмутился блондин.

\- Волдеморт высасывает магию из сотни сподвижников, - объяснил Гарри. – Бьюсь об заклад, когда выпадет шанс меня прихлопнуть, он отберет у них все, что можно, и плюнет на последствия, которыми им это грозит. Думаю, битва в это время будет в разгаре и людям придется заботиться о собственной безопасности, а не поддерживать мои чары. Вот я и хочу умножить собственную силу. Если зелье сработает и для других, это превзойдет мои ожидания, но, не сочтите за хвастовство, коль скоро уж я единственный, кто может одолеть этого ублюдка, неплохо позаботиться о том, чтобы мне это действительно удалось. Как вы – согласны попробовать помочь?

Гермиона оглянулась к Драко.

\- Что скажешь? Закваска из драконьей крови обычно усиливает эффект любого зелья.

\- Да, но она слишком быстро испаряется. Лучше... 

Гарри поднялся.

Тряхнув волосами, Гермиона повернулась к нему:

\- Потрясающая задумка, Гарри. Спасибо!

 

Рон и Северус уже удобно устроились в креслах вокруг низенького столика. «Интересно, кто их трансфигурировал», - подумал Гарри. Вдобавок, вокруг беседующих был возведен плотный купол, не пропускающий звуки извне.

Гарри присел на подлокотник кресла, в котором развалился его лучший друг.

\- Рон, Северус, как дела? Я бы хотел, чтобы вы поработали над военной стратегией. Северус, возможно, Рон уже упоминал, что изучает историю магических и маггловских войн, и уже накопил уйму информации, но вы подскажете, осуществимы ли его идеи с точки зрения человека более опытного и лучше осведомленного. Не знаю, как вы к этому отнесетесь, но есть у меня одна мысль.

Известно, что убить Волдеморта должен именно я. Я уже попросил Миону и Драко заняться зельем, увеличивающим силу, чтобы одолеть его, даже если он станет вытягивать магию из своих сторонников через метку. Нужно придумать, как выгодней повернуть ход битвы, принимая во внимание, что мы не знаем, где он базирует войска. Поработаете с таким планом действий? Разумеется, прочие идеи тоже приветствуются. Моя-то наверняка дурацкая.

\- Ладно, Гарри, начало положено, - кивнул Рон, и юный волхв впервые увидел, как возмужал за последнее время его нескладный, долговязый приятель. – Отсюда и будем отталкиваться при обсуждении.

\- Идея недурна, Гарри. Я был бы рад помочь с зельем. Собираются ли они использовать...

\- Погодите, Северус! Пусть они начнут сами, а вы потом посмотрите на их труды. Я буду рад, если у вас найдется время поразмышлять и об этом тоже, но без хорошей стратегии мне никакие зелья не помогут.

\- Хорошо. Рональд...

\- Рон. Терпеть не могу «Рональд» - с тех самых пор, как увидел клоуна перед рестораном.

\- Бутерброды там неплохие, - фыркнул Северус.

\- Вы ходили в «Макдональдс»? – ахнул Рон.

Улыбнувшись, Гарри оставил их. То был приятный день. Кинотеатр, «Макдональдс» - ну и выражение лица было у Снейпа! – и вечер, проведенный в постели.

 

Когда урок закончился, Гарри присоединился к Драко и Северусу на пути к комнатам зельевара.

\- Вы уверены, что готовы, сэр? – спросил Гарри, пока тот расстегивал мантию.

\- Насколько это вообще возможно, учитывая, что мечтаю об исчезновении этой гадости уже двадцать лет, - отозвался зельевар. – Можете продолжать звать меня Северусом, если угодно, мистер Поттер. В неофициальной обстановке.

\- Спасибо. Тогда называйте меня Гарри.

Снейп склонил голову в знак согласия.

\- Где будем проводить эксперимент?

\- На вашей постели, если не возражаете, - ответил Драко. – Там на всех хватит места, - пояснил он и тут же залился краской, вспомнив, что Северус предпочитает мужчин.

\- Нет нужды беспокоиться за свое целомудрие, - выпрямившись, проворчал Снейп. – Можем отправиться в лазарет или трансфигурировать что-нибудь в процедурный стол непосредственно здесь.

\- На кровати будет удобнее, - решил, исходя из личного опыта, Гарри.

Северус взглянул на Поттера. Белокожий красавец Драко не производил на него никакого впечатления, а вот мысль о всклокоченной голове Поттера на его подушке пришлось силой гнать из головы.

Нечего. Насильно мил не будешь, твердо сказал он себе.

Камин вспыхнул, впуская Дамблдора.

\- Добрый вечер, - приветливо поздоровался директор. – Все готовы?

Северус повернулся к Драко, поднеся руки к пуговицам на рубашке.

Цветом лица юноша все еще напоминал помидор, но сумел кивнуть и даже вполне авторитетно проговорил:

\- Пожалуйста, Северус, расстегните полностью. Если не возражаете.

Гарри очень старался не смотреть. Изо всех сил старался. Но фигура у Северуса была такая, что облизываться впору. Эти четкие линии груди... он уже видел волоски на обнаженной коже и почти чувствовал скольжение чужих пальцев по тонкой ткани. Пришлось торопливо отвернуться. Сейчас не время лелеять мысли о сексе, особенно если через минуту Драко сможет их читать.

Северус решил, что противен Поттеру. В конце концов, он годится мальчишке в отцы, а нетрадиционная ориентация не лишает мужчину вкуса и права на выбор. Поттер силен, привлекателен и гибок. Он наверняка не страдает от одиночества.

Из гостиной переместились в спальню. Дамблдор сел в наколдованное кресло. Северус опустился на постель, головой на подушку, и развел полы рубашки в стороны.

Гарри шумно сглотнул, зажмурился и велел себе думать о том, ради чего они, собственно, здесь собрались.

\- Поттер... Гарри? – позвал Драко. Он уже взобрался на постель и теперь стоял на коленях подле Северуса. Картина одновременно заводила и вызывала жгучую ревность.

\- Простите, - он снова отвел глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Здесь же Дамблдор, в конце концов! И... о, черт побери. Что, если Северус в состоянии учуять его возбуждение? Это подозрение сработало, и весьма успешно.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил Драко.

Гарри быстро повернулся к нему.

\- Я не слишком силен в легилименции. Так и не выучился закрываться, - уклончиво ответил он. – Дайте мне минутку, чтобы собраться.

\- Ваши новые возможности не помогли? – с профессиональным интересом осведомился Северус.

\- Честно говоря, я не проверял, - признался Гарри.

\- А Волдеморт как же?

\- Ну, я просто отключил ту часть себя, которая его ощущает – примерно это мы сделаем и для вас. Потому-то я и не сомневаюсь, что все получится, - добавил он, наконец подходя к постели.

Он встал на колени напротив Драко, сдерживаясь, чтобы ненароком не вдохнуть запах тела Северуса или не наклониться слишком близко.

\- Но сейчас этим займусь я, верно? – уточнил Драко.

\- Да. Вряд ли мой шрам устроен так же, как темная метка, ведь согласия на его создание я не давал. И потом, владение собственной магией и управление чужой – абсолютно разные вещи. Пусть я и волхв, но целитель из меня все равно никудышный. Это чрезвычайно редкий дар, как умение предсказывать будущее или талант Нева читать магические подписи.

\- Ладно. Объединив мысли, будем следить за происходящим вдвоем, - заключил Драко. – Северус, не хотите принять успокоительное? Или, может, обезболивающее понадобится? Я ведь тоже не мастер, так что если у вас найдется подходящее зелье... дьявол, надо было раньше об этом подумать!

Гарри знал, хоть и не мог сказать вслух, конечно, что в прикроватной тумбочке у Северуса лежит пузырек с болеутоляющим эликсиром, который он пьет после визитов к Темному Лорду. Юноша был рад увидеть, что Северус потянулся и вытащил бутылочку.

Драко с любопытством покосился на нее, но сдержался и не спросил, отчего столь сильное средство постоянно находится под рукой.

Молодые люди опустили ладони Северусу на грудь: сначала Драко, потом, поверх его пальцев, - Гарри.

\- Начали, - шепнул Драко и встретился с гриффиндорцем взглядом.

Некоторое время они примерялись друг к другу, привыкая к сосуществованию, но уже вскоре Драко сосредоточился на Северусе.

Окунувшись в ощущения чужого тела, Гарри восхитился. Он чувствовал каждую клеточку, каждый отзыв нервных окончаний, слышал шум струящейся крови. Магия Северуса пульсировала – ну и сила! Но... да; что-то было не так.

Драко замер, и Гарри уже предположил, что у них неполадки, но внезапно блондин определил нужное направление и потащил его за собой, осматриваясь, но не приближаясь вплотную. Немного разведав обстановку, Драко потянулся вперед – так бережно, что у Гарри захватило дух. Услышав намерения юного целителя у себя в голове, он принялся переливать в слизеринца свою магию, пока тот изолировал поврежденный участок. Юноша медленно, очень медленно перекрыл утечку подобием жгута и снова застыл. Гарри понял, что тот ждет его помощи. Как свести убыль магии на нет, чтобы не прервать ее полностью? Осторожно, полагаясь целиком на собственную интуицию, Драко позволил магии сделать свое дело. И лишь когда они стали выбираться, все пошло наперекосяк.

Гарри почувствовал, как рядом с ним тело Северуса изогнулось в конвульсиях. Запаниковав, он мысленно обратился к Драко. Случилось что-то ужасное! В мысли ворвался Дамблдор, подскочивший, чтобы удержать зельевара. Он что-то кричал Малфою.

В следующую секунду Драко вышвырнул Гарри наружу.

Теперь ему стало видно, как мечется по постели Северус; спазмы заставляли его выгибаться, словно натянутая тетива. Дамблдор просунул ему что-то между зубами.

Гарри был в ужасе. Почему Драко его выставил? Неужели с Северусом такое из-за него? Разве он сделал что-то неправильно? Дрожа, он на миг оторвался от Северуса и взглянул на Дамблдора.

\- Что происходит? – охнул он. Глаза застлало слезами страха; Гарри яростно размазал их по щекам. – Что мне делать?!

\- Помоги держать его. Доверься Драко, - выдавил Дамблдор.

Гарри обхватил дорогого человека руками, пытаясь утихомирить бьющееся тело.

Неожиданно Северус шумно выдохнул и обмяк. Драко рухнул к нему на грудь.

\- О боже, нет! – взвыл находящийся уже на грани истерики Гарри. – Не может быть... он не может...

Он схватил безжизненную теперь руку. Пульса не ощущалось. Гарри стал отталкивать Драко в сторону, чтобы послушать, бьется ли сердце Северуса.

\- Жив он, - простонал Драко.

\- У него нет пульса! – выкрикнул Гарри.

\- Да ты не в том месте ищешь, - сев, блондин схватил ладонь Гарри и положил ее Северусу на грудь.

Внутрь он уже не совался, просто позволил гриффиндорцу ощутить размеренное «тук-тук» под пальцами.

Дамблдор уложил Северуса поудобнее, а Гарри все никак не мог убрать руку и лишиться прямого подтверждения того, что зельевар не умер.

Драко устало вытянулся на кровати рядом с Северусом. Дамбдор накрыл обоих одеялом; плотная ткань легла и на колени Гарри.

\- Нельзя было этого делать, - потрясенно прошептал он. – Почему мы решили, что... о, боже милостивый, - юноша коснулся груди Северуса лбом. Его тошнило.

\- Хватит уже паниковать, - спокойно отозвался неподвижно лежащий Драко. – Никакой опасности не было. Я все держал под контролем.

Подняв голову, Гарри посмотрел на Драко. Тот явно не бахвалился, а говорил правду.

\- Спасибо, - шепнул он. – Как мне теперь тебя отблагодарить? Прости, что затеял все это.

\- Поттер, прекрати ныть! Это было здорово!

Гарри вытаращился на него.

\- Здорово?!

\- Ну, разумеется, на секунду я перепугался, но потом все устаканилось. Мне просто казалось, что все... правильно, понимаешь?

\- Нет, и никогда не пойму! Боже мой, Драко!

\- Целитель Малфой, позволь, я помогу тебе сесть, - тихо вмешался Дамбдор. – Поешь что-нибудь - станет легче.

Он помог юноше прислониться к изголовью и поднес к его губам дымящуюся чашку. Гарри заметил, что, несмотря на браваду, руки у Драко тряслись так сильно, что пить самостоятельно он не смог и охотно позволил директору напоить его.

Не будь Гарри в таком шоке, он наверняка посмеялся бы. Ну и картина: Драко и Снейп лежат в одной постели, Дамблдор изображает домового эльфа, а сам он психует, как последний идиот.

\- Ты следующий, Гарри, - мягко произнес Дамблдор.

Юноша стал было качать головой, но передумал.

\- Вряд ли я смогу... – смущенно начал он.

\- Сюда включено средство против тошноты, - успокоил его директор. – Сделай пару глотков.

Вторая чашка возникла из воздуха и повисла перед Гарри.

\- А как же Северус?

\- Пусть спит, - велел Драко.

Гарри послушно кивнул и осторожно взял чашку. Выпив немного, он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

\- Драко, у тебя получилось сделать то, что мы планировали? – спросил он.

\- Ага!

Гарри опустил голову. Он был совершенно измучен и не знал, какое чувство сильнее: тошнота или желание разрыдаться.

Ладонь его все еще лежала у Северуса на груди. Он взглянул в лицо зельевару. Какой бледный... но ведь он всегда бледен. Да и в чертах его нет той напряженности, что указывает на испытываемые страдания.

\- Будет ли ему больно, когда он проснется? – поинтересовался он.

\- Не думаю, - протянул Драко. – Скорее всего, он почувствует себя лучше прежнего. Хотя после судорог ему придется как следует размять мышцы, - задумчиво добавил он.

Гарри нехотя отвел руку и с трудом, качаясь, поднялся на ноги.

\- За ним нужно присматривать, - заплетающимся языком сказал он. – А ты слишком устал, Драко.

\- Это правда, - к его удивлению, согласился тот. – Да и ты тоже. Я все силы из тебя вытянул. Не знаю, как такое количество магии на куски тебя не разрывает...

Гарри не знал, что ответить, но слова оказались не нужны, потому что доселе хранящий молчание Дамблдор решительно скомандовал:

\- Вы, мальчики, отправляйтесь спать. Я побуду с Северусом. Если ему станет хуже, позову мадам Помфри, а к тебе, Драко, обращусь, если понадобится помощь целителя.

\- Пожалуйста, позовите и меня, - взмолился Гарри. – Драко может потребоваться моя магия, - как ужасно, что нельзя заявить о своем праве остаться!

Дамблдор поглядел на Гарри поверх очков. Невозможно было определить, о чем он думает.

\- Что ж, хорошо, - наконец кивнул он. – Вы оба оказали Северусу неоценимую услугу. Примите мою благодарность, - с этими словами старик уселся в кресло и вытащил из кармана книгу.

Так отпущенные, молодые люди вышли в гостиную и тихо закрыли за собой дверь.

Гарри направился к камину, чтобы вернуться к себе, а Драко поплелся к двери. Вспомнив о тошноте и решив оставить путешествия через камин до лучших времен, Гарри присоединился к нему.

\- Не могу я сейчас сетью пользоваться. Проверишь, есть ли кто снаружи? Тебе-то здесь всегда найдется что делать, а вот я...

\- Конечно, - Драко коснулся дверной ручки, но тут же обернулся к нему. – Пот... Гарри. Я знаю, там, в спальне, было страшно, но твоя магия мне очень помогла. Без тебя ничего бы не получилось. Когда я закончу учебу – если доживу, - усмехнулся он, - мне, возможно, позволят работать с тяжелыми пациентами. У нас с тобой сегодня неплохо удалось лечение. Ты не согласишься...

\- После того, как сдрейфил там, в спальне?

\- Я контролировал ситуацию. Страшно, когда нет возможности поставить все на свои места – это я понимаю. Но когда-нибудь, если ты начнешь мне доверять... вместе мы сможем сделать много полезного. Подумаешь над этим?

Гарри коротко сжал плечо Драко: он помнил, что прикосновения заставляют слизеринца нервничать.

\- Для меня это будет честью, Драко, - искренне ответил он.


	14. Для чего же еще нужны друзья?

Пока Гермиона не спросила, Гарри так толком и не понял, что даже не знает, отчего Северусу стало плохо. 

Юноша с трудом добрался до гриффиндорской башни и на автопилоте пролез в портретную раму, намереваясь сразу отправиться к себе в комнату.

\- Эй, Гарри! – позвала Гермиона с мягкого дивана у камина.

Тот обратил на нее угасший взгляд, словно силясь вернуться к реальности. Гермиона сбросила с колен книги и очутилась перед ним, не дав юноше пройти и трех шагов.

\- Что такое? – ласково спросила она, опустив ладонь на его руку.

\- Поможем ему дойти до комнаты, - сориентировался Невилл, подхватывая Гарри с другой стороны.

Откуда-то появился и Рон; втроем они дотащили юного волхва до его спальни. Гарри тяжело осел на постель.

\- Погоди-ка, - Рон на миг исчез и вернулся с бутылкой огневиски. – Выпей, дружище. Только стаканов у меня нет.

Сделав глоток, Гарри передал бутылку по кругу.

\- Откуда у тебя это, Рон? – изящно вытерев губы, поинтересовалась Гермиона.

\- Билл подарил, когда приезжал в последний раз. Сказал, что каждому мужчине необходимо иметь запас выпивки – из медицинских соображений.

\- Ничего себе заявленьице, - раздраженно вздохнула Гермиона.

\- Зато правда, - кивнув головой в сторону Гарри, возразил Рон.

\- Что случилось, Гарри? – тихо проговорил Невилл. – У вас не получилось? Что-то пошло не так?

\- Нет... Да, - молодой человек провел дрожащей рукой по волосам.

\- Объяснить не хочешь? – Рон снова передал ему бутылку. – Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

Гарри машинально принял бутылку и тут же забыл о ней. Слишком трудно было собраться с мыслями и сообразить, что от него хотят. Ах, да. Рон и Гермиона не знают, куда он отправился после урока, а Невилл знает. Все произошло так быстро, что юный волхв совершенно растерялся.

Лишь после некоторой заминки Гарри рассказал, что вместе с Дамблдором и Драко решил вырвать магию Снейпа из-под контроля Волдеморта.

\- Постой. Объясни мне, Малфой-то тут при чем? – потребовал Рон.

О, черт, сколько же всего Гарри от них утаил!

\- На выходных Драко открыл в себе талант целителя, - пояснил Невилл.

\- Что? Драко «круче некуда» Малфой? Да ты шутишь! – присел рядом Рон.

\- Все так, - подтвердил Гарри. – Вернее, Нев не шутит, а Драко – целитель, - уточнил он.

Рон покачал головой:

\- И стало быть, – правильно я понимаю? – уже через пару дней после того, как он это выяснил, ты ждешь, что Малфой со всем справится? 

Гарри запоздало согласился, что выходило и в самом деле глуповато.

\- Драко знает, что делает, - заявил Невилл. – Мне он еще в субботу помог – тогда-то и понял, кем является.

\- Как помог?

\- Я немного переутомился и чуть не дал дуба, - смутился Невилл. – А когда очнулся, ощутил его внутри...

\- Фу-у! – скривился Рон.

Миона шлепнула его по руке:

\- Помолчи, Рон! Каково это, Невилл?

Юноша пожал плечами.

\- Трудно объяснить. Я... я просто чувствовал: он знает, что делает, он уверен в себе. На нападение инопланетян это не похоже, - Невилл робко улыбнулся, не решаясь пока открыто шутить. – А еще Драко отдал мне немного своей магии.

\- Вот как! – изумленно воскликнула Гермиона.

\- Ага. А ведь все знают, что Малфой меня столько лет терпеть не мог, так что целитель из него искренний – раз уж он всякого лечить намерен. Лично я бы ему доверился.

\- Не представляю, чтобы Драко "чистокровка" Малфой согласился лечить кого попало, - нахмурился Рон. – Может, он тебя и недолюбливает, но ты – чистых кровей, Нев.

\- Вообще-то, - вмешался Гарри, - ему, похоже, очень хочется выяснить, есть ли разница в лечении чистокровок и нас, существ недостойных. Я сказал, что ты, возможно, согласишься помочь, Миона.

\- Ни за что! В жизни его в тебя не пущу! – прорычал Рон, глядя на подругу.

\- Эй! Тело, между прочим, мое. Мне решать, - обиделась Гермиона.

\- Нет уж! Ты моя девушка. Я не позволю другому мужчине в тебе ковыряться! Особенно этому хорьку, - упрямо выпятил подбородок Рон.

Гарри и Невилл переглянулись, чувствуя назревающую ссору. Гермиона была не из тех, кто безмолвно сносит подобные заявления.

\- Вот что, - поспешил сказать Гарри, - если хотите спорить, делайте это снаружи. Я устал до смерти.

Гермиона рывком обернулась к нему, и взгляд ее смягчился.

\- Извини, Гарри. Я очень хочу узнать, что сегодня произошло. Рон, с тобой мы поговорим позже, - строго добавила она.

\- Можешь не сомневаться, - буркнул тот.

\- Мы погрузились вдвоем – Драко и я. У меня ведь связь с Волдемортом, да и сил хватает, а Драко искал, куда идти, и следил, чтобы с Северусом ничего не случилось, - Гарри сглотнул застрявший в горле ком.

\- Вот видишь, я был прав, говоря, что он ни к черту не годится, - провозгласил Рон, - раз ничего не вышло. Так что сталось со Снейпом? Вы превратили его в слюнявого идиота?

Гарри взглянул на Рона.

\- Убирайся, - холодно приказал он.

\- Ч-что? Я же шучу, друг, ты чего? – виновато вскинул ладони Рон.

\- Да? А мне не смешно. Я едва не убил его сегодня - он до сих пор не пришел в себя, и можешь катиться к черту, если тебя это забавляет! – крикнул Гарри, сжав кулаки и пытаясь встать. Меньше чем два часа назад Рон вполне культурно беседовал со Снейпом; отчего же сейчас он ведет себя, как малолетний грубиян? 

Рон потянулся к плечу Гарри, но тот смахнул его руку: прикосновения друга были ему невыносимы.

\- Ну, прости меня, дружище, - умоляюще сложил ладони Рон. – Я не думал, что все так серьезно. Хотел немного поднять тебе настроение. Как... он выкарабкается?

Сгорбившись, Гарри тяжело опустился назад, на кровать.

\- Драко говорит, что да. Не вздумай ляпнуть еще какую-нибудь чушь, - пригрозил он, видя, как Рон открывает рот.

\- Можешь рассказать нам, что произошло? – нерешительно тронув Гарри за локоть, спросила Гермиона.

Тот благодарно взглянул на нее.

\- Сперва все продвигалось нормально, и у нас получилось выполнить задуманное. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, Драко потрясающе справился, - Гарри бросил на Рона гневный взгляд. – Он так... бережно работал. И присутствовать там было удивительно – чувствовать то, что чувствует он. Мы нашли место утечки и перекрыли ее, а когда собрались выходить, у Северуса начались судороги. Я... я запаниковал. Драко вышвырнул меня и разобрался во всем самостоятельно. Только я подумал... я подумал, что Северус умер, - прохрипел он. Горло сдавило; Гарри отвернулся, борясь с наплывом чувств. Гермиона обняла его, и из груди юноши вырвалось рыдание. Из зажмуренных глаз покатились слезы. Он крепко сжал мантию девушки.

\- Простите, простите, - пролепетал он, не в силах сдержать слез и зная, что Рон и Невилл, должно быть, в ужасе.

Невилл пристроился рядом и неуклюже похлопал Гарри по спине. Рон сел на корточки и опустил ладонь на колено другу.

\- Поплачь, старик, ничего плохого в этом нет. Я и не думал, что тебе так погано. Чарли полдня ревел, когда умер один из его драконят, а ведь парня круче Чарли еще поискать, верно? 

Гарри сдавленно фыркнул: как же важно для Рона считать, что его друг - настоящий мачо. Смешно, но именно так рыжий пытался отвлечь Гарри от тоскливых дум. Рон часто вел себя бестактно, но временами в нем просыпался гений. Напряжение между друзьями тотчас как рукой сняло.

Нев вытащил сравнительно чистый носовой платок, и Гарри, наконец оторвавшись от Гермионы, стал было отряхивать ее мантию, смоченную слезами, но вскоре сообразил, что округлость под пальцами не что иное, как грудь девушки.

Залившись краской, он отдернул руку.

\- Господи, извини, Миона... – начал он.

\- Эй! – шутливо прикрикнул Рон. – Думаешь, если разнылся тут, теперь можно облапать мою подружку? Счастье, что ты гей, друг мой, вот что я тебе скажу!

Невилл тоже покраснел, украдкой поглядывая, как Гермиона оттирает пятно на мантии.

\- Значит, сейчас профессор Снейп в лазарете? – спросила девушка.

Гарри покачал головой:

\- С ним Дамблдор. Драко... Драко говорит, скоро Северусу станет гораздо лучше прежнего.

Рон собрался было ответить, но передумал – и к лучшему: в этот раз на него сверкнула глазами не только Гермиона, но и Невилл.

\- Но ты не знаешь, что пошло не так? – продолжила Гермиона.

\- Нет. Дамблдор напоил нас чем-то укрепляющим и отправил отсыпаться. Вот и все.

\- Тогда завтра надо спросить у Драко, - резонно предложила девушка.

Забытая бутылка была извлечена на свет – после такой эмоциональной встряски ребятам не помешало выпить.

Гарри отправился в душ; сочетание огневиски внутри и горячей воды снаружи помогло ему немного расслабиться. Забравшись в постель, он уснул мертвым сном.

 

На следующее утро Гарри еле успел к завтраку и чуть не потерял сознание от счастья, увидав Снейпа за учительским столом. Мужчина окинул его беглым взглядом, выходя из зала, и почти незаметно кивнул. Гарри показалось, что стальной обруч, сомкнувшийся вчера вокруг его сердца, наконец разжался. Он оглянулся на Драко. Слизеринец незаметно показал ему поднятый большой палец, а потом как ни в чем ни бывало возобновил разговор с Панси Паркинсон.

Рон и Гермиона заулыбались. Гарри радостно набросился на еду и умял полную тарелку овсянки с сахаром и сливками, прежде чем перейти к колбасе и бекону. Вчерашний вечер явно отнял у него немало сил.

 

Он как раз собирался уходить, когда появился Невилл и сел рядом. От его мантии веяло холодом, и Гарри понял, что до завтрака юноша работал в теплицах.

\- Вижу, нашему другу лучше, - заметил Невилл, ухватив кусочек поджаренного хлеба и придвигая к себе вазочку с вареньем.

\- Особых перемен лично я не заметил, - заявил Рон. – Он выглядит таким же кислым, как и всегда.

Гарри подумал о том, сколько раз он видел Северуса каким угодно, только не кислым – улыбающимся, спокойным, удовлетворенным, возбужденным, – и решил пропустить комментарий приятеля мимо ушей. Делиться этими воспоминаниями ему не хотелось.

\- Ну, я пойду, - Гермиона потянулась за сумкой.

\- Я тебя провожу, - вскочил Рон. – У меня как раз сейчас нет урока.

Когда они ушли, Нев повернулся к Гарри, решившему задержаться: слишком уж очевидно было то, что невинной прогулкой Рон и Гермиона не ограничатся.

\- У меня идея, - сообщил юный герболог. – Ты сейчас свободен?

\- Не особенно: Макгонагалл сегодня проверяет мои отметки. 

Семестр заканчивался через неделю, и всем шестикурсникам назначали индивидуальные встречи с преподавателями, которые оценивали их успехи. 

\- Ясно. Я сам только что вернулся от мадам Спраут, - отозвался Невилл.

\- Еще до завтрака?

\- Все равно я с самого утра в теплице, и она тоже, - пожал плечами юный герболог. – В общем, я собираюсь рвануть в Китай – взять немного побегов у Су Ли, той женщины, чей цветок растет сейчас под твоим окном. Когда мы с ней разговаривали в прошлый раз, она упомянула, что ее племянница держит лавку редких компонентов для зелий, - он многозначительно подмигнул Гарри.

Гарри сразу сообразил, куда тот ведет, но не мог перестать хихикать над фразой «рвануть в Китай».

\- Хочешь со мной? – предложил Невилл. – Ты же собираешься поговорить с ним на выходных, верно? Может, подарок заставит его смягчиться, - юноша покраснел от собственной смелости.

Гарри вскочил и от души обнял его.

\- Ты замечательный друг, Нев. Спасибо, я с радостью!

 

Тем же вечером, получив от мадам Спраут разрешение покинуть территорию школы, они шли к воротам, весело болтая.

Снейп появился на обеде и ужине и выглядел вполне здоровым. Гарри не удалось поговорить с Драко, но события прошлого дня терзали его уже не так сильно.

\- Нев, ты хотя бы представляешь, как трудна трансконтинентальная аппарация? – спросил Гарри, растирая замерзшие руки.

\- Вовсе нет, - возразил Невилл. – Подозреваю, что компании, торгующие летучим порохом, просто сгущают краски, чтобы не терять бизнес. Лично я предпочитаю аппарировать.

Рассмеявшись, Гарри покачал головой:

\- Я читал об этом. Только очень сильные маги умеют перемещаться на такие расстояния. Даже те, у которых средний уровень силы, и то боятся – а вдруг свалишься посреди океана или очутишься в чужой стране, не зная местного языка? В «Как можно и нельзя аппарировать, чтобы не расщепиться» хватает кровавых рассказов!

\- Хорошо, что я их не читал, - хмыкнул Невилл, хлопая себя по плечам, чтобы согреться. Неожиданно он повернулся к Гарри. – А ты как далеко аппарировал?

\- М-м... отсюда до Брайтона.

\- А сейчас, думаешь, у тебя получится?

\- Не знаю. Теоретически силы у меня достаточно...

\- Почему бы мне не доставить нас обоих туда – я ведь знаю место прибытия, - а ты уже переместишь назад. Я вмешаюсь, если что-то пойдет не так, но по крайней мере тебе не придется отвлекаться из-за незнания местности.

\- Думаешь, у тебя получится?

\- Ты мне доверяешь? – нерешительно спросил Невилл.

\- Знаешь, ты очень умильно смущаешься, Нев, но настанет день, когда придется признать, что ты – один из могущественнейших магов на планете.

Вместо ответа Невилл притих, и Гарри забеспокоился, не обидел ли он друга.

\- Нев?

\- Мне это нравится, - тихо произнес тот.

Гарри посмотрел на него, ожидая продолжения, но юноша уже шагал вперед, с хрустом ступая по замерзшему гравию.

\- Знать, что я обладаю всей этой силой, нравится, - пояснил наконец Невилл, - знать, что люди меня недооценивают. Я столько лет считал себя ни на что не годным, а теперь это даже удобно. Сложно разочаровать тех, кто изначально ничего от тебя не ожидает, - заметил он. – Так что теперь я занимаюсь, чем хочу, и никто мне не мешает. Бог знает, чего потребуют от тебя, когда станет известно, что ты волхв, Гарри.

 

Путешествие с Невиллом открыло Гарри много интересного. В Китае, пользуясь переводческими чарами («Они пока неважные, Гарри, я над ними работаю!»), Невилл совершенно очаровал старуху Су Ли и ее племянницу. Юный волхв не сомневался, что частично Неву это удалось благодаря богатому опыту общения с пожилыми леди; впрочем, его любовь и знание гербологии были видны невооруженным взглядом, а уж природная скромность и непритязательность располагали к себе каждого, с кем он знакомился. Невилл вернулся, с лихвой нагруженный растениями, а Гарри приобрел небольшую коллекцию невероятно редких ингредиентов. Поскольку денег с него не взяли, он, вняв совету Невилла, отплатил тем, что укрепил разваливающийся дом Су Ли замысловатыми поддерживающими чарами. Результат устроил всех.

Аппарировав домой вместе с Невиллом и не расщепившись по дороге, Гарри, вконец обессиленный, упал в постель.


	15. Противная Панси Паркинсон

Несмотря на усталость, Гарри спал беспокойным, полным мимолетных тревог и неясных страхов сном.

Поутру, выйдя из спальни, молодой человек отправился завтракать. Возможно, думал он, нынешнее состояние объяснимо тем, что он истратил слишком много магии. Прежде экономить силы не приходилось, но ведь Гарри много колдовал на выходных, помог Драко с Северусом, аппарировал с Невом из Китая, да и там произвел немало сложных магических манипуляций.

Разумеется, стоило также признать, что нервное напряжение и бессонница имели место еще и из-за намеченной на завтра беседы с Северусом, в которой молодой человек собирался признаться, что Алекс Джонсон на самом деле - «любимый» ученик зельевара Гарри Поттер.

До сих пор юноша умышленно разделял ведомые своими альтер эго стили жизни, но за все когда-либо приходится расплачиваться. Хотя идея Невилла насчет подарка пришлась по душе, Гарри сомневался, что гнев Северуса так просто удастся смягчить. Подношение воспримется лучше, когда зельевар немного успокоится.

Осталось лишь отшлифовать объяснение. Что говорят в таких случаях?

«Ты мне ужасно понравился, Северус, и ведь нам было та-ак здорово! Я просто не мог открыться, пока ты не осознал, какой силой обладаешь. Если бы это заняло меньше времени, я давно бы уже признался...»

Нет, пожалуй, так не пойдет.

«Когда мы познакомились, я носил личину. Ты вел себя совсем не так, как обычно! Смеялся! Показался мне таким привлекательным! Совершенно непохожим на того профессора Снейпа, которого я знал раньше. Да и переспал со мной, недолго думая...»

Господи, что же он может сказать?!

«Послушай, Северус, я знаю, ты всегда ненавидел меня из-за отца, но ведь я, в отличие от него, не мерзавец...»

 

Весь день в голову Гарри приходили аналогичные мысли, но ни одна из подготовленных речей не звучала столь убедительно, чтобы помочь выбраться из ямы, которую юноша сам себе выкопал. Ему нравился Северус. Если заявить так напрямую, будет ли этого достаточно?

Ха! Для Северуса Снейпа-то?

С каждым часом настроение портилось все больше. Гарри попытался съесть что-нибудь за обедом, но желудок свело от волнения, и сделать больше пары глотков молодой человек не смог.

После обеда по расписанию шли сдвоенные зелья. По крайней мере можно будет снова убедиться, что со Снейпом все в порядке. А потом выспаться.

Студенты зашли в класс. Северус поджидал их за столом, читая какие-то бумаги. Гарри сел за свою парту, исподтишка посматривая на преподавателя. Тот выглядел вполне здоровым, и юноша облегченно вздохнул.

С прошлого года уроки зелий стали легче, точнее, перестали так сильно портить нервы, когда группа студентов, готовящихся к ТРИТОНам, начала обучаться отдельно. Менее способные и незаинтересованные отсеялись, и это в значительной мере подняло Снейпу настроение. Хотя зельевар по-прежнему язвил по любому поводу - от цвета зелья и его консистенции до способа подготовки ингредиентов, теперь, по крайней мере, его замечания относились к работе, а не к исполняющему ее школьнику. К тому же преподаватель всегда оказывался прав, и учиться на указанных ошибках было сподручнее, чем выискивать их самому.

Впрочем, в обществе Снейпа этого ожидать не приходилось.

Гарри выяснил, что магия волхва мало сказалась на его успехах в зельеварении. Он был компетентен, но не более. Это разочаровывало, хотя и служило доказательством, что волхвы отнюдь не всесильны, как полагали многие. Гарри также не сблизился с предметом Трелони, за что испытывал глубокую признательность судьбе. И все-таки странно, что от волшебников не ожидается мастерства в этой конкретной отрасли магии. Целители тоже считались особенными... юноша сообразил, что отвлекается. Но ведь прежде ему и в голову не приходило, что в их классе кто-то может оказаться обладателем Зрения и, как ни хотелось обойти прорицания стороной, эту вероятность нужно было учитывать.

Тем временем Снейп призвал учеников к порядку, и Гарри машинально сгреб с учительского стола компоненты. Сегодня студенты работали в одиночку, пытаясь сварить сложное зелье для удаления бородавок.

Гарри приготовил основу; у однородных зелий та была общей, а ученики уже несколько дней опытным путем доказывали, что небольшие изменения в списке ингредиентов существенно влияют на исходное снадобье. Казалось бы, нет ничего проще, но в этом году от них ожидали идеальных работ, годных к использованию в лазарете или где-нибудь еще по необходимости. Студенты возвращались после занятий, чтобы переделать неудавшиеся опыты – для них отвели небольшую лабораторию, открытую по вечерам и на выходных. Домовой эльф по имени Брыкун всегда стоял на страже, чтобы вмешаться, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Гарри знал, что Гермиона часто работает там над зельями собственного изобретения – этого от студентов тоже ожидали и поощряли соответственно. Разумеется, она давно подружилась с Брыкуном и из его уст узнала много нового об общине эльфов.

Гарри тоже заглядывал туда, но исключительно ради того, чтобы закончить несделанное. Зелья, в отличие от их преподавателя, его не привлекали.

Рассматривая в свое время изучение зелий наряду с другими предметами, Гарри пытался понять, существуют ли иные способы получения результатов, и пришел к выводу, что, хотя сильный магический потенциал помогает обеспечить идеальную консистенцию зелья, необходимо также знать все составы и свойства компонентов, все их вероятные реакции с другими субстанциями... Этот шаг между компетентностью и мастерством требовал от зельевара остроты и гибкости ума, способного в чем угодно разглядеть качества потенциального ингредиента.

Гарри отрезал и взвесил кусочек корня репы, а остальное вернул на учительский стол. Северус уже ходил по классу, комментируя методы работы учеников. За семь лет вполне можно было научиться сносно нарезать кубиками, а Снейп довольствовался лишь исключительной точностью.

Вот только Гарри устал до дрожи в пальцах; вряд ли прилагаемые им сегодня усилия могли назваться образцовыми.

Северус, похоже, не обращал на него внимания, и Гарри продолжал работать. Юноша только что добавил в зелье растертые хвосты тритонов (от мерзкой работы его даже затошнило) и вымыл руки под краном в углу комнаты.

По крайней мере главные компоненты уже были в котле, и, помешивая мерно кипящую в нем жидкость, Гарри решил отдохнуть оставшиеся до конца урока двадцать минут.

Но когда десять минут спустя рука, державшая черпак, разболелась и налилась свинцом, юноша понял, что вчерашнее путешествие явно оказалось лишним. Нужно было как следует пообедать, дурак! В кармане лежала плитка шоколада, и, хотя есть в классе строжайше воспрещалось, Гарри сказал себе, что у него чистые пальцы, над зельем он сейчас не работает и просто свалится, если не примет меры. Помешивая жидкость левой рукой, юноша сунул правую в карман и осторожно отломил кусочек плитки. К счастью, шоколад был достаточно мягким и не хрустнул. Озираясь на Снейпа, по-прежнему игнорирующего его, молодой человек вытащил добычу и слегка сжал в кулаке, пытаясь незаметно донести лакомство до рта.

Тут-то все и полетело к чертям – и исключительно по вине самого Гарри.

Увидев его махинации, Панси Паркинсон предположила, что гриффиндорец жульничает, добавляя в котел неизвестные ингредиенты. Она громко закричала. От ее вопля Гарри вздрогнул и толкнул одну руку другой - ломтик шоколада выпрыгнул из пальцев и с жалобным всплеском упал в котел. Гарри с грустью поглядел на коричневые круги, расплывающиеся по светлому зелью. Он слышал, как приближается Снейп, но, несмотря на недоброе предчувствие, заставляющее кровь быстрее бежать по венам, отсутствие энергии помешало юноше отреагировать. Миг спустя содержимое котла взлетело на воздух. Гарри успел прикрыть лицо рукой, а лопнувший котел – беспалочковым заклинанием герметической закупорки, но первые капли состава уже брызнули ему на руки и грудь.

Кажется, Снейп выкрикнул его имя, но мир на какое-то время словно замедлил движение, пока все не вернулось на свои места и Гарри не сообразил: Северус требует объяснить, что именно попало в котел.

\- Шоколад, - признался молодой человек.

Снейп вмиг осознал последствия оплошности.

\- Мантию снять! Быстрее! – крикнул он. Тяжелая капля зелья плюхнулась с одежды Гарри на пол и зашипела; в каменной плите под ногами образовался маленький дымящийся кратер. Юноша безучастно отметил, что в его мантии быстро разрастались прожженные субстанцией дыры.

Северус прорычал заклинание, избавившее мальчишку от верхней одежды, и огляделся, желая убедиться, что остальные не пострадали.

Ученики выглядели напуганными, но и только – чары закупорки сработали. Зелье отступило назад, в котел. Снейп торопливо загасил огонь под ним и, услыхав шипение разъеденного камня, рявкнул Поттеру, чтобы тот убирался с дороги.

Гарри, как во сне, отошел к доске. Голова шла кругом – от испарений или из-за переутомления, усиленного очередной тратой энергии, он не знал.

Снейп последовал за мальчишкой, собираясь как следует его отругать.

Он же волхв! Как можно быть таким идиотом? Семь лет зубрежки правил безопасности – и теперь Поттер ест на занятии! Это ему даром не пройдет! Снейп обошел ученика, готовясь разразиться бранью, и в ужасе понял, что ядовитая, жгучая смесь, созданная Поттером, уничтожила не только его мантию, но попала также на брюки и рубашку.

\- Снимите их! – воскликнул он.

Молодой человек растерянно опустил голову. Снейп запустил в него заклинанием, лишающим человека всей одежды, кроме нижнего белья.

Услышав свист и смешки ребят, он быстро заслонил Поттера и возвел перед собой непроницаемый барьер. Неужели студентов так шокировал вид открытой спины и голых ляжек? Что за ребячество!

Зельевар покосился на Поттера; скользнув взглядом по фигуре мальчишки, он увидел, что тот, не считая носков, совершенно обнажен.

Вот оно что.

Значит, нижнего белья он не носит.

Вот и объяснение смешкам.

\- С вами все в порядке, Поттер?

Тот по-прежнему выглядел растерянным, но сделал несколько шатких шагов к двери.

\- У вас найдется лишняя мантия? – прохрипел он.

«В подсобке», - вспомнил Северус.

Он не преминул отметить, что задница у мальчишки восхитительна. Крепкая и округлая – как раз на его вкус... нет, нельзя об этом думать!

\- Повреждения есть? – повторил он, минуя студента на пути к каморке. Нашарив рукой запасную мантию, Снейп протянул ее юноше, не оборачиваясь.

\- Поттер? – снова позвал он как можно мягче. Мальчишка наверняка напуган до полусмерти. А может, и серьезно травмирован, хотя еще сам ничего не понял.

При этой мысли Северус обернулся.

\- Нет нужды смущ... – начал он...

...И умолк. Гарри Поттер поднял голову. Он был смертельно бледен и выглядел совершенно больным. Его тело... его тело отличалось тонкостью линий, стройностью и в то же время необычайно развитой для столь молодого человека мускулатурой. По сути, это было тело мужчины.

Все всякого сомнения.

Но прервался зельевар не потому.

Черноволосый Мальчик, Который Выжил, стоял прямо перед ним, вытянув руки по швам. Северус в шоке окинул его внимательным взглядом, потом, не веря собственным глазам, еще и еще.

Под кубиками пресса и аккуратной впадинкой пупка, выше длинного, изящного члена, вяло ютившегося в гнезде темных паховых волосков, виднелась замысловатая кельтская татуировка, с которой он был весьма... интимно знаком.

Зельевар посмотрел на этот член, на худощавые, но мускулистые ноги. Обвел взглядом костлявые бедра, плоский живот, бледные соски, редкую поросль на груди. Там же горел ожог, оставленный взорвавшимся зельем; второй опалил изгиб плеча. Тугие бицепсы, известные ему каждой черточкой, остались невредимы, но несколько ожогов обезобразили одно предплечье.

В зеленых глазах мальчишки плескалось чувство вины.

\- Убирайся.

\- Северус...

\- Вон! Немедленно! – взревел Снейп, тыча пальцем в дверь.

Гарри Поттер исчез.


	16. О доброте незнакомцев и жестокости друзей

Шокированная (и слегка заинтригованная) видом мускулистой спины и общего «арьергарда» Гарри, Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением, когда Снейп закрыл барьером то, что происходило у доски, от прочих учеников. Ее зелье достигло завершающей стадии, а поскольку Гарри обезопасил взрывчатую смесь (без единого слова и не воспользовавшись палочкой!), девушка аккуратно добавила очередной компонент и помешала в котле.

Прошло несколько минут. Гермиона оглянулась на Драко Малфоя.

Мальчишка... молодой человек разглядывал выставленный Снейпом щит. Ах да, он же целитель – может, размышляет, как помочь?

Ученики заканчивали работу и шепотом обсуждали произошедшее.

Драко вальяжно подошел к Гермионе.

\- Грейнджер, ты не видела, сильно ли досталось Поттеру? – лениво поинтересовался он.

Чувствуя на себе взгляды остальных, Гермиона покачала головой.

\- Что происходит с этим зельем, если в него добавить шоколад? – спросила Элоиза Миджен.

\- Похоже, оно разъедает все вокруг, - обернулась к ней Гермиона. – Наверное, концентрированное какао при кипении реагирует на...

\- Да какая разница? – перебила ее Панси Паркинсон. – Скучечервю понятно, что зелье это взрывается. Так Поттеру и надо: нечего есть на уроке, - злобно бросила она.

Драко украдкой встретился взглядом с Гермионой.

Поттер не поступил бы так без крайней необходимости. Он истратил много сил, колдуя в понедельник; те, возможно, еще не восстановились. Все равно - не самый умный поступок.

\- Может, проверить, все ли с ним в порядке? – робко предложила Элоиза, и Гермиона почувствовала легкий укол ревности.

\- Я схожу, - быстро решила она.

\- Ты не можешь, - возмутился Терри Бут, - он же голый!

Вздохнув, Драко подошел к сверкающей грани щита:

\- Профессор! – позвал он. – Все нормально?

Мгновение ничего не происходило, а затем щит исчез. Снейп что-то строчил за столом. 

Гарри не было видно.

\- Если вы закончили, разлейте зелье по бутылкам и очистите столы, - не поднимая глаз, приказал зельевар. – Держитесь подальше от рабочего места Поттера. Не сомневаюсь, у вас хватало ума поступить так и до моих слов, - с издевкой добавил он.

Студенты переглянулись.

\- Ну? Живо! – рявкнул Снейп. Настроения у него явно не было.

\- Сэр? – нерешительно проговорила Гермиона. – А где Гарри?

\- Не знаю и знать не хочу, мисс Грейнджер, - не глядя на нее, буркнул Снейп.

Гермиона заметила, что его перо не движется, а острие продырявило пергамент.

Гриффиндорка взглянула на Элоизу. На уроке «магии для отстающих» во вторник Снейп был вежлив с Гарри. Тем же вечером, вспомнила Гермиона, юный волхв помог зельевару избавиться от тяги метки и очень расстроился, что профессор так тяжело перенес ритуал. Она не смотрела на Драко, но чувствовала: он тоже удивлен.

\- Гарри не пострадал, сэр? – храбро подала голос Элоиза.

Снейп поднял голову. Лицо его напоминало безжизненную маску.

\- У меня нет времени на учеников, которые настолько глупы, чтобы есть во время урока! Неужели даже это не задержалось в ваших пустых головах за семь лет учебы? Приберитесь и выметайтесь отсюда! – прорычал он.

Торопливо приведя в порядок рабочие места, ребята выскользнули из лаборатории.

 

Снейп едва дождался, пока студенты покинут класс. Он видел, как Драко нарочито копается у стола, но послал юноше такой яростный взгляд, что тот подхватил сумку и был таков.

Гарри Поттер. Все это время он спал с Гарри чертовым Поттером!

Спал. Если бы только спал!

Зельевара охватила дрожь.

Он вступил в связь с учеником.

Да, до полноценного полового акта они не добрались, но все остальное испробовали. Единственной причиной, по которой они не занимались анальным сексом, была...

Алекс утвержал, что сможет сделать это, лишь открыв партнеру свое настоящее имя.

Черт побери!!!

Неужели этот кретин думал, что, узнав его, Северус согласится?

Он спал с учеником.

Ему нравился...

Нет.

Гарри Поттер ему совершенно не нравился.

Он просто привык к мальчишке, вот и все.

А Алекс?

Алекса не существовало. Как оказалось, Северус знал своего любовника из рук вон плохо.

Все это время Гарри Поттер водил его за нос... и целовал, и улыбался...

Нет.

Ложь. Все – ложь.

Зачем? Зачем? Какая Поттеру от этого выгода?

Дамблдор наверняка убьет зельевара: он ведь состоял в связи не просто с учеником, а с директорским любимчиком - Мальчишкой, Который Выжил.

Вот только...

У Северуса свело желудок. Со дна его поднялась желчь, яростно опалила горло.

Альбус все знал.

Знал и не сказал ни слова.

Схватив со стола одну из бутылочек с зельем, Северус запустил ею в стену.

 

Гарри очутился перед дверью в класс зельевара – нагишом, если не считать носки. Ноги его подкосились, и молодой человек упал на колени.

Двое малышей – первогодки, должно быть, – разговаривая, повернули из-за угла. Внезапно болтовня сменилась хохотом. Затихшие на миг шаги раздались снова и, приподняв голову, Гарри увидел перед собой две пары черных ботинок. 

\- А ты голый, - пропищал хихикающий голосок.

\- Неудавшийся эксперимент, - выдавил Гарри. – Никогда не ешьте шоколад на уроках зелий!

Смех прекратился. Снова послышались шаги.

Юный волхв почувствовал, как что-то ткнулось ему в ладонь, и поднял голову.

Взгляд ярких голубых глаз, полускрытых спутанными русыми волосами, встретился с его собственным. 

\- Возьми-ка вот это, - предложил малыш, и юноша сообразил, что тот стащил с себя мантию и теперь пытается сунуть ее Гарри в руки.

Смущенный чужой добротой, модолой человек принял одежду. Мальчик повернулся и пошел прочь, а его по-прежнему хихикающий приятель направился следом.

Гарри медленно встал и завернулся в мантию. Та едва прикрывала колени, а на груди у него оказалась эмблема Слизерина.

\- Спасибо, - тихо произнес он.

Мальчики обернулись.

\- Верни, когда постираешь, - важно сказал его спаситель. – У меня их всего три.

\- Верну, - кивнул Гарри. – Кому адресовать пакет?

\- Аарону Гринграссу, - ответил малыш, приветственно склонив голову, и указал на товарища. – Это Джон Уилкс.

\- Очень приятно познакомиться, - откликнулся Гарри, которому начинало казаться, что он провалился в какое-то незнакомое измерение.

\- А ты кто такой? – спросил Аарон. – На случай, если придется искать, - уточнил он. Мальчик явно не в первый раз одалживал свои вещи.

\- Гарри Поттер, - представился юноша. Малыши тотчас скользнули глазами по его лбу. – Все еще не против ссудить мне одежду?

Аарон смерил его придирчивым взглядом.

\- Не ходить же по школе голым, - рассудил он. – Дафни говорит, что ты классный. Сестра моя, - пояснил мальчик.

Ну да, Дафни Гринграсс. Ровесница Гарри, к тому же слизеринка. Интересный факт, но Гарри был не в состоянии адекватно его оценить.

\- Спасибо, Аарон Гринграсс. Я сразу же верну мантию – как только почищу.

\- Иди, пока урок не закончился, - посоветовал мальчик. – Увидят ведь.

Гарри оглядел себя:

\- Я не против показаться в слизеринской мантии, - заверил он, и мальчишки изумленно вытаращились на него. – Когда-то Шляпа едва не направила меня на ваш факультет. Но волосатые лодыжки – это и правда чересчур для окружающих, а?

Мальчики рассмеялись. Повернувшись, Гарри побрел прочь.

В своей комнате он аккуратно снял мантию и попросил Добби вычистить ее и вернуть хозяину. Увидев ожоги, домовик пришел в ужас. Гарри слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться, а потому позволил эльфу обмазать себя лекарственным бальзамом и в целом поизображать заботливую мамашу. Добби даже напоил его горячим чаем с молоком и сахаром. Гарри с трудом допил его до конца. Все в нем кричало, вопило о том, что теперь Северус знает правду... Северус все знает и не питает к нему ничего, кроме... отвращения. Что же делать?

Но думать не получалось. Мышцы ныли от ни с чем не сравнимой усталости, а голова и вовсе отказывалась работать. Свернувшись калачиком на постели, он попытался вытащить из-под себя одеяло.

Добби щелкнул пальцами, и Гарри неожиданно оказался укрыт.

Он перевернулся на живот и застыл, чувствуя приближающуюся агонию, ощущая в душе страх и одиночество. 

Бездонное одиночество.

 

После урока Гермиона, Элоиза и Драко отправились в лазарет, но мадам Помфри лишь удивленно поглядела на них, когда ребята спросили о Гарри.

\- Гарри? Милые мои, да он не заглядывал сюда с начала семестра. А что? Что-нибудь случилось?

\- Во время урока зелий он пролил на себя опасную смесь, но та, должно быть, попала только на мантию, - объяснила Гермиона.

\- Видимо, да. Профессор Снейп обычно сам лечит незначительные повреждения и сегодня не упоминал о происшествиях на своих занятиях. Он всегда составляет подробный рапорт, чтобы мне было легче назначить целебные процедуры.

\- Ну конечно. Я должна была сразу отправиться в башню! – воскликнула Гермиона. - Гарри наверняка всего лишь переодевается. Простите, что отняли у вас время, мадам Помфри.

\- Ничего, дорогие мои. Всегда приятно повидать людей, которым не нужен медосмотр. Кстати, мистер Малфой, у вас есть свободная минутка? – спросила медсестра у Драко.

Посмотрев на слизеринца, Гермиона поняла, что тот тоже беспокоится о Гарри. После долгих лет открытой вражды такая перемена казалась девушке странной.

\- Я загляну в башню, а потом расскажу Элоизе, как он. Эли, передашь мои слова Драко?

На том и порешили. Все знали, что Гермиона, открыто беседующая с Драко, вызовет множество подозрений, но многие видели Элоизу на дополнительных занятиях со слизеринцем.

 

Поднявшись в Гриффиндорскую башню, Гермиона наткнулась на Невилла.

\- Ты не видал Гарри?

\- Разве только за завтраком, а что?

Гермиона рассказала ему о несчастном случае на уроке зелий.

Нахмурившись, Невилл проследовал за девушкой к комнате Гарри. Как только дверь, ведущая в темную спальню, отворилась, на пороге появился Добби и выпроводил ребят наружу.

\- Мастер Гарри спит, - твердо объявил он.

\- Но, Добби, - начала Гермиона, - он здоров? На зельях с ним произошло...

\- Добби присматривает за Гарри Поттером, - перебил эльф. – Он лечит ожоги мазью, и Гарри Поттеру больше не больно. А еще Гарри Поттер должен выспаться, потому что его силы на исходе, и Добби дает ему сонное зелье. Добби позаботится о нем, мисс Гермиона, - решительно закончил он.

\- Спасибо, Добби, - откликнулась девушка, понимая, что от зануды-эльфа большего не добьешься.

\- Пойдем, поговорим у меня? – смущенно предложил Невилл.

Замок подчинялся весьма старомодным традициям. Хотя мальчики и не могли попасть в спальни девочек, обратное позволялось беспрепятственно. Гермиона кивнула. Она проводила достаточно времени в комнате Гарри и еще больше - у Рона, но к Невиллу не заглядывала ни разу.

Спальня юного герболога утопала в зелени, напоминая своим видом оранжерею и демонстрируя каждое растение в самом лучшем и интересном ракурсе.

Гермиона восхищенно разинула рот:

\- Ух ты! – выдохнула она.

Невилл порозовел. Раньше девушки в его спальне не появлялись.

\- Хочешь пить? Чаю? Газировки? Тыквенного сока?

Гермиона выбрала чай.

\- До чего же вкусно, Невилл! – с наслаждением отведав бледный напиток, воскликнула девушка. – Что это за сорт? Я обязательно куплю себе такой!

\- Этот чай я вырастил сам, - снова покраснел Невилл. – Тебе он нравится? Буду рад поделиться.

\- Пожалуйста! Как ты добр, Невилл!

Юноша отвернулся, чтобы скрыть пылающее лицо, и принялся упаковывать чайные листья в коробочку для Гермионы.

\- Постой, разве у тебя сейчас не арифмантика? – неожиданно вспомнил он.

\- Верно, - вздохнула девушка, - но я так беспокоилась за Гарри...

\- Это все из-за меня, - сознался Невилл, примостившись за столом. Гермиона устроилась в его любимом кресле, а садиться в ее присутствии на постель юноша счел невежливым. – Мы с Гарри вчера побывали в Китае. Я не учел... он и так уже столько колдовал на этой неделе... потому и свалился, наверное.

\- В Китае? Вы аппарировали в Китай?!

\- Знакомые, живущие там, делятся со мной растениями, - объяснил Невилл.

Изумленная Гермиона спросила:

\- А почему Гарри решил составить тебе компанию?

Невиллу не хотелось лгать, но Гермиона ни словом не обмолвилась о том, что знает об отношениях Гарри со Снейпом. Молодой человек пожал плечами:

\- Раньше он никогда не аппарировал за границу, вот и захотел попробовать.

Гермиона удивленно покачала головой.

\- Снейп ужасно рассердился, - вспомнила она.

Невилл кивнул. Он вполне мог это себе представить. До начала последнего учебного года они с Гарри делили спальню и...

В обнаженном виде тот являл собой... впечатляющее зрелище.

Гермиона нехотя встала.

\- Нужно сказать Элоизе и Драко, что с Гарри все в порядке, - пояснила она. – Спасибо, Невилл.

\- Не за что, - искренне улыбнулся тот, помогая девушке закинуть на плечо распухшую от учебников сумку.

\- Воспользуйся чарами легковесности, - предложил он.

\- Я думала об этом, но вес книг почему-то служит мне утешением.

Невилл рассмеялся и открыл перед Гермионой дверь.

При создании отдельных комнаток посреди башни наверняка не обошлось без помощи магии. Девушка прошла по коридору, любовно коснувшись пальцами двери Рона.

В это время тот обыкновенно занимался в спортзале. Гермиона собиралась поговорить с Элоизой, а потом отправиться в библиотеку и почитать материал по арифмантике, которую она прогуляла, но сначала ей захотелось оставить Рону шутливое послание. Задуманное содержание записки предполагало, что лучшее место для нее - на постели. Девушка толкнула дверь...

...и отшатнулась, уронив сумку.

Места для записки на постели не было, поскольку та уже была занята совершенно голым Роном. Покрытый потом юноша действительно занимался физическими упражнениями.

Вот только выполнял он их в компании такой же голой и громко стонущей Лизы Терпин.


	17. Дружба – это не всегда легко

Услыхав стук грохнувшейся на пол сумки, Невилл выскочил в коридор и увидел, что девушка отшатнулась от двери Рона. Приблизившись, юный герболог заглянул внутрь. Рон как раз с хлюпаньем вышел из Лизы Терпин, и теперь оба в ужасе смотрели на Гермиону.

Невилл потянулся и затворил дверь.

\- Миона.

Он попытался было обнять девушку, но та отскочила и, присев на корточки, стала собирать учебники. Из горла ее рвались рыдания:

\- Мне нужно уйти! Я не могу с ним говорить, не могу!

Невилл подхватил сумку и притянул Гермиону к себе. Он не собирался отпускать девушку в ее спальню, куда не смог бы последовать сам. Подруг у Мионы не было, не считая Джинни Уизли, а та в данной ситуации не слишком подходила на роль утешительницы.

Вернувшись в комнату, Невилл неожиданно обнаружил, что не может найти себе места. Гермиона упала в кресло и теперь рыдала, закрыв лицо руками. Юноша опустился на колени у ее ног и принялся ждать. Какой все-таки идиот этот Рон!

\- Как он мог? Как он мог? – простонала Гермиона, обращаясь скорее к самой себе, чем к Невиллу. – Видеть его не хочу!

Послышался звук шагов, удаляющихся по коридору и вниз по ступенькам. Хлопнула дверь, кто-то тихо прошел мимо его спальни. Это Лиза возвращалась восвояси. По крайней мере, у Рона хватило ума побежать за Гермионой.

\- Что же мне делать, Невилл? – подняв голову, спросила девушка.

Он робко погладил ее коленку, не зная, что сказать.

Впрочем, Гермиона и не ждала ответа.

Плечи девушки дрогнули, и в этот миг Невилл отчаянно возненавидел Рона: до сегодняшнего дня Гермиона всегда держала себя в руках и казалась такой сильной.

\- Господи, что же мне делать? – снова прошептала она.

Встав, Невилл стянул с кровати плед и накрыл им Гермиону. Та благодарно закуталась в мягкую ткань.

Невилл снова присел возле кресла. Может, слов у юноши и не находилось, но по крайней мере он был рядом.

\- Какая же я дура! – проговорила Гермиона.

\- Ничего подобного! – вскричал Невилл.

\- Беспросветная! – отозвалась девушка. – Я ведь сама сказала Рону, что Лиза Терпин на него заглядывается!

\- Гермиона, тебе прекрасно известно, что в случившемся нет твоей вины! Просто он думает не головой, а... сама знаешь чем! – рявкнул Невилл.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, девушка потупила глаза.

\- Знаю, - согласилась она.

По коридору кто-то шумно протопал.

Гермиона бросила испуганный взгляд на Невилла, и тот немедленно запер дверь чарами.

Рон заколотил в нее снаружи, потом задергал ручку.

\- Миона! Выходи! Ради Мерлина, я тебя умоляю!

Гермиона посмотрела на Невилла полными слез глазами:

\- Не впускай его! Я не могу сейчас с ним говорить!

\- Миона! Пожалуйста! Ты ведь там? Я хочу извиниться! Это был первый раз... черт! – наступила пауза. – Единственный раз, Миона! Я не подумал... пожалуйста, открой, я все объясню!

Гермиона сидела, качая головой.

\- Мне нужно уйти отсюда. Я не могу с ним говорить, Невилл. Не могу... мне нужно все обдумать. Пожалуйста! – девушка схватила его за руку.

Выйти наружу, не столкнувшись с Роном, было невозможно. Даже если бы они дождались его ухода, все равно путь из башни лежал мимо комнаты этого идиота.

Невилл вытащил палочку и, опустив ее на каменный пол, накрыл ладонью так, чтобы касаться и пола, и палочки. Другую руку он опустил на пальцы Гермионы и, умоляя замок о пропуске, бросил всю свою силу в заклинание.

 

Гермиона огляделась по сторонам.

Теплый ветерок трепал ее волосы. Волны набегали на мелкий прибрежный песок. Она по-прежнему сидела в обитом вощеным ситцем кресле Невилла, а тот на корточках стоял рядом. Девушка судорожно засмеялась.

\- Невилл? Ты аппарировал меня из Хогвартса? Где мы?

\- В Австралии. Несколько недель назад я нашел недалеко отсюда замечательную рассаду гибискуса. Тут так тихо.

Потянувшись к юноше, Гермиона обняла его.

\- Спасибо, - шепнула она, но тут же взволнованно добавила: - Ты снял с замка защитные чары?

\- Нет, просто попросил его выпустить нас. В первое занятие так поступил Гарри, вот я и... ой.

\- Что? – поинтересовалась девушка.

\- Гарри якобы аппарировал нас в Лютый Лес – я вспомнил об этом, когда ты захотела выбраться из школы, но не сообразил, что на самом деле он ничего такого не сделал. Просто создал модель Леса, и все, - покраснел Нев.

Гермиона хихикнула сквозь слезы.

\- Наверное, стоит проверить защиту, когда мы вернемся, - заметил молодой человек. – И обсудить это с Гарри.

Гермиона откинулась на спинку кресла. Казалось, силы покинули ее. Долгое время она просто смотрела на воду. Невилл удобно расположился на пляже. Побывать в тепле после холодной Шотландии было изумительно. Юноша пропустил горстку песка сквозь пальцы.

\- Как тут спокойно, - проговорила Гермиона.

\- Да, мне очень понравилось. Рад, что ты здесь побывала – то есть повод, конечно, не из лучших... – запутался Невилл.

Девушка кивнула.

\- Почему он так поступил? – несколько минут спустя спросила она.

Невилл не знал, говорит ли Гермиона сама с собой, но та повернула к нему голову, словно ожидая ответа.

\- Она, бесспорно, красивее, а я порой занудлива, но ведь... мы с Роном любим друг друга! По крайней мере, я его люблю. И секс был хорош. Не думала, что у него есть повод для жалоб. Видимо, я ошибалась...

Прямота девушки снова вогнала Невилла в краску. Недвусмысленная ситуация с Лизой и Роном в главных ролях до сих пор стояла у него перед глазами. Почему-то раньше юноша не представлял, что занятие сексом будет выглядеть настолько... будничным. Не понимал, сколько теряет, оставаясь один.

\- Миона, - осторожно промолвил он, - я, к сожалению, мало знаю о сексе, но не сомневаюсь, что Рон тоже тебя любит. Он просто не соотносит секс с любовью.

Девушка задумалась.

\- Знаю, что в каком-то смысле ты прав. Рон подчиняется исключительно зову плоти. Стоит состроить ему глазки, и он уже в полной боевой готовности.

Невилл попытался скрыть улыбку.

\- Проблема в том, что я их как раз соотношу, - прошептала Гермиона. – Может, это женские причуды... но ведь я ненавижу все эти глупости! – простонала она, обмякая в кресле.

Сказать было нечего. Они немного посидели молча. Неожиданно Гермиона воскликнула:

\- Ох, Невилл, какая же я эгоистка! – и, быстро трансфигурировав кресло в небольшой диванчик, похлопала по сиденью.

\- Мне и на песке неплохо, - отозвался Невилл, но все равно примостился рядом с ней.

Сидеть на песке и вправду было приятно. Наклонившись, Невилл стащил с себя ботинки, затем носки и зарылся пальцами ног в золотую пыль.

Гермиона грустно рассмеялась и сняла собственные туфли.

\- Не смотри, - попросила она, обходя диванчик. Там девушка стянула толстые шерстяные колготы и вернулась на свое место.

\- Ох, до чего же здорово, Невилл, - вздохнула она, водя ножками по песку.

Долгое время тишину тревожили лишь крики птиц и шорох волн.

\- Пора возвращаться, - с сожалением сказала наконец Гермиона. – Что же я буду делать?

\- А нужно решать прямо сейчас? – поглядел на нее Невилл.

\- Как это?

\- Рон, конечно, от тебя не отстанет, так что лучше его выслушать, иначе спятишь. Но это ведь не значит, что тебе необходимо сразу принять решение, правда? Просто скажи, что согласна узнать его оправдания, но должна подумать.

\- Ты совершенно прав, - кивнула Гермиона. – Я прыгнула на три шага вперед, не подумав, что его слова тоже повлияют на последствия.

\- А какими ты их видишь, эти последствия? Если не возражаешь, что я спрашиваю...

\- Конечно, не возражаю. Первый вариант – помириться. Второй – поговорить и расстаться: тут надбавкой идет ссора, а мне бы этого не хотелось. Вот и все. Только, даже помирившись, мы уже не сможем вернуться в прежнюю колею. Магия... ушла. Я не желаю постоянно думать о том, с кем он проводит время, пока я занимаюсь в библиотеке – и переставать ходить в библиотеку, чтобы следить за ним, тоже не хочу. Не слишком-то это здоровые отношения.

\- Согласен.

\- И ведь он мой друг, Нев! Всегда был моим другом. Я не хочу его терять. Наверное, нам вообще не стоило начинать встречаться.

\- А с этим не согласен, - к удивлению девушки, возразил Невилл. – Ты была счастлива, даже если сейчас об этом тяжело думать. Я, кажется, верю в то, что лучше любить и потерять, чем не испытать этого чувства вовсе, а ведь я еще даже не влюблялся ни разу! Разве об этом можно жалеть – что ты любила и тебя любили, пусть и недолго?

Гермиона сочувственно улыбнулась товарищу и опустила голову ему на плечо.

\- Но как же это больно, - прошептала она.

Невилл без слов сжал ее руку.

 

Наступило время ужина. В Большом зале профессор Макгонагалл искоса поглядывала на свой факультет. Поттера, Грейнджер, Лонгботтома и Рона Уизли за столом не было.

\- Альбус, вы задали группе Поттера какое-то задание? – повернулась она к Дамблдору.

\- Прости, Минерва, я забыл тебе сказать: Добби напоил Гарри снотворным. Насколько я понял, мистер Поттер слишком много колдовал, да вдобавок сегодня оказался жертвой маленького происшествия на уроке зелий.

\- Что? Северус мне ничего не сказал! – оглянувшись, декан увидела, что ее коллега также отсутствует. – Обычно он очень серьезно относится к составлению рапортов, даже если занят варкой зелий!

\- Добби упомянул, что Гарри получил лишь пару незначительных ожогов. Беспокоиться не о чем. Мистер Поттер под присмотром эльфа и завтра будет как новенький.

\- Но где все остальные? Не сидят же они с Поттером, пока тот спит!

Двери, ведущие в Большой зал, приоткрылись. Рон Уизли просунул в щель голову, скользнул взглядом по гриффиндорскому столу и ретировался.

\- Что-то случилось! Я это чувствую! - тотчас вскочила Минерва и направилась к столу своего факультета. 

 

Сидя напротив, Драко Малфой с любопытством наблюдал за происходящим. Он был сердит на Гермиону за то, что та не сообщила Элоизе о самочувствии Поттера, но гнев сменился беспокойством, когда волхв в компании своих дружков не пришел на ужин. Снейп тоже куда-то запропал. Видимо, Гарри пострадал сильнее, чем казалось поначалу. Поэтому Драко не понял, почему, когда жутко расстроенный на вид Уизли заглянул в зал, Макгонагалл не последовала за ним, а подошла к своим студентам. Слизеринец быстро вытащил из сумки учебник по зельям.

\- Ты куда, Драко? – спросил Гойл.

\- Грейнджер забыла книгу после устроенного Поттером стриптиза, - солгал юноша. Панси так нравилось пересказывать обитателям гостиной, как гриффиндорца раздели донага перед всем классом. – Вернуться за ней она не удосужилась, а я не собираюсь тащиться на самый верх их дурацкой башни. Пусть кто-нибудь другой носится с ее вещами, - раздраженно проговорил Драко и зашагал к чужому столу, надеясь подслушать слова декана.

\- Мистер Финниган, отчего мистер Уизли крутится снаружи, когда давно пора ужинать? Мерлину известно, обычно его не приходится уговаривать! И где мисс Грейнджер и мистер Лонгботтом?

Шеймус - как и прочие гриффиндорцы - прекрасно знал, что произошло между Роном и Гермионой. Свидетели охотно разболтали скандальные детали: как Рон бегал по гостиной, выспрашивая, не встречал ли кто Гермиону, когда всего за несколько минут до этого Лиза Терпин из Равенкло в слезах выскочила из крыла спален мальчиков. Половина присутствующих отправилась за Роном, который понесся наверх и затарабанил в дверь Невилла Лонгботтома.

Невилл отказался открыть; никто не входил и не покидал его комнаты. Рон, не уверенный, что Гермиона на самом деле у юного герболога, обыскал школу и вернулся в гостиную – опять поинтересоваться, не видел ли кто его девушку. Процесс повторялся снова и снова, и с каждым разом Рон, возвращаясь к спальне Невилла и пиная дверь, паниковал все больше. Джинни спросила, в чем проблема, и получила совет заниматься своими делами, если только она не знает, где Гермиона. Тут Джинни нашептали, что не обошлось без Лизы Терпин. Рыжая гриффиндорка выскользнула через портретную раму, а вернувшись, отвесила Рону пощечину и заявила, что тот – омерзительное дерьмо. 

Никто толком не понял, какую роль во всем этом сыграл Невилл – подозрение, что тут дело не в любовном треугольнике, а в четырехугольнике, приняли со взрывом хохота, а на одну пятикурсницу поглядели косо, когда та объявила, что считает Невилла «симпатягой».

Зная все это, Шеймус умудрился сохранить на лице абсолютно невозмутимое выражение:

\- Боюсь, я понятия не имею, профессор Макгонагалл. Может, Гермиона в библиотеке, а Невилл – в теплицах? Они ведь часто забывают о времени, не так ли?

\- Я знала, что от вас толку не будет, мистер Финниган. Вы явно мастак заговаривать зубы, - заявила декан, минуя его. – Джиневра Уизли! Почему вашего брата нет за ужином?

Джинни решительно подняла глаза:

\- Наверное, меня боится. Я ему сегодня врезала, - дерзко ответила она.

\- Мисс Уизли, отношения с братьями у себя дома - ваше личное дело, но в школе я рукоприкладства не потерплю. Верно ли я понимаю: вы не расскажете, что произошло? – Минерва знала об Уизли столько, что впору книгу писать. Годы опыта научили преподавательницу, что даже если члены этого клана обижались друг на друга – а случалось это нередко, - Уизли всегда дружно смыкали ряды при угрозе извне. Не видя толку в споре, где победа заведомо принадлежала другим, декан утешилась тем, что узнала: расстроенная физиономия веснушчатого мальчишки не являлась последствием болезни.

\- Нет, профессор Макгонагалл, - подтвердила Джинни.

\- Ну, что ж. Надеюсь, ни вы, ни остальные не скрывают важной информации. Если из-за вашего упрямства кто-нибудь пострадает, виноваты будут все.

Ребята утихли, стыдливо ерзая на скамье, но никто не проболтался. Драко одобрительно хмыкнул и уже собрался отойти, когда декан Гриффиндора повернулась к нему:

\- Вы, видимо, что-то знаете, мистер Малфой, раз уж притаились тут и подслушиваете!

Драко гордо расправил плечи:

\- Я всего лишь не хотел перебивать, мэм. Грейнджер забыла учебник. Я собирался проявить любезность и вернуть его, - холодно отозвался он.

\- Вот как? Я бы скорее поверила в ваше благородство, если бы вы говорили повежливее, упоминая мисс Грейнджер, мистер Малфой. Как ее книга попала к вам? – декан протянула руку за учебником.

Драко чертыхнулся про себя: на первой странице книги красовалась его монограмма.

\- Когда с мистером, - он насмешливо подчеркнул это слово, - Поттером произошло несчастье, всех выгнали из класса. Я уходил последним и заметил, что книга валяется под ее партой.

Профессор Макгонагалл перевернула титульную страницу. Сердце Драко забилось быстрее.

\- У меня нет желания носить с собой тяжелый учебник, - заявила женщина, возвращая ему книгу. – Будьте добры, верните это мисс Грейнджер, когда увидите ее в следующий раз.

\- Да, конечно, мэм, - с этим Драко вернулся за свой стол, чтобы доложить сокурсникам, что старая селедка поленилась отнести книгу лично и навязала ему лишнюю работу.

Разумеется, это дало Малфою удобный повод заглянуть в Гриффиндорскую башню.

Профессор Макгонагалл вернулась к учительскому столу. Дамблдор ждал ее.

\- Играют в молчанку, - фыркнула женщина. – Поднимусь к ним и узнаю, что происходит.

\- Я с вами, - вызвался Дамблдор. 

Минерва удивленно изогнула бровь, но в целом выглядела довольной. 

Минуту спустя они вышли из камина в гостиной Гриффиндора. Несколько учеников, рано покинувших зал, вскочили на ноги, но Дамблдор знаком велел им возвращаться к игре в плюй-камни.

\- Я загляну в комнату мисс Грейнджер, - предложила Минерва.

\- Я поищу мальчиков. Встретимся у них?

Спальня мисс Грейнджер не содержала никаких намеков на тему ее нынешнего местонахождения. Комнатка была чисто прибрана и изобиловала книгами и свитками.

У спальни Поттера Альбус беседовал с домовым эльфом. Добби даже директора впустил с неохотой и хорошенько отчитал Дамблдора за плохую заботу о юном волхве.

\- Пусть он очень, очень силен, сэр, но все равно нуждается в советчике, а вы ему не помогаете, - строго заметил эльф.

Дамблдор внимательно смотрел, как маленькое существо кусает пальцы и морщится от боли, карая себя за дерзость. Впрочем, несмотря на самобичевание, эльфы нередко поступали так, как считали нужным. Об этом и вспомнил Альбус, спрашивая себя: неужели он и вправду пренебрег нуждами юноши? Ведь у того было столько мощи... и все же Гарри просил директора о наставничестве.

\- Ты прав, Добби, - признал Дамблдор. – Пожалуйста, прекрати себя наказывать. Я сдержу слово, как только ему станет лучше.

\- Добби благодарен вам, сэр, - кивнул эльф. – Я, конечно, очень рад присматривать за Гарри Поттером, но он не должен нуждаться в этом до такой степени!

 

Дамблдор прислушался к тихому дыханию молодого человека. Каким миниатюрным тот казался на стандартной школьной кровати! Удовлетворенный увиденным, директор выскользнул из комнаты.

\- Добби, ты не видел мистера Уизли?

\- Уиззи Гарри Поттера – очень плохой! – гневно объявил Добби. – Он стучал, стучал в дверь... хорошо, что Добби дал Гарри Поттеру снотворное. Добби сказал Уиззи идти и не возвращаться!

\- А мистер Уизли говорил, зачем ему нужен Гарри?

\- Вовсе он Уиззи не нужен! – выкрикнул Добби. – Уиззи звал госпожу Грейнджер. Как будто ее найдешь в постели Гарри Поттера! Гарри Поттеру вообще ведьмы не нравятся! – торжественно закончил эльф.

Минерва Макгонагалл судорожно закашлялась.

Дамблдор подмигнул ей.

\- Все ясно, Добби. Спасибо за помощь.

\- Добби вернется к Гарри Поттеру, - сообщил эльф и, поклонившись, исчез.

\- Альбус, вы знали... – захихикала Минерва.

\- Да! И нечего тут изображать стыдливость, - улыбнулся Дамблдор.

\- Ужасно неловко, поступая на работу в школу, обнаруживать, сколько информации доступно служебному персоналу, - покраснела Минерва.

Альбус расхохотался.

\- Похоже, Гарри тут ни при чем, а мистер Уизли повздорил с мисс Грейнджер. Если я правильно понял, одного из них утешает мистер Лонгботтом. Беспокоиться не о чем, Минерва, но я хотел бы знать, вернутся ли они в башню до отбоя.

\- Проверим комнату Лонгботтома, раз уж мы здесь? – спросила Минерва. – У Уизли вы ведь уже побывали?

\- Да. Там пусто, не считая чудовищного количества хлама. Пойдемте.

Предложение было дельным. Дамблдор удивился силе защитных чар, но сломал их и вошел внутрь. Он тотчас понял, что здесь колдовал могущественный маг. Впрочем, в комнате царила тишина, растения пышно раскинули свои листья, постель была аккуратно заправлена.

\- Кресла нет, - удивилась Макгонагалл.

Дамблдор щелкнул пальцами, и в комнате появился домовой эльф.

\- Минти, не могла бы ты пригласить сюда мисс Падму Патил, и поскорее?

\- Да, господин директор, немедленно!

Несколько минут спустя на пороге появилась Падма – маленькая третьекурсница провела ее по лестнице.

\- Господин директор! Профессор Макгонагалл! Вы хотели меня видеть?

\- Мисс Патил, спасибо, что пришли так быстро. Кажется, совсем недавно вы открыли у себя доселе неизведанные таланты?

Покраснев, Падма кивнула.

\- Не подскажете, что за чары применялись недавно в этой спальне?

Девушка вошла в комнату и потянула носом. Раскрыв было рот, она тут же захлопнула его.

\- Итак? – произнес Дамблдор.

\- Это похоже на... но разве такое возможно?.. На...

\- Ну, не тяните! - нетерпеливо воскликнула Макгонагалл.

\- Это напоминает...

\- Аппарацию, - к неуверенному голоску Падмы присоединился мужской тенор.

Невилл стоял у двери.

\- Добрый вечер всем, и простите, - промолвил он. – Кажется, мы заставили вас беспокоиться. Извините! Мы с Гермионой не успели испросить письменного разрешения отлучиться.

\- Вы аппарировали из этой комнаты? – стараясь не перейти на визг, переспросила Макгонагалл. Визжать деканам не подобало.

\- Да, я очень виноват, - покаялся Невилл. – Нужно обязательно проверить чары защиты. Впрочем, назад они нас не пустили, а ведь это самое главное.

В жизни всегда бывает так: ребенок, которого ты учил, становится взрослым. Сейчас происходило именно это. Впрочем, мистер Лонгботтом по-прежнему оставался студентом.

\- С мисс Грейнджер все в порядке?

\- Бывало и лучше, - уклончиво отозвался Невилл.

\- Насколько я понял, у нее размолвка с мистером Уизли, - добавил Дамблдор.

Не зная, что именно он пропустил, Невилл просто ответил:

\- Да, сэр.

\- Это не повод, чтобы без спроса покидать школу, - заметила профессор Макгонагалл. – Завтра вы оба явитесь ко мне на отработку.

\- Да, мэм, - спокойно кивнул Невилл.

Профессор Макгонагалл заторопилась наружу; Падма последовала за ней. Девушка робко улыбнулась Невиллу, тот ответил тем же. Дамблдор замыкал шествие.

У двери директор обернулся к Невиллу:

\- Заглядывали в спасительную гавань, мистер Лонгботтом?

\- Да, сэр, - ответил юноша.

Видно было, что Дамблдор умирает от любопытства и сдерживается с огромным трудом. Невилл рассмеялся:

\- В Австралию, сэр.

\- А-а, да... сейчас там тепло...

Невилл ухмыльнулся.

Вернувшись в кабинет, Альбус налил себе стаканчик портвейна. Огневиски – это хорошо, но иногда директору хотелось чего-нибудь помягче, выдержаннее.

Он был почти рад, что у мистера Уизли и мисс Грейнджер произошла обычная ссора: приключения ребят зачастую изобиловали опасностями, и в будущем их количество грозило лишь увеличиться. Теперешний разлад в отношениях либо сблизит молодых людей, либо отдалит еще больше, но директор знал, что капризы любви отлично помогают формировать характер. Боль - прекрасная замеска для внутренней силы, а любовь – точнее, потеря таковой, – по крайней мере, не влечет за собой телесных повреждений.

 

Двойник горгульи, сторожащей дверь внизу, сообщил директору, что в кабинет поднимается Северус Снейп.

Дамблдор достал еще один стакан.

Постучав, Северус переступил порог.

\- Могу я поговорить с вами, господин директор? – бесцветным тоном спросил Снейп.

\- Конечно, Северус. Хочешь стаканчик портвейна?

\- Нет, спасибо. Я лишь зашел уведомить вас, что не остаюсь в замке на рождественские каникулы.

\- Вот как? Проводишь их с Алексом? – весело поинтересовался Дамблдор. Северус покидал замок впервые за долгие годы.

\- Нет, господин директор, я не собираюсь проводить Рождество с Гарри Поттером, - холодно отчеканил Снейп.

\- Вот как...

\- Именно. Всего наилучшего, - зельевар повернулся к двери.

\- Присядь, пожалуйста, Северус, - попросил, вставая, Дамблдор.

Снейп ответил ему презрительным взглядом.

\- Желаете обсудить со мной школьные проблемы, сэр?

\- Я хотел поговорить о твоих отношениях с Гарри...

\- Нет. Личную жизнь я с вами обсуждать не намерен.

\- Северус! Я знаю, что ты сердишься, но подумай, как тяжело ему было признаться...

\- Вас дезинформировали. Я узнал правду случайно - во время недоразумения на уроке зелий.

\- Боже мой! Но Гарри действительно собирался все тебе рассказать. Он не мог сделать этого, не освободив твою магию из-под власти Волдеморта.

\- Как это практично. Увы, боюсь, ваши заверения теперь немного стоят. Если все-таки хотите продолжить разговор, скажу следующее: я полагал, что дружба в нашем случае подразумевает доверие, но теперь вижу, как ошибался. Не стану более отрывать вас от забот.

\- Северус! Чего ты от меня ждал?

\- Ждал? Я ждал, что вы не позволите преподавателю вступить в половую связь с учеником! И ведь я прямо заявил о том, какого рода была эта связь! – пронзительно выкрикнул Снейп.

\- А я прямо заявил, что не одобряю ее. Помнишь, я сказал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится? Ты еще ответил, что достаточно зрел, чтобы принимать подобные решения самостоятельно, - напомнил Альбус.

\- Я не знал тогда, кто он!

\- Ты был в курсе, что Алекс под личиной. Он сам сообщил тебе об этом.

\- Как я мог заподозрить, что он окажется Гарри чертовым Поттером?!

Дамблдор опустился в кресло. Северус, дрожа от ярости, мерил шагами кабинет. Что ж, по крайней мере, зельевара удалось разговорить.

\- Ты утверждал, что пророчишь будущее вашим отношениям, - ровно заметил Дамблдор.

\- Будущее? Ему семнадцать! Я не насилую детей!

\- А Гарри Поттер – не ребенок. Неужели тебе хоть раз показалось, что ты проводишь время с ребенком?

Северус молча отвернулся. Подойдя к огню, он облокотился на каминную полку и пнул выпавшее полено носком ботинка.

\- Вы знали, что я его не выношу, - прошептал зельевар. – Как вы, должно быть, смеялись!

\- Нет! Хоть в этом меня не обвиняй! Я негодовал, что Гарри обрек меня на эту роль немого арбитра, и считал теперешние обстоятельства неминуемыми с той самой минуты, когда узнал о его альтер эго! Тем не менее он оказался прав. Я не принимал в расчет твое счастье...

\- Мое счастье! – фыркнул Снейп.

\- ...твое право на романтические связи, - исправился Дамблдор. – И, Северус, вдвоем вы сверкали! Прежде я никогда – никогда! – не видел тебя таким. Должен ли я был запретить тебе все это? Что бы ты мне ответил?

\- Поблагодарил бы за то, что вы уберегли меня от ошибки, коей являются отношения с Поттером!

Дамблдор промолчал.

\- Он ученик, Альбус! – в отчаянии повторил Снейп. – Как вы могли?

\- Ты его ученик в равной мере. Я считаю вас обоих преподавателями. Отношения между коллегами здесь не запрещены.

\- О, ради бога! Глупейшее оправдание из всех, которые я когда-либо слышал!

\- Тогда подумай вот о чем, мальчик мой, - строго возразил Дамблдор. – Он – волхв. Волхв, Северус! И он выбрал тебя!

\- Ему просто понравилось, как старый сальноволосый зельевар делает минет! – рявкнул Снейп.

\- Ну вот, теперь ты грубишь.

\- Теперь я говорю правду!

\- Прости, но не можешь же ты в это верить! Вы встречались четыре месяца. Никто не станет тратить столько времени на ненавистного человека.

\- Ошибаетесь, господин директор. Ровно столько я и потратил. Но теперь все кончено.

\- По крайней мере поговори с Гарри...

\- Нет. А если вы попытаетесь меня уговорить, уволюсь. Как бы то ни было, уведомляю вас, что по окончании войны, если я, что маловероятно, останусь в живых, работу немедленно оставлю. Уровень нравственности в Хогвартсе не соответствует моим стандартам. Доброй ночи, профессор Дамблдор.

Взмахнув полами мантии, Северус покинул кабинет.

\- Кажется, беседа не удалась, дорогой мой, - заметил портрет Дайлис Дервент, директрисы с 1741 по 1768 годы. – Влюбленные всегда так нервозны, верно? Ничего, я уверена, они помирятся.

Дамблдор с сожалением подумал, что не стоило считать боль разлуки полезной для развития личности. Некоторым на долю выпало слишком много боли... или слишком мало любви. Или и то, и другое одновременно. Оптимизма Дайлис он не разделял.


	18. Наступает зима

Говоря по правде, сначала Гермиона и Невилл попытались аппарировать прямо в комнату юноши – хотя бы потому, что не знали, куда девать кресло. После неудавшейся попытки и странного ощущения, будто их оттолкнули, точнее, вернули в Австралию, Гермиона с присущим ей благоразумием уменьшила кресло и сунула его Невиллу в карман.

Удачное возвращение, осуществленное Невиллом (после нервной встряски Гермиона не чувствовала себя в состоянии аппарировать дальше, чем на прежнюю рекордную дистанцию – пятнадцать миль), прошло гладко. Ребята приземлились за воротами и заторопились к школе: ветер крепчал, и земля уже покрылась инеем. Контраст с их временным прибежищем казался особенно резким. До Гриффиндорской башни добрались без проблем. 

\- Ты как? – спросил Невилл, прежде чем перешагнуть через портретную раму.

\- Выживу, - мрачно ответила Гермиона.

Девушка говорила искренне. За считанные часы ее жизнь полностью изменилась, а соблазнительные проблески счастливого будущего растаяли, словно пар над котлом, но сдаваться она не собиралась.

Рон ожидал на ступеньках; рыжий парень вскочил, едва путешественники появились.

Разговоры вокруг стихли, и среди любопытных зрителей-гриффиндорцев, вернувшихся с ужина, повисла напряженная тишина.

Невилл и Гермиона подошли к лестнице.

\- Рон, если хочешь поговорить, найдем место поукромнее, - решительно заявила девушка. – В противном случае я отправляюсь спать. Устала.

Рон растерянно кивнул.

\- В Выручай-комнате? – предложил он.

\- В библиотеке, - поправила Гермиона, развеяв надежды юноши повлиять на нее с помощью физического контакта.

\- Ты уверена, что будешь в порядке? – коснулся ее руки Невилл.

Гермиона кивнула.

\- Спасибо тебе, Невилл, - сказала она, прежде чем быстро чмокнуть его в щеку.

Прижав ладонь к лицу, юный герболог с улыбкой отправился наверх.

Развернувшись, Гермиона покинула комнату; Рон поплелся за ней. Не успел портрет закрыться, как из гостиной раздался гул перемывающих им косточки голосов.

\- Стало быть, о нас уже всему факультету известно? – поджав губы, поинтересовалась Гермиона.

\- Нет! Ну... то есть да, - покраснев, промямлил Рон. – Я... я тут распсиховался, пока искал тебя. И Ли... Лиза ведь ушла при всех. А потом Джинни мне врезала.

\- Изумительно.

\- Гермиона... – не нашел ответа Рон.

\- Не сейчас, - холодно перебила она.

В это время в библиотеке находились лишь несколько постоянных читателей, и Гермиона знала каждого из них. Ответив на пару улыбок, девушка пришла к выводу, что за порог ее факультета новость не вышла. Неужели Лиза умеет держать язык за зубами? Гриффиндорка свернула к нише, где любила заниматься: здесь было ее убежище.

Девушка села, и Рон опустился рядом, на край стола.

\- Не знаю, готова ли я выяснять отношения, - призналась Гермиона. – Что ты хотел сказать?

Но теперь, когда Рон отыскал подругу, слов не было. Девушка терпеливо ждала, сложив руки на коленях. Парень потянулся к ней, но замер под ледяным взором.

\- Прости, что причинил тебе боль, - промолвил он наконец.

\- Спасибо, - кивнула Гермиона. Рон удивленно посмотрел на нее. – Это – самое главное, - пояснила девушка.

\- Чт... значит, ты меня прощаешь? – облегченно вздохнув, спросил он.

Гермиона неприятно усмехнулась:

\- В итоге прощу, наверное.

\- А... – помрачневший было Рон просиял. – Значит... значит, у нас все по-прежнему?

\- Я сказала, что прощу, Рон. Забыть я не обещала.

\- Что? Но... Гермиона, мы любим друг друга!

\- Да, любим. Но этого явно недостаточно, а может, эта любовь - неправильная.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Рон, ты хоть секунду подумал, прежде чем тащить ее к себе в постель?

\- Да она первая ко мне подошла!

\- Я спросила не об этом.

Рон настойчиво избегал взгляда девушки.

\- Ты же меня знаешь... – прошептал он.

\- Знаю.

\- Я легко возбуждаюсь и... и...

\- Твои мозги отключаются всякий раз, когда встает член. А такое случается часто.

\- Это все наследственность. Близнецы только и делают, что говорят о сексе, а при Чарли постоянно крутится какая-нибудь...

\- А Билл влюблен в вейлу, а мама с папой... – язвительно продолжила Гермиона.

\- Ладно, ладно! Не загибай!

\- А ты не используй родных, чтобы оправдаться.

\- Хорошо, - повесил голову Рон. – Я все время думаю о сексе, и никто, кроме меня самого, в этом не виноват. Довольна?

\- Невероятно. Другие, до Лизы, у тебя были?

\- Что?! Нет! Гермиона, пожалуйста... Нет, конечно!

\- Ни о каких «конечно» не может быть речи. Значит, она была первой?

Рон кивнул.

\- И что ты собирался делать потом?

Разинув было рот, юноша вновь закрыл его.

\- Ну, что я должен сказать? – промямлил он наконец.

\- Зависит от того, солжешь ты или нет. Думаю, ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, потому что разрываешься между постоянными мыслями об этом и желанием повторить. А значит, будут и другие...

\- Нет!

Гермиона лишь посмотрела на Рона, и тот съежился под ее взглядом.

\- Я действительно не хотел причинить тебе боль, Гермиона, - повторил он, словно не знал, что еще сказать.

Да и был ли смысл в словах?

\- Знаю. Но мне все равно больно, - еле слышно проговорила девушка.

Неожиданно Рон, к собственному ужасу, разревелся. Все напряжение последних часов, все страхи выплеснулись наружу: тут были и возбуждение после прерванного полового акта, и леденящий сердце ужас, когда его поймали с поличным. Отчаянные поиски Гермионы и облегчение, которое он испытал, увидев ее. Девушка не надавала ему оплеух, не сделала ничего из того, что Рон заслуживал. Только призналась, насколько она обижена.

Юноша потер кулаком щеки, пытаясь сдержать слезы: он не имел права плакать.

\- Рон, - дрожащим голосом начала Гермиона, - ты прости, но я, кажется, не тот человек, которым считала себя раньше.

Он, не понимая, посмотрел на девушку.

\- Я думала, что буду сильной, что выдержу все это. Только вот ревность меня не устраивает. Я не хочу задаваться вопросом, что ты делаешь, когда мы не вместе...

\- Да я никогда больше, Миона...

\- Ты не можешь ручаться, Рон, а я всегда буду считать измену возможной. От нас зависит слишком много, чтобы потерять веру друг в друга. Я знаю лишь, что эти отношения пора вычеркивать из общего уравнения. Нам нужно столького добиться! Нельзя позволить Гарри сражаться с Волдемортом в одиночку... я такого не допущу... для гнева и ревности сейчас нет места. И впредь, когда война закончится, я этим чувствам не поддамся. Я... мне будет не хватать тебя... – она осеклась, - но...

\- Между нами все кончено, - договорил за нее Рон. – Я знаю, что не достоин лучшего, и все-таки надеялся... я же люблю тебя... понимаю, что редко говорил об этом...

\- При чем здесь то, чего ты достоин, Рон? - нетерпеливо перебила Гермиона. – Когда это я умышленно кому-либо мстила?

\- Никогда, но...

\- Я вернулась, еще не зная, что скажу, понимаешь? Но сейчас смотрю на тебя и думаю: какой ты высокий и стройный, и тут же представляю на тебе ее руки, а мне этого не хочется! Ты, конечно, свободен выбирать. Но эта ревность... из-за нее я кажусь себе... неправильной, как будто не имею права удерживать тебя рядом, и...

\- Ох, Гермиона, все совсем не так! Ты красавица! Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю!

\- Возможно, но раньше я чувствовала себя особенной, а теперь просто нахожусь под рукой.

Рон поднялся. Ножки его стула скрипнули по полу; сидящая неподалеку ученица подняла глаза. Рон не обратил на нее внимания. По крайней мере мадам Пинс не было рядом. Юноша сделал пару шагов до стеллажей, повернулся и устало оперся о книжную полку.

\- Никогда, Миона. У меня еле хватило смелости пригласить тебя на свидание, - попытался улыбнуться он.

Гермиона пожирала Рона глазами, будто видела в последний раз. Запоминала его фигуру, длинные ноги, узкие бедра и талию, широкие плечи. Изумительные густые волосы. Родное лицо. Девушка покачала головой и тихо сказала:

\- Мне кажется, нам обоим нужно набраться храбрости, чтобы покончить с этим.

\- Навсегда? – выдавил Рон.

\- Я не отказалась бы от твоей дружбы, - отозвалась Гермиона. – Ведь у нас получится, правда? После стольких лет?

\- Обязательно, - кивнул Рон. На глаза снова наворачивались слезы. Юноша выпрямился и робко спросил: – Я пойду?

Гермиона кивнула, и Рон ретировался.

 

Девушка осталась одна, престранно себя чувствуя. В голове было пусто, словно мысли о Роне занимали все место и исчезли вместе с его уходом.

Еще утром она была чьей-то возлюбленной. Теперь же остался лишь старый добрый книжный червь, Гермиона Грейнджер.

Как быстро все изменилось!

Разве это возможно? Она даже не закатила истерику и ничего не разбила. Никак не отметила момент, когда перестала быть собой...

 

Драко развалился в одном из кресел слизеринской гостиной, у самого камина. Отмечали восемнадцатилетие Грега Гойла; его отец прислал ящик магического пива, а мать – именинный торт и бездонный короб прочих яств. Каждый уже успел заглянуть туда, и теперь подкрепившиеся ребята весело болтали и смеялись. Подошел Снейп, кратко поздравил Гойла и предупредил, что пить разрешает только семикурсникам. Для остальных домовой эльф притащил безалкогольные напитки. Декан, как водится в последний год обучения, преподнес Гойлу небольшой подарок – такие никогда не открывались при свидетелях, и Драко ощутил укол любопытства.

Когда Снейп пришел, юноша немного успокоился. На первый взгляд декан выглядел обыкновенно, но Драко знал Северуса лучше других и видел, как скованно тот двигается. Неужели зельевару сделали выговор за то, что на уроке с Поттером случилось несчастье? Или за то, что Снейп раздел Гарри перед одноклассниками? Глупо: Северус поступил так, как следовало, избавив пострадавшего от тлеющей одежды, и сразу же возвел барьер... разве директор этого не понимает? Никто еще не умирал от смущения, а вот ядовитое зелье может убить быстро. 

Драко очень хотелось спросить Северуса, в порядке ли Поттер, но выказать участие в судьбе гриффиндорского героя здесь, перед слизеринцами, было бы безумием.

Снейп оставался недолго, но ничего другого от него и не ожидали.

Юноша осмотрелся. Малышей скоро разгонят по спальням; тогда-то и начнется настоящая вечеринка. Он уже чуял эту переходную стадию – затишье после еды и питья, когда алкоголь помогает расслабиться. Скоро все будут танцевать, целоваться и так далее. Снейп на диво легко относился к мероприятиям подобного рода. На шестом году учебы под руководством декана каждый слизеринец научился варить опохмелин и противозачаточное зелье: Снейп не допустил бы, чтобы кто-нибудь опозорил его факультет, появившись перед школой пьяным. Насчет половой активности разговор тоже был коротким: декан признавал, что ученики спят друг с другом, и обрисовал результаты такого поведения, влияние секса - положительное и отрицательное - на силу подрастающего мага и его положение в обществе (если выяснится, что ожидается ребенок, от которого непросто отказаться при наличии чар, способных определить отца), а также последствия для обоих родителей, начиная от вынужденного брака и заканчивая изгнанием - в зависимости от семейных традиций.

Драко не переставал удивляться поведению Снейпа со слизеринцами. Как он может заботиться о них, зная, что вскоре ребята покинут школу и примут темную метку? Станут его врагами? Большинство учеников – из семей подревнее - знали, что Снейп был Пожирателем смерти и избежал Азкабана после падения Волдеморта. Это ни в коем случае не вменялось зельевару в вину и рассказывалось поколениями слизеринцев как легенда о небывалой удаче. Хотя Темного лорда никогда не обсуждали в открытую из осторожности, впитанной с молоком матери, ученики по-прежнему считали зельевара Пожирателем: ведь Снейп дружен с отцом Драко, Эйвери и Руквудом.

А декан все это время шпионил за ними.

Драко был восхищен. Какая отвага! И ведь Снейп сам выбрал свою судьбу, не подозревая, что на их стороне есть волхв... кстати, по душе ли зельевару такая новость? Каково это – узнать, что во главе твоего войска стоит волхв, и тут же выяснить, что он – человек, которого ты презираешь и ненавидишь почти семь лет?

Мерлин... несладко, наверное, Снейпу. Неважные карты выдала ему судьба.

И все-таки Поттер решил его учить. Разглядел скрытую в нем силу и вытащил ее на поверхность. Чертов гриффиндорец!

Неожиданно Панси уселась на колени юноше и провела рукой по его груди.

\- Драко! Ты где витаешь? Потанцуй со мной! – прижавшись к нему, она ткнулась маленькой грудью юноше в ребра и промурлыкала: – Горизонтально, вертикально – мне без разницы.

Драко с трудом сдержался, чтобы не спихнуть ее. Ему претила пошлая навязчивость. В свое время он действительно воспользовался щедростью Панси – на четвертом году обучения, когда был еще опрометчивым и неприхотливым. Тогда кто угодно казался хорошим выбором. Теперь же легкий запах ее пота, прикосновения рук к его шее и попытки нырнуть под подбородок юноши вызывали у Драко лишь отвращение.

\- Панси. Отвянь, - рыкнул он.

Ничуть не огорчившись, девица потерлась бедром о пах Драко и скользнула на пол. 

\- Ну и скукотища с тобой теперь, Малфой, - язвительно протянула она и отправилась на поиски другой жертвы. Ей оказался Эб Фрейзер, шестикурсник. Ровесников Панси больше не интересовала. С ней побывал каждый, даже Крэбб и Гойл – эти все делали вместе. «Попробовать разок», как выразился впоследствии Гойл, прежде чем объявить, что находит женщин скучными, прямо как Панси – Малфоя. Грег и Винс, самые накачанные драчуны в школе, прекрасно обходились обществом друг друга. Стоило бросить на их массивные габариты один взгляд, и становилось ясно: возражать никто не будет.

Надо сказать, их не слишком любили. Близкие отношения этой пары многим позволили вздохнуть от облегчения. Девочки не хотели волноваться о том, что Винс или Грег позовут их на свидание или, что еще хуже, попросят их руки. Отцы ребят верно служили Темному лорду, и многие с радостью отдали бы своих дочерей в семью Гойлов или Крэббов.

Драко даже гордился парнями. Они никогда не выражали чувств на людях, и сам Малфой узнал об их отношениях случайно. Ребята были друзьями с раннего детства, и когда Крэббу в первый год обучения снились кошмары, Гойл, ко всеобщей радости, взял на себя заботу о нем. Остальные скоро привыкли видеть Гойла в постели Крэбба по утрам. Только к третьему году учебы, когда звуки, доносящиеся из-под полога, перестали напоминать о кошмарах и превратились в нечто гораздо более знакомое, Драко и Забини изумленно переглянулись и, пожав плечами, научили сокурсников заглушающим чарам.

С тех пор Грег и Винс не расставались.

Интересно, что произойдет, когда они закончат школу? Семьи наверняка ждут, что мальчики женятся и произведут на свет наследников; родители обоих – люди настолько недалекие, что вряд ли поняли бы желание сыновей отказаться от традиций. Драко был уверен, что та легкость, с которой слизеринец принял их отношения, в немалой степени обеспечила для него преданность ребят. Сам Малфой считал, что его это просто не касается: больше свободных девчонок, и на том спасибо!

Только секса сейчас не хотелось, да и танцевать тоже – если это обжимание под музыку можно назвать танцами. Драко уже давно перестал считать себя частью собственного факультета: принятое недавно решение отрезало его от остальных.

Пусть Снейп - его декан, но Волдеморта юноша не поддерживает. Таких, как Драко, наверное, немало, хотя они и не высовываются, пытаясь скрыть свои политические взгляды от остальных. Слизерин вообще не был местом для открытых дебатов – студенты хранили свои тайны, опасаясь, как бы их не использовали против хозяев. Занятия с Поттером, общие дискуссии и игры с записанными на бумажках признаниями поразили Драко до глубины души.

Каникулы начинались через неделю. Юноша уже решил, что не поедет домой. Слишком новыми были ощущения, и выдать их не хотелось. Драко собирался испросить разрешения поработать над совместным проектом с Грейнджер. Он знал, что этому поверят – Люциус поощрял увлечение сына зельями, хоть и не разделял их, и не удивился бы предложенной Драко роли независимого исследователя. Но стоит юноше упомянуть, что Грейнджер займется тем же, как отец наверняка велит сыну остаться в школе еще до того, как тот попросит об этом: нельзя допустить, чтобы грязнокровка добилась в зельях больших успехов, чем Малфой!

Драко поглядел по сторонам. Свет потушили, ученики танцевали или толпились небольшими группами, кое-кто усадил девушек на колени. Юноша внезапно осознал, что остался у огня в одиночестве. В углу Грег и Винс играли в плюй-камни.

Малфою стало любопытно, захотят ли все эти люди, которых он знает семь лет, иметь с ним дело, когда услышат, на чьей он стороне. Кто из них первым сдаст Драко Темному лорду?

Нотт и Панси, без сомнения. Оба яро поддерживают Волдеморта и невероятно амбициозны.

Кого ему станет не хватать? Забини. Парень умен и обладает неплохим чувством юмора. А еще – Грега и Винса. Могут ли Драко попросить убить кого-нибудь из тех, кто сейчас находится в гостиной?

Об этом он сейчас думать не мог. Юноша встал и направился к двери. Прервав игру, Грег пошел за ним.

\- Мы тебе нужны?

А ведь к такой преданности легко привыкнуть. У идиота же сегодня день рождения!..

\- Не-а, в библиотеку пойду.

\- Голова болит? Мать зелье прислала...

\- Спасибо, Грег, - перебил Драко, чем несказанно удивил... друга. – Все хорошо. Просто не хочется позволять Панси меня лапать, - отшутился он.

Гойл рассмеялся.

\- Дать тебе с собой пирога?

\- Пинс удар хватит, - покачал головой Драко. – Передай матери мою благодарность. Ваш эльф замечательно готовит.

\- Передам, Драко, - Гойл с улыбкой вернулся к своему партнеру и возобновил игру.

Драко отчаянно захотелось спасти обоих. Слишком чистыми казались эти парни для окружающей их грязи.

«Вот, заработал себе комплекс героя, - подумал он. – Чертов Поттер!»

 

Драко отворил дверь библиотеки и добрался до угла, обычно занятого Грейнджер. И правда – там она и сидела, согнувшись над толстым фолиантом.

\- Спасибо, Грейнджер, - язвительно процедил юноша. – Я мог бы догадаться, что от грязнокровки глупо ожидать вежливости.

Гермиона подняла голову.

\- Что? – без тени выражения откликнулась она. Лицо девушки было покрыто красными пятнами – не слишком привлекательный видок. На оскорбление не ответила. Неужели Поттер серьезно болен?

Драко вытянул из ее рук книгу. Зелья, не медицинский справочник. Значит, занимается подготовкой к проекту, а не спасением Поттера.

\- Я понимаю, что состояние здоровья Поттера – последнее, что интересовало меня в этом году, но ты обещала передать мне весточку, - прошипел он, горя презрением к самому себе за неспособность удержаться и не спросить дважды.

\- Что? Ох... Ох! Ох, какая же я дура! – заволновалась Гермиона.

\- Не спорю.

\- Прости, я совершенно забыла...

\- Спасибо.

\- Я... я была... – голос девушки дрогнул, она отвела глаза, - занята.

\- Чем? Членом Уизли? – сострил Драко.

Гермиона осеклась, все еще глядя в сторону.

Неужели она настолько стыдлива? Ведь девчонка уже много месяцев трахается с Уизли! У них же на лбах написано: «Не мешать, интим». Да и Поттер вечно к ней прикасается; Драко иногда думал, уж не спят ли они втроем, и находил эту мысль постыдно привлекательной; но Поттер в теорию не вписывался, поскольку был голубым, как кровь аристократа. Впрочем, с Уизли кувыркаться он мог запросто, пока...

Усилием воли Драко заставил себя прерваться:

\- Пора уже повзрослеть! – прорычал он. – Может, скажешь наконец, жив Поттер, или магическому миру кранты?

Гермиона резко взглянула на Малфоя. Что ему известно? Это замечание о Роне, а теперь еще одна глупость... насчет магического мира девушка не знала, но в ее собственном сегодня случился серьезный переворот.

С грохотом захлопнув книгу, Гермиона запихнула ее в сумку и поднялась.

\- Ну и скотина ты, Малфой, - прошипела она. – Пошел на хер!

И бросилась прочь, не обращая внимания на потрясенную мадам Пинс.

Надо сказать, выражение лица библиотекарши не сильно отличалось от физиономии Драко Малфоя.

В голове последнего крутились две мысли. С Поттером все, должно быть, не на шутку плохо. И... кто бы мог подумать, что грязнокровка умеет материться?!

 

Драко поплелся назад в подземелья. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он подошел к двери Снейпа и постучал. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем та отворилась – юноша решил было, что зельевар развлекается там со своим парнем. Любовником. Как-его-там. Драко прислонился к противоположной стене. В гостиную он не торопился, а ее не миновать по дороге в спальню. Наконец дверь приоткрылась.

\- Мистер Малфой? Что угодно? – странно невежливым тоном осведомился Снейп. Надо же! Драко нечасто сталкивался с деканом, когда тот был в таком настроении.

\- Уделите мне минуту, сэр? – вежливо поинтересовался юноша, отстраняясь от стены.

\- Это важно? – спросил Снейп.

Разум советовал убраться подобру-поздорову. Зельевар явно еще злится. Но если с Поттером все настолько плохо, Драко мог бы ему помочь...

\- Думаю, да, сэр.

\- Входи, - распахнул дверь Снейп.

На столе у камина стояли на две трети опустошенная бутылка виски и пузатый бокал. Несмотря на горящий огонь, в комнате было холодно.

\- Ну? У меня мало времени, мистер Малфой, - властно объявил Снейп.

\- Как Поттер?

Декан вытаращился на него.

Драко испугался. Неужели он все понял неправильно?

\- Я решил, что на зельях Поттер серьезно пострадал, сэр. Его не было на ужине.

\- И какого же дьявола ты предположил, что меня это заботит? – рявкнул Снейп.

Драко был совершенно сбит с толку.

\- Но, сэр, несчастье произошло во время вашего урока! Мадам Помфри сказала, что он не приходил в лазарет, вот я и подумал, может, вы проверили...

\- Вы ошиблись, мистер Малфой, а я впустую истратил прекрасный уровень опьянения ради беседы с вами! – огрызнулся Снейп, тыча юноше в лицо каким-то пузырьком.

Отрезвляющее средство. Драко машинально покосился на бутыль с виски.

\- Именно, мистер Малфой. Я бы хотел вернуться к оставленному из-за вас занятию. Почему бы вам не отправиться на вечеринку? Уверен, мисс Паркинсон будет вне себя от восторга.

Ну и сволочь он сегодня! Знает же, что именно Драко думает о Панси «потребительской пиявке» Паркинсон.

\- Доброй ночи, сэр, - ответствовал Драко и удалился со всем величием, на которое был способен.

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за его спиной.

Черт бы их всех побрал! Ему-то какое дело? Юноша ворвался в гостиную, проигнорировал сделавшую на него стойку Панси, покачал головой Крэббу, который стал было подниматься, и закрыл собственную дверь с громким, тешащим уязвленное достоинство стуком.

Наверное, ему стоило чувствовать себя благодарным, - так размышлял Драко полчаса спустя, лежа в постели после принятого душа. Он-то думал, что Светлая сторона окажется полна отвратительно милыми ребятишками. Вместо этого те были наглыми грубиянами – самая что ни на есть подходящая компания для неучтивой сволочи.

 

Проснувшись, Гарри рывком сел на постели. Судорожно пытаясь унять биение сердца, юноша выхватил палочку, когда увидел сидящего перед ним Добби.

\- Гарри Поттер, сэр! Вы проснулись! – весело пискнул эльф.

\- Боже, как ты меня напугал! Который час, Добби? – спросил юноша, напялив очки и разглядев темноту за покрытым изморозью окном.

\- Около восьми, сэр, - радостно сообщил Добби. – Вы хорошо поспали, а теперь время ужинать.

\- Спасибо, Добби, но мне нужно увидеть... – начал Гарри, пытаясь встать.

Эльф прыгнул к нему на колени, и юноша едва не опрокинулся на спину.

\- Гарри Поттер! После тридцати часов сна вы никуда не пойдете без ужина! Винки сварила хороший бульон...

\- Я проспал тридцать часов? – поразился Гарри. – Быть не может!

\- Может, и Гарри Поттеру это было необходимо, - заявил эльф, подзывая тарелку с аппетитно пахнущим супом.

Гарри посмотрел на нее, потом перевел взгляд на терпеливо ожидающего Добби:

\- Сегодня пятница? – выдавил он.

\- Да, а завтра – выходной, и Гарри Поттер будет отдыхать. Добби сказал профессору Дамблдору, что тот – очень скверный волшебник и плохо следил за магией Гарри Поттера, и... – он сунул Гарри в рот ложку, да так ловко, что юноше ничего не оставалось, как проглотить, - ...и он согласен и обещал исправиться!

Гарри вытаращился, представляя себе, как Добби выговаривает директору, и эльф улучил момент, чтобы отправить следующую ложку вслед предыдущей.

Юноша отобрал у Добби тарелку, зная, что не добьется ничего, пока та не опустеет. Экстренная необходимость выйти из комнаты отпала – слишком много времени прошло. К тому же от него не слишком хорошо пахло. Нужно сначала принять душ.

\- Мастер Лонгботтом ждет услышать, что вы проснулись, - сообщил Добби. – Я его позову, пока вы моетесь.

Гарри собирался уже отказаться, но сообразил: Невилл ведь наверняка понимает, что произошло, и может рассказать ему последние новости.

\- Спасибо, Добби, - молодой человек кивнул и отправился в ванную.

Когда он вышел, обмотавшись полотенцем, Невилл сидел в кресле.

\- Невилл! Как он? Есть вести? Как он себя ведет?

\- Кто, Рон? – нахмурился Невилл.

\- Рон? При чем тут Рон? Снейп, конечно!

\- А... Он не появляется в Зале и на уроках, наверное, по-прежнему полная сволочь. Один четверокурсник сказал, что вчера Снейп снял сто баллов за одно занятие. Но я хочу поговорить о другом.

\- Вот как? А это не может подождать? Я бы предпочел поскорей сходить к... – схватив брюки, Гарри торопливо оделся.

«Все еще ходит без нижнего белья», - отметил Невилл; рассказ о приключении на зельях достиг и его ушей.

\- Нет, не может, - нетерпеливо сказал он, пока Гарри искал рубашку. – Речь пойдет о Гермионе.

Гарри резко обернулся. Сердце тревожно забилось, и юноша поторопился сесть.

\- Что случилось?

\- Они с Роном разругались.

Гарри посмотрел на него так, словно Невилл сообщил, что человек на самом деле никогда не летал на Луну. Это было неправдой. Но...

\- Поссорились? Они все время ссорятся. Ничего...

\- Ничего себе «ничего», - фыркнул Невилл. – Они расстались.

\- Не может быть, - покачал головой Гарри. – Они же любят друг друга...

\- Ну, Гермионе не слишком понравилось, как Рон и Лиза...

\- Рон и Лиза? Терпин? Но ведь Гермиона сама сказала, что Рон нравится Лизе! Они над прорицаниями иногда вместе работают. Не верю, что Гермиона ревнует.

\- Гарри, Лиза была у Рона в комнате...

\- Ну и что? Гермиона в мою тоже часто заходит. Это ничего не зна...

\- Ты заткнешься хоть на минуту? – вспылил Невилл, чем изрядно удивил молодого волхва. Тот сделал характерный жест, закрывая губы на замок.

\- Да ну тебя, - беззлобно махнул рукой Невилл, подаваясь вперед. – Гарри, я сам видел – сразу после того, как мы хотели проведать тебя. Добби нас выгнал. Гермиона зашла ко мне на чашечку чая...

\- Вот видишь? – начал было Гарри, но под взглядом Невилла осекся. – Прости, продолжай.

\- По дороге назад Гермиона заглянула к Рону. Он ведь по вторникам обычно в спортзале?

Гарри кивнул.

\- А в этот раз он «качался» у себя – с Лизой Терпин.

\- Что? Что ты имеешь в виду? Они целовались?

Невилл странно посмотрел на друга.

\- Они были голые, Гарри. Рон был... в ней, - юный герболог покраснел, вспоминая позу, в которой застукали Рона, и влажный звук, раздавшийся, когда рыжий гриффиндорец вскочил с постели.

\- О, черт побери! – ахнул Гарри. – Боже мой, бедная Гермиона! Как она? Кто с ней? Джинни, конечно, с ней дружит, но...

\- Вот именно. Вообще-то Джинни надавала Рону оплеух. Факультет объявил ему бойкот.

\- И поделом, - буркнул Гарри, хоть и помнил, как ранил его самого подобный остракизм.

\- Да уж, он редкий идиот. Встречаться с самой милой, самой умной ведьмой в школе и бросить ее ради Лизы Терпин!

\- Тебе нравится Гермиона? – удивился Гарри.

\- При чем тут это? – сердито ответил Нев. – Я никогда об этом не думал. Разумеется, я уважаю Гермиону – разве к ней можно относиться иначе? Но для меня она всегда была девушкой Рона. Даже до того, как они начали встречаться.

Гарри виновато коснулся ладони Невилла.

\- Ага, - согласился он, – я тоже так всегда думал.

\- Сходи к ней, - попросил Нев. – Она стала такая... организованная. Как будто ничего не происходит, знаешь?

Да, именно так расстроенная до глубины души Гермиона себя и вела.

\- Где она?

\- В библиотеке.

Гарри кивнул. Позвав Добби, он поблагодарил эльфа за помощь, чем неимоверно обрадовал, и отправился в библиотеку.

Что он мог сказать Гермионе?

Что он мог сказать Северусу?

 

Гермиона сидела в своем обычном уголке и что-то писала. Когда Гарри опустился на стул рядом и тепло улыбнулся, девушка подняла голову:

\- Гарри! – лицо ее на миг осветилось улыбкой, и Гермиона крепко обняла друга. Тот удержал ее, гладя по спине.

\- Ты уже знаешь, - отстранившись, сделала вывод девушка. – Кто проболтался? – горько спросила она.

\- Невилл предупредил, чтоб я не сболтнул лишнего в гостиной, - пояснил Гарри. – Я сначала ему не поверил.

\- Я и сама верю с трудом, - подтвердила Гермиона.

\- Мне так жаль, - прошептал Гарри. – Какой же он дурак! Даже не знаю, что сказать... Уверен, он тебя любит... – юноша растерянно умолк.

\- Да, я тоже так думаю, - кивнула Гермиона. – Но жить, постоянно думая о том, с кем он спит за моей спиной, не могу. Я... я с ним порвала. Ревность – ужасное чувство, Гарри, я и не знала...

\- Вы повздорили?

\- Нет, поговорили спокойно. Все получилось само по себе. Я даже не знала заранее, что скажу. Хотела выслушать Рона и все как следует обдумать, потому что... я люблю его, да и глупо выбрасывать все на ветер, если другая прельстила его лишь однажды, - проговорила девушка, изучая собственные ладони.

Гарри наклонился к ней, свесив руки между колен.

\- Но? – подсказал он.

\- Но я взглянула на него, и мне стало больно, - пролепетала Гермиона. – Взглянула – и снова увидела то, что он сделал. Я просто не могу допустить, что такое продолжится, а я превращусь в брюзгливую, подозрительную сучку. Мы должны довериться ему в битве. И я знаю, что ему можно верить во всем остальном, - глухо сказала она. – Выбора не было. В нашей ситуации ревности нет места.

\- Жалеешь о сделанном? – спросил Гарри.

\- И да, и нет, - грустно улыбнулась Миона. – Знаю, что поступила верно. Даже чувствую облегчение: мне не придется больше волноваться о том, где он и с кем. Но от того, что он это сделал, больно. Очень больно, - еле слышно повторила она и не позволила Гарри заговорить: - Да, милый, у меня есть ты. И Невилл. Когда-нибудь мы с Роном снова станем друзьями, но...

\- Да, - думая о Северусе, кивнул Гарри, - я понимаю.

 

Стоя перед покоями Снейпа, Гарри стучал в дверь. Всю дорогу сюда сердце юноши учащенно билось. Да и чувство вины донимало – говоря с Гермионой, Гарри невероятно стыдился, так как половину времени размышлял о том, что скажет Северусу. К тому же разговор с девушкой помог оттянуть беседу с зельеваром. В этом тоже было своеобразное облегчение.

Но теперь он здесь.

Гарри знал, что Северус видит его в своем зеркале, и, хотя присутствие гриффиндорца в подземельях было редкостью, юноша не сомневался, что история о том, как Снейп раздел его на уроке, уже облетела школу. Ученики наверняка подумают, что он явился поблагодарить зельевара или поругаться с ним.

Юный волхв терпеливо ждал ответа.

Наконец дверь отворилась.

\- Мистер Поттер, - самым строгим тоном произнес Снейп. Бледный, весь в черном, на лице – никаких эмоций.

\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - сообщил Гарри.

Снейп повел рукой, позволяя юноше продолжать.

\- Может, зайдем к тебе?

\- Нет.

Гарри с трудом сглотнул застрявший в горле ком. Он еще надеялся, что Снейп, у которого были сутки на осмысливание ситуации, все поймет.

\- Я пришел извиниться...

\- Отлично, - Снейп попытался захлопнуть дверь. Гарри просунул ногу в проем и осмотрелся. Вокруг никого не было.

\- Я собирался сегодня все тебе рассказать...

\- О, только не нужно...

\- Но это правда! – настойчиво воскликнул юноша.

\- Мистер Поттер, - насмешливо проговорил Снейп, - неужели вам не приходило в голову, что это неважно – то, когда именно вы собирались признаться? Моя реакция не изменилась бы. Прощайте.

Вспышкой беспалочковой магии зельевар отшвырнул Гарри прочь; эхо разнесло по коридору грохот закрытой двери.

Юный волхв вернулся к себе и сел писать Северусу письмо.

Молодой человек очень старался не падать духом. Он знал, что зельевар рассердится – Гарри и сам бы рассердился так же, будь он на месте Северуса. Нужно обдумать, как заставить Снейпа понять. Нельзя больше обходить это стороной, как прежде. Пора объясниться.

 

Он скомкал уже пять черновиков, когда в дверь постучали. Гарри сунул бумагу в мусор и спрятал нынешнюю пробу пера, потом достал чистый лист пергамента, озаглавил его «домашняя работа по зельям» и лишь тогда крикнул:

\- Войдите!

Вошел Рон. Гарри положил ручку и увидел, что друг топчется на пороге.

\- Зайди же, Рон, - нетерпеливо позвал он. – Сквозняк создаешь!

\- Ох, прости, дружище. Как ты?

\- Неплохо отдохнул, - отозвался Гарри. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно, но лишь морально, а не физически.

Рон продолжал стоять на пороге.

\- Сядь, у меня уже шея болит на тебя смотреть.

\- Не знал, захочешь ли ты меня видеть, - пробормотал покрасневший Рон, плюхаясь на кровать друга.

\- Это потому, что ты придурок, - заверил его Гарри. – Ничего нового.

Рон не засмеялся.

\- Я обидел Миону, - просто сказал он.

\- Еще как, дубина, - вздохнул Гарри. – Что на тебя нашло?

Рон покачал головой и пожал плечами. Поднял было руки для отчаянного жеста, но тут же уронил их.

Гарри терпеливо ждал.

\- Я не хотел делать ей больно, - наконец выдавил Рон. – Просто я... я...

Гарри молчал. Рон залился краской; контраст с цветом волос получился ужасающий - юноша немедленно стал похож на сгоревшего на солнце фермера.

\- Это льстит, понимаешь? – буркнул он. – И ведь Гермиона сама говорила...

\- Что ты нравишься Лизе?

\- Ага. Я стал замечать, как она на меня поглядывает. Ну... и улыбаться в ответ, наверное... – признал Рон. – Это же здорово, когда на тебя так смотрят. Когда знаешь, что тебя хотят.

\- Гермиона хотела тебя, - заметил Гарри.

\- Да, - потупился Рон.

\- Продолжай, - попросил Гарри. Если Рону нужно выговориться, лучше сделать это здесь. Вот только юный волхв не считал, что его друг сможет легко отделаться, и уговаривать Гермиону за него не собирался.

\- Мне это льстило. Не так, как внимание Гермионы, но... мы ведь с ней сто лет общаемся. Вот там и легко друг с другом. А Лиза... с ней все было новым и интересным. Но я не собирался ничего с ней делать! Честное слово, Гарри!

\- Так что же случилось?

Гарри хотелось быть хорошим другом, выслушать и помочь. Но он злился на Рона за то, что тот так нелепо расстался с Гермионой и едва не рассорил их всех, и слишком хотел написать Северусу. Должно быть, он и сам - эгоист не меньше приятеля. 

\- Лиза попросила одолжить учебник; тот был у меня в комнате. Я собирался сбегать за ним, но она предложила подняться вместе, чтобы сэкономить время. Дальше все как-то само произошло... – несчастным голосом поведал Рон.

\- Кому ты лжешь - мне или себе? Да я никогда не поверю, будто ты не думал о том, что может случиться, если она окажется в твоей спальне!

\- Наверное, ты прав, - пожал плечами Рон.

Ребята немного посидели в тишине. Гарри снова задумался о своем письме.

\- Что же мне делать? – пробормотал Рон.

\- Жить дальше.

\- Хреновый из тебя советчик! – возмутился Уизли.

\- Зато правдивый, - твердо ответил Гарри. – Гермиона не будет тебе доверять и правильно сделает. Ты ее первый парень, Рон! Она хранила тебе верность все это время!

\- Она тоже была моей первой девушкой! – запротестовал Рон.

\- Но не последней, - отозвался Гарри. – Скажи, ты собирался жениться на ней, завести семью?

\- Ага, - кивнул Рон.

\- Неужели ты никогда не думал, что не успел походить на свидания с другими девушками и многое пропустил?

Рон отвел взгляд.

\- Не стоит винить себя за это, - мягко сказал Гарри. – Странно было бы не думать о таком. Просто жаль, что ты не успел переспать с кем-нибудь еще до Гермионы. Может, тогда желание сделать это снова отпало бы.

Рон откинулся на кровать друга и заложил руки за голову. Гарри отчаянно хотелось верить, что тот не собирается торчать здесь еще час.

\- С тобой так здорово поболтать, - заметил Рон. – Остальные шарахаются от меня, как от прокаженного.

\- Даже Дин и Шеймус?

\- Ну, они-то со мной общаются. Только мне с ними говорить не хочется – не так, как с тобой. А Невилл и Джинни дуются. Джин, наверное, маме еще не сказала – там без вопиллера не обойдется, - уныло размышлял Рон.

\- Может, Джинни ограничит количество деталей? – спросил Гарри. – К тому же, твоей маме наверняка и раньше приходилось иметь дело с похожими ситуациями.

\- Верно, но Гермиона ей очень нравится. Думаю, она уже мечтала о том, как научит Миону всяким бытовым магическим штучкам.

Гарри рассмеялся:

\- Если вы останетесь друзьями, Миона еще всему научится. Кто знает, если вам удастся сохранить дружеские отношения, возможно, в будущем вы обретете друг друга вновь.

 

К утру Гарри дописал письмо Снейпу. Юноша не знал, спит ли зельевар, но отправил к нему школьную сову, велев ей дождаться, пока Северус проснется, и отдать послание только ему.

Полчаса спустя, когда молодой человек чистил зубы перед тем, как немного поспать, сова постучала клювом в его окно. Сердце забилось в надежде; Гарри открыл створку и впустил птицу вместе со шквалом ледяного воздуха. Сова распушила перышки, стряхивая снежинки, и те мгновенно растаяли. К ноге птицы было привязано письмо.

Тут Гарри ожидало разочарование.

Это было его собственное послание, вернувшееся нераспечатанным. 

На конверте Снейп добавил: «Я полагал, что ясно выражаю свою точку зрения. Не вздумай больше писать или делать попыток связаться со мной иным образом. Следующее же послание будет сожжено; не обещаю отделить его от носителя».

 

Гарри, Гермиона и Рон без сна лежали в постелях, прислушиваясь к завыванию ветра в стенах замка и глядя на падающий в темноте за окнами снег.

Этим пятничным вечером не было никого, кто обнял бы их, никого, кто примостился бы рядом.

Наступила гнетущая зима.


	19. Рождественские каникулы

Выходные показались Гарри самыми длинными из всех, оставшихся в памяти. Он не знал почему: одиночество было частым спутником юноши. Он уже оставался один, порвав с Дереком, хотя это, пожалуй, не являлось точным описанием событий – ведь парни продолжали жить в общей квартире.

Решив, что Гермиона с головой уйдет в свой проект по зельям, а Рон отправится играть в квиддич – тренирующаяся команда отчаянно нуждалась в капитане, - Гарри перебрался в свой коттедж и надел личину. Смотреться в зеркало и знать, что именно это лицо, а не его собственное предпочитал Северус, неожиданно оказалось больно. Гарри едва не вернулся назад, в школу, но и там находиться не хотелось. Может, Снейп заглянет сюда в поисках Алекса?

Может, решит поговорить...

Молодой человек сходил на рынок, поболтал с продавцами, купил еды – на всякий случай побольше. Потом вернулся домой и сел у огня. Снег перестал падать; на улице было красиво, но холодно. В душе у Гарри тоже похолодало.

Он проверил свои силы – магия полностью вернулась. Юноша произнес несколько заклинаний. Приготовил ужин. Почитал. Лег в постель. Та тоже была холодной и казалась чересчур большой для одного.

Он плохо спал, но проснулся поздно, потому что отключился лишь под самое утро. Самочувствие не радовало, и Гарри сообразил, что обычно проведенные здесь ночи были наполнены эротическими упражнениями, о которых сейчас оставалось только мечтать: поутру у него нередко сладко ныли мышцы и побаливала уставшая челюсть.

Гарри присел у кухонного стола с чашкой горячего чая. А ведь они с Северусом... на этом самом стуле...

Он не мог думать о таком. Не должен был думать. И не знал, как перестать.

Юноша поднялся, оделся и вернулся в деревню, оставив на двери записку, в которой сообщал, что уходит лишь на час.

На всякий случай.

В деревне он встретил финансиста Себастьяна Флайта, приятеля Люциуса Малфоя. Молодые люди выпили во «Вспугнутой утке». После беседы в доме Малфоев Себастьян предложил заняться магическими инвестициями Гарри. Юноша одобрил несколько вкладов и продолжил общаться с брокером. Неожиданная встреча подняла настроение, хотя оттого, что именно она являлась главным событием дня, Гарри стало еще грустнее.

В Хогвартс он вернулся, совсем пав духом.

В гостиной было шумно. Гарри заметил Рона, играющего с Дином в шахматы, и читающую на диване Гермиону. Кивнув другу, молодой волхв опустился рядом с девушкой. Та рассеянно улыбнулась ему.

\- Как дела? – шепнул Гарри.

\- Надоело, что все умолкают, стоит мне появиться, и начинают трепать языками, как только я ухожу, - объявила Гермиона. – Вот и попросила Рона прийти и вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Когда мы здесь, они не болтают; так все скорее забудется.

\- А ты в порядке? – глядя на ее бледные впалые щеки, поинтересовался юноша.

\- Не особенно. Глупо, да? Ведь он же... – Гермиона заговорила еще тише, - он кем был, тем и остался. Нашим самым лучшим другом. И все-таки я чувствую себя так странно. Одиноко... Повторяюсь, - пожала плечами она. – Прости, я не планировала рыдать у тебя на плече.

\- Эй, во-первых, ты вольна рыдать – только недолго, - Гарри увернулся, когда девушка шутя попыталась стукнуть его по плечу. – Во-вторых, все это так ново, правда? Не бойся говорить со мной. Если слишком уж разноешься, я не премину сообщить.

Гермиона улыбнулась и сменила тему:

\- А твои выходные как прошли? В обществе засекреченного любовника?

\- Увы, - Гарри поднялся. – Поболтаю с Роном, пусть все увидят, что я не принимаю чью-либо сторону.

Гермиона кивнула, и Гарри, подсев к Рону, стал наблюдать за игрой.

Всеобщая радость от того, что их троица не рассорилась, была почти осязаемой.

 

Во вторник пришло время дополнительного занятия. Гарри долго готовился к нему, не зная ни как вести себя с Северусом, ни как смириться с его возможным отсутствием.

Юноша пришел на урок вместе с Роном, а Гермиона – с заглянувшей к Парвати Падмой. Видно было, как Рон всю дорогу пытается подслушать беседу девушек. Невилл явился прямиком из теплицы и поджидал остальных с Эрни и Элоизой.

Гарри взволнованно предвкушал появление слизеринской составляющей, когда вошел Драко.

\- Пришел, значит, - высокомерно заметил он. Гарри вопросительно поднял бровь, и Драко пояснил: - В Большом зале ты появился лишь вчера, вот я и решил, что тебе нездоровится.

\- До чего неприятная ситуация вышла, Гарри, - посочувствовала Элоиза. – Ожоги опасные?

\- Нет, - покачал головой юный волхв, - но урок я усвоил. Слишком много магии истратил за выходные и потом за неделю устал ужасно. Вот и трудился небрежно.

\- А чем еще ты занимался? – спросил Эрни.

Северус явно не собирался приходить и извинений с Драко не передавал. Упоминать о снятии метки Гарри не решился.

Господи, какой же он эгоист! Даже не подумал спросить, выздоровел ли Снейп – ни у самого зельевара, ни у кого другого! Неудивительно, что тот ненавидит Гарри. Юноша почти убил беднягу и с тех пор только и делал, что доказывал Северусу собственную тупость.

\- Гарри?

\- Извините, что? - вздрогнул молодой человек.

\- В среду вечером мы были в Китае, - вызвался рассказать Невилл.

\- В Китае? Почему? – полюбопытствовал Эрни.

\- Я искал одно растение и решил, что Гарри захочет составить мне компанию.

Даже Драко вытаращился на юного герболога:

\- Ты аппарировал в Китай? И обратно? В тот же день?

\- А в четверг он перенес меня в Австралию, - хихикнула Гермиона.

\- Что?! – взревел Рон.

\- Гарри? – переспросила Падма. – Так вот почему он с ног валился!

\- Невилл, - уточнила Гермиона.

Все снова повернулись к оробевшему Неву.

\- Погоди-ка. Ты аппарировал в Китай и обратно в среду, а потом в Австралию и назад в четверг?

\- Вообще-то в и Австралию, и домой он аппарировал дважды, и меня с собой тянул. Я никогда раньше так далеко не перемещалась.

\- Ни фига себе! – пробормотал Эрни.

\- Да это просто фишка такая, - скромно сказал Невилл. – Вроде как Драко с его зельями; для него они проще простого, а у меня все из рук летит. Аппарация мне легко дается, вот и все. Не вижу в ней сложностей, - признался он.

\- Невилл, ты крут! – воскликнул Эрни, давая приятелю «пять». Тот покраснел и заулыбался.

\- Ладно, за работу, - проговорил Гарри. – Гермиона и Драко, не хотите поделиться своими исследованиями? Потом у меня найдется работа для всей группы. Невилл, ты тоже послушай. Я знаю, зелья – не твой конек, но просто подумай, не пригодятся ли в них те потрясающие растения, которые ты постоянно находишь по всему миру.

Юноша раздал инструкции остальным и повернулся к Рону:

\- Похоже, Сн... Северуса не будет. Останешься или хочешь уйти?

\- Малфой! Снейп придет? – крикнул Рон.

\- Здесь мы "Северус" и "Драко", Рон, - поднял голову слизеринец. – Правила одинаковы для всех.

\- Ага. Так он явится или нет?

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Но он же твой декан...

\- Верно, но в последнее время у него такое настроение, что лучше говори с ним сам, а меня уволь, - с насмешкой проговорил Малфой и добавил уже совсем другим тоном: - Гарри, на два слова.

Рон не сдвинулся с места.

\- Отвали, Рон, - нетерпеливо велел Драко.

\- Я присоединюсь к группе Падмы, хорошо? – предложил Рон, глядя на Гарри.

Тот кивнул и повернулся к Драко. 

\- При всем моем нежелании, как думаешь, нужно ли мне предложить осмотреть Северуса? Он все время злой, как зверь. Может, я смогу помочь?

Гарри не знал, как ответить. Юноша был почти уверен, что именно он, а не проведенный ритуал виноват в теперешнем настроении Снейпа, но стопроцентной гарантии без проверки не было. Кроме того, вряд ли зельевар теперь подпустит бывшего любовника к себе хоть на шаг.

\- А ты не мог бы навестить его без меня?

\- Это еще почему?

Да уж, вокруг да около Драко не ходит.

\- Потому что я его едва не убил!

\- Ничего подобного! – расхохотался Драко, но тут же умолк, глядя на Гарри. – Черт! Ты и вправду так думал? Вот дурак! С ним все было в порядке. Просто у тебя столько магии... с ней даже рядом находиться страшновато, а уж ощутить внутри себя... думаю, его нервная система просто не выдержала нагрузки. Как только ты убрался, он пошел на поправку.

\- А как же кома?

\- Ты здесь ни при чем, - покачал головой Драко. – После того, как связь прервалась, он бы все равно потерял сознание: метка беспрерывно работала столько лет, что избавиться от нее без последствий не удалось бы.

\- Значит, он здоров? – уточнил Гарри.

\- Должен быть, но ведет себя странно.

\- Вряд ли мое вмешательство поможет, - осторожно заметил молодой волхв. – Я ведь и сам только что после срыва; колдовать над кем-то мне пока не стоит.

\- Резонно, - согласился Драко и, подумав, добавил: - Я все равно хочу попытаться. Попрошу Дамблдора быть рядом. Может, он или мадам Помфри...

\- Хочешь сходить к нему прямо сейчас?

Драко покачал головой:

\- По пути сюда я слышал, как Снейп орет на каких-то детишек. У них сейчас отработка. И потом, мне хотелось кое-что обсудить с Гре... Гермионой. Раз уж я собираюсь остаться в школе на каникулы, самое время обговорить план действий.

 

Тем же вечером Драко отправился в кабинет директора. «Что-то я сюда зачастил», - кисло подумал юноша: на выходных он приходил за разрешением остаться на время каникул.

Интересно, что происходит с остальными? Грейнджер ведет себя тихо, как мышь. Она, конечно, и прежде не слишком шумела, но... Что-то здесь не так.

Может, ей все еще стыдно после их предыдущей встречи?

А Поттер? Во-первых, уж очень он организованный. Уроки с ним, правда, и раньше отличались продуктивностью, но сейчас он еще и записями обзавелся. Прежняя спонтанность гриффиндорца исчезла без следа. Возможно, теперь, когда его ученики открыли собственные силы, Поттер постарается реализовать давно заготовленные планы? Кто знает? Он ведь и о том, что является волхвом, Мерлин знает сколько молчал! Поттер явно был проницательнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, и это заставляло Драко держаться с ним настороже. Ведь слизеринец недооценил и Гарри, и Северуса. Мир Драко пошатнулся, а чувствовать себя неуверенным ему не нравилось.

Дамблдор дописывал какое-то письмо; Драко пил кофе и терпеливо дожидался, пока тот закончит. Интересно, кому пишет старик?

Кофе был замечательный; в Хогвартсе его подавали редко, хотя дома Драко предпочитал именно этот напиток. На миг юноше показалось, что его привычки для Дамблдора не тайна, а дымящаяся чашка предназначена, чтобы Драко чувствовал себя как дома.

Директор подозвал сову, привязал к ее лапке письмо и выпустил птицу, потом повернулся к Драко.

\- Вы терпеливы, мистер Малфой. Похвальное качество. Чем могу служить?

Драко опустил чашку. Нужно подойти к беседе с тактом, не спеша... но что-то грызло его изнутри и торопило. Возможно, так проявлялся инстинкт целителя.

\- Я беспокоюсь о профессоре Снейпе, - начал он.

Дамблдор откинулся на спинку кресла; Драко почти чувствовал исходящее от него отчуждение, хотя выражение лица директора не изменилось.

\- Почему, мистер Малфой? – мягко спросил старик.

\- Простите, сэр, но профессор Снейп в последнее время постоянно чем-то раздражен, - осторожно пояснил юноша.

\- Студентам негоже комментировать поведение учителей, мистер Малфой, - холодно заметил Дамблдор. – Не хотите же вы сказать, что его поведение представляет собой угрозу... – подняв бровь, добавил он.

\- Дело в другом, сэр, - покачал головой Драко, - и в противном случае я бы, конечно, промолчал, но это началось после проведенного нами ритуала, вот я и волнуюсь, что упустил какую-то деталь.

\- Вот как, - другим тоном промолвил старик.

\- Я просто хочу сказать, что его нужно обследовать... я бы только одним глазком... мадам Помфри может приглядеть...

\- Драко, в этом нет нужды, - ответил директор.

Малфой недоверчиво покосился на него:

\- Что-то явно не так, сэр. Неужели так сложно проверить? Я не хочу, чтобы профессору стало хуже. Глупо было вообще включать меня в эту затею, но, наверное, иначе бы не вышло...

\- Именно, - кивнул Дамблдор. – Я ни на миг не сомневаюсь, что вы с Гарри все сделали верно. Только возвращаться к этому сейчас не стоит.

\- Но мы же не вдвоем это сделаем! – перебил Драко, решив, что директор беспокоится о здоровье Поттера. Разумеется, нужды Золотого мальчика идут впереди проблем Снейпа! Только черта с два Драко такое допустит! – Я говорил с Гарри, и он согласен, что в теперешнем состоянии ассистировать не должен, но проверить все-таки нужно. Только я, больше никто, сэр, - искренне попросил он.

Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на слизеринца, вступившего в горячий спор не ради себя самого, но ради близкого человека.

\- Драко, как ты думаешь, это может подождать? – проникновенно спросил старик.

Юноша открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но вместо этого лишь выпалил:

\- А что?

\- Если ты в самом деле считаешь, что с его здоровьем неладно, я предпочту, чтобы Северуса осмотрел опытный целитель, а не мы с мадам Помфри. Я не стану рисковать его жизнью, если есть серьезные проблемы...

Драко задумался. Целителей обычно звали в особо опасных ситуациях – профессионалов было слишком мало, да и простые колдомедики справлялись с банальными повреждениями сами. Юноша видел, что ошибся в отношении Дамблдора к Снейпу. А теперь директор спрашивает его мнение!

\- Я думаю, день-другой можно повременить, - задумчиво произнес юноша. – Выглядит он здоровым, вот только... – осекся Малфой.

\- ...характер у него испортился, да. Драко, загляни ко мне, если решишь, что ситуация ухудшилась, и я немедленно назначу консультацию. В жизни профессора Снейпа много нюансов, способных... скажем так, серьезно испортить ему настроение.

Драко и прежде думал о тайной жизни Снейпа. Неудивительно в самом деле, что временами тот не в духе! Зельевар упоминал, что его пытали, и все же на памяти Драко Северус никогда не пропустил ни одного занятия, не считая прошлой недели. Похоже, юноша снова рассудил неправильно.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - сказал он, вставая. – Надеюсь, я не напрасно потратил ваше время.

\- Я никогда не считаю заботу о ближнем тратой времени, мистер Малфой. Всегда к вашим услугам.

Тут, к изумлению слизеринца, директор перегнулся через стол и протянул юноше руку. Тот пожал ее с нескрываемым удовольствием.

 

Неделя шла своим чередом. Приближался четверг, а с ним – урок зелий. Несколько раз Гарри видел Снейпа в Большом зале, но тот игнорировал юношу и в классе вел себя не лучше.

Гарри был готов к презрению и насмешкам. Вместо этого двухчасовое занятие шло, будто молодого волхва не существовало. Снейп не обращался к нему, не смотрел в его сторону, не приближался к его котлу. Лекция проходила как обычно, даже лучше, учитывая все услышанные юношей рассказы о том, как ужасно зельевар вел себя в остальное время.

За эти два часа Гарри измучился больше, чем когда-либо, и взмок от холодного, липкого пота, поднимаясь по ступенькам после урока.

\- Странный он какой-то, - заметила Гермиона. – Ты видел, Гарри, Снейп не сказал тебе ни одной гадости!

О, Гарри прекрасно это видел.

\- Наверное, ему все еще стыдно за твой стриптиз, - вмешалась идущая позади Элоиза. – Может, его отругали?

Гермиона обернулась к ней и кивнула:

\- Думаю, ты права, но ведь другого выхода не было! Ты, наверное, был в полной отключке, Гарри, раз сам не избавился от одежды.

Юный волхв что-то согласно пробурчал.

Элоиза похлопала его по плечу.

\- Ничего страшного, Гарри. Зато это был лучший урок зелий за всю учебу! И у тебя замечательная фигура, нечего стыдиться! Идешь на арифмантику, Гермиона?

Девушки направились к другой лестнице, одарив друга сочувствующими улыбками.

 

В этом году Рождественского бала не устраивали, но в Большом зале затеяли дискотеку – играла группа студентов и модный музыкальный ансамбль «Палочки», известный своей сексапильностью. Гитаристкой у них была молодая женщина, популярная скорее благодаря чрезмерно узкой одежде, нежели таланту. Ученики стояли на ушах.

Наутро им уезжать домой, а пока можно и расслабиться.

Драко сидел за столом у стены и смотрел, как жизнь обходит его стороной. Он знал, что выглядит сногсшибательно. Узкие кремовые брюки облегали ноги, а синяя рубашка с короткими рукавами прекрасно оттеняла волосы. Юноша смотрел на танцующих учениц. Крэбб и Гойл сидели рядом и почему-то не танцевали. Магическое общество относилось к гомосексуализму терпимо, пока его не выставляли напоказ. Драко знал несколько магов-геев, но никогда не видел, чтобы те публично оказывали друг другу знаки внимания.

Юноша перегнулся через стол и спросил:

\- Вы почему не танцуете?

Крэбб и Гойл переглянулись с таким выражением, будто на плечах у Драко росли две головы вместо одной.

\- Никто не нравится, - глядя на колыхающуюся толпу, ответил Грег.

\- Да не с этими, - нетерпеливо пояснил блондин. – Друг с другом.

Ребята снова уставились на него.

\- С тобой все в порядке, Драко? – поинтересовался Винс.

\- Разумеется. Почему бы вам не потанцевать?!

Винс без слов взглянул на сидящего рядом Грега.

\- Не любим мы это, - просто сказал Крэбб. 

Драко аккуратно приложился лбом о стол, но тут же вскинул голову и удивленно посмотрел на танцпол.

Рон Уизли топтался там с какой-то девицей в узкой юбке и почти невидимой кофточке. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, если бы его ладонь не лежала у девицы на заднице.

Драко исподтишка оглядел зал. Грейнджер не было видно. Юноша все еще чувствовал себя неловко оттого, что разозлил ее. Ведь как отбрила-то! Судя по тому, насколько ловко у Гермионы подвешен язык, Уизли ожидают крупные неприятности.

Слизеринец смотрел, как рыжий лапает девицу за спину и зад... что за непристойное зрелище! Ведь скоро и до груди дойдет! Драко всегда знал, что Уизли до ужаса дурно воспитан, но такое...

Девица оттолкнула руку рыжего гриффиндорца. Давно пора.

Впрочем, в следующий момент она уже тащила Рона с танцплощадки.

К собственному удивлению, Драко ощутил закипающую внутри ярость.

\- Ты видел? – обратился он к Грегу. – Уизли строит из себя черт знает что!

\- Ну да, он кует железо, пока горячо, - отозвался Гойл.

\- Что? А как же Грейнджер?

\- Разбежались на прошлой неделе, - доложил Винс. – Она его застукала с какой-то дурой из Рейвенкло.

\- Что?! Не может быть!

\- Это правда, - подтвердил Грег. – Джонсон сказал. Его сестра – в Рейвенкло, они с Терпин лучшие подруги.

\- С Лизой Терпин?

\- Ага, с ней-то Уизли и трахался. Утверждает, будто думала, что к тому времени он с Грейнджер уже порвал. Как будто в это можно поверить! Эта Терпин не умнее Панси!

\- А мне почему никто не рассказал? – рассердился Драко.

\- Думали, ты знаешь, - откликнулся Гойл. – Об этом и на моем дне рождения говорили. Или Джонсон объявился, когда ты уже ушел?

Куда он ушел? А, в библиотеку, где Грейнджер... о, черт подери! Драко вспомнил их разговор. Господи, он еще о члене Уизли упомянул – что на него тогда нашло? Неудивительно, что его послали. Наверное, Грейнджер приняла слова Драко за издевку. В прошлом это оказалось бы правдой. Стало быть, она злится за дело.

Кто бы мог поверить? Связь Грейнджер и Уизли должна была закончиться сотней рыжих башковитых детишек. Повезло же этой Грейнджер вовремя от него смыться.

Неожиданно над головой захлопали крылья, и Драко не без волнения узнал сову отца, Архимеда. Юноша расчистил на столе место, и птица, приземлившись, вытянула лапку. Драко взял письмо, а Гойл предложил сове ломтик копченого лосося; Архимед с явным удовольствием принял лакомство и, вытянув шею, попросил добавки. Драко бегло прочитал письмо:

«Драко! 

Вечером, разговаривая с Северусом, я обнаружил, что он не остается в Хогвартсе на время каникул.

Кто же тогда, скажи на милость, присматривает за твоими исследованиями, если таковые вообще имеют место? Сова дождется ответа, а я надеюсь увидеть тебя дома завтра же.

Ты меня разочаровываешь.

Отец.»

Драко беспокойно поднялся.

\- Плохие вести? – спросил Гойл.

\- Недоразумение, - подумав, ответил Драко. – Я должен поговорить с Дамблдором.

Юноша пробрался между рядами столов. За крайним, рядом с Джинни Уизли, сидела Гермиона Грейнджер. То, как напряжены ее плечи, было видно издалека. Но на разговоры у юноши сейчас не было времени.

Директор беседовал с группой учителей и каким-то незнакомцем. Драко терпеливо подождал, пока его заметят. Наконец Дамблдор обернулся к нему.

\- Мистер Малфой! – дружелюбно улыбнулся старик и осекся, увидев выражение лица юноши.

\- Простите, что беспокою, сэр, можно вас на два слова? – Драко помахал письмом.

\- Разумеется, мой мальчик. Прошу меня извинить, - обратился к собеседникам Дамблдор.

Директор вывел юношу из зала и пригласил в небольшую комнатку, которой Драко никогда прежде не замечал.

\- Я получил письмо от отца, сэр, - начал он, передавая бумагу Дамблдору. – Мне и в голову не пришло, что профессора Снейпа не будет, обычно он всегда остается в Хогвартсе на каникулы, - прибавил Драко.

\- Что ж, - ответил Дамблдор, - все замечательно складывается. Пойдем, познакомишься с моим другом Катбертом, - и, взяв Драко за руку, повел его назад в холл.

\- Но, сэр...

\- Да-да, всему свое время! Катберт! – позвал директор, и старый маг, явно ровесник Дамблдора, обернулся. Он был одет просто, но элегантно: в лиловую атласную мантию с красивой оторочкой. «Очень стильно, - подумал Драко, - в отличие от ядовито-зеленого со сверкающими снежинками наряда, в который сегодня облачился Дамблдор». 

\- Катберт, позволь представить тебе молодого человека, о котором мы говорили! Драко Малфой – Катберт Энтвисл.

Имя показалось Драко знакомым.

\- Целитель Энтвисл? – спросил он, глядя на гостя с растущим уважением.

\- Собственной персоной, - улыбнулся старик, пожав руку Малфоя. – Альбус рассказывал мне о ваших недавних приключениях.

\- И вы приехали помочь? – заволновался Драко. Если Дамблдор так беспокоится о Снейпе, что пригласил целителя, почему они тратят время на разговоры?

\- Не только, мой дорогой, - ответил Дамблдор, опуская руку на плечо юноши. – Катберт уже много лет обещает навестить меня на рождество. Сейчас, наконец, появился прекрасный повод: я попросил его стать твоим инструктором, Драко. Если вы сработаетесь, Катберт предложит тебе ученичество; в противном случае, если подтвердится твое мастерство, но характерами вы не сойдетесь, он порекомендует на роль наставника другого целителя.

Драко изумленно посмотрел на директора.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - пробормотал юноша. – Спасибо вам обоим, - повернулся он к Энтвислу.

\- Рад помочь, - отозвался целитель. – Я слышал, вы уже дважды пользовались своим искусством?

Драко кивнул с тревогой.

\- Да. Я... теперь я понимаю, что это было глупо, но...

\- Успокойтесь, друг мой. Большинство целителей обнаруживают свой талант в экстренных ситуациях. Кроме того, они редко вредят кому-либо и учатся лишь на опыте тех, кто уже достиг больших успехов.

\- Спасибо, - с облегчением прошептал Драко.

\- А теперь, мистер Малфой, вы сможете написать отцу о своих планах на рождество? – спросил Дамблдор.

\- Мне нужно все ему рассказать?

\- Он должен узнать правду. Люциус оценит оказанную нам Катбертом честь, - добавил директор.

 

Сидя у себя, Драко сочинял письмо отцу, пока сова терпеливо ожидала на жердочке в углу. Наконец написанное устроило юношу:

«Отец!

Я в самом деле занимаюсь исследованиями в паре с Грейнджер. Вся подготовка возложена на нас, а Северус предложил свою помощь, согласившись присматривать за этим проектом с нового семестра. Грейнджер, услышав, что я остаюсь, уже изменила собственные планы на каникулы, чтобы помешать мне опередить ее в работе.

Впрочем, ты был прав, предположив, что дело не только в этом.

Я не знал, как рассказать тебе свои новости, потому что не хотел огорчать, но думаю, сопряженный с ними почет придется тебе по душе.

Не так давно я обнаружил, что являюсь целителем. Профессор Дамблдор пригласил Катберта Энтвисла провести каникулы в Хогвартсе, чтобы тот смог встретиться со мной и решить, подойду ли я ему в ученики. Знаю, несмотря на ваши разногласия, ты оценишь, сколь дорого время и внимание целителя его уровня. Сегодня нас познакомили, и этот человек – эталон утонченности и изящества. Я надеялся, что узнаю его мнение до того, как смогу написать тебе – возможно, высокая честь получить покровительство целителя сгладила бы общее впечатление о моей новости.

Прекрасно понимаю твои опасения насчет категорий людей, которых приходится лечить – поверь, отец, я их разделяю, - но у меня на уме нечто другое. Первые впечатления от погружения в чужой организм дают основания предположить, что я смогу, не привлекая лишнего внимания, составить полноценную картину различий между чистокровными магами и грязнокровками. Мое обучение, одобренное целителем, позволит заручиться убедительными и неоспоримыми доказательствами, которые раз и навсегда разрешат нынешний конфликт в нашу пользу.

Посему смею надеяться, что ты поймешь, отчего завтра я не вернусь домой. Передавай горячий привет маме – я напишу ей отдельно, но ты, разумеется, волен пересказать мои вести.

Драко.»

 

Поздним вечером, сидя у огня в гостиной, Люциус Малфой в который раз перечитывал письмо сына. Нарцисса давно отправилась спать – она ведь не знала, что муж написал Драко и теперь ждет ответа. Истинно слизеринский стиль сыновних оправданий развеселил аристократа. Мальчик не только поведал новости, но и разглядел шанс сгладить неприятные аспекты послания обещанием бороться за их дело. Такой подход произвел на Люциуса большое впечатление. И как вежлив, но и тверд тоже. Явно не собирается упускать подаренную ему судьбой возможность, и это правильно. И ходить вокруг да около явно не желает – изложил только сухие факты и то, что домой не приедет. 

Сын становится мужчиной. Таким, которым можно гордиться.

Люциус налил себе еще бренди.

Может, на рождество они с Нарциссой уедут кататься на лыжах. Жена всегда обожала дома отдыха в горах, а он любил лыжный спорт. Люциус потянулся к летному порошку, чтобы связаться с домовыми эльфами своего австрийского шале.

 

Гермиона провела рождество с родителями, купаясь в их любви и общаясь с тетками и кузенами, которых так редко видела. Рона здесь не было бы в любом случае, поэтому его отсутствие не казалось такой уж непомерной потерей. Родители поддерживали девушку, понимая боль от утраты первой любви. Гермиону тащили то в кино на последний нашумевший фильм, то на вечеринку к соседям, где только и делали, что говорили о том, как она выросла, как учится и какие предметы любит больше всего.

Девушка вернулась в Хогвартс на третий день рождества, осознав, что наконец перестала чувствовать себя Гермионой, девушкой Рона, и стала просто Гермионой. В замке было немного народу. Гарри исчез, как обычно делал во время каникул, и девушка озабоченно подумала, что понятия не имеет, где ее друг проводит праздники.

Одно хорошее качество у Драко Малфоя все-таки нашлось – трудолюбие. До приезда гриффиндорки он успел провернуть массу дел и, хотя большую часть времени проводил с целителем Энтвислом, каждый день допоздна засиживался в библиотеке.

Желание дуться у Гермионы исчезло, когда Малфой в первую же встречу извинился за свое поведение – он не знал тогда, что они с Роном расстались. Девушка приняла объяснения и больше не заговаривала об этом - она-то ожидала безжалостных шуток и сомневалась, что сможет их вытерпеть. Легкость, с которой Рон улегся в постель с Лизой, а после тискал Миранду на дискотеке, не слишком способствовала укреплению самомнения.

Однажды за ужином целитель Энтвисл предложил добровольцам помочь Драко с исследованиями. Большая часть оставшихся в замке студентов и учителей, к удивлению Гермионы, согласилась. Девушка упомянула об этом при профессоре Макгонагалл, на что та, с любопытством взглянув на ученицу, заметила:

\- Дело в том, что это большая честь. Целителей, как вы знаете, немного. Кроме того, они никому не повредят тем, что просто заглянут внутрь, а если в вашей магии есть какие-нибудь отклонения, они расскажут об этом и ничего не сделают без позволения пациента. В магическом мире их бесконечно уважают.

\- Но... это же Драко Малфой! – сморщила нос Гермиона.

Минерва присела рядом с ученицей:

\- Он не причинит вам никакого неудобства и не станет использовать результаты исследований против вас. Целители дают клятву действовать лишь в интересах пациентов.

Гермиона колебалась, но разговоры добровольцев не стихали, и в последний день каникул ноги сами привели девушку в лазарет. Постучав в дверь, Гермиона тихо, не желая мешать, вошла. Целитель Энтвисл, Драко и мадам Помфри сидели за столом, пили чай и о чем-то дружелюбно спорили.

Мадам Помфри обернулась и подошла к девушке.

\- Здравствуй, моя милая. Я могу быть тебе полезна?

Гермиона покачала головой:

\- Я не знала, нужны ли Драко еще волонтеры, но если нет, то...

\- Пожалуйте, пожалуйте к нам, - пригласил Энтвисл. – Новенькая! Это прекрасно.

Драко неодобрительно покосился на девушку.

\- Садитесь, дитя мое, - улыбнулся целитель.

\- Чего вдруг решила прийти? – не слишком учтиво осведомился Драко.

\- Любопытно стало, - покраснела Гермиона. – О вас все говорят, и я подумала... ну, ты же в курсе, как я люблю все знать.

\- Очень уважительная причина, - заявил Энтвисл. – Как вас зовут, дитя мое?

\- Гермиона Грейнджер.

\- Заведи новую медкарту, Драко. Все детали как обычно.

Гермиона робко присела, и Драко не менее робко принялся задавать ей вопросы.

\- Не стоит смущаться, - посоветовал Энтвисл обоим. – Ничего противоестественного в этом нет. Продолжай, Драко.

Малфой поднял глаза на Гермиону и снова склонился к медкарте.

\- Пользовалась ли ты за последние три месяца каким-нибудь противозачаточным средством, и если да, то каким? – залившись румянцем, спросил он.

Гермиона, покраснев не хуже Драко, искренне пожалела, что явилась сюда. Неожиданно ей в голову пришла одна мысль:

\- Ты ведь не собираешься проводить полный осмотр? – уточнила девушка. – Потому что я не...

\- Нет, конечно, - вмешалась мадам Помфри и ободряюще улыбнулась Гермионе. – Для этого нужно иметь диплом. Целительство – дар скорее интуитивный. Драко знает, что и как делать. Единственный физический контакт – прикосновение его ладоней. Обычно руку прикладывают к животу. Без целителя Драко не войдет, да и я буду здесь все время. Ты только расстегни несколько пуговиц на блузке – раздеваться не нужно. Хорошо?

Мысль о том, что руки Малфоя будут хозяйничать у нее на теле, особой радости не доставила. Гермиона пожурила себя за то, что не разузнала о предстоящей процедуре побольше; теперь уже поздно было давать деру. Ясно, почему Драко удивился ее приходу: ведь он считает Гермиону жутким синим чулком!

\- Да. Извините, - пробормотала она.

\- Пустяки, - отозвался Энтвисл. – Я сам виноват – не сказал вам, чего ожидать. Странно, что прочие не поделились опытом, но ты, Драко, запомни: никогда не строй предположений об осведомленности пациента.

\- Да, сэр, - юноша обернулся к Гермионе. – Насчет моего вопроса...

Стараясь сдержать дрожь, девушка ответила:

\- Да. Я сама варю контрацептивные зелья.

\- Презервативы все равно никогда не будут лишними, милочка, - рассудительно заметила мадам Помфри.

Гермиона, не желая вдаваться в детали о том, что и она, и Рон были девственниками, когда начали встречаться (ведь Рон вполне мог подцепить что-то от Лизы и заразить свою девушку, не узнай та о его измене), просто кивнула:

\- Да, мэм.

Вопросы продолжились, а потом Гермиону уложили на высокую кушетку. Мадам Помфри накрыла бедра девушки одеялом и попросила расстегнуть блузку. Гермиона ощутила волну постыдного облегчения от того, что утром надела один из самых красивых лифчиков, и немедленно поклялась выбросить удобные, но потрепавшиеся от времени предметы нижнего белья, которые носила чаще. Драко и Энтвисл встали по обе стороны от нее, и Гермиона почувствовала себя совершенно незащищенной.

\- Не могли бы вы немного сдвинуть юбку вниз, Гермиона? – вежливо попросил Энтвисл. – Вы такая тоненькая, для нас двоих тут маловато места.

Усевшись, девушка изогнулась, чтобы дотянуться к пуговице и молнии юбки на спине.

Драко торопливо отвернулся, когда в поле зрения попал на удивление пышный бюст Грейнджер. Юноша попытался выровнять дыхание.

Гермиона легла обратно и потянула вниз юбку.

Драко взглянул на ее белый живот, на ямку пупка и выступающие над поясом юбки тазовые косточки. Грудь девушки быстро поднималась и опускалась, и это невероятно возбуждало. Вся кровь Драко, казалось, хлынула в пах, даже голова закружилась. От слабости слизеринцу пришлось ухватиться за стол.

Энтвисл сочувственно поглядел на него:

\- А теперь, мистер Малфой, сосредоточьтесь – так, как мы тренировались, - мягко посоветовал он. – Сначала поработайте над дыханием, потом закройте глаза и соберитесь, прежде чем коснуться пациента. Кивните, когда будете готовы, и я помогу вам правильно расположить ладони.

Драко кивнул. Такой подход не был обычной практикой, но юноше стало стыдно, что целитель увидел его замешательство. Впрочем, в словах Энтвисла не было ни укоризны, ни намека на необычность ситуации. Молодой человек последовал указаниям, и несколько секунд спустя возбуждение утихло.

Теплые руки Энтвисла накрыли его собственные, и миг спустя Драко коснулся прохладной кожи. Он толкнулся вперед и испытал невероятное ощущение, всегда сопутствующее погружению в чужое тело. Гермиона оказалась здорова, ее магия была достаточно сильной. Драко чувствовал пульсацию волшебства, наполняющего все существо девушки, а вот глубоко сокрытая боль повергла его в изумление. Грейнджер вела себя так, будто давно забыла о происшествии с Уизли, но здесь, внутри, боль пронизывала каждый нерв, каждую клеточку. Слизеринец увидел, что Энтвисл отступает, но не последовал за учителем; тот терпеливо ждал. Драко бережно осматривал чужую магию со всех сторон. Наконец он выбрался наружу и встретил исполненный любопытства взгляд целителя.

Драко еле заметно покачал головой.

Энтвисл помог Гермионе сесть; Малфой отвернулся, пока девушка застегивала пуговицы.

\- Ну, мисс Грейнджер, какие у вас впечатления о нашей работе? – помогая ей спуститься на пол, поинтересовался целитель.

\- Пожалуй, я ожидала чего-то другого... а впрочем, сама не знаю, чего ожидала, - с улыбкой отозвалась Гермиона. – Как я, здорова?

\- Вполне, - подтвердил старик. - Большое спасибо за сотрудничество.

\- Ага, спасибо, Гермиона, - поддакнул Драко.

Кивнув ему, гриффиндорка ушла. Извинившись, мадам Помфри оставила целителей и вернулась в свой кабинет.

\- Ну? Нашел, что искал? – полюбопытствовал Энтвисл.

Драко не знал, как на это ответить. С учителем полагалось быть предельно честным, а юноша немного стыдился собственного поведения.

\- Дай-ка угадаю. Ты удивлен, что магглорожденные волшебники наделены точно такой же магией, как все остальные.

Драко вытаращился на Энтвисла, и тот рассмеялся:

\- Драко, это первое, о чем задумывается любой целитель!

\- Ох... И все маги... одинаковы? Нет никаких различий?

\- Что касается качества магии, я пока никакой разницы не замечал. Разумеется, одинаковых людей нет, но их происхождение тут не играет никакой роли.

\- Но... почему тогда... – юноша не смог продолжить.

\- Почему столь многие верят Волдеморту?

\- Почему целители их не переубедят?

\- Удел целителя – не политика, а пациент, Драко. Ты еще убедишься: люди верят тому, чему хотят верить, несмотря на любые доказательства. Волдеморт и сам – сын маггла, и все-таки попался на чепуху о превосходстве чистокровных. Не ищи логики в людских побуждениях.

Энтвисл принялся убирать бумаги.

\- Заполни медкарту, Драко. И не стесняйся реакций собственного тела. Мисс Грейнджер – очень привлекательная девушка.

\- Да она мне вовсе не нравится! – пискнул слизеринец.

\- А мне очень!

Глаза юноши едва не выскочили из орбит.

\- Драко! - нетерпеливо воскликнул Энтвисл. - Я немолод, но зрением не слаб. Я целитель, но и мужчина тоже. Тем не менее, какие бы чувства не вызывал в нас пациент, долг целителя – признать их и проигнорировать свою реакцию.

Драко кивнул, все еще находясь в шоке от того, что старик признал свое влечение к Гермионе. Да ведь он ее на полтора века старше!

\- В любом случае, - продолжил Энтвисл, - даже если ты предпочитаешь мужчин, эрекция – обычное дело в таких ситуациях. Это всего лишь побочный эффект обостренной сенсорной чуткости. Не стоит беспокоиться, мой мальчик!

После этих слов целитель ушел, оставив Драко в полном изумлении.

 

Нынешнее рождество было худшим в жизни Гарри, а это немало значило. Юноша заперся в своем коттедже и даже на приглашение к праздничному ужину в школе не ответил: обычно на таких торжествах присутствовал Снейп, а Гарри совсем не хотел портить зельевару праздник на его же территории. Юноша не знал, что на время каникул Северус уехал из замка.

Медленно – очень медленно – Гарри стал понимать, как сильно, должно быть, обидел Северуса. Юный волхв не отдавал отчета тому, насколько у зельевара развито чувство нравственности. Поговорив с Дамблдором, Гарри услышал, как огорчен происходящим директор: он-то подозревал, в какой ужас придет Снейп, узнав, что переспал с учеником, а тем более – с Гарри Поттером. Дамблдор также поведал юноше об обещании зельевара уволиться сразу после окончания войны.

Гарри понял, что, обманом заставив мужчину вступить в интимную связь с ненавистным человеком, не только скомпрометировал Северуса, но также оскорбил его и, хуже того, серьезно разладил отношения алхимика с его наставником.

Юноша знал, что должен был подумать об этом заранее. И ведь думал! Но быть с Северусом ему хотелось больше, и Гарри просто наслаждался обществом зельевара и пытался не вспоминать о том, чем чревата ложь такого масштаба. Тогда парню казалось, что Снейп проникнется ответным чувством и простит все недомолвки. Теперь же стало ясно: боль и отчаяние, сдавившие грудь, - не только отголоски его потери, но и стыд от того, что Гарри обидел Северуса.

Молодой волхв наконец-то сообразил, что зельевар считает подобное поведение непростительным.

Вместе с этим осознанием пришла и мысль, что все эмоции, которые Гарри испытывал при виде Снейпа, надежда, с которой ожидал новых встреч, постоянные гадания, как зельевар отреагирует на те или иные слова, – все это зовется любовью.

Юноша часто писал Гермионе и всего однажды, на рождество, Рону. Письма подруги стали необычайно искренними теперь, когда бывший парень не стоял за ее спиной. Гарри от души сочувствовал Гермионе, но навестить ее не мог: девушка наверняка поймет, что у него горе, а обсуждать происходящее пока не хотелось. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к Северусу.

На каникулах Снейп отправился в Италию – там проходила научная конференция. Зельевар не открыл для себя почти ничего нового, зато переспал с четырьмя невысокими черноволосыми итальянцами (двумя из них - одновременно) и совершенно, ни капельки не скучал по Гарри Поттеру.

Рональд Уизли провел рождество в Норе. Он успел трахнуть четырех девиц (двух за время вечеринки у Фреда и Джорджа; одна из них позднее залепила парню пощечину) и несказанно гордился набранным опытом. Юноша признавал (не вслух) тоску по Гермионе, но утешался тем, что отношения с подругой наверняка вернутся в прежнюю колею – нужно только как следует постараться и восстановить их дружбу. Жизнь налаживалась.


	20. Время холодов

Гарри вернулся в замок незадолго до прибытия Хогвартс-Экспресса, отнес вещи в свою комнату и направился в библиотеку. К его удивлению, Мионы там не оказалось, хотя на столе, за которым она обычно занималась, лежала гора книг. Гарри поискал мадам Пинс и спросил, не знает ли та, где сейчас главный библиотечный завсегдатай.

\- В теплицу пошла, кажется, - отозвалась чопорная ведьма так кисло, будто Гермиона променяла библиотеку по меньшей мере на публичный дом. – Этот Лонгботтом за ней явился.

Гарри не знал, что Невилл вернулся раньше положенного, и теперь пожалел, что сам не поступил так же.

Он спустился в сад, поглядывая на группы приближающихся учеников.

В теплице Гарри обнаружил не только Гермиону с Невиллом, но и Драко: все трое сидели на покрытой мешковиной соломе, читали какую-то книгу и разглядывали листья растения, которое бережно держал Нев.

Увидев друга, Миона сунула книгу Драко, вскочила и бросилась к Гарри.

С тех пор как юноша уехал из школы, это был его первый физический контакт с другим человеком, и прерывать объятия очень не хотелось.

\- Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я тоже полезу обниматься? - протянул Драко.

\- Если хочешь обнять меня, Драко, я возражать не буду, - Гарри широко раскинул руки и с удовольствием отметил промелькнувший на лице слизеринца ужас. – Конечно, ничего большего обещать не могу – не обижайся, ведь я уже говорил, что ты не в моем вкусе.

\- Кроме того, ты не свободен, - вмешалась Гермиона. Девушка считала, что эту деталь нельзя обходить стороной.

\- У тебя есть парень? Фу, вы небось все каникулы трахались! – поморщился Драко.

Гарри боялся поднять глаза на Невилла. Время признаний еще не наступило, если вообще придет когда-нибудь.

\- Мое сердце действительно отдано другому, - пафосно вздохнул юноша, прижав ладонь к вышеупомянутому органу. Отдано-то отдано, да вот принято ли? – К несчастью, ответ на второй вопрос будет отрицательный. А ты имеешь что-нибудь против геев, Малфой? – полюбопытствовал Гарри. Неужели Драко никогда не видел отца с другими мужчинами? Впрочем, вряд ли слизеринцу это могло понравиться. У него ведь все-таки еще и мать есть.

\- Нет, просто рад, что ты не развлекался, пока мы с Грейнджер тут пахали, - ответил Драко.

\- А вы что-то нашли?

\- Похоже, - улыбнулась Гермиона. – Текст старый, но рецепт многообещающий. Вот только мы не сразу разобрались с названиями трех растений: их не было в энциклопедиях. Два Нев узнал по описанию, а с третьим пришлось сложнее. Но теперь он и его отыскал – в Египте.

\- Рано радоваться, Поттер, - перебил Драко. – Зелье нужно еще сварить, протестировать, усовершенствовать...

\- Да, но все равно вы молодцы! Это прекрасно! А профессор Снейп знает?

\- Его еще нет, - вспомнила Гермиона, - но мы ему обязательно все расскажем и покажем.

\- Снейп уехал как раз, когда ученики возвращаются? – уточнил Гарри, размышляя, не вызвал ли Северуса Волдеморт. Может, смекнул, что метка повреждена? Юноша уже начал волноваться, когда Драко сказал:

\- Он еще в начале каникул слинял на какую-то конференцию. Должно быть, отрывается там по полной.

Вот оно что. Гарри попытался взять себя в руки. Нечего сходить с ума каждый раз, когда слышишь о Снейпе.

\- А сколько варится это зелье?

\- Несколько часов, но закваска занимает три недели, - пояснила Гермиона.

\- Тогда чем скорее примемся за дело, тем лучше, - решил Гарри. – Не могли бы вы посвятить проекту побольше времени? Мне очень неловко просить, но...

\- Вот дурак, - покачала головой Гермиона. – Мы только над этим зельем и работаем! Неужели ты думаешь, мы не видим, что время не ждет?

\- Извините, - покраснел юноша, расплываясь в улыбке. – И спасибо! А компоненты все в наличии? Если нужно что-то дорогостоящее, деньги у меня найдутся.

Драко указал на Невилла:

\- Он - наш поставщик редких ингредиентов. И малоизвестных тоже, а в рецепте таких целая куча.

\- С этим я справлюсь, Гарри. Сложности, если понадобится большое количество, могут возникнуть только с одним растением. Оно цветет раз в сорок пять лет, а для зелья необходимы молодые побеги.

\- Я притворюсь, что понимаю, - откликнулся Гарри, и Драко рассмеялся.

\- Как ты уродился тем… кем уродился, - уклончиво, на случай, если их могли подслушать, проговорил Драко, - с минимальным уровнем знаний? Уму непостижимо. Это просто трагедия, Поттер!

\- Знаю. Жутко бесит, правда? – усмехнулся Гарри.

 

За ужином Рон сел рядом с Гарри, напротив Гермионы.

\- Как дела, дружище? Как провел каникулы?

\- Неважно, - отозвался Гарри, - а ты?

\- Замечательно!

Гермиона поперхнулась. Гарри сочувственно поглядел на нее, а Рон залился краской.

\- Прости, Миона, я только рот раскрою – и сразу же плету чушь. Ты же меня знаешь, - виновато признался он.

\- Чем ты занимался? – вежливо, стараясь не подавать виду, что ей не все равно, спросила Гермиона.

Рон покраснел еще сильнее. Объяснения девушке уже не понадобились.

\- Ну, рождество в Норе прошло как обычно, - промычал Рон. – Приезжала мамина сестра Дженет с сыном и его девушкой («Которую я трахнул в садовом сарае», - вспомнил парень, но вслух не сказал). А вечеринка у близнецов выдалась потрясающая. Анжелина Джонсон, Оливер Вуд, Кейти и Алисия – вся команда в сборе, да и других гостей полно. Я упился вдрызг, и это было классно! С бодуна, конечно, не сахар, но близнецы изобрели отличное средство от похмелья: работает сразу и на вкус приятное, не то что рядовая дрянь, от которой блевать хочется. Они его ведрами начнут продавать, вот только выяснят, как добиться, чтобы кожа не синела.

Слушавший его Дин расхохотался. Рон улыбнулся и продолжил:

\- Потом соседи устроили званый вечер, и я снова напился («и трахнул Эмили, их дочку»). Так что вы уж простите, но каникулы оказались замечательные, а ведь я собирался тосковать, - добавил он, и Гарри гневно уставился на друга.

\- Вот и славно, - ответила Гермиона, стараясь не думать о том, что Рон не включил в свое повествование. Она знала: в понимании парня вечер без секса не покажется замечательным. Что ж, даром времени он не теряет. А ей, дурочке, еще хотелось спросить, успел ли он сделать уроки… да разве это теперь ее дело?

Повернувшись к Томасу, Гермиона беспечным тоном спросила:

\- А ты, Дин? Что веселого расскажешь?

 

В тот же вечер Гермиона, Невилл и Драко постучали в дверь классной комнаты Снейпа.

\- Войдите!

Внутри Северус готовился к завтрашнему уроку. Он бегло окинул взглядом вошедших.

\- Чем обязан? – желчно осведомился зельевар и обратился к Невиллу: – Мистер Лонгботтом, я полагал, что ад замерзнет прежде, чем вы вновь здесь появитесь. Надеялся даже, можно сказать.

Ко всеобщему удивлению, Невилл лишь ухмыльнулся и сунул руки в карманы:

\- Я пришел не по своей воле, поверьте. Если угодно, пообещаю не только ничего не варить, но даже к мешалке не прикасаться.

\- Какое облегчение, - съязвил Снейп. Кто бы мог подумать, что Лонгботтом умеет острить? Мальчишка в присутствии зельевара всегда напоминал насмерть перепуганного кролика. – Так что же?

Драко жестом попросил разрешения воспользоваться заглушающими чарами. Снейп кивнул и исполнил его желание.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - сказал Малфой и не ходя вокруг да около начал: – Кажется, мы что-то нашли. Поделитесь своим мнением? 

\- Что там у вас? – с интересом спросил Снейп.

Неожиданно в дверь постучали, а потом ее ручка заходила ходуном. Снейп торопливо открыл, заслоняя студентов от непрошеных гостей. Те говорили тихо, но взволнованно. Захлопнув наконец дверь, зельевар обернулся. 

\- Мне нужно идти. Приходите завтра.

\- А на «магии для отстающих» вы будете? – спросила Гермиона. – Мы могли бы поговорить там...

Снейп еле заметно напрягся.

\- Пожалуй, - ответил он и ушел.

 

На следующий вечер Снейп невозмутимо явился на урок «магии для отстающих». Он не планировал более посещать занятия, но теперь, когда на них готовились к предстоящей битве, выбора не оставалось. Когда Темный лорд будет побежден, говорил себе Северус, он либо тоже погибнет, либо покинет эту страну. Визит в Италию доказал, что для умелого зельевара в мире хватает благоприятных возможностей.

И уж тем более он не собирался показывать этому ублюдку Поттеру, что его присутствие нервирует алхимика. Мальчишка несказанно унизил Северуса, но изображать жертву тот не намеревается! Снейп посмотрел, как реагируют на него присутствующие. Грейнджер и Уизли тоже были тут, но не разговаривали – что ж, об их злоключениях зельевар уже слышал. Возможно, это поубавило у них желания смеяться над старым сальноволосым учителем, который оказался настолько наивным, что спал с ненавистным учеником и не догадывался об истинной личности своего любовника.

Да, Грейнджер уже улыбается, глядя на него. Может, даже считает его родственной душой – ведь их обоих предали партнеры... девицы обычно уделяют таким сантиментам особое внимание. Как это отвратительно! Северус сомневался, что заучка одобряет поведение Поттера: слишком уж правильной была Грейнджер, чтобы снисходительно относиться к половой связи между студентом и преподавателем.

Он нарочито не замечал Поттера, сидящего спиной к двери и занятого беседой с Макмилланом и Миджен. Те держались за руки. Еще одна сладкая парочка. Мерзость какая!

Северус ничуть не желал смотреть на широкую, мускулистую спину Поттера, обтянутую мантией, и вовсе не задавался мыслью, мягче ли черные волосы кудрей Алекса.

\- Все в сборе, Гарри, - сообщила Гермиона.

Маленький мерзавец обернулся и встретился с алхимиком взглядом. В тот миг, когда они посмотрели друг на друга, Поттер выглядел отчаянно беззащитным, но тут же взял себя в руки, вздохнул и обратился к классу:

\- Привет, рад всех видеть! Надеюсь, вы не только отдыхали, но и практиковались немного? – услышав в ответ невразумительное мычание, Поттер улыбнулся: – Совсем немного, понятно. Я лично пытался кое-что осмыслить... а вы ведь в курсе, какое это непростое для меня дело, - добавил он под общий смех, упорно избегая взгляда Снейпа. – Боюсь, что больше не смогу работать с вами над магическим развитием.

\- Что? – пискнула Падма. – Но мы ведь только начали!

\- Я должен сосредоточиться на борьбе с Волдемортом, - ответил Гарри. – Это всегда было моей главной целью, и теперь настало время действовать. Я хочу убить его до конца учебного года, чтобы вы могли выйти из школы и зажить полноценной жизнью, без угроз и страхов. Помощи вашей буду рад, но требовать ее не стану. С этого дня весь труд здесь посвятится одной цели: победе над Волдемортом. Я пойму, если вы предпочтете бросить занятия, и не сочту вас приверженцами Темного лорда. Каждый волен заниматься своим делом или держаться подальше от военных действий. Если хотите уйти, пожалуйста, сделайте это сейчас же. Никто из оставшихся не сможет проболтаться о вас за стенами этого класса, а я просто решу, что вы поступили весьма благоразумно.

В воцарившейся тишине никто не пошевелился.

\- Я никуда не уйду, Гарри, - подал голос Эрни.

\- Я тоже, - подхватила Элоиза, беря Макмиллана за руку.

\- Гарри, мы с тобой несмотря ни на что. Может, пропустим эту скукотищу и перейдем к уроку? – заныл Драко, а остальные, рассмеявшись, кивнули.

Снейп сидел, не шевелясь. Гарри с волнением отметил это. От того, как близко находился зельевар, по позвоночнику юноши бежали мурашки.

\- Ладно, спасибо. Я хочу, чтобы все высказали свои мысли по одному вопросу. То, что мы делаем, очень важно, и любая идея сейчас хороша, так что говорите, даже если вам она кажется глупой. С моими обычно так и происходит, - улыбнулся Гарри и продолжил: - За каникулы Миона и Драко провели потрясающие исследования – в общем, кажется, каникул как таковых у них не было, - юноша одарил ребят благодарной улыбкой, - и изобрели зелье, способное увеличить мои силы.

\- Полагаете, сейчас у вас сил маловато, Гарри? – протянул Снейп. – Не страдаете ли вы случайно манией величия?

\- Я действительно силен, но Волдеморт тянет магию из всех своих слуг, которых по меньшей мере сотни. Мне нужно их одолеть, а значит, увеличить собственную мощь.

\- А если подойти к проблеме с другой стороны? – предложил Рон. Все обернулись к нему - парень покраснел, но пояснил: - Отрезать Волдеморту доступ к магии слуг.

\- А это возможно? – хмуря брови, спросила Падма.

\- Да, - помолчав, отозвался Снейп. – Драко и Гарри уже ограничили мою связь с Темным лордом.

\- У вас есть Темная метка? – пискнула Падма.

\- Вы, молодежь, совсем истории не знаете, - вздохнул Снейп. – Я принял метку, когда был юн и глуп, как вы сейчас, но с тех пор отрекся от убеждений Темного лорда. Тем не менее он был в состоянии тянуть из меня силы. Но Драко и Гарри положили этому конец.

\- Полностью отрезав доступ? – сверкая глазами, полюбопытствовала Гермиона.

\- Разве это было бы нам на руку? – парировал Снейп.

\- В каком смысле? – спросил Эрни.

\- А вот в каком: тончайшая нить связи позволяет мне узнать, когда он созывает слуг, - объяснил зельевар. Пусть собравшиеся и скованы защитными чарами Поттера, но Снейп все равно горько подумал: чем больше людей узнает о том, что он шпион, тем короче станет его жизненный путь.

\- Значит, вы добровольно перекрыли контакт? – сделала вывод Гермиона.

\- С большой группой людей это не сработает, - вмешался Драко.

\- Идея недурна, - заметила Падма, чем удивила остальных. Обыкновенно она высказывалась не за, а против.

\- Я согласен, - сказал Гарри. – Падма, Эли, Эрни и Рон, не устроите на эту тему мозговой штурм? Спасибо. Но сначала поглядим на зелье.

Эрни театрально застонал. Гарри улыбнулся:

\- Драко, Гермиона, рассказывайте.

Переглянувшись с девушкой, Малфой начал:

\- Гарри попросил нас сварить зелье для увеличения его сил. Утомлять вас деталями не буду – достаточно сказать, что мы придумали кое-что потенциально занятное. Глядите-ка. Что вы на это скажете?

Он развернул пергамент с рецептом зелья, и несколько минут все увлеченно читали. Гарри еще не видел этих записей, да и не стремился, поскольку плохо разбирался в формулах. Ему достаточно было понимать назначение субстанции.

\- Это удвоит мою магию? – уточнил он.

\- В теории, - кивнула Гермиона.

\- А как ее умножить втрое или вчетверо?

\- Посади свинью за стол, она и ноги на стол, - фыркнул Драко.

\- А ведь это интересная задача, - начала Гермиона. – Нужно ли увеличить только количество активных компонентов, а если так, то будут ли изменения прямо пропорциональными? Или эффект высчитывается экспоненциально...

\- На мой взгляд, увеличивать крепость зелья в первую же попытку чересчур опрометчиво, - холодно произнес Снейп.

\- Но ведь оно сто лет ферментирует... – пожаловался Гарри.

\- Да, но ты ведь не знаешь, сработает ли зелье вообще, - возразил Рон.

\- Кроме того, на его ингредиенты у тебя может быть аллергия, - заметил Драко. – Нужно сначала проверить, в состоянии ли ты переварить его составляющие. Некоторые из растений так редки, что вряд ли ты с ними уже встречался, а значит, вероятна непереносимость.

\- А оно хорошо хранится? – спросила Падма.

Все взгляды обратились на нее, и девушка сникла, но Снейп снова перечел список компонентов:

\- Не вижу причины, по которой зелье потеряло бы свою эффективность, если его правильно содержать.

\- Тогда почему бы не сделать две порции – или три и больше – разной мощности? Если первая Гарри подойдет, можно попробовать и остальные.

Это предложение встретили молчанием.

\- Вот за что люблю мозговые штурмы! – воскликнул Гарри. – Замечательная идея! Есть повод ею не воспользоваться? – поинтересовался он.

\- Разве что из-за срока годности ингредиентов, - ответил Невилл. – Мы слишком забегаем вперед: несколько упомянутых в рецепте растений еще не опознаны. Нам, возможно, придется пойти окольными путями, так что нет смысла тратить редкие ингредиенты, если с другими мы тычем пальцем в небо.

\- Как ни странно, Невилл, но в этом вопросе я с вами согласен, - кивнул Снейп. – Нужно сделать одну партию и проверить, сработает ли она.

\- А можно начать уже сегодня, или сейчас слишком поздно? – спросил Гарри.

\- Где пожар, приятель? – улыбнулся Эрни.

\- Пожар разжигает Волдеморт, а гореть в нем нам, - поджал губы Гарри. – Серьезно, я не хочу терять ни минуты. Он может напасть в любое время, и чем больше у нас преимуществ, тем лучше. Я предпочитаю быть готовым к атаке, а не занимать оборонительную позицию. Простите, если это звучит мрачно, но мы должны помешать ему убивать невинных людей, а они уже гибнут.

Минуту все печально молчали. Тишину нарушил Невилл:

\- Гарри, зелье нужно варить при дневном свете: этого требуют некоторые ингредиенты. 

\- Вот как. Тогда конечно...

\- А вы уже все необходимое собрали? Если они такие редкие... – засомневался Эрни.

Снейп посмотрел на Драко с Гермионой.

\- Мы хотели бы взять основные компоненты из ваших запасов, Северус – за плату, разумеется.

\- Деньги здесь ни при чем. Школы пользуются не лучшими компонентами – зачем тратить качественные продукты на... сами понимаете. Большая часть сыщется в моей личной кладовой, но сурьму и иридий нужно заказать...

\- О, эти у меня найдутся, - беспечно перебила Гермиона.

\- Вот как? Чем же вы занимались на каникулах, мисс Грейнджер? – шелковым голосом осведомился Снейп. 

\- Исследованиями, - порозовела девушка.

\- Ума не приложу, для чего вам могла понадобиться подобная комбинация...

\- Для двух разных зелий, - пояснила гриффиндорка.

\- Понимаю. Точнее, не понимаю. Как бы то ни было, нам стоит пользоваться исключительно лучшими...

\- Мои – лучшие! - в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд зельевара Гермиона вздохнула и добавила: - Время от времени вы могли бы мне доверять! Я заказываю их напрямую из компании «Бересфорд».

\- В ЮАР? – вскинул брови Снейп.

\- Не знала, что у них есть другие филиалы, - отрезала Гермиона.

\- Ну, знаете, мисс Грейнджер...

\- Гермиона, - поправил зельевара Гарри. – Давайте ближе к делу. Эти суринам с ирисом меня убьют или нет? 

\- В должных количествах – непременно, Гарри, и, зная поставщика, можно быть уверенным, что виной тому будет не присутствие примесей, - съязвил Снейп. – Но вот эти растения... нужно ли понимать, что все они у вас в наличии, Невилл?

\- Да. Но лучше все равно их поберечь. Я стараюсь заставить eridacia purplura цвести, поскольку для рецепта Драко и Гермионе потребуются бутоны, вот только она делает это лишь однажды, поэтому больших надежд я не питаю.

\- А другой саженец поискать нельзя? – спросила Элоиза.

\- Можно, но единственное место в мире, где они растут, заселено табуном гиппогрифов, - объяснил Невилл. – Они и в первый раз не слишком обрадовались моему визиту; уж поверьте, то, как выглядела рука Драко несколько лет назад, – цветочки по сравнению с тем, что творится сейчас у меня на спине и... и... в других местах.

Падма хихикнула, и Невилл стыдливо улыбнулся.

\- Не верю! – заявил Драко. – Я был едва ли не смертельно ранен!

\- Да как же, - хрюкнул Рон. – Вот трус.

\- Эй! У меня и шрам остался!

Драко закатал рукав и продемонстрировал всем тонкий рубец на запястье.

\- Это еще зачем, Малфой? На память себе оставил? – поддразнил его Рон.

Гарри собирался вмешаться, но в это время Элоиза обратилась к Неву:

\- Покажи-ка свои шрамы, Невилл!

К общему удивлению, юный герболог повернулся спиной и, повозившись немного, стянул с себя мантию и рубашку.

\- Ничего себе! – вскочил на ноги Драко.

Падма и Элоиза ахнули.

\- Как тебя угораздило, приятель? Почему к мадам Помфри не пошел? – спросил Рон, проведя пальцем чуть выше одного из длинных красных рубцов на спине одноклассника.

\- Я их соком крапивного дерева помазал, - пояснил Невилл, с гримасой боли натягивая рубашку и мантию. – Скоро буду как новенький. Нет нужды беспокоить мадам Помфри.

\- А как ты дотянулся? – полюбопытствовала практичная Гермиона.

\- Спину чарами обработал, а до задницы и руками достать можно, - отозвался Нев и тут же покраснел. – О, Мерлин, как же это ужасно звучит!

\- Удивляюсь, как ты вообще сидишь, если такое и ниже творится, - заметил Эрни.

\- Вы приняли обезболивающее? – наконец заговорил Снейп.

\- Не-а. Все будет в порядке.

\- Мистер Лонгботтом, если вы не мазохист, не вижу ни малейшей причины обрекать себя на страдания. Надеюсь, мы закончили? Мне пора. Запасы пришлю с совой, - зельевар кивнул Невиллу.

\- Погодите! – воскликнула Гермиона, краснея от того, как заговорила со Снейпом. – Вы придете в субботу?

\- Хотите привлечь меня к приготовлению зелья? – спросил Снейп.

\- Да! – хором ответили Драко и Гермиона.

\- Тогда советую заглянуть в мою лабораторию к десяти утра. В это время для растений достаточно света? – спросил зельевар у Невилла. Тот кивнул.

\- Прошу простить, у меня дела, - с этим Снейп удалился.

 

Наступила суббота. Гермиона и Невилл спустились в кабинет зельевара, не зная точно, где находится его личная лаборатория. Драко ждал их снаружи, чтобы проводить.

Работать вместе у них получалось на диво неплохо: Снейп игнорировал Невилла, который сидел на табурете и перечислял названия редких растений, а также рассказывал, что нужно докупить и с чем именно стоит бережнее обращаться.

\- Вы каталогизируете все это, мистер Лонгботтом? – поинтересовался Снейп.

Невилл кивнул.

\- Я попросил Колина Криви сфотографировать растения во всех ракурсах. Храню снимки в специальном альбоме, - пояснил он.

\- Буду благодарен, если позволите мне сделать копии.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Невилл. – Простите, мне следовало предложить самому.

\- Ничего страшного. Записи такого рода окажутся весьма полезными для любого зельевара. Благодарю за одолжение.

Алхимик внимательно посмотрел на весы, в чаше которых лежал один из принесенных Невиллом ростков.

\- Боюсь, этого нужно больше. С отрезанным черенком тут не хватает девяти драхм.

\- Хорошо. С другими вы разберетесь? Хотя подождите: взвесьте все, чтобы я не бегал туда-сюда.

\- Весьма разумное предложение.

Взвесив прочие запасы, решили, что их достаточно.

\- Я буду через сорок минут, - пообещал Невилл. – Если можно, подождите меня.

\- Сорок минут, чтобы дойти до теплиц и обратно? – фыркнул Драко. – Принеси мне булочку, если собираешься заглянуть на кухню. Умираю от голода.

\- Я не планировал заходить на кухню, - покраснев, с достоинством ответил Нев. – И в теплицы не иду.

Драко поднял голову:

\- Опять смотаешься в Китай или Австралию?

Невилл покачал головой и направился к двери.

\- На этот раз гораздо ближе, - пояснил он.

Снейп резко посмотрел на юношу. Все стало ясным. Зельевар вышел из лаборатории вслед за гриффиндорцем и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Что это было? – заинтересовался Драко.

\- Понятия не имею... – отозвалась Гермиона.

 

Остановившись за дверью, Снейп возвел заглушающие чары и навис над Невом:

\- Вы знали все это время, - яростным шепотом произнес он.

Выпятив подбородок, Невилл постарался сдержать дрожь в коленях:

\- Да.

\- И... вы видели... – задыхался Снейп.

\- Двух людей, наслаждающихся обществом друг друга? Видел. Признаться, я был в шоке, да и вы наверняка предпочли бы скрыть свои отношения, потому и поговорили со мной в тот же день! Вы знаете, что мне все известно!

\- Плохо уже то, что вы застали своего преподавателя в интимной ситуации. Но со студентом...

\- Я не был уверен, в курсе ли вы, что это Гарри, - заметил Невилл. – В любом случае ваши встречи - не мое дело. А то, чем вы занимались, выглядело вполне взаимным.

\- Да что с вами, гриффиндорцами? – с отвращением воскликнул Снейп. – Никаких понятий о морали!

Все еще дрожа от страха, Невилл выпрямил спину.

\- Простите, но вы не правы, сэр. Гарри поступил ужасно, не открывшись вам. Мотивы его мне неизвестны, но я ему доверяю: он добрый человек и никому нарочно не причинил бы зла, не считая Волдеморта, конечно. В прошлом семестре он выглядел счастливее, чем когда-либо раньше. Спрашиваете, считаю ли я связь между учителем и учеником порочной? Год назад я бы ответил: «Да». Но Гарри совершеннолетний, пусть даже иногда наивен, как дитя; с другой стороны, порой мне кажется, жизненного опыта у него побольше, чем у Дамблдора. И он не был девственником, на этот счет вам нечего волноваться... 

\- Вы-то откуда знаете? – рявкнул Снейп.

\- Да разве я не слышал, как он тогда стонал, что ли? – вырвалось у Невилла.

Щеки Северуса залил румянец.

\- Значит, вы за мной шпионили? Не сомневаюсь, в гриффиндорской гостиной все по полу катались со смеху от ваших рассказов о зельеваре, таскающемся за ненавидящим его учеником.

На этом Невилл сорвался. Вытянув руку, он уперся пальцем Снейпу в грудь:

\- Вы сами порекомендовали меня на место садовника! Я понятия не имел, на кого буду работать, пока не пришел на собеседование! И – да, я узнал Гарри сквозь личину, но решил: он знает, что делает, притворяясь, будто со мной не знаком. И о ваших встречах мне тогда ничего не было известно! Насчет же нашей гостиной – да, все знают, что Гарри с кем-то сошелся, потому что часто отсутствует, но имени он не называл. Мы все подумали: наверняка познакомился с каким-то магглом, потому что... ну, честное слово, с кем ему встречаться в магическом мире?

\- На выбор половина населения! – немедленно отозвался зельевар.

\- Ну конечно. Как будто Гарри способен так рисковать людьми! Но вы – вы и сами рискуете. И ведь Гарри был под личиной! Подозреваю, он хотел сделать вам комплимент, давая понять, что вы в состоянии себя защитить. Но это только догадки. Гарри никогда не упоминал имени своего любовника, и я тоже – даже когда говорил с ним самим. И мне не очень-то по душе ваши намеки о моей болтливости.

\- Очень благородно, мистер Лонгботтом, но ответьте: если мистер Поттер связался со мной не для того, чтобы повеселить своих друзей, зачем он это сделал?

Вытаращившись на зельевара, Невилл грустно покачал головой и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

\- Вот именно. Другой причины найти не можете! – язвительно заметил Снейп.

Невилл круто развернулся к нему:

\- Других причин миллион! Но хотите ли вы их услышать? – сквозь зубы прошипел юноша.

\- Не верю, что вы найдете хотя бы одну. Ступайте за своим растением. С меня достаточно.

Невилл принялся считать по пальцам:

\- Первая: может, ему приятно ваше общество? Ума не приложу, с чего бы это. Вторая: он одинок; возможно, кто угодно подошел бы, а вы просто оказались рядом в тот момент, когда он был доведен до отчаяния. Не думаю, что даже в таком состоянии он выбрал бы человека, который ему не нравится: Гарри не мазохист. Третья: секс. С этим хотя бы не спорьте! Четвертая: в полуголом виде вы круто выглядите. Если даже я так считаю, Гарри – тем более. Пятая: он придурок. Другого объяснения у меня нет. Теперь я отправляюсь за растением, которое, кстати, выращивал специально для вас по просьбе Гарри. А ведь никто из нас не знал, что оно понадобится для зелья – он попросил посадить все, что вы могли бы счесть ценным. Так, по-вашему, поступает человек ради того, над кем хочет посмеяться? – в ярости выкрикнул Невилл и бросился прочь.

 

Следующие три недели ползли до ужаса медленно. Гарри чаще прежнего качался в спортзале и больше бегал. К этому он пристрастился за каникулы – занятия спортом помогали успокоиться.

Видеть Снейпа – точнее, безразличие или отвращение на его лице – было невыносимо. Гарри не знал, какое из выражений ранило его больше. Зельевар полностью игнорировал юношу на уроках – до пятницы третьей по счету недели.

Зелья для седьмого курса читались дважды в неделю: в четверг днем и в пятницу с утра. По четвергам у Снейпа занятий больше не было, а это значило, что студенты могли продолжать работу, и любое зелье, нуждавшееся в долгой варке, оставалось в классе на ночь.

В пятницу Снейп на пару минут опоздал – настолько редкое событие, что даже Гарри позволил себе пристально взглянуть на алхимика: все ли с ним в порядке? Казалось, его волосы растрепал ветер; когда зельевар прошел мимо юноши, как обычно не обращая на него внимания, Гарри обдало зимней прохладой. Обувь Северуса была влажной. Неужели Снейп отлучился по вызову Волдеморта? Или просто решил пройтись? В январе?

Заглядывая в каждый котел, Северус обменялся парой фраз с учениками и перешел к следующему этапу урока – выставлению оценок. Добравшись до имени Гарри, он неожиданно остановился и подошел ближе. Юноша напрягся, чувствуя близость желанного тела. Что это – новый вид наказания? Холод успел рассеяться, и Гарри уловил исходящие от Снейпа запахи. Зельевар коснулся локтя юноши, наклоняясь к котлу, и Гарри, не сдержавшись, украдкой потянул носом. Шампунь – слабо заметный, как будто Снейп мыл волосы вчера, а не сегодня утром; к этому запаху примешивался другой – табак? Но ведь Северус не курит. И еще сандаловое дерево. Его зельевар тоже не любит, говорит, что аромат слишком сильный и перебивает... и тут слабый оттенок знакомого благоухания коснулся ноздрей Гарри. Животный, мускусный, мучительно сладкий... тогда-то юноша все понял.

Снейп занимался сексом. Совсем недавно занимался сексом и не удосужился принять после этого душ, а теперь стоит здесь, источая запах другого мужчины, впервые за шесть недель нарочно в непосредственной близи от Гарри.

\- Ваши методы работы по-прежнему никуда не годятся, - желчно произнес зельевар.

Уязвленный до глубины души, Гарри в шоке промолчал. Он потерял право ревновать Снейпа к партнерам, но боль в груди не утихала и вонзалась все глубже, словно стальной прут. И ведь Северус умышленно причиняет эту боль, всем своим видом показывая: ему плевать и Гарри для него пустое место. Юноша знал, что должен радоваться за Снейпа: ведь теперь у того кто-то есть. 

Но радоваться, зная, что этот кто-то – не сам Гарри, не получалось. 

Снейп встретился с учеником взглядом, понимающе усмехнулся и вернулся к доске.

Гермиона поглядела на молодого волхва и сочувственно пожала плечами.

 

Гермиона серьезно беспокоилась о Гарри.

Он всегда был скрытным – девушка знала, что ее друг о многом умалчивает, но, если настоять, расскажет все. Так было, когда выяснилось, что Гарри – волхв. Да и прежде случалось. Но теперь, когда ее собственная боль поутихла, гриффиндорка поняла, что у юноши серьезные проблемы. 

Он все еще уезжал на выходные, но возвращался раньше и словно лишился радости жизни, которая так отличала его в прошлом семестре.

Два дня назад в гостиной Гермиона приперла Гарри к стенке. Было поздно; каждый из них читал, свернувшись клубочком в своем углу дивана. Рон все еще где-то шатался, и девушка находила, что привыкает к тому, как бывший парень флиртует направо и налево. Окружающие тоже перестали смотреть на нее с жалостью. Рождественские каникулы каким-то образом подвели черту под их отношениями в глазах остальных, и, хотя Гермиона знала, что изменения в жизни учеников так же быстры и непредсказуемы, как полет снитча, себя она к подобной категории людей не причисляла. Впрочем, видимо, здесь ее мнение отличалось от мнения других.

Было бы справедливо отметить, как усиленно Рон работал над тем, чтобы сохранить их дружбу. Это явно доказывало, насколько мало парень готов к серьезным отношениям, и Гермиона сочла, что вовремя порвала с ним.

Девушке также пришлось признать (не вслух), как здорово выглядит мускулистая спина Невилла, стянувшего рубашку на «магии для отстающих». Гермиона удивила саму себя – и тем, что приглядывалась, и тем, насколько красивым ей показалось тело юного герболога. Прежде Лонгботтом не слишком ее интересовал в этом плане. Разумеется, мальчик вырос: лицо его стало более угловатым, а еще он брился чаще других ребят. Девушка просто не сопоставляла это с фактом, что Невилл превратился в настоящего мужчину. Быть может, теперь, когда она научилась смотреть по сторонам, жизнь изменится?

С Гарри все обстояло иначе. Насколько помнила Гермиона, в школе он никогда ни с кем не встречался, но в половой связи состоял и даже жил с кем-то в мире магглов. Девушка помнила, что его первого любовника звали Дереком и что Гарри до сих пор дружит с этим человеком и его нынешним избранником. Подобные мысли поддерживали ее уверенность в том, что приятельские отношения с Роном еще возможно вернуть.

Но о последнем своем партнере Гарри не говорил. Гермиона решила, что это очередной маггл, с которым друг познакомился летом – с каникул он вернулся сияюще-счастливым и с тех пор исчезал каждые выходные. Его отъезды какое-то время вызывали зависть среди гриффиндорцев, обсуждающих «особое отношение» к Гарри Поттеру, но, поскольку желания мотаться куда-то еженедельно у остальных не было, а привилегии достались учащемуся их собственного факультета, комментарии вскоре прекратились.

Теперь же Гарри... Гермиона задумалась. Гарри казался здоровым и сильным, это правда, но что-то было не так. Например, он все время занимался. И не по учебникам, а по книгам высшего уровня, которые приходили то с совиной почтой, то из кабинета Дамблдора.

\- Расскажешь мне, в чем дело, или опять будешь отмалчиваться?

\- Чего? - подняв глаза от книги, удивился Гарри.

\- Я знаю, что в последние пару недель не слишком уделяла тебе внимание, но с тобой что-то нечисто!

Подняв руки, Гарри понюхал подмышки.

\- Спасибо, - с сарказмом сказал он. – Дочитаю – помоюсь.

\- Дурак, - стукнула его по колену Гермиона. – Ну и храни свои секреты. Захочешь поговорить – вот она я. Кстати, спасибо за всю твою поддержку с тех пор, как...

\- Чушь! - перебил Гарри. – Я твой друг.

\- А я твой. Но это не значит, что ты обязан все мне рассказывать. С любопытством я как-нибудь справлюсь.

Прыснув, Гарри опустил голову на спинку дивана и повернулся так, чтобы видеть Гермиону.

\- Я поступил очень глупо и причинил боль одному человеку.

\- Ох. А подробнее можно?

\- Не особенно, - вздохнул юноша. – Не хочется об этом говорить.

\- Ну и ладно, - Гермиона несколько секунд молчала. – Тогда расскажи, что читаешь.

Гарри расхохотался:

\- Миона, я так рад, что ты у меня есть!

Девушка подобралась поближе к другу и обняла его:

\- И всегда буду, - прошептала она.

 

Теперь же, на уроке зелий, Гермиона смотрела в застывшее лицо Гарри. Наверняка ему хуже, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Конечно, Снейп не разговаривал с юношей уже несколько недель, но сегодняшний упрек был мелочью по сравнению с оскорблениями, брошенными зельеваром в прошлом, и все же Гарри выглядел совершенно раздавленным. Должно быть, Снейп не знает, как вести себя с волхвом; Гермиона считала, что зельевар выбрал неверную стратегию, не говоря ни слова на «магии для отстающих» с тех пор, как Гарри помог ему обрести полную силу и избавил от тяги Темной метки. Да, моря похвал от алхимика не ждали, но даже отсутствие обычных желчных комментариев было заметно. Девушка подумала, что к ним пора возвращаться, если юный волхв хочет и дальше скрывать тайну о своих магических способностях.

«Придется попозже поговорить с Гарри», - решила про себя Гермиона.

 

Дважды в неделю все это время Дамблдор давал Гарри уроки, обучая того, как расширить возможности и границы собственной магии, как экономить и пополнять ее запасы; говорили также и о том, когда лучше пользоваться посохом, палочкой, а когда и обоими предметами сразу. Практические занятия перемежались дискуссиями.

Во вторник третьей недели занятий с директором, после «магии для отстающих», Гарри спросил Дамблдора об истинном назначении Ордена феникса. По предложению старого мага в прошлом году юноша побывал на паре собраний – присутствие Гарри явно смущало небольшое количество заглянувших туда людей, и сами встречи прошли непродуктивно.

\- Ах да. Я и сам хотел поговорить об этом, - вспомнил старик, усаживаясь в кресло у огня. Гарри расположился напротив, а на столике рядом появились чай и бутерброды. 

\- Орден существует уже несколько веков. Главная его цель – поддерживать в магическом мире спокойствие и гармонию.

\- Спокойствие и гармонию? Весьма туманные стремления, - нахмурился Гарри.

\- Совершенно согласен. Открыто для интерпретации со всех сторон, не правда ли? Думаю, это не так уж плохо. Каждое поколение сталкивается со своим собственным кризисом и обязано решить, что важно именно для него.

\- И как принимается это решение? Имеют ли состоящие в Ордене право голоса?

\- Да, но последнее слово остается за Лидером.

\- А это не опасно?

\- Лидер избирается членами Ордена, так что в некотором смысле он лишь следит за тем, чтобы эти решения принимались быстрее. В противном случае дебаты никогда не закончатся – ты ведь и сам это наблюдал. Боюсь, мне уже пора на покой. Узнав о том, что в наших рядах есть волхв, остальные наверняка пожелают избрать его новым Лидером.

К удивлению Дамблдора, Гарри ответил не сразу. Старик ожидал немедленного отказа или хотя бы пожелания сохранить магические способности волхва в тайне.

\- Мне кажется, лучше будет, если Лидером останетесь вы, - заявил Гарри. – Но кое-какие идеи у меня есть. Впрочем, без ваших советов не обойтись, да и люди могут не понять, что волхв – не обязательно кладезь всяческих знаний; еще начнут слушаться каждого моего слова, а этого никак нельзя допустить, - улыбнулся он.

\- Как хочешь, но слухи обязательно пойдут. Полагаю, ты планируешь открыть им, что являешься волхвом, Гарри?

\- Да, это необходимо, - отозвался юноша, отставив чашку и принимаясь за очередной сэндвич с курицей, приправленной кэрри. – Я хотел бы собрать Орден в эти выходные, чтобы протестировать сваренное для меня зелье. А еще – предложить ребятам из моего класса, включая Рона и Гермиону, к нам присоединиться.

\- Но они так молоды, - запротестовал Дамблдор.

\- И рискуют жизнью так же, как я, - возразил Гарри.

\- Вряд ли их родители допустят...

\- Они совершеннолетние, Альбус, - юноша нарочно назвал директора по имени: это создавало между ними иллюзию равенства и сейчас казалось важным. – Рон и Гермиона прошли со мной сквозь огонь, воду и медные трубы. Я не более вашего хочу им зла, но они сильные маги и сами встали со мной рядом. Кроме того, если говорить начистоту, нам без них не обойтись.

Слыша это, Дамблдор почувствовал себя воистину стариком. Гарри, конечно, прав, но вся эта молодежь... как же хотелось оградить их от зла!

\- Я и сам приглашаю их не без сожалений, - словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Гарри. – Сделаю все возможное, чтобы защитить своих друзей. Но чем больше они знают, тем спокойнее мне за них. Я помню, вы придерживались другого мнения, но тогда речь шла обо мне, а я уже доказал, что этот подход неэффективен, - твердо добавил юноша.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Альбус. – В выходные созовем Орден и опросим присутствующих; сомневаюсь только, что они согласятся.

\- Это важно, Альбус, - наклонился к нему Гарри. – Если появятся возражения, позовите меня. Я буду начеку. Да и ребята приготовятся: они ведь тоже примут участие в тренировке.

\- Что ты задумал? – полюбопытствовал директор.

\- Соберемся на квиддичном поле. Мы с Невиллом поможем остальным с аппарацией, а я накрою поле щитами невидимости и отводящими глаз чарами. Сможете подхватить их, если у меня не достанет сил? Я не хочу, чтобы о нашем тестировании пронюхали другие.

\- Конечно, - заинтересованно согласился Дамблдор.

\- Когда все окажутся на местах, я попытаюсь создать защиту, способную выстоять против их проклятий.

\- Каких еще проклятий?

\- Проклятий, которыми все будут в меня стрелять. Вот почему я хочу включить в процесс своих учеников. За исключением Северуса, они никогда не пользовались чарами разрушительной силы. Упражнения пойдут им на пользу. Потом, когда станет видно, как много я смогу выдержать, приму зелье, и начнем сначала.

\- Но если они будут палить изо всех сил, то тебя кто-нибудь да заденет!

\- Драко будет неподалеку, а с легким ранением я обращусь к мадам Помфри. Страдать без надобности не собираюсь, прерву тренировку, как только почувствую, что больше не могу. Не волнуйтесь!


	21. Трудное тестирование

Северус Снейп стоял посреди квиддичного поля, радуясь, что его мантия согрета чарами. После продолжительных дождей снова ударили морозы; несмотря на не слишком ранний час, земля под ногами все еще была покрыта хрустящей белой коркой, а воздух насыщен влагой.

Некоторое время он провел в доме на площади Гриммо, слушая, как остальные члены Ордена ахают и охают, услышав, что Гарри Поттер является волхвом. Как отвратительно! Теперь, чего доброго, поверят, что мальчишка все может, а они в безопасности навек. Да и младшему поколению там нечего было делать, и не соглашалась с этим лишь четверка братьев Уизли.

Отвращение зельевара лишь усилилось, когда к ним присоединился Поттер, а остальные, завидев его, попадали на колени. Только Снейп и Дамблдор остались на своих местах. Но тут Поттер – дрянь малолетняя! – заявил, что не желает такого обращения. Ах, сколько в нем смирения и благородства! А потом он признался, что рассчитывает на каждого из присутствующих, и объяснил, что задумал и, мол, без их помощи ничего не выйдет. Все, разумеется, выстроились в шеренгу и потопали следом, будто чертовы лемминги. 

За это время Снейп не мог не отметить, как пылко мальчишка говорит, как энергично и воодушевленно обращается к явившимся. Зельевар злился, что замечает это, потому что Гарри Поттер был для Северуса никем. Мерзавец учтиво нарядился в парадную мантию, но оставил ее распахнутой, и мышцы бедер забугрились под туго натянутыми джинсами, когда мальчишка уселся на край стола. Стройная талия, никакого намека на лишний вес, гибкое и упругое тело. Впрочем, какое алхимику до этого дело!

Вот только маленький ублюдок сводил его с ума.

 

Северус думал, что избавился от своих демонов еще в Италии.

Вернувшись домой и бросив один взгляд на эту сволочь, зельевар понял, что его организм–предатель не разделяет мнения хозяина. Стоило увидеть Поттера, чертово тело реагировало, как если бы Северус снова стал подростком. Измотанный собственным либидо, он еженощно видел безобразно эротические сны с гибридом между Поттером и Алексом в главной роли. Сам алхимик различными способами срывал на молодом человеке злобу, но в итоге они всякий раз занимались восхитительным, жестким сексом, в процессе которого Снейп вдавливал Поттера в стену, пол или любую другую поверхность, и оба взрывались бешеным оргазмом.

Северус просыпался с присохшей к животу спермой и горящим от гнева сердцем, пока не объявил Дамблдору, что в четверг вечером покидает зáмок. В баре алхимик подцепил какого-то высокого мускулистого красавчика, поскольку темноволосые коротышки его явно не удовлетворяли. Протрахавшись полночи, Снейп опоздал на урок, потому что чертов сон все равно приснился, и пришлось снова вернуться к человеку, чьего имени зельевар так и не узнал, чтобы перед занятиями избавиться от ненавистной картины, не желающей убираться из головы.

Шок все понявшего Поттера запланированным не был, но доставил зельевару небывалую радость.

И вот теперь все они в сборе, и мощь Поттера настолько велика, что даже Снейпу, пусть и нехотя, приходится ее признать. Детишки стреляют в ублюдка проклятиями – в основном пустяковыми, но учеников много, а выставленная Поттером защита не дрогнет. К детворе присоединяются взрослые, но ни одно заклинание не попадает в цель.

Перед тренировкой Поттер перенес целую группу магов из Лондона – прямо сквозь защитные чары школы, - трюк, который, похоже, и Лонгботтому удается без труда. Директор отказался повторить маневр, утверждая, что хотя бы один из них должен сохранить силы.

Северус был вынужден согласиться с заявлением, что из Лонгботтома вырос вполне компетентный маг.

Неожиданно Муди запустил в Поттера Imperius, и щит мальчишки дал трещину. Волхв отбил проклятие, но сбросил защиту, все еще поддерживая чары над полем.

Всего-то двадцать заклинаний одновременно! Мало ему, что ли? 

Все сгрудились поблизости. На лбу у Поттера выступил пот, мантия билась на ветру.

\- Уф! Кто знал, что магия выделяет столько тепла? – ухмыльнулся он.

\- С тобой все в порядке, Гарри? – взволнованно спросила Молли Уизли.

\- Абсолютно, - улыбнулся тот, сжав ее руку. – Все просто здорово.

\- Возможно, но до чего это странно!

\- А ты разве не будешь нападать? Только защищаться? – поинтересовался Кингсли Шаклболт. – Наверняка настоящая тренировка именно это и подразумевает? Хотя в нас палить, наверное, не стоит, - хмыкнул он.

\- Нет нужды. Я планирую использовать одно-единственное проклятие, - тихо отозвался Поттер. – Надо только подобраться достаточно близко к Волдеморту.

И снова Снейп был вне себя от ярости, потому что полностью согласился с мальчишкой. Это Волдеморту под стать заниматься ерундой и без толку мучить людей, а у Поттера была цель, и только к ней он и стремился.

Подошедшая Гермиона протянула Гарри пузырек с зельем:

\- Готов?

Кивнув, Гарри одним глотком осушил флакон. 

\- Господи, это хуже всего, чем Сн... мадам Помфри меня когда-либо поила, - скривился он. – Как скоро оно должно подействовать?

\- Через две-три минуты, а эффект возрастает еще двадцать. Хочется надеяться, результат продержится пару часов, пока зелье не переварится полностью.

\- Ясно. Ну что ж, тогда начнем. Почему бы вам не взяться за меня наравне со взрослыми? – обратился Поттер к ученикам. – Должны же вы попробовать серьезные проклятия – те, что станут использовать Пожиратели. Только от Непростительных воздержитесь, - Гарри улыбнулся Муди. – Этими пусть эксперты занимаются.

\- Копия твоего разрешения у меня в кармане, - похлопав по мантии на боку, сообщил Муди. – Нечасто ведь выпадает шанс поупражняться! Знатный сегодня день, сынок!

 

Поттер снова возвел щит, и остальные принялись палить по нему не на шутку опасными проклятиями. Северус держался в стороне, слушая льющиеся отовсюду похвалы в адрес непоколебимо стоящего мальчишки. Чертов Поттер. Знали бы они, какая он мразь на самом деле... Гнев кипел в сердце зельевара, словно лава на дне вулкана. Их проклятый спаситель в расцвете сил выглядел великолепно и непорочно. Только со Снейпом он обошелся хуже некуда. Впервые за много лет – целую вечность, как казалось Северусу, – зельевар позволил себе сблизиться с кем-то и тотчас получил плевок в душу. И ведь нельзя отрицать, что и в истинном своем обличье Поттер привлекал его, возбуждал, вызывал желание, но... Все то время, что Снейп пытался справиться с неуместными чувствами, мальчишка знал о них. Как он, должно быть, смеялся, несмотря на заверения Лонгботтома в обратном. Ярость бушевала в Северусе, как ураган.

\- Ну-ка, разом! Бросайте проклятия все вместе! – выкрикнул Муди. – Поверить не могу – кажется, это чертово зелье действует!

Разумеется, для Золотого Мальчика неразработанное зелье и в первый раз сработает как надо. Перед Поттером ведь весь мир стелется!

«Ну и в задницу его!» - выбросив вперед стиснутый кулак, подумал Северус. 

Стоящий в центре поля Гарри упал на колени.

\- Альбус, защита! – прохрипел он.

\- Остановитесь! Прекратите! – завопил Артур Уизли – без всякой надобности, потому что остальные уже бежали к Поттеру, покачивающемуся и бледному, как мел.

\- Держу, - тихо отозвался Дамблдор, кладя руку Гарри на плечо. Тот кивнул.

Драко опустился на землю рядом с гриффиндорцем.

\- Гарри? Что это было за проклятие? Ты в порядке? Я могу помочь? – блондин потянулся к груди Поттера.

\- Нет! – выкрикнул тот, и Драко отшатнулся.

Гарри тяжело оперся о плечо Малфоя.

\- Дайте мне минутку, - выдавил он.

\- Которое из проклятий попало в цель?

\- Одно или сразу несколько?

\- Что с ним?

Отовсюду неслись взволнованные голоса.

Гарри окинул окружающих его людей горящим взором... посмотрел поверх плеча Драко и встретился взглядом с Северусом.

Снейпа словно под дых ударили.

Неужели он...

Но как...

Это невозможно...

Гарри первым отвел глаза.

Снейп медленно направился к юноше.

Поттер все еще стоял на коленях, но, похоже, сумел совладать с собой.

\- Какие вы молодцы, - едва слышно произнес он. – Драко, Гермиона, отличная работа! Гениальная. Не могли бы вы попытаться усилить эффект зелья?

\- Сейчас же займемся, - ответил Драко.

Кивнув, Гарри завертел головой, выискивая кого-то. Его кадык двигался, будто парень безуспешно пытался сглотнуть.

\- Нев? Переправишь людей по домам?

\- Конечно. Тебе самому помочь, Гарри? – взволнованно предложил Невилл.

\- Я просто устал, - покачал головой Поттер. – Увидимся позже.

И он исчез.

\- Не беда, раз Гарри смог аппарировать, - весело объявила Тонкс. – Ну и силища у него, а? Победа точно за нами!

Остальные явно разделяли ее надежды.

Невилл принялся собирать людей в группы и перемещать в указанных ими направлениях.

Снейп наконец добрался до центра поля.

\- Как нам повезло! – воскликнула Гермиона, завидев его.

\- Что? – едва слыша ее от волнения, переспросил зельевар.

\- Зелье сразу сработало! Я боялась, что его придется переделывать, и не раз. Рецепт был очень туманный.

Снейп рассеянно кивнул, изучая место, где раньше стоял Поттер.

На заиндевевшей траве остались следы колен; чуть позади них серебристый снег растаял под теплом человеческого тела.

Северус уже собирался уходить, когда заметил небольшую темную лужицу.

Гермиона разговаривала с миссис Уизли, лепечущей о том, как скучает по девушке, а Драко пытался улизнуть от наседавшего на него Муди. Нагнувшись, Северус коснулся лужицы пальцем.

Кровь.

Зельевар выпрямился и, ни на кого не обращая внимания, зашагал к замку.

С бешено бьющимся сердцем, почти не видя, куда идет, он добрался до личной лаборатории и принялся рыться в запасах лекарств. Собрав несколько флаконов и баночек, зельевар заглянул в слизеринскую гостиную.

Учеников было много: мерзкая погода никого не привлекала; заметив декана, ребята притихли. Блейз Забини, сидящий с домашней работой в кресле у камина, поднял голову, встал и подошел к Снейпу.

\- Все в порядке, сэр. Никаких проблем.

\- Хорошо. Боюсь, вынужден просить вас и дальше оставаться за главного; не возражаете? Мисс Паркинсон могла бы...

\- Не беспокойтесь, сэр, у меня работы на весь вечер хватит.

\- Спасибо.

Северус вернулся к себе, надел плащ, оставил краткое, туманное сообщение для Альбуса и покинул замок.

 

Гарри приземлился посреди своей гостиной в Хогсмиде и рухнул на журнальный столик. Он едва дышал. Несколько ужасных минут спустя юноше удалось стащить мантию; он бережно ощупал себя сзади, зная, что найдет.

Кровь.

Гарри попытался встать, но пронзившая его боль была такой сильной, что молодой человек снова опустился на колени. Аппарировать он побоялся: последние силы ушли на то, чтобы добраться до коттеджа. Интересно, если его расщепит, станет ли больнее, чем сейчас? Хрипя от натуги, юноша на четвереньках дополз до лестницы и с трудом вскарабкался по ступенькам. Наверху пришлось остановиться: голова закружилась, и Гарри немного подождал, прежде чем ввалиться в спальню, где хранилось обезболивающее. 

Вытащив бутылочку из ящика тумбочки, он осушил ее, выпив тройную дозу зелья, и упал грудью на кровать, надеясь, что лекарство скоро подействует. Кровь текла по ногам. Весь пол, должно быть, ею заляпан. Когда стало немного легче, Гарри осторожно приподнялся. Каждое движение причиняло боль, но теперь, благодаря микстуре, она немного притупилась. Юноша расстегнул джинсы и аккуратно стянул их пониже. Опершись на тумбочку, встал на ноги и переступил через скомканную одежду. Больно было даже немного приподнять ногу, но Гарри двигался медленно и вскоре освободился от штанов. 

Он вспомнил свои занятия с Альбусом и его полезные советы:

«Получив повреждение, тело волшебника выделяет дополнительную магию, чтобы ускорить процесс выздоровления.

Постарайся поменьше колдовать, если окажешься ранен.

В трудной ситуации попытайся сориентироваться: простейшие заклинания порой используются для достижения большего эффекта».

Думать сейчас не очень получалось, но Гарри знал, что ему нужно. Держась за тумбочку одной рукой, он вытянул другую и призвал свой посох. Свойства артефакта и его связь с волхвом означали, что магии на это требовалось совсем немного. Юноша слышал, как тот гремит, пересчитывая балясины лестницы; наконец посох лег в ладонь.

Гарри не думал, что тот понадобится именно в такой ситуации, но всем весом оперся на палку, направляясь в ванную. Там юноша включил душ и влез под него, чтобы смыть кровь с ног. Он не решался сделать воду погорячее: боль и так рвала его изнутри. Кафель под ступнями мгновенно окрасился розовым. 

Потерпев несколько минут, Гарри привалился к стене. Дрожащая рука потянулась к щели между ягодицами и отдернулась, коснувшись лохмотьев кожи. Внутри у юноши все сжалось; казалось, его сейчас вырвет. Глубоко вдохнув, он попытался взять себя в руки. До унитаза сейчас не добраться, а мысль о том, чтобы вывернуть содержимое желудка прямо себе под ноги, была невыносимой.

Гарри снова потянулся рукой за спину и, превозмогая боль, нащупал то, чего и ожидал.

Как же ненавидит его Северус, чтобы обречь на такое!

Юноша приник лбом к кафельной плитке и заплакал.

 

Северус Снейп постучал в дверь коттеджа, принадлежавшего Алексу Джонсону.

Подождал.

Снова постучал.

Впустит ли его защитное заклинание?

Повернув ручку, он вошел и захлопнул за собой дверь.

У журнального столика валялась скомканная мантия. Оттуда к лестнице вели кровавые следы.

Наверху, значит.

Поднявшись, Северус услышал шум воды.

Он осторожно переступал через пятна крови на полу, но те все норовили попасться под ноги.

В спальне зельевар увидел пустую бутылочку от зелья и джинсы в пятнах...

О, господи.

Еле дыша, Северус взмахнул палочкой, чтобы очистить пол и убрать сброшенную Гарри одежду. Сделав еще несколько шагов, он постучал в приоткрытую дверь ванной. Вода продолжала литься.

Снейп остановился перед задернутой занавеской.

\- Поттер!

Тишина.

С тяжелым сердцем Северус отдернул занавеску.

Поттер стоял к нему спиной, упираясь лбом в стену; вода хлестала его по спине.

Снейп почувствовал такое облегчение, что все его страхи выплеснулись наружу, приняв облик гнева:

\- Поттер! Твоя защита меня впустила! Сюда может зайти кто угодно и убить тебя, идиот!

Плечи мальчишки дрогнули, но сам он не сдвинулся с места:

\- Я знал, кто сюда вошел. Может, ты и сам здесь затем, чтобы меня убить? Пришел закончить начатое?

Схватив его за руку, Северус развернул Поттера к себе.

Боль, исказившая лицо Гарри, шокировала зельевара, но еще сильнее поразили слезы, льющиеся по бледным щекам.

\- Ты ранен, - сдуру ляпнул Снейп. Неожиданно в глаза бросилось, что вода, стекавшая по ногам юноши, была розовой.

Гарри сдавленно хохотнул и откинулся на стенку душа. Его слишком трясло; стоять без поддержки не получалось.

Снейп не мог оторвать взгляда от этого тела – тела, которое он изучил так хорошо, которое ласкал и целовал... нет, не думать об этом! И о том, что видеть голову Поттера, венчающую это тело, было уже далеко не так неприятно, тоже. Зельевара поразило крайнее отчаяние, которое излучал Гарри всем своим видом.

Северус приказал себе собраться.

\- Как тяжело увечье? – деловым тоном, лишенным эмоций, осведомился он.

\- Если ты задался целью сделать так, чтобы я никогда больше не смог наслаждаться сексом, план сработал, - кратко ответил Гарри.

Снейп едва сдержал дрожь.

\- Нужно выйти отсюда. У тебя шок, - спокойно сказал он.

\- Тебе какое дело? – рявкнул мальчишка. – Или добей, или убирайся! О своих чувствах ты меня уже уведомил.

Северус не мог сейчас размышлять о своих чувствах. Взамен он ухватился за решение насущной проблемы:

\- Я отведу тебя к мадам Помфри.

Гарри фыркнул; голова его мотнулась из стороны в сторону.

\- Думаешь, я позволю мадам Помфри разглядывать мою задницу?

\- Она профессиональный врач...

\- Вот именно. И какое объяснение я найду, когда она увидит, что зад у меня пробит кулаком?

На этот раз Северус все-таки вздрогнул. Значит, его проклятие подействовало в самом буквальном смысле.

\- А... рана наружная или...

\- Откуда мне знать, черт возьми? Я не в состоянии к ней прикоснуться.

\- Я... я принес немного целебной мази...

\- Как великодушно с твоей стороны, - язвительно процедил Гарри.

\- Сколько обезболивающего ты уже выпил?

\- Тройную дозу, - сразу ответил юноша.

\- Что-нибудь еще принимал?

\- Нет пока.

\- Хорошо. Я приготовлю тебе мазь посильнее. Эту нанеси сейчас, пока лекарство еще действует. Она сработает к тому времени, как я вернусь с новым снадобьем.

Гарри просто стоял на одном месте. Вода давно остыла, и молодой человек дрожал от холода. Снейп вытащил его из ванны, пытаясь не обращать внимания на стоны, которые не мог сдержать мальчишка. Зельевар бережно обернул плечи Поттера полотенцем и удалился.

 

Когда Северус вернулся, Гарри лежал в постели под одеялом, лицом вниз. Алхимик присел было на край матраца, но даже это незначительное движение заставило юношу охнуть от боли, и Снейп опустился рядом с кроватью на колени.

\- Гарри, мне кажется, все-таки будет лучше, если тебя осмотрит мадам Помфри, - сказал он.

\- Убирайся к чертям, - промычал Гарри. Глаз его Северус не видел. – Или не нужно. Ты ведь не хочешь меня видеть, а я сейчас как раз нахожусь в аду.

\- Послушай, я не знаю, насколько серьезно повреждение, но мазь нужно наносить очень тщательно и регулярно.

\- Когда?

Снейп набрал в грудь побольше воздуха:

\- Сейчас, вечером и завтра утром – сначала вот эту, потом, через полчаса, эту. К завтрашнему вечеру наружные повреждения должны зажить...

\- Слава богу! – выдохнул Гарри.

\- ...достаточно, чтобы мазь можно было нанести и на внутренние травмы.

\- Внутренние... – эхом откликнулся юноша.

\- Инструменты мадам Помфри не понадобятся. Пальцев будет...

\- Проклятие! Неужели ты думаешь, я позволю ей делать это? Сам справлюсь.

Несколько секунд Снейп молчал, потом нерешительно заметил:

\- Гарри, нужно удостовериться, что процедура выполнена по всем правилам. Я мог бы...

\- Нет! Ни за что!

Последовала еще одна пауза.

\- Не сочти за грубость, но мы с тобой занимались этим и раньше.

Гарри повернул голову так, чтобы видеть Северуса:

\- Не со мной. С Алексом Джонсоном. Ты весьма ясно дал понять, что к Гарри Поттеру не то что пальцем – и шестом бы не прикоснулся, а такая картина, на мой взгляд, сейчас слишком напоминает реальность, - молодой человек глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: - Я очень благодарен за мазь. Пожалуйста, уходи.

Снейп поднялся на ноги:

\- Ты поступаешь глупо!

\- Мои поступки, глупые или нет, больше тебя не касаются. А теперь, прошу тебя, уйди!

Северус с грохотом швырнул мазь на тумбочку у кровати.

\- Снейп.

\- Да?

\- Что за проклятие ты использовал?

Помолчав, Северус устало отозвался:

\- Беспалочковое и невербальное.

\- И? – прошептал Гарри.

Зельевар отвернулся к двери:

\- Я сказал: «В задницу его».

Через какое-то время с постели раздалось рыдание, подозрительное напоминающее начало истерики, и Снейп обернулся:

\- Что такое?

\- Ничего. Ничего особенного. Просто я почти четыре месяца именно об этом и мечтал, а получил несколько больше ожидаемого, верно?

\- Я... я не хотел... – запинаясь, проговорил Снейп.

\- Нет. Ты сказал то, что думал. Иначе невербальная магия не сработала бы.

Зельевар нехотя побрел к выходу.

\- Северус, - снова позвал его мальчишка. – Это ты меня прости. Я помнил, что тебе не нравится Гарри Поттер, и поступал эгоистично, не желая с этим считаться. Но того Снейпа, которого Алекс встретил в «Дырявом котле», хотелось удержать рядом – думал, со временем и ты ко мне привыкнешь. Глупо, правда? – он украдкой отер ладонью щеку и слабым голосом продолжил: - Я не сознавал, как много значат для тебя правила нравственности; прости, что заставил их нарушить.

Сглотнув, юноша снова отвернулся. Северус стоял лицом к двери, держась за ручку. Последние слова Поттера были едва слышны:

\- Я не знал, как сильно ты меня ненавидишь. Теперь буду знать.

Стиснув ручку, Северус, не оглядываясь, разжал пальцы и вышел прочь.


	22. Что произошло потом

Наутро Гарри решил пойти в школу.

Прошлым вечером заглянул Невилл – убедиться, что с другом все в порядке. Тихонько сидящий в кресле с книгой парень был первым, кого увидел Гарри, проснувшись.

Он как никогда прежде был благодарен за тихую, ненавязчивую заботу юного герболога. Невилл не задал ни одного вопроса, на который Гарри не хотелось бы отвечать, принес тарелку супа и бутылку, чтобы больной, не способный даже повернуться на бок, справил нужду.

Невилл также напоил Гарри лекарством и посидел рядом, пока тот не уснул.

Вопросов он, может, и не задавал, но флаконы на тумбочке видел и понял, что Гарри ранен. Нев знал: его друг насмотрелся на обстановку лазарета на всю жизнь вперед. Юноша не мог догадаться, что произошло, но Снейп явно не просто так притащил сюда кучу лекарств, хотя сам и не остался.

Невилл вернулся в школу. Гермиона и Драко отыскались в лаборатории вместе со Снейпом; втроем они обсуждали способы улучшения зелья. Участвовать в дискуссии Невилл сейчас не мог. Он был почти уверен, что остальные не знают об отношениях Снейпа и Гарри, а потому зельевар вряд ли расскажет им правду о ситуации с юным волхвом. Невилла немного удивило то, что Гермиона отнюдь не беспокоится о друге.

Когда он вошел, все подняли головы.

\- Принес еще spindificus aroratea? – поинтересовалась Гермиона.

\- Нет, я задержался, а сейчас уже слишком темно, чтобы ее собирать, - ответил Невилл, глядя на быстро угасающий за окном зимний день, на серо-металлическое мрачное небо.

\- Но ты же знал, что мы собираемся работать над зельем! – огорчилась девушка.

\- Я думал, мы сегодня только обсуждать будем, - ровно отозвался юноша. – Потому и провел немного времени у Гарри.

\- Как он? – тотчас вскинулся Драко.

Невилл видел, что листающий книгу Снейп прислушивается к их беседе.

\- Спит. Когда проснулся, я накормил его супом.

\- Умница, Невилл! Все это колдовство его, видимо, совсем измучило. Он был очень голоден? Нужно принять во внимание усталость, - решила Гермиона. – Зелье должно действовать дольше. Какая от него польза, если уже через час Гарри дрыхнет без задних ног? Он окажется совсем беззащитным!

\- Не думаю, что это необходимо учитывать, - тихо произнес Невилл. – Заснул он после того, как принял обезболивающее зелье.

\- Обезболивающее? – воскликнула Гермиона. – Но... что у него болело? Я считала, Гарри просто устал!

\- Перенапрягся, наверное. Мышцы занемели. В общем, сейчас он спит.

\- Какое счастье, что о нем есть кому заботиться! – вскричала Гермиона и тут же осеклась. – Не знала, что ты в курсе, где он бывает по выходным. Только не говори, что у Гарри дом в Нью-Йорке или Сан-Франциско. Никто из нас не в силах туда аппарировать! Хотя, наверное, только там он может притвориться магглом и жить в свое удовольствие. А его... близкого человека ты тоже встречал? – спросила девушка, выбирая слова и подмигнув Невиллу, чтобы тот не выдал предпочтений Гарри перед зельеваром.

Не глядя на Снейпа, Нев ответил:

\- Да, нас познакомили, но не уверен, что между ними все по-прежнему. Пока я не пришел, Гарри был один.

\- Я знала, что у него неприятности! – вскочила Гермиона. – Черт возьми! И ведь ни слова мне не сказал! Отругаю, когда вернется.

\- Боюсь, сегодня он останется там.

\- Глупо аппарировать, когда силы на исходе, - кивнула девушка. – Но Гарри незачем быть одному... Невилл, перенесешь меня туда?

\- Я обещал ему вернуться, - покачав головой, солгал Невилл, хотя планировал так и сделать. Поскольку Гарри не приглашал подругу к себе домой, вести ее туда по собственной инициативе юный герболог не решался. – Защитные чары тебя не пропустят, - нашелся он, - и будить его не стоит. Не нужно ему лишний раз колдовать.

\- Да, пожалуй, но передай, что мне хочется над ним покудахтать, ладно?

Драко прыснул, а Снейп продолжал молча листать книгу, не обращая внимания на ребят.

\- Конечно, - согласился Невилл.

\- Только подожди, я сейчас сбегаю за его грелкой!

\- За чем? – переспросил Драко.

\- Грелкой, - улыбнулась Гермиона. – Маггловская штуковина – снимает боли. Туда наливают кипяток, так что трансфигурировать что-либо в нее опасно. Я подарила ему такую несколько лет назад на рождество, после того как он испытал мою. И не смотрите так! Множество маггловских женщин пользуется грелками во время менструации: это хорошо известный и безвредный миорелаксант.

\- Я схожу с тобой, - поднялся Невилл, - прихвачу смену одежды.

\- Конечно! А завтра ты сможешь принести нам растения?

\- Да, отправлюсь во время обеда.

\- Драко, профессор Снейп, вас это устроит? Поработаем завтра днем? У меня нет последнего урока, так что беру на себя подготовку.

Мужчины кивнули, и Гермиона покинула комнату.

Драко обернулся к Снейпу:

\- Неужели она не знает, что Поттер гей?

Выходивший следом за девушкой Невилл оглянулся на пороге:

\- Знает. Просто не уверена, в курсе ли Северус, вот и решила умолчать о подробностях личной жизни друга, - и, бросив на Снейпа пронзительный взгляд, вышел прочь.

 

На следующее утро, осторожно смазывая рану, Гарри убедился, что разрыв действительно зажил за прошедшие с момента проклятия двадцать часов. Юноша смог встать и даже напряженно пройтись, хотя без обезболивающего зелья не обошелся. К счастью, Снейп с лихвой обеспечил его лекарствами, хотя и оставил записку, уведомляя, что дозу можно в крайнем случае удвоить и принимать не чаще, чем дважды в день. 

Понимая, что твердую пищу употреблять не стоит, молодой человек все же решил поесть, чтобы начать восстанавливать утерянные за сутки силы.

Пока Гарри, постанывая, возился в ванной, Невилл приготовил ему молоко с медом и целебными травами; питье оказалось на удивление вкусным и помогло умерить дрожь в руках и коленях.

\- Ты уверен, что сможешь пойти? – беспокоился Нев. – Не лучше ли отлежаться?

\- Хотелось бы, - искренне признался Гарри. – Но я должен показаться на людях, а то директор заявится сюда с вопросами.

\- Тогда побудь полдня, - предложил Невилл. – Потом скажешь, что устал, и все этим удовлетворятся. Ты ведь наверняка и в самом деле с ног валишься.

\- Нужно сначала иметь силы встать на ноги, чтоб потом с них валиться, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Так и сделаю. Спасибо. Ты настоящий друг.

\- Ты поступил бы точно так же ради меня, - пожал плечами Невилл. – В любом случае здóрово было выбраться из школы. Гермиона думает, ты живешь в Штатах.

\- Чего?!

Невилл объяснил, и Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Надо пригласить их с Роном в гости, - сказал он. – Просто... раньше мы с Северусом тут... но теперь...

\- Может, он еще передумает, - задумчиво произнес Невилл, но, услышав фырканье Гарри, пояснил: - Я узнал его почерк на бутылочках с зельями.

Отвернувшись, юный волхв проковылял по комнате за своей мантией.

\- Нет, - промолвил он. – Можешь не сомневаться – никаких нежных чувств к Гарри Поттеру Снейп не испытывает. Пойдем.

\- Я тебя перемещу, - твердо сказал Невилл. – Береги магию, Гарри – ты же знаешь, мне не сложно аппарировать. А если понадоблюсь среди дня, пришли за мной своего эльфа, ладно?

 

Идея Невилла оказалась не лишенной смысла: Гарри еле дотянул до обеда.

Юноши аппарировали прямо в замок – в пустую комнатку около Большого зала. Гарри с любопытством взглянул на Невилла.

\- С защитой все в порядке, мне даже удалось немного ее усилить, - смущенно признал тот. – Просто, похоже, замок ко мне неравнодушен. Я с ним поговорил немного после того, как пытался вернуться из Австралии.

\- Я тоже, - ухмыльнулся Гарри. – С самого начала думал, что самой защитой был запрет на аппарирование – то есть люди, которым сказали, что ничего не выйдет, просто перестали пытаться. Но защита есть, и довольна крепкая, правда? Да и замок, если с ним пообщаться, отвечает...

\- Да, - кивнул Невилл. – Теперь, даже аппарируя сюда и отсюда, я чувствую себя в большей безопасности, чем прежде.

Они вошли в Большой зал, где как раз заканчивался завтрак. Гарри заметил, как сидящие за учительским столом члены Ордена, увидев его, вздохнули с облегчением. Альбус кивнул и улыбнулся; Снейп же, бросив на юношу взгляд, вернулся к своему чаю. 

За гриффиндорским столом подвинулся, освобождая место, Рон.

\- Нет, дружище, я постою, - сказал Гарри. Перекинуть ногу через скамью он бы сейчас не смог. – Все равно только тыквенного сока хочется. Я уже завтракал.

\- Как ты, Гарри? – обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона. – Спина еще болит?

Замечательно!

\- Ага, здорово побаливает.

\- С гантелями перебрал? – полюбопытствовал Дин.

Спортзал был открыт для студентов, и Томас посещал его чаще других. Он даже подкорректировал магией свой iPod и теперь, качаясь, слушал его и подпевал басом к неизменному удовольствию прочих магглорожденных и недоумению чистокровных волшебников.

\- Что-то в этом роде, - уклончиво отозвался Гарри, потерев поясницу.

\- Я сделаю тебе массаж, Гарри! – предложила одна из подруг Джинни Уизли, а остальные захихикали.

Рон закатил глаза.

\- Спасибо, э-э... не надо, - улыбнулся девочке Гарри.

\- Ну вот, все испортил, - прощебетала та.

Рон схватил ломтик поджаренного хлеба и поднялся:

\- Идем-ка отсюда. Некоторые ни о чем, кроме секса, думать не могут, - громко объявил он, глядя на девочек.

На миг воцарилась тишина, которую прервал Шеймус:

\- Чья бы корова мычала...

Ученики расхохотались. Рон густо покраснел, но тоже улыбнулся. Встретившись взглядом с сидящей напротив Гермионой, парень увидел, что девушка смеется, и неожиданно понял: напряжение между ними исчезло и они снова стали друзьями.

К сожалению, на этом веселье закончилось. Первым уроком у Гарри была трансфигурация. Просидев на краешке скамьи пятнадцать минут, юноша пожаловался на больную спину и попросил позволения встать. Пристально посмотревшая на него Макгонагалл согласилась без лишних вопросов. К концу занятия Гарри не находил себе места от боли и смертельно устал, но сдаваться не собирался. В коридоре он выпил обезболивающее зелье. Рон и Гермиона поглядели на друга с беспокойством, но тут, к счастью, вмешался Невилл:

\- На гербологию останешься?

\- Хочу дотянуть хотя бы до обеда, - сквозь стиснутые зубы ответил Гарри.

\- Ладно. Я доставлю тебя в теплицы, - заявил Нев и, оставив Гермиону и Рона на страже, аппарировал юного волхва в укромный уголок пятой оранжереи.

\- Батюшки! – ахнула мадам Спраут, пролив свой полуденный чай.

\- Простите, Помона, - весело сказал Невилл. 

Помона Спраут не входила в Орден Феникса, но Невилла она знала очень хорошо. Они проводили за совместной работой долгие часы и разделяли любовь к флоре; дружба пошла на пользу обоим. Помона, понимая, что замечательная ведьма Минерва Макгонагалл обладает таким же суровым характером, как и бесстрашная миссис Лонгботтом, с радостью стала юноше, столь талантливому в ее предмете, нежным наставником. Теперь же, когда Невилл вырос в достойного молодого мужчину, профессор ценила его помощь и советы, сознавая, что способности ученика превзошли ее собственные.

Мадам Спраут видела, что любимый студент появился вместе с Гарри Поттером, но не знала, кто из них умеет аппарировать на территории Хогвартса; впрочем, она доверяла Невиллу достаточно, чтобы не сомневаться: пускать пыль в глаза почем зря он не станет.

\- Гарри неважно себя чувствует, но не хочет пропускать урок, - извиняющимся тоном проговорил юноша.

\- А профессор Дамблдор знает, что ты так умеешь? – выразительно помахав рукой и доливая себе чаю, спросила женщина.

\- Знает, - с некоторым беспокойством глядя на нее, откликнулся Гарри, - но об этом пока молчок...

\- Насчет Помоны не волнуйся, Гарри, ей можно верить во всем, - коснувшись руки друга, сообщил Невилл.

\- Спасибо, милый, - сказала преподавательница и обратилась к Гарри: - Я на стороне Альбуса, как и ты. Возможно, магической силы у меня немного, но стоит попросить о помощи, и я к вашим услугам.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул Гарри. – Я не хотел вас обидеть...

\- Ну что ты. Я помню войну и маггловские плакаты, на которых говорилось: «Болтун – находка для шпиона». И это правда! Но цела ли защита Хогвартса, если вы аппарируете туда-сюда? Что говорит Альбус?

\- Не бойтесь за чары защиты, мы с Невиллом их усилили.

\- Даже так? – протянула женщина, глядя на ребят поверх своих очков. Сделав еще глоток, она добавила: - До начала урока осталось три минуты. Хотите чаю?

Горячий напиток вкупе с наконец-то сработавшим зельем придал Гарри бодрости. К сожалению, во время урока ему пришлось много двигаться, и к концу юноша едва держался на ногах. Невилл перенес его в маленькую комнатку близ Большого зала.

Обед ничем не отличался от завтрака – обе трапезы были менее формальными, чем ужин, который всегда начинался и заканчивался строго по расписанию. Сейчас же ученики наполняли тарелки из дымящихся посудин на столах, не дожидаясь, пока учителя сядут на свои места; те, у кого перед обедом не было урока, могли поесть раньше остальных.

В зале уже было многолюдно, но Гарри и Невилл легко нашли места с края стола, поближе к двери, и юный волхв мог присесть на кончик скамьи.

Чувствуя легкую тошноту, Гарри все же проглотил немного супа и поздоровался с Драко и его группой слизеринцев, а там и другие студенты подтянулись. Вошли, разговаривая, и профессор Макгонагалл с Северусом.

Болтая, как в старые добрые времена, Рон и Гермиона сели рядом с приятелями.

\- Ты выглядишь получше, - внимательно поглядев на Гарри, объявила Гермиона. – Странно, что спина разболелась... Думаешь, одно из проклятий проникло сквозь щит? Нужно у Падмы спросить...

\- Нет! Не стоит, - вскочил Гарри, в ужасе представивший себе, как Падма узнает, что за заклятие его так отделало. По крайней мере определиться с тем, кто его выкрикнул, будет сложнее: слишком много людей стреляло в юношу тогда. 

\- Отдыхай, приятель, - посоветовал Рон. – К ужину я тебя разбужу.

\- Только о еде и говоришь, - вздохнула Гермиона. – Сразу видно, что для тебя важно в жизни, Рон.

За столом воцарилась неловкая тишина.

\- Ладно, ладно! Сама знаю, у тебя неуемный аппетит! Проехали, - добавила девушка и, выбрав себе здоровенную сосиску, аккуратно разрезала ее на кусочки.

Вокруг заахали и расхохотались, и Гарри тихонько выскользнул вместе с Невиллом, который аппарировал друга в спальню, вручил бутылочку с обезболивающим и оставил отдыхать.

 

Сидящий за преподавательским столом Снейп мрачно подумал о том, что Лонгботтом объявился на сцене, едва зельевар с нее сошел.

 

К обеду во вторник Гарри почувствовал себя лучше и даже смог сидеть. Он продолжал пользоваться мазями и принимать лекарства, следуя указаниям Снейпа. В первый раз сунуть внутрь палец было страшно, но разорванная кожа зажила, как и предсказывал алхимик, и боль оказалась вполне сносной, хотя, разумеется, приятных ощущений, которые подобные исследования приносили в прошлом, юноша не испытал.

Он много размышлял о способности волшебников к исцелению. Бесспорно, у них оно происходит быстрее, чем у магглов, хотя непонятно, какую роль в этом играют зелья, и какую – природа организма. Было бы весьма кстати, если бы добавочные силы помогли волхву выздороветь скорее, но, похоже, с этим Гарри не повезло. Живот болел с утра, и юноша с ужасом думал о том, что, несмотря на жидкое питание, ему в конечном итоге придется воспользоваться туалетом. Впрочем, поразмыслив хорошенько, он применил очищающее заклинание, повсеместно используемое геями перед сексом, и почувствовал себя гораздо комфортнее прежнего.

К сожалению, тем же вечером боль вернулась; Гарри снова воспользовался заклинанием, и оно помогло, но не слишком. Юноша уменьшил порцию обезболивающего зелья, которое принимал ежедневно, полагая, что не нуждается в сильной дозе, и теперь решил, что поторопился с выводами.

Он отменил урок «магии для отстающих».

 

В среду вечером Гарри стало совсем плохо: болела голова, появились тошнота и температура, а живот сводило от малейшего прикосновения. Молодой человек рано лег в постель, воспользовался обеими мазями, оставленными Снейпом, принял тройную дозу болеутоляющего и уснул.

 

\- Гарри, просыпайся! Опоздаешь на завтрак!

От прикосновения Рона Гарри моментально перенесся из глубокого сна в ужаснейшую реальность. Юный волхв свесился с края кровати, и его вырвало.

\- Ыыыы! – завопил Рон, отскакивая в сторону.

Он взмахнул палочкой, чтобы распахнуть занавески и взглянуть на друга при свете. Гарри все еще рвало. Рон поставил перед ним корзинку для мусора и заклинанием избавился от грязных пятен на полу.

\- Что с тобой, Гарри? – осторожно положив руку на спину друга, Рон присел рядом и нахмурился, ощутив под пальцами влажную ткань пижамы. – Ты весь взмок от пота!

Зайдя в ванную, он смочил холодной водой полотенце, отжал его и вернулся. Молодой волхв уже перекатился на спину и лежал, закрыв ладонью лицо.

Рон осторожно приподнял руку Гарри и провел полотенцем по усеянному каплями пота лбу, потом вручил другу влажную ткань. Тот вытер щеки и шею – сразу стало легче.

\- Спасибо, Рон, - прохрипел он. Во рту остался отвратительный вкус рвоты.

Рон снова отправился в ванную и налил Гарри стакан воды.

\- Маленькими глотками, - велел он. – Много не пей. Так, теперь ты лежи, а я сбегаю за мадам Помфри.

\- Нет!

\- Не глупи, тебе явно плохо, приятель. У нее найдется лекарство от тошноты. Сейчас у многих такое. Она уже побывала у пары девочек из спальни Джинни, а вчера вечером, когда мы играли в шахматы, Эрни говорил, что хаффлпаффцам тоже не сладко.

В тумане лихорадки Гарри вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Не мог бы ты просто взять у нее лекарство? – попросил он. – Скажи, что я, если нужно, загляну попозже. Не стоит беспокоить мадам Помфри, когда возникла угроза эпидемии.

 

Гарри принял очередное зелье и, пропустив завтрак (аппетита все равно не было), отправился на первый урок. Таковым сегодня являлись зелья, и юноша планировал побывать в классе, чтобы показать Северусу: он не дуется, не ведет себя, как ребенок, и в состоянии оставить то, что между ними произошло, позади.

Вот только к обеду Гарри стало намного хуже. Когда он сидел за столом, время от времени делая глоток воды, Рон обеспокоенно спросил:

\- Неужели лекарство от тошноты не помогло?

\- Тебя тоже прихватило, Гарри? – подняла голову Джинни. – Я только что заходила к Гвен и Фелисити - у них уже все прошло; теперь они просто притворяются, чтобы прогулять побольше уроков.

\- Может, тебе стоило остаться в постели? - пробормотал Рон.

Вошли Миона, Невилл и Дин и сели рядом.

\- Как дела? – поинтересовался Дин, накладывая себе запеканки.

Даже запах пищи вызывал у Гарри тошноту; прикоснуться к животу было немыслимо. Юноша чувствовал, как по спине льется пот. Пришло время очередной дозы болеутоляющего.

\- У Гарри тот самый вирус, от которого блюют, - с набитым ртом сообщил Рон.

Невилл и Гермиона резко обернулись к молодому волхву.

\- Почему ты не в кровати? – с упреком проговорила девушка.

\- Сходи к мадам Помфри, - пристально глядя на Гарри, посоветовал Невилл. – Похоже, у тебя температура.

\- Ага, сегодня утром в постели с ним вообще черт знает что творилось, - согласился Рон.

\- Хорошо, что я знаю, на кого тебя обычно тянет, иначе эти слова можно чертовски неправильно понять, - усмехнулся Дин.

\- Да, да, - закатил глаза Рон. – Лучше б запеканку придвинул, она здорово выглядит.

\- Гарри, - перебила их Гермиона, - почему бы тебе не вернуться в спальню?

\- После зелий.

\- Блин, Гарри! – воскликнул Дин. – Что с тобой? В кои-то веки подвернулся повод пропустить ненавистный урок, а ты все равно хочешь пойти? Свихнулся ты, что ли?

\- Может, ты мало лекарства выпил? – предположила Джинни. – Иначе давно бы уже был как новенький...

Гарри осторожно поднялся. Боль рвала на части.

\- В туалет, - объяснил он в ответ на вопросительные взгляды и вышел.

\- Я за ним, - вскочил Невилл.

\- А я на зельях буду присматривать, - заявила Гермиона. – Потом обязательно уложу его в кровать.

 

Гарри принял тройную дозу болеутоляющего и плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Подняв голову, юноша увидел в зеркале отражение терпеливо ожидающего за спиной Невилла.

\- Тошнота здесь ни при чем, верно? С тобой что-то совсем другое?

\- Похоже, что да, - прошептал Гарри.

\- Тебе нужна помощь. Давай пойдем к мадам Помфри.

\- После зелий, - упрямо повторил волхв. – Мне необходимо показаться на глаза Северусу, Нев.

Юный герболог пожал плечами. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох. Лекарство начало действовать, и юноша смог выпрямиться.

\- Видишь? Мне уже лучше.

\- Ага, - недоверчиво протянул Невилл. – Я тебя перемещу?

Гарри покачал головой. Укромного местечка для аппарации у кабинета зелий не было, и Невилл это тоже знал.

Гермиона ждала их в коридоре, и ребята втроем подошли к классу. Затем Невилл отправился на историю магии, которую до сих пор изучал по неясной причине.

\- После урока я тебя заберу, ладно? Дождись меня! - неожиданно обернувшись, прокричал он через весь коридор.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Гарри.

Выходящий из Большого зала Снейп застыл на месте. Да уж, Лонгботтом времени зря не теряет.

 

Через полчаса Гарри понял, что совершил ошибку. Несмотря на выпитое лекарство, он чувствовал себя отвратительно: тошнило, голова кружилась, было больно двигаться. Когда он попытался нарезать компоненты, задрожали руки, и пришлось повернуться к Снейпу спиной.

Гарри посмотрел на рецепт. Следующим в списке стоял маринованный мозг гриндилоу; чтобы взять его, нужно пройти мимо Северуса.

Юноша стиснул зубы и уже сделал первый шаг, когда Гермиона сунула банку ему в руки. Взглянув на компонент, Гарри облегченно вздохнул и шепнул девушке: «Спасибо!»

\- Не болтайте на уроке, Поттер! – рявкнул Снейп. – Работайте самостоятельно, не ищите помощи у одноклассников. Пять баллов с Гриффиндора!

Гарри отвернулся. Значит, зельевар снова стал придираться к юноше по любому поводу.

Открыв банку, он учуял запах ее содержимого и пошатнулся, зажимая рукой рот.

\- Не ожидал, что без двух минут выпускники будут вести себя, как первогодки, Поттер, - язвительно протянул Снейп. – Еще пять баллов.

Зельевар признавал, что ингредиент безбожно вонял (в разрезанном виде он пах еще хуже), и злорадно следил за мальчишкой. Он снова злился на Поттера – за то, что тот, похоже, уже позабыл все случившееся за выходные, несмотря на ужасную боль, которую причинил ему алхимик; за то, что явно утешился в объятиях Лонгботтома, а тот хорошо сложен, исполнен магической силы и, черт его побери, добр; за то, что, несмотря на все сказанное Поттером, в Снейпе он, видимо, более не нуждается. Злился Северус еще и потому, что все это его злило.

В следующую секунду Поттера вырвало.

\- О, Мерлина ради, - прорычал зельевар, приближаясь.

\- Оставьте его в покое! – рявкнула, к изумлению (и восторгу) остальных учеников, Гермиона и бросилась к Гарри, который скрючился у стола, опустив голову и едва дыша.

\- У него вирус! Его еще утром тошнило, и лекарство не помогает, - уже спокойнее объяснила девушка.

Драко внимательно следил за происходящим; остальные убавили огонь под котлами, чтобы беспрепятственно наблюдать за сценой.

Гермиона избавилась от грязи заклинанием и приобняла Гарри за плечи. Даже сквозь мантию чувствовалось, что юноша весь горит.

\- Гарри! – вскричала подруга, коснувшись ладонью его лба. – Да у тебя жар!

Подойдя, Снейп оттолкнул ее и решительно приподнял голову молодого человека за подбородок.

Гарри с трудом подавил стон от боли, вызванной резким движением. Его шатало; еще миг – и он...

\- Тошнит, - успел выдавить юноша и отвернулся, прежде чем его снова вырвало.

\- Фу, опять! – выкрикнул кто-то.

\- Господи, какой же ты мерзкий, Поттер, - скривилась Панси Паркинсон.

\- Человек не виноват в том, что заболевает, - огрызнулся Драко, и девушка удивленно глянула на него.

\- Эй, это же Поттер. Разве он – человек? – возразила она.

\- Тихо! Продолжайте работу! – крикнул Снейп.

Поттер притих. В желудке у него явно ничего не осталось. Грейнджер, не обращая внимания на зельевара, поддерживала друга под руку.

Северус взял парня за плечи и развернул к себе. Голова Поттера мотнулась из стороны в сторону, а глаза закатились. Зельевар ощутил исходящий от ученика жар.

Все тотчас стало ясно.

\- Идиот безмозглый! – процедил он и обернулся к Грейнджер. – Немедленно доставьте его к мадам Помфри!

\- Да, сэр.

Гермиона вывела Гарри из класса. В коридоре юноша привалился к стене. Он часто дышал, в желудке саднило после рвотных спазмов. Больно было даже от прикосновения одежды к животу.

\- Позвать Невилла, чтобы помог тебе? – ласково спросила Гермиона.

Гарри попытался сообразить, что ему нужно.

\- Который час?

\- Около трех. Он всего лишь пропустит конец урока Биннса. Ты сможешь подождать, пока я сбегаю за Невом?

Гарри несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул.

\- Сам доберусь, - ответил он, потом быстро поцеловал Гермиону в щеку. – Прости. Чего я лезу целоваться... противно же... бр-р... не подумал... прости.

И аппарировал прочь.

Гермиона немного постояла в пустом коридоре, прижав ладонь к щеке. Вернуться на урок она не могла. Гарри явно не хотел, чтобы в лазарете его держали за руку, потому что всегда ненавидел, когда вокруг него суетились. Девушка решила пойти в библиотеку. Она не была уверена, что ингредиенты первой порции зелья, увеличивающего магическую силу, находились в верном соотношении; кажется, где-то она читала о том, что... а потом можно и к Гарри заглянуть, когда мадам Помфри его подлечит.

 

У себя в классе Снейп ходил из угла в угол. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась, а руки были сжаты в кулаки. Он выглядел злым, как черт – так показалось Драко.

Снейп действительно был зол, но страх мучил его сильнее.

Приняв решение, он коротко бросил:

\- Мистер Малфой, мисс Паркинсон, назначаю вас главными. Пожалуйста, проследите, чтобы все доделали работу и оставили класс в идеальном состоянии.

\- Где вас искать в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств, сэр? – спросила Панси.

\- Доверяя вам, я надеюсь, что таковых не случится, мисс Паркинсон, - строго заметил Снейп. – Впрочем, если понадобится, загляните в мой кабинет. После завтрака мадам Помфри сообщила мне, что за последние двадцать четыре часа к ней поступила целая вереница больных, подхвативших желудочный вирус, но температуры у них не было. Если вспыхнет эпидемия, у нас недостаточно запасов жаропонижающего зелья. Я немедленно сварю еще, пока половина школы не вздумала вывернуться наизнанку посреди урока и устроить зрелище похлеще сегодняшнего, - презрительно объяснил он.

\- Я могла бы помочь, сэр, - быстро предложила Панси.

«Она никогда не упустит шанса втереться в расположение к нужным людям, - кисло подумал Драко. - И это при том, что в зельях ничего не смыслит!»

\- Благодарю за предложение, мисс Паркинсон, но прежде вам нужно доделать собственное зелье и успешно закончить семестр. Кроме того, как вы наверняка помните по пятому году обучения, когда варили это лекарство, приготовить жаропонижающее несложно, но времени уходит много.

И зельевар покинул занятие.

 

Часом позже Невилл поджидал Гарри у кабинета зелий. Он на пару минут задержался, и большая часть учеников уже вышла из класса, направляясь в сторону, противоположную той, откуда он пришел.

Вскоре коридор опустел. Куда подевались Гарри с Гермионой? Светлой головы Драко Невилл в толпе тоже не видел.

Услыхав голоса, юноша заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и увидел, как Панси Паркинсон вытирает доску, а Драко что-то пишет за столом Снейпа.

\- Лонгботтом, - обернувшись, скривилась Панси. – Ты что здесь делаешь? Ничего не трогай! Зная тебя, любой катастрофы можно ожидать.

\- Я ищу Гарри и Миону, - спокойно пояснил Невилл.

\- Поттеру стало плохо, - сообщил Драко, бросив на Невилла беглый взгляд.

\- Его тут повсюду выворачивало. Пакость какая! – состроила гримасу Панси.

\- Где он сейчас? – резко спросил Нев.

\- Не вздумай говорить со мной таким тоном! – парировала Панси. – Сам не можешь догадаться? Где ему быть, тупица?

\- Снейп велел Грейнджер отвести его в лазарет, - холодно ответил Драко. – Поттер забыл сумку. Возьми ее, ладно? Профессор не любит, когда в его классе беспорядок.

\- А Снейп где? – нахмурился Невилл.

\- Не лезь не в свои дела, - буркнула Панси. – Отвали, Лонгботтом, тебе здесь не место.

Прежде чем уйти, Невилл переглянулся с Драко.

\- А тебе обязательно все время быть такой сукой, Панси? – процедил блондин сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Чего? Он же гриффиндорец – да к тому же еще и первый школьный дурачок. Даже у Винса с Грегом больше магии, чем у него.

Драко рассмеялся.

 

Северус вышел из камина в лазарете, держа в руке сумку с зельями.

\- Северус! Принес еще лекарства от тошноты? Прекрасно! У меня уже пятнадцать пациентов, - поведала словоохотливая мадам Помфри из-за своего стола.

\- Нет, его я занесу позже. Здесь жаропонижающее и быстродействующее дезинфекционное зелья.

Поппи крутанулась в кресле, глядя, как Снейп распаковывает припасы.

\- Я благодарна за все, что ты варишь, Северус, но... зачем мне все это сейчас? Лазарет полон ребят с рвотой и поносом!

Северус быстро обернулся к женщине:

\- Какой диагноз ты поставила Поттеру? – спросил он. – Ты ведь редко ошибаешься.

Брови Поппи поползли к переносице:

\- Гарри? Я отослала ему зелье от тошноты еще утром. Рон Уизли его отнес, я была слишком занята. Он сказал, что вернется, если лекарство не поможет. А что? У Гарри поднялась температура?

\- Он к тебе не приходил? Я отправил его сюда со своего урока, - в отчаянии сказал Северус.

В это время вошел Невилл.

\- Что с ним? – набросился на парня Снейп.

\- Что? – растерялся тот.

\- Поттер! Ему хуже?

\- Я его не видел... сейчас иду из подземелий. Мы должны были встретиться после...

\- Ваша личная жизнь меня не интересует! – рявкнул Снейп. – Поттеру стало дурно на моем уроке, я велел ему идти сюда и приставил Грейнджер в качестве няньки. Как выяснилось, в лазарете они не появлялись.

Невилл тихо, но с достоинством ответил:

\- Гарри нехорошо с начала недели. Я собирался отвести его к мадам Помфри после вашего урока. Он не хотел идти. Пойду, загляну в Башню. Может, он уже в постели, - юноша повернулся, чтобы уйти.

\- Лонгботтом! Дело не терпит отлагательств, - произнес Снейп.

Взглянув на него, Невилл аппарировал к себе в спальню, а оттуда побежал к Гарри. Того на месте не было. Невилл помчался вниз по лестнице.

\- Кто-нибудь видел Гарри или Гермиону?

\- Я тут весь день сижу - они не приходили, - отозвалась девочка в пижаме. Невилл узнал в ней приболевшую Гвен, подругу Джинни.

\- Спасибо.

Он выскочил через портретную раму и бросился в библиотеку. Аппарировать туда было слишком рискованно.

Гермиона нашлась на своем обычном месте.

\- Где Гарри? – задыхаясь от бега, спросил Невилл.

\- Ох, прости! Я забыла, что ты собирался за ним прийти! Гарри стошнило на уроке, и меня попросили отвести его в лазарет.

\- Но ты ведь туда не пошла?

\- Гарри аппарировал из коридора, - разъяснила Гермиона. – Значит, не в лазарет? – догадалась она.

Невилл кивнул.

\- К себе?

\- Нет, я только что проверял.

\- Черт!

\- Мне нужно вернуться в больничное крыло. Снейп очень волнуется, - прошептал юноша.

Схватив за руку, Гермиона потащила Невилла к мадам Пинс.

\- Нам необходимо срочно попасть в лазарет!

Старая ведьма пристально взглянула на ребят, тяжело дышащих от волнения, и кивнула. Миг спустя те вывалились из камина в кабинете колдоведьмы.

\- Что скажете? – не успел Невилл подняться, как к нему приблизился Снейп.

\- Его там нет.

\- Где он, мисс Грейнджер? Я поручил его вашим заботам.

\- Гарри аппарировал, - покраснела Гермиона. – Я думала, ему слишком плохо и тяжело ходить, и собиралась заглянуть сюда попозже, дать мадам Помфри время его вылечить.

\- Может, он отправился к себе домой? – предположил Невилл.

\- Да, - быстро обернувшись, Снейп прихватил с собой несколько бутылочек. – Немедленно переправьте меня туда, мистер Лонгботтом, - потребовал он.

\- Не знаю, захочет ли он... – поднял глаза Невилл.

\- Его желания сейчас не играют роли. Это вопрос жизни и смерти. Ну же! Пожалуйста!

\- Да что происходит? – воскликнула Поппи.

\- Нет времени объяснять. Будь готова принять пациента с лихорадкой и серьезной инфекцией. Мы найдем его и сразу же вернемся.

Невилл схватился за предплечье Снейпа и аппарировал.


	23. Друзья спешат на помощь

Дерек Саммерс повернул ключ в замке и вместе с Энди ввалился в квартиру.

\- Господи, как я тебя хочу! – простонал его любовник, потянувшись за поцелуем.

Они долго, упоительно целовались, прежде чем Энди сполз на колени и ухватился за молнию на штанах Дерека.

Парень глубоко вдохнул - он обожал аромат кожи своего партнера, - потом повел носом, раздул ноздри и принюхался.

\- Дерек? Что это за запах? – тихо спросил он, сжав пальцы на бедре любовника.

Тот, который привалился к стене, уже собирался заметить, что целый день работал, как вол, и полагал, будто нравится возлюбленному без всяких прикрас, внезапно уловил в голосе Энди беспокойство и тоже потянул носом.

Волноваться явно был повод.

Дерек рывком поставил Энди на ноги, толкнул к себе за спину и включил свет.

Ничего необычного в коридоре не наблюдалось.

Удерживая Энди позади, молодой человек бесшумно прошел направо, к кухне, и щелкнул выключателем.

В кухне было чисто и уютно, как всегда.

Немного успокоившись, Дерек зажег свет в гостиной.

\- Черт!

\- Алекс?

Их друг лежал на диване, свернувшись клубком, и крепко спал. На обивке и вокруг рта Алекса виднелись следы рвоты. Парень кутался в какую-то черную тряпку.

\- Не в его стиле так напиваться, - направляясь к дивану, заметил Энди. 

\- Алекс! Просыпайся! Мы тебе рады, но неужели обязательно портить новую мебель? – с легким раздражением, но дружелюбно спросил Дерек и, присев на корточки, потряс юношу.

Лежащий дернулся, но глаз не открыл.

\- Алекс!

Энди прикоснулся к бескровному лбу юноши. Тот весь горел и был сухим, словно кость.

Энди тряхнул Алекса сильнее. Тело безвольно поддалось чужой силе.

\- Дерек, скорее! Набери 999!

\- Что?

Энди уже искал у Алекса пульс.

\- Ну же!

Энди работал водителем машины скорой помощи, и в таких вопросах Дерек с ним не спорил.

Дожидаясь скорой, Энди расстегнул на Алексе рубашку и принялся смачивать грудь парня мокрым полотенцем, объясняя Дереку:

\- Он потерял сознание от жара. Месяцами его не видно, а потом появляется в таком состоянии! Алекс хотел, чтобы мы ему помогли. Сегодня мы пришли позднее обычного – если бы не кино, то уже несколько часов назад были бы дома. Господи, надеюсь, он выкарабкается!

\- А что, все так плохо? – испугался Дерек. Он принес еще одно полотенце и помог охлаждать горячую, сухую кожу Алекса.

\- У него, кажется, лихорадка. Обезвоживание. Живот твердый, я чувствую. С ним что-то серьезное.

 

В Хогсмиде Невилл и Снейп аппарировали в сад Гарри. Невилл открыл дверь и впустил зельевара в дом. Оба помчались к спальне.

Гарри не было. На то, чтобы обыскать остальные комнаты и закоулки сада, ушло всего несколько минут.

\- Он сюда не приходил, - беспомощно проговорил Снейп.

\- Похоже на то, - согласился Невилл.

\- Неужели отправился в больницу святого Мунго? – принялся рассуждать Северус.

\- Мне кажется, профессор Снейп, понадобятся факты, сколь неприятными бы они ни были. Слишком все серьезно. Нужно оповестить директора.

Северус повернулся к строго глядящему на него юноше, глубоко вздохнул и склонил голову.

\- Нельзя терять ни минуты, - тихо промолвил он.

\- Свяжемся с Гермионой. У нее наверняка найдутся идеи о том, где искать Гарри. И мадам Помфри привлечем.

Снейп лишь кивнул, и миг спустя оба вернулись в лазарет.

\- Его там нет, - предупреждая вопросы, объявил Невилл. – Нам нужно увидеть профессора Дамблдора.

Рон Уизли, услышав, что Гарри стало плохо на уроке, спустился в медчасть и присоединился к группе поиска.

Поппи, не тратя времени, направилась к камину; остальные переместились в кабинет директора следом за ней.

\- Гарри пропал, - с ходу принимая огонь на себя, сообщил Невилл. – Профессор Снейп полагает, он очень болен.

Дамблдор нахмурился:

\- Поппи?

\- Я не видела его, Альбус, и понятия не имею, что происходит. Утром мистер Уизли рассказал, что Гарри тошнит, и попросил лекарство от рвоты; я снабдила его дозой, потому что в школе эпидемия, а Гарри - взрослый, разумный юноша. На обеде он был, так что...

\- Ему всю неделю плохо, - перебила Гермиона. – Вирус здесь ни при чем.

\- Мисс Грейнджер права, - подтвердил Северус. – Дорога каждая минута! Я считаю, Поттер опасно болен. Нужно немедленно связаться с больницей святого Мунго!

\- Конечно, Северус, но отчего ты так полагаешь? Что, по-твоему, с ним не так?

Выпрямив спину, Снейп набрал в грудь побольше воздуха:

\- Во время тестирования зелья брошенное мной проклятие попало в цель.

\- Но ведь он ко мне не приходил, - растерянно повторила Поппи. Она знала о полевых испытаниях и все воскресенье дежурила на посту.

\- Не хотел. Я сам принес ему необходимые лекарства. Склонен все же предположить, учитывая сегодняшние события, что он не применил их по назначению.

\- Но, Северус, - запротестовала Поппи, - если риск неверного врачевания был столь высок, почему ты позволил Гарри лечиться самому? Я знаю, ты его не слишком жалуешь, но...

Из горла Снейпа вырвался хриплый стон, на который все обернулись.

\- Северус, что это за проклятие? – тихо спросил Альбус.

Зельевар отвернулся.

\- Беспалочковое, невербальное, нераспространенное, - ответил он. – Его последствия – вот что вас должно интересовать. Если мои догадки верны, Поттер смертельно ранен. Мы должны найти его!

\- Что за черт! – взревел Рон.

\- Я свяжусь с больницей, - бросилась к камину Поппи.

\- Постойте! – приказал Дамблдор. – Расспросы о Гарри Поттере уже через час попадут в прессу – не спасут никакие оговорки о конфиденциальности. Все узнают, что спаситель магического мира опасно болен. Волдеморт сможет этим воспользоваться. Догадается ли Гарри изменить облик?

\- Он наверняка использует личину, если будет в силах ее поддерживать, - прижав ладонь ко лбу, вздохнул Снейп.

\- Расскажи, что с ним? – попросила Поппи. – В больнице святого Мунго у меня есть друзья, которые узнают, принимали туда пациента с его симптомами за последние несколько часов или нет.

Снейп подошел к окну.

\- Я думаю, что у него распорот кишечник и, как следствие, тяжелая инфекция.

Поппи изумленно раскрыла рот:

\- Мне понадобятся детали. Если ты прав, это и в самом деле смертельно, - женщина развернулась к огню и, назвав адрес, попросила, чтобы ее подруга немедленно с ней связалась. Дескать, опасно больной ученик поступил в больницу под чужим обличьем и именем. Поппи также описала вероятное состояние пациента. Пятьдесят лет назад она училась с Иреной Амальдини, и та прекрасно понимала необходимость секретности, особенно когда такие вещи происходили в школе. Фельдшерица пообещала не задерживаться с ответом.

\- Что ты с ним сделал, чтобы такое произошло? – прошипела Помфри, обернувшись к Северусу.

Гермиона с удивлением отметила, что на этот раз присущее зельевару спокойствие покинуло его: запущенные в волосы пальцы мужчины дрожали.

\- Слова моего проклятия воспринялись... буквально, - с запинкой отозвался Снейп, глядя в сторону, и добавил шепотом: - Я был зол.

\- Но что же вы, в задницу, сказали? Что подумали? – выкрикнул Рон.

Снейп поднял голову:

\- То же, что и вы, - прорычал он.

\- Что?

\- Я подумал: «В задницу его». Проклятие так и сделало.

Эти слова встретили гробовой тишиной.

Первой сорвалась Гермиона. Только что стояла столбом, а потом замолотила Снейпа кулачками в грудь.

\- Мерзавец! Мерзавец! – рыдала она. – Как вы могли?

От зельевара ее оттащил Невилл; Снейп стоял неподвижно, принимая удары. Рон разинул рот, не в силах поверить тому, что только что услышал.

\- Перестань, Гермиона! – покрепче обхватил девушку руками Невилл. – Перестань сейчас же! – впервые голос его был резким.

Подруга вырвалась из его объятий:

\- Как ты можешь за него заступаться? После того, что он натворил? Как ты можешь? Я знала, что он всегда ненавидел Гарри, но... неужели ты не в курсе, что Гарри – гей? – она обернулсь к Снейпу. – Вы поэтому так поступили? Чтобы он никогда больше не смог испытать удовольствие? Вы – отвратительный, подлый...

\- Миона, довольно! – прикрикнул Невилл. – У Снейпа были веские причины...

\- Веские причины сделать такое с Гарри? Ты с ума сошел?

\- Я - нет, а вот Гарри, видимо, да.

\- Что ты выдумываешь? Когда это Гарри что-либо сделал Снейпу? Скажи мне!

\- Скажу, - решительно ответил Невилл. – Гарри познакомился с Северусом, когда носил личину, и не рассказал об этом. Снейп узнал совершенно случайно.

\- Так Гарри над ним подшутил, - вмешался Рон. – Я понимаю, за это можно разозлиться, но... то, что сделал он, - юноша указал на Снейпа, – это ни в какие рамки...

\- То, как с ним себя вел Гарри, тоже! – парировал Невилл.

Северус посмотрел на него:

\- Хватит, мистер Лонгботтом. Я изумлен вашим порывом, но защиты не достоин.

Развернувшись, он отошел к окну и посмотрел на квиддичное поле, где начался весь этот кошмар.

\- Объяснитесь, - скрестив руки на груди, приказала Гермиона. – Того, что уже сказано, недостаточно.

Невилл взглянул на Снейпа, но тот стоял к юноше спиной.

\- Партнер Гарри, с которым он виделся каждые выходные и, кажется, по средам...

\- Что насчет него?

Невилл лишь кивнул в сторону зельевара.

Воцарилась еще одна пауза.

\- Не может быть! – взорвался Рон.

\- Гарри встречался с... с вами? – спросила Гермиона у алхимика.

\- Я полагал, что вступил в связь с человеком по имени Алекс Джонсон, - холодно откликнулся Снейп.

\- Но ведь он же студент! – выдавил Рон.

\- Алекс Джонсон не был студентом! – сверкая глазами, набросился на него Снейп. – На вид ему было больше двадцати, он владел домом и имел работу...

\- Я усугубил ситуацию, - признал Дамблдор, - подтвердив, что Алекс входит в состав Ордена феникса.

Гермиона бессильно опустилась на стул. В ту же минуту в камине вспыхнул огонь.

Никого с похожими симптомами в этот день в больницу Святого Мунго не поступало.

 

\- Где он может быть? – сквозь зубы цедил Снейп. – Поппи, мог ли он отправиться в больницу за границей? Нельзя ли связаться с каждой? Начни с ближайших. Поверить не могу, но он явно аппарировал куда-то – в его состоянии!

\- Как насчет маггловских врачей? – тихо предположил Рон.

\- Хорошая идея! – воскликнула Гермиона и тут же погрустнела: - Но их так много...

\- А к родственникам он вернуться мог? – спросил Альбус. Несмотря на все, что Гарри говорил в начала года, директор полагал, что ближе семьи у человека ничего нет.

\- Исключено, - твердо объявила Гермиона.

\- Нужно сузить поиск, - задумался Рон. – Разве у магглов не свои врачи? Ты ведь ходила к такому когда-то, Миона?

\- К терапевту, - кивнула девушка. – Тогда ищем рядом с Дурслями. В его школьном деле найдется номер телефона, - с надеждой пояснила она и добавила: - Хотя сомневаюсь, что Гарри пошел бы туда.

Альбус призвал из шкафа толстое досье и взмахнул над ним палочкой. 

\- Боюсь, здесь терапевт не упоминается.

\- Пойду проверю свои записи, - сказала Поппи, - и свяжусь с другими магическими госпиталями. Как он там назвался? С каким именем ходил под личиной?

\- Алекс Джонсон, - отозвался Снейп.

Поппи пристально взглянула на него:

\- Пусть подстрекательства с его стороны и были, но ты, Северус, меня ужаснул, - тихо промолвила она. – Очень надеюсь, его смерть не окажется на твоей совести.

 

\- Сколько их вообще, этих маггловских госпиталей? – поинтересовался Рон.

\- Тысячи, - ответила Гермиона.

\- Шутишь!

Девушка покачала головой.

\- Ясно. Продолжаем сужать круг поиска, - Рон на минуту задумался. – Предлагаю сначала проверить ближайшие – те, куда проще аппарировать. Потом лондонские – их он мог выбрать ради анонимности. После – те, что возле Дурслей. А где Гарри живет летом?

\- В Брайтоне, но это очень далеко. Дальше только заграничные больницы.

\- Он даже на колени упал, - взволнованно припомнил Рон. – Сначала проверь местные. Нев, можешь туда аппарировать?

\- Да, но я ничего не знаю о маггловских госпиталях и лекарствах, - забеспокоился Невилл. – Но могу взять с собой Гермиону.

\- Хорошая идея, - одобрил Рон.

\- Нет, это займет слишком много времени. Нам нужен телефон.

\- Альбус, у вас есть, - произнес Снейп.

\- Он подключен напрямую к маггловскому правительству, - покачал головой старик.

\- Телефоны в маггловских городах стоят на улицах, - поглядела на Невилла Гермиона, – и в интернетных кафе – там я смогу и госпитали поискать. Перенесешь меня в Эдинбург?

\- Кафе? Кафе?! – вскричал Снейп. – Как можно сидеть в кафе в такое время?

\- Вы не понимаете, - спокойно сказала Гермиона. – Это маггловские места, в которых добывают информацию.

В камине появилась голова Поппи.

\- У меня лечащие врачи Гарри тоже не упоминаются, - доложила она.

\- Предлагаю начать с госпиталя в Эдинбурге, а если там Гарри не будет, заглянуть в кафе, - решил Альбус. – Я пока попытаюсь наладить тут телефонную связь.

Гермиона кивнула.

\- Рон, поговори с Дином. У него есть сотовый, пусть и нерабочий. Зато он настроил здесь свой iPod, а значит, и с телефоном тоже поможет. Вам придется всего лишь пропустить сюда сигнал.

\- Ни слова не понял, кроме одного: у Дина что-то есть, - всполошился Рон.

\- Послушай, не теряй времени! Скажи Дину, что директор спрашивает, удастся ли здесь воспользоваться его телефоном. Дин его тебе одолжит. Отнеси телефон Элоизе Миджен. Она – гений в арифмантике и справится с такой задачей. За это время профессор Дамблдор узнает, можно ли будет позвонить из Хогвартса. Ладно? Невилл, пойдем.

\- Я иду с вами, - заявил Снейп.

Невилл прикоснулся к обоим и аппарировал в Эдинбург.

 

Дерек и Энди сидели, держась за руки, в зале ожидания перед пунктом оказания первой помощи. Полночный наплыв закончился: легкие повреждения, полученные в нетрезвом состоянии, оступившаяся на высоких каблуках женщина с растяжением сустава, паренек, которому промыли желудок, и несколько человек, попавших в аварию, потому что водитель, выходя из теплого паба, не принял во внимание покрывшиеся ледяной корочкой дороги.

Молодые люди были в шоке.

Дерек ехал в машине скорой помощи, а Энди мчался следом на мотоцикле. Когда машина подъехала к больнице, сердце Алекса перестало биться.

Последнее, что видели мужчины, это как вокруг их друга собралась целая команда врачей, как заряжался дефибриллятор, и носилки укатили внутрь. Там Алекса сразу отправили в операционную.

Медсестра расспросила их о подробностях; Дерек и Энди рассказали ей все, что могли вспомнить, хотя знали немного.

Они грели ладони пластиковыми стаканчиками с безвкусным кофе из автомата, когда женщина сообщила, что их хочет видеть врач.

Молодые люди, нервничая, прошли в небольшую комнатку, где несколько минут спустя к ним присоединился светловолосый доктор.

\- Как он? – вскочил на ноги Дерек.

\- Он в реанимации, - сообщил мужчина, представившийся как доктор Мэтьюз. – У меня к вам несколько вопросов.

\- Но он выкарабкается? – спросил Энди.

\- Состояние очень тяжелое, но мы надеемся взять инфекцию под контроль.

\- А что с ним? Что за инфекция? – продолжал допытываться Энди.

\- Если ответите на мои вопросы, доберемся и до этого, - строго сказал доктор.

\- Извините, - вмешался Дерек. – Просто мы жутко испугались, увидев, как ему плохо.

Доктор сочувственно кивнул, хотя держался довольно холодно.

\- Боюсь, вопросы будут личного порядка, - начал он.

\- Мы расскажем все, что знаем, но вряд ли это поможет, - недоуменно глядя на Энди, отозвался Дерек.

\- Я видел, что вы держитесь за руки. Правильно ли я понимаю: вы – любовники?

\- Да, - ответил Дерек. – При чем тут Алекс?

\- Алекс тоже гомосексуалист?

\- Это как-то связано с ВИЧ? – в ужасе спросил Энди. – Но Алекс - ярый сторонник безопасного секса!

\- Он тоже ваш партнер? – чопорно поинтересовался доктор.

\- Мы расстались почти полтора года назад, - переглядываясь с Энди, сосчитал Дерек.

\- Раньше. Я познакомился с тобой в августе прошлого года; тогда-то вы с ним и порвали, - молодой человек повернулся к врачу. – Но Алекс по-прежнему наш близкий друг. Мы делим квартиру, только он редко там появляется. В последний раз виделись в конце прошлого августа. Алекс обещал приехать на рождество, но не смог.

Доктор заметно смягчился.

\- Мне неловко спрашивать, но не знаете ли вы, как Алекс относится к жесткому сексу?

\- Послушайте, - наклонился к нему Дерек, - если во мне больше шести футов роста, а он – крошка, это еще не значит, что он мечтает быть грубо оттраханным. Ничего такого мы не хотели – ни я, ни он. Почему вы спрашиваете?

\- Пытаюсь выяснить, стал ли Алекс жертвой насилия.

\- Что?

\- О боже, нет!

\- Мне жаль, что приходится говорить об этом. Вижу, Алекс вам небезразличен, а мужчины обычно не хотят, чтобы их семьям задавали такие вопросы.

\- У него нет семьи, только тетка, с которой Алекс не общается, - сообщил Дерек.

\- Нам стоит связаться с его ближайшими родственниками, - мягко сказал доктор.

\- Я не знаю адреса, - пожал плечами Дерек.

\- Почему вы думаете, что Алекса изнасиловали? – прошептал Энди.

\- Причиной инфекции стал разорванный кишечник. Есть повод думать, что анус тоже сильно пострадал, но кожа вокруг него уже зажила. Ваш друг... – доктор отвел глаза. Дерек испугался: что еще могло произойти, чтобы настолько смутить этого человека? – В него, судя по повреждениям, протолкнули какой-то тупой предмет – не знаю какой, но сделали это с явной жестокостью. А еще мы не можем разобраться с порядком событий – наружные ткани зажили слишком быстро в сравнении с внутренними органами. В любом случае он счастливчик и, похоже, выживет.

\- Боже мой, - простонал Дерек, поворачиваясь к Энди. – Бедняга! Он действительно пришел к нам за помощью.

\- А... доказательства преступления имеются? – спросил Энди.

\- Я думаю, он пытался отмыться, - покачал головой доктор. – Кишечник на удивление пуст. Вашему другу, наверное, было невероятно больно. Смог ли он вам хоть что-нибудь рассказать?

\- Мы нашли его уже без сознания, - ответил Дерек.

\- Значит, он не страдал, - заявил врач, - а вы вовремя примчались сюда. Когда Алекс сможет говорить, советую предложить ему обратиться в полицию. Насилие над мужчиной так же противозаконно, как и над женщиной.

\- Не знаю, найдутся ли судьи, которые в это поверят, - фыркнул Энди. – Мы, геи, сами нарываемся, не так ли? – язвительно добавил он.

\- Простите, если я не то сказал...

Дерек опустил ладонь на плечо Энди, чтобы усмирить любовника:

\- Вы не знали. Я в курсе, что выгляжу бандитом. Спасибо за все, что сделали для Алекса. Можно нам его увидеть?

\- Да, но он без сознания. Мы отвели ему отдельную палату. Вряд ли вашему другу захочется отвечать на вопросы соседей.

\- Спасибо, доктор. Сколько он здесь пробудет?

\- Две-три недели, возможно, больше. К сожалению, нам пришлось провести временную колостомию...

\- Чего? – переспросил Дерек.

\- Это значит, толстую кишку вывели на стенку живота, - объяснил Энди.

\- Что? О боже, нет! Нет!

\- Ему понадобится ваша поддержка, - проговорил доктор Мэтьюз. – Постарайтесь скрыть шок. Мы надеемся, это временная предосторожность – до тех пор, пока повреждения кишечника не заживут. Тогда все вернется на свои места, а у Алекса останется лишь небольшой шрам. Кстати, татуировка замечательно его скроет.

\- О господи, - снова простонал Дерек.

 

Северус и Невилл с изумлением смотрели, как Гермиона добывает адреса и телефоны больниц ближайших районов. Медицинских центров в Эдинбурге - хоть пруд пруди. Некоторые девушка исключила сразу: ортодонтические и ортопедические клиники, например, но прочих все равно было много. Гермиона сунула карточку из сумки в телефонный аппарат и принялась звонить по списку. Времени на это уходило море. Госпитали выдавали информацию с неохотой, и девушке пришлось как следует отшлифовать историю, которую она рассказывала при каждом звонке.

Снейп слушал ее, не веря своим ушам. Невилл вернулся в Хогвартс, поскольку ничем, кроме аппарации, помочь не мог. Ему было наказано заглядывать раз в полчаса.

Набрав седьмой номер, Гермиона прижалась лбом к телефонному аппарату.

\- Мы все делаем неправильно, - сказала она.

\- Что? – вскричал Снейп. – Но я думал, эта машина выдает вам нужную информацию!

\- Дело не в этом. Если Гарри в больнице, волноваться не о чем. Точнее, в первую очередь стоит паниковать, если он вообще не попал в госпиталь. И почему мне это раньше не пришло в голову? - вздохнув, девушка повернулась к Снейпу. – За то время, что вы провели вместе, не познакомил ли вас Гарри с какими-нибудь друзьями, к которым мог отправиться?

\- Не думаю, что он искал бы помощи у Люциуса Малфоя, - помолчав, ответил Снейп.

\- Вы водили... – вздрогнула Гермиона. – Гарри ходил к...

\- Вот такой он безрассудный болван, - бросил зельевар.

\- Это уж точно, - ахнула Гермиона. Подумав минуту, она добавила: - И больше никого? А его дом вы внимательно осмотрели?

\- Никого. И – да, внимательно.

\- Я пропущу Лондон и примусь за Брайтон, - глядя на свой список, решила девушка. – Гарри жил там в праздники, но адреса я не знаю – ради безопасности всегда писала ему на абонентский ящик, - пояснила она.

Разговоры с обоими брайтонскими госпиталями не дали никакого результата.

Гермиона не знала, что звонки, сделанные за то время, которое Гарри провел без сознания на своей квартире, оказались бесполезны, а сейчас, пока она выспрашивала о возможном пациенте с температурой и потенциальным воспалением в тазовой области, в больницу как раз привезли молодого человека. В приемной его имени еще не знали, а позже, когда фамилия Джонсон уже значила что-то для поднявшей трубку секретарши, она вспомнила лишь, что у пациента случился сердечный приступ, и не придала беседе с незнакомкой значения.

 

Невилл перенес Гермиону и Снейпа в Хогвартс часом позже, когда профессор Флитвик, Элоиза и Дамблдор настроили сотовый телефон так, чтобы тот работал, не тревожа чары защиты.

Выпив чаю, Гермиона засела в кабинете директора и продолжила обзванивать больницы. Снейп шагал из угла в угол; Альбус застыл за своим столом. Перед девушкой лежали компьютерные распечатки, а она вычеркивала номер за номером, записывая рядом время звонка.

Рон дремал. Невилл сидел тихонько, сложив руки на коленях.

Поппи сообщила, что крупные магические госпитали ничем не смогли помочь.

 

Глубокой ночью – точнее, ранним утром – списки телефонов закончились.

От постоянных разговоров у Гермионы болело горло. Она перебрала несколько тактик: спрашивала, есть ли в больнице пациент Алекс Джонсон, или просила соединить ее с палатой, в которой такой человек лежит – мол, забыла записать номер. Все эти попытки тоже фиксировались. 

\- Начну сначала, - прохрипела она. – Попытаюсь узнать, можно ли уже навещать Алекса Джонсона. Или упомянуть Гарри Поттера?

Постановили, что спрашивать о Гарри слишком опасно – сам юноша два года прожил под выдуманным именем и предпочел бы сохранить инкогнито, особенно сейчас, когда находился в уязвимом состоянии. Тот факт, что псевдонимов у него могло быть больше одного, лишь усиливал панику.

Дамблдор устало посмотрел на присутствующих.

\- Мы сделали все, что могли. Я не хочу рисковать безопасностью Гарри. В конце концов, возможно, что страхи Северуса напрасны.

\- Тогда зачем ему исчезать? – спросил Снейп.

\- От стыда, что его перед тобой вырвало? – стальным голосом отозвался Дамблдор. – Быть может, Гарри нужно уединение, чтобы зализать раны.

\- Его раны реальны, а не надуманны, Альбус! – выкрикнул Снейп.

\- Думаю, верно и то, и другое. Как бы то ни было, уроки начнутся уже через несколько часов. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь подумал, будто с Гарри неладно – пусть считают, что лекарство от вируса не помогло, и он еще денек отлежится. Я поставлю Добби на страже. Когда Гарри будет готов связаться с нами, он это сделает.

Снейп вышел из кабинета и хлопнул дверью.

\- Он ужасно волнуется, - в наступившей тишине пояснил Невилл.

Рон, которого разбудил спор, отозвался:

\- Ага, на убийство Мальчика-Который-Выжил Уизенгамот уж точно ласково не посмотрит.

\- Вряд ли его заботит именно это, - поднявшись, тихо произнес Невилл. – Пойду прилягу, господин директор. Если понадоблюсь, пожалуйста, сразу же разбудите меня.

\- Обязательно. Спасибо, мистер Лонгботтом.

С тяжелым сердцем гриффиндорцы отправились в свою башню.

 

Было уже за полдень, когда Гарри наконец-то очнулся.

\- Алекс, - тепло улыбнулся Дерек, растирая ладонь друга.

Гарри огляделся, пытаясь понять, где находится.

\- Ты в больнице. Все будет хорошо. Мы нашли тебя, когда вернулись домой. От лекарств и анестезии тебе, наверное, неважно, но не волнуйся, родной: ты в надежных руках. 

\- Брайтон? – пробормотал Гарри из-под кислородной маски.

\- А то как же, милый, - погладил его по лбу Дерек, наклонившись ближе. – Ты ведь пришел к нам за помощью.

Кивнув, Гарри снова отключился. Впрочем, минуту спустя он опять распахнул глаза:

\- Дерек?

\- Он самый, - ласково отозвался тот, - здесь я. Ни о чем не беспокойся, мы о тебе позаботимся.

\- Воды, - облизнув сухие губы, попросил юноша.

Подошел медбрат: Дерек нажал на кнопку вызова.

\- Вот и Алекс проснулся, - улыбнулся тот.

\- Он пить хочет, - пояснил Дерек, не выпуская руки Гарри.

Медбрат снял с больного маску и, поддерживая юношу, положил ему в рот кусочек льда. Холодная жидкость приятно смочила воспаленное горло Гарри. Осторожно опустив пациента на подушку, медбрат сказал:

\- Меня зовут Джон. Как ты сейчас, Алекс?

Гарри не знал, как ответить. Ему казалось, что он одновременно парит над постелью и придавлен к ней чем-то тяжелым.

\- Непонятно, - прошептал он. – Горло болит.

\- Это из-за интубирования. Скоро пройдет. Доктор пропишет тебе обезболивающее. Нет ли у тебя каких-нибудь аллергий на лекарства?

Гарри попытался покачать головой, но от первого же движения его...

\- Тошнит! – выдавил он.

Медбрат сориентировался моментально. Маленькая кювета тотчас оказалась у губ Гарри и поймала вылившуюся наружу воду.

Юноша почувствовал наворачивающиеся на глаза слезы и медленно отвернулся.

\- Эй, не волнуйся ты, - осторожно вытирая ему щеки, сказал Дерек. – Плачь, сколько нужно, родной. Я знаю, тебе несладко пришлось… - он осекся.

Гарри поддался на уговоры своего первого любовника, простого и доброго человека, и разрыдался.

Медбрат тихо занимался своими делами: проверял работу кардиомонитора и катетера, измерял температуру больного, делал пометки в медкарте. Закончив, он ушел уведомить доктора, что пациент проснулся.

\- Энди? – спросил Гарри.

\- Он был здесь. Я отправил его домой - отсыпаться: вечером ему на работу. Он собирался взять отгул, но сейчас у них каждый водитель на счету. Мы тут всю ночь просидели.

\- Какой нынче день?

\- Пятница. Ты здесь со вчерашнего вечера.

Гарри лежал, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. По крайней мере живот больше не беспокоил. Он осторожно скользнул рукой под одеяло и коснулся...

Во взгляде юноши, обращенном к Дереку, появился ужас, а пульс на мониторе зачастил.

\- Нет-нет, не паникуй, дружище! - быстро воскликнул Дерек. – Это только на время. Смотри, вот идет доктор, он объяснит.

Чем дольше говорил врач, тем труднее его было понять. На середине очередной фразы Гарри отключился.

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, в палате было темно и тихо. Юноша огляделся. Рядом, за занавеской, стояла раскладушка. На ней явно спал Дерек – свисающим длинным ногам не хватало места.

Гарри попытался собраться с мыслями, но в голове было до странного пусто. Он находился в брайтонской больнице. Ему поставили катетер. Господи! Неужели и задницу зашили? Сможет ли он когда-нибудь заниматься сексом? Ничего себе, сколько трубочек и проводков к нему ведет! Гарри узнал кардиомонитор – интересно, это стандартная процедура после операций - подключать к такому?

Он жив, и это главное. Раньше Дерек говорил, что сегодня пятница. Или уже суббота?

Вошла медсестра.

\- Проснулся? – веселым шепотом, чтобы не разбудить Дерека, сказала она и сунула Гарри в ухо термометр. – Я тебя осмотрю. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Боли есть? Голоден? Пить хочешь?

\- Пить, - кивнул Гарри и заметил, что кислородная маска исчезла.

Сестра подала ему стакан с трубочкой. Гарри в очередной раз изумился, как тяжело ему теперь дается каждое движение.

\- Твой друг такой милый, - продолжала медсестра. – Ни разу не выходил, другой принес ему смену одежды, но этот сказал, что тебя не оставит. Он в первый раз заснул, вот я и стараюсь не разбудить.

\- Поздно, - раздалось из-за занавески. Гарри улыбнулся медсестре.

Раскладушка заскрипела, послышалось глухое: «Да что за...», а потом что-то грохнуло, и перед ними появился взлохмаченный, смеющийся Дерек.

\- Извините, - сказал он девушке, - кажется, эта штуковина на мой вес не рассчитана.

\- Не будем говорить дежурной, - рассмеялась медсестра.

\- Не будем, - согласился молодой человек и обратился к Гарри: - Привет! Как ты?

\- Намного лучше, - улыбнулся юноша. – Даже мозги немного заработали.

\- Ты, дружок, на полную силу ими не пользуйся! Остальных в краску вгонишь! – пошутил Дерек.

Гарри впервые заметил, что друг напоминает ему Хагрида – такой же великан с огромным сердцем. Только к Дереку его когда-то влекло, а к Хагриду... юношу передернуло.

\- Замерз? Сейчас найду еще одно одеяло...

\- Нет, просто задумался, - шепнул Гарри. Горло все еще болело, к тому же на улице явно была ночь – шепот казался наиболее подходящим способом вести беседу.

\- А ты много не думай, не полезно это.

Медсестра проверила капельницу и ушла.

\- Ты потрясающий, Дерек, - пожал Гарри руку друга. – Спасибо тебе.

\- Чепуха. Мы так рады, что ты пришел к нам.

\- Возвращайся домой, к Энди. Я уже в порядке.

\- У него ночная смена. От меня так просто не избавишься!

\- Тогда завтра пойдешь. Будет суббота, так? Ты пропустил рабочий день!

\- К черту работу! В том, что я сам себе начальник, есть свои преимущества.

\- Да, но ты ведь теряешь деньги...

\- Не нервничай. Все равно ведь выходные.

\- Но ты всегда работаешь по субботам.

\- Тихо! Разве я тебя оставлю? Да ты едва не помер!

\- Правда?

\- А то! Сердечный приступ – это не шутка!

\- Что?!

\- Ты только не беспокойся. Он совсем несильный был – тебя как раз сюда завозили. Перепугал меня на славу, но тут сказали: ты молодой, поправишься.

Гарри вцепился в ладонь Дерека, только сейчас понимая, как глупо поступил. И едва не поплатился за это жизнью! Он нарочно напрягался сверх меры, хотя и знал, что с ним что-то не так. И все ради того, чтобы показаться перед Северусом в выгодном свете.

Северус... О, черт! Хогвартс! Как с ними связаться? Гарри задумался.

\- Дерек, мне нужно позвонить друзьям, они будут беспокоиться. У тебя есть сотовый?

\- Здесь им нельзя пользоваться, милый, интерференция сигналов не позволяет, вот Энди и забрал мой мобильник домой – подзарядить.

\- Ясно. Не сходишь ли для меня к платному телефону? Только у меня нет денег...

\- Как будто для меня это важно! Давай номер. Я позвоню.

\- Спасибо, - Гарри продиктовал Дереку телефон. – Зовут их мистер и миссис Грейнджер. Они родители моей подруги Гермионы – я тебе о ней рассказывал.

\- Мозговитая такая? Еще статью в какой-то научный журнал отсылала?

\- Она самая. Попроси, пусть родители передадут ей, что с Гарри все в порядке.

\- С Гарри?

\- Когда-то она думала, что я похож на принца Гарри, - солгал юноша. – С тех пор так меня и зовет. Она поймет, о ком речь.

\- А почему мы не звоним ей напрямую?

\- Она не всегда бывает в зоне доступа, а родители – врачи, у них есть автоответчик.

\- Она вместе с тобой преподает?

\- И как ты об этом догадался, умник?

\- Ее статьи публикуются в журналах, а ты учитель – Энди говорит, та черная фигня, в которую ты замотался, смахивает на коллежскую мантию. А еще ты просишь меня позвонить женщине, а не мужчине, - хмыкнул Дерек, - вот я и решил, что она – коллега.

\- Да, но и близкая подруга тоже, - отозвался Гарри. – Я ее семь лет знаю и доверяю, как самому себе.

\- Но не с тем, что случилось, верно? – проницательно заметил Дерек. – С этим ты пришел к нам. Кто тебя обидел, родной? Знакомый человек или чужой?

Гарри отвел глаза.

\- Я не стану тебя судить, Алекс, просто хочу помочь. Доктор спрашивал, не поклонник ли ты жесткого секса.

Гарри резко мотнул головой и тотчас пожалел об этом.

\- Он думал: либо это, либо тебя изнасиловали. Хочет узнать, не собираешься ли ты заявлять в полицию.

\- Боже мой, нет. С меня и этого хватило.

\- Знаю, милый. Но... если тот, кто делает такое с парнями-геями, на свободе...

Гарри снова отвернулся.

\- Не нужно полиции. Пожалуйста.

\- Ладно, забудь об этом. Пойду позвоню и сейчас же вернусь.

***

К несчастью для волнующихся друзей Гарри, мистер и миссис Грейнджер отмечали годовщину свадьбы в Париже и не получили сообщение Дерека до вечера воскресенья.

 

\- А где Гарри? – поинтересовался Шеймус у Рона за завтраком в Большом зале.

\- Мф-ф? – с набитым ртом спросил Рон, спешно дожевывая яичницу с беконом. Беспокойство беспокойством, а мужчине необходимо питаться!

\- С выходных еще не вернулся, что ли? – прошептал Дин. – Влетит же ему от Макгонагалл.

Не зная, как ответить, Рон поглядел на Гермиону. Сколько еще можно говорить, что у Гарри отравление? Ребята уже наверняка задаются вопросом, отчего их друг до сих пор не выздоровел.

В этот миг в зал влетели совы с почтой; одна из них, с бляхой хогсмидского почтамта на ошейнике, села перед Гермионой. Девушка отвязала письмо, а Рон предложил птице свой бекон.

\- Это почерк твоей мамы, так? – спросил юноша.

\- Да... о, черт, у них годовщина свадьбы, а я даже открытки не прислала! Наверное, проверяют, все ли у меня в порядке.

Гермиона быстро прочла письмо и молча сунула его Рону.

«Дорогая Гермиона,

надеемся, ты здорова. Не беспокойся о том, что пропустила нашу годовщину – дата-то не круглая! Выходные в Париже прошли замечательно. Когда мы вернулись, нашли на автоответчике странное сообщение от некоего Дерека Саммерса. Цитирую: «Алекс говорит: передайте Гермионе, что с Гарри все в порядке». Хочется верить, ты поймешь, о чем речь, а бедный мальчик выкарабкается из свалившихся на него в очередной раз неприятностей.

Напиши нам – разумеется, я волнуюсь не из-за отсутствия открытки, но обычно ты ни о чем не забываешь.

С любовью,

мама (и папа тоже, конечно)».

 

Пока Рон читал, Гермиона кивнула сидящему напротив Невиллу.

\- Мама нашла то, что я потеряла, - ровно произнесла она и, поднявшись, взяла из рук Рона письмо. – Мне нужно поговорить с профессором Дамблдором. Встретимся через пять минут? – многозначительно взглянув на обоих, девушка подошла к преподавательскому столу.

\- Мисс Грейнджер? – поднял голову директор.

Зная, что сидящие вблизи ученики могут ее услышать, Гермиона сказала:

\- Простите, сэр, я только что получила письмо от родителей и должна с ними связаться. 

Она протянула старику бумагу. Дамблдор быстро пробежал ее глазами.

\- Разумеется, мисс Грейнджер. Прошу вас.

Дойдя до края возвышения, директор обернулся и воскликнул:

\- О, Северус, я почти забыл! Когда закончишь здесь, загляни ко мне поговорить о расписании четвертого курса. Родители ребят подали мне интересную идею.

Мельком поглядев на Гермиону, Северус ответил с обычным сарказмом и достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали слизеринцы:

\- Разумеется. Я всегда рад советам, как вести собственные уроки, сэр. Сию же минуту поспешу за вами, - и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало пить чай.

Кое-кто из его учеников захихикал.

Драко Малфой переводил взгляд с Грейнджер на Дамблдора, а затем – на Снейпа и ничего не мог понять. За гриффиндорским столом Уизли и Лонгботтом готовились на выход. А Поттера до сих пор не видно. Что-то тут нечисто!

 

Пять минут спустя Снейп, Гермиона, Рон и Невилл собрались в кабинете директора.

Прочитав письмо, Северус тяжело осел в кресло. Лицо зельевара выражало невероятную для этого обычно угрюмого человека радость.

\- Сотовый еще работает, сэр? Я позвоню родителям, и они, если смогут, отследят номер, с которого пришло сообщение.

Дамблдор открыл ящик стола и протянул девушке телефон. Гермиона смущенно набрала номер матери.

\- Мам? Это Гермиона... да, все хорошо. Да, я в школе – нет, телефон подключили специально для меня. Можешь кое-что сделать, и поскорее? То сообщение о Гарри на вашем автоответчике... Да? Ой, мамочка, проверь, с какого номера звонили! Это очень важно! Да, я подожду.

Наступила тишина. Остальные тоже молчали.

\- О, мам, ты прелесть! Я напишу вечером, ладно? Все хорошо. Не волнуйся! Да, я тоже вас люблю... нет, совершенно не о чем беспокоиться! Пока!

 

Посмотрев на окружающих ее мужчин, Гермиона подняла указательный палец и набрала номер на сотовом. В трубке раздались гудки.

\- Алло! Это Дерек Саммерс? – нетерпеливо спросила девушка. – Ой.

Остальные заметно приуныли, когда Гермиона покачала головой.

\- Где? Королевский госпиталь графства Суссекс? Не подскажете, в какой палате... о, огромное спасибо! Да-да, извините за беспокойство, благодарю вас!

Она победно вскинула голову:

\- По-моему, мы его нашли! Погодите, где мои списки?

Дамблдор снабдил ее распечаткой, лежавшей в ящике вместе с телефоном. Девушка набрала еще один номер:

\- Доброе утро. Не могли бы вы соединить меня с Нетерфильдским крылом? Спасибо, - после краткой паузы Гермиона снова заговорила: - Здравствуйте. Простите за ранний звонок. Не скажете, как себя чувствует Алекс Джонсон? Я его сестра Гермиона; из-за отъезда я только сейчас получила сообщение Дерека Саммерса... Что? – сжав подлокотник, девушка съежилась в кресле. Остальные вскочили с мест. – Но... вы уверены, что мы говорим об одном и том же человеке? Он же такой молодой... о, господи... Но с ним все в порядке? Да, я хотела бы поговорить с доктором, спасибо. Здравствуйте, доктор. Да, Алекс – сирота, ваши данные верны... тут какая-то ошибка, Дерек оставил мне сообщение, он, должно быть, решил, что ближайшие родственники – это родители... да, я слышала о врачебных тайнах... Послушайте, могу я его навестить? Я сейчас же приеду. Да, спасибо. Буду очень скоро.

Выключив телефон, Гермиона шумно перевела дух.

\- Можно мне чаю? – попросила она Дамблдора.

\- Да что случилось? – рявкнул Снейп. – Немедленно говорите, Мерлина ради!

Девушка подняла на него огромные глаза:

\- У него был инфаркт, - прошептала она.

Дамблдор передал ей чай. У Гермионы так сильно дрожали руки, что кипяток пролился на блюдечко. Наклонив голову, девушка сделала глоток.

\- Так сказала медсестра, но доктор ничего не подтверждает: они не имеют права разглашать информацию о пациенте, пока тот не дал на это согласие. Боже мой! Можно, я сейчас же пойду к нему?

\- Я тебя доставлю, - тут же вызвался Нев.

Директор оглядел находящихся в кабинете людей: Рональд Уизли, стиснув кулаки, гневно пинал выпавшее из камина полено, Невилл Лонгботтом, вставший подле Гермионы, опустил руку ей на плечо, а Северус безучастно смотрел в окно.

\- С мисс Грейнджер отправится профессор Снейп, - распорядился директор, надеясь, что принимает верное решение.

\- Ни за что! – закричал Рон. – Он ведь Гарри едва не убил!

\- Без работника персонала мисс Грейнджер идти не может. Никто другой не знает о случившемся, и я уверен, что Гарри не захочет распространяться о деталях – он ведь даже к мадам Помфри не обратился. Северус, ты не покажешься мистеру Поттеру на глаза, если только он сам об этом не попросит у мисс Грейнджер. Я ясно выражаюсь?

Атмосфера накалилась. Снейп не произнес ни слова. Вместо него заговорил Невилл:

\- Пойдем, Рон. Миона, найди нас, как только вернешься. И передавай ему наилучшие пожелания.

\- Невилл, - начал Рон, - неужели это правильно? Ведь это Снейп виноват...

\- Гарри в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться, - к удивлению рыжего юноши заявил Невилл. – Идем, а то опоздаем на трансфигурацию и навлечем на себя еще больше подозрений. Нужно прикрыть Гермиону, Рон.

Кивнув оставшимся, Невилл открыл дверь и вывел недовольного друга из кабинета.

Гермиона посмотрела на Снейпа:

\- Профессор Дамблдор прав. Не знаю, раскаиваетесь ли вы в том, что сделали, или считаете себя отмщенным. Мне все равно. Но Гарри только что перенес сердечный приступ. Стресс ему противопоказан. Поэтому вы останетесь снаружи, если он не захочет вас видеть.

\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мисс Грейнджер, - без тени насмешки ответил Снейп.

 

Шагая по коридору, Снейп поражался мощности запахов маггловского антисептика и чистящих средств. Подойдя к нужному отделению, Гермиона сказала:

\- Я пойду вперед, ладно? Вы побудьте снаружи, и, может, Гарри вас позовет.

Снейп только кивнул.

Девушка заглянула в приемную и спросила, как пройти в палату Алекса.

\- Кто вы? – поинтересовалась дежурная.

\- Его сестра. Я звонила утром.

\- Ах да. Простите мою резкость, но мы обязаны хранить врачебные тайны. Я рассказала о вашем звонке Алексу, и он очень обрадовался. Дерек уже говорил вам хоть что-нибудь? – уклончиво спросила женщина.

\- Нет, я с ним еще не общалась.

\- Ясно, - дежурная посмотрела на Снейпа. – А это...

\- Коллега.

\- Вряд ли у Алекса хватит сил повидаться с вами обоими, - заметила женщина. – Он еще неважно себя чувствует. Идите первой, дорогая. Потом он уделит вам, - обратилась она к Снейпу, - несколько минут, если сможет. Не огорчайтесь, если это произойдет не сегодня.

Зельевар и девушка прошли по коридору; глянув сквозь застекленную дверь, Гермиона открыла ее и ступила в палату.

Крупный – нет, огромный мужчина сидел рядом с кроватью и держал за руку молодого человека с темными курчавыми волосами. На Гарри больной похож не был. Девушка обернулась к Снейпу; тот, сунув голову в дверь, кивнул. Значит, это – Алекс Джонсон. Спит. Гермиона в ужасе смотрела на то, каким маленьким и хрупким он казался. Неужели это действительно тело Гарри?

Мужчина поднялся на ноги, осторожно выпустив руку Гарри. Тот пошевелился, но глаз не открыл.

\- Дерек?

Великан кивнул.

\- Гермиона? Я так рад, что ты пришла.

Он указал ей на свое кресло, а сам опустился на стул рядом. Гермиона ласково погладила Гарри по плечу.

Северус смотрел сквозь стеклянную дверь.

Кто этот гигант, державший Гарри за руку?

\- Я получила твое сообщение лишь сегодня утром, - шепотом объяснила Гермиона. – Родители были в отпуске.

\- Понятно. Алекс боялся, что ты за него волнуешься.

\- Волновалась ужасно – и не только я, - оглядываясь на дверь, подтвердила девушка. Она уже решила, что, раз Гарри спит, Снейпу можно войти.

Дерек тоже обернулся.

\- Кто там?

\- Это Северус. Они с Гарри... ну, они раньше...

\- Вот как. Почему он не заходит?

\- Медсестра не разрешила.

Дерек поднялся и, открыв дверь, пригласил Северуса в палату.

\- Он спит, - тихо сказал молодой человек. – Вряд ли ваше присутствие причинит ему вред.

Дерек указал на свободный стул, но Снейп покачал головой и прислонился к стене. Как и Гермиона, он поразился тому, насколько хрупким выглядел Гарри. Кожа его казалась прозрачной, как пергамент, а лицо так исхудало...

\- Он много спит, - пояснил Дерек. – Наверное, это из-за лекарств, а может, после анестезии.

\- Анестезии? – нахмурилась Гермиона. – Его оперировали?

Дерек пристально посмотрел на нее, потом перевел взгляд на Северуса.

\- Знаете, что с ним случилось?

\- Немного. Он проболел несколько дней. Неужели с инфекцией не могли справиться? Если у него действительно инфекция...

\- Ему колют антибиотики, - указал на капельницу Дерек. – Похоже, они помогают. Но в курсе ли вы, что... почему... господи, я не знаю, как это сказать, - он смущенно потер щеку.

\- Мы знаем Гарри очень близко, - мягко проговорила Гермиона, - и болтать не станем.

\- Врачи думают, что его... его изнасиловали, - выдавил Дерек. – Какой-то... черт, я не могу, - осекшись, он глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: - Какой-то здоровенной штуковиной...

Снейп стоял у стены неподвижно, будто изваяние.

\- Они спросили, любит ли Алекс грубый секс, - снова зашептал Дерек. – Представляешь? Господи, да кому такое может понравиться? Я говорю: нет, конечно, он замечательный человек, очень добрый – просто я с виду громила, вот они и решили...

«Этот человек был любовником Гарри? - изумился Снейп. - Этот гигант? И к нему Поттер пришел за помощью? Значит, и рождество они провели вместе?»

\- Он отказывается говорить о том, то случилось, - сообщил Дерек. – Доктор хотел вызвать полицию, но Алекс не позволил. Ты не знаешь, кто мог сделать такое?

\- Но... – растерялась Гермиона, торопливо подбирая слова, - если бы он хотел позвонить в полицию, то наверняка...

\- К черту полицию! – прорычал Дерек. – Если я найду этого ублюдка, я ему лично яйца оторву и в глотку засуну!

Гарри беспокойно зашевелился.

Дерек притих, а Гермиона пересела на край постели.

\- Гарри?

Ресницы юноши дрогнули.

\- Миона?

\- Ага, кто же еще? - весело отозвалась та.

Сжав ее руку, Гарри попытался привстать. Дерек сейчас же оказался рядом и помог другу опереться о сунутые за спину подушки.

\- Хочешь пить, родной?

\- Снейп, - взглянул Гарри на мужчину у двери.

Дерек передал юноше воду, которую тот смог выпить без трубочки, и с улыбкой погладил по щеке.

\- Температуры нет, - бодро сообщил он.

\- Как ты? – снова взяв Гарри за руку, спросила Гермиона.

«Да что же они все его лапают?» - с раздражением подумал Снейп.

\- Честно?

Девушка кивнула.

\- Слаб, как котенок, - глядя на Снейпа, ответил Гарри. – Хоть не тошнит, и на том спасибо.

\- А ты что-нибудь ешь?

\- Не особенно. Голода не ощущаю. А еще...

\- Боишься представить, как оно наружу выходить будет? – посочувствовала подруга.

Гарри потянулся к катетеру на животе.

\- Уже не боюсь, - горько сказал он, отводя глаза.

Дерек сунул ладонь под одеяло и положил ее поверх руки друга, всем своим видом говоря, что готов принять Алекса таким, какой он есть.

«Какого черта этот мордоворот лезет к Гарри под одеяло?!» - гневно думал Снейп. Как они смеют?.. Поттер нарочно дразнит его, а ведь зельевар так переволновался...

\- Это же ненадолго, цыпленок, - успокоил юношу Дерек. Взглядом испросив у Гарри разрешения, он пояснил: - У него катетер.

\- Катетер? Магглы часто ставят их при...

Не обратив внимания на слова Снейпа, Гарри повернулся к подруге:

\- Тот мешок утром сняли, слава богу. Мне же колостомию делали, - пояснил он.

\- Коло... О, Гарри!

\- Не кисни, милый. Как только все заживет, тебя сразу заштопают. Доктор сегодня говорил, что поверить не может, как быстро ты идешь на поправку. Еще пара недель – и будешь как новенький!

\- Пара недель? – пораженно повторил Снейп. Он не мог осмыслить сказанное. Сами слова были ему известны, но что все это значит? Что сделали с кишечником Гарри?

\- Быстровато для такой операции, - сделав акцент на последнем слове, заметила Гермиона, глядя на зельевара, потом обернулась к Гарри и тихо, но так, чтобы Снейп услышал, спросила: - Хочешь, чтобы Северус ушел?

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот ничего, помимо замечания о магглах, не сказал. Что ж, теперь он видит: Гарри жив. Можно не беспокоиться о последствиях как личных, так и более масштабных. Юноша отвел глаза:

\- Да.

Расправив плечи, Снейп покинул палату.

Дерек поглядел на Гермиону и своего измученного друга. Сурового мужчину, вышедшего наружу, тоже было жаль. Молодой человек понимал, отчего Алексу стыдно, но чем скорее рассказать друзьям, тем раньше уйдет смущение. Бедняга Северус – тот явно шокирован донельзя. Вначале Дерек чувствовал себя точно так же, но Алекс тогда лежал без сознания, и с ним не приходилось поддерживать беседу. У Северуса не было времени осмыслить произошедшее.

Дерек встал.

\- Пойду выпью кофе. Принести тебе? – спросил он у Гермионы. 

Девушка поняла, что молодой человек дает им шанс поговорить без свидетелей, и кивнула с благодарностью. Оставшись наедине с другом, она первым делом крепко обняла Гарри.

\- Дурак, - ласково сказала Гермиона. – Мы чуть с ума не сошли, гадая, куда тебя занесло. Почему ты не рассказал нам правду?

\- Стыдно было.

Гарри лихорадочно пытался связать мысли воедино. Когда он видел Гермиону в последний раз, та не подозревала о нем и Снейпе.

\- Откуда ты узнала о Северусе?

\- Снейп ужасно за тебя беспокоился...

Гарри фыркнул.

\- Честное слово...

\- Как же! Потому и орал на меня в классе.

\- Стоило ему узнать, что ты не пошел в лазарет, он как с цепи сорвался. Сказал, что речь идет о жизни и смерти. Когда мы начали поиски, он сразу же признался, что с тобой сделал. Я ему врезала...

\- Что? – улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Ага, - порозовела Гермиона. – Прямо перед носом у Дамблдора. А Снейп даже не защищался. Потом Невилл меня оттащил и рассказал, что все это время вы с Северусом были л... встречались, и он, конечно, рассердился, потому что не знал, с кем на самом деле... Я сначала не могла поверить, но во всем этом есть какая-то ужасная, извращенная ирония.

Гарри сник, глубже зарываясь в подушки:

\- Все правда. И то, что я – величайший в мире идиот, тоже.

\- Ты любишь его, - потрясенно проговорила Гермиона.

На глаза снова навернулись слезы, и Гарри поспешно отвернулся.

\- Люблю. А у него теперь есть повод ненавидеть меня за мои собственные заслуги вместо поступков моего отца.

 

Дерек отыскал Северуса в коридоре – тот сидел на стуле, прижавшись затылком к стене, - и поманил к комнате отдыха.

На свете нашлось бы немного людей, способных заставить Снейпа почувствовать себя неполноценно, и этот молодой человек был одним из них. Высоченный, широкий в плечах - гора мышц. При одной мысли о том, что Гарри мог лежать под этим телом, у зельевара вскипала кровь. Тем не менее он последовал за Дереком. Снейп посвятил тщательному изучению слабостей своего злейшего врага двадцать лет. Он не собирался упускать шанс как можно ближе узнать идущего впереди человека.

Северус по-прежнему злился на Гарри, но с тех пор, как юношу ударило проклятие, зельевар вынужден был признать: Поттер ему небезразличен. Потому-то Снейп и чувствовал такую ярость, потому едва не потерял контроль над собой, потому так испугался; а уж когда Гарри как в воду канул...

Увидеть соперника алхимик не ожидал и, думая о том, что к Дереку Гарри отправился, попав в беду, снова рассердился. Конечно, разумнее считать, что это бывший любовник, а не нынешний, но Гарри обратился именно к нему, а он явно по сей день не чает в юноше души...

Дерек включил электрический чайник и достал из холодильника молоко; бросив несколько монет в чашу для пожертвований, налил им обоим кофе. Комнатой пользовались как пациенты, так и посетители, но обычно она пустовала. Не желая надолго оставлять Алекса, Дерек и Энди предпочитали пить кофе здесь, а не спускаться в буфет.

Молодой человек сел в потертое кресло и поставил стаканчик на стол перед Северусом.

\- Пейте. Сахара хотите? Похоже, вам не помешает.

Снейп резко взглянул на великана. Неужели тот сочувствует зельевару? Проявляет доброту? Но почему?

\- Я тоже поначалу дара речи лишился – когда узнал, что происходит, - поведал Дерек. – Такие новости бьют в самое сердце, верно?

Снейп кивнул, не в силах говорить. Он совершил немало отвратительных поступков за бытность Пожирателем смерти, но беседовать с человеком, не подозревающим, что именно Северус – виновник всему...

Зельевар поморщился.

\- Ага, кофе ужасен, но зато согревает, - продолжал нести околесицу Дерек, пытаясь добиться, чтобы сидящий напротив него суровый мачо почувствовал себя уютнее. Алексу явно нравились мужчины постарше.

\- Извините, - наконец подал голос Северус. – Я не понял насчет операции.

\- Про колостомию? Ну и словечко, верно? Любому несладко, а уж для гея и вовсе... но это временно, если все заживет как следует. Так врачи говорят.

Северус поглядел на него, не скрывая растерянности. Дерек принялся объяснять:

\- Толстая кишка – ну, та, что в кишечнике – у Алекса была повреждена или разорвана. Я не особенно вникал в детали. Отсюда и инфекция – всякая дрянь протекает в брюшную полость. Вообще-то врачи удивились, насколько чистым там все оказалось, но для заражения хватило малого. Ну и, конечно, в заднице тоже все медленно заживает, особенно после того, как инфекция держится пару дней. Короче, они отрезали Алексу кишку повыше всех повреждений и вывели ее наружу через живот. Теперь все идет в специальный мешок. Ужас какой-то. Я пытаюсь его успокоить, но ясно ведь, что он, бедняга, сам не свой с перепугу.

Снейп был в шоке. Потрясен до глубины души.

\- И он позволил им все это сделать?

\- Выбора не оставалось. Алекс был без сознания, когда мы его нашли, и операция спасла ему жизнь.

 

Энди шагал по коридору с парой сэндвичей в руках. Он ушел на обед пораньше, чтобы провести свободное время с Алексом и Дереком. Заглянув в застекленную дверь на случай, если пациенту делали процедуры, молодой человек увидел, что рядом с больным сидит девушка. Значит, Гермиона получила оставленное ей сообщение. Дерек, наверное, сбежал в комнату отдыха, чтобы дать им шанс поговорить. Энди уже собирался отправиться туда, когда услышал взволнованный голос Алекса и остановился.

\- Он тебя обязательно простит, - утешала Гермиона, хотя в ее тоне проскальзывала неуверенность.

\- Нет. Северус не мог бы сделать со мной такого, не чувствуя ненависти, - прошептал Алекс, - и все это – моя вина. Я такой идиот.

Энди услышал всхлип, шорох одеяла и бормотание. Быстрый взгляд подтвердил: девушка обнимает друга. Должно быть, Алекс полностью ей доверяет, раз рассказал такое. Может, это потому, что она – женщина. Зато имя виноватого больше не тайна.

Миновав коридор, Энди не удивился, видя, что Дерек разговаривает с каким-то мужчиной. Добрый гигант быстро находил себе друзей среди пациентов, врачей и медсестер.

Молодой человек вошел в комнату и протянул любовнику сэндвич.

\- Энди! – просиял от радости Дерек. – Знакомьтесь. Это друг Алекса.

Зельевар поднялся и протянул руку.

\- Северус, это Энди.

Удар кулака Энди пришелся Снейпу в челюсть и опрокинул его назад вместе со стулом.

\- Эй! Какого черта! – начал было Дерек, пока зельевар поднимался на ноги.

\- Это он! Он – тот ублюдок, из-за которого Алекс попал сюда!

\- Что здесь происходит? – в дверь заглянула дежурная сестра со свирепым до комичности лицом.

Ответом ей была гробовая тишина.

\- Он поскользнулся, - наконец отозвался Дерек. – Извините за шум, мэм. Мы сейчас выйдем на улицу.

Белый великан и чернокожий силач пониже ростом подхватили Снейпа с обеих сторон и повели из комнаты.

Услышав шаги, в ритме которых ее что-то встревожило, Гермиона бросилась к двери палаты. Выскочив в коридор, она преградила мужчинам путь.

У Снейпа была рассечена губа, кровь стекала по бледному лицу.

\- Что случилось?

\- Ничего, Гермиона. Мы просто поговорим с Северусом снаружи, - пояснил Дерек.

\- Нет, - заявила девушка, выпрямившись во весь свой крохотный рост.

Дерек тотчас все понял.

\- Ты знала? Знала и все равно привела его сюда? – прогремел он.

\- Прочь с дороги, мисс Грейнджер, - обычным авторитетным тоном велел Снейп.

\- Чтобы вы подрались на улице, как школьники-забияки? Ни за что.

\- Прекратите, - раздался тихий голос.

Гарри стоял у двери, держась за штатив от капельницы, с решительным выражением на бескровном лице. На нем были одни пижамные брюки, грудь пестрела от наклеек кардиомонитора и оставленных дефибриллятором пятен; из сгиба локтя торчала полускрытая лейкопластырем игла.

\- Боже мой, зачем ты встал с постели? – перепугался Дерек.

\- Похоже, чтобы предотвратить убийство. Незаслуженное, - сурово произнес Гарри.

\- Давай-ка скорее назад, - быстро подошел к нему Дерек.

Прибежали две медсестры.

\- Алекс Джонсон! Что вы делаете? Немедленно в постель! Отключенный монитор дает сигнал в ординаторскую, между прочим!

Они попытались загнать Гарри обратно в палату, но юноша стоял на своем.

\- Одну минуту, - попросил он.

\- Вам противопоказан стресс! – вскричала одна из сестер. – По-моему, друзьям пора дать вам шанс поспать.

\- Стресс будет сильнее, если я с ними не разберусь, - молодой человек посмотрел на Дерека и Северуса. – Пожалуйста, пойдемте внутрь. Мне тяжело здесь стоять, но, если нужно, я буду.

Это их убедило.

Дерек подтолкнул Северуса вперед, и Гарри позволил отвести себя в постель. Обессилев, он лежал, ожидая, пока сестры измерят его пульс и присоединят к груди проводки кардиомонитора.

\- Пять минут, и они должны уйти, - сердито приказала одна из медсестер и неодобрительно взглянула на Дерека, не покидавшего палату с момента появления в ней пациента. – Даже вы.

Гарри едва мог говорить, но знал, что должен все уладить.

\- Энди тут кое-что услышал... – начал он.

\- Я собирался зайти, но ты как раз все выложил Гермионе. И заплакал, - гневно глядя на Снейпа, сказал Энди.

\- У меня нет сил объяснять, - прошептал Гарри. – Ты все не так понял, ясно? Пожалуйста, просто поверьте мне, - попросил он друзей.

Дерек снова подошел и взял юношу за руку:

\- Прости, милый, но я так не могу. Ты что-то от нас скрываешь.

Гарри засмеялся. Сразу же сдавило грудь, и он согнулся, схватившись за сердце.

\- Господи! – побледнел Дерек. – Я позову...

\- Не суетись, - просипел Гарри. – Это все из-за смеха.

Как бы то ни было, теперь его слушали гораздо внимательнее.

\- Вы многого обо мне не знаете, а я успел наделать глупостей в жизни, - тихо сказал Гарри Дереку. – Но Северус уже несколько лет вытаскивает меня из передряг, и я во всем ему доверяю. Понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Дерек, поглаживая ладонь друга.

\- Вот и славно. А сейчас шагом марш отсюда. Загляни на работу. Какой мне прок вкладывать деньги в бизнес, хозяин которого вечно шляется невесть где? - улыбнулся ему Гарри. – Рад видеть тебя, Энди. Теперь я хочу сказать пару слов Северусу, а потом – спать. Вы идите и не беспокойтесь, - это относилось к вновь заерзавшему Дереку.

Энди чмокнул юношу и ласково погладил по щеке.

\- Я буду за дверью, - многозначительно глядя на Северуса, объявил Дерек.

\- Дерек, - позвал его Гарри. Взяв за руку, юноша притянул друга поближе и шепнул на ухо: - Пожалуйста, даже и не думай его трогать!

Дерек всмотрелся в горящие мольбой глаза, поднятые к нему. О, черт! Алекс любит этого мерзавца!

\- Ладно уж, - пообещал он и вышел вслед за Энди.

\- Дай нам минутку, Гермиона, - попросил Гарри. – Спасибо, что пришла.

Девушка торопливо обняла его, поцеловала и выскользнула за дверь.

Наконец оставшись с Гарри наедине, Снейп внимательно посмотрел на юношу. Зельевара обуревали противоречивые чувства. Ужас при виде того, в каком состоянии находится мальчишка. Гнев, что он дотянул до такого, а потом попросил помощи у магглов с их примитивными методами врачевания. Гнев на самого себя – виновника болезни юноши. Но больше всего Северус злился на то, как Гарри позволял белому великану лапать себя и шептался с ним. Поттер явно привык доверять этому Дереку. И как в картину вписывается чернокожий парень?

\- Спасибо, что пришли, профессор, - проговорил Гарри так слабо, словно ему было за сотню лет. И так официально!

\- Я рад, что ты жив, пусть пока и не вполне здоров, - ответил Северус. О чем Гарри хочет поговорить?

\- Да, моя смерть подпортила бы планы убийства Волдеморта, - жестоко сказал юноша.

\- Поттер...

\- Не знаю, чувствуете ли вы себя виноватым, - перебил тот, поворачиваясь к зельевару, - но на всякий случай говорю: не нужно. Я, как обычно, повел себя по-дурацки. И в том, что очутился здесь, тоже виноват сам.

\- Виной этому мое проклятие, - заметил Снейп.

\- Да, но если бы я не струсил и вовремя пошел к мадам Помфри, то не лежал бы здесь. Теперь мою задницу разглядывают совершенно чужие люди и... – больной помолчал. – Как бы то ни было, позора мне до конца дней хватит. Так что можете порадоваться: причитающееся я получил сполна.

Снейп открыл рот, чтобы возразить.

\- Молчите. Я слишком устал. Просто хотел извиниться. И за то, с чего все началось, и если моя глупость навлекла на вас лишние неприятности. Вы должны знать... не думайте, будто совратили школьника; я знаю, вам противно так считать. Дерек – тот, что снаружи – был моим первым любовником. Теперь он с Энди, но, когда они познакомились, был со мной, и мы несколько ночей провели втроем. Так что не ругайте себя на этот счет. Встречаясь с вами, я не был девственником. А теперь я вернусь в школу, и мы поставим точку в отношениях, хорошо? И так уж ясно, что вы всегда будете ненавидеть меня, но Волдеморта нужно победить, и цель у нас по-прежнему общая.

Медбрат вкатил в палату тележку с лекарствами.

\- Вам пора уходить, сэр, - сказал он зельевару. – Приказ дежурной сестры.

\- У меня все, - отозвался Гарри. – Прощайте, профессор Снейп.

Закрыв глаза, юноша повернулся на бок и подтянул одеяло повыше, не обращая внимания на возящегося у капельницы медбрата.

 

Снейп в смятении покинул палату.

В коридоре никого не было. Он направился к лифтам. Стоило свернуть за угол, как поджидавший его Дерек схватил зельевара за грудки и прижал к стене.

\- Алекс хочет, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, - процедил он Снейпу в лицо, - и огорчать его я не стану. Но, если однажды откроется, что ты снова причинил ему боль, поверь, мне будет глубоко наплевать, найдут ли когда-нибудь твою жалкую задницу под бетонным фундаментом пятнадцатиэтажного дома!


	24. Зимний бал

На следующий день Гарри навестила мадам Помфри.

Сменить свой обычный наряд женщина не пожелала, и работники больницы, разинув рты, глазели на то, как она плывет по коридору, как развеваются отвороты ее чепчика. Впрочем, мистер Хамфрис, дежурный консультант, готовящийся в скором времени выйти на пенсию, лишь вспомнил юность и восхитился деловым подходом и меткостью вопросов мадам Помфри о пациенте. Юноша явно хорошо ее знал и был рад видеть, хотя и смутился, когда Поппи упомянула о том, сколько волнений он доставил своим исчезновением. Она одновременно успевала осматривать Алекса и требовала узнать, почему врачи позволили уровню натрия в организме больного упасть до точки дестабилизации клеточной функции.

Хамфрис согласился завтра же отпустить Алекса на попечение мадам Помфри в возглавляемое ею медицинское учреждение, но поставил несколько условий. Даже попросил номер телефона, чтобы знать, все ли в порядке. Мадам назвала его дерзким юношей и сказала, что видит насквозь, чем совершенно очаровала сбежавшихся с незаконченного осмотра врачей.

Несколько дней спустя мистер Хамфрис с радостью получил письмо, написанное пером на плотном пергаменте и содержащее благодарность за оказанную юному коллеге Поппи помощь. Тот, говорилось в послании, успешно поправляется. Также в письме спрашивалось, любит ли консультант оперу, поскольку у мадам Помфри имеются два билета на «Аиду». Получить ответ нет возможности, но, если он согласен, в указанный день Поппи, в платье рубинового цвета, будет в Королевском оперном театре и с удовольствием проведет с Хамфрисом вечер.

Мистер Хамфрис, овдовевший семь лет назад, много думал о таинственной леди и решил, что она работает на секретную военную больницу, поскольку однажды лично видел сотрудников морского госпиталя в накрахмаленных униформах старинного покроя. Письмо лишь подтвердило его предположения, и ради такого случая консультант приобрел белый шелковый галстук-бабочку.

 

В тот же день Дерек и Энди с негодованием узнали, что Алекса переводят. Энди потребовал сообщить ему, какой амбулаторный сервис задействован в переезде, и может ли он попроситься туда в качестве водителя. Далеко ли другой госпиталь? Почему больного передвигают?

Дерек строго поглядел на Алекса и спросил, будет ли этот мерзавец Северус там, куда переводят друга.

Впрочем, больше всего Дерека и Энди волновало то, что сдергивать пациента с постели было слишком рано.

Гарри думал, что сказать друзьям. Они спасли его, заботились, а он столько от них утаивает. Можно ли открыть им правду? Нужно ли? Поверят ли ему? Чем для них чревато обладание такой информацией?

\- Слушайте, - тихо начал он, - место, где я преподаю, - не простая школа. Много рассказать не получится... Но она оснащена медицинской техникой, которой нет в других местах. Там мне помогут.

Сжав его руку, Дерек кивнул.

\- Опасно это? – спросил он, глядя на ладонь, которую держал в своих руках.

\- Что именно?

\- Твоя жизнь. Много в ней опасностей?

Гарри потянулся и погладил Дерека по волосам. Он любил этого человека и его партнера тоже – так, как любил Гермиону, свою лучшую, надежнейшую подругу.

\- Есть немного. Не часто, но случается, и снова случится уже очень скоро. Я должен быть готов ко всему.

\- Мы всегда рады тебе, - кивнув, прошептал Дерек. – На случай, если захочешь ненадолго сбежать оттуда. Никаких объяснений не нужно. Просто приходи.

Гарри со слезами на глазах обнял великана.

\- Спасибо, - искренне сказал он.

Энди погладил юношу по плечу, и Гарри сжал ладонь друга, глядя в его обеспокоенное лицо.

\- Спасибо вам. За то, что спасли меня. За то, что вы есть.

\- Ладно тебе! Можешь расплатиться за чистку дивана, когда навестишь в следующий раз. Трудно было ведро подыскать, что ли?

Расхохотавшись, юный волхв извинился в ответ на дружеские подшучивания и пообещал как можно скорее приехать в гости.

 

Три дня спустя первым занятием у Гарри были зелья.

\- Мистер Поттер, - протянул Снейп, - благодарю, что почтили нас своим присутствием. Попытайтесь впредь упражняться в реактивной рвотной стрельбе на других уроках, сделайте милость.

Панси Паркинсон прыснула, но Гарри был рад, что Снейп по крайней мере отметил его присутствие. Да и в целом, хотя зельевар и язвил, как прежде, он лишь объяснил юноше задание и оставил в покое. Зная Северуса, подобное поведение можно было считать предложением перемирия.

Гарри провел в лазарете два дня, прежде чем вернуться к своим обычным делам. Мадам Помфри быстро разобралась с его внутренними повреждениями и поставила толстую кишку на место, а также напоила юного волхва зельем для восстановления сердечной деятельности.

Сидя рядом с постелью молодого человека, Поппи объявила, что оказанные ему услуги полностью конфиденциальны, а сама она прекрасно справляется с проблемами, в которых не последнюю роль играет секс. Колдомедичку сильно огорчило нежелание Гарри обратиться к ней, хотя мадам Помфри и понимала, почему он так поступил. Тем не менее она выходила достаточно волшебников-геев – и за годы практики в Хогвартсе, и до этого, да к тому же имеет опыт работы с жертвами бытового насилия. Женщина выразила надежду, что в будущем он заглянет к ней, не смущаясь из-за того, чем именно болен и кто является партнером юноши. Хотя профессор Снейп и сварил для Гарри заживляющее зелье, зная - в этом случае - о причине болезни, в будущем она обязательно станет хранить врачебную тайну и выписывать необычные лекарства у поставщиков вне стен школы.

Напоследок Поппи снабдила Гарри адресом колдомедика, которого глубоко уважала – на случай, если юноша все-таки предпочтет искать помощи у другого врача.

 

Гриффиндорцы приняли недельное отсутствие Гарри на уроках как обычно – весело подшучивая над тем, насколько легко прогулы уроков сходят ему с рук.

С Роном и Драко проблем оказалось больше, хотя возникли они не одновременно. Впрочем, в конце концов разобраться и там, и тут удалось без особых трудностей.

Первым днем занятий стала пятница. Вечером, не видя смысла идти в Хогсмид на выходных, Гарри сел с Роном за шахматы. Проиграв пять раз подряд, юноша с улыбкой сказал:

\- Довольно поражений – еще одного мое хрупкое самолюбие не перенесет. Да и для домашней работы надо найти время.

Рон поглядел в окно.

\- Погода неплохая – можем полетать.

Загоревшись было этой идеей, Гарри вдруг вспомнил о практической стороне вещей:

\- Нет, вряд ли моя задница к такому готова. Может, на следующей неделе?

Рон мучительно покраснел.

Гарри наклонился к нему. В гостиной было тихо – большая часть учеников высыпала на улицу, пользуясь безветрием.

\- Рон, ты стыдишься того, что я гей? Мне казалось, что это уже не проблема. Все-таки Чарли...

\- Да при чем тут... дело не в этом, - буркнул Рон.

\- А в чем?

Рыжий парень огляделся по сторонам. На расстоянии слышимости никого не было.

\- Все из-за него, - выдавил Рон. – Я как представлю... тебя с ним – вместе... Фу! Не понимаю я этого.

Выпрямившись, Гарри задумался.

\- А надо?

\- Что?

\- Понимать. Я вот не знаю, что ты нашел в Миллисент Булстроуд, но это же тебя не смущает.

\- Так то всего один раз было! И хватило, можешь мне поверить!

\- Не надо деталей! Я, честное слово, совершенно не хочу их знать. Вот что важно. Тебе тоже не обязательно понимать – даже если бы мы с ним продолжили встречаться. В любом случае все кончено. Забудь об этом. Я тоже забуду.

Рон внимательно поглядел на друга.

\- Ладно. Как скажешь.

На том и порешили.

 

Драко подошел к юному волхву в библиотеке, где Гарри с Гермионой читали пропущенный юношей материал. Снейп действительно доверил Малфою и гриффиндорке проект по зельям, и это позволило им свободно показываться на людях в паре.

Сбросив с плеча сумку, Драко упал в кресло.

\- Хорошо отдыхалось? – язвительно осведомился он у Гарри.

\- Если бы, - ответил тот.

\- Ты был в больнице святого Мунго?

\- Нет.

Малфой вытащил из сумки книгу и зарылся в нее носом.

\- Ну и пожалуйста. Ты мне не доверяешь. Конечно, разве присяга Малфоя чего-нибудь стоит?

Гарри переглянулся с Гермионой и вздохнул:

\- Я никому из магического мира не доверился, Драко. Потому и лег в маггловский госпиталь.

Малфой удивленно поднял голову.

\- Почему же ты не пришел ко мне? – враз позабыв только что брошенное обвинение, спросил он.

\- Стыдно было идти к знакомым, понимаешь?

\- А что, героя магического мира не может стошнить?

\- Да просто у меня были проблемы с задницей...

\- Что?

\- Что слышал.

\- А Снейп знал, - догадался Драко.

\- Да, он сам сообразил, но к мадам Помфри я обращаться не собирался.

\- Она строгая, но вообще ничего...

\- Драко, ты бы разрешил ей возиться с твоей задницей? А разговор о половой жизни поддержал бы?

Раскрыв было рот, чтобы возразить, Драко передумал и поджал губы:

\- Намек понят.

\- Слава богу, дошло.

\- Но, может, я сумел бы помочь...

\- Нет уж. Я даже не мог заставить себя говорить о том, что со мной не так. Если бы при лечении тебе пришлось... в общем, вряд ли нам обоим это нужно. Если только ты, котенок, не изменил своего отношения ко мне, - Гарри старательно похлопал ресницами.

\- Как мудро было с твоей стороны искать помощи в другом месте, Поттер.

Взглянув на Гермиону, блондин увидел, что она улыбается и, сдавшись, тоже ухмыльнулся.

 

Несколько недель прошли восхитительно мирно. Северус посещал занятия «магии для отстающих», чем подтвердил окончание конфликта с волхвом. Эксперимент по созданию зелья снова приближался к фазе тестирования, и было решено: на этот раз объектом проб станет Невилл, поскольку мадам Помфри и слышать не желала, чтобы Гарри рисковал собой так скоро после выздоровления.

Вместо защиты от проклятий Невилл предпочел заняться гербологией. Взяв черенок растения, цветущего раз в сорок пять лет, он сосредоточился и попытался ускорить процесс, потом принял зелье и повторил опыт.

\- Прогресс точно есть, - с довольным видом доложил он. – Знаю, что без регулировки частоты изменений выводы окажутся неточными, но польза налицо. Впрочем, мне хотелось бы добиться бóльших успехов. Зелье еще осталось, помножим концентрат силы на четыре. Я пока над собственной магией поработаю, хоть она и не слишком поддается.

 

Гарри тихо радовался, неоднократно замечая, что Северус на него смотрит. И смотрит отнюдь не с отвращением. Без особого тепла и уж точно без сладострастия, скорее оценивающе. Такие моменты вселяли в Гарри крохотную искру надежды на то, что Северус, возможно, ненавидит его меньше прежнего.

Полученный опыт вовсе не остудил чувств, которые юноша испытывал к зельевару. Напротив, теперь Гарри здраво оценивал собственную привязанность. Снейп был невероятно сложным, даже противоречивым человеком, но от этого интерес молодого волхва к нему лишь рос.

 

Через две недели после выздоровления Гарри решил: его ученикам пора заняться чем-то менее сфокусированным и более развивающим. Элоиза и Эрни выяснили, что, объединив магические усилия, они добиваются небывалых результатов. Само их волшебство облекается в иную форму. Гарри задумался о том, что произойдет, если создать группу помногочисленнее. Полной гарантии на успех нет – ведь Невилл увидел сочетаемость магии лишь у Эрни и Эли, - но сама попытка может оказаться интересной.

Юноша немного полетал с гриффиндорской командой; он больше не играл, но изредка присоединялся к друзьям во время тренировок. Возвращаясь назад вместе с Роном, уже посвященным в новую идею, Гарри увидел идущего от теплиц Малфоя.

\- Увидимся наверху, Рон. Посмотрю, свободен ли Драко в выходные.

Рон терпел общество Малфоя, но проводить с ним свободное время не собирался. Он знал, что слизеринец не желает Гарри зла, поэтому кивнул и ушел.

\- Малфой, я хотел бы устроить в субботу внеочередное занятие, - начал Гарри.

\- А я должен вот так просто согласиться? После того как провел ночь прикованным к стене? Испражнялся в дыру среди пола? Голодал и умирал от жажды? Отбивался от хищников...

\- Да-да, ты до сих пор в восторге, признай это.

\- Поттер, я бы спросил, какие методы лечения применяют в маггловской больнице, но у тебя и до нее с мозгами было не в порядке. Ты что, с ума сошел?

\- В этот раз ничего ужасного, обещаю! По крайней мере, в планах ничего такого нет, - искренне сообщил Гарри.

\- Звучит заманчиво, но вынужден отказаться.

\- С каких это пор трусость – отличительная черта слизери... ох, прости, запамятовал. Всегда, когда так – рациональнее.

\- Поттер, ты словарь проглотил? Зуб даю, этому слову тебя Грейнджер научила.

\- Именно. Точнее, она его произнесла, а потом объяснила мне смысл, - улыбнулся Гарри. Ему нравилось подтрунивать над Малфоем.

\- Как бы то ни было, в выходные я занят.

\- Свидание? В два дня длиной? – подвигал бровями Гарри.

\- Увы. Родители дают «зимний» бал. Если я не появлюсь, это вызовет подозрения – особенно учитывая, что меня не было на рождество.

\- Но ведь это опасно! – нахмурился Гарри, поднимаясь по ступенькам ко входу в здание. – Кто еще туда приглашен?

\- Ну, Темный лорд во фраке не появлялся ни разу, но в жизни всякое случается. В остальном – толпа близких друзей моего отца да разные политики.

\- Я буду за тебя беспокоиться, - признался Гарри, входя в Большой зал.

Драко, застыв, изумленно поглядел на гриффиндорца. Острить в ответ расхотелось. Вместо этого слова блондина прозвучали успокаивающе:

\- Там будут сотни людей, включая мою мать. Да и Северус всегда появляется... Надеюсь, в этот раз он приведет своего партнера. Отец пригласил их обоих – сказал, что молодой человек весьма интересный, а значит, он папе понравился. Жутко хочется на него посмотреть!

«Ух ты, как занятно», - подумал Гарри. В самом деле! Если он пойдет... если... как поведет себя Люциус при сыне? Посмеет ли юноша принять приглашение? Драко говорит, что Гарри – среди званых, а это значит, что Северус не рассказал приятелю о разрыве отношений с партнером. «Возможно, времени увидеться с Малфоем не нашлось», - тут же оборвал юный волхв необоснованные надежды. А ведь у Люциуса будет и Себастьян Флайт, финансист, с которым Гарри хотелось поддерживать дружбу, да и послушать ведущиеся у Малфоев разговоры, уловить общее настроение толпы тоже не помешает. Ему вовсе не обязательно находиться рядом с Северусом, если тот будет против, но раз приглашение уже все равно есть...

\- Ну, хорошо тебе погулять, - сказал Гарри. – Может, во вторник тогда позанимаемся подольше, если остальные смогут задержаться.

\- Я смогу, - кивнул Драко, направляясь в подземелья.

 

Жизнь Драко протекала легче ожидаемого: многие профессора в этом году распределяли задания между несколькими учениками; факультеты смешались, и большинство слизеринцев занимались в паре с кем-нибудь из студентов другого дома. Жаловались на это крайне редко. Однокурсники даже романтические приключения теперь искали среди учащихся иных факультетов, наконец заинтересовавшись сверстниками помимо тех, которые за семь лет совместной жизни в одной комнате стали почти родственниками. Теперь, когда компании были более разношерстными, на разговоры Драко с гриффиндорцами перестали смотреть косо.

Малфой замечал, что многие слизеринцы подумывают о будущем, а ведь оно включает необходимость принятия важного решения: поддерживают они Волдеморта или нет? Одноклассники следили за действиями Поттера, а тот, хотя никому, к разочарованию Драко, не открыл своей тайны, излучал такую уверенность в собственных силах, что их признавали даже несведущие. Кроме того, с рождества Поттер стал настолько серьезнее, что это отпугнуло кое-кого из студентов. Он явно вырос сильным и бесстрашным магом, как и предвиделось: Малфой почти чувствовал колебания учеников, чьи семьи стояли за Волдемортом.

Драко отчаянно хотелось рассказать о способностях Поттера Грегу и Винсу, которые пусть и не блистали умом, но отличались нерушимой преданностью и в ответ, несомненно, заслужили помощь юного Малфоя. Об этом следовало подумать, а может, и обсудить с Гарри. Потерять Блейза Забини тоже было бы ужасно, а ведь этот может оказаться полезным. Панси считалась ярой приверженкой Темного лорда, и Тео тоже; нечего и думать о том, что они нуждаются в «спасении»... С каких пор Малфой беспокоится о спасении человечества? Но Поттер явно не шутит, и больно размышлять, что это означает для старых друзей Драко. Что же касается отца... Отец умен. Если получится вывернуться, Люциус так и сделает, в этом юноша не сомневался. А мать он и сам защитит.

 

На следующий вечер Гарри аппарировал ко входу в Малфой Мэнор – на то самое место, куда однажды приходил с Северусом.

Сад был полон людей. Ветви деревьев опутали гирляндами из сверкающих лампочек, а само место прогрели чарами. Народ толпился на парадной лестнице, ведущей в главный холл Мэнор. Два домовых эльфа в расшитых золотом ливреях проверяли разоблачающими чарами пригласительные билеты и самих гостей; Гарри предположил, что ливреи считались чем-то вроде декораций, а не предметами одежды.

Кстати, об одежде… К изумлению юноши, все гости были облачены в маггловские костюмы и вечерние туалеты. Гарри, напяливший лучшую мантию в надежде выглядеть пристойно, решил выкручиваться как удастся. Остальные имели слишком важный вид, чтобы глазеть на него в открытую.

К несчастью, эльфы отреагировали иначе.

Когда настала очередь Гарри, один из домовиков потребовал у юноши приглашение.

\- Простите, у меня его нет. Спросите Люциуса, он лично звал меня.

Скосив глаза к длинному носу, эльф презрительно поглядел на Гарри и толкнул своего сослуживца локтем. Оба явно пришли к одинаковому выводу и преградили юноше путь.

\- Нет у сэра никакого приглашения, иначе знали бы, как одеваться, - фыркнул один эльф.

\- Никогда сэр не бывали на «зимнем» балу, - подтвердил второй.

\- Я не видел приглашения, потому что его отослали моему партнеру, - объяснил Гарри. Снейпа втягивать не хотелось, но, похоже, придется.

\- И кто же они? – нахмурился старший из эльфов. Столпившиеся позади люди уже начинали ворчать о задержке.

\- Северус Снейп.

\- Профессор Снейп уже здесь и ни о каком партнере не упоминали, - торжественно объявил эльф помоложе. – Так что убирайтесь, пока мы с Твигги...

\- Пожалуйста, спросите мистера Малфоя, - перебил Гарри, и его решительный тон заставил эльфа задуматься. Впрочем, ненадолго. Покачав головой, тот сказал:

\- У мистера Малфоя есть дела поважнее, чем бесполезная трата времени на незваных гостей!

\- В чем дело? – раздался изнутри ровный голос хозяина; мужчина показался в дверях, сияя обходительной улыбкой.

\- Люциус, вашим дворецким не нравится моя одежда и отсутствие пригласительного билета, но я готов спорить, что вы все равно будете рады меня видеть, - соблазнительно мягким тоном протянул Гарри.

\- В другой ситуации я бы и слова не сказал, но для бала вы действительно одеты... слишком скромно, - весело заметил Малфой. – Отчего же вы не трансфигурировали мантию во фрак? – удивился он.

Чуть придвинувшись, Гарри обдал ухо собеседника горячим дыханием:

\- Мог бы, конечно, но не хотел шокировать ваших гостей. Я... в традиционном наряде, - промурлыкал он.

Что означало – обнажен под мантией.

Гарри увидел, как расширились и потемнели глаза Люциуса.

Юноша повернулся в сторону, где в каменных вазах у широких перил пышно цвели белые и красные розы.

Сорвав белый бутон, Гарри вдохнул его аромат, в то же время глядя на Люциуса, а потом провел над бархатными лепестками рукой и без помощи палочки превратил цветок в шелковый галстук-бабочку.

\- Милейшее представление, - пробормотал Люциус, не сводя взгляда с юноши.

Гарри расстегнул две верхние пуговки на мантии, демонстрируя нежную кожу, и надел галстук.

\- Одна загвоздка, - глядя на Малфоя сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, признал он, – завязывать не умею.

Люциус подошел ближе, почти прижался к Гарри и взялся за концы галстука. Молодой человек застыл в весьма уязвимой позе, но неожиданно ощутил огромный прилив сил. В раскрытых дверях он увидел...

 

...Северус стоял на верху внутренней лестницы. Он держал под руку Нарциссу, ищущую мужа.

Светлые волосы Люциуса было легко разглядеть – вот он, рядом с... Черт его побери! Как он посмел?

Как он посмел?!

Безмозглый мальчишка! Еще и флиртует с Малфоем! Ну, если он думает, что Люциус болтает во время... нет уж!

Стоящая рядом Нарцисса замерла.

Снейп отнюдь не собирался становиться сегодня зачинщиком семейной ссоры.

Нет уж!

\- Северус, не нужно... – она сжала его руку.

\- Еще как нужно! Он просто дразнит меня, Цисс, а я не собираюсь этому потакать!

Снейп бросился вниз по ступенькам.

\- Люциус, тебя заждались гости. Позволь-ка, - зельевар перехватил шелковые концы из рук Малфоя.

Гарри с бьющимся сердцем посмотрел в горящие от ярости черные глаза.

В следующую секунду Северус рванул его на себя за ленточки галстука и впился в губы.

Мир исчез. Остался только Снейп: его горячий, отдающий спиртным рот, его запах, жадность, с которой зельевар прижимал Гарри к себе.

Господи, как же хорошо!

Юноша застонал, приникая еще ближе. Северус отпустил один из кончиков бабочки и прижал ладонь к пояснице Гарри, словно хотел слиться с ним воедино.

Молодой человек сходил с ума от желания.

\- Северус, дорогой, может, дашь дорогу остальным гостям? А заодно и познакомишь нас? – послышался сквозь окутавшую их дымку удивленный голос Нарциссы.

Гарри неохотно отпустил зельевара и облизнул губы, хранившие вкус возлюбленного. Поднявшийся на ступеньку Северус с высоты проследил за его движением.

Переглянувшись, они чуть кивнули друг другу.

От счастья и ожившей надежды у Гарри едва не подкосились ноги.

Северус потянул его на свою ступеньку, развернул так, чтобы юноша оказался в объятиях зельевара, спиной к широкой груди, и сказал:

\- Цисс, позволь познакомить тебя с Алексом Джонсоном. Алекс, - он собственническим жестом скользнул ладонью по бедру молодого человека, - честь имею представить Нарциссу Малфой.

Гарри пожал тонкую руку, протянутую ему. Другой рукой женщины завладел вставший рядом Люциус.

\- Рад долгожданной встрече, - искренне, но чуть рассеянно произнес Гарри, думая совсем о другом...

Северус незаметно вжимался в юношу бедрами. И он был возбужден. Изумительно, невероятно возбужден. Гарри пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не зажмуриться и не откинуться назад, в распаляющий жар. Да и с собственным желанием справиться не так-то просто.

\- Северус, какой же ты скрытный! Даже не упомянул, что Алекс будет с тобой!

«Буду с ним? О, пожалуйста, да!» - подумал Гарри, но вслух сказал:

\- Это моя вина. Извините. Явился незваным и неправильно одетым! Я просто не думал, что смогу попасть сюда, но в последний момент планы поменялись. Вы ведь не возражаете?

\- Конечно, нет, - улыбнулась ему Нарцисса. – Я счастлива принять всякого, кто производит на Северуса подобное впечатление. Обычно он так сдержан.

Гарри обернулся через плечо и заглянул в темные глаза, чувствуя, как Северус снова чуть толкается бедрами навстречу.

\- Простите, если мы поставили вас в неловкое положение, - попросил он, не отрывая взгляда от лица Северуса, и добавил шепотом: - Я скучал по нему.

\- Потерпите еще немного. Сначала бал, потом все остальное, - усмехнулась Нарцисса. – Люциус, я искала тебя. Министр Баскинс ждет.

\- Тогда пройдем в зал, - с невозмутимым видом предложил Малфой.

Количество гостей в доме поразило Гарри.

\- Боже мой, у них так всегда? – спросил он Северуса, пытаясь пробраться сквозь толпу.

\- Для званого вечера у Малфоев здесь еще мало народу.

Зельевар взял юношу за руку, чтобы не потерять в толчее. Гарри просиял от счастья.

Промчался официант с напитками – на этот раз привлекательный молодой человек, но в такой же ливрее, как у эльфов, - и Гарри, взглянув на Снейпа, взял им обоим по бокалу.

\- Вряд ли в шампанское что-то добавили, - жарко шепнул ему на ухо Северус, - на таких вечерах это не имеет смысла. Алкоголь и сам развязывает языки. Больше двух бокалов не пей.

Гарри кивнул. Он не знал, куда они идут; встретив знакомых, Снейп представил юношу, и завязалась беседа.

Такое повторилось еще несколько раз. Среди узнанных обнаружились Себастьян Флайт и Катисмор.

В конце концов Снейп и Гарри оказались у колонны, где можно было укрыться от наплыва гостей. Опустевшие бокалы давно остались на подносе официанта.

\- Отвести бы тебя домой да отшлепать хорошенько, - прорычал Северус, нависая над Гарри, но в голосе его не было агрессии – только напряжение.

Юноша придвинулся ближе.

\- Мысль о том, чтобы растянуться у тебя на коленях, мне нравится, - тихо промурлыкал он. – Насчет шлепанья не так уверен. Может, оставим его на потом?

Услышав, как Северус резко выдохнул, Гарри одурманенно улыбнулся. В глазах все расплывалось от желания.

\- Сколько нам здесь торчать? – выпалил он.

Северус рокочуще усмехнулся.

\- Какой ты нетерпеливый, - поддразнил он.

\- Верно, - признал Гарри.

\- Мы могли бы... – начал было Северус, закусив губу в предвкушении, но что-то в противоположном конце зала отвлекло его внимание.

\- Что там? – спросил Гарри, собираясь обернуться.

Северус привлек его к себе, не давая сделать этого.

Гарри наслаждался прикосновениями зельевара, даже несмотря на бушующий в крови адреналин. Он верил, что Снейп сам разберется с заинтересовавшей его ситуацией.

\- Сейчас мы пересечем зал, - шепнул Северус на ухо юноше, куснув за мочку, чтобы придать картине интимность. Гарри понимал: его банально используют, но удовольствие с лихвой перекрывало негодование. Он прижался лбом к шее Снейпа.

\- Люциус, Руквуд и министр куда-то направляются – думаю, в кабинет, - продолжил зельевар. – Идем.

Держа Гарри за руку, Снейп обогнул колонну и покинул зал. Снаружи толпа поредела; в холле было всего несколько пар. Северус осторожно повернул ручку одной из дверей, и мужчины скользнули в комнату. Та оказалась небольшой гостиной, освещенной лишь неярким каминным пламенем.

Северус прижал палец к губам и скользнул по комнате. Гарри последовал за ним.

Закрытая дверь в углу явно вела в соседние покои. Нагнувшись к замочной скважине, Северус прислушался.

Гарри стоял рядом. Голоса за дверью были едва слышны. Подумав о том, как пригодились бы ему «удлинители ушей» Уизли, юноша подивился собственной рассеянности, без слов провел рукой, и звуковые волны, вмиг усилившись, донесли до него слова.

Северус лишь взглянул на молодого волхва и выпрямился. Теперь слушали оба.

\- У вас в министерстве все сошли с ума! – резко произнес кто-то. Гарри решил, что говорит Руквуд: голос принадлежал не Малфою.

\- Не смейте обращаться ко мне в таком тоне! – возмутился министр.

\- Почему бы и нет? – засмеялся Руквуд. – Что вы можете сделать, Баскинс? Сейчас не время трепыхаться... особенно когда вашей дочери вот-вот рожать.

\- Не впутывайте сюда мою дочь!

\- Дорогой Альберт, - насмешливо сказал Руквуд, - какой свекр не заботится о здоровье своей невестки? Ее беременность протекает так тяжело. Стоит подуть ветерку – девочку того и гляди унесет...

\- Это угроза? Если вы хоть пальцем...

\- Альберт, в самом деле! – засмеялся Руквуд. – Да я и волоска на ее голове не трону. Разве я виноват в пагубном пристрастии малютки к...

\- Джентльмены, - мягко, но неумолимо вмешался Малфой, - семейные истории – это прекрасно, но у нас есть и другие темы для разговора. Мистер Баскинс, попробуйте бренди. Вы как раз собирались рассказать нам, почему министерство отказывается санкционировать исследования предприятия Руквуда в области...

Гарри и Снейп слушали еще несколько минут, когда кто-то открыл наружную дверь и, воскликнув: «Ой, это не гардероб!» - захлопнул ее.

Какую-то долю секунды мужчины смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем сообразить, что звуки за внутренней стеной стихли.

Миг спустя Северус протащил Гарри по комнате, прижал к наружной двери и жадно поцеловал. Гарри обвил шею зельевара руками, отвечая с не меньшим энтузиазмом.

Тихий щелчок замка двери стал единственным предупреждением, что находившиеся за стеной вошли в комнату.

Теперь все зависело от актерского мастерства шпионов. Благодарение Мерлину, сцена, которую им предстояло разыграть, мало чем отличалась от той, где им действительно хотелось участвовать.

Северусу не нравилось стоять к Малфою спиной, и он снова развернул Гарри, а сам прислонился к двери.

Пусть юноша и уязвим, но поверх его головы лучше видно Люциуса. Кроме того, Снейп не станет медлить, если придется вступить в бой. Малфой пока не проклял их, хотя и мог – он всегда действовал быстро. Если хозяину дома нравится Алекс – что ж, пусть смотрит в свое удовольствие. Северус рванул мантию молодого человека, прибавив немного беспалочковой магии для пущего эффекта – треск поддавшейся ткани в самом деле вышел удачным. Не прерывая поцелуя, он стянул мантию с плеч Гарри.

Тот выпутался из мешающих рукавов и снова обнял Снейпа за шею. Несмотря на грозящую им опасность, движения рук Северуса по обнаженной спине вызвали громкие стоны; юноша потерся бедрами о пах партнера и снова издал полный наслаждения звук, ощутив ответную эрекцию.

Один из наблюдавших едва слышно засопел. Северус не открывал глаза, чтобы выглядеть поглощенным своим занятием, но прислушался.

Спереди мантия Гарри сбилась в комок, но сзади опустилась довольно низко.

Малфой, все еще держа палочку наготове, следил, как отблески пламени играют на гладких мышцах и безупречной коже Алекса Джонсона. Едва почуяв грядущие неприятности, министр выскользнул из кабинета и вернулся к гостям, но Руквуд остался на месте.

Мало того, Люциус почти осязал возбуждение приятеля.

Без сомнения, Снейп и Алекс были горячей парочкой. Северус еще много лет назад считался одаренным любовником и явно не растерял талантов, раз привлек и удержал рядом этого чувственного юношу. Люциус заметил, как тот трется о бедра Северуса, и почувствовал острую пульсацию собственного желания. Мантия Алекса съехала низко, и стало видно, что юноша действительно явился в традиционном наряде – нагишом под верхней одеждой. При одном взгляде на округлые ягодицы и полускрытую мантией впадинку между ними у Люциуса потекли слюнки. Северус провел ладонью по хребту Алекса и кончиком пальца скользнул ниже. Только стон молодого человека и шарканье его раздвинутых в попытке приникнуть ближе к зельевару ног заглушили звук, вырвавшийся из горла Руквуда.

Одурманенный ощущениями, Гарри все же думал о том, сколько еще продлится их маленькое шоу. Услышав стон, он предположил, что издал его не Люциус. Двое против двоих – неплохие шансы, но юноша предпочел бы выбраться отсюда, не вступая в рукопашную.

Неожиданно Снейп оторвался от губ молодого человека, надавил ему на затылок и толкнул вниз.

Гарри поглядел на занавешенное волосами лицо Северуса: неужели алхимик действительно хочет, чтобы его ублажали на публике?

В черных глазах ясно читалось: «Доверься мне!» - и Гарри так и поступил; он скользнул вниз и потерся щекой о выпуклость в брюках Северуса, с наслаждением вдыхая знакомый запах, отдающий мускусом.

Северус сделал вид, будто только что заметил зрителей: Руквуд вздыхал слишком шумно, чтобы его игнорировать. Замерев на секунду, зельевар демонстративно потянулся за палочкой, Гарри же, стремясь поскорее покончить с представлением, как можно более неловко вскочил на ноги, оттолкнув Снейпа к небольшому столику. Ваза, стоящая на нем, зашаталась и, с грохотом рухнув на дубовый паркет, разбилась вдребезги.

\- Черт! – выкрикнул Гарри.

Малфой на правах хозяина взмахом палочки зажег канделябры на стенах.

\- Черт! – повторил Гарри, словно шокированный появлением гостей. Он стиснул отвороты разорванной мантии, увидев, что Малфой откровенно пялится на его грудь, пискнул: «Извините!» - и отвернулся застегнуться, держа на виду палочку и громко выговаривая чары починки.

\- Прости за беспокойство, Северус, - протянул Люциус, цепко наблюдая за старым другом. – Нам с Руквудом захотелось тишины; к тому же у меня в кабинете есть отличный бренди, - он отсалютовал им стаканом, - и тут из-за двери раздались какие-то звуки. В доме найдется три десятка спален... друг мой, тебе стоило только попросить!

Северус равнодушно смахнул с мантии пылинку, не обращая внимания на внушительную эрекцию, хорошо заметную в облегающих брюках.

\- Прошу нас извинить, Люциус. Мы с Алексом давно не виделись, и я собирался лишь урвать пару поцелуев, не смущая твоих гостей.

Малфой восхищенно посмотрел на него. Какое хладнокровие – и ведь застукан в столь компрометирующей позе, да еще и в таком состоянии... Черт бы побрал несдержанность Руквуда! Люциус с большим удовольствием посмотрел бы на ротик Алекса, вбирающий в себя крепкий член, пусть даже и чужой.

Впрочем, Малфой мог подождать.

Алекс не скрывал, что находит Люциуса привлекательным; оставалось лишь втолковать ему, какие выгоды принесет связь с чистокровным магом. Как бы то ни было, открывшаяся взору живописная картина напомнила хозяину дома, какое это наслаждение – ощущать возбужденный член, прижимающийся к твоему собственному. Нарцисса была красавицей и в постели тоже не подводила, но иногда Малфою хотелось... иного.

Раскрасневшийся от смущения Алекс взирал на разбитую вазу с видом полного инженю. «До чего же хорош лицом, - подумал Люциус. - А уж это гибкое, податливое тело...»

\- Извините, пожалуйста, - промямлил Гарри, прицелился в осколки и добавил: - Reparo!

Ваза вновь приняла первоначальный вид и повисла в воздухе перед юношей. Тот подхватил ее.

\- Вот незадача! – удивился он. – Поверхность вся в трещинах! Попробую еще раз.

Смех Малфоя заставил молодого человека поднять глаза. Люциус хохотал так заразительно, что Гарри впервые понял, как сложно, наверное, для Драко отдалиться от своей семьи.

\- Дорогой мой, эта отделка – результат долговечности. Умоляю, не нужно ее «чинить!»

Руквуд тоже рассмеялся, и Гарри робко улыбнулся:

\- Мне очень совестно. Быть может, я смогу заменить эту вазу другой, целой?

\- Это всего лишь безделушка, - пожал плечами Малфой. – Ребенком я полагал, что с ней так носятся именно из-за какого-то недотепы-волшебника, не способного исправить разбитую много лет назад стекляшку. Как забавно, что вы подумали о том же!

Странно было предаваться воспоминаниям с Люциусом – хотя, конечно, не страннее, чем на глазах у Малфоя делать Снейпу минет.

\- Пожалуй, мне стоит вернуться к гостям, пока Нарцисса не видит, что я их игнорирую, - виновато сообщил Малфой. – Буду рад, если вы останетесь у нас на ночь, - предложил он и Северусу, и Алексу.

«И спальня есть подходящая. Я не пользовался тем двусторонним зеркалом с тех пор, как у нас останавливался Темный лорд, а мне вздумалось подсмотреть, отчего он настолько зависим от Нагини. Впрочем, лучше бы не видел. Есть вещи, не знать о которых предпочтительнее».

\- Думаю, мы все же пойдем, - поправляя манжеты, ответил Северус.

\- Соберемся в другой раз, - благосклонно кивнул Люциус.

\- Спасибо вам за прекрасный вечер, - смущенно улыбнулся хозяину дома Алекс.

\- Не нужно быть прорицателем, чтобы догадаться: ваш вечер только начинается! - рассмеялся Малфой. – Не ищи Нарциссу, - обратился он к Снейпу. – Я передам ей слова твоего спутника. Ступайте же!

Мужчины раскланялись и вышли. Руквуд глубоко вздохнул:

\- Кто мог знать, что Северус способен вытворять такое? Он выглядит ужасно добропорядочным, - в шоке выговорил мужчина. – Где у тебя ближайшая ванная, Малфой?

 

Гарри и Снейп выбрались из замка и подошли к месту аппариции. Юноша повернулся к зельевару.

\- В мой коттедж? – спросил он.

Снейп кивнул. Гарри взял его за руку и аппарировал к себе в гостиную.

Встретившись взглядом с молодым человеком, Северус отступил на шаг.

Сердце Гарри тревожно забилось. Неужели все случившееся было частью представления? Или наказанием, или... местью?

\- Свари кофе, если он есть, - попросил Снейп, опершись на каминную полку.

Гарри зажег огонь и, не дожидаясь, пока тот разгорится, согрел комнату заклинанием. Юный волхв уже давно здесь не появлялся.

Сделав это, он отправился ставить чайник.


	25. Некоторые вопросы разрешены

Первым делом Снейп неожиданно спросил:

\- А что, если есть другие, обладающие даром Невилла?

Слова наполнили юношу надеждой: услышанное можно было истолковать по-разному. Гарри сделал следующие выводы: во-первых, он небезразличен Снейпу; во-вторых, тот думает о дальнейших встречах с Гарри в обличье Алекса.

Вручив зельевару дымящийся черный кофе – как раз такой, как Северус любил, - молодой волхв подождал, пока тот отопьет немного, и ответил:

\- Вероятность есть, пожалуй, но она наверняка ничтожно мала: мне не раз говорили, что это очень редкий талант. Не каждый может похвастаться уровнем силы Невилла... Впрочем, не знаю, важна ли сила для развития способности узнавать магическую подпись. И потом, вряд ли хоть один человек из тех, кто знает меня как Алекса, слышал о Гарри Поттере и узнает его, а даже если это и случится, ты вполне можешь заявить, что личина сбивает с толку... тебе обязательно поверят, разве что...

\- Я не о себе беспокоюсь! – взревел Снейп, расплескивая кофе.

В комнате повисла тишина.

Гарри опустил свою чашку и шагнул вперед.

\- Знаю, что это небезопасно, - тихо произнес он. – Ты тоже постоянно рискуешь, и я за тебя волнуюсь.

Северус удивленно воззрился на Гарри и ни с того ни с сего сказал:

\- Темный лорд молчит уже несколько месяцев. Сначала я думал, что не слышу его из-за оборванной связи, но сегодня на приеме поговорил кое-с-кем из приближенных людей, и их тоже не вызывали. Либо что-то случилось, либо еще случится, раз он перестал нам доверять. Ничего необычного в этом нет – Темный лорд всегда чередует чванство со скрытностью.

Гарри сел. Приятно было поддерживать беседу с Северусом, пусть даже ни на что другое тот не соглашался.

\- Нужно в любое время быть готовым к нападению. Но я уже говорил, что предпочел бы составить план атаки на нашей территории вместо того, чтобы ожидать засады.

Северус кивнул:

\- С зельем проблемы. Я пытаюсь заставить его работать, используя более доступные компоненты. Тем не менее труды мисс Грейнджер, Драко и Невилла достойны восхищения.

Гарри просиял – и оттого, что Снейп тратит время на зелье, и из-за похвалы. Интересно было и то, что теперь, говоря о Неве, зельевар звал того исключительно по имени. Услышавшему положительный отзыв о Гермионе юноше хотелось улыбнуться во весь рот.

\- Нечего усмехаться, мистер Поттер, - протянул Снейп. – У них был отменный преподаватель.

Гарри засмеялся.

\- Это верно, - согласился он. 

Ужасно хотелось оказаться рядом, когда Снейп узнает, что Гермиона опубликовала статью о зельях.

\- Думаю, нужно устроить собрание Ордена, - предложил юноша, - обсудить стратегию. Как это сделать?

\- Скажи Альбусу. Он распорядится, если сочтет такой шаг нужным. Не сомневаюсь, для тебя он это сделает.

\- Тебя раздражает то, что я – волхв? – откинулся на спинку стула Гарри.

Северус отвел глаза:

\- Раздражало, когда Альбус заявил, что я должен быть польщен твоим выбором.

\- Что? – Гарри даже вскочил. – Неужели он... – юноша уставился на кривящего губы Снейпа. – Поверить не могу! Вот мерзавец! Как он мог? Ведь знает же, как я отношусь к круговороту магии. Господи, какой же он гад!

\- Не хочешь ли объяснить, что подразумеваешь под «круговоротом магии»? – выпрямился Северус.

\- Может, поговорим об этом в постели? – вырвалось у Гарри.

Снейп, вздрогнув, поднялся на ноги.

\- Мы всегда разговаривали в постели, - затараторил юноша. – Так было легче. Проще. Извини, я не хотел снова тебя обидеть. Пожалуйста, сядь, - он указал на стул.

Снейп остался стоять.

«Что на меня нашло?» - ругал себя Гарри. Но ведь он так соскучился по Северусу!

\- Если я ничего не забыл, до разговоров мы обычно занимались чем-то другим. И после них. И во время, - принялся перечислять Снейп.

Особая интонация и глубина этого голоса моментально вызвали у Гарри прилив возбуждения.

\- Пожалуйста, не дразни меня, - прошептал юноша.

Несколько секунд Северус пристально разглядывал молодого человека, потом, словно решившись, подошел ближе.

\- Но мне нравится тебя дразнить, - ответил он.

Гарри поднялся. Колени дрожали. Снейп не шевелился.

\- Прошу тебя, Северус, не нужно, - выдавил волхв.

\- Не нужно что? Дразнить? Хотеть тебя? Прикасаться к тебе? – зельевар почти так и делал...

Во рту у Гарри пересохло. Он сглотнул, не в силах говорить.

\- Боюсь, я не способен перестать желать вышеперечисленного, мистер Поттер, - заявил Снейп, глядя Гарри в глаза, но не двигаясь навстречу.

\- Пожалуйста... – снова прошептал юноша.

\- Пожалуйста – что? Уйти? Остаться? На ночь? Навсегда? Мне нужно знать, чего ты хочешь, Гарри. Никаких больше секретов.

Сердце молодого человека билось так сильно, что он был уверен: Снейп наверняка слышит этот звук. Гарри порывисто схватил зельевара за руку.

\- Что же ты со мной делаешь… - пробормотал он, прижимая ладонь алхимика к своей груди. – Я так скучал. Без тебя моя жизнь пуста, а будущее сулит лишь обязательства. Не могу обещать тебе совместных лет или даже месяцев: не знаю, сколько мне... нам еще суждено. Знаю лишь, что если отведенное время я смогу провести с тобой, то ничего другого от судьбы требовать не стану.

Северус серьезно посмотрел на него, потом склонил голову и чуть коснулся губ Гарри своими.

\- Ты этого хочешь? – еле слышно спросил он.

Юноша потянулся к нему за продолжением:

\- Боже, да!

Северус обхватил лицо молодого человека и взглянул в его глаза, прежде чем опустить ресницы. Зельевар снова нашел губы Гарри и надавил нежно, но в этот раз скользнул по ним языком, словно уговаривая раскрыться.

Гарри задыхался от желания.

\- Хочешь ли ты от меня этого? – опять уточнил Северус.

\- О, пожалуйста, да! – взмолился Гарри.

Снейп немного отстранился:

\- Сними с себя личину.

Удивленный, но исполненный надежды юноша так и сделал, и предстал в собственном обличье, с бьющимся сердцем мечтая, чтобы Северус не передумал.

Пристально поглядев на молодого человека, зельевар прижался к его щеке своей, смакуя новые ощущения.

\- Это лицо приятнее, - заключил Северус.

\- Тебе правда нравится? – усомнился Гарри.

\- Полагаю, я смогу к нему привыкнуть.

Зельевар скользнул пальцем по щеке юноши, провел под подбородком и устремился вниз, к воротнику мантии, потянув за шелковый галстук.

\- Избавься от этого, - велел он и, сорвав бабочку, отшвырнул ее не диван. – Я прихожу к выводу, что ревнив, - заметил Северус, прикусывая кожу на шее Гарри. – Постарайся впредь обуздывать свое желание пофлиртовать.

\- Мне никто другой не нужен! – выдохнул Гарри.

\- Вот и хорошо. Никого другого ты не получишь, - твердо ответил Снейп.

Гарри рассмеялся. Северус взял его за руки:

\- Я не шучу, - проговорил он. – Если захочешь кого-нибудь еще, сперва порви со мной. Я не собираюсь быть рогоносцем. Если же вас привлечет интересное занятие, а не конкретный человек, поговорите со мной: я всегда рассмотрю ваши предложения, мистер Поттер.

\- Хорошо! В таком случае предлагаю отправиться в постель. Прямо сейчас, - нетерпеливо сказал Гарри.

\- Поговорить о круговороте магии?

\- Попрактиковаться в ней, - юноша наконец скользнул ладонями вверх по груди Снейпа и, высвободив из петель пуговицы на фраке, забрался под рубашку.

\- Вот как? – промурлыкал Северус, в свою очередь расстегивая мантию Гарри.

\- Да. Хочу посмотреть, удастся ли поднять тебя на седьмое небо и вернуть обратно. Позволишь проверить?

\- Надеюсь, ваши практические навыки лучше лингвистических, мистер Поттер, - предположил Северус, стягивая с Гарри мантию, так что тот остался стоять нагишом в одних ботинках посреди вороха ткани на полу. – Что за ужасное выражение!

Взмахом палочки юноша избавился от мешающих вещей.

\- Просто я сейчас размышляю о другом, да и не умею говорить так красиво, как ты. У меня дело лучше слов получается – по крайней мере, так я хотел бы думать. Постараюсь, чтобы так и оказалось, - пообещал он, зубами прихватывая сосок Снейпа через тонкий хлопок рубашки.

\- Тогда стоит дать тебе шанс продемонстрировать навыки, - задумчиво сказал зельевар и зашипел, когда Гарри несильно сжал челюсти.

 

Гарри, как был, голый, повел Северуса вверх по лестнице.

Зрелище невероятно возбуждало. Вопреки недавним событиям, юноша подрос, стал шире в плечах; гладкая спина сужалась к бедрам, ягодицы были восхитительно округлыми. Мышцы перекатывались под кожей с каждым шагом.

На верхней ступеньке Гарри обернулся и обвил плечи Снейпа руками.

\- Так я почти твоего роста, - робко улыбнулся он и потянулся поцеловать Северуса.

Ситуация напомнила зельевару их первое столкновение на лестнице «Дырявого котла». Именно там он впервые пожелал стоящего перед ним молодого человека, но только на одну ночь. Теперь чувства, которые испытывал Снейп, стали гораздо сложнее, но сожаления среди них не было.

Впрочем, оно появилось, как только мужчины переступили порог спальни. Гарри встал позади, стаскивая узкий фрак с плеч алхимика. Тот произнес: «Lumos!» - но, когда комната осветилась, Снейп вспомнил кровавые пятна на ее ковре, разодранные брюки на полу и плачущего в ванной юношу.

Зельевар резко остановился.

Гарри, почувствовав, как напряглась спина Северуса, выглянул из-за нее и посмотрел на кровать.

Печально вздохнув, он нехотя убрал ладони с плеч Снейпа.

\- Мы можем ничего не делать. Прости, если поторопил тебя. Я не хотел.

Снейп снова натянул фрак и вошел в спальню, устало потирая щеку.

Гарри присел на край кровати. Несмотря на манящее прикосновение простыни к обнаженной коже, он чувствовал, как возбуждение неумолимо уходит.

Северус перестал изучать стену и обернулся к юноше.

Такой чувственный. Такой близкий. Гарри сидел, чуть расставив ноги, между которыми покоились нежные яички. Снейп смотрел на загорелую кожу, оттененную белым постельным бельем, на темные кудряшки, откуда выглядывал чуть опавший член, на пленительную татуировку и темные соски. Бицепсы напряглись, когда молодой человек откинулся назад, опираясь на руки.

\- Опять думаешь о том, что я твой ученик? – тихо спросил Гарри.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Снейп. – Трудно поверить, но после всего, что случилось за последние несколько недель, я склонен согласиться с Альбусом.

\- А что он сказал по этому поводу?

\- Что мы оба – преподаватели. Я высмеял его, но если задуматься, то за один семестр ты научил меня большему, чем я тебя – за все предыдущие шесть лет. Пришло время взглянуть правде в глаза.

\- Раньше ты был бы в ярости, - не подумав, сказал Гарри и тотчас пожалел об этом.

Северус глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

\- В частности, потому, что... – он осекся.

\- Почему? Можешь сказать мне что угодно, Северус, - неожиданно в голову юноше пришла ужасная мысль. – Разве ты уже когда-то встречался с учеником?

\- Нет! – гневно крикнул Снейп. 

Тяжело вздохнув, он подошел и сел рядом с Гарри. Матрац прогнулся, и юноша невольно наклонился к зельевару, но тот отодвинулся. Теперь нагота ужасно смущала Гарри, хотя в том, что его обнаженное бедро прижималось к обтянутой черной тканью ноге Северуса, было что-то невероятно сексуальное. Юноше неудержимо захотелось коснуться штанины этих строгих брюк, провести по ней вверх...

Повернувшись, Гарри зажег огонь в камине, и атмосфера в комнате сразу стала мягче, спокойнее.

\- Я никогда прежде не встречался с учеником, даже не помышлял об этом. Подобное злоупотребление положением неприемлемо для меня. Тем не менее – и не вздумай приписать это своей популярности, - Снейп бросил на юношу взгляд из-под ресниц, и сердце того забилось сильнее, - с начала учебного года я стал замечать в Гарри Поттере мужчину. Как противен я был сам себе! Я не мог понять, чем именно увлекся. Могуществом? Это беспокоило, ведь уже дважды я следовал за сильными волшебниками. Быть может, оттого, что впервые за долгое время я поддерживал постоянные и, - зельевар усмехнулся, - активные половые отношения, эротические нюансы в поведении других людей стали более заметны? В любом случае я твердо решил ничего не предпринимать и не сомневался, что смогу контролировать свои желания. Представь, как я обрадовался, узнав, что потакал им с самого начала, - горько завершил он.

Выпрямившись, Гарри призвал халат с крючка на двери ванной и торопливо оделся.

\- В этом-то все и дело, не так ли? Я не хочу сбиться и сказать глупость, поэтому... просто выслушай меня, ладно?

Снейп кивнул.

Гарри переместился в центр кровати и уселся по-турецки. Теперь он видел лишь спину зельевара, но и пусть. По осанке порой можно многое узнать.

\- Во-первых, - начал юноша, - той ночью в «Дырявом котле» мы встретились как... ну, не то чтобы совсем незнакомцы. Я знал, кто ты, но в каком-то смысле не знал совсем. Снейп, которого я увидел в тот день, был совершенно другим. Не учителем, ненавидящим меня, а настоящим, остроумным, привлекательным человеком!

Плечи Снейпа едва заметно дрогнули.

\- Честное слово. Я, пока ел пудинг и слушал, как ты говоришь вещи, полные всяких непристойных намеков, чуть не кончил. Нет, я не был влюблен в тебя мальчишкой и не исходил слюной на уроках зелий. До тебя я встречался исключительно с магглами, отделял половые отношения от жизни в магическом мире, где общался в основном с собственной правой рукой.

\- А по праздникам спал с великаном и его качком. 

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Дерек был моим первым любовником. И – да, размерами он впечатляет. Впрочем, до Энди ему далеко, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - ухмыльнулся он.

Снейп резко обернулся, и Гарри, покраснев, кивнул:

\- В самом деле. Дерек был замечательным парнем: терпеливым, нежным – таким, о котором можно только мечтать. Рядом с ним я чувствовал себя в безопасности, а в то время, после смерти Сириуса, возвращения Волдеморта и событий в министерстве, это было как нельзя более кстати. Мы работали вместе, потом Дерек сдал мне комнату в своей квартире; так все и началось.

\- Он тебя принудил? – вскипел Снейп.

\- Нет. Я хотел его, а он был щедрым и чутким. Познакомил меня со своими друзьями. Наверное, из близлежащих к Лондону городов Брайтон – самый густонаселенный геями; в одном клубе мы познакомились с Энди. К тому моменту мы с Дереком уже несколько месяцев жили вместе – подходил конец летних каникул. В общем, Энди отправился к нам домой. Я никогда раньше не занимался групповым сексом и был не прочь попробовать: мы с Дереком нравились друг другу, но влюблены не были. Оказалось, это довольно интересно. Но Дерек и Энди замечательно поладили и с тех пор не расставались.

\- Ты по-прежнему с ними видишься?

\- Да, я люблю их обоих – как хороших друзей. Они отличные ребята. Дереку подвернулся выгодный бизнес – строительный, - а в это время он как раз перезаложил дом, чтобы собрать немного денег... короче, в Гринготтсе у меня без пользы лежала достаточная сумма - я вложил ее и в дело, и в квартиру. Теперь у меня всегда есть, где остановиться, да и бизнес пошел в гору.

\- И Энди не возражает, когда ты там гостишь?

\- Нет, я умею готовить, и они любят, когда я приезжаю. По крайней мере, так мне хочется думать. В праздники случается помогать на стройках. Я люблю физический труд. Эти люди почти моя семья, и хорошая семья. Они даже не против, если я привожу кого-нибудь с собой. Повторяю, я отнюдь не невинный младенец, Северус. Насчет отношений с учеником... В этом году я тоже стал приглядываться к тебе – да что там, я с ума по тебе сходил! Ни с кем еще не кончал так сильно! Может, ты это каким-то образом чувствовал, потому что рядом с тобой я сразу возбуждался. Не нужно винить себя. И за то, что злоупотребил своим положением учителя, тоже. В нашем случае все было совсем иначе, не так ли? Это я обошелся с тобой несправедливо, - тихо заметил Гарри. – Оказался слишком большим эгоистом, чтобы отпустить тебя так просто. Не хотел, чтобы ты злился – не только на меня, за то, что скрыл, кем являюсь, но и на себя. Я не подумал, как больно тебе будет выяснить, что на самом деле ты спишь с Гарри Поттером, так что все верно: вел я себя не лучшим образом. В оправдание могу лишь извиниться и предупредить, что, как бы мне ни хотелось заверить тебя в обратном, не сомневаюсь, я наверняка и впредь буду совершать глупости. В моем случае возраст на умственные способности не влияет.

Снейп прыснул и развернулся на кровати, скрещивая ноги наподобие Гарри.

\- Что касается тяги к могуществу, - продолжил юноша, - может, тебя и вправду влекут только сильные маги. Разве это так ужасно? – он склонил голову набок, глядя на зельевара. – Ты ведь и сам наделен немалой мощью – гораздо большей, чем та, которой обладает Волдеморт, когда не ворует силы у своих прихвостней, - и стоишь на одном уровне с Альбусом. Дело просто в притяжении равных. Ты будешь возражать, но это только потому, что не придавал значения собственным необыкновенным способностям.

\- Звучит весьма лестно, - не согласился Снейп, - но ты – волхв. Мы никоим образом не сравнимы.

\- Вот мы и вернулись к круговороту магии, - отозвался Гарри. – Да это то же самое, что фанатическая религиозность! Магия заключена во всех волшебниках. У меня есть доступ к большому ее объему. У тебя – к большему, чем у Флитвика. Презираешь ли ты его за это? Надеюсь, нет. Он с огромным толком использует то, что имеет, и добился блестящих успехов в чарах. Молли Уизли, должно быть, за день колдует больше, чем ты, я и Альбус, вместе взятые. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как она готовит, стирает и убирает? Это невероятно. Уровень магии у нее вполне заурядный, но сколько знаний о том, как ее расходовать в быту, – закачаешься! Большинство из нас обходится лишь малой долей того, что имеет. Какой прок от всей этой силы после того, как я одержу победу над Волдемортом? Мне нравится работать на стройке. Не приди письмо из Хогвартса, так и прожил бы всю жизнь магглом, и счастливую жизнь! Понимаешь? Я ничем не отличаюсь от остальных. Желания и нужды у нас одинаковые, все мы – обычные люди. Или необычные, это уж как посмотреть.

\- Многие отдали бы правую руку за возможность обрести твое могущество, - заметил Снейп.

\- Ну, мне нравится то, чем я обладаю, - признал Гарри. – Нельзя отрицать, что это потрясающе, сказочно здорово. Но возможность колдовать потрясает сама по себе. День, когда Хагрид рассказал мне, что я – маг, был лучшим во всей моей жизни. До сих пор остается лучшим. Но магия оказалась той же. Не иной, а такой же самой, которой наделены прочие волшебники.

\- Только в большем количестве, - улыбнулся Северус.

\- Верно, - хмыкнул Гарри. 

Он потянулся к Снейпу и замер, ожидая, что тот отстранится. Зельевар не пошевелился. Гарри взял руку Северуса в свои и потерся щекой о тыльную сторону ладони.

\- Я проживу и без тебя, Северус, - тихо произнес он. – Одиночество мне не в новинку. Но жить рядом с тобой было бы неизмеримо лучше.

Алхимик погладил юношу по лицу и скользнул пальцами ко рту Гарри.

Тот замер, позволяя Северусу вести.

Один палец провел по сомкнутым губам; Гарри невольно приоткрыл их, облизнул и коснулся языком кожи Снейпа.

Одного этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы у юноши перехватило дыхание.

Северус не убрал руку, и Гарри нерешительно потянулся, чтобы лизнуть подушечку пальца.

\- Как хорошо, - пробормотал он.

Северус надавил на губы юноши. Гарри придвинулся, вобрал палец в рот полностью и принялся ласкать его языком.

Снейп не сводил пылающего, потемневшего взора со рта молодого человека, но теперь взглянул ему в глаза.

Гарри сполз ниже, не размыкая губ, и опустил голову на бедро Северуса. Тот откинулся назад, отставив одну ногу в сторону, и запустил ладонь в волосы юноши.

Расценив это как одобрение, Гарри приник теснее и потерся носом о бедро Снейпа.

\- Здорово пахнешь, - признался он, потянувшись к пуговицам на брюках зельевара. 

Юноша уже чувствовал, как твердеет под его пальцами член Северуса, и поднялся на колени, чтобы стянуть брюки вместе с трусами. Сдернуть их полностью помешали туфли. Гарри спрыгнул с кровати и, развязав шнурки, избавил Снейпа от обуви и шелковых носков, облегающих его тонкие ноги. Почувствовав прикосновение к стопе, Северус вздрогнул. Улыбнувшись, юноша смог, наконец, расправиться с брюками любовника.

Зельевар принял прежнюю позу.

\- Потрясающе развратная картина, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, пожирая глазами сюртук Снейпа, расстегнутый жилет, рубашку с бабочкой и длинные голые ноги. Полы рубашки распахнулись, открывая взору темную головку стоящего члена и тяжелые яички на фоне белой кожи.

Юноша облизнул губы с видом человека, которого ждет изысканное лакомство.

Скользнув между ногами Снейпа, Гарри лизнул внутреннюю сторону бедра, оставляя сначала горячий, но тут же охладившийся след. Ткнулся носом в соблазнительную мошонку, наслаждаясь запахом любимого тела, поцеловал сморщенную кожу, прежде чем двинуться выше и уделить внимание вздыбленному члену. Проведя губами по стволу, молодой человек обхватил основание и накрыл губами головку, пробуя на вкус собравшуюся в дырочке жидкость.

\- Вкуснятина, - пробормотал он и вобрал в рот как можно больше плоти, пощекотав языком уздечку.

Оба застонали.

Несколько минут Гарри всяческими способами доказывал свое восхищение этим великолепным органом, в то же время лаская руками живот и бедра Северуса.

\- Гарри, - предупреждающе выдавил Снейп, начиная двигаться навстречу юноше.

Тот лишь крепче сжал руку, расслабил горло и замычал.

Когда Северус излился Гарри в рот, юноша проглотил все до капли и медленно выпустил сверхчувствительную плоть, потом облизнул губы, собирая то, что на них осталось.

Северус подхватил молодого человека и прижал к себе; Гарри уткнулся лицом в шею зельевара, а тот погладил юношу по спине. Несколько мгновений спустя Снейп отстранился и, тепло взглянув на Гарри, с нежностью поцеловал его, ощущая на губах юного волхва вкус собственного семени.

Северус отыскал на халате Гарри пояс и развязал его; упав, плотная ткань накрыла ноги обоих.

Теперь раздевание шло медленнее. Гарри стянул с шеи Северуса шелковый галстук-бабочку и с лукавым выражением на лице перевязал им опавший член зельевара.

\- Идиот, - проворчал Снейп, не препятствуя, впрочем, и Гарри с восхищением разглядывал любимого, расстегивая на нем рубашку. Покончив с этим, юноша принялся обводить открывшиеся взору соски, путаясь в волосках на груди.

Взобравшись к Снейпу на колени, Гарри притянул того к себе и снял фрак, жилет и рубашку, потом перебрался к зельевару за спину и, скользнув ладонями по плоскому животу, развязал шелковые концы галстука.

\- Теперь, когда увижу парадный костюм, всегда буду представлять тебя в таком виде, - прошептал Гарри на ухо Снейпу.

\- Если эффект от увиденного повторит нынешний, - заметил тот, подаваясь назад, чтобы потереться ягодицами об эрекцию юноши, - тебе остается лишь посочувствовать.

\- В этом нет никакой надобности, - улыбнулся, прижавшись губами к шее алхимика, Гарри. – Наверняка я буду на какой-нибудь скучнейшей вечеринке и предпочту представлять тебя. Даже если придется сбежать в уборную.

\- Сейчас никуда сбегать не нужно, - заметил Снейп, снова потеревшись о пах юноши. – Можешь воспользоваться своим состоянием для обоюдной пользы.

Гарри замер. Неужели Северус предлагает ему...

\- Полагаю, в тумбочке найдется не только болеутоляющее, но и смазка?

Гарри крепче обвил руками талию Северуса и перегнулся вперед, чтобы заглянуть тому в глаза.

\- Ты серьезно? Хочешь, чтобы я...

\- Ты против такого расклада?

\- Боже, нет!

У Гарри уже стояло так, что кожа на члене вот-вот грозила лопнуть.

\- Я всегда думал... то есть... если мы когда-нибудь...

\- Вижу, вы немногословны, как всегда, - протянул Снейп. Подчеркнуто-вежливый сарказм возбудил юношу еще сильнее. В голове гудело. – Если память мне не изменяет, мы откладывали это событие до тех пор, когда я узнаю ваше истинное лицо. Теперь правда мне известна.

\- Но я считал...

\- Если хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя, а не наоборот, придется подождать.

Гарри покосился на пах Снейпа. Зельевар, безусловно, давно миновал период подростковой безудержности, но вновь пробудившийся интерес уже можно было разглядеть.

Алхимик перехватил взгляд юноши и отвернулся.

\- Я говорю не о физическом аспекте.

\- Северус? – позвал Гарри, поворачивая голову любовника к себе.

\- Учитывая то, что я с тобой сделал, мне нелегко решиться на... неужели ты согласен...

Гарри помолчал, усевшись на постель.

\- Я нервничаю, - признался он наконец.

Снейп отодвинулся к краю кровати.

\- Это была не лучшая из идей. Другой любовник...

Гарри бросился вперед и снова взобрался зельевару на колени, не давая тому подняться.

\- К чему мне другой любовник, болван? Я пытаюсь говорить откровенно... там все зажило, но я... волнуюсь. Не из-за того, что буду с тобой – никто больше мне не нужен, понятно? Просто... не хочется боли, - он прижался лбом к плечу Северуса.

Зельевар позволил себе расслабиться и еще раз погладил Гарри по спине.

\- Ты уверен? – обеспокоенно уточнил он.

Гарри кивнул, не поднимая головы.

\- Ты когда-нибудь бывал снизу? – спросил он.

\- Случалось.

\- Но предпочитаешь наоборот?

\- Я готов попробовать...

\- Северус, - Гарри бережно поцеловал Снейпа в губы. – Я хочу быть снизу. Сверху мне тоже нравится, но в пассивной роли есть что-то, позволяющее верить, будто обо мне заботятся, - пояснил он.

Зельевар, не останавливаясь, гладил напряженную спину юноши.

\- Тогда сегодня я позабочусь о тебе, - сказал он. – Прибережем анальный секс для другого дня, а сейчас, думаю, я смогу придумать что-нибудь эдакое, что понравится тебе не меньше.

И Гарри действительно понравилось.

Да еще как!


	26. Разговоры с друзьями

Проснувшись, Гарри обнаружил, что тычется носом в чужую подмышку, учуял запахи пота и секса, а также почувствовал объятия сильных рук и что-то горячее и длинное, прижимающееся сзади.

Юноша с радостью заерзал, приникая теснее.

\- Проснулся? – пророкотали ему в ухо.

\- Нет, мне снится чудесный сон, - улыбнулся Гарри, не прекращая ерзать.

\- Могу помочь с претворением его в реальность, - предложил Северус.

\- М-м. Интересно, каким же образом? – шутливо удивился молодой человек.

Тонкие длинные пальцы скользнули по его животу вниз, обогнули бедро и приподняли ногу. Северус придвинулся ближе; Гарри ощутил на яичках ладонь зельевара, сменившуюся членом. Снейп опустил ногу юноши и, не отодвигаясь, бережно толкнулся вперед, в тесный жар меж его бедер.

\- Ох! Как здорово! - застонал Гарри, оборачиваясь. Северус потянулся и поймал его губы, медленно раскачиваясь и толчками языка вторя ритму бедер.

\- Я еще зубы не чистил! – ахнул юноша, когда алхимик на секунду оторвался от него.

\- Какая, к черту, разница? – прорычал Снейп, и Гарри увидел, что зельевар тянется за смазкой, лежащей на тумбочке у кровати. Свинтив крышечку, Северус окунул пальцы в емкость. Даже хлюпанье любриканта подействовало на Гарри возбуждающе. Не убирая руки, которой он все еще обнимал юношу, Снейп просунул другую под одеяло и обхватил член любовника.

\- М-м-м-ф, - промычал Гарри; ткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя Северуса, он лизнул солоноватую кожу.

Они двигались неторопливо и лениво; Снейп выполнял большую часть работы, а Гарри просто лежал и наслаждался каждым мигом происходящего. Зельевар обещал позаботиться о нем и сдержал слово: вчера вечером они несколько часов занимались любовью. Юноша не помнил, когда еще чувствовал себя настолько счастливым. Ощущения тепла, счастья, уюта и желания переполняли его, а доверие позволяло полностью отдаться в руки Северуса.

Позднее, прижимаясь головой к груди алхимика, он неожиданно вздрогнул и сообщил:

\- Кто-то зашел в сад.

Секундой позже Северус стоял у окна с палочкой в руке.

\- Это Невилл, - заметно расслабившись, пояснил он.

Успокоенный Гарри закинул руки за голову и потянулся.

Зельевар с видом ценителя наблюдал за мягкими, кошачьими движениями юноши. Тот соскользнул с кровати и протянул Северусу руку в приглашающем жесте:

\- Как насчет душа?

 

Через полчаса Алекс выглянул в сад.

\- Доброе утро, Невилл! – весело поприветствовал он герболога. – Завтракать будешь?

\- А у тебя продуктов достаточно? – спросил Невилл, поднимаясь с колен и отряхивая джинсы.

\- Я отправил в магазин сову с заказом, когда тебя увидел, - сообщил Гарри.

Невилл последовал за ним в кухню и на секунду застыл у порога, разглядывая Северуса Снейпа, переворачивающего ломтики бекона на шипящей сковородке.

\- Доброе утро, профессор, - спокойно сказал юноша, снимая ботинки. В ответ на быстрый взгляд, который Невилл бросил на приятеля, Гарри кивнул и смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Если я могу обращаться к вам по имени, вы должны звать меня Северусом – по крайней мере, пока мы здесь, - отозвался Снейп. – Какую яичницу предпочитаете?

\- Глазунью, пожалуйста, Северус. А ведь в саду растут грибы. Принести к завтраку?

\- Только если они не ядовитые, - заявил Гарри.

Невилл покосился на него, снова натянул ботинки и исчез за дверью.

Гарри обнял Снейпа со спины, сомкнув пальцы на груди зельевара, и поцеловал в затылок.

\- Это мне нравится, - проговорил он.

\- Что я готовлю? – поднял бровь Снейп.

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Ты же знаешь, я не прочь постоять у плиты. А нравится мне быть здесь, с тобой... на виду у друзей. Ну или хотя бы одного друга.

\- Должен признать, теперь я нахожу, что мистер Лонгботтом заслуживает всяческого уважения.

\- Рад слышать, - раздался голос Невилла от двери. – Могу сказать то же самое о вас – особенно теперь, когда мне больше не нужно посещать занятия по зельям, - улыбнулся юноша.

Гарри оторвался от Снейпа и принялся разливать чай, пока Невилл мыл и передавал зельевару грибы.

\- Вы не держите на меня зла за то, что я... сделал с Гарри?

\- Он вел себя как последний мерзавец, - объявил Невилл, а Гарри поперхнулся только что отпитым чаем.

\- Большое спасибо! – язвительно прокашлял волхв, пока приятель от души лупил его по спине.

\- Еще бы Северусу не злиться, - рассудил Невилл и поглядел на Снейпа. – Впрочем, надеюсь, в будущем ваши... размолвки... окажутся менее жестокими, - серьезно добавил он.

Зельевар кивнул, расставляя на столе наполненные едой тарелки.

\- На этот счет можете не беспокоиться, - тихо заверил он Невилла.

Тот кивнул. Гарри внимал этому необъяснимо странному диалогу с изумлением и не верил своим ушам: Снейп действительно воспринимает слова Невилла как реальную угрозу!

 

Воскресным вечером Гарри сидел у огня в гостиной, листая брошенный кем-то журнал о квиддиче. Невилл в кресле напротив делал пометки в каталоге семян; в другом углу комнаты за маленьким столиком Парвати и Падма обсуждали прически и макияж, а окружающие их девочки весело хихикали.

Портрет открылся, пропуская Гермиону с тяжелой сумкой на боку. Девушка швырнула ее на пол и упала на диван рядом с Гарри.

Взглянув на нее, Невилл призвал чайник и молоко, наполнил чашку и передал подруге со словами:

\- Чай не травяной, но тебе, похоже, и такой пойдет на пользу. Тебе налить, Гарри?

\- Невилл, какой же ты милый, - вздохнула Гермиона, сбрасывая туфли и, подняв чашку повыше, растянулась на диване, положив ноги на колени Гарри.

\- Я все равно собирался чаевничать, - смущенно пробормотал Невилл.

\- Что стряслось? – поинтересовался Гарри, когда подруга выпила половину чашки.

\- Ох, не знаю. По-моему, я слишком много учусь, - вздохнула Гермиона.

Это заявление было встречено молчанием. Шокированные услышанным, Гарри с Невиллом переглянулись. Юный волхв потянулся и пощупал лоб подруги.

\- Ладно тебе, - сморщила личико та, отмахиваясь от его руки.

Гарри принялся массировать Гермионе ступни.

\- О-о, как хорошо, - девушка пошевелила пальцами ног.

Взглянув на Невилла, Гарри невесело пожал плечами. Гермиона откинула голову на подлокотник дивана.

\- До чего же из нас унылая компания, - пробормотала она.

\- Хочешь шоколадку или что-нибудь в этом роде? – нерешительно спросил Гарри.

\- Ужасно хочу, но нуждаюсь совсем в другом. А что? Гарри Поттер, ты в самом деле считаешь, будто настроение женщины диктуется ее гормонами? – грозно осведомилась девушка, садясь и не забывая обернуть подтянутые к подбородку колени полами мантии. – Это возмутительно!

\- Извини, но ты сейчас сама на себя не похожа, - стал оправдываться Гарри.

Гермиона обиженно отвернулась от него и оглядела гостиную.

\- Обратите внимание, - заметила она, - самые кислые физиономии здесь - у нас.

Гарри и Невилл посмотрели по сторонам. Действительно, остальные ученики выглядели вполне довольными жизнью.

\- Ты из-за Рона расстроилась? – осмелился предположить юный герболог.

\- Нет! Ну... частично, - нехотя кивнула Гермиона.

\- Но я думал, вы уже давно решили просто стать друзьями, – Гарри робко опустил ладонь на колено подруги.

\- Решили! Только... ну, вот мы тут с вами сидим, как неприкаянные, а он в это время трахается с какой-нибудь девицей из Равенкло или Хаффлпаффа и наверняка безумно доволен собой.

Гарри и Невилл снова переглянулись.

\- Что? – рявкнула Гермиона, проследив за ними.

\- Ты ревнуешь этих девиц к Рону, что ли? – спросил Гарри.

\- Да при чем тут Рон? - раздраженно отозвалась подруга. – Я злюсь, что он спит с кем-то, а я нет, ясно вам? И не смейте снова переглядываться! – прошипела она. – Я просто скучаю по сексу.

Молодые люди невольно вытаращились на нее.

\- А что? Для девушек желание заниматься сексом запретное? Скажи, что ты по нему не скучаешь, Гарри.

Воцарилась тишина, на этот раз почти искрящаяся от напряжения. Невилл и Гарри упорно прятали друг от друга глаза.

\- Это еще что значит? – девушка повернулась к юноше, и взгляд ее загорелся. – Гарри! Ты встретил кого-то другого? Давно? Ну ты и ловелас, - улыбнулась она. – Рассказывай!

\- Никого нового у меня нет, - пробормотал залившийся краской Гарри.

\- Что? Что?! Ты и... это правда?

Юноша кивнул.

\- Но... черт побери! Повезло же тебе!

Невилл, едва не уронив чашку, уставился на нее.

\- Не смотри так. Он очень хорош собой. Наверняка вы вдвоем потрясающе смотри... но я ни о чем таком никогда не думала!

\- Гермиона Грейнджер! – расхохотался Гарри. – Только никому ни слова, поняла?

\- Конечно. Но ведь Невилл знает, правда?

\- У меня, похоже, судьба – заставать их в компрометирующих ситуациях, - порозовел Невилл.

\- О боже! Расскажи мне все! Ты в самом деле явился, когда они...

\- Нев, мы готовили завтрак! Ничего компрометирующего в этом нет, - торопливо перебил ее Гарри.

Невилл, все еще пунцовый, поглядел на друга.

\- Ух ты! Так я тебе и поверила! Нев, ну скажи!

\- Ни за что, - отозвался Невилл. – Я умею хранить секреты.

\- Зануды, - сникла Гермиона. Видя, что от Невилла ничего не добьешься, она сдалась: – Гарри, давай сюда свою шоколадку.

Тот вытащил плитку из кармана сумки. На уроках «магии для отстающих» сладкое всегда шло на ура после сложного колдовства, когда расходовалось много сил.

Каждый отломил себе по кусочку.

\- Кстати, о сексе, - шепотом проговорила Гермиона, - я так понимаю, с тобой уже все в порядке – ну, там? – она многозначительно поглядела на бедра друга.

Гарри поперхнулся шоколадом.

\- Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой! Ради всего святого! – выдавил он, торопливо облизывая измазанные лакомством губы.

\- Ну и пожалуйста, - расстроилась Гермиона. – Я лишь хочу убедиться, что ты полностью выздоровел, - ласково добавила она.

\- Между прочим, геи занимаются не только тем, что без устали друг другу вставляют, - заметил юноша, отведя глаза.

Подруга захихикала, но дружелюбно похлопала его по колену.

\- Прости, милый, я не хотела вытягивать у тебя подробности. Ну, может, и хотела, но если тебе неловко говорить об этом, то не стану. Ты счастлив?

\- Очень, - кивнул Гарри.

\- Значит, здесь только мы с тобой – неудачники, Нев, - сунув в рот еще кусочек шоколада, объявила Гермиона.

Некоторое время Невилл смотрел на нее, потом тихо сказал:

\- Почему ты так решила? Разве ты спрашивала, есть ли в моей жизни кто-нибудь важный? Нет, я всегда был бестолковым толстяком Невиллом и впредь им останусь, верно? Невиллом, который ничего не чувствует и никогда не займется сексом, - юноша встал. – Пойду, пожалуй, в постель. Отдельная комната и здоровая правая рука – на большее мне и надеяться нечего, - горько закончил он и секунду спустя скрылся в лестничном пролете.

Гермиона смотрела ему вслед, разинув рот. Потянувшись, Гарри пальцем подтолкнул нижнюю челюсть девушки кверху.

\- Я... я не хотела... – пролепетала она в ужасе. – Боже, я обидела Невилла. А ведь он всегда такой невозмутимый. Неужели он и в самом деле с кем-то встречается?

\- Я не видел, а сам он не рассказывал, - нахмурился Гарри. – Хотя и не понимаю, почему. Он настоящий красавец.

Гермиона фыркнула.

\- А что такое? – повернулся к ней юноша. – Когда ты сама в последний раз на него как следует смотрела, Миона? У него изумительная фигура. Я даже беспокоился, что мой... партнер им заинтересуется.

\- Гарри, это не смешно, - укорила его девушка.

\- А я и не шучу, - твердо ответил юный волхв. – У него потрясающая мускулатура. А еще он могущественный волшебник и хороший человек. Какой-нибудь ведьме однажды ужасно повезет.

\- А я... о, черт, я же его оскорбила... Но мы всегда были просто друзьями, по-другому я о нем и не думала.

\- С Роном ты тоже дружила, но это тебя не остановило, - заметил Гарри.

\- Да, ты прав, - согласилась Гермиона. – О, гром и молния! Как же мне все исправить? И ведь Невилл так поддерживал меня после ссоры с Роном...

\- Можешь извиниться, - предложил Гарри.

\- А еще – познакомить его с кем-нибудь! – сразу же оживилась девушка.

\- О, черт, Гермиона, только не это! – ужаснулся ее приятель.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что...

Портрет снова открылся, и вошел Рон, высоко задирая над рамой длинные ноги. Он раскинулся в освободившемся после ухода Невилла кресле и полюбопытствовал:

\- Что новенького?

Гарри и Гермиона сменили тему разговора.

 

Во вторник на уроке «для отстающих» работали над объединением магии. Результаты получались интересные. Эли и Эрни показали, чего могут добиться вместе, а по отдельности – нет, и тогда Гарри разбил учеников на самолично выбранные пары и каждой дал задание. Потом создал группы из трех студентов, потом все колдовали вместе.

Последний опыт имел совершенно непредсказуемый эффект, отнюдь не отражающий совокупные силы участвующих в эксперименте. Гарри не слишком понимал, что происходит с частицей общей магии, не попавшей в произнесенное заклинание, и попросил класс обдумать это на предстоящей неделе, перед тем как снова выбирать себе партнера по колдовству. Юноша также хотел узнать, как сработает его магия в тандеме с силами Северуса, но тот, к разочарованию и одновременно облегчению Гарри, к нему не обратился.

Ученики пребывали в хорошем настроении, и преподаватель попросил домовых эльфов накормить их ужином. По окончании урока все охотно остались и ели, оживленно разговаривая; такая дружба очень радовала Гарри. Вид возникшей из ниоткуда еды напомнил юноше, что он хотел выяснить побольше о волшебстве домовых эльфов, и молодой волхв решил в ближайшем будущем расспросить об этом у Добби.

Гарри заметил, что Невилл общается в основном с Эрни и Эли, иногда с Драко. Гермиону юный герболог не то чтобы игнорировал, но... В общем, когда Малфой пропустил остальных вперед, на выход, Гарри не удивился.

Он собирал разбросанные бумажки и выравнивал стулья, а Драко уселся на парту.

\- Что происходит между Невиллом и Грейнджер? – болтая ногами, спросил он.

\- Гермионой, - машинально поправил его Гарри.

Драко почти не называл гриффиндорку по имени. Хотя правила занятий гласили, что обращаться друг к другу надлежит именно так, он выворачивался, как мог, и делал это вполне успешно. В целом, даже если не произносить имени, человек понимает, что его зовут. Вне классной комнаты слизеринец, дабы не терять лица, цедил сквозь зубы фамилию девушки, хотя и без прежнего отвращения. Теперь это была просто фамилия, лишенная подтекста.

\- Гермионой, - исправился Драко, пробуя на вкус новое, непривычное слово. Странно, что использование чьего-то имени может изменить отношение к этому человеку.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – тянул резину Гарри.

\- Будто ты не знаешь! Что-то тут нечисто! Они что, встречаются и так отвратительно это скрывают?

\- Нет, - улыбнулся волхв. – А почему спрашиваешь? Интересуешься одним из них?

«Еще бы знать, кем именно», - ужаснув сам себя, подумал Драко.

\- Гриффиндорцами-то? Шутишь? – презрительно бросил он вслух.

Гарри пристально взглянул на приятеля и решился высказать пришедшую в голову мысль:

\- Неужели тебя больше беспокоит то, на каком она факультете, чем ее происхождение?

\- Я, если помнишь, выступил в поддержку твоих замыслов, - протянул Драко, вставая. – В сказочном мире, который ты строишь, наследие гроша ломаного не стоит, так? Вот я и адаптируюсь.

\- Но ты во все это не веришь? – разочарованно спросил Гарри.

\- Она – умнейшая из всех знакомых мне людей и сильная ведьма. Глупо отказываться это признать. Но у меня за плечами сотни поколений чистокровных магов, и, если ты ждешь, что я откажусь от них с легкостью, Поттер, держи карман шире.

Гарри присел. Драко остался стоять, но уходить не торопился.

\- Я, наверное, круглый идиот, - заявил юный волхв, - но мне непонятна вся эта ерунда на тему «Ах, моей семье столько веков». Нет, магглы тоже так говорят. Как будто остальные просто возникли из ниоткуда лет сто назад. У каждого человека есть предки, просто одни следят за генеалогией, а другие нет, ведь так?

\- Что за странные вещи ты говоришь? - рассмеялся Драко. – У магов все повязано на наследственности. Чем старше род, тем выше его статус, тем он богаче. И от всего этого я отказываюсь – ради тебя.

\- Нет, - тихо отозвался Гарри, - ради себя, Драко. Ты не из тех, кто повинуется слепо, и не притворяйся. Я не против личных интересов – они есть у каждого. А ответов у меня несколько. Какая разница, сколько лет твоему роду и чистокровный ли он? Уровень магической силы от этого не зависит. Посмотри на Гермиону. Или на меня! Среди моей родни достаточно магглов. Не могу поверить, будто Малфои - все до одного волшебники. Такое просто невозможно. Наверняка и сквибы попадались...

\- Поттер, я надеюсь, ты понятия не имеешь, как оскорбительно звучат твои слова... – распрямил плечи Драко.

\- Не имею, - перебил Гарри. – И совсем не хочу тебя оскорбить. Разве это так уж обидно? Единственная причина, по которой в семье за тысячи лет ничего не меняется – ни сквибов, ни гениев, - это постороннее вмешательство.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? – возмутился Драко.

Гарри не знал, поделиться ли кошмарной мыслью, только что пришедшей ему на ум. Кто бы мог подумать, что безобидная беседа зайдет так далеко!

\- Возможно, я и так уже наговорил лишнего...

\- О, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, Поттер, - язвительно процедил Драко.

\- То, что я думаю, и в самом деле оскорбительно, - искренне признался Гарри. – Мне не хочется обижать тебя, Драко.

Взглянув ему в глаза, слизеринец подошел и сел рядом.

\- Ну, что там у тебя?

Гарри провел рукой по лицу.

\- Я слишком мало знаю о магической культуре, - сказал он.

В дверях появился Снейп.

\- А, Драко! – он перевел взгляд со своего подопечного на Гарри. – Что-нибудь случилось?

Гарри посмотрел на любовника.

\- Я тут смертельно оскорбляю Драко, - тихо доложил он, - потому что ничего не смыслю в магической культуре. Может, профессор Снейп на минутку к нам присоединится? – спросил он у Драко, умышленно прибавив к имени Северуса название его должности.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Малфой.

Северус сел за свободную парту.

\- В чем дело?

\- Мы разговорились о роли происхождения у волшебников, - разъяснил Гарри. – Вот я и задумался... о том, практикуется ли в магических семьях детоубийство.

\- Прошу прощения?!

\- Ну... некоторые нации считают это приемлемым – например, убивают дочерей, потому что сыновья считаются важнее. Я всего лишь подумал: а вдруг волшебники поддерживают чистоту крови в семьях, убивая сквибов?

\- Да как ты смеешь? – весь дрожа, начал Драко. – Как у тебя язык повернулся?.. Это же...

\- Принцы, без сомнения, так и поступали, - спокойно промолвил Северус.

\- Что?! – вскочив, обернулся к нему Драко.

\- Вспомни фамильное древо Малфоев, - попросил зельевар. – Есть на нем безвременно почившие младенцы?

\- Ну конечно, есть! – воскликнул Драко, роясь в памяти. – Но и условия для жизни тогда были другие!

Снейп покачал головой.

\- Магия всегда помогала волшебникам избежать нищеты и болезней, в которых погрязли магглы. В те времена уничтожение тех, чья магия не проявлялась вовремя, было частым явлением. Возможно, зажиточные семьи тогда обращались к людям вроде Невилла, способным разглядеть магическую подпись без применения магии. Любопытно отследить, выше ли уровень детской смертности в богатых домах по сравнению с бедными.

Драко медленно опустился на сиденье. «Джейкоб Арамеус Малфой, умер в 1412 году в двухлетнем возрасте», - вспомнил он. – «Себастьян Люциус Малфой, умер в 1693 году в возрасте пятнадцати месяцев». Имена одно за другим всплывали в сознании. Неужели этих детей убили их собственные родители?

\- Это отвратительно, - прошептал он.

Какое-то время все печально молчали.

\- Что привело к этой высокоинтеллектуальной беседе? – поинтересовался Снейп.

\- А, - Драко подумал о том, как его одолевало любопытство насчет Гр... Гермионы и Невилла, - неважно, - юноша поднялся на ноги. – Вам нужен я или Гарри, сэр?

\- Мистер Поттер, на два слова, - ровно откликнулся Северус. – Хочешь подождать? Я недолго. Мы могли бы поговорить об...

\- Не стоит, сэр, я лучше пойду, - быстро сказал Драко. На душе у него было премерзко, и хотелось подумать в одиночестве.

Малфой покинул класс.

\- Я сглупил, говоря об этом, не так ли? – обратился Гарри к Северусу.

\- Нет, наверное, - покачал головой зельевар и поспешно закрыл дверь заклинанием. – Ему полезно осознать все последствия того, к чему привели теории чистокровок. Убийство магглов – лишь верхушка айсберга; мысль о том, что это повлекло за собой убийство своей же плоти и крови...

\- Он прав. Это отвратительно, - заключил Гарри. Взглянув на Северуса, юноша спросил: - А ты почему вернулся?

\- Как это радушно звучит, - ухмыльнулся Снейп.

Брови юного волхва взлетели вверх. Северус шутит с Гарри Поттером! Не с Алексом, а с Гарри. Он наклонился поближе:

\- Для меня ты всегда желанный гость, Северус.

\- Хотел узнать, не заглянешь ли ты в мои комнаты на стакан виски, - пояснил Снейп.

Что это – румянец, окрасивший щеки зельевара?

\- Завтра ты не сможешь? – огорчился Гарри. Они договорились, как и прежде, встречаться по средам.

\- Смогу, - Северус встал и повернулся, чтобы уйти. – Я приму во внимание, что для тебя этого достаточно. Прости, если...

\- Северус! – Гарри преградил зельевару путь. – Ты имеешь в виду, что хочешь видеть меня чаще? И сегодня, и завтра?

\- Это была глупая, необдуманная идея...

Гарри шагнул к Снейпу и крепко поцеловал.

Несколько минут спустя, задыхаясь, юноша любовно прибавил:

\- Дурачок! Неужели не понятно: только позови – я мигом окажусь в твоей постели. Но сейчас я подстраиваюсь под твой темп.

\- Мистер Поттер, будьте любезны обращаться к своему преподавателю с должным уважением. Я лишь предложил вам выпить, а вы сразу делаете столь скоропалительные выводы.

Гарри виновато отступил, чувствуя, что опозорился.

\- Извини...

Северус снова притянул его к себе, опустив одну ладонь на поясницу, а другой погладил по щеке:

\- Впрочем, ваши выводы меня целиком устраивают, - добавил он тихим, хрипловатым голосом, от которого по спине Гарри побежала дрожь наслаждения.

\- Аппарируем? – выдохнул он.

\- Мне лучше спуститься – на случай, если кто-нибудь видел, как я сюда иду. Аппарируй из своей комнаты. Я буду ждать.

От одной мысли о предстоящем Гарри затрепетал и снова пылко поцеловал Северуса, прижав соски зельевара ладонями, потом торопливо отстранился – одно прикосновение к напряженным комочкам плоти, скрытым мантией, вызывало у юноши стон.

 

Некоторое время спустя Гарри прибыл в гостиную Северуса. Того не оказалось на месте, хотя виски был налит в стоящие на столе стаканы. Юноша взял один из них, выглядевший нетронутым, рассудив, что из полупустого любовник пригубил без него, и глотнул чудесный напиток, огнем разливающийся по горлу. Зельевар все не появлялся. Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта. Войдя туда, Гарри услышал шум воды.

Быстро раздевшись, он заглянул в ванную. Душевая представляла собой открытую площадку в углу, без двери или занавески; единственной защитой от брызг служил чуть покатый пол и барьер магии.

Северус, намыливающий живот, обернулся и увидел Гарри. Юноша сглотнул застрявший в горле ком, чувствуя зарождающееся возбуждение.

Миг спустя молодой волхв очутился под горячими струями рядом с Северусом и подвергся тщательному омовению; скользкие от мыла руки заботливо ласкали каждый дюйм его тела. До чего замечательно!

\- Повернись, - потребовал он, отбирая у зельевара мыло.

Северус оперся ладонью о стену и выполнил просьбу. Гарри провел душистым бруском по груди Снейпа, прижимаясь к его спине и целуя затылок. Когда руки покрылись пеной, юноша отодвинулся и скользнул пальцами по широким плечам Северуса, по тугим бицепсам. Член Гарри с энтузиазмом отзывался на каждое прикосновение; молодой человек на миг прижался к алхимику всем телом, прежде чем отойти на шаг и намылить спину партнера. Даже сквозь пену он чувствовал линии шрамов, оставшихся с тех времен, когда Снейпа пороли за провинности, и закусил губу, отгоняя гнев, заставляя себя забыть о том, по чьей вине они здесь оказались, и принять эти рубцы как неотъемлемую часть человека, которого он любил.

Любит.

Руки Гарри застыли на изгибе поясницы Северуса.

Тот обернулся, глядя тепло и ласково, позволяя юноше делать все, что тому вздумается.

Гарри скользнул Снейпу под руку, крепко обнял и замер так, пряча лицо на шее любовника.

\- Гарри? – позвал зельевар, беспокоясь, что прикосновения пониже спины пробудили у юноши недобрые воспоминания. Недавняя беседа была свежа в его памяти, несмотря на все, что за ней последовало. – Что с тобой? Можешь ничего не делать. Ты не обязан здесь быть, - нежно добавил Снейп.

\- Обязан, - не меняя позы, отозвался Гарри. – Еще как обязан. Потому что хочу этого, - и, потянувшись вверх, поцеловал Снейпа, одарив его лаской и радостью, что пели сейчас в душе юноши.


	27. Слизеринцы, гриффиндорцы и домовые эльфы

Драко собирался идти к себе, но в гостиной его остановил Крэбб. Он получил из дома посылку и пригласил Малфоя попробовать кусочек пирога.

Драко опустился в кресло неподалеку от двух неразлучных друзей и принял угощение.

Он не мог не думать о том, убивают ли семьи Гойла и Крэбба своих сквибов; у Грега с Винсом было так мало магии – наверное, ровно столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы избежать истребления.

Одна лишь мысль об этом, и вот уже пирог потерял всякий вкус и…

Интересно, от каких людей избавлялись в их семьях? Тех, что без магии, но с извилинами в мозгу? Какая польза Крэббам и Гойлам от селекции чистокровных? Отцы обоих ребят преданно служили Волдеморту – видимо, в этом крылся смысл их жизни. Да и что еще они могли предложить магическому миру, если не чистоту крови?

\- Чем вы собираетесь заниматься после того, как окончите Хогвартс? – откусив еще кусочек пирога, поинтересовался Драко.

Грег и Винс переглянулись.

\- Что такое? – спросил Малфой.

Парни кивнули друг другу.

\- Мы думаем уехать в Канаду, - отозвался Винс, выставив подбородок, словно ожидая порицания.

Драко осторожно отложил пирог.

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы пожениться, - гордо ответил Грег.

\- В Канаде женят волшебников-геев? – удивился Драко.

Грег и Винс одновременно расправили плечи.

\- Магглов-геев там женят, - пояснил Винс.

\- Но ведь это делают и в Англии, - нахмурился Драко.

Ребята помолчали.

\- В Канаде нам будет проще притвориться магглами, - сказал Грег. – Все подумают: иностранцы, вот и не понимают ничего.

\- Погодите-ка, - наклонился вперед Драко, - вы собираетесь переехать в Канаду и жить там как магглы?

\- Ты же знаешь, у нас немного магии, - пожал плечами Винс, повторяя недавние выводы Малфоя. – Вдали от этого, - он махнул рукой, словно пытаясь охватить все, связанное с волшебством, - нам будет лучше.

\- Вы хотите покинуть магический мир? А родители ваши об этом знают?

\- Ты что, Драко? Мы, может, не слишком умны, но не самоубийцы же!

\- А на что вы будете жить?

\- Двоюродная бабка завещала мне немного денег, - сообщил Винс. – На первое время хватит. Потом найдем работу.

\- И что будете делать? У вас ведь нет этой... квалификации, - Драко был в шоке, но настоящий сюрприз ждал его впереди.

\- Мы об этом позаботились, - сказал Грег.

\- И наняли частного учителя, - прошептал Винс. – Сдали общеобразовательные экзамены – что-то вроде маггловских СОВ – по английскому и латыни.

\- Латынь вообще была раз плюнуть, - весело добавил Грег. – Но, по-моему, магглы ею не пользуются. А Винс еще и математику сдал, - гордо указал он на партнера. – Это у меня она не выходит.

\- Выйдет еще, - кивнул, ободряюще улыбаясь, Винс. – Зато у тебя французский получше моего, а это для нас очень важно, - он поглядел на Драко. – У Гойлов дом во Франции –для Грега их язык как родной. И в Канаде на нем говорят, так что справимся как-нибудь.

\- Да ты его не хуже меня знаешь, - заметил Грег, - мы ведь в шато всегда вместе ездили!

Драко изумленно переводил взгляд с одного приятеля на другого.

\- Вы это уже давно планируете? И ничего мне не сказали?

\- Только пару лет, - уточнил Винс. – А рассказать не могли – как же можно, когда твой отец с нашими общается? Ты ведь теперь нас не выдашь? – он серьезно посмотрел Драко в глаза.

Малфой видел, как решительно настроены ребята, и восхитился умением, с которым они секретничали все это время. Он даже почувствовал некоторую гордость от того, что стал их поверенным.

\- Что значит – теперь? Почему именно теперь вы мне открылись?

Винс поглядел на своего парня.

\- Может, мы решили, что ты тоже стал мыслить самостоятельно, - наконец сказал он.

\- Это еще как понимать? – воскликнул Драко.

\- Ты часто видишься с Гермионой Грейнджер, - напомнил Грег.

\- Ну и что? Мы работаем над проектом для Снейпа...

\- Да, но если бы ты ненавидел ее, как прежде, то не проводил бы рядом столько времени, - рассудил Гойл, - вот мы и подумали, что она тебе нравится.

\- Нравится?! – возмутился Драко. – Да вы что? Откуда вам вообще разбираться в чувствах натуралов? Она просто умная ведьма и...

\- Ага! – поднял палец Винс.

\- Что? Признание ее способностей не значит, что я в нее влюблен! Мерлина ради!

\- Нет, но раньше ты ни за что бы не назвал ее умной. Она же грязнокровка.

Драко откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- И вам все равно? – спросил он.

\- Что? То, что Грейнджер умная, или что она магглокровка?

\- И то, и другое. Вы же думаете, она мне нравится.

\- Это твое дело, дружище. Фигура у нее ничего и голова на месте. Она бы тебе подошла, - ровно отозвался Грег.

Драко торопливо захлопнул разинутый от удивления рот.

\- Но то, что она не чистых кровей, вас не волнует? – прошипел он.

\- Глупо ведь, не так ли? – ответил Винс. – Посмотри на нас – чище крови не найдешь, а ума меньше, чем у кого-либо в школе. Какое будущее ждет нас в магическом мире? Все знают, что мы тупицы; в перспективе дурацкая работа или жизнь на семейные подачки, а мы хотим большего. Мы с Грегом не гении, но ради себя на многое готовы. Я не допущу, чтобы он возвращался домой после пыток у Темного лорда только потому, что у того плохое настроение! Ты ведь наверняка видел отца в таком состоянии? Может, и нет: он достаточно умен, чтобы избегать подобных ситуаций. А вот мой папаша... В общем, у Грега все будет иначе. И потом, Поттер угробит этого гада, и где тогда будут наши семьи? Мы хотим свалить, пока не поздно, - закончил Винсент. – И ты, если поразмыслишь, поступишь так же.

\- С чего вы решили, что Поттер победит? – лихорадочно думая, спросил Драко.

\- Достаточно на него посмотреть, - пояснил Грег. – Он такой уверенный в себе, правда? И не выпендривается ни капли. Я видел Темного лорда. Он, конечно, наводит страх, но и сам боится, а вымещает злость на сторонниках. Поттер его без труда одолеет, - твердо сказал он.

\- Отчего тогда ты не присоединишься к Поттеру? – удивился Драко.

\- Чтобы не воевать с отцом, кузенами и дядьями; я люблю их и не смог бы убить.

\- Вот мы и сматываем удочки, - добавил Винс.

\- А когда все закончится, вернетесь? – язвительно спросил Драко.

\- Там останемся, - гордо ответил Крэбб. – Новая жизнь и все такое. Если соскучимся по волшебству, свяжемся с местной магической общественностью.

\- Мы будем рады, если ты присоединишься к нам, Драко, - предложил Грег. – Не в этом смысле! – уточнил он на случай, если Малфой истолкует слова друга неправильно. – Просто пожить. Мы за тебя волнуемся.

\- Вы оказываете мне большую честь, - произнес Драко. Он никогда раньше не ценил этих ребят, но теперь не собирался допускать подобной ошибки. – Вынужден отказаться: мое будущее – здесь.

\- Я так и знал, - кивнул Винс. – Если понадобится, приезжай: мы всегда будем тебе рады.

\- Спасибо, - склонил голову Драко. Он прекрасно понимал, что друзья раскрыли перед ним карты, а сам он многое утаил. Но так было безопаснее и для них, и для него.

 

Гарри попросил Добби заглянуть к нему и привести самого уважаемого из хогвартских эльфов. Он понятия не имел об иерархии среди этих существ, но Добби вряд ли считался заурядным членом общества, поэтому юный волхв решил встретиться с кем-то, кто смог бы отвечать за других. Тем же вечером к нему пришли двое. Спутница Добби была старше любого эльфа из всех, что Гарри когда-либо видел, и выглядела весьма представительно.

\- Гарри Поттер, сэр, - низко поклонился Добби, - это Ими.

Юноша нагнулся пожать лапку старушки.

\- Большое спасибо, что пришли, Ими, - сказал он. – Садитесь, пожалуйста.

Он превратил стол и книгу в стулья, добавил еще один для себя и поставил все три у камина.

Старая эльфийка, с любопытством разглядывающая Гарри, неловко, словно впервые, пожала предложенную руку и вспрыгнула на стул.

Добби, изумленный и непривычно молчаливый, сел рядом.

\- Я хотел задать вам несколько вопросов; разумеется, вы вольны не отвечать, - уточнил Гарри. – Мне вовсе не хочется показаться назойливым.

\- Сколько вам лет? – спросила старушка.

\- Семнадцать. Могу я узнать, сколько лет вам? – осмелился полюбопытствовать юноша.

\- Мне двести семьдесят три. Добби, тебе сто двадцать семь?

\- Сто двадцать восемь, - поправил ее Добби. – В прошлом месяце я отметить день рождения.

\- Почему же ты ничего не сказал? – улыбнулся Гарри. – Мы бы отпраздновали...

\- Гарри Поттер так добр... – начал Добби.

\- У нас свои торжества, - перебила Ими. – Задавайте вопросы, мистер Гарри Поттер.

\- Я заметил, что магия домовых эльфов очень сильна. Есть ли в ней какие-нибудь ограничения? – поинтересовался Гарри.

Добби склонился так низко, что почти тыкался лбом в колени, но Ими явно была посмелее.

\- Что вы хотите сказать?

\- Ну... я заметил, вы не пользуетесь палочками... или пользуетесь, но редко? А если да, то делаете ли свои собственные, или покупаете, или передаете по наследству? Какая у вас магия – внутренняя или внешняя? Везде ли она работает? Становится ли сильнее, когда вы у себя, в родном доме, и занимаетесь определенными делами?

\- М-м... Зачем вам об этом знать, Гарри Поттер? – поморщилась Ими, глядя ему в лицо.

\- Честно говоря, отчасти из любопытства, потому что я пытаюсь лучше понять магию, а еще по другой причине, ради которой я вас, собственно, и пригласил.

\- Тогда Гарри Поттеру стоит поведать Ими о ней, - предложила эльфийка.

\- Вам известно, что одни волшебники сейчас воюют с другими? – начал юный волхв. – Маги вроде профессора Дамблдора и меня не согласны с идеями Волдеморта и не хотят жить в мире, подчиняющемся его условиям.

\- Добби все-все про это знает, - подпрыгнул домовик, - потому-то и пытаться помешать Гарри Поттеру попасть в Хогвартс: злой хозяин Малфой хотеть убить Гарри Поттера для Волдеморта.

\- Да, и вел ты себя не так, как подобает домовому эльфу, - строго заметила Ими, и Добби съежился на краешке стула.

\- Об этом я тоже собирался спросить, - подхватил Гарри. – Почему домовые эльфы должны исполнять желания хозяев? Вы ведь умные, здравомыслящие существа. Зачем вы взвалили на себя обязанности слуг? Почему не принимаете собственные решения?

Ими откинулась на спинку стула, поудобнее устраивая на коленях круглый животик.

\- Вы не знать истории, Гарри Поттер. Домовики жили в лесах и заботились о волшебниках. Но потом они увидели, что маги живут в домах, и им это очень понравилось. Давным-давно домовики заключили с волшебниками сделку: жить в домах, а за это помогать людям. Домовые эльфы очень любят дома, - заявила Ими так, будто это все объясняло.

Гарри задумался. О чем она умалчивает?

\- Так домовики привязаны к дому или к его обладателю?

\- Ах, догадливый волшебник! – с одобрением закивала Ими. – Многие маги забывать и думать, что домовики повинуются им. Домовики тоже иногда забывать, - сердито заметила она.

\- Подождите, - растерялся Гарри, - но, если Добби привязан лишь к дому, а не к хозяину, почему он вел себя плохо, пытаясь помешать мистеру Малфою?

\- Он провиниться, но не поэтому, - нетерпеливо произнесла Ими. – Он поставить жизнь волшебника под угрозу! Это очень плохо! Очень!

\- Вот оно что, - протянул Гарри. – А если я спрошу, согласны ли вы – сами, без уговоров – воевать с нами против Волдеморта, то вы не сможете? Даже если захотите?

Ими раздраженно вздохнула и щелкнула пальцами. В воздухе появился поднос с чайным сервизом. Старушка подняла палец. Три чашки сами наполнились чаем, молоком и сахаром (Гарри заметил, что домовики потребляют огромное количество сладкого) и разлетелись к собравшимся.

\- Вы, маги, такие простодушные, - сказала Ими, шумно выпив чай и похлопав ушами. – Добби подвергнуть риску жизнь волшебника, которому хотел помочь; это очень неправильно! Особенно когда он проклясть метлу Гарри Поттера! – она гневно посмотрела на домовика, который совсем скрючился и пытался стукнуться головой о спинку стула, но та была обтянута плотной тканью, которая смягчала удары, да и Гарри, увидев его попытки, беззвучным заклинанием придал набивке дополнительный объем.

\- Значит, вы сможете воевать, если захотите? – повторил юноша.

\- Мы не привыкли воевать, - отрезала Ими.

\- Но защищать дом вы согласны?

\- Домовые эльфы уже много веков охраняют свои дома, - гордо ответила Ими. – У нас это замечательно получается!

\- И хогвартские домовики тоже согласятся?

\- Если Гарри Поттер попросит, Добби будет и защищать, и нападать! Какая честь – воевать рядом с вами, Гарри Поттер, сэр! – энергично затряс ушами домовик.

\- Это для меня честь, Добби, - сражаться рука об руку с тобой и другими домовыми эльфами, - искренне сказал Гарри. – Я не хочу подвергать вас опасности. Не знаю, станет ли жизнь домовиков лучше, если Волдеморт победит, поэтому ума не приложу, чем завлечь вас на свою сторону...

\- В самом деле, - возразила Ими, - одно то, как вы с нами разговариваете, – великий почет, Гарри Поттер. Большинство магов предпочитает не помнить о нашем существовании.

Гарри пристально взглянул на старушку.

\- Мне кажется, домовики частенько этому способствуют, - заметил он.

\- И снова вы правы! – хихикнула Ими. – Мы не хотим, чтобы волшебники вмешивались в наши дела!

Гарри улыбнулся и налил ей и Добби еще чаю.

\- Теперь, когда вы знаете, почему я любопытствую, не расскажете ли мне немного о своей магии?

 

Гермиона подошла к теплице. Увидев в запотевшее стекло работающего Невилла, она постучала и, войдя, быстро притворила за собой дверь, чтобы не выпустить из помещения тепло. Началась метель, и крупные снежинки усеивали мантию девушки.

\- Невилл, - тихо позвала она.

\- Одну минуту, - ровно отозвался юноша, не отрываясь от работы.

Гермиона смотрела, как он пересаживает растение, умелыми пальцами распутывая корни, как бережно опускает его в горшок побольше и засыпает свежей землей. Утрамбовав чернозем и водрузив горшок на один из огромных столов, освещенных зачарованными лампами, Невилл вытер руки старым полотенцем, повесил его на гвоздь и обернулся к Гермионе.

\- Что случилось? – вежливо, но без особого интереса спросил он.

У Гермионы пересохло во рту. Девушка облизнула шершавое небо языком.

\- Я хотела извиниться... – начала она.

Прыснув, Невилл подхватил следующий цветок.

\- Не стоит извиняться: ты лишь высказала то, о чем думают все.

\- Не все, между прочим, - изумилась безразличию в его голосе девушка.

\- Только не говори, что я тебе нравлюсь. Я не поверю, - безмятежно объявил Невилл, вынимая цветок с осторожностью, в отличие от легкости, с которой только что таскал тяжелую фаянсовую посудину. Корни растения оказались ядовито-фиолетового цвета.

\- Гарри сказал, что ты красавец и что он волнуется о том, насколько привлекательным тебя может найти... его партнер.

Горшок грохнулся на пол.

\- По-моему, у них и без меня забот полон рот, - залившись краской, сказал Невилл. – И не только забот, - тихонько прибавил он.

\- Так я же не говорю, что они зовут тебя присоединиться, - теперь уже и Гермиона вспыхнула, чувствуя, как сладко засосало под ложечкой. Вот бы было потрясающее зрелище! Черт возьми! Девушка впервые и взглянула на Невилла в ином свете. До чего хорош: широкоплечий, мускулистый... стройные ноги, обтянутые выцветшими джинсами, крепкие бедра, из-под закатанных рукавов выглядывают сильные, покрытые темными волосками руки, грудь с заметной в вырезе рубашки порослью... теперь Гермиона ясно видела, что имел в виду Гарри. Невилл вырос. К собственному удивлению, девушка почувствовала, как, даже несмотря на жару теплицы, твердеют соски, и порадовалась, что мантия на ней – свободного кроя. Гриффиндорка поплотнее закуталась в одежду и потянула за ручку двери, стремясь укрыться не только от духоты, но и от собственных мыслей.

\- В общем, извини, я была неправа, - резко ответила Гермиона и исчезла.

Невилл, сжимая в руке поникший цветок, посмотрел ей вслед и пнул носком ботинка валяющийся на полу черепок.

Интересно, как скоро он начнет понимать женщин?

 

Позднее, лежа в постели, Гермиона мучилась сомнениями о том, правильно ли поступила. Что бы произошло, не будь она такой трусихой? Если бы подошла к Невиллу вместо того, чтобы уйти? Если бы осмелилась поцеловать его? Каков он на вкус? Чем от него пахнет? Полевыми цветами? Горячим ароматом влажного чернозема? Пóтом и страстью?

 

Рон наслаждался жизнью, как никогда раньше. Расписание, состоящее из обильного питания, квиддича и секса, его вполне устраивало. Юноша продолжал расти и перемахнул уже за шесть футов; к тому же, не забывая несколько раз в неделю заглянуть в устроенный Гарри спортзал, он обзавелся отличной фигурой.

Для размышлений спортзал тоже подходил идеально. Рон думал обо всем: девочках, стратегии, даже домашней работе. Недавно он обнаружил, что если задания хорошенько обдумать, то потом их легче сделать. Когда Гермиона перестала помогать ему готовиться к урокам, оценки юноши резко снизились, но его это не заботило. Теперь же он думал об учебе, качаясь или бегая, и находил, что, обмозговав сочинение, впоследствии пишет его гораздо лучше.

Вдобавок он стал посещать еженедельные собрания по обсуждению военной стратегии со Снейпом, Шаклболтом и Гестией Джонс. Они встречались в доме номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо; было ужасно странно тусоваться на кухне заколоченного дома. Идеи Рона охотно принимались и считались ценными, и это в значительной мере помогло юноше поверить в себя. Снейп относился к Рону с обычным пренебрежением, но молодой человек не возражал: он понятия не имел, как общаться с зельеваром после всего, что тот сделал Гарри, а уж если вспомнить, что прежде они были любовниками... фу-у! Интересно, как Гарри терпел мерзкий характер Снейпа? Трудно поверить, что в присутствии партнера алхимик вел себя иначе, даже если хотел секса, но ведь Гарри не жаловался... наверное, из Снейпа потрясающий любовник... ну вот, опять – фу-у!

Несмотря на язвительность профессора, Рон был в состоянии отложить мысли о зельеваре и Гарри на второй план и сосредоточиться на обсуждении стратегии.

На одном из таких собраний Снейп неожиданно схватился за левую руку.

\- Зовет? – враз догадался Шаклболт.

\- Да, - выдавил Северус.

Боль была не такой сильной, как прежде, но он настолько отвык от призывов, что совершенно не ожидал нервной встряски.

Зельевар принялся собираться. Он превратил свою одежду в плащ Пожирателя и, взглянув на Рона, ровно попросил:

\- Сообщите... профессору Дамблдору, когда возвратитесь, пожалуйста.

\- Конечно, сэр, - вздрогнув от одного вида Снейпа в таком наряде, пролепетал Рон.

\- Как долго тебя не будет, Северус? – спросил Шаклболт, и даже Рон понял, что кроется за этим вопросом: «Когда нам начинать волноваться, если ты не вернешься?»

Северус невесело усмехнулся:

\- Кто знает? Он никогда не задерживает меня надолго в рабочий день и дает возможность приступить к обязанностям вовремя, не вызвав подозрений.

\- Будь осторожен, - коснулась его руки Гестия.

В назревшей ситуации ее слова казались абсурдно неуместными, но Снейп лишь кивнул и вышел. Мрачное эхо его шагов раскатилось по коридору.

Все сидели в тишине, пока за зельеваром не закрылась входная дверь.

\- Рон, попроси профессора Дамблдора сообщить нам, когда Северус вернется, пожалуйста, - вполголоса попросил Шаклболт.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Рон, хоть и удивился участию собеседников.

Снейп всегда вел себя отвратительно. Трудно было поверить, что о нем можно искренне беспокоиться, но теперь, видя, как он отправился лгать в лицо Волдеморту, юноша начал постигать всю чудовищность героизма и непостижимую храбрость зельевара. Неудивительно, что после бессонной ночи в обществе Волдеморта Снейп третирует детишек на уроках! Мерлин знает, чем ему приходится заниматься среди Пожирателей и что с ним там делают. Рона передернуло.

\- Да уж, приятного мало, - словно прочитав его мысли, заметил Шаклболт; на своем веку он повидал достаточно молодых авроров и хорошо представлял их реакцию на контакт с Пожирателями смерти.

\- Откуда у него такое самообладание? – спросил Рон.

Шаклболт покачал головой.

\- Я бы не выдержал, - признался он. – Постоянный страх, одиночество, отвращение ко всем, с кем общаешься... Для нас он – невероятный союзник.

Гестия Джонс налила Рону чашку чая. Он щедро сыпанул туда сахара и попытался утешиться теплом и сладостью напитка.

\- Что случится, если его разоблачат?

\- Лучше тебе об этом не думать! Круцио, может, и Непростительное, но есть множество других заклинаний, способных причинить человеку боль. Северус наверняка испытал часть их на собственной шкуре.

У Рона свело желудок; он глотнул чаю, пытаясь утихомирить приступ тошноты.

\- Значит, Волдеморт его подозревает?

\- Он всех подозревает, - мрачно отозвалась Гестия. – Вернувшись в последний раз, он заставил семьи своих Пожирателей расплачиваться за то, что слуги не смогли его найти и не продолжили его дело.

\- Но они по-прежнему стоят за него? – в шоке воскликнул Рон.

\- Страх и неспособность найти другой выход действуют получше уговоров, - пояснила женщина. – Он подверг пыткам одного из родственников каждого Пожирателя у них на виду – показать, что, если они его оставят, Волдеморт разыщет их семьи, и те поплатятся за предательство.

\- Мерлин! Но... – Рон лихорадочно размышлял, - значит ли это, что они гораздо менее преданы, чем делают вид? Не могли бы мы предложить их семьям защиту? Выбить у Волдеморта почву из-под ног, лишив поддержки?

\- Интересная мысль, - заявил Шаклболт. – Говоря по правде, я не уверен, есть ли у нас средства, чтобы обеспечить защиту такому количеству людей. Ведь оберегать их придется не только от гнева Волдеморта, - уточнил он. – Найдется немало простых волшебников, которые захотят их крови. Да и на совершенные ими преступления нельзя глядеть сквозь пальцы.

\- И все-таки надо обдумать, как использовать эту напускную преданность, - сказал Рон.

\- Я согласна, - кивнула Гестия. – Обсудим это на следующем собрании. Да, еще одно – не знаю, почему я раньше об этом не подумала... наверное, не видела, как отзываются на зов этого ублюдка. Но откуда Снейп знает, куда идти? Предполагаю, Пожиратели собираются в разных местах, да еще и ненаходимых – иначе Северус уже давно открыл бы нам местонахождение Волдеморта.

\- Нужно его спросить, - решил Рон, - это ведь очень важно. Если перенести битву на территорию врага...

\- Да, но там может быть устроена засада, а мы не знаем расположения вражеских войск. Учитывая это, вряд ли стоит полагаться на эффект неожиданности в надежде на победу.

\- Верно, - сник Рон. – И все-таки стоит узнать, как Снейп перемещается на зов.

Гестия поднялась на ноги.

\- Совещание закончено? Мне пора.

\- Расходимся, наверное, - пожал плечами Шаклболт. Он проводил собеседников к камину, выставил защитные заклинания и покинул дом.

 

Гарри делал уроки в гостиной, когда Рон шагнул через портретную раму и бухнулся на диван рядом.

\- Рано вернулся, - заметил юный волхв.

\- Пожалуй, - кивнул Рон. – Удачный вечер выдался. Много свежих идей.

\- Это хорошо, - улыбнулся Гарри. Он как раз собирался спуститься к Северусу. - Хочешь чаю или шоколада?

\- Нет, Гестия за нами поухаживала. Я по уши залит чаем, из туалета до утра не выберусь. Чем занимаешься?

\- Трансфигурацией, а еще пишу сочинение по Чарам, - закатил глаза Гарри.

\- И зачем оно тебе? – спросил Рон. – Я бы на твоем месте на все наплевал.

\- Должен же я найти работу, если переживу Волдеморта, - пожал плечами Гарри.

\- Да, но ты ведь им когда-нибудь расскажешь?

\- Что он расскажет? Кому? – подошел Шеймус.

Рон испуганно поглядел на Гарри, пообещав себе внимательнее следить за тем, что и где он говорит.

\- Как ты думаешь, Рон, который из моих секретов раскрыть? – спросил Гарри.

Шеймус со смехом опустился в кресло.

\- Что там у тебя, Гарри? Выкладывай старому доброму Шеймусу.

Гарри вытянул ноги и закинул руки за голову.

\- Шеймус, - торжественно объявил он, - я собираюсь убить Волдеморта!

\- Тоже мне новость! – засмеялся Финниган. Вытащив из кармана пакетик Всевкусных орешков, он угостил ими друзей.

\- Поможешь? – спросил Гарри.

\- Кто, я? – опешил Шеймус.

\- Ты, Финниган. Сам я не смогу, а действовать нужно побыстрее. Предпочитаешь действовать, сидеть на заборе или болеть за другую команду?

\- Ты не шутишь? – пересел на краешек кресла Шеймус.

\- Нет, - Гарри сложил руки на коленях, глядя на молодого человека, с которым шесть лет делил спальню. – Думаю, будущее без Волдеморта предпочтительнее для всякого. Я знаю, ты бывал на собраниях АД, но теперь время тренировок закончилось. Буду рад видеть тебя на нашей стороне. Подумай об этом.

Поднявшись, Шеймус подошел к Гарри.

\- Нечего тут думать. Я с вами, - он торопливо продолжил, не давая другу заговорить: - Мой отец – маггл, и лучше него во всем мире нет. На прошлых каникулах он рассказал, с каким трудом расстался со мной, когда пришло письмо из Хогвартса. Уговаривать меня, что магглы не хуже магов, нет нужды, - он протянул руку.

Гарри пожал ее.

\- Спасибо, Шеймус. Только молчок пока, чтобы те, кому не нужно, не пронюхали.

\- Ага, - кивнул Шеймус. – Ты с Дином и Невиллом пообщайся. Они поддержат.

\- Обязательно поговорю с Дином. Невилл уже и так на нашей стороне.

\- Вот и славно. Никогда не знаешь, вдруг нам букет роз понадобится...

Гарри строго посмотрел на приятеля.

\- Ты недооцениваешь Невилла, - пытаясь скрыть раздражение, сказал он.

Шеймус удивленно вскинул голову.

\- Точно, приятель, - подтвердил Рон, - будь Нев на месте Гарри и сражайся он с Волдемортом, я бы встал с ним рядом.

\- Ладно, - с сомнением протянул Шеймус, - я это запомню. А пока пойду, пожалуй, - он встал и потянулся.

\- Куда собираешься? – поинтересовался Рон.

\- Есть в школе несколько девчонок, которые не интересуются рыжими, - подмигнул ему Шеймус и, приглаживая волосы, направился к портрету.

Гарри засмеялся.

\- Ты чего? – бросил в него подушкой Рон.

\- Держу пари, ты сейчас раздумываешь над тем, кто это и как их переубедить!

\- Ну, знаешь, цвет моих волос их интересует в последнюю очередь, - подмигнул Рон.

\- Приветствую гриффиндорского короля секса! – шутливо поклонился Гарри.

\- Вот еще. Мне повезло, - друг быстро огляделся и увидел, что их никто не слышит, - что ты мне не конкурент. Впрочем, у нас слишком разные вкусы, - он поморщился. – В самом деле – фу-у! В следующий раз выбери кого-нибудь попривлекательнее, дружище!

Гарри застыл, а потом осторожно начал:

\- Он - замечательный человек...

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Рон жестом миротворца выставил вперед ладонь и снова посмотрел по сторонам. – Вот сегодня, например, он ушел на зов прямо с собрания, а я задумался: «Черт побери, как он с этим справляется?! Я бы уже давно в штаны наложил!»

\- Волдеморт вызвал Снейпа? – задохнулся от волнения Гарри.

\- Да. Он трансфигурировал одежду и глазом не моргнул. Это, конечно, производит впечатление, но в физическом смысле... Ты достаточно знаменит и хорош собой, чтобы заполучить кого угодно. Так что вперед, на поиски! Не знаю, почему ты не трахаешься, как сумасшедший, перед грядущей битвой.

\- Как ты? – сухо спросил Гарри.

Рон откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Я бы, наверное, и без ожидания битвы трахался бы. Мне нравится секс, - не обидевшись, пояснил он.

\- Неужели ты не желаешь большего? – поинтересовался Гарри, меняя тему.

Ему отчаянно хотелось расспросить Рона о Северусе, но о возобновленных отношениях слышали только Невилл и Гермиона, и Гарри не знал, захочет ли Снейп посвящать в свои дела других людей.

\- Больше женщин? Еще как, - улыбнулся Рон.

\- Ладно тебе, я же о другом. Как насчет любви?

\- Было уже. Я слишком молод для оседлой жизни. Гермиона права. Ее все устраивало, но я... я всегда поглядывал по сторонам. А теперь мне не нужно чувствовать себя виноватым по этому поводу. Да и с Мионой мы дружим. И овцы целы, и волки сыты.

Гарри был в шоке: Рону безразлично все, кроме секса! Возможно, выросший в большой и дружной семье, юноша получил достаточно любви и тепла, поэтому и не требовал их от партнерш, не испытывал нужды любить и быть любимым. Для этого у него были родные.

Гарри любил Северуса, и это означало, что он отчаянно тревожился о том, где сейчас зельевар, чем он занимается в данный момент... Чувствует ли Волдеморт ослабление связи с меткой своего слуги, разоблачает ли Северуса, пытает ли его?

А если дело не в этом, тогда зачем Темный лорд вызвал Снейпа?

\- Пойдем-ка наверх, - внезапно сказал Гарри.

\- Чего? – протянул Рон, но направился следом.

Очутившись у себя, Гарри закрыл дверь защитными чарами.

\- Он не говорил, зачем его вызывают? – спросил юноша у удобно развалившегося на его кровати друга.

\- Снейп?

\- Кто же еще? – нетерпеливо воскликнул Гарри.

\- Не-а. Велел рассказать Дамблдору, я так и сделал.

\- А Дамблдор что ответил?

\- «Спасибо», - улыбнулся Рон и сел. – Послушай, Снейп знает, что делает...

\- Ага, знает, - отозвался Гарри, - рискует собой по поводу и без. Рассуждая, как стратег, что ты думаешь об этом вызове?

Рон ненадолго задумался.

\- Ну, пожалуй, Волдеморту нужна информация – которая у Снейпа либо есть, либо нет, в каковом случае ему велят ее раздобыть, - или он собирается дать Снейпу какое-то задание: зелье сварить, например. Может, он мобилизует войска перед боем... да мы скоро все узнаем наверняка! Не помню, чтобы наш зельевар хоть раз пропускал уроки, так что к утру, думаю, вернется. И, если начнется атака, мы тоже смекнем, что к чему. А если его рассекретили и убьют, сотни студентов обрадуются новому преподавателю.

Гарри вздрогнул.

\- Ну и гадости ты говоришь, Рон.

\- Зато не вру, - неожиданно друг вскинул голову. – Черт, Гарри, неужели Снейп тебе до сих пор нравится? После всего, что он сделал?

\- Я заслужил то, что он сделал, - ответил Гарри.

\- Чушь! – Рон сердито вскочил и взял юного волхва за руки. – Насколько я понимаю, он тебя изнасиловал, и плевать, как – заклинанием или нет! Этого никто не заслуживает! Не вздумай сказать, что бывает иначе!

Гарри пожал плечами и отошел к камину, огонь в котором загорелся, когда друзья появились в спальне.

\- Может, и так, - тихо отозвался он. – Как бы то ни было, ты сам говорил: он храбрец и приносит невероятную пользу в войне. Как ты можешь так легкомысленно шутить о его гибели? Ведь однажды на месте Снейпа могу оказаться я. Или ты. Или...

\- Хорошо! – замахал руками Рон. – Я сказал, не подумав. Сотни студентов, знающих его как злобного подонка, обрадуются. Тем, кому известно о роли Снейпа в войне, будет его не хватать. Теперь доволен?

\- Счастлив! – отрезал Гарри.

\- Мерлин! – сквозь зубы выдавил Рон. – Мы уже закончили беседу? Я бы подыскал более приятный способ провести остаток вечера.

Сдерживаясь из последних сил, молодой волхв кивнул.

\- Спасибо, что потратил на меня время, - съязвил он.

\- Слушай, - заметил Рон, - нельзя же постоянно думать о борьбе. Нужно еще и помнить, за что в этой жизни ты борешься. Так что трахни уже кого-нибудь – авось и настроение поднимется! – на этом он вышел и хлопнул дверью.

 

«Черт! – мысленно вскричал Гарри. – Северус!» Думать о зельеваре было ужаснее, чем видеть Рона и Гермиону связанными в озере на Тримагическом турнире. По крайней мере, тогда юноша был в состоянии помочь друзьям.

Чем он может помочь Снейпу?

Гарри аппарировал в покои Северуса и огляделся. Зажег огонь, поставил на видное место бутылку виски и стаканы, согрел заклинанием постель – юноша еще помнил, как его знобило после возвращения с кладбища и шока, полученного в Департаменте тайн. Закончив с приготовлениями, молодой человек опустился в кресло с книгой и принялся ждать.

Ждать пришлось долго.

Около двух часов ночи дверь скрипнула. Снейп устало вошел внутрь и остановился, увидев Гарри.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Это было сказано таким тоном, будто юноша не проводил здесь каждый вечер со вторника.

\- Жду тебя, - стараясь говорить спокойно и не выказывать снедающего его волнения, откликнулся Гарри.

Северус обошел любовника и направился к ванной.

\- Сегодня мне не до секса. Возвращайся к себе, - стоя к юноше спиной, произнес он.

Испуганный тем, что это могло означать, Гарри потянулся к руке Снейпа.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне!

Юноша отскочил прочь. Неужели Северус ранен? Сердце Гарри бешено стучало.

Черты лица Снейпа смягчились.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - безо всякого выражения отчитался он. – Я просто... чувствую себя грязным. Мне нужно избавиться от этой одежды и принять душ.

Гарри кивнул и отправился ставить чайник. Пусть на дворе и ночь, но Северус любит кофе, и даже один его запах способен придать зельевару бодрости.

Снейп провел в ванной много времени, но в конце концов выглянул в гостиную.

\- Хочешь кофе? Или виски? – предложил Гарри.

\- Нечего надо мной кудахтать, - строго ответил Снейп, но одним глотком осушил стакан виски и кивнул в ответ на предложенный кофе. Пока Гарри готовил ему чашку обжигающего напитка, алхимик успел расправиться со вторым стаканом алкоголя.

\- Кофе я возьму в постель, - тихо сказал он. – Иди спать.

Гарри подошел к Снейпу и встал рядом, не прикасаясь. Тот не вздрогнул, и юноша испытал острый прилив облегчения.

\- Я, конечно, могу уйти, но, если хочешь, готов составить тебе компанию. Никакого секса, разумеется.

\- Я привык оправляться от визитов к этому чудовищу в одиночестве, - покачал головой Снейп.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Понимаю. Но привычек не всегда следует придерживаться.

\- Это так, - медленно сказал Северус, - только сегодня у меня нет сил на общение. Приходи ко мне на завтрак, - пригласил он.

Гарри согласился, видя, что он здесь не нужен.

Было больно думать об этом, но Северусу сейчас стоило предоставить максимальный комфорт.

Юноша ласково коснулся руки зельевара:

\- Приду. А ты помни: я понимаю, насколько грязным, насколько зараженным им ты себя чувствуешь. Я видел, на что способен Волдеморт, он достаточно времени провел в моих мыслях. Каким бы ты себе ни казался, я по-прежнему хочу быть с тобой. Доброй ночи, любимый, постарайся уснуть.

Это было непросто, но Гарри развернулся и ушел.

Северус его не остановил.


	28. Друзья в беде

На следующее утро Гарри аппарировал в покои Северуса. Тот уже сидел за столом перед завтраком, состоящим из кофе, тоста и варенья.

Юноша уселся напротив и робко улыбнулся, потянувшись за хлебом.

\- Более теплого приветствия не будет? – спросил Снейп.

Гарри мигом обогнул стол и опустил ладонь на свежевыбритую щеку зельевара. В черных глазах было лишь тепло, и молодой человек легко коснулся тонких губ поцелуем.

Северус ответил, положив руку на бедро Гарри.

Наконец юноша нехотя отстранился.

\- Без тебя постель была холодна, - тихо заметил Снейп, и вся тревога, мучившая Гарри со вчерашнего вечера, все мысли о том, что Северусу нужен совсем другой партнер, что зельевар не считает юношу достаточно взрослым, чтобы делить не только постель, но и досуг, - испарились, а лицо молодого человека осветилось улыбкой.

Северус прищурился, крепче прижимая к себе любовника.

\- Ты волновался...

\- Конечно, я волновался! – воскликнул Гарри.

\- ...о наших отношениях, - покачал головой Снейп. – Глупый мальчишка. Ты прекрасно подтвердил собственную зрелость тем, что ушел. Я рад этому, Гарри, но в следующий раз, думаю, твое присутствие доставит мне гораздо больше удовольствия.

\- Вот и славно, - ответил успокоенный юноша, враз ощутив зверский голод, и размазал варенье по ломтику поджаренного хлеба.

\- Вчера я говорил с Альбусом, - сообщил Снейп. – Ни он, ни я не знаем, как поступить. Волдеморт хочет устроить нападение на родителей мисс Грейнджер.

Гарри едва не подавился тостом.

\- О, черт. Кто еще был у Волдеморта? Сообразит ли он, что ты - шпион, если родителей Гермионы переселить?

\- Это еще не все, - продолжил Северус. – Он попросил, чтобы я узнал их адрес.

\- Вот как. Теперь дело и вправду дрянь.

Зельевар продолжал пить кофе.

\- Надо поговорить с Гермионой, - решил Гарри.

\- Чтобы она беспокоилась?

\- Будет хуже, если она поймет, что мы все знали и не дали ей шанса что-либо предпринять, - возразил юноша.

\- Ты уверен?

\- На все сто, - кивнул Гарри. – Нет ничего ужасней неизвестности, и потом, у Гермионы могут возникнуть неплохие идеи.

\- Попрошу директора встретиться с нами после обеда, - согласился Северус. Он взглянул на настенные часы, тянущиеся к отметке «Время преподавать», и встал. Гарри сунул в рот последнюю дольку апельсина и тоже поднялся.

Прихватив сумку с домашними работами учеников, Северус ласково поцеловал Гарри, слизнув с губ юноши сладкий цитрусовый сок.

Вчерашнее испытание каким-то образом сблизило мужчин; Гарри на мгновение уткнулся лбом в грудь Снейпа, а потом с улыбкой аппарировал к себе и отправился на урок через гриффиндорскую гостиную.

 

\- Это было неизбежно, - безучастно заявила Гермиона, удивив остальных собравшихся в кабинете директора: Гарри, Снейпа и профессора Макгонагалл. В ответ на изумленный возглас своего декана девушка пояснила: - Я уже несколько лет жду чего-то подобного. Дом и рабочий офис моих родителей окружен защитными чарами, но, похоже, их придется обновить. Но тогда на профессора Снейпа падет подозрение, - несколько секунд Гермиона задумчиво грызла ногти, потом подняла голову. – Кого еще вызвали вместе с вами? И почему Волдеморту понадобилось убивать моих родителей именно сейчас?

\- На собрании присутствовали Люциус Малфой, Петтигрю и Руквуд.

\- Встречи всегда столь немногочисленны? – удивилась Гермиона.

\- Бывает по-всякому, - ответил Северус.

\- И вас созвали лишь затем, чтобы организовать атаку на моих родителей? – растерялась девушка.

\- Обсуждали несколько мишеней. Каждому из нас дали задание и цель.

\- И часто такое случается? – с отвращением спросила Гермиона.

\- Говоря по правде, - выпрямил спину Снейп, - нет. Обыкновенно от меня требуются зелья или информация о планах профессора Дамблдора.

Гермиона погладила его по руке.

\- Мне очень жаль, - посочувствовала она.

Северус с изумлением посмотрел на девушку.

\- Дело в том, - продолжила Гермиона, - что это все усложняет, не так ли? Вас поставили в безвыигрышное положение. Если добудете адрес, Дамблдор заподозрит неладное. Если нет, Волдеморт рассердится. Зачем ему создавать для вас такую ситуацию?

\- Вряд ли вы сможете понять, как он мыслит, мисс Грейнджер, - отозвался Снейп. – Меня постоянно просят делать вещи, которые способны пробудить подозрение профессора Дамблдора. Волдеморт не терпит провалов; он ожидает от меня успешных предприятий и скорости исполнения.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, - подала голос Макгонагалл, - скажите, какую защиту вы установили? Зная это, мы сможем продумать риск и обсудить дальнейшие действия.

Гермиона кивнула и перечислила с полдюжины необыкновенно сильных защитных заклинаний. Преподаватели одарили ее восхищенными взглядами.

\- Кто возвел для вас защиту, мисс Грейнджер? – поинтересовалась профессор Макгонагалл.

\- Я сама – часть чар на третьем году учебы, остальные на четвертом.

\- Сами? – вскричала Макгонагалл.

\- Как такое возможно? – спросил Северус. – Законы о несовершеннолетних, использующих магию...

\- ...перечисляют подразделения возбраненных заклинаний; защитные среди них не упоминаются, - смело перебила Гермиона.

\- Вы читали своды законов? – сверкнул глазами Дамблдор.

\- Всякий может получить пропуск в библиотеку министерства и прочесть юридические книги, - заявила Гермиона. – Я провела там много приятных дней.

\- А почему ты не рассказала мне об этих запретах? – спросил Гарри.

\- Потому, - строго взглянула на него Гермиона. – Ты бы сразу влез в какие-нибудь неприятности.

Северус сдавленно фыркнул и притворился, что кашляет, когда Гарри обиженно покосился на него.

\- Я знала, что при серьезной проблеме ты сначала будешь использовать магию, а потом думать головой, - продолжила девушка.

Теперь даже Минерва Макгонагалл не смогла скрыть улыбку.

\- Ладно вам! Сколько раз меня ловили с поличным? – возмутился Гарри.

\- Летающий автомобиль помните, мистер Поттер? – подсказал Северус.

\- Путешествие в «Ночном рыцаре»? – добавила Гермиона.

\- Вот еще! – махнул рукой юный волхв. – А я-то настаивал, чтобы от тебя ничего не скрывали!

\- Спасибо тебе, - улыбнулась девушка. – Ведь мои родители избраны мишенью специально, чтобы нанести удар Гарри: они близкие люди и к тому же магглы, что вполне подходит Пожирателям, не посягнувшим бы, к примеру, на чистокровных Уизли. В отличие от дома Дурслей, защитных чар на жилище магглов слуги Волдеморта не ожидают. И... они узнают результат независимо от того, расскажет ли нам об их планах профессор Снейп! Зная об атаке, мы потеряем бдительность, думая лишь, как ее предотвратить. Если нападение произойдет, будем расстроены... последствиями, - девушка с трудом произнесла это слово, означающее гибель ее родителей.

\- Смогут ли Пожиратели узнать, кто и когда поставил защиту? – спросил Гарри.

Остальные посмотрели на него.

\- Ну... я чувствую защиту Хогвартса – то, что она очень стара, но включает в себя и новые чары. Поймут ли Пожиратели, что защите над домом Гермионы несколько лет? Увидят ли, кто ее выстроил? Если да, то непричастность Северуса налицо. А еще... прости, Гермиона, но что мешает им напасть, когда твои родители не дома и не на работе?

\- Подозреваю, что большей части магов не под силу установить, кто и когда возводил чары защиты, - покачал головой Альбус. – То, что вы окружили заклинаниями свой собственный дом, должно увеличить их силу, мисс Грейнджер. Предлагаю подумать, как усовершенствовать защиту. Все деканы сильны в этих чарах и обладают огромным опытом в их настройке. Минерва, не составите ли вы компанию своей ученице?

\- Я тоже хочу помочь, - вызвался Гарри.

\- Ты очень силен, но твое присутствие выдаст нас с головой, - отказался Альбус.

\- И тем не менее, сэр, - возразил юноша, - я помогал с защитой Хогвартса, а еще умею пользоваться магией земли без помощи палочки. Такое колдовство не отследишь.

\- Нас может ждать засада, - тихо сказал Северус. – Вполне вероятно, что Волдеморт уже знает, где живут родители мисс Грейнджер: большого труда в том, чтобы отыскать отправленных к ней сов или ее саму по окончании учебного года, нет. Если меня подозревают, то от мистера Поттера именно это и ожидается: что он сломя голову бросится укреплять дом лучшей подруги.

\- Ну и что вы предлагаете? – требовательно спросил Гарри.

Северус лишь задумчиво мерил шагами кабинет. Неожиданно он обернулся:

\- Минерва, боюсь, вам придется попасть в небольшую аварию или заболеть – к примеру, на виду у всех упасть с лестницы или подхватить магическую корь.

\- В самом деле, Северус? Зачем же? – вытянулась в струнку женщина.

\- Чтобы господин директор попросил меня сопровождать мисс Грейнджер, которая уедет домой, узнав, что с ее родителями произошел несчастный случай... скажем, автокатастрофа, - спокойно пояснил зельевар.

\- Вы собираетесь устроить моим родителям автокатастрофу? – вскочила Гермиона, сжав кулаки.

\- Легкую, но в результате требующую вашего присутствия дома, - кивнул Снейп. – Уверен, мы сможем устроить что-то в этом роде без всякого труда.

\- Куда ты ведешь, Северус? – поинтересовался Дамблдор.

\- Я поеду с мисс Грейнджер и укреплю чары защиты. Беспалочковую магию будет не так просто узнать.

\- Я с вами, - заявил Гарри.

\- Тебе нельзя попадаться на глаза Пожирателям! – покачала головой профессор Макгонагалл.

\- Знаю. Я и не попадусь.

\- Спасибо вам, - прошептала Гермиона.

Гарри подошел к ней и крепко обнял.

\- Мы ведь правильно поступаем, да? – спросила девушка, глядя на остальных поверх плеча друга.

\- Им все равно угрожает опасность, - заключил Гарри.

Гермиона кивнула.

\- Есть ли другие охранные заклинания, которыми я могу окружить родителей? – спросила она преподавателей.

\- Нельзя уберечься от всего сразу, - тихо отозвался Дамблдор. – Следуя нашему плану, Северус может взять ответственность за аварию на себя...

\- Темному лорду не понравится, что я действую без его позволения, - заметил Северус.

\- Сочтем это планом «Б», - предложила Минерва.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул зельевар. – Меня все равно на... – взглянув на Гермиону, он осекся. – Если понадобится, так и сделаем.

\- Вы замечательный человек, профессор Снейп, - со слезами на глазах улыбнулась девушка.

\- Вы меня с кем-то спутали, мисс Грейнджер, - ответил алхимик.

Несколько минут спустя план был выработан.

 

Разумеется, все прошло совсем не так, как было намечено.

С Минервой согласно плану случилось недоразумение. Судьба распорядилась так, чтобы результат не оказался совсем уж непредсказуемым. За этой частью проекта в тайне от остальных, чтобы гарантировать искренность реакции, следил Альбус. К несчастью, его заклинание, попав под которое, Минерва оступилась бы на заранее смягченной чарами лестнице, ведя гриффиндорцев на квиддичный матч между Слизерином и Равенкло, пришлось на хаффлпаффца-второкурсника. Свалившись, тот разбил бутылку сливочного пива, спрятанную под мантией. Минерва поскользнулась в луже (не зная, что именно задумал Альбус, бедная женщина уже несколько дней носила самые неудобные туфли) и, вместо того чтобы упасть вниз по лестнице, перелетела через перила и под аккомпанемент студенческих воплей прямо в воздухе превратилась в кошку.

Долгие годы спустя ученики яростно спорили, действительно ли декан носила лиловые панталоны с розовой тесьмой, увиденные мельком, когда профессор летела вниз головой, или же она была совершенно голой под мантией (как утверждали некоторые) в момент превращения. В любом случае кошачьему приземлению сопутствовал не только грохот аплодисментов, но и набор микротрещин в костях всех четырех лап. Боль помешала профессору превратиться обратно, и она осталась лежать на полу, истошно воя и пытаясь зализать раны.

\- Не трогайте ее! – вскричала Гермиона, слетая по ступенькам и не зная, обман это или нет, но любовь к котам (не говоря уже о теплых чувствах к своему декану) придала ей решимости, а ее голосу – звучности. Гриффиндорцы были в курсе, что благодаря Криволапусу Гермиона знает о кошках все, поэтому тотчас отступили. Хаффлпаффцы, собравшиеся у подножия лестницы и уже намеревающиеся поднять бедную преподавательницу, последовали примеру сокурсников.

\- Беги за мадам Помфри! – рявкнула Гермиона перепуганной первогодке, и та, сияя от гордости за возложенную на нее ответственность, бросилась на поиски колдоведьмы.

\- А может, лучше за Хагридом? – усмехнулась Панси Паркинсон, поднявшаяся из подземелий как раз вовремя, чтобы стать свидетелем падения.

\- Катись отсюда, Панси! – прорычала Гермиона, а остальные, услышав, как выражается староста, ахнули.

Гриффиндорка опустилась на колени перед кошкой, рядом присели Рон и Гарри. Определить, что у животного повреждено, было сложно, но, к счастью, ни крови, ни торчащих наружу костей не наблюдалось.

Прибежала профессор Спраут и, быстро приняв командование на себя, разогнала учеников.

\- Надеюсь, профессор Макгонагалл не очень пострадала, - вслух рассуждала Гермиона, шагая с друзьями к квиддичной площадке. – Как все это ужасно!

\- Зато навыки в трансфигурации у нее потрясающие, - отозвалась Парвати, оказавшаяся в группке ребят неподалеку. – Оно и понятно: ведь Макгонагалл - анимаг!

 

Тем же вечером гриффиндорцам сообщили, что их декан будет отсутствовать несколько дней, пока не выздоровеет. Им также сказали, что заменит ее профессор Хуч, а префектов попросили повнимательнее приглядывать за младшими учениками.

Гермиона спала плохо, беспокоясь о профессоре Макгонагалл и представляя себе аварию, в которую попадут родители. Разве можно быть уверенной, что они не пострадают?

На следующее утро за завтраком план воплотили в жизнь. У своего стола засуетились преподаватели, Дамблдор что-то спросил у профессора Хуч, та решительно покачала головой. Директор повернулся к Снейпу, который сначала запротестовал, потом устало кивнул. Спектакль привлек еще больше внимания, когда зельевар подошел к Гермионе и обратился к ней:

\- Мисс Грейнджер, господин директор просит вас проследовать за мной.

\- Да, сэр, - встала девушка. – Куда?

Снейп посмотрел на обращенные к нему со всех сторон любопытные глаза.

\- Других это не касается, - коротко заметил он. – Прекратите болтаться без дела.

Рон и Гарри тоже поднялись. Снейп гневно взглянул на них:

\- А вы куда собрались? Без вашей помощи мисс Грейнджер не умеет ходить? Заканчивайте завтрак.

Гермиона забросила на плечо сумку.

\- Оставьте ее своим помощникам, - насмешливо посоветовал зельевар.

Вслед за Снейпом девушка покинула Большой зал.

\- Призовите свою мантию, - холодно велел алхимик, сам поступая так же.

Гермиона послушалась, испуганно глядя на него. Подлетели мантии, и девушка потеплее закуталась в свою.

Снейп подвел гриффиндорку к двери и галантно распахнул створки.

Они спустились вниз по тропинке.

\- Я тут, - тихо сказал Гарри. – Хорошо, что дорожки расчистили и моих следов не видно.

\- Проклятие! – прошипел Снейп.

Объяснение не замедлило последовать.

Навстречу им шагал Люциус Малфой.

\- Вот и хорошо, правда? У нас же все подготовлено... – глядя на него, шепнула Гермиона.

\- К несчастью, не все, - резко возразил зельевар. - В приобретенной для нашего плана машине Мундунгус Флетчер попался за превышение скорости. Он не смог предъявить необходимые документы и был арестован. Инцидент с участием ваших родителей еще не случился. Как бы то ни было, мы с Альбусом решили не дать ситуации с профессором Макгонагалл пропасть без толку и следовать плану, а аварию чуть отложить. Теперь, если Малфой решит проверить факты или выследить нас, начнутся проблемы.

\- Предоставьте это мне, профессор Снейп, - помолчав, попросила Гермиона.

\- Что за идиотские идеи...

\- Верь ей, Северус, - перебил Гарри.

\- Сделайте вид, что сердитесь, - велела девушка.

\- Без проблем! – отрезал Снейп, оскорбленно поднимая голову. - Мистер Малфой, - официально поздоровался он, тем самым подчеркивая присутствие ученицы, - что привело вас в Хогвартс?

Люциус Малфой играл тростью и выглядел, как всегда, безупречно. Его мантия была изготовлена из дорогой кашемировой шерсти; богатый синий цвет оттенял цвет волос ее хозяина и придавал его серым глазам пугающе стальной оттенок.

\- Хотел поговорить с директором о расписании занятий сына. Жаль, что вы уходите, Северус. Еще и в таком... неожиданном... обществе, - переводя взгляд с зельевара на его спутницу, произнес Люциус.

Северус грозно нахмурил брови и взмолился всем волшебным силам, чтобы девчонка оправдала его ожидания.

\- Профессор Снейп ведет меня к Леонарду Димблетвейту, - сердито заявила Гермиона и насупилась.

\- Вот как? – важно ответил Малфой. – Не помню, чтобы я к вам обращался, юная особа.

\- У меня тоже нет большого желания с вами разговаривать, - парировала девушка. – Дайте же пройти! Поскорей бы уже со всем разобраться!

\- Я не потерплю грубости от своих учеников, мисс Грейнджер. Мне хватает и прочих проблем, которые вы создаете. Немедленно извинитесь перед господином Малфоем, - потребовал Снейп. На что намекает эта девчонка? Леонард Димблетвейт был редактором «Ежемесячных практических зелий». Какого дьявола ей к нему идти?

\- Но ведь он сам сказал, что не хочет со мной разговаривать, сэр, - нагло отозвалась Гермиона.

\- Вот и пускай всякую... шваль в школу, - заметил Снейпу Малфой. – Никакого понятия о воспитании.

\- Уважение еще заслужить надо! – задрав подбородок, объявила Гермиона. – Я издала свою статью под псевдонимом «Герберт Грейсток» именно из-за устаревших понятий несовременных магов вроде вас. Не сомневайтесь: реакция читателей «Ежемесячных практических зелий» была весьма положительной! А вот если бы я подписалась женским именем, да еще и назвалась магглорожденной, - она презрительно взглянула на Малфоя, - сомневаюсь, что статья произвела бы такой же фурор.

Северус обернулся к ней, сверкая глазами от ярости.

\- Вы настолько заносчивы, что претендуете на труды уважаемого члена гильдии зельеваров! Это возмутительно, мисс Грейнджер! Отчисление – меньшее, что вас ждет, когда директор услышит подтверждение этой отвратительной лжи. В отсутствие вашего декана я с радостью верну вас в лоно семьи. Быть может, среди магглов подобное поведение менее наказуемо.

Посреди этой отповеди зельевар взглянул на Малфоя и увидел, что тот усмехается. Хорошо! Приманка в качестве упоминания родителей девчонки сработала, хотя Снейп совершенно не понимал, как Грейнджер выдумала весь этот бред. 

\- Драко всегда говорил, что вы слишком много о себе воображаете, но, похоже, он даже преуменьшал. Как это забавно! Скажи, Северус, Минерва Макгонагалл в отпуске?

\- Вчера она имела несчастье допустить небольшой промах. Мимо лестничных перил, - хмыкнул Северус.

\- Боже мой, куда катится Хогвартс? – ахнул Малфой. – Пожалуй, заберу отсюда Драко. Но об этом в другой раз. Не смею задерживать, Северус, - с этими словами он прошел мимо.

Гарри шагал в такт с Гермионой, но обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Малфой исчезает за дверьми школы.

\- Отбой тревоги, - шепнул он.

\- Ради всего святого, почему вы выдумали именно такую историю? – набросился на девушку Снейп. – Мерлин всеблагой! Я-то думал, у вас ума побольше! С таким же успехом можно было рассказать Малфою правду!

Гарри расхохотался, зажимая рот ладонями.

\- Северус, как ты думаешь, почему я читал «Практические зелья», когда мы познакомились?

\- Даже так, Гарри? – улыбнулась Миона.

\- Я очень квалифицированно обсуждал тезис Герберта Грейстока в неофициальной обстановке, - смеясь, доложил юноша.

Снейп застыл на месте. Гермиона ударилась о его локоть, а Гарри врезался прямо в спину зельевара.

\- Уф! Предупреждать надо! – пожаловался он, делая шаг назад.

Не слушая его, Снейп потащил Гермиону за один из увитых плющом столбов, на которых держались ворота.

\- Выходит, вы и в самом деле Герберт Грейсток? – спросил он.

\- К вашим услугам, - поклонилась девушка. – Я даже инициалы сохранила.

Зельевар долго смотрел на нее, потом поклонился в ответ.

\- Должен признать, что приятно удивлен, мисс Грейнджер, - произнес он наконец.

\- Спасибо, - скромно ответила девушка.

Они дошли до аппарационного барьера.

\- И Леонард Димблетвейт знает?

\- После того, как статью опубликовали, я ему рассказала.

Аппарировав, все трое приземлились в гостиной Гермионы.

\- Как это по-слизерински с вашей стороны, - рассмеялся Северус. – Неожиданно. Я поражен.

\- И зря. Это была идея Гарри, а ведь он у нас наполовину слизеринец.

\- Нужно сходить к Димблетвейту. Люциус может с ним связаться.

\- Только сначала поставим защиту, ладно? – попросила Гермиона.

\- Разумеется, - согласился Северус.

Гарри снял мантию. Встав друг напротив друга, мужчины зажмурились, чтобы попытаться почувствовать возведенные Гермионой чары.

Несколько секунд спустя Снейп открыл глаза и посмотрел на все еще неподвижного и прислушивающегося к себе Гарри. Волосы юноши были всклокочены после путешествия под мантией (впрочем, от его обычной прически теперешняя не слишком отличалась), а поза расслаблена в ожидании, пока магия выполнит свое назначение.

Неожиданно Северус четко понял, что с таким же удовольствием будет смотреть на седого, морщинистого Гарри. Захочет ли юный волхв связать свою жизнь на долгие годы вперед?

Ответ пришел сразу: да, захочет. Гарри ценил постоянство. Все семь лет учебы в школе он дружил с одними и теми же людьми, по-прежнему часто навещал Хагрида, не строил из себя невесть что, скорее наоборот, был излишне скромен. Снейп знал, что не должен удерживать юношу подле себя, но и отпускать не хотел. И не собирался!

Гарри открыл глаза, тотчас загоревшиеся радостью при виде любимого человека, и сердце Северуса забилось чаще. Молодой человек протянул руку, и зельевар, не раздумывая, принял ее.

Гермиона улыбнулась, прикрывая рот ладошкой.

Северус потянулся к Гарри за поцелуем, но вовремя вспомнил, где находится и кто стоит рядом.

К большому разочарованию Гермионы, Снейп отвернулся от Гарри и обратился к ней:

\- Трудно признаваться в этом дважды за столь небольшой отрезок времени, но я опять-таки впечатлен.

\- Защита что надо, - согласился Гарри. – Я бы мог кое-что добавить, но в этом нет необходимости.

\- Пожалуйста, Гарри, - попросила девушка. – Чем больше чар, тем лучше. Даже если кто-нибудь почувствует, кем они наведены, то, что это сделал ты, никого не удивит.

\- Вы предпочитаете, чтобы я не принимал участия в работе? – спросил Северус.

\- Если не возражаете, я не хотела бы лишний раз подвергать вас риску, - тихо отозвалась Гермиона.

Снейп не слишком привык к тому, чтобы его безопасность принимали во внимание. Слова гриффиндорки тронули зельевара до глубины души.

Гарри уселся на пол посреди комнаты и занялся чарами. Гермиона и Северус обошли дом, проверяя маггловскую защиту: замки на дверях и окнах, щеколды и так далее. В доме было очень много книг; он показался зельевару уютным. Неудивительно, что мисс Грейнджер прибыла в Хогвартс во всеоружии.

\- Согласятся ли ваши родители укрыться в Хогвартсе? – спросил Снейп, когда они заглянули в кабинет отца девушки. – Не сомневаюсь, что профессор Дамблдор с радостью это устроит.

\- Нет, - покачала головой Гермиона. – Они знают, что рискуют. Даже предлагали мне покинуть магический мир и вернуться тогда, когда ситуация в нем изменится. Все дело в том, что они не понимают, насколько мне необходимо быть частью грядущих перемен, ведь это удел Гарри, а ему понадобится поддержка. Я его не брошу, но и не жду, что они оставят жизнь, к которой привыкли, - девушка подняла голову. – Я читала о зельях самозащиты, но среди них нет ничего долгодействующего, - в ее голосе послышались вопросительные нотки, и Северус понял, что всезнайка спрашивает его совета, ждет его помощи.

\- Простите, - мягко ответил он. – Я основательно изучил эту отрасль зельеварения и даже экспериментировал в ней, но безуспешно.

\- Спасибо, - кивнула девушка.

Гарри, жуя шоколадку, появился в дверях.

\- С собой принес? – спросила Гермиона.

\- Ага, хочешь?

\- Тебе шоколад нужнее, - покачала головой Миона. – Я лучше фигуру поберегу.

Гарри и Северус одновременно посмотрели на нее оценивающими взглядами, потом переглянулись. Девушка смущенно зарделась.

\- С твоей фигурой все в порядке, подруга, - усмехнулся юноша.

\- Я не прочь, чтобы так было и дальше, - откинув назад волосы, заявила Миона.

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Что теперь? Как там его? Димблдамбл?

\- Он самый, - кивнул Северус. – Я собираюсь рвать и метать. Утро все же обещает стать приятным.

\- Что произойдет с моими родителями? – прошептала Гермиона.

\- Боюсь, придется следовать плану. Надеюсь, вместо Флетчера во главе мероприятия поставили кого-нибудь с мозгами. К моему огорчению, нам придется вернуться сюда, чтобы быть увиденными.

\- К вашему огорчению? – не поняла Миона.

\- Ему придется надеть маггловскую одежду, - радуясь, что может отвлечь подругу от тревог, пояснил Гарри.

\- Вам она не нравится? – полюбопытствовала Гермиона.

\- После традиционных магических нарядов она несколько... стесняет, - заметил юноша.

\- А почему? Вы ведь и так всегда на тысячу пуговиц застегнуты, - храбро поглядела на зельевара девушка.

\- Гарри... – грозно начал Северус в ту же секунду, когда молодой человек спросил:

\- Помнишь старого мага, за которым мы стояли в очереди на воду во время Всемирного турнира по квиддичу?

Сообразив, о чем речь, Гермиона вытаращила глаза и пристально уставилась на фигуру алхимика. Из-под мантии виднелись только ботинки, ничего больше.

\- Премного благодарен, мистер Поттер, - проворчал Снейп. – Мисс Грейнджер, маги зачаровывают свои мантии, чтобы любопытные окружающие не могли взглянуть на те части тела, которые не стоит держать на виду.

\- Что?! Мне об этом не говорили! – завопил Гарри.

\- Я так и понял, - усмехнулся Северус.

\- Ах, мерзавец! – юноша бросился на любовника. Тот стиснул молодого волхва в объятиях, не давая увернуться. Гермиона безудержно хохотала.

\- Отвернитесь-ка, мисс Грейнджер, - приказал Снейп.

Та повиновалась, и Северус приник к губам Гарри долгим, глубоким поцелуем.

Гермиона думала о том, что зеркало на противоположной стене размещено просто замечательно, и вовсю наслаждалась зрелищем. Сомнений в том, что эти двое любят друг друга и нежно, и страстно, не было. Девушке оставалось только радоваться за Гарри. Снейп идеально ему подходил. Сильный, пылкий, не терпящий расхлябанности. Прекрасный защитник для человека, не подозревающего, что ему необходима защита.

Гарри неохотно оторвался от губ Северуса. Юноша чувствовал себя таким... желанным.

\- Нам пора, - напоследок проведя ладонями по спине молодого человека, сказал Снейп.

\- Ты уже закончил, Гарри? – обернувшись, спросила Гермиона.

\- Я мог бы ответить каламбуром, но не стану, - улыбнулся ее друг. – Ты не возражаешь? – обратился он к зельевару.

\- Рад видеть, что ты упражняешься в сдержанности, - заметил Снейп и пропустил мимо ушей ответное фырканье. – Возвращайся. Твое отсутствие заметят – да, я в курсе, что у тебя сейчас нет урока, но на следующем стоит появиться, а еще лучше – на перемене до его начала. Загляни в библиотеку, опрокинь стопку книг, понадоедай мадам Пинс. Впрочем, советы по неловкости тебе ни к чему, - усмехнулся он.

\- Эй! Я отлично починил ту вазу! – возмутился Гарри.

\- Какую еще вазу? – спускаясь по лестнице, полюбопытствовала Гермиона.

\- Малфоевскую. Времен каких-то Минов, - беспечно отозвался юноша.

Гермиона поперхнулась и с улыбкой обернулась к другу.

\- Ничего себе! Как тебя угораздило?

\- Об этом мы сейчас говорить не будем, - вмешался Северус. – И потом тоже не будем, - строго добавил он, видя, как сверкнули глаза Гарри.

\- Вечно вы все портите, - выпалила Гермиона и тут же зажала рот ладонью.

\- Рад стараться, - шутливо поклонился зельевар.

 

Гарри вернулся в Хогвартс, а Гермиона со Снейпом отправились на чай с пирожными к Леонарду Димблетвейту. После того как зельевар, ворвавшись в кабинет, бушевал несколько минут, редактор утешил его лестными словами о взращенной компетентным учителем ученице. Гермиона с трудом сдерживала смех. Когда мужчины принялись обсуждать какую-то заковыристую научную теорию, в окно влетела сова и направилась к Северусу.

Тот быстро прочел письмо и обернулся к Гермионе. Лицо его печально вытянулось.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, боюсь, у меня плохие новости. По пути на работу ваши родители попали в… автомобильную аварию…

Девушка позволила чашке выскользнуть из рук и упасть на пол. Она успела разглядеть, что красивый сервиз был прочным и не слишком ценным. И уж совершенно точно не принадлежал к эпохе династии Мин.

\- Они живы? – выдохнула Гермиона, прижав ладонь к горлу.

Даже зная наперед, что это случится, девушка чувствовала, что лишь наполовину разыгрывает испуг. В какой-то мере он был вполне реальным. Магам никогда не понять, как хрупка жизнь обыкновенных магглов.

\- Их уже выписали из больницы…

\- Больницы?! – прохрипела Гермиона, бросаясь к зельевару. – Пожалуйста, профессор Снейп, позвольте мне прочитать!

Алхимик отдал ей письмо. Приславший его Альбус писал, что сова прилетела в Хогвартс сразу после их ухода. Ничего больше в послании не говорилось, если не считать просьбы, чтобы Снейп отвел Гермиону повидать родителей, которых отправили домой приходить в себя.

\- О, сэр, профессор Дамблдор пишет, что вы можете аппарировать меня к ним! Пожалуйста, умоляю вас!

\- Мисс Грейнджер, меня ждут занятия…

\- Но ведь профессор Дамблдор вам разрешил! Пожалуйста, сэр! Вы же знаете, что профессор Макгонагалл больна и не сможет со мной пойти! Прошу вас!

\- Дорогая, примите мои искренние соболезнования, - подал голос Димблетвейт. – Северус, проводи же даму! Она наверняка сходит с ума от беспокойства. Альбус прекрасно справится с твоими учениками. Это пойдет ему на пользу.

\- У вас будет ровно час, мисс Грейнджер, - сказал Северус тоном, ясно дающим понять, что зельевар делает ученице огромное одолжение.

\- Спасибо! Спасибо вам обоим! – Гермиона обняла старого редактора, который тотчас покраснел и неумело погладил ее по спине.

\- Ну, ну, успокойтесь, я уверен, что ваши родители уже в полном порядке. Северус, отнеси им немного ромашкового чая: он хорошо помогает от шока. У моей секретарши наверняка есть… много вспыльчивых клиентов, сами понимаете…

\- Леонард, я не служанка и не домовой эльф, - сердито промолвил Снейп. – Простите, что побеспокоили вас. Мисс Грейнджер, осталось всего пятьдесят пять минут.

Гермиона бросила на Димблдетвейта виноватый взгляд.

\- Спасибо. Простите за чашку… - не дав ей договорить, Снейп ухватил девушку под локоть и потянул к двери.

 

Гермиона с большим облегчением обнаружила, что ее родители не получили никаких серьезных повреждений. Подушки безопасности обоих сидений надулись при столкновении; машину основательно помяло, но, кроме растяжений и сломанного пальца (который, стоило признать, мог помешать матери девушки в работе), других травм не было.

Северус, одетый в черный костюм и белую рубашку с темным галстуком, с убранными в хвост волосами, выглядел сногсшибательно. Гермиона прекрасно понимала, отчего Гарри, которому не позволили прийти, так жалел об этом. Снейп был не то что красивым – он был импозантным и уж совершенно точно запоминающимся человеком. Едва открыв дверь, Северус повел себя, как и подобает представителю магического мира, и полностью очаровал родителей девушки. Алхимик держал мать Гермионы за руку, смазывая распухший палец зельем из бутылочки, которую вытащил из кармана пиджака; гриффиндорка с признательностью поняла, что преподаватель заранее приготовился к оказанию ее родителям первой помощи.

\- Я бы посоветовал вам какое-то время не снимать бинт, миссис Грейнджер, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Снейп. – Необходимо делать вид, что вы сильно пострадали. Если позволите, мазок этого зелья на шею, и дискомфорт исчезнет. Боюсь, я смогу использовать лишь каплю: лучше, если инцидент будет напоминать о себе на протяжении еще нескольких дней. Тогда вы легче справитесь со своей ролью.

Раздался звонок в дверь. Гермиона выглянула в окно:

\- Это миссис Джонс из дома напротив. Наверное, пришла проверить, почему вы дома среди бела дня, да еще и в бинтах, - девушка посмотрела на Северуса. – Она ужасная сплетница.

\- Это хорошо, - кивнул Снейп. Он сунул бутылочку в карман и откинулся на спинку стула.

Гермиона ушла открывать дверь. Шум разговора эхом разнесся по коридору.

Через минуту в дверь снова позвонили. Явилась еще одна соседка.

Снейп многозначительно поглядывал на часы.

\- Гермиона, профессор, вы опоздаете на поезд! – заметив это, воскликнула миссис Грейнджер. – Иди, поцелуй меня, родная.

\- Как получилось, что вы так быстро оказались здесь? – спросила Мэнди Бейкер, соседка справа.

\- По странному совпадению, - отозвался профессор Снейп, и обе любопытные дамы растаяли при звуках его бархатного голоса, - именно сегодня я сопровождал мисс Грейнджер к ее редактору. Она опубликовала статью в отрасли науки, которую я преподаю. В пути мне позвонили из школы, где узнали об аварии.

\- Надо же! – вскричала миссис Джонс. – Что ни говори о сотовых телефонах, в таких случаях они действительно служат немалую службу, не так ли? Только подумай, Гермиона, десять лет назад ты села бы в поезд, не подозревая о том, что случилось с родителями! К счастью, они не так уж и пострадали...

Снейп поднялся на ноги, и женщина умолкла. Гермиона принесла свое пальто и трансфигурированную в плащ мантию зельевара, обняла и поцеловала родителей.

\- Вы уж позаботьтесь о ней, профессор, - вставая, попросил отец девушки.

\- Всенепременно, - пожал его руку Северус, глядя в исполненные беспокойства глаза мужчины.

Гермиона поцеловала мать и вышла вслед за алхимиком. На улице Северус взял ее под руку. Прежде девушка не осознавала, каким высоким был Снейп; в маггловских брюках его ноги выглядели невероятно длинными.

\- Все в порядке, мисс Грейнджер? – глядя вперед, тихо осведомился Северус.

\- Да, спасибо, - гриффиндорка сдерживалась, чтобы не шмыгнуть носом. Она чувствовала подступающие к горлу слезы – не иначе как от облегчения. – Что будет теперь?

\- Об этом мы поговорим в другом месте, - холодно отозвался Снейп.

Гермиона кивнула. За ними вполне могли подслушивать или наблюдать. Резкость тона зельевара отрезвила ее. Девушка подняла голову, потерла кулаком глаза и заторопилась следом за учителем.

 

\- Профессор Снейп, - вернувшись в школу, окликнула зельевара Гермиона.

\- Да, мисс Грейнджер?

\- Спасибо вам еще раз. И... – она осеклась, покраснела и быстро договорила: - Я уверена, одному нашему общему знакомому очень понравилось бы, как вы выглядите в маггловской одежде.

На этом девушка опрометью бросилась на урок, оставив Снейпа в раздумье. До зелий с третьекурсниками факультетов Хаффлпафф и Равенкло оставалось пять минут.


	29. Узнавая секреты друг друга

\- Ты еще здесь? – спросил Драко, когда Гермиона проскользнула в библиотеку и села в кресло. На улице уже стемнело.

\- Где же мне еще быть? – удивилась девушка.

\- Я думал, тебя отчислили, - беспечно пояснил Драко.

Гриффиндорка удивленно приподняла бровь.

\- Отец сказал, что у Северуса на тебя зуб. Вроде бы ты присвоила себе чью-то работу.

Слизеринец пристально посмотрел на Гермиону. Какое наслаждение он испытал бы в подобной ситуации еще несколько месяцев назад! Теперь же, зная истинную глубину характера девушки, он уже ничего не принимал как должное.

\- После встречи с Леонардом Димблетвейтом профессор Снейп убедился, что я не лгу, - бойко отозвалась Гермиона.

\- Грейнджер, не хочешь ли ты сказать, что опубликовала статью в журнале Димблетвейта? – вытаращил глаза Драко.

\- Хочу.

\- А какую именно?

\- Ты читаешь «Ежемесячные практические зелья»?

Драко вытащил из сумки последний журнал и бросил на стол.

\- Я его выписываю.

\- Тогда отгадай, - весело предложила Гермиона.

Малфой откинулся на спинку стула, изучая собеседницу. Та выглядела особенно привлекательной, когда лукаво сверкала глазами.

\- Подскажи немного. Назови месяц выпуска.

\- Это резонно, - согласилась Гермиона. – Август.

Драко встал и направился к секции периодических изданий. Вернувшись с журналом, юноша пролистал несколько страниц.

\- Письмо или статья? – уточнил он.

\- Статья. Давай, я уже практически выдала тебе правильный ответ.

\- Предполагаю, что Снейпом ты не прикидывалась, иначе он психанул бы еще полгода назад.

\- Да уж. Можно себе представить, - усмехнулась Гермиона.

Губы Драко дрогнули в улыбке.

\- Профессор Матильда Хайдельберт? «Омолаживающие средства?» - предположил он.

\- Вот еще! Как будто меня интересует косметика! Вообще не понимаю, как такую ерунду печатают.

\- Она привлекает женщин-читателей.

\- Дискриминация. На тебе сейчас наверняка больше всяких кремов, чем на мне, - Гермиона взглянула на безупречную кожу и гладкие, красиво уложенные волосы слизеринца.

\- Большинство людей не видят в этом ничего, заслуживающего неодобрения, - холодно отозвался Драко.

\- Ну и самомнение у тебя! – рассмеялась Гермиона.

\- Так не зря же, - протянул слизеринец. Неожиданно он прекратил листать журнал. – Нет! Неужели... о, черт возьми! Даже инициалы те же! Значит, ты – Герберт Грейсток? – юноша шутливо поклонился.

\- Он самый. Как тебе статья?

\- Гром и молния, должен признать, что она недурна, - Драко решил не упоминать о том, что даже сварил одно из зелий, о которых писала Гермиона, и провел несколько часов, наблюдая за его эффектом. – А ты не думала попробовать...

Следующие полчаса они напряженно спорили. Наконец беседа сошла на нет.

\- Так что хотел твой отец? – спросила Гермиона.

\- Обсудить мое будущее, - взглянул на нее Драко. – Чтобы я осмотрел тебя и доказал, что магглорожденные волшебники развиты неправильно.

\- Ты не сказал ему, что я уже проходила осмотр? – изумилась девушка.

\- Вряд ли отцу понравились бы результаты, - пробурчал Драко себе под нос.

\- Расскажешь, что нашел интересного? – полюбопытствовала гриффиндорка.

«Красивую грудь и умопомрачительную кожу», - подумал Драко, но вслух сказал:

\- Научное исследование не может ограничиться дюжиной осмотров.

\- Это верно, - откинулась на спинку стула Гермиона. – Ты так и ответил отцу?

\- Я сказал, что опыты займут несколько лет, а без веских доказательств мне не поверит ни один научный комитет.

\- Молодец! А он как это воспринял?

\- Попросил копии первых результатов, чтобы передать их Темному лорду – как доказательство моих... благих намерений. Он тоже не считает, что обществу есть дело до аргументированных изысканий.

\- Ох, Драко... А ты что сказал?

\- Сказал, что наука и мои намерения – вещи, друг от друга не зависящие, что мне выпала честь стать целителем и я не собираюсь позорить имя Малфоев, ведя себя, как шарлатан.

Широко распахнув глаза, Гермиона закрыла рот ладошками. Оказывается, она умела замечательно слушать, не то что Панси, которой обязательно нужно было вставить свои два слова, или Грег с Винсом, не всегда понимающие смысл беседы, если им все не разжевать досконально.

Потянувшись через столик, Гермиона положила руки на щеки слизеринца. Пальцы у нее были маленькие и нежные, но от этого прикосновения по спине Драко пробежала дрожь. Девушка повернула его голову из стороны в сторону. Малфой покорно крутился, не веря, что позволяет магглокровке проделывать с собой такое.

Отпустив его, гриффиндорка вернулась на место.

\- Где шрамы? Что он с тобой сделал? – тихо спросила она.

\- Ты о чем?

\- Не похоже, чтобы он тебя бил, хотя ты же целитель... вы умеете сами себя лечить?

\- Не знаю, - удивленный вопросом, ответил Драко. Еще один повод для размышлений! – Разумеется, он меня не бил.

\- Почему это «разумеется»? Бьет же он домовых эльфов.

\- Смею надеяться, мой отец видит небольшую разницу между прислугой и своим наследником, - высокомерно заметил юноша.

\- Не язви, - парировала Гермиона. – Если он в состоянии поднять руку на домового эльфа, то вполне можно предположить, что и тебя урезонивает жестокостью.

\- Грейнджер, он же волшебник. Волшебники наказывают детей с помощью магии.

\- На этот счет у меня много вопросов, но больше всего интересует то, что он с тобой сделал, - мягко произнесла девушка.

\- Ничего, - холодно сказал юноша.

\- Как скажешь, - пристально взглянув на него, откликнулась Гермиона.

\- Мерлин, ну ты и зануда! – прыснул Драко. – Мне показалось, он даже посмотрел на меня с уважением: я ведь с ним поспорил. Правда, он тут же сообщил, что нашел для меня другого наставника – настоящую редкость: целителя, отказывающегося работать с магглорожденными и сквибами, - безучастно добавил он.

\- И как ты к этому относишься? – поинтересовалась девушка. Тот Драко, которого она, как ей казалось, знала раньше, охотно ухватился бы за такое предложение.

\- Я ведь многое упускаю в таком случае, не так ли?

\- Например, шанс узнать, есть ли разница между магглорожденными и чистокровными магами? – таким же нейтральным тоном спросила Гермиона.

\- Да.

Девушка отвела глаза, пряча разочарование.

\- А еще – отличаются ли маги от ведьм, кентавры от людей, гиганты от...

\- Вот ублюдок! – Гермиона бросила в него свитком.

\- Вполне законнорожденный, уверяю тебя, - возразил юноша с улыбкой.

\- А ведь это ужасно интересно, - опершись подбородком о ладонь, задумчиво сказала девушка.

\- Очень. Не знаю, занимались ли этим прежде, но я планирую немедленно начать исследования.

\- Если тебе нужна помощь...

Драко бросил на ее пристальный взгляд.

\- Здесь о целителях не так много написано.

\- Это правда. Вас ведь так мало...

\- О, благодарю.

\- Не воображай! Это констатация факта, а не комплимент. Как насчет архивов больницы Святого Мунго? И министерской библиотеки?

Драко нахмурился.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что в министерской библиотеке...

\- Ну, есть ведь Ведомство регулирования и контроля над магическими существами – ты наверняка о нем слышал, когда ходатайствовал о казни Клювокрыла, - девушка состроила недовольную гримаску. – Любые факты об их магии наверняка имеют отношение к работе ведомства, так что в библиотеке найдутся копии документов. Мне, наверное, удастся отыскать их с меньшим шумом, чем тебе: ко мне и моим запросам в читальной комнате министерства уже привыкли.

\- Оттуда, наверное, нельзя выносить книги? – спросил Драко. 

Гермиона с радостью отметила, что он не ответил отказом на ее предложение.

\- Нет, но я каждый год оплачиваю лицензию и могу делать копии.

\- Тогда я принимаю вашу помощь, мисс Грейнджер, - улыбнулся Драко.

\- Как мило с вашей стороны, - медовым голоском пропела она.

Гермиона вернулась к своей книге, а юноша снова поднял перо и принялся строчить по пергаменту.

\- Драко, что ты ответишь отцу насчет того целителя?

\- Отец хотел забрать меня из Хогвартса, но Дамблдор уговорил его, объяснив, что год уже на исходе и мне лучше сдать ТРИТОНы здесь. Время подумать еще есть. Хочется надеяться, что после школы... – он пожал плечами.

Гермиона поняла без слов. После школы все может измениться. Гарри говорил, что покончит с Волдемортом в этом году. Странно было думать о жизни без висящего над головой дамоклова меча. И все-таки девушка никогда не сомневалась в обещаниях своего лучшего друга.

\- А отец в самом деле хотел забрать тебя отсюда? Но почему? Ведь учиться осталось всего пару месяцев!

Драко огляделся, убеждаясь, что их никто не подслушивает.

\- Не знаю. Неожиданное решение, правда? Я понимаю, он просто хочет показать мне, кто из нас главный, но ведь он всегда так настаивал, чтобы я хорошо учился, получал лучшие оценки и так далее и тому подобное...

Гермиона тоже посмотрела по сторонам.

\- Ты ведь не думаешь... что они собираются напасть на Хогвартс, и отец хочет заранее тебя вытащить?

\- Если бы они планировали атаку, я скорее поверил бы, что он попросит меня помогать отсюда, из замка, - задумчиво произнес Драко.

Гермиона не знала, что сказать. Логика в этом, конечно, была, но неужели Люциус Малфой не опасается за жизнь сына?

В противоположном углу библиотеки зашумели. Гермиона подняла глаза. Вошли Панси Паркинсон и Теодор Нотт. Оба были в развязанных галстуках; рубашка Нотта выпростана из брюк, а юбка Панси, явно подвернутая на талии, выглядела короче некуда.

Драко вздохнул и попытался загородиться книгой.

\- А ноги у нее ничего, - заметила Гермиона.

Слизеринец застонал.

\- Ты так не думаешь? – удивилась девушка.

\- Ага, конечно, а как же, - не поднимая глаз, отозвался он.

\- Ревнуешь к Нотту? – опешила Гермиона.

\- Нет, Грейнджер, - фыркнул Драко.

\- Уверен?

Юноша поднял голову.

\- Если бы я позвал, она бы пулей сюда прилетела.

\- Ага, конечно, а как же, - передразнила его девушка.

Драко вздохнул.

\- Панси! – окликнул он.

Мадам Пинс давно ушла, и лишь несколько учеников помладше удивленно подняли глаза на нарушителя тишины.

Панси, виляя бедрами, подошла поближе.

\- Драко? Что ты здесь делаешь с этой… – осведомилась она, усаживаясь спиной к гриффиндорке на край стола и раздвигая ноги так, чтобы Малфой оказался между ними.

Гермиона захлопала ресницами. Он же сейчас видит ее трусики!

\- Занимаюсь, - коротко ответил Драко, ткнув пальцем в книгу. – А еще выспрашиваю, куда Снейп ее водил сегодня утром.

Панси поглядела на Гермиону с неприятной ухмылочкой. Вторая причина явно показалась ей куда более правдоподобной.

\- Колись, - обратилась она к Драко, потершись коленкой о его бок.

\- Может, позже, - обольстительно понизил голос Малфой.

\- М-м, - Панси провела пером Драко по своим губам.

\- А пока катись отсюда, - велел тот.

Рассмеявшись, слизеринка встала, пощекотала щеку юноши и бросила перо на стол, глядя на Гермиону.

\- Зуб даю, ты у нас еще ни разу из корсета не вылезала, сучка, - фыркнула она.

\- Для тебя это навсегда останется тайной, - откликнулась гриффиндорка, утыкаясь в книгу, чтобы прервать беседу.

Панси тряхнула волосами и направилась прочь, виляя задницей.

\- Я же тебе говорил, - проворчал Драко.

\- Ты видел ее трусы? – негодующе спросила Гермиона.

\- Нет.

\- Но...

\- Она позабыла их надеть.

Гермиона вытаращилась на него, и Драко рассмеялся.

\- Под такую короткую юбку! Еще и лезет прямо в лицо! Неужели у нее вообще нет чувства собственного достоинства?

\- Никакого, - заметил Малфой. – И привести себя в порядок после сеанса с Ноттом она тоже не успела.

\- Как отвратительно!

\- Теперь ты знаешь, почему ее ноги меня не интересуют. Между ними побывало слишком много народа, включая и меня, совсем юного и неискушенного.

\- И готового запрыгнуть на все, что движется.

\- Ну, сама же говоришь, ноги у нее ничего, - пожал плечами Драко. – В четырнадцать лет мне было грех жаловаться.

\- Зато теперь ты более разборчив?

\- А что, не похоже?

Гермиона рассмеялась.

\- Грустно все это, правда? Я, конечно, скучаю по сексу, но чтобы вести себя так... развязно... – девушка содрогнулась всем телом.

Грейнджер скучает по сексу.

Слова эти – искренние и непосредственные – подействовали на Драко так, как бесстыже флиртующей Панси и не снилось. Он представил себе уже виденную однажды гладкую кожу, впалый живот, грудь, вздымающуюся после... юноша силой выкинул мысли об этом из головы, стараясь не ерзать в кресле. Ткань брюк терлась о внезапно ставшие невероятно чувствительными яички. Интересно, как эти маленькие руки ощущаются на... Драко снова попытался подумать о чем-то другом, но в возбужденном состоянии это было не так-то просто. Юноша заставил себя вспомнить, что еще говорила ему Гермиона. Панси. Да. При одной мысли о ней можно распрощаться с эрекцией.

\- Она выйдет замуж, как только окончит школу, - сообщил Драко. – Вот и отрывается, пока есть время.

\- Неужели у нее нет выбора? – ужаснулась Гермиона.

\- С ее-то родителями? Ни малейшего.

\- Разве вы с ней не помолвлены с самого рождения?

Драко фыркнул.

\- Мой отец ее папашу терпеть не может. Считает его карьеристом-подхалимом. Он отыскал Панси в женихи какого-то румынского графа.

\- В самом деле? А Панси что об этом думает? Похоже, она не слишком довольна, раз заранее набирается впечатлений.

\- А ты бы захотела выйти замуж за столетнего старика, которого видела дважды и который даже не говорит на твоем языке?

\- Шутишь!

Драко покачал головой. 

Гермиона задумалась. Она и представить не могла, что родители заставили бы ее на всю жизнь отдаться незнакомому человеку.

\- Бедняжка, - прошептала девушка.

\- Не стоит ее жалеть, - заявил Малфой. – Она справится. Будет наслаждаться титулом, заведет кучу любовников, станет хозяйкой большого замка. Через годик-другой подсыплет мужу в вино яд...

\- Драко! – рассмеялась Гермиона.

\- А что? Меня бы это не удивило, - улыбнулся он.

 

В это время в подземельях Снейп сидел в своем любимом кресле, а Гарри, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, ютился на коленях любовника. Голова юноши покоилась у зельевара на груди. Отдыхать так оказалось чрезвычайно удобно.

\- Хорошо, что ты немного весишь, - заметил Северус, - а то у меня давно бы уже затекли ноги.

\- Хочешь, чтоб я слез? – спросил Гарри, усаживаясь поудобнее.

Под его щекой грудь алхимика дрогнула от смеха.

\- Все в порядке.

Одной рукой он погладил юношу по предплечью, другой взял со столика стакан с виски.

Гарри потянулся вперед, и Северус со вздохом поднес стакан к губам любовника.

\- Говорил же я, налей и себе тоже.

Молодой волхв набрал немного виски и прижался губами ко рту Северуса. Несколько капель растеклись по его подбородку, пока Гарри передавал возлюбленному жгучий напиток.

Северус охотно ответил на поцелуй, скользнув языком в рот юноши в поисках остатков душистой янтарной жидкости.

\- Что мне с тобой делать? – пробормотал он, не отнимая губ.

\- У меня есть море идей, - сообщил Гарри, чувствуя, как при одной мысли об этом все его тело – кроме одной части – тает, словно снег.

\- А у меня – непроверенные контрольные, - нехотя напомнил Снейп. – Утром директор заменил меня на уроках, но оценить работы должен я.

Гарри вздохнул. Ему хотелось не трахаться по-быстрому, а ласкать и дразнить Северуса, доставлять любимому человеку наслаждение. Пытаясь отвлечься, юноша сменил тему разговора:

\- Как тебе понравились родители Гермионы?

\- Приятные люди, - Северус продолжал гладить его по руке. – Учитывая обстоятельства, они демонстрируют небывалое sang-froid.

\- Опять словаря начитался, - улыбнулся в мантию зельевара Гарри.

\- Неуч ты, - отозвался Снейп. – Хладнокровие. Они спокойны и сдержанны, и непохоже, что недооценивают грозящую им опасность.

\- Они всегда поддерживали Гермиону, - согласился Гарри. – Как тебе она?

\- Интересная молодая женщина, - признал Северус.

\- Женщины тебя тоже интересуют? – удивленно поднял голову Гарри.

\- Сейчас меня интересуешь исключительно ты, - строго сказал Северус, и юноша довольно улыбнулся. – Боюсь, дружба с ней принесет мне удовольствие. Вот до чего ты меня довел!

Гарри расхохотался.

\- Ты в восторге от того, что можешь пообщаться с равным по разуму! Особенно, когда этот равный разбирается в зельеварении.

\- У мисс Грейнджер действительно весьма свежий и уникальный подход к моему предмету, - ровно отозвался Северус.

\- Она тебе нравится, - заключил юноша, прижимаясь теснее.

\- Есть вероятность, что таковой факт имеет место, - осторожно проговорил зельевар, и Гарри захохотал еще громче.

\- Все, подъем! – приказал Снейп, вставая, и молодой человек скатился на пол.

\- Эй! Что я такого сказал? – он успокаивающе провел рукой по груди Северуса. Неужели зельевар не терпит шуток?

\- Скорее, сделал, - пояснил Снейп и продолжил в ответ на растерянный взгляд Гарри: – Вы слишком много ерзаете, мистер Поттер. Я, знаете ли, немного к этому восприимчив, - он скользнул ладонями по ягодицам юноши, прижимая его так, чтобы тот ощутил растущее возбуждение алхимика.

\- Восприимчив к ерзанью, - рассмеялся Гарри, приникая еще ближе, - это надо запомнить.

Они еще долго целовались, прежде чем молодой волхв наконец отстранился.

\- Пойду в библиотеку, поработаю, - сказал он, подхватывая сумку.

Северус поднял бровь, но Гарри покачал головой.

\- Не останусь: ты слишком меня заводишь. Увидимся позже?

\- Конечно, - согретый его словами, кивнул Снейп.

Гарри еще раз чмокнул любовника в губы и ушел.

 

По дороге в библиотеку Гарри встретил возвращающегося из теплиц Невилла.

\- Поздновато работаешь, - заметил юный волхв, поднимаясь с приятелем по ступенькам.

\- Потерял счет времени.

\- Как идут исследования?

\- С ercandaeia farlica ничего не получается, - огорченно сообщил Невилл.

\- Все еще пытаешься заставить ее протянуть пятьдесят лет?

\- Нет, это-то мне удалось, - беспечно сказал Невилл. – Только цвести она не хочет. Похоже, тут дело в другом. Это я и пытаюсь выяснить.

\- Я очень тебе благодарен, Нев, - искренне произнес Гарри.

\- Не стоит, мне и самому интересно! Только последствия в случае неудачи беспокоят.

\- Это верно.

\- Что мы предпримем, если не получим цветков?

\- Над этим работает Рон. Впрочем, ты прав: нужно и остальным рассказать. Атака может произойти в любой день и не обязательно по нашей инициативе.

Невилл серьезно кивнул.

\- Кто у нас при смерти? – осведомился спускающийся им навстречу Драко.

\- Что?

\- У вас такие вытянутые лица...

\- Нет, совершенно ничего не происходит, - ответил Невилл. – В особенности с ercandaeia farlica. Мы обсуждаем альтернативные планы действий.

Драко осмотрелся по сторонам. Беседа вполне могла сойти за гербологическую, но он предпочитал быть настороже.

\- Я собираюсь на кухню перекусить. Хотите со мной?

Гриффиндорцы пожали плечами, кивнули и направились следом.

В кухне домовые эльфы бросились кто куда, собирая им поесть.

\- Уф! Ну и жарища здесь после улицы, - сказал Невилл, сбрасывая мантию, и подошел к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки.

Драко видел, как тот аккуратно закатывает рукава, как тщательно выскребает землю из-под ногтей густой щеткой, как перекатываются под кожей его бицепсы с каждым движением. Да и задница у него тоже тугая и крепкая...

Мерлин! Неужели он только что такое подумал?

Драко покосился на Гарри, но тот разговаривал с бывшим домовиком слизеринца, Добби, и ничего не заметил. Интересно было бы взглянуть на обнаженные бедра Невилла. Малфой никогда не видел юного герболога в спортзале, но не сомневался, что тот отменно накачан.

\- Я тоже обалдел, впервые увидев, как Невилл здорово сложен, - тихо сообщил Гарри, садясь рядом.

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но волхв сжалился над ним:

\- Способность замечать детали делает тебя наблюдательным, а не геем, Драко.

Слизеринец лихорадочно размышлял.

\- Вы с Невом, что ли...

\- Нет! – рассмеялся Гарри. – Я даже не знаю, нравятся ли ему парни. Спросить?

\- Нет!!!

\- Вы о чем тут разговариваете? – обернулся к ним Лонгботтом.

\- Любуемся твоей задницей! – со смехом отвечал Гарри.

\- Так я вам и поверил, - Невилл выключил воду, вытер руки и направился к друзьям.

Сидящий Драко смотрел прямо перед собой и, разумеется, совершенно невольно уперся взглядом в пах приближающегося юноши. Ведь он же не нарочно! Так?

Мягкие джинсы туго облегали мускулистые бедра Невилла и... нет, Драко не собирался оценивать то, что находилось у гриффиндорца в штанах! И смотреть тоже не собирался. И говорить. И уж тем более думать об этом! Ни за что. Малфой сглотнул застрявший в горле ком.

\- У тебя в самом деле симпатичная задница, - дружелюбно заявил Гарри, словно подобные комплименты считались абсолютно приемлемыми. – Ты этого просто не видишь.

\- В таких случаях помогают чары отражения, - не подумав, брякнул Драко.

Гриффиндорцы обернулись к нему.

\- А что такое? – стараясь не краснеть, спросил Малфой. – Надо же как-то убедиться, что одежда хорошо сидит?

Его собеседники дружно расхохотались.

\- Да пошли вы, - вяло огрызнулся Драко.

Торт и чай были опробованы с удовольствием и в уютной тишине.

«До чего мы все изменились», - подумал Гарри.

Интересно, с кем он будет пить чай пять лет спустя, если доживет?

Юноша с радостью увидел бы этих двоих в своем будущем. Было бы также неплохо знать, что где-то его в это время ожидает Северус.

\- Твои исследования в зельях не предусматривают других подходов? – спросил наконец Невилл. – Я боюсь, что не смогу оказаться полезным в этот раз.

\- Невилл, ты и так совершаешь чудеса, - запротестовал Гарри. – И потом, есть еще та доза, что увеличивает силы вчетверо, верно?

Драко кивнул.

\- Тогда, на худой конец, в случае непредвиденного нападения я разберусь с Волдемортом, а потом начнем думать о захвате Пожирателей.

\- Неужели это может оказаться так просто? – засомневался Драко.

\- Не знаю, - честно признался Гарри. – Это всего лишь идея. Наверное, мне уже стоит начать носить ваше зелье с собой.

Драко кивнул.

\- Перелью его в небьющийся флакон. Дельная мысль.

Невилл с любопытством посмотрел на слизеринца.

\- А твой отец ни о чем не упоминал? Прости, мне не стоит требовать от тебя выдать его, - тут же прибавил он извиняющимся тоном.

\- Я буду биться против него, - тихо ответил Драко. – Но надеюсь, что хотя бы не лично.

\- Боже мой, ну конечно, - к удивлению Малфоя, ахнул Невилл.

\- Он ничего не рассказывал. Ничего полезного, - сообщил Драко и поморщился. – Разве что обсуждал мое будущее.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом или не особенно? – осторожно предложил Гарри. Он очень надеялся, что в скором времени Люциус Малфой потеряет возможность влиять на судьбу своего сына.

\- Нет, я уже пообщался с Грейнджер.

\- Гермионой, - поправил его Гарри, заинтригованный тем, что услышал. Надо же!

\- Ага. Послушай, Невилл, - меняя тему, сказал Драко, - хочешь, я посмотрю на твое растение? Я, конечно, не чета тебе в гербологии, но вдруг вспомню что-нибудь из его свойств в зельеварении?

\- Ну... – поерзал на скамье Невилл, - идея неплоха, но сначала нужно спросить разрешения у хозяина сада, - юноша украдкой бросил взгляд на Гарри.

\- Вот как. Я думал, ты свой цветок в теплице держишь.

Невилл покачал головой.

\- Он ведь не в Китае? Или откуда ты его приволок?

\- Нет, хвала Мерлину, - рассмеялся Невилл. – С его-то запросами! Он... он растет в саду партнера профессора Снейпа, - пояснил молодой человек, ободренный тем, что Гарри не перебивает.

\- Правда? – с воодушевлением вскричал Драко. – А ты его видел? Как тебе вообще удалось получить у него работу?

\- Меня порекомендовал профессор Снейп.

\- Ничего себе!

\- Да, - робко улыбнулся Невилл. – Я тоже удивился.

\- А каков он из себя? Выкладывай детали, Нев!

\- Неужели слизеринцы так охотно сплетничают о своем декане? – спросил Гарри.

\- С другими факультетами – нет, но вы не в счет, - весело заявил Драко.

\- Это еще почему? – фыркнул Невилл.

\- Потому что мне интересно, вот почему!

\- Нечего тут рассказывать, - покачал головой Невилл.

\- Но ты ведь наверняка с ним знаком!

\- Ты же, кажется, говорил, что он придет на тот бал в вашем фамильном замке, - попытался улизнуть от ответа юный герболог.

\- Да, отец говорил, что этот... как его там... почти отсосал Снейпу в рабочем кабинете – при зрителях, - ухмыльнулся Драко. Невилл захлебнулся чаем, забрызгал весь стол, а лицо Гарри приняло свекольный оттенок. – Папа предложил им отдельную спальню, но они просто ушли домой. А жаль. Он наверняка поместил бы их в ту, где встроено двустороннее зеркало.

\- Чего?! – пискнул Гарри.

\- А что такого, Поттер, ты же у нас тоже голубой? Не собираешься ли читать мне морали о поведении?

\- Неужели ты вызвался бы смотреть? – выдавил Гарри. Этого еще не хватало!

\- Ну, Снейп, конечно, далеко не красавец, но фигура у него что надо... – шутливо задумался Драко.

\- Я и не знал, что ты гей, - удивился Невилл.

\- Нет, ничего такого, - избегая старательно подмигивающего ему Гарри, поторопился сказать Малфой. – Но ведь речь идет о Снейпе! Его вообще невозможно вообразить занимающимся сексом. Он такой натянутый и погруженный в себя...

Гарри задохнулся. Натянутый и погруженный в себя? Он представил, как Северус, натянутый, будто струна, погружает в него пальцы (а потом вынимает и снова погружает), и едва не кончил на месте.

Щеки Невилла заметно порозовели.

\- Вот уж не думал, что гриффиндорцы – такие чистоплюи, - язвительно заметил Драко. – Неужели вы оба до сих пор девственники?

\- По-моему, пора поговорить о чем-то другом, - прохрипел Гарри. – А то я не понимаю, почему непременно нужно быть девственником, считая, что это очень странно, когда натуралы хотят подсматривать за геями, занимающимися сексом!

\- Может, твой отец – гей? – выпалил Невилл, глядя на Драко, и снова покраснел. – Прости, я все время говорю глупости. Впрочем, ты этим тоже грешен.

\- Вовсе он не гей! – возмутился блондин. – Как я, по-твоему, на свет появился?

Гарри предпочел промолчать, но Нев явно попался.

\- Но ведь ты – единственный ребенок, не так ли? – принялся оправдываться он. – И это несмотря на то, что твоя мама похожа на сказочную фею!

\- Что верно, то верно, - улыбнулся слизеринец. – Семье нужен всего один наследник. А маме нравится быть стройной и красивой. Зачем ей еще дети?

\- Разве тебе хорошо без братьев и сестер? Их нет ни у меня, ни у Гарри. А я бы не отказался, - признал Невилл, переводя беседу на более спокойную, хотя и не менее спорную тему.

Драко не знал, что сказать. Малышом он играл с домовыми эльфами, а когда подрос, понял, что, невольно подражая отцу, обращается с ними отнюдь не так, как ведут себя с братьями и сестрами. Впрочем, примеров подобающего поведения вокруг было немного: Панси, Грег и Винс были единственными детьми. Блез, в отличие от них, рос в огромной и дружной семье, и знакомство с ней многое объяснило Драко. Сначала он злился – приходилось делиться и прислушиваться к мнению других, - но однажды вечером, устроившись в уютной спальне, которую мальчик нехотя делил с Блезом и его тремя братьями, шутя, балуясь и хохоча от души, он понял, как это замечательно. Тогда-то, зная, что самому ему ничего подобного не светит, Драко и решил впредь не тешиться ложными надеждами.

\- Как-то не было повода об этом думать, - искренне ответил он.

Оба – и Малфой, и Невилл – поглядели на Гарри.

\- А что я? – спросил тот. – До встречи с Уизли мне казалось, что все семьи похожи на Дурслей. Теоретически Дадли был для меня как брат. Так вот его одного мне хватило с лихвой.

\- Вы не ладили? – поинтересовался Драко.

Гарри засмеялся.

\- Это еще мягко сказано! Дурсли ненавидели меня и боялись магии. Им подбросили кошмарного ребенка и не дали возможности от него избавиться. Думаю, все вздохнули с облегчением, когда я уехал в Хогвартс.

\- Почему же тогда ты так отстаиваешь права магглов? – не понял Драко.

\- Ну, это все равно, что познакомиться с Волдемортом и решить, будто все маги – сволочи, - пояснил Гарри. – Скажем так: мой первый парень был магглом, и я сделаю все, чтобы он мог жить в этом мире без страха. Он прекрасный человек.

\- Ага! Значит, ты все-таки не девственник! – торжествующе вскричал Драко. – Все еще сохнешь по нему?

\- Нет, мы хорошо расстались. Его новый партнер – замечательный, я за них очень рад.

\- Вы все еще видитесь?

\- Да, я проводил с ними все праздники до последнего рождества, - сказал Гарри.

\- И давно?

\- Уже пару лет.

\- Надо же! Но разве не странно смотреть, как они уходят в свою спальню? Видеть собственного любовника с другим?

Гарри улыбнулся, прикидывая, насколько шокируют Драко его следующие слова:

\- Ну, в какой-то момент они оба были моими любовниками, так что время от времени наверняка позволяли бы мне снова к ним присоединиться, изъяви я такое желание.

\- Чт… Погоди-ка… Снова? Ты… вы спали втроем? – прошептал Драко, почти ложась грудью на стол.

\- Ага, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

\- Ни черта себе! Но… как это работает?

\- Ты у меня пикантные подробности выспрашиваешь, Драко Малфой? – расхохотался юный волхв.

\- Нет… Ну… я имею в виду… неужели никто никого не ревнует?

\- Если все трое с самого начала за, такого не случается, - сказал Гарри. – Мы были за.

\- И каково это?

\- Очень даже неплохо, - хохотнул Гарри, - но есть на свете кое-что получше.

\- В самом деле? – недоверчиво протянул Драко.

Гарри покосился на притихшего Невилла. Как он относится к беседам такого рода? С Невом никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка. Он сидел молча, глядя на сложенные поверх скатерти руки. Возможно, пришло время снова сменить тему разговора.

\- Честное слово, - кивнул Гарри.

\- Любовь-морковь небось всякая? – пошутил Драко. 

В кого, интересно, влюблен Поттер? Малфой никогда не видел, чтобы молодой волхв с кем-нибудь встречался. Должно быть, очередной маггл. Но ведь Гарри говорил о том, как собирается защищать только своего первого любовника, а не кого-то еще!

\- На этом я, пожалуй, пойду, - решил Гарри. – Ты со мной, Невилл?

\- Пытаешься избежать ответа на мой вопрос? – подмигнул ему Драко.

\- Да, - честно сказал Поттер.

Невилл потянулся за своим свитером, надел его, сверху набросил мантию. Драко тоже поднялся.

\- Выходите первыми. За сегодняшний день меня уже достаточно повидали в обществе гриффиндорцев.

 

\- Ты в порядке, Невилл? – обеспокоенно спросил Гарри, когда друзья миновали два лестничных пролета в полной тишине. – Я тебя не оскорбил? Извини…

\- Оскорбил? Чем? Не говори глупостей.

\- А почему тогда ты смолк?

\- Думаю, - коротко ответил Невилл.

\- Это полезно, - улыбнулся Гарри.

Минуту-другую спустя юный герболог тихо сказал:

\- Могу я задать тебе вопрос? Не отвечай, если не хочешь.

\- Если не смогу, не отвечу, но ты спрашивай.

\- Тебе ведь нравилась Чо Чанг?

\- Было, - согласился Гарри.

\- Когда же ты переключился на парней? Что подтолкнуло тебя к этому? А женщины тебе до сих пор нравятся?

\- Погоди, погоди, давай по очереди! – вскинул руки, защищаясь от обстрела вопросами, Гарри. – Надо подумать. Наверное, мужчины мне впервые понравились в то лето, когда я познакомился с Дереком. Прежде я об этом, как ни глупо, не думал. Дурсли всегда порицали гомосексуализм, вот мне и в голову не приходило о таком размышлять. Конечно, я замечал, как здорово выглядят игроки на плакатах Пушек Педдл у Рона в спальне, но и только. Рон ведь тоже повесил эти плакаты для того, чтобы на них смотреть. Сбежав от Дурслей, я стал работать у Дерека, а тот не стеснялся своей ориентации. Не думай, будто он меня совратил, - быстро добавил юноша, - просто большинство его друзей были геями, часто заглядывали в гости и вели себя очень открыто, а еще таскали меня за собой по клубам. Дерек сыпал комментариями о каждом мужчине, проходящем мимо, когда мы работали на стройке. Потом он ужасно разозлился, когда меня три раза подряд пригласили на свидание – в его собственной квартире! Наверное, тогда-то я и задумался о том, как к этому отношусь. А потом какой-то парень в клубе полез целоваться, и это было здорово. Мы, конечно, целовались с Чо – тогда все казалось таким возбуждающим, но потом, говоря откровенно, меня это разочаровало. А с этим парнем в клубе... мне в кровь как будто перечное зелье ввели – прямо через член!

Невилл расхохотался. Гарри тоже усмехнулся.

\- Так и было, клянусь. Хотелось орать от радости, вот я и подумал: теперь все ясно. С тех пор я не оглядывался назад. Мужчины меня возбуждают.

\- Но не женщины?

\- Не встречал ни одной, которой это бы удалось. С мужчинами проще: знаешь, что, где и зачем, и как им это нравится. У них все такое твердое и приятное...

\- Слишком много информации! – торопливо перебил его Нев.

\- Я не о том! – рассмеялся Гарри. – Ну, почти совсем не о том. Я имею в виду, что мужская грудь, бугры мышц - все ощущается иначе. Мне нравится. Ничего мягкого и рыхлого. Конечно, когда Гермиона хочет пообниматься, я не против, но там, внизу, никакой реакции это не вызывает, и слава богу! А вот стоит мне только прикоснуться к бицепсу своего... партнера, и я готов! – юноша поглядел на друга. – Хочешь рассказать, почему спросил? Хотя это не обязательно.

\- Да так, просто захотелось узнать, - пожал плечами Невилл.

\- Ну, как скажешь.

\- Я ведь действительно пока еще девственник, - спустя несколько шагов сообщил юный герболог.

\- Ну, тут нечего стыдиться, и гордиться нечем, не находишь? – рассудительно заявил Гарри. – Не понимаю, честно говоря, почему это имеет такое значение. Сначала ты девственник, а потом, через десять минут, уже нет. И все! Глупо насчет такой мелочи волноваться.

\- Смешной ты! – улыбнулся Невилл. – Спасибо, Гарри, ты всегда знаешь, как поднять настроение.

\- Все зависит от тебя самого, - серьезно сказал Гарри. – Ты привлекательный парень, Нев, и добрый к тому же. И сильный маг! За тобой девчонки – или мальчишки – еще побегают. Нужно только набраться храбрости и начать общаться с ними. Мне повезло, потому что кто-то другой сделал первый шаг. Худшее, что может произойти, – тебе откажут.

Невилл кивнул. Они как раз достигли портретной рамы.

\- Гарри, можно, я... когда ты в следующий раз...

Юный волхв подождал, пока друг выдавит из себя остаток фразы.

\- Когда ты в следующий раз пойдешь в маггловский клуб, можно, я с тобой? Хочется опробовать этот тест с поцелуем, - лицо Невилла было ярко-красного цвета.

\- Ну конечно, - ответил Гарри, и молодые люди ступили в гостиную.


	30. Все идет не по плану

Вся школа содрогнулась, когда хлопнула портретная рама. 

\- Эй, полегче! – завопил на всю гостиную Дин. – Я в курсе, что ты у нас качок, Гарри, но держи же себя в руках!

Гарри испуганно посмотрел на Невилла, и оба синхронно приложили ладони к стене. Чтобы распознать тревогу, не потребовалось и секунды.

Юный волхв переглянулся с шокированным гербологом.

Кто-то пытался взломать чары защиты.

\- Нев, аппарируй к Дамблдору и проверь, знает ли он. Уверен, директор и сам все понял. Потом вернись сюда и проследи, чтобы шестикурсники собрали остальных в безопасном месте. Макгонагалл наверняка поможет. Семикурсники – из тех, кто готов биться, пусть спускаются вниз. Я за зельем.

Кивнув, Невилл быстро подошел и обнял Гарри. Молодой волхв обвел глазами гостиную. Ни Гермионы, ни Рона он не увидел, зато малышей было полно.

Юноша в отчаянии сознавал, как сложно будет уберечь их всех.

Оторвавшись от Невилла, Гарри аппарировал в комнаты Северуса.

Его возлюбленный уже снял защиту со шкафчика, где хранилось увеличивающее магическую мощь зелье.

На треск аппарации Снейп обернулся, и лицо его тут же просветлело от осознания того, что на пороге не толпятся Пожиратели смерти.

Гарри мигом очутился в объятиях Северуса, теряя голову от тепла любимого тела, вдыхая знакомый запах и наслаждаясь силой сжимающих его рук.

\- Время пришло? – спросил Гарри. – Мы думали, нас отвлекают нападением на родителей Гермионы, но ведь ты еще даже не сообщил адрес... Волдеморт тебя наверняка подозревает. Не ходи к нему.

\- Не пойду, - твердо сказал Северус. – Я теперь от тебя ни на шаг.

\- Боже! – это были лучшие слова, которые Гарри когда-либо слышал, и юноша еще крепче обнял любимого.

Cеверус отстранился, положив руки на плечи Гарри.

\- Сосредоточься только на Волдеморте. Больше ни о ком не думай. Не отвлекайся на то, что происходит с другими. Возведи сильнейшую из своих защит. Зелье обеспечит тебе безопасность. Просто убей этого ублюдка, а остальное предоставь нам, - пылко проговорил он.

Гарри рассеянно кивал. Северус обхватил ладонями лицо юноши и поцеловал – грубовато, неистово, прикусывая и лаская укусы губами.

Огонь в камине вспыхнул. 

\- Северус, Гарри у тебя? – послышался нетерпеливый голос Дамблдора.

Северус оторвался от Гарри, взял его за руку и подошел к камину.

\- Проходите, Орден уже собрался, - позвал Альбус.

\- Одну минуту, - попросил Снейп.

Директор кивнул и исчез.

К удивлению молодого волхва, Северус подошел к двери и, сняв с крючка мантию, передал ее Гарри.

\- На улице холодно, - резонно заметил он.

Юноша молча кивнул. Завернутый в мантию зельевара, он будет чувствовать его запах, помнить о его заботе. Это согревало не хуже теплой ткани.

\- Тебе тоже нужна верхняя одежда, - заметил он.

Северус исчез в спальне и вернулся с темно-зеленой шерстяной мантией.

Гарри удивленно вскинул бровь.

\- Несколько лет назад Минерва подарила ее на рождество. Думала, перемена в расцветке придется мне по душе. Я ни разу это не надевал.

Гарри усмехнулся.

\- Северус... – он осекся.

Зельевар остановился и посмотрел на юношу.

\- Знаю, - тихо сказал он. – Докажешь мне потом, в постели. А я – тебе.

Гарри кивнул; на душе стало теплее. Они с Северусом пока что не говорили о своих чувствах, выражая их прикосновениями и поступками.

Кто-то заколотил в дверь. В зеркало-глазок Гарри увидел Драко.

\- Иди, - попросил юношу Северус. – Я скоро.

Гарри шагнул в камин.

В кабинете Альбуса яблоку негде было упасть. Даже привычно свалиться на выходе не удалось: прямо перед Гарри стояли Билл, Рон, Фред и Джордж Уизли, чуть дальше – их отец с Шаклболтом, перед теми находились другие... из-за невысокого роста Гарри не смог разглядеть остальных, да и его самого никто не заметил.

Миг спустя к юноше присоединился Северус. Все толклись на месте; Гарри почувствовал, как к нему прижимается зельевар, дающий место новоприбывшим. Снейп опустил ладонь на бедро молодого волхва, чтобы тот не потерял равновесия в тесноте. Гарри на секунду откинулся назад, в тепло знакомого тела.

Шум стоял такой, что уши болели. Когда кто-то толкнул Гарри прямо на Билла, тот обернулся и подмигнул юноше.

\- Эй! – проорал он.

\- Гарри здесь! – выкрикнул Джордж.

Остальные зааплодировали.

Беспокойство Гарри росло с каждым криком. Чувствуя напряжение юноши, Северус погладил бедро любовника.

\- Дайте же ему пройти, Мерлина ради! – взревел кто-то, и волхва тут же отделили, пронесли сквозь толпу вперед, в то время как Снейп остался позади.

Шум все не утихал.

\- Молчать! – прикрикнул Снейп.

Стук коленок его бывших учеников почти заглушил голоса. Воцарилась тишина.

\- Премного благодарен, - язвительно сказал Северус. – Если каждый придержит язык, господин директор просветит нас... – один-два человека попытались вмешаться. Снейп умолк, дожидаясь молчания, в его взгляде читался гнев. Тишина не замедлила наступить; болтуны присмирели. – Мистеру Поттеру пора принять зелье, и время не ждет, - остальные согласно закивали. По-прежнему было тихо. – Господин директор, какова ситуация?

Дамблдор поднялся, бледный, словно восковая статуя.

\- Защиту замка пытаются взломать, - в ответ на это раздался возмущенный ропот, но он быстро угас. – Пока что она держится. Вот с чем нам предстоит столкнуться.

Он направил большое вражье стекло на стену, скрыв портреты бывших директоров белым полотнищем, и включил изображение.

«Кино без звука», - подумал Гарри. В толпе раздались возгласы ужаса.

Швыряя проклятие за проклятием в обычно невидимый барьер, отделяющий территорию школы от вересковых зарослей опушки Леса, к замку приближались сотни Пожирателей смерти. Скрытые масками лица то и дело озарялись вспышками, с которыми чары наступающих разбивались о магическую преграду.

От страха и бурлящего в крови адреналина собравшиеся зашумели еще громче.

\- Сколько выстоит защита? – спросил кто-то.

\- Мы ее укрепили, - отозвался Гарри. К нему обернулись. – Вместе с Невиллом, - пояснил юноша. – Сейчас она довольно сильна. Но замок осажден. Лично я не вижу смысла дожидаться неизвестно чего. Только решимость потеряем.

\- Но ведь они наверняка уйдут, когда устанут, - подал голос другой человек. – Здесь достаточно провианта, и каминная сеть...

\- Каминную сеть нужно немедленно отключить, - тихо сказал Северус. – Они попытаются прорваться через нее. Если это случится, спасти детей, попавших к Пожирателям в заложники, не удастся.

\- Но мы не готовы к битве! - вскричала Молли. – Гарри так юн...

\- Подходящего времени для войны не бывает, Молли, - перебил Дамблдор. – Стратеги, каковы ваши советы?

Снова стало тихо; экран на стене отображал все происходящее снаружи замка.

\- Гестия, - произнес Альбус.

Гестия Джонс встала.

\- Наш план пока не может быть приведен в действие, - дрожащим голосом начала она. – Если удерживать их хотя бы еще несколько недель... дней, - женщина поискала глазами коллег-стратегов, - разница будет...

\- Не будет, - неуклюже поднялся на ноги Невилл. – Если вы говорите о том, чтобы сварить зелье на всех. Даже пусть я и добьюсь от своего растения цветков, а сейчас мне это не удается, приготовление зелья займет слишком много времени.

\- Мистер Лонгботтом прав, - подтвердил Северус, видя сомнение в обращенных к юному гербологу лицах. – Мисс Грейнджер и мистер Малфой высоко ценят его помощь в создании зелья, увеличивающего силу, которого сейчас достаточно лишь для мистера Поттера.

\- Рональд Уизли, пожалуйста, - кивнул Дамблдор, когда Гестия села.

Рон взволнованно вскочил. Его голос тоже дрожал. Юноша в ужасе посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Я думаю, что пережидать атаку – большая ошибка. Как уже говорил Гарри, люди в осаде слабеют духом. История доказывает, что это бесполезно. Пожиратели найдут способ проломить защиту. Вопрос в том, на чьей стороне министерство! Думаю, Фадж просто сдастся Волдеморту, и точка.

\- Кингсли? Есть ли повод так думать? – спросил Дамблдор.

\- К сожалению, да. Преданных вам авроров немного, а остальные послушаются приказа следовать за Волдемортом.

\- Северус? – обратился к алхимику Альбус.

Гарри опустил глаза. Он знал, что скажет зельевар. Возможно, Снейпу будет легче, если он не встретит взгляда любовника.

\- Как ни прискорбно, что зелья у нас так мало, я считаю, время мистера Поттера пришло. Время выйти и покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Он знает, что делать, ибо сам не раз говорил: Волдеморта должен убить именно он. Остальное – за нами.

Это заявление встретили криками протеста. Рыдающая Молли, как заведенная, повторяла: «Он еще совсем ребенок!»

\- Отнюдь, - громко произнес Снейп. Голоса смолкли. – Он отнюдь не ребенок, и даже не просто обычный человек.

Северус говорил с такой страстностью, что Гарри поднял глаза и, встретившись со взглядом любимого, кивнул.

\- Он волхв. Самый могущественный волшебник на земле.

Снейп подождал, пока это осмыслят.

\- Волдеморт думает, что удача на его стороне: неожиданность атаки, сила, поддержка. У Гарри для него есть сюрприз, и мы должны этим воспользоваться. Ни Темный лорд, ни его слуги понятия не имеют, с чем столкнутся. Если мы затаимся здесь, мистер Поттер наверняка не усидит на месте и выдаст себя.

Кто-то возмущенно забормотал, но Гарри лишь улыбнулся.

\- Волдеморт предположит, что мы выберем осаду. Подозреваю, у него есть идеи, как укоротить ее срок: он притащит сюда родителей, братьев и сестер наших учеников и начнет убивать их у ворот школы. Кто-то не выдержит этого. В Хогвартсе наверняка есть люди, поддерживающие Темного лорда, и в их числе не только слизеринцы. Как поступить с ними? В данный момент все растерянны. Именно сейчас Гарри должен убить Волдеморта. Именно сейчас у него получится, - твердо сказал Снейп.

Сердце Гарри учащенно забилось. Северус верит в него!

\- Но что, если ему... не удастся? – пролепетал кто-то.

\- Мы продолжим биться, - встал Рон. – Сами. На Гарри всегда были возложены все надежды. Я вот не верю в прорицания. Следовать за Гарри нужно потому, что он могущественный и храбрый маг. Если ему не удастся – сам я считаю иначе, дружище, - он кивнул приятелю, - то мы сами возьмем судьбу за рога. Я не собираюсь жить под игом этого убийцы и ублюдка. Та еще сволочь – нападать на школу!

Речь Рона всем понравилась, несмотря на протест Молли Уизли: «Рон! Как ты выражаешься?» - заставивший многих рассмеяться.

Изумленный Гарри ощутил гордость за друга. Пусть даже ход событий в случае гибели волхва и обсуждался стратегами, то, что битва на этом не оборвется, помогало справиться с навалившейся на него ответственностью.

\- Так как мы поступим? – поинтересовалась Тонкс.

\- Их сотни, а нас гораздо меньше, - простонал Мандангус Флетчер.

\- Может, дождемся остальных? Чарли и Римуса? – спросил Билл.

\- Замечательные парни, но особой пользы от их присутствия не будет, - заметил кто-то.

\- Как насчет родителей? – впервые подала голос Гермиона.

\- Что вы задумали, мисс Грейнджер? – отозвался Дамблдор.

\- Я думаю, большинство родителей не захочет сложа руки смотреть, как нападают на их детей. Они будут рады помочь.

\- Ты, конечно, права, Гермиона, но ведь Снейп сказал, что нужно закрыть камины, - ласково напомнил Фред.

\- Ну, насколько я понимаю, битва-то будет проходить снаружи, а не внутри замка.

На девушку стали бросать любопытные взгляды.

\- Есть ли время связаться со всеми родителями? – заговорила профессор Макгонагалл; она пришла недавно, вслед за профессором Спраут. Флитвика еще не было. Гарри предположил, что Снейп передал Драко главенство над факультетом. Интересно, как там Малфой? Справляется ли? Грозит ли ему опасность? Как ведет себя Панси Паркинсон и прочие слизеринцы-семикурсники?

\- Можно наладить конвейер, - предложила Гермиона. В ответ на непонимание девушка пояснила: - Так иногда поступают в маггловских школах. Например, мы связываемся с пятью семьями, те – еще с пятью, те пять – каждая со своими пятью, и так далее.

\- Но как предотвратить связь с семьями, поддерживающими Волдеморта? – спросил кто-то.

\- Подобного можно не опасаться, - своим глубоким баритоном заметил Снейп. – Как я погляжу, эти уже и сами в сборе.

\- Атакуют собственных детей? – в ужасе вскричала Молли.

\- Вполне вероятно, что их детям даны соответствующие инструкции, - тихо ответил Снейп. – Я попросил Драко Малфоя до поры до времени собрать тех, кому я не доверяю, в надежно защищенном месте.

Идею связаться с семьями учеников одобрили и тотчас воплотили в жизнь. Родителей попросили явиться через сорок пять минут. Дамблдор отыскал для них безопасную точку для аппарации вне магического барьера замка.

Директор взглянул на Гарри и Северуса.

\- Профессор Снейп, - официально произнес он, - прошу вас помочь Гарри с техникой релаксации, необходимой перед принятием зелья. Не пройдете ли в мою гостиную?

Минуту спустя Гарри и Северус остались одни.

Юный волхв очень сомневался, что это мудрое решение. Слишком много ему хотелось сказать Северусу – и в то же время слишком мало находилось слов. Так нужно было прикоснуться, подтвердить невозможность их существования поодиночке, а время все утекало...

\- Сам знаю, - согласился Северус, хотя Гарри не сказал ни слова. – Никогда не пойму, почему он считает себя знатоком людских душ.

Гарри усмехнулся, радуясь, что зельевар испытывает похожие эмоции.

Неожиданно барьеры между мужчинами обрушились, и Гарри оказался в объятиях сидящего на диване Северуса, уселся к алхимику на колени, обвил руками шею и опустил голову к нему на плечо.

Так они просидели, тихо и спокойно, около десяти минут.

Наконец Гарри выпрямился.

\- Посоветуешь что-нибудь еще?

\- Ничего, кроме того, что уже советовал. Думай только о том, как убить Волдеморта. Остальные обо всем позаботятся.

Гарри кивнул.

Они встали с дивана. Юноша отпустил Снейпа чуть позднее, чем мог бы. Зельевар вытащил зелье, и Гарри одним глотком осушил пузырек.

Молодого волхва захлестнули мысли о том, каким решающим был этот момент, каким реальным вдруг показалось все, что с ними произошло.

Мужчины вышли из гостиной. Гермиона поглядела на них и улыбнулась.

Северус подошел к Гестии и Рону, просматривающим торопливо набросанные на листке пергамента планы, что-то негромко сказал; те кивнули. Зельевар поговорил с Дамблдором, а директор кашлянул, пытаясь привлечь всеобщее внимание. В комнате стало тихо.

\- Ну что же. Обсудим последние детали. Как всем известно, Гарри займется исключительно Волдемортом. Остальные расчищают нашему юному другу путь. В ход идут любые проклятия. Используйте те, что принесут наибольший результат. Это война, в конце концов. Нас открыто атакует многочисленная армия, и я уже зарегистрировал декларацию об этом, как и наше право защищаться, в британском министерстве, а также заручился подтверждением оной у Франции и США.

Люди в кабинете оживленно заговорили все разом.

\- Можно мне слово, господин директор? – попросил Гарри.

\- Конечно.

Гарри чувствовал на себе пристальные взгляды окружающих, включая и Северуса.

\- Простите, что зелья не хватило на всех. Я уже принял свою дозу, так что пора в бой, - начал юноша. – На улице я создам защитное поле. Оно накроет всех…

Кто-то ахнул, кто-то неразборчиво забормотал.

\- Пожалуйста, - поднял руку Гарри, и вновь наступила тишина. – Я не смогу укрыть и родителей, помните об этом. Действуйте быстро. Я буду поддерживать защиту столько, сколько смогу, но должен экономить силу, чтобы ее хватило на уничтожение Волдеморта. Вы сможете пускать заклинания, но до тех пор, пока я не уберу щит, проклятия Пожирателей вас не коснутся, так что пользуйтесь ситуацией. Не сдерживайтесь, пожалуйста.

\- Но сможешь ли ты возвести защиту и сделать то, что должен? – забеспокоился Дамблдор.

\- Да, - твердо ответил Гарри, - но, когда будет нужно, щит я опущу. Попытаюсь дать всем сигнал... м-м... что бы такое придумать?

\- Можешь крикнуть: «Ложись!» - предложил Фред. 

Некоторые рассмеялись.

\- Я еще и «Sonorus» это усилю, - ухмыльнулся Гарри. 

Теперь засмеялись все.

\- Альбус, вы останетесь поддерживать защиту школы? – спросил Шаклболт.

\- Нет, этим займутся Минерва и Флитвик.

Поразмыслив, Гарри нахмурился.

\- Нет, - громко заявил он. Все обернулись к юноше. – Извините, но... – осмотрев комнату, Гарри остановился взглядом на Невилле.

\- Нет! – крикнул юный герболог. – Я хочу воевать...

Гарри покачал головой.

\- Прости, Невилл. Я прошу тебя, - юноша посмотрел на присутствующих. – Поддерживать защиту замка должен Невилл Лонгботтом. Профессоры Макгонагалл и Флитвик присмотрят за детьми: те будут ужасно напуганы. Учителя также возглавят оборону тыла на случай, если в замок прорвутся враги.

Люди взволнованно закачали головами, осознавая, что это может значить.

\- Лонгботтом не может держать защиту, он сам еще ребенок! – выкрикнул кто-то.

\- Невилл – очень сильный маг, - выпрямился Гарри. – Замок к нему благоволит.

Слушающие недовольно заворчали. Юный волхв вспомнил, что на его слова об укрепленных чарах защиты не откликнулся почти никто. Обычно поддержкой этих чар занимались деканы факультетов. 

– Вы же помните, когда тестировали первую порцию зелья, Невилл аппарировал туда-сюда целые толпы людей, - попытался Гарри урезонить недовольных.

\- Я думал, в тот день аппарационный барьер сняли, и потом, мы ведь были на улице, не в замке, - сказал Фред.

Гарри покачал головой.

\- Невилл – единственный из всех известных мне волшебников, который может аппарировать из Хогвартса и внутри него. Я не в счет, - добавил он. – Это умение нам сегодня очень пригодится. У Невилла есть еще один невероятно редкий дар: он различает магические подписи. Нев, я хочу, чтобы ты поддерживал защиту; нужно проверить всех, кто отсюда выйдет, а потом впустить лишь тех, чью подпись ты узнáешь. Это огромный труд. Не прошу ли я слишком многого?

Невилл, пришедший в ужас от мысли, что придется остаться в тылу, понял значимость возложенной на него миссии.

Альбус сделал шаг вперед и с неподдельным почтением спросил:

\- Волхв, могу я внести предложение?

Этих пяти слов хватило, чтобы остальные тоже смекнули: Гарри знает, что делает.

\- Конечно, Альбус. Я сам просил у вас совета, - благодарно улыбнулся юноша.

\- Могу я помогать Невиллу? Если мы обоснуемся на Астрономической башне – кроме обжиманий по углам, ее площадка служит постом для идеального обзора неба и земли, - то сможем следить за военными действиями и принимать нужные решения. Настроим телескопы, чтобы работали как вражьи стекла. Я буду охранять замок до тех пор, пока – если такое случится – на него не нападут. Невилл займется защитой внешних границ и угодий; это гораздо более ответственное занятие. Он воспользуется навыками в гербологии там, где территорию школы охраняет Лютый Лес.

\- Ты согласен, Невилл? – посмотрел на приятеля Гарри.

\- Я вам очень признателен, - поклонился директору Нев.

Окружающие снова заговорили. Многие уже представляли Невилла в роли будущего директора. Кое-кому такой выбор даже показался правильным.

\- Тогда нам пора, - сказал Гарри. – Если я не ошибаюсь, старшеклассники ждут в главном коридоре.

 

В коридоре их действительно ожидала целая толпа ребят – от пятикурсников до семикурсников.

\- Их разве удержишь? – с ухмылкой пожаловался Эрни Макмиллан, держащий за руку Элоизу. Гарри увидел улыбнувшегося ему Драко, Гойла, Крэбба, Забини и несколько слизеринцев-шестикурсников, издавших радостный крик, когда к ним приблизился Северус. Там же стояли Джинни, Дин, Шеймус, Колин с братом, Парвати и Падма – весь состав АД. Заметив Гарри, толпа приветственно взревела, и это придало юноше уверенности.

\- Поговоришь с ними? – спросил Дамблдор.

\- Лучше вы, пожалуйста, - откликнулся Гарри.

Старик обратился к ученикам с краткой речью.

Гарри подошел к Драко, обнял его и пожал руки его однокурсникам. Ученики переглянулись и единодушно обступили слизеринцев с дружелюбными возгласами. Гарри посмотрел на Северуса; в глазах зельевара читалось тепло и одобрение.

\- Гарри, - рядом с юношей встал Дамблдор, - сейчас самое время рассказать всем, что ты – волхв. Это ободрит наших бойцов и нагонит страх на врага.

Несмотря на личные опасения, Гарри видел стратегические преимущества такого поступка.

\- Я иду наружу вместе с членами Ордена, а они уже собрались. Вы сами расскажите ребятам. Пусть выходят как можно скорее.

С этими словами он набросил мантию Северуса на плечи и открыл дверь.

 

Снаружи все смешалось: холод, мрак ночи, вспышки проклятий, возгласы и крики. Перейдя защитный барьер, члены Ордена атаковали Пожирателей на покрытом изморозью поле.

Невилл проводил их до границы перед тем, как аппарировать в башню, потом снова вернулся к опушке Лютого Леса. Там заметили группу Пожирателей, пытающихся проникнуть в замок через нестройные ряды деревьев. Невилл опустил ладонь на землю и призвал ее магию и волшебство леса усилить защиту местности.

Гарри не знал, скольких волшебников вывел из строя. Первого Пожирателя он убил в самом начале битвы и тогда-то понял, сколько сил отнимает «Avada Kedavra». Раньше юноша и не подозревал, как высасывает энергию это проклятие; теперь ему стало ясно, отчего маги предпочитают использовать совсем другие заклинания. Он решил приберечь Аваду для Волдеморта, потому что сознавал, как много усилий потребуется для убийства такого монстра. Темного лорда пока не было видно, и Гарри беспокоился, что эта битва – очередное прикрытие, а сам Волдеморт сейчас захватывает министерство или действует в совершенно другом месте, хотя юноша и не мог придумать события важнее, равно как и не верил, будто злодей повелевает войском, которого хватило бы на две синхронные атаки. Зелье обещало еще час дополнительной силы. Нужно было отыскать этого мерзавца и покончить с ним.

Бросая во врагов заклинание за заклинанием, Гарри сосредоточился и призвал из Хогвартса оружие волхва: свою вторую палочку и посох. Минуту спустя те со свистом пролетели над головами Пожирателей и опустились юноше в руки. Гарри сунул старую палочку за пояс, под развевающуюся на обжигающем ветру мантию Северуса.

Юноша повернулся к Снейпу, который, как и обещал, держался поблизости.

\- Нужно его разозлить, Северус! – крикнул он. – Пусти слух, что Волдеморт боится встретиться лицом к лицу с волхвом!

Через несколько минут слова уже переходили из уст в уста, и Пожиратели Смерти, услыхавшие ропот о том, что Гарри Поттер на самом деле волхв, но не придавшие этому значения, увидели посох, на который опирался мальчишка.

Неожиданно их ряды расступились, и Волдеморт вышел вперед.

\- Волхв? Ты? – засмеялся он. – Что за чушь? Откуда у тебя...

\- Avada Kedavra! - не обращая внимания на речи Темного лорда, выкрикнул Гарри.

К несчастью, Волдеморт толкнул ближайшего Пожирателя навстречу смертоносному проклятию. Сам злодей ответил тем же, но Авада отскочила от выставленного Гарри щита; тот дрогнул, но выстоял.

\- Он вытягивает из нас силу! – сообщил Северус.

\- Ложись! – завопил Гарри; к изумлению юноши, Волдеморт вздрогнул, словно собирался нагнуться.

Теперь перед юным волхвом была лишь одна цель. Остальным придется справляться самостоятельно.

Они с Темным лордом кружили друг вокруг друга, швыряя проклятия – сначала Avada Kedavra, потом, когда та не принесла желаемого результата, и другие. Гарри смутно слышал крики дерущихся рядом, видел падающие ничком тела. Волдеморт оказался на удивление проворен и так искусно выставил защиту, что юноша ощутил зарождающуюся в сердце панику.

Он не мог проиграть!

Не мог!

Все зависело от него.

Но что теперь делать, Гарри не знал. Его единственным планом было подобраться настолько близко к ублюдку, чтобы убить его.

Как будто тот собирался сдаться без боя.

Безумие, какое безумие.

Но ведь Гарри тренировался! Он был силен и в физическом смысле, и в магическом...

\- Гарри! – закричал Северус. – Используй другую палочку! Он вытягивает из нас последние соки!

Пытаясь сообразить, о чем говорит зельевар, юноша увидел, как Волдеморт вздрагивает и оборачивается на знакомый голос.

\- Avada Kedavra! – взревел Гарри, опуская собственную защиту, чтобы вложить всю свою мощь в проклятие.

Казалось, время замедлило ход. Юный волхв увидел, как сузились лишенные ресниц красные глаза; Волдеморт успел что-то неразборчиво выкрикнуть, покуда проклятие неслось навстречу.

Его заклинание настигло Гарри в тот самый миг, когда Темный лорд упал наземь.

Юноша бросился вперед.

\- Incendiare!

Тело Волдеморта объяли языки пламени; по полю разнесся запах горелой плоти.

На новость о смерти Волдеморта вокруг юного волхва со всех сторон стали появляться Пожиратели; члены Ордена бросились в последний бой, чтобы схватить как можно больше преступников.

Гарри стоял у горящего трупа, прикрыв полой мантии рот и нос, чтобы не задохнуться. Юношу немилосердно трясло.

Подошел, держа наготове палочку, Шаклболт, легко коснулся плеча молодого человека и возвел вокруг Гарри защитное поле.

Повинуясь инстинкту, Гарри вскинул посох и проткнул им горящий череп, вдавливая частицы кости и мозга в мерзлую землю. Потом юноша поднял посох к небу. Мигом набежали тучи, крупные капли дождя упали на труп и зашипели, встретившись с жаром пламени.

\- Земля, воздух, огонь и вода, стихии жизни и добра, забирайте то, что отдали когда-то, и пусть оно принесет больше пользы в новой жизни, - нараспев проговорил Гарри, вглядываясь в догорающее тело и чувствуя, как магия повинуется его просьбе.

Протерев глаза, молодой человек осмотрелся. Кое-где еще бились, но сражение уже подходило к концу.

Он повернулся к Астрономической башне, надеясь, что Невилл все видит.

\- Нев, - отчетливо проговорил Гарри, - ты мне нужен.

Секундой позже Лонгботтом аппарировал к юному волхву.

\- Ни черта себе! – выругался Шаклболт, убирая нацеленную на грудь Нева палочку.

\- Молодец, Гарри, - улыбнулся Невилл. – Чем тебе помочь?

\- Посмотри-ка. Есть ли тут следы магической подписи?

Невилл внимательно взглянул на тело.

\- Да.

\- Какого... – начал был Шаклболт, но Гарри лишь кивнул.

\- Помоги мне уничтожить ее, Невилл. Северус! – позвал юноша.

Зельевар приблизился, хромая.

\- С тобой все в порядке? – взволнованно потянулся к нему Гарри.

\- Он мертв, верно? Если да, то со мной все замечательно, - криво улыбнулся Снейп.

\- Его магическую подпись еще можно различить. Как ты думаешь, что нужно сделать, чтобы рассеять ее?

\- Ты уже разобрался с телом?

\- Препоручил его стихиям, - кивнул Гарри.

\- Верное решение. Значит, подпись исчезнет, как только тело полностью разрушится.

\- Тогда давайте ускорим процесс, - предложил юный волхв. – Я должен быть полностью уверен в успехе.

\- Используем магию земли или свою собственную? – спросил Невилл.

\- И ту, и другую, - отозвался Гарри.

Все трое подняли палочки к небесам, соединили свободные руки и хором произнесли заклинание.

Огонь взметнулся так высоко, что мужчинам пришлось отступить, но они не размыкали рук до тех пор, пока на земле не осталось ничего, кроме горстки пепла.

\- Невилл, - попросил Гарри, - проверь, пожалуйста, еще раз.

\- Ничего, - через минуту сказал Невилл.

\- Вот и хорошо, - выдохнул Гарри, опуская руки.

Юноша огляделся по сторонам. Битва закончилась.

\- Как много раненых, - прошептал он.

\- Им помогут, - откликнулся Невилл. – Я пойду свяжусь с больницей Святого Мунго; мадам Помфри уже открыла в Большом зале лазарет.

Гарри кивнул. Неожиданно на него нахлынула волна смертельной усталости, и молодой человек понял, что срок действия зелья истек.

\- Гарри? – откуда-то издалека раздался встревоженный голос Северуса.

Гарри упал на колени. Все его тело содрогнулось, как от удара.

Он громко, надрывно закричал, путаясь в мантии, пытаясь сорвать ее.

Когда же юноша отнял ладони от ткани, свет, льющийся из палочки Северуса, подтвердил то, что Гарри знал и так: руки его были в крови.


	31. Армия принимает командование

Северус упал на колени рядом с Гарри и попытался расстегнуть его мантию, но юноша закричал еще отчаяннее.

Рука зельевара застыла на полдороге к лицу любовника. Даже в тусклом свете палочки Северус видел исказившую черты Гарри гримасу боли, но... черт побери! Это была не просто боль.

Лицо Гарри плавилось на глазах... кожа вздувалась нарывами... лопалась...

\- Драко! – взревел Снейп. – Позовите Драко и Поппи! – он в отчаянии обернулся к Невиллу и Шаклболту.

\- Я здесь! – выкрикнул Малфой. – Только я...

Северус умолк, и Гарри, с усилием повернув голову, единственным открытым глазом увидел Драко, склонившегося над распростертым на земле окровавленным Гойлом. Винсент Крэбб совал под голову партнеру свою мантию; в лунном свете на его лице застыл невыразимый ужас.

\- Спаси Гойла, - прохрипел Гарри.

Драко с облегчением кивнул и, распахнув рубашку Грега, прижал ладони к его животу.

Внезапно Гарри снова вскрикнул, но тут же умолк и закусил губу, извиваясь от боли.

\- Где, черт ее подери, Поппи? – прорычал Северус, делая попытку удержать юношу, но тот застонал и дернулся в сторону, стоило к нему прикоснуться.

\- Может, аппарировать с Гарри в Большой зал? Она наверняка там, - торопливо предложил Невилл.

\- Вряд ли аппарация пойдет ему на пользу, - вмешался Шаклболт. – Раненых авроров перемещают с помощью портключей.

\- Тогда я приведу ее, - и Нев исчез из виду.

Северус не знал, что делать, куда девать руки. Он бережно опустил Гарри на землю, и тот забился в агонии. Снейп видел достаточно признаков проклятия Cruciatus, сам испытал его лишь несколько минут назад и до сих пор не мог подавить дрожь. Но ведь Гарри никто не проклинает, так в чем же дело?

Подбежала Гермиона.

\- Гарри! Господи, что происходит? – ахнула она.

Северус стоял на коленях рядом с молодым волхвом – так же, как Крэбб рядом с Гойлом – и ласково гладил неповрежденную щеку юноши.

\- Не знаю, - с усилием проговорил он. – Его как будто держат под заклятием, но ведь никто...

\- Это похоже на Cruciatus, - заметил Шаклболт. 

Он по-прежнему стоял на страже, ожидая нападения, хотя битва уже закончилась. Аврор едва сдерживал ярость. В бой вступила всего дюжина его коллег – те преданные люди, что составляли действующее войско. Сомнений не было: остальных не отпустило министерство, хотя, возможно, на него тоже напали. Теперь неприятностей не оберешься.

\- Есть ли проклятия замедленного действия? – лихорадочно обдумывая ситуацию, спросила склонившаяся над другом Гермиона. – Боже мой, Гарри, в тебя попало чем-то горящим?

Бьющийся на земле юноша с трудом покачал головой.

Раздался хлопок аппарации, и появилась мадам Помфри в сопровождении Невилла.

\- Всем разойтись, - строго приказала женщина. Северус остался на месте. Шаклболт отступил на шаг, но палочки не опустил. Бросив на них один взгляд, Поппи перестала обращать внимание на мужчин и повернулась к Невиллу и Гермионе. – Сообразите-ка мне побольше света, - не ожидая реакции, мадам Помфри присела перед волхвом и с завидной уверенностью сказала: – Не волнуйся, Гарри, скоро будешь как новенький!

Женщина стала водить палочкой над телом юноши, бормоча заклинания.

Почему-то вспомнив «Льва, колдунью и платяной шкаф», Гермиона создала три зажженных фонаря, и этого света оказалось достаточно.

Подняв глаза, она увидела Драко, сидящего рядом с Крэббом и Гойлом и, оставив Поппи заниматься Гарри, наколдовала фонарь и для них.

Крэбб невидяще посмотрел на девушку.

\- Драко ему поможет, правда? – дрожащим голосом спросил он.

Гермиона взглянула на окровавленную грудь Гойла, на огромную рану, зияющую в прорехах одежды, и опустила ладонь на плечо Винсента.

\- Он целитель. Лучшая медицинская помощь из всех возможных. И он вас любит. Драко сделает все, что будет в его силах.

Крэбб кивнул.

\- Грег должен выздороветь, - прошептал слизеринец. – Я без него не смогу.

По его круглым щекам покатились слезы. Гермиона почувствовала, как сводит горло, и от всего сердца пожелала, чтобы Драко удалось помочь Гойлу.

\- Это большая честь – биться бок о бок с вами. Вы такие храбрые, - мягко сказала она.

Винсент покачал головой.

\- Я должен был вытащить его. Должен был позаботиться...

\- Погоди пока его хоронить, - перебила Гермиона. Она не знала, что еще сделать. Виновато пряча глаза, девушка выискивала других пострадавших.

Группы родителей конвоировали пойманных Пожирателей; на повреждения пленников пока не обращали никакого внимания. Срочно требовались авроры и колдомедики, и Гермиона надеялась, что помощь скоро прибудет. Раненые были и среди родителей, по мере сил помогающих друг другу. Вдалеке девушка увидела Хагрида, спешащего в замок с кем-то на руках.

Она снова посмотрела на Гойла и коснулась Крэбба, трущего лицо:

\- Смотри! У Драко получилось!

Рана заживала на глазах.

Из груди Крэбба вырвалось рыдание. Гермиона сжала его плечо и отошла в сторону.

Поппи по-прежнему хлопотала возле Гарри. Того опять били судороги. Заставив себя отправиться туда, где она могла оказаться полезной, Гермиона приблизилась к лежащему поблизости на земле человеку и произнесла заклинание света.

Подбежавший Рон стиснул девушку в объятиях.

\- Гарри победил! Гарри победил! – радостно завопил он, кружа ее на месте. – Ты его видела? Где он?

\- Гарри ранен, - Гермиона высвободилась из рук друга.

\- Что?

\- С ним что-то не так, пойдем, - она потянула Рона за собой туда, где вокруг Гарри уже собралась небольшая толпа.

Отовсюду раздавались восторженные возгласы: новость о гибели Волдеморта уже достигла школы. Окна были распахнуты, и из них выглядывали крошечные фигурки лежащих на подоконниках и упоенно размахивающих руками учеников.

Ситуация казалась совершенно нереальной, учитывая, что Гарри пребывал в агонии.

Гермиона растолкала незнакомцев, не выпуская ладони Рона из своей.

Снейп стоял на коленях возле молодого волхва, левитируя его тело над землей, чтобы конвульсии не причинили еще большего вреда и не мешали Поппи работать.

\- Гарри! – ахнул Рон. В это время кто-то толкнул его локтем, чтобы пролезть внутрь, и гриффиндорец повернулся, оглядывая наблюдателей. – Вы что, спятили? Здесь вам не театр! Идите помогайте остальным!

\- Эй! – завопил кто-то.

Рон преградил ему дорогу.

\- Отвали!

\- Да кто ты такой, чтобы мне приказывать? – возмутился человек.

\- Его лучший друг, вот кто! – рявкнул Рон. – Постыдился бы! Будь там твой сын, ты бы тоже пялился на него без дела?

Окружающие его люди зароптали. Неожиданно из толпы вырвался Снейп, озираясь с таким выражением, словно только что заметил находящихся рядом людей.

\- Эй, профессор, Поттер уже умер? – выкрикнул кто-то.

Подняв палочку, Снейп повернулся на голос.

\- Еще один вопрос такого рода, и умрете вы, - ледяным тоном сказал он.

Появился, излучая спокойствие и властность, Дамблдор.

\- Миссис Свизинс? Школа открыта для родителей. Можете пообщаться с дочерью. Несколько минут назад я видел ее плачущей. Мистер Поуп? В Большом зале организовали лазарет. Не согласитесь ли вы помочь отнести туда одеяла...

Снейп подошел к Драко, который сидел рядом с Гойлом, пытаясь отдышаться. Зельевар оглядел лежащего на земле ученика. Голова Гойла покоилась на коленях у Крэбба, глаза были открыты.

\- С возвращением, мистер Гойл, - произнес Снейп гораздо мягче, чем когда-либо прежде в разговоре с этими двумя. – Мистер Крэбб, полагаю, теперь вы сможете переместить мистера Гойла в Большой зал, где он получит порцию кроветворного зелья. Драко, боюсь, ты мне срочно нужен.

Малфой с трудом поднялся на ноги.

Неожиданно раздался грохот аппарации, и на поле появился Невилл с целой толпой медиков в униформе больницы Святого Мунго.

\- Вы – к тому мальчику, - Снейп указал на Гойла, и двое колдомедиков бросились к нему. – Старший из вас – со мной.

\- Он исцелен! - прокричал Малфой через плечо. – Просто присмотрите за ним!

Северус, Драко, несколько медиков и Невилл проникли сквозь возведенный над Гарри защитный экран. Альбус разговаривал с Поппи; Гермиона поддерживала чары, не дающие юному волхву опуститься на землю. Гарри был без сознания.

\- Драко! – с нескрываемой радостью воскликнула мадам Помфри, обрывая беседу с директором. – Я ничего не понимаю! Ожоги, ножевые ранения, Cruciatus – они все не прекращаются...

Гарри снова дернулся и закричал.

Драко, чьи силы были на исходе, кивнул. Вид Поттера ужаснул его. Снизу тело скрывала мантия, но наверху все было в крови: грудь, лицо... на лицо Гарри было страшно смотреть.

Малфой опустился на колени и расстегнул рубашку Поттера. Северус присел напротив. Как и Шаклболт, Драко удивился такому вниманию со стороны зельевара. Но ведь Снейп и с Гойлом только что говорил ласково, а Поттер к тому же избавил двойного агента от рабского ига. Пуговицы скользили, окрашивая пальцы кровью. Драко раздвинул полы рубашки и тут же, уронив руки, отшатнулся и скорчился на земле, пытаясь сдержать подступившую тошноту.

Окружившие его колдомедики ахнули и как один полезли в свои медицинские сумки, одновременно засыпая Поппи Помфри вопросами.

\- Драко! – тихий, но полный отчаяния голос Снейпа вернул юношу к реальности. Он слышал, как рядом приглушенно рыдает Грейнджер и всхлипывает Уизли.

Малфой снова поглядел на Гарри, решая, куда примостить руки.

На левом боку, там, где он отодвинул рубашку, кожа отслоилась вместе с ней. На животе обнаружился необожженный островок, и Драко скользнул туда ладонями. Пальцы его коснулись колотой раны, из которой сочилась кровь, но юноша заставил себя не думать об этом.

Он нырнул внутрь Поттера.

Несколько секунд спустя Драко отнял руки и, глядя по сторонам огромными от ужаса глазами, поискал Дамблдора.

\- Что случилось? – спросила Поппи. – Можешь ли ты ему помочь?

Драко отчаянно замотал головой.

\- Нужно вытащить наружу его магию! Скорее! Скорее же! – завопил он. – Профессор, должны быть какие-то чары! О, пожалуйста, иначе он умрет! Скорее!

\- Объяснись! – резко велел ему Снейп.

Драко задыхался; казалось, он сейчас упадет в обморок, и только необходимость действовать все еще держит его в сознании.

\- Пожалуйста! – взмолился он. – Вы же наверняка знаете такие чары. В его магию вплетены десятки – сотни! – темных проклятий! Ужасных проклятий!

Внезапно Гарри дернулся, что-то хрустнуло, и рука его, неестественно изогнувшись, бессильно повисла.

\- Костоломное проклятие, - вздрогнул Рон. – В меня таким швырнули раньше, но оно, слава Мерлину, досталось щиту.

\- Пожалуйста! – вцепился в полу мантии директора Драко. – Все эти кошмарные проклятия, они переплелись с магией Поттера и убивают его, он не в силах их сдержать! Нужно вытащить из него магию!

\- Но тогда Гарри перестанет быть волшебником, - с подозрением поглядел на Малфоя Шаклболт.

\- А в противном случае он умрет! – крикнул Драко. – Там и Avada Kedavra, и Cruciatus – Мерлин знает, сколько раз, - и проклятия кислотного дождя, и режущие чары...

\- Боже мой! – ахнул Рон. – Это щит!

Все повернулись к нему.

\- Нутром чую, - пояснил он, - похоже, все проклятия, которые поглотил выставленный Гарри щит... все принятые щитом проклятия впитались в него самого, и теперь...

\- О господи, - мадам Помфри прижала ладонь к груди. – О, мой бедный мальчик, - прошептала она. Стоящие рядом колдомедики беспомощно смотрели на женщину.

\- Такие чары должны существовать! – взмолился Драко. – Не дайте ему умереть вот так! Выньте магию и вычистите ее! Потом вернете на место. Это слишком ужасная смерть! В любой момент Поттера может настичь Avada Kedavra... не знаю, что хуже – умереть сразу или ждать ее в таком состоянии... – юноша в отчаянии покачал головой.

Дамблдор и Шаклболт переглянулись.

\- Есть одни чары, - согласился Шаклболт. – Иногда их используют на преступниках. Но мы никогда раньше не возвращали магию назад, просто рассеивали ее.

\- Вы знаете заклинание? Пользовались им сами? – спросила Гермиона.

Шаклболт кивнул.

\- Это не слишком распространенные чары... – начал он.

\- Да какая, к черту, разница? – рявкнул Рон. – Приступайте!

\- Но если нам не удастся вернуть его магию?

Гарри открыл глаза и захрипел, царапая горло одной рукой.

\- Проклятие удушья, - тихо заметил Шаклболт.

Смотреть на это было ужасно. Finite Incantatum не помогал; Гарри задыхался на глазах у всех.

\- Принимайтесь же за дело! – приказал Снейп и, наклонившись, заглянул в выпученные глаза молодого волхва.

\- Гарри, мы изымем твою магию. Я не дам тебе умереть, - яростно проговорил он.

Проклятие иссякло с ужасающим бульканьем; Гарри жадно глотнул воздух.

\- Действуйте или убейте меня, - еле выговорил он, сжимая руку Северуса. Слова с трудом вылетали из покалеченного горла. – Пожалуйста.

Северус обернулся к остальным и кивнул.

\- Нужен контейнер для магии, - сказал Альбус.

\- Большой: у него ее много, - добавил Драко.

\- Я принесу, - впервые подал голос Невилл; пока Шаклболт с помощью Дамблдора читал заклинание, рядом появился огромный бак.

\- Это еще что за хрень? – шепнул Невиллу Рон.

\- Для удобрений. Погоди, я его вычищу и заделаю дренажные дыры.

Через мгновение дело было сделано.

Стоящие молча смотрели, как из Гарри вытекает волшебство – ярко-серебряный поток с извивающимися внутри красными нитями – и постепенно заполняет бак.

\- Откуда вся эта магия? – спросил один из колдомедиков. – Неужели заклинание увеличивает ее количество?

\- Он волхв, - гордо отозвался Рон.

\- Был волхвом, - покачал головой колдомедик.

Остальные грозно обернулись к нему.

\- Быть может, вам стоит помочь кому-нибудь другому? - строго заметила Поппи.

\- Я лучше посмотрю. Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Поглядев на колдомедика, Невилл вскинул руку. Тот исчез.

\- Куда вы его подевали? – ахнул коллега несчастного.

\- Отослал в Большой зал, - без тени раскаяния сообщил Невилл. – Может, там он вспомнит, что дал клятву помогать больным. Хотите к нему присоединиться?

\- Я бы хотел помочь здесь, если получится, - тихо отозвался тот.

\- Тогда оставайтесь, - кивнул Невилл.

Дамблдор, несмотря на сосредоточенность, улыбнулся.

Гарри поглядел на Снейпа.

\- Он мертв, - едва шевеля губами, проговорил юноша. – Оно того стоило.

\- Ты молодец. Я так горжусь тобой, - неслышно ответил Северус.

В подвешенном состоянии двигаться без необходимого сопротивления было непросто, но Гарри повернул голову к зельевару. Снейп придвинулся ближе, чтобы юноша мог прижаться щекой к его груди. Раненый вздохнул.

\- Больно? – забеспокоился Северус.

\- Не уходи, - голос звучал глухо, но Гарри крепко сжимал пальцы на мантии зельевара, хотя и не мог покачать головой.

Он знал, что Северус поймет и так.

\- Черт! – вскричал Шаклболт: какое-то проклятие взорвалось прямо в воздухе, когда его высосало наружу.

Гарри застонал: чары приподняли его в воздухе и попытались швырнуть оземь.

\- Держу! – воскликнула Гермиона, тотчас применив пружинящее заклинание.

Северус тоже не разжимал рук, хотя и боялся не рассчитать силы и повредить Гарри еще больше. Сломанная рука бессильно дернулась. Глаза юноши затуманились от боли.

\- Быстрее! – приказал волшебникам зельевар.

Несколько минут спустя Шаклболт вздохнул с облегчением: последние нити магии скрылись в баке.

Невилл захлопнул крышку.

\- Драко, - попросила Поппи, - не проверишь ли еще раз?

Малфой, подкрепившийся обнаружившимся у колдоведьмы шоколадом, снова прикоснулся к животу Гарри – на ощупь тот казался прохладным, хотя ожоги пульсировали жаром – и нырнул внутрь.

\- Чисто, - миг спустя сообщил слизеринец.

Ему захотелось плакать. Без магии Поттер чувствовался, как что-то уродливое, пустое, тогда как раньше ошеломлял. Теперь же внутри его зияла гигантская брешь. Это было ужасно.

\- Давайте залечим наихудшие повреждения и перенесем его в замок, - бодро предложила Поппи. Женщина повернулась к старшему колдомедику. – Альфрик, вы займитесь ожогами, я разберусь с ножевыми ранениями. Рука подождет.

Они принялись читать над раненым сложные заклинания.

Гарри находился в состоянии, близком к коматозному. Снейп поддерживал его голову с одной стороны, Рон – с другой.

\- Через минуту тебе станет лучше, дружище, - стараясь говорить бодро, а также отвлечь юношу от боли, убеждал рыжий гриффиндорец. – Тобой аж два колдомедика занимаются! Полчаса пройдет, и мы тяпнем огневиски, чтобы отметить событие! Или не огневиски. Чего бы тебе хотелось?

\- Сев’рус, - выдавил Гарри.

\- Ну... я вообще-то о другом думал, - покраснел Рон, - но в целом ты прав, приятель! Надеюсь, у мадам Помфри достаточно противозачаточного зелья: не удивлюсь, если сегодня вечером по всему замку начнутся оргии. Впрочем, тебе-то зелье, конечно, ни к чему, - юноша покраснел еще сильнее, сообразив, что говорит все это в присутствии Снейпа.

\- Почему у нас ничего не получается? – шепнул Альфрик Поппи.

Драко, сидящий на земле, поднял голову. Юноша уже продрог до костей, но так устал, что не мог пошевелиться.

\- О, дьявол! – простонал он, хлопнув себя по лбу.

Гермиона поглядела на слизеринца. Она тоже понимала, в чем дело.

\- Господи! У него нет магии!

\- Это мы уже знаем, - нетерпеливо сказал Рон.

\- Нет. Заживляющие чары не приживаются потому, что нет магии, за которую они могли бы зацепиться!

Все переглянулись. Гарри посмотрел на Северуса.

\- Оно того стоило, - с трудом прохрипел юноша.

\- Мы еще не все испробовали! Не вздумай сдаваться, понял? – зарычал на него Снейп.

\- Давайте отнесем Гарри в замок, - решила Поппи.

Гермиона наколдовала для перемещения друга воздушную подушку.

Невилл и Дамблдор отправились вперед с баком, наполненным магией юного волхва, чтобы спрятать ценную емкость как можно надежнее. Оба понимали, что аппарировать с такой ношей опасно.

Северус, не видя ничего вокруг, шел следом.

Шаклболт отделился от общей группы. Его авроры собрали пойманных Пожирателей смерти и конфисковали их палочки, а теперь ждали приказов начальника. Раненых пленников осматривали двое из прибывших с Невиллом колдомедиков; остальные, наверное, помогали ученикам и родителям в Большом зале. Пожирателей нужно было где-нибудь запереть: не зная толком, что происходит в министерстве, Кингсли не мог отправить их туда. Он поговорил со своими аврорами, но тут вдалеке показался Хагрид.

После краткой беседы с гигантом было решено заключить преступников в старой хижине на холме. Несколько питомцев Хагрида с радостью согласились охранять помещение, и его тут же превратили в клетку, из которой не выбрался бы и бешеный зверь. Оставив нескольких авроров караулить, Шаклболт взял с собой остальных, а также Артура и Чарли Уизли и Ремуса Люпина.

Гарри отнесли в вестибюль перед Большим залом. По просьбе мадам Помфри Альфрик отправился осматривать других раненых.

\- Драко, - промычал Гарри.

Слизеринец подошел поближе.

\- Помоги другим, - выдавил юный волхв. – Мне не сможешь.

Драко пристально взглянул на Поттера. Сам Малфой невероятно устал, но, если Гарри в его состоянии мог думать об остальных, Драко не собирался уступать. Он кивнул, легко коснулся плеча гриффиндорца и отошел.

Рон, Гермиона и Снейп остались.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, я собираюсь раздеть мистера Поттера; вам лучше уйти.

\- Никуда я не уйду, - твердо заявила Гермиона.

Остальные посмотрели на нее.

\- Ради всего святого, что я, членов не видела? А о маггловских методах лечения здесь только я и знаю!

\- Могла бы попросить, - прохрипел Гарри. – Зачем все это, если ты просто хотела посмотреть на мой член, - он попытался улыбнуться, но только еще сильнее скривился от боли.

Втайне радуясь, что девушка остается, Северус расстегнул изорванную мантию Гарри.

Поппи Помфри разрезала мокрую от впитавшейся крови толстовку, молния которой уже была расстегнута. С одной стороны рукав удалось снять, с другой ткань прилипла к распухшей, обожженной коже; сейчас, когда освещение стало лучше, колдомедичка увидела обугленные клочки тела. Помимо этого, в нескольких местах толстовка и мантия оказались продырявлены, и кровь запеклась на разрезах. Штаны Гарри были прожжены с той же стороны и прилипли к ноге, смоченные неизвестными субстанциями.

\- Гарри, - ласково позвала мадам Помфри, - я вижу ожоги, колотые ранения и сломанную руку. Хочешь упомянуть о чем-нибудь еще?

\- Бедро, - выдавил юноша.

\- Сломано? Обожжено? – уточнила женщина.

Гарри слабо покачал головой.

\- Болит, - прошептал он.

Снейп сильнее сжал руку возлюбленного.

\- А там, где ожоги, тебе больно? – резко спросила Поппи.

\- Не знаю, - с усилием отозвался юноша и кратко пояснил: – Везде.

\- У меня даже нет оборудования, чтобы проверить показатели жизнедеятельности, - покачала головой Поппи. – Как лечить ожоги, я тоже не знаю. Колотые ранения, похоже, миновали важные органы, но полной уверенности...

\- Обычно магглы лечат ожоги под холодной водой, но я не в курсе, применяется ли этот метод к настолько серьезным повреждениям, - сообщила Гермиона.

Появились Альбус и Невилл.

\- Как у нас дела? – весело спросил директор.

\- Мне кажется, нужно опустить его в холодную воду, - предложила Поппи, - чтобы повреждения от ожогов не распространились на другие ткани.

\- А охлаждающие чары не помогут? – поинтересовался Невилл.

\- В воде можно будет снять рубашку и штаны: запекшаяся кровь приклеила их к коже, и мы не в состоянии определить, насколько опасны ожоги под одеждой, а также что происходит с ногой Гарри.

Дамблдор наколдовал ванну – огромную чугунную посудину с когтистыми лапами и переливающейся за бортик водой. Мадам Помфри взмахом палочки очистила содержимое, и Гарри осторожно погрузили внутрь.

Вода тотчас стала розовой, а раненый застучал зубами.

\- У него шок, - нахмурилась Поппи. – Альбус, я не в силах вылечить Гарри. Нужно срочно заручиться маггловской помощью.

Кивнув, Дамблдор подошел к камину у противоположной стены.

\- Даунинг-стрит, - произнес он.

\- Мистер Дамблдор! Чем я могу быть вам полезна? – в огне появилась голова молодой женщины.

\- Нам необходима медицинская помощь, - сказал ей Дамблдор.

\- Маггловская? – пытаясь скрыть удивление, уточнила женщина.

\- Да. Нельзя медлить ни минуты. Когда вы все устроите, я сам поговорю с премьер-министром.

\- Да, сэр, - быстро отозвалась женщина. – Сколько жертв?

\- Одна, в очень тяжелом состоянии.

\- Cекундочку, сэр.

Огонь в камине погас.

Рон сменил воду в ванне: ее красный цвет всем действовал на нервы. Новая тут же окрасилась розовым. Гарри едва держался в сознании; его голова покоилась на руках у Северуса, который поливал обожженную щеку юноши из пригоршни.

\- Так лучше, дружище? – спросил Рон, хотя ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден.

\- Не думал, что умру в ванне, - выдавил Гарри.

\- И не думай, - прорычал Снейп. – Ты не умрешь, слышишь? Директор ждет маггловских медиков. Ты меня понимаешь, Поттер?

Гарри лишь смотрел на зельевара из-под полуопущенных век.

\- ...останешься? – прошептал он.

\- До пятницы я совершенно свободен, - отозвался Снейп.

По обезображенному лицу юноши проскользнула кривая улыбка, а потом его глаза закрылись.

Дамблдор продолжал беседовать с женщиной из камина.

\- Вертолет уже вылетел, сэр. Скажите, опасна ли ситуация? Нужно ли мобилизовать войска?

\- Ситуация под контролем, - ответил Дамблдор. – Я буду обсуждать ее с премьер-министром.

\- Спасибо, сэр. Медик свяжется с вами насчет подробностей о раненом. Если я передам в камин рацию, сумеете ли вы ее включить?

\- Сумеем, - кивнул Альбус, решив, что заклинание, сработавшее на сотовом телефоне Дина Томаса, придется как нельзя более кстати.

Через несколько минут рация зашипела.

\- Говорит капитан О’Донелл. Как слышно? Прием! – затрещал чей-то голос на фоне сильного грохота.

Присутствующие с ужасом поглядели на устройство в руках директора.

\- Можно мне, сэр? – попросила Гермиона.

Старик почти испуганно сунул рацию в руки девушке.

\- Слышу вас, прием, - нажав кнопку, ответила в микрофон Гермиона.

\- Хорошо. Расскажите, пожалуйста, о пострадавшем, чтобы мы были наготове, - несмотря на шум, голос звучал спокойно, и это, в свою очередь, помогло девушке взять себя в руки.

\- Пострадавший – молодой человек, до сегодняшнего дня находился в добром здравии. Он получил несколько ножевых ранений и тяжелых ожогов в районе лица и верхней части туловища – мы не можем снять с него одежду, она присохла к коже... у него также сломана рука и повреждена нога. Ах, еще травма горла после удушения...

Рация молчала.

\- Вы меня слышите? – спросила Гермиона.

\- Да, мэм. Вы уверены, что он все еще жив? Что там у вас произошло?

Гермиона подняла глаза. Дамблдор покачал головой.

\- Я поговорю с премьер-министром, - сказал он.

\- Эта информация засекречена, сэр, - ответила в рацию Гермиона.

\- Cruciatus, - прошептал Северус.

\- Ой... Э-э... другие ранения неизвестного происхождения, а еще он подвергся воздействию нервно-паралитического газа, - лихорадочно соображая, перечислила девушка.

\- Ни хрена себе! Простите, мэм. А с кем я говорю?

Гермиона снова огляделась. Дамблдор опять отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Кодовое имя - Бурая лисица, - отозвалась Гермиона.

Рон ухмыльнулся.

\- Что ж, Бурая лисица, рад знакомству. Ожидаемое время прибытия через двадцать пять минут. Не могли бы вы рассказать мне о теперешнем состоянии пациента и о том, какая помощь ему оказывается?

Гермиона объяснила все так подробно, как только могла.

\- Хорошо, мы скоро будем. Приготовите нам посадочную площадку вблизи указанных координат?

Альбус кивнул.

\- Непременно.

\- Немедленно свяжитесь с нами, если заметите ухудшения. Просто нажмите кнопку справа, хорошо, Бурая лисица?

 

Выключив рацию, Гермиона подняла голову.

\- Нужно снова вынести его наружу. А еще обеспечить световые сигналы.

Поговорив с минуту, Невилл, Снейп, Поппи и Гермиона левитировали ванну, в которой лежал Гарри, и, расплескивая воду, опять вышли в ночь, оставив Дамблдора общаться с премьер-министром.

Гарри весь дрожал, то приходя в сознание, то снова теряя его.

Поппи колдовала над температурой воды, чтобы та продолжала охлаждать, но не причиняла юноше излишнего вреда.

Выйдя за территорию школы, группа подошла к месту битвы.

Шаклболт направился к ним навстречу, туда же примчался обнаружившийся невдалеке Римус Люпин. Кингсли явно разобрался с ситуацией в министерстве, потому что теперь с ним было гораздо больше авроров, но времени на вопросы не осталось. Поле почти очистили: авроры левитировали тела и сложили их в ряд. Кое-где виднелись выжженные клочки земли, но поверить в то, что еще утром здесь шла битва, было трудно.

\- Мерлин, это еще что такое? – воскликнул Шаклболт.

\- Гарри! – ахнул Ремус.

Юный волхв приоткрыл один глаз.

\- Привет, Римус, - с трудом отозвался он.

\- Что вы с ним делаете? – прорычал оборотень.

\- У него ожоги, мистер Люпин, - тихо пояснила Поппи, подходя к потрясенному мужчине. – Мы их охлаждаем. Магия сейчас не дает необходимого эффекта.

\- Гарри... - повторил Римус, присаживаясь на корточки возле ванны, но юноша уже снова был без сознания. Поппи высчитывала его пульс.

\- Почему же они не летят? – беспомощно пробормотала она.

\- Кто? – спросил Римус.

\- За Гарри выслали какую-то маггловскую штуковину, - сообщил Рон. – Ветро-чего-то-там.

\- Надо же, - покачал головой Шаклболт.

\- Нужно подать сигнал, чтобы они знали, куда лететь, - обратилась к нему Гермиона, - и приготовить большой ровный участок земли для посадки.

Шаклболт кивнул и подозвал нескольких авроров. Вскоре сигнальные огни обозначили широкий круг посреди поля. Гермиона убрала созданные ранее фонари и поглядела на остальных. Ей пришлось трансфигурировать одежду спутников в брюки и свитера, а мантии – в плотные черные куртки.

\- Это еще что за... – начал Рон.

\- Маггловское, - бросила Гермиона.

\- А как насчет ванны? – спросил Невилл.

\- Магглы часто поят из таких штуковин скот; эта ванна чистовата, но подойдет, - ответила девушка.

Неожиданно вокруг них поднялся ветер, воздух запульсировал.

\- Что за черт! – заорал Рон в раздавшемся со всех сторон шуме.

\- Вертолет, - подняла сигнальный факел к небу Гермиона.

Через несколько минут на поле сел военный вертолет «чинук», оснащенный двумя пропеллерами. Из него высыпал целый отряд вооруженных солдат и команда врачей.

\- Гермиона, ты уж сама с ними говори, - пробормотал Рон.

\- К черту разговоры, пусть лучше помогут, - рявкнул Северус.

Выступив вперед, Шаклболт пожал руку одному из солдат и указал врачам на Гарри.

\- Здравствуйте, я капитан О’Доннелл, - представился мужчина в защитном комбинезоне со стетоскопом на шее. – Бурая лисица?

Гермиона кивнула.

\- Очень приятно. Изменения есть? – спросил капитан, вместе с помощниками перекладывая Гарри из ванны на носилки.

Пока О’Доннелл прослушивал юношу с помощью стетоскопа, другой врач осматривал повреждения, осторожно касаясь израненного тела.

Двое солдат держали над их головами зажженные фонари.

\- Он с трудом держится в сознании, - сообщил Снейп.

\- Стало хуже? – покосился на него О’Доннелл.

Зельевар кивнул, сглатывая застрявший в горле ком и чувствуя, как в груди все сжимается от страха.

Шею Гарри зафиксировали шиной. Четверо солдат подняли носилки и развернулись к вертолету.

Северус встал рядом с юношей.

\- Кому-нибудь еще нужна помощь? – спросил О’Доннелл, оглядываясь с любопытством. – Тут, похоже, произошла настоящая резня...

\- Главное - займитесь им, - перебил его Северус.

\- Нам сказали, он настоящий герой, - кивнул капитан. – Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах. На вид он совсем еще ребенок, - покачал головой мужчина, торопливо шагая в сторону вертолета.

Солдаты, несущие Гарри, взбежали в нутро «чинука» по трапу.

\- Приказа брать кого-либо еще нет, - заявил охранник у борта, когда Северус вступил на трап, и преградил зельевару путь.

\- Я еду с ним, - ледяным тоном заявил Снейп.

Солдат окинул алхимика оценивающим взглядом, задержавшись на длинных волосах и подрагивающих пальцах.

\- Исключено.

\- Прочь с дороги, пока я сам тебя не отшвырнул! – прорычал Северус.

Подбежав к зельевару, Гермиона опустила ладошку на его плечо.

\- Капитан спрашивал, есть ли еще пострадавшие. Профессор Снейп отравлен газом нервно-паралитического действия. Ему нужен врач-специалист, - твердо сказала она.

\- Благодарю, - с облегчением посмотрел на нее Северус. – Вашей ране тоже не помешает внимание профессионала, - заметил он, махнув рукой в сторону голени девушки.

\- Какой еще ране? – поглядела вниз Гермиона.

В ее трансфигурированных джинсах зияла прореха, а из разреза на ноге лилась кровь.

\- О господи! Мисс, - перепугался солдат, - я вам помогу.

Он подхватил все еще таращившуюся на Снейпа Гермиону и понес ее по трапу.

\- Эй! – завопил Рон.

\- Все будет в порядке! – крикнула ему Гермиона. – Нев, поможешь мне вернуться?

\- Конечно, как только позовешь.

Оставшиеся солдаты забрались в вертолет, трап поднялся, и оставшиеся на земле услышали, как Гермиона кричит: «Где... Алекс?»

Солдат внес ее в широкий салон; остальные уже сидели на расположенных у бортов скамейках, пристегнувшись ремнями. За перегородкой располагалась комната – Гермиона видела похожую в больничном отделении скорой помощи – с залитым ярким светом столом, к которому был привязан выглядевший совсем миниатюрным Гарри, окруженный врачами. Девушка выскользнула из сильных рук и встала на ноги. Северус шел за ней.

\- Еще двое раненых! – крикнул солдат.

О’Доннелл поднял голову.

\- Посидите, здесь пока хватает забот.

\- Не обращайте на нас внимания, - попросил Снейп, подходя к столу, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. К носу того была подведена пластиковая трубочка с кислородом, из руки торчала игла капельницы.

Врачи работали на удивление быстро. Их усердие вселяло в Северуса надежду.

\- Не могли бы вы сесть, сэр? – обратился к нему другой врач.

\- Я обещал не оставлять его. Постараюсь не мешать.

\- Сядьте, пока мы не взлетим. Остальные поступят так же.

Северусу помог пристегнуться тот самый солдат, что до этого усаживал Гермиону; парень долго возился, прилаживая ремни на груди гриффиндорки и скрепляя их на животе. Теперь, сев, он по-прежнему не сводил с девушки глаз.

\- Сделал дело – гуляй смело, - выгнал его один из врачей.

Солдат ухмыльнулся Гермионе и вышел в общий салон.

Несколько секунд спустя у Снейпа свело желудок: вертолет поднялся в воздух.

Гарри не приходил в себя всю дорогу. Северус с трудом сдерживал тошноту, думая, как обожающий летать юноша насладился бы таким путешествием, будь он здоров.

Врачи расспрашивали о ранениях, полученных Гарри. Ожоги – результат химической реакции или следствие чрезмерного жара? Чем нанесены колотые раны – их структура не походила на удары ни обезумевшего маньяка, ни группы нападающих. Мог ли пациент говорить после того, как его пытались задушить?

Гермиона видела, как разочарованы ее ответами врачи, но что она могла сказать? Наконец Северус не выдержал:

\- Вот что: вы видели трупы. Произошла битва, а в ней не очень-то углядишь, что происходит с другими.

\- Простите, сэр, - поглядел на него капитан О’Доннелл. – Мы просто обеспокоены... эти увечья... я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Должен вам сказать, состояние у него очень тяжелое.

\- Это я и без вас знаю! – выкрикнул Северус.

В наступившей тишине, нарушаемой лишь шумом пропеллеров, Гермиона неловко кашлянула:

\- Организация, выступающая против нас... у нее есть оружие, которого вы наверняка нигде не встречали, - тихо сказала она.

\- И эти люди явно умеют им пользоваться, - кивнул О’Доннелл.

\- Да, они совершенно не знают жалости. Многие из них наслаждаются тем, что причиняют другим боль. Вы же сами видите...

\- Нам не помешало бы знать, как Алекс получил ожоги, - повернулся к Снейпу другой врач.

\- Я уже говорил: химикаты здесь ни при чем, - перебил Северус.

\- На последствия огня эти ожоги не похожи, а вы сами сказали, что не видели всего происходящего...

\- У меня отменный нюх, - просто заметил Снейп. – Химикатов я не учуял.

\- Простите, что?

\- Он специалист в области химии, - улыбнувшись, пояснила Гермиона. – Не сомневайтесь, профессор знает, о чем говорит.

Девушка увидела, что врачи стали смотреть на Северуса совсем иначе.

Неожиданно Гарри забился в своих путах.

В ту же секунду Снейп оказался рядом.

\- Сядьте, сэр!

\- У него уже была одна остановка сердца, - не обращая внимания на приказ, зельевар смотрел на дергающегося юношу. Хотелось прикоснуться к нему, словно это могло помочь.

\- Господи! Ему позволяют принимать участие в боевых действиях? У него ведь больное сердце!

\- Сердце здоровое. Остановка случилась из-за ранения, осложненного инфекцией.

\- Когда? Какого ранения? – его снова забросали вопросами, в то же время работая над пациентом.

Снейп смотрел на Гарри. Гермиона встала, но не двинулась с места.

\- В январе.

\- Этого года? Что это было за ранение? – нетерпеливо спросил О’Доннелл.

\- Не имеет значения.

\- Сэр! У него здесь шрам... – сообщил один из врачей.

Северус ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Доктора обнаружили спрятанный татуировкой и залитый кровью след от колостомии.

\- Ему пришлось сделать временную колостомию. Воспаление началось после того, как его изнасиловали, - каменным тоном объяснил Северус.

\- Боже милостивый! Он еще совсем ребенок!..

\- Он впервые убил в бою шесть лет назад, - вмешалась Гермиона.

\- Поверить не могу! Когда мы стали принимать в солдаты детей? – растерянно покачал головой еще один доктор.

В этот момент Гарри притих.

Сердце Северуса забилось где-то в горле.

\- Все в порядке, - коснулась его руки Гермиона. Кардиомонитор показывал, что сердце юноши бьется, хотя время от времени линия и сбивалась с ритма.

\- Тут еще один старый шрам, - заметил врач, проведя пальцами по рубцу на руке Гарри, оставшемуся после устроенного Червехвостом кровопускания в конце Тремудрого турнира.

\- Три года назад он попал в плен, - тихо разъяснила Гермиона.

\- Что это за организация? Можете ли вы рассказать хоть что-нибудь? В какой группе вы числитесь?

Гермиона покачала головой.

Шум лопастей зазвучал иначе: вертолет стал опускаться.

 

Спустя всего несколько минут Гарри уже ввозили в двери здания. Врачи сновали туда-сюда и возбужденно переговаривались с встречающей их командой, снабжая коллег необходимой информацией.

Когда Северус последовал за ними, ему снова преградили дорогу.

\- В операционную нельзя, сэр, подождите здесь, - с ноткой сочувствия, но твердо сказала женщина-врач.

Снейп повернулся к Гермионе.

\- Мы не можем войти, - подтвердила та. – Гарри все равно будет без сознания. Мы увидим его сразу после операции? – спросила она врача.

\- Конечно, - кивнула женщина.

\- Если он позовет меня, немедленно дайте знать, - схватил ее за руку Снейп.

Врач посмотрела на его побелевшие пальцы, потом подняла глаза.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - и исчезла за дверьми операционной.

Те закрылись с грохотом, эхом прокатившимся по опустевшей комнате.

Северус чувствовал такую же пустоту внутри себя.

Они с Гермионой немного постояли в тишине. Военные разбрелись кто куда: в здание, явно служившее госпиталем, их не пустили, но один солдат остался сторожить у двери.

Они находились на военной базе. Гермиона не знала, как называется это место и где оно расположено.

Девушка задумалась о последствиях битвы. Сколько Пожирателей успело сбежать? Приказал ли Дамблдор охранять эту базу? Сейчас она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Но найдутся ли тут необходимые Гарри специалисты? Наверняка ведь военный госпиталь снабжен всем, что нужно для лечения боевых ранений. Как много ей позволено говорить? Каким образом можно связаться с Хогвартсом?

Сбоку отворилась дверца, и вошел доктор, на этот раз одетый в белый халат, а не защитный костюм. У мужчины было приятное лицо; на вид ему было лет сорок-пятьдесят.

\- Простите, что вас заставили ждать, - улыбнулся он, протягивая руку. – Я Эндрю Салливан.

Гермиона пожала его пальцы.

\- Извините, боюсь, я должна буду проверить вас на допуск к секретной информации, прежде чем назову наши имена. Я – Бурая лисица, а это Профессор, - нашлась девушка, вспомнив, что уже называла Снейпа так при солдатах.

\- Конечно. Что в имени, не так ли?

Он предложил руку и Северусу; поколебавшись, Снейп принял ее. Доктор задержал ладонь зельевара в своей, поворачивая ее туда и сюда.

\- Из вертолета мне сообщили, что вы подверглись воздействию нервно-паралитического газа, - тихо произнес Салливан. – Эта дрожь – остаточный эффект?

\- Да. Пройдет, - ответил Северус.

\- Я взял на себя смелость пригласить знатока; боюсь, газы – не моя специальность, - продолжил доктор.

\- Нет никакой необходимости...

\- Алекс тоже пострадал от этого газа, - перебила Северуса Гермиона. – Учитывая прочие его повреждения...

\- Да, конечно, - с признательностью кивнул ей алхимик и повернулся к врачу. – Благодарю вас, доктор. Когда прибудет специалист?

\- Уже летит из Лондона. Вашего коллегу оперируют блестящие хирурги, и эксперт по ожогам тоже спешит сюда. Проходите, пожалуйста, - открыв дверь, в которую вошел, пригласил Салливан.

Они миновали залитый ярким светом коридор; навстречу спешил медбрат.

\- Дэвид! Проводи, пожалуйста, эту юную леди в третий кабинет и осмотри ее ногу.

Северус оглянулся на Гермиону.

\- Мы останемся вместе, если не возражаете, - твердо произнесла та.

\- Предпочитаете, чтобы вас осмотрела женщина? – не понял доктор.

Гермиона мельком улыбнулась Дэвиду.

\- Я ничего не имею против этого господина, но мы с Профессором предпочли бы не разлучаться.

\- Как угодно, - миролюбиво согласился доктор, переглянувшись с медбратом.

\- Ваши выводы неверны, - язвительно протянул Снейп. – Между мной и моей коллегой нет ничего, заслуживающего порицания.

При одной мысли об этом Гермиона фыркнула.

\- Простите, - кивнул доктор Салливан, продолжая идти по коридору до следующей двери. – Этот кабинет больше.

В комнате стояли две больничные кровати на колесиках, разделенные занавеской.

\- Выбирайте, - улыбнулся доктор Салливан.

Гермиона шагнула к одной из кроватей, когда из коридора послышался топот тяжелых сапог.

Северус, не раздумывая, заслонил девушку собой, и они схватились за скрытые в рукавах палочки.

Доктор подошел к двери прежде, чем в нее постучали.

Снаружи оказались трое солдат в военной форме с комплектами огнестрельного оружия. Увидев доктора, они отдали ему честь.

\- Простите за беспокойство, сэр, - отчеканил тот, что стоял впереди, глядя поверх плеча Салливана на Гермиону и Северуса, - у нас приказ - охранять этих агентов.

Доктор изумленно обернулся.

\- Хорошо. Подождите снаружи.

\- Мы не вправе выпускать их из поля зрения, сэр.

\- Что за ерунда! – врач взглянул на троицу солдат. – Двое снаружи. Один может остаться здесь. Я осмотрю пациентку за занавеской.

Солдаты переглянулись. Один вошел в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь; остальные, должно быть, расположились с другой ее стороны.

Гермиона подумала, до чего это странно – быть на приеме у врача, когда под боком стоит вооруженный до зубов солдат. Впрочем, снимать штаны, находясь в одной комнате с четырьмя мужчинами, было не менее странно.

\- Я позову Марию, - тихо предложил медбрат. – Не стоит вам быть здесь одной, - и, не дожидаясь ответа Гермионы, покинул кабинет. Солдат и глазом не моргнул, наблюдая лишь за своими подопечными.

Доктор Салливан проводил Северуса ко второй кровати. Не желая оставлять Гермиону наедине с военным, занавеску врач не задернул.

\- Профессор, сядьте, пожалуйста, я измерю вам пульс и давление. Потом сдадите кровь, чтобы мы определили природу ваших повреждений.

Северус остался стоять на месте.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - твердо заявил он.

\- Но вы явно были подвержены...

\- В этом нет никакой необходимости, - упрямо повторил Снейп.

Доктор недовольно покосился на пациента.

\- Вы прилетели сюда, чтобы получить медицинскую помощь.

\- Мы прилетели, потому что не собирались оставлять коллегу, - возразил зельевар.

Постучав, в дверь вошла приятная женщина лет пятидесяти. Она улыбнулась присутствующим и мгновенно начала распоряжаться.

\- Здравствуйте, я Мария. Прошу нас простить, - кивнув остальным, она задернула занавеску, скрывшую Гермиону, и исчезла следом.

\- Я осмотрю Бурую лисицу, - сказал доктор Северусу. – Очень хотелось бы, чтобы вы поговорили со специалистом, когда та прибудет, - добавил он и отправился мыть руки к раковине в углу комнаты.

Северус чуть кивнул в ответ и присел на краешек кровати.

\- Как думаешь, милая, - услышал он голос Марии из-за занавески, - сможешь ты снять эти штаны, или их придется разрезать?

Зашелестела ткань, потом Гермиона забралась на кровать.

Северус сидел тихо, ощущая себя настоящим вуайеристом. Хвала Мерлину, подобных склонностей за ним не наблюдалось!

Доктор Салливан скрылся за занавеской; казалось, каждое слово, сказанное им, каждый звук в комнате стал громче.

Северусу хотелось быть с Гарри. Грудь зельевара болела, и он знал, что это от страха - страха, что после всего Гарри может умереть. Снейп понимал, что раны юноши невероятно опасны; он был весь изрезан, а ожоги... желудок все еще не оправившегося после перелета алхимика взбунтовался при мысли о горелой коже. Бросившись к раковине, Северус склонился над ней, и его вырвало.

Появившийся рядом доктор протянул Снейпу салфетки, чтобы вытереть рот. Гермиона соскочила с кровати, и, обернувшись, Северус увидел, как она стоит в розовых трусиках и футболке, едва прикрывающей живот.

Ноги у нее оказались очень даже ничего.

\- Профессор? – обеспокоенно позвала девушка.

\- Пожалуйста, позвольте мне вас осмотреть, - попросил врач Снейпа.

\- Ничего страшного. Я всего лишь не люблю перелеты, - отмахнулся Северус, разглядывая Гермиону. – У вас возобновилось кровотечение, - заметил он, кивком головы указывая на ее ногу.

Гермиона опустила глаза и только теперь сообразила, что раздета. Обернувшись к солдату, она покраснела, но не сделала попытки прикрыться.

\- Прошу вас, позвольте измерить вам давление, - взмолилась она.

\- Я прекрасно знаю, что оно повышено, - ответил Северус, - и что пульс учащен. Последствия мне хорошо известны и пройдут в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа.

\- С вами и раньше такое случалось? – уточнил, нахмурившись, доктор.

\- Увы, да. Надеюсь, сегодня – в последний раз, - протянул Северус.

Кивнув, Гермиона вернулась на свою кровать. Занавеска снова задернулась.

\- Боюсь, останется шрам, милая, но, похоже, мы сумеем обойтись без швов, если хорошенько заклеить... ты ведь не вернешься к боевым действиям? Я бы порекомендовала тебе хорошенько отдохнуть, но, если есть шанс, что рана вскоре откроется, ее лучше зашить...

\- Боевые действия окончены, - объявил Северус из-за занавески. Ему было достаточно стыдно за то, что пришлось поранить девушку, а тут еще и о шрамах речь зашла. Благо, обошлось без швов!

\- Пойду принесу тебе какую-нибудь одежду, дорогая, - сказала медсестра. – Оставайся здесь, хорошо? Хочешь чашечку чаю?

\- О боже, пожалуйста, - ахнула Гермиона, у которой с утра маковой росинки во рту не было.

\- Профессор? Не желаете ли чаю?

\- С удовольствием, - кивнул Северус.

\- Не уверен, что это хорошая идея... – начал доктор Салливан.

\- Позвольте мне самому решать, что нужно моему организму, - холодно взглянул на него Северус. – Нет нужды обо мне беспокоиться.

Доктор покачал головой, но кивнул медсестре и оставил зельевара в покое.

 

Несколько часов спустя дверь снова отворилась. Гермиона и Северус выпили чаю и съели принесенные медсестрой бутерброды. Оба чувствовали себя неловко и нервничали, а со стоящим на страже солдатом было еще хуже. Гермиона предложила тому чаю и пирожок, но он вежливо отказался. Даже сесть не согласился.

Откинувшись на подушки, девушка, должно быть, задремала, потому что вздрогнула и распахнула глаза, когда вошел парень с папкой для бумаг.

\- Простите, если разбудил, мисс, - удивленно переводя взгляд с Гермионы на Снейпа, произнес молодой человек, - но меня прислали собрать информацию.

\- Слушаю вас, - ответил Северус.

\- О том мальчонке, которого оперируют, - разъяснил солдат.

\- У вас есть новости? – поднимаясь на ноги, спросил зельевар.

\- Ну, меня попросили разузнать о его родственниках, их телефоны...

\- Зачем? – осведомился Снейп.

\- Похоже, он в неважном состоянии, - пожал плечами молодой человек. – Наверное, хотят связаться с его семьей.

\- Чего ради? – хмуро удивился Снейп.

\- Ну, они же захотят увидеть его прежде... или чтобы потом было кому разбираться с проформой.

Гермиона ахнула, шокированная услышанным.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что он умирает? – окаменел Северус.

\- Эй, не стреляйте в гонца с дурными вестями! – ухмыльнулся посланник. Тут он сообразил взглянуть в лица собеседников. – Ох. Он ваш друг. Извините, конечно, но ведь плохого всегда ожидаешь, не так ли? Вступая в армию, нужно быть готовым...

\- Где он? – направился к двери Снейп.

\- Стойте! Туда нельзя...

Их охранник преградил зельевару путь.

\- Собираетесь мне помешать? – зарычал Северус.

\- Сэр, - мягко произнес страж, - одну минуту, прошу вас, - он обернулся к нарушившему их покой молодому человеку. – Ты пришел из операционной? Что знаешь о состоянии пациента?

\- Я лишь выполняю приказ! Что велено, то и...

\- Значит, все остальное – твои догадки?

\- Послушайте...

Солдат обернулся к Снейпу.

\- Ни черта он не знает. Я сам свяжусь с врачами и расскажу вам. Но семью Алекса и вправду стоит пригласить; об этом не просят, если дело терпит отлагательств, сэр.

Северус отвернулся.

\- Я буду разговаривать с главнокомандующим и никем больше.

\- С этим может получиться неувязочка, - невежливо отозвался новоприбывший, - учитывая, что на дворе ночь.

Дверь вдруг отворилась, и появился еще один доктор – женщина, одетая в хирургическую униформу.

\- Профессор?

Снейп кивнул.

\- Как Алекс? – торопливо спросил он.

\- Я только что из операционной, мне нужна ваша помощь.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Алекс тоже подвергся атаке нервного газа?

\- Да. Я уже рассказывал об этом, - нетерпеливо процедил Снейп.

\- Результаты первых анализов не показали никаких следов...

\- Их и не будет, - перебил Северус.

\- Вы уверены? Обычно они всегда...

\- Уверен. Я отлично сведущ в этой области, - зловеще проговорил Снейп.

Врач кивнула.

\- Опишите последствия, чтобы мы не спутали их с чем-либо другим.

Снейп сделал глубокий вдох:

\- Газ причиняет сильную, мучительную боль, отдающуюся в нервных окончаниях. Продолжительное воздействие заканчивается ужасной смертью. Повторное наносит непоправимый урон организму. Остаточные явления включают повышенное давление, учащенное сердцебиение, дрожь... общий дискомфорт.

\- Вы имеете в виду боль?

\- Первоначальное облегчение от того, что воздействие прекращено, заставляет жертву поверить в отсутствие боли, но от напряжения ломаются кости, язык часто бывает откушен, длительные крики причиняют вред горловым связкам и тому подобное.

Солдат и вошедший последним парень старались скрыть ужас.

\- И вас подвергали такого рода пыткам?

\- Неоднократно.

\- Господи, - прошептал молодой человек с папкой для бумаг.

\- Спасибо вам. Я еще вернусь, - сказала врач.

\- Он жив? – уточнил Снейп.

\- Да, он пока держится, - уклончиво отозвалась женщина. – Вы его начальник? Сейчас самое время связаться с семьей Алекса.

\- Связываться нужно только со мной, - тихо произнес Снейп, глядя на нее. – Прошу вас, придите за мной как можно скорее. Я предпочел бы и сейчас находиться рядом с ним. Мне говорят, что это невозможно.

\- Пока он в операционной – нет, Профессор, - покачала головой врач. – Но должна же у него быть семья – быть может, девушка?

\- Я его партнер, - отчеканил Северус. Как еще объяснить этим людям то, что они не желают слышать? Краем глаза он увидел парня с бумагами, разинувшего рот. – Во всех смыслах этого слова.

Парень едва не уронил свою папку.

Врач с сочувствием посмотрела на Снейпа.

\- Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, - тихо сказала она и ушла.

Тишина в комнате стояла такая, что ее можно было коснуться рукой.

Снейп отошел к окну и взглянул наружу. Близящийся день окрасил небо серым. Никогда раньше зельевар не чувствовал себя так: отчаяние и надежда словно разрывали его пополам.

\- Не могли бы вы передать мое сообщение своему командиру? – обратился он к парню, явившемуся собрать информацию.

\- Вряд ли он захочет, чтобы его будили ради парочки гомиков, - презрительно отозвался тот и покинул кабинет.

\- Простите, сэр, - начал было охранник.

\- Принимаете на себя ответственность за предубеждения и грубость других? – оглянулся на него Снейп. – Не стоит.

Полчаса спустя врач вернулась.

\- Новостей нет, - без преамбул сказала она. – Алекс держится. Одно из ножевых ранений причинило больше вреда, чем мы думали поначалу. В данный момент от меня там немного пользы. Эксперт по ожогам уже на месте. Я пришла осмотреть вас.

\- Мне не нужна помощь, - снова заупрямился Снейп.

\- Алексу не станет лучше, если вы свалитесь от упадка сил, - рассудительно заявила доктор. – У вас трясутся руки и очень бледное лицо; мне рассказали, что вас вырвало, а учитывая список перечисленных раньше последствий, самочувствие у вас наверняка неважное.

\- Я потерплю.

\- Зачем вы себя мучаете? Осмотр не займет много времени, а я, вероятно, смогу помочь. Тогда вам будет легче заботиться об Алексе.

\- Мне случалось поддаваться на уговоры людей с гораздо бóльшим даром манипулирования, - шелковым голосом сообщил Снейп, но покорно отправился к кровати.

\- Расстегните рукав и несколько пуговиц рубашки, я измерю давление и выслушаю ваше сердце.

Снейп сделал то, о чем его просили. Несколько минут спустя врач заявила:

\- Я хотела бы подключить вас к кардиомонитору. У вас аритмия.

\- Она пройдет, - покачал головой Северус.

\- Это не больно, - возразила доктор. – А если захотите, я отведу вам уголок в палате Алекса, когда операция закончится. Устроим для вас двухместную палату, - поправилась она.

Снейп продолжал смотреть на женщину.

\- Это дельная мысль, профессор, - тихо сказала Гермиона. – Алекс, наверное, не сразу проснется после анестезии. Вы сможете отдохнуть и в то же время быть рядом.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Снейп доктору. – Спасибо.

\- Тогда пойдемте.

 

Полчаса спустя они оказались в двухместной палате, набитой медицинским оборудованием под самый потолок.

\- За Алексом придется очень тщательно наблюдать, - объяснила доктор.

Солдат, охраняющий Снейпа и Гермиону, не покинул их, двое остальных снова встали у двери. Дэвид, медбрат, тоже вернулся.

\- Снимите рубашку, сэр, чтобы я могла присоединить эти проводки к вашей груди и спине, - доктор продемонстрировала Снейпу аппаратуру.

Сидящая в кресле у окна Гермиона отвернулась. Доктор не задернула занавески, и девушке очень хотелось посмотреть на зельевара, но это было бы невежливо.

Неожиданно в дверь постучали; вошел военный. Солдат вытянулся в струнку и отдал честь.

\- Простите за беспокойство, - вежливо произнес командир. Гермиона предположила, что на вид ему лет сорок. – Мне вернуться попозже?

\- Мы уже почти закончили, сэр, - обернулась врач. – Профессор, вы не возражаете, если полковник подождет здесь?

\- Я рад вас видеть, полковник. Простите, что эти глупости считаются необходимыми, - Северус махнул рукой, указывая на проводки.

\- С докторами не спорят, - улыбнулся полковник.

\- Пожалуйста, повернитесь, профессор, я должна подключить их и к спине тоже.

\- Небеса всеблагие, как я, по-вашему, смогу двигаться? – воскликнул Снейп.

Охранник ахнул, и Гермиона, не удержавшись, оглянулась на Снейпа. Тот оказался широкоплечим и узкобедрым, брюки красиво облегали тугой зад. Впрочем, впечатление на солдата произвело совсем другое. Спина зельевара была сплошь покрыта шрамами.

Врач молча подключила электроды.

\- Вас секли, - без обиняков сказал полковник.

\- Двадцать лет шпионажа за ублюдком с садистскими наклонностями имеют тенденцию оставлять следы, - обернулся к нему Снейп.

У него была мускулистая грудь; треугольник темной поросли между сосками сужался к почти впалому животу. Гермиона почувствовала, что краснеет.

\- Боюсь, рубашку вам теперь не надеть, - рассудил медбрат. – Хотите набросить вот это? – он протянул зельевару стандартный казенный халат желтого цвета с узором из косо поставленных штампов «Больничное имущество».

\- Благодарю покорно, - с презрением отмахнулся Снейп и присел на край постели, пока врач настраивала кардиомонитор.

\- Я скоро вернусь и сниму показания. Принести вам что-нибудь?

\- Чаю и завтрак, пожалуй, - решил Северус. – Спасибо вам, Мелинда, Дэвид.

Медики вышли. Полковник обернулся к солдату.

\- Подожди снаружи.

\- Есть, сэр!

Охранник отдал честь начальнику, потом, шагнув к Снейпу, отсалютовал и ему. Гермиона поглядела на преподавателя и изогнула бровь.

Полковник заметил это.

\- К вам здесь плохо относились? – резко спросил он.

\- Этот охранник очень хороший, - отозвалась Гермиона. 

Снейп молчал.

\- Значит, кто-то другой, - догадался полковник. – Примите мои искренние извинения. Им будет вынесен строжайший выговор.

\- Это неважно. Если с Алексом будут обходиться уважительно, проблем не возникнет, - грозно произнес Снейп.

\- Разумеется, - кивнул полковник. – Но позвольте представиться. Я – Дэвид Фрай, и за грехи свои тяжкие назначен командиром этой базы. Простите, что не встретил вас лично, профессор Снейп, мисс Грейнджер. Вчера я был в Лондоне на совещании с министром обороны и остался ночевать в городе. Рано утром мне позвонили и пригласили к премьер-министру на разговор с Альбусом Дамблдором; там я узнал о вашей победе. Все мы перед вами в неоплатном долгу. Принимать вас здесь – огромная честь; жаль, что причины визита столь печальны.

\- Как много вам известно о нас, сэр? – поинтересовалась Гермиона.

Полковник растерялся.

\- Премьер-министр говорит, что вы волшебники. Волшебницы. Волшебница, - поправился он, глядя на девушку. – Извините. До сих пор трудно поверить. Даже после знакомства с мистером Дамблдором.

\- Он больше похож на волшебника, чем мы, не правда ли? – рассмеялась Гермиона, трансфигурируя подушку со своей кровати в кресло для полковника. Вслед за этим девушка окружила комнату чарами непроницаемости.

\- Боже мой, это невероятно! – воскликнул Фрай, касаясь кресла так бережно, словно оно кусалось.

\- Садитесь, оно выдержит, - предложила Гермиона.

Полковник осторожно опустился, как будто новый предмет мебели грозил испариться в самый неподходящий для этого момент.

\- Надо же! – с улыбкой произнес он.

Гермиона скромно улыбнулась.

\- Теперь приступим к делу. Я позволил себе поговорить с хирургами, прежде чем заглянуть к вам. Как вы знаете, мистер Поттер очень серьезно ранен. Я в курсе, что ваши методы лечения ему не помогают. Вероятнее всего, он пробудет здесь некоторое время, и мы, конечно, предоставим ему лучших специалистов и сосредоточим на нем все наше внимание. Буду благодарен, если вы расскажете – либо мне, либо врачам – о том, что ему может понадобиться. С этого момента я к вашим услугам в любое время дня и ночи.

Северус слушал полковника, но понимал лишь одно: Гарри будет жить.


	32. Тяжелая ночь

У зельевара затряслись руки, и он был вынужден обхватить одну ладонь другой, чтобы сдержать дрожь.

\- Профессор? – встревоженно позвала Гермиона.

Северусу захотелось встать и отойти, но провода кардиомонитора не позволяли этого.

\- Все в порядке, - пренебрежительно сказал он. – Пожалуйста, полковник, продолжайте.

\- Может, позвать врача? – забеспокоился Фрай.

\- Это всего лишь остаточное явление, оно пройдет, - с раздражением повторил Северус. – Продолжайте, прошу вас.

Полковник пристально взглянул на зельевара и кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Но поймите, пожалуйста, что помощь доступна и вам тоже. Учитывая значимость и нынешнее состояние мистера Поттера, мы усилили охрану базы. В вашей комнате будет постоянный охранник, двое – снаружи, а также во всех коридорах, при входах в здание и у ворот. К сожалению, несмотря на наши усилия, подобные распоряжения привлекли внимание прессы, а посему не слишком известному родственнику королевской семьи порекомендовали прооперировать больное колено. Знаменитость он небольшая – слишком стар, чтобы составить конкуренцию молодым принцам, и я предполагаю, что его история продержится в газетах минут пять, не более. Иначе читатели зря истратят деньги, - Фрай улыбнулся так, что вокруг его глаз собрались морщинки, а лицо потеплело.

\- Но нужна ли этому джентльмену операция? – поинтересовалась гриффиндорка.

\- Будет нужна, - подмигнул ей полковник.

Северус и Гермиона уставились на Фрая во все глаза.

\- Он уже дважды получал травмы, играя в поло, - пояснил полковник. – Последнее падение, на удачу нам, произошло в прошлые выходные. Сегодня он встречается с хирургом, от которого узнает, что колено лучше всего прооперировать.

Гермиона даже рот разинула:

\- Но ведь ему не придется страдать без надобности? Гарри это очень не понравится.

\- Не беспокойтесь, мисс Грейнджер. Операция необходима, и чем скорее старик почувствует себя здоровым, тем лучше. А теперь могу я узнать о ваших планах? Подозреваю, что вы захотите пригласить сюда своих людей.

\- Мы обсудим это с коллегами, - ровно отозвался Снейп. – Можно ли положиться на ваши меры предосторожности до тех пор?

\- Разумеется, - кивнул полковник.

\- Мы с мисс Грейнджер останемся здесь, пока мистера Поттера не вывезут. Мисс Грейнджер отправится назад с докладом. Кто-то из наших, скорее всего, будет находиться с Гарри постоянно, - властно объявил Снейп.

\- Конечно. Здесь может с комфортом разместиться любое количество...

\- Прибывший расположится в одной палате с мистером Поттером, - прервал его Снейп.

Полковник внимательно посмотрел на волшебников.

\- Как угодно. Если хотите, я усилю охрану, чтобы вы могли отдохнуть... – осторожно предложил он.

В глазах Северуса промелькнула веселая искорка.

\- Считаете нас неспособными постоять за себя? На что, мол, годны инвалид и юная девица? Мисс Грейнджер, полковник наслышан о нашем мире. Продемонстрируйте ему, как вы предотвратили бы потенциальное нападение.

Гермиона выхватила палочку; Фрай все еще улыбался, когда девушка обездвижила его. Не в силах пошевелиться, офицер испуганно смотрел на нее.

\- Мисс Грейнджер юна и безобидна на вид, но она весьма одаренная ведьма и очень умна, - проговорил Снейп, словно ничего из ряда вон выходящего не случилось.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - улыбнулась Гермиона.

\- Это не лесть, мисс Грейнджер, а правда, - мрачно поведал зельевар, но улыбка девушки не померкла. – Будьте любезны снять чары, пока полковника не хватил удар.

\- Ой, простите! – пискнула гриффиндорка и отменила заклинание.

\- Что за черт! – воскликнул Фрай, поднимаясь на ноги с такой скоростью, точно был обязан убедиться, что может это сделать.

\- Обычное обездвиживающее заклятие, - пояснила Гермиона. – Извините, если я вас напугала...

Полковник одернул форму. Вид у него был взъерошенный.

\- Эта штука – волшебная палочка? – недоверчиво протянул он.

\- Да, - подтвердила Гермиона. – Должна предупредить, что самые могущественные волшебники – Гарри, к примеру, и профессор Снейп – с легкостью обходятся и без нее.

Полковник запустил пальцы в шевелюру.

\- Это невероятно сложно осмыслить. Магия... мы тратим миллиарды, разрабатывая новые виды оружия, а тут одна малышка с деревяшкой... – он покачал головой.

Гермиона встала и тихо сказала:

\- Не стоит и думать о том, чтобы выигрывать ваши войны нашим оружием, сэр, - полковник резко обернулся к ней, и девушка продолжила: - Противник предпримет те же меры. Есть маги хорошие, есть и плохие, пацифисты и наемники, как и в вашем мире. Урон, который они в состоянии нанести, огромен. Посмотрите на Гарри, - она осеклась, но тут же заговорила снова: - Он, наверное, сильнее любого волшебника за последние века. Он убил мерзавца, который терроризировал магов и готовился уничтожить или поработить остальных людей. Но даже Гарри... – девушка сглотнула застрявший в горле ком. – Видите, как ему досталось. Он пытался защитить всех нас. А теперь... – она отвернулась, сдерживая рвущиеся из горла рыдания.

До этого момента Гермиона держалась так спокойно, что Северус, почти обезумевший от страха за Гарри с самого окончания битвы, наконец-то почувствовал, что приходит в себя.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, - холодно произнес он, - не вздумайте раскисать. Что подумает о нас полковник?

Фрай удивленно поглядел на Северуса.

\- Молодежь, - осторожно сказал он. – Их можно понять. Именно поэтому считается, что мужчинам и женщинам негоже воевать бок о бок. Любовные связи неизбежно...

Тихий плач Гермионы сменился сдавленным фырканьем.

\- Греки отсылали воинов в битву женатыми парами, потому что их любовь друг к другу считалась преимуществом на поле брани, - заметила она, яростно отирая глаза.

\- Женщин они в битву не брали, мисс Грейнджер, - снисходительно напомнил полковник.

\- А я о чем говорю, - буркнула девушка.

\- А о чем? – растерялся полковник.

\- О том, что любовь не мешает здраво мыслить в бою; наоборот, она – причина, ради которой идешь воевать. Нас с Гарри не связывают романтические отношения, хотя я уже много лет – его лучшая подруга, доверяю ему и поддерживаю во всем. Мне повезло узнать его лучше других, но многие в нашем мире пошли бы за Гарри, не будучи знакомыми с ним: он почти всю жизнь является для волшебников символом свободы. И не зря. Он не «малыш», а человек, обладающий невероятной силой. На вид Гарри действительно молод и невысок. Но это зрелище обманчиво.

\- Премьер-министр и мистер Дамблдор говорили то же самое, - растерянно признал полковник. – Простите, не хотел вас оскорбить. Я решил, что вы ему... ближе всех.

\- В таком случае, вам ко мне, - вкрадчиво перебил Северус. – Мисс Грейнджер всего лишь хорошо осведомлена о маггловск... вашем мире и находится здесь в качестве консультанта.

\- Ваша группа явно сколочена давно, и отношения в ней очень тесны, - свел брови к переносице полковник. – Вы чувствуете ответственность за своего солдата, и любой на вашем месте...

Снейп вздохнул. Судачить о личном не входило в его правила, но и отрицать собственную роль в жизни Гарри зельевар не собирался. Любовник может нуждаться в нем, звать его. Северус хотел находиться рядом и своим присутствием не давать юноше повода для сомнений.

\- Позвольте мне прояснить ситуацию. Ваш человек объявил, что ради двух гомиков его начальник беспокоиться не станет. Если это правда, я попрошу премьер-министра перевести мистера Поттера в другое место, как только таковое станет возможным. Мы с Гарри – партнеры в прямом смысле этого слова. Говоря откровенно, мне безразлично ваше мнение, но терпеть неуважение к мистеру Поттеру лишь потому, что он предпочитает человека собственного пола, к тому же годящегося ему в отцы, я не собираюсь. Детали наших отношений никого, кроме нас самих, не касаются. Я не стану юлить насчет того, кем являюсь, дабы уберечь чьи-либо нежные чувства; единственное, что меня волнует, - это Гарри и качество ухода за ним. Должен ли я связаться с премьер-министром?

Гермиона восхищалась высокомерным тоном зельевара; она почти слышала, как шуршат полы его мантии, придававшие Снейпу особенное величие. Даже сидя на больничной койке, он источал силу и настолько отличался от общепринятой женоподобной карикатуры на мужчину-гея, что девушке захотелось рассмеяться.

\- Я понятия не имел... – потирая подбородок, взглянул на Снейпа полковник.

\- Откуда вам знать? Я делюсь информацией лишь потому, что, будучи партнером Гарри, могу понадобиться ему и не собираюсь этого скрывать, - с каменным лицом заявил Северус. – Не беспокойтесь. Выражать свои чувства прилюдно мы не станем.

\- Разумеется, в армии встречаются гомосексуалисты, но не уверен, что найду достаточно для обеспечения надлежащей охраны...

\- Я не ищу для Гарри эскорт, - фыркнул Снейп. – Всего лишь персонал, для которого его ориентация не будет играть решающей роли.

\- Разумеется, - кивнул полковник Фрай, недоумевая, каким образом соберет о своих людях такие сведения.

\- Наш недавний охранник сможет помочь советом, - предложила, угадав ход мыслей Фрая, Гермиона. – Его это, похоже, не беспокоило.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул полковник. Выпрямившись, он пожал руку девушке, потом Северусу. - Позвольте еще раз выразить вам свою благодарность, а также сочувствие – теперь, когда я понимаю, как важен мистер Поттер лично вам, а не только в глобальном масштабе. Я буду следить за ситуацией и поддерживать связь с тем, кого назначат моим поверенным. Ведь это будете вы, профессор Снейп?

Северус, впервые на своей памяти живущий теперешним днем, неопределенно покачал головой:

\- Я дам вам знать.

\- Сэр, - остановила Гермиона уходящего полковника, - можно ли принести сюда сотовый телефон, чтобы я смогла сделать необходимые звонки?

\- Конечно. Дайте мне несколько минут, - с этим Фрай удалился.

Внутрь скользнул другой охранник. Гермиона углядела еще одного солдата снаружи, но их прежнего стража полковник, очевидно, увел с собой.

Девушка поглядела на Северуса.

\- Нужно выяснить, кто из Пожирателей сбежал. Слишком уж много народа нас охраняет.

 

В родовом замке Малфоев Нарциссу разбудил дрожащий домовой эльф.

\- Госпожа! Госпожа Малфой!

\- Что такое, Либби? – спросила, садясь, Нарцисса.

\- Господин велит вам побыстрее одеться, мэм. Время не ждет! Совсем не ждет!

Нарцисса знала, когда Люциуса нужно слушать беспрекословно. Она быстро натянула чулки, туфли, набросила узкую мантию, пригладила волосы и спустилась по лестнице. Откуда-то тянуло горелым.

\- Где он? – спросила женщина у выстроившихся в холле домовиков. 

\- В библиотеке, мэм, - указал дрожащей ручкой один из них.

Чувствуя нарастающую в душе панику, Нарцисса поспешила в нужном направлении. Первое, что она увидела, распахнув дверь, была палочка Люциуса, нацеленная ей в лицо.

\- Цисс, - муж быстро спрятал оружие и продолжил сбрасывать вещи со стола в сундук. Один из книжных шкафов пылал; Малфой не обращал на это внимания.

\- Люциус! Что ты делаешь? – сердце женщины билось так, будто вот-вот вырвется наружу.

\- Темный лорд мертв, - отозвался муж, листая бумаги и швыряя нужные в сундук, а остальные - на пол. Повернувшись к портрету Нерона Малфоя, Люциус прижал ладонь к лицу возмущенно залопотавшего предка.

Нарцисса ахнула.

Портрет растаял, открыв потайную дверь. Люциус коснулся ручки и скрипнул зубами: металл опалил кожу, прежде чем повернуться в пазе.

Дверь Последней надежды.

Нарцисса еще малышкой слышала рассказы о ней.

За время жизни женщины в Мэнор дверью ни разу не пользовались, даже когда Волдеморт пал впервые, шестнадцать лет назад.

\- Он в самом деле умер?

\- Да. Поттер и Северус об этом позаботились.

\- Северус?..

\- Он самый, - прошипел Малфой. – Предатель!

\- Где это случилось? - Нарцисса испуганно подошла ближе. – Что с Беллатрикс?

Люциус схватил ее за горло и толкнул к стене.

\- Как насчет твоего сына? – прорычал он. – Ты знала? Знала? – он ударил жену затылком о стену.

\- Драко был там? – выдавила Нарцисса, закатив глаза. – Что с ним? Он не пострадал?

\- Он дрался на стороне Поттера, - сверкнул полными ярости глазами Люциус. – Знала ли ты, что наш сын – перебежчик? Говори правду, черт возьми!

Нарцисса едва касалась пола носками туфель. Никогда раньше она не боялась мужа до такой степени и все же не могла не чувствовать облегчения. Драко оказался среди победивших.

\- Ничего я не знала! Отпусти меня! Он ранен? – спросила она, борясь с ладонью Люциуса на своем горле.

\- Ты рада, - прошептал Малфой, заглядывая жене в глаза.

\- Отпусти! – она стукнула его каблуком по лодыжке.

Люциус сжал пальцы, рассмеялся и ослабил хватку.

\- Ты всегда недолюбливала Темного лорда, - отвернулся он от жены.

\- Драко ранен? – схватив мужа за руку, повторила женщина.

\- Я не убил его. Хотя и должен был.

\- Прервать род Малфоев?

\- После такого позора? О, я должен был это сделать!

\- Победа – не позор! – рявкнула Нарцисса. – Малфои заучивают это с колыбели, и не вини сына за то, что он запомнил твои уроки!

Люциус расхохотался.

\- Я запечатываю дом. Ни министерству, ни моему сыну он не достанется. Пойдешь ли ты со мной, Нарцисса? Если хочешь остаться, отправляйся в Приют вдов.

Так назывался дом, где жили оставшиеся без мужей женщины семьи Малфоев, когда их сыновья вступали в права наследования. Что предлагал ей Люциус?

\- Неужели ты... – прошептала она.

\- Покончу с собой? Нет, конечно. Отправлюсь в ссылку, чтобы накопить сил? Вне всякого сомнения. Решай, жена.

 

В Большом зале Хогвартса Драко Малфой пошатнулся от усталости. Стоящий рядом Рон Уизли покосился на молодого целителя, осмотрел помещение и призвал одного из домовых эльфов, сматывающих бинты.

Через несколько минут неподалеку накрыли стол, и в воздухе запахло жареным беконом.

Рон схватил Драко, опирающегося о стену, чтобы не упасть, за руку и потянул туда.

\- Пойди поешь, - велел он.

Малфой собирался отказаться, когда неожиданно сообразил, что умирает от голода, и поплелся к столу вслед за Роном.

\- Но другие пациенты... - промычал слизеринец, чувствуя, как язык и губы отказываются ему повиноваться.

\- Ты уже всех осмотрел, - мягко отозвался Невилл, присаживаясь по другую сторону стола.

К ним тут же присоединилась группа шестикурсников – бледных, со впалыми от усталости щеками.

Драко огляделся. Выстроенные рядами у стен носилки опустели. Значит, раненых перевели в лазарет. Мадам Помфри, команда врачей из больницы святого Мунго и сам Драко работали в Большом зале, отпуская пациентов, которым оказали первую помощь, в лазарет. Малфой и представить себе не мог, насколько больше было бы ранений, не поддерживай Гарри свой щит так долго.

Слизеринец знал, что врачи из больницы остаются в школе помогать мадам Помфри. Рон Уизли, Невилл, Эрни и несколько других учеников работали не покладая рук, ассистируя врачам, поднимая и переворачивая больных и готовя запасы бинтов и лекарств.

Семикурсников поставили во главе факультетов; ученики расположились в гостиных, дожидаясь своих родителей, там же собирались и спать.

Потолок Большого зала отражал едва зарождающийся рассвет. Сидящие за столом ели безмолвно, запивая завтрак огромным количеством чая.

Драко все еще чувствовал себя уставшим, но настроение его несколько улучшилось.

\- Самый вкусный бутерброд с грудинкой, который я когда-либо ел, - облизывая пальцы, сообщил Рон.

Драко кивнул, соглашаясь: сил говорить не было.

Единственное, чего ему хотелось, - это спать. Необходимость в целителе отпала. Их стол напоминал островок в море пустых носилок.

Но для того чтобы уснуть, нужно было спуститься в слизеринскую гостиную, а сделать этого Драко не мог. От раненых он знал, сколько родных его сокурсников погибло в битве. Многие студенты других факультетов тоже лишились своих родителей. Кое-кто из слизеринцев сегодня осиротел; этих увела с собой мадам Хуч, другие скорбящие ученики сидели с оставшимися родственниками. С ними находились профессор Спраут и Альбус Дамблдор. Профессор Синистра возглавила факультет Слизерин; остальные члены персонала всю ночь мелькали тут и там. Драко отодвинул тарелку и опустил голову на стол.

Похоже, спать придется здесь.

За спиной кто-то кашлянул, но юноша не смог подняться.

\- Нет слов, чтобы выразить, как я благодарен вам и как горжусь присутствующими здесь, - тихо промолвил Дамблдор. – Всем нужно отдохнуть, но, боюсь, я должен попросить о последнем одолжении. Большинство учеников уже спит, и мне не хотелось бы их беспокоить. Можно лечь и тут, но тогда вас разбудят те, кто вскоре спустится к завтраку. Если вы не против общежития, то в соседней комнате есть матрасы. Отоспитесь сейчас, а вымыться успеете завтра.

Никто и не думал возражать.

Даже сквозь всепоглощающую усталость Драко понимал, что директор старается избавить его от встречи с однокурсниками. Ребята вошли в отведенную им комнату и увидели, что на полу лежит огромный матрас, а в углу сложены одеяла. Малфой сообразил, что тем, кому сейчас необходимо чье-то присутствие, дружеское прикосновение, так будет легче. Он заметил, как Эрни прихватил пару одеял и бережно укутал Элоизу, прежде чем скользнуть ей за спину и крепко обнять девушку.

Драко взял плед, сбросил туфли и рухнул на матрас. Не обращая больше внимания на других, он закрыл глаза и отключился.

 

Северус и Гермиона проснулись, когда открылась дверь.

Вошли три доктора, одетые в хирургические костюмы. Одной из них была уже знакомая врач-невролог.

Северус сел и опустил ноги на пол.

\- Как он? – нетерпеливо спросил зельевар.

\- Состояние все еще тяжелое, - с легким акцентом ответил немолодой темнокожий доктор. – Мы надеемся, что держим все под контролем, но следующие сорок восемь часов станут решающими.

\- Мы вправили ему руку и зашили почти все раны, - продолжил второй врач. – К счастью, их глубина – одинаковая у всех порезов – не критическая, но некоторые мышцы повреждены. Важнейшие органы и артерии остались целыми, но повозиться с ними все-таки пришлось. Раненая нога заставила нас хорошенько призадуматься. Говоря откровенно, ничего подобного мы раньше не видели. Большое спасибо за вашу информацию о последствиях воздействия нервного газа. Разумеется, мы станем наблюдать за реакцией пациента на медикаменты и сможем определить истинную степень ущерба. Главная проблема сейчас – это ожоги. Алекса, похоже, ударило сбоку, хотя рука непонятным образом цела. Лицо, грудь и все тело до бедра покрыты ожогами разной степени. Колотые раны в таких местах не могут быть зашиты, и это увеличивает шанс возникновения инфекции. На лицо Алекса мы наложим специальную маску – возможно, вы видели статьи о таких в прессе. Маски дают впечатляющие результаты; мы надеемся, что в конечном итоге лицо окажется не слишком изуродовано. С телом история другая: боюсь, останется много шрамов, - доктор пристально поглядел на Северуса.

Зельевар нахмурился, склонившись к говорившему.

\- Эти шрамы причинят ему неудобства?

\- Если он выживет... – женщина-врач легко коснулась руки Снейпа, - сейчас мы уверены в этом много больше, чем несколько часов назад, - то будет сплошь покрыт рубцами. Мы пересадим ткани там, где это возможно, и рассмотрим вероятность применения новейших технологий пластической хирургии, но должен вас предупредить, что... Алекс никогда уже не обретет былой привлекательности.

\- Но он сможет двигаться? Функционировать без проблем? – уточнил Снейп.

\- К моменту полного выздоровления – да. Там, где нервы повреждены, он потеряет чувствительность. Кроме того, ему будет трудно смириться со своей новой внешностью. Да и тем, кто помнит его прежним, тем, кому он близок, тоже придется нелегко.

Глядя на врачей, Северус наконец-то понял, куда клонит Мелисса.

\- Вы думаете, что я, видя его, стану замечать только шрамы? Посмотрите на меня! – он широко раскинул руки. – Я стар, уродлив, испещрен рубцами – и это наименьшие из моих недостатков. Горечь и язвительность, к которым я склонен, его тоже не оттолкнули. Шрамы не имеют никакого значения.

Доктора-мужчины переглянулись.

\- Увидев его, вы можете передумать. Простите, но я постоянно сталкиваюсь с жертвами пожаров, и история имеет тенденцию повторяться. Я лишь прошу, чтобы вы помогли ему пережить самый тяжелый период – время выздоровления. Никто вас не обвинит: отвращение не контролируется. Алекс никогда уже не будет радовать глаз, но обещаю, что с помощью давящих повязок и пластических операций сделаю все возможное – а в наше время технология добивается многого, - врач посмотрел на Гермиону. – Как лучшая подруга, вы сможете поддерживать его. Если собрать остальных друзей...

\- Он может выглядеть, как тролль, и все равно будет всенародным идолом. Вы просто не понимаете, насколько велики оказанные им миру услуги.

\- Его можно боготворить, но любить или желать – вряд ли, - мягко произнес доктор.

Северус поднялся и сорвал с себя проводки, отчего кардиомонитор бешено заверещал.

\- Отведите меня к нему.

\- Он в реанимации. Его поддерживает специальный каркас, чтобы ничто не прикасалось к ожогам. Алекс должен оставаться в стерильном боксе – только так можно избежать потенциальных инфекций...

\- Отведите меня к нему, - повторил Снейп, направляясь к двери. – Возможно, мы сумеем помочь.

\- Вам позволят лишь взглянуть на него снаружи, - заявил один из докторов.

\- Безопасность будете обсуждать с полковником Фраем, - отозвался Северус. – А я пока разберусь, чем помочь Алексу.

С этими словами он распахнул дверь.

 

Северус и Гермиона смотрели на Гарри в окно послеоперационной палаты. То, что они видели, напоминало мумию, прикрепленную к какому-то приспособлению для пыток.

\- Что это за штуковина? – испуганно воскликнула Гермиона.

\- Это – единственное, что может защитить его многочисленные раны от раздражения, вызванного прикосновением к постельному белью, - пояснил один из докторов. – Это современнейшее оборудование – его доставили сюда специально ради нашего пациента.

Гермиона и Северус быстро переглянулись, потом снова уставились на Гарри.

\- Все это ради того, чтобы он не касался постели? – уточнил Северус.

\- Совершенно верно.

\- Нам необходимо попасть внутрь, - сказал Гермионе Снейп.

\- Боюсь, сначала вам нужно будет сменить одежду и прихватить маски. Мы всячески стараемся предупредить возможность заражения.

Следуя указаниям врачей, Гермиона и Северус наконец вошли в палату.

Снейп в ужасе остановился перед постелью пациента.

Гермиона изо всех сил пыталась сдержать слезы.

\- Когда он придет в себя? – спросил Северус.

\- Он уже начинает просыпаться, но говорить пока не может, - ответил эксперт по ожогам, сопровождающий гостей. – Забыл упомянуть: поскольку горло Алекса распухло после удушения, интубация оказалась невозможна, и нам пришлось сделать временную трахеотомию.

Северус обошел кровать Гарри, определяя степень нанесенного тому ущерба.

Неожиданно юноша пошевелился. Снейп моментально очутился у изголовья больного.

Ресницы неповрежденного глаза дрогнули.

\- Я здесь, - тихо произнес Северус, мягко касаясь здоровой щеки Гарри.

Юноша, открыв глаз, попытался сосредоточиться на фигуре любовника. Северус увидел, как губы Гарри шевельнулись.

\- В это трудно поверить, Поттер, но здешние доктора сделали то, что за все время нашего знакомства не удалось мне, и заткнули тебе глотку, - полным обычной язвительности голосом сообщил Северус. Его тон, похоже, несколько успокоил больного. – Говорить ты не можешь – нет, не паникуй, это ненадолго, пока не заживет горло, - зельевар взял руку юноши в свою. – Сожми пальцы, если чувствуешь боль.

Ответа не последовало.

\- Как это неразумно с моей стороны, - спокойно продолжил Снейп. – Сможешь пошутить над этим впоследствии. Несколько основных правил для начала. Сожми пальцы, если понимаешь меня, Гарри.

Тот чуть шевельнул рукой.

\- Хорошо. Теперь сожми, если не чувствуешь боли.

Снова легкое давление.

\- Молодец, - зельевар погладил любовника по щеке.

Гермиона смотрела во все глаза. Сочетание привычной желчности с из ряда вон выходящей нежностью – Снейп влюблен в Гарри, в этом девушка была уверена. Прежде ей казалось, что зельевар заботился о ее друге из чувства вины. Теперь же сомнения исчезли.

\- Мы в военном госпитале, Гарри, так что не удивляйся незнакомым лицам, хорошо? Тебя держат в весьма хитроумной машине, но мы с мисс Грейнджер от нее избавимся. Врачи провели изрядное количество времени, оперируя тебя, поэтому постарайся не разочаровать их и выздороветь поскорее, понял? У нас с тобой есть незавершенные дела, - последнее зельевар обольстительно шепнул юноше на ухо.

Тот слегка сжал пальцы любовника.

\- Да, я так и думал, что небольшой стимул тебе не помешает.

Гарри закрыл было глаз, но тут же вновь распахнул его и беспокойно поглядел на Снейпа.

\- Он мертв, Гарри. Ты убил его, - решив, что знает, о чем беспокоится молодой человек, сказал Снейп.

Гарри едва заметно качнул головой.

Северус посмотрел на вставшую рядом Гермиону. Девушка подошла ближе – так, чтобы Гарри мог видеть ее, не двигаясь.

\- Волнуешься о том, кто еще погиб? – догадалась она.

Гарри снова сжал пальцы Северуса.

\- Настоящий гриффиндорец, - беззлобно и почти нежно проворчал алхимик. – Мы не знаем: все это время были здесь. Но узнать можно...

Гарри взволнованно поглядел на Гермиону.

\- Мы все выясним, ладно? Перед тем как уехать, мы видели Рона и Невилла, с Драко ты говорил сам, Крэбб и Гойл живы, Дамблдор невредим... понимаешь?

Гарри едва заметно сдавил руку Северуса и закрыл глаз.

Снейп нехотя опустил руку, пригладил волосы юноши и направился к двери. Снаружи зельевар несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, закрыв глаза, будто молился. Гермиона подождала и вышла следом, оставив доктора в палате.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - тихо произнес Северус.

В приемной дожидались трое вооруженных солдат. Снейп и Гермиона присели на стулья в углу.

\- Я окружил палату дезинфекционными чарами, - начал зельевар.

Вот зачем понадобилась та странная пауза. Снейп использовал беспалочковую, невербальную магию. Гермиона кивнула с довольным видом.

\- Его довольно просто уложить на воздушную подушку, - тихо заметил Северус. – Нет ли у вас каких-нибудь идей, как провернуть это под носом у магглов?

Гермиона задумалась.

\- Можем притвориться, будто ставим силовое поле. Они ведь уже в курсе, что наши технологии круче прочих. Пригласить «специалиста» – например, Римуса Люпина; он подойдет на роль рассеянного гения. Это должно сработать... только не говорите ему, что я так сказала! – пискнула Гермиона.

Северус улыбнулся.

\- Должна ли мадам Помфри проверить наведенные вами чары?

\- Я использую их при варке сложных зелий, - покачал головой Снейп, - а она – при лечении заражений; и в том, и в другом случае чары купируют любой вирус. Лучше их не найдешь.

\- Тогда я свяжусь с Люпином, - решила Гермиона. – Только он, наверное, спит...

Девушка поглядела на мерцающий в окнах рассвет.

\- Разбудите его. Гарри важнее сна, и Люпин с этим согласится. Отправляйтесь назад вместе с ним и хорошенько отдохните, - посоветовал зельевар.

\- А вы останетесь здесь один?

\- Попытаюсь как-нибудь справиться, мисс Грейнджер.

\- Я не хотела вас обидеть...

\- Знаю, - перебил Снейп. – Я вам бесконечно признателен, - вздохнул он, растирая виски. – Планируете вскорости вернуться сюда?

\- Конечно...

\- Я буду благодарен также, если вы узнаете, как там мои слизеринцы и кто за ними присматривает. И Драко... – Северус вытер ладони о бедра.

Гермиона коснулась его руки.

\- Драко знал, на что идет. Он не присоединился к нам вслепую. Мы разговаривали на эту тему, - сказала она. – Он поймет, что находится в опасности, пока его отец на свободе.

\- Хотелось бы мне, чтобы Люциуса поймали, - покачал головой Снейп. 

Звонок Гермионы принес следующую информацию: Малфой, Нотт и Макнейр сбежали. Схватили обоих Лестрангов, а также Авери, Руквуда и Розье. Что стало с Каркаровым, Фенриром Грейбеком, родителями Крэбба и Гойла и остальными, друзья девушки не знали.

\- А мать Драко? – поинтересовалась Гермиона.

\- Она так и не приняла метку... пыталась игнорировать участие Люциуса в делах Лорда и спасти Драко от похожей судьбы. Надеюсь, Нарцисса обратится к нам за помощью. Не знаю, что сделает с ней Люциус, - опустил голову Снейп.

\- Пойду позвоню, - поднялась Гермиона. – Отдыхайте.

\- Отдохну, когда здесь побывает Люпин.

Гермиона кивнула. Северус выглядел совершенно измученным, но девушка понимала причины, по которым он поступал именно так.

 

Часом позже Люпин исполнил отведенную ему роль. Они со Снейпом расставили в углах палаты Гарри металлические сферы, создав «силовое поле», поддерживающее юношу в воздухе и в то же время позволяющее врачам прикасаться к нему без каких-либо проблем. Медперсонал пришел в восторг при виде сверхсекретной технологии и сенсоров у дверей, которые уничтожали любые бактерии, вирусы и микробы. Врачи поклялись хранить таинства чужой методики, а Люпин на всякий случай добавил чары непроизносимости каждому, кто побывал в приемной у палаты Гарри.

Рядом с постелью больного поставили еще одну кровать. Гарри не приходил в себя, и после того, как Римус и Гермиона уехали (с базы – на мотоцикле Сириуса, а потом аппарировали, едва оказавшись вне поля зрения), Снейп наконец-то прилег и заснул.

 

В Хогвартсе Гермиона доложила обстановку враз постаревшему Дамблдору, заглянула в ванную префектов, где быстро, но с наслаждением приняла душ, а потом домовой эльф отвел ее в комнату, где спала целая компания хорошо знакомых ребят. Девушка прихватила одеяло, пробралась по матрасу между спящими и устало опустилась отдыхать.


	33. Махинации Малфоев

Драко Малфой плотнее закутался в одеяло. Он еще не проснулся толком, но уже понял, что очень давно не спал так крепко. Юноша поерзал, чтобы принять более комфортную позу.

Тут переброшенная через его грудь рука шевельнулась, и Драко сообразил, что кто-то примостился сзади. Слизеринец слишком устал, чтобы возражать, и слишком уютно устроился, чтобы выражать протесты, поэтому снова уснул.

Очнувшись позднее, Малфой обнаружил, что чужая рука пробралась к нему под рубашку и теперь касается живота. Было приятно, и юноша расслабился, но вздрогнул и окончательно проснулся, когда ощутил, как у пупка кружит чей-то палец.

Соседствующий человек явно не спал, и на уме у него были вполне определенные вещи.

Драко не мог вспомнить, кто укладывался рядом, когда он засыпал. В комнате царила темнота, и не естественная, а явно магического происхождения.

Чужая ладонь была теплой и легко скользнула по животу Малфоя к груди. Молодой человек чуть подвинулся назад, к владельцу ладони; тут-то все и началось.

На Драко навалилось крепкое тело, но еще возмутительнее оказалось то, что к заднице прижался явно возбужденный член. Рука, уже почти подобравшаяся к соску юноши, отдернулась, словно ее обожгло.

Лежавший сзади отпрянул, вскочил на колени и пробормотал: «Lumos!» Слабый свет открыл, что перед Драко сидит Рональд Уизли с перекошенным от испуга лицом.

\- Бля! Малфой! Ты что тут делаешь? – завизжал Рон.

\- Подвергаюсь изнасилованию, - протянул Драко. – Я и не знал, что ты в меня влюблен, Уизли.

\- Черт! Вот дерьмо! Я думал, ты – Сьюзен Боунс!

\- Я что, похож на Сьюзен Боунс?

\- Тут же темно...

\- Я что, на ощупь напоминаю Сьюзен Боунс?!

\- Ну... у тебя кожа мягкая и... о боже, что я несу! – задохнулся Рон.

\- Говорила же я, что на тебе всяких кремов больше, чем на любой девчонке, - проворчали из-под одеяла слева от Драко.

\- Сьюзен Боунс уже час как встала, - сообщил из-за спины Рона зевающий Невилл.

\- Вот видишь! Она тут лежала! С чего бы мне тебя лапать... о господи... – Рон сжал голову ладонями.

\- Уизли, ты меня едва не проткнул своим членом, - наслаждаясь унижением гриффиндорца, заявил Драко.

\- Да при чем тут ты! – быстро откликнулся тот. – У меня всегда по утрам стоит! И у всех так! Ведь правда? – молящим тоном спросил Рон.

\- Когда они в постели с человеком противоположного пола, - предположил Драко.

\- Черт! Я не голубой! – простонал рыжий.

\- И у него действительно всегда стоит по утрам. Прекрати ныть, Рон. Ничего ужасного не случилось, - снова раздалось из-под одеяла.

\- Миона? Это ты? – воодушевленно вскричал Рон.

Драко перекатился назад и едва не столкнулся с Грейнджер. Волосы ее были в ужасном беспорядке. Открыв карие глаза, она посмотрела прямо на Малфоя, а потом улеглась на спину и чуть откинула одеяло. Мазнув кудрями по щеке Драко, девушка потянулась.

Волосы ее были вымыты, а кожа приятно пахла мылом. Грейнджер куталась в пушистый белый халат – наверняка приняла душ перед тем, как отправиться спать. Гриффиндорка выгнула спину, отрываясь от матраса, и от этого движения пах Драко немедленно налился жаром.

Он услышал, как сзади кто-то втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, и понял, что Рон, да и Невилл, возможно, тоже, попали в силки ее непроизвольной чувственности.

Гермиона едва слышно застонала, потом повернулась на бок и подперла рукой голову. Драко открылся вид на нежную кожу ее горла, видного в разрезе халата, на выпуклость груди в футе от лица молодого человека.

Он заставил себя поднять взгляд, но девушка смотрела не на него, а на Рона.

\- Как Гарри? – спросил тот.

Грейнджер открыла рот, но тут же закрыла его, а глаза ее стали наполняться слезами. В следующую секунду Рон подобрался ближе, притянул девушку к себе на колени, и Гермиона разрыдалась, ткнувшись лицом в его плечо.

\- Он жив, - выдавила она, - но врачи не знают... следующие сорок восемь часов... он в кошмарном состоянии... говорят, ужасные шрамы...

Драко и Невилл тоже сели. Малфой заметил, что молодой герболог окружил их группу чарами непроницаемости.

\- Какие из его ран самые тяжелые, Гермиона? – спросил Невилл, когда рыдания девушки чуть утихли.

\- Я думаю, что ожоги. Докторов волновала вероятность заражения, но Снейп помог предотвратить... а еще шрамы. Обсуждали пластическую хирургию, какую-то маску на лицо...

\- Что такое пластическая хирургия? – тихо поинтересовался Невилл.

\- Восстановление прежних черт лица, например. Берется кожа с неповрежденных частей тела – с ноги или живота - и пересаживается на место ожога в надежде, что там она приживется.

\- Гадость какая, - сдавленно проговорил Рон. В кои-то веки Драко нашел, что согласен с Уизли.

\- Это работает, - возразила Гермиона. – Все лучше, чем... – не договорив, она снова спрятала лицо на груди Рона.

\- Нужно почистить магию Гарри и вернуть ее. Тогда магические средства заработают, - твердо сказал Невилл. – Я посмотрю, какие растения помогут, пока его лечат магглы.

Авторитетно говорящий Невилл почему-то подействовал на Драко утешающе.

\- Как там Снейп? – спросил он.

\- Держится, - отозвалась Гермиона.

\- А какое проклятие в него попало? – нахмурившись, продолжил Драко. – Неужели я не смог бы ему помочь?

Воцарившаяся тишина показалась ему подозрительной. Гриффиндорцы явно сговорились о чем-то, не включив его в круг доверенных лиц. Вывод неожиданно больно кольнул самолюбие Малфоя.

Гермиона потянулась и положила ладошку на руку Драко. В отличие от пятерни, расположившейся на его животе раньше, эта была маленькой и хрупкой.

\- Да ты и так уже с ног валился от усталости. Как самочувствие?

Драко настолько опешил от искренности ее вопроса, что позабыл, как только что решил обидеться.

\- Измотан ужасно, но жить буду.

Гермиона убрала руку. Рон застонал.

\- Что такое? – обернулась девушка.

\- Ну, Миона, у меня и так уже стояло. А ты еще и ерзаешь... и мне нужно в туалет, - залился краской парень.

\- Что за ребячество! – беззлобно проворчала Гермиона, сползая с колен бывшего бойфренда, и снова закуталась в одеяло.

Рон поднялся.

Все трое уставились на его пах.

\- О, ради всего святого! Увидимся позже! – рыжий прикрыл ладонями стоящую домиком молнию и сбежал.

Усмехнувшись, Гермиона снова легла на матрас. Драко огляделся и заметил, что расположился между ней и Невиллом. Глаза Малфоя успели привыкнуть к темноте, и он увидел несколько спящих тут и там учеников, хотя большая часть ребят уже отсутствовала.

\- Тебе стоит еще поспать, - тихонько посоветовал ему Невилл. Юный герболог поглядел на Гермиону. – Ты когда вернулась? Я думал, ты меня позовешь...

\- Римус Люпин привез меня часов в восемь утра. А сейчас сколько?

\- Около двух дня, - ответил Невилл. – Почему бы вам обоим не отоспаться? Потом встретимся за чаем. Сегодня вечером, наверное, устроят пышный праздник. Может, если повезет, найдем столик в «Трех метлах». Я бы не отказался от кружки пива.

Драко с любопытством поглядел на Невилла. Прежде тот не производил впечатления человека, знающего толк в выпивке.

\- Не думаю, что нам это удастся, - прошептала в ответ Гермиона.

Молодые люди повернулись к ней: Драко улегся на бок, а Невилл вытянул шею, чтобы видеть девушку поверх плеча слизеринца.

\- Не все Пожиратели смерти пойманы, - пояснила она.

\- Мой отец скрылся? – спросил Драко. До этой минуты он не решался думать о Люциусе. Никто не подошел, чтобы сказать: «Твой отец мертв». Юноша видел того на поле боя, успел рассмотреть исказившую черты родителя ярость. Вспоминая ее сейчас, Драко невольно вздрогнул.

Его плеча легко коснулся Невилл, и Малфой оглянулся, подбодренный тяжестью чужой ладони.

\- У тебя есть мы, - вполголоса заметил Нев. – Я знаю, что это не одно и то же. У нас с Гарри нет родителей, но мы обрели семью в Хогвартсе. У тебя есть мы. И Крэбб с Гойлом к тому же. Помни: мы всегда будем рядом, если понадобимся тебе.

\- И еще в сотне случаев, когда ты предпочел бы, чтоб мы были подальше, - ухмыльнулась Гермиона, смахнув со лба непослушную челку. Волосы ее волной накрыли подушку. Девушка снова повернулась к друзьям. – Есть ли у нас дела, или можно еще немного отдохнуть? Я, должно быть, легко отделалась, пока вы тут всю ночь работали.

\- Вы спите, - повторил свой совет Невилл, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я уже отдохнул. А если понадобится ваша помощь, я позову, ладно?

\- Спасибо, Нев, - Гермиона поудобнее закуталась в одеяло, а Невилл тихонько пробрался между спящими и покинул комнату.

\- До чего же странно, - пробормотала Гермиона, снова поворачиваясь лицом к Драко. Когда ушли Рон и Невилл, места между оставшимися стало больше, но им все равно казалось, будто в спальне никого больше нет.

\- Лежать в постели с Драко Малфоем? – уточнил юноша.

Вместо того чтобы обидеться, Гермиона захихикала:

\- Точно!

Ее непринужденный смех удивил Драко. Тот неожиданно, к немалому испугу, понял, что смог бы, просыпаясь, долгие годы смотреть в лицо Гермионы Грейнджер.

 

Люциус Малфой ненавидел менять обличье, но волосы его выдавали, и простой личины было недостаточно для того, чтобы стать неузнаваемым.

Он спускался по Paulus Pottersstaacht ¬– даже название, казалось, глумилось над аристократом, - надвинув на лоб капюшон мантии. Частый дождик заставил прохожих одеться так же, как Люциус. Свернув в переулок, изгнанник зашел в цирюльню.

Часом позже элегантный мужчина с короткими каштановыми волосами и бровями в тон взглянул на себя в зеркало, сообщил подобострастно ожидающему парикмахеру, что результат его устраивает, и в качестве оплаты вонзил тому нож прямо в сердце.

Новая одежда – купленная в Гренобле и хорошо скроенная, хоть и не чета обычным стандартам – дополнила метаморфозу аристократа в зажиточного торговца, и Люциус снова аппарировал – на этот раз в Мюнхен. Не самый любимый город, но здесь Малфоя точно искать не станут. Люциус зашагал по Schellingstrasse мимо лавок подержанных книг, рассчитанных на студентов, к неброскому магазинчику, в который и вошел с непринужденной грацией. Зазвенел дверной колокольчик; бородатый мужчина за стойкой, говорящий по телефону, оглянулся.

Посреди магазина стояли открытые коробки, заполненные книгами, а за стеклянными дверцами стеллажей ютились разнообразные медные духовые инструменты: саксофоны всевозможных размеров, тромбоны, трубы, деревянные модели – дудочки, флейты, кларнеты... На полках лежала всякая всячина.

Люциус походил перед шкафами и после некоторого раздумья взмахом палочки открыл одну из дверц и вытащил из синего бархатного футляра флейту. Ловко собрав ее и очистив мундштук с помощью «Scourgify!», Малфой поднес инструмент к губам и заиграл.

Под звуки хорошо известной мелодии мужчина у стойки торопливо повесил трубку. Его быстрые шаги не помешали игре Люциуса; приблизившись, хозяин магазина, похоже, передумал возмущаться и заслушался.

\- Прекрасное изложение замечательного произведения, сэр, - заметил он, когда последние звуки мелодии растаяли в воздухе. – И, смею заметить, отличный инструмент для исполнения. Простите мое вмешательство: обычно наши витрины заперты, ведь в них хранятся такие ценные предметы... Какая удача, что ради истинного мастера одна из дверок оказалась открыта, - льстиво продолжил он.

\- В самом деле, - согласился на безупречном немецком Люциус, - этот инструмент – лучшее из всего, что я надеялся отыскать.

\- Вся наша продукция – высочайшего качества, сэр, - подхватил продавец. – А если вы ищете флейту, то уже выбрали ценнейшую из тех, которые у нас есть. Отличнейший инструмент.

\- Покажите мне ваш лучший кларнет.

\- Да-да. Да, конечно, сэр. Боюсь, по качеству наши кларнеты не сравнятся с этой флейтой, - зачастил продавец, осторожно пряча ценный предмет в его уютное гнездышко. – Вот эта модель... – он проводил Люциуса к другому шкафу. – Сгодится разве что для среднестатистического ученика, сэр, - извиняющимся тоном сказал продавец.

\- А если я попрошу подобрать мне кое-что получше?

\- Ну, иногда нам предлагают инструменты, конечно. Если вы согласны подождать, хотя гарантий, увы...

\- Неужели у вас нет никаких связей?

Продавец трусливо забегал глазками:

\- Есть люди, которых я могу расспросить, сэр, но вам, возможно, стоит заглянуть в один из магазинов на...

\- Нет, - твердо произнес Люциус.

\- Нет? – растерялся продавец.

\- Нет. Есть ли у вас служащие?

\- По субботам приходит девушка, сэр, и еще иногда, если мне понадобится взять выходной, - ответил мужчина, совершенно сбитый с толку. Внезапно его озарила идея: - Но она учится в музыкальной школе, сэр, и вполне сведуща...

\- Волшебница или из магглов?

\- Простите, что? – нахмурился продавец.

\- Вы меня правильно расслышали.

Мужчина огляделся по сторонам, словно их могли подслушать.

\- Из магглов, сэр.

\- Хорошо. Мне следует представиться: Огюст Ренуар.

\- Месье Ренуар! Я понятия не имел... надеюсь, все в порядке...

\- Признаться, я удивлен высоким качеством этого инструмента. В договоре, кажется, ясно говорилось, что вы будете иметь дело с покупателями низших сословий.

\- Да, месье, - продавец кланялся так низко, что почти касался лбом пола, - но иногда человека засасывают долги, и он соглашается продать такую вещь за малую долю ее цены, если получает наличными. Я нахожу, что это вселяет в студентов музыкальных заведений надежду. Они возвращаются, покупают всяческие безделушки – нотные тетради, например, - это помогает бизнесу, - оживленно тараторил он.

\- Я не привык, чтобы моими указаниями пренебрегали, - сурово заметил Люциус. – Впрочем, подумаю над вашими словами. Проводите меня в... апартаменты, - последнее слово он произнес с явным отвращением.

\- Разумеется, месье, - по лицу продавца катился пот. – Значит ли это, что вы остаетесь?

Люциус грозно взглянул на провожатого.

\- Вас это, по-моему, не касается, - шелковым голосом отозвался он.

\- Нет, конечно, месье. Просто... квартирой давно не пользовались. Я могу вызвать уборщицу, если вы соблаговолите подождать час-другой...

Люциус чуял охватившую продавца панику, как чуют аромат цветов. Неужели власти пронюхали о его убежище? Малфой купил этот дом десять лет назад, не зная тогда толком, зачем. Он никому не рассказывал о покупке и ни разу не появился здесь, а прибыль от магазина поступала на счет в немецком банке.

\- Немедленно, - коротко приказал Люциус.

Бросив взгляд на гроссбух, лежащий на стойке, продавец – звали его, вспомнил Малфой, Альберт Райхман – поторопился запереть дверь и повесить на нее табличку «закрыто». Он распахнул перед Люциусом дверь в дальнем углу магазина, ведущую к темной лестнице. Малфой крепче сжал в руке палочку.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, продавец повернулся и пробормотал:

\- У меня здесь останавливался друг... всего лишь на денек...

\- Открывайте, - потребовал Люциус.

Герр Райхман трясущейся рукой повернул ключ в замке.

Люциус шагнул с лестницы, миновал продавца и вошел в квартиру, внимательно оглядывая все вокруг.

Герр Райхман не зря боялся разоблачения. Губы Люциуса дрогнули.

Бокалы с вином, смятая постель...

\- Похоже, здесь останавливалась отнюдь не ваша жена, - ровно заметил Люциус.

\- Истинно так, месье Ренуар, - дрожа как осиновый лист, отозвался продавец.

\- Вам придется подыскать себе другой будуар, - промолвил Люциус. – Я вернусь через час. Квартира будет в безупречном состоянии, не так ли?

\- Да! Конечно! Не желаете ли заказать что-нибудь поесть, месье?

\- Думаю, уборка и так обойдется вам в круглую сумму. У вас ровно час, Райхман.

С этими словами Люциус вышел.

 

Малфой устроился в кафе с чашкой отличного кофе. Он чувствовал относительную безопасность и необычайный прилив энергии, что было весьма странно, учитывая, сколько сил аристократ затратил на путешествие. Аппарации в Амстердам, Гренобль, Мюнхен... Люциус задумался, потирая предплечье, где находилась Темная метка. Прежде та всегда отзывалась на прикосновения, но сейчас казалась мертвой, неподвижной... Малфой глубоко вздохнул. Ему в голову пришла идея.

Ответ на вопрос появился вполне отчетливый. Темный лорд, должно быть, на протяжении долгих лет высасывал из своего верного слуги магию.

Теперь же она была в полном распоряжении законного хозяина.

Огромное количество магии, подвластной только ему. Очень интересно.

Люциус думал о том, кто еще успел спастись. Наверняка Нотт подготовил план побега. Каркаров тоже хитер. На Крэбба и Гойла Малфою было наплевать: их сыновья сражались на стороне врага.

Как и Драко.

Люциус горько скривил губы. Как так вышло, он не знал. Вспомнились слова Нарциссы о том, что Малфои всегда оказываются на стороне победителя... неужели Драко в последний момент принял решение? Знал ли он, что Поттер – волхв? А если знал, то давно ли? Дамблдор хранил этот секрет тщательно, и не зря. Если Драко разгадал тайну, его поведение вполне объяснимо. Но он не поделился информацией с семьей, а значит, родня ему ни к чему. Вряд ли удастся уговорить мальчика присоединиться к отцу.

Теперь путь был ясен. Оставалось лишь обдумать детали. Волдеморта больше нет, и магии у Люциуса – хоть отбавляй. Возможно, Поттер и в самом деле волхв, но до того, как аппарировать с поля боя, Малфой успел увидеть: перед смертью Темный лорд бросил в мальчишку проклятием. Жив ли еще Поттер?

Нужно было раздобыть копию «Ежедневного пророка», а то и несколько, чтобы прояснить ситуацию.

Люциус не сомневался, что, будучи пойманным на этот раз, не сможет выкрутиться; такое слишком часто удавалось в прошлом.

Оставалось либо жить изгнанником под чужим именем, либо бороться.

Поддержкой удастся заручиться без проблем: без мешающего делу безумствующего Волдеморта множество чистокровных магов поднимутся за веру в то, что их мир должен быть очищен от магглов. Люциус снова задумался о тех, кто мог спастись после битвы.

Кто станет оспаривать у него права на лидерство?

Если Поттер действительно волхв... хотя это вряд ли. Мальчишка ведь не родился чистокровным! Впрочем, приходилось признать, что родословная Поттеров впечатляла; Люциус даже слышал, как говорили, будто мальчонка ведет род от Годрика Гриффиндора. Что ж. Будь это правдой, вкупе со способностями волхва, проблем не оберешься. На Поттера отовсюду посыплются присяги верности.

Люциус вновь вернулся мыслями к битве и вздрогнул, припомнив, что мальчишка целился в Темного лорда и палочкой, и посохом. Значит, Поттер действительно волхв; глупо отрицать это. И подозвал к себе Северуса – Северуса! – и этого никудышного Лонгботтома, чтобы те помогли ему уничтожить тело.

Существуют ли разные ступени могущества волхва? Вряд ли у Поттера было много времени, чтобы полностью овладеть своей силой: три года тому назад на кладбище он не обнаружил и намека на могущество, да и с тех пор никак себя не выдал. А ведь даже у простого мага в помощниках учатся как минимум пять лет.

Раз уж Люциус задумал бросить щенку вызов, следовало сделать это как можно скорее.

 

Невилл Лонгботтом бесшумно заглянул в лазарет, потом навестил мадам Спраут и отправился в теплицу. Оттуда юноша зашел в Гриффиндорскую башню, где в гостиной собралась толпа веселящихся учеников. Молодой герболог прихватил мантию, уверил интересующихся, что Гарри жив и находится в надежных руках, а потом вернулся в смежную с Большим залом спальню. Засветив кончик палочки, Невилл пробрался к Гермионе и Драко. Те лежали почти вплотную, лицом друг к другу, и крепко спали.

С минуту Невилл тихо смотрел на них, потом ушел.

Он спустился в подземелья и проскользнул в классную комнату Снейпа. Невилл знал, что его присутствие здесь крайне нежелательно для зельевара, но нужно было собрать кое-какие вещи. Юноша взял маленький котел и мешалку, прежде чем подойти к кладовой с ингредиентами. Та была надежно заперта чарами. Невилл приложил ладонь к стене и попросил замок о помощи. Дверца кладовой отворилась с еле слышным щелчком.

Молодой человек бережно наполнил пакет компонентами, перечисленными на припасенном пергаменте, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы каждый ингредиент попал в специально отведенный ему отсек.

Невилл едва успел снова запереть кладовую, когда в класс зашла Панси Паркинсон.

\- Лонгботтом! – процедила она. – Какого черта ты тут забыл?

Невилл чуть в обморок не свалился от неожиданности, но, к счастью, разглядел, что палочки в руках у Панси нет.

\- Собираю кое-что нужное, вот и все, - беспечно пояснил он, направляясь к двери.

Невзирая на отсутствие палочки, Панси преградила ему путь.

\- По чьим это указаниям? – высокомерно осведомилась она.

\- Не твое дело, - огрызнулся Невилл. – Ты сама что здесь делаешь?

\- А почему это мне нельзя здесь быть? Я, между прочим, слизеринка!

Невилл продолжал смотреть на нее.

К удивлению юноши, на щеках Паркинсон проступил румянец.

\- Никакого компромата на меня ты не найдешь, - прошипела она, разворачиваясь на месте, и, стуча каблуками, заспешила прочь.

Невилл направился в кабинет Дамблдора. Замок снова пропустил юношу без каких бы то ни было сахарно-сладких паролей.

Дамблдор пил чай с оставшимися деканами факультетов, Римусом Люпином, а также Чарли и Биллом Уизли.

\- Простите за беспокойство, сэр. Я хотел бы навестить Гарри, если вы не возражаете. Здесь у меня ингредиенты, из которых профессор Снейп мог бы приготовить мазь от ожогов. Она поможет, пока Гарри не в состоянии излечить их магией.

\- Неужели профессор Снейп не вернется сюда, чтобы приготовить эту мазь? – удивился Чарли. – Я как раз предлагал сменить его на следующие сутки.

Невилл посмотрел на Дамблдора; взгляд старика выражал неуверенность и недовольство.

\- Вы же знаете, какой он, Снейп, - мягко произнес молодой герболог. – Он попросил Гермиону о котле, раз уж не может трансфигурировать себе оборудование среди магглов, и наверняка захочет лично следить за зельем.

\- И все-таки Гарри захотел бы видеть рядом кого-нибудь из друзей, - проворчал Чарли.

Сдержав улыбку, Невилл возразил:

\- Из того, что я понял по рассказу Гермионы, Гарри не в том состоянии, чтобы придавать этому значение, и так будет еще несколько дней. Мистер Уизли.... Чарли, - уточнил Нев, когда оба рыжих брата подняли головы, - могу я с вами посоветоваться? Мы с Помоной... профессором Спраут, - юноша приветливо кивнул женщине, и та ободряюще улыбнулась, - обсуждали рецепт немагической мази от ожогов, но с вашим опытом работы среди драконов вы определенно знаете о подобных лекарствах больше нашего. Есть ли какие-нибудь добавки, которые нам стоит включить в зелье?

Они еще немного пообсуждали тему зелий, но вскоре Невилл посмотрел на Дамблдора:

\- Когда мы сможем начать необходимые приготовления, сэр?

Юноше очень хотелось спросить, как очистить магию Гарри, но, насколько осведомлены о ситуации остальные, Нев не знал.

\- Как только вернется Северус, - кивнул Дамблдор, - мы примемся отделять проклятия. Пока Билл здесь, он нам поможет.

Профессор Флитвик взглянул на котел в руках Невилла.

\- Откуда вы взяли ингредиенты? Ведь кладовые заперты!

\- Заперты, сэр. Я снова попросил замок о помощи, - признал, краснея, Невилл.

Все взоры обратились к нему.

\- И защита пропустила вас сквозь чары Северуса? – вскричала Минерва.

\- Замок знает: я не просил бы, не будь это важно, - быстро заверил ее Невилл.

Минерва повернулась к сияющему Альбусу и глубоко вздохнула.

\- Вот именно, - покрутив усы, подтвердил директор.

\- Если мистер Люпин не занят и может дать мне координаты, я хотел бы отправиться к Гарри, - напомнил Невилл.

Римус встал.

\- Пойдем. Я не задержусь надолго, раз с ним будешь ты. Нам здесь есть о чем поговорить.

 

Вооруженные солдаты привели Невилла и Люпина в приемную, где через стекло был виден Гарри. Тот висел в воздухе над кроватью, сплошь обмотанный бинтами. Снейп сидел в кресле рядом, но поднял голову и тут же встал, приглашая гостей войти.

Отдав честь, солдаты вышли, но не все – трое, одетые в дезинфекционные комбинезоны, остались в приемной, держа в руках автоматы.

Посетители вошли в палату.

\- Как он? – спросил Люпин.

\- В основном без сознания, - коротко ответил Снейп, устало потирая подбородок. – Врачи довольны прогрессом. Ничего непредвиденного пока не случилось.

\- И на том спасибо, - подходя к постели, вздохнул Люпин. Посмотрев на Гарри, оборотень повернулся к Снейпу. – В наше силовое поле, выходит, поверили?

\- Как же иначе, когда доказательства налицо? – язвительно заметил Снейп. – И в очищающие воздух планки тоже поверили, - зельевар указал на металлические пластины, которые Люпин расположил у двери в предыдущий визит. – Впрочем, свои процедуры они выполняют по-прежнему, и я их не виню: сам поступил бы так же.

\- Пойду, - решил Люпин. – Дел полно. Невилл принес котел и утверждает, что ты захочешь лично наблюдать за действием зелья, но я уверен, тебе не терпится вернуться. Мы составим расписание дежурства, только дай знак, Северус, - предложил Римус.

Снейп посмотрел на Невилла, который пожал плечами.

\- Я останусь, пока Гарри не станет получше, - ровно отозвался алхимик. – Профессор Синистра в состоянии присмотреть за слизеринцами.

\- Конечно, Северус, - удивленно ответил на это Люпин.

Он попрощался и вышел.

\- Вы ничего ему не рассказали? – осведомился Снейп, забирая у Невилла котел.

\- Это было бы неуместно, - сказал Невилл.

\- Как благородно с вашей стороны, - заметил Снейп. – Удивительно, что волк ничего не учуял.

\- Вряд ли похоть занимает сейчас первое место в ваших мыслях, - буркнул Невилл и тут же залился краской до корней волос.

Снейп рассмеялся.

\- Пожалуй, учитывая все, чему вы явились свидетелем, я это заслужил. Что у нас тут?

Невилл рассказал о мази от ожогов.

\- И откуда у вас компоненты? – поинтересовался Северус.

\- Из вашей кладовой – той, что в классе.

\- Она была открыта? – нахмурился Снейп.

\- Нет, я попросил замок дать мне доступ. Знаю, что при одной мысли о моем присутствии в этом классе вам делается дурно, но ведь это для Гарри… - юноша умолк.

\- Это почти по-слизерински хитро, - разбирая ингредиенты, промолвил Снейп. Осмотрев припасы, зельевар повернулся к Невиллу. – Мне нужно узнать, чем пользуются магглы, а потом и сам займусь варкой. Посидите с Гарри пару часов? Я предпочел бы, чтобы рядом находился знакомый ему человек.

Невилл был очень горд тем, что Снейп доверил ему Гарри.

\- Без проблем. Еще одно слово, сэр: профессор Дамблдор говорит, что ваша помощь понадобится при очистке магии Гарри, и просит вернуться, как только ему полегчает, - мягко сказал Невилл. – Мы будем дежурить здесь по очереди – друзья, не только члены Ордена.

Снейп кивнул, провел ладонью по неповрежденной щеке Гарри и покинул палату.

Невилл немного постоял, глядя на друга, потом сел у постели. У него был большой опыт в посещении больных, не реагирующих на присутствие гостей.

Пора уже и к родителям заглянуть. Он давно у них не был.

Невилл тихонько заговорил с Гарри, рассказывая о событиях, произошедших за последние восемнадцать часов с теми, кто остался в Хогвартсе.

\- Сегодня, Гарри, - закончил он повествование, - было ужасно странное утро. Когда ушел Рон, я остался лежать между Драко и Гермионой, и… - юноша сглотнул застрявший в горле ком, - ты же знаешь, какие они красивые. На Гермионе был халат, а под ним, кажется, ничего. Она оперлась на локоть, и мне стала видна ложбинка меж ее грудей. Впрочем, вряд ли тебе это интересно, - усмехнулся Невилл. – Ты бы разглядывал Драко, пусть даже у тебя есть Снейп. Смотреть ведь не запрещается – в смысле, замечать других, правда? Драко немного наклонился ко мне, и от него пахло… теплом и совсем чуть-чуть потом – знаешь, такой запах, когда это не противно, а приятно? А потом Рон спросонья полез его лапать и раскричался, что по утрам у него всегда стоит, а Драко над ним смеялся, но…

Некоторое время Невилл сидел молча.

\- Хотелось бы мне, чтобы это был я, - прошептал он наконец. – Вот бы узнать, каково это! Мне бы понравилось… обнимать его. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я ненормальный, - он помолчал еще немного. – Я даже собирался пригласить его на свидание. Или Гермиону, - вздохнув, Нев покачал головой. – А потом вернулся и вижу: они лежат рядышком. Выглядело это очень здорово. Я знаю, что Гермиона нравится Драко… вот и ответ, не так ли? Он очень красивый и, как оказалось, интересный парень. Да и умный тоже. Как раз то, что нужно Гермионе. Я за них очень рад, честное слово.

Гарри громко втянул в себя воздух.

Невилл вскочил на ноги.

Глаза Гарри были открыты; от пытался что-то сказать, но не мог издать ни звука.

В палату влетел Снейп, за ним – доктор.

В глазах больного ясно читалась паника.

Северус наклонился к раненому:

\- Не волнуйся, Г… Алекс. С тобой все в порядке. Не забудь, что у тебя в горле трубка и говорить ты пока не можешь. Что случилось? – мягко спросил зельевар. – Сожми мои пальцы, если чувствуешь боль.

Гарри не шевелился, но неотрывно смотрел на Северуса.

\- Не хочешь, чтобы я применял легилименцию? – изумился тот.

Гарри сжал пальцы Снейпа.

\- Хочешь?

Юноша снова стиснул руку.

Пока доктор проверял общее состояние Гарри, Северус произнес заклинание, но тут же прервал ментальную связь и отвернулся, пряча от Невилла глаза.

\- Профессор, - позвал молодой герболог, - что с ним?

\- Все идет так, как и следует ожидать на данной стадии, - отозвался доктор, подходя, чтобы заглянуть в здоровый глаз Гарри. – Ты настоящий молодец, Алекс, - улыбнулся врач. – Обезболивающее хочешь?

Два сжатия пальцев: нет.

\- Хорошо, я оставлю тебя с друзьями, - мягко произнес доктор и отошел в другой угол палаты сделать запись в истории болезни.

Северус поглядел на раненого.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я описал первую из переданных тобой картинок Лонгботтому?

Тот сдавил пальцы зельевара.

\- Второй он не получит, - упрямо заявил Снейп.

Гарри снова сжал его руку.

\- Она ведь была для меня?

Еще одно пожатие.

Нагнувшись, Северус очень нежно коснулся губ Гарри своими.

\- Я ее запомню, - прошептал он, - на будущее. А мыслишки у вас, молодой человек, весьма непотребные.

Ресницы Гарри дрогнули.

Снова подошел врач. Трое мужчин немного постояли, наблюдая за пациентом, но тот, судя по всему, снова впал в дремоту.

\- Это очень хорошее предзнаменование, - довольным тоном заявил доктор. – Я и не ожидал, что он так быстро выйдет из коматозного состояния. Прекрасно! – и покинул палату.

Невилл повернулся к Северусу.

\- Гарри хотел что-то мне передать?

\- Верно. До чего занятный образ жизни ведет нынешняя молодежь, - пробормотал, отворачиваясь, зельевар.

\- Северус! А вдруг это важно?

Снейп встретился взглядом с юношей:

\- Это уж вам решать, Невилл. Гарри передал мне довольно откровенную картину, в которой вы занимались сексом с мисс Грейнджер, - зельевар умолк, глядя, как подпрыгивает кадык Невилла, - а также с мистером Малфоем, - шелковым голосом продолжил Снейп. – Одновременно. Учитывая весьма сомнительной вероятности позы, я подозреваю, что Гарри пытается подать вам идею, а не вспоминает нечто уже виденное.

\- Ох, - только и выдохнул Невилл, становясь свекольного цвета и чувствуя, как возбуждение накатывает на него волной.

\- Да уж. Я предпочел бы прожить остаток дней без подобных образов, но Гарри, видимо, счел необходимым поделиться.

\- Извините, - промычал Невилл.

Северус догадывался, что послужило поводом к отображению такой картинки, и решил заметить:

\- В магическом мире отношения между тремя партнерами хоть и редко, но случаются. Альбус состоял в подобного рода связи около пятидесяти лет.

\- Директор? – пискнул Невилл.

\- Учитывая, что природа моих отношений с Алексом вам известна, с вашей стороны было бы странно считать, будто учителя не занимаются сексом, - едко произнес Снейп.

\- Но он же старый, - выдавил Невилл.

\- Когда-то он был молод, - напомнил Северус. – Разве вам не хотелось бы заниматься сексом в его возрасте?

\- Мне бы в моем возрасте хотелось заниматься сексом! – выпалил Невилл.

\- Ах, вот как, - промолвил Снейп.

Воцарилась неловкая пауза. Невилл с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не аппарировать прочь; так неловко ему уже давно не было.

\- Идея связи с мисс Грейнджер и мистером Малфоем вас не привлекает?

\- Еще как привлекает! – вскричал Невилл, покраснел пуще прежнего и отвернулся поправить молнию на брюках.

\- Тогда в чем проблема? – поднял брови Снейп, присаживаясь на батарею, откуда мог наблюдать и за Гарри, и за Невиллом.

\- А ваше зелье не испортится? – забеспокоился Невилл.

\- Я поставил его на огонь. Отсюда хорошо видно котел. Через четыре минуты пятнадцать секунд зелье нужно будет помешать. Можете не отвечать на мой вопрос, если не хотите, Невилл, - мягко добавил Северус.

Невилл покосился на мирно спящего Гарри.

\- Проблем много, - признал наконец юный герболог. – Драко такой красивый. И умный, и все такое. Нет никаких шансов, что Гермиона предпочтет ему меня.

\- Причин, по которым она может поступить именно так, тоже немало, - возразил Северус, - но думать стоит не об этом. Разве мы не обсуждаем возможность включения в связь всех троих? А если так, то все вы в значительном смысле дополняете друг друга. Драко – белокожий и утонченный...

\- А я – толстяк-работяга.

\- Я собирался сказать: мускулистый, загорелый и приземленный. Даже я вижу в таком контрасте очарование, хотя обычно не рассматриваю школьников как объекты полового влечения. Но мы ведь рассуждаем с точки зрения мисс Грейнджер. Вас привлекает Драко, или он – лишь способ добиться ее расположения?

\- Он действительно мне нравится, - прошептал Невилл.

\- Неужели вы стыдитесь признать влечение к мужчине передо мной? – усмехнулся Снейп.

Невилл невольно улыбнулся.

\- В общем, я рад это слышать. Вряд ли идея Гарри сработала бы в противном случае.

Северус вышел из палаты, чтобы помешать свое зелье. Вернувшись минуту спустя, он как ни в чем не бывало возобновил беседу. Невилл с удивлением обнаружил, что ждал продолжения разговора.

\- Вы девственник? – прямо спросил Снейп.

\- Да, - отвел глаза Невилл.

\- Нечего тут стесняться, - тихо заметил зельевар. – Это просто факт; ничего хорошего или плохого в нем нет.

\- А что хорошего, если я не знаю, как себя вести? – воскликнул Невилл. – Но еще хуже то, что я не был ни с мужчиной, ни с женщиной.

\- Насчет этого в голову приходит несколько замечаний, - начал Снейп. – Удивлюсь, если хоть один из ваших избранников состоял в связи с более чем одним партнером, так что в некотором смысле опыт окажется неизведанным для каждого. Далее, неужели вам кажется, что потенциальные партнеры станут над вами смеяться? Уверен, мисс Грейнджер ухватится за шанс поделиться нажитыми знаниями.

Невилл не выдержал и расхохотался, понимая, что именно так Гермиона себя и поведет.

Драко же, с другой стороны...

\- А у Драко были партнеры-мужчины? – спросил юноша.

\- Не знаю, а если бы и знал, вряд ли мог бы вам рассказать, - искренне отозвался Снейп.

\- Конечно, - торопливо согласился Невилл. – Извините.

На этом беседа закончилась.

 

Вернувшись позже, чем ожидал, Невилл застал в Большом зале самый разгар веселья. Тут были и ученики, и их родители, и учителя, а также изрядное количество алкоголя. Родители сами настояли на этом и вовсе не возражали, чтобы студенты постарше выпили по случаю падения Волдеморта.

Невилл пробрался сквозь толпу к своим однокурсникам, многие из которых уже были навеселе. Гермиона вскочила с места и обняла его. В свете недавней дискуссии юноша весьма отчетливо заметил, что подруга прижимается к нему грудью.

\- Как Гарри? – стараясь перекричать музыку, громко спросила Гермиона.

\- Пытается общаться! – проорал в ответ Невилл.

Он накрыл их стол чарами непроницаемости, чтобы заглушить музыку и не дать другим подслушать беседу.

\- В самом деле?

Юный герболог кивнул.

\- А что он сказал? – поинтересовался Рон.

\- Что нам с Мионой и Драко стоит заняться любовью, - с бешено бьющимся сердцем отозвался Невилл. Он вовсе не планировал об этом говорить, но праздничная атмосфера располагала: в такой можно было сболтнуть что угодно.

Рон расхохотался.

\- Классная шутка! Нет, серьезно, что он сказал?

\- Он пока не может говорить, вот и передал Снейпу с помощью легилименции изображение нас троих.

\- Не может быть!

Невилл кивнул.

\- Теперь я точно знаю, что ты шутишь, - склонился к нему Драко. – Снейпа бы удар хватил.

\- Нет, он мне еще и присоветовал кое-что.

\- Ну и ну! – задохнулась Гермиона.

Невилл снова кивнул, замечая, с каким расчетливо-любопытным выражением лица смотрит девушка. С надеждой появилось и возбуждение. Юный герболог взглянул на недоверчиво хлопающего ресницами Драко.

\- Потанцуем? – не веря собственной храбрости, спросил Невилл Гермиону.

\- А не нужно ли пригласить Драко к нам присоединиться? – с озорной улыбкой уточнила та.

\- Если он захочет, - ответил Невилл, снова чувствуя, как бьется о ребра сердце.

\- Не представляю, как это работает, - протянул Драко. Он весь вечер пытался разговорить Гермиону и не хотел позволить Невиллу заступить себе дорогу.

\- Попробуешь или боишься, что у окружающих от удивления челюсти отвиснут? – обвив Гермиону руками, поинтересовался Невилл.

Драко неожиданно представил себе, как Лонгботтом выглядит с полураскрытым, словно для поцелуя, ртом, и был вынужден торопливо отвернуться.

Невилл разочарованно пожал плечами.

\- Пойдем, - потянула его за локоть Гермиона.

Когда они исчезли среди танцующих, Драко обернулся к Рону:

\- Я не понял, что сейчас произошло?

\- Тебя обставили, вот что, приятель, - ухмыльнулся Уизли.

\- А вся эта ерунда к чему? Зачем Снейпу применять к Поттеру легилименцию? И потом, я очень сомневаюсь, что Гарри, лежа в больнице, думает о том, кто с кем спит, а потом еще и со Снейпом мыслями делится. Что Северус вообще там делает? Он же подводит слизеринцев своим отсутствием!

\- Иногда семья важнее, - отозвался Рон, делая глоток пива. – Я рад, что он это понимает.

\- Что ты несешь?

\- Снейп. Гарри.

Драко уставился на рыжего во все глаза.

\- Ты что, слепой? Снейп. Гарри, - повторил Рон.

Драко, похоже, совершенно потерял способность соображать. Снейп. Гарри. Ну и что? Юноша растерянно поморгал.

\- Неужели Снейп – отец Гарри?! – ахнул он.

\- Господи, нет, надеюсь! Они же спят вместе! – воскликнул Рон. – Вот гадость была бы! Инцест! Тьфу!

Драко продолжал пялиться на Уизли.

\- Снейп спит с Гарри? – недоверчиво повторил слизеринец.

\- Я так понимаю, у них любовь, - кивнул Рон, усаживаясь поудобнее.

\- Врешь ты все. У Снейпа есть парень, - торжествующе объявил Драко.

\- Ну да – Гарри.

\- Да не Гарри, придурок! Он и домой к нам приходил – отец как минимум несколько раз его приглашал. Гарри он позвал бы в гости лишь затем, чтобы сдать Волдеморту. Да Поттер и сам не явился бы, разве не так?

Взглянув на Драко, Рон перекинул ногу через скамейку.

\- Ты куда?

\- Найти Нева и Миону, - откликнулся Уизли, прежде чем нырнуть в толпу танцующих.

Драко не оставалось ничего другого, как припустить следом.

К вящей радости слизеринца, Лонгботтом и Грейнджер ничего лишнего себе не позволяли и танцевали вполне прилично.

Рон ухватил Гермиону за локоть, и та, вздрогнув, остановилась.

\- Поговорить надо, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, объявил он.

Остальные немедленно последовали за Уизли, проталкиваясь между празднующими, пока наконец не оказались в тиши коридора.

\- Что случилось, Рон? – мягко спросила Гермиона, коснувшись его руки.

\- Сначала найдем укромный уголок, - огляделся тот.

Ребята проскользнули в расположенный поблизости класс, и Невилл запер дверь чарами.

\- Ну, что стряслось? – полюбопытствовал он. Неву очень понравилось танцевать, и теперь он боялся, что Гермиона отвлечется и не захочет продолжить.

\- Малфой тут говорит, что у Снейпа есть парень.

Остальные молча смотрели на Рона.

\- Уизли утверждает, будто Снейп трахает Поттера, - проворчал Драко.

\- Ты ему об этом рассказал? – спросил Рона Невилл, прежде чем переглянуться с Гермионой. – Значит, чары неразглашения иссякли. Может, лучше снова...

Ребята задумались.

\- Я считаю, мы все здесь достаточно друг другу доверяем... – начала Гермиона.

\- Явно не мне, - перебив ее, кисло заметил Драко. – Стало быть, про Снейпа с Поттером все правда. Только у Снейпа есть кто-то еще, так что нечего воображать для них радужное будущее, - желчно протянул юноша, вмиг напомнив всем прежнего Малфоя.

\- Эй! Я сам тебе рассказал! – возмутился Рон. – И никому больше, между прочим, - обратился он к Неву и Мионе, - не злитесь!

\- Дело не в доверии, - тихо сказал Невилл. – Драко, я не упоминал об этом при тебе по той же причине, по которой профессор Снейп промолчал, когда сегодня я спросил у него, встречался ли ты когда-нибудь с мужчинами. Это личная информация, и делиться ею нехорошо.

Глаза Рона, казалось, вот-вот вылезут на лоб.

\- Ты спросил у Снейпа, встречается ли Малфой с мужчинами?

\- Да. Ужасно бестактно, конечно...

\- Но зачем? – не понимал рыжий.

Невилл обернулся к старому другу:

\- Прости, Рон, но это тебя не касается.

\- Чего?.. – Уизли переводил взгляд с Нева на Драко и обратно. - Ничего себе... неужели ты и в самом деле хочешь... Нет! Только не с Драко! Ты что, Нев... вот же Гермиона! Гермиона у нас красавица! С ней переспи!

\- Рон, еще одно слово, и я тебе врежу! Я не овца, чтоб мной торговать! – разозлилась Гермиона.

\- Ага, а потом тебе врежу я, - подхватил Малфой, думая совсем о другом.

Невилл и в самом деле расспрашивал Снейпа? О нем, Драко, и о сексе? Хотел узнать... о господи! Отношения на троих... Слизеринец смотрел то на Гермиону, то на Невилла. Пришлось даже усесться на краешек парты и сцепить руки в замок, чтобы прикрыть пах. Разум, возможно, и подсказывал Драко, что такая идея безумна, но тело изо всех сил выражало согласие.

\- А я просто аппарирую тебя в логово Арагога, - пригрозил Невилл.

\- Эй, вы чего? – вскинул ладони Рон. – Миона, я не хотел тебя обидеть! Просто сначала говорю, а потом думаю, ты же знаешь!

Драко повернулся к Невиллу:

\- Ты хочешь сказать – если можешь, конечно, - желчно ввернул слизеринец, - что Гарри – бойфренд Снейпа? Тот самый, что приходил в имение? Который отсосал Снейпу перед носом у моего отца? Погоди, как его... Алекс... Джонс?

\- Джонсон, - поправила Гермиона. – Он же Гарри.

\- Снейп спит с учеником? – нахмурился Драко.

\- С каких это пор ты следишь за его моральным обликом? – съязвил Рон.

\- Снейп не виноват, - строго взглянул на друга Невилл. – Это длинная история. Гарри носил личину, когда они со Снейпом познакомились.

\- Но Поттер-то обо всем знал...

\- Ага.

\- Удивляюсь, как Северус его не убил, - заметил Драко.

Ребята помолчали.

\- Почти убил, - наконец подала голос Гермиона. – Помнишь, после первого тестирования зелья Гарри ненадолго пропал?

Драко кивнул.

\- Он был... ранен. Но сейчас они помирились, я уверена. Северус вполне доступно разъяснил всем на базе, что он – партнер Гарри.

\- Надо же... – вздохнул в тишине Драко.

\- Погоди... Гарри отсосал Снейпу на глазах у... – вспомнил Рон.

\- Алекс Джонсон – ага, так и было.

\- Ну он дает, - ухмыльнулся Уизли. – Молодец мой Гарри!

\- Чокнутый твой Гарри, - возразил Драко. – О чем он только думал?

\- О том, что раз Снейп рискует собой, то и другим можно. Кроме того, Гарри наверняка планировал завести полезные знакомства и послушать новости, - пояснил Невилл. – Он не знал, что есть люди вроде меня, способные видеть сквозь личины. Точнее, не совсем видеть, а распознавать магическую подпись.

\- Но во второй-то раз Гарри знал, на что идет? – изумился Драко.

\- Я думаю, он решил рискнуть ради того, чтобы вернуть Снейпа. Или хотя бы разделить с ним опасность. Риск не слишком велик – судя по всему, людей с таким даром очень мало, - без тени бахвальства сообщил Невилл.

\- Ничего себе, - просипел Драко. – Мерлин! Имение было под завязку набито Пожирателями! Риск... погодите! Так у моего отца в кабинете он... подслушивал?

\- И выкрутился, притворяясь, что отсасывает Снейпу? – подхватил Рон.

\- Вряд ли в их отношениях есть притворство, - тихо заметил Невилл.

Все обернулись к нему.

\- Я однажды застал их за определенного рода занятием. Это вы хотели услышать?

\- Правда? – пискнула Гермиона. – А что ты успел углядеть?

\- Гермиона! – воскликнул Рон. – Разве можно о таком спрашивать?

\- Почему нет? Это же так сексуально!

\- По-твоему, два парня... вместе, это – сексуально? – сдавленно уточнил Рон.

Гермиона оглянулась на Драко и Невилла.

Воздух в комнате сгустился от напряжения.

\- Еще как, - низким, грудным голосом произнесла девушка.

Рон спрыгнул с парты, на которой сидел.

\- Ну, все! Я пошел. И не рассказывайте мне ни о чем! – добавил он, прижав ребро ладони к щеке, чтобы не видеть остальных.

Дверь за ним громко захлопнулась.

Какое-то время молодые люди молчали, посматривая друг на друга и вновь отводя взгляд.

\- Вы действительно хотите этого? - спросила Гермиона.

Невилл поглядел сначала на нее, потом на Драко.

\- Я никогда не был ни с мужчиной, ни с женщиной, - тихо ответил он, - поэтому точно не знаю. Но хотел бы узнать.

\- Тогда почему бы тебе не поцеловать Драко и не посмотреть, понравится ли? – предложила девушка.

Невилл, чувствуя, как подгибаются ноги, приблизился и встал перед Драко. Он словно отмахал пару миль – так билось сердце.

\- Драко? – голос заметно дрожал. – Хочешь, я тебя поцелую?

Сидящий на парте слизеринец поднял глаза на Невилла и нервно сглотнул.

\- Ну, я тоже с мужчинами раньше не целовался. Но, говорят, раз в жизни нужно попробовать абсолютно все.

Невилл нагнул голову и неловко коснулся губ Драко своими. Юноши столкнулись носами.

Гриффиндорец подошел вплотную, склонил голову набок и вновь дотронулся до рта Драко. Губы у того были мягкими и прохладными. Невиллу захотелось узнать, каковы они на вкус. Малфой чуть отстранился, но юный герболог успел коснуться чужого рта языком и попытался распробовать украденное. Драко тихо ахнул, и это придало Невиллу храбрости.

Он поднял голову.

\- Ну, как?

\- Этого слишком мало, чтобы судить, - слабым голосом отозвался Драко.

Взглянув на него, Нев поднял руки и стянул слизеринца с парты.

Прижавшись грудью к груди Невилла, Драко изумился тому, насколько широкоплечим тот оказался. Да и высоким тоже... а еще мускулистым. Малфою неожиданно захотелось коснуться бицепсов Невилла.

Почему бы и нет, собственно?

Поколебавшись, Драко обхватил ладонями сильные руки гриффиндорца, но пальцы его, как ни тянулись, накрыли не более трети бугристых мышц. Блондин провел по коже, под которой перекатывались мускулы.

Невилл улыбнулся и прижал ладони к щекам Драко.

Тот поднял глаза. Казалось, он держится так отчаянно, будто разжать руки – смерти подобно.

Похоже, Невилл это понял.

\- Я с тобой, - шепнул он, наклоняясь.

Драко опустил ресницы, снова чувствуя прикосновение губ Нева; на этот раз гриффиндорец провел языком по сомкнутому рту блондина. Драко приоткрыл губы, и язык Невилла скользнул внутрь – самую малость, только чтобы пробежать по кромке зубов.

Язык Драко устремился навстречу, и мир взорвался новыми ощущениями.

Следующие мгновения слились в вихре чувств, запахов и касаний. Драко вынырнул из поцелуя, возбужденный, задыхающийся, и повис на Невилле, поддерживающем партнера одной рукой - безо всякого намека на принуждение, но так, чтобы у слизеринца не осталось сомнений в том, насколько он желанен.

\- Ух ты, - сказала Гермиона.

Девушка подошла к ним и, протянув руку, погладила каждого по щеке. Молодые люди смотрели на подругу осоловевшими глазами.

\- Похоже, я вам не понадоблюсь, - печально заметила она.

Драко уже знал: он хочет посмотреть, что получится с Невиллом. Еще год назад Малфой ни за что бы не стал встречаться с гриффиндорцем. При мысли об этом Драко невольно улыбнулся и, подумав, что может быть неправильно понят, повернулся к Гермионе, но так и не отошел от Нева. Тот опустил ладонь на бедро слизеринца и замер, не думая отстраняться.

Причин отказываться не было. Гермиона, тепло смотревшая на юношей и готовая, пренебрегая собственными желаниями, предоставить их друг другу, казалась необыкновенно хорошенькой.

\- Я думаю, теперь Невиллу нужно поцеловать тебя, - объявил Драко, чуть подтолкнув гриффиндорца вперед. – А потом я тебя поцелую. Тогда и решим.

\- У тебя все продумано! Мне нравится, - добродушно улыбнулся Невилл.

Это подействовало на Драко успокаивающе. Юноша понял, что Невилл, несмотря на отсутствие опыта и мягкий характер, станет в их отношениях доминирующим партнером. От такой мысли по телу слизеринца пробежала дрожь, потому что ему понравилось подчиняться, а ведь Малфои не должны терять контроль над ситуацией. Ничего страшного, ведь Невилл секунду назад сказал, что на самом деле все совсем иначе...

Похоже, у них действительно есть шанс.

Спину обдало прохладой, когда Невилл сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы поцеловать Гермиону. На этот раз он робел гораздо меньше, а девушка и вовсе, не тратя времени даром, обвила шею Нева руками и, встав на цыпочки, приникла к нему всем телом.

Драко представил, каково будет, когда она вот так же прижмется к нему, каково это – чувствовать грудью ее пышный бюст, а пальцами очерчивать контуры бедер. Рот наполнился слюной, и юноша облизнул губы. Почему-то, зная, что вот-вот и сам поцелует девушку, он совсем не чувствовал ревности, только с любопытством ждал и не сомневался, что у них все получится.

Неожиданно целующий Гермиону Невилл вскинул руку и обхватил Драко за талию, и это тоже показалось ему невероятно возбуждающим. Нев притянул слизеринца ближе – так, чтобы он мог осязать их, видеть слюну на их губах. Повинуясь инстинкту, молодой человек высунул язык и коснулся ртов целующихся. Невилл медленно отстранился, успев встретить язык Драко своим, и подтолкнул блондина к Гермионе. Она, как юноша и надеялся, оказалась теплой и податливой; Невилл тоже был рядом, легко прижимаясь к спине Драко.

\- Мерлин... – прошептал тот.

\- Нравится? – хрипло спросил Невилл.

\- Еще как.

Драко посмотрел на Гермиону, глаза которой потемнели и влажно поблескивали, и поцеловал девушку. На вкус ее губы отличались от губ Невилла, рот был маленьким и нежным, а зубы - ровными. Неужели когда-то он их высмеивал? Сейчас они казались такими гладкими, а острый язычок – таким женственным. Драко почувствовал, как по бокам скользят ладони Невилла, а к шее прижимаются его губы, и, не сдержавшись, застонал, толкаясь пахом навстречу Гермионе.

Придя в себя, слизеринец отстранился, бормоча извинения и понимая, что теперь упирается ягодицами в Невилла. Тот просто держал Драко за бедра, не думая скрывать эрекцию, и Малфой едва не потерял сознание от возбуждения, которое его охватило.

Гермиона захихикала.

\- Не извиняйся. По-моему, здесь все - за, не так ли?

\- Так, черт возьми, - прорычал Невилл, и Драко просто опустил голову на плечо Гермионы, зарываясь носом в ее волосы и целуя ключицу над разрезом футболки.

\- Глупо было бы от такого отказываться, - согласился он.

Неожиданно кто-то затряс дверную ручку снаружи, и все трое вздрогнули.

\- Нев, можешь аппарировать нас ко мне в спальню? – поинтересовалась Гермиона.

\- Может, я и нравлюсь замку, но злоупотреблять этим не хочется, - заметил тот, зная, что спальни девушек зачарованы так, чтобы не пропускать молодых людей. – Против моей комнаты не возражаете?

Миг спустя они очутились в спальне Невилла. Буйно разросшиеся растения прибавили атмосфере огня, когда хозяин комнаты погасил свет, а Гермиона увеличила кровать. Драко заскочил в ванную.

Подготовившись, все трое замерли, смущенно разглядывая друг друга.

Глубоко вдохнув, Невилл принялся расстегивать рубашку. Гермиона опустилась на кровать, наблюдая за ним. Драко остался стоять, но тоже не сводил с гриффиндорца глаз.

Невилл обнажил торс; сердце его бешено билось.

\- Ты потрясающе выглядишь, - прошептала Гермиона.

Драко шумно сглотнул. Грудь у Невилла, крепкая и мускулистая, была покрыта волосами, сужавшимися к плоскому животу и исчезавшими за поясом брюк. Драко всегда гордился собственной безволосой грудью, но нашел, что темная поросль Нева безумно заводит. Захотелось коснуться ее, пригладить пальцами, проверить, какова она на ощупь. Соски юноши затвердели и темнели на светлой коже. Рот Драко наполнился слюной.

Подойдя к Гермионе, Невилл поставил на постель одно колено и протянул Драко руку.

Тот забрался на кровать и уперся ладонью в грудь Невилла; матрас прогнулся, но гриффиндорец обхватил Драко за талию и слегка сжал ягодицы, не давая ему упасть.

Гермиона придвинулась, очутившись между коленями слизеринца. Голова ее находилась на уровне его груди, и нужно было лишь опустить глаза, чтобы увидеть, как возбужден Драко.

Но Гермиона поступила иначе.

Без тени стеснения она провела пальцем по напряженному члену юноши. Ощущения были невероятными. Драко едва удержался, чтобы не толкнуться навстречу, и лишь рука Невилла на пояснице помогла сохранить равновесие.

\- Мы будем делать только то, что ты захочешь, - мягко сказал Невилл. – Если кто-нибудь решит остановиться, остановятся все, хорошо?

На этом разговоры закончились.

 

На следующее утро Невилл проснулся резко, словно от толчка. Он лежал на спине, а в окно лился свет – юноша редко задергивал шторы, чтобы его растения грелись под солнечными лучами.

Было хорошо, уютно и немного жарко. В воздухе пахло сексом и шампунем Гермионы. Или это шампунь Драко?

Девушка спала, свернувшись клубочком, спиной к Невиллу, прижимаясь ягодицами к его бедру, а грудью – к руке гриффиндорца, на которой лежала.

Драко расположился справа, перебросив через колени Невилла ногу и уронив ладонь на грудь партнера.

Невилл не стал сдерживать улыбку, да и смысла не было – никто не мог ее видеть. Проснувшись, Драко придет в ужас, когда обнаружит себя лежащим на груди Лонгботтома и вспомнит, с каким наслаждением отдавался ему ночью.

Драко оказался необыкновенно голосистым.

Нужно поаккуратнее вести себя с ним.

Гермиона занималась любовью с какой-то тихой, напряженной яростью, резко дышала и выгибалась, а потом, обессилев, обмякала.

Невилл провел ладонью по боку Драко, наслаждаясь шелковистостью кожи, спустился ниже, к мускулистым ягодицам.

Драко завозился во сне. Невилл продолжал гладить.

Член слизеринца ожил и толкнулся в ногу Нева. Драко медленно, сонно задвигал бедрами.

Плоть Невилла не замедлила отреагировать, касаясь простыни чувствительной головкой. Юный герболог уловил момент, когда его партнер окончательно проснулся: тело его заметно напряглось.

Невилл продолжал размеренно водить ладонью.

Кажется, движение подействовало на Драко успокаивающе. Рука, покоящаяся на груди гриффиндорца, скользнула по темной поросли и поползла ниже. Отыскав под простыней нетерпеливо ждущий член Невилла, Драко сжал пальцы и робко приласкал ствол.

Невилл застонал и, прижав слизеринца к себе, поцеловал в макушку.

\- Я смотрю, силы у тебя еще остались, - пробормотал Драко, отыскивая губами сосок Невилла.

\- Вряд ли я когда-нибудь настолько устану, чтобы отказаться от такого, - честно признал гриффиндорец..

Драко что-то промычал, снова изучая пальцами контуры члена Невилла, будто стараясь запечатлеть их в памяти.

\- Это была лучшая ночь в моей жизни, - тихо продолжил Нев. – Даже если она больше не повторится, я никогда о ней не пожалею. Но все-таки... я надеюсь на большее. А ты, Драко? – юноша приподнял голову партнера за подбородок.

Драко высунул язык, пытаясь поймать ускользнувший сосок, и забрался на Невилла, елозя по его возбужденному члену своим.

Нев сразу понял, чем занимается слизеринец. Отвлекающий маневр предназначался для них обоих, чтобы не думать. Но гриффиндорец не собирался сдаваться. Он заметил, что Гермиона тоже проснулась и слушает их разговор, поэтому обхватил Драко за талию и потянул, усаживая на себя. Девушка повернулась к ним лицом, позволяя Драко поставить ступни на кровать, и погладила его по бедру.

\- Высший балл за качество кремов и притираний, - улыбнулась Гермиона. – Кожа у тебя просто божественная.

Драко покраснел.

Невилл крепко держал его одной рукой за талию, а другой – за подбородок.

\- Что ты хочешь, Драко? Была ли эта ночь экспериментом? Одноразовым романом?

\- Не знаю, - искренне признался Драко.

Он наклонил голову и лизнул ладонь Невилла, наслаждаясь дрожью, пробежавшей по телу юного герболога. Волоски в паху Нева щекотали слизеринцу яички, и он теснее прижался к любовнику.

\- Это было экспериментом для каждого из нас, наверное, - заметила Гермиона.

Зарывшись носом в подмышку Невилла, девушка втянула в себя слабый запах пота и без тени отвращения лизнула кожу.

Невилл и Драко переглянулись, признавая, что выглядит это невероятно возбуждающе.

Скользнув ладонью по ноге Драко, Гермиона заставила того отодвинуться назад – настолько, чтобы эрекция Невилла оказалась перед ним, а не тыкалась в ягодицы. Опершись на локоть одной руки, другой девушка постаралась обхватить оба члена. Когда попытка не удалась, Гермиона села на колени и, сжав вздыбленные стволы, медленно провела руками вверх и вниз, потом, нагнувшись, лизнула обнаженные головки.

Драко едва не взвыл.

\- Я согласен! Все, что угодно! – выдохнул он. – Господи, только не останавливайся!

Ухмыльнувшись, Гермиона отстранилась, не прекращая двигать руками. Те выглядели такими изящными на могучей плоти, но розовая головка члена Драко и темно-красная – Невилла исчезали в узких ладошках и вновь появлялись, когда девушка вела ими вниз.

Зрелище было настолько завораживающим, что слизеринец почувствовал, как поджимаются яички.

\- Разве можно принимать такие решения под психологическим давлением? – пошутила Гермиона. Потянувшись, она снова лизнула члены, и прохладный воздух приятно обдал влажную кожу.

\- По-моему, я теперь всегда буду под психологическим давлением, - ахнул Драко. – Эта картина будет стоять у меня перед глазами всю жизнь.

\- Я с вами, пока вы этого хотите, - прохрипел Невилл, толкаясь в руки девушки.

\- Я тоже, - хором ответили Гермиона и Драко.

Улыбаясь и не переставая ласкать члены молодых людей, гриффиндорка потянулась к Драко за поцелуем. Понаблюдав за ними с минуту, Невилл обхватил затылки обоих и привлек к себе, чтобы прижаться к губам и разделить влажный, неумелый поцелуй. Он скользнул пальцем в рот Драко, а потом провел по соску Гермионы. Та застонала. Ночью юноши узнали, что ее соски невероятно чувствительны к ласкам.

Вторя примеру партнера, Драко запустил пальцы между губами сначала Гермионы, потом Невилла, затем провел рукой вниз по телу девушки, прежде чем скользнуть ей между ног.

Гриффиндорка выгнулась ему навстречу.

Вскоре оргазм снова захватил их: сначала молодых людей, за ними – девушку. Невилл уложил Гермиону на постель, лаская соски губами и пальцами, пока Драко дарил ей наслаждение ртом.

Это было невероятно – наблюдать, как она покоряется их ласкам, с какой полнотой чувств принимает прикосновения. Драко все не мог прийти в себя, вспоминая, сколько раз слизеринцы в гостиной называли ее ханжой и недотрогой. Как же они ошибались!

А впрочем, разве все остальное не изменилось? Он всегда считал себя склонным к доминированию, но Невилл – Невилл, который был девственником – учел то, что Драко не скован ограничениями, и предоставил ему полную свободу действий. Нев прощупывал территорию, вел за собой и оказался невероятно, почти бессознательно умелым в постели. Он так старался доставить удовольствие партнеру, что был терпеливее, внимательнее, трогательнее всех, и Драко просто наслаждался, радуясь, что не обязан лидировать, что о нем заботятся. Теперь, думая об этом, юноша испытывал неловкость. Хорошо ли он себя на самом деле знает?

Какое-то время все трое, усталые и удовлетворенные, лежали молча.

\- Не отказался бы от завтрака, - наконец сказал Невилл.

Словно в подтверждение этих слов в животе у Гермионы заурчало, и юноши рассмеялись.

\- Я тоже, кажется, - разрумянилась девушка.

\- Ты всю ночь занималась экзотическим сексом, а теперь краснеешь из-за такого пустяка, как урчащий желудок? – изумился Драко.

\- Настоящие леди не издают неприличных звуков в обществе мужчин, - смущенно пояснила Гермиона.

Собравшиеся было подниматься Драко и Невилл с улыбкой переглянулись.

\- Теперь ты, чего доброго, объявишь, что нам нельзя пускать газы в постели, - поддразнил девушку слизеринец.

\- И это после одной ночи! – вскинула руки Гермиона. – Откуда у парней эта привычка трещать в кровати?

Невилл и сам чувствовал, что заливается краской. Его бабушка была достаточно строга насчет непристойных звуков и в то же время весьма одобряла потребление чернослива.

Увидев, что юноша замялся, Гермиона подошла поближе. Потянувшись, она поцеловала каждого из своих любовников в щеку. Невилл успел подумать, что никогда, наверное, не перестанет возбуждаться от одного только прикосновения ее грудей к коже.

\- Я готова уступить, если вы смиритесь с моей привычкой командовать, - усмехнулась Гермиона.

\- Разве это справедливый обмен? – возмутился Драко, и все отправились в душевую.

 

Три четверти часа спустя молодые люди вошли в Большой зал. Там было полно народу, доедавшего поздний завтрак, и никто не удивился тому, что эти трое появились вместе. Большинство присутствующих заботило исключительно собственное похмелье, а те, кто выглядел поживее, читали репортаж о событиях вчерашнего дня в «Ежедневном пророке».

\- Где ты хочешь сесть, Драко? – поинтересовался Невилл, и этот бесхитростный вопрос напрочь уничтожил все опасения слизеринца о том, что Нев станет относиться к нему, как к подчиненному. Гриффиндорец, напротив, предоставил юному Малфою шанс самостоятельно принимать решения, заодно продемонстрировав, насколько они важны.

Улыбнувшись, Драко зашагал вперед.

Сидящая за преподавательским столом профессор Синистра подняла голову и, встав с места, тотчас направилась к ним.

Ей явно требовался Драко, и Гермиона с Невиллом расположились по бокам от слизеринца – на случай, если ему понадобится поддержка.

\- Мистер Малфой, я надеялась, что вы сюда заглянете. Профессор Дамблдор велел позволить вам отоспаться после выполненной вчера работы. Поешьте что-нибудь. Думаю, это не помешает и вашим спутникам... а потом, пожалуйста, зайдите в мой кабинет. Ваша мать прибыла час тому назад и ждет встречи с вами.


	34. Последствия войны

Следующие шесть недель прошли достаточно гладко, и все-таки за это время многое изменилось. 

Северус провел у изголовья Гарри четыре дня и отлучился лишь после того, как кризис миновал и пришедший в себя юноша был объявлен вне опасности. 

Ни один из магов, навещающих Гарри, приносящих Снейпу ингредиенты и предлагающих помощь, не остался в заблуждении насчет отношения зельевара к раненому. Северус быстро обучился необходимым навыкам, которыми пользовался персонал базы, и, как только позволили врачи, принял заботу о больном на себя. Алхимик не суетился и не прекратил язвить собеседникам, но центром его вселенной, без сомнения, стал Гарри. Снейп запрашивал у своих коллег книги по зельям, а потом обсуждал с Невиллом способы усовершенствования мази для ожогов, которой лечил пациента. 

Доктора только диву давались; они уже знали, что Профессор являлся экспертом в области химии, а навещающий пациента молодой человек, похоже, был гениальным ботаником: использовал латинские названия растений со всего мира и знал все об их происхождении. Кроме того, эти люди владели технологией, еще неизвестной остальным, поэтому врачи помалкивали, не пеняя гостям на вмешательство, и наблюдали за тем, с какой невероятной скоростью заживают ожоги их пациента. 

 

Именно Невилл напомнил Северусу, что пора вернуться в Хогвартс: ведь, очистив магию Гарри, можно будет не только применить ее в процессе сглаживания шрамов, но и возвратить юному волхву способность колдовать, без которой тому наверняка придется несладко. 

Северус дождался, пока юноша проснется, и сообщил ему, что должен уйти; Чарли Уизли, принимая смену, не без изумления смотрел, с какой нежностью говорит с Гарри Снейп. Вопреки слухам, бродившим среди других членов Ордена, Чарли и в голову не приходило, что зельеваром движут личные побуждения. Он видел, как Северус меняет бесчувственному юноше повязки, проверяет катетер и состояние трахеостомы, и ужасался, думая о том, что придется делать это самому. До той минуты Чарли и не представлял, насколько сильно Гарри пострадал в битве. 

Молодой человек, невольно испытывая отвращение, пытался вообразить, как будет выглядеть юный волхв, когда выздоровеет. Чарли повидал достаточно ожогов, но раны Гарри оказались действительно кошмарными. Драконовед сомневался, что какая-либо мазь сможет сгладить те шрамы, на которые был обречен юноша. 

Нагнувшись, Северус нежно поцеловал Гарри в лоб. Чарли, считавший себя человеком широких взглядов, изумленно вытаращился. Снейп – и Гарри? Уизли обернулся поглядеть на вооруженного солдата у двери, стоически смотрящего вперед. Сощурившись, тот покосился на Чарли и едва заметно кивнул, давая понять, что драконолог не ошибся в выводах. 

Снейп тихонько сказал что-то, обращаясь к Гарри, и мягко позвал: 

\- Чарли. 

Молодой Уизли подошел ближе и улыбнулся раненому. 

\- Привет, дружище, как дела? 

\- Гарри не может разговаривать из-за трахеотомии. Трубки в горле, - пояснил Снейп. – Скоро ее вынут, и тогда можно будет общаться, закрывая дырку, но звучит это не лучшим образом, не правда ли, Гарри? – зельевар улыбнулся любовнику. – Он кивает и качает головой, так что вам остается лишь правильно задавать вопросы. 

\- Вы так и общались все это время? – поинтересовался Чарли. 

\- Гарри разрешил мне пользоваться легилименцией, - тихо отозвался Северус, - но на данный момент это право он оставляет исключительно за мной, а с остальными ограничится «да» и «нет» или запишет ответ в блокнот. Здесь есть маггловские ручки; они на удивление эффективно работают, - заметил зельевар. Вот уж кому за последнюю пару дней пришлось экстерном обучаться основам маггловского быта! – Сейчас Гарри все равно много спит, и это хорошо: во сне человек быстрее выздоравливает. Хочешь что-нибудь передать Чарли? – погладив лоб больного, спросил Северус. 

Гарри с трудом кивнул и постарался пошире распахнуть глаза. Опухоль на поврежденной стороне лица начала спадать, но глаз все еще был полузакрыт. 

Чарли догадался, что Северус применяет легилименцию, хотя тот не произнес ни слова и не достал палочку. 

\- Нетерпеливый ты человек, - наконец вздохнул Снейп, качая головой, и обернулся к Чарли. – Он хочет узнать, кто был ранен или убит. 

Чарли посмотрел на друга младшего братишки. 

\- Ты потрясающе всех защищал, Гарри. Мы так благодарны... 

На лице больного появилось выражение крайней нетерпеливости. Драконолог рассмеялся: 

\- Ладно, ладно! Ты по-прежнему скромен. Но мы все признательны, и тебе не помешает об этом узнать. Среди находившихся внутри защитного кокона раненых было очень мало даже после того, как ты опустил щит, разве что тот мальчик, Гойл... я и понятия не имел, что они на нашей стороне. Как это случилось? Помимо него, ранения получили еще три-четыре ученика. Взрослые справились сами; из пострадавших хуже всех пришлось Гойлу, - Чарли перевел дух и увидел, как внимательно наблюдает за ним Гарри. – Среди явившихся на помощь родственников жертв побольше; есть и погибшие. 

Гарри прищурился. 

\- Хочешь знать, кто именно? 

Юноша кивнул. 

\- Джош Макмиллан, - начал Чарли. 

Гарри издал страшный стон и повернул голову к Снейпу. 

\- Старший брат Эрни, он окончил Хогвартс лет пять назад, - негромко прокомментировал Северус. 

Гарри печально кивнул и вновь поглядел на Чарли. 

\- Мистер Патил – отец Парвати и Падмы – тяжело ранен и лежит в больнице Святого Мунго. Ногу удалось спасти, но он потерял много крови. Выживет, впрочем. Мистер Малхуни: его дочь, кажется, второкурсница, ты ее вряд ли знаешь. Адриан Кадуоллдер тоже погиб. Еще Эсмеральда Энтвистл и Натали Хупер – опять же, с их детьми ты наверняка не знаком. Раненых много, но они уже выздоравливают. Даже сеньора Забини билась на нашей стороне; получила режущим проклятием в лицо, бедняжка, а ведь была такой красавицей. Но с ней муж, и они глаз друг с друга не сводят, так что с этим, думаю, проблем не будет. 

Гарри продолжал смотреть. 

\- Все, по-моему, - нахмурив брови, сказал Чарли. Гарри не отворачивался. – Что такое? – обратился драконолог к Северусу за помощью. 

\- Полагаю, Гарри хочет узнать, пострадал ли кто-нибудь из учеников и их родителей, выступавших за противоположную сторону, - невыразительно промолвил зельевар. 

Гарри кивнул. 

\- А... В смысле, те, кто воевал за Волдеморта? 

Больной снова утвердительно качнул головой. 

\- Ну... Да. Раненых много – насколько я понимаю, их лечат в Азкабане; а погибших и того больше. Несколько ребятишек остались сиротами. Трейси Дэвис и сын Боулов. Извините, Северус, - тихо добавил Чарли, видя, как вздрогнул слизеринский декан. – Всех Флинтов убили – Маркуса, его сестру и родителей. Звучит ужасно, но вряд ли по ним станут горевать: слишком неприятная была семейка, не так ли? Еще Саммерсов, Брэдли, Робинсов, да и других, из тех, чьи дети давно уже не посещают школу. С Волдемортом была группа иностранных магов – в министерстве выясняют, наемники это или просто преданные его идеям люди... может, их Каркаров завербовал. Их тоже немного осталось. Наверное, незнакомых убивать легче. 

Гарри повернул голову к Северусу, и тот взял юношу за руку. 

\- Гораздо больше людей погибло бы без твоего щита, Гарри. Не смей ни в чем себя винить! 

Гарри кивнул, но все же шмыгнул носом. 

\- Я согласен с Северусом, - подхватил Чарли, отыскивая неповрежденный участок кожи на другой руке больного, чтобы похлопать по ней. 

Драконолог отошел к окну, чтобы дать влюбленным шанс побыть наедине. Он заметил на себе пристальный взгляд охранника. Тот рассматривал рыжие волосы Чарли, сверху заплетенные в косу, а у шеи собранные в хвост, изучал крепкие мышцы на обтянутых кожаными брюками бедрах и давно зажившие ожоги, испещрившие предплечья. Уизли ухмыльнулся, пытаясь представить, что навоображал о нем солдат. 

\- Похоже, работенка у тебя опасная, - заметил тот. 

\- Не поверишь, насколько, - улыбнулся Чарли. 

\- А как бы мне на нее подписаться? 

\- Что? – вскинул бровь Чарли. 

\- В команду, где ваши состоят. Как туда попасть? Или нужно специальное приглашение? 

\- Зачем тебе вступать в нашу команду? – подходя ближе, полюбопытствовал Чарли. 

\- Так это же здорово! – расплылся в улыбке солдат, но тут же придал лицу серьезное выражение, видя изумление Чарли. – У вас крутейшие примочки, мы таких в глаза не видели. Да и опасностей в твоей работе не счесть. 

\- И это тебя привлекает? 

\- Еще как! Зачем, по-твоему, я поступил на военную службу? 

Чарли расхохотался. 

\- И потом, вы явно часто работаете под прикрытием – носите стильную одежду, крепко дружите между собой... 

Чарли оглянулся на Северуса и Гарри. 

\- Тебе это не мешает? 

\- Так ведь не обязательно же дружить... именно так? – уточнил солдат. 

Драконолог снова рассмеялся. 

\- Нет. Лично я всегда предпочитал женщин. В основном. Даже не знал, что между этими двумя что-то есть. До сих пор в себя прийти не могу. 

\- А все потому, что некоторые из нас тактичны и умеют вести себя на людях, - откликнулся Северус, и Чарли вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он и не подозревал, что к его словам прислушиваются. 

\- Вы что, Северус? Я тоже знаком с приличиями! – фыркнул Чарли. 

Солдат снова уставился вперед. Снейп внимательно поглядел на драконолога. 

\- Да я был пьян тогда! И раскаялся, - пролепетал тот, словно по-прежнему состоял у зельевара в учениках. 

\- Рад слышать, - заметил, приближаясь, Северус. Глядя на Чарли, алхимик продолжил: - База окружена чарами, препятствующими распространению услышанной здесь информации. Надеюсь, вы не обидитесь? Не принимайте это на свой счет. 

\- Разумеется, - кивнул Чарли. 

К его удивлению, Снейп протянул руку, и драконолог ответил недолгим, но искренним пожатием. 

\- Благодарю вас, - тихо промолвил Северус. 

Он с улыбкой посмотрел на Гарри напоследок и вышел. 

 

Прибывшая в Хогвартс мать Драко взялась помогать в лазарете. Впрочем, стремление ассистировать колдомедикам и доказывать свои благие намерения продлилось ровно до тех пор, пока какого-то пациента не вырвало на ее туфли. Выдержав неделю мучительного общения, Драко с огромным облегчением выслушал решение Нарциссы, объявившей, что она сделала все возможное, дабы доказать свою непричастность к сторонникам Волдеморта, и теперь уезжает в Буэнос-Айрес, где надеется занять место в высшем обществе и забыть о наполнявших ее жизнь ужасах. Обняв сына и не скрывая радости, женщина покинула школу. 

Драко, мучаясь оттого, что почти не грустит из-за отъезда матери, сбежал в теплицы на поиски Невилла. 

Тот был одет в изношенные джинсы, давно тесные и порванные на бедрах; сквозь прорехи соблазнительно выглядывала гладкая кожа. Рот Драко наполнился слюной. Их троица каждую ночь спала вместе – точнее, спали они как раз очень мало, - но днем юноша старался побольше времени проводить с матерью, при этом скучая и раздражаясь в ее обществе, и с тревогой думал о том, чем в его отсутствие занимаются Нев и Миона. Даже когда, осознав его беспокойство, гриффиндорцы пообещали не заниматься сексом без Драко, он обнаружил, что недоволен, если они просто общаются между собой – узнают друг друга так, как могут только друзья, ставшие близки физически. Ведь Невилл с Гермионой и так уже достаточно времени проводят вместе. Поэтому слизеринец был удивлен, застав Нева в одиночестве. 

\- Гермионы нет? – спросил Драко. 

\- Она, скорее всего, в библиотеке, - спокойно пояснил Невилл, - особой любви к гербологии не питает, а поскольку завтра начало занятий, наверняка обложилась книгами, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыла, - добродушно продолжил он. 

\- И то верно, - кивнул Драко, стыдясь того облегчения, которое испытал, видя, что его партнеры не проводят каждую свободную минуту в обществе друг друга. 

\- Как поживает мама? – осведомился Невилл, осторожно обрезая ростки. 

\- Она уехала. 

\- Что? – гриффиндорец резко обернулся к Драко. 

\- Решила начать новую жизнь в Аргентине, - безучастно доложил юноша. 

\- Без тебя?! – изумленно откликнулся Невилл. 

\- Ты хотел бы, чтобы я уехал с ней? – с обидой поинтересовался Драко. 

\- Нет! 

Опустив секатор, Невилл вытер руки о ягодицы. Это движение натянуло мягкую ткань джинсов в паху гриффиндорца так, что под ней можно было разглядеть очертание члена. Сердце Драко суматошно забилось... 

...а потом застучало еще быстрее, когда Невилл подошел и встал рядом. И снова вблизи от него Драко почувствовал себя слабым, но надежно защищенным. 

Опустив ладонь на его щеку, Невилл ласково поцеловал слизеринца. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был именно здесь и нигде больше, - мягко сказал юный герболог. – Просто я... прости, не хочу критиковать... 

\- Говори уже, - перебил Драко. 

\- Мама спросила, хочешь ли ты поехать с ней? 

\- Нет. 

Невилл заботливо смотрел на друга. 

\- Я просто не понимаю, - вполголоса промолвил он. – Конечно, я не знаток того, как ведут себя родители, но... разве она поступает правильно, бросая сына? Ведь стоило тебе оказаться в опасности, она сразу же примчалась. 

\- Чтобы доказать всем вокруг свою лояльность нашей стороне, - цинично заметил слизеринец. 

\- Драко, я уверен... 

\- Да, - сказал юноша, пробираясь ладонью Невиллу на талию, - я уверен, она была рада увидеть, что я здоров. Увидела – и хватит. Положа руку на сердце, за последние годы мы с ней редко общались. Я все время в школе, даже на рождество в этот раз не явился, да и они с отцом частенько уезжают, когда я дома. 

\- Пожалуй, - согласился Невилл. Он провел по бокам Драко, и воздух вокруг них вдруг сгустился и стал горячим. – Ты такой красивый, - тихо добавил юный герболог. 

\- Я не девчонка! – возмутился Драко. 

\- Да, я знаю, - откликнулся Невилл. – Ты просто потрясающе гибкий и мускулистый, а Гермиона необыкновенно хороша собой. Даже не верится, что мне так повезло, - он снова поцеловал Драко. 

Слизеринец уже почти пришел в полную боевую готовность. Хотелось, чтобы Невилл сдернул с него штаны и, нагнув над скамейкой, заполнил буйным, пьянящим жаром, но Гермиона была в библиотеке, и Драко ощутил укол стыда. 

\- А мы можем этим заниматься? – дрожащим голосом выдохнул он в губы Невиллу. 

\- Этим? – уточнил тот, проводя ладонью по ягодицам слизеринца, прижимая его ближе, но так, чтобы между их телами оставалась небольшая, дразнящая дистанция. – Хочешь, чтобы тебе стало жарко со мной, Драко? Хочешь почувствовать, как горят мышцы и все тело ноет от приятной боли? Сомкнуть пальцы на толстом... 

\- Мерлин! Нев, пожалуйста, - простонал возбужденный донельзя Драко, пытаясь потереться пахом о бедро партнера. – Ты же знаешь, что хочу! О господи! Но... – он помнил, как ревновал, представляя, что Гермиона и Невилл могут заниматься сексом вдвоем, и не желал такой участи девушке, даже несмотря на стремление отдаться Неву и забыть обо всем на свете. 

\- Ты о Гермионе думаешь? – прошептал ему на ухо Невилл, прикусывая мочку. 

\- Да, - Драко опустил голову на плечо юного герболога. – Не знаю, какого этикета обычно придерживаются, когда партнеров трое... 

Невилл рассмеялся, не выпуская слизеринца из объятий. 

\- Мне кажется, нужно вести себя так, как того требуют обстоятельства, - тихо сообщил он, обходя Драко и направляясь к двери. – Так что пойдем... 

\- Куда? 

\- Туда, где нам будет жарко. 

\- С Гермионой? В библиотеке? – самым позорным образом пискнул Драко. 

\- Нет. Она наверняка не прочь, чтобы ты снова взял ее, но слишком уж станет изводиться из-за учебы, - просто сказал Невилл, хотя именно от этих слов возбуждение Драко едва не хлынуло через край. 

\- Куда же мы идем? – обогнув четвертую оранжерею, спросил слизеринец. 

\- Сюда, - сообщил Невилл и провел Драко в большое строение, с виду напоминающее тоннель. - Это пленочная теплица, - гордо объявил он, включая свет. – Мне разрешили выращивать кое-какие растения, что отличаются специфическими свойствами. Здесь все мое. 

Драко попытался свыкнуться с удушающей атмосферой; конденсация тут была настолько сильной, что вода стекала по изогнутым пластиковым стенам, хотя растения внутри еще не появились. 

\- А зачем мы сюда пришли? – вытирая лоб, спросил он. 

\- Драко, я обещал, что ты согреешься и хорошенько попотеешь в моем обществе, что у тебя будут гореть мышцы, а тело - ныть? – ухмыльнулся Невилл. 

\- Негодяй! Ты обещал, что я сомкну пальцы на твоем толстом... 

\- На толстом черенке моей лопаты, вообще-то, - улыбаясь до ушей, уточнил Нев. – Я думал, тебе захочется избавиться от лишней энергии и помочь мне перекопать землю. Согревающие чары работают уже несколько дней, так что с грунтом сложностей не будет. 

\- Ты с ума сошел? – уставился на него Драко. – Ждешь, что я стану копать? 

Улыбка Невилла померкла. Притянув старый ящик, стоявший у двери, юноша бросил поверх него свою мантию. 

\- Можешь сесть и смотреть, если хочешь, или вернуться. Я собираюсь провести здесь пару часов, - сказал он, прихватил заступ, отошел к противоположному краю тоннеля и принялся разрыхлять землю. 

По его напряженной спине несложно было догадаться, что Невилл обижен. Драко видел это. Но неужели стоило надеяться, что он тоже бросится копать? 

Несколько минут слизеринец наблюдал, как его партнер занимается давно привычным делом и легко вскапывает землю, глубоко проникая заступом. Постепенно плечи Невилла расслабились, словно работа его успокаивала. 

\- Какого дьявола ты не пользуешься заклинаниями? Или помощью домовых эльфов? – спросил наконец Драко. 

\- Мне нравится копать, - не оборачиваясь, отозвался Невилл. 

\- Как это может нравиться? – изумился Малфой. 

\- Попробуй поработать минут десять, - взглянул на него юный герболог, - тогда я тебе расскажу. 

Драко лишь смотрел на любовника. Отвернувшись, тот вновь принялся за дело. 

\- О, ради всего святого! – воскликнул Малфой, схватил лопату и принялся копать. 

Оказалось, что это гораздо сложнее, чем он себе представлял. 

Четыре минуты спустя слизеринец посмотрел на Невилла, уже взрыхлившего приличную грядку, и увидел, что тот направляется к ящику. Устал, значит! Драко сверкнул глазами. 

Но Нев лишь стянул с себя рубашку, вытер ею лицо, бросил и возвратился к работе. 

Драко сглотнул. Торс Невилла был сплошной грудой мышц; лампы бросали на его кожу причудливые блики. Возбуждение, угасшее во время спора, снова нахлынуло на слизеринца: во рту пересохло, а оторвать от Нева взгляд никак не получалось. Неожиданно копание предстало в совершенно ином свете – ведь именно этому занятию юный герболог был обязан великолепным телом. 

Отведя глаза, Драко вернулся к работе. Он и представить не мог, насколько тяжел физический труд. Как и обещал Невилл, Малфой взмок от пота, да и тело уже начинало ныть, хотя он почти ничего не успел сделать. Кроме того, слизеринец был уверен, что завтра ладони наверняка покроются мозолями. 

Невилл заговорил, продолжая разрыхлять грунт: 

\- Я люблю копать, потому что процесс успокаивает и помогает прояснить мысли. Спортзал мне не очень нравится – гораздо приятнее находиться на воздухе и заниматься чем-то полезным, помимо наращивания мускулов. Кроме того, я узнаю, какова здесь земля, есть ли в ней камни, песок, старые коренья и так далее. А в теплице вроде этой сразу видишь, каков тут чернозем: часто ли он испытывал засуху, много ли посевов пережил, тепло или холодно у стен – там, где потолок ближе. Все это влияет на рост саженцев, а изучение грунта избавляет от совершения ошибок, которые могут привести к гибели растений. 

Драко слушал, затаив дыхание. Сколько на свете вещей, о которых он никогда не думал! Опустив лопату, Малфой подошел к Невиллу и терпеливо подождал, пока тот обернется. 

\- Прости. Я заносчивый болван, - сказал слизеринец и, не сдержавшись, опустил ладонь на голое предплечье партнера. 

\- Каждому нравится что-то свое, - улыбнулся Невилл. 

\- Если я стану много копать, получу ли мускулы вроде твоих? – Драко скользнул ладонью по бицепсу любовника. 

\- Получишь, - рассмеялся Нев. – Тебе этого хочется? 

\- Не знаю. А я тебе тогда понравлюсь? Рядом с тобой я выгляжу таким худосочным. 

Невилл от души расхохотался. 

\- Ты вовсе не худосочный, а стройный, подтянутый и невероятно привлекательный. Будь у тебя гора мышц, я, пожалуй, научился бы любить их. Мне нравишься ты, Драко, - пояснил Невилл. 

\- Боже мой, - покраснел слизеринец, - я всегда чувствовал себя настоящим мужчиной – до того, как мы... до всего этого. 

\- Ты и есть настоящий мужчина, - твердо заверил его Нев. 

\- Думаешь? – с несвойственной ему робостью переспросил Драко. 

Юный герболог склонился к уху партнера: 

\- Чуть попозже я собираюсь взять в рот твой член, пройтись языком по каждой складочке, подразнить там, где, я знаю, это сводит тебя с ума, а потом займусь яичками, сожму их в ладони и оближу, пока Гермиона делает тебе минет, - вот тогда и посмотрим, чувствуешь ли ты себя настоящим мужчиной. Твое мужское достоинство восхитительно, - с этими словами Невилл бережно лизнул губы Драко. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил прямо здесь? От одних разговоров? – задохнулся тот. 

\- Увы, - раскатисто засмеялся Невилл, - для этого мне не хватает интонаций Снейпа. 

\- Это верно, голос у него потрясающий, - прижимаясь к партнеру, согласился Драко. – Как ты думаешь, Гарри... 

\- Нет! Об этом я совершенно не желаю думать! 

Драко довольно поерзал, но Невилл ласково отстранился. 

\- Присоединяйся или просто наблюдай, - сказал он. 

\- Я не прочь поработать, - отозвался слизеринец, - но на руках уже вот-вот появятся мозоли! 

\- А смягчающее заклинание? – поднял бровь Невилл. 

\- Мне-то откуда о нем знать? – беззлобно огрызнулся Драко. 

Час спустя у него болело абсолютно все, как и предсказывал Невилл. Взглянув на партнера, гриффиндорец тотчас призвал домового эльфа. Когда тот появился, Нев попросил сока и бутербродов. 

\- Эксплуатируешь рабочий персонал? Гермиона будет недовольна, - пошутил Драко. 

\- Если мы заглянем на кухню, то не выберемся отсюда дотемна, а я хочу сегодня закончить эту секцию, - Невилл обвел рукой часть теплицы. 

Появился Добби с подносом, наполненным бутербродами и пирожными; там же оказался графин с соком. Домовик тоскливо уставился на Драко. 

Невиллу показалось, что Добби огорчен не только присутствием бывшего господина. 

\- Добби? Что-то случилось? – спросил он. 

Домовик снова покосился на слизеринца. 

\- Ты же знаешь, Драко бился на нашей стороне; ему можно доверять. Я же доверяю, - сказал Невилл. 

Простые, неожиданные и прекрасные слова окончательно растопили сердце слизеринца. Он и не знал, как сильно хотел их услышать; разумеется, Невилл не стал бы встречаться с тем, кому не верил, но Драко все равно было приятно. 

Словно выпущенный из-под заклятия немоты, Добби взвыл и принялся биться головой о ящик, на который только что опустил поднос. Тарелки и стаканы задребезжали, а выстроенные аккуратной горкой профитроли раскатились по блюду. 

\- Что такое, Добби? Пожалуйста, успокойся! 

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем тот открыл, что его огорчило. Гарри Поттер спрашивал, не согласятся ли домовики защищать замок, но так и не позвал их на битву. Все домовые эльфы были в отчаянии, а Гарри Поттер даже не появился среди них – наверняка он очень зол. 

Узнав, что никто не обсудил с домовиками битву и ее последствия, Невилл пришел в ужас. Впрочем, ответ нашелся быстро: 

\- Добби, не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но я могу немного общаться с замком. 

Домовик восхищенно выпучил глаза. 

\- Во время битвы я, наверное, чувствовал себя так же, как ты, - присаживаясь на корточки, продолжил Невилл. – Гарри не позволил мне сражаться рядом с ним, хотя я очень этого хотел. Думал, что выгляжу трусом, сидя в замке, когда остальные рискуют жизнью снаружи. 

Драко завороженно слушал, хотя юный герболог неотрывно смотрел на домовика. Прежде слизеринец не задумывался о чувствах своего любовника в тот день. 

\- Но Гарри дал мне очень важное задание, и никто другой не мог с ним справиться. Мне нужно было помочь профессору Дамблдору поддерживать защиту замка. 

\- Вам, сэр, мастер Невилл? – изумился Добби. 

\- Да. Эффект от такой работы невелик, но она была необходима, не так ли? 

\- О да, мастер Невилл, сэр, - заверил его Добби. – Вам нужно было позаботиться о безопасности детей и самого замка, чтобы множество маленьких ведьмочек и магов могли прийти сюда в будущем. И те, которых заведете вы с мастером Малфоем и госпожой Грейнджер, сэр, - энергично кивнул домовик, и Невилл с Драко переглянулись поверх его ушастой головы. 

\- Так ты согласен, что поддержка защиты замка была важной работой? – снова спросил Нев. 

\- Да, да, мастер Невилл, - затряс головой Добби. 

\- Тогда, надеюсь, ты простишь мою неучтивость: ведь я еще не поблагодарил домовых эльфов, хотя и чувствовал, сколько сил они вливают в защиту и над землей, и на уровне подземных каналов, подающих в замок воду. Сможешь ли ты простить меня за эту оплошность? Я так виноват перед вами. 

\- Мастер Невилл не должен благодарить Добби, - всхлипнул домовик; в глазах его стояли слезы. – Нас даже не попросили участвовать в битве. 

\- Нет, - мягко возразил Невилл, - вы поступали именно так, как было нужно: следили за безопасностью замка и живущих в нем детей и все делали добровольно! Очень великодушно с вашей стороны. Большое спасибо. Думаешь, можно будет собрать всех остальных домовых эльфов, чтобы я мог поблагодарить и их? 

Минуту спустя Добби уже рыдал у Невилла на плече. Драко никогда прежде не видел, чтобы домовики прикасались к людям без прямого указания, и лишь ошарашенно следил за тем, как умело Нев обращается с беспокойным существом. 

Гриффиндорец также разъяснил, что Гарри был ранен и лечится вне замка, но наверняка гордится Добби и прочими домовыми эльфами не меньше самого Невилла. 

 

На следующий вечер все живущие в Хогвартсе домовики собрались в Большом зале, где им выразили благодарность за помощь в защите замка; позднее их наградили особой медалью (которая не считалась одеждой!) от имени всего магического мира. 

 

Гермиона не преминула доказать Невиллу свою признательность за то, что тот выступил в поддержку домовых эльфов.

Следующие несколько недель Драко, Гермиона и Невилл провели, свыкаясь с новизной своих отношений.

Молодые люди старались не демонстрировать свою привязанность, и большинство окружающих считало их хорошими друзьями. Драко учился не ревновать и по-прежнему любил спать, наполовину накрыв собой Невилла.

Несколько лет спустя они и в самом деле воплотили в жизнь мечты Добби о новом поколении детишек в Хогвартсе.

Одним из первых, кто обо всем догадался, был Грегори Гойл. Драко регулярно навещал его в лазарете и ничуть не удивлялся тому, что Винс не отходит от постели друга. На четвертый вечер Малфой спросил, не нужна ли Грегу помощь – ведь он уже вполне мог бы покинуть больничное крыло.

Винсент исподлобья поглядел на Драко.

\- Что? – не понял тот.

\- Ты ведь тоже не ночуешь в подземельях. Неужели я позволил бы Грегу появиться там?

\- Вы боитесь возвращаться? – нахмурился Драко.

\- А ты разве не боишься?

\- Нет! Просто... да я совсем не поэтому там не ночую, - выпалил Малфой, отчаянно надеясь, что не слишком краснеет.

\- Ясно. Кем же ты увлекся – Грейнджер или Лонгботтомом? – поинтересовался Гойл.

\- Что?! – опешил Драко.

Садясь на постели, Грег успокаивающе вскинул руки:

\- Можешь не рассказывать.

Драко посмотрел на молодых людей, которые столько лет были его друзьями, которые оставили своих родных ради того, во что верили...

\- Обоими, - сказал он.

\- Одновременно? – прошептал Винс.

Драко кивнул, силясь подавить смущение.

\- Вот и хорошо, - объявил Грег.

\- Хорошо? – вскинул брови Драко.

\- С ними ты будешь счастлив, - так, словно это было яснее ясного, сказал Гойл.

Поглядев на него, Драко спокойно улыбнулся и ответил:

\- Да, я тоже так думаю.

Винс потянулся и пожал другу руку. Все это казалось невероятно странным.

\- Проблема со слизеринцами остается неразрешенной. Скорей бы уже Снейп вернулся, - вздохнул Грег.

\- Как он вернется, когда его партнер болен? – возразил Винс.

\- Вы что, все про всех знаете? – вытаращился Драко.

\- Когда человека считают дураком, трудно поверить, что он замечает происходящее вокруг, - пожал плечами Грег.

\- Восхищен вашей проницательностью, мистер Гойл, но все же будьте любезны, не разглашайте детали моей личной жизни на каждом углу, - мягко произнес Снейп, появляясь из-за занавески.

\- Бля! – пискнул Драко, сердце которого бешено забилось. А ведь он прислушивался! – Да как вам это удается?

\- Подбирайте выражения, мистер Малфой. Годы шпионажа и слежения за учениками способствуют развитию полезнейших навыков, - продолжил Снейп.

Ничуть не смутясь, Винсент встал и пожал зельевару руку.

\- Рад видеть вас, сэр. Вы уже здоровы? А... ну, вы знаете, кто. В смысле, не Сами-Знаете-Кто, - растерялся юноша.

\- Я здоров, спасибо, мистер Крэбб. Мистер Гойл, как вы себя чувствуете?

\- Отлично, и все благодаря Драко, - широко улыбнулся Грег.

\- Мы перед Драко в Пожизненном долгу, - объявил Винс.

\- Что? – вмешался Малфой. – Таких вещей при свидетелях не говорят, Винс! Это же обязывает! Ничего вы мне не должны, разумеется. Грег же мой друг!

\- Должны, - хором возразили молодые люди.

\- Звучит сопливо, но моя жизнь без Грега – ничто, - тихо разъяснил Винс, - так что мы...

Драко поднял руки, чтобы удержать друзей от клятв такой силы.

\- Вы будете рады услышать, Драко, - сообщил Снейп, - что такова судьба наделенных даром целительства: они несут бремя ответственности за спасенных людей, а Пожизненный долг практически никогда не бывает оплачен.

\- Ну вот, - уселся на постель Винс, - а мы так ждали подходящего момента.

\- Все равно спасибо, - ухмыльнулся Драко. – Я польщен.

\- Мы можем поговорить? – обратился Грег к Снейпу.

Северус навел чары непроницаемости, которые разрушил, войдя в палату.

\- Говорите. Чем могу быть полезен? – спросил он.

\- Как там Поттер? Если бы... если бы Драко не помогал мне, то мог спасти его, и все обошлось бы. Или все лечебные силы ушли на меня?

Молодой человек явно долго и не на шутку беспокоился.

\- У меня не вышло бы ему помочь, - быстро отозвался Драко. – Дело вовсе не в количестве сил, честное слово.

\- Поттеру уже лучше, - уклончиво добавил Снейп.

\- Ох, как хорошо, - выдохнул Грег.

\- Он тоже спрашивал о вас.

\- В самом деле?

Зельевар кивнул.

\- А теперь рассказывайте, - велел он. – Я полагал, что профессор Синистра держит ситуацию под контролем. Отчего это вы не в состоянии вернуться в спальни?

 

Следующие несколько недель Снейп был невероятно занят. Ситуация на его факультете оказалась сложной. Драко провел тех учеников, которых считал опасными, в одну из потайных комнат подземелья, заверив, что делает это ради их безопасности. Ребята действительно не пострадали, а также не смогли принять участия в битве, но главное – их роль осталась нераскрытой, и теперь при желании они могли стать шпионами. Снейп с облегчением услышал, что будущее его выкормышей не пошло прахом еще до того, как они окончили школу, и есть шанс начать все заново. Зельевар считал своим долгом разъяснить детям, какие пути им открыты. К несчастью, некоторые уже давно и верно служили Волдеморту. Кое-кто был благодарен Драко, другие мечтали перерезать ему горло, да и алхимика с радостью отправили бы на тот свет. В роли декана Северус никогда открыто не выказывал каких бы то ни было политических взглядов, но дети Пожирателей знали его как сотоварища своих родителей, а теперь поняли, что он за ними шпионил. Многие слизеринцы восхищались хитростью и умением своего декана, ловко ведущего двойную игру, но для того, чтобы произнести «Avada Kedavra!», нужен был всего один человек. Это также означало, что отношения с Гарри, его состояние и местонахождение, пока юноша не в силах за себя постоять, требовалось хранить в полнейшей тайне.

Снейп сочувствовал и этим детям: многие из них потеряли родителей, кое-кто – братьев, сестер и прочих родственников; устои их мира навеки пошатнулись. Надежды их угасли, а Гарри Поттера, который даже не был чистокровкой, называли волхвом на страницах всех газет. Северус знал, что ни один из этих учеников больше не придет к нему за советом, и понимал, что не поддержать слизеринцев сейчас означало серьезно рискнуть их будущим. Зельевар даже обрадовался, что профессор Синистра осталась его заместителем. Она тоже была слизеринкой, но не принимала участия в политических распрях; ее подход не отличался теплотой, но этого слизеринцам и не требовалось.

Северус с удовлетворением наблюдал, сколь многие из его учеников тихо беседуют с Синистрой, как помогают им ее холодноватые, но справедливые слова. Хотелось, чтобы он сам вот так же мог поговорить с детьми, но последствия многолетнего шпионажа были тому преградой.

Снова начались занятия, и жизнь зельевара с удивительной легкостью вернулась в прежнюю колею.

Впрочем, теперь его вечера и свободные часы между уроками посвящались изнурительным попыткам выпутать проклятия из магии Гарри. Работа оказалась трудоемкой, шла медленно и отнимала много сил. Для нее требовались слаженные усилия и вся мощь Альбуса, Невилла и самого Снейпа: один удерживал магию, пока двое других извлекали из нее отвратительные заклинания. За вечер удавалось вытащить максимум три, и тревога одолевала Северуса все больше.

Он навещал Гарри; раны юноши, пусть даже избежавшие инфекции благодаря мази и маггловским антибиотикам, все-таки выглядели кошмарно. Зельевар думал о том, как это несправедливо, что такой молодой человек должен страдать от уродства собственного тела. В магическом мире такое редко встречалось. Люди вроде Аластора Муди с гордостью носили шрамы, хотя вполне могли избавиться от большей их части. Процесс очищения магии замедлялся также из-за состояния Альбуса. Проводя с ним много времени, Северус впервые начал замечать, как постарел директор. Обыкновенно тот казался настолько крепким и бодрым, что никто не видел за этим немощной хрупкости, правда, обычно встречи с Дамблдором были краткими.

Однажды вечером Северус размышлял, как совместить все свои обязанности, когда поймал взгляд Невилла и понял, что молодой человек беспокоится о том же.

В тот день они извлекли всего два проклятия, а Дамблдор усиленно скрывал, как шатается от усталости.

\- Простите, Альбус, Северус, - тихо промолвил Невилл; он уже привык называть преподавателей по именам, но уважение по-прежнему сквозило в голосе юноши, - боюсь, сегодня я не смогу остаться дольше. Мы с Гермионой работаем над общим проектом, но она делает всю работу. Последние несколько вечеров просиживает в гостиной, ожидая, что я ей помогу, а сейчас уже так поздно... Завтра я приду пораньше, - пообещал он.

\- Конечно, милый мальчик! - весело, чтобы скрыть облегчение, воскликнул Дамблдор и, торопливо обойдя свой стол, опустился в кресло.

Северус посмотрел на часы. Было двадцать минут одиннадцатого. Он и сам устал, но мог еще навестить Гарри или же принять горячий душ, выпить бокал виски и рано лечь спать. Зельевар решил отправиться к Гарри.

К сожалению, Снейпа остановил Флавиан Смайт, один из четверокурсников Слизерина, потерявший в битве отца. Мальчик жался к двери кабинета декана, взволнованно сверкая глазами, и, кажется, стоял там не первый час.

К тому времени, когда Северус поговорил с ребенком за чашкой горячего шоколада (свою порцию зельевар разбавил виски), наведываться к Гарри было слишком поздно. Снейп торопливо принял душ и улегся в кровать. Без оплетавшего его всеми конечностями любовника, чьи черные волосы так приятно щекотали грудь алхимика, было холодно и одиноко. Странно, но Снейп быстро привык делить с Гарри постель. Северус протянул руку к паху. Он не занимался – да что там, и не думал о сексе с вечера перед последним боем.

Одним яростным и глубоко неудовлетворительным оргазмом позже зельевар перекатился на бок и уснул.

 

Рону Уизли было ужасно не по себе. Все вокруг раздражало, все казалось не на своем месте.

В ночь после битвы он с ужасом думал о Невилле, Гермионе и Драко... ну, приходилось признать, что не совсем с ужасом. Думать о них было неловко. А еще он немного... ревновал?

Нет, заниматься сексом с Малфоем не хотелось совершенно, да и с Невиллом, конечно, тоже.

Просто... Невилл был не из тех, кому судьба могла уготовить потрясающие эротические приключения. Это же Невилл, ради всего святого!

Покинув троицу тем вечером, Рон вернулся на вечеринку и изрядно напился. В течение наступившей ночи он успел трахнуть трех девушек, таким образом немного отомстив Невиллу и Гермионе за учиненное ими безобразие.

Вот только все это отдавало глупостью, да большей части случившегося Рон не помнил, а кончив с третьей девицей, был вынужден сразу вскочить: его вырвало, потому что физические упражнения и алкоголь в таких количествах оказались несовместимы. Разумеется, Анну это ничуть не развеселило.

Но унижение на этом не закончилось. Морщась, Рон вспомнил, как хвастался своими победами за поздним завтраком следующего дня, а Билл тихонько объявил брату, что тот перебарщивает. И вообще, надевал ли он презервативы или хотя бы убедился, что девушки приняли контрацептивное зелье?

Следующие несколько часов стали худшими в жизни юного Уизли. О презервативах он не вспомнил, и Билл велел Рону отыскать всех трех девиц; поиски закончились постыдными беседами в гостиных Хаффлпаффа и Равенкло. Две из трех девушек никак не предохранялись во время секса, и Билл на всякий случай велел брату сводить всех трех (к счастью, не одновременно) к Поппи, чья сдержанность укоряла сильнее любой ругани. Женщина выглядела совершенно измученной; Рон и сам видел, сколько пациентов она приняла днем раньше. А ведь до того, как напиться и потерять контроль над собой, он тоже помнил о контрацептивном зелье!

Хуже всего было чувствовать себя мерзостью в глазах Билла. Тот не пожал плечами и не улыбнулся, как надеялся Рон, но рассказал, что все Уизли необычайно плодовиты, и брать на себя ответственность за поступки нужно не только перед девушками, с которыми спит брат, но и перед своей семьей. Детей стоит заводить, только если очень хочешь, и нельзя ожидать, что мама займется воспитанием всех незаконнорожденных отпрысков младшего сына, хотя она наверняка попытается, ведь Биллу ясно, что сам Рон слишком безответственен для роли отца.

Потом старший брат ушел с Чарли, и у молодого человека появилось чувство, что он отнюдь не достоин называться настоящим мужчиной, как отец и братья.

Вдобавок ко всему после битвы ему снились кошмары.

Рон никого не убил, но слова «Avada Kedavra» произнес не раз.

Проклятие не удалось, и теперь он одновременно радовался этому и боялся, что окажется никчемным магом без всяких способностей. Но в тот момент – он произнес это проклятие едва ли не первым – юноша был в ужасе и чувствовал себя таким беззащитным. Он знал, что принял несколько стратегически верных решений, перестав паниковать, но в то же время бросил пару заклинаний, думать о которых не хотелось. Эти заклинания преследовали его по ночам. Во сне Рон слышал крики людей, видел их лица, хотя и не понимал, как у него хватило времени разглядеть, что происходит, в суматохе боя.

После визитов к мадам Помфри Рон навестил Гарри, увидел кошмарное состояние, в котором тот находится, и подумал, что сам тоже причинял такую боль – ну, может, не совсем такую, но значительную, - и другие люди страдали так же, как его друг. А может, и нет, если им оказали медицинскую помощь, но, говоря откровенно, после битвы Пожирателям не очень-то спешили помогать, и победившие явно считали, что так будет правильно.

Но Рон не мог решить, что думает по этому поводу. Если бы он оказался ранен, сражаясь на проигрывающей стороне, справедливо ли было бы бросить его на произвол судьбы? Разумеется, он не хотел такой участи, но то, что победители прежде всего заботились о своих, можно было понять. Он видел, как те пинают пленных ногами, и даже последовал их примеру, толкнув носком ботинка какого-то мужчину, но рядом с ним съежилась связанная женщина, и бурлящая в Роне радость испарилась, как пена с остывшего зелья. Он ушел тогда, но других не остановил, просто покинул поле.

В целом юноша был недоволен собой, да и всем вокруг тоже – особенно в последние несколько дней.

Впрочем, то, что Гарри прихлопнул Волдеморта, несомненно, радовало. Но и это тоже казалось странным событием.

Победа над Волдемортом была целью каждого практически всю жизнь Рона.

Хотя в Гарри он и не сомневался – особенно узнав, что тот является волхвом, - юный Уизли никогда не задумывался над тем, что произойдет после этой победы.

О том, как жить в мире, где нет угрозы.

Что это означало конкретно для Рона?

Хочет ли он теперь стать аврором?

Ведь сейчас придется ловить только обычных преступников, не так ли? Вот отыщут оставшихся Пожирателей смерти, и что? Останутся идиоты вроде Мундунгуса, ворующие котлы, и прочее в том же духе.

Согласен ли Рон посвятить жизнь перевоспитанию такой мрази?

Кроме того, теперь в авроры станут принимать гораздо избирательнее, чем раньше, когда каждый борец с Волдемортом был на счету.

Юноша знал, что дружба с Гарри, роль, которую Рон играл в битве, и его стратегические разработки могут помочь со вступлением в ряды авроров, но все время вспоминал свою реакцию во время сражения. Что чувствовал, причиняя боль. Как терял самообладание, находясь в напряжении.

Снова оказываться в такой ситуации не хотелось.

Рон опять вспомнил тот день, когда впервые навестил Гарри на базе, и свой ужас. Но через пятнадцать минут стало скучно. Гарри не приходил в сознание, а сидеть рядом со Снейпом было неловко, словно Рон снова очутился на уроке зелий, да еще и позабыл сделать домашнее задание. Солдаты, обвешанные оружием, заинтересовали юношу, но он не знал, что у них такие дурацкие униформы.

Прежде, когда Рон дневал у постели Гарри в больничном крыле, скучно не было никогда, и спустя некоторое время молодой человек понял, что изменилось.

Раньше с ним всегда была Гермиона; они разговаривали и смеялись вместе или же просто сидели рядом, читая.

Теперь, когда Гарри перестал быть волшебником, а у Гермионы появилось новое окружение, Рон ощутил себя никому не нужным.

Странно чувствовать одиночество, если вырос в большой семье и делишь школьную спальню с четырьмя ровесниками. Только в голове стало слишком свободно: не с кем поделиться пришедшей на ум идеей, не от кого услышать ответную. Учитывая, что Хогвартс полон студентов, в числе которых были и родственники Рона, все это выглядело нелепо. Но вышло так, что юноша, сам того не желая, отдалился от самых дорогих в его жизни людей.

Несколько раз он возвращался повидать Гарри и радовался, что приятелю лучше и он может общаться; возродилась былая привязанность. Но даже теперь, когда Снейп вернулся в школу, было ясно, что именно зельевар стал задушевным другом Гарри. Так и Драко с Невиллом являлись главными людьми в жизни Гермионы, хотя она и продолжала дружить с Роном.

Заводить постоянную девушку он не желал, несмотря на позорные события, которые повлек за собой его энтузиазм.

Приходилось учиться существовать самостоятельно.

В последующие несколько недель Рон увидел свои занятия в новом свете. Какая ему польза от этих уроков в будущем? Хочет ли он заниматься чем-нибудь из того, что преподают в школе? Интересует ли его учеба у опытного мага? И чему учиться?

Чего Рону действительно хотелось, так это подзаработать деньжат.

Он воплотил этот план в жизнь в тот день, когда впервые после битвы покинул замок. Шестикурсникам разрешили отправиться в Хогсмид, и Рон встречался с Шеймусом и Дином в «Трех метлах». По пути к нему пристали репортеры; несколько раз они прерывали беседу ребят в пабе, а суммы, предложенные за координаты местонахождения Гарри или эксклюзивное интервью с юным волхвом, росли как на дрожжах. Рон, да и Дин с Шеймусом, были в таком бешенстве, что ушли из бара, даже не выпив. Они вернулись в замок, продираясь сквозь толпу журналистов, слетевшихся на добычу, стоило разнестись слухам, что участвующие в битве люди наконец-то появляются в публичных местах. Слава, о которой Рон всегда мечтал, оказалась не такой уж желанной.

Юноши в ярости помчались к Дамблдору.

Альбус, который начал общаться с репортерами уже через час после окончания боя, тоже вознегодовал. Он ведь договорился с ассоциацией магической прессы, что студентов донимать не будут, и эти нападки, начавшиеся с первой же минуты, когда ребят выпустили за стены замка, переполнили чашу его терпения.

По просьбе Дамблдора Уизенгамот запретил прессе и близко подходить к студентам, ссылаясь на безопасность героя магического мира как прецедент. В толпе писак Шеймуса сбили с ног, и фотографий его разбитого локтя, исцарапанных ладоней и разорванной футболки оказалось достаточно, чтобы просьбу удовлетворили. Впрочем, выдумывать журналисты не прекратили и вовсю докладывали, что Гарри наверняка убит или изуродован и не может показаться людям на глаза.

Необходимость очистить его магию и вернуть юного волхва в Хогвартс стала важна, как никогда прежде, ведь, несмотря на всю осторожность, местопребывание Гарри неизбежно перестанет быть тайной.

 

Люциус Малфой с огромным интересом читал магические газеты, доставленные в его почтовый ящик в Мюнхене. Он нанял нескольких шпионов и возобновил переписку кое с кем из своих соратников-Пожирателей.

Аристократ наслаждался возросшей колдовской силой. Оставалось лишь верно оценить ситуацию и понять, где и когда лучше нанести удар.

 

Маггловские врачи Гарри только диву давались, глядя, как быстро выздоравливает их пациент. Они попросили у Северуса и Невилла позволения испробовать мазь на других больных; поскольку та была создана, чтобы лечить без магии, волшебники согласились. Невилл решил посадить необходимые для ее создания травы в своей теплице – на случай, если они снова понадобятся.

Магическую защиту для Гарри обеспечивали восемь членов Ордена; состав их постоянно менялся, чтобы снизить вероятность случайного разглашения координат юноши. Невдалеке от базы сняли квартиру для явок, в которую волшебники аппарировали или приходили через камин, а потом пешком добирались до лагеря, не вызывая подозрений среди магглов. Гарри, к которому вернулся интерес к происходящему, забавлялся, разглядывая маггловские наряды, выбранные его посетителями.

Следующий месяц прошел без новых нападений, а солдаты привыкли к своим коллегам-магам, называли их по именам и оставляли дверь открытой, чтобы охранники, стоящие снаружи и следящие за коридором, могли переговариваться с теми, кто сторожил Гарри внутри. На дверь повесили мишень для дротиков, и волшебники, а порой и солдаты, да и сам Гарри, когда смог вставать с постели, – все пристрастились к игре. Когда для проверки явился один из офицеров, юноша заявил, что солдаты подали ему прекрасную идею, как ускорить выздоровление: мол, упражнение помогает увереннее стоять, сосредотачиваться, разминать мышцы. Вызвали физиотерапевта, одобрившего упражнения, и Гарри, подбадриваемый охранниками, наловчился весьма искусно метать дротики.

Опухоль на его лице сдерживалась пластиковой маской, заплывший прежде глаз открылся и оказался неповрежденным. Гарри сделали лазерную операцию по исправлению зрения, чтобы не пришлось ходить полуслепым без очков: дужка немилосердно терлась о покалеченную плоть. Теперь юноше очень нравилось, просыпаясь утром, не ощущать необходимости шарить по тумбочке в поисках очков, и это помогало принять тот факт, что тянуться за палочкой тоже не приходилось.

Поначалу Гарри был слишком болен, чтобы думать об отсутствующей магии – все вокруг казалось неправильным, и неспособность колдовать не являлась исключением. Но когда благодаря физиотерапии нога юноши стала действовать, и он снова смог передвигаться, пустота внутри дала о себе знать. Гарри спросил у Северуса, как продвигаются дела, и увидел, как любовник поджал губы и ответил: «Медленно». Молодой человек поклялся более не задавать вопросов. Снейп выглядел совершенно изнуренным, и Гарри понимал, что тому хватает уроков и возни со слизеринцами, да еще и очистка магии бывшего волхва непосильным грузом давит на плечи. Юноша попросил любовника приходить реже и постарался не обижаться, когда Северус не явился спустя неделю, а потом и десять дней.

В свой последний визит Снейп показался юноше рассеянным и спешащим уйти; когда он покинул базу, лежащий на воздушной подушке Гарри ощутил острое разочарование. Горло свело, а по щекам покатились горячие слезы, пока молодой человек пытался сдержать рвущиеся наружу рыдания. В тот вечер с ним дежурила Тонкс. Обеспокоенно переглянувшись со стоявшим на карауле солдатом, женщина бережно погладила неповрежденную щеку Гарри. Появился спокойный и терпеливый доктор, заверивший юношу, что подобные вспышки эмоций вполне нормальны и даже ожидаемы. Потом в вену на руке больного вонзилась игла, унося его в забытье.

Гарри был не слишком удивлен, когда прошло тринадцать дней, а Северус так и не пришел.

Юноша и не подозревал, что в Хогсмиде на зельевара напали два молодых Пожирателя смерти, Уиллингтон и Терли; Снейп, хоть и обезвредил обоих – не убив, чтобы их могли допросить в министерстве, - был вынужден провести тридцать шесть часов в лазарете с тяжелым переломом ноги. Гарри знал лишь, что навещающие его маги стали неразговорчивыми и несколько дней подряд забывали принести ему «Ежедневный пророк».

Однажды, когда Гарри делал восстанавливающие упражнения, его навестил Кингсли Шаклболт.

\- Кингсли! Рад тебя видеть! Чем обязан такой честью? – ухмыльнулся аврору юноша. Впрочем, серьезное выражение лица мужчины не способствовало улыбкам. – Что случилось? – сев, взволнованно спросил Гарри.

\- Мы можем поговорить наедине? – отозвался Шаклболт.

Физиотерапевт понимающе улыбнулся пациенту и торопливо покинул палату.

\- Пойду, - поднявшись, прогудел Муди, - если ты здесь затем, чтобы сменить меня на посту.

\- Останься, Аластор, - попросил Шаклболт, покосившись на солдата-маггла. Тот не шевелился и, кажется, даже не моргал.

\- Джо не может уйти, он под присягой, - тихо пояснил Гарри. Его голос еще не обрел былой звонкости, и теперь юноша задумывался над тем, вернется ли она вообще. Сунув руку в ящик тумбочки, молодой человек вытащил небольшую металлическую сферу. – Воспользуйтесь вот этим. Прибор от подслушивания. Извини, Джо, - кивнул он охраннику.

\- Нет проблем, Алекс, - с благодарностью кивнул тот.

Гарри опустил сферу на тумбочку и поглядел на Муди.

\- Наведите чары, - шепнул юноша.

Аластор кивнул и исполнил просьбу.

\- Это что еще за хрень? – воскликнул Шаклболт, глядя на сферу.

\- Ровным счетом ничего примечательного, - улыбнулся Гарри, - но им легче поверить, что тишина – результат силового поля, а не заклинания.

\- Неужели они настолько глупы? – проворчал Муди.

\- Нет, - с укором взглянул на него Гарри, - они очень умны. Просто предпочитают логические решения вопросов. Магглы создают крохотные приборы с огромной мощью, сути которых вам не понять. Это для них объяснимо.

\- Как скажешь, парень, - недоверчиво покачал головой Муди.

Пренебрежительное отношение старого аврора к магглам разозлило юношу, особенно учитывая вероятность, что именно среди обычных людей его ожидало будущее.

Каким оно окажется, если вернуть Гарри магию не удастся...

Если этот мир станет его миром...

\- Что случилось? – повернулся к Шаклболту молодой человек.

\- Я поговорил с твоими докторами, - начал тот.

\- И что?

\- Мы хотим, чтобы ты вернулся в Хогвартс. Я нашел дипломированную сиделку-ведьму, которая работает в маггловских госпиталях. Она будет о тебе заботиться. Если понадобится, мы доставим тебя сюда провериться у специалистов.

\- Хорошо, - удивленно ответил Гарри. – Все это так неожиданно. К чему такая спешка?

Шаклболт молчал.

\- Что? Что случилось? – нетерпеливо вскричал Гарри.

\- Случилось нападение Пожирателей. Мы предпочли бы приглядывать за тобой в Хогвартсе – теперь, когда ты в состоянии двигаться.

\- Как? Нападение? Но где? Кто-нибудь пострадал?

\- Двоих Пожирателей смерти схватили, но после допроса выяснилось, что они действовали самостоятельно, и атака была скорее оппортунистической, чем спланированной. Жертв не было, - ответил Шаклболт.

\- Ладно, - медленно произнес Гарри. – Когда отправимся?

\- Прямо сейчас, - твердо сказал Кингсли.

 

Полтора часа спустя Гарри успел попрощаться и поблагодарить своих новых приятелей, и вертолет, несущий его и Шаклболта, кружился, собираясь опуститься неподалеку от Хогвартса. 

Северус ждал партнера. В открытое окно доносился шум пропеллера. Сколько еще им потребуется? Десять минут, пока Гарри высадится и пройдет по территории школы до замка... Может, чуть дольше. Скорее всего, намного дольше, если юноша попадется кому-нибудь на глаза. Снейп в очередной раз разгладил мантию и отругал себя за легкомыслие. Он знал, что Дамблдор стоит у входа в замок. Гарри приготовили отдельную палату в лазарете и просторные личные покои. Двое авроров уже ждали в больничном крыле; к счастью, сломанная нога зельевара послужила идеальным поводом находиться там же. Теоретически сейчас он дожидался осмотра, но, разумеется, все прочие дела были отложены ради прибытия Гарри Поттера. Северус не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, что юноша вскоре поправится и вновь вернется в постель и объятия возлюбленного. Возможно, не сразу. Алхимик знал, как долог процесс выздоровления, но надеялся, что последние несколько недель пошли Гарри на пользу. Он непременно поймет, почему очистка его магии занимает столько времени, когда увидит, как измучен Альбус. Сам Снейп уже работает над изготовлением зелий, которые сгладят шрамы Гарри, как только его магия вернется.

 

Гарри вышел из темного салона военного вертолета и на миг застыл, ослепленный солнечными бликами, отражающимися на поверхности озера. Обернувшись, юноша посмотрел на Хогвартс. Сердце билось от предвкушения, что вскоре он окажется дома и увидит Северуса.

Вдруг колени Гарри подогнулись; он схватил Шаклболта за руку.

\- Алекс? – позвал Кингсли, используя фальшивое имя, так как доктор, сопровождающий волшебников в полете, подошел, чтобы пожать Гарри руку. Юноша оглянулся через плечо, зажмурился, с усилием сглотнул и снова открыл глаза.

\- Алекс? Что ты...

\- Отвезите меня назад, - приказал Гарри.

\- Что?

\- Алекс...

\- Отвезите меня обратно! – направился к «Чинуку» юноша.

Шаклболт поймал его за локоть, и Гарри поморщился.

\- О, Мерлин, прости! – быстро разжал пальцы аврор. – В чем дело? Все будет в порядке...

\- Не будет, - выдохнул Гарри, качая головой. – Не будет. Я не могу...

\- Ну что ты... – попытался вернуть его Шаклболт.

Доктор нерешительно топтался на месте.

\- Неужели вы не понимаете? – прошипел Гарри, глядя на Кингсли. – Я не могу! Я его даже не вижу! Только руины!

Заливаясь слезами, юноша бросился назад в вертолет.

В ужасе посмотрев на Гарри, Шаклболт зашагал следом.

\- Отвезите нас назад, - велел он удивленным солдатам, и миг спустя вертолет, поднявшись в воздух, снова понесся над долиной.


	35. Размолвка

На обратном пути Гарри не издал ни звука – просто сидел, сгорбившись. Экипаж наверняка заранее сообщил о возвращении, потому что юношу отвели прямиком в его палату.

\- Эй, дружище, ты что, так сильно по мне скучал? – приветливо окликнул его охранник.

Гарри ответил еле заметным кивком, а затем, запершись в душевой, сполз на пол и застыл, прижавшись спиной к стене.

Можно ведь было и догадаться.

Если подумать как следует.

Кингсли что-то говорил из-за двери, но Гарри хотелось осмыслить новое препятствие в одиночестве.

После нескольких попыток проникнуть внутрь, которые юноша проигнорировал, не желая быть невежливым с Шаклболтом, Гарри услышал неразборчивый шепот. Дверь отворилась, открывая взору фигуру аврора.

\- Г... Алекс...

Гарри вскочил на ноги; ярость бурлила в нем, словно извергающийся вулкан.

\- Как вы смеете? Как смеете, черт побери, использовать магию... против меня?! – выкрикнул он, глядя на палочку в руке Кингсли.

Поняв, что натворил, Шаклболт отступил на шаг.

\- Я только...

\- Убирайтесь! – рявкнул Гарри. – Поверить не могу, что вы так поступили!

\- Позвать к тебе кого-нибудь? – участливо поинтересовался Кингсли, выходя из душевой.

\- Нет! Дайте же человеку побыть одному!

Дверь тихо захлопнулась.

 

Северус метался бы по замку, если бы сломанная нога болела меньше. Почему Гарри медлит? У ворот его должен встретить Невилл и аппарировать наверх. Преподаватели старались придерживаться обычного расписания уроков – в конце года семикурсникам по-прежнему предстояли ТРИТОНы.

\- Профессор Снейп, зайдите ко мне! – позвала мадам Помфри.

Значит, Гарри воспользовался камином.

Пытаясь скрыть хромоту, Северус приблизился к кабинету.

Мадам Помфри закрыла за ним дверь.

Гарри не было, но в камине виднелась голова Дамблдора.

\- Господин директор? Что происходит? – нагнувшись, спросил Снейп.

\- Пройди ко мне, Северус, - пригласил Альбус.

Сделав шаг, зельевар смахнул с мантии пепел.

\- Где он? – нахмурился Снейп, видя, что и здесь Гарри тоже нет.

\- Не имею понятия, - признался Альбус. – Филч ждал у ворот. Он говорит, что Гарри и Шаклболт вышли, а потом вернулись в вертолет и снова улетели.

\- Что?!

\- Да, я тоже ничего не понимаю. Может...

\- Что? – перебил Северус. От слов директора у алхимика появилось очень плохое предчувствие.

\- Гарри совсем не дали времени подумать, - медленно произнес Дамблдор.

\- О чем тут думать? – огрызнулся Снейп. – Шаклболт нанял ему сиделку...

\- Это верно.

\- Что, Альбус? О чем вы умалчиваете?

Усевшись в кресло, директор махнул рукой, и на столе появился дымящийся чайник.

Северус нетерпеливо скрипнул зубами.

\- Я не видел Гарри... – начал старик.

\- Так увидели бы сегодня. При чем здесь это?

\- Из ваших рассказов я понял, что у него осталось множество шрамов...

\- Потому-то мы и пытаемся разобраться с его магией, - перебил Снейп.

\- Гарри еще так молод, Северус. Раны на лице...

\- Но он носит специальную маску...

\- Вот как...

\- Что? Ради Мерлина, говорите!

\- Быть может, он стыдится.

Увидев в глазах зельевара недоумение, Дамблдор вздохнул.

\- Своей внешности, - разъяснил он.

\- Но я уже видел его таким. И что? – нахмурился Северус.

\- Да, ты видел и готов к этому зрелищу. Но однокурсники Гарри понятия не имеют о том, как он выглядит. Вероятно, приземлившись, он вспомнил об этом.

\- Гарри не станет бояться – да еще и такой мелочи... – прорычал Снейп.

\- Разумеется, он не трус, но эмоции ему не чужды.

Северус отвернулся. Он знал, что Гарри жестоко изуродован. Тот никогда не упоминал о своих шрамах, и зельевар тоже предпочитал помалкивать. Но, может, Альбус прав? Гарри так юн. Вероятно, ему стало не по себе.

Нужно с ним поговорить.

Подбодрит ли Гарри тот факт, что Северусу все равно? Не совсем, конечно, безразлично. Зельевар любил касаться гладкой кожи юноши и переживал, что та утратила свой прежний вид. Снейп делал все, чтобы уменьшить нанесенный огнем урон. И все-таки Гарри остался самим собой. Принимал же он Северуса со всеми его недостатками.

\- Полагаю, Гарри вернется на базу?

\- Не знаю. Нужно подождать вестей от Кингсли.

\- Эта маггловская машина летит очень медленно, - произнес Северус, вспоминая, как сопровождал Гарри и в какой ужас пришел от мысли, что молодой человек умирает. Зельевар не собирался ждать новостей несколько часов: он и так уже сходил с ума. Снейп направился к двери. – У меня урок. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной, как только что-нибудь узнаете, господин директор.

С этим он покинул кабинет.

 

Чуть позже Кингсли связался с магами. От него профессора узнали, что Гарри утверждал, будто не видит замка. Северус и Альбус переглянулись – оба были в шоке. Неужели они оказались настолько глупы, что не предусмотрели: без магии Гарри не сможет...

Три часа спустя Снейп стоял перед дверью в душевую.

Юноша ответил на приветствие, а потом попросил Северуса уйти.

Зельевар как раз собирался открыть дверь чарами, когда солдат кашлянул с порога.

Снейп обернулся.

\- Я бы на вашем месте этого не делал, сэр, - вежливо промолвил тот.

\- Что вы сказали?

\- Тот, другой джентльмен – черный, с сережкой – каким-то образом отпер дверь, и Алекс закатил ему истерику.

Северус задумался.

Гарри не хотел, чтобы окружающие использовали магию. Что ж, это понятно. Должно быть, он чувствует себя совершенно беспомощным. Отрезанным от своего мира.

Алхимик посмотрел на охранника. Уговаривать Гарри при свидетеле было стыдно, но Северус не знал, где лежала сфера, которую использовали маги, притворяясь, что ставят звукозаглушающее поле. Впрочем, сейчас охрана требовалась Гарри больше, чем когда-либо.

Снейп притянул к двери стул и сел затылком к солдату, хотя и ненавидел оставлять спину незащищенной. На всякий случай зельевар оградил себя чарами, предупреждающими о возможной опасности.

\- Алекс, - тихо сказал он. – Нам нужно поговорить.

 

По другую сторону двери Гарри все еще сидел у стены. Он чуть изменил позу, когда затекли ноги, но чувствовал, будто приварен к полу. С одной стороны, хотелось, чтобы Северус сорвал дверь с петель, сгреб любовника в объятия и сказал, что все будет хорошо. Но с другой стороны, Гарри провел несколько часов, думая о том, что, если его магию не вернуть (раз до сих пор не вычистили, вряд ли уже справятся), Северус не возьмет в партнеры маггла. Маггла, неспособного и шагу ступить в магический мир.

Они даже не могли как следует поговорить. Гарри знал, что солдат не имеет права покидать палату.

\- Сколько еще времени понадобится, чтобы вернуть мою магию? – тихо спросил юноша.

Сердце Снейпа глухо забилось. Неужели Гарри не мог задать другого вопроса?

\- Тебе придется немного подождать, - честно признался зельевар.

\- Сколько, Северус? Неделю? Месяц?

Снейп набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. «Полвека, если продолжать с нашей теперешней скоростью», - подумал он.

\- Мы постараемся ускорить процесс...

\- Сколько? – повторил Гарри.

\- Не знаю.

\- Год? – голос юноши дрогнул. Не услышав ответа, Гарри продолжил: - Больше?

\- Алекс, впусти меня.

\- Пожалуйста, уйди, Северус. Мне нужно подумать.

\- Для этого нет необходимости быть в одиночестве.

\- Пожалуйста!

Снейп откинулся на спинку стула. Плечи его поникли. Зельевар провел дрожащей рукой по волосам.

\- Хорошо, я уйду, - сказал он наконец, поднимаясь, и прислонился к двери. – Но наша беседа не закончена. Мы со всем справимся. Вместе, понимаешь? Ты не одинок.

Ответа не было.

Вздохнув, Северус поставил стул на место.

\- Слишком сильный шок, да, сэр? Не смог наш Алекс вернуться? – поинтересовался солдат.

Зельевар пожал плечами.

\- Мы за ним присмотрим. Никаких лезвий там, в ванной, нет, сэр, вы уж не волнуйтесь.

До того как Снейп услышал эти слова, он даже не думал о том, что Гарри может покончить с собой. Неужели он и правда...

\- Я позову медсестру, сэр. С Алексом постоянно кто-то будет, - охранник кивнул для пущей убедительности и заговорил в свою рацию.

Северус торопливо поблагодарил солдата и ушел.

 

На следующий день Гарри попросил устроить ему встречу с полковником, лечащими врачами и физиотерапевтом. Вместе они составили обучающую программу, с помощью которой юноша мог научиться пользоваться маггловским оружием и ознакомиться с боевой тактикой, в частности с приемами рукопашного боя.

Полковник, у которого были четкие указания не только защищать молодого человека, но и потакать любому его капризу, испытал недоумение. Бывалый солдат давно уже ожидал от пациента заказов шампанского, спутникового телевидения, DVD и всяческих деликатесов. Ничего подобного не поступало. Молодой человек совершенно не пытался извлечь выгоду из создавшейся ситуации. Первая его просьба показалась Фраю странной: неужели Алекс до сих пор не приобрел боевые навыки? Да, он был магом, но все равно... Юноша говорил с завидной решимостью. Полковнику стало интересно, что же все-таки произошло вчера, когда пациента попытались доставить домой. Разумеется, у Фрая имелись детальные доклады – и от экипажа вертолета, и от медперсонала; как и обещал Снейпу солдат, все приспособления, которыми Гарри мог попытаться нанести себе вред, были изъяты. Теперь же молодой человек просил обучить его владению оружием.

Что ж. Это можно устроить, если следить за парнем хорошенько. Да и охрану пора усилить – Фраю как раз передали сообщение премьер-министра о том, что на одного из членов команды Гарри было совершено нападение.

 

Гарри даже понравилось полностью посвящать себя тренингу. Бегать в специальном обмундировании не было необходимости, ведь одеждой юноше служил тугой костюм, помогающий держать под давлением шрамы от ожогов, да пара сползающих с бедер брюк цвета хаки, сшитых так, чтобы не натирать места едва заживших ран. Гарри ни словом не прокомментировал особенности такого наряда. Молодому человеку хотелось быть уверенным, что он сможет постоять за себя, и только.

Оказалось, он неплохо метает ножи; должно быть, этому способствовали упражнения с дротиками. На лодыжках Гарри закрепили специально сделанные ножны, в которых пряталась пара легких лезвий. Юноша наловчился попадать ими в цель из множества разных позиций. Он снова начал бегать – вокруг базы, в сопровождении группы солдат. 

Желание добиться успеха подстегивало сразу несколько причин. Гарри знал, что не может покинуть лагерь, не рискуя жизнью. Она по-прежнему высоко ценилась в магическом мире, сотворившем из юноши кумира. Молодой волхв позволил Колину Криви сделать неподвижное фото неповрежденной стороны лица; приложенный к снимку краткий текст, написанный Гермионой, заверил волшебников в добром здравии их героя. В качестве отвлекающего маневра Колин добавил целую серию неподвижных фотографий героев Битвы и объявил, что хочет превратить маггловский способ съемки в новый вид магического искусства. Завораживающие работы покорили сердца множества волшебников, а научная колонка «Пророка» посвятила спорам о новинке немало страниц. В результате спрос на работы Колина значительно возрос.

К несчастью, в министерстве решили, что, раз уж Гарри пошел на поправку, а угрозы нападений все еще весьма реальны, необходимо устроить празднество, поднимающее боевой дух, – министерский бал.

Многие обожали балы; Северус, вынужденный посетить мероприятие, пришел в ярость, хотя и понимал верность политического хода, дающего публике шанс увидеть, что последняя жертва Пожирателей не только управилась с двумя бандитами, но и достаточно здорова, чтобы посещать торжества. Снейп предпочел бы поработать над магией Гарри, но Дамблдор и Невилл оказались среди гостей, а в одиночку зельевар бы не справился. Отсутствие «последней жертвы», само по себе не слишком примечательное событие, в сочетании с неявкой Гарри могло дать повод для излишних волнений. Представители школы изначально вели себя так, будто Гарри придет на бал, и в день празднества количество репортеров, наводнивших министерство, едва ли не превысило число гостей.

Северус согласился заглянуть на час и ушел, стоило сроку истечь.

К несчастью, на балу к нему привязался шумный итальянец – один из двоих, с которыми Снейп переспал на рождественские праздники; хитрец добился пригласительного билета, продав прессе историю своего знакомства с зельеваром. Результаты этой встречи – фотографии, на которых мужчина виснул на Северусе, и детальный рассказ об их пылкой «ночи на троих» - заняли всю вторую страницу следующего выпуска «Пророка». Первая была отведена печальному факту - отсутствию на балу Гарри Поттера.

Представитель Ордена захватил с собой газету, прочитав лишь первую страницу и решив, что Гарри посмеется над статьей, повествующей о возмущении магического мира, который узнал, как монахи Шаолиня, приютившие юного волхва, дабы тот пополнил свои знания магии, запретили беспокоить его и даже не передали Гарри приглашение на бал.

Гарри ухмылялся, читая о себе, хотя и не без обиды: ведь его действительно не удосужились пригласить. Он понимал, что не смог бы пойти на праздник в министерство и предстать перед волшебниками уродом, как его всегда называли Дурсли, испуганным и лишенным магии. Гарри знал это, но все равно было больно – хотя и не так, как видеть в объятиях Снейпа невысокого черноволосого мага и читать репортаж об их эротическом приключении. Юноша сказал себе, что это неправда, но статья упомянула, как Паоло нравилось целовать шрамы Северуса, и Гарри бросился в туалет, сдерживая подступившую к горлу рвоту.

Как бы то ни было, юноша решил поговорить с зельеваром, когда тот придет. Похоже, Снейп находил время посещать балы, а на визит к Гарри свободной минуты не оставалось. Думать об этом было горько: с их последней встречи прошло уже десять дней.

Гарри стащил с себя спецкостюм, планируя забраться в прохладную ванну – душ он не принимал, чтобы не повредить едва зажившую кожу. Сообразив, что оставил газету на кровати, юноша подошел к двери.

Двое охранников обсуждали статью о Снейпе. Гарри знал, что для магглов волшебные снимки не двигаются, но заметка была о магах. Молодой волхв понадеялся, что солдаты примут фотографии за репортаж с какого-нибудь маскарада.

\- Неудивительно, что наш бедолага тоскует, - сказал один из охранников.

\- Ясно теперь, почему старикан сюда носа не кажет, - заметил другой.

Гарри застыл в дверях ванной.

\- И ведь его можно понять, - продолжал первый. – Правда же? Трахнул симпатичного парня вдвое себя младше, – ну и флаг ему в руки, коль скоро такое дело по душе. А кому охота возиться с чудовищем из Голубой лагуны?

\- О, это жестоко, дружище! – рассмеялся второй.

\- Зато правда! Если бы ты встречался с пташкой с третьей страницы Плейбоя, а потом она поджарилась так, что можно в фильме ужасов сниматься, ты бы с ней остался? А старикан, судя по статье, и сам герой, такому любой задницу подставит. И уговаривать не надо!

\- Спасибо за вашу честность. Могу я забрать газету? – холодно произнес Гарри.

Охранники разом обернулись, присмирев, как нашкодившие ученики.

\- Ох, Алекс, я не хотел... – начал первый.

На Гарри было лишь полотенце, прикрывающее бедра. Он взглянул на свою сморщенную кожу.

\- Может, мне и в самом деле пора перестать витать в облаках, - тихо отозвался он, протягивая руку за газетой.

\- Да ведь на нем свет клином не сошелся, - залепетал второй солдат. – Я слышал, есть мужчины, которым нравится, когда партнер слегка... того... – он умолк, покраснев.

\- Потрепан? Уродлив? Отвратителен? Спасибо.

Кивнув, Гарри вернулся в ванную и захлопнул за собой дверь.

\- Вот черт, - буркнул один из охранников.

\- Да уж. Не отказался бы от сигаретки после такого.

\- До смены караула только час. Может, он уже оттуда не выйдет?

Ожидания солдата не оправдались. Гарри снова открыл дверь, и парень вздрогнул.

\- Принесите мне зеркало, пожалуйста, - попросил больной.

\- Эй, приятель, ты уверен, что хочешь...

\- Уверен. Спасибо, - с ледяной учтивостью перебил его Гарри. 

Солдат невольно задумался о том, как такой коротышка всего парой слов может заставить любое сердце уйти в пятки.

 

Час спустя Гарри с лихвой насмотрелся на собственное отражение.

Охранники не лгали. Он и вправду мог сниматься в фильме ужасов.

Юноша попросил дежурившего с ним аврора связаться с Хогвартсом и узнать, не заглянет ли сюда Невилл.

 

Невилл аппарировал в квартиру, откуда Гарри навещали маги, когда Северус выходил из камина.

\- Ой, - растерялся молодой человек, - а я как раз собирался навестить Гарри.

Он пристально взглянул на мужчину, который сегодня не обращал никакого внимания на сопроводившие его появление в Большом зале болтовню и хохот. Невилл надеялся, что Гарри не читает газет.

Они дошли до базы вдвоем; мысли о статье беспокойно порхали в голове у Невилла, сковывая язык.

У палаты Гарри дежурный член Ордена поднял голову и улыбнулся:

\- Вижу, вам передали мое сообщение, мистер Лонгботтом. Очень хорошо.

Снейп оглянулся на Невилла.

\- Гарри попросил меня прийти, - объяснил тот.

\- Верно, - тихо подтвердил Гарри, выглядывая из-за кровати. 

Он расстелил у стены мат для упражнений и сейчас заканчивал прописанную физиотерапевтом разминку. Юноша невыразительно взглянул на Снейпа и слабо улыбнулся Невиллу.

\- Северус, не позволишь нам с Невом поговорить наедине?

Зельевар кивнул.

\- Выпьете со мной чаю на кухне, профессор? – пригласил его охранник-маг. – Здесь подают неплохой шоколадный торт.

\- Как много времени вам понадобится? – ровно осведомился Северус. – К сожалению, я не могу остаться надолго.

«Кто бы сомневался», - горько подумал Гарри, а вслух сказал:

\- Десять минут.

Кивнув, Северус вышел. Ни поцелуя, ни даже прикосновения юноша не дождался.

На столике у кровати Невилл разглядел газету. Вот черт!

Но вместо того, чтобы обсуждать статью, Гарри спросил:

\- Как ты думаешь, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы очистить мою магию, Нев?

\- Что? А... Эх, - только и ответил тот.

\- Северус ничего не сказал, когда я спросил о том же в его прошлый визит, - продолжил Гарри. – Я не стану настаивать... понимаю, что все заняты, но хотелось бы знать... хотя бы примерно. Пожалуйста.

Невилл сел. Не так давно в палату принесли стол, и теперь она напоминала нечто среднее между рабочим кабинетом и медицинским офисом. Гарри расположился напротив.

\- Все дело в Дамблдоре, - сообщил Невилл, потерев лоб рукой. – Процесс и так долог, но директор от него ужасно устает. Мы с Северусом очень беспокоимся. Стоит выпутать пару проклятий, а Альбус уже едва на ногах держится. Первые несколько дней мы собирались вытаскивать по три заклинания, но... Гарри, Дамблдору это не под силу.

\- Он что, болен? – испугался юный волхв.

\- Нет, просто очень стар. Я пытаюсь помогать, как могу – замок, кажется, не против передать мне присмотр за защитой...

\- В самом деле? А ты согласен?

\- Ну, - поглядел на Гарри Невилл, - мне не сложно ее поддерживать, но... как, по-твоему, что это значит? – взволнованно спросил он.

Разговор явно сбился с намеченного курса, но Гарри видел, что Невиллу необходимо выговориться. В конце концов, переключиться на чужие проблемы было даже приятно.

\- Что тебя тревожит? – спросил юноша, пристально глядя на Невилла. – Разве защиту всегда поддерживает только директор?

\- Не знаю. Главы факультетов тоже помогают, да и другие люди, лишь бы намерения были благие. Вроде нас с тобой. Но... ты ведь не думаешь, что я... какой из меня директор школы?

\- Если честно, - искренне отозвался Гарри, - думаю, директор из тебя выйдет потрясающий, хотя ты и молод.

\- Но я совсем не такой умный, как... – покачал головой юноша.

\- Нев, ты очень сильный маг и гениальный герболог, а еще хороший и добрый человек. Помолчи-ка минуту, - улыбнулся Гарри, видя, что приятель собирается перебить. – Тебе пришлось нелегко, но ничего плохого в этом нет. Зато трудности, с которыми сталкиваются ученики, не будут казаться вымышленными.

\- Да, но...

\- Что?

\- Даже если все это каким-то образом означает, что я должен стать директором, как впишется в карьерный рост моя личная жизнь? – смущенно спросил Невилл.

\- Волнуешься, что Драко и Гермиона начнут возражать? – догадался Гарри.

\- Да, - робко кивнул молодой человек.

\- Значит, сейчас у вас все хорошо?

Невилл улыбнулся; нежность осветила его черты, словно юноша не сумел сдержать нахлынувших эмоций.

\- Я не знал, что можно быть настолько счастливым, - прошептал он.

\- Тогда доверься им, Невилл. Поговори с ними. Гермиона поможет тебе с исследованиями. Драко наверняка немного знает о том, как управлять школой, потому что его отец состоял в совете попечителей. Всегда сложнее принимать решения, касающиеся троих, а не двоих, но ведь в твоей ситуации преимущества перевешивают, правда? Может, замок позволит тебе стать только хранителем защиты, а не директором. Узнай, как уходит в отпуск теперешний хранитель. Дамблдора ведь отсылали, когда в школу явилась Амбридж. Что тогда случилось с защитой? А еще он постоянно пропадает в министерстве, так что вряд ли необходимо быть прикованным к месту. Ты и сам повсюду аппарируешь, не теряя связи с защитой.

\- И то верно, - обрадовался Невилл.

\- Вот видишь? Все будет хорошо. Поговори с Гермионой и Драко. Может, замок просто примеряет тебя на роль Хранителя лет так за пятьдесят до того, как в этом появится необходимость. Мне он тоже позволил помочь с чарами защиты, так что не принимай все близко к сердцу.

\- А тебе хотелось бы стать директором? – полюбопытствовал Невилл.

Гарри отвел глаза; рука его, лежащая на колене, сжалась в кулак.

\- Вряд ли у меня получится, - откликнулся он.

Невилл изумился нахлынувшему на него облегчению. Конечно, Гарри куда больше подходил на пост директора, но, несмотря на беспокойство, в душе юный герболог уже видел себя в этой роли и не хотел ее терять.

\- Да и вообще, - добавил Гарри, - если я стану магглом, тут и говорить не о чем. Пожалуйста, Невилл, назови мне хоть приблизительный срок, - попросил он. 

Зеленые глаза, такие пронзительные без преграды из очков, впились в Невилла.

\- Нам нужно найти способ ускорить процесс...

\- Невилл. Месяц? Год? Пять лет?

\- Наверное... наверное, ближе к последнему, - пробормотал юноша, - при нынешней-то скорости. Но мы будем работать быстрее, Гарри, я обещаю!

Молодой волхв застыл, услышав это.

Значит, быть ему магглом. Пять лет, если не больше. Впрочем, какая разница? Через пять лет ему будет двадцать с лишним. А вдруг процесс затянется еще дольше? Можно ли вернуть магию, когда обладатель чужд ей столько времени? Как Гарри будет жить без нее? Чем займется? В маггловском мире он ни на что не годен. Как обрадовались бы Дурсли, узнав, что из их приемыша наконец-то выбили всю «дурь»! Какая ирония: Волдеморт добился того, о чем мечтали столь ненавистные ему существа.

Почувствовав вскипающий в груди истерический смех, Гарри подавил его усилием воли.

\- Послушай... – начал было Невилл.

В открытую дверь постучал Северус.

\- Вы уже поговорили? Если нет, мне пора возвращаться.

«Разумеется», - подумал Гарри. Северус знал, что юноша станет магглом. Знал и молчал. Намеренно создавал между ними дистанцию, не навещая больного. Ведь теперь удача на стороне зельевара. Чему же здесь удивляться? Что мог предложить Северусу нынешний Гарри – лишенный сил, магии, отвратительно безобразный... как там говорили охранники? К такому по собственной воле не прикоснешься. Северус не бросил его, но повел себя очень по-слизерински; Гарри должен был догадаться, в чем дело, когда алхимик перестал приходить. Как же долго лгал себе глупый гриффиндорец! Хорошо хоть сейчас, благодаря фотографиям с Паоло, ситуация прояснилась.

\- У нас все, - отозвался Гарри. Он не покривил душой. Все было кончено. Юноше хотелось объяснить это зельевару. Тот заслуживал искренности. – Невилл, скоро увидимся.

Больной обнял друга и тотчас разжал руки. Поджившая кожа по-прежнему не терпела раздражений.

Удивленный Невилл ответил на объятие и ушел.

Обида, укол которой Северус ощутил, когда Гарри попросил оставить его наедине с Невиллом, несмотря на то что встречи любовников были столь редкими, стала сильнее; на кухне зельевар убеждал себя, что выдумывает глупости, а Гарри волен сколько угодно общаться с Невиллом, но в скрытности Снейп их не подозревал, а зря. Увидев, как Гарри обнимает Невилла вместо того, чтобы прикоснуться к своему партнеру, алхимик разозлился еще больше. Он знал, что между юношами нет ничего... точнее, ничего, имеющего отношения к сексу. Только дружба, сильная и нерушимая. Северусу хотелось и самому вызывать у Гарри такое чувство. Он думал, что добился этого.

Его любовник снова сел – так, чтобы между ним и Снейпом очутился стол.

Никакого приветствия: ни поцелуя, ни ласки.

\- Северус, я хотел попросить, чтобы ты приготовил для меня зелье, в которое можно было бы обмакивать острия дротиков. Что-то вроде «Petrificus Totalus» в жидком виде. Знаешь что-нибудь похожее? Сможешь такое сварить?

Опешив, Северус попросил:

\- Объясни, зачем оно тебе.

\- Сам понимаешь: пройдет немало времени, прежде чем я смогу использовать... традиционные способы защиты, - юноша оглянулся на охранника, и зельевар торопливо возвел невербальные и беспалочковые чары уединения, одновременно поворачивая небольшую сферу на тумбочке у кровати.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул Гарри. – Знаешь, я даже не чувствую, когда рядом колдуют. Теперь мне нужно еще и видеть, как ты касаешься сферы, - с горечью добавил молодой человек и продолжил: – Как бы то ни было, я неплохо метаю дротики, вот и подумал: будь у меня специальные кобуры на запястьях и щиколотках, дротиками можно воспользоваться в качестве оружия.

\- Хорошая идея, - одобрил Северус. – Зелье нужно наносить ежедневно, а также следить, чтобы оно не соприкасалось с кожей. Впрочем, я уверен, что смогу, приняв это за данность, модифицировать формулу.

\- Спасибо, - откинувшись на спинку стула, ответил Гарри.

\- Ты сегодня не слишком приветлив, - тихо заметил Северус. – Все еще сердишься на меня из-за прошлой недели?

\- А что случилось на прошлой неделе? – нахмурился Гарри.

\- Ты отказался со мной разговаривать.

\- Это было две недели тому назад, - уточнил Гарри.

\- Пусть так, - согласился Снейп, внимательно глядя на юношу. – Ты сердишься, потому что я не всегда могу сюда попасть?

\- Я не сержусь, - возразил Гарри. Глубоко вдохнув, он выпалил: - Дело вот в чем, Северус. У меня тут появилось время все обдумать, и я решил, что глупо притворяться, будто мы по-прежнему состоим в связи. Надеюсь, ты не откажешься приготовить для меня то зелье, для дротиков, но...

\- Погоди! Что за бред ты несешь? – рявкнул Северус.

\- Я просто говорю, что ни ты, ни я не готовы сейчас к продолжению отношений. Не так ли?

\- Когда же ты пришел к такому выводу?

\- Здесь у меня достаточно времени на размышления...

\- Гарри, послушай. Я понимаю, что нам не дают побыть вдвоем, но...

\- Северус. Все кончено.

\- Ни х...я себе!

\- Вот уж, действительно, хорошо подобранная фраза, - пробормотал Гарри.

\- Это еще что значит?

Юноша передал зельевару сложенную газету.

\- Ну и что? – прорычал Северус.

\- Вчерашний бал в министерстве помнишь? – поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Ты зол потому, что я посетил бал?

Вопрос показался юноше возмутительным.

\- Да, если хочешь знать! – вскочив, выкрикнул он. – Прийти сюда у тебя времени нет, а на бал – пожалуйста! Между прочим, меня эти сволочи даже не пригласили!

\- В самом деле? – изумился Снейп. – Но ты ведь все равно не смог бы...

\- Сам знаю, что не смог бы, - прервал его Гарри. – И все-таки вежливее было узнать, согласен ли я проводить время с монахами Шаолиня...

\- Вот куда они тебя упрятали, - фыркнул Северус. – Власти просто стремятся поддерживать всеобщее спокойствие, Гарри. Ты же знаешь, как это работает.

\- Знаю. Я попросил Невилла заглянуть сегодня, потому что хотел получить ответ, который ты отказался дать, когда снизошел до визита сюда в прошлый раз. Нев сказал: пять лет. А ты как считаешь, Северус?

«Вот оно что», - подумал зельевар, мгновенно успокоившись. Неужели глупый мальчишка не понимает, что Снейп предпочитает работать над его магией, нежели приходить в эту стерильную пустошь? Значит, вот почему Гарри сердит. Что ж, Северус и сам был бы в ужасе, окажись он не в состоянии пользоваться магией.

\- Гарри, мы будем работать быстрее. Немного времени это все же займет, но...

\- Северус, я очень благодарен тебе за помощь с моей магией. Надеюсь, ты согласишься продолжать даже несмотря на то, что мы расстаемся.

\- Мы не расстаемся!

\- Между нами все кончено, - твердо объявил Гарри.

\- Но почему, черт подери?

\- У меня было время оглядеться по сторонам. Здесь много солдат, Северус. Передо мной с утра до ночи мелькают горячие парни. В спортзале можно понаблюдать, какие они красивые и мускулистые. Скажем так: здесь мне на многое открыли глаза.

Северус слушал с разинутым ртом и, лишь опомнившись, поджал губы.

\- С выздоравлением возвращается половая возбудимость, - объяснил он на свой лад слова юноши.

\- Может, и так, - солгал Гарри. 

Никогда в жизни ему не хотелось секса меньше, чем сейчас. Сердце молодого человека разрывалось. Скорей бы уже Северус перестал притворяться, что хочет быть рядом!

Снейп обогнул стол и попытался заключить Гарри в объятия.

\- Хочешь, я сделаю тебе минет? – предложил зельевар, потершись о шею юноши.

Прикосновение к едва зажившей коже вызвало взрыв боли. Гарри резко отстранился:

\- Перестань!

\- Почему? – испуганно и сердито спросил Северус.

\- Мне больно! – выкрикнул юный волхв.

Снейп в ужасе сделал шаг назад:

\- Гарри, извини...

Тот отвернулся, весь дрожа. Слезы обожгли глаза, и молодой человек мазнул кулаком по лицу.

От этого жеста у Северуса сжалось сердце. Он опять причинил Гарри боль. В голове эхом билась одна мысль: любимый человек хочет его оставить.

Охранник, который не слышал разговора волшебников, но внимательно наблюдал за ними, подошел поближе.

\- Все в порядке, Алекс?

Гарри не обернулся; его трясущиеся руки и тихий всхлип потрясли Северуса до глубины души.

\- Все нормально. Пожалуйста, проводи профессора наружу.

\- Алекс...

Гарри развернулся, не обращая внимания на струящиеся по лицу слезы.

\- С сегодняшнего дня мы просто коллеги, профессор, - тихо сказал он.

\- Да что же происходит? – в отчаянии воскликнул Северус.

Гарри швырнул в него газетой.

\- Значит, ты не читал? Открой вторую страницу!

Зельевар раскрыл скомканный выпуск. На него смотрело собственное лицо; рядом на снимке пристроился бесстыжий Паоло.

\- Ты ревнуешь? – выдавил Северус.

\- А есть повод? Скажи мне, что это ложь. «Пророк» всегда лжет, правда?

Северус расправил плечи.

\- Я действительно переспал с ним – и еще с одним человеком.

\- Во время той конференции на рождество? - поднял на него глаза юноша.

\- Да.

Значит, пока Гарри страдал от мысли, что обидел Северуса, тот развлекался не с одним, а с двумя сногсшибательными итальянцами.

\- Тебя ведь я тогда не трахал, - резонно заявил Снейп.

Этого хватило, чтобы Гарри взорвался.

\- Ты никогда меня не трахал! И никогда не будешь!

\- Послушай, я понимаю: тебе нужно, чтобы я был... – Северус хотел сказать «помягче». Ведь он практически изнасиловал юношу, а сейчас его здоровье было особенно хрупким.

\- Мне ничего от тебя не нужно! – крикнул Гарри. – Ты что, из жалости меня трахать собрался? Думаешь, никто другой не позарится? Даже солдаты говорят, что есть люди, которые захотят со мной переспать.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что шанс заполучить в постель Мальчика, Который Выжил, возбуждает многих, - желчно проговорил Северус, пряча обиду.

\- Убирайся! – рявкнул Гарри.

Охранник взял Снейпа за локоть.

\- Вам пора, сэр, - твердо сказал он.

\- Отпустите сейчас же, - прошипел зельевар.

\- Только если уйдете подобру-поздорову, - отозвался солдат, разжимая пальцы на пороге палаты.

Северус с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь.

Гарри сполз по стене на пол и разрыдался.


	36. Несколько разговоров по душам

Тем же вечером, заглянув в кабинет директора, Снейп обнаружил распивающих чай Невилла и Альбуса. Северус взял протянутую ему чашку. 

\- Мистер Поттер желает, чтобы мы поторопились, - бесстрастно объявил он. – Я предлагаю собрать учеников его класса и тех людей из Ордена, у кого сейчас нет поручений, показать, над чем мы работаем, и выслушать их идеи. 

\- Он и с вами об этом говорил, Северус? – воскликнул Невилл. – Гарри спросил меня, сколько времени займет очистка его магии. 

\- И что вы ответили? 

\- Что на это уйдет не год и не два. Мы слишком медленно работаем. Заручиться помощью – отличная идея, не так ли, профессор Дамблдор? 

\- Все узнают, в чем заключается проблема Гарри, - осторожно заметил старик. 

\- Если мы будем копаться пять лет, все и так узнают, - рассудил Невилл, поворачиваясь к Снейпу. – Как он? Очень огорчен моей новостью? 

\- Ему, как и мне, не терпится, чтобы все это закончилось, - помолчав, ответил Снейп. – Не сомневаюсь, у вас тоже найдется, чем занять вечера в ближайшие пять лет, мистер Лонгботтом. 

Невилл взглянул Снейпу в глаза. Зельевар теперь редко называл его «мистером Лонгботтомом», а Гарри – «мистером Поттером». Нелегко, должно быть, видеть любимого человека исключительно в присутствии свидетелей. Юный герболог понимал, как сильно Снейпу хочется вернуть Гарри магию и переместить его в Хогвартс. 

\- Хорошо, я займусь приготовлениями. Соберем всех завтра вечером? – предложил Альбус. Мужчины кивнули. 

 

Увы, осуществимых идей собрание не принесло. Предложение увеличить количество людей, работающих над извивающейся магией, оказалось невыполнимым: когда двое волшебников одновременно попытались выпутать проклятия, то смертоносный элемент едва не отрикошетил в одного из них. Возиться с фрагментами поменьше было еще сложнее. 

В голове наблюдающей за процессом Гермионы витала навязчивая мысль, но, сколько ни пыталась девушка ухватиться за нее, толку было мало. Сложность задачи ужасала многих: проклятия так плотно спутались друг с другом и магией Гарри! Единственным дельным предложением стала идея позволить Снейпу или Невиллу сдерживать магию, пока кто-то другой извлекает из нее заклятия. Это давало волшебникам возможность получить столь необходимую передышку. Билл Уизли, изначально придумавший сменить роли, вызвался распутывать проклятия и добился неплохих результатов, хотя и признался, что не был готов к полной потере сил. К тому моменту Дамблдор тоже выглядел изнуренным. Билл и Невилл переглянулись, полагая, что старик их не видит, но тот пылко заявил:

\- Чего же вы ожидали, мальчики мои? Мне уж за сто пятьдесят перевалило! Мое время, как говорится, на исходе. 

\- Сэр, - тихо промолвил Невилл, - могу я поговорить с вами наедине? 

\- Мне все равно пора, - сказал Билл, пожимая руку Дамблдору и улыбаясь юному гербологу. 

\- Что ж, друг мой, - начал Альбус, - уж не водрузил ли я на твои плечи слишком непосильный груз? 

\- Что? О, нет, речь совсем не о том, сэр. 

\- Значит, ты шокирован тем, сколько обязанностей я позволил тебе принять в связи с защитой? 

\- Не шокирован, сэр. Удивлен. А еще у меня есть несколько вопросов. 

\- Конечно. Тогда нам лучше выпить чаю, - объявил старый маг, принимаясь колдовать. 

Они уселись у камина; Невилл видел, что Дамблдор обращается с ним как с равным вместо того, чтобы усадить напротив себя, перед массивным учительским столом. 

\- Спрашивай, Невилл, - улыбнулся Альбус, пробуя фруктовый пирог. 

Юноша вытер ладони о колени. 

\- У меня сотня вопросов; можно задавать все разом? Постараюсь побыстрее. 

\- Как тебе угодно. 

\- Я не совсем понимаю, почему замок доверил мне защиту. Вы уж извините, сэр, но простейшее объяснение, которое приходит на ум, это то, что вы устали. Но почему выбрали именно меня? И кто может поддерживать защиту: только нынешние и потенциальные директора? Потому что вряд ли замок считает меня кандидатом на ваше место, верно? И что происходит, когда вы отлучаетесь? Удается ли вам уезжать часто? А еще... только это уже совсем личное... – робко пробормотал Невилл. 

\- Не стесняйся! Отличные вопросы! 

\- Скажите, а директор... или тот, кто хранит защиту, делает это до самой смерти? Может ли он уйти на пенсию? Оставить работу? Я спрашиваю потому, что, если вы хотите бросить это занятие и просто остаться директором, или уехать и насладиться тем... простите, сэр, но вы и сами так говорите... тем сроком, который вам отведен, я буду рад присмотреть за охранными чарами, пока не найдется новый директор. Надеюсь, я не наговорил глупостей, - взволнованно сказал Невилл. 

Дамблдор откинулся на спину кресла и посмотрел на сидящего рядом юношу сквозь вьющийся из чайной чашки дымок. 

\- Ты всего лишь сделал мне хорошо продуманное великодушное предложение, Невилл. Это большая честь для меня. 

\- Я рад, что не сболтнул лишнего, но хотелось бы знать ваше мнение, сэр. 

\- Думаю, что благодаря тебе мне есть над чем поразмыслить. Директора частенько оставались на посту до самой смерти, но не всегда. Элджин Доддл, уйдя на пенсию, посвятил себя написанию отличного учебника по арифмантике; конечно, с тех пор его уже вытеснили издания поновее. Джеремайя Доббс уехал в Америку. Анжелика Эймсбери... вот только... видишь ли, они действительно уходили на покой, но, говоря откровенно, Невилл, я всегда считал, что хранителем защиты становится следующий директор. Впрочем, эти факты можно уточнить, не так ли? – старик пристально взглянул на юношу. – А тебе хотелось бы стать следующим директором школы? Похоже, что не очень... 

\- Мне кажется, это было бы неправильно, - тихо, но решительно ответил Невилл. – Я говорил с Гарри – ведь замок признал и его. Гарри очень добр и считает, что из меня выйдет неплохой директор, но... так нельзя. Я не могу давать распоряжения учителям и управлять школой, если ничего не знаю о том, как это делается. Но поддерживать защиту я готов – пока не найдется замена. 

\- Ты хочешь покинуть Хогвартс? 

\- Я очень доволен жизнью здесь. Если бы... если бы не близкие мне люди, я был бы рад остаться. Но их счастье многое для меня значит; именно поэтому единственная помощь, которую я в состоянии предложить – временная, и ничего больше я пока не могу обещать. 

Невилл был красным, как маков цвет, но отказываться от своих любовников не собирался. Он вспомнил, как Северус упоминал, что Альбус и сам поддерживал отношения с двумя партнерами одновременно. 

\- Ты очень мудр, мой мальчик, - откликнулся Дамблдор. – Я всегда отличался склонностью придавать слишком большое значение карьере, и это ужасно портило мои отношения с Фридой и Дайлис. Они всегда были со мной терпеливы, но боюсь, что твои возлюбленные не обладают этим ценнейшим качеством, - старик подмигнул Невиллу, и юноша рассмеялся. 

Да уж, терпеливым Драко вряд ли окажется – особенно потому, что слизеринец так страшится желания подчиниться Невиллу, позволить о себе заботиться. Гермиона, возможно, менее вспыльчива, но упрямится как гиппогриф, когда считает, что права. 

Невилл поднялся. 

\- Подумайте о моем предложении, сэр. Ужасно думать о том, что вас не будет в Хогвартсе, но еще ужаснее мысль, что чувство долга не позволило вам прожить свою жизнь так, как хочется. 

К удивлению Невилла, Дамблдор тоже встал и обеими руками сжал ладонь юноши. 

\- Твои родители бесконечно гордились бы тобой, милый мальчик, - тепло сказал директор. 

Раскрасневшийся Невилл благодарно кивнул и покинул кабинет. 

 

Северус запретил себе думать о том, что произошло. Мысли и чувства никуда не делись – они толклись в его груди, словно беды в ларце Пандоры, готовом взорваться от давления изнутри. Но у зельевара был недюжинный опыт в сдерживании эмоций, и Снейп продержался четыре дня. Каждое утро он занимался привычной рутиной: воспитывал сопливых детишек, по непонятной причине все еще относящихся к нему с почтением – или страхом, что было более вероятно. Язвил, как всегда. А по вечерам вступал в битву с магией Гарри и успешно отделял сложности стоящей перед ним задачи от неурядиц в отношениях с человеком, ради которого работал. Он даже начал варить зелье для дротиков Гарри. 

Северус гордился собственным спокойствием и самоконтролем. Он даже подумывал о том, что, возможно, переоценил свои чувства к мальчишке. Стало легче, когда алхимик понял, что, хотя ссора с Гарри и нанесла ощутимый удар самолюбию, начать новую жизнь будет не так уж трудно. 

Ведь Снейп теперь считался героем. 

В пятницу вечером он попросил Синистру приглядеть за слизеринцами и, не обращая внимания на ее многозначительные улыбочки, покинул замок и отправился в Лондон. Заглянув в несколько мест, зельевар остановил выбор на шумном гей-клубе, где мускулистые юноши сексуально извивались в такт музыке. На Северусе были кожаные брюки и шелковая рубашка; его узнали и встретили с восхищением. Несколько симпатичных парней тут же приклеились и спереди, и сзади, и Снейп с полдюжины танцев провел, прижимаясь возбужденным членом к животам и ягодицам скудно одетых почитателей. Алхимик как раз собирался отвести посасывающего его сосок сквозь рубашку черноволосого красавца в комнату наверху, когда решил, что темные пряди – это скучно, и переключился на поигрывающего бицепсами блондина постарше. Светлые ресницы выглядели престранно, но блондин был хорошо сложен и казался приятно самоуверенным. Три часа спустя после нескольких половых актов Снейп и его партнер наконец устало опустились на пропахшую потом постель в безвкусно обставленной комнате. 

Блондин храпел, лежа на спине. Снейп оперся о локоть и бесстрастно оглядел тело любовника. На шее тот носил цепь с пластиной, где было выгравировано имя «Деймон». Должно быть, мужчине хотелось, чтобы время от времени его партнеры знали, кого трахают. 

Фигура у него была красивая; похоже, Деймон придавал внешности немалое значение. 

Тогда отчего Северус был так раздосадован? Ведь за ночь он кончил трижды! Неужели этого мало? 

Приходилось признать: да, мало. Он слишком привык прижиматься во сне к худощавому телу, к узким ладоням, дарящим ласку посреди ночи. Привык к сводящему с ума наслаждению, покою и теплу. 

И любви. 

Черт. Черт, черт, черт! Он влюблен в глупого мальчишку. Разумеется, Снейп уже давно знал это, хотя ни он, ни Гарри не признавались друг другу в своих чувствах. 

«Что ж, теперь уже и не придется», - с горечью подумал зельевар. 

Его предположения о чувствах Гарри были ошибочными. Этого и следовало ожидать: в Хогвартсе Поттер мог выбирать лишь между Снейпом и ровесниками; вряд ли он предпочел бы Хагрида, Флитвика или Филча. Вспоминая огромного Дерека, Северус понял, что в прошлом мальчишка отдавал предпочтение высоким мускулистым мужчинам. Теперь же он очутился в обществе горячих, вечно неудовлетворенных солдат, живущих в неприличной тесноте. Долгов в магическом мире у Гарри не осталось; он был волен поступать как захочется. 

А хотелось ему, судя по всему, спать с привлекательными магглами. 

Все, что привлекало юношу в Северусе – его магическая мощь, познания в Темных искусствах, - потеряло смысл сейчас, когда Гарри лишился магии. Снейп стал всего-навсего уродом, неспособным ничего предложить молодому человеку в его новой жизни. 

Глупо было все это время пытаться удержать то, что не имело будущего. 

«Но ведь он ревнует, - подсказал из глубины души полный надежды голос. – Если Гарри не любит тебя, почему он ревнует?» Впрочем, юноша рассердился, что Северус отправился на бал, куда самого волхва даже не пригласили. Бестактный поступок, но зельевар, даже знай он о таком повороте событий заранее, ничего не смог бы изменить. 

Громогласный всхрап заставил его ткнуть своего соседа под ребра. 

\- Чего? – промычал Деймон. 

\- Катись отсюда, - рявкнул Снейп. 

\- Что?! – приподнял взлохмаченную голову блондин. 

\- Что слышал. Убирайся, - холодно повторил Северус. 

\- Но ведь на дворе ночь! 

\- А ты боишься темноты? – съязвил Снейп. 

\- Да пошел ты! – поднявшись, мужчина натянул на себя узкие джинсы. 

Северус не удостоил его ответом. Зельевар направился в ванную за стаканом воды, краем глаза следя, чтобы в его отсутствие блондин ничего не стащил. 

\- Верно люди говорят: ты настоящий мерзавец, - проворчал Деймон. 

\- Значит, ты заранее знал, с кем связываешься. 

\- Интересно только: ты такая сволочь со всеми, с кем спишь? – поинтересовался блондин. 

«Нет, не со всеми, - подумал Снейп. - С Гарри – нет...» 

Бурлящие в душе ярость и разочарование выплеснулись наружу. Зельевар швырнул в случайного любовника стаканом и промахнулся лишь потому, что блондин пригнул голову. 

Стакан разлетелся вдребезги. 

\- Ты настоящий психопат, а не герой! 

\- Я убийца, потому и стал героем, - оскалился Снейп. – А ты, самонадеянный любитель лизать задницы, ступай прочь. 

Тот не замедлил ретироваться. 

 

Гарри был чрезвычайно рад, что фотографии с липнущими к Снейпу полуголыми красавцами, опубликованные в «Пророке» на следующее утро, не двигаются. 

Значит, он оказался прав. Благородный зельевар ждал, пока Гарри его отпустит. Хорошо хоть намекнул, чего хочет, да еще и так по-слизерински. В противном случае юноша держался бы за Снейпа так долго, что тот вскоре утратил бы терпение и расторг их отношения. При одной мысли о том, что Северус мог целовать и касаться его из жалости, Гарри начинало тошнить. 

Молодой человек бережно сложил газету и вернулся к зарядке. 

Он доводил себя до изнеможения, занимаясь физкультурой, упражняясь с ножами и дротиками. До рукопашных боев дело пока не дошло – кожа все еще была слишком уязвимой, но Гарри наблюдал за тренировками солдат, а также принимал участие во всех прочих маневрах и много читал – в основном самоучители по выживанию в трудных условиях. Книги оказались невероятно интересными. Юноша настоял на практических занятиях, наловчился ставить капканы, свежевать и готовить добычу, обходясь лишь тем, что находилось под рукой; научился отличать полезные растения от ядовитых и чрезвычайно преуспел в этом. Разумеется, тут пригодились и занятия по гербологии. Помимо нее, знания о растениях Гарри приобрел и на уроках зелий. Это вновь напомнило юноше о Северусе. 

Заглянувший физиотерапевт помог пациенту выполнить программу упражнений. Гарри торопился сделать слишком много и слишком быстро, и неважные результаты разозлили его. 

\- Алекс, подожди, отдохни немного! К чему такая спешка? – воскликнул Фред, физиотерапевт юноши. 

\- Я должен справиться с этой программой! Я могу с ней справиться, - выдавил Гарри, набирая темп. 

\- Ну-ка, хватит. Остановись сейчас же, - спокойно велел Фред. 

Гарри продолжил отжиматься. 

Фред обхватил юношу руками, пытаясь удержать. Тот стал отбиваться. 

\- Алекс! Прекрати! – резкий голос оборвал борьбу. 

Гарри замер, потом поднялся на ноги и подошел к окну. 

\- Простите, - напряженно сказал он минуту спустя. 

\- Ничего страшного, - усаживаясь на кровать, беспечно махнул рукой Фред. – Просто постарайся прислушиваться к себе. До сих пор ты замечательно справлялся... 

Гарри фыркнул. 

Фред задумчиво откинулся назад, опираясь на ладони. 

\- Ты со мной не согласен? – спросил он. 

\- Я настоящая развалина, - обернулся к нему Гарри. 

\- Знаешь, я практикую уже двадцать лет, и среди моих пациентов ты, учитывая степень повреждений, состоишь в десятке самых успешно выздоравливающих, - заметил Фред. 

Гарри кивнул, не глядя на врача. 

\- Ты хоть раз выходил отсюда? – неожиданно поинтересовался физиотерапевт. 

\- Однажды. Только ничего из этого не вышло. 

\- Я выхлопочу для тебя разрешение заглядывать в паб. Охранники с радостью вызовутся сопровождать, не сомневаюсь. Тебе надо почаще выбираться из палаты. 

\- Вряд ли мне позволят, - покачал головой Гарри. Впрочем, не мог же он просидеть здесь все пять лет? – Да и кто захочет меня видеть? 

\- А почему нет? 

Гарри взглянул на седовласого врача, потом повернулся к нему и указал на свое лицо. 

\- Боишься появляться на людях? – мягко произнес физиотерапевт. 

Боялся ли Гарри? 

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил юноша. – Я пока еще не думал о том, чтобы выходить отсюда, встречаться с кем-либо. Считал, что мне это не разрешено. 

\- Но ты знаешь, что охрана здесь для того, чтобы оберегать тебя, а не ограничивать в действиях? 

\- Иногда это одно и то же, - печально пожал плечами Гарри. 

\- Вот что: почему бы мне не спросить, как начальство отнесется к твоим прогулкам? Если ты отправишься с группой солдат... 

\- Как же. Будто их так обрадует мое общество. Голубой из Голубой лагуны. 

Солдат у двери потоптался на месте. 

\- Кто тебя так назвал?! – встал на ноги физиотерапевт. – Подобное обращение совершенно недопустимо... 

Гарри переглянулся с охранником. Это был один из тех двоих, что обсуждали внешность пациента несколько дней назад. 

\- Никто, - ответил юноша. – Никто, конечно. Но это правда. 

Охранник кашлянул, и мужчины обернулись к нему. 

\- Рад буду сопровождать Алекса в паб, сэр! 

Гарри пристально посмотрел на солдата. 

\- Спасибо, - кивнул юноша, - только ничего не выйдет. 

\- Ну, если я спрошу, хуже не будет. Почему бы тебе не пригласить сюда друзей, с которыми ты давно не виделся? Пора начать заново привыкать к встречам с людьми. 

Гарри уже собрался ответить отказом, когда в голову пришла мысль позвать Дерека и Энди. На миг настроение юноши улучшилось, но потом он снова пал духом, вспомнив, что не носит личины. Впрочем... молодой человек прошел в ванную и посмотрел в зеркало. 

\- А это не запрещается? – уточнил он. 

\- Конечно, нет. 

Гарри покосился на охраняющего его аврора. 

\- Я наведу справки, - тут же сказал тот. 

\- И узнайте, есть ли у Кингсли Шаклболта минутка поговорить со мной об этом, - попросил Гарри. – Я пока тоже подумаю. 

 

Чуть позже юноша взял предоставленный в его распоряжение сотовый телефон и с радостью, к которой примешивалась изрядная доля волнения, набрал знакомый номер. 

\- Дерек? Привет, это Алекс... Да, в самом деле... Как я? Ну, не очень... Нет! Нет, Северус ничего мне не сделал! Мы с ним расстались... Я в некотором роде снова в больнице... Да, знаю, я должен был дать тебе знать... Просто я тут провалялся без сознания... да, ты прав, это неважная отговорка. Нет, сейчас мне намного лучше. Я очень хотел бы тебя видеть, но путь сюда неблизкий... какой же ты хороший, Дерек! Проблема в том, что вы меня, боюсь, не узнаете... Я немного обжегся... лицо и туловище... нет, все заживает, но я ношу пластиковую маску и специальный защитный костюм. Да и вообще выгляжу непривычно. Волосы черные... Тебя всегда интересовало, чем я их крашу? Что ж, мы это обсудим, если тебе охота повидать незнакомого урода... Запиши адрес. И захватите с собой документы, ладно? Я в военном госпитале. Да, лучше не спрашивай. И никому, кроме Энди, не говори, где я, хорошо? Так безопаснее. Я все объясню. Ага, и я вас люблю, дружище. До завтра. 

 

Визит Энди и Дерека прошел замечательно. Конечно, оба были в ужасе оттого, что не узнали друга, но Гарри показал им свою татуировку – ту самую, которая так уронила его в глазах Северуса. Иногда юноша задавался вопросом, где были его мозги, когда он ее делал. И все-таки рисунок ему нравился. 

Дерек отлично умел, задавая вопросы, принимать то, что ответы на них не всегда возможны. Он, недолго думая, предложил Гарри место жительства и работу – офисную или легкий физический труд, - что угодно, лишь бы приглядывать за другом. В ответ на протесты молодой человек заявил, что бизнес отчасти принадлежит Гарри, и забывать об этом не стоит. 

Слова друга о бизнесе невольно напомнили юноше Себастьяна Флайта и все банковские трансакции, которые Гарри сделал безо всякой пользы. Интересно, какова сейчас стоимость его имущества и есть ли в абонентском ящике, открытом на имя Алекса, какая-нибудь почта? 

Парадоксально, но радость встречи с друзьями трансформировалась в тяжелейшую депрессию. Видя, с какой любовью смотрят друг на друга Дерек и Энди, Гарри лишь сильнее ощутил собственное одиночество. Думать об этом становилось все больнее, и юноша постепенно замыкался в себе, пытаясь укрыться от боли. 

Что еще ему оставалось? 

 

Гарри не видел, как встревожены его состоянием доктора и тренеры. Настолько, что связались с Гермионой.

Увидев в «Пророке» первую заметку о Северусе, Гермиона отнеслась к ней с тем же презрением, что и к статье о своей грядущей свадьбе с Роном, расположенной на седьмой странице газеты и основанной исключительно на фотографии, где Гермиона обнимала Молли. В газете печаталось столько ерунды, что читали ее со здравой толикой скептицизма. Второй серии фотографий девушка не видела - слишком уж была занята. Приближалось время ТРИТОНов, а она к тому же изучала варианты того, как вернуть Гарри магию. Поймать снующую в голове идею не удавалось, поэтому Гермиона решила, что всему свое время, и полностью посвятила себя исследованиям. К тому же приходилось признать, что активная половая жизнь отнимает уйму времени. Теперь, даже ложась в постель на три часа раньше обычного, она все равно не высыпалась...

Поэтому, когда за ужином Драко присел рядом со своими партнерами и сунул Гермионе под нос выпуск «Пророка», девушка очень удивилась.

\- О боже, кому на сей раз перемывают кости? – простонала она, даже не глядя на газету.

\- Ух, какой Снейп красавчик! – крикнул Дин с противоположной стороны стола. – Господи, что это я сейчас ляпнул?

\- Он и в самом деле выглядит потрясающе! А как двигается... такие фотографии надо печатать с предупреждением: «Перед просмотром сесть», - принялась обмахиваться ладошкой Лаванда.

\- Поверить не могу, что совет попечителей такое позволяет, - вмешался Шеймус. – Это же возмутительно!

\- Что возмутительно? – схватила газету Гермиона. – Неужели учителям отказано в праве на личную жизнь?

\- Не очень-то она личная, эта жизнь, - многозначительно подвигал бровями Шеймус. – Его же сфотографировали в «Десяти с половиной».

\- Ты имеешь в виду «Девять и три четверти»? – не поняла Гермиона.

\- Это не станция, а ночной клуб для геев, - пояснил Шеймус.

\- А почему десять... ой, - покраснела Лаванда.

\- То-то! – расхохотались Дин и Шеймус.

\- А этот клуб назван в честь конкретного человека? – захихикала гриффиндорка.

\- Говорят, его хозяина.

\- Врет он все, - заявила Джинни и добавила шепотом: - Разве такой куда-нибудь поместится?..

\- Джинни Уизли! – шутливо-возмущенным тоном воскликнула Гермиона. – Еще не хватало, чтобы твои слова услышал Рон!

\- Что-что? – не замедлил плюхнуться рядом тот.

\- Не говори ему! – покраснев, взмолилась Джинни.

\- И где же эти фотографии? – поинтересовалась решившая сменить тему Гермиона, листая страницы выпуска.

\- На четвертой странице! – хором ответили ребята.

Найдя нужную статью, девушка ахнула и в шоке воззрилась на Драко.

Невилл притянул к себе газету; Рон придвинулся поближе, чтобы посмотреть.

\- Это Снейп тут такое вытворяет? – взревел он.

\- Он самый! – ухмыльнулся Шеймус. – Кто бы мог подумать, а? Извлекает выгоду из того, что теперь слывет героем!

\- Одного не отнимешь: танцевать он умеет, - оценивающе взглянул на снимки Дин.

Рон все больше багровел от ярости.

Гермиона лихорадочно пыталась сообразить, как предотвратить скандал.

\- Эй, Рон, - позвала Лаванда, - ты красный, как свекла. Неужели милующиеся парни так сильно тебя смущают?

Рон вскинул голову и уже собирался огрызнуться, но получил от Невилла по ребрам и осекся.

\- Да при чем тут это? - покачал головой он.

\- Я согласен: странно видеть задницу Снейпа, обтянутую кожаными штанами, - хмыкнул Шеймус. – Думаете, он их и под мантией носит?

\- Ой, давай не будем об этом, дружище, - замотал головой Дин.

Гермиона встала. Невилл и Драко последовали ее примеру.

\- Рон, хочешь присоединиться? Мы сейчас как раз повторяем трансфигурацию.

\- Трансфиг... А, ну да, верно. Только перекушу. Где я вас найду?

\- У меня, - небрежно бросил Невилл. – Я там прибрался... Места всем хватит.

\- Через пять минут буду.

 

Когда Рон постучал в дверь, Драко, Гермиона и Невилл целовались на кровати. Рыжий гриффиндорец подождал, пока ему ответят.

\- Вы там как, одеты? – спросил он, на всякий случай прикрыв ладонью глаза.

\- Мы всего лишь целуемся, Рон, - отозвалась Гермиона, садясь на кровати.

Невилл расположился за ее спиной, обхватив девушку поперек живота; Драко элегантно раскинулся рядом.

\- Вы хоть пять минут можете рук не распускать? – проныл Рон.

\- Ну, если бы мы не целовались, то начали бы обсуждать случившееся без тебя, и ты разозлился бы еще больше, - резонно заметила Гермиона.

\- Тоже верно, - кивнул Рон, опускаясь в кресло и вытягивая перед собой длинные ноги. – Так что мы скажем Гарри насчет этого лживого куска дерьма?

\- Не торопись с выводами, - тихо сказал Драко.

\- А что такое? Я в курсе, что «Пророк» обычно врет без зазрения совести, но фотографии в нем пока не подделывали.

\- У Северуса могут быть веские причины поступать именно так.

\- Например, шанс потрахаться с кем-то, помимо Гарри? – съязвил Рон.

\- Например, перестраховка. Желание не допустить, чтобы кто-нибудь догадался об их отношениях.

\- А почему это кто-то должен догадаться?

\- Потому, Уизли, что такова людская природа. Заподозрив что-то, человек обычно пытается найти доказательства.

\- Доказательства не берутся из ниоткуда, - возразил Рон.

\- Может, кто-то упомянул, что Снейп сопровождал Гарри после битвы, - предположил Невилл.

Ребята помолчали.

\- Думаете, Гарри знает? – немного успокоившись, поинтересовался Рон.

\- Обычно ему приносят «Пророк». Правда, он не видит, как двигаются люди на фотографиях.

\- Разве магглы этого не видят? – уточнил Рон.

\- Газеты Гарри зачарованы. И потом, учитывая содержание статьи, вряд ли он показал бы ее кому-нибудь из окружающих магглов, - сказала Гермиона.

\- Все равно хорошо, что снимки неподвижные, - объявил Драко. – Даже если все знать заранее, это фотографии...

\- Ага.

\- Пожалуй, я отправлюсь повидаться с Гарри, - решила Гермиона. – Не была у него уже... вот черт! Пару недель, кажется. Но вы ведь его навещали, правда?

Рон отвел глаза.

\- Я уже недели три-четыре как не был.

\- Что? Но почему, Рон?

\- Эй! Ты мне не мать, так что не кричи!

\- Не знала, что к Гарри тебя нужно загонять криком, - с упреком взглянула на юношу Гермиона.

\- Просто я думал, что он вот-вот вернется! - огрызнулся Рон.

\- Я навещаю его раз в неделю, - подал голос Невилл. – Последние пару визитов он выглядел каким-то притихшим, но очень много занимался физкультурой. Мы говорили о его тренировках.

\- Я аппарирую к нему сегодня, - поднялась Гермиона. – Сейчас только половина восьмого.

\- А я, если получится, попытаюсь разговорить Снейпа, - грациозно скатился с постели Драко.

 

Слизеринец зашагал к лабораториям. Сколько Малфой помнил себя, Снейп всегда был рядом, но это не значило, что юноша знал зельевара... черт побери, последние полгода показали, что Драко совершенно его не знал. Одно было верно – Снейп всегда избегал любой огласки и наверняка вознегодовал бы, узнав о вмешательстве студентов в его личную жизнь. Но эти фотографии в газете... если он и в самом деле...

Зельевар как раз проводил отработку у каких-то малолеток. Драко проскользнул на заднюю парту и сел, дожидаясь окончания.

Распустив учеников с предупреждением о том, какое наказание ждет их в случае очередной провинности, Снейп оглянулся на Драко.

\- Мистер Малфой. Чем обязан?

Значит, он снова был мистером Малфоем. Неважное начало для беседы. Юноша попытался придать голосу оттенок беспечности.

\- Здравствуй, Северус. У тебя есть минутка? Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой с глазу на глаз.

Снейп вздохнул, но поднялся, придвигая к себе груду свитков.

\- Хорошо. В таком случае можешь проверить вот эти, - велел он, подталкивая свитки к Драко. – Через двадцать пять минут у меня встреча с директором.

\- Без проблем. А что это? – поглядел на бумаги юноша.

\- Бред третьекурсников о свойствах и назначении трав семейства iridicae, - вздохнул Северус. – Надеюсь, тебе это по зубам?

\- Справлюсь как-нибудь, - кивнул Драко, косясь на свитки.

Северус провел юношу в свой кабинет и запер дверь чарами, а потом сел за стол. Официальность этого поступка настораживала, но Драко твердо решил не сдаваться. Вытащив из кармана четвертую страницу «Пророка», он положил ее перед зельеваром.

\- Не знаю, видел ли ты это, Северус.

Алхимик бегло просмотрел фотографии.

\- Вот, значит, причина сегодняшних смешков. Что за ребячество?! – провозгласил он, швыряя газету в мусорное ведро.

\- А попечители возражать не будут? – поинтересовался Драко.

\- Мне позволено иметь личную жизнь, - ответил Снейп так холодно, что юноша воздержался от упоминания высказанного сегодня мнения о личной жизни зельевара, которая оказалась на виду у всех.

\- И Гарри ничего не знает? – спросил он. – Он же, наверное, расстроится...

\- Меня абсолютно не интересует, знает ли мистер Поттер, а его, вне всякого сомнения, не интересую я. Ты хотел узнать что-то еще? Уму непостижимо, почему ты решил, будто вправе осуждать мои поступки, - ледяным тоном произнес Снейп.

Драко сидел, чувствуя, как колотится сердце в груди, и не понимал, что происходит. Возникло смутное желание сбежать отсюда, но годы воспитания в семье Малфоев сделали тонкую кожу наследника непроницаемой перед стрелами пренебрежительной учтивости.

\- Вы с Гарри поссорились? – нахмурился юноша.

\- Я разрешаю обращаться к себе по имени; должно быть, из-за этого ты ошибочно вообразил, что волен обсуждать мою личную жизнь. Если другой темы для беседы у тебя не найдется, доброго вечера. Оставишь проверенные сочинения на столе в классной комнате. Сомневаюсь, что у кого-нибудь появится желание прикарманить подобный хлам. Где дверь, тебе известно.

Драко вышел.

 

Разговорить Гарри оказалось не легче. Несмотря на поздний час, один из врачей узнал в Гермионе девушку, прибывшую с Алексом, и сообщил ей о подозрении, что больной впал в депрессию. Хотя на данной стадии выздоровления апатия не считалась редкостью, доктора беспокоились, что ее усугубляют проблемы личного характера: мол, несколько недель тому назад Гарри и профессор, вдоволь накричавшись друг на друга, расстались.

Гарри охотно подтвердил разрыв отношений с Северусом, а потом еще полчаса доказывал Гермионе, что поступил правильно. Постель больного отодвинули к стене, и сейчас друзья расположились на ней – девушка сидела, а Гарри, бледный как полотно, свернулся калачиком на здоровом боку и смотрел на нее.

Подруга слушала и кивала, а когда юноша умолк, спросила:

\- Значит, он тебя бросил?

\- Да нет же. Я сказал, что будет лучше, если мы разойдемся, - упрямился Гарри.

Гермиона ничего не ответила.

Гарри поерзал, теребя шелковую оторочку одеяла.

\- Ну, и зачем ты это сделал? Ты же его любишь, - ласково произнесла девушка.

Молодой человек резко поднял голову и тотчас отвернулся.

\- Мы друг другу не подходим, - глядя в сторону, пробормотал он.

\- Чем?

Гарри помолчал.

\- Зачем ты это затеяла? – спросил он наконец. – Неужели мне нельзя сохранить хоть каплю гордости?

Девушка робко потянулась и погладила его по волосам. Гарри не отстранился. Впервые за несколько недель к нему прикасались с любовью, а юноше отчаянно этого не хватало.

\- А при чем здесь гордость?

Сев, Гарри поглядел подруге в глаза.

\- Хорошо. Давай разберемся. Посмотри на меня, Гермиона.

Та выполнила просьбу.

\- На что именно обратить внимание? – недоуменно спросила она. – Я вижу тебя.

\- На это смотри.

Гарри указал на свою маску и скрытую под ней распухшую щеку. 

\- Благодаря маске опухоль скоро спадет, - осторожно подбирая слова, напомнила Гермиона. – Я знаю, что сейчас все это, должно быть...

Юноша соскользнул с кровати и расстегнул молнию своего защитного костюма.

\- Помоги мне снять его, - потребовал он.

\- Гарри...

\- Пожалуйста.

Гермиона помогла стянуть костюм с верхней части туловища друга.

\- Посмотри на меня, - повторил тот, медленно поворачиваясь на месте и приподняв руки.

До этой минуты девушка не понимала, насколько ужасны шрамы Гарри. Но ведь Северус и Невилл изобрели средство...

\- А мазь...

\- Если верить врачам, то, как я выгляжу сейчас – это чудо, - указав пальцем на изуродованную кожу, пояснил больной. – И даже пластические операции не понадобились! Я должен быть счастлив и этим. Я очень благодарен, - помолчав, он добавил: - Только все равно уродлив, как смертный грех.

Гарри не лгал: ожоги, пересекающиеся со шрамами от ножевых ран, выглядели отвратительно.

\- Но Снейпу же, без сомнения, все равно... – на этом Гермиона осеклась, вспомнив увиденные в газетах фотографии: каждая из них изображала алхимика в объятиях с привлекательным молодым человеком.

Похоже, Гарри пришел к тому же выводу и эхом повторил мысли подруги:

\- Я видел снимки в «Пророке». Они все красавцы, правда?

\- Это наверняка какая-то ошибка, Гарри...

Тот покачал головой.

\- Он сам мне рассказал, что переспал с тем итальянцем, Паоло. И еще каким-то парнем. Давно, на рождество, Гермиона.

\- Ох, Гарри...

\- Ну, что поделаешь. Он волен поступать, как ему заблагорассудится. И явно предпочитает красивых мужчин, так почему не окружить себя таковыми? Я никогда входил в их число, а теперь меня и привлекательным-то даже сослепу не назовешь. Просто вовремя очутился под рукой; ну и ладно. Но трахать себя из жалости я не позволю, - тряхнул головой юный волхв, снова натягивая рукава. Вскочив, Гермиона помогла ему одеться и погладила по груди.

\- И все-таки ты ему небезразличен...

\- Да, как же.

В ответ на полный укора взгляд подруги Гарри кивнул, усаживаясь назад, на постель:

\- Хорошо, в чем-то ты права. Он возится с моей магией, и я очень это ценю. Но с тех пор как я загремел сюда, мы почти не видимся, а на чертов министерский бал, куда меня, кстати, даже не пригласили, у Северуса нашлось время.

\- Тебя не пригласили? Возмутительно! Но ведь он не мог не пойти, Гарри! При твоем отсутствии было очень важно, чтобы жертву нападения увидели здоровой, и...

\- Что? Какую еще жертву? – схватил ее за руку Гарри.

\- Так Северус же... Гарри, только не говори, что не знал о нападении Пожирателей! Об этом и в газетах писали.

\- Я... мне рассказали, что случился инцидент и преступников поймали. Газету мне приносят не каждый день, а в зависимости от того, вспомнит ли о ней назначенный дежурным. Но... какая, к черту, разница? Ты имеешь в виду, что напали на Северуса? – нетерпеливо вскричал Гарри.

\- Да, он отделался сломанной ногой. Сейчас уже все в порядке, но, сам понимаешь, какое-то время он не мог приходить к тебе.

\- Боже мой! И ведь ни разу не упомянул об этом, - тихо произнес юноша. – Почему он мне не рассказал? Мог бы хоть записку черкнуть или потом, во время встречи...

\- Может, Северус не хотел тебя волновать.

\- Гермиона, - покосился на нее Гарри, - он прикасался к этим уродливым шрамам, проверял катетер, когда мне его поставили, и... – юноша пожал плечами. – Значит, он может за мной ухаживать, а я недостоин? Разумеется, я все равно торчал здесь, но Северус даже не поделился со мной... неудивительно, что он меня не хочет. Я был ему обузой. Какое счастье, что он намекнул об этом, прежде чем глупость завела меня слишком далеко.

\- Гарри! Ты совсем, совсем не прав!

\- Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, - прошептал юноша.

\- Но...

\- Я переживу. Да, это больно. Но у нас с Северусом ничего не вышло бы, даже будь я здоровым. Я маггл, Гермиона! А Снейп – воплощение могущественного волшебника. И потом... мне кажется, его привлекают сильные маги. Сначала Риддл, потом Альбус. Теперь я в эту картину вообще не вписываюсь. Слишком много отличий. Как бы то ни было, я справлюсь. Надо ведь как-то жить дальше, правда? – Гарри снова улегся на бок. – Расскажи лучше о себе, - резко сменил тему он, и Гермиона поняла, что ничего больше не добьется.

 

Час спустя, выйдя из палаты, девушка не на шутку беспокоилась о словах, которые обронил Гарри в беседе. «Надо ведь как-то жить дальше, правда?» Фраза вновь и вновь эхом отдавалась в голове Гермионы, и неуверенность, послышавшаяся в тоне друга, казалась все более заметной.

\- Мисс! – находившийся в палате охранник вышел следом за девушкой в коридор.

Обернувшись, та остановилась. Солдат был гораздо выше ее и по-прежнему сжимал в руках автомат. Гермиона поглядела на него с любопытством.

Тот неловко потоптался на месте.

\- Вот что, мисс, я не уверен, что имею право говорить об этом, да и разговора вашего не слышал, но Алекс показывал вам свои шрамы, верно?

\- Да, - кивнула Гермиона.

\- Я слышал, как о нем говорят врачи; они считают, что у Алекса депрессия.

Гриффиндорка кивнула.

\- А с этим... носатым типом они поругались?

Девушка спросила себя, стоит ли уйти от этой темы, но особого смысла увиливать не было.

\- Похоже на то.

\- Я... э-э... думаю, что это из-за нас, - смущенно признался солдат. – Мы, конечно, не со зла, но я не хочу, чтобы Алекс покончил с собой потому, что мы... – он взволнованно потер подбородок.

\- Что произошло?

Охранник пересказал ей, как Гарри случайно услышал обсуждение статьи в газете и отзывы о собственной внешности.

\- Да... Спасибо, что поделились со мной. Я очень вам признательна, - коснулась его руки Гермиона.

\- Он хороший парень, даром что педик, - легкомысленно заверил ее солдат. – Никогда к нам не клеится. Даже к паре геев, которые тут, бывает, дежурят. Никаких проблем не создает, не выпендривается. Трудно поверить в то, что он совершил подвиг, - в голосе мужчины сквозило любопытство.

Вздернув подбородок, Гермиона попыталась скрыть нанесенную предвзятостью охранника обиду.

\- Он – герой. Поверьте, мы с вами, ваша семья, девушка и друзья – все мы живем и наслаждаемся жизнью лишь благодаря совершенному им подвигу.

Пристально поглядев на нее, солдат кивнул.

\- Да, мэм.

Отдав девушке честь, он зашагал назад, к палате. 

Гермионе захотелось расплакаться.

 

Драко, Невилл, Гермиона и Рон встретились тем же вечером. Только что пробило полночь, и девушка сидела, завернувшись в купальный халат. Под ним наверняка ничего не было: Рон углядел длинную голую ногу, когда гриффиндорка усаживалась на кровать. На миг его охватили острое одиночество и зависть, но приходилось признать, что Гермиона никогда не выглядела такой счастливой, как теперь, живя с парой молодых людей, которых навряд ли заподозрили бы в способности питать друг к другу что-либо, помимо неприязни.

\- Снейп молчит, как рыба об лед, - объявил вышедший из душевой Драко, вытирая полотенцем обнаженную грудь и волосы.

Рон никогда прежде не видел слизеринца непричесанным. Торчащие во все стороны светлые пряди выглядели странно. Как будто Драко был обычным парнем – своим.

\- Какое некорректное выражение, - надулась Гермиона. – Как будто если рыбу не бить об лед, она больше разгова...

\- Только не начинай, Гермиона, спор с Драко займет всю ночь, - ухмыльнулся поливающий цветы Невилл. – Что сказал Снейп? Вынужден согласиться: когда он пришел работать над магией Гарри, то произнес всего шесть слов: «Добрый вечер, господин директор» и «Спокойной ночи». 

\- Мне он сообщил, что его поведение не касается ни меня, ни Гарри. И что то, как поступает Северус, «мистеру Поттеру» без разницы.

\- Они расстались, - сообщила Гермиона, забираясь подальше, к изголовью, и подтягивая коленки к груди. Девушке пришлось тут же плотнее запахнуть халат – все трое молодых людей тотчас уставились на ее ноги и открывшийся взору затененный участок кожи между ними.

\- Что? – растерялся Невилл.

\- Гарри прогнал Снейпа. Мало того, что он болен физически, теперь еще и депрессия началась. Думаю, он и прежде тосковал, потому что Северус приходил так редко, а потом в газете появились фото того итальянца...

\- Но ведь в «Пророке» вечно печатают всякое вранье, и Гарри это знает! – вскричал Рон.

\- В кои-то веки журналисты написали правду. Снейп признался Гарри, что переспал с этим Паоло во время рождественской конференции.

\- Вот черт!

\- Да. И не только с Паоло. А потом Гарри услышал, как его обсуждают охранники: мол, на такого урода никто не позарится, и неудивительно, что Снейп стал ходить налево...

\- Ты шутишь! – завопил Рон.

Девушка покачала головой.

\- Один солдат подошел ко мне сегодня и все рассказал. Он боится, что Гарри покончит с собой.

\- Что?! Гарри же не станет... – выдавил Рон.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - тихо ответила Гермиона, - но сейчас он ужасно расстроен, потому что боится не только потерять Северуса, но и не найти никого другого. Гарри считает себя отвратительным. А еще... еще он назвал себя магглом.

В комнате воцарилась долгая тишина. Ребята в ужасе осмысливали услышанное.

\- Но с чего бы ему прогонять Снейпа? – недоуменно спросил Драко. – Мой декан вряд ли придает значение внешности, он и сам, мягко говоря, не красавец...

\- Каждый из тех парней, с кем фотографировали Снейпа, был необычайно хорош собой, - пояснила Гермиона. – Гарри решил, что Северус этак по-слизерински намекает ему на разрыв – навещает редко, снимается с красивыми мужчинами...

Драко зашвырнул полотенце в ванную, натянул шелковую пижамную рубашку и, не застегивая ее, уселся рядом с Гермионой.

\- А ведь это довольно точная оценка. Слизеринец бы именно так и поступил. Тогда никто не обвинил бы Северуса в разрыве отношений с раненым героем.

Какое-то время ребята сидели в печальной тишине. Невилл водрузил лейку на место и опустился за рабочий стол. Он предпочел бы обнимать Гермиону или Драко, но понимал, что не может забраться на кровать, не смутив Рона.

\- Если это правда, зачем Снейпу отмалчиваться? Сказал бы, что Гарри его бросил, и дело с концом, - произнес юный герболог.

\- Не знаю, что делать, но моему лучшему другу очень плохо, - грустно сказала Гермиона.

 

К развязке события подтолкнула случайная встреча.

Рон возвращался после свидания с девушкой из Хаффлпаффа (он, хоть и сбавил темп, не собирался полностью отказываться от секса). Час был поздний; торопясь, юноша завернул за угол и на бегу наткнулся на Снейпа. Придержав зельевара за локоть, Рон отступил и виновато улыбнулся:

\- Извините, профессор! Я вас не слышал.

\- Двадцать баллов за гуляние после отбоя и еще двадцать за то, что шатаетесь по коридорам, не заботясь о безопасности окружающих, - рявкнул Снейп.

Рон рассмеялся.

\- Классная шутка! Какое счастье, что все эти глупости остались в прошлом!

\- Еще двадцать баллов за наглость, мистер Уизли, - выпрямился Снейп.

Рон поднял голову. Они с Северусом были одного роста; пожалуй, алхимик даже уступал юноше в паре дюймов.

\- Я думал...

\- Вы думали? О чем? Что уже не обязаны следить за своим поведением в этой школе? Что обучать вас дисциплине больше не мой долг?

\- Не понимаю, зачем вы так перегибаете палку, - тихо произнес Рон. – Мне восемнадцать лет. Уверен, я в состоянии отыскать дорогу в собственную спальню.

\- Вот как. Вы по-прежнему считаете, что дружба с блистательным Мальчиком, который выжил, избавляет от необходимости подчиняться правилам.

\- Снейп, вы о чем?

\- Еще десять баллов. Извольте обращаться ко мне с уважением, мистер Уизли.

\- Ну и пожалуйста, - прорычал Рон. – Вы – жестокий, бессердечный, вероломный, равнодушный ублюдок, сэр!

\- Пятьдесят баллов за клевету на учителя, мистер Уизли.

\- Клевету? Да это чистейшая правда!

\- Вы понятия не имеете, о чем говорите...

У Рона хватило присутствия духа окутать себя и Снейпа чарами непроницаемости. Помирать – так с музыкой! Спрятав палочку, он вцепился в отвороты мантии зельевара и толкнул того к стене.

Северус напрягся, но сопротивляться не стал. Он вполне мог бы отбросить мальчишку невербальным заклинанием, но почему Уизли так зол?

\- Не имею? – сквозь зубы прошипел Рон в лицо алхимику. – Значит, я не прав, считая, что вы избавились от Гарри, как от ненужной вещи? Возомнили себя таким красавцем, что не хотите связываться с покрытым рубцами человеком, который имеет глупость вас любить? Да вы все это время намекали ему, что пора разбежаться, чтобы не пришлось говорить это прямыми словами! Мерзавец! Вы теперь, видите ли, герой, такому любой даст! Ну и флаг вам в задницу! Скотина!

\- Да будет вам известно, - шелковым голосом заметил Снейп, - что мистер Поттер сам прервал наши отношения.

\- Ага, а вы его до этого довели, чтобы потом не выглядеть виноватым!

\- Какого дьявола вы тут городите? – не выдержал, наконец, Снейп.

\- Нечего притворяться идиотом!

Неожиданно зельевар оттолкнул Рона прочь.

Он был гораздо сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд – юноша понял это, с трудом удержавшись на ногах.

\- Идите за мной, - приказал Снейп, зашагав по коридору.

Интересно, куда? Только сейчас Рон сообразил, что бывает, когда припрешь учителя к стенке. Поход к Дамблдору, а там и исключение не за горами.

Вместо этого гриффиндорец обнаружил себя в личных покоях Снейпа.

\- Объяснитесь.

\- Это вы бросили Гарри. Может, для вас он с самого начала ничего не значил, но не обязательно было поступать, как последняя сволочь!

\- Я вас не понимаю. Объясните, что вы имеете в виду, и откуда взялась эта информация.

Рон задумался. Так ли безразличен Снейпу Гарри? Мужчина стоял прямо, но держался очень неестественно.

\- Сначала ответьте: вы любите Гарри? Если нет, то он и так уже достаточно унижен, и я не скажу больше ни слова.

Снейп на секунду прикрыл глаза, потом отошел к буфету. Достав бутылку и стакан, зельевар плеснул себе виски и залпом выпил его.

\- Мне тоже, пожалуйста, спасибо, что предложили, - буркнул Рон. В душе его затеплилась искорка надежды.

Повернувшись, Снейп посмотрел на студента. Тот стойко выдержал взгляд. Фыркнув, Северус наполнил второй стакан и вручил его Рону. Юноша не раз выпивал с братьями, а потому благодарно кивнул и сделал небольшой глоток.

Снейп сел на стул лицом к молодому человеку.

\- Ну же?

\- Сначала я хочу знать, любите ли вы Гарри, а потом уже продолжу, - повторил Рон.

Зельевар отвел глаза.

Потеряв терпение, Рон осушил стакан и встал.

\- Спасибо за выпивку. Не буду больше отнимать у вас время.

\- Я все равно лишаю ваш факультет сотни баллов... – попытался задержать его Снейп.

К удивлению преподавателя, Рон рассмеялся, берясь за дверную ручку:

\- Что ж, профессор, надеюсь, ваше злобное сердечко очень этим довольно.

\- Я думал, это вполне очевидно – то, что мистер Поттер мне... небезразличен, - наконец выдавил Снейп.

Обернувшись, Рон прислонился к двери.

\- Кому очевидно? Гарри? Он видит ваши фото в газете; вы рассказываете ему, как трахались черт знает с кем, пока он изводил себя мыслями о причиненной вам боли. На снимках вы постоянно рядом с красивыми парнями...

\- Все это происходило уже после того, как он попросил меня уйти.

\- Не спорю. А почему он вас об этом попросил?

\- Я слишком стар для него. Слишком непривлекателен. Ему больше не нужна моя помощь. Он окружен отборными молодыми людьми и понимает, что в мире огромное количество потенциальных партнеров.

\- Вот как? – язвительность в голосе Рона могла поспорить с желчностью самого Северуса. – Уж не теми ли отборными молодыми людьми, которые называют его героем фильма ужасов? Они сказали Гарри, что на свете полно людей, не возражающих перепихнуться с уродом!

\- Что?!? – взревел Северус, вскакивая на ноги.

\- Гарри решил, будто вы по-слизерински намекаете ему, что хотите расстаться. Он не знал о нападении Пожирателей и думал: сначала вы не появляетесь у него, а потом приходите на бал с тем смазливым болваном (кстати, цвет волос у него точь-в-точь как у Гарри; вы поэтому его трахали?) – значит, хотите с ним порвать.

\- Я хочу с ним порвать? – выкрикнул Северус. – Но почему он так думал, черт возьми?

\- Потому что он считает себя омерзительным. Даже Гермионе так и сказал. Что нет никаких шансов, что вы теперь посмотрите в его сторону. Вам, мол, нравятся красивые молодые люди, а он никогда не был одним из них и уже никогда не станет. Кроме того, Гарри считает, что останется магглом, а вам такие отношения ни к чему.

\- Почему он решил, что я не соглашусь встречаться с магглом? – нахмурился Северус.

\- А вы когда-нибудь встречались?

\- При чем тут это?

\- Для Гарри это важно. Вы ведь представляете собой архетип могущественного волшебника, не так ли?

Северус вернулся к буфету и снова наполнил свой стакан, потом подошел к Рону и добавил ему виски.

\- Вы уверены в своих словах, мистер Уизли?

\- А вы уверены, Снейп? Гарри не потерпит, чтобы с ним были из жалости.

\- Боже мой... – зельевар провел дрожащей рукой по лицу.

Взгляд его упал на настенные часы. Их стрелка указывала на надпись «Слишком поздно». Северус лишь надеялся, что речь шла о неподходящем времени для визита к Гарри, а не о том, что алхимик опоздал и не сможет спасти свою любовь.


	37. Обновленные и открывшиеся отношения

Казалось, день длится вечно. Северус был бесконечно благодарен той счастливой случайности, по которой в его сегодняшнем расписании насчитывался всего один урок. Закончив с делами, зельевар переоделся и ступил в камин. 

Еще из коридора, ведущего в комнату Гарри, Снейп увидел одного-единственного охранника, сидящего с книгой в кресле. Впрочем, солдат не терял бдительности и вскочил, услышав шаги. 

\- Сэр! – отсалютовал он Северусу. 

\- Кто посмел распустить охрану? – возмутился алхимик. 

\- Никто, сэр. Мистер Джонсон в спортзале. 

\- Где это? 

Минутой позже Снейп шел по другому коридору. Кивнув стоявшим у спортзала солдатам, Северус толкнул дверь.

Гарри лежал на груде матов; какой-то мужчина прижимал к его горлу лезвие ножа. 

Следующие несколько событий произошли, словно в замедленной съемке. 

Северус швырнул во врага беспалочковым Expelliarmus, и мужчина отлетел к стене. Зельевар тотчас дополнил начатое заклинанием Petrificus Totalus, потом ловко крутанулся и обездвижил охранника у дальней стены, уже вскидывающего автомат. Стоящие снаружи солдаты, услышав шум, вломились в спортзал; Снейп обезвредил и их. 

\- Северус! – завопил Гарри, когда бывший Пожиратель, нехорошо сверкая глазами, приблизился к обладателю ножа. – У нас тренировка! Он ничего бы мне не сделал! 

Алхимик остановился, переводя взгляд с мужчины на Гарри. 

Тот подошел поближе и робко положил ладонь на предплечье зельевара. 

\- Честное слово. Это мой первый урок рукопашного боя, а он – инструктор. 

Северус протянул неожиданно задрожавшую руку и мягко повернул голову юноши в сторону. 

\- Он поранил тебя, - зельевар указал на красный след, оставленный на шее лезвием ножа. 

\- Я учусь защищаться, - с легкой улыбкой сообщил Гарри. 

В кои-то веки на молодом человеке были лишь хлопчатобумажная майка и свободные шорты. Ощущать воздух кожей было несказанно приятно; кроме того, эта предосторожность не позволяла инструктору забыть об увечьях юноши. 

Снейп сделал шаг вперед, вдыхая запах разгоряченного тела. Наклонив голову, он слизнул с шеи Гарри капельку пота. 

\- С-Северус? – дрожащим голосом позвал тот. 

\- Ну и глупец же ты, - проворчал Снейп, - да и я не лучше. Скажи, что не хочешь этого, - и, обхватив щеки Гарри ладонями, поцеловал его, а когда оторвался, юноша тяжело дышал, возбужденно прижимаясь к зельевару с такой силой, словно хотел слиться с ним в одно целое. 

\- Как ты осмелился подумать, будто я от тебя откажусь? – прошептал Северус, все еще держа лицо Гарри в ладонях. 

\- Ты не можешь... – со слезами на глазах проговорил молодой волхв; руки Снейпа мешали ему вытереть предательскую влагу. – Я уродлив. Не хочу твоей жалости. 

Северус теснее приник пахом к юноше. 

\- По-твоему, это похоже на жалость? – поинтересовался он. 

У Гарри вырвался стон, а бедра невольно толкнулись вперед. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как... Он думал, что никогда больше не испытает этого чувства... 

\- Ты не можешь, - повторил он. 

Северус провел рукой вниз по спине юноши, стиснул ягодицы, осторожно поворачивая его так, чтобы не задеть обожженную кожу. 

\- Я покажу, насколько сильно хочу тебя, - провозгласил он. – Я стяну эти шорты и возьму твой великолепный член так глубоко в горло, что, кончая, ты лишишься чувств. Потом я оттрахаю твою восхитительную задницу, как должен был много месяцев назад, и тогда ты, наконец, поймешь, как безумно я тебя желаю. 

\- О господи, - простонал Гарри. – Я сейчас кончу от одной только мысли об этом! 

\- Я позабочусь, чтобы сегодня ты кончил не раз и не два, так что начинай, когда захочешь, - хрипловато разрешил Северус, прикусывая губу юноши. 

Сдавленный звук заставил Гарри обернуться. 

\- Боже мой, солдаты! Они же слышат каждое наше слово! 

\- Вот и хорошо. Пусть все знают, что ты мой. 

\- Северус! – рассмеялся покрасневший Гарри, поглядывая на охрану. – Теперь придется оправдываться. 

\- Ты уж помоги мне с объяснениями, - серьезно попросил Снейп и выпустил солдат из-под своего заклинания. 

\- Черт подери! Что вы с нами сделали? 

\- Это наше новое оружие, не так ли, Северус? – спокойно произнес Гарри. 

\- Именно, - согласился зельевар. 

\- Работает оно замечательно. Вы уж простите, ребята, что Северус использовал его против вас. Он думал, что мне угрожает опасность. 

\- А это недопустимо, - прорычал Снейп. 

\- Но что это за оружие? Как вы это сделали? – спросил тренер. 

\- С вами все в порядке, сэр? – обеспокоенно вмешался Гарри. 

\- Все нормально! Расскажите, как работает ваше оружие! 

\- Эта информация засекречена. 

\- Еще бы! А когда мы получим такое? 

\- Его все еще тестируют, - ловко сориентировался Северус. 

\- Но что вы, черт побери, сделали? – поинтересовался один из охранников. – У вас ведь и в руках ничего не было! 

\- Микросхема вживлена в мозг, - объявил Гарри, который с момента появления в госпитале перечитал всю нашедшуюся на базе фантастику. – Она реагирует на частоты мыслей Северуса. 

\- Ничего себе! 

\- И вы отшвырнули сержанта на другой конец зала, а потом заморозили остальных? А что еще может эта ваша микросхема? 

\- До чего же странно было! Я вроде как все видел и слышал, а пошевелиться не мог! Натерпелся же я страху! 

\- Полезная штука, если хочешь допросить пойманного врага, - заметил Гарри. 

\- Да, только все равно от нее в дрожь бросает. И она торчит у вас прямо из мозга? Вы согласились на такую операцию? 

\- Это военная тайна, - повторил Гарри. – Если хотите знать правду, придется позволить Профессору воспользоваться гипнозом, чтобы вы не смогли открыть ее другим. 

\- Это он тоже может?! 

\- Еще как, - твердо ответил Гарри. 

\- Алекс, на пару слов, - попросил Снейп, отзывая юношу на другую сторону спортзала. – Что значит – воспользоваться гипнозом? 

\- Примени легилименцию и увидишь, какое заклинание помогло мне предотвратить лишние разговоры о занятиях по «магии для отстающих». Оно беспалочковое и невербальное. 

\- Почему бы мне просто не стереть им память? 

\- Ненавижу ковыряться в чужих воспоминаниях, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Это так несправедливо. Они всего лишь выполняли свою работу, а у сержанта останутся ушибы, происхождения которых он не вспомнит. Но решать тебе. 

Северус взглянул на юношу, потом обернулся и взмахом палочки стер солдатам память. 

\- Ну вот... э-э... хорошо. Молодец, Алекс, - сказал инструктор. 

\- Я поражен его успехами, - сообщил Северус, пожимая тренеру руку. 

\- Э-э... спасибо, сэр, - промямлил тот. Обернувшись, он прикрикнул на солдат: - А вы что тут делаете? Здесь не цирк, между прочим! Возвращайтесь на пост! 

\- Есть, сэр! – двое охранников моментально выскочили наружу. 

Рассеянно попрощавшись, тренер тоже ушел. 

Гарри вернулся к матам и, подняв полотенце, вытер с лица пот. 

\- Зачем ты это сделал? – разочарованно спросил он. 

\- Ты дал мне право выбора, - напомнил Северус. 

Юноша кивнул. Зельевар подошел ближе. 

\- Я подумал, что тебе будет неловко: они ведь видели и слышали нас, когда мы... 

\- Ах, да! – поднял голову Гарри. – Они... ты и от этого воспоминания избавился? 

\- Да. 

\- Вот и хорошо, - радостно сказал молодой человек. 

Зельевар хитро улыбнулся. 

\- А еще я внушил им, чтобы не появлялись здесь в течение нескольких часов. 

\- Н-нескольких часов? – пролепетал Гарри. 

\- М-м. У меня набралось множество невыполненных обещаний. 

\- О боже! 

Сердце Гарри снова бешено забилось, а в шортах стало тесно. С трудом собравшись с мыслями, он посмотрел на оставшегося в зале охранника. 

\- А он как же? 

Северус пересек помещение. Солдат, все еще пытающийся понять, не уснул ли он ненароком, раз уж пропустил появление Профессора, поднялся на ноги. 

\- Сэр! 

\- Вы проводите с Алексом много времени, - произнес, внимательно поглядев на него, Снейп. 

\- Так точно, сэр. 

\- И знаете, что я – его партнер. 

\- Так точно, сэр, - повторил солдат, не понимая, куда клонит гость. 

\- Алекс здесь уже больше трех месяцев. 

\- Да, сэр. 

\- В последнее время у него депрессия. 

\- Я не очень в этом разбира... 

\- Три месяца без секса. Как бы вы себя чувствовали на его месте? 

Солдат уставился на Снейпа и тотчас отвел взгляд. 

\- Э-э... 

Снейп наклонился и шепнул солдату на ухо: 

\- Депрессия у Алекса пройдет. Я сам займусь его лечением. 

\- Сэр? – в голосе охранника послышалась дрожь. 

\- Вам надо объяснить дословно? Я собираюсь оттрахать его до потери сознания. Вы можете либо остаться и смотреть, либо отправиться играть в карты со своими друзьями – теми, что снаружи. Лично я считаю, что для того, чтобы наблюдать за нами против желания, вам недостаточно платят. Впрочем, возможно, желание все-таки есть. Мне без разницы. Вы здесь для того, чтобы защищать Алекса, не так ли? 

\- Да, сэр, - сдавленно отозвался солдат. 

\- Я смогу его защитить, - уверенно заявил Снейп, вынимая из кармана колоду карт. – Выбор за вами. В любом случае скажите солдатам за дверью, чтобы в течение двух часов сюда никто не входил. Понятно? 

\- Так точно, сэр, - булькнул охранник. 

Он еще немного потоптался на месте, глядя на колоду, которую трансфигурировал Снейп. На ней была пара отвлекающих заклинаний, но солдат об этом не подозревал. Направляясь к Алексу, Северус на ходу снял с себя пиджак. 

Солдат покрепче вцепился в колоду и сбежал. 

 

Час пятьдесят минут спустя Снейп улегся на груду матов рядом с Гарри и бережно стер с его тела пот и прочие жидкости подвернувшимся под руку влажным полотенцем. 

\- Ты в порядке? – довольным тоном осведомился он. 

Все еще тяжело дыша, Гарри повернул к любовнику голову и улыбнулся так, что у Северуса закружилась голова. 

\- Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. Это было... невероятно. 

Снейп с ним согласился. Перед его глазами по-прежнему стоял образ Гарри, который, раскинув руки, цеплялся за брусья, пока зельевар раз за разом входил в его тело. Северус знал, что еще не раз припомнит эту картину, скучая в разлуке со своим любовником. 

\- Болит что-нибудь? – мягко спросил он. 

Еще несколько месяцев назад зельевар приготовил особенно скользкую мазь, приправленную снадобьем для расслабления мышц – для того дня, когда они с Гарри наконец-то преодолеют страхи о том, что произошло с юношей по вине алхимика. Северус сообразил, что магических составных в мази нет, и подходит она как нельзя лучше. Снейп не собирался забывать ни старые, ни новые раны Гарри, но каким-то необъяснимым образом знал, что они оба хотят заняться любовью, что обоим это необходимо, и приложил все усилия, стараясь не причинить любовнику боли, не коснуться шрамов или едва поджившей кожи. Победить новые волнения оказалось на диво легко – так же, как и выразить все, что мужчины чувствовали по отношению друг к другу. 

\- Побаливает, - честно признался Гарри и улыбнулся. Он лежал на спине, полностью обмякнув. – Но это даже приятно. Я бы сейчас и пальцем пошевелить не смог. 

\- Что ж, у нас есть еще пять минут... 

\- Маловато как-то, - заявил Гарри. 

\- Ненасытный мальчишка, - улыбнулся ему Северус. – Я собирался сказать, что пора одеваться, пока сюда не пришли. 

\- Ладно, - пробормотал юноша. 

\- Я тебя утомил? – с довольным видом спросил Снейп. 

\- Можно и так сказать, - погладил его по щеке Гарри. Темные глаза смотрели с нежностью. – Ты в порядке? 

\- Более чем, - хрипловато отозвался Северус. 

Соскользнув с матов, он быстро оделся; Гарри лежал неподвижно, и Снейп со смешком приподнял бедра любовника, помогая ему натянуть шорты. 

\- Хочешь надеть эту майку или у тебя есть другая? 

\- Мне бы принять душ, только сил нет, - улыбнулся Гарри. 

Северус поднял юношу с матов и натянул на него майку. 

\- Как рука – полностью действует? 

\- Да, - кивнул молодой человек, - только ожоги еще мешают двигаться. Ну и выгляжу я ужасно, разумеется. 

\- Я понимаю, что тебе небезразлично, но меня это не беспокоит, - тихо промолвил зельевар, держа ладони на бедрах Гарри. – Веришь? 

Юный волхв взглянул на любовника и, опустив голову, уткнулся лбом в грудь Северуса. Тот возмущенно вздохнул: 

\- Вижу, придется еще раз предоставить тебе доказательства моего интереса... 

Гарри прыснул. 

\- Приходи еще, - попросил он. 

\- Всенепременно, - пообещал Севеврус. 

\- Я серьезно, - рассмеялся юноша. – Знаю, что ты занят, и все равно по тебе скучаю. И по всему остальному тоже, - он робко улыбнулся.

Северус уже был готов ответить, когда в дверь постучали. Он сделал шаг назад, и в это время в зал заглянул солдат. Опирающийся на маты Гарри заметил, как тот быстро оглядел помещение, прежде чем потупить взгляд. 

\- Э-э... через минуту здесь начнется следующее занятие, сэр, - промычал солдат. 

\- Да, конечно, - отозвался Снейп, надевая пиджак и оглядываясь на любовника. 

Гарри сделал три шага, прежде чем его ноги подкосились. Северус подхватил юношу, но недостаточно быстро: колени того ударились о пол. 

Подбежавший солдат позвал на помощь. 

Гарри откинул голову на плечо опустившегося рядом Северуса. 

\- Алекс? – взволнованно позвал его зельевар. 

\- Голова... закружилась. Ноги дрожат. Дай мне минутку, - пробормотал Гарри. 

Снейп держал его, пока не вбежали солдаты. Увидев, что немедленной угрозы нет, они опустили автоматы. 

\- Вот что, - решительно объявил главный. – Хантер, отошли-ка двоих ребят за носилками. 

\- Мне не нужны... – запротестовал Гарри. 

\- В самом деле? – осведомился солдат. – Тогда встаньте, курсант. 

Юноша с трудом поднялся на ноги. Стало еще хуже, чем раньше; в глазах потемнело. 

На этот раз его поймали Северус и охранник. 

\- Укладывайте Алекса на спину, - велел солдат, осторожно помогая опустить Гарри на пол. 

\- Я в порядке, - не в силах сопротивляться, ворчал юный волхв. – Не надо на спину... Дайте секунду передохнуть! 

Уложив больного, солдат встал на колени рядом. 

Туман перед глазами рассеялся, и Гарри увидел взволнованное лицо Северуса. 

\- Извини, что веду себя по-дурацки, - попросил юноша. – Чего они все кудахчут... 

\- А что остается? – буркнул охранник. – Это Профессор виноват. Так затрахать человека, чтоб на ногах не держался! 

Гарри и Северус резко обернулись к говорящему. 

\- Двери тут, между прочим, не так уж плотно закрываются, - пояснил солдат. 

\- О боже, - простонал Гарри, закрывая рукой глаза, хотя поднял ее явно с трудом. – Они все знают? 

\- Ну, эти ребята только что пришли, но нам троим пришлось слушать, как ты тут развлекаешься, дружище. Хорошо провел время? Не думал, что старик способен столько продержаться, - пошутил солдат, глядя на Северуса. 

\- О боже, - повторил Гарри. 

\- Ага, это мы уже раз десять слышали, - весело объявил охранник. 

Гарри выглянул из-под сгиба локтя и увидел, что собеседник широко улыбается. 

К ужасу и стыду юноши, в спортзал ворвались двое докторов и две медсестры; следом за ними солдаты вкатили кровать на колесиках. 

\- Вижу, вы в сознании, - проговорила женщина-врач, пока ее коллега деловито проверял пульс Гарри, а сестра совала в ухо электронный термометр. – Расскажите, что произошло? Где болит? Куда подевался инструктор? Я хочу знать, чем вы занимались, до мельчайших подробностей. 

Гарри встретился взглядом с Северусом; щеки зельевара были покрыты легким румянцем. 

\- Я в порядке, - слабо отозвался юноша, пытаясь сесть. Ему тут же велели лежать и не шевелиться, пока доктора осматривают ожоги и прочие раны. – Честное слово, - раздраженно прибавил он, заливаясь краской. – Ничего не случилось. 

\- Я думаю, это от переутомления, мэм, - ухмыльнувшись, заявил охранник. 

\- Переутомления? Я же говорила, что вы слишком себя выматываете, - строго обратилась к Гарри врач. – Где же инструктор? Мне придется с ним поговорить! 

\- Он не виноват, - перебил юноша. – Ко мне заглянул Профессор и... и... 

\- Алекс захотел показать мне пару приемов, - гладко закончил фразу Северус. 

Охранник прыснул и подмигнул Гарри из-за спины врача. 

\- Как вам не стыдно! – упрекнула Снейпа женщина. 

\- Да, мэм, вы, конечно, правы, - изящно склонил голову Северус. 

Медсестра измерила Гарри давление. 

\- Вы хотя бы пили что-нибудь во время тренировки? – спросил второй врач. 

Северус закашлялся. 

\- Боюсь, что недостаточно, - выдавил он. 

Одна из медсестер принесла Гарри бутылку с водой и помогла сесть, чтобы юноша напился. 

\- Я смогу вернуться сам, - сказал он, хотя все еще чувствовал упадок сил. Кто бы мог подумать, что от секса так устаешь? 

\- И думать забудьте, - приказала врач. 

Подозвав солдат, женщина проследила, чтобы Гарри как можно бережней уложили на передвижную кровать и укрыли одеялом. 

Пришлось подчиниться. 

\- Тебе пора, - с сожалением напомнил юноша Северусу. 

\- А ты уверен, что... 

\- Я в порядке, - с улыбкой заверил его Гарри. – Лучше сегодняшнего дня не было со времен еще до... 

\- И правда... Я вернусь, как только смогу. Никаких глупых идей больше, понял? 

Гарри сжал руку любовника. 

\- Проверь сам, - быстро произнес он. 

Не обращая внимания на ожидающих людей, Северус посмотрел Гарри в глаза и беззвучно прошептал: «Legilimens». 

Тут же на него нахлынули не образы, а чувства. 

Эмоции Гарри. Облегчение от того, что Снейп вернулся и по-прежнему желает его. Радость. Восторг. Удовлетворение. Счастье. 

И любовь. 

Гарри открыл ему сердце. 

Северус вдохнул полной грудью – так было легче принять то огромное, что ему предлагалось. 

Выскользнув наружу, он взглянул на юношу. 

\- Я словно смотрю в зеркало Еиналеж, - крепче стиснув пальцы Гарри, прошептал зельевар. – У нас с тобой один путь. 

Лицо молодого человека просветлело, и в этот миг Северус понял, что, сколько не наслаждайся он воспоминаниями о возлюбленном, охваченном страстью, нынешнее выражение Гарри навсегда останется в сердце зельевара. 

 

Гарри был так рад и так сильно устал, что почти не замечал – да и не хотел замечать, – с каким изумлением смотрят не него столпившиеся рядом солдаты.

 

Родители Гермионы, давно не видевшие дочь, звали ее домой – теперь, когда война закончилась, это было не опасно.

Да и Гермионе ужасно хотелось их повидать.

Только одно вызывало беспокойство: как поведут себя Драко и Невилл? Покидать их не хотелось: девушку грыз малодушный страх, что ребята обойдутся и без нее... а там, глядишь, и решат, что вдвоем им лучше.

Но рано или поздно кто-то должен будет сделать первый шаг за стены их маленького мирка, а остальные двое останутся, и тогда отношения без полного доверия лишь причинят партнерам боль и заведут их в тупик. Приятнее было думать о другом: если она уедет, мальчики не окажутся в одиночестве и смогут утешить друг друга. Рону никогда не хватало одной Гермионы, но девушка интуитивно знала, что Невиллу и Драко не нужен никто другой вне их троицы. Одно это прибавляло уверенности. А если время ее отсутствия ребята проведут вместе, то, может, хотя бы соскучатся и встретят девушку с радостью.

Так Гермиона приняла решение съездить домой.

Невилл передал ее маме подарок - красивое декоративное растение.

Гермиона не могла решить, рассказывать ли о своей нетрадиционной личной жизни родителям. Они отличались либеральностью взглядов, но новость о том, что отправленная в закрытую школу дочь не только участвует в битвах, где гибнут люди, но и каждую ночь засыпает в постели с двумя мужчинами, шокировала бы кого угодно.

Вот только Гермиона не сомневалась: с Невиллом и Драко она будет счастлива и через пятьдесят лет, а значит, можно начинать подготавливать родителей уже сейчас. С другой стороны, если впереди у них еще пятьдесят лет, торопиться некуда...

Впрочем, девушке очень хотелось познакомить родителей с людьми, так много значащими в ее жизни, а еще - чтобы Драко и Невилл, чистокровные волшебники, немного узнали о мире магглов. Гермиона совершенно точно знала, что Драко по достоинству оценит компьютеры!

На третий вечер своего визита в родной город девушка встретилась с одноклассниками из начальной школы; ребята выпили по паре бокалов вина и немного поболтали. Чувствовать связь с этими приятелями становилось все сложнее; сказывалось отсутствие общих интересов, несмотря на все пережитое вместе. Гермиона не могла разделить с ними ни настоящее, ни будущее, поэтому ей казалось, что общаться дальше нет никакого смысла.

Девушка вернулась в дом родителей, грустя по очередному окошку в детство, теперь закрытому навсегда и тем самым подтверждающему ее принадлежность к магическому миру.

На следующее утро родители предложили прогуляться. Цвели рододендроны, а солнце, словно наперекор холодному ветру, дарило тепло. Путь лежал в холмы, по тропинке, знакомой Гермионе с детства.

\- Как же жаль, что завтра ты уезжаешь, - вздохнул отец.

Взяв его за руку, девушка улыбнулась.

\- Я еще вернусь, - пообещала она. 

Помолчав, отец проворчал:

\- В следующий раз и своего молодого человека прихвати.

\- Что? – не замедляя шага, обернулась к папе Гермиона.

\- Ну, у тебя же кто-то появился, не так ли, родная? – спросила мама.

\- Почему вы так решили? – поинтересовалась дочь, переступая через поваленное бревно.

\- Нам все чаще кажется, что мыслями ты далеко, - пояснил отец. – На тебя это не похоже.

Спорить было трудно – думы Гермионы действительно все чаще возвращались к ее молодым людям. Чем они занимаются? Скучают ли без нее так, как она без них? Сила собственного чувства поражала.

\- Извини, - сжав руку отца, сказала девушка.

\- Не стоит просить прощения, просто скажи нам... – родители переглянулись.

\- Что? – спросила Гермиона. 

\- У вас все в порядке?

\- В каком смысле?

\- Понимаешь, Миона, - начала мама, - ты рассказывала нам о Роне, а об этом парне не упоминаешь вовсе. Ты думаешь, он нам не понравится? Мы уж решили, что он один из тех, кто против магглов. Может, ты влюбилась во врага, или что-то вроде того? В жизни всякое бывает...

\- О боже, - простонала Гермиона. – Вы что, все время об этом беспокоились?

Ответом ей стала тишина.

\- Не нужно, - заметила девушка. – Я уже совсем взрослая.

\- Это мы знаем, но друзья говорят, что за детей не прекращаешь волноваться, даже когда ты уже на пенсии, а твоя дочь – великовозрастная дама вроде нас самих.

Гермиона рассмеялась, но вскоре умолкла, посерьезнев.

\- Мне кажется, ты можешь рассказать нам все что угодно, - заверил ее отец. – Возможно, нам это не понравится, но мы попытаемся понять, дорогая. Ясно ведь, что ты живешь в мире, непохожем на наш. Ты же не понесла, верно?

\- Что понесла? – девушка представила себе навьюченных контрабандным товаром мулов, о которых читала в газете днем раньше.

\- Он имеет в виду – забеременела, - с тенью сарказма пояснила мама.

\- Нет! Нет, конечно!

\- Какие могут быть «нет, конечно», если ты с ним спишь? Подозреваю, что зелья и чары иногда подводят, как и наши средства. Или ты сошлась с дев... с женщиной?

\- Мам! – захихикала Гермиона.

\- А что? Мы всего лишь пытаемся объективно учесть все возможности.

\- А твоя мама всю ночь не давала мне спать, рассуждая, почему ты будто воды в рот набрала.

Они подошли к скамейке, с которой открывался вид на раскинувшийся в долине городок, и сели. Мистер Грейнджер вытащил из кармана плитку шоколада.

\- Лучше, чем конфеты, которые вязнут в зубах, - улыбнулся он, отламывая кусочек.

\- А у меня есть жевательная резинка без сахара – на потом, - добавила мать.

Гермиона покатала на языке сладкий шоколадный квадратик.

\- Все дело в том, что... ну... я боюсь, вы будете в шоке.

\- Вы уже расстались? Не появись ты здесь, мы бы так и не узнали о том, что произошло? – принялся гадать отец.

\- Нет, - твердо ответила Гермиона. – Я очень надеюсь, что все совсем не так. Просто спрашиваю себя, как рассказать об этом.

\- Начни с начала, и все, - беззаботно предложил папа. Порывшись в лежащем у ног рюкзаке, он вытащил термос и налил своим дамам по чашечке чая.

Какое-то время Гермиона грела руки о пластиковый стаканчик.

\- Поволноваться есть о чем, - признала она наконец. – Только я в жизни никогда не была так счастлива, как сейчас.

\- Хорошее начало, - похвалила мама. – Не держи нас в неведении, Гермиона. Ты уже сказала, что встречаешься не с женщиной... Не с учителем же?..

\- Нет! – рассмеялась девушка. – С Невиллом. И Драко. Оба – мои ровесники, - выпалила она и затаила дыхание.

\- Ты встречаешься с двумя парнями? – растерялась мама.

Гермиона кивнула.

\- Вот как, - отпив чаю, произнес отец. – Должен признать, что удивлен. Я думал, что ты обладаешь хорошо развитым чувством справедливости. М-да, ты сама упомянула, что твои новости могут нам не понравиться.

\- А чувство справедливости здесь при чем? – не поняла Гермиона.

\- Это же жестоко, дорогая - стравливать одного с другим. Неужели ты не можешь выбрать?

\- Ох! Нет! Я... – девушка покраснела.

Родители продолжали смотреть на нее. Гермиона распрямила плечи и бросилась в омут с головой:

\- Я неправильно выразилась. Они оба знают.

\- Вот как. И не возражают, что ты встречаешься еще с кем-то?

Чувствуя, как пылают щеки, Гермиона пояснила:

\- Дело в том, папа, что мы все встречаемся. Одновременно. Втроем. Мы отлично уживаемся.

В наступившей тишине она допила свой чай.

\- Как с Гарри и Роном? До того, как Рон стал за тобой ухаживать? – уточнил отец, явно не ожидая положительного ответа.

\- Нет, не как с Гарри и Роном, пап, - мягко отозвалась девушка.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что спишь с обоими? – спросила мама.

Глядя ей в глаза, Гермиона снова кивнула.

\- Да, но дело не только в сексе, - покраснев, сказала она.

\- Ты... любишь их?

\- Похоже на то, - робко улыбнулась дочь. – Я как раз сегодня думала о том, как хорошо было бы прожить с ними еще лет пятьдесят. Или дольше. Я очень счастлива, мам.

Отец неотрывно смотрел вдаль.

\- Папа?

\- Хмм? Просто я осмысливаю. А в вашем мире это... принято? – неуверенно полюбопытствовал тот.

\- Не знаю, часто ли такое встречается. Профессор Дамблдор, как оказалось, жил с двумя женщинами целых полвека.

\- Вот как. Значит, к подобному относятся с уважением?

\- А это что-то меняет?

\- Просто иначе тебе будет труднее жить. Маги и так уже косо смотрят на тебя из-за нас. А эти ребята – они как ты?

\- Мы очень разные, - улыбнулась Гермиона. – Невилл и Драко – чистокровные волшебники, и мне очень хочется их с вами познакомить. Пусть увидят, какое замечательное детство было у меня среди магглов.

Мать благодарно улыбнулась девушке.

\- Невилл – о нем я вам раньше рассказывала, - тоже гриффиндорец. Его родители в больнице: их пытали, когда он был еще малышом, и теперь они практически невменяемы; Невилла вырастила бабушка.

\- Бедный юноша! – воскликнула миссис Грейнджер. – Есть ли надежда, что их вылечат?

\- Мне кажется, Невилл знает, что шансов практически нет, но продолжает надеяться, - ответила девушка.

\- А Драко?

\- Его семья – точнее, отец – последователь Волдеморта. Сейчас он в бегах. Мать появлялась после победы, но потом уехала в Южную Америку, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Отец Драко – жуткий человек: богат, очень силен магически и не имеет никаких представлений о морали. Мы как-то встретили его в магазине «Черкни и Марай», помните? Длинные белые волосы и кривая усмешка. Он наверняка сейчас занимается организацией нового антимаггловского движения, - горько сообщила Гермиона.

\- Значит, их семьи воевали друг против друга, - заметил отец.

Гермиона кивнула.

\- А я в центре – одна из тех, из-за кого они воевали. Но мы все – на одной стороне.

Мистер Грейнджер разлил по стаканчикам остатки чая.

\- Драко, наверное, было непросто восстать против семьи. Вы уже тогда были вместе? Он поэтому так поступил?

Гермиона покачала головой.

\- Он узнал, что является целителем – есть такие могущественные маги, ужасно правильные, знаете? – усмехнулась девушка. – Они обязаны лечить всех, кто ни попросит помощи. Так старые поверья потеряли смысл. И потом, случилось столько всего, подтверждающего, что теория превосходства чистокровок и выеденного яйца не стоит. В общем, мы, конечно, знаем друг друга с первого дня в Хогвартсе, но в этом году стали теснее работать вместе, и вот что получилось.

\- А Рон как это воспринял? – поинтересовалась миссис Грейнджер, вытягивая ноги.

\- Он привыкает, - улыбнулась Гермиона.

\- И что, все о вас знают? – спросил мистер Грейнджер.

\- Знают на удивление немногие – так я думаю, - ответила Гермиона. – Мы не прячемся, но и не выставляем свои отношения напоказ. Люди просто считают нас друзьями, - она взглянула отцу в глаза. – А тебя это беспокоит? Что люди могут подумать?

\- Трудно сказать, - вздохнул тот. – Наверное, каждый родитель волнуется о том, что его дочь назовут... – мужчина осекся.

\- Доступной? Распутницей?

\- Ну, ты же знаешь, о чем я, - пожал плечами папа.

\- Да, - погладила его по спине Гермиона. – Честно говоря, мне кажется, что большинство людей видят во мне лишь заучку, даже не помышляющую о сексе, не то что занимающуюся им, папочка.

\- Главное, чтобы ты сама не забывала о том, что являешься не только отличницей, но и женщиной, - твердо сказала мама, и муж с дочерью обернулись к ней.

\- Мам!

\- А что? Завтра же мы с тобой, милая, идем в магазин женского белья. Хочешь порадовать своих мужчин – чем не повод прибарахлиться?

\- Джоан!

\- Мам!!

\- Не шуми, Роб, тогда я и для себя что-нибудь прикуплю!

\- Мам!!!

\- А что? Я не могу думать о сексе? Или ведьмам запрещено носить что-либо, помимо неуклюжих ботинок да старинных панталон?

Гермиона захихикала.

\- Что такое?

\- Согласно традиции, под мантиями маги вообще ничего не носят.

\- В самом деле? Никогда больше не смогу взглянуть мистеру Уизли в глаза, - в ужасе проговорил мистер Грейнджер.

\- Ты, главное, ниже не смотри, дорогой, - расхохоталась Джоан.

\- Мам! – снова воскликнула Гермиона, веселясь от души.

\- Что – мам? Законы магического мира такие интересные! А как одеваются твои мальчики, дорогая?

\- Мамуля, не выдумывай! Ученики всегда носят форму.

\- Вот и правильно! Но красивое белье никогда не помешает, не так ли?

\- Невиллу и Драко? – пискнула Гермиона.

\- Тебе – для них, - шепнула мама. – И для себя, конечно же.

Семья поднялась на ноги, и Гермиона подумала было, что смущаться больше нечему (хотя идея удивить мальчиков стильным бельем девушке понравилась), как вдруг разошедшаяся мама осведомилась:

\- Послушай, Гермиона, когда ты говоришь, что вы втроем... кто... кто среди вас – главный? Молодые люди... оба с тобой? Или они... – женщина деликатно умолкла.

\- Джоан! Разве можно о таком спрашивать?

\- ...бывают и друг с другом? – закончила вопрос матери Гермиона.

Джоан кивнула с заговорщическим видом.

\- О, да.

\- И ты при этом присутствуешь?

\- Джоан!

Гермиона склонила голову в знак согласия.

\- О боже! – принялась обмахиваться ладонью Джоан.

Гермиона расхохоталась как раз в тот момент, когда ее отец проворчал:

\- Напридумывала себе уже! Сущее наказание эта женщина!

Его жена и дочь засмеялись и не могли остановиться еще минут двадцать.

Спускаясь с холма на опушку, Гермиона загляделась на открывшийся ей вид. Отец поймал взгляд девушки и улыбнулся:

\- Когда ты была ребенком, всегда любила играть на этой площадке после прогулок.

\- Центробежная сила, - выдохнула Гермиона, не отрывая глаз от карусели.

\- Что-что?

\- Центрифуга, мам. Пап, где можно найти самую большую? В каком-нибудь институте? В госпитале?

\- Можно поискать информацию в сети, - предложила мама. – А зачем она тебе?

\- Спрошу кого-нибудь в кабинете премьер-министра, - сказала сама себе Гермиона. – Они наверняка помогут.

Ее родители изумленно переглянулись над головой дочери, понимая, что та действительно ведет весьма интересную жизнь.

 

Гермиона связалась с директором через камин и разъяснила свою мысль. Девушка подумывала вернуться в школу немедленно, но решила, что звонок сослужит свою службу, ведь ей так хотелось пройтись с матерью по магазинам...

 

Она возвратилась в школу на следующее утро – утро первого дня занятий, к завтраку, и присела на скамью рядом с Невиллом. Драко, заметила девушка, сидел рядом с Крэббом и Гойлом. Он часто оставался рядом с ними, хотя факультеты теперь общались гораздо больше прежнего.

\- Привет, - поздоровалась девушка, касаясь ладонью лежащей на скамье руки Невилла.

Тот встретил подругу невероятно теплой улыбкой, тянущей улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Все в порядке? Вы хорошо провели время? - спросила Гермиона, легко прижимаясь грудью к предплечью Нева и делая вид, что тянется за мармеладом. Почувствовав, как вздрогнул юноша, она довольно зажмурилась.

\- Да. Но теперь, когда ты вернулась, все еще лучше, - глубоким голосом ответил Невилл и добавил шепотом: - Мы по тебе скучали.

\- Я тоже, - откликнулась Гермиона, поправляя салфетку и касаясь рукой бедра Нева. Поглядев туда, где завтракали слизеринцы, девушка улыбнулась Драко.

\- Как твои родители? – дожевывая завтрак, поинтересовался сидящий напротив Рон.

\- Хорошо. Ко всему отнеслись положительно, - Гермиона многозначительно взглянула на Невилла.

\- В самом деле?

\- Ага. Маме очень понравилось твое растение. Ждет не дождется, чтобы с тобой познакомиться.

\- А...

\- Да, да, и с ним тоже, - тихо закончила девушка.

\- Они не расстроены?

\- Мама места себе не находит от любопытства, а папа надеется, что меня нельзя назвать падшей женщиной.

\- Ох, Миона...

\- Все будет хорошо. Директор с тобой говорил?

\- Да. Я ничего не понял, но Снейп в восторге. Мы ждем ответа маггловского министерства.

\- Вот и отлично!

На скамейку опустился кто-то еще - Гермиона придвинулась к Невиллу и коснулась его бедром. Оба наслаждались этой близостью.

\- У тебя в кармане что-то острое, - минуту спустя заметил Невилл.

\- Разве это не девчонки мальчишкам должны говорить? – ухмыльнулся Рон. – Эй! Джинни! Скажи тем двум, с краю, пусть подвинутся! Тут и так тесно!

\- Ну вот, все испортил, - шутливо нахмурилась Гермиона, когда на нее с Роном никто не смотрел.

\- А что? Я хотел как лучше!

\- И все-таки, что у тебя там? – тихо полюбопытствовал Невилл, проводя пальцем по бедру Гермионы.

\- Представь себе элемент нижнего белья, - шепнула та, поднимаясь на ноги. – Нового. Французского. Может, попозже я тебе его покажу.

\- Нижн... Гермиона! – Невилл вскочил и бросился следом за шагающей между столами девушкой. – Неужели ты... неужели на тебе.... чулки? – прошептал он ей на ухо.

\- Может быть, - глядя перед собой, отозвалась Гермиона.

\- О боже, - простонал Невилл, опуская взгляд на ноги подруги. Те были обуты в аккуратные туфли на невысоком каблучке, и юноша увидел тонкие черные... Еще один стон вырвался невольно: – Господи! Так и есть!

Миновав входные двери, они обнаружили Драко, невозмутимо опирающегося на одну из высоких колонн и разговаривающего с Грегом и Винсом. Со слизеринцем у Гермионы была арифмантика, а с Невиллом – уход за магическими существами; юный герболог остался среди немногих, кто продолжал ходить на этот урок. Впрочем, Грег и Винс тоже посещали занятия Хагрида.

Драко лениво улыбнулся Гермионе и, поглядев на Невилла, выпрямился.

\- Невилл! С тобой все в порядке? – пылко спросил он.

\- Нет! – выдавил из себя гриффиндорец.

\- Может, ты что-то съел? Час назад ведь все было хорошо, - взволнованно сказал Драко.

\- С тех пор я успел узнать, что Гермиона надела чулки. Черные, - сообщил Невилл, сглатывая слюну.

Драко скользнул взглядом по ногам девушки, оценивая новый предмет ее наряда, а потом одним движением притянул Гермиону и Невилла за колонну.

\- Подежурьте-ка, - кратко бросил он Грегу и Винсу.

\- Да пожалуйста, - рассмеялся Крэбб.

Драко прижался к Гермионе, а та в свою очередь оказалась притиснута к стоящему нерушимо, будто стена, Невиллу.

\- Можно? – хрипло попросил слизеринец, приподнимая полу мантии девушки.

\- Вечером, - улыбнулась та.

\- Собираешься дразнить нас весь день? – прорычал Драко, скользя ладонью по шелковистой ткани на бедре Гермионы.

\- Непорядок, - согласился не отстающий от него Невилл, копируя манипуляции Малфоя с другой стороны.

Дотянувшись до кромки чулок, оба застонали.

\- До чего же это заводит, - теснее приникая к телу девушки, Драко спросил: – Можно тебя поцеловать? – и накрыл ее рот своим. Их языки сплелись; губы Невилла тоже оказались рядом.

По груди девушки, поверх мантии, скользнула рука. Соски Гермионы моментально затвердели.

\- Это тоже новое? – спросил Невилл, лаская упругую выпуклость.

\- Все белье новое, - выдохнула Гермиона.

\- Трусов, что ли, нет? – изумился Драко, добравшись пальцами до ягодиц подруги и не найдя преграды.

\- Я же не Панси, - весело напомнила ему девушка. – Я бикини надела.

\- У меня теперь весь день стоять будет, - сквозь зубы пожаловался Драко. – Неужели у тебя нет свободного урока? Как насчет обеденного перерыва? Я так хочу посмотреть, как ты выглядишь в одном белье, - он беззастенчиво терся о Гермиону бедрами, подталкивая ее навстречу вторящему его движениям Невиллу.

\- О, Мерлин, - ахнул гриффиндорец. – Мне и сейчас так здорово, что стоит представить тебя без одежды – и я кончу.

Гермиона, чьи сомнения в том, скучали ли по ней молодые люди, рассеялись без следа, снова порадовалась, что подготовила им такой сюрприз. И не один, а несколько его разновидностей.

\- Сюда идут, - виновато подал голос Грег.

Драко и Невилл осторожно расправили на Гермионе мантию, приглаживая ткань чуть усерднее необходимого, чтобы напоследок насладиться ощущением тела подруги под ладонями.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, - произнес Невилл.

Отступив на шаг, Драко поцеловал руку Гермионы – не чопорно, а с глубокой нежностью.

\- Нев говорит и за меня тоже, - касаясь губами пальцев девушки, подтвердил он. – Мы обязательно покажем тебе, как сильно скучали.

Свободной рукой Гермиона отыскала ладонь Невилла и крепко сжала ее.

Рядом с этими мужчинами она действительно чувствовала, что вернулась домой.


	38. Новые опасности

Идея Гермионы использовать центробежную силу вызвала огромный интерес; даже Северус тепло улыбнулся и поблагодарил девушку, когда понял ее замысел. Было решено, что создание такой силы с помощью волшебства может стать причиной ряда проблем с магией Гарри, поэтому, как Гермиона и предложила в самом начале, за помощью обратились в маггловское правительство.

Завязался спор, изобилующий специализированными терминами; большинство из них оказались непонятны Гермионе, хотя слушать было очень занятно. Она и не подозревала, предлагая остальным свою затею, что центрифуги настолько важны в атомной энергетике и что интерес к ним беспокоит многих. Наконец в детали посвятили самого премьер-министра, и тот одобрил план – с условием, что волшебников будет сопровождать команда инспекторов. Гермиона снова задумалась о бреши между двумя мирами – магов и магглов. Последние совершенно не понимали, что ей ничего не стоит стереть память любому инспектору. Как бы то ни было, девушка отправилась со Снейпом, Невиллом, Биллом и Шаклболтом, которые перевезли контейнер с магией Гарри в секретную лабораторию, где находилась центрифуга. Каждому из них пришлось подписать официальное Соглашение о секретности, что немало повеселило волшебников.

\- Но каким образом эта бумажка мешает мне все рассказать? – допытывался Билл, когда их группа шагала по длинному пустому коридору, а контейнер с магией тарахтел на тележке позади.

\- Никаким.

\- Что? Тогда зачем она нужна?

\- Тебя могут арестовать или отправить в тюрьму, если ты нарушишь данное слово, - разъяснила Гермиона.

Билл помолчал, ожидая большего.

\- И все? – немного разочарованно спросил он. – Можно болтать что угодно, а в наказание тебя всего лишь запрут?

\- Что-то в этом роде, да.

\- Но... я не понимаю.

\- Клятвы в маггловском мире считаются очень важными, - попыталась объяснить Гермиона. Увидев, что Билл открыл рот, она добавила: - Только, к сожалению, люди, которые не придают значения словам, обычно их нарушают.

\- Ну еще бы! Это же любому идиоту понятно!

Гермиона рассмеялась.

\- А что бы сделал ты, если бы не смог скрепить присягу магией? – полюбопытствовала она. – Британские магглы часто вплетают в клятвы религиозный подтекст, хотя в наше время это действует не на многих.

Билл покачал головой; в это время их подвели к залу с центрифугой, и двое ученых принялись рассказывать о находящемся в лаборатории оборудовании.

\- Нам понадобится их помощь, - обратился к Шаклболту Северус, как следует рассмотрев зал. – Я не собираюсь рисковать и допускать ошибки.

Кингсли кивнул, соглашаясь. Приборы казались настолько мудреными, что ему не терпелось поскорее уйти отсюда.

Каждому магу выдали лабораторный халат. Северус одобрил такую предусмотрительность и лишь попросил ученых отойти подальше от вещества, которое собирался выпустить в центрифугу.

Научные работники изумленно смотрели, как гости аккуратно вытаскивают из контейнера магию и запутавшиеся в ней проклятия и влекут ее по воздуху. Облако крутилось и извивалось, поражая магглов переливом цветов и явно угрожающим видом.

\- Что это, черт возьми? – выдохнул один из ученых-ядерщиков.

\- Никогда ничего подобного не видел! – вскричал второй, обегая группу волшебников, чтобы рассмотреть магию со всех сторон. – Какой-то газ... но как вы удерживаете его под контролем? И что это за черные вкрапления? Господи, да они страшные! Выглядят почти угрожающе!

\- Мудрые выводы, - туманно произнес Снейп. – Необходимо отделить черные части от всего остального. Сможет ли ваша машина помочь нам в этом?

\- Вероятно, - кивнул ученый. – По крайней мере, она все растрясет как следует. А что вы планируете делать с каждой из составляющих?

Северус и Невилл переглянулись.

\- Если удастся их разделить, мы управимся с остальным, - тихо, но с достоинством произнес Невилл.

\- Позвольте, я перефразирую, - сказал второй ядерщик. – Имеет ли значение, если черная или красная массы пострадают в процессе? А если да, то какая важнее?

\- Можно, мы сначала выгрузим их в центрифугу? – сквозь зубы процедил Северус. – Удерживать все это в таком положении не очень просто.

\- Черные частицы, - объяснила Гермиона, пока Невилл и Северус водворяли магию в аппарат, - ужасно ядовитые. Даже представить трудно! Не трогайте их, не вдыхайте, не позволяйте им ни к чему прикоснуться. Когда они будут отделены, мы их уничтожим – сами, об этом вам не стоит беспокоиться.

\- А оборудование может пострадать? – занервничали ученые.

\- Мы этого не допустим, - ответила Гермиона. – Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь. Черная масса опасна только для живых существ.

\- А красная? – спросил один из ядерщиков.

\- Ее ценность не передать словами, - отозвался Северус, выпуская в центрифугу последние волокна магии.

\- Красное нужно сохранить целым и при этом извлечь черное, - добавила Гермиона.

\- Тогда лучше не ставить на полную скорость, а сначала понаблюдать, как пойдет процесс, - предложили ученые.

Неожиданно Невилл вздрогнул и посмотрел по сторонам широко раскрывшимися глазами.

\- Нев? – позвала его Гермиона.

Юноша перевел на нее испуганный взгляд.

\- Драко в беде, - сказал он. 

Раздался хлопок, и Невилл исчез в вихре сместившегося воздуха. 

\- Что за... – ученые уставились на пустое место, где только что стоял молодой человек.

\- У него есть телепатическая связь с Драко? – резко спросил Снейп.

\- Мне об этом неизвестно, - ответила Гермиона.

Что произошло? Если у Драко неприятности, как об этом догадался Невилл? Почему не знала она? И почему Нев не взял ее с собой?

 

Очутившись на Диагон-аллее, выхвативший палочку Невилл услышал плач и мольбы женщины, увидел безмолвную толпу, Драко, к шее которого какой-то мужчина приставил волшебную палочку, и другого мужчину, стискивающего в руках перепуганную девочку. Палочка целилась ей прямо в горло.

\- Не троньте ее, - рыдала женщина, - пожалуйста, не троньте ее! Лучше убейте меня, но не ее! Пожалуйста!

У человека, держащего Драко, была рассечена губа. На щеке молодого слизеринца виднелась царапина.

\- Ты понял? Пойдешь с нами без шума – девчонка вернется к матери.

\- Отпусти ее сейчас же, - процедил Драко.

\- Ну, ну, нам ведь нужна гарантия успеха! – заметил бандит. – Доставим тебя к отцу – тогда и отпустим ее. А уж как он обрадуется сыночку – предателю своего дела и родительской крови! Ты всю свою семью заложил, - прошипел на ухо юноше мужчина.

Невилл видел, как Драко незаметно изучает взглядом толпу, и сделал несколько шагов, чтобы слизеринец смог его увидеть. На миг лицо Малфоя озарилось радостью; легкое движение головы подсказало юному гербологу, что сперва нужно разобраться с тем из разбойников, который держит ребенка. Невилл кивнул.

\- Видеть отца мне совершенно не хочется, - протянул Драко. – Кроме фамилии, нажившей дурную репутацию, у нас нет ничего общего, а репутацию я планирую исправить.

\- В самом деле? – рассмеялся мужчина, обдав шею юноши горячим дыханием. – Уверен, у твоего отца на этот счет есть другие идеи. Он будет нами доволен.

Злодей потянул Драко за собой; его сообщник тронулся следом, держа девочку.

Невилл лихорадочно думал: почему они не аппарируют? Ответ пришел почти сразу: Люциус Малфой слишком далеко. Значит, бандиты отправятся по каминной сети? Но ведь за ними уже наблюдает столько народа, и толпа все прибывает... Одно ясно: нападающие действовали без плана – Невилл не знал, что Драко делает на Диагон-аллее, а если даже он был не в курсе планов слизеринца, откуда такой информации появиться у этих незнакомцев?

Лишь много времени спустя Невилл понял, насколько доверял Драко – ему совершенно не пришло в голову, что Малфой мог договориться о встрече с приверженцами отца или являлся его шпионом.

Несмотря на сжимающую горло лапищу, Драко крепко стоял на ногах. Его лицо приобрело некрасивый красный оттенок; впрочем, вряд ли удушье прибавляло кому-нибудь привлекательности.

Мать продолжала плакать; в толпе стали раздаваться крики, но мужчина не переставал целиться в девочку. По дрожи пальцев малышки Невилл догадался, что действие Petrificus Totalus, которому бандит явно подверг ребенка, истекает.

Несколько событий произошли одновременно. Послышались хлопки аппараций. Краем глаза Невилл разглядел аврорские мантии. Действие заклятия закончилось, и ребенок забился в руках похитителя. Бандиты запаниковали.

\- Убей их и бежим! – выкрикнул тот, что держал Драко.

Невилл сделал то, чего никогда не пробовал прежде, и сделал это, прислушиваясь исключительно к собственным инстинктам. Он направил невербальное, беспалочковое Avada Kedavra сразу в обоих врагов, сосредоточившись на образе двоих мужчин одновременно.

Юноша ощутил невероятный по своей силе рывок магии, услышал крики и возню, а потом зрение затуманилось и мир померк.

 

Очнувшись, Невилл сообразил, что лежит на хрустящих простынях в месте, пахнущем очищающим зельем. Он приоткрыл глаза и тут же снова зажмурился, ослепленный ярким светом.

\- Невилл!

\- Наконец-то, милый!

Голоса, хорошо знакомые и любимые, проникли в душу юноши, разгоняя царивший там холод. Гриффиндорец чувствовал, что его держат за обе руки. Он снова разлепил веки и увидел лицо склонившегося Драко.

\- Решил бы, что я в раю, кабы не запах, - пробормотал Невилл.

\- По-твоему, я смахиваю на небожителя? – шутливо попрекнул его Драко.

\- Ты похож на ангела, - прошептал Невилл и тут же охнул: - Господи, моя голова!

\- Я позову мадам Помфри, - произнес глубокий мужской голос. 

Невилл чуть повернул голову и увидел выходящего за дверь Кингсли.

\- Пахнет, как в лазарете, - растерянно заметил юный герболог.

\- Угадал, - подтвердила Гермиона. – Ты в безопасности, не волнуйся.

\- Тебя сторожат авроры, - сообщил Драко, - даже отдельную палату выбили.

\- Сторожат?

\- Не иначе, допрашивать будут, - сердито сказала Гермиона.

Тогда Невилл и вспомнил, что произошло.

\- Тошнит, - выдавил он, свешиваясь с кровати. От головной боли мутило еще сильнее.

Гермиона мигом придвинула к нему таз и опустила на спину прохладную ладошку, поддерживая юношу.

\- Я его убил? – слабо спросил Невилл, отдышавшись.

\- Моего мы убили вдвоем, - отозвался Драко. – Я знал, что со вторым ты справишься.

\- Не мог позволить ему причинить вред ни тебе, ни девочке, - прошептал Невилл.

Подошла спокойная, но деятельная мадам Помфри, напоила больного зельем от головной боли, выделила Кингсли от силы десять минут на беседу, и то лишь после того, как подействует лекарство, и строго заверила, что лично проследит за состоянием пациента во время допроса и не позволит запугивать студента.

Кингсли придвинул к постели стул. Гермиона и Драко разместились в изножье.

\- Меня отправят в Азкабан? – спросил белый, как мел, Невилл.

\- Думаю, многие станут возражать, попытайся мы упечь тебя в тюрьму, - улыбнулся Шаклболт.

Боль утихала. Невилл повернулся к аврору.

\- Множество свидетелей слышали, как Ифраим приказал убить мистера Малфоя и мисс Сельвин. Спасены двое заложников, а похитители – оба бывшие Пожиратели – мертвы. Рады все без исключения. Кроме того, никто не видел, как ты пользуешься магией, так что, боюсь, герой дня людям неизвестен. Сочли, что мои авроры появились очень вовремя, а ты упал в обморок от потрясения.

\- Тогда почему вы здесь? – не понял Нев.

\- Потому что я расспросил авроров и проверил их палочки. Никто из них не колдовал. Только потом, когда убирали тела. Вскрытие показало смерть от Avada Kedavra. Смита – того, что держал мистера Малфоя – ударило дважды. Мои ребята никогда даже не слышали, что такое возможно. И тем не менее я видел, как ты аппарировал прямиком из маггловского экспериментального центра в Диагон-аллею, откуда-то зная, что с мистером Малфоем беда. Мне рассказали, что в руках у тебя была палочка, но ты ею не пользовался. И ты потерял сознание после того, как похитителей прокляли. Нужны немалые силы, чтобы нацелить и послать губительнейшее из известных магическому миру проклятий, не используя при этом ни палочку, ни волшебную формулу. Я просто делаю выводы.

\- Какие же меры вы примете теперь, сделав выводы, мистер Шаклболт? – натянуто спросила Гермиона. – Неужели все сказанное Невиллом может использоваться против него? Потому что заставлять больного человека говорить, а потом...

\- Разве я непонятно объясняю? – вскинул ладони Шаклболт. – Никаких обвинений в связи со случившимся мистеру Лонгботтому не выдвинуто.

\- А если бы на его месте был я? – тихо поинтересовался Драко.

Кингсли повернулся к слизеринцу.

\- В такой ситуации тебе, скорее всего, присудили бы награду за достойное отражение нападения – есть свидетели, видевшие все: с того момента, когда тебя швырнули к стене...

Невилл посмотрел на затянувшийся шрам на скуле Драко, едва сдерживая желание коснуться рукой лица любимого человека.

\- ...а также за спасение жизни ребенка, несмотря на грозящую тебе самому опасность. Мне рассказали, как ты просил похитителей отпустить мисс Сельвин. Последний газетный выпуск – большой шаг к тому, чтобы твоя фамилия обрела былое уважение, пусть даже люди считают авроров героями дня. Вот и скажите мне, правильно ли я все понял. Говоря кратко, у мистера Лонгботтома с мистером Малфоем телепатическая связь, позволяющая чувствовать, когда последний в беде. Невилл оценил ситуацию, но не предпринимал ничего до тех пор, пока не появилась угроза для жизни, а к тому времени и авроры прибыли.

\- Девочка начала вырываться, - тихо сказал Невилл. – Petrificus, под которым она была, перестал действовать.

\- А ведь он только-только применил его – малышка вздумала кусаться, - пренебрежительно добавил Драко.

\- Спасибо за информацию, - кивнул Шаклболт. – Насколько я понимаю, ты решил действовать, когда был отдан приказ убить вас обоих?

\- Своего убил я, - признал Драко. – Знал, что Невилл не даст девочку в обиду.

\- Я должен был сделать так, чтобы вы оба не пострадали, - упрямо повторил Нев.

\- Можешь рассказать мне, что ты сделал? – попросил Шаклболт. – Я никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Невилл откинулся на подушки.

\- Я знал, что не стану пользоваться палочкой – тогда удалось бы спасти только одного, а если похититель дернулся бы, проклятие могло попасть мимо цели – в малышку или Драко. Вот я и... подумал... о том, чего хотел от заклинания. Представил себе сразу обоих мужчин.

Шаклболт восхищенно покачал головой.

\- И вышло по-твоему? Как ты вообще догадался так поступить?

\- Гарри советовал нам думать, как использовать магию вне привычных границ, - застенчиво поведал Невилл.

\- Значит, он в самом деле был волхвом?

\- И сейчас им является, - резко возразил Нев. – А вы, что, сомневались?

\- С виду он совсем малыш, - пробормотал Шаклболт.

Гермиона засмеялась, и Кингсли робко улыбнулся, понимая, какую глупость сказал.

\- Сами видите, как важно вернуть ему магию, - подытожила Гермиона. – За такой краткий срок он научил нас столь многому в волшебстве. Представьте только, чему мир научится за сто лет.

\- В семнадцать лет он обучил ровесников убивать без единого слова? Думаете, такая мысль меня радует?

Наступила тишина; хотя вопрос и был задан в шутливой форме, беспокойство о том, что дает человеку обладание огромной силой, разделяли все.

\- Никогда не поверю, что Поттер захочет стать министром магии, но лучше пусть нами управляет он, чем тот, кто может занять этот пост, если мы проиграем.

\- Кто же, например? – поинтересовался Шаклболт.

\- Мой отец. Он явно на что-то надеется. Есть ли у вас зацепки?

Разговор продолжился.

Позднее, когда Шаклболт попрощался и встал, Гермиона проводила его из лазарета.

\- Я смотрю, вы крепко сдружились, - заметил аврор.

\- Верно, - согласилась Гермиона.

\- Они встречаются?

\- Мы все встречаемся, - ответила девушка.

\- Вот как, - пристально взглянул на нее Шаклболт. – Ясно.

\- Вы хотели меня о чем-то спросить? – напомнила гриффиндорка. – Я вполне могу судить объективно.

\- Я... ну, это не мое дело. Просто я был удивлен, а теперь и подавно.

\- Чем? Нашими отношениями?

\- Сперва я подумал: Лонгботтом с Малфоем? У них ведь ничего общего нет. Все Малфои – известные негодяи, а Лонгботтом...

\- Что? – пряча раздражение, уточнила Гермиона.

\- ...показался мне слабаком. Он ведь не участвовал в битве? Потом, конечно, помогал знатно. И вдруг убивает двух мужчин силой мысли? Надо же! Пример мистера Малфоя оказался заразительным, или я чего-то не знаю?

Гермиона уже собиралась ответить, когда появился Альбус Дамблдор.

\- Кингсли? Поговорили с нашими ребятами? Отлично, отлично!

\- Господин директор, - улыбнулась Гермиона, подмигнув старику, - мистер Шаклболт как раз отмечал бездействие Невилла во время битвы.

\- Бездействие? – изумленно повторил Дамблдор. – Ах, вы, воины, поди, и меня в бездельники записали...

\- Ну что вы, сэр! – в ужасе воскликнул Кингсли. – Поддержка защиты замка, безопасность детей...

\- Вот именно! – поддакнул Дамблдор. – И Невилл прекрасно справился! Когда Гарри запретил ему выходить на поле, он так рассердился, но все равно не только поддерживал защиту, но и отражал нападения со стороны Лютого леса – ведь у него совершенно необыкновенное взаимопонимание с растениями...

\- Лонгботтом обеспечивал защиту? – переспросил Шаклболт.

\- Точно так! С тех пор он держит едва ли не большую ее часть. Я и забыл, какое это утомительное дело, а Невилл и среди атаки на мистера Малфоя не потерял контроля – даже лишившись сознания, и то не выпустил ее полностью – на случай, если я не смогу его заменить. Изумительный молодой человек! Неудивительно, что замок его выбрал, - глядя на Гермиону, заметил старик.

\- Замок хочет, чтобы Невилл стал следующим директором? Но ведь он совсем мальчишка! – в шоке вскричал Шаклболт. – А вы, сэр...

\- Я старею! Старость – капризная леди. Пора передавать бразды правления молодым. Невилл подарил мне шанс покутить напоследок. Такой заботливый юноша! И скромный – отказался назваться директором: говорит, неправильно это. Не хочет ставить в неловкое положение учителей – да и тех, кого он любит, тоже, - Дамблдор украдкой бросил взгляд на Гермиону. – От такой чести не каждый откажется! Мудрейший молодой человек. Однажды он станет великим директором – или одним из директоров – нашей школы, - подмигивая девушке, закончил старик.

Гермиона хотела удивить Шаклболта, а вместо этого сама узнала много неожиданного. Она и не подозревала, что Невилл до сих пор поддерживает защиту замка или так беспокоится об их совместном будущем.

Кингсли пожал руки Альбусу и девушке.

\- Похоже, с этими двумя у вас достаточно хлопот, мисс Грейнджер, - улыбнулся аврор.

\- Да уж, - кивнула она.

\- Ваш ум и знания маггловских обычаев станут ценным приобретением.

\- Совершенно согласен, - сказал Альбус.

Когда Кингсли направился к воротам, Гермиона повернулась к Дамблдору.

\- Ах вы, старый хитрец, - строго произнесла она, напомнив просиявшему Альбусу Минерву.

\- Вполне заслуженное прозвище, - с усмешкой склонил голову он и следом за девушкой повернул в Большой зал.

\- Спасибо вам, - коснулась его ладони Гермиона.

Альбус ласково похлопал ее по руке.

 

Несколько ночей спустя Драко и Гермиона утешали тихо всхлипывающего Невилла.

После долгих уговоров тот наконец признался, что его так огорчило.

\- Это все та малышка, - пробормотал юноша, свернувшись в клубочек. 

Сейчас его поза разительно отличалась от привычной – обыкновенно Невилл растягивался на спине, а оба партнера прижимались к его бокам.

\- А что такое?

\- До того... до того, как я придумал невербальное заклятие...

\- Продолжай.

\- Ты можешь все-все нам рассказать, Невилл, - ласково произнесла Гермиона. – У всех есть свои недостатки. Я вот убеждаю себя не ревновать, но утаивать этого не собираюсь.

\- Ревновать? – повторил Нев, одновременно любопытствуя и радуясь, что на время перестал быть в центре внимания.

\- Ты понял, что с Драко случилась беда, а я ничего не почувствовала. И потом...

\- Говори уже, - велел Драко. – Давайте не будем привыкать скрывать все, что касается нас троих, не то перестанем друг друга понимать и разбежимся. Это непросто, но попытаться стоит. По крайней мере я так думаю.

Гермиона чмокнула его в щеку и кивнула.

\- А я-то думала, ты окажешься скрытным.

\- Намолчался уже за жизнь с родителями, - просто отозвался юноша.

Невилл, чьи щеки все еще были мокрыми, ласково погладил бедро севшего в постели Драко.

\- Ладно, - решила Гермиона. – Так вот, я завидую вашей связи. А еще...почему ты не взял меня с собой, Невилл? – пылко спросила она.

\- Слишком опасно, - тотчас ответил Невилл.

\- А с Гарри я никогда не ввязывалась в опасные ситуации?

\- Я же не Гарри.

\- Знаю, - вздохнула Гермиона. – И слава богу. Я ни в чем его не виню, просто говорю, что и прежде участвовала в приключениях, - она погладила юношу по груди. Он любил ее и хотел защищить, и Гермиона это ценила. Но... – В следующий раз возьми и меня, мм?

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Невилл и поглядел на слизеринца. – Не думаю, что мы с Драко связаны ментально. Это был первый и единственный раз. Мы не ведем мысленных бесед. Ты же не слышишь мои мысли, а, Драко? – полюбопытствовал юный герболог.

\- Я мог бы ответить каламбуром, но не стану, - с притворным благочестием молвил Драко. – Знай я, о чем ты думаешь, не позволил бы так расстраиваться.

\- Может, такое случается только в экстренных ситуациях? – предположил Невилл. – Еще один магический дар, которым я обладаю: чувствовать, когда те, кого я люблю, в опасности. Ох... – пробормотал юноша, сообразив, в чем только что признался.

Драко залился краской. Невилл осторожно накрыл ладонью бедро партнера и обернулся к Гермионе.

\- Это правда, - тихо подтвердил гриффиндорец. – Я люблю вас обоих. Не жду, что вы ответите тем же, так что не смущайтесь. Может, потому, что в жизни у меня так мало близких людей, я и... – стыдливо произнес Невилл.

Гермиона опустила руку на его пальцы, лежащие поверх ноги Драко.

\- А может, потому, что мы все влюблены, - возразила она. – Я тоже чувствую себя счастливее, чем когда-либо прежде. Хотя и волнуюсь, и ужасно ревную вас ко всем, - улыбнулась девушка.

Драко, красный, как свекла, отвел глаза.

\- Не знаю, знакома ли мне любовь, - искренне сказал он. – Но я хочу быть с вами. Достаточно ли этого?

Потянувшись, Гермиона поцеловала его. Невилл приподнялся и, высвободив член Драко из пижамных штанов, обхватил его губами.

Такого ответа слизеринцу вполне хватило. Они подождут – и примут все, что он может им предложить. И сделают это, любя.

Позднее, удовлетворенный и уставший, Невилл произнес, глядя в темноту:

\- До того как мне в голову пришло использовать невербальное проклятие, я собирался спасти тебя, а не девочку. Ужасно эгоистично с моей стороны.

Мука, которую причинило ему это решение, сквозила в каждом слове.

Драко и Гермиона снова лежали на своих обычных местах.

Девушка повернулась, чтобы погладить Невилла по груди и животу.

\- Перед тобой стоял невозможный выбор, - мягко сказала она. – Кого спасти: любимого человека или незнакомого?

\- Она же совсем малышка, - глухо проговорил Невилл.

\- Да, и поэтому ее очень жаль, но и девочка, и Драко – люди, - заметила Гермиона. – Подозреваю, ты понимал, что за спасение сына Люциуса Малфоя будешь поставлен к позорному столбу, а значит, эгоизмом здесь и не пахнет. Напротив, ты поступил очень самоотверженно – решил во что бы то ни стало спасти жизнь того, кого любишь.

\- Я не смотрел на это в таком ракурсе, - повернулся к ней Невилл.

\- Слишком увлекся самобичеванием, - буркнул Драко в подмышку партнера. – Я тоже пытался сообразить, как спасти нас обоих. С моей смертью девочку бы отпустили. Какой смысл удерживать ее, если меня больше нет?

\- Драко! Ты... неужели ты о таком думал? – прошептал Невилл, крепче прижимая к себе юношу.

Молчанию слизеринца не требовалось разъяснений.

\- В конце концов ты сделал правильный выбор, Невилл, - помолчав, сказала Гермиона. – Ты спас их обоих.

\- Драко спасся сам; я ему не понадобился.

\- Ты мне помог, - возразил Малфой. – Ты появился, и мне не пришлось... выполнять задуманное. И я... я верил, что ты спасешь малышку, а значит, я не п-покончу с собой.

Какое-то время они лежали молча, наслаждаясь уютом и близостью, потом Гермиона проговорила:

\- Чуть раньше Драко высказал очень важную мысль...

\- Ты так говоришь, будто это случается крайне редко, - проворчал слизеринец.

Потянувшись через Невилла, Гермиона дала Драко подзатыльник.

\- Дурачок!

\- Поделитесь мыслью, я оценю, насколько она умная, - пошутил Невилл.

\- Он предложил ничего друг от друга не таить.

\- А что, еще что-то осталось? – поинтересовался Драко.

Гермиона подперла голову ладонью и взглянула на Невилла:

\- Дамблдор сказал, что ты поддерживаешь большую часть защиты замка. Постоянно – и во время нападения на Драко тоже. Не потерял контроля, даже паля Авадой.

\- Обалдеть! – подскочил Малфой. – Ну и сил у тебя! В самом деле?

\- Ну... да, - растерялся Невилл. – Это совсем не трудно. Особенно когда ничего не происходит. Я просто... помню о защите, и все.

Любовники изумленно смотрели на него.

\- Это все равно как... не верится, что я использую аналогию с зельями... как котел, в котором что-то кипит. Остается лишь помнить о нем, когда все ингредиенты уже заброшены и помешивать не нужно. Вот и все.

\- Безопасность замка доверили человеку, сравнивающему ее с предметом, в котором прославился наибольшим количеством ЧП? – ухмыльнулся Драко.

\- Вот еще! Замок выбрал меня, а не наоборот, - с улыбкой возразил Невилл.

\- Значит, Дамблдор вот-вот откинет копыта, а ты станешь директором?

\- Профессор Дамблдор говорит, что его жизнь подходит к концу, - тихо согласился Невилл, - а я предложил держать защиту до прихода следующего директора – тем более, что Альбус хочет напоследок уделить немного времени себе. В самом деле, какой из меня начальник? Представляете, как я даю Снейпу указания по поводу ведения уроков? Или Макгонагалл? Я еще жить хочу, большое спасибо!

\- Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что в будущем из тебя выйдет отличный директор, - заявила Гермиона. – Но, на мой взгляд, ты верно сделал, что отказался занять пост прямо сейчас. Это было бы несправедливо. Чего ты сам хочешь, Нев? Что планируешь делать после школы? Я всегда думала, ты откроешь бизнес, связанный с гербологией.

Невилл поглядел на партнеров. Гермиона видела, что он обдумывает ответ.

\- Я дал слово Альбусу, - твердо произнес юноша, - так что с обозримым будущим все решено, если только нового директора не найдут сразу. Даже останься Дамблдор в школе, ему все равно понадобится помощь. Но... раз уж мы заговорили о мечтах...

\- Говори все, что хочешь, - погладила его по руке Гермиона. – Мечты – хорошее начало. Нас тут аж трое, чтобы помочь им сбыться, - она спокойно взглянула на Драко.

\- Это и есть моя мечта, - пояснил Невилл, краснея. – То, что между нами происходит. Я бы хотел остаться с вами. Если... если вы не против.

\- Я – за, - отозвалась девушка. – Ты и сам об этом знаешь.

\- Возможно, нам придется расставаться: я должен быть здесь, Драко поедет туда, куда пригласит лучший целитель, а для тебя, Гермиона, застолблено место в Кембридже... Просто я думал... надеялся... если бы вы захотели... Аппарация для меня – не проблема, могу попасть куда угодно, и если вы окажетесь поблизости...

Драко снова улегся на спину.

\- Пока отец хочет моей смерти, я собираюсь жить тут, - бесцветным тоном сообщил он.

\- Драко! С чего ты решил, будто он планирует тебя убить? – быстро заговорила Гермиона. – Тот человек не мог знать, что ты будешь на Диагон-аллее; он просто воспользовался ситуацией. Решил выслужиться...

\- Ага; мой папенька мечтает занять место Волдеморта, - горько перебил слизеринец. – Как будто ему не захочется укокошить меня в пример другим.

\- Может, он собирается тебя обратить. Вернуть на свою сторону, - предположил Невилл.

Драко повернулся на бок, подпер ладонью голову и поглядел на партнеров.

\- Тогда он будет разочарован.

\- Вот и славно, - улыбнулась Гермиона. – А чем ты займешься здесь? Начнешь учиться у того целителя, что приезжал на рождество? Или выберешь кого-нибудь другого?

\- Нет, мы с Бертом отлично поладили, - ответил Драко, - и он предложил стать моим ментором. Частью ученичества станет и работа с другими целителями – он будет на месяц отсылать меня к коллегам, чтобы я посмотрел, как те подходят к учебному процессу. У них очень дружная организация. На диво мало конкуренции. Наверное, они до такой степени нарасхват, что работы хватает каждому.

\- И все специализируются в разных отраслях медицины? – поинтересовалась Гермиона.

\- Думаю, все занимаются широкопрофильной терапией, но ты права, сферы интересов у них разные. Потому-то Берт и считает, что мне важно позаниматься и с другими целителями – вдруг я заражусь чьим-то энтузиазмом и выберу поле деятельности.

\- А Энтвисл работает в Лондоне? – спросил Невилл.

\- Да. Не Кембридж, конечно, но ведь и не Владивосток же!

\- Мы справимся, - заявила Гермиона, опуская голову на плечо Невиллу.

\- Сможешь ли ты помогать мадам Помфри, живя здесь, или род занятий у вас разный? – обратился тот к Драко.

\- Если она согласится, я с радостью поучусь тому, как она практикует медицину, - ответил слизеринец, - но сначала нам нужно выяснить, что за группу оппозиции набирает мой отец.

 

Ради той же цели собрался и Орден Феникса. Ясно было, что находящийся неизвестно где Люциус Малфой рассчитывает на поддержку и что есть еще волшебники, готовые оказать ее.

Авроры потратили уйму времени, пытаясь пробиться сквозь охранные заклинания замка Малфоев, но безрезультатно; вскоре после окончания битвы туда наведался и Драко в сопровождении Невилла, Гермионы и команды министерских стражей – тоже без толку: Люциусу удалось заблокировать доступ даже для своего наследника. В конечном итоге авроры окружили замок собственными чарами, которые должны были сработать, если Малфой-старший попытается вернуться.

Драко сразу объявил, что его отец, скорее всего, покинул страну, и действительно, в Англии того не наблюдалось. Люциуса не видел никто, включая поставленных в известность авроров близлежащих стран – особенно Франции и Италии, где у Малфоев была недвижимость. Никаких доказательств тому, что Люциус появлялся там, не находилось.

Драко это не удивляло.

Несколько осведомителей аврората, чья роль осталась нераскрытой во время нападения на Хогвартс, доложили, что им предлагали участвовать в создании новой организации.

После собрания Северус, смеясь, рассказал Гарри, что Алекс Джонсон попал в число подозреваемых, поскольку бесследно исчез. Информатором оказался Себастьян Флайт.

\- Черт побери, Северус, я полез в львиное логово – не говоря уже о том, что вложил немалые деньги, - чтобы пойти на контакт с человеком, и так работающим на нас? Вот умора! – хохотал юноша.

\- Говорил же я, что ты зря рискуешь, - ухмыльнулся Снейп.

Гарри теснее прижался к партнеру. Тот увеличил больничную кровать, и охранник торопливо согласился подождать снаружи. Теперь Северус приходил много чаще, занимался с Гарри любовью и рассказывал новости о достижениях Ордена и попытках распутать магию волхва. Каждые два дня работающие над этим маги возвращались в исследовательский центр. Использовать слишком большую силу не хотелось, но центрифуга действительно эффективно помогала распутывать проклятия, и теперь за один сеанс их можно было вытащить в четыре или пять раз больше прежнего.

В это время Гарри продолжал курс физической подготовки, пользуясь услугами опытных тренеров. Странно, но почему-то он сильно уставал – проспал целые сутки после того первого раза, когда Северус занялся с ним сексом, и до сих пор выслушивал насмешки по этому поводу. Теперь он каждый день спал слишком много, но доктора, хоть и согласились сделать серию анализов, сказали, что этого следует ожидать, когда организм тратит столько усилий на выздоровление после сложного жизненного периода, наполненного стрессами. 

Гарри снова отметил, как отмечал всякий раз, возвращаясь после летней работы с Дереком, как мало внимания маги уделяют физическому благополучию. Волшебники вылечивали болезни с такой легкостью, добивались с помощью чар всего, для чего магглы применяли силу. Хорошая физическая форма была необходима только игрокам в квиддич – а там ценились преимущественно выносливость и гибкость – и работникам вроде Чарли Уизли. Гарри удивлялся, что волшебники живут так долго и выглядят такими здоровыми, и относил это на счет возможностей, предоставленных магией. Как бы то ни было, ему очень хотелось, чтобы физкультура стала частью ежедневного расписания уроков в Хогвартсе – хотя бы потому, что упражнения помогали сосредоточиться и сбросить напряжение.

Надо будет поговорить об этом с Дамблдором.

Когда удастся вернуться в Хогвартс.

 

Через три недели после нападения на Драко все планы изменились.

Гарри бегал по площадке, окруженной бараками, с обычным эскортом – восемью вооруженными до зубов солдатами. Сам юноша был одет в свой давящий костюм, поверх которого болтались спортивные шорты. Рядом пыхтел приставленный к волхву аврор.

Неожиданно поднялся невероятный шум.

Раздалась серия хлопков, и бегущих окружили облаченные в черное Пожиратели смерти.

Cолдаты не растерялись и остановились, как вкопанные; держа оружие наперевес, они тотчас окружили своего подопечного кольцом, выкрикивая команды. На миг воцарилось безмолвие.

Гарри словно увидел Пожирателей глазами защищающих его людей: маги выглядели глупо, но и устрашающе тоже. Они словно выросли из-под земли, и юный волхв почти чуял обуявший его стражей ужас и прилив адреналина. Какой-то Пожиратель проклял одного из солдат; тот упал, и начался бой. Военные палили из автоматов, но пули падали к ногам закутанных в мантии фигур. Сражающихся накрыл еле заметный щит, и бегущие от бараков солдаты не могли принять участие в битве.

Сердце Гарри бешено забилось. Охрана сомкнула ряды вокруг юноши, и тот с радостью понял, что его не бросят. В следующий момент он услышал повторяющееся вновь и вновь «Petrificus Totalus!», и закрывающие молодого волхва люди застыли как вкопанные.

Раздались вопли – это аврор вывел из строя двоих Пожирателей, а потом вскрикнул и сам, когда злодеи ответили той же монетой.

В суматохе Гарри хватило времени, чтобы понять одну вещь.

Он мог шевелиться.

Petrificus на него не подействовал.

Похоже, магия больше не имела над юношей власти. Пользоваться ей он тоже не мог, но в отличие от этих магглов не имел той крохотной капли волшебства в организме, которая сейчас подчинялась проклятию.

\- Хватайте Поттера, - прорычал один из Пожирателей.

Гарри осторожно выбрался из окружения обездвиженных солдат.

Он не собирался позволять этим мерзавцам причинить вред своей охране.

\- Как вы смеете?! – выкрикнул юноша, делая шаг вперед. Закутанные в мантии мужчины остановились. Гарри вскинул голову. – Как смеете нападать на меня?! Снимите маски, трусливая свора! Я хочу взглянуть на тех, кто осмелился поднять руку на волхва!

Он видел замешательство и испуг, замелькавший в глазах Пожирателей.

Многие обернулись к одной фигуре. Гарри, заметив это, обратился к тому же человеку:

\- Ты! Считаешься главарем этой шайки? – полуутвердительно объявил юноша, шагая навстречу мужчине.

\- Окружайте его! – рявкнул тот. 

Маги повиновались, но Гарри видел, что действуют они с куда меньшей уверенностью.

Юноша замер. Пожиратели растянулись, образовывая круг между ним и лидером; позади оставались обездвиженные солдаты, а поверженный аврор лежал в стороне.

Глава бандитов стащил маску; прочие последовали его примеру.

\- Эйвери, - произнес Гарри, и мужчина широко раскрыл глаза. Значит, не ожидал, что его узнают. Юноша помнил Пожирателя с тех пор, когда Волдеморт по доброте душевной делил с Мальчиком, Который Выжил, свои ежедневные впечатления. – Я думал, ты сидишь в Азкабане. Пригрелся в роли малфоевского служки? – ухмыльнулся он, видя, что удар достиг цели. – Вижу, Люциус послал тебя за мной, как простого мальчишку на побегушках.

Гарри осмотрелся по сторонам.

\- Алфристон, - кивнул он одному из Пожирателей. – Каркарофф. Я ожидал большего от человека вашего ума. Марлин. Надо же! А я-то считал, что вы верите в превосходство волшебников!

\- Так и есть, - буркнул Алфристон. – Посмотри, с какой легкостью мы одолели этих тупиц-магглов, - насмешливо добавил он.

Остальные рассмеялись, соглашаясь, хотя особого веселья в их голосах не было.

\- В самом деле. И в то же время вы угрожаете мне, - вполголоса продолжил Гарри. – Мне, кому должны присягать в верности. Мне, чьих советов должны искать. Такова ведь традиция, укоренившаяся в веках? Я очень разочарован.

Его слова, тон, которым они были произнесены, вызвали среди Пожирателей волну ропота.

Вот и хорошо.

\- О традициях поспоришь с Малфоем, - выплюнул Эйвери.

\- Я обязательно выскажу Люциусу свое недовольство, - пообещал Гарри. – А у вас нет собственных мозгов? Я избавил вас от безумия Волдеморта, чтобы вы продались очередному ненормальному, бредящему величием магов? И в то же время вы отказываетесь признать мою силу – силу волхва? Неужели Малфой держит вас под Imperius? Обдумайте свое положение, джентльмены. Это последнее предупреждение.

\- Хватайте его! – завопил Эйвери. Пожиратели неуверенно топтались на месте. – Немедленно!

Двое ближайших к Гарри Пожирателей нехотя подошли и взяли его за локти.

\- Если вы цените собственную жизнь, отпустите меня, - тихо сказал юноша.

\- Да у него даже палочки нет! – выкрикнул Эйвери. – Аппарируйте с ним!

\- Шнурок развязался, - ровно сообщил Гарри, присаживаясь на корточки. 

К его великому удивлению, злодеи разжали руки.

\- Черт бы вас подрал! Аппарируйте!

\- Не делайте этого, - попросил Гарри.

\- Извини, - Пожиратели обменялись взглядами и, кивнув друг другу, попытались переместиться вместе с юношей.

В тот же миг Гарри выхватил ножи из креплений на лодыжках и всадил лезвия снизу вверх в бедро одного и промежность другого бандита. Тотчас выпустив рукоятки, он выдернул из другого крепления дротики и быстро метнул их в застывших от шока Пожирателей. Приготовленный Северусом яд сработал почти мгновенно, и четверо из пяти мужчин рухнули наземь.

Промахнулся все-таки. Очень плохо.

Гарри вытащил лезвие из лежащей на траве расщепленной ноги. Он надеялся, что удар ножом отрицательно скажется на аппарации, и ожидания его оправдались. Мимоходом подумав о том, где сейчас могут находиться другие части тела схвативших его Пожирателей, юноша направился к Эйвери. Тот с оставшимися тремя злодеями палил заклинаниями, но Гарри чувствовал небывалый прилив сил, поскольку ни одно из проклятий не возымело эффекта. В глазах Эйвери плескался страх, но выкрикивать темномагические формулы мужчина не перестал, даже когда юный волхв схватил его за шею, развернул спиной к себе и, приставив нож к горлу, отобрал палочку.

Тройка Пожирателей замерла в ужасе.

\- Как ты смеешь?! – прорычал Гарри. – Сколько шансов отступить ты получил? Сколько предупреждений? Я – волхв! Вы, трое! Подойдите сюда!

Те торопливо приблизились и опустились на колени перед юношей, держащим Эйвери.

\- Протяни свою палочку, - велел он первому.

Пожиратель повиновался; руки его дрожали.

\- Сломай ее.

Мужчина поднял глаза на Гарри. Тот выдержал умоляющий взгляд, не дрогнув.

Судорожно выдохнув, злодей выполнил приказ и всхлипнул.

\- Ты тоже, - приказал юноша следующему Пожирателю.

Третий вытащил палочку, когда второй только-только сломал свою.

\- Разве я разрешил тебе двигаться, Марлин? – осведомился Гарри.

Мужчина вздрогнул.

Эйвери ахнул: лезвие ножа впилось в горло, когда Гарри оглянулся через плечо.

\- Хочешь сохранить палочку? – спросил он.

Все трое стоящих на коленях смотрели ему в глаза.

\- Да, господин мой, - прогундосил Пожиратель, понурившись.

\- Освободи аврора и вернись ко мне, - резко сказал Гарри.

Мужчина вскочил на ноги и выполнил веленое, а потом почти бегом вернулся к юноше и снова бухнулся на колени. Аврор, хоть и не был в состоянии двигаться, слышал каждое произнесенное остальными слово и сейчас, держа наготове палочку, тихо приблизился к молодому волхву.

Гарри сильнее вжал лезвие ножа в горло Эйвери.

\- Что же мне с тобой делать?

Тот молчал.

Гарри бросил палочку Эйвери аврору.

\- Сломайте ее, - ровно попросил он.

Пожиратель вздрогнул всем телом; юноша прекрасно понимал, как страшна потеря столь личной и драгоценной вещи.

\- Погодите! – воскликнул он, когда аврор уже перехватил палочку обеими руками. – У меня появилась идея получше.

Гарри жестом попросил вернуть ему оружие злодея.

\- Эйвери, ты передашь мои слова. Скажи Люциусу, что он не в силах причинить мне вред. Ему не удастся меня победить. Он неправ в том, как рассуждает о магии. Скажи ему, что Гарри Поттер, полукровка, является волхвом и знает о волшебстве больше, чем Малфой в состоянии уяснить. А когда он спросит, где дюжина людей, посланных привести меня к нему, сообщи, что ни один из них, кроме тебя, не вернется назад. Если же он полюбопытствует, какими заклинаниями я воспользовался, чтобы справиться с его налетчиками... что ты ответишь ему тогда? Мне не нужны ни палочка, ни посох, Эйвери. Я уложил десяток магов, не прибегая к волшебству. Представь, что случится, если я им воспользуюсь.

Он выпустил Пожирателя и отступил назад, зная, что аврор держит негодяя под прицелом. Взяв палочку Эйвери в одну руку, пальцами другой Гарри прошелся по гладкому дереву, глядя в глаза бандита:

\- Я верну тебе это, - улыбнулся юноша, - чтобы ты смог аппарировать. Но предупреждаю: теперь на палочке два заклинания. Они сработают не с первого, а может, и не с десятого или двадцатого раза. Но будь начеку! Однажды, воспользовавшись своей палочкой, ты приведешь эти заклинания в действие. Одно из них убьет человека, которого ты любишь больше всех. Есть ли на свете такой, Эйвери? Умеешь ли ты любить? Я не знаю, в кого попадет проклятье. В твою жену? Любовницу? Ребенка? Возможно, в Люциуса. Второе же убьет тебя. Ты ведь понимаешь, что палочка связана с твоей магией? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался Гарри. – Не думай, что сможешь просто купить другую. Результат будет таким же, обещаю, - он вручил палочку Эйвери, наслаждаясь его исполненным ужаса взглядом, и улыбнулся. - Надеюсь, аппарация получится. Впрочем, возможно, ты предпочтешь смерть необходимости рассказывать Люциусу о провале его плана. Мне все равно. А он уж в любом случае поймет, что произошло.

Руки Эйвери, неотрывно смотрящего на вновь обретенное оружие, дрожали.

Неожиданно он направил палочку на Гарри и страшно взревел:

\- Avada Kedavra!

Гарри сложил руки на груди.

\- Ты меня разочаровал, Эйвери, - тихо промолвил он, потянувшись и отнимая у мужчины оружие. – Аврор Эмблин, он ваш.

Страж порядка тотчас связал Пожирателю руки.

\- Спасибо. Признаться, решение отпустить его сразу было мне не по нутру.

\- Ага, это я сглупил, - согласился Гарри.

Он взглянул на Пожирателя, все еще судорожно сжимающего свою палочку.

\- Ты внимательно слушал, Марлин?

\- Да, волхв, я присягаю...

\- Поднимись!

Мужчина вскочил с земли.

\- Вернешься к Люциусу Малфою, - сообщил Гарри.

\- Но... но... он...

\- Да?

\- Он рассердится, - выпалил Пожиратель.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - отозвался Гарри. – Может и убить; кто знает, вдруг ты предпочтешь смерть Азкабану? Многие сделали именно такой выбор. Если же ты выживешь и раскаешься, я обдумаю твою ситуацию. Вернешься в министерство, сдашься властям и попросишь аудиенции со мной. Понял?

\- Да они никогда...

\- Аврор Эмблин, - прервал его Гарри.

\- Слушаю, волхв, - поклонился волшебник.

\- Вы – мой свидетель. Подтвердите мое обещание этому человеку в министерстве?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Хорошо. Ступай, Марлин.

Пожиратель кивнул, оглянулся на побоище, которое собирался покинуть, и исчез.

Аврор Эмблин в восхищении поглядел на Гарри.

\- Господи, ну и отчаянный же ты парень, - проговорил волшебник.

\- С вами все в порядке? – спросил Гарри, переведя дух.

\- Ничего, что не поправить парой стаканчиков крепкого, - ухмыльнулся аврор. – Сегодня же вечером и займусь.

Он дружелюбно потрепал юношу по руке, потом развернулся и убрал защитный купол, позволяя остальным аврорам, аппарировавшим в зону базы, добраться до солдат и магов.

Среди новоприбывших оказался и Шаклболт, но подойти к Гарри он не смог.

Солдаты словно с ума посходили. Юношу хлопали по спине с восторженными криками, а потом подхватили на руки и принялись качать, пока несколько человек помогали аврорам надевать на Пожирателей наручники. Появившиеся недавно еще не знали, что произошло, но одно было ясно, как день: Алекс самолично вывел из строя десяток напавших на него бандитов. Теперь все поняли, почему этот невысокий парнишка считался героем.

\- Алекс! – крикнул Шаклболт.

\- Пустите меня! – со смехом попросил Гарри, отбиваясь от держащих его рук.

\- Молодец, парень! Что это за яд? – поинтересовался Кингсли, указывая на обездвиженных Пожирателей.

\- Парализующее зелье, - ответил Гарри. – Северус его варил, он и противоядие знает.

\- Тогда спешить некуда, - ухмыльнулся аврор. – Ты отпустил одного из них?

\- Назад к Малфою, - кивнул юноша. – Пусть объяснит, куда Люциус может засунуть свои предрассудки и ненависть.

\- Ловко придумано! Теперь осталось лишь узнать, как они пронюхали, что ты здесь, и куда тебя переместить. Да, и еще придумать, что сказать всем этим солдатам...

Шаклболт огляделся по сторонам. Из бараков к этому времени высыпала целая толпа.

\- Как, скажи на милость, я смогу все это замять? – простонал аврор.

Юного волхва снова утащили восхищенные солдаты.

На этот раз объяснения, к счастью, были чужой проблемой: ведь сам Гарри так и не воспользовался магией.


	39. Гермиона спешит на помощь

\- Мистер Бентон! Сколько раз повторять, что асфодель нельзя смешивать с драконьей желчью? – рявкнул Снейп, нависая над перепуганным четверокурсником и его бурлящим котлом. – Впрочем, если вы расскажете мне, как спасти зелье, я сниму с Хаффлпаффа только пять баллов, а не десять. Слушаю. 

Дверь открылась, и Северус оглянулся. На пороге стоял Драко Малфой.

\- Простите за беспокойство, сэр. Можно вас на два слова?

\- Мистер Бентон, у вас пять секунд. Пять. Четыре. Три. Нет?

Снейп бросил в зелье несколько листьев розмарина, наблюдая за кипением, потом добавил еще парочку.

\- Следите за реакцией состава, - велел он, бросая в котел последний листок. – Теперь все в порядке. С вас десять баллов, мистер Бентон. Продолжайте и старайтесь придерживаться инструкции. Это отнюдь не самое сложное в мире зелье, - насмешливо добавил Снейп.

Теперь, когда котлу уже не грозил взрыв, алхимик подошел к Драко.

\- Мистер Малфой?

\- Я присмотрю за учениками, сэр, когда вы выйдете. Мисс Грейнджер все объяснит. Раствор Эльфвика для нервущейся ткани? – взглянув на доску, уточнил слизеринец.

\- Верно, - кивнул Северус, зная, что Драко справится с уроком без проблем.

Грудь сводило от страха. Зельевар вышел за дверь. Снаружи его ждали Гермиона и Невилл.

\- Во-первых, с Гарри все в порядке, - быстро объявила девушка.

Снейпа захлестнул шквал эмоций: такого облегчения он еще не испытывал и был очень благодарен Грейнджер за ее проницательность.

\- Во-вторых, на базу напало с дюжину Пожирателей.

\- На базу? – нахмурился Северус. – Но откуда они узнали...

\- Пока не выяснено. Подозреваю, что авроры сейчас именно этим и занимаются.

\- Его спасли авроры?

\- По камину нам не передавали подробностей, но, похоже, десять из них Гарри вывел из строя сам.

\- Ему вернули магию? – изумился Снейп.

\- Нет, он сделал это без колдовства.

\- Мы решили, что вы захотите сразу же туда отправиться, - подал голос Невилл.

\- Я мог бы аппарировать...

\- Прямо сейчас. Вы потеряете пятнадцать минут, только выбираясь из замка, - возразил Невилл. – Профессор Дамблдор разрешил Гермионе навестить Гарри: она хочет узнать от магглов, что произошло, и Шаклболт согласен – это может оказаться полезным. Говорят, свидетелей было море.

Взмахом палочки Снейп трансфигурировал свою мантию в маггловскую одежду – черную рубашку без ворота, пиджак и брюки. Невилл и Гермиона тоже оделись по-маггловски: на девушке была темная юбка, гольфы и блузка. Зельевар невольно отметил, что наряд выгодно подчеркивает женственность гриффиндорки.

Снейп сжал локоть Невилла и приготовился к аппарации.

\- Спасибо.

К удивлению алхимика, они появились прямо в палате Гарри на базе. В ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь Снейпа Невилл лишь сказал:

\- Тут сегодня нет отбоя от волшебников. Поздно шифроваться.

На шум вбежал охранник.

\- Профессор! Мисс, сэр. Вы откуда свалились?

\- Где Алекс? – не отвечая, требовательно спросил Снейп.

\- В кафетерии, сэр, - улыбнулся солдат. – Они там... празднуют.

\- А мистер Шаклболт? – подала голос Гермиона.

\- Кажется, он с полковником, мисс.

\- Свяжитесь с ними и передайте, что мы прибыли, - с улыбкой велела девушка. - А теперь – как пройти в кафетерий?

В кафетерии стоял веселый гомон. Гарри, окруженный смеющимися и шутящими солдатами, сидел за столом с бутылкой пива в руке.

Один из парней, примостившийся позади Гарри, заметил вошедших и крикнул:

\- Эй, Алекс! Твои друзья объявились!

\- Без помощи обошелся! – завопил другой. – Вырубил целую толпу сам по себе!

\- Потрясающий малец, - подытожил третий.

\- Я бы не справился без раствора на дротиках, приготовленного профессором, - возразил Гарри, поворачиваясь на стуле и улыбаясь Северусу. Юноша поднялся и подошел к любовнику, явно желая прикоснуться к нему, но не решаясь сделать это при свидетелях.

\- Твое парализующее зелье отлично работает, - сияя, сообщил он.

\- Давай-ка, поцелуй его! – выкрикнул один из солдат под всеобщий хохот, звучащий на удивление добродушно.

\- Не при людях же, - обернувшись, хмыкнул Гарри.

\- Мы вас все уже достаточно наслушались, приятель, - отозвался другой солдат, а остальные засвистели.

Пустые бутылки на столах служили доказательством тому, что военные были пьяны.

\- Идем отсюда, - улыбнулся Северусу Гарри.

\- Не хочешь остаться среди своих фанатов? – уточнил Снейп и тут же мысленно отругал себя: юноша обиженно поджал губы. – Я не имел в виду... хотел сказать лишь то, что тебе, кажется, было весело.

Подняв лицо, Гарри увидел в глазах Северуса искренность и отбросил мысли о прошлом.

\- Я предпочел бы быть с тобой, - ответил он просто, потянул на себя дверь и вместе с зельеваром вышел наружу.

\- Я найду Шаклболта, - сказал Невилл Гермионе.

\- А я хочу поговорить с солдатами, - отозвалась та.

\- Сама?

\- Все будет в порядке, - заверила девушка.

Невилл смотрел, как она грациозно направляется к столу и занимает место Гарри. Лишившись своего героя, мужчины приуныли было, но тотчас встрепенулись, когда к ним присоединилась красивая девушка. Все знали, что Гермиона тоже в некотором роде человек военный, но она была настолько изящной и женственной… Невилла невероятно возбуждала мысль о том, что строгая, до колен, юбка подруги скрывает обтянутые чулками бедра и модные трусики, и он - единственный, кто об этом знает. В тот день, когда на Драко напали на Диагон-Аллее, слизеринец шел покупать Гермионе новое белье вроде того, которое она надела, вернувшись от родителей. Всем троим нравилось, как девушка выглядит в обольстительных шелках и кружевах, ярких, как драгоценные камни, или сверкающе-черных. Гермиона закинула ногу на ногу; несколько мужчин проследили за этим движением.

Тут она взяла не допитую Гарри бутылку с пивом и сделала глоток.

Знала ли Гермиона, как сексуально выглядит, обхватывая губами горлышко бутылки? Невилл видел, как заерзали солдаты, пожирая взглядами шею глотающей девушки и скользя ниже, по ее округлой груди.

Невилл мысленно навел чары защиты; почувствовав их, Гермиона одарила его довольной улыбкой, а потом обернулась к солдатам и спросила:

\- Ну, кто расскажет мне о том, что произошло? Кажется, Алекс сейчас немного занят...

Невилл вышел из кафетерия. Северуса и Гарри, к счастью, не было видно. Юный герболог нагляделся на них, сплетенных в объятии, на всю жизнь вперед, пусть даже они и являли собой весьма привлекательное зрелище.

Он вернулся к выходу и спросил, как пройти в кабинет полковника.

Когда доложили о приходе юноши, Шаклболт удивился, но пропустил Невилла.

\- Профессор сейчас с Гарри, а мисс Грейнджер – в кафетерии, собирает факты о случившемся с маггловской точки зрения, - сообщил Невилл, присаживаясь. – Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам в меру своих скромных сил.

\- Отличная идея – дать мисс Грейнджер поговорить с солдатами, - заявил Шаклболт. – Говоря откровенно, мы с полковником понятия не имеем, что делать. Он сосчитал всех, кто был свидетелем хотя бы части инцидента, и получил две сотни людей. Слишком много, чтобы принять радикальные меры.

\- Мы ждем совета премьер-министра, - добавил полковник. – Мистер Шаклболт упоминал о модификации памяти, но должен сказать, что эта идея мне не по душе. Последствия такой процедуры… не хотелось бы рисковать мозгами своих ребят, вы же понимаете.

Невилл откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Гермиона - очень умный и практичный человек. Я, не сомневаясь, последовал бы ее совету, - спокойно объявил он.

\- Она же еще совсем молодая… 

\- Не стоит недооценивать ее, сэр, - холодно перебил Невилл.

Полковник растерянно умолк. В этот момент в дверь постучали, и охранник, к удивлению Невилла, впустил Снейпа и Гарри.

\- Я уже в курсе всех произошедших сегодня событий, - спокойно сказал Северус. – Какие меры принимаются в отношении свидетелей?

\- Мы как раз это и обсуждаем, - ответил полковник. – С нами должен связаться ваш министр, а вот этот джентльмен призывает довериться мисс Грейнджер, - коротко произнес он.

\- Она в кафетерии, собирает сведения с маггловской точки зрения, - доложил Невилл.

\- Мисс Грейнджер можно доверять целиком и полностью, - ко всеобщему изумлению, подтвердил Северус.

Услышав, что Профессор верит девушке, полковник наконец-то немного успокоился.

В холодном камине полыхнул огонь. Шаклболт и Снейп подошли к решетке, чтобы поговорить с министром.

Неожиданно Невилл вздрогнул.

\- Кажется, нас зовет Гермиона, - неуверенно пробормотал он.

Взглянув на него, Снейп кивнул.

Никто не спросил, откуда у Невилла такая информация, да юноша и сам этого не знал, только понимал, что посетившее его чувство схоже с тем, которое появилось, когда Драко пытались похитить, но без сопутствовавшего тогда страха и необъяснимого желания поторопиться.

Мужчины прошли в кафетерий. Солдаты вскочили, когда появился полковник, но тот махнул им рукой, позволяя сесть. Шум стих. Гермиона направилась к новоприбывшим.

\- Какова ваша официальная позиция? Нельзя же стереть память всем этим людям. Кажется, я могу помочь, но мне нужно ваше согласие на некоторую свободу действий.

\- Мы в полной растерянности, мисс Грейнджер. Делайте то, что считаете нужным, - согласился Шаклболт.

\- В самом деле?

Аврор кивнул.

Гермиона вернулась к столу и присела на его краешек. Невилл знал, что не он один сейчас засматривается на походку девушки.

В этот момент та скользнула рукой по бедру и на глазах у изумленных солдат вытащила из-за чулка волшебную палочку.

\- Что ж, мальчики, - кротко улыбнулась Гермиона, - вы хотели объяснений, и мне только что разрешили вам их дать.

\- Я и сам могу кое-что тебе дать, детка! – выкрикнул один из парней, а остальные рассмеялись.

\- Я тоже – потолще и подлиннее, и он уже даже готов к бою! – под свист и аплодисменты подхватил другой.

Волшебники напряглись; полковник сделал шаг вперед, но Гермиона подняла руку.

\- Ладно, ладно, посмеялись - и будет! А теперь, если не угомонитесь, полковник сделает вам выговор. Так вы хотите объяснений или нет?

По залу прошелся рокот.

\- Простите, мисс, - пробормотал один из солдат.

\- Ага, извините. Не хотели вас обидеть.

\- Я и не обиделась, - кивнула девушка, усаживаясь поудобнее. – Значит, так: вы уже в курсе, что мы, - она махнула рукой в сторону стоящих у дверей магов, - работаем в отряде особого назначения, и видели, что нашим оборудованием другие не то что не пользуются, но и вовсе о нем не знают. Сегодня вам продемонстрировали оружие, которое есть не только у врагов, но и у нас. Вот оно, - Гермиона подняла палочку. – И это не новость, что наш техэксперт воображает, будто он - Q из «Джеймса Бонда», - поиграла бровями девушка.

Многие засмеялись; Шаклболт был единственным, кто недоуменно смотрел по сторонам. Несколько месяцев назад Гарри сводил Северуса на фильм о Бонде, поэтому комментарий произвел на зельевара должное впечатление.

\- Давайте называть вещи своими именами: это – волшебная палочка, - ухмыльнулась Гермиона. – У нее несколько назначений: она может заставить человека замереть на месте, может отшвырнуть его подальше и причинить боль наподобие электрического шокера. Есть и другие методы ее использования. Внутри палочки расположены датчики, настроенные на мозговые импульсы конкретного пользователя, так что простите, но поэкспериментировать с моей у вас не выйдет. Продолжайте пока играть со своими собственными, - жеманно промолвила девушка.

Гарри изумленно смотрел на сексуальную, шаловливую Гермиону. Солдаты буквально заглядывали ей в рот. Поверят ли они тому, что услышали?

\- Могу также с радостью сообщить вам, что мы обошли своих врагов в освоении новых технологий. Например, у Профессора есть имплант, позволяющий вступать в мысленный контакт. Только представьте, как удобно – не беспокоиться о том, что потеряешь эту штуковину, - крутя палочку в пальцах, заметила Гермиона.

\- А где этот имплант? – спросил кто-то.

\- Вживлен в мозг, - тотчас отозвалась Гермиона. – Процедура осуществляется исключительно на добровольных началах.

\- А показать он может? Или вы? С этой веточкой? – попросил один из солдат.

Гермиона направила палочку на говорящего и, шепнув: «Wingardium Leviosa», подняла того в воздух и опустила в противоположном углу кафетерия.

Тишина взорвалась восклицаниями:

\- Ни хрена себе!

\- Это и в самом деле похоже на магию!

\- Верно, - согласилась Гермиона, - если не понимать законов физики – которых, давайте уж будем говорить начистоту, большинство из нас не понимает, - добавила девушка под аккомпанемент из веселых смешков. – Потому-то наш Q использовал в качестве передатчика палочку – хоть длина и имеет значение, внутри она полая и содержит проводник.

В каком-то смысле это было правдой. Сердцевина волшебной палочки играла весьма важную роль.

\- А что умеет Профессор? – выкрикнул кто-то.

Северус взглянул на Шаклболта, который пожал плечами. Зельевар выступил вперед.

\- Кто хочет помериться со мной силой? – предложил он.

Солдаты радостно взревели и принялись сдвигать в угол столы и стулья.

Северус снял пиджак и швырнул его Гарри, который зарылся лицом в теплую ткань.

Под всеобщее гиканье в центр помещения вышел улыбающийся здоровяк. И он, и Северус закружились по залу, не сводя друг с друга глаз.

Наконец солдат бросился на Северуса, тут же возведшего вокруг себя щит. Боец врезался в преграду и сполз на пол, как ударившаяся о стекло чайка. Зрители улюлюкали и кричали. Солдат поднялся на ноги и собрался пнуть Снейпа ногой. Поскольку щит никуда не делся, мужчина лишь ударился об него и рухнул наземь с воплями о сломанной щиколотке.

Вперед выступил другой солдат, снова закружил по кафетерию и вдруг выхватил нож. Раздались протестующие возгласы, напоминания, что Северус безоружен, но алхимик лишь поднял руку, и голоса смолкли. Когда солдат бросился, Снейп шепнул: «Expelliarmus!» Мужчина отлетел назад с такой силой, что повалил первый ряд стоящих за его спиной солдат. Нож поднялся в воздух и Северус тихим «Accio» заставил его опуститься себе в ладонь.

Аплодировали все. Упавший вскочил на ноги, агитируя поваленных солдат присоединиться к нему. Снова послышались возражения, но Снейп одобрил атаку.

Гарри взволнованно поежился: он не сомневался в силе Северуса, но беспалочковая битва с полудюжиной мужчин – занятие утомительное, если не сказать глупое.

Беспокоиться не стоило: Снейп отшвыривал нападающих, сбрасывая их в кучу. Покончив с этим, зельевар, почти не запыхавшись, поклонился и вернулся к Гарри.

Юноша смотрел на алхимика с любовью и гордостью, но не прикасался, чтобы не поставить в неловкое положение.

И это при том, сколько раз в прошлом Снейп унижал его при других?

\- А что? – удовлетворенным тоном поинтересовался зельевар. – Удивительно было бы, если б я не справился с кучкой каких-то магглов.

Шаклболт ухмыльнулся.

\- Классное шоу, Снейп, но чем оно поможет мисс Грейнджер?

Гермиона размышляла о том же. В кафетерии царила благоприятная атмосфера – девушка видела, что почти развеяла страх, пронизавший эйфорию сегодняшней победы, но понимала, что этого недостаточно.

\- Так что там за бредни о магии? – наконец крикнул один из солдат.

Гермиона снова села на стол и с легким шуршанием шелка закинула ногу на ногу.

Невилл подумал, что у Драко действительно безупречный вкус. Девушка выглядела очаровательной – оживленной, властной, сексуальной и обольстительной. Гриффиндорец с удивлением понял, что жалеет об отсутствии партнера, который мог бы разделить с ним впечатления о Гермионе.

\- Вам исключительно повезло, Невилл, - промолвил Снейп.

Юноша изумленно оглянулся.

\- Она потрясающая, правда? – с гордостью подтвердил стоящий рядом с зельеваром Гарри. – А какие на ней шикарные чулки!

Снейп повернулся к любовнику.

\- Тебе нравятся такие чулки?

\- Есть в них что-то возбуждающее. Наверное, этот промежуток обнаженной кожи сверху.

От одной мысли об этом Невилл почувствовал, как рот наполняется слюной.

\- Можешь надевать такие время от времени, если захочешь, Алекс, - промурлыкал Северус, - только от меня того же не жди.

Шаклболт поперхнулся воздухом; Невилл хрюкнул от смеха, а Гарри лукаво поглядел на Снейпа:

\- В самом деле? Ты не станешь возражать, если я надену под мантию чулки?

\- Главное, ноги не забудь побрить, - с убийственно серьезным лицом отозвался зельевар. – Лохматые ляжки в чулках не имеют никакого вида. Можешь даже мини-юбку к ним подобрать. О тебе уже давно в газетах не писали.

\- Ну и гад же ты, - с любовью сказал Гарри.

\- Спасибо, я стараюсь, - самодовольно признал Снейп.

Гермиона переговаривалась с солдатами, но вопрос о магии заставил ее поднять руку, прося тишины.

\- А это уж вам самим решать. Я рассказала все, чем имела право поделиться, а вы уж выбирайте, во что хотите верить. Не сомневаюсь: видя, как нарядились те парни, вы уже поняли, что они не в себе, - улыбнулась девушка. – Они - служители этакого культа, могущественного и невероятно многочисленного. Когда Алекс убил их предводителя, некоторых из них арестовали, но один из главнокомандующих офицеров, оставшийся на свободе, пытается прибрать к рукам власть и продолжить войну – вот почему сегодня Алекса пытались похитить. Идеология у них оригинальная, но, вы уж мне поверьте, - лицо Гермионы стало серьезным, - их правление обрекло сотни невинных граждан Британии на смерть и тысячи – на невыразимые мучения, - девушка мельком обернулась к Невиллу, который кивнул в подтверждение. – А вам решать, выбрал ли Алекс игру по их правилам, или магия в самом деле существует. Могут ли мои слова служить объяснением всему, что вы сегодня видели? Понадобилась ли Алексу «магия», - Гермиона согнула указательный и средний пальцы на руках, изображая кавычки, - чтобы разобраться с напавшей на него сворой? В технологии сейчас невероятные прорывы, это все знают. Но лично мне, - девушка встала и подошла к Невиллу, - присутствие магии в жизни только на пользу.

С этими словами она привстала на цыпочки и коснулась губ Невилла своими.

Тот моментально обвил девушку руками, углубляя поцелуй. Вокруг одобрительно завопили и засвистели, видя, как предъявляют права на такую красотку.

Несколько секунд спустя она отстранилась, погладив Невилла по щеке, и развернулась в его объятиях.

\- Меня частенько называют ведьмой, - откинувшись на грудь юноши и чуть приподнимая ножку, чтобы скользнуть по его щиколотке своей, объявила Гермиона и добавила шутливо: – Всегда считала это комплиментом.

Снова раздались выкрики, в которых теперь можно было разобрать заверения в том, что Невиллу чертовски повезло.

Шагнув вперед, полковник пожал Гермионе руку и открыл дверь, позволяя волшебникам выйти, а сам остался с солдатами.

\- Гермиона, ты и в самом деле ведьма! – рассмеялся Гарри. – Они поверили абсолютно всему, что ты наговорила!

\- А этого достаточно? – спросила девушка. – Мне так не нравилась идея стереть всем память. Да и шансы успеха с такой большой группой людей невелики. Что скажете, мистер Шаклболт?

\- Пожалуйста, зови меня Кингсли, - улыбнулся, шагая рядом, аврор. – Мне пришлось по душе, как под конец ты предложила им самим выбрать, во что верить. Ловко придумано! Ты случайно не планируешь сделать карьеру в министерстве?

Гермиона рассмеялась.

Вернувшись в палату Гарри, все присели. Теперь в комнате у пациента ютились плита и холодильник. Северус, поставив чайник, занимался приготовлением чая и вообще выглядел так, будто всю жизнь имел дело исключительно с маггловским оборудованием.

\- На повестке дня, - доложил Шаклболт, - вопрос о том, как обезопасить Гарри теперь, когда этому месту больше нельзя доверять.

\- Вы сообщите мне, когда выясните, как его здесь обнаружили? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Северус.

\- Конечно. Долго тебе еще осталось лечиться, Гарри? У маггловского министерства множество убежищ, но здоров ли ты настолько, чтобы выписаться из больницы?

Юноша, сидящий на кровати рядом с Гермионой, откинулся назад, на стену, и ответил:

\- Меня осматривают каждый день; я по-прежнему пользуюсь мазью Северуса и Невилла и ношу спецкостюм, - он указал на свои лицо и тело. – Тренировки и физиотерапия продолжаются. Говоря откровенно, я думаю, расписание настолько интенсивно именно потому, что я нахожусь здесь. Физкультурой можно заниматься и самому, а доктору показываться раз в неделю. Я... Мне нужна помощь в применении мази и одевании давящего костюма тоже, - покраснел Гарри.

Северус раздал чай. Он знал, что его возлюбленному помогают, и все-таки – теперь, когда Гарри поднялся на ноги и мог регулярно заниматься с зельеваром сексом – при одной мысли о том, что кто-то другой касался юноши, втирал в его кожу мазь, одевал и раздевал его, видел его обнаженным, Снейпу становилось нехорошо. Ярость, вызванная собственническим инстинктом, поражала, хотя Северус и пытался убедить себя в том, что глупо так реагировать именно сейчас, что прежде он просто не придавал значения всей силе своего чувства.

Передав Гарри чашку, зельевар присел на кровать, хотя в палате был еще незанятый стул. Улыбка, которой любовник одарил Снейпа, помогла тому немного прийти в себя.

\- Пора тебе вернуться домой, - сказал он, пригладив встрепанные волосы Гарри.

Юноша едва не заурчал от удовольствия. Северус всегда был не прочь шокировать окружающих, но очень редко демонстрировал нежность и ласку на людях.

\- Если б я мог, - привалившись к плечу алхимика и отхлебывая чай, протянул Гарри.

Усталость обрушилась на него неожиданно, как бладжер. Беседа стала терять смысл, и Северус отобрал у юноши чашку, когда тот, задремав, пролил немного чая себе на ногу.

\- Адреналин весь выветрился? – проворчал зельевар, касаясь губами лба Гарри.

\- М-м, - промычал тот, прижимаясь крепче.

Снейп обнял его, поддерживая.

Через минуту Гарри уже спал. Глядя на лохматую макушку, Северус чувствовал, как его охватывает горячее желание защищать это чудесное создание, столь доверчиво устроившееся в его объятиях.

Зельевар поднял голову, когда Гермиона сказала:

\- Неужели нельзя оставить его здесь еще хоть ненадолго? У меня есть пара идей... - Северус фыркнул, но девушка, ко всеобщему удивлению, лишь показала ему язык. – Да, и, возможно, придется задать вам несколько личных вопросов, так что нечего смотреть на меня свысока. Я правильно понимаю – вы согласны на все, чтобы вернуть Гарри в Хогвартс?

\- На «все» я не соглашаюсь никогда, мисс Грейнджер, - отозвался Снейп, думая о том, что в этот раз, пожалуй, сделал бы исключение.

Гермиона поглядела на Шаклболта.

\- Если Гарри не будет выходить наружу – бедняжка выглядит таким усталым, что наверняка проспит сутки, как в тот раз, после... – она осеклась и покраснела, наткнувшись на строгий взгляд Снейпа. – Но ведь это чистая правда! Как бы то ни было, Люциус Малфой наверняка подумает, что мы найдем для Гарри другое пристанище. Если он останется здесь, а мы усилим охрану, то выиграем пару дней и решим, как поступить.

\- У вас есть план?

\- У меня есть мысль; ее нужно обсудить с компетентными людьми, - твердо ответила Гермиона.

Шаклболт поднялся на ноги.

\- Здесь будет круглосуточно дежурить команда авроров; я также настрою на базу сигнальные чары, которые вызовут дополнительную помощь в случае, если охрану обездвижат. Это не поможет, если напавшие воздвигнут щит, как произошло сегодня, но сильно подпортит им уход. И потом, Гарри вполне способен за себя постоять.

Северус улыбнулся, глядя на спящего юношу, который соскользнул с плеча зельевара и теперь лежал головой у него на коленях. Снейп так гордился возлюбленным, так радовался исходу сегодняшних событий, что не сожалел ни об интимности своей позы, ни о том, что в ней не было никакой двусмысленности.

Шаклболт направился к двери.

\- Если вы побудете с Гарри, я прослежу, чтобы сюда прибыла первая группа авроров, - сказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, выскользнул за дверь. Место Кингсли занял один из солдат.

\- Простите, мэм, господа, - краснея, произнес он.

\- Ничего, - отозвалась Гермиона, вставая с кровати. Взяв одеяло, она накрыла им Гарри. – Не знаю, как ему все удается. Он замечательный, - с этими словами девушка забралась на колени к Невиллу. – Не тяжело?

\- Как будто я стану возражать против такой приятной тяжести, - улыбнулся тот.

Солдат стоически не двигался с места.

Несколько минут спустя стук в дверь оповестил о прибытии авроров.

Северус с неохотой выпустил Гарри и поднялся, прикрыв любовника вторым одеялом. Тот спал как убитый. Зельевар нажал кнопку вызова медсестры.

\- Присмотрите за ним, пожалуйста. Он очень устал, а еще, подозреваю, выпил несколько бутылок пива. Так и уснул – в спецкостюме и маске...

\- Я обо всем позабочусь, - твердо пообещала медсестра, нащупывая пульс на руке юноши.

\- Благодарю вас, - алхимик кивнул, и трое волшебников покинули палату.

Невилл аппарировал всех назад в Хогвартс, прямо к себе в комнату. На постели раскинулся явно только что вышедший из душа Драко, облаченный лишь в банное полотенце.

Сейчас это полотенце болталось весьма свободно, а слизеринец хозяйничал под ним рукой.

\- Бля! – пискнул он, видя, что в комнате появились не только его партнеры, но и Снейп.

Попытке вскочить и принять достойную позу помешала нога, зацепившая полотенце - оно сползло, выставляя эрекцию Драко на всеобщее обозрение.

Кусая губы, чтобы скрыть улыбку, Северус отвернулся и отошел к двери.

Гермиона и Невилл давились от смеха, глядя, как Драко, пытающийся натянуть брюки, в конце концов грохается на пол. Зеркало у двери дало Северусу возможность взглянуть на задницу Малфоя, прежде чем тот снова забрался на кровать. Сдерживаться не получалось. Расхохотавшись, зельевар обернулся.

Пунцовый от смущения Драко отчаянно сквернословил.

\- Так тебе и надо – за то, что нас не дождался, - хихикнула Гермиона.

\- Откуда мне было знать, что эта комната теперь – центральный пункт для аппарации? – огрызнулся Малфой, наконец-то попав ногой в штанину.

\- Драко, я бы пожал тебе руку за поднятое настроение, если бы не знал, где она только что побывала, - проговорил Северус.

Гермиона и Невилл покатились со смеху.

\- Подумаешь, я только что вымылся, - буркнул Малфой, чем рассмешил присутствующих еще больше. Он схватил рубашку и натянул ее.

\- Пойду, пожалуй, - сказал Снейп. – Прости, Драко, что нарушил твое уединение.

\- Это я виноват... – начал было Невилл.

\- Еще как, - проворчал Малфой. – Тоже мне, мистер Аппарирую-куда-пожелаю.

\- Просто дело в том, что у меня была причина позвать сюда Северуса, - продолжил гриффиндорец.

Драко вытаращил на него глаза.

\- Другая причина! – прыснул Невилл. – Ты что? Гарри бы меня убил.

\- Не успел бы, мистер Лонгботтом. Я бы сделал это раньше, - хищно улыбнулся Снейп.

Невилл и глазом не моргнул, и Северус снова с удивлением подумал о том, что вчерашний мальчишка вырос и стал могущественным волшебником. Зельевар поднял ладонь, словно прося прощения, и сел на стул у стола, за которым юноша делал уроки.

Комната, заставленная живыми цветами и кадками с ароматическими растениями, приятно поразила алхимика, хотя тот и знал о страсти Невилла к гербологии. Уютная и чистая, комната выглядела гостеприимной и вполне отражала характер своего хозяина.

Впрочем, похоже, хозяев в ней теперь было трое.

Гермиона уселась на постель и прижалась щекой к бедру Драко. Тот еще немного потоптался, дуясь, но в конечном итоге опустился рядом. Невилл продолжал стоять.

\- У Гермионы есть пара идей насчет Гарри. Вам тоже следует их услышать.

\- Мне нужно задать вам несколько личных – нескромных – вопросов, - виновато пояснила Гермиона.

\- Вот и хорошо, - проворчал Драко, устроившись в изголовье кровати и притягивая к себе Гермиону. – По крайней мере не мне одному будет стыдно.

\- Тебе совершенно нечего стыдиться, - обернувшись, Гермиона чмокнула его в губы. – Исходя из того, что я видела, больше поводов для гордости.

Драко покраснел.

\- Будьте любезны до поры до времени поумерить свой пыл, - вмешался Снейп. – Невилл, у вас найдется выпить?

Когда тот удивленно покачал головой, зельевар призвал домового эльфа, который исчез и через миг появился вновь – с подносом, уставленным стаканами с виски и бокалами белого вина.

Гермиона и Драко выбрали вино, Северус и Невилл предпочли виски.

\- Очень вкусно, - отпив с наслаждением, сказала Гермиона. – Спасибо.

\- Спрашивайте, мисс Грейнджер, - вздохнул Северус, смакуя аромат напитка.

\- Вообще-то, лучше сначала обсудить мои идеи, - возразила та, усаживаясь по-турецки. Северус отвел взгляд, скользнувший было по длинной тонкой ножке, и задумался на секунду о том, что почувствовал бы, вздумай Гарри побриться и надеть чулки. Ноги Гермионы, обтянутые шелком, и в самом деле выглядели привлекательно. – Вряд ли они вам понравятся, но я просто пытаюсь найти решение проблемы с перевозом Гарри сюда. Мы ускорили процесс очищения его магии, но работы там хватит еще недели на три, а то и месяц, так?

\- При нынешней скорости, ваш расчет кажется мне верным, - кивнул Снейп.

\- Конечно, есть различные тайные местечки, куда он мог бы отправиться, но...

\- Ну, говори уже, Миона, - перебил лепет подруги Невилл.

\- Во-первых, ты можешь попросить замок впустить его, - предложила девушка, глядя на Нева. Тот молчал, и она продолжила: - Хогвартс иногда пропускает родителей-магглов, значит, в состоянии менять прежние порядки, правильно?

\- Но ведь даже у магглов есть чуточка магии, дающая им возможность видеть замок, - напомнил Драко.

\- Ты выяснил это, когда осматривал их? – поинтересовалась Гермиона.

\- Да, Берт мне показывал. На рождество он пригласил несколько магглорожденных приятелей и позволил мне взглянуть.

\- И замок их пропустил?

\- Кажется, об этом позаботился Дамблдор, - пожал плечами Драко.

\- У Гарри вообще нет магии, - сказал Невилл.

\- Знаю, но я подумала: раньше замок отличал его от других людей, помните? Позволял Гарри поправлять защиту и аппарировать изнутри, прямо как тебе, Нев. Так может, Хогвартс и теперь его узнает? Замок ведь практически мыслящее существо. Мы можем привезти сюда Гарри и дать ему прикоснуться к зданию, а потом Невилл попросит...

\- Как ты себе это представляешь? – спросил Драко. – Поттер даже не видит замка.

\- Ну, здесь ты не прав. Даже магглы видят груду развалин. Если Гарри дотронется до тех камней, которые видит...

Обдумывая предложение, все четверо потягивали свои напитки.

\- А что будет в случае неудачи? Магглам-солдатам покажется странным, если он прилетит, подержится за камень и вернется обратно, - заметил Невилл.

\- По-моему, Гарри достаточно много значит для этих людей, чтобы они без возражений привезли его сюда и доставили назад. В крайнем случае придумаем какую-то встречу, на которую он якобы приглашен.

\- Думаю, стоит попытаться, - сказал Драко.

\- В прошлый раз Гарри очень переживал, - протянул Невилл. – Жаль снова его разочаровывать.

\- Да, но на этот раз он знает, что скоро попадет сюда в любом случае – когда мы очистим его магию. Здесь просто более удобно ограждать его от нападений.

\- А ведь на Поттера могут напасть и в Хогвартсе, - заметил Драко. – И защититься он не сможет.

\- Не стоит об этом волноваться, - отозвался Невилл. – Сегодня он вывел из строя десяток вооруженных Пожирателей.

Воцарилось зловещее молчание.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что твоего отца среди них не было, правда? – спросила Гермиона, испуганно оборачиваясь к Драко и кладя ладошку на его колено.

\- Я полагаю, что был бы осведомлен, попади он в плен, - холодно ответил Драко. – Вряд ли я собрался бы отпраздновать событие дрочкой среди бела дня... впрочем, кто знает... Жертвы есть? – голосом, не выдающим никаких эмоций, осведомился юноша.

\- Двое попытались аппарировать с Гарри, - сообщил Снейп. – Он несколько раз говорил им не делать этого.

\- И что?

\- Он ударил обоих ножом. Сам, разумеется, не сдвинулся с места, а Пожиратели расщепились.

\- Неплохо придумано. И больно, наверное, - чуть оживился Драко. – Они мертвы?

\- Один – Льюэлин...

\- Дэвид Льюэлин? Редкий был тупица, - перебил Драко. – Вечно напивался на званых вечерах. Полный идиот, - с явным облегчением добавил молодой человек.

Остальные присутствующие виновато подумали, что ни разу не представили себе ситуацию так, как видит ее Драко.

\- А второй?

\- Уилкинсон. Его пока не нашли, хотя, судя по валяющейся на месте преступления отрезанной ноге, его дела неважны.

\- Да уж. А что Поттер сделал с остальными?

\- В четверых он попал дротиками, смоченными в моем зелье-яде; приставив к горлу Эйвери нож, уговорил еще двоих сломать собственные палочки, а последнего отправил с сообщением к твоему отцу – передать, чтобы Люциус с ним не связывался.

\- Ох и рад же я, что выбрал правильную сторону, - вздохнул Драко, приложив ладонь к сердцу. Остальные посмотрели на него. – А разве нет? Все, что делает Поттер, служит доказательством тому, насколько мой отец и его последователи ошибочны в своих убеждениях. Даже став магглом, Гарри смог с ними расправиться. У их аргументации нет никаких шансов – особенно если учитывать всю жестокость, которую они с собой несут. Ладно, - Драко сел поудобнее. – У тебя еще есть какая-нибудь идея, Гермиона?

Кивнув, девушка залилась краской.

\- Да, только она, наверное, глупая...

\- Давайте рассмотрим любые возможности, мисс Грейнджер, - попросил Снейп. – Насколько я понимаю, вы собирались задавать вопросы о нашей личной жизни. Пожалуйста, разъясните, каким образом мой рассказ окажется полезным.

\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы звали меня Гермионой, - отозвалась девушка и обернулась к Драко. – Прежде всего я должна знать... ну, например, сейчас магия Гарри представляет из себя этакий вихрь, но, когда она внутри человека, какая она? Найдешь ли ее в каждой клеточке? Где она расположена?

Присутствующие даже растерялись от столь резкой перемены в теме разговора.

\- Э-э... я чувствую ее везде, - начал Драко. – Но вряд ли в каждой клеточке. Магия – она просто есть.

\- А в магглах? – не отставала девушка.

\- То же самое. Я слышу ее отголоски, но точное местоположение назвать не могу. В человеческом организме нет хранилища для магии, какого-то особого органа, который содержит ее.

\- М-м.

\- Продолжайте... Гермиона, - предложил Северус.

\- Я думала, может, перелить в Гарри немного вашей крови...

\- Нутром чую – не поможет, - быстро произнес Драко.

\- Почему?

\- Не знаю точно. Кровь – средство коммуникации организма и играет для магов важнейшую роль, - неубедительно пояснил Малфой. – Впрочем, это я скорей как чистокровка говорю, а не как целитель. Возможно, я просто недостаточно об этом знаю. Могу спросить у Берта.

\- Да, спроси, - подхватила Гермиона. – Это вариант номер один.

\- А номер два? – спросил Невилл.

\- Угу, - покосилась на Снейпа девушка. – Это как раз тот самый, с личными вопросами. Я бы хотела узнать, кто из вас двоих сверху. Или – если называть вещи своими именами – глотает ли Гарри, когда отсасывает.

Невилл зашелся судорожным кашлем. Драко замер было, но тут же хлопнул себя по бедру и расхохотался.

\- Ну вот, теперь мне уже не так стыдно. Ответь же нашей милой даме, Северус.

\- Зачем вам это знать? – нахмурившись, осведомился Снейп.

\- Я подумала: вместо переливания крови – мне и раньше казалось, что это не сработает – может, ваше семя, попав в Гарри, даст ему достаточно магии, чтобы увидеть Хогвартс. Если в сперме есть магия. Если Гарри согласится стать боттомом. Я понимаю, что это смелое предположение...

\- Да уж, ты у нас очень храбрая, - улыбнулся Драко, обхватывая Гермиону вокруг талии и притягивая к себе. Он наконец-то вошел во вкус и теперь целиком наслаждался беседой.

\- Это просто теория. Учитывая, что ни один из них не станет возражать против регулярных... э-э... подношений...

\- Ты удивительная, - Драко поцеловал ее в шею.

\- Занятная идея, - серьезно ответил Северус. Мысль мисс Г... Гермионы и в самом деле ему понравилась. Обладая глубоким умом, девушка вносила в дискуссию свежую точку зрения и не считала смущение помехой. Когда столько усилий прикладывалось, чтобы помочь Гарри, мог ли Снейп возражать?

\- Полагаю, лучший из наличествующих вариантов таков: я... скажем так, подготовлю Гарри, - зельевар проигнорировал смешки, пряча готовую появиться в уголках губ улыбку, - а Невилл попросит замок узнать гостя при тактильном контакте. Если оба метода не сработают, тогда мы обустроим укрытие и перевезем Гарри туда, а сами удвоим усилия по освобождению его магии. Теперь вот что: ряды последователей твоего отца редеют, Драко. Есть шанс, что допрос захваченных сегодня Пожирателей смерти откроет его местоположение, и оппозиция будет повержена. Если этого удастся достигнуть, Гарри – и все мы – заживем в безопасности.

Хихиканье прекратилось, когда речь Снейпа приняла серьезный оборот. Зельевар устало поднялся. Глаза его светились надеждой.

\- Спасибо вам всем, - проговорил он. – Драко – за то, что проследил за уроком. Проблем не было?

\- Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, - отозвался Малфой, вспомнив, как один из котлов едва не взлетел на воздух. – Я свяжусь с Бертом Энтвислом и расспрошу его о переливании крови. А еще я проверил немного домашних работ – надеюсь, вы не против?

\- Я очень признателен. Невилл, спасибо, что взяли меня с собой; мисс Грейнджер, вас следует отблагодарить не только за идеи, но и за ту услугу, которую вы оказали министерству (в чем его представители вряд ли признаются), когда поговорили с солдатами. На этом я вас покину и пойду поговорить с директором.

\- Спасибо и вам, Северус, - тихо произнес Невилл, провожая зельевара к двери.

\- За что же?

\- Для начала – за двадцать лет шпионажа, - улыбнулся Нев, - а еще за то, что вы – причина, по которой Гарри борется за свою жизнь. Доброй ночи, сэр.

В тишине, воцарившейся после ухода зельевара, Драко вытянулся на постели и поглядел на Гермиону и Невилла.

\- Как вы думаете, скажет ли Дамблдору Снейп, что его долг – ежедневно трахать Поттера, чтобы тот смог находиться в замке?

\- Счастье, что Гарри – гей, и у него есть Снейп, вот мое мнение, - Невилл рухнул на постель и провел ладонью вверх по ноге Гермионы. – Представляете, если б он был натуралом? Что тогда?

\- Я предпочитаю думать о том, что сейчас, - потянувшись, девушка откинулась на Драко, одной рукой гладя его бедро, а другой обвив его шею. В такой позе грудь Гермионы обозначилась четче, и Невилл жадно окинул глазами соблазнительную выпуклость, видя, как твердеют под блузкой и кружевным лифчиком соски.

\- Ты даже представить не можешь, Драко, как она меня за сегодняшний день раздразнила, - проникновенно сообщил юноша.

\- Думаешь, не могу? – слизеринец протянул руку, отыскивая бугорок соска, и потер его пальцами. Гермиона застонала. – Тогда ты просто обязан все мне рассказать.

Встречу с Катбертом Энтвислом пришлось отложить на целых три дня, поскольку целитель оказался неотрывно занят.

Гарри проснулся на следующий день от нытья во всем теле и с удивлением увидел у своего изголовья медсестру, а чуть дальше – спешащего к нему доктора. А ведь юноша как раз собирался попросить, чтобы его обследовали!

Доктором оказалась та приятная женщина, что лечила Гарри с самого начала, и один взгляд на ставшее хорошо знакомым лицо сказал молодому волхву, что новости, которые она принесла, ему не понравятся.

По окончании долгого разговора, во время которого авроры-охранники по просьбе Гарри покинули палату, пациент около часа неподвижно лежал в постели и лихорадочно думал.

Приподнявшись наконец, он попросил одного из авроров позвать к нему Кингсли Шаклболта.

Тот был занят допросом схваченных Пожирателей, но решил, что у Поттера есть важные новости, и явился немедленно.

Он обнаружил молодого человека одетым и читающим за столом.

\- Мистер Поттер, вы меня звали? 

Бросив взгляд на охрану, Гарри попросил их подождать снаружи.

Шаклболт удивленно посмотрел на юношу.

\- Простите, что отвлекаю, - произнес тот. – Ничего нового сообщить не могу. Я... мне нужно, чтобы вы кое-что для меня сделали. А еще я хотел бы попросить о полной конфиденциальности.

Кингсли сел.

Когда беседа закончилась, он невольно порадовался, что не остался стоять. Гарри хотел повидаться с Катбертом Энтвислом – единственным целителем, о котором он слышал, не считая Драко.

Еще Поттер повторил то, что сказали ему доктора, и велел не открывать услышанного ни одной живой душе.


	40. Гарри возвращается в Хогвартс!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: эта глава – не для слабонервных.

Невыразимое облегчение и радость Гарри, шагающего по Большому залу, были слегка подпорчены тем, что раздавшиеся хлопки и счастливые крики вдруг сменились возгласами, полными изумления. 

Надо же: после всего случившегося он совершенно забыл о шрамах на лице и эффекте, который может произвести на учеников вид давящей маски. Гарри на миг замедлил шаг, но потом подумал, что ему на самом-то деле плевать, расправил плечи и, подняв голову повыше, сел за гриффиндорский стол. Невилл и Рон устроились по обе стороны от волхва. 

Шум стих, когда Альбус Дамблдор поднялся на ноги. 

\- Ну что же, смотрю, наш сюрприз всем пришелся по душе! Гарри Поттер, добро пожаловать назад в наши ряды! 

Вновь раздались ликующие крики. Гарри едва успевал пожимать протянутые ему руки – первыми подбежали Дин, Шеймус и Лаванда, а позади них толпилось море знакомых лиц. 

\- А теперь несколько предостережений. 

Гул голосов снова поутих. 

\- Не вздумайте сглупить, пытаясь наброситься на мистера Поттера с объятиями, - награжденный парой смешков, директор улыбнулся. - Отрабатывать на нашем волхве заклинания тоже не рекомендую, - добавил старик, на этот раз под всеобщий хохот. – Мистер Поттер проходил тренинг в одном тайном учреждении. Вам будет интересно узнать, что информация о том, будто на прошлой неделе схватили почти дюжину Пожирателей смерти, вполне достоверна. 

По залу прокатился возбужденный рокот. 

\- В газетах не уточнили следующее: девять или десять их этих Пожирателей мистер Поттер вывел из строя сам и сделал это, насколько я понимаю, исключительно при помощи едва освоенной методики. Похоже, из него вышел неплохой ученик, - поднял брови Дамблдор, видя, что добился у слушателей нужной реакции. – Думаю, вы не удивитесь, узнав, что волхв Поттер, - директор умышленно подчеркнул титул юноши, - не станет посещать обычные классы, в которых столько времени маскировался под обычного волшебника, - здесь многие засмеялись. – Правильно я говорю, Гарри? 

\- Как всегда, сэр! – отозвался молодой человек ко всеобщему ликованию. 

\- Спасибо, - покладисто кивнул Дамблдор. Лицо его стало серьезным. – Немногим из присутствующих известно, что наш волхв оказал честь нескольким ученикам, а также учителям этого заведения, занимаясь с ними до финальной битвы. Мистер Поттер переедет в комнаты для учителей и посвятит свое время исследованиям. Увидев его в коридоре, вы, надеюсь, отнесетесь к Гарри с уважением, которого он заслуживает, - промолвил директор так строго, что молодой волхв невольно пригнул голову. – Знаю, многие из вас хотят присягнуть ему в верности, но должен попросить уважать желания волхва: он твердо решил, что в данный момент не принимает клятв и, полагаю, объяснит свои мотивации, когда найдет нужным. В этом, как и во всех других сферах магии, я преклоняюсь перед его несравненным авторитетом. Меня все понимают? – сурово осведомился старик. 

Нестройный хор голосов выразил удивленное согласие. 

\- Несмотря на это, волхв милостиво предлагает каждому из учеников уникальный шанс: если у вас есть вопросы о природе магии, мистер Поттер согласен выслушать их все до одного, какими бы глупыми они не казались – главное, чтобы вы искренне хотели узнать ответ. Можете передать записки с вопросами; волхв либо ответит на них индивидуально, либо, если сочтет, что ваш вопрос покажется интересным и для остальных, устроит диспут, на котором разберет все заслуживающие внимания теории. Истории известны случаи, когда подобные форумы держались волхвами в Уизенгамоте или Международном консульстве магии, так что надеюсь, вы оцените оказанную вам честь и как следует продумаете свои вопросы. Но наш волхв, должно быть, проголодался! Приятного аппетита всем! 

Первый вопрос, к удивлению Гарри, задал Дин. Расправляясь с картофелем, тот поинтересовался: 

\- Эй, дружище, а почему ты сидишь здесь, а не там, с преподавателями? 

\- Хотел поздороваться, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Кажется, мне действительно положено есть с учителями, но... 

\- Соскучился без нас? – рассмеялся Шеймус. 

\- Понятия не имею, как такое могло случиться, но это правда, - кивнул юноша. – Что я пропустил? Что у вас тут происходило? 

Тут, к радости и облегчению Гарри – особенно после речи Дамблдора, - ребята принялись оживленно делиться новостями, и никто не упоминал о шрамах и прочих неприятностях. 

Говоря откровенно, молодой волхв до сих пор не мог поверить, что замок его впустил. 

Когда Северус разъяснил Гарри задумку Гермионы, тот рассмеялся впервые со дня атаки Пожирателей, но перспектива немедленного возвращения в Хогвартс показалась удивительно заманчивой. Всего три часа назад он занимался со Снейпом любовью, вкладывая всю душу в каждое прикосновение, распаляя Северуса все сильнее и сильнее, пока тот, задыхаясь, не ворвался в горячее, ждущее тело и не овладел им. Даже сейчас у сидящего на твердой скамье Гарри побаливала задница, при каждом движении напоминая о мощных толчках и страстности любовника. 

Ожидающий в кабинете Дамблдор встретил волхва тепло и радушно, но Гарри сразу предъявил требования; Альбус растерялся и не смог отказать. 

Молодой человек без обиняков сказал, что поселится с Северусом, а когда Альбус заметил, что, как студенту, Гарри стоит придерживаться распорядка встреч, составленного в начале учебного года, юноша объявил: он больше не собирается ходить на уроки и надеется, что Хогвартс приютит его в любом случае. Также Гарри добавил, что прежние условия невозможны еще и из-за его неспособности аппарировать в покои Северуса, а частые прогулки по подземелью наверняка вызовут больше кривотолков, чем переезд. Кроме того, так снизятся шансы возможных ссор со студентами. 

\- Если, конечно, ты не против, чтобы я жил с тобой, - обернулся к Северусу Гарри. – Я ведь могу попросить замок подобрать какие-нибудь комнаты поблизости... 

\- Теперь, когда ты уже не считаешься студентом, нет причин скрывать наши отношения, - ровно промолвил Северус. – Не в моих правилах выставлять личную жизнь напоказ, но и отказываться от нее я не собираюсь, - глядя в глаза директору, добавил зельевар. 

Альбус, все еще удивляясь, кивнул. 

Говоря откровенно, Северус и сам не знал, что думать. Гарри, похоже, многое для себя решил. Впрочем, не сомневаясь в чувствах юноши, Снейп не собирался отказываться от предложенного. Может быть, Гарри нуждается в нем. 

Видя, как юношу принимают в Большом зале и какое впечатление производят его увечья, Северус думал, что понимает, почему. Сам он так привык к шрамам любовника, что забыл, как действует вид изуродованной плоти на непосвященных, и гордился уверенностью Гарри, его решимостью не обращать внимания на неприязнь. Было очень приятно смотреть на то, как юноша ведет непринужденную беседу за гриффиндорским столом. 

Взгляд зельевара невольно скользнул по слизеринцам. Снейп видел, как те шепчутся, усмотрел среди них Драко и решил, что тот слизеринец, которому взбредет в голову замышлять что-либо против Гарри прямо посреди Большого зала, недостоин носить это звание. 

Северус ощущал, как по венам бежит неизведанное доселе волнение. Мысль о том, что Гарри здесь и будет жить с ним, ночевать в его постели и просыпаться рядом каждое утро, и что причин скрывать этого нет, окрыляла. Алхимик чувствовал... наверное, это малознакомое состояние можно было назвать счастьем. 

 

Следующие три недели стали периодом привыкания. Северус никогда прежде не жил с кем-нибудь постоянно. Ему это нравилось. Зельевар надеялся, что причиной не были его частые отсутствия – он по-прежнему преподавал, работал над магией Гарри, посещал совещания Ордена и так далее. Но было так странно видеть вещи юноши в своем шкафу, вторую зубную щетку в ванной, второе полотенце на соседнем крючке. Во время трапез Гарри иногда сидел за преподавательским столом, но порой пересаживался к ученикам – просто плюхался где угодно и болтал с теми, кто оказывался по соседству. Если молодого человека не было рядом, Северус искал его глазами. 

Гарри, похоже, намеревался урвать как можно больше от их совместного времяпрепровождения – иногда казалось, что ему все невтерпеж. 

Он попросил Альбуса собрать Орден и, выслушав бурные приветствия, сразу же спросил, сколько есть известных сторонников Малфоя и каковы планы их поимки. 

На втором совещании Гарри был раздражен, нетерпелив, даже нагрубил Рону Уизли, чем тот остался крайне недоволен. 

Что-то явно было не так. 

Снейп просто не мог понять, что именно. 

 

Гарри тоже привыкал. Двое докторов навещали его каждую неделю: они уже подписали официальный договор о неразглашении, и визиты в Хогвартс попадали под одну из статей пакта. Юношу искренне забавляло изумление и восхищение магглов, узнавших о существовании магии. Визиты проходили вполне предсказуемо, и Гарри сказал врачам, что не видит смысла продолжать, но тем так хотелось снова побывать в школе, что молодой человек рассмеялся и, дав добро, устроил краткую экскурсию по замку с посещением уроков, которые в нем проводили. 

 

Сердясь на себя за ссору с Роном, Гарри отправился в Гриффиндорскую башню навестить друга. Добредя до заветного портрета, юноша понял, что позабыл, как далеко от подземелий располагалась башня. 

Хогвартс вел себя странно. Войти позволил, еда на столе появлялась без проблем, но движения портретов Гарри не видел. От этого замок казался немного зловещим. 

О том, как проникнуть в гриффиндорскую гостиную, юноша не подумал, но тут появилась парочка подруг Джинни Уизли. 

\- А ты чего ждешь, Гарри? – спросила Фенелла Смит, перебросившись несколькими фразами с портретом. 

\- Забыл узнать пароль перед тем, как подняться сюда, - солгал юноша, входя следом за знакомой. 

Рон играл в шахматы с Дином. 

Почувствовав, как друг напрягся при его появлении, Гарри сел в ближайшее кресло и приготовился терпеливо ждать. Он привык сидеть без дела, когда раны не позволяли двигаться, и сам не заметил, как задремал. 

Рон потряс спящего за плечо. 

Он сердился на Гарри, но сейчас, разглядывая прикорнувшего в кресле товарища, увидел, каким бледным и хрупким выглядит тот, как разителен контраст с разгневанным волхвом, сорвавшимся вчера на Рона. Стало стыдно. Гарри столько пришлось пережить, и сейчас, когда он полулежал здесь в своем спецкостюме и маске, выглядывающими из-под наброшенной сверху легкой мантии, Рон понял, как далек его друг от полного выздоровления. И все-таки он пришел из самой глубины подземелий, чтобы повидаться. Закончив партию, Рон немного полистал журнал, давая Гарри выспаться и, цыкая на шумящих ребят, отгонял непрошеных зрителей. На спящего волхва было проще поглазеть, а в гриффиндорской гостиной немногие могли обуздать любопытство. 

В конечном итоге Гарри проснулся от какого-то чересчур громкого звука, и Рон наклонился над ним. 

\- Ты ко мне? – поинтересовался юноша, словно только что заметил гостя. 

\- Боже мой, я что, уснул? – пробормотал Гарри, садясь и приглаживая спутанную гриву. 

\- Ну, если я правильно помню, шахматы тебя никогда не интересовали, - усмехнулся Рон. 

Гарри благодарно улыбнулся другу за непринужденный тон. 

\- Мы сможем подняться к тебе? 

\- Не знал, что ты мечтаешь со мной уединиться, - пошутил Рон. 

\- Да ты б в штаны наложил, будь это правдой, - парировал Гарри. – Пойдем на кухню. Куда угодно, лишь бы поговорить без свидетелей. 

\- Идем. У меня есть шоколадные лягушки. 

Гарри с удовольствием растянулся на постели Рона. Ноги ныли, и было приятно их поднять. Лягушки пришлись очень кстати. 

\- Я извиниться пришел. Вчера вел себя непростительно, - слизнув шоколад с зубов, разъяснил юноша. 

\- Ничего страшного, - отмахнулся Рон. – Я же согласен: Малфоя надо убрать, вот только как? 

\- А у тебя нет никаких мыслей – может, из тех, о которых ты умалчиваешь? 

\- Будь у меня хорошие идеи, я бы их высказал, - недоуменно ответил Рон. 

\- А плохие? – настаивал Гарри. 

\- Что? 

\- Помнишь, как мы, бывало, устраивали мозговой штурм? Иногда и плохими идеями не грех поделиться. Даже из них выходит что-нибудь путное. 

\- У тебя есть плохая идея, которая рвется на язык? – проницательно спросил Рон, наклоняясь к другу. 

Гарри порозовел. 

\- Думал, у тебя что-то найдется. Но и у меня есть мыслишки, я просто не знаю, как все устроить. Поможешь? 

\- Рассказывай. 

\- Ну, вот когда на меня напали... Пожиратели использовали магию, но она на меня не действует.

\- Да, но в следующий раз они на это не поведутся, - откинулся на спинку стула Рон. 

\- А вдруг? Я хочу подстроить ситуацию, в которой встречусь с Люциусом Малфоем... 

\- Погоди! Ты что, серьезно? 

\- Еще как, - вздохнул Гарри. – Я должен вывести его из строя, Рон, и всех идиотов, которые смотрят ему в рот, тоже, чтобы не осталось никого, кто проповедует волдемортовскую ерунду. Если разобраться с ними сейчас, у людей появится шанс увидеть, каково это – жить в мире с магглами. Когда получится, всяким волдемортам в будущем не останется места. Ведь если люди по-прежнему станут трястись с перепугу, значит, мы бились зря. 

\- Гарри, - снова склонился к нему Рон, - неужели ты не понимаешь, что теперь все это – не твоя забота? Пророчество сбылось. Пусть кто-нибудь другой ломает голову, как... 

\- Я не отступлюсь. Моя жизнь бессмысленна, если я не могу защитить... если маги не живут в согласии, - покачал головой Гарри. 

Рон прекрасно знал, насколько упрямым может быть его друг. 

\- Ладно, что ты там задумал? 

\- Хочется надеяться, что магию мне скоро вернут – в ближайшие пару недель. Значит, мы придумываем ситуацию, в которой я встречаюсь с Малфоем. Он наверняка запустит в меня кучей проклятий. Если магии нет, они не сработают. 

\- Но он же не станет дожидаться, пока ты полоснешь его ножом, - развел руками Рон. 

\- Знаю. Я просто хочу подобраться как можно ближе к нему. Вот тогда-то, если выйдет, мне нужно будет получить назад магию. При таком раскладе я со всеми и разберусь. 

\- Ух ты, - булькнул Рон. – Убьешь их? 

\- Это уже перебор, правда? – спросил Гарри. – Я хотел бы дать им последний шанс. Хотя им и там уже предоставляли уйму возможностей исправиться, - устало добавил юноша. 

\- А к чему спешка? – поинтересовался Рон. – Когда ты получишь назад магию и убедишься, что можешь ей управлять... 

Гарри покачал головой. 

\- Нет. Без магии у меня над Малфоем огромное преимущество – знаю, что это звучит глупо, но надеюсь, он будет достаточно сбит с толку, а мне удастся со всем этим покончить... так не может больше продолжаться, Рон. Пора ставить точку. Давно пора. 

\- Давай тогда запишем все, что нам понадобится, - вздохнул Рон. – Первое: придумать повод, чтобы заставить Люциуса явиться вместе со своими прислужниками – они ведь тоже должны быть здесь, верно? А у тебя есть заклинание, которым их можно обезвредить? Одно на всех? Нельзя же их авадой шлепнуть... Нужно собрать информацию о том, сколько их может набраться... местоположение... 

И понеслось. 

 

Две недели спустя магия Гарри все еще не было очищена. Юноша собрал Орден и растолковал свою идею. Рон обрисовал детали и перечислил всю имеющуюся информацию. 

\- Простите, - резко вмешался Северус, - почему ответственность за все это лежит на Гарри? 

Все обернулись к нему. 

\- Убийство Волдеморта было моей задачей... 

\- И ты с ней справился! – рявкнул Снейп. 

\- Да, но это решило лишь половину проблемы. 

\- Здесь полная комната взрослых мужчин и женщин – это не только твоя битва, между прочим. Я не для того последние несколько месяцев вожусь с твоей магией, чтобы ты, не имея ее, шел в пасть к Люциусу Малфою! – прорычал зельевар. 

Гарри провел рукой по лицу. Он весь вспотел и изнывал от жары, и слушать гневную отповедь Северуса не было сил. 

Надо сказать, юноша ждал ее. Просто откладывал конфронтацию. Он уже забыл, как это больно – оказаться жертвой острого языка и яростных взглядов Снейпа. 

\- Северус прав... – сказал Билл. 

\- Нет, - резко перебил его Гарри. Старший из братьев Уизли вздрогнул от удивления. 

Северус встал. 

\- Если мое мнение здесь не ценят, всегда остаются непроверенные контрольные, - холодно произнес он и вышел из комнаты. 

\- Гарри... – начал Дамблдор. 

\- Альбус, - сердито обернулся к нему юноша. – Однажды вы поклялись мне в верности. Я попросил вас принять тот факт, что иногда буду более сведущ в вопросах магии, и прислушиваться к моим словам. Сейчас, когда я лишен волшебства, вы хотите взять свое обещание назад? 

Голос его, звонкий, как сталь, эхом прокатился по комнате. Никто не смел и пикнуть. 

\- Не хочу, - тихо отозвался Альбус, - но я также помню, что и ты просил моего совета. 

Гарри упал на стул, тяжело дыша. 

\- Каков же он? – прошептал молодой волхв. 

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Альбус пристально осмотрел юношу. Лицо Гарри раскраснелось и покрылось испариной, и вдобавок к этому он выглядел таким же усталым, каким чувствовал себя директор. Неужели жизнь в месте, наполненном магией, и неспособность впитать ее в себя, настолько мучительна? 

\- Мы и так слишком многого от тебя требуем, - мягко сказал старик. 

\- Вовсе нет. Вы не требуете, - огляделся по сторонам Гарри. – Я сам этого хочу. С Малфоем пора покончить. 

\- Ну, раз так, - тихо молвил Дамблдор, - разреши нам помочь тебе, чем возможно. 

\- Спасибо, - с облегчением кивнул Гарри. – Я буду рад любой помощи. 

 

Когда юноша вернулся в подземелья, Северус уже лежал в постели лицом к стене. Гарри вымылся и скользнул под одеяло, раздумывая, как отыскать подход к обиженному любовнику. Откровенно говоря, он понимал Северуса, но не мог рассказать ему всей правды. 

Пока еще не мог. 

Узнав все факты, Снейп поймет и увидит, что Гарри вел себя правильно. 

Он лежал, отвернувшись от Северуса, чувствуя себя замерзшим и одиноким, зная, что должен поговорить с любимым, но не в силах пошевелиться из-за смертельной усталости. Совещание затянулось еще на два часа, и Гарри был уверен, что ни терпения, ни энергии еще на одну беседу у него не хватит. 

Придется подождать до утра. 

 

Лежа в постели, Северус злился, что Гарри даже не упомянул о подготовленном плане. Очищение магии занимало больше времени, чем все надеялись: последние проклятия, кружащие в центрифуге, были настолько всеобъемлющими и цепкими, что, казалось, пронизали всю магию Гарри... 

...которому было плевать на мнение зельевара. Как же это обидно! Пусть мальчишка хоть сто раз волхв. К черту; это не значит, что Северус обязан считать его слова законом. У них равноправные отношения, а не состязание, кто сильнее. 

Северус не собирался снова подчиняться более могущественному волшебнику. 

Он только-только лег, когда Гарри вернулся в спальню, и ждал, чтобы юноша заговорил первым; с одной стороны, Северус был слишком зол, чтобы мириться, с другой - отчаянно желал ощутить хрупкую ладонь любовника на своем бедре. 

Прикосновения так и не последовало. 

 

Оба спали прескверно. 

Гарри проснулся и обнаружил, что Северус уже ушел. На столе нашлась записка, в которой юноше было велено прибраться. 

Значит, Северус все еще сердится. 

Гарри едва волочил ноги по комнате; он весь вспотел, тело ныло. Попросить домовых эльфов о помощи юноша не мог, поскольку уборка включала в себя перекладывание еще не прочитанных книг. Не разобрав и половины, молодой волхв сдался и вернулся в постель. 

 

Северус возвратился с последнего занятия, изнывая от слепящей головной боли. Воллер взорвал свой котел, и зельевар не успел отреагировать вовремя, чтобы предотвратить несчастье. Теперь его ждало море непроверенных контрольных помимо работы над магией Гарри, а хотелось выпить ячменного отвара и уснуть в кресле. К несчастью, кресло было занято стопкой книг, и это покушение на личную территорию зельевара было единственным подтверждением тому, что Гарри пытался убрать в комнате. 

Медленно, но неотвратимо закипая, Снейп прошел в спальню и увидел лежащего поперек кровати юношу. Комната пропиталась запахом пота и немытого тела. Ярость в душе зельевара затмила прочие чувства. С грохотом рванув на себя дверцу шкафа, он лишь усугубил собственную мигрень и разбудил Гарри. 

\- Северус? Уже обеденный перерыв? – пробормотал тот. 

\- Нет, мой рабочий день окончен, - съязвил Снейп, вытаскивая из шкафа чистую мантию, чтобы заменить ею испорченную взрывом одежду. – Точнее, первая его часть. Семь часов занятий с бездарными идиотами. Следующие восемь мне придется посвятить проверке их мазни, отработкам, проблемам факультета и твоей магии, - заодно он вытащил чистые брюки и рубашку, решив, что не помешает и душ принять. Гарри может и подождать, пусть даже от него сильнее пахнет. 

\- А ты что сегодня сделал? – поинтересовался зельевар у любовника. 

Гарри перекатился на спину, прикрыв рукой лицо. 

\- Начал убирать... 

\- И все? – подождав, осведомился Снейп. – Потратил целых тридцать секунд, чтобы завалить мое кресло книгами? 

\- Я устал, - промычал Гарри. 

Это стало последней каплей. 

\- Ты устал! – взорвался Снейп. – Как тогда назвать то, что чувствую я? Я совершенно, чертовски, до безумия измотан! Голова вот-вот расколется, а последняя доза зелья досталась какому-то сопляку, наверняка притворившемуся больным, чтобы не делать уроки! На пополнение запасов нет времени, настолько я занят. А ты тут перетрудился! Да гори оно все синим пламенем! Знаешь что? – сквозь зубы процедил зельевар. Гарри приподнял руку и посмотрел на любовника. – Ты ни черта не сделал с тех пор, как вернулся. Я в курсе, что колдовать ты не можешь, но думал, ты по крайней мере начнешь снова бегать и заниматься с детьми в спортзале. Альбус упоминал о твоей идее организовать урок физкультуры. Отчего-то мысль бегать по базе в окружении мускулистых парней тебе улыбалась, а здесь ради детей ты и пальцем о палец не ударишь! Других торопишь, а сам-то? Ты просто ленивый мерзавец, Гарри Поттер. Никаких обязанностей не признаешь, только и знаешь, что сидеть у кого-то на шее. 

Северус расстегнул пуговицы на брюках и шагнул в сторону, оставляя одежду на полу. Молчание Гарри разозлило его еще больше. 

\- Возможно, будет лучше, если ты поселишься в отдельной комнате, - наконец сказал Снейп. – Я понимаю, что тебя нужно ежедневно трахать, но работать предпочел бы в одиночестве. Да и возвращаться в спальню, не пропахшую мальчишкой, который наверняка весь день дрочит, покуда я кручусь как белка в колесе, тоже было бы неплохо. 

Полностью раздевшись, Северус направился в ванную и с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь. 

 

Минуту Гарри пролежал без единой мысли в голове. Потом в душе хлынула вода, и юноша медленно, морщась, сполз с кровати. Впечатление было такое, словно его ударило бладжером – физически и эмоционально. 

Разумеется, Северус прав. 

Даже удивительно, что он так долго терпел Гарри и не предъявлял претензий. 

Молодой человек подобрал штаны, которые бросил на пол перед тем, как забраться в постель, там же нашел смятую рубашку, сунул ноги в туфли и прошаркал в гостиную, сминая задники на ходу. 

Записка, оставленная ему Северусом, все еще лежала на столе. 

«Прости меня», - торопливо приписал внизу Гарри и оглядел комнату. Хотелось уйти до того, как зельевар выйдет из душа, но сначала нужно было сделать так, чтобы он перестал сердиться. Гарри выудил из кармана пару таблеток парацетамола и положил их на стол рядом с запиской. Северус знал назначение лекарства и, если голова по-прежнему будет его беспокоить, мог ими воспользоваться. 

Неожиданно в комнате появился Добби. 

\- Добби! Как хорошо! 

\- Господин Гарри! С вами все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил домовой эльф. 

\- Просто устал. Можно попросить тебя об одолжении? – Гарри говорил быстро, не желая быть прерванным Северусом. – Я хочу выйти на прогулку. Сменишь здесь постельное белье? А еще собери мои вещи и перенеси их в свободную комнату. Только поскорее, ладно? Большое спасибо. 

Не дожидаясь ответа Добби, юноша исчез за дверью, одновременно радуясь, что успел осуществить задуманное, и опасаясь расплакаться при домовике. 

Впрочем, Добби объявился перед Гарри, стоило тому оказаться вне покоев зельевара. В ручках он держал теплую мантию. 

\- На случай, если похолодает, господин Гарри. 

Молодой человек нагнулся и обнял домовика, чему тот несказанно удивился. Взмахивая ушами, Добби неловко попытался похлопать Гарри по спине. 

\- Спасибо тебе за все, - сказал юноша. – Это большая честь – быть твоим другом. 

Домовик поднял на Гарри огромные глаза. 

\- Добби найдет вас, когда вы вернетесь, только позовите, Гарри Поттер! Добби подберет вам отличную комнату, сэр! 

\- Спасибо, - повторил Гарри, выпрямляясь. 

Он не знал, куда идет, просто хотел убраться как можно дальше. Завернувшись в мантию, Гарри прошел по подземелью и открыл входную дверь. Озеро поблескивало в лучах полуденного солнца; воздух был пронизан свежестью. Юноша глубоко вдохнул. Бегать он не мог, но гулять старался ежедневно. Вот и теперь Гарри направился к озеру. 

 

Северус рванул на себя дверцу шкафчика и, покопавшись среди бутылочек, вытащил дозу универсального болеутоляющего, которым пользовался, когда Волдеморт решал внести драки в вечернюю развлекательную программу. Сейчас оно было в самый раз. 

Опустошив пузырек, зельевар включил воду в душе и долго стоял под горячей водой, пока не почувствовал, что снова способен двигаться. Последствия взрыва в классной комнате утекли в водосток. 

Снейп решил, что попросит Крэбба присмотреть за отработками. Сил возвращаться в класс уже не было. Выйдя из душа, алхимик щелкнул пальцами, вызывая домовика, и велел ему передать Крэббу свое сообщение. 

Северус начал вытираться; в миг душевной слабости ему не хотелось выходить наружу и и лицезреть обиженную мину Гарри. Или, скорее, рассерженную. Зельевар отвернул кран, присел на бортик ванны и, дожидаясь, пока та наполнится, принялся подравнивать ногти. Он был чрезвычайно зол на себя за то, что выместил на юноше огорчения рабочего дня. 

Нет уж, если говорить начистоту... 

Не только сегодняшнего дня, но и вчерашнего вечера тоже. 

Но Северус просто не знал, куда подевался так хорошо знакомый ему молодой человек. Неужели обладание магией значило для него так много, а ее отсутствие повлекло за собой полнейшую летаргию? Пожалуй, это можно понять. Такому феномену и статью не зазор посвятить – разумеется, когда магия к Гарри вернется. Интересно, в каком журнале ее лучше напечатать? 

Мысли зельевара вернулись к событиям прошлого вечера. Почему любовник не посвятил его в свои планы? С Роном Уизли ведь явно посоветовался. Конечно, Уизли – не только ближайший друг Гарри, он еще и один из главных стратегов Ордена. 

И потом, Поттер знал, что Северус с ним не согласится. Потому и смолчал. 

Снейп и сам поступил бы точно так же. 

Быть может, Гарри действительно ленится работать, но юноша успел прочесть огромную кипу книг. 

Северус просто не привык делиться своей территорией. 

Не привык делить с кем-то свою жизнь. 

Ведь это все – дело навыка. 

У них впереди лет сто, чтобы научиться жить вместе. 

Выйдя из ванной, Снейп обнаружил чистую, заправленную постель, убранную гостиную и улыбнулся. Значит, компромиссу все-таки есть место. Зельевар пробежал глазами извинения на своей же записке, увидел маггловское лекарство; на душе потеплело оттого, что Гарри, даже после устроенного ему скандала, позаботился о самочувствии любовника. 

Северус задумался о том, кого именно Гарри отправился навестить. Заметив, что мантии юноши нет на двери, сделал вывод: Хагрида. Значит, в меню черствые пироги и чай. Ухмыльнувшись, Снейп аппарировал в лабораторию – поработать над магией партнера. 

Обсуждение безумных планов Гарри снова откладывалось. 

 

Драко как раз закончил тренировку на освещенном факелами квиддичном поле – такое практиковалось несколько раз в году на случай, если игра затягивалась до вечера – и теперь избавлялся от напряжения, лениво кружа над озером. По ночам душевые у поля запирались, и команда отправилась мыться в замок. Малфой к ним не присоединился: он планировал ночевать у Невилла и там же принять душ. Закапал дождик – под таким было даже приятно летать, только медленно: на большой скорости капли впивались в лицо, мешая видеть и обжигая щеки. 

Что-то зашевелилось под одним из деревьев, и юноша замедлил скорость, пытаясь разглядеть, какой зверь прячется у опушки. 

Миг спустя Драко определил, что силуэт принадлежит закутанному в мантию человеку и, снижаясь, выхватил палочку. 

Закрыв себя щитом, слизеринец прошептал: «Lumos!» - и направил оружие на незнакомца, одновременно чтобы лучше видеть и самому оставаться в тени. 

\- Драко, я сейчас ослепну, - раздался тихий голос Гарри. 

Опустив палочку, Малфой подбежал ближе. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – ахнул он, глядя на сидящего спиной к дереву волхва. 

\- Вздремнул немного, - невозмутимо отозвался тот. 

\- Да ты весь промок, дубина! – нахмурился Драко. – Почему не вернулся в замок? 

\- Не могу. 

\- Не можешь? Какого х...я? – Драко присел на корточки рядом с Гарри. Интуиция подсказывала, что случилось непоправимое. 

\- Вот именно. 

Протянув руку, Малфой дотронулся до лба друга и ощутил исходящий от того жар. 

\- Ты бредишь, - объявил он. – Пойдем, тебе нужно в замок. 

\- Не брежу, - криво улыбнулся Гарри. – Пошутить пытался. Не вышло, - в ответ на удивленный взгляд слизеринца юноша пояснил: - Ты сказал: «Какого х...я?» А я говорю: «Вот именно». 

\- Ты удивишься, но я помню, Гарри, - мягко произнес Драко. – Давай поднимайся. Я помогу тебе вернуться. 

\- Щедрое предложение, но, пожалуй, тебе лучше взять свои слова назад, - не двигаясь, возразил Гарри. – Меня нужно трахнуть, чтобы я смог попасть в замок. Иначе я его не вижу. 

\- Что?! 

\- Ага. Вот и выяснилось, как меня туда занесло. Прошлой ночью мы, как сказала бы Гермиона, не отсасывали и не глотали. Теперь все кончено. А, неважно. 

Драко сел на землю рядом с Гарри. Тому, похоже, необходимо было выговориться. 

\- Почему это неважно? 

\- Северус меня выставил. С сексом покончено. С Хогвартсом тоже. С другими трахаться не хочется. И отсасывать им тоже. У Северуса член лучше... 

\- Гарри! Если можно, без подробностей! – прохрипел Драко, и юный волхв рассмеялся. 

\- Извини. Я настоящий придурок. Думал мир спасти. Теперь так устал, что все параллельно. Здесь красиво. Приятно умереть в красивом месте. Я любил Северуса. Лучший год моей жизни, - неожиданно он схватил Малфоя за руку. – Скажешь ему, Драко? Пожалуйста! 

\- Сам ему скажи, идиот. Все люди ссорятся! Идем. Если доберемся до замка, может, ему достаточно просто тебя поцеловать... Немного слюны... 

Драко отчаянно надеялся, что им не придется совокупляться у парадного входа. В смысле, Снейпу и Гарри. Сам он ни за что бы... 

\- Не думаю, что у меня получится, - отозвался Поттер. 

\- Поцеловать Северуса? 

\- Нет, с этим я бы справился, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Добраться до замка. Ноги отнялись. 

\- Что-то случилось? – поднял брови Драко. 

Гарри полуфыркнул, полувсхлипнул. 

\- Можно и так сказать. 

Драко больше не задавал вопросов. Наверное, стоило. Гарри все-таки был в сознании, хоть и молол чепуху. Но Малфой, недолго думая, полез ладонью к нему под мантию, на живот и... 

\- Нет!!! – заорал Гарри. 

Драко скользнул внутрь на какую-то долю секунды. Без магии в Поттере не за что было зацепиться, но... 

\- Мерлин раздери! – воскликнул Малфой, отшатнувшись и падая на спину в траву. 

Гарри в ужасе посмотрел на него и протараторил: 

\- Только не говори никому! Ты же целитель! Не разглашай! 

Дрожа всем телом, Драко подполз ближе. 

\- Гарри! Ты... знаешь? 

Откинувшись на ствол, юный волхв рассмеялся. Смех вышел зловещим. 

\- У меня все болит, суставы ноют, как будто я на сотню лет старше Альбуса, голова постоянно раскалывается, из носа течет кровь; усталость, шатание из стороны в сторону – да, Драко, я знаю. 

\- Я позову Берта Энтвисла... 

\- Мы уже разговаривали. 

\- Что? Когда? 

\- Пару недель назад. До того, как меня привезли сюда. Я тогда узнал свой диагноз. 

\- Он тебя лечит? 

\- Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно. У меня нет магии. 

\- Боже мой! Почему же ты ничего не говорил? Не торопил нас? Нужно немедленно вернуть тебе магическую силу! 

\- По-моему, уже поздно. Не так ли? – тихо спросил Поттер. 

\- Я... Гарри... – голос Драко звенел от страха. Из того малого, что он успел увидеть, было совершенно не ясно, каким образом Поттер до сих пор жив. 

\- Да, приятного мало, - согласился друг. 

\- А Снейп... 

\- Знает ли он? Нет. 

\- Боже мой, - Драко обхватил себя руками. 

\- Извини, что напугал тебя, - Гарри погладил его по плечу. 

Драко, удивив самого себя, ухватился за коснувшуюся его руку. 

\- Мне так жаль, - пробормотал он. 

\- Мне тоже. Так любил Северуса. Был счастлив. Но знаешь, все это уже уплывает. Нет сил чувствовать. Нет... не совсем так... трудно объяснить. Это жестоко и в то же время не очень. Нужно только разобраться с твоим отцом. Тогда я могу умереть, зная, что Северус в безопасности. И вы с Мионой, и остальные, конечно, тоже, - добавил Гарри. – Устал говорить, устал думать. Поможешь мне, Драко? 

Не веря всему, что увидел и услышал за последний час, а тем более – тому, что Гарри Поттер просит его о помощи, Драко сглотнул застрявший в горле ком и кивнул. 

\- Конечно. 

\- Здесь приятно умирать, - повторил Гарри. – Такое тихое место. Не хочется шевелиться. Но одно дело осталось, - перекатившись, он поднялся на колени, шатаясь и для поддержки опираясь о дерево. 

Драко шагнул вперед. 

\- Я посажу тебя на свою метлу, Гарри, и буду держать. Вряд ли это удобно, но ты уж потерпи, ладно? 

Он просунул метлу между ног Поттера и забрался сзади, обхватив друга поперек живота. Гарри, промокший до костей, беспомощно откинул голову на плечо Драко. 

Цепляясь за юного волхва одной рукой, Малфой набрал полный рот слюны, выкашлял ее себе на руку и мазнул пальцами по губам Гарри. 

\- Открывай пошире, - попросил он тихо, и наполнил рот Поттера содержимым ладони. – Глотай. 

Гарри повиновался. 

\- Слюна? 

\- Ага. Целоваться с тобой неохота, Поттер, у тебя видок тот еще, - бодро отозвался Драко, пытаясь скрыть смущение. 

Гарри рассмеялся и без возражений позволил слизеринцу повторить процесс. 

\- Ну что ж, проверим, сработало ли, - объявил Малфой. – Я доставлю тебя в лазарет. 

Поттер слабо кивнул. 

\- Можно, я попрошу Берта еще разок на тебя взглянуть? – снова предложил Драко, медленно скользя над землей. Похоже, метла без особого желания тащила на себе лишенного магии человека. 

\- Да. И моих маггловских докторов позови. Может, они помогут мне протянуть еще недельку-другую. Разобраться с незаконченным делом. 

Драко почувствовал, что плачет. 

 

Тем же вечером Северус едва ли не вприпрыжку влетел в свои покои. 

Наконец-то! Наконец-то они закончили чистить магию Гарри! Не будь час таким поздним, зельевар предложил бы немедленно вернуть ее законному владельцу. 

Улыбнувшись, он отметил, что освещенная мягкими отблесками из камина гостиная по-прежнему чисто убрана, и прошел в спальню. 

Увидев безупречно застеленную постель, в которой не было Гарри, Снейп нахмурился. 

Когда он вошел в ванную, сердце беспокойно забилось. Та была разве что не вылизана после его недавнего омовения. На крючке висело свежее полотенце... 

Озираясь по сторонам, Северус заметил и единственное полотенце, и единственную зубную щетку. 

Повинуясь беспалочковому «Lumos», покои осветились вспыхнувшими свечами. 

На прикроватной тумбочке с гарриной стороны не было книг. 

Снейп распахнул шкаф. Его мантии висели ровно, безжизненно, не потревоженные торопливо запихнутой внутрь одеждой юноши. 

Нижний ящик комода пустовал. 

Гостиная была безупречно чиста, это верно. 

Все вещи Гарри исчезли. 

Снейп хлопнул в ладоши, и миг спустя перед ним появился домовой эльф. 

\- Мастер Снейп, сэр! Что Серри может вам приносить? 

\- Где вещи мастера Поттера? – рявкнул Северус. 

\- В его новых покоях, сэр, - ответил эльф, мигая огромными глазами. 

\- Это еще почему? – осведомился зельевар. 

\- Серри не знает, сэр, вещи Гарри Поттера переносил Добби. 

\- Позови его. 

Подойдя к буфету, Снейп дрожащими руками плеснул себе неразбавленного виски. 

Домовик явился спустя необычайно долгое время. Этой паузы хватило, чтобы алхимик вспомнил все, что со зла наговорил Гарри. 

\- Мастер Снейп, сэр! 

\- Передай мистеру Поттеру, чтобы немедленно возвращался. Или отведи меня к нему в комнату, - приказал Северус, осушая содержимое стакана. Он расскажет Гарри, что закончил работу с его магией, и займется с глупым, впечатлительным мальчишкой любовью. Зароется пальцами в его буйные, любимые вихры... 

\- Мастер Поттер спит, - строго ответил Добби. 

Снейп взглянул на неумолимого домовика. 

\- Что ж, тогда принеси назад его вещи. Мы с ним друг друга неправильно поняли. 

Добби задрал подбородок. 

\- Я принимаю указания только от Гарри Поттера, - отчеканил он и исчез. 

Снейп остался стоять, сжимая в руке пустой стакан. Он только что проиграл спор домовому эльфу. 

С трудом передвигаясь, зельевар добрался до кровати. Накрахмаленные простыни были неприятными на ощупь и ничем, кроме стирального порошка, не пахли. Северус никак не мог найти себе места. Прикосновения белья к члену напомнили: ведь они с Гарри так и не занялись любовью! Похолодев, зельевар сел в постели, поняв, что и вчера тоже... Значит, юноша не нуждается в нем – в его физиологическом взносе, - чтобы оставаться в замке. 

Снейп знал, что такой вывод должен его радовать, но лишь почувствовал себя еще более одиноким. 

 

Драко приплелся в постель около четырех утра и скользнул под одеяло рядом с Невиллом, который тут же обхватил партнера рукой. 

\- Ты в порядке? – поинтересовался Нев, сонно гладя бок слизеринца. 

Немногим раньше тот прислал домовика передать, чтобы ребята ложились спать, не дожидаясь Драко: дескать, ему еще надо поработать. 

Сейчас он потеснее прижался к партнеру, наслаждаясь уютом крепких объятий. 

\- Писал эссе по арифмантике? – пробормотал Невилл. – Миона только в два часа спать пришла. 

Они уже давно обнаружили, что придерживаются разных графиков: Драко и Гермиона работали допоздна, а Невилл предпочитал ложиться – и вставать – намного раньше. Проведя несколько ночей в разных постелях из-за боязни не вовремя разбудить партнеров, в конечном итоге все трое стали забираться в одну кровать – когда придется. 

Несколько минут молодые люди молчали. Гермиона спала как убитая. 

\- Очистили магию Гарри, - сонно доложил Невилл. 

\- В самом деле? – поднял голову Драко. 

\- М-м. Завтра можем вернуть. Наконец-то проведем вечер вместе. 

Малфой откинулся на подушку; минутная радость отхлынула, к глазам вновь подступили слезы. Последние несколько часов он провел с Гарри, Бертом и маггловским доктором Поттера, за которым в приступе отчаяния аппарировал сам. Слезы в какой-то мере были и результатом усталости. 

Хотелось во всем признаться Невиллу, чтобы тот утешил, но Драко знал, что именно с таких ситуаций начинается путь настоящего целителя. Берт тоже ни словом не упомянул, что знает о состоянии Гарри. 

Юноша шмыгнул носом. 

\- Что с тобой? – опустил ему на спину теплую ладонь Невилл. 

\- Устал, - отозвался Драко. – Работал с Бертом, - пояснил он, видя, что партнер ждет ответа. 

\- Ага, - прижал его к себе Невилл, знающий, что целительство – не самая легкая из профессий. Те целители, что изредка приходили взглянуть на его родителей, после визитов выглядели уставшими и расстроенными. 

Нев покрепче прижал любовника к себе, и вскоре оба уснули. 

 

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся от того, что кто-то мягко тряс его за плечо. Застонав, он повернулся на спину. Тело ныло. Узнать, где он находится, можно было по запаху – за годы пребывания в школе юноша стал в лазарете частым посетителем. 

Приоткрыв глаза, Гарри увидел Драко, протягивающего стакан с водой и, сделав усилие, сел. 

\- Почему ты не спишь? – спросил он Малфоя, смочив горло. 

Тот недоуменно покосился на друга. 

\- Ты же всю ночь не спал, - пожурил его Гарри. – Я очень благодарен, Драко. И прости: не хотелось тебя во все это впутывать. 

\- Ладно тебе, - отмахнулся Малфой, придвигая свой стул поближе. – Невилл говорит, что твоя магия готова. Получи и распишись, вроде как. Они хотят сегодня этим заняться. 

Он видел загоревшуюся в глазах Гарри искру надежды, но та вскоре угасла. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что поздно, - тихо сказал он. 

\- Этого нельзя знать наверняка, - возразил Драко. 

Гарри откинулся на подушку и пристально взглянул на слизеринца. Тот провел дрожащей рукой по волосам. 

\- Гарри... 

\- Мозги у меня еще работают, - перебил тот. – Не так уж много времени прошло с момента беседы с целителем Энтвислом. 

\- Мы не знаем... он, между прочим, сказал, что никогда не сталкивался с похожей ситуацией. По крайней мере подожди результатов маггловских анализов. Тогда и решай. 

\- Это можно, - кивнул Гарри. – Мне пора поговорить с Роном. Придумать идеальную стратегию, и побыстрее. 

\- Ты ему расскажешь? 

\- Да, - помолчав, ответил Гарри. 

\- А Северусу? 

Юноша опустил глаза. 

\- Я же говорил, он не хочет... все кончено. 

\- Верится с трудом, - буркнул Драко. – Должен же он узнать, почему ты откладываешь с возвращением себе магии. 

\- Сначала я поговорю с Роном. Надо придумать, как столкнуться с твоим отцом – прости, Драко – лицом к лицу, да еще и его веселую компанию заполучить поблизости. Покончить со всеми разом. Иначе зачем все это? 

Драко с удивлением понял, что согласен с ходом мыслей друга, и вздохнул. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

\- Могло бы быть хуже. Я оденусь через минуту – сейчас ведь время завтрака, так? Пойдем вместе. 

\- Никуда ты не пойдешь! – в палату заглянул капитан Натан Джонс, маггловский врач Гарри. 

\- Почему? – спросил тот. 

Натан измерил давление и температуру пациента, попутно проведя общий осмотр. 

\- А ты чувствуешь себя в состоянии подняться? – тихо поинтересовался врач. 

В палату зашла Поппи. 

\- Не знаю, - признался Гарри. – Думал попробовать. У меня много дел. 

\- Дела могут подождать... – начал Натан. 

\- Не могут, - оборвал его больной. – Ты и сам это знаешь. Извини, не хотел показаться грубым, - мягко добавил он, - но я, говоря армейским языком, не завершил свою миссию. И должен попытаться исправить это, если сил хватит. Я понимаю, что у тебя много других пациентов. Если хочешь, вернись... 

\- Вот тут ты неправ, - объявил Натан. – Я только что воспользовался сотовым, который одолжила мне Поппи, и теперь являюсь твоим личным лечащим врачом впредь до получения новых указаний. А днем прибудет доктор Хаммонд с результатами твоих анализов и наверняка захочет взять еще несколько специализированных образцов. 

Гарри понял, что хочет сказать врач. 

\- Тогда я вернусь днем. Только загляну в Большой зал и повидаюсь с Роном. Хочешь позавтракать с нами? 

\- Если он в состоянии в такую рань слушать, как малышня вопит на сотни голосов, - фыркнула Поппи. 

\- С удовольствием, - улыбнулся Натан. – Мне так здесь нравится. До сих пор не верю собственным глазам. 

\- Тогда давай оденемся, - велела Поппи, перебрасывая через руку спецкостюм Гарри. 

Тот поглядел на нее. 

\- По-моему, смысла натягивать все это больше нет, - сказал юноша. 

Остальные молчали, болезненно морщась. 

Гарри подхватил мантию и отправился умываться. 

 

Шагая к Большому залу, Гарри, избавившийся от спецкостюма, радовался вновь обретенной свободе движений. Он попросил Поппи окружить его мантию смягчающими чарами и заклинанием невесомости, чтобы ткань не терлась о поврежденную кожу. Кроме спецкостюма, другой одежды у Гарри тут не было, поэтому завтракать он отправился в традиционном наряде. Даже маску не надел. Так юноша чувствовал себя намного лучше и легче. 

Путь он преодолел без проблем. Драко и Натан, оживленно болтая, сопровождали юного волхва. 

Когда все трое вошли в Большой зал, ученики повернулись: доктор, привлекательный молодой человек в униформе, успел стать предметом всеобщего интереса. Обычно его видели только в коридорах, поэтому посещение трапезы вызвало шквал взбудораженного шепота. 

\- Хочешь сидеть за столом с учениками или преподавателями? – спросил врача Драко. 

\- Где вы, там и я, - беспечно отозвался Натан. 

 

И Дамблдор, и Северус пристально следили за тем, как трое вошедших направляются к гриффиндорскому столу. Альбус от Поппи знал, что Гарри находится в лазарете, а Драко аппарировал за маггловским врачом. Медиведьма так же поведала директору, что Драко советовался с Катбертом по поводу состояния юного волхва, и немного беспокоился. Впрочем, судя по виду Гарри, ничего серьезного не произошло. 

Северус хмурил брови. Зачем здесь доктор? Зельевар заметил, что на Гарри нет маски, а когда тот потянулся за чаем, увидел, что под мантией руки юноши обнажены. Значит, костюм он тоже не надел? Неужели спецодежду уже можно снять? Снейп не помнил, чтобы Гарри упоминал о разрешении врачей. 

Он рассказал Альбусу, что магия Гарри чиста и может быть возвращена владельцу, и директор предложил заняться этим сразу после уроков. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше; зельевар даже попытался представить, насколько Поппи удастся подлатать изуродованную кожу юноши. 

Рассказал ли Драко Поттеру хорошую новость? Наверняка рассказал: должно быть, узнал от Невилла. Мысль об этом немного разозлила Снейпа: он, быть может, слегка ребячась, сам хотел сообщить Гарри добрые вести. Особенно сегодня, когда стоило извиниться и начать восстанавливать обрушенные мосты. 

Гарри сел рядом с Роном; Натан опустился на скамью по другую руку волхва. 

Есть юноше не хотелось, но он выпил немного чая и съел ломтик поджаренного хлеба с вареньем. Вокруг не прекращались разговоры, но Уизли, как всегда, все внимание обращал на содержимое тарелки. 

\- Рон, - тихо позвал Гарри, - мне нужно с тобой поговорить. 

\- Так говори, - весело предложил друг, подхватывая с блюда еще пару ломтиков бекона и опуская их в размазанный по тарелке желток. 

\- Без свидетелей, - уточнил Гарри. 

Рон поднял голову. 

\- Ладно. После Ухода у меня... 

\- Может, поговорим сейчас? Это важно. 

Глядя на юношу, Рон дожевал бекон. 

\- Хорошо, - протянул он, - сейчас? – взгляд его упал на тарелку друга. – Ты же не поел толком. 

\- Я не голоден, - Гарри поднялся на ноги. – Останешься, Натан? 

\- Хочешь, пойду с вами? Обещаю не подслушивать. 

\- Нет, поешь. Если нужно, Рон за тобой вернется. 

\- Ладно. Классный у вас тут бекон! 

Гарри рассмеялся. Удивленный его словами Рон молча последовал за другом. 

\- Пойдем в Комнату необходимости? 

Несмотря на привлекательность идеи, Гарри вовсе не хотелось карабкаться по ступенькам. На лестницах у него кружилась голова. 

\- Нет, давай просто запремся вот в этом классе. Им никогда не пользуются. Наведешь защитные чары, Рон? 

Тот так и сделал. 

Неожиданно Гарри сообразил, что совершенно не может найти слов. Как рассказать такое лучшему другу? Он настолько увлекся своим долгом... быть может, с этого и стоит начать? Юноша сел за парту и облокотился о столик: 

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты придумал способ заставить Малфоя и его банду встретиться со мной как можно скорее. 

\- Ты же знаешь, дружище, я об этом подумываю; а что за спешка? Хагрид, между прочим, за опоздания ругает... 

\- Я хочу провернуть это в ближайшую неделю. Максимум десять дней, - ровно ответил Гарри. 

\- Ничего себе! Давай размышлять трезво, Гарри. Это невозможно. Кроме того, твоя магия ведь не готова... или уже готова? 

\- Да, вчера ее закончили очищать. 

\- Ну, тогда все понятно. Конечно, ты хочешь вернуть ее поскорее, - Рон вдруг покраснел как рак. – Ой. А ты все еще должен... это... со Снейпом... чтобы оставаться в замке? 

Гарри отвернулся. Беседа продвигалась в совершенно незапланированном направлении. 

\- Вообще-то он вчера меня прогнал. 

\- Что?!! 

\- Я слишком ленивый и много сорю. Его можно понять. В любом случае... 

\- Ох, Гарри, мне так жаль. Даже не верится, но очень жаль. Ты ведь его любишь. 

\- Да. 

\- Тогда... Значит, дело не в сексе? Ты ведь по-прежнему здесь? А Невилл говорил... 

\- Нет, дело было именно в сексе. 

\- Но как же... 

\- Вчера мне помог Драко. Я был на улице и... 

\- Драко? Ты позволил Драко себя трахнуть! Черт возьми, сначала Гермиона с Невиллом, а теперь... слизеринцы совсем с цепи сорвались! Гарри, неужели нет никого... 

Видя ужас Рона, юный волхв не смог упустить шанс подшутить над другом. 

\- Мне и в голову не приходило обратиться к тебе, Рон. Извини, не хотел тебя обидеть, просто не думал, что ты с такой готовностью... 

Рон позеленел, потом побелел, разевая рот, будто выброшенная на берег рыба. 

\- Я... я... Гарри... я не имел в виду... 

Поттер накрыл ладонью локоть Рона: 

\- Не паникуй. Не собирался я тебя просить. Как бы то ни было, речь идет о слюне. 

\- Ты его поцеловал?! – поперхнулся Рон. 

\- Нет, он наплевал в ладонь, а я проглотил. 

\- Ох... Брррр... Гарри... 

\- А сегодня мне придется просить кого-нибудь еще, так что не психуй, Ронни. 

\- Ну... это просто... бедняга ты, - сочувственно погладил его по плечу Уизли. 

Похоже, момент настал. 

\- Эх, хотелось бы, чтобы худших проблем у меня не было, но, к несчастью, это не так. 

Поглядев на приятеля, Рон оптимистично заметил: 

\- Знаешь, сперва, конечно, было иначе, но теперь я твое лицо практически не замечаю. 

\- Умеешь ты утешить, дружище! – расхохотался Гарри. 

\- Ну, ты же понимаешь, о чем я, - промычал опозорившийся Рон, снова краснея. 

\- Знаю, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Спасибо тебе. 

\- Черт, я не мастак утешать, - потер загривок Рон. 

\- Не беспокойся, - сказал Гарри, решив попробовать иной подход. – Я тебя не ради утешений сюда привел, а потому, что доверяю тебе как стратегу. С Малфоем нужно покончить немедленно.

\- Да куда ты так торопишься? Есть ведь еще и авроры, и другие маги. Малфой – не твоя забота, ведь на тебя никто не давит? 

\- Никто, - заверил его Гарри, - но я чувствую себя ответственным. Потом я смогу уйти, зная, что дорогие мне люди находятся в безопасности. 

\- Куда уйти? – воскликнул Рон, но вскоре понурился. – Тебя же небось со всего мира к себе зазывают. Это резонно – принять лучшее предложение. Я буду по тебе скучать. 

Гарри сглотнул ком, застрявший в горле. Он и представить себе не мог – да и не хотел, - что разговор выдастся настолько трудным. 

\- Сядь, Рон. Я тебя прошу. 

\- А что такое? – Рон послушно сел. – Гарри, ты меня пугаешь. Люди всегда говорят: «сядь», если думают, что от их новостей можно грохнуться в обморок. Я еще ни разу не терял сознания. 

Гарри переплел пальцы и сложил их на коленях. 

\- Мы не знаем, чьих рук это дело – Волдеморта или кого-то еще, но... одно из проклятий в меня все-таки попало. Во время последней битвы. 

\- Что? – нахмурился Рон. – Но ведь магию из тебя вынули. Неужели ты до сих пор проклят? 

Гарри покачал головой. 

\- Может быть, проклятие вызвало цепную реакцию, или произошло что-то другое – никто не знает. Дело в том, что... – он поднял глаза на внимательно слушающего Рона и осекся. 

\- Просто скажи мне. Вместе разберемся, что к чему. 

\- Не выйдет, - отозвался Гарри, беря Рона за руку. Юноша решил, что им обоим не повредит почувствовать прикосновения друг друга. – У меня лейкемия. Рак крови. Болезнь, которую в зрелом возрасте не слишком легко лечить, а моя еще и прогрессирует. 

Рон вцепился в ладонь друга, поворачивая ее так и сяк, разглядывая. 

\- Что ты такое говоришь? – прошептал он. 

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я. И почему нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, тоже знаешь. Пожалуйста, помоги мне покончить с чертовым Люциусом Малфоем, Рон. Пожалуйста. 

Молчание тянулось, словно резина. 

\- Сколько у тебя еще времени? – выдавил наконец Рон. 

\- Месяц? Две недели? Пять? Недостаточно, - тихо сказал Гарри. – Доктора должны дать ответ поточнее сегодня днем. Просто скоро я... уже не смогу двигаться. Потому-то... 

Рон кивнул. 

Какое-то время они сидели молча в странной, но в то же время уютной тишине. 

\- Кто еще знает? – подал голос Рон. 

\- Драко. Он меня нашел вчера вечером. С тех пор узнала Поппи. Катберт Энтвисл, маггловские врачи. 

\- А Северус – нет? – изумился Рон. Гарри покачал головой. – Ты должен ему сказать. 

\- Наверное, пришло время рассказать всем – при совместном обсуждении идей больше. Созовем Орден. Хватит притворяться. 

\- А как ты себя чувствуешь? – слабым голосом спросил Рон. 

\- Устал очень. Бывало и лучше, и хуже. Под самый конец врачи смогут подобрать специальные лекарства. Но сейчас мне нужна трезвая голова. 

Рон снова кивнул и поднялся. 

\- Я соберу Орден сегодня вечером, ладно? Ты еще не рассказал Мионе и Невиллу? 

Внезапно Гарри ощутил, что валится с ног. 

\- Можешь сделать это сам? Или попросить Драко? Я... позовешь сюда Натана из Большого зала? Он проводит меня в лазарет. 

 

Рон как раз шел в Большой зал, когда путь ему пересек Снейп. Юноша сразу понял, что зельевар ждал его здесь. 

\- Мистер Уизли? На урок не опаздываете? 

Рон попытался придать лицу безразличное выражение, но мышцы отказывались повиноваться. 

\- Рон? Что с вами? – неожиданно взволнованным тоном спросил Снейп. 

\- Вы любите Гарри? – выпалил гриффиндорец. – Он сказал, вы его выгнали. 

\- Мы с ним друг друга не поняли, - напрягшись, отрезал Северус. 

\- Да у Гарри еще со времен жизни у Дурслей самооценка на нуле, - прорычал Рон. – Стоит только намекнуть – и он уже уверен, что никому не нужен. Вы его любите? – повторил он. 

\- По-моему, вы слишком многое себе позволяете, - нахмурился Северус. – С чего вы решили, что я отвечу... 

\- Любите или нет, черт вас подери! – взревел Рон. – Потому что если да, то немедленно идите к нему! Я схожу за доктором. У вас есть урок? 

Неприятно удивленный поведением Рона и сумасбродным допросом, Снейп решил ответить: 

\- Да, мистер Уизли, в ответ на ваш первый вопрос, нет – на второй. Теперь вы довольны? 

\- Нет. Идите к нему. Я скоро вернусь. 

 

Подняв голову, Гарри увидел входящего в класс Снейпа. 

\- Встретил Рона? – догадался он. 

\- Да. Он себя очень странно вел. Что здесь делает твой доктор? 

Гарри взглянул Северусу в глаза. Была только половина девятого утра, но юноше казалось, что день длится вечность. 

\- Я умираю, - прямо сказал он. Следом за Северусом в класс вошли Натан и Рон. Гарри поглядел на врача и продолжил: - Натан со мной, пока я не откину копыта, не так ли? Кажется, он разочарован, что эта командировка окажется такой короткой.


	41. Гарри гнет свою линию

Мозг Северуса работал в усиленном режиме – так же, как когда-то в присутствии Темного лорда: все вокруг стало ярче, линии – четче, цвета – интенсивнее, слова зазвучали громче. Возможно, все дело было в ожидании болезненных ощущений, обычно следующих за каждым появлением у Волдеморта. 

Зельевар слышал дыхание находящихся позади мужчин, чувствовал, как взволнован Рон Уизли, хотя тот стоял неподвижно, ощущал терпениt, лучащееся от врача. И Гарри... 

Он вроде бы шутил, но каким тоном... и голос дрожал немного. Юноша был бледен; волосы, сегодня необычно безжизненные, липли к вискам. 

Гарри опустил локти на стол и, переплетя пальцы, оперся о них подбородком. Обнаженные предплечья выглядели худыми и беззащитными. 

Тогда-то, в этот самый миг, Северус все понял. 

\- Ты не надел свой костюм, потому что решил махнуть на все рукой? – не в силах справиться с шоком, выдавил он. 

Доктор легко подтолкнул зельевара внутрь класса. 

\- Алекс... то есть Гарри счел, что смысла терпеть неудобство спецкостюма больше нет. Решение весьма логичное, - тихо сказал Натан. 

Северус обнаружил, что сидит рядом с любовником. Рон остался у двери, врач опустился на корточки возле пациента. 

\- Ну что, готов? 

Не отвечая, Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа. 

\- Северус... Ты можешь услышать все вместе с другими членами Ордена. Нет нужды притворяться... 

\- Не мели чепуху! У меня болела голова и не было настроения. Я думал, у нас впереди еще сотня лет, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу. 

Глаза Гарри обожгло от слез. Сила собственных эмоций удивляла: он уже почти привык ничего не чувствовать. 

\- Боюсь, уже нет. Прости, что развел у тебя беспорядок, - выдавил юноша. 

\- Извиняться надо за то, что скрыл от меня такое, но об этом мы поговорим позже. Гораздо важнее сейчас ответить на вопрос, который мне задал Уизли: разумеется, я люблю тебя, глупый мальчишка. А теперь рассказывай, что происходит. Как ты себя чувствуешь? – резко спросил зельевар. 

\- Устал. Извини. 

Пристально взглянув на молодого человека, Северус встал и превратил свою парту в широкое, удобное кресло, потом протянул к Гарри руки. Тот с усилием поднялся и миг спустя уже сидел на коленях алхимика, уютно прижимаясь к его груди. 

Одно ощущение того, как льнет к нему Гарри, с лихвой возместило неловкость, вызванную присутствием зрителей. 

Северус погладил любовника по макушке и с вызовом посмотрел на свидетелей: 

\- Рон. Трансфигурируй что-нибудь удобное для нашего гостя. 

\- Ой, конечно! Извините, - Уизли торопливо превратил еще две парты в кресла. 

\- Не верится, что это возможно, и в то же время к магии очень быстро привыкаешь! Может, я тоже заколдован? – улыбнулся Натан, усаживаясь так осторожно, будто кресло в любой миг могло исчезнуть. 

\- Северус? – тихо позвал Гарри. 

\- М-м? 

\- Я понимаю, что должен был все рассказать тебе наедине, но теперь, когда мы здесь, я… ты не будешь против, если к нам присоединятся Альбус, Гермиона и Невилл? Драко уже знает, но позови и его. У меня нет сил говорить об это много раз. Натан и Драко все объяснят. Натан, ты не возражаешь? 

\- Конечно, нет. Дельное предложение. 

\- Рон, позови их, - велел Северус. – Передай Альбусу, чтобы нашел кого-нибудь заменить меня на уроках. 

\- Да, сэр. 

Гарри льнул к Снейпу, наслаждаясь теплом его тела. Юноша слегка дрожал, и зельевар сотворил плед, который накрыл их обоих. Натан отошел к окну поглядеть на первогодок, занимающихся с мадам Хуч. 

\- Я поднимусь, когда они зайдут, - сказал Гарри. 

\- Ты останешься здесь, - касаясь губами его волос, возразил Северус. 

\- Ты уверен? 

\- Я ползал в грязи перед Волдемортом и был посмешищем для ничтожеств. Стыдиться того, что обнимаю любимого человека перед друзьями, я не собираюсь, - искренне проговорил Снейп. 

\- Вот и хорошо. Здесь удобно. Интересно, сколько лет заняло бы такое признание, если бы я не умирал. 

\- Слишком много, - помолчав, ответил Северус. – Мы любим тратить время на пустяки. 

\- Этот момент – один из лучших. Точно потрачен не зря, - промычал Гарри, касаясь языком кожи Северуса там, где мантия открывала шею. – Ты вкусный. Вчера мне пришлось довольствоваться слюной Малфоя. Не мог вернуться в замок. 

Северус крепче обнял любимого. 

\- Прости меня, - шепнул он, лаская губами ухо Гарри. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты ушел навсегда. 

\- И ты меня, - пробормотал юноша. – Я его не целовал. Он запихнул слюну мне в рот. Очень храбрый поступок, на самом-то деле. Можно, сегодня я возьму в рот тебя? Мне это нужнее. Чувствовать тебя. 

\- Да, - простонал Северус, ощущая всплеск возбуждения, несмотря на шок и страх. 

В дверь постучали, и Гарри проворчал, ерзая на коленях у зельевара: 

\- Черт, как не вовремя. Хочу тебя... 

Он уткнулся носом в шею Северуса, не желая отзываться за стук. Снейп погладил любовника по спине: 

\- И получишь. А сейчас я их впущу, ладно? – с этими словами он снял защиту с двери. 

От удивления вошедший Альбус высоко поднял брови, глядя на открывшуюся ему картину; за ним следовали Гермиона и Драко. 

\- Я отправил за Невиллом домовика, - сообщил вернувшийся Рон и принялся трансфигурировать парты в кресла. 

Немного подумав, он призвал еще одного домового эльфа, и минуту спустя на столе дымился чайник, а вокруг со звоном появились чашки. 

Мать Рона всегда рекомендовала чай как средство шоковой терапии. Сейчас юноша от него бы не отказался. 

Гарри сидел, уютно устроившись, а Натан, иногда уступая слово Драко, объяснял остальным суть болезни волхва. Шок и неверие друзей в каком-то смысле даже утешали. Юношу беспокоил только Северус. У Гермионы были Драко и Невилл; Рон всегда обращался за поддержкой к семье. Они переживут утрату друга. Острое чувство вины и боль, причиненная гибелью Сириуса, тоже померкли со временем. Ничего необычного в этом нет. 

Но в те дни, когда эта боль была новой и каждая мысль причиняла мучения... Гарри окружали друзья, пусть он и вел себя с ними, как последний мерзавец. 

А кто поддержит Северуса? Альбус и сам при смерти. Юноша не сомневался, что зельевар найдет себе нового любовника, но слишком уж много событий грозит свалиться на Снейпа одновременно: падение Волдеморта, кончина наставника, гибель любовника. Возможно, Северус покинет Хогвартс. Он ведь станет свободным человеком. Гарри должен сделать все, чтобы этому ничто не помешало. 

Избавить мир от Малфоя. Написать завещание. 

Он чувствовал, что с каждым словом доктора Северус напрягается все сильнее. Сам Гарри слушал не слишком внимательно. Неожиданно зельевар сел ровнее, едва не уронив юношу. 

\- Погодите-ка! Я не понимаю. У Гарри какая-то болезнь, о которой вы знаете уже не первую неделю, но ничего не делаете? 

\- Есть несколько методов лечения, но Гарри от них отказался, - глядя на больного, сообщил Натан. 

Северус рванул любовника за плечо, вынуждая повернуться к себе. 

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что они уничтожат клетки, вырабатывающие кровь, - тихо объяснил Гарри. – Узнав о болезни, я сразу связался с Катбертом Энтвислом. Шансы заполучить назад магию при таком лечении минимальны. 

\- Но ты бы выжил? 

\- Вероятности мало, - пожал плечами юноша. – Рак уже был слишком ярко выражен. 

Северус сверлил доктора гневным взглядом. 

\- Как вышло, что болезнь прогрессировала все это время? Он черт знает сколько месяцев проторчал в вашем госпитале! 

Спорить, сидя на коленях у оппонента, было неловко. Гарри соскользнул на пол, потянув за собой одеяло, и обернул его вокруг плеч. Альбус торопливо сотворил для юноши кресло. 

Снейп продолжал смотреть на Натана. 

\- Они ни при чем, - прошептал Гарри. 

Все, включая доктора, обернулись к больному. 

\- Первые неважные результаты появились уже давно. Доктора говорили, что у меня в крови развивается что-то странное. Дежуривший тогда аврор решил, что дело в моей магии и ее связи с кровью, и навел чары, помогающие забыть о результатах анализов. 

\- И ты ему позволил? – прорычал Северус. 

Юноша виновато сгорбился в кресле. 

\- Я думал, может, это возрождается моя магия. Растет сама по себе. Должна же она откуда-то появляться, увеличиваться – я ведь не всегда был таким сильным магом, как... ну, раньше. Понадеялся, что она возвращается, и вам не придется очищать старую. 

Слушая его полушепот, Северус представил себе, как Гарри жил, размышляя об этом, мучаясь и мечтая, как держал все в себе, как страдал от неминуемого разочарования. Хотелось одновременно проклясть глупого мальчишку и сжать его в объятиях... черт побери! 

\- Значит, обычно маги этим не заболевают? – спросил он у Драко. 

\- Нет, магия – надежная защита от такого рода недугов, - тихо отозвался тот. 

\- Тогда мы сегодня же вернем Гарри магию, и все образуется. Почему мы тратим время, сидя здесь? 

\- Северус... мне кажется... я не... – Драко осекся. 

\- Что? Почему нет Энтвисла? Эта беседа явно вне твоей компетенции! – язвительно бросил зельевар, в напряженный момент прибегая к старой уловке – нападению. 

\- Сам знаю! – рявкнул Драко. – Я его еще вчера вечером вызвал! Не дурак! 

\- Так вызови еще раз! Он же не знал, что теперь магия Гарри очищена! 

\- Северус, не кричи на Драко, он мне очень помог, - перебил Гарри. – Вчера мы с Катбертом говорили о том, что моя магия вот-вот будет готова. Он считает, сейчас это уже почти не имеет значения. 

\- Все лучше, чем ничего! Если магия выиграет тебе несколько лет жизни... – ему показалось, что Гарри вздрогнул. – Что такое? 

\- Мой организм настолько слаб, что, скорее всего, это меня прикончит, - ответил юноша. 

\- Энтвисл так сказал? – спросил Дамблдор. Гарри кивнул. Старик мягко продолжил: - Как давно прогрессирует болезнь? 

Больной взглянул на Натана. 

\- Мы узнаем уже сегодня, когда получим результаты анализов... 

\- Ответьте хотя бы примерно, - рявкнул Снейп. – Сколько ему осталось? 

\- Месяц, – напряженно пробормотал Натан. – Плюс-минус две недели. 

\- Нет. Нет, нет, нет, - вскочив, Северус потряс головой и принялся мерить шагами класс. – Этого не может быть. Посмотрите на него! Нет! 

\- Северус... 

\- Я не верю! – воскликнул Снейп. – Это ложь! 

В наступившей тишине раздались всхлипы Гермионы. 

\- И какое же лечение вы прописали Гарри? – наконец осведомился зельевар. – Если это придаст ему сил, очищенную магию можно вернуть по частям... 

\- Северус, прежде всего я поговорил с Роном, потому что хочу вывести из строя Люциуса... 

\- Малфоя? Он-то здесь при чем? 

Гарри посмотрел на Рона. Хотелось убраться подальше, на разговор не осталось сил. Все необходимое юноша уже рассказал, а теперь можно зализать раны и уснуть. 

\- Рон. Объяснишь им? 

Гарри сполз пониже, улегся в кресле спиной к остальным и, с головой укутавшись в плед, закрыл глаза. 

Альбус превратил кресло в диван, чтобы больной мог лечь поудобнее. Подойдя, Натан пощупал лоб волхва и измерил пульс. 

\- Я хотел бы вернуть его в лазарет, - тихо сказал доктор. – Можно сделать это с помощью магии? 

\- Гарри! Ты нарочно это устраиваешь! – приблизившись, Северус обхватил лицо юноши ладонями, не обращая внимания на гневные протесты зрителей. 

\- Нарочно, - согласился молодой человек, глядя на любовника большими зелеными глазами. – Но Рон вам все расскажет. Я устал, - он высунул руку и сжал запястье Снейпа. – Зайдешь ко мне днем? 

Несмотря на ярость, охватывающую его при мысли о несправедливой судьбе юноши, Северус кивнул и держал пальцы Гарри, пока тот не убрал руку под одеяло. 

 

Позднее зельевар, разозлившийся еще больше, понял, отчего Гарри не рассказал ему о своей болезни. 

Альбус сидел с юношей в лазарете. Тот спал, свернувшись под одеялом. 

Прибывший днем доктор Хаммонд поговорил с доктором Джонсом, а потом поделился с зельеваром результатами анализов – после того, как Натан назвал Снейпа партнером Гарри. 

\- Северус, - мягко сказал Альбус, - времени мало, и ты должен определиться, как себя вести. 

\- Вот как? – поглядел на старика Снейп. – И какой же у меня выбор? 

\- Ты можешь спорить с Гарри, а можешь его поддерживать. 

\- И все? – язвительно поинтересовался алхимик. 

\- Все. 

\- Что ж, это просто замечательно... 

Директор поднял ладонь. 

\- Гарри редко обращался ко мне с просьбами, но потребовал принять то, что есть вещи, в которых он сведущ более других магов. Это важно для него, Северус. Неужели ты откажешь ему в последнем желании? 

\- И позволю умереть? Есть другие способы убрать Малфоя, Альбус, почему этого ждут от Гарри? Неужели он недостаточно сделал? 

\- Более чем достаточно, уверяю тебя. Но сейчас речь о том, чего он хочет. Я знаю, каково это – чувствовать близость смерти, оценивать свои достижения и думать о том, что еще можно успеть. Все становится предельно ясным. Гарри точно знает свою цель – знал с той минуты, когда понял: Малфой задумал неладное. Неужели ты не можешь позволить ему перед уходом убедиться, что он сделал все – что мы помогли ему сделать все возможное... 

\- Но есть шанс, что он выживет... 

Альбус умолк. Северус уронил голову в ладони. 

\- Понимаю, что хватаюсь за соломинки. Но как я могу оставить надежду, Альбус? Я не в силах, - дрожащим голосом сказал он.

Дамблдор погладил Снейпа по руке. 

\- Месяц назад Невилл Лонгботтом предложил взять защиту замка на себя, чтобы я смог отдохнуть перед смертью, - сообщил он. – Я был потрясен. Лучших предложений мне не делали. Получить свободу! Не зависеть от ощущения, что я кого-то подвожу, и делать что вздумается! Передать не могу, как мне стало легко на сердце, - старик помолчал. – Неужели ты не можешь предложить Гарри то же самое, Северус? Поставить его желания превыше собственных? 

\- Он всю жизнь так делает, - прошипел Снейп. 

Гарри заворочался во сне. 

\- Да, но теперь ему хочется сделать что-то для себя. Гарри хочет знать, что все мы будем в безопасности. Он любит тебя, мой мальчик. Разве ты этого не видишь? 

 

Гарри проснулся после полудня. Альбус сидел у постели, листая какие-то путеводители. 

\- Северус ушел? – упавшим голосом спросил юноша. 

\- Он варит зелья, - мягко ответил старик. – Так ему легче думать. Привычнее. 

Гарри перевернулся на спину. Он весь вспотел от постоянно державшейся температуры. 

\- Пить хочешь? – предложил директор. 

Больной с благодарностью сделал несколько глотков тыквенного сока. 

\- Мне нужно принять душ, - принюхавшись, сказал Гарри и потерянно добавил: - Не знаю, куда идти. В лазарете оставаться не хочу. 

\- Ты же живешь с Северусом, - напомнил Альбус. 

\- Он не хочет... 

\- Северус попросил Добби возвратить твои вещи на места, и сделал это прошлым вечером – еще до того, как узнал, что ты болен. 

\- С тех пор он мог передумать. 

\- Пожалуйста, задержись немного. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить. 

\- Я не собираюсь менять принятых решений. 

\- Знаю. Мне хочется всего лишь предложить тебе составить завещание, Гарри. Ты уже думал об этом? 

 

Позднее, выйдя из душа в покоях Снейпа, Гарри обнаружил самого Северуса, стоящего на пороге ванной с полотенцем в раскинутых руках. 

\- Ты... ты не против, что я здесь? – взволнованно спросил юноша. 

Шагнув вперед, зельевар принялся вытирать любовника. 

\- Если ты со мной ненадолго, я не собираюсь терять ни секунды, - твердо промолвил он. 

Гарри с невероятным облегчением привалился к алхимику и, держась за отвороты сюртука, шепнул: 

\- Я люблю тебя. 

Грудь Северуса поднялась – он глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем строго ответить: 

\- А я - тебя. Но это не повод заливать меня водой. 

Гарри усмехнулся, позволив Снейпу продолжить обряд вытирания. 

\- Может, тебе снять мокрую одежду? – предложил он. 

\- Лучшая идея за весь сегодняшний день, - проворчал Северус. 

Чуть позднее они раскинулись на кровати Снейпа... на их общей кровати. Гарри совершенно не хотелось шевелиться. Северус любил его нежно и страстно, и от каждой ласки, каждого прикосновения сердце юноши переполнялось эмоциями, словно зельевар вознамерился подарить партнеру все возможное наслаждение, в то же время пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти каждый момент близости. 

Гарри лениво гладил Северуса по курчавой поросли на груди, потом спустился ниже, очерчивая мышцы живота. Рука скользнула по бедру, обвела его и подобралась к внутренней стороне. Снейп развел ноги, позволяя юноше пройтись ногтями по сморщенной коже мошонки. «Похоже на увеличенный отпечаток пальца», - отстраненно подумал Гарри, добравшись до восхитительного члена Северуса и лаская головку. 

Молодой человек скользнул ниже и, немного поглядев на доставивший ему столько удовольствия орган, вобрал головку в рот. Очищающее заклинание, которое использовал алхимик, избавило кожу от последствий их недавних занятий, и теперь сладковатый запах любимого тела наполнил ноздри юноши. Гарри провел по вздрагивающему члену языком. 

\- Нет времени, - простонал Северус. – Разве что собрание Ордена пропустить... Кстати, неплохая идея, - заметил он, чуть приподнимая бедра. 

Гарри в последний раз обвел языком головку и нехотя отстранился. 

\- Надо идти, - возразил он. – Просто напоследок хотел снова попробовать тебя на вкус. Утром видел об этом сон, - порозовев, признался юноша. 

\- В самом деле? – ухмыльнулся Северус и, прижавшись к губам Гарри, снова скользнул языком к нему в рот. 

В конечном итоге оба встали и оделись. В гостиной Северус вручил Гарри бутылочку с зельем. Юноша удивленно заломил бровь. 

\- Я позволил себе поговорить с Энтвислом и другими двумя докторами. Это зелье немного поможет твоей крови: ты станешь меньше уставать и задыхаться. Вреда от него нет. 

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Гарри и осушил содержимое бутылочки. – Тьфу! Неужели на смертном одре я не заслужил чего-нибудь повкуснее? 

\- Если это придаст тебе сил, что-нибудь повкуснее получишь позже, - подмигнул ему зельевар. 

\- Вот лучшая причина давиться твоими зельями! – рассмеялся Гарри. – Впрочем, не советую использовать ее в качестве рекламы. 

Северус усмехнулся, и мужчины в уютном молчании отправились на собрание. 

В кабинете Альбуса им пришлось пробиваться сквозь нагромождение раскладных стульев. Сначала Гарри не понял, почему нельзя было провести встречу в комнате побольше, но потом увидел, что, негодуя на легко опрокидывающиеся, неудобные железки, люди разговорились и стали вести себя менее скованно. 

Мужчины заняли два последних свободных стула. 

\- Итак, дорогие мои, - начал Альбус, - простите за столь неожиданный сбор и спасибо, что пришли. У нас ситуация, в которой нужно действовать быстро, и ваши идеи не помешают. Рон, не мог бы ты изложить план? 

Рон разъяснил замысел Гарри и извинился за то, что пока не придумал, как все провернуть. 

\- Значит, магия Гарри очищена? – уточнила Молли. – Это отличная новость, милый! Конечно, ты хочешь поскорее ее вернуть. Но почему именно таким образом? Ведь снова став могущественным волхвом, ты в любой момент можешь расправиться с Малфоем и его дружками! Разумеется, было бы прекрасно не волноваться о том, что он выкинет, но... 

Несколько осведомленных людей – Рон, Гермиона, Драко и Альбус – обернулись к Гарри, который распрямил плечи, сидя на хлипком стульчике. 

\- Что? – спросила миссис Уизли. – Я ведь не сказала ничего глупого, Артур? 

\- Вовсе нет, миссис Уизли, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Просто у меня есть не очень хорошие вести. 

Услыхав это сдержанное высказывание, Снейп фыркнул, но юноша и ухом не повел. 

\- Я пригласил вас сюда и прошу прощения, что оторвал от более важных дел, которые наверняка есть у каждого. Это еще не все: я должен попросить вас не ничего не планировать на следующую неделю-другую, потому что к тому времени я надеюсь осуществить задуманное. 

\- Но, Гарри... 

\- У меня есть мысль, - тихо сказал Драко. 

Все обернулись к слизеринцу. Тот сидел на полу рядом со стулом Гермионы, и по выражению лица девушки было видно, что идея друга ей неизвестна. 

\- Проведите квиддичный матч. Лучшие игроки школы против звезд спорта. Используйте свои связи. Гарри Поттер сам вручит трофей – он ведь не появлялся на публике с самого окончания войны. Я буду ловцом за Хогвартс. У отца появятся шансы попасть в школу, а также напасть сразу и на Гарри, и на меня. 

Ответом стало молчание шокированных предложением орденцев. 

\- Но как мы защитим тебя там, в воздухе? – прошептала Гермиона. 

\- Неужели твой отец рискнет явиться? – подал голос Билл Уизли. – Хогвартс надежно охраняется – не говоря уже о том, что Люциусу придется иметь дело с волхвом. 

Драко поглядел в глаза Гарри.

\- Возможно, ему стоит намекнуть, что ты сейчас уязвим, но в будущем пойдешь на поправку. Предоставить уникальную возможность ковать железо, пока горячо. 

\- Вроде как притвориться, что он еще не выздоровел? – подхватил Джордж Уизли. – У нас есть пара изделий, которые с этим помогут, - он с улыбкой повернулся к брату. – Фред, знаешь, о чем... 

\- Какие еще не очень хорошие вести? – перебил Ремус. 

Гарри набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. Взгляд его упал на Молли Уизли и тут же переключился на Снейпа. 

Тот усмехнулся, поднялся и встал за спиной юноши, кладя руку на его плечо. 

\- Ты же убил Волдеморта. Неужели Молли страшнее? 

Воцарившуюся тишину нарушил Фред: 

\- Вот тут я с тобой солидарен, приятель. 

\- Это еще что значит? – возмутилась Молли. – С каких это пор меня нужно бояться? 

Все Уизли в кабинете как по команде опустили глаза. 

\- Ну, знаете ли! – выдохнула Молли. – Гарри, милый, можешь сказать мне все, что считаешь нужным. Если ты встречаешься с Северусом, я только счастлива. И чего вы переполошились? 

Кое-кто, шокированный услышанным, ахнул, а Гарри с облегчением улыбнулся. 

\- Разумеется, я не считаю отношения с Северусом плохой новостью, - со смешком ответил он. – Это лучшее, что со мной когда-либо происходило, - юноша накрыл ладонью лежащую на его плече руку зельевара. – К сожалению, плохие новости объясняют спешку. Мне очень неловко, что все вы потратили столько усилий на то, чтобы охранять и оберегать меня в последнее время. Знаю, чего это стоило. К сожалению, меня все равно не миновала, так сказать, вражеская пуля, - выдохнув, Гарри крепче сжал ладонь Северуса. 

Слушавшие открыли было рты, но тотчас захлопнули их под суровым взглядом Снейпа. 

\- Вы только не беспокойтесь. Я побывал у двух замечательных целителей и маггловских врачей. К сожалению, у меня поздняя стадия рака, поэтому долго я не протяну. Нет, не просите деталей, - быстро сказал Гарри, повышая голос, чтобы перекричать возгласы. – Я просто хочу покончить с Люциусом Малфоем и прошу вашей помощи. Пожалуйста. 

В кабинете воцарилась вынужденная, полная ужаса тишина. 

\- Драко подал отличную идею, - наконец заговорил Билл. – Я договорюсь с Томасом Финном – загонщиком Фалмутских соколов. Джордж, Фред, вы ведь сможете пригласить Олли Вуда? 

Все принялись энергично обсуждать план. 

\- И когда состоится матч? – спросил Фред. 

\- В следующие выходные? – повернулся к Гарри Рон, и друг кивнул. – Огласим его как важное школьное мероприятие. 

\- Но разве это... – начала Тонкс. 

\- Тогда сболтните о матче при журналистах, - продолжил Рон. – Упомяните, что в школе к нему активно готовятся. Мол, пригласили родителей, и все. Никакой повышенной защиты не требуется. Разумеется, тут шагу ступить будет нельзя, чтобы не наткнуться на аврора, правда, мистер Шаклболт? 

\- Естественно, - пробасил тот. – Два-три будут на виду, рядом со звездами, а остальные смешаются с толпой. 

Обсудили и прочие детали. 

\- А если он не купится? – подал голос Невилл. 

\- Тогда мы насладимся отличным квиддичным матчем и снова примемся за решение проблемы, - спокойно отозвался Дамблдор. 

Было принято решение созвать несколько менее масштабных встреч, чтобы обсудить мероприятие, выставить защитные чары и так далее. Совещание подходило к концу, но расходиться никто не собирался. 

Гарри кашлянул, и присутствующие, словно только этого и ждали, повернулись к нему. 

\- Прежде чем вы уйдете, я хотел бы попросить еще об одном. Сегодня Альбус напомнил мне о завещании. 

Послышались исполненные ужаса возгласы. 

\- Пожалуйста, не нужно возражать: это совершенно необходимо, и не стоит притворяться, будто меня можно спасти. На самом деле я благодарен – понятия не имел о традициях волшебного мира в таких случаях. Альбус говорит, что маги зачитывают завещания в кругу полудюжины, а то и больше свидетелей. Могу ли я попросить вас стать свидетелями моего завещания? 

Поднявшийся было Артур Уизли снова сел. 

\- Это большая честь, Гарри, - тихо сказал он. 

Все последовали примеру Артура, а Гарри поднял свою сумку, лежавшую рядом со стулом, и вытащил несколько конвертов. 

\- Ко мне наведался Грипхук, банкир Гринготтса – как видите, денек выдался занятый, - слабо улыбнулся юноша. – Он подал мне несколько интересных идей, и я собираюсь осуществить их. Например, есть вещи, которые мне хотелось бы отдать прямо сейчас. Будто снова Новый год на дворе, - усмехнулся Гарри, - даже жуткий стыд при понимании, что подарки приготовлены не для всех, и тот присутствует. Надеюсь, что никого не забыл, но если вы останетесь ни с чем – теперь уж ничего не поделаешь! 

Многие рассмеялись. Первый конверт Гарри отдал Гермионе. 

\- Это подарки. Если случится чудо и я выживу, они все равно останутся у вас, ладно? – тут молодой человек заговорил уже более официальным тоном. – Я, Гарри Поттер, поступаю так по собственному желанию и в присутствии свидетелей, и указания мои да будут исполнены незамедлительно. 

В углу появились пергамент и перо, записывающее каждое слова юного волхва. 

\- Гермионе Грейнджер – ключ к банковской ячейке с ее именем. Внутри - сумма, указанная на приложенном документе. Сумма эта сейчас вложена под проценты, но ты можешь тратить ее по своему усмотрению. В хранилище достаточно на покупку квартиры рядом с любым университетом мира. 

\- Гарри... – начала Гермиона и осеклась, впервые в жизни не зная, что сказать. 

Юноша лишь улыбнулся ей и передал следующий конверт Рону. 

\- Рональду Уизли я оставляю землю в Годриковой лощине, - на это отозвались ропотом. – Рон, - дружески пояснил Гарри, - даже если я выздоровею, жить там я не хочу. Делай с землей все, что хочешь: продай и купи другой участок, построй дом, если место тебе приглянется – в конверте ключ от ячейки с небольшой суммой на постройку... а это перо все записывает? Вот и хорошо. Я не очень-то сведущ в таких вещах, - он смущенно откинул волосы с лица. 

\- У тебя замечательно получается, - подбодрил его Альбус. – Как интересно!

\- Вы не знаете деталей? – нагнувшись к старику, поинтересовался Шаклболт. 

\- Нет, нет, Гарри все обсуждал с Грипхуком. Ну разве он не молодец? 

Гарри вытянул следующий конверт. 

\- Невиллу Лонгботтому – мой дом в Хогсмиде. 

\- Гарри! Я не могу его принять! 

\- Почему нет? Тамошний сад – твоих рук дело. Я знаю, что большую часть времени ты будешь проводить в Хогвартсе, но иногда хочется и отдохнуть. Можешь продать дом. Он твой. 

Подняв следующий конверт, Гарри взвесил его на ладони. 

\- Драко Малфою... 

Драко крутанулся на месте и уставился на Гарри. 

\- Что? Ты мне что-то отдаешь? 

\- Дом двенадцать на площади Гриммо. 

\- Что?! 

Орденцы постарше возмущенно заворчали. 

\- Я могу распоряжаться собственным имуществом как сочту нужным; вы свидетели, а не советчики, - резко сказал Гарри. – Как всем известно, эту недвижимость мне оставил Сириус Блэк. Драко, в отличие от меня, его родственник, поэтому будет только справедливо, если дом отойдет к нему. Понятия не имею, чему здесь удивляться. Лично я счастлив, что имею возможность поступить именно так: Драко – человек с сильным характером, отказавшийся от семьи и наследства ради того, во что верит и считает правильным. Даже сегодня его храбрость... не знаю, смог бы я стать мишенью для собственного отца. Кроме того, Драко – отличный целитель и обязательно принесет магическому миру огромную пользу. Подозреваю, что в доме будут жить несколько человек, которые, надеюсь, сделают его менее мрачным и тоскливым и поселят в нем счастливую семью! 

Драко неверяще скорчился на своем месте. Сначала Невилл убил, чтобы спасти его, а теперь Гарри встал на его защиту... в глазах у юноши защипало. Неужели он, слизеринец, сейчас расплачется?

Поттер только улыбнулся и продолжил, отвлекая внимание собравшихся на себя: 

\- А теперь поговорим о том, с чем я не расстанусь, покуда жив – уж не обессудьте! 

Кое-кто рассмеялся, но с явной неохотой. 

\- Мистеру Артуру Уизли – акции кое-каких маггловских компаний. Я подумал, вам понравится принимать участие в сделках магглов, сэр.

\- О, Гарри, это замечательно. Ты просто... как интересно! Большое спасибо! 

\- Молли Уизли... миссис Уизли, я не знал, что вам подарить, вы уж простите... – ключ от банковского хранилища; немного денег, которые вы можете потратить на себя. Извините за скучный подарок. 

\- Гарри, милый, это очень чутко с твоей стороны. Спасибо, и надеюсь, мне никогда не придется получать этот ключ. Уверена, что чудеса все-таки происходят. 

\- Благодарю вас, миссис Уизли, но боюсь, через минуту вы во мне разочаруетесь. Молли Уизли, - повторил юноша, - задание. Основать фонд, делом которого будет защита нынешних и будущих учеников. Детали я обговорил с директором и профессорами Снейпом и Макгонагалл еще в начале года. Господа профессора, посвятите в них миссис Уизли? Вы же знаете, что именно меня беспокоит. Миссис Уизли, администратору фонда положена зарплата. Надеюсь, вы не против этим заняться; если хотите, поручите дело кому-нибудь другому. 

\- Конечно, я обязательно... отличная идея, Гарри. 

\- Могу я изменить условие завещания? – поинтересовался Гарри. – Этот пункт должен быть претворен в жизнь немедленно, а не после моей смерти. 

\- Подтверждено, - хором провозгласили старейшины, а более молодые члены Ордена поддержали заговоривших. 

\- Вот и хорошо, - кивнул Гарри и улыбнулся Северусу. 

\- Что это за хитрое выражение лица, мистер Поттер? Уж не собираетесь ли вы выставить меня на посмешище? 

\- Разве на меня это похоже? Вовсе нет. Северусу Снейпу – мои акции Удивительных уловок Уизли. 

\- Гарри! Ты что?! Вот гад! – вскочил с места Джордж. 

\- Нет-нет, Джордж, это гениальная мысль, - схватил брата за руку Фред. – Настоящий зельевар в правлении! Подумай, как мы расширим масштаб продукции! 

\- И то верно, - просияв, Джордж сел. 

\- Ты думал, мне нужны дополнительные поводы приложить все усилия, чтобы не дать тебе умереть? – сердито осведомился Снейп, глядя на Гарри. 

\- Нет, я решил, что тебе не помешает немного развлечься, - без тени испуга возразил юноша. 

Накалившаяся было атмосфера в кабинете заметно перестала искрить. 

\- Ну, - неуверенно продолжил Гарри, - уже почти все. Только я немного не понимаю... Альбус сказал, что палочка волшебника считается... особым подарком. Вроде как почетным. Что в ней сосредоточена сила мага или стиль его колдовства, и такой дар высоко ценится. Это в самом деле так? 

\- Да, Гарри, - кивнул Римус. 

\- Надо же. Тогда надеюсь, что это не покажется странным, если я оставлю свою первую палочку – из падуба с пером феникса – Хогвартсу. Не знаю, что с ней можно сделать – сунуть на полку к Сортировочной шляпе или еще куда-нибудь... Кроме этого, я хочу завещать школе свою метлу, хоть и знаю, что это глупо. 

\- Очень щедро с твоей стороны, Гарри, - промолвил Альбус. – От имени Хогвартса позволь выразить тебе огромную благодарность. 

\- Не за что, - смутился молодой человек. – Ну и последнее: Северусу Снейпу я оставляю свое прочее имущество, ключи и содержимое банковских счетов и все, что имею. 

Изумленные люди молчали, и вдруг в тишине раздался голос Муди: 

\- Вот ведь гнусный ублюдок. Так я и знал, что он не зря трахал мальчишку. 

Все застыли, не смея пошевелиться. 

\- Мистер Муди, соизвольте объясниться! – ледяным тоном приказал юноша. 

\- Забудь, Гарри, - начал было Северус. 

\- И не подумаю. Я жду, Муди. 

\- Он же знал, что ты волхв! Да к тому же еще и впечатлительный мальчонка. Разумеется, он этим воспользовался. 

\- Понимаю. Значит, еще до того, как количество моих шрамов сравнялось с вашим, он никак не мог найти меня привлекательным без скрытых мотивов? 

\- О, не сомневаюсь, сочная молодая задница его только подхлестнула... 

\- Аластор! – вскричал Альбус. 

\- Но, по-вашему, главной его целью было как можно ближе подобраться к волхву. 

\- Разумеется. Он вообще любит греться под боком у сильных магов. 

Кто-то изумленно ахнул. Зельевар размеренно поглаживал пальцами спинку стула, на котором сидел вполоборота. 

\- Северус и понятия не имел о том, что я волхв, когда мы начали встречаться. 

\- В самом деле? Значит, Снейпу просто нравилось спать с доверенным ему учеником? Потрясающий моральный облик, - желчно процедил Муди. 

\- Он не знал ни того, что я учусь в Хогвартсе, ни того, кем на самом деле являюсь, - тихо отозвался юноша. – Напротив, узнав, что нарушил собственные понятия о поведении, приемлемом между учителем и учеником, он меня едва не убил. Если хотите обвинять, начните с меня: Северус Снейп был моим студентом... 

\- Что такое? Что он сказал? – перебил Муди. 

\- На правах волхва в сентябре я предложил нескольким магам стать моими учениками. Профессор Снейп был одним из них. В этом кабинете находятся и прочие мои студенты, которые не дадут солгать. Каждый был выбран мной на основании того, что не умел пользоваться своей магией в полной степени. 

Юноша огляделся по сторонам. 

\- Должен заметить, что я еще на первом уроке рассказал каждому из учеников, каков настоящий уровень их силы. Когда умрет Альбус – подозреваю, это случится через год, максимум - через три после меня, - он тепло улыбнулся старику, который одобрительно кивнул, - Северус Снейп станет могущественнейшим волшебником в стране. Он давно знает, насколько силен. Уверяю вас, ему нет никакой нужды «греться» под чьим-либо боком. То, что когда-то он поступил именно так, спасло шкуры многим из нас, и лично я глубоко ценю его невероятную храбрость, - дав людям возможность обдумать сказанное, Гарри обернулся к Невиллу. – Нев, хотелось бы мне сейчас иметь магию, я бы пересмотрел первичную оценку твоих сил. Мне кажется, они еще выросли! Впрочем, рядом с тобой много чего растет, не так ли? – юноша снова взглянул на Муди. – После окончания я с удовольствием приму ваши извинения. 

Раздались смешки и фырканье, которых никто и не думал скрывать. 

\- Давайте я уже закончу, - предложил Гарри. – Значит, все мое оставшееся имущество отходит к Северусу Снейпу, - звонко повторил юноша, - а среди прочего, с любовью и восхищением его неиссякаемым благородством, - он многозначительно посмотрел сперва на Муди, затем обвел взглядом комнату, - мои посох и палочку волхва, в личное пользование по собственному усмотрению. 

Тишина стояла такая, что вполне можно было заподозрить себя в потере слуха. 

Каждый маг понимал глубину доверия, которое испытывал к Снейпу Гарри – особенно Гермиона, прочитавшая о волхвах все, что смогла отыскать, когда узнала, кем является ее друг. 

\- Кхм, Гарри... – кашлянул Римус, - только не обижайся, но понимаешь ли ты... 

\- Понимаю, - отрезал юноша. – На этом чтение завещания Гарри Поттера окончено. Спасибо всем за то, что не пожалели времени и выслушали меня. Увидимся на матче, если не раньше. А теперь можно мне чашечку чаю? 

***

Три дня спустя, когда ранний ужин подходил к концу, Большой зал бурлил от возбуждения. Близилось время «аудиенции» с волхвом; ученикам не терпелось узнать, ответит ли Гарри Поттер на заданные ими вопросы. 

Профессор Дамблдор взмахнул рукой, и столы опустели. Перед возвышением, на котором сидели преподаватели, появилось кресло. 

Гарри осмотрел неудобную громадину с высокой спинкой. 

\- Господи, ну и уродище! Да у меня хребет после него неделю болеть будет! А учителя, что же, позади усядутся? Ни за что! Расставьте в круг удобные креслица, чтобы любой мог отдохнуть, если захочет... да, замечательно! Большое спасибо! – и юноша, к всеобщему удивлению, плюхнулся в первое попавшееся кресло. 

Вокруг сгрудилось море учеников. 

\- М-м, теперь мне удобно, а вы сидите на твердых скамьях. Может, сменим обстановку? 

\- Да! – взревела молодежь. 

\- Ну, я за вас всю работу делать не стану! Господин директор, не избавитесь ли от столов? Ой, только встаньте поскорее, ребята, - об этом я как-то забыл... 

Расхохотавшись, ученики поднялись на ноги. 

\- Отлично, а теперь пусть каждый создаст собственное кресло, - предложил Гарри, когда столы и скамьи были отодвинуты в угол зала. – Какое захотите. Не ждете же вы, чтобы этим занялся я? Наша встреча посвящена использованию магии! Необходимость – отличный стимул, как подтвердят ученики моего класса! Просто удивительно, сколько всего можно придумать, когда прикован к стене. Ну же, не стесняйтесь! Если у приятелей не выходит, помогите им – наколдуйте диван, если хочется присесть с кем-нибудь рядом... вы не возражаете, господин директор? Первоклашки, не волнуйтесь, что не получается – мои ученики вам помогут. Спасибо, ребята. Похвастайтесь: поколдуйте без палочек. Вот так. Каково, а? Ученики применяют беспалочковую магию! Впечатляет, не правда ли? Не только волхвы, мастера магии вроде профессора Дамблдора да учителя такое умеют. Многие из вас тоже постигнут эту науку. Вот и первый урок – попробуйте что-нибудь наколдовать. Желательно не из раздела Темной магии, - под веселый смех предложил Гарри. 

Все занялись превращениями. Обернувшись к Снейпу, Гарри похлопал по ближайшему креслу. 

\- Северус, можешь навести на меня что-то вроде Sonorus? Я не смогу кричать весь вечер. Знаю, что зачаровать меня не удастся, но, может, выйдет сделать так, чтобы заклинание подхватывало звук слов, как только я их произнесу? Нет ли у профессора Флитвика каких-нибудь идей? – Гарри посмотрел на крошку-преподавателя. 

\- О, какая занятная мысль! Что же сработает – чары реверберации звука, Северус? 

Учитель чар и алхимик быстро составили нужное заклинание. 

\- Такая обстановка тебя устраивает? – спросил Гарри Северуса до того, как тот применил придуманную формулу, и указал на размахивающих палочками, хохочущих учеников, окруженных креслами всевозможных конструкций. 

\- Стиль у тебя, конечно, уникальный, - покачал головой Снейп. 

Гарри заметно сник. Зельевар наклонился к нему. 

\- Но нас он устроил, помнишь? Твоих учеников. Верь в себя, в свои способности. Тогда и другие в них поверят и будут быстрее учиться. 

Улыбнувшись, юноша кивнул. 

\- А вы уже придумали?.. 

\- Да, сейчас. 

Гарри снова улыбнулся любовнику и, обернувшись к ученикам, расхохотался. Один из диванов ковылял прочь на двух ножках, две с другой стороны волочились следом. 

Тем временем Северус, не пользуясь палочкой и не произнеся ни слова, навел только что изобретенные чары. 

\- Надо же, какая интересная работа, - усмехнулся Гарри, привлекая всеобщее внимание, - есть на что полюбоваться! Отлично сделано! Боже мой, кто создал этот диван? Ты, в очках! В каком классе учишься? 

\- Во втором, сэр... э-э... волхв, - покраснев, промямлил мальчик. 

\- Гениально! В твоем возрасте я бы так нипочем не сумел. Что ж, начнем с первого вопроса, - объявил Гарри, выбирая из лежащей на коленях груды бумаг одну записку. – Все разместились? Да? Почти? Спасибо, Эрни, отличная работа. Сиденья, как в кинотеатре! О, смотрите, у этого парня кресло с откидной спинкой! Молодец! А теперь позвольте поблагодарить вас за эти вопросы – они очень интересные, многие заставляют призадуматься. Некоторые, если честно, с причудами, - признался он, и ученики рассмеялись. – Не уверен, зачем кому-то знать, могу ли я превратиться в тарелку драконьего корма, позволить себя съесть, а потом вернуть себе прежний облик. 

Раздался гомерический хохот; Гарри заметил, что в центре зала ребятишки тычут пальцами в одного из сидящих мальчиков. 

\- Как я понимаю, это твой вопрос?

\- Да, волхв Поттер, сэр.

\- Хочешь, расскажу, что тебя ждет?

Школьники заинтересованно притихли. 

\- Да, сэр. Пожалуйста. 

\- Очень храброе решение. Ты в самом деле хочешь знать? 

\- Да, сэр. Хочу. 

\- А почему? 

\- Что – почему? – опешил мальчик, вставая. 

\- Ну, я просто любопытствую, зачем человеку знать свое будущее. Как только ты услышишь, что я скажу, это все изменит. Ты всегда будешь думать о моих словах и, в конце концов, начнешь поступать иначе, чем собирался. Станешь вести себя в соответствии с предсказанием. Все, на что оно гораздо, – это отнять у тебя свободу принимать решения. Не думаю, что знать свое будущее – такая уж замечательная идея. 

В наступившей тишине кто-то поднял руку. 

\- Да? – вызвал ученика Гарри. 

\- Вы не верите прорицаниям, господин волхв? 

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня просто Гарри, друзья. Это очень распространенное имя, его легко запомнить. 

Кое-кто рассмеялся. 

\- Дело ведь не в том, верю я в них или нет, правда? Не сомневаюсь, что некоторые предсказания сбываются. Одно из них было обо мне. Его изрекла профессор Трелони, - Гарри указал рукой на женщину, не оборачиваясь, - и оно оказалось абсолютно точным, - теперь он поклонился преподавательнице, которая просияла от похвалы. 

Северус смотрел на любовника как на сумасшедшего. Гарри продолжил: 

\- Но если бы об этом предсказании никто не знал, то многие вели бы себя иначе, не так ли? Вряд ли взрослые, благоразумные люди стали бы ожидать, что какой-то мальчишка победит Темного лорда. 

В зале снова стало тихо, но на этот раз тишина казалась более насыщенной. 

\- Но... ты же волхв, Гарри. Никому, кроме тебя, не удалось бы убить его, - возразил кто-то. 

\- Неужели? Альбус Дамблдор победил Гриндельвальда, но волхвом не был. Когда я умру, следующий волхв может не появиться еще добрую сотню лет. Разве мир прекратит существовать? Вряд ли! Каждый из вас будет совершать удивительные подвиги – на это я надеюсь. Пока никто не огорчился, вот моя главная мысль: создайте то будущее, которого себе желаете. Делайте все, что можете, и даже больше. По-моему, к любой цели ведут несколько путей. И потом - у вас есть магия! Наслаждайтесь ею каждый миг, даже если используете чары для укладки волос. Впрочем, лично мне они никогда не помогали, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, под общий смех проведя ладонью по непослушным вихрам. 

\- Ну что ж, давайте посмотрим на вопросы – кстати, задавайте их и сейчас, мы все здесь учимся, а правильных ответов частенько не бывает вообще, так же как не бывает одного-единственного способа чего-либо добиться. Вот несложный вопрос: когда я узнал, что являюсь волхвом? – юноша поднял глаза. – Чуть больше года назад, когда мистер Олливандер помог мне сделать волшебную палочку. Тогда я еще ничего не знал о волхвах, вот мистер Олливандер мне и рассказал. О, смотрите, следующий вопрос о том же: каждый ли маг способен сделать себе палочку? А вы попробуйте! Мистер Олливандер ведь не волхв, а палочки создает. Насколько мне известно, учеба у него занимает около семидесяти лет, так что успехов достигают лишь самые трудолюбивые!

Несколько ребят подняли руки.

\- Эверсли. Тебя ведь так зовут?

\- Да, Гарри. Можно посмотреть на твою палочку? Ту, что ты сделал сам? А еще говорят, в битве у тебя был посох... 

Гарри вытащил из потайного кармана мантии палочку. Северус передал ему посох, и юноша поднял предметы повыше. 

\- На вид ничего особенного, правда? Лучшие вещи часто невзрачны. 

\- Надеюсь, ты не обо мне сейчас говоришь, - еле слышно заметил Северус. – А то ведь могу и обидеться. 

\- Не... – Гарри сообразил, что его по-прежнему слышно на весь зал, и осекся, укоризненно глядя на криво усмехнувшегося Снейпа. 

Руку подняла еще одна ученица. 

\- Да? – пригласил ее говорить Гарри. 

\- А есть разница в ощущениях, когда вы имеете дело с палочкой или посохом? 

Рядом прыснул Северус, а позади, к ужасу Гарри, расхохотался Дамблдор. Это дало юноше возможность отвернуться и подавить смешок. 

\- Отличный вопрос! 

Девочка расцвела улыбкой, а друзья ободряюще похлопали ее по плечам. 

\- Большую часть времени я ими не пользуюсь – слишком уж бросаются в глаза. К тому же посох неудобно носить, если тебе не двести пятьдесят лет и ходить без него не получается. 

Кое-кто рассмеялся. 

\- Принципиального различия между посохом и палочкой нет. Разница скорее в том, владеете ли вы беспалочковой магией или нет, ведь сила той полностью зависит от способностей волшебника; посохи и палочки тянут магию из земли. 

\- А чем отличается волхв от обычного мага? – спросила какая-то малышка. 

Подруги зашикали на нее. 

\- Ну-ка, не шипите! – резко сказал Гарри. – Я рад любым вопросам, а этот – один из лучших. Самый точный ответ на него – ничем. 

По залу прокатилась волна бормотания; отовсюду поднялись руки. 

\- Ты, - показал на паренька Гарри. 

\- А почему тогда ты сидишь там, а мы – тут? 

\- Можем поменяться, - предложил юноша под всеобщий хохот. – Хочешь побыть в центре внимания? 

Мальчик отказался. 

\- Вот вам пример из повседневного: каждый может готовить – одни заваривают чай, другие создают потрясающие блюда, от одного взгляда на которые текут слюнки. И то, и это называется приготовлением пищи. Можно научиться лучше готовить, как и лучше колдовать – использовать магию с умом. Но есть люди, рожденные поварами. Они инстинктивно знают, что хорошо уживается в одной кастрюле. Мне кажется, волхвы – вроде таких людей. 

\- А что умеют волхвы? Покажи нам! 

Это и был тот самый момент, которого ждал Гарри. Тот самый вопрос, ради которого Рон предложил устроить встречу с ребятами. 

Альбус быстро подошел к Гарри и зашептал ему на ухо. Приблизился целитель Энтвисл и присоединился к тихой беседе. 

\- Не сегодня, боюсь, - грустно пожав плечами, ответил ребятам юноша. – Целитель Энтвисл пока не разрешает мне колдовать. Но как только я выздоровею, устрою вам демонстрацию! О, вот еще хороший вопрос! Что бы я сделал, если.... 

И встреча продолжилась. 

Когда она подошла к концу, Гарри нарочно поднялся из кресла как можно более неловко. Он даже не удивился, что в глазах темнеет, и вытянул руку в поисках поддержки. Северус осторожно подхватил юношу. 

\- Отлично, - прошептал зельевар. – Надеюсь, шпионы успели это увидеть. Может, завтра мы даже появимся в «Пророке». 

 

Северус оказался прав. На следующее утро «Пророк» доложил, что волхв Поттер предоставил ученикам Хогвартса аудиенцию, хотя еще не окреп магически и пошатнулся, вставая. В статье Гарри желали скорейшего выздоровления, а также комментировали то, как профессор Снейп бережно принял молодого человека в объятия. 

\- Нам это на руку, - заметил тот, завтракая с Гарри в своих покоях. – Если Малфой поймет, что мы состоим в связи, придет еще охотнее. Три жертвы вместо одной! 

Северус сильно урезал график своих занятий: он по-прежнему готовил семикурсников к экзаменам, но остальное время проводил с Гарри. Юноша поздно просыпался и снова дремал днем, и в эти часы зельевар строил планы. Снейп просто не мог думать о том, что теряет любимого, не мог смотреть, как юноша спит, как жизнь уходит из него с каждым вздохом. Но моменты, проведенные вместе, Северус ценил превыше всяких сокровищ, запоминая тихое умиротворение и затуманенное дымкой наслаждение, покой, который вот-вот будет отнят.

Вместе с Гермионой, Драко и Римусом Снейп изучал лекарственные зелья, но тщетно. Теперь он варил лишь то, что могло придать Гарри сил, но даже несмотря на это, за прошедшую неделю юноша стал дышать с трудом и спал все больше. Северус видел, как тот пытается скрыть страдания, но, когда речь зашла об обезболивающих, Гарри отказался принимать их, пока не разберется с Люциусом.

При каждой возможности они занимались любовью – медленно и нежно, потому что от малейшего прикосновения у Гарри появлялись синяки. Теперь же он спал, в то время как Северус бодрствовал, запоминая, каково это – чувствовать тяжесть головы любовника на своей груди. Вопреки всем признакам болезни, разрушающей организм юноши, зельевар все-таки не мог поверить, что Гарри умирает. 

 

Люциус Малфой мерил шагами комнату над магазином. Все шло совсем не так, как хотелось. 

После нескольких месяцев неведения им, наконец, повезло: высокопоставленного аврора приметили в баре у военного учреждения. Велев одному из своих подчиненных устроить за аврором слежку, Люциус почти не надеялся на положительные результаты, но те не заставили себя ждать: выяснилось, что маги сменяли друг друга, охраняя базу, а вскоре там же появились и дружки Поттера. Наблюдая за объектом, узнали, что Поттер действительно находится там – судя по частым пробежкам по базе, тренируется с солдатами. Обычно его сопровождал только один аврор. Шанс заполучить мальчишку, казалось, сам шел Малфою в руки. 

Попытка захватить Поттера вылилась в настоящую катастрофу, да к тому же опозорила Люциуса как никогда. Он потерял двух важных игроков – впрочем, о Каркарове Малфой не жалел: тот был чересчур умен и грозил авторитету хозяина. 

Люциус был достаточно справедлив, чтобы приписать провал могуществу волхва, которое злодеи недооценили. Не могли же они оказаться абсолютно неадекватной сворой болванов! Насмерть перепуганный Марлин, вернувшись, лепетал о другом: дескать, Поттер уложил остальных членов команды без всякой магии. Малфой не очень-то верил подобному бреду. Как может волшебник обходиться без волшебства? Впрочем, слежка показала, что в последнее время дисциплина у Поттера на высоте.

А теперь этот репортаж в газете... 

Подслушанным разговорам и удобным случаям Малфой не доверял. Тем не менее, уже несколько осведомителей утверждали, что в Хогвартсе намечается дружеский квиддичный матч, подготовленный наскоро, во избежание огласки, для семей и учеников – в благодарность за защиту замка. Поттер должен был вручить приз, а в школьной команде играл Драко. 

Малфой мысленно составил списки «за» и «против». 

Второй из них включал вероятность засады; на матче будет множество светлых магов, а на подготовку у Люциуса нет времени. С другой стороны, возможно, это не засада, а благоприятное стечение обстоятельств. Все ключевые игроки, которых Малфой надеялся вывести из игры, присутствуют: Поттер, Драко, Северус, даже Дамблдор. Если задуманное осуществится, Люциус покажет себя на глазах у толпы - та оценит его силу, и Малфой сможет занять в магическом обществе достойное своего имени место. Все указывало на то, что Поттер слабеет. Люциус сомневался, что с волхвом это надолго, но понимал: мальчишка не воспользовался магией, защищаясь от напавших на него, поскольку не мог – даже в «Пророке» говорилось, что Поттер еще страдает от ранений, а шпионы уверяли, будто не раз видели его шатающимся. Более того, встречавшиеся с волхвом как один рассказывали о жутких шрамах на теле юноши. Чтобы маг такого уровня не свел ужасающие напоминания о ранах – да в нем наверняка ни капли волшебства! Это был шанс, на повторение которого надеяться не стоило. 

Малфой долгое время ждал своего часа – едва ли не все правление Волдеморта. Жизнь летела мимо, особенно сейчас, когда он прозябал в этой дыре, лишенный социального статуса и всех удобств, к которым привык с колыбели. Побывав в Азкабане, Люциус научился ценить их много больше прежнего и лишаться навечно не собирался. 

 

Рев толпы, собравшейся на стадионе, ничем не уступал тому, который сопутствовал матчу за кубок мира. В некотором смысле нынешнее событие было даже лучше: на компактном стадионе игра шла ближе, энергичнее, да и участники все знакомые – команда Хогвартса против сборной Британии, в большинстве своем тоже состоящей из бывших учеников. Ли Джордан, вернувшийся комментировать матч (множество выпускников присоединилось к своим родителям на специально выстроенной для них трибуне), говорил: 

\- ...а вот и Джек Слопер - подающий надежды молодой человек, благодаря которому ребята из противоположной команды всегда удваивают усилия – так мне говорили; за ним Винсент Крэбб, второй нападающий и один из двух слизеринцев команды – Драко Малфой играет ловцом. Интересно, случилось бы это, не окажись Гарри Поттер волхвом, вот что всем хотелось бы знать, но наш Гарри – сама справедливость и в этом сезоне не играл вообще... 

Неожиданно Гарри ощутил такое умиротворение, что все тревоги, связанные с подготовкой к представлению, испарились. Не было на земле места, где он предпочел бы находиться – даже сейчас, когда жить оставалось всего час-другой. Повернувшись к Северусу, юноша улыбнулся и прижал ладонь зельевара к губам. 

Ли Джордан, как раз обернувшийся к сидящему на учительской трибуне Гарри, сначала опешил, но быстро спохватился и продолжил: 

\- Что ж, друзья, очень приятно видеть, что факультеты сближаются и на поле, и вне его! Только ведите себя поскромнее, господа, здесь же дети... а это Гвеног Джонс, капитан Голихэдских Гарпий и лидер команды в сегодняшней игре – отличный игрок, хогвартские ребята у нее попляшут...

Гарри осмотрелся. Ученики рукоплескали, трибуны гостей были заполнены до отказа, и матч вот-вот начнется. Перед учениками и преподавателями высились невидимые купола защиты. 

Невилл расположился внизу лестницы, ведущей на трибуну гостей. Поискав глазами Гарри, юноша отрицательно покачал головой. 

Он специально остался там, чтобы вычислить Люциуса Малфоя. Предполагалось, что аристократ сменит облик; Невилл сомневался, запомнил ли он магическую подпись мужчины за те редкие встречи, когда ему случалось оказаться рядом, но согласился попробовать: разумеется, магию Драко молодой герболог знал много лучше, а торопливо проведенные опыты показали, что члены семьи обычно, хоть и не всегда, наследуют магические качества от своих родителей. 

\- Жаль, - тихо сказал Северус. 

Гарри кивнул. 

Из-за ограждения на поле под радостные восклицания толпы вылетела мадам Хуч. Она пригласила обоих капитанов в центр поля – без сомнения, чтобы, по обыкновению, потребовать от них честной игры. Гарри считал, что сегодняшний матч будет спокойнее прочих: вряд ли звезды спорта решат испробовать на школьниках какие-нибудь грязные приемчики хотя бы потому, что это сильно подпортит их имидж, а ученики не станут нападать на своих героев. Было бы здорово просто насладиться матчем, но юноша знал, что, если столкновения сегодня не произойдет, шансы расправиться с Люциусом упадут до нуля. 

Первые полчаса смотреть ни на что, кроме самой игры, не получалось. Вместо того чтобы изучать толпу, Гарри постоянно отвлекался на игру. Та пока что шла вполне справедливо, как юноша и надеялся, с минимальным вмешательством рефери. 

\- А мадам Хуч когда-нибудь играла профессионально? – не отрывая взгляда от ведьмы, спросил Гарри у Северуса. 

\- Да. Если я правильно помню, она отыграла с Гарпиями шесть сезонов, - отозвался тот. 

\- Нам очень повезло, что она согласилась здесь работать, - добавил Альбус. – Наблюдать за ее полетом – всегда радость. Такое мастерское умение управлять метлой... хотя сегодня она что-то... ах! 

\- Какая невероятная удача! Драко Малфой только что избежал столкновения с бладжером, брошенным прямо в него Джоуи Дженкинс, игроком Пушек! – говорил Ли. – Ну, теперь пощады не ждите! Команды все ходили друг вокруг друга на цыпочках, но Дженкинс прибавил игре огня! А как замечательно летает Малфой! Не зря его так поддерживает публика... Вот квофл у Гвеног Джонс – что это, тактика, призванная отвлечь внимание команды? О, какая защита у Рона Уизли! Он действительно король Хогвартса! Бросает мяч... 

Гарри и Северус переглянулись. 

\- Думаешь, что... 

\- Трудно сказать. Может быть, это всего лишь совпадение. Надеюсь, заклинания сработают... 

Через пять минут они получили ответ на свой вопрос. 

\- ...и Малфой мчится... ну и дела, это он снитч увидел! Без сомнения, после сегодняшней игры Драко предложат место в одной из профессиональных команд! Да он на полмили обошел Гальвина Гаджена, коллегу Дженкинса из Пушек – боже ты мой! А вот это уже нарушение правил! Рефери наверняка вмешается... мадам Хуч, неужели вы позволите... А теперь он мчится прямо на ловца... ну и напор, этого не отнимешь... Мерлин! Повис на метле – Малфой, в смысле! Ох, не нравится мне все это... хвост отламывается – после такого удара здесь и удивляться нечему... Наконец-то рефери заметила, что происходит, и тоже... а он... и... о боже мой! Крэбб его поймал! Прямо в воздухе... у этого парня мускулы как сталь... держит Малфоя за... ой, ткань рвется... 

Раздался глухой удар. Драко Малфой, раскинув руки, неподвижно лежал на земле. Стадион огласили крики. К изумлению многих, к упавшему слизеринцу прямо на поле выбежала Гермиона Грейнджер. 

Мадам Хуч приближалась к пострадавшему, но мадам Помфри успела первой. 

\- Надо же, какая неожиданность, - продолжал в это время Ли. – Ох, вы только посмотрите, как накинулся на рефери Винсент Крэбб! Кто знал, что этот парень умеет говорить? Шучу я, шучу! А рефери ругает Дженкинса и удаляет его с поля! Ну и позор для его клуба! Мадам Хуч объявляет пятиминутный перерыв, чтобы команды смогли вывести на поле новых игроков. Что ж, у звезд на скамье трое запасных, но нападающих среди них нет! Кто же вылетит на поле? Правила позволяют игрокам менять позиции по желанию. Наверняка звезды сейчас радуются, что им вообще позволили восполнить пробел в команде! А Джинни Уизли заменила Драко Малфоя в качестве ловца! Прямо как в старые добрые времена – парочка Уизли в команде. Похоже, Драко Малфой по-прежнему без сознания... мадам Хуч его осматривает... что это вы делаете, мадам Хуч? Да разве мадам Помфри позволит вам влить в Малфоя зелье, взятое не из ее кладовой, где хранятся микстуры, сваренные профессором Снейпом? Простите, мэм, не в обиду вам будь сказано... 

\- Это не мадам Хуч, - хором произнесли Гарри и Северус. 

\- Я ведь видел, что летает она как-то странно, - добавил юноша, - только не сразу понял, в чем дело. Она всегда взрывается, стоит кому-то нарушить правила, и еще ни разу не пыталась заставить учеников пить свои зелья. Значит, это Люциус? Не верится, что он вот так хладнокровно смог бы убить собственного сына. 

\- Ты прав насчет Хуч, я тоже подумал, что ее стиль полета изменился, - шепотом присоединился к разговору Альбус. – Что до Люциуса, он всегда был мстительным, а недавно официально отрекся от Драко. Такой человек вполне счел бы убийство достойной карой за предательство. 

\- Все сходится, - тихо сказал Снейп. – Он ловко подстраивает перерыв, чтобы закрепить маскировку и убить сына. Нам придется ждать еще час, пока многосущное зелье вновь утратит силу. Альбус, Шаклболт должен отправиться на поиски Хуч. Она может быть... в опасности. 

\- Мертва, ты хочешь сказать, - потерянно выдохнул Гарри. – И все из-за меня... 

\- Скорее всего, Люциус действительно убил ее, - глухо согласился Северус, - но твоей вины в этом нет. А вот Малфой отлично все продумал. Подозреваю, Дженкинс находился под «Imperius». Что ж, хотя бы от Драко удар отведен. 

\- Он невредим? Откуда ты знаешь? 

\- Знаю, потому что, пока ты спал, мы обсуждали вероятность именно такой ситуации и возможные выходы из нее. Смерть Драко легче всего было обыграть как несчастный случай с метлой – он только потому и согласился играть, что это могло привлечь Люциуса. Мисс Грейнджер и Невилл оградили своего друга Мерлин знает каким количеством чар, а также обещали подать знак, если с Драко действительно что-нибудь случится. Пока все идет по плану. Сигнала не было, поэтому я предположил, что, как мы и договаривались, Драко притворяется. Твой Рон подал нам много неплохих идей. 

\- Пока Люциус в небе, нам до него не добраться, - вздохнул Гарри. – Такой вариант мы не рассматривали. Как заставить его спуститься? 

\- Нужно, чтобы игра закончилась как раз тогда, когда пройдет действие многосущного зелья. Ты выйдешь на поле вручить трофей. Помни, даже потом Малфой может быть не похож на себя – скорее всего, он изменил и собственную внешность, раз до сих пор не был пойман. Впрочем, есть риск, что он нападет на тебя с метлы. Щит выдержит. Нужно узнать, кто ему помогает. Здесь целый отряд авроров, так что подозреваю, они уже кого-нибудь да вычислили. Наверняка Малфой планирует что-нибудь грандиозное, напоказ всем. Мы просто подождем и воспользуемся ситуацией. Его лицемерие тоже пойдет нам на пользу – не представляю, чтобы Люциус решился объявить себя новым Темным лордом, пока щеголяет с торчащими волосами и внушительным бюстом. 

Гарри рассмеялся – задорно, как прежде. Северус потянулся к нему и поцеловал на виду у всех. Юноша ответил – жарко и жадно. 

Отстранившись, зельевар увидел ухмыляющегося Хагрида и Ли Джордана, которого энергично пихал в бок какой-то ученик, сидящий рядом с комментатором. 

\- Ну и денек! Говорят, я только что пропустил интересное зрелище в учительском боксе – сегодня куда ни глянь, везде приключения, друзья мои, и мы еще вернемся к этому, если появятся свежие новости. Во времена моей учебы такого не случалось, скажу я вам! Но игра возобновилась, команды снова на поле – о, Меган Маккормак, защитник Гордецов, выходит играть в нападении. Надеюсь, она больше уважает правила, хотя все знают, какие пылкие женщины участвуют в этой игре! Хватит ли у Меган сил на всю эту суматоху? Вот сейчас и узнаем! И давайте поприветствуем нашу Джинни Уизли – самого юного ловца на сегодняшней игре, а уж скорости ей не занимать... 

 

Люциус Малфой начинал злиться. Он не знал, в каком состоянии находится его сын, и подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы влить в Драко зелье, не смог. Травить мальчика он не собирался – зелье лишь парализовало бы Драко и позволило увидеть истинный облик того, кто его опоил. Люциус хотел убрать сына с дороги. Нарцисса оторвала бы мужу яйца, узнав, что он причинил вред ее наследнику, а она была весьма искушенной в боевых проклятиях волшебницей. Нет, Малфой лишь желал дать сыну понять, что сердит на него. Он был готов признать: встав на сторону Поттера, а не Волдеморта, Драко сделал правильный выбор, и упрекать за него невозможно. Родная кровь есть родная кровь, тут уж ничего не поделаешь. 

Впрочем, увидев, что над телом сына рыдает грязнокровка, Люциус пришел в ярость. Неужели мальчишка пал так низко? 

На то, чтобы воплотить план в жизнь, оставалось меньше пятидесяти минут. На трибуне Поттер был под надежной защитой; Малфой чувствовал магию чар, укрывающую и учеников, и учителей. Интересно, это общепринятая нынче практика, или сегодня ожидали неприятностей? Трибуна для посетителей была отлично защищена. Мерлин знает, сколько раз за годы, проведенные Люциусом в совете попечителей, об этом велась речь. 

Торопясь составить план действий, Малфой ожидал, что ради игры школа воспользуется услугами профессионального рефери, и с большой неохотой рассматривал вероятность выхода на поле в женском обличье. Нападать на Поттера в таком виде он не собирался. Плохо было и то, что Люциус уже много лет не сидел на метле. У него разболелась спина, поскольку приходилось постоянно откидываться назад, балансируя в теле с непропорционально большой грудью; на стертых древком ладонях появились мозоли. Между ног разлилась ноющая боль, не ушедшая даже тогда, когда через двадцать минут после начала игры Малфой окутал метлу смягчающими чарами. 

Нет уж, теперь он подаст своим людям сигнал и нападет на Поттера, во время вручения кубка. Все взгляды будут обращены на мальчишку, и тот не сможет собраться для ответного удара. А потом, убив его, Люциус уничтожит и Северуса – прямо здесь, на траве, перед зрителями. Эта подколодная змеюка не только предала Волдеморта, но и успела, судя по увиденному несколько минут назад представлению, втереться в доверие к волхву. Малфой глазам не мог поверить, наблюдая за тем, что Дамблдор позволяет творить у себя под носом; впрочем, возможно, это была своеобразная награда за годы лжи и шпионажа. Лишенный достойного воспитания, мальчишка наверняка стал мягок и покорен в руках Северуса, как глина. Люциус помнил, какими умелыми были эти руки, а ведь Снейп наверняка не терял практики, упражняясь с тем пареньком, Алексом. Бросил ли его зельевар, будто дурную привычку, или успевает и там, и тут, с Поттером? 

Малфой еще раз сделал круг над полем. После инцидента команды вели себя хорошо, не давая ему поводов для вмешательства, и Люциус мог как следует разглядеть трибуны с высоты. 

Прошло еще полчаса. Неожиданно игроки заметались, а девчонка Уизли сорвалась с места и помчалась через поле. 

Ей было не сравниться с летающим на профессиональной метле Гадженом, и через несколько секунд игра была окончена. 

Гарри медленно поднялся на ноги. Оставалось еще двадцать минут. 

\- ...и Гарри Поттер встает, чтобы спуститься на поле, где он вручит победителям весьма необычный трофей – мне сейчас сообщили, что он предоставлен Международной квиддичной ассоциацией... вы только послушайте, хогвартским игрокам презентуют по сезонному абонементу на игры любой, на их выбор, команды! Неплохой утешительный приз, а, ребята? 

В тени, у подножия трибуны Гарри скользнул в объятия Северуса и крепко прижался к зельевару. То, что они, вероятно, обнимали друг друга в последний раз, осталось невысказанным – под тяжестью этой мысли и так было не распрямить плеч. 

Подошедший Альбус остановился рядом. 

\- Я буду наблюдать за тобой и сделаю все, что смогу. Вперед, навстречу новому увлекательному приключению, мальчик мой, - тихо произнес старик, обнимая Гарри. 

\- К черту ваши напутствия! – прорычал Снейп, дергая юношу на себя, и впился в его губы. – Мы еще с нынешним приключением не закончили, - яростно прошептал зельевар. 

Гарри кивнул и приник к груди Северуса, слушая биение его сердца и наслаждаясь исходящим от любовника жаром.

Кто-то кашлянул неподалеку, и Гарри, вздрогнув, следом за Снейпом покинул трибуну. Постояв у барьера, пока глаза привыкли к свету, Гарри вышел на поле. Северус отставал лишь на шаг. В одной руке юноша держал посох, в другой – самодельную палочку. Парадная темно-зеленая бархатная мантия матово поблескивала на солнце.

\- Вот, наконец, и Гарри Поттер... в смысле волхв Поттер, а наши команды... Погодите минутку, мне говорят, что мадам Хуч отлучилась попудрить нос. Это наверняка не эвфемизм, половина хогвартских девочек занимается тем же, учитывая, сколько звезд собралось сегодня на поле. Приятно знать, что наша старушка еще полна жизни!

Неумышленная бестактность слов Ли больно задела Гарри, но также напомнила, что сейчас не время бить вполсилы. У него оставалось десять минут. Оглядевшись, юноша заметил Невилла, стоящего рядом с огромным контейнером для удобрений, и подмигнул другу. Потом Гарри взглянул на Северуса и показал пальцем на горло. Магия заклинания – того самого, которое Снейп изобрел в Большом зале, – коснулась кожи. Юноша благодарно улыбнулся.

Следящий из-за плотной завесы Люциус разглядел сигнал, который волхв подал зельевару. Неужели у мальчишки не хватает волшебства даже на обычный Sonorus? И что секундой раньше использовал Снейп?

В этот миг Люциус полностью поверил в удачу своего предприятия. Теперь он знал, что огромный риск, на который пришлось пойти, оправдал себя. Другого такого шанса уже не предвидится.

Малфой слышал рев толпы, раздавшийся, когда сначала победителей, а потом проигравших вызвали получить награды. В прореху трепещущей на ветру завесы он видел, как команда звезд поднялась в небо – совершить победный круг над полем. Под крики зрителей спортсмены позвали за собой и хогвартских игроков. Почувствовав, что действие оборотного зелья истекло, Люциус вытащил из кармана монету, заколдованную так, чтобы при касании подать сигнал своим сторонникам. Те должны были появиться вблизи аппарационного барьера и на метлах влететь на поле.

Малфой решил дать им три минуты.

Он тряхнул головой, высвобождая длинные волосы, трансфигурировал ставшую болезненно тесной квиддичную форму в элегантную шелковую мантию. Люциус предпочел личину, напоминавшую его обычный вид: длинные светлые пряди, палочка в руке. Возбуждение гнало адреналин по венам.

Как бы ни окончился сегодняшний день, час Малфоя настал.

При виде первого из своих слуг, влетевшего на поле, и мчащегося следом на метле аврора, Люциус вышел на стадион.

Зрители не спешили вникать в происходящее – большинство из них наблюдали за спортсменами в воздухе и приняли ворвавшихся на поле людей за необузданных фанатов, которых пытались сдержать охранники.

Малфоя это не устраивало. Он жаждал всеобщего внимания и был готов добиться его любой ценой.

Использовав обычное Accio, он призвал ближайшую метлу вместе с наездницей, сорвал девушку с брыкающегося древка и прижал к ее горлу кончик палочки. 

\- Надо же, мисс Уизли, как вовремя вы всегда появляетесь со мной рядом, - прошипел ей на ухо Малфой. 

Стадион затих. 

\- Советую отозвать авроров, если хотите, чтобы девчонка выжила! – крикнул Люциус. 

Шаклболт, выбежавший на поле, сделал знак аврорам, и те, приземлившись, спешились. Команды парили в воздухе, не зная, что делать, а около тридцати облаченных в черное фигур на метлах кружили вокруг них. 

\- Мистер Малфой! Все еще терроризируете детей? Уверен, вы производите неизгладимое впечатление, - съязвил Гарри на весь стадион. 

\- Из того, что я увидел, волхв, - насмешливо отозвался Малфой, - вам именно такие мужчины и нравятся: постарше и с садистскими наклонностями. 

\- Господи, Малфой, если вы просто хотели, чтобы я обратил на вас внимание, почему сразу не сказали? И не надо было хватать мисс Уизли. Отпустите ее. 

Малфой нахмурился. Слишком уж беспечно шутил за его счет Поттер. 

\- Мне ваше внимание ни к чему, а девчонка остается, где стоит! 

К его изумлению, Гарри рассмеялся. 

\- Странно, Люциус, а вот ради внимания Алекса Джонсона вы из кожи вон лезли. А ведь Алекс – мое альтер эго! 

Малфой вытаращил глаза. Вот ведь маленькая дрянь! Мельком взглянув на Северуса, Люциус вместо издевки увидел на лице бывшего Пожирателя лишь ярую решимость. Значит, Снейп боится. Подбодренный этой мыслью, Малфой выпрямился и крепче прижал к себе девчонку, едва ли не отрывая ее от земли. Та отчаянно вырывалась, лягая его пятками. 

\- Уймись, сучка, не то я докажу тебе, что не интересуюсь мужчинами! – рявкнул Люциус, но слова утонули в реве возмущенной его действиями толпы. 

Гарри не слышал, что сказал Малфой, но вид мгновенно застывшей Джинни позволял понять, что ничего хорошего ожидать не приходилось. 

\- Чего ты хочешь, Малфой? 

\- Дуэли с волхвом! 

С трибун ответили недовольным рокотом. Малфою захотелось рассмеяться, увидеть лица зрителей в тот момент, когда он покончит с этой низкорослой пародией на волшебника. 

\- Не боишься опозориться перед таким количеством людей? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Гарри. 

\- Нет, я убью тебя у них на глазах, - отозвался Малфой. – Какой из тебя волхв? Волхв должен быть лидером, а что сделал для магического мира ты? Убил Волдеморта – и ничего больше. Никакого участия в делах Уизенгамота... даже не принял клятвы, причитающейся ему по старинным традициям! – воскликнул Люциус, обращаясь к зрителям. – Ты ведь не веришь ни в традиции, ни в нашу культуру, не так ли, Поттер? Рвешься запрудить наш мир грязнокровками и прочими отбросами общества. Не видишь ни малейшего почета в титуле, которым по ошибке награжден природой. Я докажу магическому миру, что волхв-полукровка – ничто по сравнению с чистокровным магом! Что правление чистокровных есть спасение для волшебников, и я здесь, чтобы предложить свою кандидатуру в качестве достойного лидера. 

\- Предложить, Люциус? – произнес со своего места на трибуне Альбус. – Сдается мне, ты скорее требуешь. Кроме того, большинство волшебников и ведьм – понимаю, что ты в их число не входишь – считают победу над Волдемортом довольно-таки значительным вкладом в судьбу магического общества. 

Толпа взревела и затопала ногами в знак согласия. 

\- Темный лорд и сам был полукровкой! – выкрикнул Люциус. – Еще бы мальчишке с ним не справиться. Пусть теперь выступит в поединке против настоящего мага! 

\- Что ж ты с таким рвением лизал ему ботинки, а, Малфой? – поинтересовался Гарри. 

\- Спроси о том же у своего предателя-любовника! – насмешливо предложил Люциус. 

Снейп заметно напрягся. 

\- Незачем. У Северуса хватило храбрости не только признать, что он сделал неправильный выбор, но и неоднократно рисковать собой, возвратившись шпионить в стан врага, - Гарри поднял глаза на приверженцев Малфоя. – Настало время осознать, что вы тоже приняли неверное решение, - твердо произнес юноша, обращаясь к ним. – Сдаться сейчас будет мудро. Окажете сопротивление – и винить, кроме себя, будет некого. 

Люди смотрели на застывших в небе всадников в черном. Каждый из Пожирателей сжимал в руке, не державшей древко метлы, палочку. Всеобщая растерянность накаляла атмосферу. Малфой рассмеялся, видя, что его слуги остаются на своих местах, и порадовался решению не привлекать к делу с полдюжины менее решительных своих последователей – ведь если бы кто-нибудь из них нарушил порядок, вся операция оказалась бы под угрозой. 

Гарри надеялся, что не слишком многие из зрителей матча верят словам Малфоя, а еще – что ему хватит красноречия убедить людей в неправоте Люциуса. 

Джинни чуть заерзала – ей явно было больно, да и Малфой чувствовал предплечьем ее зажатую грудь. Он снова рванул девчонку к себе... 

И пошатнулся. 

Его заложница исчезла. 

Целясь палочкой в Поттера, Малфой огляделся. Девица рыдала в объятиях у какого-то молодого человека. Люциус увидел рядом с ней своего сына и грязнокровку. Значит, Драко невредим. Незнакомец переместил Уизли поближе к Грейнджер и спрятал обеих девушек за своей спиной. 

\- Спасибо, Невилл, - громко произнес Гарри. 

\- Это ты научил меня использовать весь потенциал моей магии, волхв, тебе и благодарность, - откликнулся Невилл и продолжил, обращаясь к толпе: - Гарри показал многим из нас, как пользоваться силой, которой мы владели, никак не реализуя. Малфой понятия не имеет, о чем говорит! 

Люциус выпрямился. Поступок Лонгботтома его ошеломил – Малфой все еще пытался понять, как он сделал то, что сделал. Но теперь на это не осталось времени. Мальчишка был чистокровкой, а его родители – сильными магами. Его нужно будет уговорить. Впрочем, когда выбора не останется, он и сам явится. 

\- Так что? – требовательно спросил он Поттера. – Ты принимаешь вызов? 

\- Если бы волхв Поттер не оказал тебе чести, приняв вызов, быть тебе сейчас холодным трупом, Люциус, - сообщил Снейп. 

\- Неужели мальчишка не то что колдовать, но и разговаривать самостоятельно не умеет? – язвительно осведомился Малфой. 

Гарри легко коснулся руки Северуса и обошел стол, на котором прежде лежали трофеи. 

\- Я принимаю вызов. Если ты проиграешь, то оставишь магический мир в покое, Малфой. Поклянись в этом и за себя, и за своих... коллег. 

Люциус презрительно усмехнулся. 

\- Я не ставлю глупых условий, в отличие от тебя, мальчишка. Ты проиграешь и умрешь, а я покажу миру, что такое власть настоящего чистокровного мага. 

Толпа разъяренно взвыла. Гарри терпеливо ждал. Он не собирался биться с этим напыщенным ублюдком. Малфой сделал несколько шагов назад, и люди, находящиеся на поле, отбежали к трибунам. 

Гарри не мог поверить своим глазам: неужели дуэли не миновать? Какая глупость! Губы юноши искривила улыбка, и это привело Малфоя в ярость. Подняв палочку, аристократ выкрикнул: 

\- Avada Kedavra! 

Подобное жестокосердие было Гарри на руку. Одобрительно улыбнувшись, волхв встал на пути проклятия. 

Малфой был так ошеломлен, что едва не уронил палочку. Зрители сначала умолкли, а потом зашлись радостными окликами. 

Впрочем, Люциус быстро пришел в себя. 

\- Значит, Avada тебя по-прежнему не берет? Что ж, я видел, как ты ползаешь под Cruciatus, мальчишка, пусть посмотрят и остальные! 

Опираясь на посох, Гарри медленно приближался к оппоненту. Мысли о том, что бесчеловечность Малфоя играла против него, ушли, сменившись удивлением. Война осталась позади; использование непростительных проклятий в нынешней ситуации нельзя было оправдать ничем. Казалось, Люциус говорит окружающим: я выше закона, и государство, которое я возглавлю, не примет сегодняшних правил. Да Малфой просто сошел с ума! 

Следующее темное заклинание тоже не сработало. Гарри стоял, пока Люциус швырял проклятие за проклятием, и чувствовал, что толпа приходит к тому же выводу. Удивление неуязвимостью юноши потихоньку проходило. В ножнах, закрепленных на щиколотках, у Гарри были ножи, но ему вдруг подумалось, что воспользоваться ими – все равно, что убить безоружного. 

Неожиданно Малфой бросился на противника. Гарри знал, что не выстоит в рукопашной: физически он был очень слаб. Волхв махнул рукой, и Невилл, только и ожидающий сигнала, снял крышку с контейнера. 

Юноша выхватил нож, но ударить не смог – Люциус навалился на него, сдавил мускулистыми руками; светлые волосы лезли в глаза, тяжелое дыхание врага гремело в ушах. Гарри мысленно проклял себя за глупость. 

Его магия взвилась в воздух и, метнувшись через поле, вонзилась в тело хозяина, словно молния. 

Все шло неправильно. Он слишком долго выжидал... Сбитый с толку притоком магии, Гарри пропустил момент, когда Малфой выхватил у него нож. Скорее случайно, чем намеренно, юноша ударил Люциуса коленом в пах. Этот участок и так уже страдал повышенной чувствительностью, исчезнув под оборотным зельем, и Малфой невольно разжал руки, пытаясь защититься. Гарри откатился прочь, вскочил на ноги и, пьянея от шквала магии, произнес заклинание, которым планировал воспользоваться с самого начала. 

Пожиратели рухнули со своих метел, крича – некоторые в воздухе, другие – глухо ударяясь о землю. Тех, кто смог подняться на ноги, немедленно окружили авроры. 

Малфой вскочил, сжав палочку в одной руке, а во второй - нож; волосы и мантия аристократа были заляпаны грязью. 

\- Что ты со мной сделал? – закричал он, пытаясь понять, пытаясь укротить странное чувство, которое охватило его, подчиняя себе. 

Гарри поднял голову. Над полем соткалось красное облако; к нему из приспешников Малфоя и самого Люциуса тянулись нити. Облако плыло, пока не остановилось над Гарри. 

Волхв с силой ударил посохом о землю – раз, другой, третий. Поле содрогнулось, затряслись опоясывающие его башенки. Раздались крики детей и взрослых. 

Северус выхватил палочку, и трибуны, повиснув в воздухе, заколыхались над дрожащей землей. 

\- Что ты делаешь?! – снова выкрикнул, едва держась на ногах, Малфой. 

Гарри направил посох на переливающуюся над головой алую массу, и та, словно по команде, ринулась в узкую трещину, образовавшуюся посреди поля. Волхв снова ударил посохом оземь, и края излома срослись. Трава над ним выглядела так, словно ее ничто не беспокоило. 

\- Вы не достойны владеть магией, - властным тоном объявил Гарри. – Я отправил ее к центру земли. Вряд ли ваши хилые силенки переживут такое путешествие. 

С глазами, полными ужаса, Люциус снова проклял Гарри, но безрезультатно. Оглядевшись, Малфой вскинул палочку и, целясь в Джека Слопера, крикнул: «Crucio!» 

Молодой человек вздрогнул от страха, едва не выронив метлу, и Люциус издал радостный возглас. 

Больше ничего не произошло. 

Подняв нож, Малфой бросился на Гарри, но его собственный сын возник между ними, схватил Люциуса за руку, пытаясь поднять нож как можно выше. 

\- Отец! Довольно! Ты и так ведешь себя, как бандит! Взял в заложники ребенка – чистокровного ребенка! А как же те ценности, которые ты проповедуешь? Бросаешься непростительными проклятиями в толпу! Ты с самого начала выбрал неверную сторону, а теперь еще и усугубляешь свою вину! Сколько еще унижений выдержит имя Малфоев? Мне стыдно за тебя! 

Глядя на лицо сына, так похожее на собственное, Люциус неожиданно понял: уговоры Драко не переубедят. Сын искренне верит всему, что говорит. 

Он с силой нажал на руку мальчика. Люциус был выше и сильнее, и победить сына не составило бы труда. 

Невилл с хлопком появился за спиной Малфоя, держа палочку наготове. 

\- Нет! – крикнул Драко, не сводя глаз с отца. 

Стоящий рядом Северус тоже поднял оружие и прицелился в Люциуса. 

Тот продолжал давить на руку сына, заодно опуская и нож. Лезвие приближалось к лицу Драко, целясь в основание шеи. 

На лбу юноши проступили капли пота. 

Сталь полоснула Драко по щеке, и Люциус сделал шаг назад. 

Дальше все происходило одновременно и очень быстро. 

\- Это за неуважение к отцу, - промолвил Люциус и вонзил нож в собственное сердце. 

Невилл, Гарри и Снейп безмолвно выстрелили в него Avada Kedavra. 

Лонгботтом едва успел подхватить Драко. Того трясло, как в лихорадке. 

Снейп посмотрел на Гарри. Он был жив! 

Жив! 

Зельевар сделал шаг вперед, чувствуя, как сердце готово разорваться от счастья. 

Гарри тепло улыбнулся партнеру, но поднял руку, прося тишины. 

\- Мне очень жаль, что игру прервали. Быть может, ее стоит провести заново? – поинтересовался юноша, и всеобщий смех стал ему ответом. – Хочется верить, в следующий раз мы сыграем без перебоев, - это предложение встретили аплодисментами. – Надеюсь, вы увидите, что нас ожидает жизнь в действительно мирное время. Хорошего дня вам и вашим семьям! 

Под грохот рукоплесканий Гарри и Снейп ушли со стадиона. 

Война закончилась.


	42. Битва иного рода

Из глаз Снейпа брызнули слезы. Прежде такое случалось исключительно под влиянием страшной боли. На этот раз боли не было – были шок, радость, изумление и трепет, потому что Гарри остался жив и... о, Мерлин! 

Скрывшись от взглядов толпы в мрачном пространстве под учительской трибуной, они бросились друг к другу в объятия, сжимая крепко и отчаянно. 

С дрожащих губ Снейпа сорвалось короткое рыдание. Непослушные слезы закапали на макушку Гарри. 

\- Ну что ты, любимый мой, - юноша гладил зельевара по спине, пытаясь успокоить.

Заглянувший было Рон услышал издаваемые Снейпом безобразные звуки, поймал взгляд Римуса и вместе с оборотнем встал снаружи. Люпин накрыл место под трибуной чарами тишины.

\- Не нужно плакать, - шептал Гарри. – Я тоже верил, что мне крышка. Его больше нет, Северус, и Волдеморта тоже! Ты свободен! Господи, как я счастлив!

Подняв залитое слезами лицо, Снейп жадно впился губами в рот Гарри.

Юный волхв аппарировал обоих в спальню зельевара, чарами избавился от одежды и, толкнув Северуса на кровать, взобрался сверху, всем телом приникая как можно ближе. 

Секс был нетерпеливым, страстным, полным желания. Все закончилось слишком быстро, но Северус не мог перестать целовать Гарри, не мог выпустить его из объятий. 

Переведя дыхание, юноша рассмеялся и в ожидании, пока колотящееся сердце вернется в нормальный ритм, опустил голову на плечо любовника. 

\- Как хорошо, - касаясь языком влажной кожи, прошептал он. 

\- Да, - хрипло согласился Снейп, не прекращая водить ладонями по телу партнера. Гарри призвал одеяло и, не слезая с Северуса, хорошенько укутал их обоих. 

\- Любовь – такая сильная эмоция, - заметил молодой человек. – Меня от нее просто распирает. 

\- Может, это от магии тебя распирает? – пошутил Снейп. 

\- От нее тоже, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Я снова чувствую себя целым. Боль вот здесь, - он скользнул рукой между их телами, чтобы коснуться груди, - пропала. Я столько лет прожил магглом... трудно поверить, что волшебство стало неотъемлемой частью меня в такой краткий срок. 

\- Ты – волшебник, - возразил Снейп, сжимая тугие, крепкие ягодицы юноши.

Тот счастливо рассмеялся.

\- Ага.

\- Ты лишил малфоевских прихвостней магии?

\- Да.

\- Но не станут ли они неподвластными ей, как ты?

\- Сев, я знаю, что ты считаешь меня идиотом, но я же не постоянно такой. Оставил им самую малость – ровно столько, сколько есть у любого маггла.

\- Какой ты умница, - усмехнулся Снейп.

\- Раз красотой не вышел, хоть умницей побуду, - беззаботно отозвался Гарри. – А ведь это, кажется, первая твоя похвала в мой адрес.

\- У меня сегодня хорошее настроение. 

\- У меня тоже, - улыбнулся юноша.

Так, в томном полусне, они провели еще немало времени.

\- Наверное, тебе стоит показаться врачам, - нехотя заметил Снейп.

\- Не сейчас. Мы снова займемся любовью. Вряд ли они захотят смотреть.

\- Да уж, пожалуй. Тогда позже. Нужно...

\- Я знаю. Потом. Сначала замечательный ты войдешь в тугого, горячего меня. После - сон. А там уже и к врачу можно будет пойти.

\- Отличный план.

План действительно был неплох. Первая и вторая его части прошли без помех.

Вот только Гарри не проснулся.

Несколько часов спустя Снейп успел не единожды посетить ванную комнату, перекусить и проигнорировать стук в дверь, прежде чем решил разбудить любовника и заставить его поесть.

Гарри не просыпался.

Дыхание его было ровным, но, когда Снейп перевернул юношу на бок, увидел, что тот весь горит, а простыня взмокла от пота.

Зельевар немедленно связался с Поппи. Колдоведьма ворвалась в его покои вместе с маггловским доктором. Женщина ласково поинтересовалась, хочет ли Северус, чтобы Гарри оставался здесь или был перенесен в лазарет.

Тогда-то Снейп понял, что их несчастья еще не окончены.

Он ценил уединение, но чего оно стоило теперь? Гарри не захотел бы умир... торчать в лазарете дольше необходимого. Северус распахнул двери, и в них непрерывным потоком хлынули люди. Так продолжалось тридцать шесть часов подряд. Приходили Драко, Энтвисл, Рон Уизли, Невилл, Гермиона Грейнджер, Альбус, разумеется. Оба маггловских врача.

Любопытных отпугивал один вид алхимика. И на том спасибо.

\- Его магия пытается бороться с недугом, Северус, - еще в первый свой визит определила Поппи.

Снейп тысячи раз повторял себе эти слова. Почему она не сказала: «Его магия борется с недугом»? Означает ли слово «пытается» заведомое отсутствие положительного результата?

К концу первого дня к Северусу подошел Альбус; зельевар якобы читал за рабочим столом, пока доктора в очередной раз толпились вокруг Гарри.

\- Северус, как ты, мой мальчик?

\- А сами вы как думаете? – горько бросил он, поднимая голову.

Увидев в глазах старика боль, Снейп вздохнул и направился к буфету. Разлил по стаканам щедрые порции виски. Тут же, словно по команде, подошли Драко с Невиллом и Энтвисл. Северус кликнул Добби, который немедленно появился с еще одной бутылкой и стаканами.

\- Не возражаете, Северус, если к вашим покоям добавят еще одну комнату? – спросил Драко, когда все выпили и вновь наполнили емкости. – Я хочу быть поблизости, и Натан с Бертом тоже. Мы станем по очереди оставаться с Гарри на ночь.

Снейп бросил на него угрюмый взгляд.

\- На ночь с Гарри буду оставаться я, - резко сказал он, - если только вы не намекаете на то, что мне нужно покинуть собственные комнаты.

\- Никто этого не говорил, - быстро вмешался Альбус.

\- Тогда поступайте, как хотите, - Снейп сделал большой глоток виски. – Спасибо. Я не хочу показаться… Я благодарен вам.

Вошли Рон Уизли и Гермиона Грейнджер, несущая под мышкой стопку книг. Увидев выпивку, Уизли приблизился и приподнял бутылку в вопрошающем жесте.

\- Будьте как дома, - махнул рукой Снейп.

Толпа в его покоях казалась чем-то из разряда фантастики. Сидят себе, пьют виски, пока Гарри…

Драко щелкнул пальцами, поговорил с Добби, через миг вернувшимся с бутылкой охлажденного белого вина. Малфой наполнил им бокал Гермионы. Рон заглянул к Гарри, не выпуская из рук стакан.

\- О, черт! Не хотите ли тоже выпить? – спросил Уизли докторов. – Как там Гарри?

\- Неважно, - тихо ответил Натан, глядя на Хаммонда.

\- Плевать на правила, - поднявшись, Северус подошел к двери. – Пока вы в состоянии заботиться о нем, можете пить. У меня найдется отрезвляющее зелье, которое срабатывает мгновенно, - пояснил он и направился к постели, словно один вид Гарри притягивал зельевара, как магнит.

Доктора вышли из спальни. Присаживаясь на край постели, Снейп слышал их усталые голоса. Лежащий в ворохе подушек Гарри выглядел бледным – слишком бледным. Зельевар пригладил шелковистые волосы юноши, потрогал холодный лоб, подоткнул одеяло.

Несколько минут спустя он вернулся в гостиную. На столе обнаружились сэндвичи и горячие закуски, нарезанные овощи, фрукты и шоколад – все, что могло утолить голод и привлечь людей, слишком изнуренных, чтобы есть калорийный ужин.

\- Ну что ж, - произнес Северус, когда сунутая ему Гермионой горячая булочка, вкус и начинку которой он не распробовал, проскользнула в желудок. – Подведем итоги дня?

Доктор Хаммонд объяснил: анализы показывают, что рак действительно очень запущен.

\- Я бы предложил выяснить, беспокоит ли его что-нибудь в бессознательном состоянии, и обеспечить предельный комфорт.

\- Погодите-ка, - вмешался Драко, - вы списываете его со счетов? Но ведь магия вам в новинку, а я заглядывал внутрь – в Гарри – и она борется, как сумасшедшая! Не нужно ее усыплять!

\- Даже если ему больно? – высокомерно поинтересовался Эрик Хаммонд.

\- Он привык к боли, - тихо сказал Рон. Присутствующие обернулись к нему. – А разве нет? Все эти видения, его шрам, всяческие Cruciatus и тому подобное... Если есть шанс, что он выживет...

\- Мне очень жаль, - перебил Хаммонд. – У меня богатый опыт в такого рода случаях, к сожалению, - он перевел взгляд на Драко. – Вы едва закончили учебу, молодой человек. Кроме того, насколько я понимаю, этой болезни в вашем мире нет. Не взыщите с вестника дурных новостей, но было бы обманом притворяться, что дела обстоят иначе. Мой опыт подсказывает, что Гарри остался день, от силы - два. Примите мои соболезнования.

Тишина опустилась на комнату – тяжелая, давящая. Северус, не отрываясь, изучал жидкость на дне своего стакана, но вздрогнул, когда Драко проговорил:

\- Мне тоже жаль. Я уважаю вашу квалификацию и учитываю собственное невежество, но я вам не верю. Магия Гарри борется. Там, внутри него, идет настоящее сражение, - юноша махнул рукой в сторону спальни.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - подтвердил Хаммонд. – Люди немагического происхождения тоже без боя не сдаются. Организм цепляется за жизнь так долго, как только может. Но это не значит, что выжить удается каждому.

Драко поднялся, запустив ладонь в волосы. Шрам на его щеке ярко алел среди белой кожи.

\- Берт, - обратился он к своему наставнику, - вы же сами видели! Ваш диагноз сейчас ценнее всего! Не обижайтесь, Натан, доктор Хаммонд, - слизеринец кивнул врачам, - но теперь, когда к Гарри вернулась магия, все изменилось.

Энтвисл выпрямился, сжимая стакан.

\- Конечно, с возрастом, когда ты многое повидал, набранный опыт растет и помогает в принятии решений, - целитель приподнял стакан, отдавая честь Эрику Хаммонду, чтобы сгладить нелестные слова ученика. – Но вынужден признать, что здесь наличествуют два важных обстоятельства, с которыми я не знаком. Во-первых, сам недуг. Маги ему не подвержены. Разумеется, я вижу его разрушительную силу и нанесенные повреждения. Одних их достаточно, чтобы согласиться с Эриком.

Волшебники заметно сникли. Драко отвернулся, пряча дрожащие руки в карманы.

\- Но вы ведь не основываетесь исключительно на этом, не так ли? – уточнила Гермиона. – Что еще вас смущает, сэр?

Энтвисл улыбнулся ей.

\- Я еще никогда в жизни не встречал столь огромного количества магии в одном человеке.

\- И что же? – спросила Гермиона.

\- Не знаю, - признал Энтвисл. – Генотип волшебников защищает от некоторых болезней и ускоряет излечение других. Тем не менее, самозаживление - необыкновенно редкая способность. Не будь она таковой, нам не понадобились бы медимаги и целители.

\- Значит, это возможно – то, что Гарри выздоровеет сам? – оживился Рон.

\- Да, но маловероятно, - тихо отозвался Энтвисл. – Очень маловероятно. Прежде мистер Поттер не подавал признаков к такой способности, несмотря на полную магическую силу и немалые, если судить по его медицинской истории, физические страдания.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Северус подумал о том, что Гарри почти умер, когда брошенное зельеваром проклятие распороло кишечник юноши, и мучился почти неделю, прежде чем решиться попросить помощи у магглов.

Последняя надежда на этот счет угасла.

Гарри пережил ночь. Северусу, при его невероятной замкнутости, странно было лежать, сжимая юношу в объятиях, пока в спальню безостановочно заходили люди, но оставлять покои в утеху гордости зельевар не собирался. К его удивлению, положение оказалось вовсе не таким уж постыдным. Врачи тихо заглядывали в комнату, считывали показания датчиков, спрашивали мнения Северуса и уходили.

День тянулся медленно. Драко регулярно проверял Гарри, люди забредали и снова исчезали, что-то ели, о чем-то разговаривали. Реальность словно застыла, прекратив бег.

Всю следующую ночь Северус успокаивал себя, говоря, что хуже, чем предыдущей ночью, Гарри не стало.

Часа в три утра дрему алхимика прервал стук в наружную дверь; следом раздались торопливые шаги. Машинально потянувшись за палочкой, Снейп узнал голоса Драко и Гермионы. Разумеется, тут же объявился и Невилл, и все трое проскользнули в спальню. Северус приподнялся, стараясь не побеспокоить Гарри.

\- Простите, что разбудили, профессор, но у меня появилась идея, - прошептала Гермиона.

То, что Снейп лишь с любопытством сказал: «Да, мисс Грейнджер?», не упомянув ни позднего часа, ни вторжения в личное пространство, как нельзя лучше демонстрировало истинную степень его отчаяния.

Впрочем, зельевар действительно не ожидал, что Гермиона усядется на его постель, прежде чем пуститься в объяснения.

\- Энтвисл сказал, что никогда не видел у волшебника столько магии, сколько ее у Гарри. Это мы и так знали. Я тут вспомнила, что один раз, когда плохо себя чувствующему Гарри пришлось аппарировать с Невом в Китай, он ужасно устал. Возможно, запасы его магии были истощены. Но сейчас он полагается исключительно на свою собственную магию, а мог бы задействовать и внешнюю тоже.

\- Что вы предлагаете? – поднял бровь Снейп. – Он же не приходит в себя!

\- И тем не менее, его магия бурлит жизнью, - девушка глубоко вздохнула. – Я понимаю, что шансов мало...

\- Мисс Грейнджер, на данном этапе что угодно лучше бездействия, как вам известно.

\- Гарри это не повредит, - продолжила Гермиона, словно ее не перебивали. – Я хотела бы вложить в одну его руку посох, а в другую – палочку и коснуться ими земли. Возможно, Гарри удастся заимствовать ее силу.

\- Будучи без сознания? – с горечью уточнил Снейп.

\- Северус, мы должны попробовать, - настойчиво произнес Драко. – Нужно попытаться.

\- Мне вынести его наружу? – кивнув, спросил зельевар. – Там холодно...

\- Я здесь для того, чтобы попросить замок, - подал голос Невилл, - позволить Гарри коснуться сил земли через его посох. Палочка послужит медиумом для магии воздуха. Если положить ему на лоб влажную тряпицу, чтобы задействовать воду...

\- А огонь? – быстро сориентировался Северус.

\- Уже внутри него, - уверенно сказал Драко.

\- Но ведь это его собственный...

\- Мне кажется, здесь важнее всего магия земли, - вмешался Невилл. – Она благоприятствует росту, развитию новой жизни.

Зельевар кивнул. Они осторожно придвинули Гарри к краю постели, решив, что лучше будет, если Северус для поддержки устроится позади юноши. Трое молодых людей старались молчать, чтобы не смущать Снейпа. В спальню также заглянули оба маггловских врача.

\- А почему здесь нет твоего ментора? – глядя на Драко, спросил Эрик.

\- Он ужасно не любит, когда его будят среди ночи, но, если хотите, можете с ним связаться, - откликнулся Малфой. – То, что мы делаем, Гарри не повредит. С Бертом я поговорю утром.

\- Лично мне то, что вы делаете, очень напоминает шарлатанство, - негодующе покачал головой Эрик.

\- Шарлатанство? Разве не то же говорят о волшебстве? – обманчиво ровным тоном осведомилась Гермиона.

\- Ну д... – начал и осекся Эрик.

\- Вот именно, - строго сказала Гермиона. – Это и есть волшебство. Я – ведьма. Они – волшебники. Вы находитесь в магическом замке. Старайтесь держаться в курсе событий.

Натан захлебнулся смехом, пряча глаза от своего массивного коллеги. Годы работы консультантом явно пагубно влияли на его самомнение.

\- Не объяснишь, что сейчас происходит? – поинтересовался Натан, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку.

Невилл сжалился первым.

\- Большинство из нас направляет поток внешней магии с помощью палочек. Сильные волшебники пользуются в основном внутренней, а о внешней забывают. Как волхв, помимо собственной магии, Гарри обладает особой связью с силами земли – отсюда и способность за раз лишить более тридцати магов волшебства и отправить его в недра планеты, несмотря на... на то состояние, в котором он это сделал.

\- Гарри действительно так поступил? Я думал, он это сказал в переносном смысле, - недоуменно пробормотал Эрик.

\- Очень сомневаюсь, - фыркнул Невилл.

\- Но, если большинство волшебников пользуется внешней магией, почему вы вспомнили обо всем этом только сейчас?

Некоторое время все молчали.

\- Вы говорите с одними из могущественнейших волшебников на планете, вот почему, - ответила наконец Гермиона.

Снейп поуютнее устроил Гарри в своих объятиях. Повинуясь инстинкту, зельевар чарами избавил их обоих от одежды. Возможно, его любовник и горел изнутри, но внешний огонь тоже не помешает. Северус согреет юношу своим теплом. Кроме того, сейчас ему просто необходимо касаться Гарри. Одеяло надежно скрывало лишнее от любопытных взглядов. Снейп сжимал ладони партнера, в которых покоились палочка и посох. Палочка уныло свисала в безвольных пальцах, но посох твердо стоял на полу.

Невилл опустился на колени и прижался рукой к половице.

Все умолкли.

\- Замок дал разрешение, - объявил Невилл минуту спустя, поднимаясь и вытирая руки о штаны, - но я не пойму, вытягивает Гарри силы земли или нет.

\- Через пару часов я загляну в него, - предложил Драко. – Не хочу перебивать процесс.

Нев кивнул.

\- Северус, вам так удобно? – поинтересовался Малфой.

\- Неплохо бы найти какую-то поддержку для палочки – может, столик подставить, - отозвался тот, - а в остальном все хорошо.

Гермиона торопливо придвинула тумбочку, чтобы зельевар мог опустить на нее уставшую кисть.

\- Ладно, - сказал Драко, - зовите, если понадоблюсь, Северус. А пока отдыхайте.

Снейп кивнул и закрыл глаза, давая понять, что гостям пора на выход.

\- А что должны делать мы? – спросил Натан.

\- В данный момент ничего, - покачал головой Драко. – Я только перемолвлюсь парой слов с Гермионой и Невиллом и - в постель.

\- Конечно. Спокойной ночи, - простился со всеми Натан.

Эрик уже ушел в комнату, где они ночевали, и доктор, последовав за коллегой, оставил дверь приоткрытой, чтобы его не разбудил возвращающийся Драко. Впрочем, дверь не закрывалась в любом случае, невзирая на установленные следящие чары: врачи хотели услышать Гарри, если тот проснется.

\- Я нагрубила доктору Хаммонду, - виновато прошептала Гермиона. – Но он так ужасно говорил с тобой и совершенно не ценит...

\- Ш-ш, - Драко притянул ее к себе и поцеловал в кончик носа.

Девушка опустила голову на плечо партнера.

\- Мы по тебе скучаем.

\- Я тоже, - напряженно отозвался Драко, - но мне нужно...

\- Мы знаем. Мы очень тобой гордимся, - подруга прижала палец к его губам.

\- Делай то, что считаешь нужным, Драко, - твердо согласился Невилл.

\- Да, но... он прав, у меня нет опыта...

\- В этой ситуации ни у кого нет опыта, - возразил Невилл. – Гарри всегда доверял инстинктам. Положись и ты на свои, ладно?

Малфой понуро кивнул.

\- Выспись хорошенько, - посоветовал Невилл. – А чтобы ты знал, что мы о тебе помним... – он обнял обоих партнеров и жадно поцеловал Драко, спускаясь ладонью по его спине к ягодицам.

Нехотя отстранившись, Гермиона и Невилл выскользнули в коридор.

Драко прислонился лбом к двери, с улыбкой касаясь распухших от поцелуя губ.

Северус наблюдал за ним из-под полуопущенных век, радуясь, что у мальчика, брошенного матерью и ставшего свидетелем самоубийства отца, есть поддержка.

Зельевару подумалось, что, судя по всему, Невилл и Гермиона очень надолго останутся константами в жизни Драко.

Малфой заглянул в ванную и вернулся в импровизированную спальню, где устало забрался в кровать. Откинувшись на подушку, юноша не смог сдержать удовлетворенного вздоха.

Эрик уже храпел. Похоже, ему целую вечность не приходилось спать в общежитии, в отличие от Натана, привыкшего к подобному опыту в армии.

Малфой услышал, как тот крутится.

\- Как ты? – повернулся к доктору юноша. – Гермиона сожалеет, что нагрубила Эрику.

\- А она, значит, не слишком сильная ведьма, раз подумала использовать магию земли?

\- Очень сильная, - рассмеялся Драко, - но и традиционалистка в некоторых вещах. Любит, чтобы все было сделано правильно. Наверное, это потому, что она выросла среди магглов, лишенных волшебства.

\- Напрочь лишенных?

\- Да. Война шла именно ради таких, как Гермиона: чистокровные маги вроде моего отца видят в магглах угрозу.

\- Вот как... В чем же тогда выражается ее традиционализм?

\- Мне кажется, Гермионе необходимо знать правила, прежде чем она позволит себе их нарушить. Она просто удивительно прогибает законы себе в угоду. Ей бы юристом стать, - задумчиво проговорил юноша. – Гермиона - сильная ведьма и очень умный человек. Это могущественное сочетание.

\- М-м. И она – твоя девушка?

\- Какой бессодержательный термин, - улыбнулся Драко, укладываясь поудобнее: припомнившиеся картины, в которых Гермиона яростно седлала его бедра, раззадоривали, несмотря на усталость.

\- А вам школьным уставом не запрещено заниматься сексом? Ничего, что я интересуюсь?

\- Есть чары, запрещающие несанкционированное поведение, - разъяснил Малфой. – Конечно, ночные эскапады никто не поощряет, но нам предоставляется информация о контрацептивных средствах и прочем. Еще, к примеру, мальчикам нельзя входить в спальни девочек.

\- Весело, наверное, рыскать по школе в поисках укромного местечка?

\- Это ни к чему. Невилл переносит нас куда угодно.

\- Вас? Он... она... вы... втроем? – голос Натана сорвался на высокую ноту, и мужчина закашлялся.

\- Да, - со смехом ответил Драко. – Только тебя это не касается.

\- Я... извини, пожалуйста. Конечно, не касается. Просто по пути в туалет я видел, как вы с Невиллом целовались, ну и... удивился. Извини.

\- Мы не хотели никого смущать. Прошу прощения, - спустя некоторое время сказал Драко.

\- Нет нужды извиняться. Доброй ночи.

\- М-м.

Еще через пару минут Натан снова повернулся к юноше.

\- А в вашем мире это распространенное явление?

\- Что именно? Любовь? – язвительно осведомился Драко.

\- Нет... ох. И то верно. Доброй ночи.

Драко улегся лицом к стене. Сердце молодого человека бешено стучало, но на губах расползалась улыбка.

Все действительно было настолько просто.

Он на самом деле влюбился.

На следующий день состояние Гарри не ухудшилось, но и в лучшую сторону изменений не было.

Снова заглянул Альбус.

\- Северус, как мне распорядиться твоими уроками? – спросил он за чашкой чая, которую навязал алхимику.

Тот со звоном поставил на стол чашку вместе с блюдцем.

\- По-моему, после стольких лет труда мне положен отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам, - прорычал Снейп.

Старик примирительно вскинул ладонь.

\- Я совершенно не жду, что ты вернешься к работе, хотя, если захочешь – хоть на пару занятий, – разумеется, это было бы...

\- Не захочу.

\- Конечно, ты прав, дорогой мальчик, просто я помню, как сильно ты всегда переживал за сдающих экзамены...

\- В данную минуту, Альбус, я, заимствуя выражение Гарри, чихать на них хотел, - невозмутимо заявил Северус.

Услышавший это Драко, который сидел с учебником неподалеку, поперхнулся. Северус оглянулся на него и высокомерно произнес:

\- Если они до сих пор ничего не знают, то не заслужили проходного балла.

\- Они прекрасно справятся, не сомневаюсь – после стольких лет упорных трудов... но немного внимания на заключительном этапе... Я думаю попросить Джереми Дартфорда подключиться.

Альбус ожидал гневной отповеди. Северус всегда ревностно оберегал своих учеников и критиковал методики других преподавателей.

\- Как сочтете нужным, - вставая, сказал зельевар. – У вас ко мне что-нибудь еще, господин директор?

\- Профессор Синистра присматривает за факультетом, - пробормотал Альбус, все еще не оправившись от шока, - но, если у тебя найдется минутка, дети будут рады увидеть своего декана. А еще мать Фредерика Мейплстона состояла в группе союзников Люциуса...

Задержав дыхание, Снейп кивнул.

\- Он все еще здесь? Кто за ним присматривает?

\- Его отца, как ты помнишь, убили в финальной битве. Сейчас мальчик находится со старшим братом.

\- Томасом? Он неглупый парень.

\- Да, хвала Мерлину. Им понадобится твоя поддержка, Северус.

\- Конечно. Фредерик сейчас на уроке?

\- Нет, по-моему, они с братом гуляют у озера.

\- Я их найду, - бросил Снейп, направляясь к спальне за мантией. Натан сидел с Гарри; тот, казалось, мирно спал, разметавшись на постели. Пальцы одной его руки слабо держали палочку, другая, опущенная на невысокую тумбочку, сжимала посох.

Северус не хотел этого обманчивого спокойствия. Он хотел видеть Гарри живым, яростно сопротивляющимся.

Скользнув рукой по внутренней стороне кисти юноши, зельевар вернулся в гостиную.

Там он вручил Драко римскую монету с каминной полки:

\- Вот этим меня можно вызвать в случае необходимости. Скоро вернусь.

Драко кивнул, и Снейп вышел за Дамблдором.

Размять ноги и ощутить дуновение ветра на лице оказалось приятно. Хотелось отвлечься, утешая других, а не самому принимать соболезнования, а также оказаться полезным мальчику. Его брат Томас действительно был благоразумным парнем, и Северус убедился, что, заручившись поддержкой одноклассников и любовью брата, Фредерик справится со своим горем.

Снейп проводил ребят в замок и, собравшись с духом, вошел в слизеринскую гостиную. Перед ужином многие ученики проводили там время. Синистра, окруженная группой первокурсников, сидела за столом в углу и просматривала какие-то бумаги. Увидев Северуса, она улыбнулась.

Заметив декана, дети помладше сгрудились вокруг него. Ученики старших классов c уважением склонили головы, здороваясь.

Несколько минут зельевар говорил со своими подопечными, избегая отвечать на чересчур личные вопросы, пока к нему не подошел Забини.

\- Все в порядке, Блез?

\- Не совсем, сэр. У вас найдется время поговорить?

\- Разумеется. Зайдете в мой кабинет через десять минут?

\- Спасибо, сэр.

Северус подошел к профессору Синистре и поблагодарил за помощь.

\- Не за что, Северус. Я уже успела привязаться к некоторым из этих сорванцов, - призналась женщина, с улыбкой глядя на окружающих ее ребят.

\- Главное, чтобы они об этом не догадались, мэм, - подмигнул ей Снейп.

Женщина усмехнулась, а потом тактично спросила:

\- Что у вас слышно?

На ум мгновенно пришло не менее десятка ответов, и зельевар вполне мог бы выбрать один из них, вот только голос отказывался повиноваться. Снейп сглотнул комок, застрявший в горле. Заметив его мучения, Синистра быстро сменила тему:

\- Ох, кажется, мистер Гойл хотел с вами поговорить.

Северус уже успел разглядеть неразлучную парочку.

\- Прошу меня простить, Аврора, - с поклоном произнес он и удалился.

Винсент Крэбб и Грег Гойл учтиво поднялись, приветствуя учителя. Тот махнул рукой, позволяя им сесть.

\- Как вы, джентльмены? Как дела на факультете?

\- Все в порядке. О Мейплстоне слышали?

\- Только что говорил с ним и его братом, - кивнул Северус. – Проследите, чтобы с Фредериком не обращались дурно? Я вам доверяю.

\- Разумеется, - склонил голову Гойл.

\- Почему не видно мисс Паркинсон?

\- Она проводит много времени у себя. Нотт тоже.

Северус понимающе хмыкнул.

\- Винсент, у меня не было шанса сказать, какое впечатление вы произвели на зрителей матча. Я горжусь вами. Драко пострадал бы гораздо сильнее, не будь вы рядом.

Толстощекий парень зарделся от смущения.

\- Спасибо, сэр.

Встав, Снейп пожал ему руку.

Возвратившись в свои покои, зельевар убедился, что состояние Гарри осталось прежним.

Предупредив, что он должен поговорить со студентом и будет у себя в кабинете, Снейп вышел в дверь, соединяющую оба помещения, запер ее и выглянул в коридор.

\- Прошу вас, - пригласил он Блеза, а сам уселся на краешек стола.

Забини медленно вошел в кабинет и с опаской огляделся.

\- Простите, что беспокою в столь неподходящее время, господин декан. Речь пойдет о Нотте.

Северус сел поудобнее и указал Блезу на стул. Молодой человек потер затылок.

\- Во время битвы Драко отлично справился, сдерживая тех, кто мог бы… пересечь…

\- Да, я понимаю.

Блез взглянул на него с благодарностью.

\- Тео с тех пор как-то притих. Вы же знаете, сэр, какой он сообразительный. Я думаю, он с радостью ухватился бы за возможность обелить свое имя, поняв, откуда ветер дует. А теперь, когда его отца у всех на глазах арестовали – да еще и лишили магии, - ему трудно с этим жить, сэр.

\- Да уж. Он замышляет месть?

Северус знал: ситуация должна быть серьезной, если Блез пришел с этим вопросом к декану, вместо того чтобы разобраться самостоятельно или с помощью сокурсников. Вот только Драко сейчас слишком занят, от Панси поддержки ждать не приходится…

\- Возможно. Или самоубийство, сэр, - с беспокойством глянул на декана Блез.

\- Почему вы так решили? Разве он дал повод...

\- Нет, наверное. Просто... я довольно хорошо его знаю, сэр. В детстве, до Хогвартса, я часто приезжал к нему погостить. Семья для него многое значит, он очень гордится ею. Тео наверняка подумает о мести – хоть и не должен, – но, с другой стороны, взвесит и то, каким позором покрыл семью его отец. Быть публично сокрушенным, лишенным магии, пойманными во время очередного нападения на школу, полную детей, - мистер Нотт совершил множество ошибок, и Тео тяжело с этим мириться, сэр. Быть может, самоубийство покажется ему единственным приемлемым выходом. Братьев и сестер у него нет. Оборвать род таким образом...

\- Да. Вы весьма проницательны, Блез, и я благодарен вам за доверие. У меня сейчас совсем нет времени на выполнение обязанностей декана, - с сожалением признался Снейп.

\- Я бы и сам задумался о том, чтобы преподавать здесь, сэр, но от учителей требуют слишком многого, а от деканов – и того больше. Хочется надеяться, что теперь, когда вы во всеуслышание объявили о своих отношениях с Поттером, профессия учителя вновь обретет былую популярность у людей, состоящих в браке или партнерстве. Итальянцы очень гордятся своими семьями, - пожал плечами Забини.

На губах Снейпа появилась едва заметная улыбка.

\- Это крайне увлекательная тема, Блез, но у меня сейчас нет времени на разговоры. Надеюсь, мы сможем побеседовать в другой раз. У вас ко мне что-нибудь еще?

\- Нет, сэр, - ответил молодой человек, поднимаясь и шагая к двери. – Простите за несвоевременность моего визита, сэр. Если Поттер болен, я желаю ему скорейшего выздоровления.

Поймав вопросительный взгляд зельевара, Блез объяснил:

\- Вы не появляетесь на уроках – слыханное ли дело? Не видно также Драко, Грейнджер, Невилла и Уизли. Поттер тоже не показывается на людях.

Снейп кивнул.

\- Спасибо за пожелания, - пробормотал он и распахнул перед Забини дверь кабинета.

В отведенной ему спальне Драко спорил с закутанным в мантию Энтвислом. Рядом с целителем стоял чемодан. Когда Снейп вошел, юноша обернулся и, сверкая глазами, вскричал:

\- Сэр! Пожалуйста, уговорите Берта остаться! Это же просто нелепо!

Катберт Энтвисл обратился к зельевару:

\- Меня вызвали к больному в критическом положении. Поверьте, Драко в состоянии предложить вам столько же помощи, сколько и я, если не больше, - подойдя, целитель легко коснулся руки Снейпа. – Я только что закончил детальный осмотр пациента. Боюсь, теперь Гарри совсем не посягает на магию земли. Уверен, вы поймете, что я нужнее там, где больного можно спасти. Драко и врачи позаботятся о том, чтобы Гарри было комфортно.

Снейп бросил взгляд на стоящего с опущенной головой Драко. Юноша выглядел крайне разочарованным.

\- Ваш план не сработал? – растерянно спросил Северус.

\- Какое-то время он помогал сдерживать болезнь, но без сознательных усилий со стороны Гарри его магия проигрывает битву. Я поражен уже тем, что он вообще смог вытянуть из земли хоть сколько-нибудь магии, будучи без сознания. Мисс Грейнджер дала мне множество пищи для размышлений, - сказал целитель.

Северус кивнул, не слыша, о чем ему говорят. За время, проведенное вне этих стен, он немного воспрянул духом, и тем болезненнее было понимать, как быстро все вокруг него рушится...

\- Вы профессионал. Сколько ему осталось, как вы считаете?

Энтвисл с жалостью посмотрел на зельевара.

\- Время звать тех, кто захочет повидать его еще раз, - мягко произнес целитель.

Северус кивнул и, словно опомнившись, поблагодарил Катберта и пожал его руку.

Визиты не прекращались весь вечер – слухи разнеслись по замку с небывалой быстротой. Снейп ожидал, что поздние гости не принесут ничего, кроме раздражения, но удивился, не ощутив ничего подобного. Люди приходили и уходили, хотя многие остались. Когда в покоях стало тесно, Невилл взглядом испросил разрешения хозяина и снова установил контакт с замком. Комнаты стали шире, не теряя характерных особенностей, а стена между спальней и гостиной отодвинулась, и теперь Гарри оказался ближе к друзьям.

Молли Уизли прибыла с огромным пакетом шоколадных пирожных, которые тут же размели. Артур разговорился с Эриком Хаммондом. Близнецы вели себя на удивление серьезно, хотя, сменяя друг друга у постели Гарри или говоря о нем в гостиной, многие улыбались. Эрни и Элоиза, Падма, Билл и Чарли, Минерва Макгонагалл и прочий учительский персонал – все навестили покои зельевара в этот вечер.

Драко не раз «наведывался» внутрь Гарри, проверяя состояние больного. Доктора тоже часто обследовали его. Основываясь на словах Драко и собственных выводах, врачи не давали пациенту диаморфина: судя по всему, магия Гарри не позволяла ему ощутить боль.

В час ночи покои зельевара по-прежнему полнились людьми. Удобные кресла и диваны были трансфигурированы из безделушек, и Рон, Римус, Хагрид, Альбус, Гермиона, Невилл, Артур и Молли, а также Натан и Эрик устало расположились кто где. Голова Молли покоилась на плече мужа. Как названным родителям Гарри, им было позволено остаться в школе.

Северусу лишь хотелось бы, чтобы сам Гарри увидел, сколько людей любит и переживает за него.

Еще раз осмотрев пациента, Драко подошел к стоящему у окна Снейпу. Зельевар смотрел, как тонкие облака текут над молодой луной.

\- Северус, можно с вами поговорить? – тихо спросил Малфой.

Снейп с замирающим сердцем повернулся к юноше. Драко выглядел невероятно усталым.

\- Тебе нужно поесть, - объявил алхимик. – Ты хотя бы пил что-нибудь сегодня – чай, кофе?

\- Чай. Чересчур много, - признал Драко. Его пальцы слегка дрожали.

Северус отвел его к уставленному едой столу, организованному домовыми эльфами в углу гостиной. Наполнив тарелку, зельевар вручил ее Драко и велел, наливая в стакан тыквенного сока:

\- Сначала поешь. 

Малфой измученно кивнул.

Невилл и Гермиона наблюдали за происходящим. Им хотелось самим позаботиться о Драко, но тот сейчас работал, а не развлекался. Если ему нужно было побыть с Северусом, вмешиваться они не собирались.

Через несколько минут Драко, подкрепившись, поднял голову.

\- Я... я тут прибегнул к нетрадиционной методике лечения, - признался он.

\- Какой же? – ровным тоном поинтересовался Северус, хотя грудь свело от напряжения.

\- Я... сделал кое-что без разрешения Берта. Без спроса. Попробовал – а вдруг да поможет...

\- Драко, - строго произнес Снейп. – Ты заговариваешься. Что ты там натворил?

\- Я просто подумал... Гарри стало немного лучше при воздействии магии земли – совсем немного, но все-таки у него прибавилось сил. Вот я и решил, что, если дать ему побольше магии, она сможет победить рак. Раз уж его собственных сил не хватает. Но как это сделать, я не знал – как влить в него магию земли? И тогда – я еще слушал рассказ Натана – мне в голову пришла другая идея. Натан говорил, что магглы переливают людям с лейкемией кровь доноров взамен той, которую зараженные организмы не в силах создать сами. Раньше Поттер отказывался от переливания, опасаясь, что чужая кровь повредит его магии. Но мне кажется... в общем, я попробовал втолкнуть в Гарри немного своей магии, - протараторил Драко, не поднимая глаз. – Уже четыре раза за сегодняшний вечер...

\- Ты поделился с ним своей магией? – не веря тому, что слышит, повторил Северус.

Малфой виновато кивнул.

Это был неслыханный по всем меркам поступок. Когда Берт приехал в Хогвартс познакомиться со своим новым учеником и тот вскользь упомянул, что отдал крупицу своей магии Невиллу, Энтвисл покосился на юношу и перешел к объяснениям того, как целители манипулируют магией своих пациентов, явно считая, что Драко неверно истолковал собственные действия. В то время юношу направляла интуиция – вот он и решил, что для целителя это нормально, но реакция Берта и тот факт, что никакой информации о дележе магией в проштудированных Драко медицинских текстах не было, говорили об обратном.

Впрочем, лицо Северуса выражало лишь изумление, без тени неодобрения.

\- Я никогда не стал бы тем, кем являюсь сейчас, без его помощи, - устало взмахнув рукой, сказал Драко. – Говоря точнее, количество магии во мне не изменилось бы, но как ею пользоваться, я узнал от него. А учитывая, что прежде я вполне обходился меньшим, в то же время считая себя компетентным магом, представьте, каково ощущение от...

\- Представляю, - коротко отозвался Снейп.

Он и сам долгое время жил с кладезем магии, о котором и не подозревал. А те силы, коими пользовался, Волдеморт по прихоти отбирал себе. Поэтому сама мысль о том, чтобы отдать их добровольно... впрочем, если рассуждать логически, волшебники явно вырабатывали добавочную магию – или же изъятие ее не слишком истощало внутренние резервы хозяина.

\- Давай проясним кое-что, Драко. Целитель обычно подключает собственную магию к процессу лечения.

\- Да, но речь совсем об ином, - возразил Драко. – Я не использую свою магию, чтобы вылечить Гарри; пробовал, но это невозможно. Вот я и отдал ему небольшую дозу собственной силы. В личное пользование.

\- И думаешь, это сработает? 

\- Не знаю!

Северус пристально взглянул на юношу.

\- Вряд ли ты отдал бы свою магию без видимой причины. Ни один волшебник такого не сделает.

Драко потер ладонью затылок.

\- А может, сделает? Ради того, чтобы помочь Гарри?

\- Я бы с радостью, - тихо сказал неизвестно когда очутившийся рядом Дамблдор, - я счастлив был бы именно так и поступить.

Северус взглянул на старика.

\- Даже не зная, сработает ли это? Раньше такое не практиковалось, а ведь, будь это удачная процедура, ее уже наверняка применяли бы!

\- Северус, ты только представь, какая это честь – принимать участие в новаторских исследованиях! У меня мурашки по коже бегут – совсем как в старые времена, когда я изучал способы применения драконьей крови! – сияя, вскричал директор.

\- Но Альбус...

\- Тогда мы тоже проводили бессчетное количество испытаний и не всегда успешных экспериментов. Конечно, удача не обязательно рядом, но что мне с того? Подумай о выгоде! Не только ради Гарри, но и ради всех магов, если это сработает.

\- Но у вас не останется сил...

\- Да какая разница? – рассмеялся Альбус. – Благодаря Гарри, тебе и прочим в этих покоях, у меня больше нет врагов, а на оставшиеся мне приключения много магии не нужно. В самом деле, Драко, я буду очень рад помочь.

\- О чем речь? – поинтересовалась Гермиона, подходя поближе – теперь, когда общение Драко со Снейпом прервал Дамблдор, девушка тоже решилась вмешаться.

\- У мистера Малфоя появилась гениальная идея! – довольным тоном объявил директор. – Давай, Драко, ты сейчас всем все расскажешь!

Слизеринец посмотрел на людей, с надеждой глядевших на него. Лишь Северус стоял рядом с непроницаемым видом.

Сердце Драко неприятно сжалось. Он представлял себе, что Снейп ухватится за любой, пусть и самый крохотный шанс спасти Гарри, что его еще придется удерживать, убеждать в маловероятности успеха.

Отвернувшись, Малфой озадаченно потер ладонью затылок. Наблюдающая за ним Гермиона подумала, что находит этот жест чрезвычайно трогательным и одновременно эротическим, столько природной грации вкладывал в него Драко, пусть и поглощенный насущными проблемами.

\- Идея у меня не слишком блестящая, так что не стоит надеяться... да и Гарри не любит, когда принуждают группой, особенно в таких серьезных вопросах, - начал Драко, припомнив, как Поттер отшил ребят из класса «магии для отстающих», когда те попытались присягнуть ему на верность.

\- У нас осталось не так много времени, - твердо ответил Римус. – Здесь присутствующие – взрослые люди, и коль скоро они не захотят сотрудничать, то могут отказаться. Уверен, обид и конфликтов это за собой не повлечет.

\- Ну, если вы уверены, - согласился Драко; времени на раздумья действительно не было. Пока он снова излагал свою идею, Северус поднялся и отошел к окну.

\- Разумеется, я согласна, - вызвалась Гермиона. – А ты сможешь провести такую процедуру, Драко? С участием донора?

\- Мне кажется, что да, - начал юноша и осекся.

\- Верь своим инстинктам, они не подведут, - кивнул Римус, с грустью глядя на Драко. – Я бы предложил свою кандидатуру, но не думаю, что при моем... состоянии это хорошая идея.

\- Очень благоразумно, - подхватил Драко, радуясь, что оборотень не постеснялся ответить отказом. Теперь остальные не будут считать себя обязанными согласиться. – Сделаем вот как. Я пойду к Гарри и начну процесс. Если хотите – присоединяйтесь. Нет – ничего страшного. Никто вас не принуждает. Речь идет всего лишь о каком-то там Поттере, - улыбнулся Малфой и пригнул голову, чтобы увернуться от шутливого подзатыльника Гермионы.

Зельевар по-прежнему молча стоял у окна. Драко обратился к нему:

\- Северус, посидите с Гарри? Я бы хотел, чтобы с ним рядом находился кто-то близкий, способный углядеть признаки физического недомогания.

\- Целитель Малфой, - неожиданно произнес Эрик Хаммонд, до этого беззвучно подпиравший стену.

\- Да, доктор? – обернулся к нему Драко.

\- Перед принятием крови на переливание мы обычно тестируем ее в поисках болезней и опасных примесей. Насколько я понимаю, состояние Гарри спровоцировано изъятием насыщенной... э-э... проклятиями магии из его организма? А возможно ли – не уверен, что такая параллель будет верна – заранее убедиться, что в магии доноров нет каких-либо проклятий?

\- Спасибо! Отличная мысль! – восхитился Драко и повернулся к Дамблдору. – Господин директор, я сознаю, что на дворе ночь, но нельзя ли разбудить Поппи? Конечно, ей и в лазарете пациентов хватает, но...

\- Нет, ты прав. Молли, не присмотришь ли за лазаретом? Дети уже спят, но кто-то должен находиться рядом с ними. Если понадобится, ты всегда сможешь связаться с Поппи.

Молли уже начала собираться.

\- Разумеется. Гермиона, дорогая, я понимаю, что ты хочешь побыть с Гарри, но, когда найдешь минутку, сменишь меня, чтобы я тоже смогла поделиться с ним магией?

\- Обязательно, миссис Уизли, - просияла Гермиона.

\- Пожалуйста, зови меня Молли. Иначе я чувствую себя старухой, - улыбнулась женщина, направляясь к камину. Остановившись около него, она обернулась к Драко и Альбусу. – Уверена, Поппи не заставит себя ждать, - провозгласила Молли и исчезла в пламени.

Драко вошел в спальню, размышляя, не попросить ли Невилла вернуть стену на место, чтобы создать атмосферу конфиденциальности, но передумал, решив, что раздеваться донорам не нужно, а остальные, видя безболезненный процесс передачи магии, быстрее согласятся внести свою лепту.

Сказать по правде, теперь, когда пути назад не было, ему стало страшно.

Снейп снова присел в изголовье кровати, на которой лежал Гарри.

\- Я только в ванную загляну на минутку, - предупредил зельевара Драко: воспитание не позволяло ему разгуливать по чужим комнатам без спроса, даже не взирая на прошедшую за последние дни через эти покои толпу.

Заперев дверь, Малфой привалился к ней с глубоким вздохом и сжал кулаки, чтобы не видеть, как дрожат пальцы.

Хотелось посоветоваться с Бертом. Под его надзором процесс не казался бы таким пугающим.

Что, если он навредит донорам? Магическое истощение вполне может иметь опасные долговременные последствия.

Откровенно говоря, Драко поделился своей идеей с Северусом в надежде, что тот бросится помогать. О дальнейшем юноша особенно не задумывался – возможно, полагая, что Снейп единолично пожертвует необходимым Гарри запасом магии и уничтожит болезнь. Мысль о нескольких донорах ему и в голову не пришла: Малфой наивно счел, что Северус отдаст столько магии, сколько потребуется.

Поведение Снейпа неприятно удивило юношу – тот даже не предложил участвовать в процессе. И все-таки Драко понимал, что не должен позволять себе думать о зельеваре плохо. Северус всегда был осторожным, и ожидать, что он согласится участвовать в столь дурно продуманной затее, не стоило. Прав был Гарри: нельзя заставлять людей делать то, от чего они предпочитают воздержаться.

А теперь Драко подвергает опасности Гермиону. Да и Невилл, похоже, рвется участвовать. Рон наверняка вызовется. Директор, миссис Уизли...

Да ведь эта идея – настоящая катастрофа! Так и в Азкабан недолго попасть...

В дверь постучали.

\- Одну минутку! – крикнул Малфой, вспомнив, что зашел отлить, и повернулся к унитазу. Кто знает, когда представится очередная возможность заглянуть сюда...

От неожиданности Драко забрызгал всю стену, когда в ванную аппарировал Невилл.

\- Бля!!!

\- Ох, извини, Драко! – залился краской Нев. – Я думал, ты тут от волнения с ума сходишь. Все, ухожу!

\- Невилл, подожди! – стряхнув последнюю каплю, Драко застегнул брюки; за это время гриффиндорец быстрым «Evanesco!» очистил пол и стену.

Малфой тщательно вымыл руки, осушил их с помощью заклинания и развернулся к терпеливо поджидающему любовнику.

\- Я действительно нервничал. Просто ты меня ужасно перепугал своим стуком.

\- Прости, пожалуйста, - понурился Невилл. – Я хотел помочь...

\- В туалете?!

\- Здесь больше негде поговорить наедине.

\- Это верно, - вздохнул Драко. – Я тут подумал... честно говоря, не ожидал, что Дамблдор, Молли и Гермиона...

\- Неужели ты думал, что Снейп отдаст всю свою магию? - осторожно предположил Невилл, гладя Драко по руке.

\- Глупо, сам знаю, - признал Малфой, не придвигаясь, но и не отходя.

Осмелев, Нев сам сделал шаг вперед.

\- Это была гениальная идея, любимый. Я тобой очень горжусь.

\- Но что если я... наврежу им? – слабо шепнул Драко, не позволяя себе расслабиться в объятиях Невилла.

\- Берт тебе полностью доверял, милый.

\- Возможно, но не в этом!

\- Мне кажется, он не зря возлагал на тебя большие надежды, - тепло отозвался Нев. – Берт наверняка знает, что, предоставленный самому себе, ты станешь искать новые способы помочь людям. Все твои добровольцы достаточно зрелы и умны и сознают, на что подписались, - твердо сказал Невилл, ведя ладонями вверх по спине Драко.

Тот приник поближе. Губы Нева коснулись волос Малфоя. До того как партнеры стали встречаться, Драко никогда не думал, что нуждается в защите. Он и сейчас в ней не нуждался, но уже отвык жить без заботы, нежности и участия Невилла, хотя прежде ничего подобного не испытывал. Бабушка Невилла, возможно, слыла крепким орешком, но Драко подозревал, что внука она обожает, и Неву это прекрасно известно.

\- Теперь иди, - подтолкнул слизеринца Невилл. – Делай то, что задумал. Доверься интуиции. И не суди Снейпа чересчур строго, мой хороший. Он уже дважды – нет, трижды – слышал, что Гарри вот-вот умрет. Надеяться сейчас, когда он столько готовился к худшему...

Драко кивнул.

\- Об этом я не подумал, - поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы коснуться губ Нева, шепнул он и вышел из ванной.

Невилл последовал за ним.

Альбус уже сидел рядом со Снейпом, а возле кровати стояла пара уютных кресел. Над Гарри хлопотала Поппи Помфри, а Хаммонд и Натан обсуждали пометки в медкарте пациента.

\- Драко, какой же ты храбрый, - ни с того ни с сего сказала Поппи. – Несколько дней назад я уже осматривала господина директора, так что он вполне может стать первым донором. Между прочим – решать, конечно, тебе, но у меня в лазарете ждут еще восемь человек, вызвавшихся передать Гарри часть магии. Кроме того, Молли созывает сыновей. А тебе не нужно поговорить с Катбертом, дорогой мой? – ненавязчиво предложила женщина.

Но Драко уже принял решение.

\- Хотелось бы начать эксперимент с профессора Дамблдора. Если не удастся изъять небольшую порцию его магии, то я откажусь от этой затеи. Получится – без нанесения вреда вам, господин директор, или Гарри, и проверка это подтвердит, - тогда и свяжусь с Бертом. Вашей магии хватит, чтобы помочь Гарри продержаться еще немного и выиграть время.

\- Как скажете, целитель, - с уважением отозвалась Поппи.

Это придало Драко уверенности. Опустившись на краешек постели между Гарри и сидящим напротив Дамблдором, юноша взглядом испросил разрешения директора, опустил ладонь на живот старика...

...и скользнул внутрь. В директоре явственно чувствовалась сила – конечно, не в таком количестве, как у Гарри – и ветхость, ясно дающая понять, что жизнь Дамблдора подходит к концу. Странно, сама магическая сущность была полна энергии и казалась вечной, но стены вокруг нее рушились. Прямо как у Гарри: его сила по-прежнему оставалась непревзойденной, но организм стремительно сдавал. На секунду Драко запаниковал: если магия Дамблдора не могла остановить распад его тела, разве способна она помочь Гарри?

Но в то же время магия замедляет старение – ведь волшебники живут вдвое дольше магглов с похожим физическим строением. Да и состояние Гарри отличается от директорского.

Драко осторожно прощупал магию Дамблдора и призвал небольшую ее часть к себе. Никакого ответа он не получил. Нужно было говорить со стариком. Прежде у юного целителя не получалось объединять внутренний и наружный миры, но теперь альтернативы не было. Мысленно выбравшись наружу, Малфой посмотрел на директора.

\- Необходимо, чтобы вы сознательно передали мне фрагмент своей магии. Как только почувствуете, что я тяну ее к себе, - попросил юноша в ответ на озадаченный взгляд Дамблдора.

\- Хорошо, Драко, - согласился тот.

Малфой вновь сосредоточился на магии и потянул. Сопротивление еще ощущалось. Драко потянул сильнее и вдруг понял, что Альбус отзывается на его маневры. Еще минута – и ниточка магии рванулась к юноше.

Повинуясь инстинкту, другой рукой целитель зашарил по одеялу.

\- Что тебе нужно, Драко? – послышался голос Снейпа.

\- Гарри, - обливаясь потом, пробормотал юноша. Удерживать магию Альбуса – пусть даже в теле ее хозяина – было непросто, но уже в следующую секунду рука Драко опустилась на живот больного и магия толчками потекла внутрь него.

Получилось! Драко чувствовал, что связан с обоими, ощущал, как магия льется через него.

Радости юноши не было предела.

Неожиданно он понял, что должен остановиться, и немедленно оборвал связь, тяжело дыша от натуги.

Кто-то протянул ему влажную тряпицу. Поппи. Драко вытер лицо и посмотрел на Дамблдора.

\- С вами все в порядке, сэр?

Старик сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Он был немного бледен, но улыбался одобряюще.

\- Да, целитель. У вас очень легкая рука.

\- Я не взял слишком много? – взволнованно спросил Драко.

Директор взмахнул рукой над своей мантией, и ткань из фиолетовой стала ярко-оранжевой с узором из лимонных волшебных палочек, стреляющих искрами.

\- Моя магия отлично работает, Драко. Всего необходимого по-прежнему можно добиться щелчком пальцев!

Северус фыркнул, а Поппи рассмеялась.

Драко не сдержал улыбки.

\- Спасибо вам, сэр, - искренне сказал он, - но ради спокойствия других, не позволите ли вас проверить?

\- Пожалуйста, Драко, - согласился старик, выпрямляясь.

Малфой снова опустил ладонь на живот директора и с облегчением осознал, что не замечает никаких существенных перемен: магия Альбуса все так же дышала жизнью, и ее было много – целитель взял самую малость. Во всяком случае, Драко сразу же почувствовал, когда связь нужно было остановить, и отреагировал быстро, не позволяя себе увлечься процессом.

\- Благодарю вас, сэр. Все отлично, - стараясь не показывать, как сильно волновался, проговорил юноша.

Дамблдор встал на ноги.

\- Вам нужно съесть шоколадку, Альбус, - строго приказала Поппи. – После магического истощения это не помешает!

\- С удовольствием! – просиял директор.

\- В соседней комнате стоит моя сумка, там есть несколько плиток. Не могли бы вы связаться с Молли через камин и попросить ее принести еще? Пусть откроет шкафчик в моем кабинете.

Альбус отправился в другую комнату.

\- Я займусь проверкой остальных на предмет проклятий, целитель. Судя по отличному самочувствию директора, предположу, что моя помощь здесь не нужна. Зовите, если что, - с легким поклоном закончила Поппи и вышла.

Эрик Хаммонд проводил ее взглядом.

\- Она похожа на женщину, которую я однажды встретил в опере. Ее сопровождал мой коллега, - задумчиво проговорил он.

\- Скорее всего, это и была Поппи, - отозвался Драко, - она очень любит оперу, и приятель-доктор у нее есть.

Об этом Драко и Поппи однажды говорили за чаем, обсуждая совместные планы на следующий год. Теперь юноше подумалось, что прежние планы, возможно, изменятся, ведь со смертью отца ему больше не нужно было опасаться за свою жизнь.

\- Приятная женщина. Явный знаток своего дела, - заметил Хаммонд. – Значит, пользуясь нашими терминами, она – медсестра?

\- Колдомедик – эквивалент терапевта, - тихо пояснил Северус.

\- Я пока проверю Гарри, - быстро сказал Драко и опустил ладонь на живот больного.

\- А где еще она работает? – сосредоточенно продолжил расспрашивать Хаммонд.

\- Кажется, во время летних каникул она помогает жертвам стихийных бедствий. В мире множество небольших магических общин, не имеющих ни дипломированного колдомедика, ни надлежащего оборудования. Волшебники, покидая такие общины на время учебы, редко возвращаются.

\- Но в рабочее время она здесь постоянно? Возится с учениками?

Северус презрительно взглянул на медика.

\- Должность школьного врача весьма престижна. В такой практике широкий спектр случаев...

\- Поноса и рвоты, содранных коленок и тому подобного? – съязвил Хаммонд.

\- Вы провели здесь слишком мало времени, чтобы по достоинству оценить наш мир, - сдержанно произнес Снейп. – В кабинете зелий ученики могут, упаси Мерлин, получить серьезные ожоги, надышаться вредными испарениями, не говоря уже о возможных последствиях питья вышеупомянутых зелий. Недосмотр преподавателя Ухода за магическими существами выльется в укус ядовитой змеи или чего похуже. Несчастный случай на физкультуре – к примеру, падение со стапятидесятифутовой высоты – приведет к сложным увечьям. И это еще помимо тех проблем, в основе которых лежат шальные проклятия. Поверьте моему опыту, работа Поппи веcьма трудоемка и разнообразна, - припечатал зельевар и, увидев, что Драко завершил процедуру, обратился к юноше: - Ну что?

\- На вид все в порядке, - улыбнулся Драко. – Магия директора, похоже, отлично уживается с Гарриной. Результат, конечно, пока неизвестен, но побочных неприятностей я не нашел. Судя по всему, мы ничем не повредили Гарри.

В дверь постучала Гермиона.

\- Мою кандидатуру одобрили! Ты готов? – улыбнулась она, глядя на Драко.

Тот похлопал по сидению стула, и Гермиона подошла поближе.

\- А то, что магия принадлежит женщине, роли не играет? – уточнил Северус.

\- Сейчас он не в том положении, чтобы крутить носом, - резче, чем хотелось бы, ответил Малфой.

Гермиона сжала его руку, ласково улыбаясь. Драко поймал ее пальцы и на миг переплел со своими, а потом девушка переместила его ладонь к себе на живот, под футболку.

Прикосновение к знакомому, близкому человеку успокаивало, и Драко с облегчением нырнул внутрь в поисках магии подруги.

Позднее, пока Гермиона разговаривала с Северусом, Драко вспомнил, что так не связался с Бертом, и подошел к камину, окружая себя чарами уединения. Если получать нагоняй, то уж лучше так, чтобы никто этого не слышал.

Катберт Энтвисл появился в огне через несколько минут. Вид у целителя был встревоженный.

\- Что случилось, Драко? Его не стало? – с неожиданным сочувствием спросил Берт.

\- Нет, сэр. Я тут кое-что попробовал... – юноша объяснил все, что успел сделать.

Глаза шокированного Катберта загорелись от любопытства.

\- Очень жаль, что я не могу прийти и помочь тебе, - здесь тоже критическая ситуация. Что касается побочных эффектов – в неисследованной территории такое случается, не так ли? Советую брать совсем понемногу магии от каждого донора. Их нужно будет наблюдать как минимум год. Подробно конспектируй описываемое ими самочувствие, когда только можешь, и наведывайся к донорам с проверкой раз в два месяца. Впрочем, это мы обсудим позже. Мне пора, - с сожалением промолвил целитель, поминутно оглядываясь.

Драко поблагодарил его, так и не поняв, приободрил ли его разговор с наставником.

Некоторое время спустя, когда через руки Драко прошли уже с полдюжины доноров, в комнату проскользнула Гермиона.

\- Хочешь передохнуть? Перекусить? Выпить чего-нибудь? – спросила она, не желая, чтобы работающий не покладая рук Драко свалился от усталости.

Юноша только что принял немного магии от Артура Уизли и теперь размышлял о том, насколько странно было на равных иметь дело с человеком, о котором Люциус столько лет отзывался исключительно с презрением и ненавистью. В особенности Драко удивило то, насколько сильна магия Артура, а еще – каким уютным в общении, приятным и спокойным человеком оказался мистер Уизли. Когда Артур встал, чтобы уйти, юноша также вежливо поднялся, поблагодарил донора и немного поболтал о пустяках, довольный, что его отвлекли от мрачных дум.

Теперь же Драко ласково улыбнулся Гермионе.

\- Не поверишь, но передача магии даже бодрит. Впрочем, я не откажусь размять ноги, - решил он. – Стоит дать Гарри полчаса передышки. Потом я снова загляну в него – посмотреть, как идут дела, - добавил юноша, обращаясь к Северусу.

Вернулась Поппи.

\- Я посижу с ним, дорогой, а ты прогуляйся и поешь, - посоветовала Драко она, немедленно принимаясь за диагностическую проверку пациента.

\- Мы тоже останемся, - вызвался Натан.

Поппи рассеянно улыбнулась врачу.

\- Вам самим не мешает размяться, джентльмены. Отдохните. Гарри, судя по всему, не хуже, - заметила она, глядя на возникшие в воздухе результаты осмотра.

Медиведьма опустилась в кресло, поставленное в спальне для доноров, и призвала из гостиной огромную сумку, из которой вытащила вязание.

Доктора ушли.

\- Улучшения не видно? – тихо спросил Северус.

\- Ухудшения тоже, - звякая спицами, отозвалась Поппи. – Совсем недавно ему становилось хуже с каждой проверкой. Лично я нахожу стабильное состояние добрым знаком, - твердо заявила женщина, отрываясь от работы, чтобы взглянуть на зельевара.

Тот кивнул.

Поппи внимательно посмотрела на Снейпа из-под ресниц. Он был бледен и выглядел мрачным, как обычно – редко случалось, что Северуса замечали в приподнятом настроении, - но в лице мужчины, в его глазах стояла такая вселенская боль... а как он смотрел на Гарри...

\- Северус.

Услышав нехарактерную строгость в голосе Поппи, зельевар обернулся.

\- Это, конечно, не мое дело, и тебя никто не принуждает, но почему ты не поделишься с ним своей магией? Признаюсь, я удивлена.

Снейп изумленно уставился на нее.

\- Моей магией, Поппи? Неужели ты... Мерлин, ты решила, что я не хочу этого? Ради всего святого! Разве не видно, что я все для него сделаю?!

\- Тогда почему... – позабыв о вязании, женщина склонилась вперед, всем своим видом изображая предельное внимание.

\- Что тут непонятного! – Северус чуть крепче сжал руку Гарри. Помфри встревоженно посмотрела на неподвижного юношу, и Снейп немедленно расслабил пальцы. – Двадцать лет в роли Пожирателя смерти, Поппи! Ты же знаешь... ты видела сама... Я полон скверны – моя магия не может пойти ему на пользу!

Драко, решивший последовать приглашению Невилла пройтись с ним и Гермионой вокруг школы, вернулся за мантией – рассвет еще не наступил, и на улице было свежо. Теперь же, услышав сдавленный голос зельевара, юноша вернулся в спальню и сел на свое место на кровати больного.

\- Северус, окончательное решение поделиться с Гарри магией, конечно, за вами, но должен сказать, что, по-моему, ее нельзя осквернить. Сам я никогда такого не встречал, а вот вашу магию видел – помните, когда мы закрыли Волдеморту доступ к ней? Даю вам слово, ничего скверного, грязного и неправильного в вашей магии не было.

Снейп, не отрываясь, смотрел юноше в глаза.

\- Даже вопреки тому, что я столько лет носил Темную метку? – прошептал он.

\- Хотите, проверю? Чтобы вы больше не тревожились. Я не стану лгать. Жизнь Гарри важнее, чем ваша душевная тонкость, - грубовато закончил Драко.

Такой деловой подход помог Северусу решиться; кивнув, он расстегнул несколько пуговиц на талии, как делали другие в его присутствии. Драко уверенным движением специалиста скользнул ладонью под рубашку зельевара.

Несколько секунд спустя – все это время сердце Снейпа билось так, словно норовило выпрыгнуть из груди – целитель убрал руку.

\- Все отлично, Северус, - мягко промолвил Драко. – Никакой грязи. Чистая, сильная, полная жизни магия. Гарри она не повредит. Но решение по-прежнему за тобой. Я пойду проветрюсь, - и, скользнув мимо Поппи, юноша исчез.

Снейп остался сидеть, весь дрожа.

\- Иди выпей чаю, дорогой мой, - снова защелкав спицами, велела ему Поппи.

Северус машинально поднялся на ноги. Когда он миновал женщину, та, не сдержавшись, опустила ладонь на его предплечье.

\- Какой же ты дурачок, Северус! Поверить не могу, что все это время ты так себя казнил. Ты хороший, очень хороший человек.

\- Я причинял людям боль, Поппи, - отозвался Снейп. – Умышленно.

\- Я тоже, - к его удивлению, заметила медиведьма. – И не в восторге от этого, как и ты. Но иногда на жизнь нужно смотреть масштабнее.

Снова изумляясь проницательности этой женщины, Северус заглянул ей в глаза. Он не мог согласиться, что его и Поппи можно сравнить, что боль, причиненная пациенту в процессе лечения, и убийства, совершенные в ходе боевых действий, способны стоять на одной ступени, но все же чувствовал благодарность за попытку Поппи утешить друга.

На миг накрыв ее ладонь своей, Северус вышел из спальни за чаем.

Около половины восьмого утра под дверью заскреблись. Те, кто находились в спальне, обернулись к Снейпу – зельевар в это время разминал ноги и дожевывал кусочек поджаренного хлеба.

Вздохнув, Северус распахнул дверь и выглянул в коридор. К изумлению мужчины, у стены в гостиной обнаружился ряд стульев, на которых как раз расселась группа учеников.

Увидев Снейпа, ребята вежливо встали.

\- Что это означает? – осведомился хозяин комнаты. – Профессор Синистра разбирается с проблемами моего факультета, новый преподаватель... – имени его Северус не помнил, - ... занимается зельями. Почему меня беспокоят?

Чудесам было несть числа – от группы отделился не кто иной, как Винсент Крэбб, явно избранный парламентером.

\- Простите, что потревожили, сэр, но за завтраком разнесся слух, что...

\- Ну же! Не тяните! – рявкнул Снейп, начиная злиться.

\- Как скажете, сэр, - невозмутимо кивнул Крэбб, краем глаза видя, как съежились позади него друзья. – у Дерека Джарби отличный слух, сэр, и давно, если помните...

\- И что же он услышал? – спросил Снейп, зная, что речь идет о молодом оборотне, зелье для которого варилось здесь, в школе. Слух у юноши действительно был отменный.

\- Он услышал, как профессор Дамблдор говорит одному из учителей, что Поттер... ну...

Взгляд Северуса полыхнул такой яростью, что одна из учениц потянула другую за рукав и прошептала:

\- Идем-ка отсюда...

\- Стоять, где стоите! – приказал Северус, прежде чем снова, но уже мягче, обратиться к Крэббу: - Продолжайте.

Винсент чуть расправил плечи.

\- Ходят слухи, что Поттер... Поттер умирает, сэр. А Драко пытается спасти его, передавая частицы магии желающих. Это правда, профессор? Просто мы все пришли предложить свою помощь. Свою магию, - Крэбб смерил ошарашенного Снейпа ровным взглядом. – Я знаю, что как маг стою немногого, сэр, но я уже привык к этому. Мы с Грегом все равно собирались жить среди магглов, если бы Поттер не выиграл войну, так что мы перед ним в долгу. А если бы Драко не истратил последние силы на Грега и смог помочь Поттеру там, на поле боя...

Снейп легко накрыл запястье парня ладонью.

\- Вы ни в чем не виноваты, Винсент. Ваше предложение делает честь всему слизеринскому факультету, - провозгласил он так, чтобы остальные тоже услышали. Стоящий среди учеников Грегори расплылся в довольной улыбке.

Все еще не веря своим глазам, Снейп обошел ребят, с надеждой поднявших к нему лица. Джинни Уизли – ну, тут удивляться нечему. Забини – тоже неплохо. Дин Томас, Шеймус Финниган. Представители от каждого факультета.

\- Я глубоко признателен всем, кто пришел, - тихо промолвил зельевар. – Мадам Помфри разъяснит, что нужно будет делать. Если у кого-нибудь появятся сомнения, лучше уйти немедленно. О вас не станут думать хуже – напротив, я горжусь вами, как никогда.

\- Профессор Снейп! Значит, это правда? – уточнил Гойл.

Северус посмотрел на него, на остальных ребят. Любопытство, недоверие и искреннее участие отражалось на лице каждого.

Зельевар кивнул и, не слушая охающих учеников, вернулся в спальню.

\- Что там происходит? – поинтересовался Билл.

\- Альбус, как обычно, вмешивается не в свое дело, - отозвался Снейп, пряча улыбку


	43. Ожидание

Северус лежал на спине, прислушиваясь к шорохам ночи. В камине трещал огонь, окрашивая уголки мебели оранжевым. Дождь стучал по выступам желобов. В соседней комнате скрипнула кровать. 

В душе Снейпа кипело раздражение. 

Третьекурсники из Равенкло представляли из себя неплохую группу, но двое хаффлпаффцев в том же классе оказались полными идиотами. 

Сказать по правде, поначалу Северус обрадовался возможности вернуться к преподаванию. Оставаться в своих покоях было все труднее. 

Сколько же можно ждать, пока Гарри проснется? 

Зельевар повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на лежащего рядом юношу. 

Грудь Гарри еле заметно поднималась и опускалась – единственный признак жизни. В сознание он не приходил. 

А может, и никогда не придет. 

Снейп в тысячный раз усомнился в том, правильно ли они поступили. Не предприми Драко никаких действий, Гарри сейчас был бы мертв. 

Мертв и захоронен. Гнил бы себе потихоньку во влажной земле... 

Но разве его теперешнее состояние лучше такой участи? 

Этот теплый труп, эта подделка, неподвижная копия человека, которым Гарри был когда-то. 

Северус не мог больше этого выдержать. Отшвырнув одеяло, он скользнул босыми ступнями на ледяной пол, возликовав оттого, что чувствует холод... чувствует хоть что-нибудь. 

Снейп прошлепал на кухню, вылил из чайника остатки воды и набрал свежей, потом зажег огонь под конфоркой. Гарри рассказывал, что у магглов есть чайники, которые не ставят на плиту. Хотелось бы на такой посмотреть. 

Из второй спальни донесся шум. Снейп достал еще одну чашку, когда в дверях показался Натан. 

\- Хочешь чаю? – спросил зельевар, поднимая чайник с огня. 

\- Спасибо, - кивнул Натан, кутаясь в халат поверх теплой пижамы. Маггл все никак не мог привыкнуть к нестойкому теплу комнат, согреваемых огнем камина. – Как он?

\- Без изменений, - ответил Северус. 

\- Пойду проверю капельницу, пока чай немного остынет. 

Стоило признать, что Натан – отличный парень. Северус ценил его военную выдержку, организованность, спокойный, открытый характер. 

Эрик Хаммонд уехал – к всеобщему облегчению. Раз в три дня Невилл переносил его в школу – осмотреть Гарри, но Натан брал у пациента кровь и выполнял все прочие маггловские процедуры, поддерживающие в больном жизнь. 

Все – и магглы, и маги – единогласно решили, что с Гарри произошло настоящее чудо: рак полностью покинул его организм и все признаки болезни исчезли. 

Хаммонд не мог в это поверить, а вот Натан, хоть и не сразу, но принял такой поворот событий. С тех пор уже прошла целая неделя, а с того дня, когда Драко осуществил свой смелый замысел, миновало тринадцать дней. За это время Гарри ни разу не пришел в сознание. 

Северус присел за увеличенный – чтобы разместить непрекращающийся поток гостей – кухонный стол, держа в руках две дымящиеся чашки: одну для себя, вторую для Натана. 

Драко наконец вернулся к Невиллу и Гермионе, перед уходом потребовав, чтобы Северус связывался с ним через камин при малейших изменениях в состоянии Гарри. Кроме того, целитель навещал пациента вчера вечером и сегодня уже успел забежать с утра. 

Начальная эйфория сменилась паникой, а теперь Северус видел, как Драко погружается в отчаяние, похожее на то, что охватило и самого зельевара. 

Сколько им придется ждать? Еще месяц? Год? 

\- В наших больницах в таких случаях делают сканирование мозга, - тихо промолвил Натан. 

Северус поднял голову. 

\- Когда пациент в коме. Чтобы посмотреть, функционирует ли мозг. 

\- Он и раньше не особо функционировал, - с привычным сарказмом отозвался Снейп, не сдержавшись. 

Оставалось лишь порадоваться, что морально неустойчивые дружки Поттера далеко и не слышат, что позволяет себе зельевар. 

К счастью, Натан понимающе усмехнулся. 

\- И все-таки ты выбрал именно его. 

\- Это он меня выбрал, - возразил Снейп. 

Натан удивленно склонил голову набок, и зельевар счел нужным пояснить:

\- Нет, у меня нет привычки вступать в половые отношения с учениками. 

\- Я просто подумал: а вдруг в вашем обществе, в отличие от нашего, на такое смотрят сквозь пальцы, - пояснил Натан, сделав глоток чаю.

\- Разумеется, это не так. Я был в ужасе, узнав... – заметив разгоревшиеся интересом глаза собеседника, Северус решил отбросить привычную скрытность. – Скажем так: когда мы начали встречаться, Гарри в буквальном смысле носил другое лицо.

\- И как это работает? Значит, он мог менять внешность?

\- Именно так. Я выяснил это месяца три спустя.

\- Ничего себе недоразуменьице...

В ответ Снейп фыркнул. 

\- Все, что ты о нем слышал, правда. Гарри воюет – и убивает – уже много лет. Он давно перерос стадию, обычно называемую детством, и не жалеет об этом: тогда ему тоже приходилось несладко.

\- Значит, то, что он пережил – то, что вы пережили вместе, – сделало его идеальным партнером для тебя?

\- С чего это ты так любопытствуешь? – осторожно спросил Северус.

\- Хочу убедить женщину, которая старше меня на двенадцать лет, что со мной стоит встречаться.

Снейп откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Надолго же вы сейчас расстались.

\- В данный момент она отказывается меня видеть. Я лично надеюсь, что пословица «дальше с глаз – ближе к сердцу» сработает мне на руку.

\- М-м. Мне кажется, все дело в качествах, которыми наделен Гарри. Разумеется, он юн и полон сил, в отличие от меня. Это... возбуждает. Со временем, конечно, все изменится, но ведь никто из нас не становится моложе. 

\- Я так ей и скажу. 

\- Она решит, что ты говоришь о ней. 

\- Точно. Я не слишком тактичен. 

\- Ты, наверное, заметил, что из меня в этой науке неважный учитель, - усмехнулся Снейп. 

\- Значит, он молодой и энергичный, а ты старый и опытный. Правильно? И поэтому вы вместе? 

\- Об отсутствии такта ты верно подметил, - с улыбкой согласился Северус. – Для мага я, между прочим, далеко не старик. 

\- Прости! – вскинул ладони Натан. – Просто выглядишь ты... потрепанным жизнью. Ой, я опять говорю чушь или это не так оскорбительно? 

\- Нет, потому что правда. И о Гарри, пережившем так много, хотя и недостаточно, тоже, - допив чай, Северус призвал бутылку виски и два стакана и вопросительно взглянул на собеседника. 

\- Мне в чай плесни, - протянул чашку Натан. – Спасибо. 

\- А еще он храбрее всех, кого я знаю, обладает непостижимой магической силой, теплом и... пониманием. Возможно, интеллектуалом его не назовешь – впрочем, идиотом тоже, - но иногда он осмысливает сложные вещи так, словно нет ничего проще них. Даже странно, - задумчиво произнес Северус. 

Какое-то время мужчины, погрузившись в собственные мысли, молча пили чай. 

\- Если... когда сработает пересадка магии, - торопливо исправился Натан, - какие выводы можно будет сделать? Получится ли, например, передать немного магии магглу и получить волшебника? 

\- О такой возможности я даже не думал, - признался Снейп, резко поднимая голову, - хотя идея эта – потрясающая. 

\- Что-то мне не нравится, как ты на меня смотришь, - занервничал Натан. 

\- Было бы неразумно позволить тебе вернуться с такой идеей к магглам, - ровно промолвил Северус. 

Натан выпрямился. 

\- Значит, пока я пью твой виски, ты придумываешь, как от меня избавиться? – на удивление спокойно поинтересовался он. 

\- Если бы я этого хотел, ты остался бы в неведении, Натан. Прости, что навел тебя на такие мысли. 

\- Ты веришь, что я не проболтаюсь? 

\- Я вообще мало кому верю. 

\- И что же тебя беспокоит? 

\- Да ты и сам знаешь. Что магглы силой заставят волшебников пересаживать «избранным» людям магию... я этого не допущу, - отрезал Снейп. 

\- Буду держать рот на замке. Я ведь обычный доктор, а не сотрудник разведки. Хотя способы применения полученной таким образом магии вижу. 

\- Вот именно. Мне придется стереть тебе память, - нехотя сообщил Снейп. – Это безболезненный процесс. 

\- Вроде гипноза? 

\- Нет, существует такое заклинание... 

\- Но пока я здесь, можно с этим повременить? Можете прослушивать мои звонки и... 

\- Натан, я еще раз прошу у тебя прощения. Лично тебе благоразумия не занимать. Проблема в тех, с кем ты общаешься. 

\- А как быть с Эриком? 

\- Похоже, Эрик предпочел бы вообще забыть о нашем мире. Но и его нужно иметь в виду. 

Поднявшись, Северус потянулся, отнес чашки и стаканы в раковину и вымыл их. Он терпеть не мог беспорядка. После этого Снейп уперся руками в раковину и признался Натану: 

\- Я очень ценю твою помощь. Извини, что беседа повернула в малоприятное русло... 

\- Ничего. Я даже рад, что мы об этом поговорили, - поднялся Натан. – Давно уже думаю о том, как вы планируете сохранить в тайне все, что произошло на базе, и утаить свой мир. Я предпочел бы заранее знать о процедуре, которую ты со мной совершишь. 

\- Успокою тебя прямо сейчас, - сказал Северус, приблизившись к нему. – Я опытный легилимент: могу заглядывать в людские мысли, хотя и не собираюсь делать этого без разрешения. Это позволяет мне провести исключительно аккуратную коррекцию памяти даже через какое-то время после того, как произойдут события, которые планирую стереть. Я могу отыскать конкретные мысли и изъять только их – и ничего больше - при помощи одного-единственного слова. Быстро, просто и безболезненно, - тихо перечислил он. 

\- И страшно, - не смог сдержать дрожи Натан.

\- Да, - согласился Северус. – Таких заклинаний не одобряют. Я обсужу это с Альбусом и коллегами. Не волнуйся.

Натан кивнул и вернулся к себе в комнату.

Северус посетил ванную и скользнул обратно под одеяло.

Развернувшись, Гарри уютно устроился в объятиях любовника и пробормотал:

\- Наконец-то вернулся.

Снейп машинально провел рукой по позвоночнику юноши, когда вдруг осознал, что только что произошло.

\- Гарри?! 

Сердце зельевара зашлось от счастья. Поттер лишь придвинулся ближе, не просыпаясь. Остаток ночи Северус пролежал, сжимая любимого в руках и улыбаясь до ушей.

 

\- Если взять вот эту руну... а потом применить уравнение Эйдельберга...

\- Нет, это не сработает. Лучше будет, если...

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, у Хагрида определенная фиксация на этих...

Слова были непонятны, но не волновали. Гарри просто отдался их потоку и плыл, прислушиваясь, но не открывая глаз. Мозги нехотя возвращались в рабочий режим.

\- А еще мне кажется, что Северус...

Северус! Это слово он знал!

Гарри попытался слушать внимательнее. 

\- Вероятность, что у Снейпа галлюцинации... 

\- Ой, профессор! 

\- Умоляю, продолжайте, - язвительно попросили вдалеке.

\- Сэр! 

\- Мистер Уизли, прошу вас, не стесняйтесь оскорблять меня на моей же территории. Просто любопытно, собирался ли Драко выступить в защиту...

\- Я не хотел...

Гарри улыбнулся. Северус рядом. Он дома. 

\- А что же вы хотели? Извольте объяснить, – предложил Снейп. 

Гарри почти видел, как съеживается при этих словах Рон. 

\- Я просто подумал... ну, может, вам это приснилось? – пролепетал друг. 

\- Вряд ли. В моих сновидениях Гарри обыкновенно не спит, - медовым голосом отозвался Снейп. 

Лицо Рона сейчас наверняка было одного цвета с волосами. Настало время вмешаться. 

\- Рад это слышать, - выдавил Гарри, силясь открыть глаза. 

\- Гарри!

Вокруг завопили и завизжали, а потом сильные руки приподняли его и поднесли к губам стакан изумительно прохладной воды. Заглянув в темные глаза Северуса, юноша улыбнулся. 

\- Почему я жив? – с трудом ворочая языком, спросил он. 

Во рту стоял несвежий запах. Гарри поднес ладонь ко рту и мысленно проговорил очищающее заклинание. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Драко, выглянув из-за плеча Северуса. 

\- Странно, - пытаясь разобраться в ощущениях, ответил Гарри. – Кажется, тело болит меньше. В голове хаос, во рту как мыши нагадили. Но я жив. Это хорошо, не так ли? 

\- Твоя болезнь ушла, Гарри, - тихо сообщил Натан, измеряя давление юноши. 

\- Ушла? 

\- Судя по всему. Все на это показывает. Обыкновенно я бы сказал, что человек в таком состоянии находится в ремиссии. Рак имеет свойство возвращаться, но учитывая, что ты – особенный случай... Как бы то ни было, мы будем регулярно тебя осматривать. 

Гарри изумленно обвел гостей взглядом. 

\- Я больше не болен? – переспросил он, собираясь с мыслями. – Потому что мне вернули магию? 

\- Вообще-то, - вмешался, к всеобщему удивлению, Рон, - за это следует благодарить Драко. 

Гарри обернулся к заерзавшему рядом блондину. 

\- Драко? Ты меня вылечил? 

Малфой покачал головой и, набрав в грудь воздуха, поднял глаза: 

\- Гарри, я устроил эксперимент. Раньше таких процедур не проводили. Боюсь, ты можешь почувствовать себя немного странно или решить, что магия тебя не слушается... 

\- Эксперимент? – непонимающе повторил Гарри. 

\- Ты умирал, - вступил в беседу Натан. – Я боялся, что не доживешь до утра – ты и так уже протянул больше, чем кто-либо с подобным диагнозом. 

\- Расскажите поподробнее, - попросил Гарри. Он откинулся на грудь устроившегося позади Северуса - сидеть самостоятельно было еще тяжело – и накрыл обвивающие его талию руки зельевара своими. Полуобернувшись, юноша улыбнулся любовнику. 

В ответ Северус лишь обнял его крепче. 

Дрожащим голосом Драко объяснил суть эксперимента. 

\- Люди делились со мной магией? – неверяще переспросил Гарри. 

\- Нашел чему удивляться, - шутливо проворчала Гермиона. 

\- Но... но.. 

\- Никаких «но», - возразил Драко. – По ходу дела выяснилось, что ты был прав - помнишь, когда думал, что твоя магия появляется заново? 

\- Но ведь ничего такого не произошло, - запротестовал Гарри. 

\- Нет, потому что магии в тебе тогда не было вообще. Но волшебники действительно наращивают новую магию – я внимательно слежу за всеми донорами... 

\- За всеми? А сколько их? – пискнул Гарри. 

\- Пятнадцать. Желающих было больше – очередь тянулась по коридору... 

\- Ты шутишь, правда? 

\- Отнюдь, - мягко пророкотал ему на ухо Северус. – Среди них были и мои слизеринцы. 

\- Я... это... Я... – Гарри не мог найти слов восхищения. 

Рон больше не желал смотреть, как мучается друг. 

\- Эй, как насчет перекуса? Ты, наверное, проголодался за все это время! 

\- А сколько времени прошло? – спросил Гарри. 

\- Несколько недель, - сообщила Гермиона. 

\- Правда? – от неожиданности юноша даже закашлялся. 

\- Немного бульона, - решил Северус, гладя Гарри по руке и дивясь тому, насколько иначе ощущались прикосновения к телу человека, находящегося в полном сознании. 

 

Добби так обрадовался новости о пробуждении Гарри, что только по просьбе Снейпа сдержался и не приготовил пир на весь мир. 

Гарри выпил бульон под болтовню друзей, а потом уснул, прижавшись к Северусу. 

 

Когда губы любимого скользнули по соску, Гарри застонал. Налившийся кровью член безудержно ныл; казалось, он был возбужден уже вечность, бедра нетерпеливо вздрагивали в ожидании желанных прикосновений. Но Северус лишь дразнил юношу, сводил его с ума. По животу скользил полуоткрытый рот, пальцы гладили внутреннюю поверхности бедра. В отчаянии Гарри шире развел ноги. 

\- Северус... – простонал он, опуская руку к поджавшимся в ожидании подступающего оргазма яичкам. 

По головке члена влажно прошлись губы, и юноша неистово выгнулся на постели. 

\- О, пожалуйста! – выдохнул он. – Пожалуйста! 

Перевернувшись на живот, Гарри нашел то, в чем отказывал ему Северус – возможность потереться членом о матрас, и нетерпеливо застонал. 

На плечо тотчас опустилась рука, переворачивая юношу обратно на спину, стон прозвучал жалобнее, и Гарри открыл глаза, готовясь возмутиться... 

...и увидел красную, как свекла, Гермиону, что есть силы трясущую его за руку. 

\- Гарри! Мы... проснись скорее! – взмолилась подруга. 

Уткнувшись носом в подушку, Гарри скосил глаза, чтобы оглядеть комнату. Рон был пунцовее гриффиндорского флага, Невилл сочувственно улыбался, а Драко откровенно хихикал. 

\- О господи! Тут есть еще кто-нибудь? – прошептал Гарри, не в силах вынести мысли о том, что поднимет голову и встретится взглядом с профессором Макгонагалл. 

\- Нет, не паникуй, дружище, - ответил Рон. 

\- Что ж, теперь мы знаем, кто из вас снизу, - усмехнулся Драко. 

\- Как тебе не стыдно! – пожурила его Гермиона. – Может, им нравится меняться. Не все же – прирожденные пассивы вроде тебя! 

\- Я так и знал! – присвистнул Рон. – Ха! 

\- Миона!!! – теперь покраснел и Драко. 

\- А что такое? Живущие в стеклянных домах... 

\- Ты о чем? – растерялся Малфой. – Это Невилл торчит в стеклянном доме – у него оранжерея... 

\- Это поговорка такая! – фыркнула Гермиона. – Людям, живущим в стеклянных домах, негоже бросаться камнями! Неужели не понятно? 

\- Нет, потому что волшебникам такое и в голову не придет, - разъяснил Драко. – Если владеешь магией, какая разница, из чего у тебя дом? 

Рон все еще посмеивался про себя. 

\- Значит, Невилл у вас сверху! Так держать, Нев! 

\- В пассивной роли нет ничего зазорного, - ровно произнес Невилл. – Мне она тоже нравится. Ощущения просто непередаваемые... 

\- Нет! Нет, только не это! Признаю, я первый начал, но пожалуйста, не нужно деталей! – пряча лицо в ладонях, взвыл Рон. 

\- Да ты просто трус и боишься попробовать... – поддразнил его Драко. 

\- Нет, это дело не по мне, - затряс головой Уизли. – Задницу ассоциирую с дерьмом. Ничего любопытного в том, что туда входит или оттуда выходит, не вижу. Членами тоже не интересуюсь. Фу! Каждому свое, конечно, и не обижайтесь, но – спасибо, не надо. 

\- Ты ведь в курсе, что для соблюдения гигиены есть специальные заклинания? – наставническим тоном заметила Гермиона. 

\- Рад это слышать, но скажем так: у меня от одной нашей беседы член норовит поджаться, как собачий хвост. Просто я иначе устроен. Вот девчонки - это совсем... 

\- ...не лучшая тема для разговора, - подхватил Невилл, серьезно глядя на Рона. Тот моментально вспомнил, как Гермиона застукала его с Лизой, и предпочел замолчать. Невилл улыбнулся Гарри. – Как ты теперь? Получше?

Несмотря на отвлекающую беседу, Гарри по-прежнему был возбужден, а еще ужасно хотел в туалет. 

\- Э-э... отвернись, Гермиона, мне нужно в ванную. 

\- Я пока сбегаю на кухню и принесу поесть, - тактично предложила девушка и покинула комнату. 

Гарри подкатился к краю постели и сел, опуская ноги на пол. Голова тотчас закружилась. 

Драко и Рон бросились к нему на помощь. 

\- Пережди минутку и вставай как можно медленнее, - велел Драко. – Может, лучше дать тебе бутылку? 

\- Нет, спасибо, - поморщился Гарри. В таком состоянии бутылка ему бы не помогла. 

Откинув одеяло, юноша поднялся. Глянув на себя, он понял, что раздет, но терпеть больше не мог. 

\- Ничего себе! – ахнул Драко. 

\- Что? – перепугался Гарри. 

\- Да ты же... ничего! – снова порозовел Малфой. 

\- Что-то серьезное? – шатаясь, Поттер двигался по направлению к ванной. 

\- Нет! Совершенно! 

\- Не зря же ты так всполошился, - недоумевал Гарри, хватаясь за дверь для поддержки. 

Слизеринец отскочил с его пути. 

\- Ничего! Мне не стоило раскрывать рот! 

\- Драко! Ради всего святого, колись уже! 

\- Да ничего такого. Просто... я не ожидал, что ты... неважно! 

\- Настолько не обижен природой? – подсказал Невилл. 

Драко и Гарри оба уставились на него, а Рон расхохотался. 

\- Ладно вам, - проворчал Малфой. – Мне не нужно было что-либо говорить. Или смотреть туда. Вообще. 

\- По-твоему, это так просто – не смотреть? – поинтересовался Рон. – Думаешь, я на четвертом году учебы завидовал Гарри из-за какого-то там огненного кубка? 

Невилл прыснул, и Рон улыбнулся. 

\- Мало того, что Гарри оказался богатым и знаменитым, да еще и в потрясающий турнир затесался – так я думал, пока не увидел драконов, - но еще и вываливался из постели по утрам с этой гигантской штуковиной, торчащей из пижамных брюк... 

\- Эй! – держась за дверной косяк, возмутился Гарри. – Не такой уж он и большой... 

\- Ты прав, так кажется, потому что ты невысокого роста, - закатив глаза, успокоил его Невилл. 

\- Все. Я иду в туалет, - твердо сказал Гарри, потом поднял руку и понюхал подмышку, - и душ приму. 

\- А силы на это у тебя есть? – сразу встрепенулся Нев. 

\- Дайте же уже в туалет сходить! – вскричал Гарри и захлопнул дверь. 

\- Блин, - буркнул Драко. – Почему одним все, а другим - ничего? 

\- Что, захотелось смертельно заболеть? Или со Снейпом пообжиматься? – тихо заметил Рон. 

\- Вот тут ты прав, - быстро согласился Малфой. 

Оба не отходили от ванной, прислушиваясь, когда там включится душ. 

Прождав немного, Рон толкнул дверь. 

\- Если понадобится помощь, я тут! – предложил он. 

\- Не знал, что вы с Гарри настолько близки, - елейным голосом восхитился Снейп, вернувшийся после занятий с корзинкой, полной свернутых пергаментов. 

\- Господи! Неужели обязательно так подкрадываться? – схватился за сердце Рон. 

\- Неужели обязательно делать моему любовнику непристойные предложения? 

\- Что? Да нет же! Он душ принимает... 

\- Сам? – резко перебил Северус. 

\- Потому-то мы с Драко и стоим тут, как идиоты – на случай, если ему понадобится помощь, - огрызнулся Уизли. 

Северус вошел в ванную и захлопнул за собой дверь. 

\- Никакого доверия, - проворчал Рон. 

Вернулась Гермиона, и его глаза загорелись при виде подноса, наполненного пирожными, булочками, ломтиками фруктов и овощей и прочими лакомствами для Гарри. 

Спустя некоторое время Рон проглотил последний кусок и вытер губы. 

\- Может, Снейпу нужно помочь? – спросил он. – Что они там так долго? 

\- Никогда не пойму, как ты перетрахал половину школы и остался невинным ягненком, - покачал головой Драко. 

\- Что? Что?! Они там... пока мы тут? Вот прямо за этой дверью? 

\- Какой ты у нас блюститель нравов, Рон, - улыбнулась Гермиона. 

\- Ну... это же невежливо! И потом, Гарри болен! – принялся оправдываться Уизли. 

\- Учитывая то, что я видел, он на пути к выздоровлению, - ухмыльнулся Драко, - а Снейп ему помогает. 

Внезапно дверь ванной комнаты распахнулась, и зельевар вышел наружу. 

\- Где Гарри? – вырвалось у Рона. – Если ему опять плохо по вашей вине...

\- Я всего лишь принесу ему одежду, если вы не возражаете, - презрительно бросил Снейп. 

Открыв шкаф, зельевар вытащил оттуда пару камуфляжных штанов и рубашку и направился обратно в ванну. 

\- Эй! А трусы как же? – завопил вслед ему Рон. 

Минутой позже из ванной появился Гарри. 

Он явно сильно исхудал, и штаны болтались много ниже талии, открывая тазобедренные косточки. Юноша как раз натягивал рубашку. 

\- А это что – татуировка? Ах да, Снейп же гово... – начала было Гермиона и осеклась. 

Гарри опустил голову и тут же рванулся подтягивать штаны. 

\- Мне нужен пояс, - обратился он к Северусу. 

\- Можно посмотреть на рисунок? – Гермиона подошла к другу. 

Северус скользнул в одно из кресел в углу и призвал к себе корзинку с пергаментами. 

Гермиона опустилась на колени перед Гарри. Тот расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу и приспустил штаны, чтобы девушке стала видна татуировка. 

\- Да на нем же нет трусов! – ужаснулся Рон. – Гермиона... 

\- Помолчи, Рон, - бросила девушка через плечо. – Можно? – спросила она, потянувшись к узору. 

В это время в спальню заглянул Натан – и застыл на пороге. 

\- Ой! А... Э-э... 

Северус посмотрел на него смеющимися глазами. 

\- Добрый день, Натан. Невзирая на общее впечатление, у ведьм не принято оказывать магам услуги личного характера перед зрителями. Мисс Грейнджер всего лишь изучает татуировку Гарри. 

Драко и Невилл улыбнулись, а Рон рассмеялся. Расслабившись, Натан тоже выдавил улыбку. 

\- Рад видеть, что ты уже встал, - обратился он к Гарри, потом перевел взгляд на стоящую перед ним на коленях девушку. – Я хотел сказать... 

\- При всей любви к Гермионе – увы, не встал бы, - хихикнул Гарри. 

Подруга стукнула его по бедру. 

\- Что за подростковые шутки! 

\- Мы и есть подростки, - все еще смеясь, возразил Рон. 

\- Сущее ребячество, - надула губки Гермиона. – Уверена, я где-то видела этот эскиз... но что-то тут нечисто... 

\- А ведь я только что принял душ! – шутливо пожаловался Гарри. 

\- Гарри Поттер! 

\- А что? Ты практически тычешься носом мне в пах и говоришь... 

\- Хватит уже, - пискнула девушка под истерический хохот друзей. – Этот узор ведь не из книги Келлов, правда? 

Гарри покачал головой. Он все еще смеялся и, начиная уставать, небрежно оперся о стену. 

Северусу показалось, что зрелища эротичнее он еще не видел: юноша был в распахнутой рубашке, с приспущенными штанами и темной дорожкой, убегающей в разрез молнии. Волосы мокрыми колечками обрамляли лицо, и все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем фактом, что Гарри был жив. Жив. Жив! 

Снейп заерзал в кресле: отступившая было эрекция снова дала о себе знать. В ванной он, раздевшись, забрался под душ с Гарри и помог тому вымыться. Юноша возбудился практически моментально. Северус погрузил его член в рот и попытался выразить все, что чувствует, и Гарри кончил едва ли не сразу. Зельевар до сих пор ощущал на языке солоноватый вкус семени любимого и бездумно облизывал губы. Следящий за его движениями Гарри отошел от Гермионы и потянулся застегнуть штаны и рубашку. Приведя себя в порядок, он сел на подлокотник кресла Снейпа, распространяя вокруг себя восхитительный запах чистого тела и обостряя желание зельевара как можно быстрее избавиться от гостей. 

Северус не позволил Гарри отплатить той же монетой в ванной и не смог овладеть им, думая о людях по ту сторону двери, а теперь начинал жалеть об упущенном времени. 

\- Вспомнила! – воскликнула Гермиона, все еще удобно сидящая на полу. – Это рисунок из книги кельтских чар защиты Циарона! 

\- Об этом могла догадаться только ты, Гермиона, - улыбнулся Гарри, кивая. 

\- И то не сразу. Рисунок какой-то неправильный, хотя качество работы идеальное. 

\- А по-моему, вполне целостный узор, - удивился Натан и пояснил: - Конечно, оригинала я не видел, но благодаря своей замысловатости кельтский узел очень популярен сейчас среди маггловских татуировок. 

\- Да, вы правы, но это волшебный вариант узла, - возразила Гермиона. – И если я правильно помню... ох, Гарри, как ты хитро придумал! Убрал одну деталь, чтобы никто не догадался! 

Остальные непонимающе воззрились на девушку. 

\- У этого символа поверх узора наличествует вертикально расположенный посох, - разъяснила она. 

Какое-то время в комнате стояла тишина, а потом все мужчины, кроме Гарри, чьи глаза лучились смехом, и растерянного Натана, покатились от хохота. 

\- А теперь-то я что такого сказала? – поднимаясь на ноги, обиженно поинтересовалась Гермиона. 

Невилл притянул ее к себе на колени. 

\- Миона, ну подумай хорошенько. У Гарри уже есть посох... 

\- Да, я знаю... 

\- Нет, он имеет в виду тот, что всегда с собой, - рыдая от смеха, сообщил Рон. 

\- Всегда с собой? – задумалась Гермиона. – А, ты говоришь о половом органе? – новый взрыв веселья. – Да, но на рисунке посох полностью закрывает собой узор и... 

\- И не на рисунке тоже, мисс Грейнджер, - выдавил Снейп. 

\- Но татуировка слишком высоко, это невозможно... 

\- Еще как возможно, - прыснул Невилл. 

Гермиона вытаращилась на Гарри. 

\- Что? – залился краской тот. – Опять обсуждаете размеры моих достоинств? Да по сравнению с Северусом это настоящая мелочь! 

Все как по команде посмотрели на зельевара, а кое-кто даже опустил глаза пониже талии мужчины. Снейп никогда еще так не радовался тому, что учительская мантия столь свободна в покрое. 

\- Спасибо, Гарри, что поделился всеми подробностями нашей личной жизни с друзьями, - проворчал он. 

Юношу бросило в краску при мысли, что Северус мог на него рассердиться. Видя беспокойство в глазах Гарри, Снейп опустил ладонь на его бедро, и любовник тотчас накрыл ее пальцами. 

Кашлянув, Гермиона отвернулась и принялась собирать на тарелку еду для Гарри. Когда девушка поднесла выбранное другу, то поняла, что тот сейчас не видит никого, кроме зельевара. 

\- Держи, - сказала она все же, втиснув тарелку в руки Гарри. – Тебе нужно поесть. Мы так рады видеть тебя здоровым, милый. Натан, хотите посмотреть оранжереи Невилла? А еще вам может понравиться тренировка на квиддичном поле. Вы ведь, наверное, скоро отсюда уедете, - она быстро поцеловала Гарри, не сдержавшись, стиснула его в объятиях и торопливо выпроводила остальных из комнаты. 

\- Извини меня, пожалуйста... – начал Гарри. 

\- За что? – перебил его Северус. – Они ушли, не так ли? 

\- Они тебе совсем не нравятся? – огорчился юноша. 

\- Вполне приличная группа молодых людей, - успокоил зельевар. – Вот только в последние несколько недель они постоянно рядом и в сознании, чего до недавнего времени нельзя было сказать о тебе. Согласись, я заслужил побыть немного исключительно в твоем обществе. 

Вместо ответа Гарри, широко улыбнувшись, соскользнул с подлокотника к Северусу на колени.


	44. Жизнь нужна, чтобы жить

\- И где же Снейп? – поинтересовался Рон. – Он ведь придет, правда? 

Стоял прекрасный августовский вечер, сад благоухал ароматами душистого табака и роз, время от времени доносился запах жарящегося на гриле мяса. 

Играла музыка, не заглушая разговоров. Танцы должны были начаться позже. 

\- В Италии. Думаю, скоро появится, - улыбаясь поверх стакана с пивом, отозвался Гарри. 

\- Но наверняка не знаешь? – удивился Рон. 

\- Я просил его прийти, - просто ответил Гарри, словно такого объяснения было достаточно. 

\- Гарри, милый! – к ним подошла Молли Уизли и пьяно чмокнула юношу в щеку. 

\- Мама! – ахнул Рон, когда она поцеловала и его – во второй раз за сегодняшний день. – Сколько ты уже выпила? – спросил он, глядя на бокал шампанского в ее руке. 

\- Молли, как вы? – тепло отозвался Гарри. 

\- Очень счастлива, - держа бокал подальше от сына, сообщила женщина. – Рон, мне позволено отметить праздник или нет? 

\- Годовщину свадьбы? – уточнил Гарри с любопытством. 

Похоже, на уме у Молли было другое. 

\- Да... да, конечно. Это такая радость! Подумать только... – миссис Уизли явно не могла подобрать нужные слова. 

Гарри хорошо ее понимал. 

Повеселев, Молли продолжила: 

\- А мы с Артуром едем в маггловский круиз! Те акции, которые ты ему подарил – не стоило, конечно, милый, но об этом мы уже спорили, и не раз – в общем, они приносят неплохой доход, особенно с тех пор, как Артур стал глубже вникать в дела компании. В круиз мы едем с одним из директоров и его женой, Джоном и Марджори. Очень приятные люди. Марджори утверждает, что в таком отпуске ничего не надо делать – ни продумывать досуг, ни организовывать его. Плывешь себе по Средиземноморью... И знаешь, Гарри, думаю, мне это понравится! 

\- Звучит потрясающе, - улыбнулся ей юноша. – Я так рад за вас! 

Гарри знал, что Молли очень переживала, когда все ее дети (кроме Джинни, тоже живущей вне дома, в Хогвартсе) покинули Нору и зажили своей жизнью. Она даже подумывала завести еще дитя – волшебницы сохраняют способность рожать гораздо дольше маггловских женщин. Узнав о планах матери, Рон пришел в ужас. Впрочем, тогда же забеременела Флер, жена Билла, и Молли словно очнулась от грез. Она решила, что не хочет иметь ребенка, который будет младше ее внука. К изумлению семьи, женщина занялась карьерой, и ее работа уже приносила свои первые плоды. Гарри знал, что она помогла Артуру оплатить предстоящий отпуск. 

Молли написала книгу бытовых заклинаний. Книга была отнюдь не первой в этой области, но доступный текст, непринужденный стиль и своеобразный юмор, а также собственноручно выполненные иллюстрации обеспечили Молли рекордное количество продаж и еженедельную колонку в Магической беспроводной сети. Миссис Уизли по-прежнему курировала основанную по просьбе Гарри организацию, которая заботилась об осиротевших ведьмах и магах. Эта работа вкупе с приятной ролью бабушки позволяла Молли и проявлять материнские инстинкты, и одновременно утверждаться в мире бизнеса, постепенно обретая уверенность в себе и значимость в глазах других.

Подошли Альбус Дамблдор и Эмми Бьюкеннан, и Гарри, обнимая бывшего директора, на миг утонул в его мягкой бороде, а потом поцеловал Эмми в гладкую щечку. 

Альбус ушел в отставку два года тому назад и отправился в Кент изучать живопись под руководством Эмми, известной портретистки. Несмотря на шестьдесят лет разницы в возрасте, они стали неразлучны. Гарри старался поменьше представлять, как эти двое занимаются любовью, и радовался тому, насколько счастливым выглядит необыкновенно помолодевший Альбус. 

Невилл остался в Хогвартсе – сад, в котором шло празднество, был создан юным гербологом – и уже успел обрести славу ученого, находящего подход к самым капризным и хрупким растениям, а также заслужить у зельеваров всего света репутацию надежного поставщика. 

Гермиона изучала зелья и магическую юриспруденцию в Кембридже. Разумеется, с партнерами, один из которых был гербологом, а второй – целителем, путь девушки к зельеварению, казалось, был предопределен, но Гермиону интересовало еще и право, позволяющее ей объединить рвение к исследовательской деятельности и любовь к справедливости. 

Драко продолжил учиться под началом Энтвисла, а необыкновенное излечение Гарри Поттера принесло юному целителю мировую славу. Сейчас Драко беспокоился о долгосрочных последствиях болезни. Вскоре после выздоровления Гарри Малфой написал статью о предпринятых для спасения волхва мерах, еще одну – о донорах – двенадцать месяцев спустя и совсем недавно опубликовал третью, анализирующую состояние всех участников процесса по истечении двух лет со дня его завершения. К счастью, осложнений пока не наблюдалось, но Драко намеревался присматривать за Гарри и его донорами еще не один десяток лет. 

Впрочем, знаменитости Малфою добавил и тот факт, что, ободренная успехом лечения Гарри, Гермиона подала партнеру еще одну идею, которая и привела к сегодняшнему празднованию... 

...потому что сегодня отмечали двадцать пятую годовщину свадьбы Фрэнка и Алисы Лонгботтом, сидящих за столом в компании друзей, сына и миссис Лонгботтом-старшей, смеющихся и с наслаждением вдыхающих ароматы садовых цветов. 

Невилл очень нервничал, впервые пригласив Драко и Гермиону к своим родителям. Девушка уже встречала его бабушку и видела мать, а потому знала, чего ожидать, но Драко... много лет назад он безжалостно насмехался над обезумевшей парой. Невилл знал, что Драко изменился, но все равно не мог забыть тех дней. Впрочем, Малфой держался почтительно и вел себя учтиво, хотя всем было ясно, что Алиса и Фрэнк живут в собственном мире, далеком от реального. 

Позднее Драко попросил у Невилла разрешения осмотреть его родителей. От неожиданности тот замешкался с ответом. Что найдет целитель? Гермиона заметила, что, хотя Невилл и взрослый человек, такое решение нужно принимать вместе с бабушкой. 

Об изменениях в своей личной жизни Невилл со старушкой пока не говорил, но перед этим визитом решил ввести ее в курс дел. 

Аппарировав в Ланкашир, он нашел бабку в саду – очень удачно, поскольку Невилл принес ей в подарок цветок. Его великолепные бутоны распустились, и Нев предложил бабушке украсить головной убор цветами. Он знал, что старушка любит одеваться вызывающе – уже взрослым понял, насколько уникальной оказалась ее увенчанная стервятником шляпа. С годами Невилл воистину оценил, какая необычная женщина его бабуля. Все это время она неутомимо навещала сына и невестку, смирившись с нанесенными им увечьями, и продолжала любить несчастных слабоумных и гордиться ими. Августа самостоятельно вырастила Невилла, хотя тот регулярно общался с дедом по матери – еще нестарым волшебником, который вполне мог взять воспитание внука на себя, не сломи его печаль о судьбе дочери и чувство вины за то, что он одобрил решение Алисы стать аврором. 

Впрочем, не чувствуя особой привязанности к внуку, дед вскоре уехал в Соединенные Штаты – как он выразился, подальше от темных делишек Волдеморта. Невилл иногда думал, что именно эти постоянные прыжки через континенты, совершенные с бабушкой, равно как и переданный ему дар старушки, взрастили его способности к аппарации. 

Нев видел, как погиб его дедушка Альберт в Штатах – разбился, прыгая с канатом. Смерть деда показалась внуку чудовищно бессмысленной, но бабушка рассудительно заметила, что Альберт по крайней мере умер во время любимого занятия, и эта фраза надолго запомнилась Невиллу. 

Рассказать бабуле, что своим счастьем он обязан сразу двум партнерам, один из которых - Малфой, оказалось непросто. Поджав губы, Августа велела Невиллу пригласить их на чай. 

Драко был образцом учтивости. Миссис Лонгботтом разговаривала суховато, но вежливо. Трапеза выглядела до боли чопорной: звенящие фарфоровые чашечки, идеально нарезанные сэндвичи и фруктовый пирог. 

Домой молодые люди отправились в отвратительном настроении. 

Гермиона понимала, что сдаваться нельзя. Миссис Лонгботтом много значила для внука, а стало быть, и для его партнеров тоже. Миона предложила пригласить старушку к себе. Изумленные Невилл и Драко согласились. 

Миссис Лонгботтом пригласили на воскресный обед в дом двенадцать на площади Гриммо. Дело было летом, после того как молодые люди окончили Хогвартс; они переехали сюда и теперь обустраивались. Невилл отказался от дома в Хогсмиде, несмотря на просьбы Гарри принять дар – юноша отговорился тем, что не смог бы зайти туда, не вспомнив, как Гарри и Снейп занимались «этим» на кухне. Отсмеявшись, Поттер согласился с другом, радуясь, что тот хотя бы не возражал против дома на площади Гриммо. С его способностями к аппарации жилище в Хогсмиде Невиллу не требовалось. Кроме того, Гарри и сам был неравнодушен к этому дому. 

Обед прошел кошмарно. Ребята еще не привыкли к новой кухне, да и готовить особенно не умели. Гермиона, настоявшая на визите, чувствовала себя виновной в провале: когда мясо оказалось чересчур жестким, а заботливо выращенные Невиллом овощи разварились, она зарыдала, понимая, что трапеза испорчена. Девушка знала, что в критические дни всегда реагирует на окружающий мир особенно бурно, поэтому вскочила и, извинившись сквозь слезы, бросилась прочь из комнаты. 

Остальные в шоке молча смотрели Гермионе вслед. 

\- Наверное, мне лучше проводить тебя домой, ба, - поднимаясь на дрожащие ноги, предложил Невилл. 

Драко учтиво встал следом за старушкой. 

\- Прошу меня извинить, миссис Лонгботтом, - промолвил он, направляясь к двери. 

Женщина внимательно оглядела молодых людей. Она уже понимала, сколько усилий они приложили, чтобы включить ее в свою семью. Не было ведь никакой необходимости в том, чтобы приходить к ней в гости или терпеть то ужасное чаепитие. Никто не заставлял их приглашать бабку к обеду – такую отговорку, как ремонт, вполне можно было растянуть еще на несколько лет. Но ее пригласили. А теперь старушка видела, как отчаянно беспокоятся юноши за Гермиону. Драко едва помнил о своих хваленых манерах, а Невилл едва ли не выталкивал единственную родственницу за дверь, хотя, похоже, доверял Малфою заботу о девушке. 

Отношения этой троицы сразу стали понятнее. Девица из кожи вон лезла, чтобы понравиться миссис Лонгботтом, и все ради Невилла. А ведь после того, что она слышала о Гермионе, можно было предположить, что та окажется черствой, как сухарь. 

\- Она беременна? – без обиняков поинтересовалась бабка. 

Малфой ахнул. 

\- А что такое? – рявкнула старушка. – Я учитываю такую вероятность. Она же не в мамаши вам нанималась, верно? 

\- Нет, ба, она не беременна, - тихо отозвался Невилл, привыкший к резкости бабушки. 

\- Ты уверен? 

\- Да, совершенно уверен, - хотя подобных бесед Нев с бабкой прежде не вел, сейчас он старался говорить спокойно. 

\- Но вы спите вместе? – нахмурив брови, спросила миссис Лонгботтом: долгое воздержание объяснило бы нервозность троицы. 

\- Да, ба. Все вместе, - твердо ответил Невилл. – У Гермионы сейчас критические дни, хотя мне не стоило об этом упоминать; просто мы точно знаем, что она не беременна. Мы предохраняемся, ты уж мне поверь. 

\- Вот и хорошо. У нее большое будущее, так что дети подождут – хотя я буду рада понянчить внучат, - объявила бабушка, и молодые люди изумленно уставились на нее. – И неважно, кто отец, - продолжила старушка, строго оглядев обоих, - раз вы живете вместе. Принимала ли она что-нибудь от боли? Согревала поясницу? Я видела раньше, как ваша дама за нее держалась. 

Невилл и Драко продолжали смотреть на бабку, словно видели ее впервые. 

\- Если женщина в силах за себя постоять, это еще не значит, что ей не нужна забота, - твердо сказала старушка. – А теперь уберите-ка со стола. Телятина пусть еще немного потомится в духовке. Завтра ее можно будет использовать для сэндвичей или начинки пирожков. Брось эти овощи в суп, Невилл. Помнишь, мы варили такой дома? Добавь немного имбиря и побольше молока. Драко, если у вас нет хлеба, ступай и купи его. Я пойду поищу Гермиону. 

И женщина отправилась наверх, пока молодые люди провожали ее изумленными взглядами. 

С этой минуты Гермиона и миссис Лонгботтом – теперь уже Августа – стали не разлей вода. Сильные духом, они научились ценить женственность друг в друге. Гермиона и своих молодых людей учила уважать свою новую подругу. Например, те из выращенных Невиллом цветов, которые не приносили пользы, но радовали глаз, часто украшали овальный дубовый стол миссис Лонгботтом, а на день рождения старушки Гермиона, помнящая о нетрадиционных вкусах Августы в моде, посоветовала юношам купить ей причудливо вышитую сумку. 

Женщины часто разговаривали о жизни, делились идеями, обсуждали Невилла. Гермиона была шокирована, обнаружив, что старушка понятия не имеет ни о том, насколько могущественным магом стал Невилл, ни о том, что он теперь поддерживает защиту Хогвартса. Августа же с удивлением поняла, что Гермиона не только любит Невилла, но и гордится им – девушка не раз говорила бабке, что та вырастила отличного внука. Миссис Лонгботтом всегда тайно беспокоилась по этому поводу, ведь ей не помогали ни муж, ни дети, и поэтому комплимент девушки был особенно дорог. 

Присутствие рядом с Невиллом отпрыска Малфоев по-прежнему тяготило старушку. Впрочем, поскольку троица продолжала приглашать ее к обеду, а Августа принимала приглашения, со временем она поняла, что юный Малфой отнюдь не помыкает ее внуком – напротив, светловолосый парень тянется к Невиллу за напутствиями и одобрением. В тот день, когда это стало очевидным, миссис Лонгботтом украдкой взглянула на Гермиону, а та улыбнулась в ответ и кивнула. Это окончательно успокоило женщину. Невилл вырос настоящим мужчиной, и партнеры его уважают. Августу бесконечно радовал тот факт, что ее внук обрел счастье в личной жизни и так старался найти в ней место и для бабушки. 

После этого их общение проходило значительно легче. 

Некоторое время спустя Драко явился к Августе один и заговорил о Фрэнке и Алисе. Малфой в роли целителя показался миссис Лонгботтом совсем другим человеком, и женщина с удивлением услышала, что дает Драко разрешение навестить сына и невестку – ведь ей снова подарили надежду. Она столько раз обсуждала состояние детей с колдомедиками, что давно бросила ждать улучшений. А ведь Драко ничего ей не обещал, просто попросил осмотреть пациентов. 

И вот сегодня Фрэнк и Алиса сидели в саду Хогвартса и наслаждались вечером, отмечая годовщину своей свадьбы. 

До полного излечения им было еще далеко. Потерянные годы камнем лежали на плечах. Физическая адаптация тел, повелевающих непослушными, непривычными к командам мозга мышцами и костями, проходила тяжело. О карьере Фрэнка и Алисы не могло быть и речи, а сын, потерявший родителей еще ребенком, оказался почти того же возраста, в котором они лишились прежней жизни. В каком-то смысле им было проще стать друзьями, нежели семьей, и начать общаться на равных. Принять то, что сын живет с Малфоем, даже несмотря на все, что сделал для них Драко, удалось с трудом, ведь именно его тетка повергла Фрэнка и Алису в безумие. Августа неожиданно для себя самой выступила посредником и старательно расхваливала юного Малфоя перед сыном и невесткой. 

Так что сегодня они сидели рядышком, живые, здоровые, радующиеся жизни. Августа Лонгботтом и не подозревала, что может чувствовать себя настолько счастливой. 

\- А где же Северус? – спросил Альбус. – Эмми уже давно хочет с ним познакомиться – с тех пор, как он написал статью о химическом составе красок в живописи средневековой Венеции, - Дамблдор улыбнулся стоящей рядом даме. 

\- Будет с минуты на минуту, - заверил его Гарри. 

После того как юный волхв выздоровел и все привыкли к мысли, что он будет жить – да еще и в мире без Волдеморта, - настало время подумать о будущем. На первых порах желания партнеров расходились: Северус хотел уехать из Хогвартса, а Гарри считал, что для него важно остаться и преподавать «магию для отстающих» тем, кто пока не реализовал свой магический потенциал. 

Оба доработали летний семестр – Гарри с одноклассниками заодно сдал ТРИТОНы, отложенные из-за войны и ее последствий, и за это лето партнеры пришли к компромиссу. 

Начали они с длинного отпуска вдвоем: попутешествовали по Европе, впервые за долгое время бесцельно колесили по континенту, отдыхали и наслаждались покоем. Время пролетело незаметно. В отпуске Гарри и Северус выяснили, что могут находиться рядом постоянно и быть счастливыми, не действовать друг другу на нервы, о чем каждый беспокоился втайне, памятуя о разнице в возрасте, пережитом опыте и других преградах, способных превратить мечту о совместной жизни в кошмар. Но опасения партнеров были напрасными, и длительное сосуществование оказалось не только приятным, но захватывающим и увлекательным. 

Вернувшись в Англию, они навестили Дерека и Энди, остановившись в той комнате, что принадлежала Гарри. Порассуждав о том, стоит ли рассказывать друзьям о существовании магии, пришли к решению не упоминать о ней, равно как и о лейкемии Гарри. Теперь они вполне могли сойти за маггловскую чету: визиты на базу примирили Северуса с маггловскими предметами – например, чайником, а Гермиона познакомила зельевара с радостями пользования компьютером. Несмотря на давнишние сомнения по поводу намерений Северуса, Дерек и Энди увидели, как счастлив с ним Гарри, как непринужденно общаются партнеры (даже фразы, полные легкой язвительности, звучали в их устах песнью любви), и встреча определенно удалась. С тех пор они порой собирались все вместе, а иногда Гарри приезжал к друзьям один. Он понимал, что скоро придет время и для ответных визитов, но в связи со сложностью ситуации откладывал приглашение. 

Северуса зазывали различные университеты – за свою карьеру в Хогвартсе он публиковал статьи во многих научных журналах и регулярно выступал на конференциях. Одна из таких конференций, прошедшая в начале лета, завершилась предложением провести несколько мастер-классов со студентами, и Снейп согласился. Теперь он преподавал четыре дня в неделю; Гарри три дня пропадал в Хогвартсе, давая уроки «магии для отстающих» и фитнеса, а потом аппарировал туда, где в это время находился Северус. Дожидаясь партнера, он либо изучал окрестности, либо консультировал местных магов: Снейп нередко находил тех, кому могла пойти на пользу встреча с волхвом. Любовники проводили вместе пять вечеров в неделю, а два-три дня путешествовали, порой заводя знакомства, не имеющие отношения к зельеварению, но приятные обоим партнерам. 

Отношения складывались как нельзя лучше. 

Гарри очень нравилось помогать магам осознавать всю силу их волшебства, да и терять связь со своими друзьями в Британии он не хотел. Занятия фитнесом помогали ему сохранять прекрасную физическую форму. Вдобавок они с Невиллом работали над усилением защиты Хогвартса, учились управлять ею и к концу лета свободно путешествовали по миру, уверенные в том, что обитатели замка надежно укрыты за его стенами. 

Жизнь школы теперь протекала под новым руководством, и наблюдать за ней было очень интересно. 

Минерва отказалась принимать бразды правления, заявив, что директором стать не готова, но рада быть его заместителем. Теперь, когда защита не давала поводов для беспокойства, попечительский совет дал в газетах объявление о вакансии и подписал пятилетний контракт с Брайсом Алленом, австралийцем. Его подход к делу произвел фурор в магическом обществе Британии. С каждым изменением расписания в редакцию «Пророка» приходили сотни писем, но новый директор стойко переносил бури, а помощь Минервы и деканов других факультетов помогла ему претворить в жизнь реформы, которые пошли школе на пользу. 

К примеру, хотя деление на факультеты не отменили, из Большого зала исчезли длинные столы, а на смену им появилось множество маленьких круглых столиков, за которыми ученики садились, как и с кем хотели. Квиддичные матчи по-прежнему проводились регулярно, но теперь к ним прибавились среднегодовые соревнования, где в команду собирались игроки разных факультетов, и каждый стремился принести победу сборной. 

Благодаря этим новшествам конкуренция между факультетами сменилась дружбой. Директор всячески поощрял тесное общение между учениками и стремился, чтобы оно завязалось до того, как беснующиеся гормоны поработят разум и чувства детей. 

В учебном расписании появились новые дисциплины. Особой популярностью стал пользоваться предмет «дизайн и технология». Там учащиеся постигали тонкости полустационарной бытовой трансфигурации и обучались ремеслу изготовления метел. Пока одни ученики внимательно разглядывали старые, разваливающиеся самодельные метлы, в избытке имеющиеся в школе, и пытались усовершенствовать их, другие занялись превращением уродливой мебели в гостиных и спальнях факультетов в более практичные и удобные предметы обихода. Сравнивая с началом учебного года, Флитвик отметил огромный рост интереса к заклинаниям, а Минерва Макгонагалл обратила внимание на растущее день ото дня увлечение трансфигурацией. Мадам Хуч радовалась, что жалоб на школьные метлы стало поступать гораздо меньше, особенно с тех пор как приглашенные учредители «Качественных квиддичных товаров» и «Удивительных уловок Уизли» прочли в Хогвартсе серию лекций, а потом стали регулярно наведываться в школу и следить за прогрессом в работе учеников. 

 

Раздался треск аппарации, и присутствующие обернулись на шум. Невилл приветливо улыбнулся всем, придерживая за плечи двух мужчин. 

\- Батюшки! Какая прелесть! – первым опомнился Дамблдор. Он поглядел на Эмми. – Знакомься, дорогая: Винсент Крэбб и Грегори Гойл. Они были здесь учениками, - пояснил Альбус, хотя женщина, похоже, не собиралась ни о чем его расспрашивать, а лишь радостно улыбалась гостям. 

\- Я их пригласил, - тихо сказал Гарри Рону. 

\- Правда? – удивился тот. – Я думал, они переехали в Канаду. 

\- Верно. Поэтому Невилл за ними и отправился. 

На дальнейшие объяснения не хватило времени: молодые люди подошли поближе, и Драко, разговаривающий с новым директором и окружившей его группкой гостей, извинился и направился к старым друзьям. И Крэбб, и Гойл выглядели донельзя изумленными, когда Малфой крепко обнял каждого из них. 

\- Эй, а как же я? – шутливо возмутился Невилл, уперев руки в бедра. 

Гарри с удивлением понял, что Драко по-прежнему краснеет, как девчонка. Тот торопливо потянулся и мазнул губами по щеке партнера. 

\- Черт возьми, Невилл, ну ты и вымахал, - заметил Рон, видя, каким миниатюрным кажется рядом с бывшим однокурсником Малфой. Будучи много выше своих друзей, Рон редко находил себе конкурентов. Поглядев на новоприбывших, он пожал руки обоим. – Да ты теперь выше и крупнее этих двоих! Привет, Крэбб, Гойл! 

\- Ты раздашься в плечах попозже, - утешила сына Молли. – Мужчины Уизли сначала растут вверх, а потом – вширь. Погляди на Чарли. Здравствуйте, господа Гойл и Крэбб, - улыбнулась она новым гостям. – Вы замечательно выглядите. Жизнь в Америке явно пошла вам на пользу. 

\- Но я уже выше Чарли! 

\- Да ты выше всех на свете, - фыркнул Гарри, задирая голову, чтобы посмотреть на друга. 

Остальные засмеялись. В Роне уже сейчас было шесть футов и пять дюймов, а ведь он все еще продолжал расти! 

Крэбб и Гойл представились Эмми и смущенно поздоровались с Дамблдором. 

\- Спасибо, что пригласил, - обратился к Гарри Винсент, с любопытством оглядывая сад. – Это что-то новенькое? Или в Хогвартсе были потайные уголки, о которых я не знал? 

Беседа перешла на общие, малозначащие темы. 

Вечернее небо темнело, затягиваясь серыми и розовато-лиловыми полосами. Повсюду зажгли фонари, и те освещали и согревали празднующих. 

Люди перешли к столам, сервированным для барбекю, и заполняли тарелки мясом и салатом. Гарри, стоявший рядом с Джинни Уизли, Гермионой и Хагридом, получил от одного из эльфов огромный стейк. 

\- Ты не ждешь Северуса, Гарри? – мягко упрекнул его Хагрид. 

\- Если он работает над каким-то зельем, то... 

\- ...кто знает, когда наша знаменитость появится, - закончил Питер Смитсон, выглядывая из-за плеча Хагрида. 

Питер был новым преподавателем зелий и, пожалуй, единственным прибавлением в Хогвартсе, которое Гарри категорически не нравилось. Смитсон открыто заигрывал с юным волхвом и неоднократно получал отказ, но отличался редкой настойчивостью. Видимо, отсутствие Северуса он воспринял как знак того, что, несмотря на еженедельные поездки Гарри к любовнику, их отношения не так уж серьезны. 

Пытаясь скрыть раздражение, Гарри лишь вздохнул, когда новый зельевар присоединился к их компании. 

Начался пир. На столах тут и там разместились бутылки вина, которое немедленно полилось в стаканы, люди произносили тосты, вдалеке играла музыка. 

\- Бог ты мой, кто это разговаривает с директором? – с набитым ртом воскликнула Джинни. 

Все обернулись. 

\- Хорошо, что ты у нас – человек семейный, Гарри, - сладострастно протянул Питер. – Если этот парень не натурал, он мой. Душу бы продал за такую задницу! 

Гарри не стал с ним спорить. Стоящий к ним спиной мужчина был одет в облегающие черные брюки, схваченные ремнем на тонкой талии. Широкие плечи скрывала белая рубашка, аккуратно подрезанные волосы выглядели очень красиво. 

\- Может, какой-то маггл? – предположил Питер, видя, что на госте нет мантии. Впрочем, многие теперь следовали немагической моде – включая женщин, нарядившихся из-за жары в легкие платья. А вот короткие волосы были необычным для мага явлением. Даже Гарри теперь носил перетянутый ленточкой хвост. 

\- Да откуда им тут взяться? – буркнул Хагрид, возвращаясь к еде. 

Гарри улыбнулся и, выскользнув из-за стола, зашагал к новоприбывшему. 

Оставшиеся наблюдали за тем, как рука юноши скользит вокруг талии гостя, а тот явно привычным движением обхватывает Гарри за плечи. Ладонь юного волхва, опустившись, погладила ягодицу, а сам он обернулся, ухмыляясь друзьям через плечо. 

Северус поймал шаловливую руку, но лишь удержал ее на месте, переплетая их пальцы. Отвечая на вопросы директора, он повернул голову к Гарри, и вид ястребиного профиля пресек дальнейшие вопросы со стороны сидящих за столом. 

\- Ни хрена себе! Снейп! – едва не поперхнулась Джинни. 

\- Это – Снейп? – выдавил Смитсон. Виденные им фотографии предыдущего зельевара ничуть не походили на стоящего перед ним красавца. 

\- Оставь надежду, Питер, - рассмеялась подошедшая к Гермионе Поппи, глядя на обнявшихся мужчин. 

Директор сделал шаг в сторону, и компания за столом смогла как следует разглядеть облитые солнцем силуэты. Снейп развернул Гарри лицом к себе, на миг коснулся его губ, легко, привычно, потом отстранился и за руку повел партнера к столу. 

Впрочем, одного мига хватило, чтобы понять – этих двоих связывает многое: любовь, желание, прочность давнишних отношений. 

В следующий момент Снейп уже стоял рядом, произнося надлежащие приветствия. Хагрид поднялся, чтобы обнять коллегу; сидящая по другую сторону стола Поппи протянула руку, и Северус, опершись коленом о скамью, поцеловал ее пальцы. Смутившаяся женщина шутливо хлопнула его по руке, а Джинни и Гермиона изумленно переглянулись. 

\- Мисс Грейнджер, - глубоким, грудным голосом произнес Снейп. Звуки этого голоса приятной вибрацией отозвались у девушки где-то в желудке. До сегодняшнего вечера зельевар не казался ей сексуальным, но теперь... черт возьми! 

\- Гермиона, - напомнила она, и Снейп кивнул. 

\- Гермиона, - повторил он. – И мисс Уизли. Вы, кажется, уже закончили школу? Обязательно расскажите мне сегодня, чем сейчас занимаетесь, - зельевар повернулся к сидящему рядом с Джинни мужчине. – Профессор Смитсон, полагаю, - произнес он таким бесцветным тоном, что знающие его люди насторожились, почуяв неладное. 

Поднявшись, Питер пожал руку Снейпа. 

\- Рад знакомству, сэр. Разумеется, я прочел большинство ваших статей... – елейно начал он. 

\- Сомневаюсь, - отрезал Северус и обернулся к Гарри. – Ты уже перекусил? 

\- Да, пойдем, ты тоже поешь, - ответил юноша и потянул партнера к барбекю. 

Уязвленный невниманием, Питер посмотрел на тарелку Гарри. 

\- Но ведь твоя еда остынет... – проговорил он. 

\- Я оставил на ней согревающие чары, - снисходительно пояснил Северус и снова коснулся губ Гарри легким поцелуем. Нежность, сквозившую в каждом жесте этих двоих, разглядел бы даже слепой. 

\- Но когда?.. – удивился Питер, касаясь тарелки пальцем. Гермиона хихикнула, прикрывшись ладошкой. Смитсон потыкал емкость: - Она совсем не горячая! 

\- Так в ней же салат, - резонно заметил Хагрид. 

\- Но ведь он не читал никаких заклинаний... 

\- Невербальная беспалочковая магия, - кивнула Гермиона. – Действует наверняка только на мясо.

\- Он и такое может? 

Девушка лишь взглянула на собеседника. 

\- Но ведь Снейп – зельевар, - растерянно сказал Питер. 

\- И невероятно могущественный волшебник, - добавил Драко, подойдя к Гермионе, чтобы чмокнуть ее в макушку. – А еще он – известный злыдень и собственник. Я уже не говорю о том, сколько он знает заклинаний из разряда таких, о которых остальные и слушать боятся, не то что испытать на собственной шкуре. 

\- Спасибо за предупреждение, - раздраженно отозвался Питер. Будучи американцем, он хуже других знал историю британской магической войны, хотя, разумеется, уже успел выяснить, что Гарри – волхв и широко чтимый герой. 

\- Я всего лишь пытаюсь сэкономить собственное время, - парировал Драко. – Лечение темных проклятий – ужасно утомительное занятие, - он посмотрел на Гермиону. – Я сяду с Невиллом. Ты не против? 

\- Конечно, нет, - девушка погладила его пальцы, накрывшие ее ладонь. – Потанцуем потом? 

\- М-м, - подумав, что сегодня он ведет себя благоразумнее Снейпа, Драко решил изменить кодексу Малфоев и открыто поцеловал Гермиону в губы. 

\- Господи, почему все вокруг слюнявят друг друга без остановки? – уныло пробормотал Питер. 

\- Мы – счастливый народец, - отозвался Дамблдор, усадив Эмми рядом с зельеваром и чмокая ее в щечку. 

Джинни захихикала, и Альбус улыбнулся ей. 

\- А у вас уже есть молодой человек – или леди, мисс Уизли? - весело спросил он. 

\- Нет, сэр, я наслаждаюсь свободой, - охотно сообщила Джинни. – На работе у меня очень дружный коллектив. Боюсь, служебный роман слишком осложнит наши отношения. 

\- Умница! – просиял Альбус. – А где вы работаете? 

\- На Диагон Аллее, сэр, у мадам Малкин. 

\- Вот оно что! Я сразу подумал: эта мантия великолепна. Ваш дизайн? 

Джинни кивнула, польщенная похвалой. 

\- Придумайте что-нибудь для Альбуса, милочка, - попросила Эмми. – Я даже лично закажу вам серию нарядов. Вы, в отличие от некоторых, демонстрируете вкус, подбирая расцветку тканей. 

Северус и Гарри вернулись вместе с Крэббом и Гойлом и присели рядом со смеющимися друзьями. 

\- Что их так развеселило? – поинтересовался Гарри, освобождая место для Винса и Грега. Снейп обошел стол и опустился рядом с Гермионой. 

\- Понятия не имею, - небрежно отозвался Альбус, чем вызвал новый приступ хохота. 

 

Вечер удался. Алиса и Фрэнк, уже немного освоившиеся и даже пытавшиеся поддерживать беседу с гостями, танцевали в объятиях друг друга под музыку, льющуюся из старого патефона. Джинни пригласила Винсента Крэбба, не обращая внимания на смущение молодого человека и его робкие намеки на то, что он совершенно не умеет танцевать. 

\- Рон тоже не умеет, - сказала она, - но я предпочту вальс с тобой, а не с ним. 

\- Эй! – возмутился ее брат, - между прочим, я отлично танцую! 

Все сидящие за столом Уизли, как один, закатили глаза. 

\- Требую доказательств, - промурлыкала Флер, увлекая деверя за собой. 

\- Правда? – Рон вскочил было с места, но тут же вспомнил, что действительно не умеет танцевать. – А... э-э... – но в следующий момент Флер уже тянула его на танцпол. Увидев искаженное паникой лицо озирающегося Рона, друзья за столом снова расхохотались. 

Вскоре Эмми и Альбус присоединились к танцующим, число которых постепенно увеличивалось. 

Невилл и Драко присели на освободившиеся места за столом напротив Гермионы и Снейпа. 

Гойл наблюдал за Винсентом. 

\- А у вас в Канаде есть местечко, куда можно сходить потанцевать? – спросил Гарри. 

\- Не знаю, мы не искали, - ответил Грег. 

\- Но вы живете мирно, без проблем? – включилась в разговор Гермиона. 

Смущенный вниманием, Грег посмотрел на девушку. 

\- Да, мы открыли кафе в английском стиле. Местным нравится наш акцент, его считают эксцентричным. Хотя мы, по-моему, совсем не эксцентричны, - застенчиво сообщил он. – А может, они думают, что все британские парни – геи. В общем, мы там никому не мешаем. 

\- И вы счастливы? – не отставала Гермиона. 

\- Очень, - с искренней улыбкой сказал Грег. 

\- Это замечательно, - прошептал Драко, и Гойл ухмыльнулся. 

\- Кто бы мог подумать, а? Все так хорошо закончилось, - он повернулся к волхву и поинтересовался в своей обычной резковатой манере: – Я рад приглашению, Гарри, но все-таки скажи: зачем мы здесь? 

\- Я хотел собрать всех, кто передал мне часть своей магии, завтра утром. Большинство из них оказались приглашены сюда, потому что знают Лонгботтомов. Вот и подумалось, что вы сможете повидать старых друзей и отметить с ними праздник. Надеюсь, вы не были против? 

\- Конечно, нет, - немедленно помотал головой Грег и внимательно взглянул на Гарри. – А ты здоров? Может, нужно еще одно вливание? 

Сердце Гарри защемило от этих слов. Человеческая щедрость - воистину уникальное явление. Сидит рядом практически незнакомый человек, у которого собственной магии и так немного, и предлагает ею поделиться! 

\- Спасибо, Грег, я в порядке, - пожав руку Гойла, отозвался Гарри. – Потанцуем? 

\- Что? – не понял слизеринец. 

\- Ну, Винс же танцует. 

\- С девушкой! 

\- А мужчинам, значит, нельзя? – осведомился Гарри. Путешествуя с Северусом по миру, он открыл для себя немало мест, где однополые пары принимались как должное, и не собирался мириться с инакомыслящими в собственном мире. Здесь о его ориентации и так уже знал каждый. 

\- Я... мы стараемся не выделяться из толпы, - тихо произнес Грег. 

\- Никто не будет против, - мягко заметил Гарри. 

\- Да я и не умею... 

\- Не беда, - махнул рукой Северус. – Гарри и сам танцор, мягко говоря, посредственный, - с улыбкой пояснил он, сделав глоток вина. 

\- Эй! – шутливо возмутился Гарри, не преминув насладиться зрелищем обнаженной груди партнера в расстегнутом вороте рубашки. – В медленных танцах я ас! Правда, могу пару раз наступить тебе на ногу. 

Гойл рассмеялся. 

\- Нев, подадим им пример? Потанцуешь со мной? – спросил Драко, поднимаясь. Он протянул Невиллу руку и покосился на Гермиону, которая одобряюще кивнула. 

\- Быть может, вы потанцуете со мной, Гермиона? – вежливо предложил ей Северус. 

\- Это необязательно, - смутилась девушка. 

\- Разумеется. Подозреваю, на земле не так уж много женщин, с которыми мне хотелось бы ступить на танцпол, но вас я с удовольствием потерплю, раз уж учтивость не позволяет мне сейчас отвоевать Гарри у его партнера. 

Девушка рассмеялась и встала, опираясь на предложенную ей руку. 

\- Какой вы каланча, - удивилась она. 

\- Какая вы коротышка, - в тон ей ответствовал Снейп, тепло опуская ладонь на спину девушки. 

\- Точно, даже ниже Гарри, - согласилась та. – Вы... отлично выглядите, - с запинкой добавила Гермиона, хотя с языка рвалось «Красавец!». Девушка как никогда отчетливо ощущала крепость его мышц и слабый аромат его тела. 

\- Я отлично себя чувствую, - усмехнулся мужчина. – Грядущие поколения учеников, должно быть, в экстазе оттого, что им не грозит увидеть меня в качестве своего учителя. 

\- Значит, у вас нет планов вернуться? – поинтересовалась Гермиона, думая о нынешней карьере зельевара. – Но ведь вам нравится преподавать? Быть может, на более высоком уровне... 

\- Сюда я вернусь разве что проведать Гарри, но вы правы: я едва не позабыл, какое это наслаждение – учить тех, кто искренне хочет учиться. 

\- А вы снова будете путешествовать или найдете постоянную должность? 

\- Кембридж предложил мне стать у них лектором, - осторожно сообщил Снейп, наблюдая за реакцией девушки. 

К его удивлению, глаза Гермионы загорелись от радости. В глубине души Северус ожидал противоположной реакции. 

\- Отлично! 

Продолжить беседу не удалось: их прервала танцующая с Римусом Тонкс. 

\- Меняемся! – звучно провозгласила она, подталкивая Гермиону к мужу. 

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Гарри удалось заполучить Северуса в партнеры, и юноша тут же опустил ладони на плечи любовника и уткнулся носом ему в грудь. 

\- Классно, - промычал Гарри. 

\- Тебе нравится моя растительность? А я уж думал попробовать то депиляторное зелье, - пошутил Снейп. 

\- Вечер классный, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Танцевать с тобой классно. А ты действительно попробовал бы? И как от него не выпадают волосы на голове, если зелье применяется внутрь? – спросил он. – Впрочем, тебе и лысина была бы к лицу. От короткой прически просто дух захватывает. Тут половина присутствующих слюной исходит при виде тебя. 

\- Мужчины или женщины? 

\- Все, кто молод, - рассмеялся Гарри. 

\- Вот тут ты не прав, - улыбнулся Северус, медленно опустив ладонь на поясницу юноши, чтобы ненавязчиво прижать его к себе. 

Чувствуя, как в низу живота загорается огонек возбуждения, Гарри невольно качнулся вперед. 

\- Почему? – спросил он, потянувшись, чтобы коснуться губами шеи Северуса, вдохнуть его запах и украдкой отведать вкус соленой кожи. 

\- Эмми предложила написать мой портрет. 

\- Неужели? – Гарри даже отстранился от удивления. – Ты представляешь, какая это честь? Она ужасно знаменитая. 

\- К несчастью, это услышал Альбус и объявил, что будет рисовать меня одновременно с ней. 

Гарри захихикал. 

\- Вот смеху будет!

\- Да уж. Первые абстрактные говорящие портреты, - улыбнулся Северус. – У меня будет фиолетовый нос и оранжевая полоска вместо губ. 

Ослабевший от хохота Гарри был вынужден повиснуть на партнере, чтобы не упасть. 

\- Это настоящий прорыв в искусстве, - просипел он. 

\- Они собираются приехать в Италию на рождественские каникулы, чтобы писать нас, - с напускной серьезностью продолжил Снейп. 

\- Что?! – Гарри враз расхотелось смеяться. 

\- И наши портреты смогут общаться – если, конечно, у них будут рты, - продолжил Северус. – Альбус думает подарить эти портреты школе – украсить Большой зал. 

\- Нет! О боже, надеюсь, ты шутишь, хотя и не похоже, - застонал Гарри, утыкаясь лицом в грудь любовника. 

\- Отнюдь не шучу, - ухмыльнулся Северус, прижимая к себе юношу. Тот привычно заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Он сейчас наверняка обсуждает с Эмми, писать нас в истинно абстрактном стиле или подражать Пикассо, чтобы глаза у тебя торчали где-то на макушке. 

\- Думаешь, такие картины смогут разговаривать и видеть, как обычные магические портреты? – спросил Гарри, опуская голову на плечо Северуса. Как это частенько случалось, юношу охватило неудержимое любопытство. 

Северус обожал способность Гарри во всем находить что-то интересное. 

\- Полагаю, мы вскоре это узнаем, - фыркнул он. – Как бы то ни было, до тех пор найдутся изображения поинтересней. 

\- Вот как? – Гарри провел губами по заманчиво подставленному адамовому яблоку. 

\- М-м. Колин Криви уже несколько минут снимает нас своей камерой. 

На миг Гарри напрягся, потом приник теснее. Северус, не удержавшись, сомкнул руки за его спиной. 

\- Тогда лучше не отпускай, - прошептал юноша, - не хочу шокировать читателей «Пророка» своей эрекцией. А твоей – тем более, - он тайком потерся о бедра Снейпа, делая вид, что двигается под музыку. 

\- Не думал, что здесь будет пресса, - заметил Северус на ухо Гарри. 

\- Не размыкай рук. Думаешь, нам дадут копии фотографий? Ты сегодня необыкновенно хорошо выглядишь, - горячо выдохнул молодой человек. 

Внезапно Северус ощутил, что плотские нужды вот-вот прорвут плотину его самоконтроля. 

\- Тебе обязательно здесь оставаться? – прохрипел он, крепче сжимая пальцы. 

Казалось, с этими словами возбуждение Гарри удвоилось. Снейп совсем недавно научился откровенно выражать свои интимные желания. Юноша скользнул ладонью по груди любовника, касаясь затвердевшего соска. Оба невольно застонали. 

\- Я аппарирую нас домой, - шепнул Гарри. 

Северус не двигался, борясь с нахлынувшей волной желания. Шаловливая ладонь юноши была крепко прижата к груди зельевара – во избежание дальнейших исследований. 

\- Сначала нужно попрощаться с Алисой и Фрэнком, - нехотя признал Снейп. 

Закусив щеку, Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь. Они еще немного подождали, пока шквал вожделения спадет, думая о том, что скоро окажутся дома и смогут вволю насладиться друг другом. Потанцевав несколько минут, мужчины распрощались и покинули праздник, сжимая друг друга в объятиях. 

 

\- Спасибо вам за то, что пришли сегодня и остались, - обратился Гарри к собравшейся в Большом зале группе людей. – Два года тому назад каждый из вас помог спасти мне жизнь, подарив немного своей магии; я по сей день восхищаюсь вашим прекрасным, щедрым даром. Я настолько потрясен и тронут вашей храбростью и отзывчивостью... 

\- Ладно, ладно уже, - ухмыльнулся Рон, - ближе к делу! 

Остальные рассмеялись, маскируя неловкость весельем. Гарри улыбнулся. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, на одном из столов. Драко стоял чуть поодаль. 

\- Хорошо. Спасибо вам, - покраснев, продолжил юный волхв и обернулся к Малфою. – И тебе спасибо, Драко, за то, что рискнул ради меня коснуться неизвестного. 

К огромному смущению молодого целителя, Северус зааплодировал и остальные охотно его поддержали. 

\- Я знаю, что Драко осматривал всех вас и к каждому магия вернулась полностью – слава Мерлину! – но все равно не могу поверить, что вы, не зная последствий, отдали мне... – Гарри покачал головой, не в состоянии закончить фразу. 

Северус ободряюще улыбнулся любовнику. К этой беседе они готовились вместе. 

\- Сейчас я снова хочу предложить вам нечто совершенно неиспытанное, - быстро произнес Гарри и поднял руку, жестом попросив не перебивать. – Теперь, когда я здоров и полностью восстановил свою магию, я хочу вернуть вам подаренное. 

Присутствующие удивленно зашептались между собой. 

\- Но ведь наша магия тоже восстановилась, Гарри, - недоуменно заметил Хагрид. 

\- Да, но у меня теперь и своя, и ваша, - откликнулся Гарри. – Дело в том, что, как мы с Драко ни искали, не смогли найти способ разделить подаренную вами магию на индивидуальные порции. А еще мы можем поведать вам один интересный факт о магии, нигде еще не опубликованный: наш эксперимент доказал, что магия у каждого уникальна, поэтому, подарив мне немного своей, вы таким образом наделили меня немалой долей знаний о различных видах и стилях колдовства. Поэтому хорошенько подумайте, прежде чем принять решение: я хочу вернуть вам магию, но она будет разнородной, с примесью частиц волшебства от каждого, кто находится здесь. 

Шепот возобновился. Люди оглядывались по сторонам, проверяя, кто сидит рядом, чью магию им предлагают. 

\- Еще два слова. Если кто-либо из вас против того, чтобы делиться магией, мы забудем об этом предложении – в конце концов, вам решать, и, если вы предпочтете не раздавать свою магию другим, никто не станет вас разубеждать. Скажите об этом сейчас или свяжитесь со мной сегодня или завтра. Но, если никто не возражает, это, возможно, окажется довольно интересным экспериментом. Если же вы не хотите принять эту магию в подарок, я тоже пойму. Можете согласиться разделить ее, но ничего не взять себе. Понимаете? 

Несколько людей кивнули. 

\- В любом случае мы с Драко проведем здесь какое-то время. Как я уже говорил, если кто-либо против всего процесса, дайте мне знать в ближайшие сорок восемь часов. После этого мы возьмемся за дело. Господин директор предложил тем, кто хочет поселиться в Хогвартсе, отдельные апартаменты, но, если вы предпочтете жить где-либо еще, мы с Драко навестим вас в любой удобный вам день, - закончив, Гарри огляделся по сторонам. – Есть ли ко мне вопросы? 

\- Значит, у нас прибавится волшебной силы? – спросил Рон. 

\- Да, немного, - кивнул Гарри. 

\- А каково это, когда в тебе чужая магия? – поинтересовалась Элоиза, сидящая рядом с Эрни, который держал ее за руку. 

\- Хороший вопрос, - отозвался Гарри. – Она ощущается немного иначе, чем своя. Возможно, вам это ощущение покажется более заметным, чем мне – ну, из-за всей этой ерунды с магией волхва, - небрежно пояснил юноша. – Потому, если никто не станет возражать, Северус предложил свою кандидатуру в качестве подопытного кролика и пойдет первым. Он и расскажет вам, на что это похоже. 

Несколько человек обернулось к Северусу, но тот сидел с непроницаемым лицом, не выдающим никакого волнения. 

\- А сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем чужая магия подействует? – полюбопытствовал Артур Уизли. – У тебя восстановительный процесс занял немало времени... 

\- Верно, - подтвердил Гарри, - но я с самого момента пробуждения знал, что во мне чужая магия. С тех пор ничего не изменилось. 

\- И тебе это не мешает? – подал голос Билл. 

\- Совершенно, - покачал головой Гарри. – Я даже рад этому чувству. Но каждый воспринимает такое по-своему. 

\- А минусы ты какие-нибудь видишь? – вызвался Винсент Крэбб. 

Гарри и Драко переглянулись. 

\- Нет, разве что ощущение в себе чужой магии поначалу настораживает, - ответил волхв. 

\- Между прочим, здесь целая толпа Уизли, - снова заговорил Рон, и все рассмеялись. 

\- Да, так что вам предлагается магия благороднейшего семейства волшебников. Большая честь для каждого, - мягко промолвил Гарри, глядя на Артура и думая о том, сколько пренебрежения вынес в своей жизни этот достойный человек. 

\- Спасибо, Гарри, милый, - шмыгнула носом Молли. – Но я уж точно откажусь. Не от самого проекта, - торопливо добавила она, - а от предназначенной мне доли. 

Все в зале посмотрели на нее. Женщина пожала плечами в ответ на безмолвные вопросы в глазах окружающих. 

\- Мне удобно со своей магией, да и потери ее я не заметила, поделившись с Гарри. Спасибо, - обратилась Молли к волхву, - но мне и так хорошо. 

\- Как скажете, Молли, - склонил голову тот. – Но если передумаете когда-нибудь... 

Повисла исполненная неловкости тишина. 

\- Ну что, - заговорил Рон, - как насчет квиддичного матча? Разделимся на две команды и забудем о правилах, пока поле в нашем распоряжении? 

 

Северус подошел к взбирающемуся на метлу Гарри. 

\- Не хочешь принять участие в игре? – коснувшись губ партнера, спросил он. 

\- Нет, быть судьей не менее интересно, - с улыбкой пожал плечами юноша. – Мерлин знает, на что эти ребята способны! – воскликнул он, окутывая все поле беспалочковыми защитными чарами и, покачиваясь, поднялся в воздух. Северус вскочил на метлу следом и натянул перчатки. – Кроме того, - добавил Гарри, толкнув любовника бедром, - мне вовсе необязательно играть в квиддич, чтобы зачастил пульс, забилось сердце, разболелась задница, а настроение поднялось до небес! – и под крики и свист команд они слились в поцелуе, взмывая в солнечных лучах.


End file.
